


Doctor's Daughter DD

by dramagirl007



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 552,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds his long lost daughter and she goes on adventures with him and his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
A baby was born 700 years ago on a planet called Gallifrey. She does not remember Gallifrey, just what her locket tells her. When she opens up her locket, it tells her the history of where she is from. She is a Time Lady, born on the planet Gallifrey, there was a Time War, her mother, who is called Seer knew what was going to happen to the planet. She didn't know when, but she saw it happen, it could be next week, it could be years from now, all she knew is that her baby was important and needed to get away from Gallifrey. She put her daughter in a spherical space ship with just the locket around her neck that would explain everything to the daughter when she reaches her destination. She already erased the memory of the baby from the baby's father. Once the baby was put in the space ship, she was in a stasis, she would be in a deep sleep for many years.  
The baby landed on a planet called Gumai Beara. It took 700 years for her to reach that planet. Gallifrey was long gone. Once she landed on Gumai Beara, she woke up in her space ship and her locket told her everything about her kind, she was a Time Lady born on the planet Gallifrey, where the skies are burned orange, silver leafed trees. The city enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under twin suns, and beyond that the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The locket explained she was the daughter of The Seer and The Doctor, her mother explained how she saw the downfall of Gallifrey and that it was going to be destroyed by her father, the most infamous Time Lord known in the universe. The Seer explained that Gallifrey was to be destroyed to destroy the Daleks and to save the universe. The Seer explained that her father was a great man. Should be proud being The Doctor’s Daughter. The Seer gave her daughter a name but explained that her daughter needed to choose a name she would call herself, names have power, and her name in the wrong hands would be dangerous. The daughter of The Seer and The Doctor decided to call herself DD… Doctor’s Daughter.  
The Seer saw what name her daughter chose and she smiled proudly at her daughter.  
After her locket ended the history lesson, the ship opened up, and was found by a couple of Gumai Bearas.  
She was taken in by a family who could not have children and she was loved as much as a child on a different planet could be loved. Gumai Beara was a peaceful planet, they have never been invaded, they have amazing defenses, and do not see the point in fighting. DD had brown hair and blue eyes. When she was little, like the rest of the children on Gumai Beara, she would make wreaths out of colorful flowers and wear them in her hair. She had a happy childhood.  
When DD was thirteen, the planet of Gumai Beara was invaded by Golems, a vicious species of alien, bent on taking over the universe. The Gumai Bearas thought there defenses would hold up, they have in the past for thousands of years, but the Golems got through and destroyed the whole planet, not leaving any Gumai Beara alive. They captured DD because she was different, something they haven’t seen before, the Golems thought she would be a good prize for their king.  
DD has been a slave on the Golem ship for five years, she mourned her family and friends on Gumai Beara, everything and everybody she loved was dead. The Golems stripped her of everything she had on her, everything but the locket she had around her neck, they tried taking it off her but it wouldn’t come off. DD thanked her Seer mother for that. DD was dressed in… well it looked like a brown sack with arms. Every day the Golems told her she was going to be the King’s prize when they got back to their planet of Golemtopiabucktooverse. It would take them fifteen years to get back there, enough time to get her trained. Little did the Golems know that she was a Time Lady, and her kind, learn very easily. Over the five years she was with the Golems, she first tried to make peace with the Golems, that is the Gumai Beara way. The Golems just laughed at her if she tried. DD learned that it was no use reasoning with the Golems, she was going to have to learn new skills and learn from them to get her freedom. So over the years she learned how to make bombs, how to poison her enemies and how to shoot a gun. She never made a bomb, or poisoned anybody or shot a gun, but she knew how just by watching and learning. During those five years, she had to scrub down the ship from top to bottom. In doing so figured out nice hiding places. She had to cook and serve the Golems their food, they made sure it wasn’t poisoned, she had to take the first bite out of everything. They called her names and tried lowering her self-esteem. The only food she got were those measly bites of making sure the food wasn’t poison, she tried eating other food but she was caught and punished for it. During those five years, she watched helplessly as she saw the Golems destroy other planets like they destroyed Gumai Beara. She wished she could do something but she knew she couldn’t bring down the whole ship alone. Most of the time the only thing keeping her spirits up was the locket she had around her neck, the Golems couldn’t take that from her, she was a Time Lady, and somewhere out there, her Father was there. She prayed every night, her father would show up. She has been disappointed for five years.

 

 

 

 

 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS landed on a ship all on its own, the Doctor and Rose looked confused  
“I thought we were going to visit my mum.” Rose said.  
“That was the plan.” The Doctor said looking up at the coil of the TARDIS. “Apparently, the TARDIS has other ideas.”  
“Where are we?” Rose asked.  
“Nowhere we want to be.” The Doctor said a little nervous, he knew where they were and it was dangerous being on a Golem ship with Rose with him.  
“Well then can we leave?” Rose asked expectantly.  
“I’m trying, but the TARDIS won’t move.” The Doctor said annoyed at the machine.  
“So now what?” Rose asked.  
“We go explore.” The Doctor said, “But we need to be careful.”  
Rose saw that the Doctor looked a little nervous.  
“Are you ok Doctor?” Rose asked  
The Doctor forced a smile, “Of course I am.”  
Rose knew differently.  
DD secretly been making bombs. After five years of watching planets get destroyed, shes had enough.She dreamed every night her father would find her, but he never did. She had a plan, and if she had to sacrifice herself to blow up this ship, she was going to do it, She knew this wasn’t the whole species of Golem, but there were a good 2000 Golems on board here and she didn’t want to be anybody’s prize. It was simple getting what she needed to make the bombs. She stole little bits here and there and hid them on herself the Golems would never think to look. She would then be chained to her room for sleep.she would start working. The Golems never guard her. They think she's docile for living on a peaceful planet for 13 years.  
For a year, she secretly made and placed bombs in different corners.  
She also found a way to slowly poison the Golems she had to take bites of their food and drink, she poisoned only a small piece of each item and took a bite of a different piece of each item. She has been doing this for a year as well. The poison she was using was slowly melting the Golems’ insides, right now, the Golems all think it’s indigestion, they won’t let anybody else know they are uncomfortable.  
The day the TARDIS arrived on the Golem ship was the day DD decided to blow up the ship, the Golems were going to blow up another planet that day, and were making plans.  
One of the Generals ordered DD to carry his blow up plans and DD ‘accidently’ spilled the General’s drink on them.  
“YOU CLUMSY FOOL” The General yelled and smacked DD across the face and sent her sprawling. DD glared daggers at the General.  
“Well worth it.” DD spat.  
A Golem soldier came in the room.  
“Get the slave out of my sight, I’ll deal with it after the task here is done.” The General ordered. “Then bring me the other copy of the blow up plans.”  
The Golem soldier grabbed DD by the hair and dragged her out of the room.  
Rose and the Doctor saw the whole thing from their hiding place, nobody knew they were on the ship which was a good thing.  
“We have to help her.” Rose said worried, “And stop them from blowing up the planet.”  
The Golem Soldier dragged DD to what was considered her room, to DD it was a dungeon, she was dragged to the corner where the collar was that they made her wear at night. They didn’t want her to do anything at night when the ship was in slumber mode.  
The soldier put it around her neck and then slapped her in the face.  
“How dare you try to ruin our plans.” The soldier hissed  
DD just glared and didn’t say anything.  
After the soldier left, DD rolled her eyes and took the key that she snatched from the soldier out of her mouth.  
A minute later she was free of the collar.  
Before she could leave the dungeon though, she heard footsteps, more than one set.  
DD groaned and pretended to still have the collar on.  
To her surprise the beings who entered the dungeon were not Golems at all, they looked… like her.  
“Hold still, I’ll have you out of there in a minute.” The man said and he took something out of his pocket.  
“Don’t bother.” DD said and undid the collar.  
“What?” The man asked.  
“Key.” DD said showing it to him. “I snatched it when he didn’t notice.”  
“Oh, well, good, that was smart.” The man didn’t know what to say.  
“Who are you? And how did you get here?” DD asked  
“I’m Rose and this is the Doctor” The blonde girl said.  
“You… look like me.” DD said, her hearts were beating, her father’s name was the Doctor but it couldn’t be him. “I’ve never seen anybody look like me before.”  
“Really? What about on your planet?” The Doctor said  
DD shook her head no, “I was raised on a different planet than I was born on… These Golems destroyed that planet… Gumai Beara”  
The Doctor understood but was confused why she wasn’t destroyed, “Golems never leave survivors.”  
“I looked different, they have never seen a species like me before. They are taking me to their home planet for their King. They have been treating me like vermin for five years. Destroying planets along the way, I’m trying to stop them from destroying this one. Now the other question, now did you get here?”  
“On our space ship called the TARDIS.” The Doctor said.  
“Can I come with you?” DD asked. Maybe she doesn't have to die after all.  
“Yes, we are not leaving you here.” The Doctor said.  
DD smiled her thanks.  
“Is there anything you want to take with you?” Rose asked.  
DD nodded and went to a brick in the wall and loosened it,the inside of the brick said said BAD WOLF. DDliked that saying. It reminded her of a story she was told about three little pigs and a big bad wolf blowing houses down. Well she was going to blow this ship down. Inside the hole was a remote.  
“What’s that for?” The Doctor asked.  
“For saving the planet from being destroyed.” DD explained but didn’t say anything else.  
The three of them hurried towards where the TARDIS was located. Some of the Golems saw them and sounded the alarm.  
DD grinned and pushed a button on the remote. All the Golems doubled over in pain.  
“What did you do?” The Doctor asked.  
“Bought us some time.” DD said but didn’t explain. The poison was controlled by the remote DD invented.  
They made it to the TARDIS without anybody shooting at them.  
“I vowed on the death of my people and of the death of my loved ones on Gumai Beara that the Golems will not destroy this planet, not while I’m around.” DD said with determination.  
The Doctor got the TARDIS going and the Golems were banging on the TARDIS door.  
“They can’t get in.” The Doctor reassured the girls.  
“Good.” DD said and she pushed the button with a B on it.  
There was a big explosion from the ship. That destroyed every Golem on the ship.  
“What did you do?” The Doctor asked shocked.  
“Justice.” DD said.  
The Doctor took the remote out of DD’s hands, but in doing so, touched DD’s hand, which shocked both of them like lightning  
DD and the Doctor gasped at the same time.  
“What was that?” Rose asked.  
The Doctor touched DD’s hand again and a warm glow showed up.  
“What does this mean?” DD asked.  
“It means… we’re family.”  
DD gasped, “You’re… him… The Doctor… Time Lord… my father.”  
The Doctor was shocked at what this girl was saying.  
“I’m not your father.” Doctor said. “My planet was destroyed a long time ago. And not by the Golems.”  
“My planet was destroyed a long time ago too.” DD said and she took her locket out from under her sack she was wearing and showed it to the Doctor.  
The doctor gasped, the color and shape of the locket was that of Gallifrey.  
“I’ve had this ever since I was a baby. According to this, my mother was called The Seer and you are my father. She saw what you were going to do, she sent me away in a space ship and put me under stasis for 700 years. She said that you have seen me once. Then your mind was erased of me.” DD explained  
The Doctor held the locket and opened it up, getting his memory back of seeing his baby girl for the first time. And then he had his memory erased for his own good before going to the Time War.  
The Doctor was shocked, a different kind of shocked.  
“Dad-shocked” Rose thought.  
“You’re my…” The Doctor started but all he could do was stare.  
DD smiled and nodded, “I’m DD… Doctor’s Daughter.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor smiled at that name. “Well we have a lot of catching up to do… and you have a lot of learning. Let’s see, you’re 718 years old, but… you’ve been in stasis for 700 years… so technically you’re 18 years old… Ooh so young… so complicated” The Doctor had a thinking look on his face… “Right, well, we need to find you a room and then a new wardrobe, no daughter of mine is going to wear a sack anymore.”   
DD smiled, her father has found her at last.  
“Why is DD being 18 going to be complicated?” Rose asked. Once DD was trying things on.  
“She’s a Time Lord, and in a Time Lord’s eyes, still a child… very young child.” Doctor explained  
“She’s only a year younger than me.” Rose said lifting an eyebrow.  
“You’re not a Time Lord, if you were, you would be considered a child as well.” Doctor said.  
Rose looked very confused.  
Doctor sighed, “On my planet, children are considered children for 180 years, then they are considered young adults.”   
Rose still didn’t get it.  
Doctor had to think how to dumb it down even more.   
“Ok, but it this way, a 100 year old Time Lord, equals to… about a Ten year old child.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, so… you’re saying, since DD is only 18 then she only equals to about… a year old child in human years?” Rose asked.  
The Doctor nodded.  
“But she’s not a baby.” Rose said.  
“I know that… it has to do with her brain, she isn’t fully Time Lord developed yet… Time Lords and Ladies went to an Academy of learning for 180 years to develop our brains, the first 80 years is like… going to primary school, then we pass that and the next 100 is like… high school and college.”  
DD was glad to be in normal clothes again. She picked something that looked like something the other girl would wear, Rose.   
After she was dressed, her father showed her around the TARDIS and she was allowed to pick out a room. The TARDIS knew how the room was supposed to be decorated. The Doctor gasped when he saw it.   
“Is this what Gallifrey looks like?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded.  
“It’s beautiful.” DD said.  
“It sure is.” Doctor said remembering.  
The Doctor and Rose showed DD some more of the TARDIS.  
“There’s a swimming pool in the Library.” Rose said and she hurried to show DD.  
“Amazing… weird, but Amazing.” DD said in awe.  
They showed her the kitchen, the living room, game room, and any other room imaginable on the TARDIS  
“This place is so big… it’s amazing how it’s bigger on the inside.” DD said.  
“You will be learning the science of that.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled.  
For a few days the three of them didn’t really go anywhere, they stayed in space and father and daughter got to know each other better. And Rose told DD about her adventures with the Doctor, DD told them about her life growing up with the Gumai Bearas and then why she did what she did to the Golems.   
“I’m so sorry for your loss of your father, it sounds amazing you got to be there for him when he died.” DD said, Rose just told her they just came back from the past, she tried to save her dad from dying.  
After a few days of quiet and getting to know everybody, there was an emergency.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Mauve.” DD said.  
“Right.” Doctor said.  
“Mauve, what’s Mauve?” Rose asked.  
“Universal sign of emergency.” Doctor explained.  
“What happened to red?” Rose asked.  
“Never heard of that.” DD said.  
“That’s just humans, everywhere else it’s Mauve” Doctor said and he was pushing buttons and looking at the scanner, they were following a cylinder object.  
“Nonononono it’s getting away from us, stupid time track” Doctor said scared, “DD push that button right there.”   
DD did as she was told.  
“What exactly are we following?” Rose asked.  
“No idea.” Doctor said.  
“Then why are we following it?” Rose asked.  
“Because it’s Mauve and dangerous.” Doctor said. “And about 30 seconds from the center of London”  
“What’s London?” DD asked.  
“Planet Earth.” Doctor explained.  
“It’s my home planet.” Rose said.  
“Human planet.” DD was shocked, she was going to meet humans… she was excited  
“Lost it.” Doctor said with a sigh.  
“Well at least we know where it’s going, we can find it.” Rose said  
Doctor nodded and they headed to planet Earth  
They landed in a dark alleyway  
“DD, welcome to earth” Doctor said once he opened the Tardis door and they stepped out”  
DD took a deep breath of air and laughed, “It tastes funny.”  
“What does?” Rose asked  
Doctor laughed, “She never stepped foot on Earth, the air tastes funny to her.”  
“What does it taste like?” Rose asked.  
DD shrugged her soldiers, “I cannot describe it… but it’s good.”  
“So where is that cylinder thing we were chasing?” Rose asked  
“Couldn’t be more than a mile away… and couldn’t have been more than a few weeks ago.” Doctor said.  
“Hold on, a few weeks?” Rose asked, “We were right behind it.”  
“It timed jumped” Doctor said.  
“How much?” Rose asked.  
“A bit” Doctor said.  
“Exactly a bit?” Rose asked.  
“Ish.” Doctor said with a shrug.  
They were walking to a building, “So are you going to do a scan for alien tech?”   
Doctor took out his screwdriver and psychic paper.  
“All I’m going to do is ask if anybody has seen anything fall from the sky.” Doctor explained.  
Rose and DD looked at the psychic paper and it read Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids.  
The Doctor opened up the door and walked inside, DD followed, she was still in awe that her father was here and she was on earth. She didn’t realize Rose wasn’t following her.  
It looked like they were in a restaurant, couples were having drinks while being entertained by a singing woman in a feathery boa.  
They waited until the woman’s song was finished.  
“Stay here, won’t be but a minute.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor got up on stage and got everybody’s attention.  
Excuse me, Excuse me, has anything fallen from the sky recently?” Doctor asked.  
It was quiet for a second then everybody started laughing like he was nuts.  
“Sorry am I saying something funny?” Doctor asked.  
More laughter  
“It’s just that this thing… fallen from the sky.”  
Sirens started going off and people stopped laughing and got up from the table.  
“Would have landed quite near here… with a very loud… bang” The Doctor said watching the people leave.  
The Doctor couldn’t find DD, she left the room when the humans left the room, she didn’t know what that noise was and she was fascinated by humans.  
Doctor was glad he found DD outside of the building  
“What’s going on?” DD asked.  
“Bomb sirens. Come on” Doctor said taking her hand.  
DD still didn’t understand but didn’t say anything, her dad didn’t look happy.  
They went searching for Rose, called out her name, no answer.  
“You know, 900 years of phone box travel and not once have I found somebody who won’t wander off. That would be the only thing that would surprise me.” Doctor said.  
“Are you mad?” DD asked, she didn’t want her new found father to hate her.  
“Annoyed, at least you didn’t wander off too far, just outside.” Doctor said.  
“Everybody else was leaving and the Bomb sirens, I never heard them before.” DD explained.  
Doctor nodded, “Come on, we need to find Rose.”  
Before they could start to look for Rose, a phone in the TARDIS started to ring.  
“What’s that?” DD asked.  
“The phone is ringing… how can it be ringing? Its not a real phone.” Doctor said.  
Doctor was going to answer it but then a girl spoke, “Don’t answer it, it’s not for you”  
“How do you know?” Doctor asked.  
“I just do.” The girl said.  
The phone rang again and they looked at it then back at where the girl was but she was gone.  
“I’m going to answer it.” Doctor said. “Hello?”  
“Mummy” The other side said.  
“Who is this?” Doctor said.  
“Are you my mummy?” The other side said.  
“How did you call here? It’s not connected.” Doctor said.  
There was a click and the phone went dead.  
“Connection’s gone.” Doctor said.  
He looked around and didn’t see DD  
“And so are you.” Doctor sighed.  
DD was following the girl, she found footprints in the dirt that led to a house, she watched as a bunch of little humans entered the house.  
Doctor did the same thing and found DD.  
“I told you, no wandering off.” Doctor scolded.  
“I found her footprints and I wanted to know where she was going, I was going to come back.” DD said.  
“Ok, well now you don’t have to, come on.” Doctor said taking her hand.  
They snuck inside the house after the kids, and snuck into the dining room and sat down.  
DD did this a lot on the Golem ship, nobody noticing her until she wants to be noticed. She felt bad for these kids, they look like they are starving, she knows what that feels like, not getting enough to eat.   
They watched the plate of meat being passed to everybody and all the kids saying thanks Miss when they took a slice of meat  
“Thanks Miss.” DD said when she took her slice.  
“Thanks Miss.” Doctor said, he took two slices.  
The kids were scared when they saw Doctor.  
“You two shouldn’t be here.” The Girl scolded.  
The kids were scared.  
“It’s ok, it’s not their house, they shouldn’t be here either.” The girl said, “Now everybody back in your seats.   
“So, you lot, are homeless right? Living rough?” Doctor asked.  
“Who wants to know? Are you a copper? Going to arrest us?” The boy asked  
“Arrest you of what? Starving?” Doctor asked… “What year is it anyway?”  
“Where have you been? It’s 1941” The head girl said.  
“Shouldn’t you lot been evacuated to the country by now?” Doctor asked.  
“I was sent to a farm.” A boy said.  
“Why would you come back?” Doctor asked.  
The boy didn’t say anything. There was pain in his eyes, DD knew that pain oh so well, something bad happened.  
All the kids had stories like that it seemed.  
“The streets have nicer food.” A boy said.  
“Yah, Nancy always finds the best meals.” A boy said.  
“Nice to meet you Nancy, I’m DD.” DD said trying to be friendly.  
Nancy was scowling at both her and Doctor.  
“So that’s what you do isn’t it.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Nancy asked.  
“Wait until the sirens blow, then find a nice fat family with dinner still on the table, then have the homeless kids feast… as long as the bombs don’t get you.” Doctor said.  
“Is there something wrong with that?” Nancy asked with a challenge.  
“No, I think it’s brilliant.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Why did you two follow me?” Nancy asked.  
“I want to know how a phone that isn’t a phone can get a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.” Doctor said.  
“I did you a favor, I told you not to answer it… That’s all I’m gonna tell ya.” Nancy said.  
“Ok another question, has anybody seen a blonde with clothes that look… well not normal looking?”   
Nobody said anything.  
“Ok, another question.” Doctor said and he took out a scrap of paper and a pen and drew on the paper, “Has anybody seen something that looks like this? It fell about a few weeks ago, maybe a month ago?”  
The Doctor holds up a rough sketch of the craft the TARDIS was following. Basically, a tube.   
A knock on the door makes everyone jump.  
Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?” They heard.  
Doctor looks out of the window. It's a boy in a gas mask.   
Mummy?” The boy says.  
“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked the kids.  
“Them.” A boy said pointing to the Time Lords.  
“No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?” Nancy asked.   
“Me.” A boy said.  
“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked panicked.”   
“Um.” The boy started   
“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked again panicked.  
“Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?” They heard outside.  
Nancy runs into the hallway and bolts the front door.   
“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.” Doctor said crossing his arms.”  
“I suppose you'd know.” Nancy said with a challenge.  
“I do actually, yes. Doctor said.  
“It's not exactly a child.” Nancy said afraid.  
“Mummy?” The child said.  
“Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!” Nancy ordered  
The children grab their coats and flee.   
“Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy.” The child pleads   
A little hand comes through the letter box.   
“Are you all right? DD asked.  
“Please let me in.” The child pleads.  
DD is just inches away from touching the child’s little hand, she hates listening to the pleading, the sorrow. She remembers crying for her daddy to come rescue her when she was with the Golems, when everything seemed hopeless.  
Nancy throws something that breaks, and the hand withdraws. And DD gets out of her flashback she seemed to be in.  
“You mustn't let him touch you!” Nancy scolded.  
“What would happen?” Doctor asked.  
“He'll make you like him.” Nancy said.  
“And what's he like? Doctor asked.  
“I've got to go.” Nancy said.  
“Nancy, what's he like?” Doctor asked.  
“He's empty.” Nancy said.   
The telephone rings.  
“It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw.   
DD picked up the phone, “Hello?”   
“Are you my mummy?” The child asked.  
Nancy grabbed the phone away from DD and put it back on the hook. The radio starts up in the dining room.  
“Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.” The child pleaded  
Then a clockwork monkey starts up.   
“Mummy, mummy, mummy.” The monkey started saying.  
DD put her hands over her ears, “Dad this is horrible.”  
“You stay if you want to.” Nancy said.  
Nancy leaves by the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again.”  
“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in.”  
“Your mummy isn't here.” Doctor said.  
“Are you my mummy?” The child asked  
“No mummies here.” Doctor said, “Just a Daddy and his daughter.”  
“I'm scared.” The child said.   
“Why are those other children frightened of you? DD asked  
“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.” The child said   
“Okay. I'm opening the door now. DD stand back.” Doctor ordered  
The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.  
“Now what?” DD asked feeling very bad for that little boy.  
“We need to find Nancy and the others.” Doctor said.  
“How?” DD asked.  
The Doctor smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m really good at seeking.  
They found Nancy in a shack by some railway sidings, they saw her hide the food she took from the house they were just in.  
Doctor smiled, “Come on.”  
They snuck up behind her and scared her when she lifted her head.  
“How did you find me here?” Nancy asked  
“I'm good at seeking, me. Got the nose for it.” Doctor said.   
“People can't usually find me if I don't want them to.” Nancy said.  
“My nose has special powers.” The Doctor said.  
“Yeah? That's why it's” Nancy started.  
DD tried not to laugh, she let out a squeak.  
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing.” Nancy said.  
“What?” Doctor asked DD.  
“Nothing.” DD said with a grin.  
“Do your ears have special powers too? Nancy asked.  
“What are you trying to say?” Doctor asked.  
“Goodnight.” Nancy said.   
“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”   
Nancy sighed, “There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.”  
“Take me there.” Doctor said.  
“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through.” Nancy said.  
“Try me.” Doctor said.  
“You sure you two want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked.  
“We really want to know.” Doctor said.  
“Then there's someone you need to talk to first.” Nancy said.   
“And who might that be?” Doctor asked.  
“The Doctor.” Nancy said.  
DD and Doctor looked at each other confused.

Nancy took the Doctor and DD to the Limehouse Green station, well showed them where it was, they were a ways away. Couldn’t get any closer without it being dangerous.   
“The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital.” Nancy started.   
“What about it?” DD asked.  
“That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him.” Nancy said.  
“For now, I'm more interested in getting in there.” Doctor said.  
“Talk to the doctor first.” Nancy pleaded   
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because then maybe you won't want to get inside.” Nancy said standing up.  
“Where're you going?” DD asked.  
“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.” Nancy said.   
“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” Doctor asked  
“What?” Nancy asked  
“The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.” Doctor said.  
“My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own.” Nancy said sadly  
“What happened?” DD asked.  
“In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?” Nancy snapped.  
“Amazing.” Doctor said.  
“What is?” Nancy asked.   
“1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world.” Doctor said.  
Doctor took DD’s hand and they headed towards the hospital gate.  
“I want you to stay close to me, no wandering off.” Doctor said.  
“I won’t… don’t treat me like a little kid.” DD snapped, she overheard the conversation her Dad and Rose had when she first met them and she was trying to find something to wear, she might be a little kid in her dad’s eyes since he’s 900 years old, but she is not a baby.   
The Doctor gave his daughter a warning look then used his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the metal gate to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gasmasks.  
Why are they still wearing those masks?” DD asked.  
“I do not know, come on.” Doctor said and they left the room they were in and went into another room. And found the same thing. An elderly, grumpy doctor appeared, leaning on a walking stick.  
“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them.” The grumpy doctor said.  
“Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?”   
“They're not. Who are you?” The grumpy doctor asked.   
“I'm, uh. Are you the doctor?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor Constantine. And you are?” Constantine asked.   
“Um, Nancy sent us.” Doctor said.  
“Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.” Constantine said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“What do you know about it?” Constantine asked.  
“Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?” Doctor asked   
“Only what it's done.” Constantine said with a sigh.   
“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” Doctor asked.  
“None of them were.” Constantine said  
The doctor chuckled then coughed. He sat down in a chair trying to catch his breath.  
“You're very sick.” Doctor said.   
“Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?” Constantine asked.  
“I have my moments.” Doctor said and winked at DD who grinned.   
“Have you examined any of them yet?” Constantine asked.  
“No.” Doctor said.   
“Don't touch the flesh.” Constantine said  
DD went over to one of the patients to get a better look. “Which one?”   
“Any one.” Constantine said, “I do not think it best your lady friend stand too close to them.”   
“DD” Doctor said.  
DD stood back from the patient she was looking at.  
The Doctor went over to the patient his daughter was looking at and examined the patient with his sonic screwdriver.  
“Conclusions?” Constantine asked.  
“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.” Doctor said.  
“Examine another one.” Constantine said.  
Doctor did as he was told, DD examined another one too  
“They’re all the same.” DD said with confusion.   
“This isn't possible.” Doctor said.  
“This one’s the same as well.” DD said.   
“They've all got the same injuries.” Doctor said.  
“Yes.” Constantine said.   
“Exactly the same.” DD said.  
“Yes.” Constantine said.   
“Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand.” Doctor said.  
“How did this happen? How did it start?” Doctor asked.   
“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.” Constantine said.  
“Dead?” DD asked.   
“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?” Constantine asked.  
“The head trauma.” DD said.   
“No.” Constantine said.   
“Asphyxiation.” Doctor said.   
“No.” Constantine said.   
“The collapse of the chest cavity” DD said.   
“No.” Constantine said.  
“All right. What was the cause of death?” Doctor asked.   
“There wasn't one. They're not dead.” Constantine said.   
He hit a waste basket with his stick and the noise made the patients sit up in their beds.  
DD jumped and grabbed hold of her dad’s hand, she faced golems for five years and they never scared her, but for some reason she was frightened.  
Doctor put his arm around his daughter protectively.  
“It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die.” Constantine said.  
“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” Doctor asked.  
The patients lie down again.   
“ I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?” Constantine asked.  
“Just you? You're the only one here?” DD asked.  
“Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor.” Constantine said.   
“Yeah. I know the feeling.” Doctor said sadly  
DD squeezed her dad’s hand in reassurance, he had her.   
Doctor smiled down at his daughter and squeezed her hand back.   
“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb. Constantine said.   
“Probably too late.” Doctor said looking around  
“No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London.” He was having a hard time talking. Doctor and DD were going to go up to him.  
“Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.” Constantine said.   
“Nancy?” Doctor asked.   
“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying.” Constantine said, he was still having trouble. She won't tell me, but she might… Mummy. Are you my… mummy?”   
Starting with the mouth, Doctor Constantine's face turned into a gasmask.  
“Oh my gosh” DD gasped.  
Both Time Lords were stunned.  
“Hello” A voice said.  
“Hello” Another voice said, this one sounded familiar.   
“Hello” The other voice said.

They went into the empty creepy looking corridor and saw two people, one was Rose, the other was a handsome looking man.   
“Rose!” DD called in excitement, she was glad to see a familiar face after having the night she has had so far.  
“Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.” Jack said introducing himself.  
“He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.” Rose said.   
“And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock and Ms. Spock.” Jack said with a smile   
Jack walked forward to the ward.   
“Mister Spock?” Doctor asked   
“What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who? I’m glad that DD actually has a real name, her cover was easy.”  
DOCTOR: Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll.”   
“Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid.” Rose said.  
“What?!” Doctor asked.   
“Listen, what's a Chula warship?” Rose asked.   
“Chula?” Doctor asked.   
They went into the ward where Jack was at, Jack was examining the patients.  
“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack asked  
“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” Dr. asked.   
“What?” Jack asked.   
“He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer.” Rose said.  
“What kind of warship?” DD asked.   
“Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this.” Jack said.   
“This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” Doctor said.   
“An ambulance! Look.” Jack said and he produced a hologram of it with his wrist device.   
“That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait.”  
“Bait?” DD asked.   
“I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.” Jack said.   
“You said it was a war ship.” Rose said.   
“They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?” Jack asked  
“Just freelancers.” DD said.   
“Oh. Should have known. Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.” Jack said.   
“What is happening here, Doctor?” Rose asked.  
“Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean?” Rose asked.   
“I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?” Doctor asked.  
Rose and DD looked at some of the patients when they all started sitting up, DD thought she felt something touch her hair, but it couldn’t be true.  
“Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy” The patients were saying at the same time.  
“What’s happening?” Rose asked scared.  
“I don’t know.” The Doctor said equally scared.  
All of the patients and Doctor Constantine all stood up.  
“Don’t let them touch you.” Doctor said.  
“What happens if they touch us?” Rose asked  
“You’re looking at it. “ DD said.  
The patients were getting closer to the four  
“Help me, mummy” The patients said at the same time.  
“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.” They were getting closer.  
“Muuuummmy.” DD started.  
“DD, now is not the time for jokes.” Doctor scolded  
DD was panicking, she didn’t remember touching any of the patients, she had to get away from her Dad and Rose and that handsome man.  
“Da…Mummy” DD said  
“Doctor, I don’t think DD’s joking” Rose said with worry  
DD ran into all of the patients and ran out of the ward  
“DD” Doctor and Rose called.  
A minute later, DD had a gas mask for a face.


	5. Chapter 5

The patients were almost within touching distance.   
The three were still trying to back up.  
“Go to your room.” The Doctor said.  
The patients in the ward, DD in the corridor and the child in the house stood still.   
“Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!” The Doctor said, he was very angry, angry that because of this man in the room, his daughter was infected.   
(The child, the patients and DD hang their heads in shame and shuffle away.   
DOCTOR: I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words.”  
“Doctor you sent DD to her room.” Rose said. “That’s the…”  
“I know, but the door is locked, she doesn’t have a key, she’ll just be waiting beside it” Doctor said.  
“Why are they all wearing gas masks? Rose asked.  
“They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone.” Jack said.  
“How was your con supposed to work?”   
“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.”  
“Yeah. Perfect.” The Doctor said with a glare.  
“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day... Getting a hint of disapproval.” Jack said.  
“Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did… I just watched my daughter grow a gas mask on her face.” Doctor said with a glare.  
“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty.” Jack said trying to defend himself.  
About five minutes after DD reached the Tardis to go to her room, she snapped out of that trance and went to go look for Mummy again. She had to go back to the hospital, she thinks mummy is there.  
“Mummy, mummy” DD said calling.  
“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.”   
“It's keeping us here till it can get at us.” Doctor said.   
“It's controlling them? Jack asked.  
“It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor it’s DD” Rose said horror struck  
Doctor looked pained, he hated seeing his daughter like that.  
JACK: Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?   
“I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind.” Doctor said.  
“Are you my Mummy?” DD asked.  
The Patients asked the same thing.   
“What?” Jack asked.  
“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that.” Doctor said  
“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack asked.  
“Are you my Mummy?” DD asked, she was getting closer to the Doctor.”  
“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!” Doctor said, “No DD, I’m not your Mummy, I’m your Daddy.”   
“A sonic what?!” Jack asked.   
DOCTOR: Screwdriver!   
The child broke through the wall the three trapped him in. Rose grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed it at the floor.  
“GOING DOWN!” Rose yelled.   
Jack repaired the hole in the ceiling.  
“Doctor are you ok?” Rose asked.  
“Seeing her like that, it…” Doctor started but he was at a loss for words, “I haven’t had a lot of time with her, just a few days… what if…”  
“Don’t think like that, we’ll find a way out of this, you always come up with something when things seem hopeless.” Rose said with a smile.  
DD and the rest of the infected people were following the original child to the ambulance   
“Mummy, mummy, mummy” Everybody was saying. They were walking to the bomb site.  
“ Mummy, mummy, mummy” Everybody was saying over and over and over.  
“ It’s bringing the gas mask people here isn’t it?” Rose asked.  
“The ship thinks it’s under attack. It’s calling up the troops. Standard protocol.”  
“But the gas mask people aren’t troops.” Rose said.  
“They are now. This is a battle field ambulance. The nanogenes don’t just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you.” Doctor explained.  
“That’s why the child is so strong. Why it could do that phone thing.  
“It’s a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And not there’s an army of them… one being my daughter… who is really good with bombs.” Doctor said.  
The Gas mask people surrounded the whole place but were not attacking.  
“Why don’t they attack?” Jack asked confused.  
“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander.” Doctor said.  
“The child?” Jack asked.  
“Jamie” Nancy said.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“His name is Jamie.” Nancy said.  
“So how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked.  
“Any second.” Jack said nervous.  
“What’s the matter Captain, too close to Volcano day for you?” Doctor asked.  
“He’s just a little boy.” Nancy said.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.” Nancy said.  
“I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.” Doctor said.  
“So what're we going to do?” Rose asked.  
“I don't know.” Doctor looked pained.   
“It's my fault.” Nancy whispered.   
“No.” Doctor said.  
“It is. It's all my fault.” Nancy said.  
“How can it be your…” Doctor started   
“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.” Was heard all around.  
“Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?”   
The bombs are getting closer.   
“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds.” Jack said.   
“You can teleport us out.” Rose said.   
“Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols.” Jack said.   
“So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do.” Doctor said not taking his eyes off of Nancy.  
“Jack?” Rose started.  
Jack vanishes.   
“How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him.” Doctor said.  
The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there.  
“Are you my mummy?” The child Jamie asked.   
“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop.” Doctor said.  
“ Mummy?” The child asked again.  
“Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him.” Doctor said.   
Nancy and Jamie walked towards each other.   
“Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?   
“Yes. Yes, I am your mummy. Nancy cried.   
“Mummy?” The child asked again.  
“I'm here.” Nancy said.  
“Are you my mummy?” The child asked.   
“I'm here.” Nancy cried again.   
“Are you my mummy?” The child asked.   
“Yes.” Nancy cried.  
“Are you my mummy?” The child asked again.  
“He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left.” Doctor explained.  
“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Nancy cried and cried.   
Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them.   
“What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should” Rose started panicking.  
“Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out.” Doctor begged.   
“What's happening?” Rose asked.   
“See? Recognizing the same DNA.” Doctor said.   
Jamie let go and Nancy fell on the ground.   
“Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.” Doctor said.   
The Doctor removed Jamie's gas mask.   
Ha…Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it.” Doctor cheered.   
“What happened?” Nancy asked.  
“The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!” Doctor was happy   
“Oh, Jamie.” Nancy said hugging her son.  
“Doctor, that bomb.” Rose said scared.   
“Taken care of it.” Doctor said.   
“How?” Rose asked.   
“Psychology.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The bomb hurtled towards them, and got caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack was sitting astride the bomb.)   
“Doctor!” Jack yelled.   
“Good lad!” Doctor called.  
“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long.” Jack yelled.  
“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” Doctor called.  
“Rose?” Jack started.  
“Yeah?” Rose asked.   
“Goodbye.” Jack said.   
The spaceship sucks up the light beam and flies off. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself.  
“What are you doing?” Rose asked.   
“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves.” Doctor said.  
He threw the nanogenes to the waiting gas mask people who fell to the ground.   
“Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!” He was so happy.   
Everybody stood up and was back to normal. Better than normal, they looked perfect, not a blemish or wound or anything, if somebody’s leg was gone, it was back again. That’s how good the nanogenes were.  
“Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now.” Doctor said excitedly.   
“Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Constantine asked.  
“Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?” Doctor asked.  
Constantine nodded.  
DD found her Dad talking to the Doctor Constantine, she ran up to him and hugged him. “You saved us.”  
“Did you ever doubt me?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled and shook her head no.  
“I told you not to touch them.” Doctor lightly scolded, he was in too much of a good mood to really scold his daughter.  
“I don’t remember touching them, think it might have happened when Rose and I were looking at them and they sat up, one of them might have touched my hair.” DD said, no other explanation fit.  
“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Doctor said and he kissed her forehead.   
DD liked having a dad, she liked feeling loved.  
“Rose!” DD called running to her friend. She was glad to see her friend, everything was back to normal.  
“Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?” Doctor asked.  
“Usually the first in line.” Rose said.

After the explosion, the three went back to the Tardis with Doctor explaining everything to his girls. “The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic.”   
“Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas.” Rose said with a smile.   
“Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were twelve?” Doctor said with a smile and a wink.   
“What?” Rose asked shocked.  
“Who’s father Christmas?” DD asked.   
“Explain that later.” Doctor said, “Everybody lives you two, everybody… I need more days like this.”  
“Doctor.” Rose started.  
“Yes?” Doctor asked.  
“What about Jack? Why’d he say goodbye?” Rose asked.  
“ What’d I miss?” DD asked.  
“He saved us from being blown up by a bomb.” Rose said.  
DD put two and two together, “Dad we have to save him.”   
“Yah, yah, I know” Doctor said and he turned on some music, “I want to finish our dance first Ms. Tyler.”  
Rose smiled and took the hand Doctor had out for her and they started dancing. Very horribly.  
“What in the world did I miss?” DD asked herself.  
The TARDIS landed inside Jack’s ship and DD opened up the doors.  
Jack turned around and saw Rose and Doctor dancing.  
“Well hurry up then.” DD said.  
Jack didn’t have to be told twice, he hurried into the TARDIS and was shocked at the size  
“It’s… bigger on the inside.” Jack said.  
“You better be.” Doctor said going to his controls  
“I think what he’s really means is, you may cut in.” Rose said with a smile.  
They finished the song that Jack cut into and another song came on.  
“I've just remembered!” Doctor announced.  
“What?” DD asked.   
The music changed from waltz to swing   
“I can dance! I can dance!” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance.” Rose said awkwardly.   
“I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?” Doctor asked.   
Rose didn’t know who to dance with.  
“Go ahead and dance with him, I’m going to ask this lovely lady to the dance floor.” Jack said coming up to DD, “May I have this dance?”   
DD looked shy all of a sudden, “I don’t know how.”  
“I’ll teach you.” Jack said.  
DD smiled and nodded, all four of them were dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after the 1940s, Doctor took them to Rose’s time in Cardiff. Rose was excited, she called Mickey to have him meet them there.  
DD was working on homework her father gave her, she had to read about the history of Gallifrey and then take a test on it, the Gallifrey history book was 12 inches thick with tiny little writing.  
“Can’t I skip the reading and just take the test?” DD asked, “My mother gave me this locket for a reason, she explained Gallifrey’s history to me.”  
“Oh really?” Doctor lifted an eyebrow and asked her some questions about Gallifrey. DD got about fifty percent of them right, “She didn’t tell you everything in that little locket. Now read.”  
DD glared at her father.  
There was a knock on the TARDIS door.  
“I’ll answer it.” Jack said, and opened the door, “Who the hell are you?”  
“What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” Mickey asked suspicious.  
“Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you’re selling, we’re not buying.” Jack said trying to shut the door on the kid.  
“Get out of my way.” Mickey said shoving past Jack.  
“Don’t tell me, this must be Mickey.” Jack said.  
“Here comes trouble, how are you doing, Ricky boy?” Doctor asked with a grin.  
“I thought his name was Mickey.” DD said.  
“Nope.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s winding you up.” Rose said coming up to him and kissing him.  
“You look fantastic.” Mickey said with a smile, they hug, they haven’t seen each other in ages.  
“Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?” Jack asked.  
“Well, no way am I going to let you date my daughter… and… you have to buy me a drink first.” Doctor said.  
“Hmm, would love to date your daughter, but you’re one of those dads… and… you’re such hard work” Jack said.  
“But worth it.” Doctor said.  
“Wait a minute, daughter?” Mickey asked.  
“Yep, that’s me.” DD said getting away from that stupid book, any distraction was a good one, “I’m DD, Doctor’s Daughter.”  
“But I thought he was the…” Mickey started.  
“He didn’t know about me until very recently. I escaped Gallifrey when I was a baby. Long story, took over 700 years.”  
“700 years?” Mickey asked shocked.  
“Yep.” DD said with a grin  
“Shorter story, she’s only 18.” Doctor said.  
“Complicated, only 18 but still 718” DD said with a grin.  
DD and the Doctor started arguing about numbers and started talking really fast. DD was trying her hardest to get out of homework.  
“Anyway. Did you manage to find it?” Rose asked.  
Mickey took something out of his pocket and handed it to Rose.  
“I can go anywhere now.” Rose said with a smile  
“I told you, you don't need a passport.” Doctor said with a sigh finally winning the argument with his daughter and making her go back to reading.  
“It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything.” Rose said with a smile.  
“If you’re prepared for anything, you read this book and tell me how it ends.” DD said getting up again.  
“I told you cannot get up until you’re half way through that book.” Doctor said.  
“Just leave her alone, let her have some fun. She’s in a new year she’s never been to before.” Jack said.  
“Do I ask you how to parent your child?” Doctor asked.  
“No, I don’t have kids.” Jack said.  
“Exactly, then don’t tell me how to parent mine.” Doctor said.  
So, it sounds like you’re staying, then.” Mickey sounded sad. “So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears here.” Mickey started

“Oi!” Doctor yelled  
“Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of…” Mickey started.  
“Handsome?” Jack asked.  
“More like cheesy.” Mickey said.  
“Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?” Jack asked.  
“It's bad.” Mickey said.  
“But bad means good, isn't that right?” Jack asked.  
“Are you saying I'm not handsome?” Doctor asked.  
“Dad you’re handsome, you’re gorgeous, you’re amazingly perfect, can I please go exploring?” DD asked.  
“How long you going to stay here?” Mickey asked.  
“We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions. Rose explained.  
“The rift was healed back in 1869.” Doctor said.  
“Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it.” DD explained.  
“But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race.” Jack said.  
“But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and…” Doctor started  
“Open up the engines” Jack said  
“Soak up the radiation.” DD said  
“Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!” Rose said with a smile.  
“Into time” Jack said.  
“And space.” All four travelers said and laughed.  
“My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?” He sounded disgusted.  
“Yes.” Doctor said  
“Yah.” Rose said.  
“Yep.” Jack said.  
“Si” DD said with a giggle.  
All of them excited the TARDIS  
“So how much time do you have?” Mickey asked.  
“Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill.” Doctor said.  
“That old lady's staring.” Mickey said.  
“Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box.”  
“What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?” Mickey asked.  
Jack laughed.  
What do we do with the TARDIS? We can’t just leave it. Doesn’t it get noticed?” Mickey asked.  
“Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?” Jack asked.  
“It's a cloaking device.” Rose said.  
“DD if you answer the correctly, you won’t have to study for a week.” Doctor said.  
“Deal… It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands… for example… like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something.” DD said happy she wasn’t stuck doing homework for a week.  
“But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck.” Doctor said.  
“So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?” Mickey asked.  
“Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell.” Doctor said.  
“Why don't you just fix the circuit? Jack asked.  
“I like it, don't you?” Doctor asked.  
“I love it.” Rose said with a grin.  
“But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey asked.  
“Let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore.” Doctor said.  
“What's the plan?” DD asked.  
“Hmm, I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe.”  
They ended up having lunch at a restaurant by the water. Jack ended up telling the group about one of his adventures.  
“I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks” Jack started.  
“You're lying through your teeth!” Doctor said.  
“I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!” Rose said laughing  
“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy.” Jack said.  
“How could you not know it was there?” Doctor asked.  
“And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked.” Jack said.  
“Naked?” DD asked shocked.  
“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say.” Jack started.  
“I knew we should've turned left!” Mickey said.  
Everybody started laughing.  
“That's my line!” Jack said.  
That made it even funnier.  
“I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant.” Rose said.  
“Did you ever get your clothes back?” DD asked.  
(The Doctor snatches a newspaper from the man at the next table and reads it.)  
“No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realized I'm like this.” Jack said.  
The girls were laughing hard again.  
“And I was having such a nice day.” Doctor said with a frown and held up a newspaper he snatched from a human. On the front cover was a picture of Margret.  
“So what?” DD said, “What’s wrong with the Mayor?”  
“About six months ago her kind wanted to destroy this planet.” Doctor said.  
DD’s face paled, “She’s an alien?”  
“She killed the woman whose skin suit she is wearing.” Doctor explained.  
“We need to get you a mobile.” Jack said.  
“Really? Like Rose’s?” DD sounded excited.  
Doctor groaned, “Do we have to?”  
“Yes, she needs one.” Jack said with a grin.  
They go to the store and DD got to pick out her very first mobile. She picked out a purple colored one, she didn’t know who she was going to call, but it just felt nice to have one.  
Once that was finished, they hurried towards City Hall with the intent of stopping this woman.  
“According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose and DD, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?” Jack asked.  
“Excuse me. Who's in charge?” Doctor asked.  
“Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir.” Jack said with a solute.  
“Right, here's the plan… Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?” Doctor asked.  
“Present arms.” Jack said.  
They all pulled out their phones. DD was excited.  
“Ready” Everybody said waiting for orders.  
“Ready. Speed Dial.” Jack said.  
“Yup.” Doctor said.  
“Ready.” Rose said  
“Check.” Mickey said.  
“Can’t wait.” DD said with a grin.  
“Ok, see you in hell.” Jack said.  
They all went their separate designated ways.  
“I loath aliens blowing up planets. I hope we destroy this Slitheen.” DD said with venom.  
“I bet that was horrible for you, watching all those planets be destroyed.” Rose said.  
DD nodded, “I hope someday, I can stop all the Golems from destroying planets.”  
“Well, hopefully, this will be good practice for you.” Rose said. “Hope it doesn’t come down to destroying a planet or an alien though.”  
“What do you mean?” DD asked.  
“She can turn around and be good.” Rose said.  
“But she’s a criminal. Jack said so.” DD said.  
“She can change.” Rose said.  
DD sighed, “If you say so.”  
The next thing they heard, was Doctor telling them on their phones, “Slitheen heading North.”  
“We’re on our way.” Rose said.  
The two girls start running North and run into a clerk carrying papers.  
“Sorry, sorry, we’re in a hurry.” Rose said.  
“Got to stop the Mayor from destroying the Earth.” DD put in.  
Rose looked at her and shushed her.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“You don’t tell them that.” Rose said, “They’ll lock you up in prison for that.”  
“Oh.” DD said and they kept running.  
They ran out a door and spotted the Mayor.  
“There she is.” Rose said and they kept running, faster.  
The Mayor ran away from the two girls and went another direction, Jack was on that side, the Mayor went another direction.  
“Who was supposed to cover that side?” Jack asked once he caught up with the girls and the Doctor  
“Here I am.” Mickey said breathless  
“Mickey the idiot.” Doctor said.  
“Great now we’ll never catch her.” Jack said and glared at Mickey.  
“Well it’s not like we can’t catch her, she’s not running very fast.” Rose said.  
Margaret teleported away.  
“She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her.” Jack said.  
“Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports.” Rose said with a grin.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappeared and was running towards them. She teleported again. Then reappeared again. Teleported again and reappeared again. Out of Breath.  
“I could do this all day.” Doctor said with a smug grin.  
“This is persecution. Why can’t you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?” Margaret asked.  
“You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet.” Doctor said.  
“Apart from that.” Margaret said.  
The next thing Margaret knew, her face hurt, DD just slapped her.  
“What was that for?” Margaret asked, “And who are you?”  
“She’s my daughter… she has anger issues when it comes to aliens destroying planets.” Doctor said.  
They have Margaret trapped and they go back to City Hall to talk more privately with Margaret  
“So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?” Doctor asked.  
“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways.” Margaret said.  
“I don’t buy it.” DD said crossing her arms.  
“And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift.” Doctor said.  
“What rift would that be?” Margaret asked.  
“A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go boom” Jack said.  
“This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity.” Doctor said.  
“Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff? Rose asked.  
“We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.” Margaret said.  
“But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself.” Mickey said.  
“She's got a name, you know.” Margaret glared at Mickey.  
“She's not even a she, she's a thing.” Mickey said.  
DD was looking at the model of the power station. “She’s clever.” DD pulled the middle section out of the model and turned it over to reveal electronics.  
“Fantastic.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked.  
“Couldn't have put it better myself.” Doctor said.  
“Oh genius! You didn't build this?” Jack asked.  
“I have my hobbies. A little tinkering.” Margaret said.  
“No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you.” Jack said studying it.  
“I bet she stole it.” Mickey said.  
“It fell into my hands.” Margaret said glaring at Mickey for that comment.  
“Is it a weapon?” Rose asked.  
“It's transport.” DD said.  
“You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.”  
“It's a surfboard.” Mickey said.  
“A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah.” Jack said.  
“And it would've worked. I’d have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilization.” Margaret said.  
“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey asked.  
“Like stepping on an anthill.” Margaret said.  
DD slapped her in the face again.  
“Will you quit slapping me?” Margaret asked. “Doctor control your daughter.”  
“No… so tell me, how’d you think of the name?” Doctor asked.  
“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh.” Margaret said glaring at DD for slapping her.  
DD smirked.  
“I know, but how did you think of it?” Doctor asked.  
“I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?” Margaret asked.  
“Blaidd Drwg.” Doctor said.  
“What's it mean?” Rose asked.  
“Bad Wolf.” Doctor said staring at the word.  
“But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times.” Rose said getting scared.  
“Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf.” Doctor said lost in thought.  
“How can they be following us?” Rose asked.  
"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home."  
DD knew it wasn’t a coincidence, she has seen the word BAD WOLF when she was on the Golem ship. She didn’t know what it meant, but hearing her dad say it’s been following them… she knew her dad was putting on a brave face for everybody’s sake, but inside he was scared.  
“Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?” Jack asked.  
“I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor…” Rose couldn’t pronounce the word.  
“Raxacoricofallapatorius.” DD said with a smirk  
“Raxacorico” Rose started.  
“fallapatorius.” Doctor said.  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!"  
“Now say it five times fast.” DD said with a smirk. “Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius.”  
“DD enough.” Doctor said.  
“Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius” DD whispered. Doctor gave her a look.  
“They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death.” Margaret said.  
“Not my problem.” Doctor said crossing his arms. “Let’s take her to the TARDIS.  
The Five acted like body guards around Margaret on the way to the TARDIS. They made a circle around Margaret and she had no way of escaping.  
“A phone box, you expect us all to fit in a phone box?” Margaret asked.  
Everybody rolled their eyes and Doctor opened up the door.  
“This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?” Margaret asked.  
“Like I'd give you the secret, yeah.” Doctor said.  
“I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods.” Margaret said in awe.  
“Hehe, we’re gods.” DD got a kick out of that.  
“Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?”  
“This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?” Margaret said.  
“Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power.” Jack said examining it.  
“But we can use it for fuel?” Doctor asked.  
“It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning. Jack said.  
“Then we're stuck here overnight.” Doctor said.  
“I'm in no hurry.” Margaret said.  
“We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box.” Rose said with a grin.  
“You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death. That makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you. Margaret said.  
“Well, you deserve it.” Mickey said.  
“You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?  
“We are saving the planet” DD said crossing her arms and glaring.  
Margaret sat down in a chair. “Long night ahead… lets see who can look me in the eye.”  
Margaret stared Mickey down, stared Rose down, Jack didn’t even look at her, Doctor looked up for a moment and couldn’t look Margaret in the eye.  
Margaret looked at DD, DD held the longest. Margaret lifted up an eyebrow.  
“All I see is a monster.” DD said with a glare and she walked off towards her room.  
Rose and Mickey went off to spend some time together.  
There was a knock on DD’s door and Doctor opened it.  
“You ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded, “Hate aliens destroying planets, just makes my blood boil.”  
Doctor nodded in understanding.  
“I can’t wait until she is not our problem anymore.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed and nodded, “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me and Margaret to dinner.”  
DD looked at her dad funny.  
“She wants a last meal.” Doctor said with a shrug.  
“No thank you. I don’t want my appetite ruined with looking at her… I think I’ll actually read some of that Gallifrey history book.” DD said with a bitter laugh.  
Doctor sighed, “Ok, if you need anything, Jack is trying to sync the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator to the TARDIS.”  
DD nodded and smirked, “Have fun on your date.”  
“It’s not a date.” Doctor said rolling his eyes.  
DD read some of the book, and then she felt the TARDIS moving, like… shaking. She knew it wasn’t normal. She hurried out of her room and to the control room where Jack was.  
“What’s going on?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know, this thing is going crazy.” Jack said.  
Sparks are flying. The TARDIS is making noise and shaking.  
DD opened up the TARDIS door and saw that it wasn’t just the TARDIS. All of Cardiff was shaking.  
DD saw her dad and Margaret running towards the TARDIS, she backed up to let them inside.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Doctor asked trying to get the shaking to stop with his screwdriver.  
“It just went crazy!” Jack yelled.  
“It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!” Doctor said with worry.  
“It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!” Jack said trying to fix anything.  
“Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet.” Doctor said with worry also trying to fix things.  
DD gasped, “NO.”  
Rose ran into the TARDIS.  
“What is it? What's happening?” She asked with worry.  
“Oh, just little me.” Margaret says and she took an arm out of her skin suit and grabbed Rose.  
“Rose!” Everybody yelled stepping closer.  
“One wrong move and she snaps like a promise.” Margaret threatened  
“I might've known.” Doctor said.  
“I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it… The only person who didn’t see through me was your daughter… Ha.” Margaret said, “You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet.”  
Margaret tightened her grip on Rose's neck. The Doctor nodded to Jack and he did as he was told.  
“Thank you. Just as I planned.” Margaret said with an evil grin.  
“I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station.” Rose said.  
“Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you.” Margaret said.  
“The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet.” DD yelled.  
“And you with it!” Margaret said with a grin.  
Margaret stood on the extrapolator.  
“While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, Surf's up.” Margaret said with a grin.  
DD tried attacking Margaret, to get Rose away from her but Doctor held her back.  
The TARDIS console cracks open and bright light hits Margaret.  
“Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“So sue me.” Margaret said.  
“It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe.  
“It'll make wonderful scrap.” Margaret said.  
“What's that light?” Rose asked.  
“The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Rose close your eyes.” DD said, Rose wasn’t directly looking at it, but she knew about the TARDIS and its soul.  
Rose did as she was told.  
“It's so bright.” Margaret said mesmerized.  
“Look at it, Margaret.” Doctor ordered.  
“Beautiful.” Margaret breathed.  
“Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light.” Doctor said.  
Margaret relaxes and Rose gets free, Rose ran to Jack who was closest to her. Then Margaret looked up at the Doctor, smiling.  
“Thank you.” Margaret said.  
Margaret disappeared into the light. The empty bodysuit crumpled onto the extrapolator.  
“Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!” Doctor ordered everybody.  
The Doctor closed the console.  
“Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! DD, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right.”  
Everything stopped being out of control.  
“Nicely done. Thank you, all.” Doctor said.  
“What happened to Margaret?” Rose asked.  
“Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence.” Jack said.  
“No, I don't think she's dead.” Doctor said.  
“Then where'd she go?” Rose asked.  
“She looked into the heart of the TARDIS.” DD said smiling.  
“Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts.” Doctor said.  
Doctor found a large egg with dreadlocks on the top inside the bodysuit.  
“Here she is.” Doctor said holding up the egg.  
“An egg?” Rose asked.  
“Regressed to her childhood.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“As an egg?” DD asked.  
“She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Or she might be worse.” Jack said.  
“That's her choice.” Doctor said.  
“She's an egg.” Rose said, she couldn’t get her head around it.  
“She's an egg.” DD said giggling  
“Oh my god, Mickey.” Rose gasped.  
“I’ll help you look for him.” DD said.  
The two girls spent an hour looking for Mickey but couldn’t find him.  
DOCTOR: We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right.  
“Yeah, fine.” Rose said sad.  
“How's Mickey?” Doctor asked.  
“He's okay. He's gone.” Rose said.  
“Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait.” Doctor said.  
“No need. He deserves better.” Rose said.  
DD put a comforting hand on Rose’s shoulder.  
“Off we go, then. Always moving on.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that.” Jack said laughing.  
“Seriously, say Raxacoricofallapatorius five times fast.” DD said to Jack.  
“Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Ha.” Jack said with a grin.  
“We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance.” Doctor said while Jack was saying Raxacoricofallapatorius five times.  
“That'd be nice.” Rose said.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been One week since they put Margaret the Slitheen in the hatchery in Raxacoricofallapatorius, after they left there, they went to Kyoto, Japan 1336… barely escaping with their life.   
Doctor made DD read the Gallifrey History book again.  
Rose tried looking at the book too but it was in a different language even though everything was supposed to be translated into English.  
“I thought everything was supposed to be translated into English” Rose said.  
“It is, but the Time Lords did not want any other species to know their history, so, the History Book is in Gallifreyian. Only Time Lords and Ladies can read it.”  
“Trust me, it’s hard enough just trying to read this language.” DD said.   
That was the main reason DD didn’t like reading the book, she had a hard time reading it since she didn’t grow up reading Gallifreyian. Her dad was teaching her though.  
“I taught you the Gallifreyian alphabet.” Doctor said exasperated.  
DD was about half way through the book. She was about to start the next chapter called Regeneration, but she never got to it.  
Before anything else could be said, there was a bright light that didn’t make sense since they were in the TARDIS.  
When DD woke up, she didn’t know where she was. It looked like some sort of game show… Something called Wheel of Fortune.   
“What’s going on?” DD asked the people she was with.  
“We are the contestants for this game.” A man said nervously  
“What game?” DD asked.  
“Where have you been?” It’s called Wheel of Fortune.” The man said.  
“Oh, ok, well how do you play?” DD asked.  
“Really?” The man asked.  
“Yah, never heard of the game.” DD said.  
The man sighed, “There is a word puzzle on the board, we… the contestants have to spin the wheel and guess a letter. We get points for how many letters we get right. Whoever solves the puzzle wins the round, there are three rounds and whoever has the most points goes to bonus round.”   
“Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad.” DD said.  
The man looked at her funny.  
The game began.  
“WHEEL OF FORTUNE” A fake audience announced   
“Hello, I am Robo Pat and welcome to Wheel of Fortune, our contestants for tonight are Alana, Bob and DD.”  
The Contestants waved.  
“The rules are when it’s your turn, you can either take a chance to spin the wheel and guess a letter, if you have enough points you can buy a vowel which always comes in handy solving puzzles. Or you can solve the puzzle and win the round giving you points.” Robo Pat said. “Lets begin Wheel of Fortune.”  
There was a long word on the board. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Ok, Alana you are first.” Robo Pat said.  
Alana looked nervous and spun the wheel.  
It landed on 3  
“Ok, for every letter you get right you get three points” Robo Pat said.  
“ Um… L” Alana said.  
“Is there an L?” Robo Pat asked.  
\- - L - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“One L, you have three points.” Robo Pat said, “Bob you are next.”  
Bob spun the wheel and it landed on a 5.  
“Ok, Bob for every letter you get right, you get five points.” Robo Pat said.  
“Is there an R?” Bob asked.  
\- - L - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - R - -  
“One R, you have five points.” Robo Pat said, “DD you are next.”  
DD spun the wheel and the wheel landed on a four.  
“Ok DD, for every letter you get right, you get four points.” Robo Pat said.  
“Um… T” DD said.  
\- - L - - T - - - - - - - - T - - - - R - -  
“Two Ts, you have 8 points.” Robo Pat said. Alana you are next.  
This gone on for a few minutes and the board looked like this.  
\- - L - - T - P I - B U - - T - - V - R S –  
DD looked at the board and tried to figure out what the word was, she had 6 points for buying an I and U, the others were ahead of her for getting points for letters worth 5 points it was her turn, she thinks she figured the word out.  
“I’d like to solve the puzzle.” DD said.  
“Go on.” Pat said.  
DD felt really uncomfortable saying this. “Golemtopiabucktooverse”  
GOLEMTOPIABUCKTOOVERSE showed up on the board.  
“That is correct DD. You won 10 points.” Robo Pat said.  
DD was up by three points, Alana had 13 points and Bob had 10.  
“Next round.” Robo Pat said.  
DD didn’t get the next round right, Bob got that round right, but DD was in second place for points, Bob in first and Alana last.   
The third round they just started, because Doctor and Jack burst through the game doors and shot the Robot in the face.  
“Dad, Jack!” DD was excited to see them.  
“Come on, we don’t have much time, we need to get to Rose.” Doctor said.  
The three contestants left the game. And the other two relaxed.  
“It’s just a game show.” DD said.  
“The losers are killed, and then the bonus round, if it’s not won, the winner is killed as well” Bob said.  
“What if you win it?” DD asked.  
“You get to live.” Alana said.  
“Come on, Rose is on floor 407 playing the Weakest Link” Doctor said.  
They all hurried to floor 407 through the lift, Doctor was being impatient  
“Come on, come on.” Doctor willed the lift to go faster.  
Once it landed on the right floor, Doctor was in the lead with his sonic screw driver and he tried unlocking the door, it wasn’t working fast enough for him.  
“Come on, Come on” Doctor willed his screw driver.  
DD could hear Rose protesting. “But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor and DD, they got to be here somewhere. They wouldn't just leave me”  
“Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits.” Anne Droid said.   
“Oh, thank you, thank you so much.” Rodrick said with relief.  
“This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop” Rose protested.  
Finally Doctor got the door open and they hurried inside, “Rose! Stop this game!”   
“Rose, you leave this life with nothing.” Anne Droid said in her robot voice.  
“Stop this game” Jack and DD scream at the same time.   
“I order you to stop this game” Doctor yelled.   
“You are the weakest link.” Anne Droid said.   
“Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed” Rose yelled as she was trying to run to the Doctor.  
Anne Droid shot Rose as she ran to the Doctor. There was just a pile of dust left on the floor.  
“NOOOO” DD screamed.   
“What the hell did you do to her?” Jack asked angry.  
Security was called and they showed up right away, Jack and DD were trying to shake them off  
Somebody took a hold of Doctor’s arm.  
“Don’t you touch him” DD screamed, “Leave him alone”  
“Sir, put down the gun or I’ll have to shoot” A security guard said.  
“You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her.” Jack yelled  
“Bring her back. Bring her back right now.” DD yelled.   
“Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate.” The Guard said.  
They were all arrested and patted down, no weapons.  
“Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?” The guard asked about the sonic screwdriver. “Can you tell us how you got on board?”  
“Just leave him alone.” A girl named Lynda said, she was in the game Doctor was in.   
I'm asking him… Sir? Can you tell us who you are?” The guard asked.  
“He’s my dad, and I’m DD, that’s all you’re going to get out of us. You lot killed our friend.” DD spat.  
They were all placed in a jail cell.   
“You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?” A guard asked inside the cell.  
Nobody said anything.  
A second guard unlocks the cage to let the other guard out.  
“Let's do it.” Doctor said.  
Everybody stood up and Jack punched the guard inside the cell in the face. Doctor knocked the other guard out and got his sonic screwdriver back. Lynda and DD took the guards’ weapons.  
“Do you know how to shoot that thing?” Jack asked.  
DD pushed some buttons and raised an eyebrow.  
“Good enough for me.” Jack said with a laugh.  
They got on the lift  
“Floor 500” Doctor said.  
Floor 500 was the control room. They all barged in with their weapons and aimed them at the people controlling the games.  
“Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there.” Jack commanded.   
“Who's in charge of this place?” Doctor asked.   
“Nineteen, eighteen.” A girl with wires in her said.   
“This Satellite's more than a Game Station.” Doctor said.  
“Seventy nine, eighty.” The girl with wires in her said.  
“Who killed Rose Tyler?” DD asked glaring at the people.  
“All staff are reminded that solar flares.” The girl started.   
“I want an answer” Doctor shouted.  
“Occur in delta point one.” The girl finished.   
“She can't reply. Don't shoot.” A human pleaded.  
“Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot.” Doctor glared at the human and threw his gun down, the human picked it up and aimed it at them.  
“Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, sir.” Jack said.   
Jack went to the console and secured the exits.  
“Doors sealed, we have about ten minutes.” Jack said.  
“Good, Jack, DD, Keep an eye on them.” Doctor said.   
“But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years.” The human said.  
“Show me.” Doctor said.  
DD walked up to a door.  
“You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds.” A woman said.  
DD rolled her eyes, like that was going to stop her.   
Jack walked to the door as well.  
“Stop, I said, it’s out of bounds.” The woman said again.  
“Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?” Jack asked holding up his weapons.   
DD smirked at that.  
Jack opened up the door and let DD go in first, inside Archive Six was the TARDIS.   
DD and Jack smiled for finding it, DD put her key in the lock and unlocked the door.  
Jack goes to the console and looks at the scanner, “What the hell?”   
“What?” DD asked.  
“Rose is alive.” Jack said with a smile.  
“What do you mean?” DD asked.  
“Let’s go tell your dad.” Jack said.  
“Tell him what?” DD asked, “You tell me Rose is alive, how?”  
“You’ll see.” Jack said with a smile.  
They hurried out of the TARDIS and went back to Floor 500 to talk to Doctor.  
“Found the TARDIS.” Jack said.   
“We're not leaving now.” Doctor said.   
“No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?”   
“I just want to go home.” Lynda said, she was in tears.  
“It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can. Everybody watching? Okay. three, two, one.” Jack said and he pushed a button on the console.   
A beam came down and Lynda vanished in a puff of smoke.   
“But you killed her” Doctor said angry.   
“Oh, do you think?” Jack asked with a smirk and he pushed another button on the console.  
Another beam brought Lynda back.   
“What the hell was that?” Lynda asked.  
“It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive.” Jack said with a grin.   
The three were so happy.  
“We have to find her.” Doctor said, “She’s out there somewhere.”   
The three made the humans working the games look for her on their computers.  
“Doctor. Coordinates 5.6.1.” The girl with the wires said.  
“Don’t, the solar flares are gone. They’ll hear you.” Doctor said.  
The humans were punching in the coordinates the girl was saying.  
The girl looked like she was in pain but she wasn’t stopping, “.434. No, my masters. NO. I DEFY YOU. Stigma 77”   
Before the girl could say anything else, she disappeared the way that Rose and Lynda did.  
“They took her.” Doctor said worried.  
“Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions.” A human said handing the log to Jack.  
“Nice, Thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way.” Jack introduced himself.   
“I'm Davitch Pavale.” Davitch said.   
“Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale.” Jack said with a flirty smile.  
“There's a time and a place.” Doctor said not looking up from what he’s doing.   
“Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?” A woman asked.   
“Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations.” Doctor explained.   
“Click on this.” Jack said giving Doctor the screw driver.  
Doctor clicked on the screw driver on the scanner.  
“The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system.” Jack said.   
“There's nothing there.” The woman said.  
“It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal.” Doctor explained.   
“Doing what?” Davitch asked.   
“Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal.” Doctor started and he did just that and there was a noise.  
In front of them was a large flying saucer on the screen. The screen was zoomed out and there were a lot more of them.   
DD gasped. She’s seen those ships from the history lesson she got from her locket.  
“That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed.” Jack said worriedly.  
“Obviously, they survived.” Doctor said with worry   
“Who did? Who are they?” Lynda asked.  
“Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them.” Doctor said, he looked down at his daughter with pain in his eyes.  
“Half a million what?” Davitch asked.   
“Daleks.” Doctor and DD said at the same time  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand in comfort, she was scared.  
A couple minutes later a view of the Daleks came on the screen.  
“I will talk to the Doctor.” Dalek said.  
“Oh, will you? That’s nice. Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.” The Dalek said.  
“Oh, really? Why’s that, then?” Doctor asked but knowing the answer, he didn’t look happy.  
“We have your associate.” The Dalek said.   
“Rose.” DD whispered.  
Doctor squeezed her hand in reassurance.  
“You will obey or… She will be exterminated.” The Dalek said.  
“No.” Doctor said.   
Everyone looks at the Doctor like he was crazy.   
“Explain yourself.” The Dalek ordered.  
“I said no.” Doctor said more firmly.  
“What is the meaning of this negative?” The Dalek asked.  
“It means no.” Doctor said more firmly.   
DALEK: But she will be destroyed.   
“No.” Doctor said angrily, “Because this is what I’m going to do. I’m going to rescue her. I’m going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I’m going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I’m going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky.”  
DD was very proud of her dad that moment.   
“But you have no weapons, do defenses, no plan.” The Dalek said.  
Doctor smiled madly, “Yah, and doesn’t that just scare you to death. Rose?”  
“Yes, Doctor?” Rose asked.  
“I’m coming to get you.” Doctor promised.  
The scanner went blank on both sides due to Doctor’s sonic screwdriver.


	8. Chapter 8

“Davitch get a hold of Earth, evacuate everyone.” Doctor ordered getting ready for a rescue mission.  
“DD, you evacuate too, Jack you’re coming with me, we’re going to save her.” Doctor said.  
“No way am I going to be evacuated, I’m going with you.” DD said.  
“DD” Doctor started.  
“No, I’m coming.” DD said with determination. “Rose is my friend.”  
“No use arguing with a woman.” Jack said with a smirk.  
Doctor made a frustrated noise, “Come on then.”  
They hurried into the TARDIS  
“Jack watch the scanner.” Doctor ordered, “DD push that button right there when I tell you.”  
They did as they were told.  
“We've got incoming” Jack said.  
“DD press the button.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told at the right moment, Dalek missiles hit the TARDIS. It looked like the TARDIS exploded, but that button was a force field  
“The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force field.” Jack said.  
“Say extrapolator five time’s fast.” DD joked.  
Jack smirked.  
“For my next trick.” Doctor started, “DD stand by me and watch this.”  
“Cool, going to learn something about the TARDIS.” DD thought to herself.  
“Get ready with that Defabricator.” Doctor said to Jack.  
“I’m on it.” Jack said.  
The TARDIS materialized around Rose and the nearest Dalek.  
“Rose, get down! Get down, Rose” Doctor ordered.  
Rose did as she was told.  
“Exterminate” The Dalek said hitting an empty spot on the TARDIS  
Jack hit the Dalek with the Defabricator which has been modified into a laser and the Dalek was destroyed.  
“You did it.” Rose said standing up with a smile and ran to the Doctor and hugged him. Then hugged DD, “Feels like I haven’t seen you in years.”  
“I told you I’d come and get you.” Doctor said.  
“Never doubted it.” Rose said with a smile.  
“Hey, don’t I get a hug?” Jack asked.  
“Oh come here” Rose said with a grin.  
“I was talking to him.” Jack said pointing at the Doctor.  
Rose laughed and hugged him anyway.  
“Welcome home.” Jack said.  
“What’s that you shot the Dalek with?” Rose asked.  
“Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it’s just a piece of junk.” Jack said.  
“Dad, you destroyed these things to extinction, how are they still alive?” DD asked.  
“He destroyed them to extinction?” Jack asked confused.  
“The Time War. War between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My… our people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them… I almost thought it was worth it… Now it turns out our people died for nothing.” Doctor said, he looked at his daughter and gave her a hug. Because of him, their people are gone and the Daleks are not even stopped.  
“There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?” Rose asked.  
“No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors.” Doctor put on a happy face.  
Doctor, Jack and DD hurried out of the TARDIS  
“You can't go out there” Rose said.  
“It’s ok Rose.” DD said with a grin before heading out.  
“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate” Daleks said at the same time but their rays stopped from the force field that extended away from the TARDIS.  
“Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything” Doctor said with a grin then got serious. “Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?” Doctor asked.  
“They survived through me.” A deep voice said.  
Everybody looked up and saw the Emperor.  
Doctor walked closer to the Emperor, “Rose, DD, Captain… this is the Emperor of the Daleks.”  
“You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive.”  
“I get it.” Doctor said.  
“Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt.” The Daleks chanted.  
“I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!” Doctor sounded angry at that part towards the Daleks, but then got chipper again. “Okey doke. So, where were we?”  
“We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured.” The Emperor explained.  
“So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead.” Doctor said.  
“Ew.” DD whispered.  
“That makes them half human.” Rose said.  
“Those words are blasphemy.” Emperor said in rage.  
“Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme.” The Daleks chanted.  
“Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek.” Emperor said.  
“Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?” DD asked, “I thought Daleks have no emotion.”  
“I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!” Emperor said.  
“Worship him. Worship him. Worship him.” Daleks all chanted.  
“They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going.” Doctor said. And they started walking back to the TARDIS  
“You may not leave my presence.” Emperor ordered.  
He was not obeyed.  
“Stay where you are.” A Dalek said.  
The Dalek was not obeyed.  
“Exterminate” Dalek said.  
The force field blocked all the beams the Daleks shot at them.  
They went back to floor 500 and got out of the TARDIS  
“Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!” Doctor ordered.  
“What does this do?” Davitch asked.  
“Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs.” Davitch said  
“And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone.” Doctor said.  
“She wouldn't go.” Davitch said.  
“Didn't want to leave you.” Lynda said.  
“There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero.” A woman said.  
“Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They’re on their way here.” Davitch said looking at the scanner.  
“DD, help me with this.” Doctor said. He and she began pulling cords and bits out of the big computer.  
“What are we doing?” DD asked following her dad’s example and pulling cords and bits out of the big computer.

“Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?” Doctor asked.  
“You've got to be kidding.” Jack was shocked.  
“Give the man a medal.” Doctor said.  
“A Delta Wave?” Jack asked.  
“A Delta Wave!” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled, “Awesome, a Delta Wave.”  
“What's a Delta Wave?” Rose asked.  
“A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed.” Jack explained.  
“You knew what a Delta Wave was?” Rose asked DD.  
“I’ve lived on a Golem ship for five years, all they want to do is destroy planets. They used Delta Waves before.” DD explained, she was happy a Delta Wave was actually going to do some good.  
“And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!” Doctor said.  
“Well, get started and do it then.” Lynda said excited.  
“Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?” Doctor asked.  
“Twenty two minutes.” Davitch said.  
“You have me.” DD said, “I’ve learned a lot about these things.”  
Doctor nodded, “With two brains should take us about a day and a half.”  
“What if we work fast?” DD asked with a grin.  
Doctor grinned, “Jack work on a force field for this place, which will buy us some time.”  
“I’m on it.” Jack said.  
“We've now got a force field so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading.” Jack explained.  
“Do they know about the Delta Wave?” Davitch asked.  
“They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up.” Jack explained.  
“Who are they fighting?” Davitch asked.  
“Us.” Jack said.  
“And what are we fighting with?” Davitch asked.  
“The guards have guns with Bastic bullets. That’s enough to blow a Dalek wide open.” Jack explained.  
“Jack what about bombs?” DD asked over hearing the conversation.  
“Bombs would blow them up too. But we don’t have any.” Jack said.  
DD smiled  
“She does.” Doctor said not looking up from his work.  
“How?” Jack asked.  
“In my free time, I build bombs, you never know when this sort of thing will happen.” DD said.  
“That’s how we escaped the Golems and she blew up their ship.” Rose explained.  
“You let your daughter build bombs?” Jack asked amazed, “What kind of father are you?”  
“Very new.” Doctor said, “And a good thing I let her.”  
DD hurried into the TARDIS and grabbed all of her bombs and her remote. She touched the remote to each bomb to activate the bomb, all that anybody would have to do is aim the bomb at the target and the bomb will land on the target and explode.  
She split her bombs up between everybody who was going to fight and explained how to work them.  
“There's five of us.” The Woman said.  
“Rose, you can help us. I need all these wires stripping bare.” Doctor said.  
“Right, now there's four of us.” The Woman said.  
“Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls.” Jack said.  
Lynda went up to the Doctor, Rose and DD knew Lynda had a crush on him. “I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best.”  
“Me too.” Doctor said with a smile.  
They shook hands awkwardly and Lynda walked away.  
Jack went up to the three, “It’s been fun… but I guess this is goodbye.”  
“Don’t talk like that. The Doctor and DD are going to do it. Just watch.” Rose said with confidence.  
“Rose, you are worth fighting for.” Jack said and he kissed her, “DD, you are quite the dancer and a ball of fire.” He kissed her too with a glare from Doctor. “Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward.” He kissed the Doctor, he took a moment to look at all three of them, “See you in hell.” Then he hurried off towards the lift.  
“He’s going to be all right, isn’t he?” Rose asked.  
The Time Lords looked at each other then both put on happy faces for Rose’s sake.  
“He’ll be fine.” DD said with a smile.  
They began to work again in silence.  
“Suppose.” Rose started.  
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing.” Rose said with a sigh.  
“You said suppose.” Doctor said.  
“I was just thinking… I mean, obviously you can’t… but… you’ve got a time machine… Why can’t you just go back to last week and warn them?” Rose asked.  
“As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second… I become part of events… stuck in the timeline.” Doctor explained.  
“Yah, thought it would be something like that.” Rose said with a sigh.  
“There’s another thing we could do… we can go away… we could leave and let history take its course.” DD suggested.  
“But would you two ever do that?” Rose asked.  
“No, we wouldn’t.” DD said shaking her head.  
“But you could have asked… it never occurred to you did it?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, I’m just too good.” Rose said with a smirk  
There was a noise.  
“The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?” Doctor asked.  
Everybody ran over to the console and the Doctor and DD look at it but don’t say anything.  
“Is that bad?” Rose asked.  
Doctor and DD look at each other with worry in their eyes.  
“Ok, it’s bad… how bad is it?” Rose asked.  
Everybody was quiet for a minute, DD and Doctor trying to think of what to do.  
“Rose Tyler, you're a genius!” Doctor burst out.  
DD and Rose were shocked at what the Doctor said.  
“We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline. Yes!” Doctor was excited, “Come on.”  
“Dad what are you up to?” DD thought to herself.  
They entered the TARDIS  
“Hold that down and keep position.” Doctor instructed Rose.  
“What's it do?” Rose asked.  
“Cancels the buffers.” Doctor said, “DD, press that button over there… you’re going to learn how to fly this thing. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart.”  
“I'd go for the first one.” Rose said.  
“Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on” Doctor said.  
“Power up the Game Station?” DD thought, “That didn’t make sense.”  
DD gasped once she figured it out. The Delta Wave was going to destroy everything in its path, the Daleks, everybody on the ship and Earth down below. He tricked the girls into the TARDIS. That was his plan.  
“NO!” DD screamed and she hurried towards the door  
Before she got to the door though, it was shut and locked.  
“DAD OPEN UP!” DD yelled.  
“Doctor, what're you doing?” Rose asked through the door.  
DD had tears in her eyes, “He locked us in here.” DAD LET ME OUT! THIS IS MY BATTLE TOO. THEY’RE MY ENEMY TOO. I’M A TIME LADY. LET ME OUT” She was banging on the TARDIS doors.  
The TARDIS started moving.  
“NO DAD PLEASE.” DD begged.  
“DOCTOR LET US OUT. THE TARDIS IS MOVING.” Rose begged and was banging on the doors with DD  
A hologram appeared.  
“This is Emergency Program One. Rose, DD, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape.” The hologram of the Doctor said.  
“NO” Both girls yelled at the hologram.  
“And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you Rose, and I don’t want anything to happen to you DD. The TARDIS is taking you home.” Hologram Doctor said.  
“NO MY HOME IS WITH YOU.” DD yelled at the Hologram.  
“I won't let you.” Rose said with a glare.  
“And I bet the two of you are fussing and moaning now. Typical, you two are so much alike. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Even if you knew how to drive it DD. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. DD live your life as a human. Look up one of your relatives, Susan Foreman. She’s a Time Lady who decided to live the human life. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing” The Hologram looked both of them in the eye. “Have a good life. Do that for me. Have a fantastic life.”  
The hologram flickered out.  
“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO US. YOU CAN’T. TAKE US BACK. TAKE US BACK” Rose yelled then turned to DD. “CAN’T YOU DRIVE THIS THING? YOU’RE A TIME LADY.”  
DD was trying, she knew she wouldn’t be able to, in order to fly a TARDIS you have to have either look into the untempered schism or have someone teach you.  
“I can’t.” DD was in tears.  
They landed and the engine stopped, the girls opened the doors and they were on Earth.  
“Are we in your time?” DD asked.  
Rose nodded, “Powell Estate.”  
A minute later they saw somebody running towards them.  
“I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that.” Mickey started then saw the girls crying, “What is it?”  
Rose wrapped her arms around Mickey.  
“What did I miss?” Mickey asked, “Where’s the Doctor?”  
DD was still crying, “200,000 years in the future… he’s going to sacrifice himself… the Delta Wave is going to destroy everything around it… The Daleks, everybody on the station… Earth… everything”  
“What is she on about?” Mickey asked Rose. “I’m calling Jackie.”  
“I have to find a way to get back there.” DD said and she hurried back into the TARDIS and down into the library, she was searching through all the books that might tell her something about flying the TARDIS  
After about fifteen minutes, Rose found her in the Library with no luck.  
“Come on, my mum wants to take us out to eat.” Rose said.  
“I can’t eat, not when I know…”DD started.  
“I know… we’ll think of something.” Rose said.  
Rose led DD out of the TARDIS and introduced her to Jackie.  
Jackie knew DD needed some comfort too and she hugged her.  
“Come on, let’s go get something to eat, food makes everything better.” Jackie said trying to brighten their moods.  
Jackie took them to a chicken place, DD and Rose didn’t really pay any attention to what they were saying. It sounded Mickey and Jackie were trying to distract them.  
“Come on you two, have something to eat.” Jackie suggested.  
“200,000 years in the future… he’s dying… there’s nothing we can do.” Rose said.  
“Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off.” Jackie said.  
“But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, I should be up there with him. It’s my fight too. I’m a Time Lady. He’s fighting for the whole planet, I should do that too, and I'm just sitting here eating whatever these things are.” DD said picking one of the stick like things up.  
“Chips.” Rose said.  
“Listen to me. God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent Rose back to me... and he sent you here too DD because he loves you.” Jackie said.  
“But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?” Rose asked.  
“I don’t even belong on this planet, I’ve only been to this time twice. I don’t know what to do.” DD said.  
“We’ll teach you how to be like the rest of us.” Mickey said.  
“I can’t go back to that.” Rose said.  
“Why, because you're better than us?” Mickey asked.  
“No, I didn't mean that. But it was… It was a better life. And I don't mean all the travelling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life.” She looked at Mickey, “You know he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't.” Rose said and she stood up and ran out of the café.  
DD stood up too, “That’s my dad out there, he’s sacrificing his life for all of humankind, if I can find a way to save him, I will. I’m a Time Lady, I am very clever… I will find a way to fly the TARDIS.” She ran to catch up to Rose.  
DD went back to the library to do more research, there just had to be a way to get back to her dad. After a while she was too lost in thought to notice the TARDIS was moving because a big yellow recovery truck was hooked up to the TARDIS console with a chain. After a couple minutes she did feel the TARDIS moving, she put her book down, she wasn’t getting anywhere anyway. She hurried to the control room to see what the commotion was. What she saw shocked her, Rose was staring into the heart of the TARDIS and the TARDIS was moving in time.  
“ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” DD yelled but she was stuck. Like glued to her spot she was standing.  
DD watched as Rose took in the light the heart of the TARDIS was giving her.  
“Alert! TARDIS materializing!” A Dalek said.  
“You will not escape” The Dalek Emperor commanded.  
The TARDIS door burst open, DD is still stuck to her spot, Rose is bathed in a golden light.  
“What've you done?” Doctor asked.  
“I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me.” Rose said stepping out of the TARDIS.  
“You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no human’s meant to see that.” Doctor said scared.  
DD was carefully pushed out of the TARDIS next to her dad by an invisible force.  
“This is the Abomination” Emperor said angrily.  
“Exterminate” A Dalek said.  
A beam of light headed towards Rose, she stopped it with her hand.  
“I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here.” Rose said.  
“Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn.” Doctor said.  
“I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god.” Rose said.  
“You cannot hurt me. I am immortal.” Emperor said.  
“You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.” Rose said.  
She made a Dalek crumble into dust  
“All right.” DD said with a smile.  
“This isn’t good, no human should ever look into the Time Vortex. Time Lords and Ladies do, but not at that exposure. And only when they are ready.” Doctor said scared.  
“Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends.” Rose said.  
All the Daleks crumble into ash.  
“I will not die. I cannot die.” Emperor said while his spaceship disappeared the same way the Daleks did.  
DD now understood why her dad was so worried. “Rose ok, they’re gone, stop it, let go of it.”  
“How can I let go of this? I bring life.” Rose said.  
“But this is wrong. You can’t control life and death.” Doctor said.  
“But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?” Rose asked looking at the Doctor.  
“The power’s going to kill you and it’s my fault.” Doctor said.  
“I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be.” Rose said.  
“That’s what I see. All the time. And doesn’t it drive you mad?” Doctor asked standing up.  
“My head.” Rose cried.  
“Come here.” Doctor said taking Rose’s hands.  
“It's killing me” Rose cried in pain.  
“I think you need a Doctor.” Doctor said with a smile and he kissed Rose.  
DD watched in shock as the golden energy that was in Rose transferred from her to him. Then Rose fainted in his arms. Doctor laid Rose on the floor then faced the TARDIS door, then exhaled the energy back into the TARDIS.  
“Dad are you ok?” DD asked.  
“Everything is going to be fine.” Doctor said.  
“Is she going to be ok?” DD asked.  
“She might have a headache, but she’s going to be fine, she might not even remember what happened…which would be a good thing.” Doctor said. He picked Rose up and DD opened up the TARDIS, Doctor laid Rose down on the floor.  
“So is anybody alive?” DD asked.  
Doctor frowned and shook his head no, “The Daleks made it to me, Jack… was the last defense.”  
“Oh.” DD said sad.  
It was silent for a moment.  
DD nodded, “Dad.”  
“Yes?” Doctor said. Pushing buttons to make the TARDIS go.  
“Don’t do that to me again.” DD said seriously.  
“DD.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“As your father, I will do any and everything in my power to protect you. That is what dads do.” Doctor said seriously.  
Rose woke up, “What happened?”  
“Don’t you remember?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s like there was this… singing.” Rose said.  
“That’s right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.” Doctor joked.  
“I was at home… No… I was in the TARDIS… there was this light…I can’t remember anything else.” Rose said.  
“That’s probably a good thing.” DD said.  
The doctor looked worried.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“Girls… I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses.” Doctor started laughing, “Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny.” Doctor said laughing again.  
“Then, why can't we go?” Rose asked.  
“Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this.” The Doctor said with a smirk.  
“You're not making sense.” DD said.  
“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled at that.  
“But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with.” Doctor said and doubled over in pain.  
“DAD” DD yelled the same time Rose yelled, “DOCTOR.”  
“Stay away… Both of you” Doctor demanded.  
“Dad, tell me what's going on.” DD said.  
“I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that.” Doctor grimaced in pain. “Every cell in my body's dying.” Doctor said.  
“Can't you do something?” Rose asked.  
“Yeah, I'm doing it now. DD take notes, this will be on a test… Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death.” Doctor grimaced in pain. “Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again.”  
The girls gasped.  
“Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go.” Doctor started.  
“Don't say that.” Rose said.  
“Before I go, I just want to tell you, you two were brilliant, and fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I.” Doctor said and a bright golden light burst out of him everywhere imaginable  
“DAD!” DD yelled not knowing what the hell her dad was talking about.  
They watched as the Doctor’s face changed in the golden light and then the light stopped.  
The girls looked at him weird. This guy looked nothing like the Doctor they knew, this guy was skinnier and had nice hair.  
“Hello. Ok… Ooh… new teeth… that’s weird… So… where was I? Oh, that’s right… Barcelona.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The girls were still looking at him weird.


	9. Chapter 9

The new Doctor dashed to the console and flicked a few switches, checking the monitor.  
“6 PM... Tuesday... Good, it’s not Sunday or Monday… hate Sunday and Mondays.” Doctor said.  
The girls looked at the strange man in front of him weird.  
“October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!” The Doctor said with enthusiasm. And grinned at the girls.  
“Now then... what do I look like?” Doctor asked. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t tell me.” He began to run his hands on his body, “Let’s see… two legs, two arms, two hands… Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle.” He ran his hands through his hair.  
“One head.” He winked at the girls remembering his no head joke, “Hair… I’m not bald.” He sounded excited.  
The girls looked at each other and stood closer to each other, they didn’t know who this man was.  
Doctor was still running his hands through his hair. “Oh… ooh, big hair.” He sounded excited, he felt his sideburns, “Sideburns, I’ve got sideburns… or… really bad skin, what do you think?”  
“Um… sideburns.” DD said.  
Doctor smiled, “Ooh, and little bit thinner” He slapped his stomach, “That’s weird… something to get used to… So go on then, tell me… what do you think?”  
The girls look at each other and grab each other’s hand in comfort, they didn’t know who this man was, they were glad they were together facing him.  
“Who are you?” Rose asked.  
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said looking shocked, how could she not know who he was?  
“No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor?” DD asked, “Where’s my dad? What have you done to him?”  
“You saw me, I… I changed” Doctor said, “Right in front of you two.” He wasn’t smiling now, he didn’t like the look his companion and daughter were giving him.  
“We saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a” Rose was at a loss for words.  
“A teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something.” DD said.  
Doctor was at a loss for words, Rose got brave, let go of DD’s hand and walked up to the Doctor. “You can’t fool us.”  
The Doctor couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now.” Rose said angry.  
“Girls, please… it’s me.” Doctor said, “I’m the Doctor.”  
The girls didn’t believe him.  
Doctor sighed, “I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me.”  
“You can't be.” Rose said.  
“It doesn’t make sense.” DD said.  
“Blimey I didn’t teach you about regeneration did I? You haven’t gotten to that chapter yet… well that will be our next lesson.” Doctor said.  
“You’re not teaching me anything.” DD said with a glare.  
“Girls, I’m the Doctor.” Doctor said, he hated seeing the look on their faces.  
“Prove it.” Rose said.  
“Rose, the very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies.... oh... that was such a long time ago… I took your hand and said one word… Run.”  
Rose gasped.  
Doctor turned to DD, “DD, when we first met, I touched your hand to get the remote away from you, when our hands touched, there was a shock and when they touched again, they glowed. Meaning we were father and daughter.”  
Doctor touched DD’s hand and they glowed  
DD gasped, “Dad.”  
“Doctor.” Rose whispered at the same time.  
Doctor grinned, “Hello.”  
After a minute of finally accepting he was the Doctor, Rose asked a question, “Can you change back?”  
Doctor was shocked, “Do you want me too?”  
Rose nodded her head, “Yah”  
“Oh” Doctor sounded hurt.  
“Can you?” DD asked out of curiosity.  
The Doctor shook his head, “No.”  
A minute of silence passed.  
“Do you want to leave?” Doctor asked.  
“What do you mean?” DD asked.  
“I can take you two back to Rose’s home, live your life there, I know me looking like this is a big change.” Doctor started.  
The girls were quiet.  
Doctor sighed, “Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December.”  
“What’s so special about that date?” DD asked.  
“Oh DD, you have a lot to learn.” Doctor said with a grin. “Consider it a Christmas present Rose.”  
Doctor pushed random buttons. “There. We are on our way.”  
He stepped back from the console and crossed his arms in a defensive manner lost in thought.  
“So we’re going to go see Jackie?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded.  
“I'm going home? For good?” Rose asked.  
“Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate.” Doctor said.  
Rose tried hiding a smile.  
“Was that a smile?” Doctor asked.  
Rose shook her head no.  
“That was a smile.” Doctor teased.  
“No it wasn’t.” Rose said.  
“Yes it was.” Doctor grinned.  
“No I didn’t.” Rose said with a glare.  
Doctor had a glare of his own, “Oh come on… all I did was change.”  
Doctor suddenly gagged and the TARDIS shuddered.  
“What?” DD asked.  
Doctor gagged again. And made retching noises.  
“Uh oh.” Doctor said worried, he looked around to see what kind of help he had, Rose was human didn’t know anything about flying the TARDIS... anymore, DD wasn’t ready to learn that yet.  
“Um, are you ok?” Rose asked.  
When the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, a gold wisp flew out of his mouth.  
“What was that?” DD asked.  
“The change is going a bit wrong.” Doctor said and gagged again falling to his knees.  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” DD asked.  
Doctor shook his head no, “Neither one of you can fly the TARDIS alone.” He saw a lever on the console and he pushed it. “Haven’t used this in years.”  
The TARDIS put on a lot of speed and shuddered violently.  
“What did you do?” DD asked worried.  
“Gave the TARDIS a bit of speed.” Doctor said with a mad grin. “DD, turn that nob right there.”  
DD hesitated, this man who claimed to be her father looked mad.  
“Go on do it.” Doctor urged. “Trust me.”  
He doubled over in pain again and gagged.  
DD did as she was told, hoping she did the right thing.  
“My beautiful ship. Come on… faster.” Doctor urged the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS was going faster.  
The girls looked scared. The Doctor looked mad.  
“Come on faster.” The Doctor said then grinned madly and looked at the girls, “Wanna break the time limit?”  
“STOP IT.” Rose and DD said together.  
“Ah don’t be so dull… let’s have a bit of fun… Let’s rip through the time vortex.” Doctor grinned madly.  
The girls looked scared and he saw that he was scaring them.  
“The regeneration is going wrong. I can’t stop myself.” He doubled over in pain. “Ah, my head.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” DD asked.  
The Doctor stood up, “Yah, pushed that lever over there.” He had that mad look in his eyes again, “Let’s open those engines.”  
DD looked scared, “I don’t want too.”  
Doctor rolled his eyes and did it himself.  
There was a bell ringing.  
“What was that?” Rose asked holding on for dear life.  
The Doctor smiled madly, “We’re gonna crash land.” He started laughing.  
“Well then, do something.” Rose demanded.  
Doctor was still laughing, “Too late! Out of control.” He ran around the TARDIS.  
DD tried pushing buttons. While the Doctor was still laughing.  
“Knew you were going to try that, overrode everything. TARDIS will only work for me.” He laughed gleefully.  
“YOU’RE GONNA KILL US.” The girls yelled at the same time.  
The Doctor wasn’t listening, “Hold on tight, here we go.”  
The girls held on tight to the console as best as they could. They crashed into many things outside and finally landed hard.  
“Christmas Eve.” Doctor said with a grin and hurried to open the TARDIS door, “Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it.”  
The girls were still trying to get their bearings, they were glad they weren’t dead.  
Doctor went outside, “Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!”  
The girls heard the collapse and they hurried out of the TARDIS  
“What happened? Is he ok?” Rose asked.  
“I don’t know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where’s the Doctor?”  
“That’s him, right in front of you. That’s the Doctor.” DD said.  
“What do you mean, Doctor who?” Jackie asked.  
“My dad the Doctor, the one you hate.” DD said.  
“But he doesn’t look like this.” Jackie said.  
“That’s hard to explain and we don’t fully understand it.” Rose said.  
“Well he’s not going to do any good laying out here, let’s get him inside to bed.” Jackie said.  
They all pitched in and carried the Doctor upstairs to the Tyler flat and to Jackie’s bed.  
“Here’s some Pajamas he can wear.” Jackie said coming in the room with blue and white striped pajamas.  
She left the room and let the girls change him out of his clothes and into the pajamas.  
“We should take him to the hospital.” Jackie said coming back in.  
“No.” DD said firmly, she doesn’t like hospitals, ever since she ended up with a gas mask back in 1941  
Jackie sighed, “Well he needs to be checked over, I’ll be right back.” Jackie left the flat.  
“Come on Dad, wake up.” DD whispered. “How do we make you better?”  
The girls just watched the Doctor sleep.  
“Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital.” Jackie said coming in with a stethoscope  
“We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race.” Rose said and she took the stethoscope to listen to the Doctor’s hearts.  
“Both working.” Rose said.  
“Can I listen?” DD asked.  
Rose nodded and handed her the stethoscope.  
DD listened to her dad’s hearts, they were both working… but… they were going a millisecond slower than they should, a mere human wouldn’t be able to hear it, but a Time Lady would.  
“Anything else he’s got two of?” DD heard Jackie say.  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
“I’m getting something to eat, DD want anything?” Rose asked.  
DD shook her head no, “No thanks, I’m just gonna watch him.”  
“Mum come on.” Rose said.  
Jackie got up from the side of the bed she was on and followed her daughter.  
DD watched as her dad exhaled some of that yellow wisp.  
A while later Rose and Mickey came into the bedroom where DD was.  
“Do you want to go Christmas shopping with us?” Rose asked.  
“What’s Christmas?” DD asked.  
“Um, it’s a time for family, a time for giving… a time for tradition.” Rose explained awkwardly, DD was still confused.  
“Um, pretty much people go shopping for gifts for other people and they receive gifts back, a lot of people sing songs and that’s when the biggest donations are received for charity. It’s family and friends time, people have parties and eat turkey and other things they usually do not eat on a regular basis.” Rose said.  
“Family and friends time?” DD asked in thought, “Who’s Father Christmas?” She remembered asking her dad that once but he never explained.  
“He’s a jolly man who comes into people’s houses and brings presents for kids if they have been good.” Mickey said.  
“He puts the presents around the Christmas tree.” Rose said with a grin.  
“And as a thank you for bringing them presents, they set out milk and cookies for Father Christmas.” Mickey said.  
“That’s why he’s so jolly.” Rose grinned.  
DD nodded in understanding, “So Christmas is a time for family and friends and gift giving.”  
“Yes.” Rose said, “So do you want to come with us?”  
DD looked down at her dad then up at Rose, “My dad is my only family, I want to watch over him… just in case.”  
“Oh… ok.” Rose said in understanding.  
“Plus, you and Mickey should have some alone time.” DD said with a smirk.  
Rose smiled at that and nodded. She grabbed Mickey’s hand and they left the flat.  
“Come on dad, get better.” DD whispered.  
After a while, she heard Jackie on the telephone.  
“Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day.” Jackie said coming into the bedroom and offered DD a cup of tea which she gratefully accepted.  
More of that golden wisp escaped from the Doctor’s mouth.  
A few minutes later DD heard Rose and Mickey come back and they sounded scared.  
“Mum get off the phone.” Rose said scared.  
“It’s only Bev. She says hello.” Jackie said.  
Rose took the phone away, “Bev? Yah. Look, it’ll have to wait.” She hung up  
Jackie had a strange look on her face.  
“What’s going on?” DD asked coming into the kitchen.  
“We’ve got to go.” Rose said scared. “We’ve got to get out. Where can we go?”  
“My mate Stan, he’ll put us up.” Mickey said.  
“That’s only two streets away. What about Mo? Where’s she living now?” Rose asked.  
“I don’t know. Peak District.” Jackie said.  
“Well we’ll go there then.” Rose said.  
“Rose what’s going on?” DD asked scared.  
“We were attacked.” Rose said, “I don’t know what they were.”  
“Attacked?” Jackie gasped.  
Rose wasn’t looking at them anymore, she was looking at the Christmas tree, it was white when they left. It was now green.  
“Mum where’d you get that tree?” Rose asked.  
“I thought it was you.” Jackie said. “You two left and a while later there was a knock on the door and there it was.”  
Rose looked frightened, “That wasn’t me.”  
The tree started to move faster and faster and started playing Jingle Bells.  
“Oh, you're kidding me.” Rose said in disbelief  
The tree started to rotate in different directions which created a strong wind. It started to move like a tornado, chopped through the coffee table.  
Mickey grabbed a chair to fend off the tree, DD ran into the bedroom where the Doctor was and grabbed the sonic screw driver from his jacket pocket. She knew there was a way to stop the tree if only she could figure out how the sonic screw driver worked, her dad never showed her yet. She tried different hand motions on the tree but none of them were working, she tried different buttons on the screw driver and they weren’t working either.  
“DAD WAKE UP” DD yelled.  
Everybody was in the bedroom and the door was shut with a dresser in front of the door.  
“Please Doctor wake up.” Rose begged.  
The Christmas tree broke down the door and the dresser.  
“I’m going to get killed by a Christmas tree.” Jackie squeaked.  
DD put the Sonic screwdriver in her dad’s hand, “Please dad wake up.”  
“Help me.” Rose spoke in the Doctor’s ear.  
The Doctor sat up, aimed the screwdriver at the tree and it exploded.  
“Remote control… But who’s controlling it?” Doctor asked as he got out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown that was at the foot of his bed. Everybody followed him outside and they looked over the ledge where they saw three Santas gaze up, one was holding a remote.  
“That’s them, that’s what attacked us while we were shopping, what are they?” Mickey asked.  
The Doctor didn’t say anything, he aimed his screwdriver at the Santas and they backed away then teleported away.  
“They’ve just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they’re not much cop if a sonic screwdriver’s going to scare them off.”  
Doctor was pushing buttons on the sonic screwdriver while listening to Mickey. “Pilot fish.”  
“Figures.” DD said.  
The Doctor doubled over in pain and fell to the floor.  
“What’s wrong?” DD asked worried.  
“I was woken up too soon. I’m still regenerating… I’m bursting with energy.”  
The golden wisp left his mouth again.  
“You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of… ow!” Doctor started and he doubled over again.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Jackie said catching him.  
“My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need” Doctor started.  
“What do you need?” Jackie asked.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me.” Jackie said panicking.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Painkillers?” Jackie asked.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Do you need aspirin?” Jackie asked.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?” Jackie asked.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?” Jackie asked.  
“I need” Doctor started.  
“Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?” Jackie asked.  
“I need you to shut up.” Doctor said annoyed.  
“Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?” Looking at Rose.  
“We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?” Doctor asked taking an apple out of it.  
“Oh, that's Howard. Sorry.” Jackie said sheepishly.  
“He keeps apples in his dressing gown?” Doctor asked confused.  
“He gets hungry.” Jackie said with a shrug.  
“What, he gets hungry in his sleep?” Doctor asked.  
“Sometimes.” Jackie said.  
“Argh! Brain collapsing.” Doctor held his head in his hands then took out his screwdriver with difficulty and handed it to DD. “This will work for you. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something.”  
The Doctor passed out with a fever.  
“Something what?” Rose asked.  
“Something big is coming” DD said looking down at the screwdriver.  
They hurried and put the Doctor back to bed.  
“We need to cool him down.” DD said.  
Rose hurried and got a bowl full of water and a wash cloth, she began to mop his brow.  
DD got the stethoscope and checked his heartbeat.  
Rose looked worried. So did DD.  
“Only one heart is beating.” DD whispered. “Quickly Jackie, what do humans take when they’re sick?”  
“I named everything I had.” Jackie said.  
“He’s having a Neuron implosion, he needs his sinuses cleared. It will release the pressure.”  
“What about tea?” Jackie asked.  
“He can’t drink it.” Rose said.  
“Put a hot cloth on his forehead.” DD suggested.  
Jackie made tea for everybody else, it was a good way to calm everybody down.  
“It’s Midnight, Merry Christmas.” Jackie said not too happy.  
Everybody was watching the news of Guinevere One space probe.  
“So the Pilot Fish, you’ve heard of them?” Rose asked.  
DD nodded, “Pilot Fish are… like pawns, like… the battle before the war… something big is coming” There was a blip on the TV  
“It’s close.” DD said looking at the TV  
“Funny sort of rocks.” Jackie said.  
DD and Rose looked at each other, then at the TV  
“That’s not rocks.” Rose said.  
“This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.” The TV said  
It was a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growled and gurgled at the screen.  
“The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1.” The newscaster on TV said.  
“That, is what we are going to be facing.” DD said. “And I bet, they want to destroy the planet.”  
Mickey was on the computer, “Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way.”  
“Coming for what, though? The Doctor?” Rose asked.  
“I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us.” Mickey said.  
Mickey got a clear image of four of the aliens.  
DD looked over Mickey’s shoulder at them.  
“Have you seen them before?” Mickey asked.  
“No.” Rose said. “DD have you?”  
DD glared at the screen and shook her head no.  
“I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am.” Rose said.  
“So, why isn't it doing it now?” Mickey asked.  
“I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken.” Rose said.  
“What about you?” Mickey asked DD, “You’re a Time Lady, shouldn’t the TARDIS translate because you are here?”  
DD shook her head no, “I haven’t looked into the Time Vortex yet.”  
DD had tears running down her face. She was kneeling next to her dad’s bed trying to think of some way to help him. She didn’t know Earth very well, she didn’t know what could relieve the pressure for the neural implosion. She didn’t know how to help her dad or how to stop these aliens from destroying Earth. She was so clever in one way, but so… dumb in another way and she hated it, she wished she could speak a billion languages like her dad, she can only speak four, Gallifreyian, Gumai Beara, Golem and English. Everything else just translates for her like it does for Rose in the TARDIS.  
A few minutes later there is commotion coming from outside.  
They all went outside and it looked like people were in a trance, there was a light thing going through them. They were all heading in the same direction, to a roof top. But once they got to the edge, they just stopped. Rose knew somebody who was in the trance.  
“What do we do?” Mickey asked.  
“Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore.” Rose said in defeat.  
A broadcast came on the TV. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled.” Harriett Jones said, “Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof.”  
“Who’s that?” DD asked.  
“That’s Harriett Jones.” Rose said.  
“You saved the world with her didn’t you?” DD asked.  
Rose nodded, “We did.”  
They listened to what Harriett Jones was saying.  
“But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.”  
Rose ran into the room the Doctor was in, waiting for him to wake up.  
DD checked his hearts again, didn’t like what she heard. His one heart that was beating was very faint.  
Rose was in tears. DD was stunned.  
Suddenly, all the glass in the flat shattered. So did all the glass in the block.  
Everybody ducked down so they wouldn’t get cut.  
DD had to carefully pull shards of glass out of her Dad’s hair. Rose and Mickey went to go see what caused that to happen. What they saw was a pointy spaceship gliding overhead. It was huge. They hurried back inside. DD was still pulling glass out of the Doctor’s hair.  
“We need to carry him. Mum get your stuff and some food. We’re going.” Rose demanded.  
“Where to?” Mickey asked.  
“The TARDIS. Right now it’s the safest place on Earth.” DD said.  
“What are we going to do in there?” Jackie asked.  
“Hide.” Rose said.  
“Is that it?” Jackie asked.  
“Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move.” Rose said panicky.  
“I’m going to try to stop them.” DD said.  
“You? How?” Jackie asked.  
“I don’t know ok? All I know is my Dad is dying and he left me his screwdriver, which has to mean he thinks I can stop them. I just have to figure out how.” DD said, “The TARDIS has a library of books, there has to be something in them that can help us… there has to be.”  
The three young adults helped carry the Doctor while Jackie carried a half a dozen bags of food.  
“Mum, will you put that stuff down and open the door?” Rose asked once they were outside the TARDIS  
“For a skinny guy, he sure is heavy.” Mickey complained.  
Jackie put some of her bags down and hurried to open the door and they all rushed inside and put the Doctor on the floor.  
“So, any chance any of you can fly this thing?” Mickey asked looking around.  
“Not anymore, no.” Rose said.  
“Well, you did it before.” Mickey said.  
“She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. No human is supposed to do that. That’s what started this whole mess in the first place.” DD snapped.  
“Hey do not blame what is happening on my daughter.” Jackie got angry.  
“The Doctor saved Rose’s life by absorbing the energy she absorbed and gave it back to the TARDIS. But that’s what made him change and this is the outcome of that change.” DD said, “My Dad is dying, there’s an alien war going on and I don’t know how to stop it. And I cannot fly the TARDIS.” DD was in tears.  
“The know how to fly the TARDIS has been wiped out of my head.” Rose said, “And it wouldn’t be a good idea to look into the heart.”  
“So what do we do?” Mickey asked, “Just sit here?”  
DD got up and left to go to the library, she was going to research how to save the planet.  
“Where is she off to?” Mickey asked.  
Rose shrugged her shoulders  
“Oi, where you off to?” Mickey asked.  
“Research.” DD said not looking back.  
Before she could get to the Library though, the TARDIS was starting to shake.  
“What in the world?” DD asked herself, she hurried back into the control room  
“Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there.” DD heard Rose say.  
“Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine.” Mickey said.  
“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” Rose said with a grin.  
“I’m not that brave.” Mickey said.  
“Oh I don’t know.” Rose said.  
“ROSE DON’T GO OUT THERE.” DD yelled, she saw Rose open the door and was grabbed by a sycorax  
Mickey and DD ran after her. Not realizing that Mickey dropped a mug full of tea onto the console of the TARDIS.  
DD wished she had more bombs left from the Dalek battle, they would come in handy right about now.  
Those two were grabbed as well, DD used the screwdriver to shut the TARDIS door so the sycorax couldn’t get inside to her dad.  
“Wow this thing is cool.” DD thought to herself while trying to fight the sycorax that held her captive.  
They were pushed towards the middle of the ship where Harriet Jones and another human were standing.  
“Rose. Rose! I’ve got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing.” Harriet hugged Rose, “The Doctor, is he with you?”  
“No. We’re on our own.” Rose said.  
Harriet looked at DD, somebody she never met, and she had the Doctor’s screwdriver. “Who are you?”  
“DD.” DD introduced herself.  
“DD, why do you have the Doctor’s screwdriver?” Harriet asked her.  
“DD is the Doctor’s daughter, long story.” Rose said, “He made it work for her before he…”  
Rose didn’t finish.  
The leader of the sycorax stepped forward and began talking, DD and Rose still thought it strange they couldn’t understand him.  
“The yellow and brown girls, they have the clever blue box. They speak for your planet.” The human with Harriet Jones said reading his translator.  
“But they can’t.” Harriet protested.  
“Yes we can.” Rose said with determination.  
“Don’t you dare.” Mickey said.  
“Someone’s got to be the Doctor.” Rose said.  
“They’ll kill you.” Harriet protested.  
“Not while I have this, we’re going to talk to them, try to make peace with them, if they use those electric whips, I can disarm them with this.” DD explained holding out the screwdriver.  
“I’ll talk to them, you keep an eye out for anything that might kill us.” Rose suggested.  
DD nodded.  
They held each other’s hands in comfort and stepped forward closer to the sycorax  
“I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation.” Rose started and looked at DD. DD nodded and urged her to keep going.  
“I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius.”  
Thank goodness she got that word right DD thought.  
“And uh, the Gelth Confederacy as uh, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess, the Golems and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace.”  
DD was embarrassed of what was just said, the sycorax were stunned for a moment and then began laughing.  
“Why are they laughing?” Rose asked.  
“The first part you said was really good, the part about the Gelth, Jagrafess, Golems and Daleks didn’t make sense and they know it.” DD explained.  
The sycoracsx leader stopped laughing and said something  
“You are very, very funny. And now you’re going to die.” The human translated.  
The leader walked closer to the girls.  
“LEAVE THEM ALONE.” Harriet yelled.  
“Don’t touch her.” Mickey said.  
“LEAVE THEM ALONE.” Harriet said again.  
The humans were held back as the leader walked even closer and began talking.  
“Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness.” The human translated. “Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion”  
“One problem, this is not my planet, right now I’m the best they have.” DD said with a glare.  
“Do not interrupt me, this world will be destroyed.” The leader said.  
“Do not interrupt me, this world will be destroyed.” The human translated.  
“And your people enslaved.” The leader said.  
“Wait a minute, that’s English.” Rose said with a gasp.  
“You’re talking English.” DD said with a grin. If the Sycorax were talking English and didn’t know how, the TARDIS was working, and if the TARDIS was working, then her dad was better.  
“I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile.” The leader said.  
“That's English. Can you hear English?” Rose asked the humans.  
“Yeah, that's English.” Mickey said.  
“Definitely English.” The human who was translating before said.  
“Yep.” DD said with an even bigger grin.  
“I speak only Sycoraxic!” The leader yelled.  
“Which makes this even better.” DD said with a laugh.  
Rose gasped, “It’s being translated, it’s working… it’s.”  
“Yep.” DD said with a grin.  
Everyone turned to look at the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door.  
“Did you miss me?” Doctor asked with a grin.  
The leader cracked his whip with the electricity, DD aimed the screwdriver at the whip and got rid of the electricity part, Doctor caught the end of the whip and pulled it out of the leader’s hand.  
“You could have someone's eye out with that.” Doctor said.  
“How dare!” The leader said in anger.  
The Doctor walked up to the sycorax leader but was stopped by another sycorax with a staff  
The Doctor took the staff out of the sycorax’s hands and broke it across his knee, “Now you, just wait. I’m busy.”  
The Doctor walked up to the humans, “Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first.” He looked at the girls, “Be honest girls, how do I look?”  
“Er, different.” Rose said.  
“Good different or bad different?” Doctor asked.  
“Just different.” Rose said.  
“Am I ginger?” Doctor asked.  
“No, you're just sort of brown.” DD said, “Closer to my hair color.”  
“Awe…I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger.” Doctor whined. “And you, girls, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me… Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger… so anyway, what did you think of the screwdriver?”  
DD gave the screwdriver back.  
“I love it, can I make one?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled, “We’ll see.”  
“I'm sorry. Who is this?” Harriet asked.  
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“He's the Doctor.” Rose said.  
“But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on? That would explain the teenaged daughter.”  
“I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything.” Doctor said.  
“But you can't be.” Harriet said.  
“Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, my God.” Harriet gasped.  
“Did you win the election?” Doctor asked.  
“Landslide majority.” Harriet said with pride.  
“If I might interrupt.” The sycorax leader said.  
“Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow.” Doctor said.  
“Who exactly are you? The Leader asked.  
“Well, that's the question.” Doctor said.  
“I demand to know who you are!” The Leader said in a commanding voice.  
“I don't know!” Doctor said imitating the Leader’s voice. “See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, I fly a TARDIS. I found my daughter. I travel with a lovely companion. But beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?” He winked at Rose. “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this?” He walked over to the great big threatening button. “A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”  
The Doctor opened the base of the pillar under the button.  
“What do we have here? Blood?” Doctor dipped his finger and tasted the blood, “Yah definitely blood, Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron.” He made a gross looking face. “DD test question, do you know what blood control is?”  
“Blood control? That’s what is making the humans do what they’re doing?” DD gasped.  
“So you know about it.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
“So what do you think I should do? Should I press this great big threatening button that should under no circumstances be pushed?” Doctor asked.  
DD grinned, “Yes Dad, press that great big threatening button, you know you want to.”  
“Ok.” Doctor said with a grin and he pressed the big button.  
“No!” The humans cried.  
“DD how could you tell him to press the button?” Rose asked.  
“You killed them!” The human who was translating before said.  
“What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?” Doctor asked the leader.  
“We allow them to live.” The Leader said.  
“HA.” DD said not believing that.  
“Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, DD I’ll explain Elvis to you later. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong.” Doctor explained.  
“Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force.” Sycorax threatened.  
“Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry… that's The Lion King.” Doctor said, he looked back at the girls and grinned, it was an inside joke.  
Rose and DD chuckled, in the TARDIS Rose had Doctor and DD watch Disney movies together, she said nobody is old for Disney movies and DD needed the experience. Rose had Jack watch them too when he came on board.  
“But the point still stands, leave them alone.” Doctor said with a glare looking at the Sycorax  
“Or what?” The leader asked.  
“Or… I challenge you.” The Doctor said and he took a sword from another Sycorax  
All of the Sycorax started laughing.  
“Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?” Doctor asked.  
“You stand as this world's champion.” The leader said.  
“Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up.” Doctor said with a grin and he threw his dressing gown to Rose.  
“So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?”  
That made up the leader’s mind.  
“For the planet.” The Leader said.  
“For the planet.” Doctor said with determination and the two clashed swords and began fighting.  
“Look out!” Rose yelled when there was a point in the fight where the Doctor could have lost his leg  
“Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks.” Doctor said still fighting.  
“Definitely sarcastic.” DD said.  
The Doctor led the fight outside. “Bit of fresh air?”  
They fought outside on a platform of the ship, DD and the humans all hurry outside to watch. The leader is an excellent fighter and seems to be winning, he drove the Doctor to the edge of the platform and hit him in the nose.  
Rose and DD ran to go help the Doctor.  
“Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet.” Doctor said still looking to see if his nose is bleeding, which thankfully it’s not.  
The Doctor and the leader clashed swords again and fought, the leader knocked the Doctor down, so close to the edge, DD could feel her hearts beating super-fast.  
The leader slashed his sword down on top of the Doctor’s hand that was holding his sword and everybody watched in horror as the sword and the Doctor’s hand fell down to earth.  
DD and Rose gasped.  
“You cut my hand off.” Doctor said in awe.  
“Ya! Sycorax!” The leader cheered to his species that came outside, thinking that he won.  
The Doctor stood up and had determination in his eyes. “And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this.”  
The Doctor grew a new hand. And the Leader looked shocked, “Witchcraft.”  
“Time Lord.” The Doctor said with determination.  
DD’s hearts skipped a beat when her dad said that.  
Rose snatched another sword from a Sycorax who was standing next to the humans  
“Doctor!” Rose said and she threw the sword to the Doctor.  
“Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?” Doctor asked catching the sword and twirling it around.  
“No arguments from me!” Rose said with a grin.  
“Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!” Doctor said with a mad grin and the fight continued. The Doctor disarmed the leader and then thumped the hilt of his sword and the leader’s sword into its stomach. He did it a second time for good measure and the Sycorax leader ended up in the same position the Doctor was in a few minutes ago. Except Doctor had a sword up to the Sycorax’s throat.  
“I win.” Doctor said.  
“Then kill me.” The leader commanded.  
“I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” The Leader said.  
“Swear on the blood of your species.” Doctor commanded angry.  
“I swear.” The leader said, he had a hard time saying that.  
“There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow.” The Doctor said not angry sounding anymore. And he stabbed the sword into the ground of the ship.  
“Bravo!” Harriet cheered.  
“That says it all. Bravo!” Rose said, she hurried towards the Doctor  
“Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams.” Doctor joked.  
Rose helped the Doctor with his dressing gown.  
“Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?” He pulled something out of his dressing gown pocket. “A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?”  
DD looked at her dad in awe. There was so much about her kind that her dad has to teach her. Her dad was amazing. She was shocked he let the leader live.  
The Sycorax leader got up, grabbed his sword and was running at the Doctor’s back.  
DD gasped, “Dad watch out.”  
The Doctor threw the Satsuma at a control on the ship, a piece of the platform opened up and the leader fell to his death.  
“No second chances. I'm that sort of a man.” Doctor said not too happy anymore.  
DD ran to hug her father and Doctor smiled at her.  
“You did it, you saved the planet. You grew back your hand. How did you grow back your hand? Regeneration… I need to read about regeneration, you need to teach me about regeneration, and explain Elvis… and how to fight like that and.” DD was rambling and talking fast.  
Doctor laughed, “Slow down. I will teach you everything you need to know, but first we must go inside and actually get back to Earth.”  
They walked back inside the spaceship and the Doctor had a serious face again. “By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended.”  
The Tardis, the humans and the Time Lords were beamed away.  
“Where are we?” Rose asked looking around.  
“We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!” Mickey cheered.  
“Wait a minute, wait a minute.” Doctor said looking up at the spaceship and making sure it was leaving.  
It flew away. And everybody cheered.  
“My Doctor.” Harriet said with a grin.  
“Prime Minister.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They hug.  
“Wait, how come you never told me you have a daughter?” Harriet asked.  
“We just found her not too long ago.” Doctor explained, “DD come over here and meet the Prime Minister properly.”  
DD was over by the human who was translating, his name is Alex.  
“It’s nice to meet you properly Prime Minister, I’ve heard the story how you, Rose, Mickey and Dad saved the world from the Slitheen. That was a very brave thing.” DD said with a smile.  
“So are you like the Doctor too?” Harriet asked.  
“Two hearts. Time Lady… was raised on a different planet, didn’t know much about my species until Dad and Rose saved me from another alien species who likes to destroy planets.” DD explained.  
“So there are more than just Sycorax then.” Harriet said.  
“Oh yes, hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you’re sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet’s so noisy. You’re getting noticed more and more. You’d better get used to it.” Doctor said.  
“Rose.” Jackie yelled.  
“I wondered where she went.” DD said, “She wasn’t on the TARDIS when we were teleported.  
“Mum.” Rose yelled.  
“Talking of trouble.” Doctor said with a sigh  
Rose and Jackie hug.  
“You did it.” Jackie cheered for her.  
“You did it too mum. It was the tea. Fixed his head.” Rose said.  
“That’s all I needed, a cup of tea.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“I said so.” Jackie said.  
“Look at him.” Rose said with a grin.  
“Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?”  
DD smiled and looked up at her dad who had a different face.  
“Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!” Jackie said in awe.  
“Come here, you.” Doctor said and he opened out his arms.  
Everybody was in a group hug.  
“Are you better?” Jackie asked.  
“I am, yeah.” Doctor said.  
After the hug broke, Jackie started asking what happened and complained that she was left there  
“I had all the food.” Jackie complained.  
“It wasn’t on purpose, we were… teleported up to the ship. Out of our control.” Rose said.  
All of a sudden there were beams of green light coming from different directions and then beamed up into space, and it hit its target, the Sycorax ship. Everybody watched the ship explode  
“What is that? What's happening?” Rose asked.  
“That was murder.” Doctor yelled and he was glaring at Harriet.  
“That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago.” Harriet explained.  
“But they were leaving.” Doctor said.  
“You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves.” Harriet said.  
“Britain's Golden Age.” Doctor laughed sarcastically  
“It comes with a price.” Harriet said with her head held high.  
“I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race.” Doctor said angry  
“Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf.” Harriet said with her head still held high.  
“Then I should have stopped you.” Doctor threatened.  
“What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?” Harriet challenged  
“Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word.” Doctor threatened.  
“You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that.” Harriet said.  
“Wouldn’t bet on that.” DD said.  
“No, you're right. Not a single word, just six.” Doctor said.  
“I don't think so.” Harriet said.  
“Six words.” Doctor said.  
“Stop it.” Harriet commanded, she began to look afraid.  
“Six.” Doctor said again and then walked over to Alex and whispered in his ear. Then he walked over to the group and walked away with Jackie, Rose, Mickey and DD behind him.  
They heard Harriet get paranoid. And she called back. “Doctor, what did you say? Doctor?”  
Doctor did not look back.  
“I’m sorry.” Harriet said and the Doctor did hear that.  
When they got back to the flat, Jackie decided they needed to have a Christmas Dinner.  
“I have some clothes you can put on Doctor.” Jackie said.  
“No, need, I have a whole wardrobe back on the TARDIS. Thank you for letting me wear the pajamas.  
The Doctor headed towards his TARDIS, DD was right behind him.  
“I have a feeling you’re going to be a while picking out your clothes. I’ve seen that wardrobe of yours, I want to read about regeneration.”  
Doctor smiled and gave his daughter a one armed hug and they walked into the TARDIS together.  
“So what was the insult you said to the Leader?” DD asked.  
“It translates into a cowardly chicken.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned too.  
DD eagerly read the chapter on regeneration. Time Lords can regenerate 13 times in their lifetime before they die. Each time their whole selves change but not their memories or feelings of people. Sometimes the regeneration is so great that the Time Lord must sleep, it’s not always the case. There is a 15 hour time window that if something happens to the Time Lord, there is back up regeneration energy left to heal the Time Lord.  
The book went into a lot of detail on regeneration.  
“What do you think of this jacket?” Doctor asked, it was a leopard print jacket.  
“No.” DD said looking at it.  
“Ok.” Doctor said with a sigh and resumed looking.  
“What do you think of this hat?” Doctor asked. The hat had a built in scarf with it, it looked like something he wore during one of his other regenerations.  
“No, you don’t want to cover your hair with a hat. Rose really likes the hair.” DD said.  
“She does?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
“Ok, hat is out.” Doctor said and he looked some more in the wardrobe.  
“Good thing I came in here with him.” DD thought to herself.  
“Ah, ha, found the perfect outfit.” Doctor said and he hurried to put it on without asking DD her thoughts.  
A few minutes later he came out. “What do you think?”  
DD smiled, “Perfect.”  
Doctor smiled, “Ok, let’s go celebrate Christmas with the humans.”  
“I have questions on regeneration.” DD said.  
“I’ll explain later, it’s not teaching time, now it’s celebrating time.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD smiled and nodded, together they walked back to the flat to celebrate Christmas.  
They walked into the flat and Rose smiled at their return.  
“What do you think of my new look?” Doctor asked.  
“I love it.” Rose said.  
“I don’t know, I think I need a hat.” Doctor said.  
“No.” Rose said horrified at the thought, “You don’t need a hat.”  
“Told ya.” DD said with a smirk.  
They all sat down around the table and ate a turkey that was cooked at a restaurant, Jackie wasn’t going to cook it. Then they all pulled Christmas crackers and got little crowns inside them.  
Doctor ended up with a red one, DD a purple one. Rose a pink one.  
“Mum, this should be yours.” Rose laughed.  
“Look, it’s Harriet Jones.” DD said looking at the TV  
“Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?” A reporter asked.  
“No. Now, can we talk about other things?” Harriet asked.  
“Is it true you're unfit for office?” A reporter asked.  
The Doctor put on a pair of glasses to watch the interview.  
“What’s with the glasses?” Rose asked.  
“Makes me look smarter.” Doctor said not taking his eyes off the TV  
“Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified.” Harriet said.  
“Are you going to resign?” A Reporter asked.  
The phone rang and Jackie went to answer it.  
“On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine.” Harriet said.  
“Six words?” DD asked quietly.  
“Six words.” Doctor said quietly.  
“It's Beth. She says go and look outside.” Jackie said hanging up the phone.  
“Why?” Rose asked.  
“I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!” Jackie said.  
Everybody grabbed coats and headed outside. All the humans were cheering, snow on Christmas was always amazing. DD didn’t know what this stuff was since she’s never seen it before and the Doctor wasn’t impressed because he knew what it actually was.  
Everybody looked up and saw what they thought were meteors  
“They’re not meteors, that’s the spaceship breaking up… and this isn’t snow, it’s ash.” Doctor explained.  
“Ok, not so beautiful.” Rose said shuddering at the thought.  
DD wrinkled her face as well.  
“This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new.” Doctor explained.  
“And what about you? What are you going to do next?” Rose asked.  
“Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life.” Doctor said.  
“On your own?” Rose asked.  
“Well, with me. There’s a lot of things he needs to teach me.” DD said.  
“Why, don't you want to come?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, yeah.” Rose said with a smile.  
“Do you, though?” Doctor asked raising his eyebrows.  
“Yeah!” Rose said again.  
“I just thought, because I changed.” Doctor started.  
“Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore.” Rose said.  
“Oh, I'd love you to come.” Doctor said.  
“Me too.” DD said with a smile.  
“Okay.” Rose said with a smile.  
“You're never going to stay, are you?” Mickey asked.  
“There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to.” Rose said.  
“Yeah.” Mickey sounded dejected.  
“Well, I reckon you're mad, the lot of you. It's like you go looking for trouble.” Jackie said.  
“Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic.”  
Doctor put an arm around DD in a hug and offered Rose his right hand that grew back.  
“That hand of yours still gives me the creeps.” Rose said.  
Doctor wiggled his fingers and she held it.  
“So, where're we going to go first?” DD asked.  
“Er, that way.” He pointed to a star, “No, hold on. That way.”  
“That way?” Rose asked.  
“Hmm? What do you think?”  
“Yeah, that way.” Both girls agreed.  
Rose spent the night in the flat while the Time Lords spent it in the TARDIS  
DD couldn’t sleep, so much has happened, she got out of bed and went looking for her dad, Doctor was in the lounge room reading one of the billion books he owned.  
“Dad.” DD said.  
“Hmm? Doctor asked marking his page. “You should be in bed, it’s been a big day.”  
“Can’t sleep.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded, “I see that, you being awake and all.”  
DD chuckled and sat down on the couch next to him. “I know I read about it but can you explain regeneration to me in your own words?”  
Doctor sighed, “What you really want to know is how many regenerations I have left.”  
DD nodded.  
“This is my tenth regeneration.” Doctor said.  
“So… you only have two left after this one.” DD said, “Time Lords have 12 and then they die.”  
Doctor nodded, “But there are some rare cases where they can have more regenerations. I’ve seen Time Lords regenerate fifteen times before.”  
“Really?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded and smiled, “Really… now don’t worry, we’re going to have lifetimes spent with each other. There’s a lot of things you need to learn.”  
“Back to reading books?” DD asked with a sigh.  
“Nah, what’s the fun in that?” Doctor asked, “You learn by doing… you said something about wanting your own sonic screwdriver yes?”  
DD smiled, “Yes.”  
“Well then, I will teach you how to make one, by making one with you.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and hugged her dad.  
“But right now, it’s late, time for bed.” Doctor said and he kissed DD on the head.  
“So, where are we going tomorrow?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled, “It’s a surprise, now off you go.”  
DD smiled, “Good night Dad.”  
“Good night.” Doctor said.


	10. Chapter 10

They stayed in Rose’s time for three days. Jackie insisted, DD was glad, she got to explore a bit of Earth without anything bad happening. She learned who Elvis was, she was very fond of chips like Rose was, she figured out what boxing day was and thought that day was ridiculous.   
Doctor and DD were waiting for Rose to say her goodbyes, DD was asking Doctor questions about Time Lords since there was obviously so much she didn’t know.  
“So, do Time Ladies also regenerate?” DD asked.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t they?” Doctor asked. He was fiddling with the console in the Tardis, DD was sitting in the chair.  
DD shrugged, “Why couldn’t everybody just regenerate after the war?”   
Doctor felt uncomfortable talking about this but he knew his daughter needed to hear it. “Their bodies died before they could regenerate.” Doctor didn’t look up from what he was doing.  
“So, Time Lords can die before they use up their regeneration cycles?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded, “But it would take a lot for a Time Lord’s body to die.”  
DD nodded in understanding. “Um… we really haven’t talked much about her.”  
Doctor looked up, “Her?”  
“Um… Seer… my… mum.” DD said.  
“Ah.” Doctor said and he stopped what he was doing and sat next to his daughter, “What would you like to know?”  
“What was she like?” DD asked.  
“Well, to tell you the truth, I didn’t know her very well.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “You didn’t know my mother very well?”  
“Gallifreyian children are created different from how humans are created, how Gumia Bearas are created, how Golems are created. All Gallifreyian children come from what we call Looms, and a male and female are then assigned to give their DNA to that loom to create a child.”  
“Oh… so you barely knew my mum.” DD said sadly.  
“Here is what I do know, The Seer was very powerful. She saw your future many years ahead, the Time War didn’t start for another 100 years after you were already born and gone. She had to be very powerful to erase my memory of you.” Doctor said.  
“If she knew what was going to happen a hundred years in the future, why didn’t she warn anybody?” DD asked, “Maybe there could have been another way.”  
Doctor looked at his daughter, “I wish I had an answer to everything in the universe, I’m very clever, but… I’m sorry, I do not have the answer to that. I’ve been thinking about if only there was another way, many times… what’s done is done, and I’m glad she saved you.”  
Doctor kissed the top of DD’s head.  
DD smiled.  
“So, how about we go someplace fun? I know a place where the grass smells like apples.” Doctor said getting excited again.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
“Come on, you can help me with the controls.” Doctor said and he started pressing buttons.  
DD smiled and did as her dad told her to do.  
A few minutes later, Rose came in and closed the door behind her and took off the backpack from her shoulders and smiled.  
“So, where are we going?” Rose asked.  
Doctor grinned, “Further than we’ve ever gone before.”  
The girls grinned.  
A few minutes later the TARDIS stopped and they all got out onto a windy stretch of grass.  
“Wow.” DD said in amazement.  
Rose’s mouth was opened in awe.  
“It’s the year five billion and twenty three… we are in the galaxy M87, and this… is New Earth.” Doctor said.  
“New Earth? What happened to the other one?” DD asked.  
“It ended.” Rose said. She was in awe looking at the flying vehicles, “This is amazing. I’ll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet.”  
She started jumping up and down and DD thought that looked like fun and joined. It did feel different.  
Doctor laughed at the playfulness of his two girls.  
“Different sky.” Rose said, “And… what’s that smell?”  
DD squealed in delight, “Apple grass.”  
DD bent down and pulled some of the grass up and threw it up in the air and breathed in through her nose, “It’s amazing.”  
Doctor chuckled.  
“Oh I love this. Can I just say?” Rose started and she linked her arm through his. “Traveling with you… I love it.”  
“Me too.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Rose laughed and the Doctor grinned.  
“Come on you two.” Doctor said still grinning.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“We’re going to have a picnic.” Doctor said with a grin, he hurried back in the TARDIS and got out the picnic basket he hid from the girls, everything they needed was in there, sandwiches, crisps, bananas, a blanket to sit on, everything.  
They all agreed on a clearing that gave them a good view of New Earth.  
“So, what happened to the old Earth?” DD asked.  
“The year five billion, the sun expands and the Earth gets roasted.” Doctor explained.  
“That was our first date.” Rose said with a smile.  
Doctor smiled at Rose, “We had chips.”  
Rose and Doctor giggled.  
“Really? A first date you took her to see Earth explode?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up... oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic... big revival movement... but find this place. Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in.” Doctor said.  
“What's the city called?” Rose asked.  
“New New York.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Oh, come on.” Rose said not believing.  
“It is! It's the City of New New York.” Doctor said. “Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.”  
DD giggled, that sounded funny.  
“You're so different.” Rose said just looking at the Doctor.  
“New New Doctor.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Strictly speaking, you’re in your tenth regeneration, so that makes you, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New Doctor.” DD said in her most smart-alecky voice.  
All three of them chuckle.  
“Can we go and visit New New York... so good they named it twice?” Rose asked.  
“Well... I thought we might go there first.” Doctor said and he nodded towards a large building in the distance.  
“Why? What is it?” DD asked.  
“Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side... that's the universal symbol for hospitals.” Doctor explained.  
“Why do you want to go to a hospital?” Rose asked.  
“I got this.” Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper. “A message on the psychic paper.”  
He showed it to the girls, it said, “Ward 26, Please Come.”  
“Someone wants to see me.” Doctor said and he put the psychic paper back in his pocket.  
They put the picnic things back in the TARDIS and then they headed towards the hospital.   
DD groaned, she hated hospitals, she followed her dad and Rose anyway.  
They made it to the door and DD stopped.  
“What’s wrong?” Rose asked.  
“You two go on ahead, I’m not going in there.” DD said.  
“Why? It’s just a hospital.” Rose said.  
“And the last time I was in a hospital, I ended up wearing a gasmask.” DD said crossing her arms.   
Doctor sighed, “I’m dreading going in there too. But the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave.”  
“Bit rich coming from you.” Rose said.  
“I can't help it… I don't like hospitals... they give me the creeps.” Doctor said.  
DD still wasn’t moving.  
Doctor held out his hand, “Come on, lets face this challenge together, what do you say?”   
It took DD a minute to accept her dad’s hand, but she did and they walked into the building.  
“The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted.” A speaker said.  
“Very smart.” Rose said looking around.  
“No shop. I’d like a little shop.” Doctor said looking around.  
“I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything.” Rose said.  
“The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war.” Doctor explained.  
A cat nurse walked by and nodded politely to Rose, who stared at her in amazement.  
“They're cats.” Rose whispered.  
“Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all... Pink and yellow… Oh look, that’s where I’d put a shop.”  
“Hmm, this regeneration, short attention span.” DD said and giggled.  
Doctor just grinned, “Right there would be the perfect spot.”  
Rose was looking around and Doctor and DD walked over to the lift and walked inside.  
“Floor 26 thanks.” Doctor said.  
“We need to wait for Rose, she’s still looking around.” DD said.  
“Hold on. Hold on.” Rose said running towards the lift but she was too late, the doors closed.  
“Oh, too late, we’re going up.” Doctor said through the lift.  
“It’s ok, there’s another lift.” Rose called through the door.  
“Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant.” Doctor called.  
“Watch out for what?” Rose called?”   
“The disinfectant.” Doctor called again.  
“The What?” Rose asked not hearing the Doctor.  
“The Disinfectant.” DD yelled but Rose still didn’t hear.  
“Never mind, she’ll figure it out.” Doctor said with a sigh.  
“What’s the disinfectant anyway?” DD asked.  
“You’ll see, just stay calm, nothing will hurt us.” Doctor said, he knew DD was afraid since last time she ended up with a gasmask for a face.  
“Commence stage one… disinfection.” The intercom said and a bunch of green water came out from above.  
Even though she was warned, DD still jumped in surprise.  
“Stay calm and enjoy it.” Doctor said with a grin.  
After the water, there was a puff of white powdered smoke, and then there was a giant blow dryer.  
By the time the disinfection was done, it was time to get out of the lift.  
“What did you think?” Doctor asked.  
“It was… interesting. They are very thorough.” DD said and she grabbed her dad’s hand again.  
“Are you really this scared?” Doctor asked.  
“Gasmask face.” DD said.  
“But that was in the 1940s.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t say anything.  
“Alright, come on then.” Doctor said and they walked to the help desk  
“We were told to visit someone in ward 26.” Doctor said.  
The cat nun nodded and led them to the ward.  
“Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one... just a shop. So people can shop.” Doctor said.  
“The hospital is a place of healing.” The can nun named Jatt said.  
“A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people.” Doctor said.  
“That’s where I’d be if there was a shop here.” DD said not letting go of her dad’s hand.  
“She doesn’t like hospitals.” Doctor explained, “Had a bad experience a while ago.”  
“Surely not here.” Sister Jatt said.  
“No, not here, a different hospital.” Doctor explained.  
They started to walk more into the ward. Doctor and DD looked around. They saw a completely red man, and Doctor stopped when he noticed a man looking like he was turning to stone. Doctor had a curious look on his face.  
“What’s wrong?” DD asked.  
Before Doctor could answer, a woman who was next to the man came up to them, she didn’t look happy. “Excuse me. Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York.”   
“That's Petrifold Regression, right?” Doctor asked.  
“I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this.” The Duke said unhappy.  
“Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance.” Frau Clovis said.  
“Frau Clovis.” The Duke gasped.  
She rushed to his side. He grasped her hand.  
“I'm so weak.” The Duke said weakly  
“Sister Jatt ! A little privacy, please.” Frau Clovis commanded.  
The Nun nodded and led Doctor and DD away.  
“He'll be up and about in no time.” Jatt said not worried.  
“I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for... oh... a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue.” Doctor explained.  
“Oh that poor man.” DD said.  
“Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?” Jatt asked. “It’s rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient.”  
Doctor and DD looked around.  
“I think I’ve found him.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Sister Jatt and DD followed his gaze.  
To DD it was a big face in a container.  
“Who’s that?” DD asked.  
“The face of Boe.” Doctor explained. “Rose and I met him when we watched the Earth explode.”  
The Face of Boe was in the corner of the ward by the window. They approached him and the nurse he was with.  
“Novice Hame... if I can leave these two in your care?” Jatt asked the other cat nun who nodded.  
“Oh, I think our friend got lost. Uh... Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?” Doctor asked.  
“Certainly, sir.” Jatt said with a nod and then she left. The other three looked at the Face of Boe who was sleeping.  
“Im afraid the Face of Boe’s asleep. That’s all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…” Novice Hame asked.  
“We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?” Doctor asked.  
“I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying.” Novice Hame said sadly.  
“Of what?” DD asked.  
“Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible.” Novice Hame said.  
“Oh, no... I like impossible.” Doctor said with a smile.   
That made DD smile too. She was finally comfortable enough to let go of her dad’s hand, but she was still very close to him.  
Doctor kneeled before the Face of Boe.  
“I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me... it's the Doctor.” Doctor said softly and he placed a hand on the tank. The Face of Boe sighed.  
They waited a few minutes to see if The Face of Boe would wake up, he hasn’t.  
“I’ll be right back.” Doctor said. He got up and started to leave, DD began to follow.  
“DD stay here and keep an eye on him, give Novice Hame some company.” Doctor said.  
“Where are you going?” DD asked, she still didn’t like hospitals.  
“I’m going to look around at the other patients.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, well hurry back.” DD said. She still looked nervous.  
“I won’t be long.” Doctor reassured her, he knew she was very nervous being in the hospital.  
“You seem nervous child, is something upsetting you?” Novice Hame asked.  
“Um, sorry, I… I had a bad experience in a hospital a while ago. It’s still fresh in my mind, it’s keeping me on edge.” DD explained.  
“It wasn’t here was it?” Novice Hame asked.  
“No, um, through time travel, we ended up in the year 1941… there was an accident and some would call it a plague… whoever was infected ended up with a gasmask for a face… I ended up infected and it was just a very scary experience… my dad… him.” DD pointed to Doctor who was looking at another patient, “He saved everybody.”  
“He’s your father?” Novice Hame asked, “He looks too young.”  
“He looks young, but he’s very old.” DD said.  
Doctor came back and he juggled three glasses of water, he handed one to DD who took it gratefully, he hoped it would calm her down a bit, he handed the other to Novice Hame and one for himself.  
“That's very kind. But there's no need.” Novice Hame said.  
“You're the one working.” Doctor said.  
“There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind... such ancient songs.” Novice Hame said.  
“Are we the only visitors?” Doctor asked.  
“The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old.” Novice Hame said.  
The Doctor smiled, he knew that feeling.  
“There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to ones like himself.” Novice Hame said.  
“What does that mean?” DD asked.  
“It's just a story.” Noice Hame said.  
“Tell the rest.” Doctor said.  
“It's said he'll talk to a wanderer and his lost and found child. To the family without a home.” Novice Hame said.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other.  
“The lonely Gods.” Novice Hame said.  
They waited a few more minutes, watching the Face of Boe sleep.  
“Dad we need to find Rose.” DD said.  
“Right, Novice Hame, do you have a telephone I can borrow?” Doctor asked.  
Novice Hame nodded.  
“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him.” DD said.  
Novice Hame smiled and walked to lead Doctor to the phone.  
Novice Hame came back and sat with DD and The Face of Boe.  
“He looks so wise, I wonder what he was like when he was young.” DD said. “Does he ever talk about his past with you?”   
Novice Hame shook her head no, “He doesn’t really say much about his past, he did tell me he was the leader of a group who helped fight crime, he said that was many years ago.”  
Before anything else was said, they heard some laughing. It was the Duke who wasn’t turned into stone, he was drinking champagne with Frau Clovis.  
“Well, that’s interesting,” DD said standing up, “Excuse me, I want to see what’s going on.”  
Novice Hame nodded and watched DD go towards the Duke and Frau Clovis, Doctor was coming over there as well.  
“Didn't think I was going to make it.” The Duke said.  
DD and the Doctor walked towards the two.  
“It's them again!” The Duke said happily. “They’re my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!”  
“Um…”DD started looking at her Dad who also looked at a loss.  
“Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract.” Clovis said with a smile.  
The Doctor nodded.  
“Winch me up.” Duke said to Frau Clovis and she did by pressing a button on a remote. “Ah! Look at me. No sign of infection.” He was very happy.  
“Champagne, sir?” A waiter asked Doctor.  
“No thanks.” Doctor said.  
“What about you miss?” The waiter asked.  
“No thank you.” DD said.  
“You had Petrifold Regression, right?” Doctor asked confused.  
“That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured.” Duke said happily and laughed with joy.  
“But that's impossible.” Doctor said very confused.  
“Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science.” Matron Casp said.  
“How on Earth did you cure him?” Doctor asked.  
“How on New Earth, you might say.” Matron Casp said.  
“What's in that solution?” Doctor said looking at the drip the Duke had in him.  
“A simple remedy.” Casp said.  
“Then tell me what it is.” Doctor said, he didn’t like not knowing things.  
“I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp.”  
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“I’m DD, Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a smile.  
“I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here.” Casp said.  
“Matron Casp... you're needed in intensive care.” Sister Jatt said coming up to them.  
Matron Casp nodded to Sister Jatt and then looked at the Doctor and his daughter, “If you all would excuse me.”  
The Doctor nodded to her and she left with Sister Jatt. He watches them walk away.  
Doctor and DD looked at more of the patients, Doctor was still bewildered, every patient was getting better faster than they should.  
“Why are you concerned? Isn’t it a good thing they are getting better?” DD asked.  
“Well, yes it is a good thing, I want to know how though, this technology is beyond this year.” Doctor said.  
“Well, maybe you’re wrong.” DD said.  
Doctor looked at his daughter, “I am not wrong… once you look into the vortex, you’ll understand.”  
“Well, maybe I should look into the vortex now.” DD suggested.  
“No.” Doctor said looking at another drip.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“You’re not ready.” Doctor said.  
“Come on, what’s the worst that can happen?” DD asked.  
“When you’re brain is not ready to look at it, your brain can explode.” Doctor said. “There you are Rose. Come look at this patient.” He smiled.  
Rose smiled and went up to the two.  
Doctor showed Rose the patient whose skin was completely red.  
“Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it... they've invented a cell washing cascade... it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one.”  
They walked over to a man who was completely white.  
“Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine.” Doctor said excitedly. “I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this.”  
“Dad thinks he has to know everything.” DD teased.  
“No I don’t, I just want to know since apparently they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?” Doctor said.  
“I can't Adam and Eve it.” Rose said sarcastically.  
Doctor and DD looked at Rose funnily.  
“What's... what's with the voice?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth... New me.” Rose said.  
Rose looked Doctor up and down, Doctor noticed that most of Rose’s buttons were unbuttoned at the top.  
“Well, I can talk. New New Doctor.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Mmm... aren't you just...” Rose said with a grin and she suddenly pulled Doctor’s face towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.   
When they pulled away Doctor and DD both looked shocked.  
“Terminal’s this way.” Rose said and she walked off knowing that the others will follow.  
“Well… that was…” DD started.  
“Yep... still got it.” Doctor said running his hand through his hair, he had a dazed look on his face for a second.  
“Disgusting to watch.” DD finished.  
They hurried to catch up to Rose.  
They got to the Terminal and looked at the details of the hospital on a screen.  
“Nope, nothing odd… surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a shop.” Doctor said.  
“No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse / Cat / Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?” Rose asked.  
“You're right, well done.” Doctor said.  
“Why would they hide a whole department?” DD asked.  
The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.  
“It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame.” Rose said.  
DD was amazed Rose knew what a sub-frame was.  
“What if the sub-frame's locked?” Doctor asked.  
“Try the installation protocol.” Rose commanded.  
“Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on.” Doctor said scanning with his screwdriver.  
Doctor clicked his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Rose smiled and walked straight into it. The Doctor and DD followed giving each other a look, they knew something was wrong with Rose.  
“Intensive Care. Well it looks intensive.” Doctor said.  
They went down metal steps into Intensive Care. They ended up in a huge room with rows and rows of green doors.   
“What in the world?” DD gasped looking around.  
Doctor took out his sonic screw driver and opened one of the doors. Inside there was a man who looked like he was in pain, he had boils and burns all over him.  
DD gasped.  
“That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?” Rose asked.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doctor said horrified to the man.  
Rose put her hand to her nose to stifle the smell, Doctor closed the door gently and they walked over to another one and the Doctor opened it. Inside was a woman who looked just as bad as the man.  
“What disease is that?” Rose asked.   
“All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything.” Doctor said disgusted for what has been done to those people.  
“Oh my gosh.” DD had tears in her eyes. She put her hand up to her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick. She walked away from the opened door and leaned over the railing trying to get under control.  
“What about us? Are we safe?” Rose asked.  
“The air's sterile. Just don't touch them.” Doctor said and he closed the door then walked over to his daughter and joined her by the railing.  
Doctor put an arm around DD in comfort.  
“How many patients are there?” Rose asked.  
“They're not patients.” Doctor said.  
“But they're sick.” Rose said.  
“They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm.” Doctor sounded angry.   
Doctor took hold of DD’s hand, he knew DD was shaken up, she had the right to be. They started walking.  
“Why don't they just die?” Rose asked.  
“Plague carriers. The last to go.” Doctor explained. They stopped and looked inside one of the pods.  
“It's for the greater cause.” Novice Hame said coming into the room.  
“Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?” Doctor asked angry.  
“The Sisterhood has sworn to help.” Novice Hame said.  
“What, by killing?” DD shouted, she was angry, she hated people who acted like Golems, this is how she viewed this place right now.  
“But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence.” Novice Hame said gently.  
“What's the turnover? Hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many? Doctor asked angry, he was yelling the last part.  
“Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh.” Novice Hame said gently.  
“These people are alive.” DD said glaring.  
“But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us.” Novice Hame said.  
“If they live because of this, then life is worthless.” Doctor said.  
“But who are you to decide that?” Novice Hame asked.  
“I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me.” Doctor said angry.  
“Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?” Rose asked. DD and Doctor looked at her, both really annoyed that she was different.  
“We thought it best not...” Novice Hame started.  
“Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand... what have you done to Rose?” Doctor asked.  
“I don't know what you mean.” Novice Hame said.  
“I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that... very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed.” Doctor said.  
“We haven't done anything.” Novice Hame said.  
“I'm perfectly fine.” Rose said with a laugh.  
“No you’re not.” DD glared.  
“Who asked you?” Rose asked with a glare of her own.  
“These people are dying, and Rose would care.” Doctor said to Novice Hame.  
“Oh, all right, clever clogs.” Rose said spinning Doctor around. “Smarty pants… Lady-killer. Why don’t you send your daughter to bed and we’ll have some fun?” Rose flirted, she was beginning to take off Doctor’s tie.  
“What's happened to you?” Doctor asked.  
“I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out.” Rose said.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.  
Rose whispered something in Doctor’s ear.  
“Cassandra? Doctor asked.  
“Wake up and smell the perfume.” Cassandra said and she took a tube of perfume out of her… shirt and sprayed it in Doctor’s face. Doctor closed his eyes, fell over and was unconscious.  
DD gasped, “Dad.”  
“Just for good measure.” Cassandra said, she did the same thing to DD.  
The Doctor woke up to find himself in a cell with Rose sleep standing in front of him.  
“Rose, Rose.” Doctor started.  
Rose stirred and woke up in a panic. “Doctor.”  
“Aren't you two lucky there was a spare? Standing room only enough for two, good thing you’re such a skinny Doctor.” Cassandra said.  
“You've stolen Rose's body and now DD’s.” Doctor said.  
“Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to get back at you and kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. I’m in your daughter’s body and I have 1000 diseases at my disposal. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about... three minutes left. Enjoy.” Cassandra said.  
“Just let DD go, Cassandra.” Doctor said.  
“Why would I do that?” Cassandra asked, “Regeneration, hmm, interesting. In this body I can live forever. And having two hearts, quite interesting, it’s like… I’m beating out a samba.”   
“But you won’t be the last human on Earth.” Rose said.  
“True, but… I’ll be the last of the Time Lords.” Cassandra said with a grin.  
Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approached Cassandra.  
“Anything we can do to help?” Sister Jatt asked.  
“Straight to the point, Whiskers... I want money.” Cassandra said.  
“The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only... accept.” Matron Casp said.  
“The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want... oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?” Cassandra asked.  
Sister Jatt pressed a few buttons on a remote.  
“I'm afraid not.” Matron Casp said.  
“I'd really advise you to think about this. Cassandra said.  
“There's no need. I have to decline.” Matron Casp said.  
“I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns... you're not even armed.” Cassandra said.  
“Who needs arms when we have claws?” Matron Casp said and her claws shot out of her paws and she hissed.  
“Well, nice try.” Cassandra said and she spun around and started running, “Chip, Plan B.”  
Chip pulled a lever and every cell door on the row sprung open. Doctor and Rose stepped out of the cell, and also the infected people.  
“What've you done?” Doctor yelled at Cassandra.  
“Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!” Cassandra said and she ran off.  
“Don't touch them.” Doctor ordered the nurses and Rose. “Whatever you do, don't touch!”  
He grabbed Rose’s hand and the two ran after Cassandra and the man who’s name was Chip. While they were running, more doors were opening and more of the zombie like humans were coming out.  
Cassandra screamed when they were running.  
“Oh, my God.” Cassandra said when they stopped running, they were watching all of the zombie like humans coming out of their cells.  
“What the hell have you done?” Doctor asked angry.  
“It wasn't me.” Cassandra protested.  
“One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!” Doctor said to the group.  
The zombies were advancing.  
“But there's thousands of them.” Cassandra was scared.  
“Run . Down, Down, go down.” Doctor commanded, he pushed Cassandra, and Rose in front of him and hurried down the stairs. The zombies were chasing them.  
They heard the PA say, “This building is under quarantine.”  
They hurried down and down the stairs, until they all burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra hurried towards the lifts.  
“No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving.” Doctor said.  
“This way.” Cassandra said.  
She ran the other way, the Doctor and Rose on her heel. More of the infected people began to come in, Chip was separated from the group.  
“Mistress.” Chip called.  
Doctor started to go back. “Someone will touch him.”  
Cassandra grabbed his arm. “Leave him. He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half-life... come on.”  
“Mistress.” Chip called again but was ignored.  
“I'm sorry, I can't let her escape.” Doctor said regretfully and he ran to catch up to the girls.  
The Doctor, Cassandra and Rose ran back into the room where Rose met Cassandra, slamming the door behind them. Cassandra tried another door but seeing the zombies all clambering to get in behind it, slammed it shut again.  
“We're trapped! What're we going to do?” Cassandra asked very scared.  
“Well, for starters, you're going to leave my daughter’s body.” Doctor said angrily.  
He gestured up at the psychograft with his sonic screwdriver. “That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet!”  
“But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead.” Cassandra said whining.  
“Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out.” Doctor said and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly.  
“Fine, I’ll go back into the Blondie.” Cassandra said.  
“NO.” Doctor said with anger, “You need to stay out of both of them.”  
“Fine… You asked for it.” Cassandra said with a glare and a cloud of light leaped out of DD’s body into the Doctor’s.  
DD ended up screaming in a panic and anger, she hated hospitals, she hated being possessed. She was furious. “Where is she? Where is she?”  
“Oh, my. This is... different.” Cassandra said.  
Rose and DD looked at the Doctor, “Cassandra?”  
“Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used.” Cassandra said, she…he was moving around funny discovering different parts she never felt before.  
“Get out of him.” Rose and DD said at the same time with anger.  
Cassandra was running a hand down the Doctor’s body “Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy.”  
DD thought that was gross.  
He raised his eyebrows at Rose.  
“You've thought so too. I've been inside your head.” Cassandra said with a grin.  
Rose looked away embarrassed.  
“You've been looking... you like it.” Cassandra said teasingly. She then turned to DD, “You on the other hand, have issues I cannot wrap my head around, being inside you… that was a headache.”  
Before anything else could be said, the zombies burst through the door making everybody jump.  
“What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor… What the hell would he do?” Cassandra asked.  
Rose noticed a ladder behind her, “Ladder… we’ve gotta get up.”   
Cassandra shoved Rose out of the way of the ladder, “Out of the way, Blondie,” And started climbing up.  
“Rose, hurry, start climbing.” DD said. She found some barrels with stuff inside them, she pushed them towards the zombies to give them more climbing time, she then hurried up the ladder to catch up to the other two.  
“If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something.” Rose said.  
“God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City.” Cassandra said annoyed.  
“We're gonna die if.” Rose started but stopped when she heard DD scream.  
DD looked down at her ankle thinking the zombies caught up to her, but she was relieved that it was only a nun, the Matron Casp.  
“Will you please let go of my ankle?” DD asked politely.  
“All our good work. All that healing.” Casp was angry. “The good name of the Sisterhood... you have destroyed everything.”  
“Go and play with a ball of string.” Cassandra said annoyed.  
“Everywhere... disease. This is the Human World. Sickness.” Matron Casp said.  
“Matron Casp, please let go of my ankle.” DD said again and this time she was getting annoyed.   
She yanked her ankle out of Matron Casps grip and started climbing again. Just in time too, a diseased hand grabbed Matron Casp’s ankle and the nun screamed and broke out into boils. She fell down the lift shaft screaming.  
Everybody, including the zombies watched her fall to her death.  
“MOVE.” DD screamed. She was not going to be touched.   
Cassandra whimpered and started climbing the ladder again. Once they reach the top though, the lift doors are sealed shut.  
“Now what do we do?” Cassandra asked.  
“Use the sonic screwdriver.” Rose and DD said at the same time.  
Cassandra took the sonic screwdriver out of his/her pocket and wrinkled her nose, “You mean this thing?”  
“Yes.” The girls said at the same time.  
“Well, I don't know how... that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts.” Cassandra complained.  
“Cassandra, go back into me... the Doctor can open it. Do it.” Rose said panicking.  
“Hold on tight.” Cassandra said and she went back into Rose. “Oh chavtastic again… Open it.”  
“Not until you get out of her.” Doctor said angrily.  
“Fine.” Cassandra said and she went back into DD. “Happy?”  
“NO. YOU GET OUT OF HER.” Doctor said angrily.  
“But we need the Doctor, and you won’t let me go into either one of them.” Cassandra said, “My goodness, your daughter screams in her thoughts.”  
“She wants you out of her head, NOW GET OUT.” Doctor yelled angrily.  
“No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout.” Cassandra said in Doctor’s body.  
“Cassandra, get out of him.” DD said.  
“But I can't go into you, or Rose, he simply refuses... he's so rude.” Cassandra said.  
“I don't care. Just do something.” Rose said.  
“Go into a zombie’s body, block their path to us, it will give us more time to get the door open.” DD suggested.  
“Oh, I am so gonna regret this.” Cassandra said with disgust but she went into a zombie woman’s body. “Oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting.”  
The Doctor opened the lift doors and held out a hand to Rose and then DD.  
“Nice to have you two back.” Doctor said.  
“Oh no you don't.” Cassandra said in the zombie body and she hurried back inside DD’s body right before Doctor got the doors closed.  
“That was your last warning, Cassandra.” Doctor said angry.  
Cassandra stared into space, “Inside her head… they’re so alone… they keep reaching out, just to hold us… all their lives and they’ve never been touched.  
The three walk to Ward 26 where Frau Clovis was charging at them with a chair.  
“We’re safe. We’re safe. We’re safe. We’re clean. We’re clean. Look, look.” Doctor said.  
“Show me your skin.” Frau Clovis ordered.  
They did as they were told.  
“If we’d been touched, we’d be dead.” Doctor said.  
Frau Clovis nodded and put the chair down.  
“So, how's it going up here? What's the status?” Doctor asked.  
“There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine.” Frau Clovis said and began pushing buttons on a device she’s holding. “If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad.”  
“You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine.” Doctor said.  
“I am not dying in here.” Frau Clovis said angrily.  
“We can't let a single particle of disease get out... there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off.” Doctor ordered angrily.  
“Not if it gets me out.” Frau Clovis said.  
“All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace... get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it.” Doctor ordered.  
“Well I know where DD gets her temper from, gosh, she won’t stop yelling in here.” Cassandra said holding her head in pain, “She’s giving me a headache.”  
“Come into me. She’s not going to stop yelling Cassandra, she hates being in hospitals and she hates being possessed.” Rose said.  
Cassandra groaned, “I’m getting dizzy with this body jumping.” But she did as she was told.  
DD began breathing hard and grinned, “Time Lady a little too much for you Cassandra?”  
“You could say that.” Cassandra said with a glare.  
Everyone gathered all the solutions. The Doctor tied a rope around his body and Cassandra and DD attached the solutions to it so they hung off him.  
“How's that? Will that do?” Doctor asked.  
“I don't know. Will it do for what?” Cassandra asked.  
“Looks good dad.” DD said.  
The Doctor opened the doors to the lift with his sonic screwdriver.  
“The lifts aren't working.” Cassandra said.  
DD rolled her eyes. And The Doctor peered down the shaft.  
“Not moving. Different thing.” Doctor said.  
“Duh.” DD said.  
Doctor stepped back, “Here we go.” He put his sonic screwdriver between his teeth and ran.   
“But you’re not going to…” Cassandra started.  
“Oh yes he is.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor jumped into the lift shaft and grabbed on to the cable  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Cassandra asked.  
“I’m going down.” Doctor said.  
He fixed up the wench with his sonic screwdriver. Cassandra looked away, annoyed.  
“Come on.” Doctor told DD with a smile, “Piggy back ride?”  
DD chuckled, rolled her eyes then she jumped.  
“What about you Cassandra?” Doctor asked.  
“Not in a million years.” Cassandra said.  
We need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... Why don't you live a little?” Doctor asked.  
“Come on, a double piggy back would be interesting.” DD said giggling.  
Zombies started to emerge, Cassandra looked back at Ward 26 to see Frau Clovis sealing the door.  
Cassandra looked panicked and did the only thing she could do, she jumped on DD’s back.  
“Doctor you’re completely mad, I can see why she likes you.” Cassandra said with a grin.  
Doctor ignored Cassandra, “Going down.”  
They slid down the shaft, screaming. They straightened themselves out when they reached the top of the lift.  
“Well, that's one way to lose weight.” Cassandra said.  
“Now, listen... when I say so, take hold of that lever.” Doctor ordered.  
“There's still a quarantine down there, we can't.” Cassandra started.  
“DO AS HE SAYS.” DD yelled at Cassandra.  
“I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled at the joke.  
Doctor ripped the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and squirted them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go.  
“Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position.” Doctor ordered.  
Doctor opened a trapdoor in the top of the lift.  
“Hold onto it with everything you've got.” Doctor ordered.  
“What about you?” Cassandra asked.  
“I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in.” Doctor said.  
Doctor dropped down into the lift.  
“And so is The Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a grin and she followed her dad into the lift.  
Doctor smiled at his daughter, glad she wasn’t afraid of doing this. He opened the doors with his sonic screwdriver. Beyond, were all the infected people huddled in groups. When they saw them, they started to come towards him.  
“We’re in here, come on.” Doctor said.  
“Don't tell them.” Cassandra said.  
“Pull that lever.” Doctor ordered.  
The infected people staggered towards the lift.  
“Come and get us, come on! We’re in here, come on.” DD urged.  
They reach out to them.  
“Commence stage one... disinfection.” The speaker for the disinfection said.  
“Hurry up, come on.” Doctor ordered.  
He beckoned them towards them. The solution showered into the lift, soaking them.  
“Come on, come on.” Doctor said.  
“This better work.” DD thought.  
The infected people stumbled into the shower and ended up getting soaked with the disinfection.  
“All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on.” Doctor said excitedly.  
“Pass on what? Pass on what?” Cassandra asked.  
“Gosh she’s thick, Pass it on.” DD said excitedly.  
“Pass it on.” Doctor said excitedly.  
Doctor and DD watch the infected who were soaked begin to get better, and they watched how they began to pass the cure to the other infected.  
“Dad you’re brilliant.” DD cheered and laughed.  
Doctor grinned.  
Doctor helped Cassandra into the lift.  
“What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?” Cassandra asked.  
“No. That's your way of doing things.” Doctor said.  
He walked into the middle of the now cured group.  
“I'm the Doctor, she’s my daughter and we cured them.” Doctor said proudly.  
The new humans looked around at their surroundings, they all looked like they were in awe. A woman came up to the Doctor and hugged him.  
“That's right ! Hey, hey ! There we go, sweetheart ! Ay ?” Doctor talked to the woman who was hugging him.  
A young man went up to DD and hugged her.  
“Why hello there.” DD said with a smile.  
“Why don’t you two go sit over there.” Doctor said gently to the two humans who were hugging them. “Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra.”  
Doctor took a man by the shoulders and looked at him.  
“A brand new form of life! New Humans. Look at them, look.” Doctor said.  
“Grown by cats... kept in the dark, fed by tubes... but completely, completely alive.” Doctor said.  
“You can't deny them, because you helped create them.” DD said to Cassandra with a grin.  
Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
“The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out. Ha.” Doctor said excitedly.  
Once the quarantine ended, Frau Clovis called the authorities.   
In no time at all, the hospital was swarming with police officers. 

“All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat... immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care.” The speaker said.  
Doctor, DD and Cassandra looked around at all the commotion in Ward 26, they watched Novice Hame be arrested, she had a sad look on her face.  
“All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD.” The Speaker said.  
“Face of Boe.” Doctor said. He took DD’s hand since this had to do with her too and started running.  
Cassandra followed.  
The Doctor and DD approached the Face of Boe who looked very much alive and well.  
“You were supposed to be dying.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.” Face of Boe said.  
“Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face.” Cassandra complained.  
“Shh.” DD snapped at Cassandra then turned to Face of Boe, “It’s very nice too meet you sir.”  
Face of Boe smiled, “It is very nice to see you again DD.”  
DD looked shocked. “I’m sorry sir, but we have never met.”  
“You have never met me, but I certainly have met you before.” Face of Boe chuckled, “But I’m not telling you where or when.” Then got serious, “I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew.”  
“There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old.” Doctor said.  
“There are? That would be impossible.” Face of Boe chuckled.  
“Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell us.” Doctor said.  
“A great secret.” Face of Boe said.  
“So the legend says.” Doctor said.  
“It can wait.” Face of Boe said.  
“Oh, does it have to?” Doctor asked, he kind of whined like a child.  
“We shall meet again, Doctor, DD. For the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day.” He teleported away.  
“That is enigmatic. That... that is... that is textbook enigmatic.” Doctor sounded impressed.  
“He has pretty eyes.” DD said with a smile.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Cassandra. “And now for you.”  
“But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me?” Cassandra asked.  
“That’s not going to happen.” DD said.  
“You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra.” Doctor said.  
Cassandra started to cry. “I don’t want to die.”  
“No one does.” Doctor said.  
“Help me.” Cassandra begged.  
“I can't.” Doctor said.  
Chip appeared, Cassandra gasped.  
“Mistress.” Chip called coming towards the group.  
“Ah! You're alive!” Cassandra cheered.  
“I kept myself safe. For you, mistress.” Chip said.  
“A body... and not just that, a volunteer.” Cassandra said looking up and down at Chip.  
“Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own.” Doctor said with warning.  
“But I worship the mistress.” Chip said.  
Cassandra winked at Chip.  
“I welcome her.” Chip said.  
“Ew.” DD said.  
“You can't, Cassandra, you.” Doctor started.  
Cassandra ignored him and leaped into Chip's body. Rose fell forward with a gasp, and the Doctor lunged to catch her.  
“Oh! You all right?” Doctor asked righting Rose up.  
Rose paused and lost her balance again.  
“Whoa, Ok?” Doctor asked.  
“Yah.” Rose said finally getting her bearings. She found herself staring right at the Doctor and she smiled. “Hello.”  
“Hello. Welcome back.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Welcome back Rose.” DD said with a smile and she hugged her friend.  
“Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle.” Cassandra said.  
“You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done.” Doctor said.  
“Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat.” Cassandra said. “But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last.”  
His legs gave way. The other three lunged forward to support him.  
“Are you ok?” DD asked.  
“I’m fine.” Cassandra said.  
Cassandra paused and the others looked at him/her in concern.  
“I'm dying. But that's fine.” Cassandra said with a smile.  
“I can take you to the City.” Doctor said.  
“No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die.” Cassandra said.  
The girls looked upset.  
“And that's good.” Cassandra whispered.  
The three helped Cassandra to her feet.  
“Come on. There's one last thing I can do.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” Cassandra asked.  
“Back in time.” DD said.  
The led Cassandra out of the hospital, she was amazed at the sky, it’s been a while since she’s seen the sky, she was so used to being stuck down in that dungeon of a room. She missed the sky. Cassandra was amazed at the smell and feel of the grass under her feet.  
“What’s that smell?” Cassandra asked.  
“Apple grass.” Rose said.  
“Apple grass… interesting.” Cassandra said laughing.  
They led Cassandra to the TARDIS.  
“Are we all going to fit in there?” Cassandra asked.  
The three smiled knowingly at each other.  
Doctor opened the door and helped Cassandra inside.  
“It… It’s… bigger on the inside.” Cassandra gasped.  
Doctor started up the TARDIS and the girls found a cloak for Cassandra to wear, she/he was getting cold.  
A couple minutes later the TARDIS stopped and Doctor walked out, they heard music, and talking and laughing, everybody walked out of the TARDIS and saw Cassandra as a proper human laughing with other people at a party. This was exactly where both Cassandra and Chip would want to be.  
“Thank you.” Cassandra said sincerely.  
“Just go. And don't look back.” Doctor said.  
“Good luck.” Rose and DD said together.  
They watch as Cassandra in Chip’s body walked up to Cassandra in her real body. They couldn’t make out what was being said, but the real Cassandra was touched. They watched Cassandra/Chip fall into Cassandra’s arms. Cassandra yelled for someone to call a medic.   
The girls looked close to tears. Doctor grabbed both their hands in comfort. They slowly went back into the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

A while later, Doctor didn’t like how the girls looked so sad. He had to make them happy again, he decided to take them to Disney World.   
“Disney World?” DD asked.  
Rose looked excited, “Disney World is a magical place that every kid needs to experience.   
“It’s not like how it is on Earth, it’s an actual planet that Disney bought and created the ultimate theme park.” Doctor explained. “He broke the planet into sections, you have the Magic Kingdom, Fantasy Land, and Animal Kingdom.”  
“When was this planet created?” Rose asked.  
“The year 700,024.” Doctor said. “The world was created in 600,995”  
“Then how did Disney create it?” Rose asked.  
Doctor smiled, “Let’s just say there was more to Epcot than what meets the eye.  
They landed and Doctor was getting excited.  
“What should we wear?” DD asked.  
“Something with a Disney character of course.” Doctor said. He was hurrying to his wardrobe looking for his mouse ears.   
“But I don’t have…”DD started.  
“Come with me DD, I’ll help you.” Rose said with a smile.  
They hurried towards Rose’s bedroom and looked through her closet. The TARDIS picked out the perfect outfit for both girls, DD ended up wearing a Minnie Mouse shirt, and Rose ended up wearing a Goofy shirt.  
Doctor was impatiently waiting for them, he smiled when he saw his girls in Disney attire.   
DD was shocked when she saw her dad wearing ridiculous looking ears, both girls started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Doctor asked but he had a smile on his face. “Are we ready?”  
The girls nodded  
Doctor smiled and opened the door, “Welcome ladies, to Disney World.”  
The planet looked amazing, the ground had all kinds of Disney character pictures on it and the pictures were moving, the trees on the grounds were dancing. The sun in the sky looked like it had sun glasses on and was smiling. There was every ride imaginable as far as the eye can see, and every Disney game imaginable as far as the eye can see, there were Disney characters greeting guests, there were so many amazing smells.   
“Wow.” The girls gasped.  
Doctor smiled, “Come on.” He grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to a ride.  
They spent hours and hours going from land to land going on rides and going to shows. It was nice acting like kids for a change instead of having something bad happen everywhere they went.   
They were now in a dressing room, the girls were getting dressed to look like princesses. And Doctor was in another dressing room dressing like a Prince. They were going to get their pictures taken looking like Royalty.   
DD had a blue sparkling dress, a blue sparkling headband, blue gloves that go up her arms, and glass slippers, she was Cinderella.   
Rose had a yellow sparkling dress, a yellow sparkling headband, yellow gloves that go up her arms, yellow satin slippers, and holding a single rose, she was Bell.  
Doctor wore a white puffy shirt, blue looking pants, with a red sash with a sword, wore black boots, he had his hair slicked back. He was Prince Eric.  
They first took a picture of all three of them together, then they took pictures with characters that matched their movie, DD took a picture with the Cinderella prince, and the Fairy Godmother. Rose took a picture with the Beast, and then the prince the Beast turned into before their eyes… that was pretty neat. Doctor took his picture with the mermaid Arial and then they watched Arial transform into a human Arial and they took a picture with human Arial.   
All of their pictures they had taken that day were put in a Disney World photo Album which they didn’t have to pay for. Disney World wasn’t about money, it was about the magic.   
They spent a few days at Disney World, they wanted to hit everything before they had to leave.   
After they left Disney World, they spent a few days in space just relaxing.   
“So where are we going to go next?” Rose asked.  
Doctor was listening to a CD  
“Hmm?” Doctor asked.  
“Where are we going to go next?” Rose asked again.  
“Hmm.” Doctor said, “How about… the 1970s?”  
“Ok.” Rose said, “Let’s go get changed.  
“I don’t have anything from the 70s.” DD complained.  
“Just… improvise, I don’t have anything from that period either, but we’ll make costumes.” Rose said.  
DD went to her bedroom and checked her closet, “TARDIS please help me pick out the perfect 70s outfit.”  
DD saw her closet illuminate and an outfit came out.  
DD smiled, “Perfect, thank you TARDIS.”  
DD changed into her flowery purple bell sleeved dress and white gogo boots. And matching head scarf.   
DD came out with a smile on her face, “I spoke to TARDIS and she answered me.”  
Doctor smiled at that, “That’s great.”  
Rose came in and she had a t shirt with a flower on it and over that was a short overall dress on with leggings and black boots.   
“What do you think of this? Will it do?” Rose asked, she looked at DD’s outfit. “Wow that looks amazing, where did you find that?”  
“She spoke to the TARDIS.” Doctor said with pride. “It’s a Time Lord thing… Yes Rose you look fine…Now, listen to this.”   
Doctor put his CD he was listening to before into the TARDIS CD player   
“Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979.” Doctor explained.   
“You're a punk.” Rose said laughing.   
“It's good to be a lunatic.” Doctor was singing to the song.  
“That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in.” Rose said.   
“Would you like to see him?” Doctor asked.  
“How'd you mean? In concert?” Rose asked.  
“I’ve never been to a concert.” DD said.  
“What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?” Doctor asked.  
“Sheffield it is.” Rose said with a smile.   
Doctor began pressing buttons, “Hold on tight.”   
The TARDIS began spinning and throwing them every which way like usual and then it stopped suddenly like usual.   
“1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Ugh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb.” Doctor said and they walked out of the TARDIS, “And I like my thumb, I need my thumb, I’m very attached to my…”  
Everybody looked around, this did not look like the 1970s  
They heard soldiers cocking their rifles  
“Thumb.” Doctor finished and everybody put their hands up   
They were surrounded by Redcoats.   
“1879… same difference.” Doctor said.  
“You will explain your presence. And the poorly dressed of this girl and the nakedness of this girl.” A Redcoat ordered.   
“Are we in Scotland?” Doctor asked, he talked with a Scottish accent   
“How can you be ignorant of that?” The Redcoat asked.   
“Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been… fighting a man who… almost had his way with my… sister, tis why part of her dress is gone. Isn’t that right sister?”  
“Huh?” DD whispered.  
Doctor gave her a look.  
“Oh, yes, my… brother saved my life, at the expense of my… dress.” DD said.  
“And then to make matters worse, I’ve been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?   
“Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot.” Rose said awkwardly.   
“No, don't do that.” Doctor said.  
“Hoots mon.” Rose said.  
“No, really don't. Really.” Doctor said embarrassed.   
“Will you identify yourself, sir?” The Redcoat asked.   
“I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may.” Doctor said and he took out his psychic paper, “As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself.”   
They heard a command coming from the coach that was guarded by the Redcoats  
“Let them approach.” Was the command.   
“I don't think that's wise, ma'am.” The Redcoat said.   
“Let them approach.” The command came again.   
“You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference.” The Redcoat commanded.  
The three nodded and walked over to the carriage where a footman opened the door to reveal, Queen Victoria.   
“Ladies, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith.” Doctor said.  
“Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked.” Rose said.   
“I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me.” Victoria said.  
“DD McCrimmon your Majesty.” DD said and curtsied.  
Victoria nodded, “You, Doctor. Show me these credentials.”   
Doctor handed the queen his psychic paper and she looked at it.  
“Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector.” Victoria said and handed the paper back to the Doctor.   
“Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?” Doctor asked.   
“A tree on the line.” Victoria said.  
“An accident?” Doctor asked.   
“I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned.” Victoria said.  
“An assassination attempt?” Doctor asked.  
“What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?” Rose asked.   
“I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun.” Victoria said.   
“Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow.” The head Redcoat said.   
“This Doctor, his sister, and his timorous beastie will come with us.” Victoria said.   
“Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall.” The Redcoat said.   
“Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!” Victoria sounded very excited about the fanciful tales.  
The Doctor, DD and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage.   
“It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her.” Rose said.  
“1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“I know.” Rose said excited.  
“What a laugh.” Doctor said.   
“She was just sitting there.” DD said.   
“Like a stamp.” Doctor said.   
“I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it.” Rose said.   
“Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time.” Rose said.   
“Ten quid?” Rose asked.  
“Done.” Doctor said.  
“You two are silly.” DD chuckled.  
They enter a courtyard and are met by the master of the house.  
“Your Majesty.” The man said.  
“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” Victoria asked.  
“She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on.” Sir Robert said.  
To DD it sounded like he didn’t want the queen there.  
“Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl.” Victoria said.   
“Sorry.” Rose felt self-conscious   
“She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so.” Doctor said.   
“Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?” Rose asked the queen.  
“It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?” Victoria asked.   
“So close.” Rose said.  
They enter the mansion.   
“Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up.” The Redcoat said.   
“Yes, sir.” The soldiers said.   
They took a small locked box from the carriage and carried it into the mansion.)   
“So what's in there, then?” DD asked.  
“Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, miss. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions.” The Redcoat Reynolds said.   
The Queen and her guests were taking a tour of the house, Sir Robert showed them the Observatory.  
“This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour.” Victoria said.   
She was indicating a massive telescope.   
“All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself.” Robert said.  
“I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?” Doctor asked, he wanted to take a closer look at it.   
“Help yourself.” Robert said.   
“What did he model it on?” Doctor asked.   
“I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories.” Robert said.   
“It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of” Doctor started  
Rose was trying to get his attention to shut it. He saw that.  
“Am I being rude again?” Doctor asked.   
“Yep.” Rose said.   
“It's very pretty.” DD said.   
“And the imagination of it should be applauded.” Victoria said.   
“Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?” Rose said.  
DD just shook her head trying not to laugh, Rose was trying way too hard to get her to say that line.   
“This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales.” Victoria said.  
“Stars and magic. I like him more and more.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg.” Victoria said.   
“That's Bavaria.” Doctor said.   
“When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported.” Victoria said.   
“So, what's this wolf, then?” Doctor asked.   
“It's just a story.” Robert said uncomfortable.   
“Then tell it.” Doctor said.   
“It's said that…” Robert started he looked very uncomfortable.   
“Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark.” A man named Angelo said.   
“Of course. Yes, of course.” Robert said.   
“And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss McCrimmon and Miss Tyler? I'm tired of torn dresses and nakedness.”   
“It's not amusing, is it?” Rose asked.  
“Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight.” Victoria said excitedly.   
“So there is, Ma'am.” Robert said.  
The girls were given their own rooms.   
DD looked inside the wardrobe and found a dress she would like to wear for supper, it was purple with white lace at the bottom of sleeves and at the neck line, she hurriedly got dressed, she didn’t want to miss the story telling.  
There was a knock on her door.  
“Who is it?” DD asked.  
“Me.” Doctor said.  
“Come in.” DD said.  
Doctor came in the room.  
“What do you think?” DD asked with a smile and she twirled her dress to show her dad.  
Doctor smiled, “You look pretty.”  
“Thank you.” DD said with a smile.  
“So, may I escort you to dinner?” Doctor asked.  
“Is Rose ready yet?” DD asked.  
“Not yet. She has a hard time picking out clothes.” Doctor said. “She told me she’ll meet us down there.”  
DD took her dad’s arm and they walked down to dinner together.  
“So why are we brother and sister?” DD asked.  
“Because I look too young to be your dad.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
“So do you think Sir Robert looks kind of… I don’t know… nervous?” DD asked.  
“Well who wouldn’t be when the Queen is in your home?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged.  
Doctor looked at his daughter, “Yes DD, I do believe something is going on here… I think it has to do with the attempt on the Queen’s life.”  
They entered the Dining Room and took their seats.  
They waited for fifteen minutes for everybody to show up, besides Rose.  
“What’s taking her so long?” DD asked.  
Angelo comes into the Dining Room  
“Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her.” Angelo said.   
“Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham.” Doctor said.   
“The feral child could probably eat it raw.” Victoria said.   
“Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty.” Reynolds said.   
“Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury.” Victoria said.  
“Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am.” Reynolds said.   
“Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares.” DD said excited   
“Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction.” Victoria said.   
“You must miss him.” DD said.  
“Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters.” Victoria said excited.   
“The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured.” Robert said.   
“Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that. Reynolds said.   
“But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead.” Robert said.  
“Are there descriptions of the creature?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal.” Robert said.   
“A werewolf?” Doctor looked very interested.   
“My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations.” Robert said.   
Angelo went towards the moon and started chanting something.  
Both Doctor and DD saw it.  
“Perhaps they thought his work ungodly.” Victoria said.   
“That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?” Robert said.   
“And what if they were with us right now?” Doctor said.  
Everybody saw Angelo and others chanting. They stood up.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Victoria demanded.  
“Explain yourself, Sir Robert!” Reynolds demanded.   
“What's happening?” Victoria demanded.   
“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife.” Robert said.  
“Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she?” Doctor yelled at Angelo but he didn’t say anything to Doctor. “Sir Robert, come on!”   
He grabbed DD’s hand and the three of them ran towards the cellar  
“I do not believe this is ideal for a young lady.” Robert said.  
“She’s not leaving my sight.” Doctor said.   
When they got to the cellar, Doctor kicked the door opened. There was a werewolf fully transformed because of the full moon.   
“Where the hell have you been?” Rose yelled when the chain finally broke.   
“Oh, that's beautiful.” Doctor said looking at the werewolf.   
“Come on, go. Get out!” Robert said. Getting everybody out of the cellar.   
The werewolf broke out of it’s cage.  
“Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!” Doctor yelled.  
“Come on.” Rose said.  
She and DD hurried out of the room  
The Doctor stared in awe at the werewolf, then a piece of the cage flew at him and he ducked.  
“DAD SNAP OUT OF IT.” DD yelled.  
Doctor snapped out of it and hurried out of the cellar and locked the door with his screwdriver.  
“Dad? I thought he was your brother.” Robert said.  
“Long story.” DD said.  
They all hurried towards the gun room.  
Guns were handed out to the men.  
“Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?” The man handing the guns said.  
“Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen.” The man said to Lady Isobel.   
“I can't leave you. What will you do?” Isobel asked Robert.   
“I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go.” Robert said.   
“All of you, at my side. Come on!” Isobel commanded.   
Doctor was removing the shackles from Rose.   
“It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?” Doctor asked.  
“The Queen, the Crown, the throne… you name it.” Rose said.  
There was a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor went out to investigate and saw the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He ran back in and grabbed DD’s hand and pushed Rose to the back of the room.   
The men with guns fired their guns when they saw the wolf.  
“All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me.” Doctor said.   
“I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault.” The man who handed out the guns said.   
“I'm telling you, come upstairs.” Doctor said angry.  
“And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall.” The man said with determination. He walked farther from the group to look down the corridor, he couldn’t see the wolf. “It must have crawled away to die.”  
The wolf reached down and pulled the man up to the ceiling, they watched the wolf rip the man apart.  
“Dad.” DD gasped.  
“There's nothing we can do!” Doctor said with urgency.   
The wolf was coming again and Doctor, DD, Rose and Robert got out of there.  
They now were looking for the queen.  
“Your Majesty? Your Majesty!” Robert called.  
“Sir Robert? What's happening?” Victoria asked coming down the stairs. “I heard such terrible noises.”   
“Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?” Robert asked.   
“Captain Reynolds disposed of him.” Victoria said.   
“The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window.” Doctor said.   
They entered a room that looked like a drawing room and walked towards the window.  
“Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress.” Robert said.   
“A noble sentiment.” Victoria said.  
“Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?” Doctor asked.  
Robert opened the window and the monks outside opened fire.   
“I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside.” Doctor said.   
“Do they know who I am?” Victoria asked.   
“Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a… a biting.” Rose said uncomfortably.   
“Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf.” Victoria said not believing.   
There was a howl.  
They hurried into the corridor and saw that the wolf was breaking down the door that was locked.  
“What do we do?” DD asked.   
“We run.” Doctor said.   
“Is that it?” Rose asked.   
“You got any silver bullets?” Doctor asked.   
“Not on me, no.” Rose said.   
“There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!” Doctor said.   
They ran upstairs, they heard the wolf smash through the door and it began chasing them on the staircase.  
“Come on, Come on.” Doctor said urging everybody to climb the stairs faster.   
They finally got up the stairs and they headed towards the library  
The wolf was nearly upon them when Reynolds came behind them and the wolf and he shot his gun at the wolf. The wolf retreated.  
“I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty.” Reynolds said.  
“I have it. It's safe.” Victoria said.  
“Then remove yourself, Mum. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown.” Reynolds said.   
“Bullets can't stop it.” Doctor said.   
“They'll buy you time. Now run.” Reynolds ordered.  
Everybody ran to the library.  
The girls turned around and saw Reynolds empty his revolver at the wolf and then saw the wolf rip Reynolds apart.   
“GIRLS.” Doctor yelled and he pulled them inside the room.  
“Barricade the door.” Roberts ordered.   
Everybody pitched in to barricade the door.  
“Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute.” Doctor said.  
They were listening to where the wolf was at. They heard it howl.  
“It's stopped.” DD whispered.   
They waited a minute.  
“It's gone.” Doctor said.   
“Listen.” Rose whispered.   
They heard footsteps and growls circling the room from the outside.   
“Is this the only door?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Robert said then remembered, “No.”   
They quickly barricaded the other door.   
“Shush.” Rose said.   
The noises continued outside the walls.  
“I don't understand. What's stopping it?” DD asked.   
“Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?” Doctor asked.   
“I'll tell you what, though.” Rose said.  
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“Werewolf.” Rose said with a grin.   
“I know. You all right?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm okay, yeah.” Rose said.   
“DD?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded, “I’m fine.”  
“I'm sorry, Mum. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?” Robert asked.  
“Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy.” Doctor said.  
“Now that you mention it, it did sound like you didn’t want the Queen there, I just thought it was nerves.” DD said.   
“I'll tell you what though, Mum, I bet you're not amused now.” Rose was still trying to get Victoria to say the famous line.   
“Do you think this is funny?” Victoria asked.   
“No, Mum. I'm sorry.” Rose said.   
“What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?” Victoria demanded   
“You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength humovariform.” Doctor said.   
“And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?”  
“Oh right, sorry, that's…” Doctor started.   
“I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world.” Victoria said angry.   
“Miss McCrimmons, earlier you called the Doctor, Dad.” Robert said, “Pray tell.”   
“Dad?” Victoria said shocked.   
“Yes, DD’s my daughter… No I’m not too young to have a daughter her age, I’m older than I look.” Doctor said. “Enough about that, lets figure out why the werewolf isn’t breaking down the door.”  
They looked around while Victoria sat.  
Doctor saw something on the door.  
“Mistletoe… Sir Robert, did your father put that there?” Doctor asked.  
“I don't know. I suppose.” Robert said.   
“On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder.” Doctor said and he licked the woodwork.   
Rose and DD looked disgusted at that.  
“Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins.” Doctor said.  
“And the wolf's allergic to it?” Rose asked.  
“Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things.” Doctor said.   
“Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon.” Robert said.   
“Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?” Doctor asked.   
“Being rude again.” Rose said.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
“Good. I meant that one.” Doctor got up and went over to a bookshelf. “You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have.” He put on his brainy specs and then threw some books to DD and Rose. “Arm yourself.”   
They began researching anything that might help them.  
“Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here.” Rose said.   
“Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe.” Doctor said.   
“A book on magic.” Rose said.  
“A book on the powers of the moon.” DD said.   
“Some form of explosive.” Robert said.   
“Hmm, that's the sort of thing.” Doctor said.  
“Wolf's bane, what about that?” Rose said.  
“Silver.” DD said.   
“Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth.” Doctor said.   
“A spaceship?” Rose asked.   
“A shooting star.” Robert said and started reading. “In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery.”   
“But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?” Rose asked.   
“Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host.” Doctor said.   
“But why does it want the throne?” Robert asked.  
“That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf.” Rose said.   
“Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake.” Doctor said.   
“Sir Robert. If I am to die here.” Victoria started.   
“Don't say that, Your Majesty.” Robert said.   
“I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself.” Victoria said.  
“Hardly the time to worry about your valuables.” Doctor said.   
“Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this.” Victoria said and she took out a very fine white diamond.  
“Is that the Koh-I-Noor?” Rose asked.   
“Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world.” Doctor said.   
“Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die.” Victoria said.   
“Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I? Doctor asked, he wanted to hold it.  
Victoria nodded and Doctor looked at it.  
“That is so beautiful.” DD said.   
“How much is that worth?” Rose asked.   
“They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week.” Doctor said.   
“Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing.” Rose said.   
“And she'd win.” Doctor said.  
“I’d take that bet.” DD said with a grin.   
“Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence.” Robert said.   
“Why do you travel with it?” Doctor asked.   
“My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs re cutting.” Victoria said.  
“Oh, but it's perfect.” Rose said.   
“My late husband never thought so.” Victoria said.   
“Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting.” Doctor explained.  
“He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished.” Victoria said.   
“Unfinished. Oh, yes.” Doctor said and he threw the diamond back to Victoria. “There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Mum, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Mum?   
“Obviously.” Victoria said.   
“At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?” Doctor said.  
“Explain yourself, Doctor.” Victoria demanded.   
“What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf.” Doctor said.  
They saw plaster dust fall from the ceiling. They all looked up to the skylight where the wolf was at.   
“That wolf there.” Doctor said.  
To everybody’s horror. The glass in the skylight was cracking.  
“OUT, OUT, OUT.” Doctor yelled.   
Everybody hurried towards a door and hurriedly unblocked it and ran out of the door. Doctor shut the mistletoe door on the werewolf.   
“Get to the observatory” Doctor yelled.   
The werewolf caught up with Rose. She screamed then a pan of liquid was thrown over it. It ran away.  
DD ran up to Rose, “Rose are you ok?” She hugged her friend.  
“Good shot.” Doctor said to the women. And he went to check to see if the wolf was gone for the moment.  
“It was mistletoe.” A lady said.   
“Isobel.” Robert called and he kissed his wife. “Now, get back downstairs.”  
“Keep yourself safe.” Isobel said.   
They kissed again.  
ROBERT: Now go.   
“Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly.” Isobel said.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.   
“The observatory's this way.” Robert said.  
They hurried upstairs. They heard the werewolf recovering.  
“No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?” Doctor asked.   
“Just do your work and I'll defend it.” Robert said.   
“If we could bind them shut with rope or something.” Doctor said.   
“I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside.” Robert said.  
Doctor really looked at Robert. “Good man.”   
The door was shut.  
“Your Majesty, the diamond.” Doctor said.   
“For what purpose?” Victoria asked.   
“The purpose it was designed for.” Doctor said.  
Victoria handed over the diamond.   
“Rose, DD” Doctor called.  
They hurried to the control wheels and started raising the telescope up.   
“You two on that side, lift it. Come on.” Doctor said.  
It was heavy to lift.   
“Is this the right time for stargazing?” Rose asked.   
“Yes it is.” Doctor said.  
“When are you going to learn, never question Dad’s plans.” DD said.   
“You said this thing doesn't work.” Rose said.  
“It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up.” Doctor explained.   
“It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight.” Rose said.   
“You're seventy percent water but you can still drown.” Doctor said.  
“Enough talking you two.” DD said.  
The moon shined down into the telescope lens and bounced between the prisms, magnifying as it went. The werewolf broke in and went towards Victoria. The Doctor slid the diamond over to where the light hit the floor. It refracted upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifted it up off the floor. The wolf turned back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in midair.  
“Make it brighter. Let me go.” The young man who was the werewolf begged.  
The Doctor adjusted the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turned back into a wolf shape, howled and vanished.   
Victoria looked at a small scratch on her wrist.   
“Your Majesty? Did it bite you?” DD asked.   
“No, it's, it's a cut, that's all.” Victoria said.   
“If that thing bit you…” Doctor started.   
“It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing.” Victoria said.  
“Let me see.” Doctor said.   
“It is nothing.” Victoria said and the tone in her voice meant she didn’t want to talk anymore about it.  
They left the observatory and saw the remains of Sir Robert. The girls shed tears and Doctor put both his arms around his girls. Victoria’s eyes were wet but no tears were shed.   
“I will break the sad news to Lady Isobel.” Victoria said, “You three better get some sleep, it has been a trying night.”  
The Doctor nodded  
The three of them didn’t want separate bedrooms, Doctor stayed out of the room while the girls changed into night gowns. The girls shared the bed. Doctor took the couch.   
They didn’t get much sleep for the rest of the night, only about 2 hours. They all got up and got redressed, (DD put her 70s clothes back on) and headed downstairs and saw that everybody else was up as well, eating breakfast. Isobel’s eyes were red.  
Rose and DD went up to Isobel and hugged her, telling her how sorry they were.   
The three of them were going to take their leave, but Victoria told them to stay for a while longer. She had the whole household follow her to the Drawing room.  
“What’s going on?” DD asked.  
“You three are to be knighted. I need to know where you three are from.” Victoria said.  
“I’m from the Powell Estate.” Rose said.  
“TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“Gumai Beara.” DD said.  
Victoria didn’t know what any of those meant, but these three were not from her world and she nodded and began the knighting.  
She took a seat and a guard gave her a sword to knight with.  
The three walked up to Victoria and kneeled in front of her.  
“By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame DD of Gumai Bera. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand.” Victoria said.  
“Many thanks, Mum.” Doctor said.   
“Thank you.” DD said with a smile.  
“Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home.” Rose said.   
“Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Mum, from beyond the grave.” Doctor said.   
“Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused.” Victoria said.   
“Yes.” Rose said with a big grin.  
DD chuckled, her dad owed Rose money.   
“Not remotely amused.” Victoria said ignoring the rudeness of the two girls. “And henceforth I banish you three.”   
“I'm sorry?” Doctor asked not understanding.   
“I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return.” Victoria commanded.   
“There is a cart waiting for you. Dougal will drop you off where you have been found.” Victoria said.  
Doctor nodded.  
They were led out of the house by the guards and were made to sit in back of the cart.   
They really didn’t say much, they were kind of shocked at the events that happened.  
“Whoa!” Dougal said to the horse.   
The three got off the cart.   
“Cheers, Dougal.” Doctor called. “No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere.”   
“What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?” Rose asked.   
“Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism.” Doctor said.   
“For werewolf?” DD asked.   
“Could be.” Doctor said.  
“Queen Victoria's a werewolf?” Rose asked.   
“Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip.” Doctor said.   
“So, the Royal Family are werewolves?” Rose asked.   
“Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne.” Rose started.   
“I'll say no more.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting.” Rose said.   
The three of them go into the TARDIS.   
“They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves.” Rose screamed in excitement.  
DD laughed at how excited Rose was and then helped her dad get the TARDIS going.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks later Mickey called Rose.  
Rose got excited that he called but sadly it wasn’t a social call, he asked them to come to Earth.  
“Rose, Rose listen, there’s some strange things going on at the school.” Mickey said over the phone, “I need you, there’s something out there.” He added  
“We’ll be there.” Rose said after confirming it with Doctor.  
“How are we supposed to blend in a high school?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled, “I have a foolproof plan.”  
They rerouted their destination to Earth and met Mickey.  
“So what’s going on?” Doctor asked.  
“Kids are disappearing, there are UFO sightings.” Mickey explained.  
“Ok, we’ll check it out.” Doctor said.  
“And again I asked how are we supposed to blend in a high school?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled.  
None of the girls liked this plan.  
In order to blend in, Doctor made it so he ended up teaching Physics, Rose was a lunch lady and DD was a student.  
“Why can’t I be a student as well?” Rose asked.  
“You’re not a teenager.” Doctor said.  
“But I’m over 700 years old.” DD complained.  
“You’re 18.” Doctor countered.  
DD groaned and Doctor got his way  
The three blended in the high school for two days. DD was very bored in class because she knew all of it. Her dad made her read all of the school books to ‘catch’ up with everybody else. It was curious to see how smart the students were though.  
DD went to her Dad’s Physics class. She sat in the very back.  
“Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?” Doctor asked.   
Doctor wrote on the board in red marker PHYSICS.  
“So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?”  
DD knew the answer, but she didn’t raise her hand, she’s there to observe… her dad made that quite clear.   
A young boy with glasses raised his hand.  
“Yes, er, what's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Milo.” Milo said.  
“Milo! Off you go.” Doctor said.   
“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.” Milo said.   
“Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again.” Doctor said, he looked in the back at DD and saw that she was trying to keep a straight face. “Question two. I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?”  
Just one hand is raised again. Everyone else looked bored.   
“Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it.” Doctor said.   
“Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter.” Milo said fast.   
“Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.” Doctor said fast.   
“False.” Milo said not skipping a beat.  
“What is non-coding DNA?” Doctor asked.   
“DNA that doesn't code for a protein.” Milo said.   
“Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?” Doctor asked.   
“Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen.” Milo said.   
“How do you travel faster than light?” Doctor asked.   
“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring.” Milo said.  
Both the Doctor’s and DD’s jaws dropped, that was… beyond this Earth smart right there.  
After class ended, DD took her time to leave the class room, she was going to talk to her Dad.  
“That was…” DD started.  
Doctor nodded, “Beyond Earth Smart… unless he’s like Einstein but even he would need a moment to think about the answer, Milo just… knew it on the top of his head.”   
“Maybe he’s a Time Lord?” DD asked.  
Doctor shook his head no, “I’d be able to tell, so would you once you look into the vortex.”  
“So now what?” DD asked.  
“Now, you have to go to your next class and I have to get ready for mine.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD groaned, “Can’t I just… what’s the word? Play Hooky?”   
“But that wouldn’t be right.” Doctor said with a grin, “Don’t you want to graduate someday?”   
DD rolled her eyes, “Haha very funny. I’m so bored.”   
“I’ll write you a pass so you won’t be late.” Doctor said with a grin.”  
DD groaned and went to her next class.”  
A couple hours later school was finally out, DD saw her dad with a strange look on his face.  
“Are you alright?” DD asked Doctor.  
“Hm? Yes, quite fine.” Doctor said still grinning.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“How was class?” Doctor asked.  
“Boring as ever.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
“Well, go on to the library to do your homework.” Doctor said.  
That was code for meet up with Rose and Mickey.  
They all met up inside the TARDIS and explained everything they learned.  
“Too many children getting sick and are missing. The children are too smart.” DD said.  
“The Lunch Ladies were acting very weird, I think it has something to do with that oil.” Rose said.  
“We’ll explore the school tonight, see what we can find.” Doctor said.  
“Can we go get something to eat first?” Rose asked. “Something more editable than what I’ve been serving all day.”  
Later that night, Doctor landed the TARDIS in a storeroom  
“Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.” Rose said.   
“Hmm, looks boring to me, boring in the daytime, boring in the night time.” DD said.  
“All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. DD, you and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes.” Doctor said.   
When Doctor and DD were walking towards Finch’s office, they heard a strange screeching sound.  
DD jumped.  
“Not boring anymore is it?” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes and took out a couple of her bombs… just in case.   
Doctor grabbed his daughter’s hand, “I can hear your hearts beating very fast.”  
DD didn’t say anything.  
“Come on.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“I want you to meet someone.” Doctor said. “Don’t talk until I tell you.”  
DD glared at her dad. “But what about Finch’s office.”  
“Later, Trust me.” Doctor said.  
They hurried towards the storeroom where the TARDIS was located. They saw a middle aged lady coming out of the storeroom.  
DD looked at her dad in confusion.  
The lady looked up at Doctor and DD.  
“Hello, Sarah Jane.” Doctor said.   
“It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated.” Sarah said.   
“Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met.” Doctor said.   
“You look incredible.” Sarah said.   
“So do you.” Doctor said.  
“Huh. I got old.” Sarah said then noticed the girl, “Who is this? Your new companion?”  
“What? Oh, DD, no… DD this is Sarah Jane Smith, she traveled with me in the past. “Doctor introduced, “Sarah Jane, this is DD, my lost and found daughter.”   
“Lost and found daughter?” Sarah asked.  
DD nodded with a smile, “It’s nice to meet you Sarah Jane, yes, I was born on Gallifrey, but was sent to live on a different planet… long story.”  
“I see.” Sarah said, “What are you all doing here?”   
“Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?” Doctor asked.  
“The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died.” Sarah said.   
“I lived. Everyone else died.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean?” Sarah asked.   
“Everyone died, Sarah.” Doctor said.  
“But she didn’t.” Sarah said pointing to DD  
“She was sent away before the war.” Doctor said.  
DD realized they were talking about the Time War. She wasn’t going to interrupt.  
“I can't believe it's you.” Sarah said. Then they heard a scream.  
“Okay, now I can!” Sarah said.  
The three of them ran towards where the scream was coming from   
Rose ran up to them.   
“Did you hear that? Who's she?” Rose asked.   
“Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose.” Doctor introduced.  
“Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger.” Sarah said.   
“I'm not his assistant.” Rose said.   
“No? Are you another lost and found daughter?” Sarah asked.  
“No, only me.” DD said.  
Sarah gave Rose a pointed look.  
They ran towards where the noise came from. It came from the Maths department, it was Mickey who screamed.   
“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me.” Mickey said.   
“Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.” Rose said.   
“And you decided to scream.” Doctor said.   
“It took me by surprise.” Mickey defended himself.   
“Like a little girl?” DD asked.   
“It was dark! I was covered in rats.” Mickey said.   
“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” Doctor said.   
“Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?” Rose said.  
“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” Sarah asked.   
“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?” Rose asked.   
“Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office.” Doctor said.  
“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?” Rose asked.   
“Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.” Sarah said.   
“Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you.” Rose said.   
“Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time.” Doctor said.   
“Hold on. Sorry. Never.” Rose said.   
“What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?” Sarah asked.   
“Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.” Mickey said loving that the Doctor was in trouble.  
“He talked to me about you, you and the robot dog. I ask him a lot about his past.” DD said.  
Sarah and Doctor smiled.  
They made it to Finch’s office and Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the lock.  
“Maybe those rats were food.” Doctor said.  
DD scrunched her nose at that.  
“Food for what?” Rose asked.  
Doctor opened up the door.   
“Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.”   
They all silently looked inside the office and saw giant bats.  
“Those are the teachers?” DD whispered.  
“No way.” Mickey said and he ran out of the office.  
Everybody else followed, Doctor shut the door and locked it how it was. Rose and Mickey ran outside, the Timelords and Sarah walked out.  
“I am not going back in there. No way.” Mickey said.   
“Those were teachers.” Rose said.   
“Can I play hooky tomorrow?” DD asked.  
“No” Doctor said.  
DD groaned.  
“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.” Doctor said heading back towards the school.   
“Come on? You've got to be kidding.” Mickey said.   
“I need the Tardis. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen.” Doctor said.   
“I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you.” Sarah said with a grin.  
She pulled Doctor towards her car and lifted a tarp.  
“K9! Rose Tyler, DD, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.” Doctor said.   
“Why does he look so disco?” Rose asked.   
“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, one day, he just, nothing.” Sarah said.   
“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone.” Sarah said.   
“Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you?” Doctor asked K9 while petting him.   
“Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy.” Rose said annoyed.   
The group stopped at a coffee shop, Doctor, Sarah and DD were looking at K9, Rose was ordering some chips.  
“I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there.” Sarah said.   
“Right on top of it, yeah.” Doctor said.   
“I was there too, Dad just regenerated, still in his 15 hours of regeneration, he was fighting to save the Earth and he lost his hand, and he grew another… we never did find his hand that was cut off.” DD said.  
Doctor chuckled.  
“You lost your hand?” Sarah asked.  
“Yep.” Doctor said popping the P. “And grew another.”  
He waved with his ‘fighting hand’.  
“And Rose?” Sarah asked.  
“She was there too.” Doctor said.   
“Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me.” Sarah said.   
“I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed.” Doctor said.   
“I waited for you. I missed you.” Sarah said.  
This was getting too weird for DD’s liking, she got up and went over to Rose who offered her some chips.  
“What are they talking about over there?” Rose asked.  
“Um… they’re reminiscing.” DD said.   
The next thing the younger adults knew, Doctor got K9 working.  
“Oh look he remembers me.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Affirmative.” K9 said.   
“Rose, give us the oil.” Doctor said.  
Rose did as she was told and Doctor opened the jar, and started to put his finger in the oil.   
“I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched.” Rose said.   
“I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.   
K9 took out his probe and Doctor smeared some of the oil on the probe.  
“Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go.” Doctor said crossing his arms.   
“Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analyzing.” K9 said   
“Listen to him, man. That's a voice.” Mickey said.   
“Careful. That's my dog.” Sarah said.   
“Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil.” K9 said.   
“They're Krillitanes.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped in horror.   
“Is that bad?” Rose asked.   
“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad.” Doctor said.   
“And what are Krillitanes?” Sarah asked.   
“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.” Doctor said.  
“Even the Golems were afraid of the Krillitanes.” DD said.  
“And right to be.” Doctor said.  
“What are Golems?” Sarah asked.  
“Long story.” Doctor said.   
“What're they doing here?” Rose asked.   
“It's the children. They're doing something to the children.” Doctor said.   
“Excuse me.” DD said and she hurried to the bathroom.  
“I’ll go see if she’s ok.” Rose said.  
She entered the bathroom and saw DD by the sink.  
“DD are you ok?” Rose asked.  
DD splashed water on her face and smiled, “Yah, I’m fine.”  
“What was that about?” Rose asked.  
“I’ve heard stories of the Krillitanes.” DD said. “I just sort of… panicked for a moment.”  
“What kind of stories?” Rose asked.  
“You don’t want to know… trust me.” DD said, “Let’s just drop it.”   
“Are you sure?” Rose asked.  
“I don’t want to talk about my past.” DD said.  
Rose nodded, “Ok, remember if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”   
DD smiled and nodded.  
They left the bathroom and Doctor handed DD a drink, “You’ll feel better with this in your system.”  
DD smiled, “Thanks Dad.”  
They left the Coffee shop.  
“How many of us have there been travelling with you?” Rose asked.   
“Does it matter?” Doctor asked, he sounded kind of defensive.  
“Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line.” Rose started.   
“As opposed to what?” Doctor asked defensively.   
“I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?” Rose asked.   
“No. Not to you.” Doctor said.   
“But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?” Rose asked.  
Doctor looked at Rose then at DD, “DD take notes.”  
“We don't age. We regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…” Doctor started.  
“What, Doctor?” Rose asked.   
“You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords.” Doctor said to Rose.  
“Time Lord.” Finch said who was on the Coffee Shop building  
DD and Doctor looked up, they heard Finch and a giant bat screeched and flew down towards the group. They all ducked and it flew off.   
“Was that a Krillitane?” Sarah asked.   
“It just flew off. What did it do that for?” Rose asked.   
Nobody said anything.  
DD couldn’t sleep that night, she didn’t even try, she was in the TARDIS making bombs all night, it was the only thing keeping her calm. She hated Krillitanes. She never met any but if the Golems who she hates the most, were scared of them, then Krillitanes were scary.  
Doctor had a plan   
The group met up the next morning and drove to the school together.  
“Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.”  
Doctor gave the sonic screw driver to Sarah.   
“Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.” Doctor said.   
“Just stand outside?” Mickey asked.   
“Here, take these you can keep K9 company.” Sarah said and she threw Mickey the car keys.  
“Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.” Doctor said.   
“But he's metal.” Mickey said.   
“I didn't mean for him.” Doctor said.  
“What about me?” DD asked.  
“You’re coming with me.” Doctor said.  
“And what are we going to do?” DD asked.  
“It's time we had a word with Mister Finch.” Doctor said. “As your father I do not like this schools teaching methods. We need to have a chat with the Headmaster.”  
“So am I cut from classes today?” DD asked playing along.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
They entered the building and watched Sarah and Rose leave. Doctor and DD searched for Finch, they were on the 2nd floor when they spotted him.  
Finch looked up and saw the glaring Time Lords looking down at him.  
Finch walked away.  
Doctor and DD followed him to the swimming pool.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.  
“My name is Brother Lassa. And you?” Finch asked.   
“The Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said.  
“Since when did Krillitanes have wings?” Doctor asked.  
“It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine.” Finch said.   
“And now you're shaped human.” DD said.   
“A personal favorite, that's all.” Finch said.   
“And the others?” Doctor asked.  
“My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last two.” Finch said.  
“This plan of yours. What is it?” DD asked.   
“You don't know?” Finch asked.   
“That's why we’re asking.” DD said.   
“Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out.” Finch said.   
“If I don't like it, then it will stop.” Doctor said.   
“Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?” Finch asked.   
“I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it.” Doctor said.   
“But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you.” Finch said and he walked out of the pool area.  
“Lets go see how Sarah and Rose are doing.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t like that man.” DD said.  
“Me neither.” Doctor said. “Come on.”  
When they got to the computer room, they saw Sarah and Rose laughing hysterically.  
“How’s it going?” Doctor asked when he and DD entered.  
Rose and Sarah looked at Doctor and laughed harder.  
“What? Listen, I need to find out what’s programmed inside these.” Doctor said.  
The girls were laughing harder.  
“Wish I knew what was so funny.” DD said and she started to chuckle, laughter was contagious.  
“What? Stop it.” Doctor commanded.”   
“What are we laughing at?” DD asked.  
The girls looked at Doctor and laughed harder.  
“I don’t know what is so funny Dad, but I think it’s at your expense.” DD said and she laughed.  
Everybody quieted down once they heard a command on the loud speaker that had all of the students go to class and all of the staff go into the staff room.  
“All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room.” Was heard on the loud speaker.   
“That doesn’t sound good.” DD said.  
“Come on we have to hurry, Rose, make sure nobody comes in here.” Doctor started.  
Rose did as she was told once the children tried going into the room.  
“No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall.” Rose said.   
Doctor tried shifting the cpu but he couldn’t  
“I can't shift it.” Doctor said using his Sonic Screwdriver.  
“I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything.” Sarah said.   
“Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?” Doctor asked rhetorically   
DD tried getting into the computer by hacking into the command program on the computers   
A few minutes later a bunch of alien symbols appeared on all of the computers.  
“Dad look.” DD said.  
“You wanted the program? There it is.” Sarah said.  
“Some sort of code.” Doctor said and he put on his brainy specks. “No. No, that can't be.”   
“What?” DD asked.  
“The Skasis Paradigm. They’re trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped.  
“The Skasis what?” Sarah asked.  
“The God maker. The universal theory. Crack the equation and you’ve got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control.” Doctor explained.  
“What and the kids are like a giant computer?” Rose asked.  
“Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.” Doctor said.   
“But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.” Rose said.   
“What's fifty nine times thirty five?” Doctor asked.   
“Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God.” Rose gasped.   
“But why use children? Can't they use adults?” Sarah asked.  
“No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls.” DD said.   
“Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.” Finch said coming into the room.  
“Oh yeah, The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch.” DD said. “That’s a scary thought.”  
“Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.” Doctor said.   
“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.” Finch said.   
“What, by someone like you?” Doctor asked.   
“No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.” Finch   
“Doctor, don't listen to him.” Sarah said.   
“And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor and you DD. You would be able to meet and live with your mum, think about that. Join us.” Finch said.   
“I could save everyone.” Doctor said.   
“Yes.” Finch said.  
“Gumai Beara would still be a planet.” DD said.  
“Yes.” Finch said.  
“I would know my mother.” DD said.   
“I could stop the war.” Doctor said.   
“No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends.” Sarah said.  
Doctor was quiet for a moment, then he picked up a chair and threw it at the big screen in the front of the room.  
“Out.” Doctor yelled.  
The four of them hurried out of the classroom and were being chased by the Krillitanes. They met Mickey and another boy by the car that was driven through the door.  
“What is going on?” Mickey asked.  
“We’re being chased by the Krillitanes.” Rose said.  
“Less talking, more running.” Doctor said and he and the rest of the group ran towards the cafeteria.   
“Are they my teachers?” The boy named Kenny asked.   
“Yeah. Sorry.” Doctor said.  
Finch and the rest of the Krillitanes in bat form came in.  
“We need the Time Lords alive. As for the humans? You can feast.” Finch said.   
The Krillitanes swooped down after the humans, Doctor grabbed a chair and hit one that was going after Rose.   
“You lot under the tables.” DD said and she too picked up a chair.  
Doctor and DD were swinging the chairs around every time a bat came close  
The bats were getting smart though, there were only two time lords, the bats attacked four against two, the Doctor and DD could only swing the chairs at two of the bats, the other two bats got too close to the humans.  
All of a sudden there was a laser and one of the bats went down.  
“K9.” Sarah called from under the table   
“Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.” K9 said still shooting lasers at the bats.  
Finch looked furious.   
“Come on.” Doctor said helping Sarah and Rose up from under the tables.  
Everybody ran out of the cafeteria.  
“K9, hold them back.” Doctor said.  
“Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode.” K9 said.  
Once everybody was out, Doctor sealed the doors with his sonic screwdriver.  
They ran to the Physics laboratory. Once everybody was inside, Doctor sealed the door with his sonic screwdriver.  
“It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?” Doctor asked.  
“Barrels of it.” Rose said.  
The Krillitanes were trying to get through.  
“Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey.” Doctor said.   
“What now, hold the coats?” Mickey asked.   
“Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?” Doctor asked.  
Kenny smiled and set off the fire alarm. It hurt everybody’s ears but especially the Krillitanes’ ears. Everybody escaped right in front of the Krillitanes   
“Master.” K9 said finding his humans.   
“Come on, boy. Good boy.” Doctor said to K9.   
They all hurried to the kitchens and Rose led them to the barrels of oil. Doctor tried to open the barrels with his sonic screw driver but they wouldn’t open.  
“They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them.” Doctor said.  
“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.” K9 said.   
“Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.” Doctor said.   
The girls and the boy went out the back door and waited for Doctor and K9 to return.  
“Rose get Kenny to the school yard.” DD said. “I’m going to wait for Dad.”  
“But.” Rose started.  
“Rose please.” DD started.  
Rose nodded and she and Kenny ran towards the school yard where children were running towards   
The Doctor did return, but without K9.  
“Where's K9?” Sarah asked.   
“We need to run.” Doctor said.   
“Where is he? What have you done?” Sarah asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he grabbed Sarah’s hand and ran.   
“Come on DD.” Doctor called.  
Doctor had DD run in front of them, they ran fast towards the school yard.  
About a minute after they got far enough from the school, it exploded. All of the children cheered and then started cheering for Kenny.  
DD saw that Sarah looked really sad, she was going to leave her and Dad alone for a bit, she went and joined Rose.  
“What’s wrong with Sarah?” Rose asked.  
“K9 sacrificed himself.” DD said. “Sarah’s taking it very hard.”  
Rose nodded, she felt sad for Sarah.  
They saw Doctor trying to comfort a crying Sarah.  
They all waited until all of the students were picked up from school, Doctor had to pretend to be the Physics teacher.   
Sarah Jane went home, she wanted to be alone for a while, she just lost one of her best friends and knew she was going to say goodbye to another one of her best friends.   
Everybody else went searching for the TARDIS which relocated when the school blew up. Once they found it, they all went to bed for a couple hours. It has been a long and emotional night. DD woke up earlier than the humans and went to find her Dad, he was building something.  
“Don’t you ever sleep?” DD asked.  
“A couple hours a week.” Doctor said. “Benefits of being an old Time Lord.”  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Rebuilding an old friend.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“And where did you get the parts for this new friend?” DD asked. Sitting down next to her dad watching him build.  
“Went to the future and back while you were sleeping.” Doctor said with a grin, “Just to get the parts.”  
A couple hours later, Doctor saw Sarah Jane on the scanner, she was going towards the TARDIS.  
“DD get the tea ready.” Doctor said and he walked out of the TARDIS meeting Sarah outside.  
“You've redecorated.” Sarah said coming inside the TARDIS.   
“Do you like it?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do.” Sarah said awkwardly.   
“I love it.” Rose said.  
“Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?” Sarah asked.   
“No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded.” Rose said.   
“But you're still clever. More than a match for him.” Sarah said.   
“You and me both.” Rose said.  
“To answer your math question, seventeen thousand three hundred and forty three.” DD said with a grin and setting down the tea and biscuits she made.  
“Show off.” Rose said but she was smiling.  
“Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a grin. “Go on you lot, have some tea and biscuits.”  
They all ate some biscuits and drank some tea. They were telling stories about their adventures with the Doctor. Doctor was having fun reminiscing as well putting his little tidbits in here and there.  
“Um, we're about to head off.” Doctor said awkwardly after two hours catching up. “But you could come with us.”   
“No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own.” Sarah said.   
“Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you.” He looked at Doctor. “Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there.” Mickey said.   
“Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, and Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board.” Sarah said.   
“Ok then, I could do with a laugh.” Doctor said.   
“The more the merrier.” DD said with a grin.  
“Rose, is that okay?” Mickey asked.  
“No, great. Why not?” Rose said, she didn’t sound all that happy though.  
“Well, I'd better go.” Sarah said.  
“It was great meeting you.” DD said with a smile.  
“It was great meeting you too.” Sarah said with a smile. “I have a feeling you’re going to be as smart as your father one day.”  
“I hope so, then I’ll know what he rambling on about without having to look something up.” DD said and chuckled.  
Sarah chuckled too.  
DD and Sarah hugged, then DD went to clear away the tea dishes.   
DD watched the scanner of Doctor and Sarah, it was sweet, they were talking and then they hugged. Doctor even lifted her off her feet. DD smiled at that.  
Doctor went back inside the TARDIS and went over to the console, he smiled and winked at DD and pushed some buttons to transport K9 outside. Then he pushed more buttons to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

“Where are we?” Mickey asked.  
“Why don’t you have a look?” Doctor said.  
They all stepped out of the TARDIS.  
“It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go.” Mickey said excited.   
“It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?” Rose asked.   
“Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous.” Doctor said.   
“So, what's the date? How far we gone?” DD asked looking around.  
“About three thousand years into their future, give or take.” Doctor said.   
Doctor found the light switch on the console and opened up the ceiling   
“Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies.” Doctor said.   
“Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?” Rose asked hugging her boyfriend.   
“It's so realistic.” Mickey said in awe.  
“It is real.” DD said with a grin.   
“Dear me, had some cowboys in here.” Doctor said looking at the console. “Got a ton of repair work going on.” He looked at the scanner. “Now that's odd. Look at that.”  
DD had a look, “All the warp engines are going. Full capacity.”  
“You’re right. “Doctor said. “There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?   
“Where'd all the crew go?” Rose asked.   
“Good question. No life readings on board.” Doctor said.   
“Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag.” Rose said.   
“No, I've checked all the smoking pods.” Doctor said. “Can you smell that?”   
“Yah, someone's cooking.” Rose said.   
“Sunday roast, definitely.” Mickey said.  
Doctor pushed more buttons on the console and a door opened up.  
They walked through the door and saw an old fashioned fireplace from the 18th century  
“Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle.” He walked towards it and took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. “Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there.   
Rose looked out of a window into space. “There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look.”   
“Hello.” Doctor said, not talking to Rose.   
The Doctor was talking to a young girl in a nightgown who was kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace.  
“Hello.” The girl said.  
Rose, DD and Mickey looked inside the fireplace and saw the little girl too.   
“What's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Reinette.” The girl said.   
“Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?” Doctor asked.   
“In my bedroom.” Reinette said.   
“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?” Doctor asked.   
“Paris, of course.” Reinette said.  
“Paris, right.” Doctor said.   
Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?” Reinette asked.   
“Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?” Doctor asked.   
“Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven.” Reinette said.   
“Right, lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night.” Doctor said.   
“Goodnight Monsieur.” Reinette said.   
“You said this was the fifty first century.” Mickey said accusingly.   
“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink.” Doctor said.   
“What's that?” DD asked.  
“No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door.” Doctor said.  
The other three rolled their eyes.   
“And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?” Rose asked.  
“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too.” Doctor said and he took off his jacket.  
“She was speaking English, I heard her.” Mickey said.   
“That's the Tardis. Translates for you.” Rose said.   
“Even French?” Mickey asked.   
“Yah.” Rose said.  
“Wait until you can understand aliens.” DD said with a grin.   
“Gotcha.” Doctor said finding the switch that rotated the fireplace with him on it.  
“Doctor.” Rose yelled.  
“Dad” DD yelled at the same time.  
DD tried to bring her dad back, she pushed buttons, she tried the switch her dad used, it wasn’t working for her, the next thing anybody knew, Doctor came back with someone with him.  
“Doctor.” Rose said  
“Dad.” DD said at the same time.   
The Doctor grabbed a tube from a nearby rack and fired its contents over the android. It seized up.   
“Excellent. Ice gun.” Mickey said.   
“Fire extinguisher.” Doctor said giving the fire extinguisher to Rose.   
“Where did that thing come from?” Rose asked.   
“Here.” Doctor said.  
“So why is it dressed like that?” Mickey asked.   
“Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face.” Doctor said.   
The Doctor removed the android's face to reveal clockwork.   
“Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me.” Doctor said.   
The android beamed away.  
“Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board.” Doctor said.   
“What is it?” Rose asked.   
“Don't go looking for it.” Doctor said.   
“Where're you going?” DD asked.   
“Back in a sec.” Doctor said and he used the fireplace again.  
“How come it works for him?” DD asked but nobody answered.   
Rose had that look on her face that Mickey and DD know so well.  
“He said not to look for it.” Mickey said.   
“Yah, he did.” Rose said waiting.   
Mickey gets another fire extinguisher from the rack.   
“Now you're getting it.” Rose said with a grin. “Coming DD?”  
“Yep.” DD said popping the P   
They went exploring. Mickey was having fun, he was acting like a spy, hiding behind corners and peaking before hurrying to another hiding spot, rolling on the ground.  
“What in the world is he doing?” DD asked.  
“I think he’s playing James Bond, but I’m not quite sure.” Rose said.  
“Do a lot of Earth boys do this?” DD asked.  
“Sadly, yes.” Rose said with a sigh.  
“Girls look at this.” Mickey said beckoning the girls over, That’s an eye in there, a real eye.”   
“What’s that beating noise?” DD asked.  
Rose opened up a little hatch. They see a bunch of wires and pipes.   
DD gasped when she saw what was in the middle of everything.  
“What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in.” Mickey asked.   
“It’s a heart Mickey, it’s a human heart.” Rose said.  
They looked at it for a couple minutes.  
“Come on lets go.” DD said uncomfortable looking at it.  
“Maybe it wasn't a real heart.” Mickey said.  
“Course it was a real heart.” DD said.   
“Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?” Mickey asked.   
“Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days.” Rose said.   
They stopped by a large window.  
“It's France again. We can see France.” Mickey said.   
“I think we're looking through a mirror.” Rose said.   
They see three men enter the room.  
“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” Mickey asked.   
“The King of France.” Doctor said.   
“Hi dad.” DD said with a grin  
“Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?” Rose asked.   
“Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man.” Doctor started and something neighed behind them, “Oh and I met a horse that thinks I’m its mother.”   
DD chuckled at that.  
“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?” Mickey asked.   
“Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history.” Doctor started and Reinette entered the room and curtsied to the king. “Her’s. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?”   
“Who is she?” Rose asked.   
“Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived.” Doctor said.  
“Madame De Pompadour” DD said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“How did you know that?” Rose asked.  
“Time Lord thing.” Doctor explained simply   
“So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?” Rose asked.   
“No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, I get it.” Rose said.  
“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace.” Doctor said.  
The King and his servants left the room. Reinette checked her appearance in the mirror.   
“The Queen must have loved her.” Rose said.   
“Oh, she did. They get on very well.” Doctor said.   
“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?” Mickey asked not buying it.   
“France. It's a different planet.” Doctor joked.   
They heard a clock break but didn’t see who broke it.  
They heard a ticking and so did Reinette.  
Reinette turned to see someone with their back to her and they were facing a window.  
“How long have you been standing there? Show yourself.” Reinette commanded.  
The android turned around and faced Reinette. Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotated the mirror   
“Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?” Doctor said.   
“Fireplace man.” Reinette gasped.   
The Doctor sprayed the android and threw the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaked.   
“What's it doing?” Mickey asked.   
“Switching back on. Melting the ice.” Doctor explained going up to it.   
“And then what?” Mickey asked.   
“Then it kills everyone in the room.” Doctor said and the android tried grabbing Doctor’s neck. “Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself.” He turned to Reinette, “Order it to answer me.   
“Why should it listen to me?” Reinette asked.   
“I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it.” Doctor said.   
“Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you.” Reinette commanded the android.   
“I am repair droid seven.” The Droid said.   
“What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage.” Doctor said.   
“Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure.” The Droid said.   
“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?” Doctor asked.   
“We did not have the parts.” The Droid said.   
“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts.” Mickey said.  
“What's happened to the crew? Where are they?” Doctor asked.   
“We did not have the parts.” The Droid said again.   
“There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?” Doctor asked.  
“We did not have the parts.” Droid said again.  
“Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew.” Doctor said.   
“The crew?” Mickey asked disgusted.   
“We found a camera with an eye in it.” Rose said.  
“And there was a heart wired into machinery.” DD said.   
“It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?” Doctor asked.  
“Someone cooking.” Rose said.  
“Hmm, literally someone cooking.” DD said putting things together.   
“Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?” Doctor asked.  
“One more part is required.” The Droid said.   
“Then why haven't you taken it?” Doctor asked.   
“She is incomplete.” The Droid said.   
“What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet.” Doctor said.   
“Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?” DD asked.  
“We are the same.” The Droid said.   
“We are not the same. We are in no sense the same.” Reinette said scared.  
“We are the same.” The Droid said.   
“Get out of here. Get out of here this instant.” Reinette commanded.   
“Reinette, no.” Doctor said but it was too late, the droid teleported back onto the ship.  
“It's back on the ship. Rose, DD, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does.” Doctor said.  
“Arthur?” Rose asked.   
“Good name for a horse.” Doctor said.  
“No, you're not keeping the horse.” Rose said.   
“I let you keep Mickey.” Doctor said.  
“DD tell him no.” Rose said.  
“But I like the horse.” DD said.  
“Ha, end of discussion. Now go! Go! Go!” Doctor said.  
The three go through the mirror and Doctor closed the mirror.  
“You like the horse?” Rose asked.  
“Yes, it would be fun riding a horse around the TARDIS.” DD said with a grin.  
“So that Doctor eh?” Mickey started.  
“What do you mean?” Rose asked.  
“Well. Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra.” Mickey started.  
“Oh don’t bring up Cleopatra.” DD said, “I just now got that out of my head.”   
“He mentioned her once.” Rose said.   
“Yah, but he called her Cleo.” Mickey said with a grin.  
“Really enough talk about that.” DD said.   
The androids found them and before they had a chance to fight, they were injected with something and passed out.  
DD woke up strapped to a table, she looked around and saw that the TARDIS was just a few meters away from her, Rose and Mickey were still asleep, also strapped down.  
“Great.” DD thought to herself.  
She looked around and saw many androids surrounding them.  
Mickey woke up and he started panicking.  
The androids began taking measurements of their heads, neck, arms, began looking into their eyes.  
That really made Mickey panic  
“Mickey really, panicking won’t make anything better.” DD snapped.  
Rose woke up once the androids were done measuring them.  
“What's going on? Doctor?” Rose called.   
“Rose? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is.” Mickey said.   
“You are compatible.” A Droid went up to DD.   
“Yah saw that coming.” DD said with a sigh. “Smartest one here.”  
“Oi.” Mickey said.  
“Get over it Mickey, I’m a time lady.” DD snapped.  
The android extended its blade and brought it up to DD’s neck.  
“Well if you’re so smart, then you think of a way to get us out of here.” Mickey said.  
“You better not hurt us.” Rose said. “We didn’t come alone, we have the Doctor with us, he’s not one you want to mess with.”   
DD was trying to get into her pocket, she had a plan that had to do with bombs.  
“Keep talking.” DD said.  
Rose saw what DD was trying to do.  
“Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the.” Rose started but then they heard a crash and a bang and a drunken voice singing horribly.  
“I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night.” Doctor sang and slurred.  
“What in the world?” DD thought still trying to get into her pocket.  
“They called him the. They called him the, the.” Rose started.  
The Doctor swayed in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head.  
“You have got to be kidding.” DD whispered.   
“And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou.” He sang horribly. “Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party.   
“Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm.” Rose said.   
“Oh, you sound just like your mother.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“What've you been doing? Where've you been?” DD asked, she still had a blade too close for comfort aimed at her neck.   
“Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, girls. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do.” Doctor said.  
“The brain is compatible.” The Droid said.  
“Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine.” Doctor said and he removed the android’s mask and poured the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork stopped   
“Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't.” Doctor said.  
The other androids were going after the Doctor.  
Doctor found the off switch on the console for the other androids. Then he freed the others from their locks.  
“Right, you three, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off.” Doctor said. “By the way DD, what were you trying to accomplish?”  
DD took her bombs out of her pocket.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “You were raised on a peaceful planet and now you make bombs, we need to find you a different hobby.”   
“It would have worked.” DD said.  
“It would have made them angry.” Doctor said.   
“Are those things safe?” Mickey asked.   
“Yah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets.” Doctor said trying to find his plugs   
“Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?” Rose asked.   
“With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?” Doctor asked.   
A bell rung   
“What's that?” Rose asked.   
“I don't know. Incoming message?” Doctor guessed   
“From who?” DD asked.   
“Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override.” Doctor said.   
“The first android woke up and expelled the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor and Doctor’s shoe.   
“Well, that was a bit clever.” Doctor said.   
The off switch turned on again waking the other androids up.  
“Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?” Doctor asked.   
“She is complete. It begins.” The Droid said. And all of the androids teleported out.   
“What's happening?” Rose asked.   
“One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head.” Doctor said.  
“So we need to warn her.” DD said.  
They looked for another window, and found a window.  
“Ok, she is 32 in this one, you and Rose go through, Mickey and I will look for the window that the androids are at.   
DD and Rose nodded and walked through the tapestry.  
“Madame de Pompadour. Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. We've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years.”   
“Five years?” Reinette asked.   
“Some time after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better.” Rose said.   
“Then be exact, and I will be attentive.” Reinette said.   
“There isn't time.” Rose said.   
“There are five years.” Reinette said.   
“For you. we haven't got five minutes.” Rose said.   
“Then also be concise.” Reinette said.   
“In the future there is a ship that can fly like a bird, and there are these rooms where we can jump in to see different bits of your life, all jumbled up.” DD said.  
“You are saying, there is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveler, must always take the slower path.”  
“Yes.” DD said.   
“He was right about you.” Rose said.   
“So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?” Reinette asked.   
“The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit.” Rose said.   
“Until?” Reinette asked.   
“Until the Doctor can get there.” DD said.   
“He's coming, then?” Reinette asked.   
“He promises.” Rose said.   
“But he cannot make his promises in person?” Reinette asked.   
“He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be.” Rose said.   
“It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other.” Reinette said.  
“Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you.” Rose said.   
“Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.” Reinette said.   
“Rose, DD” Mickey called, “The time window where she’s thirty seven. We found it. Right under our noses.”  
The girls hurry towards the tapestry and Reinette walks under the tapestry.  
“No, you can’t go in there, Dad will go mad.” DD said.  
“Dad? That’s right, you’re Doctor’s Daughter.” Reinette said but wasn’t listening, she looked around the future, “So this is his world.”  
There was a scream.  
“What was that?” Reinette asked worried.  
“The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link.” Mickey explained.  
“Those screams. Is that my future?” Reinette asked.  
“Yah. I'm sorry.” Rose said.   
“Then I must take the slower path.” Reinette said.   
“Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time.” A future Reinette said.  
“That's my voice.” Reinette said.   
“Girls, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem.” Mickey said.   
“You two go on ahead, give me a moment.” Rose said.   
Mickey and DD left  
“You found it? Good, why aren’t we going through?” DD asked.  
“They knew I was coming, they blocked it off, and you three were not going to go through.” Doctor said.  
“But.” DD started.  
“No buts, too dangerous.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor! Doctor!” Future Reinette said through the fireplace.  
“You found it, then?” Rose asked coming into the room.   
“I don't get it. How come they got in there?” Rose asked.   
“They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick.” Doctor said.   
“Well, we'll go in the Tardis.” Rose said.   
“We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now.” DD said.   
“Well, can't we just smash through?” Mickey asked.  
“Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck.” Doctor said.   
“We don't have a truck.” Mickey said.  
“I know we don't have a truck.” Doctor yelled.   
“Well, we've got to try something.” Rose said.   
“No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back.” Doctor said trying to think of what to do. He kind of wished he didn’t put the audio on. All the screaming in the ball room was giving him a headache.   
“Could everyone just calm down? Please.” Reinette said.  
The Ballroom was silent.   
“Finally I can think.” Doctor said and he looked at the ballroom, then at his companions and daughter. “I know what must be done… I need Arthur.”  
Mickey got the white horse.  
DD pulled her dad to the side to talk with him in private.  
“No dad that won’t work, you can’t go there, the link will be broken and you won’t be able to return.” DD said.  
“I know, but I made a promise to her. I have to go.” Doctor said.  
DD had tears in her eyes. “You can’t dad”  
“I have to. Listen, once I’m through and the link is broken, I need you to drive the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t.” DD said.  
“Yes you do, you said yourself the TARDIS is talking to you, now you need to listen, let TARDIS help you. Take Rose and Mickey home, go find Sarah Jane or Susan Foreman, they can take care of you.”  
“I can take care of myself.” DD said.  
“Yes I know you can, I’d feel better if they were in your life though.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded and was crying. Doctor kissed the top of DD’s forehead. Doctor talked to Rose in private like he did with DD and hugged her goodbye and shook Mickey’s hand.  
Rose was crying as well.  
“Well then, time to go.” Doctor said and he got on top of his white horse. “You lot might want to stand back.”  
They stood back and watched him get enough distance to gallop straight into the window. The link was disabled.  
“What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?” Mickey asked.   
Tears were running down the girls’ cheeks.   
Mickey finally understood. “We can’t fly the TARDIS without him. How’s he going to get back?”  
The girls looked at each other and then at the night sky.  
After five hours of not doing anything but crying, they entered the TARDIS.  
“Are you sure you can fly this thing?” Mickey asked.  
“Dad said I could.” DD said and she just stared at the console.  
“Well?” Mickey asked.  
“Mickey leave her alone, she literally just lost her dad.” Rose said sadly.  
“How am I going to do this?” DD asked.  
“Just take your time.” Rose said.  
“I’m not ready yet.” DD said.  
“It’s ok.” Rose said and she hugged her friend.  
They made some tea and biscuits and ate that on the TARDIS to calm down.  
The next thing they heard was the fireplace moving.  
“What in the world.” Mickey said, “Girls look.”  
They saw the Doctor coming towards them.  
“Doctor.” Rose yelled.  
“Dad.” DD yelled at the same time.  
The girls hugged the Doctor at the same time.   
“How long did you wait?” Doctor asked.   
“Five and a half hours.” Rose said.   
“Great. Always wait five and a half hours.” Doctor said.   
“Where've you been?” DD asked.   
“Explain later. Into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec.” Doctor said. And he hurried back towards the fireplace.  
“Why is he going back?” DD asked worried.  
She and Rose waited a few minutes and then went into the TARDIS.  
About an hour later, Doctor slowly walked into the TARDIS, he had a sad look in his eyes.  
“Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?” Rose asked.   
“We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble.” Doctor said.  
“Are you alright?” Rose asked.   
“I'm always alright.” Doctor said.   
“Come on, girls. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place.” Mickey said.  
DD waved Mickey and Rose on, she was just going to sit at the console, be there for her dad if he wanted to talk.  
Doctor took out a letter from his jacket and read it silently to himself.  
“My dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel.”   
DD saw the fireplace on the scanner go out.  
DD got up, “I know that look, I know what happened.”   
She hugged her dad and he hugged her back.  
“Life of the Time Lords?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded, “Life of the Time Lords.”  
“At least we have each other” DD said.


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor took them on more adventures. One every day, he was trying to get his mind off of Madame De pompadour.  
Everybody was in the TARDIS just relaxing before their next adventure, Doctor, Rose and DD were telling Mickey stories of their adventures.  
“And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you Rose. And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!   
“I thought I was going to get frazzled.” Rose said.   
“Yah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar.” Doctor said.   
“Yah. Where was that, then? What happened?” Mickey asked, he had his hand on a switch the Doctor asked him to press a half hour ago.   
“Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there.” Doctor said.  
“It involved singing.” DD said rolling her eyes, “Quite badly I might add.”  
“Oi.” Doctor said, “I’ll have you know…” He looked at Mickey who had his hand on the switch, “Er, what're you doing that for?”   
“Because you told me to.” Mickey said.  
“When was that?” Doctor asked.   
“About half an hour ago” Mickey said.   
“Er, you can let go now.” Doctor said awkwardly   
Mickey let go of the switch and he looked angry. “Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?”   
“Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?” Doctor said.   
“You just forgot me.” Mickey said angry.   
“No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing.” Doctor said.   
All of a sudden the Time Rotor blew up and everybody was knocked off of their feet. The lights were blinking on and off, there were sparks and smoke everywhere.  
“What’s happened?” Rose asked.  
Doctor went to the console, “The Time Vortex is gone.”   
“But that’s impossible, where did it go?” DD asked.  
“It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash.” Doctor said.  
Everybody braced themselves and the TARDIS crashed knocking everybody off their feet. There was no more power and it was very smoky from the dead Time Rotor.   
“Everyone all right? DD? Rose? Mickey? Doctor asked standing up.   
“I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah.” Mickey said.  
“Ok, so, how do we get the TARDIS up and running?” DD asked.   
“She's dead. The Tardis is dead.” Doctor said shocked.   
“You can fix it?” Rose asked.   
“There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct.” Doctor said gloomily.   
“We can get help, yah?” Rose asked.   
“Where from?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere.” Rose said.   
“We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension.” Doctor said.  
“Mickey don’t” DD called.  
Too late, Mickey opened up the door. “Otherwise known as London.”   
Everybody got out of the TARDIS into the sunlight.  
“London, England, Earth. Hold on.” Mickey said and he picked up a discarded newspaper. “First of February of this year, not exactly far flung is it?”   
“So this is London.” Doctor said.   
“Yep.” Mickey said.   
“Your city.” DD said.   
“That's the one.” Mickey said.   
“Just as we left it.” Doctor said.  
“Bang on.” Mickey said.   
“And that includes the Zeppelins?” Doctor asked.  
Everybody looked up and sure enough, there were zeppelins flying overhead.   
“What the hell?” Mickey gasped.   
“That's beautiful.” Rose said.   
“Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival.” Mickey said.   
DD rolled her eyes, “That’s thick. This is not your world.”   
“But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?” Mickey asked.   
“Must be.” Doctor said.  
“So, a parallel world where” Rose started.   
“Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected.” Mickey started.   
“And he's still alive.” Rose said staring at an advertisement for Vitex starring Pete Tyler. “A parallel world and my dad's still alive.”   
“Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world.” Doctor said.   
“But he's my dad and.” She started and she touched the picture which talked when touched.  
“Trust me on this.” The picture of Pete Tyler said.   
“Well, that's weird. But he's real.” Rose said. And she touched the picture again.   
“Trust me on this.” The picture said again.   
“He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it.” Rose said.  
Doctor took Rose by the hand and pulled her away from the picture. “Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever.”   
Rose looked like she was going to start crying. She pulled out of Doctor’s grip and walked away.  
“Rose I told you.” Doctor started.  
“I’m not, I just… need to be alone for a while.” Rose said.  
Doctor groaned, “Mickey, go… keep an eye on her. DD come with me, we’re going to try to fix the TARDIS.”  
Doctor and DD headed back inside the TARDIS.  
It was dark and gloomy looking inside.  
“How are we going to fix her?” DD asked.  
Doctor sighed, “I don’t know, we have to try something.”   
He went to the Console and tried pushing buttons, then started hitting the console with a hammer but nothing was working.  
Mickey came in the TARDIS.  
“What are you doing here?” DD asked.  
“I told you to keep an eye on her.” Doctor said angrily.   
“She's all right.” Mickey said.   
“She goes wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, so it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?” Mickey asked challengingly.   
“Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to” Doctor started and he kicked the console out of anger.”   
DD rolled her eyes. “Did that help?”   
“Yes.” Doctor said and he sat down.   
“Did that hurt?” Mickey asked, he couldn’t help but grin.   
“Yes. Ow.” Doctor said.  
“Dad how could the TARDIS just… die like this?” DD asked.  
“We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine.” Doctor said.  
“But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy.” Mickey said.  
DD rolled her eyes at that.   
“Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea.” Doctor said.  
“Really? Time Lords were able to hop between different realities without getting in trouble? That’s so cool.” DD said with a grin.   
Doctor nodded, “Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind.”   
“Then how did we get here?” Mickey asked.   
“I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped.” Doctor said gloomily.  
“We can still try to figure out a way to get her working, we’re Time Lords, I’m sure we can think of something.” DD said trying to stay positive.  
Doctor smiled sadly, “That’s wishful thinking DD, I’ve been trying to think of a way since we first landed and I can’t… wait a minute… What's that?”   
Doctor saw something under the console.   
“What?” DD and Mickey asked.   
“That, there. Is that a reflection?” Doctor asked himself standing up and going towards it.   
“It's a light! Is it? Is that a light?” Doctor asked excited.  
DD and Mickey went to take a look.   
“I think that's a light.” Doctor said and he took the door off the console. “That's all we need. We've got power! DD, Mickey, we've got power! Ha!”  
DD and Mickey grinned.  
The Doctor got down below the console and cleared away the useless wires and tidbits of metal.   
“It's alive.” Doctor said.  
“What is it?” Mickey asked.   
“It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside.” Doctor said picking it up.   
“Enough to get us home?” Mickey asked.   
“Not yet. I need to charge it up.” Doctor said showing it to the other two.  
“It’s beautiful.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor grinned.   
“We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid.” Mickey suggested.   
“Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from Time Lord Universe.” Doctor said.   
“But we don't have anything.” Mickey said.   
“There's me.” Doctor said.  
“And me.” DD said.  
“I’m not letting you do what I am about to do.” Doctor said and he cradled the light in his hands and blew on it, it got brighter. “I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The light began to fade.  
“It's going out. Is that okay?” Mickey asked.   
“It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oo, twenty four hours?” Doctor said.  
“So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?” Mickey asked.   
“Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem. Let's go and tell Rose.” Doctor said standing up.  
Mickey was the first one out of the TARDIS door, he didn’t like it in there when it was dark and gloomy.  
DD didn’t like that her dad wouldn’t let her help save the TARDIS and it showed on her face.  
“I’m not going to let you sacrifice any years of your life.” Doctor said seeing the look on his daughter’s face.  
“But.” DD started.  
“No buts.” Doctor said. “If you really want to help, as long as you stay with me at all times, no running off, I will let you hold it.”  
“Really?” DD asked excited.  
Doctor smiled and held out the cell and placed it gently in DD’s hand.  
“This will help you and TARDIS bond even more.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“I hope so.” DD said staring at the pretty light.  
She put it in her pocket and zipped her pocket up for safe keeping.  
They left the TARDIS together to look for Rose.  
They found Rose sitting on a bench, she had a sad look on her face.   
“There you are. Are you alright?” Doctor asked.  
DD ran towards her friend, “Rose look, Dad found a way to fix the TARDIS.” She showed Rose the cell. “He’s letting me hold on to it.”  
“Twenty four hours, then we’re flying back to reality.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They saw the look on Rose’s face.  
“What’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access.” Rose said.   
“Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world.” Doctor said.   
“I don't exist.” Rose said sadly.   
“What do you mean?” DD asked.   
“There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids.” Rose said.   
“Give me that phone.” Doctor commanded and he made a grab for it, but Rose wouldn’t give it to him.  
“They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me.” Rose stood up and faced the Doctor, “I've got to see him.”   
“You can't.” Doctor said.   
“I just want to see him.” Rose said.   
“I can't let you.” Doctor said.   
“You just said twenty four hours.” Rose said.  
“Come on Dad, I know how Rose feels, let her see her Dad.” DD said standing up and joining Rose.   
“You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her.” Doctor said.   
“Twenty four hours, yah?” Mickey asked and he began walking another direction.   
“Where're you going?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, I can do what I want.” Mickey said.  
“I've got the address and everything.” Rose said.  
DD smiled, “Let’s go see your dad.”   
“Stay where you are, all of you. Rose, DD come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!” Doctor commanded.   
“I just want to see him.” Rose said.   
“Yah, I've got things to see and all.” Mickey said.   
“Like what?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose and DD. I'm just a spare part.” Mickey said.   
“I'm sorry. I've got to go see him.” Rose said and she and DD began walking away.   
“Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? It's never going to be me, is it?” Mickey asked.  
Doctor looked frustrated. “Back here, twenty four hours.”   
Doctor ran after Rose and DD.  
“You broke our deal already, I told you…” Doctor started.  
“I know what you told me, I also knew you were going to come running after us.” DD said with a grin.  
“So what would Mickey want to see in this universe that he couldn’t come with us?” Doctor asked.  
“I’m guessing he wants to see if his mum can take care of him or if his dad is still around, Mickey was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God. She used to slap him.” Rose said and laughed then frowned. “And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school.”  
“I never knew.” Doctor said.   
“Well, you never asked.” Rose said.   
“You never said.” Doctor said.   
“That's Mickey. I suppose I, we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?” Rose asked.   
“Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can.” Doctor said.   
All of a sudden there was a beeping sound and everybody on the street stopped right in their tracks, even in the middle of the road with cars coming.  
“What're they all doing?” DD asked.  
“They've stopped.” Doctor said looking around.  
Everybody’s ear pods started flashing.  
“It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together.” Doctor said.  
“It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?” Rose asked.  
Doctor put on his brainy specs.  
“News, international news, sports, weather.” Rose started.   
“They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads.” Doctor said.   
“TV schedules, lottery numbers.” Rose said.  
“Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries.” Doctor said.  
The next download was a joke and everybody laughed, then continued what they were doing minutes ago like nothing happened.   
“Well that was… creepy.” DD said.  
“You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade.” Doctor said.   
“Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember.” Rose said.   
“It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected.” Doctor looked at Rose and she was just smiling at him. “Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him.”   
It was dark by the time they got to the Tyler’s house, they were hiding behind a bush observing.  
“They’ve got visitors.” Doctor said when they watched a stretch limo drive by.  
“February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party.” Rose said. 

“Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside.” Doctor said taking something out of his pocket.   
“Psychic paper.” Rose said excited.   
“Who do you want to be?” Doctor asked with a grin.  
“Ooh lets be movie stars, no, let’s be aristocrats. No let’s be…” DD said excited.   
Doctor grinned and the three headed towards the house and knocked.  
A butler opened up the door and Doctor handed him the psychic paper.  
“Yes, yes, all in order, the waiters must enter through the back.” The butler said.  
“Ah, yes, thank you my good man.” Doctor said with a grin and without looking at the girls, he headed towards the back.  
The girls looked stunned, they could have been anybody and he made them look like waiters.  
“We could have been anyone.” Rose said.   
“Got us in, didn't it?” Doctor asked.   
“You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. And we ended up serving, you do realize the Golems treated me as a slave right? Did a lot of serving them.” DD said.   
“And we all know what you did to the Golem ship. If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there   
“Who's Lucy?” Rose asked.   
“She's carrying the salmon pinwheels.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, that's Lucy, is it?” Rose asked.   
“Yah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain.” Doctor said.   
“What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?” Rose asked astonished.   
“Seems so.” Doctor said.   
“Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick.” Rose said.   
“Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?” Pete said from the grand staircase. “Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler.”  
Jackie Tyler walked down the stairs while all of their guests were clapping.  
“Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy.”  
“Huh, Lucy was right, President, not Prime Minister.” DD said.  
Rose has a weird look on her face.   
“You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them.” Doctor said.   
“Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one.” Rose said.   
“She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right.” Doctor said.   
“Rose! There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy.” Jackie said and a little lap dog came running towards Jackie. “Yes, good girl, Good girl, aren’t you?”   
The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh, these Tylers had a Rose after all.  
DD and Rose gave Doctor a look.  
Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sorry.”  
The party was in full bloom, DD and Doctor’s trays were empty, Rose still had champagne on her tray.  
When DD was heading back to the kitchen to get more food, she saw her dad in the office looking at a laptop.  
“Dad what are you doing?” DD asked setting the tray down.  
“Shh, come inside.” Doctor said. And he resumed what he found  
“The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain.” The laptop said.  
The laptop said more things and Doctor was getting more worried by the minute.  
“This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace.” The Laptop said.  
“Cybers.” Doctor gasped, and he took DD’s hand and pulled her while running.  
“Dad what’s happening?” DD asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he pulled her back into the room where the party was at, they saw Rose, they saw something at the window and went towards it.  
“It’s happening again.” Doctor said scared.  
“What do you mean? What’s happening?” DD asked.  
“I’ve seen them before.” Doctor said.  
“What are they?” Rose asked.  
“Cybermen.” Doctor said.  
The Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others marched in through the house. The guests were surrounded and were screaming.   
The President's earbuds rang. Everybody at the party only heard a one sided conversation.  
“I forbade this.” The President said.  
“What are they, robots?” Rose asked.   
“Worse than that.” Doctor said.   
“They're people?” Rose asked.  
“They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed.” Doctor explained.   
“Why no emotions?” DD asked.   
“Because it hurts.” Doctor said.   
“I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?” The President asked.   
A few minutes later the Cyberman spoke.  
“We have been upgraded.” The Cyberman said.   
“Into what?” Doctor asked.   
“The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us.” The Cyberman said.   
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight.” The President said.   
“Upgrading is compulsory.” The Cyberman said.   
“And if I refuse?” The President asked.  
“Don't.” Doctor said.   
“What if I refuse?” The President ignored the Doctor.   
“I'm telling you, don't.” Doctor warned.   
“What happens if I refuse?” The President asked.   
“Then you are not compatible.” The Cyberman said.   
“What happens then?” The President asked.   
“You will be deleted.” The Cyberman said. And it put it’s hand on the President’s neck and electrocutes him.   
All hell broke loose, Doctor grabbed both girls’ hands and ran out of a window with them, Cybermen were deleting people.  
“Dad what are we going to do?” DD asked.  
“There’s nothing we can do.” Doctor said, “Run.”   
“My mum's in there.” Rose said stopping and turning around.   
“She is not your mother! Come on!” Doctor said grabbing Rose’s hand again.  
They were running across the lawn then they were stopped by a row of Cybermen. They turned back and ran around the side of the house. Pete came through the window.  
“Quick Quick.” Rose called seeing her parallel dad come through the window.  
“Pete, is there a way out?” Doctor asked.  
“The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?” Pete asked.  
“You wouldn't believe it in a million years.” Doctor said.  
More Cybermen cut them off. And they started running another direction, there was a light shining in their eyes and saw two armed figures running across the lawn with guns.   
“Who's that?” Rose asked.   
“Get behind me.” Ricky said. And he and his partner opened fire on the Cybermen. The bullets just bounced off but the Cybermen stopped.   
“Oh my God, look at you.” Rose said and she hugged Ricky, “I thought I’d never see you again.”   
“Yah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?” Ricky asked.  
Rose looked confused.   
“Rose! That's not me. That's like the other one.” Mickey said.   
“Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's.” Doctor said.   
“It's Ricky.” Ricky said.  
“Dad you used to call Mickey Ricky.” DD said with a grin but was short lived.   
“There's more of them.” Mickey said.   
“We're surrounded.” Rose said looking around.  
“Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them.” Doctor said.   
The other boy that doesn’t look like Mickey started shooting.  
“No! Stop shooting, now.” Doctor said to the kid then to the Cybermen, “We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed.”   
“You are rogue elements.” The Cyberman said.   
“But we surrender.” Doctor said.   
“You are incompatible.” The Cyberman said.  
“But this is a surrender.” Doctor said.   
“You will be deleted.” The Cyberman said.   
“But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender.” Doctor yelled.   
“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion.” The Cyberman said.   
The Cybermen held out their arms towards the group.   
“Delete. Delete. Delete!” The cybermen chanted  
The recharging power cell in DD’s pocket was getting hot. She took it out of her pocket and pointed it at the Cybermen, there was a golden energy that emerged from the cell and it hit all the cybermen that were surrounding them, it turned them all into atoms.  
“Wow.” DD said in awe.  
“What the hell was that?” Ricky asked.   
“We'll have that instead. Run!” Doctor said.   
A van sped towards the running people.  
“Everybody, in” The lady said.  
Everybody got in the van except for Pete and Rose who wanted to get Jackie  
“I've got to go back. My wife's in there.” Pete said.   
“Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now.” Doctor said.   
“Come on! Get a move on!” The lady yelled.   
Doctor had to get Rose to move as well.  
“Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!” The Lady said.  
DD gave the cell back to her dad  
“I’m sorry, I think it ran out.” DD said. “Now how will we get back?”  
“You did the right thing, I’m proud of you.” Doctor said and he kissed the top of DD’s head.   
“What was that thing?” Ricky asked.   
“Little bit of technology from my home.” Doctor said. “And to answer your question DD, it will charge back up in about four hours. We’ll get home.   
“Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore.” Ricky said.   
“Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him.” Jake said pointing to Pete   
“Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?” Rose asked.  
“Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge.” Jake said.   
“If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?” Pete asked   
“Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though.” Ricky said.   
“Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that.” Doctor said.  
“All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five.” Ricky said.   
“Is that true?” Rose asked.   
“Tell them, Mrs M.” Ricky said.   
“We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week.” Mrs. Moore said.  
“Broadcast from Gemini?” Pete asked.   
“And how do you know that?” Ricky asked suspicious.   
“I'm Gemini. That's me.” Pete said.   
“Yeah, well you would say that.” Ricky said not believing.   
“Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van.” Pete said.  
DD smirked.   
“No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted.” Mickey said.   
“Yah, that's not exactly…” Ricky started.   
“Not exactly what?” Mickey asked.   
“I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets.” Ricky joked.   
“Great.” Pete said.   
“Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me.” Ricky said with a grin.   
“Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested.” Doctor said.  
“I’m Doctor’s Daughter… DD.” DD said.   
“His daughter?” Jake asked.  
“Yep.” DD said.  
“You look too young to have a daughter her age.” Pete said.  
“I’m older than I look.” Doctor said.  
“And I'm Rose. Hello.” Rose said.   
“Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side.” Pete said.   
“I knew you weren't a traitor.” Rose said with a smile.   
“Why is that, then?” Pete asked.   
“I just did.” Rose said.   
“They took my wife.” Pete said.   
“She might still be alive.” Rose said.   
“That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines.” Pete said.   
“Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you.” Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and disabled the link from the ear pods. “You never know. Lumic could be listening. But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight.”   
They drove a little while longer and then they had to get out, there were too many zombie like people walking about.  
“What the hell?” Jake started.   
“What's going on?” Rose asked.  
“It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control.” Doctor said.   
“Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?” Rose asked about to take a pair off of a guy.   
“Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life.” Doctor said.   
“Hey, Come and see.” Jake whispered.  
They looked around a corner and saw a squad of Cybermen and more people.   
“Where are they all going?” DD asked.   
“I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations.” Doctor said.   
“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes.” Pete said.   
“Why's he doing it?” Rose asked.   
“He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost.” Pete said.   
ROSE: The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum.   
“Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth.” Doctor said.  
“What museum?” DD asked.  
“It was before we met you.” Doctor said.   
“What the hell are you lot on about?” Pete asked.   
“Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move.” Ricky commanded.   
“I'm going with him.” Mickey said and he kissed Rose before he followed Ricky.  
“Come on, let's go.” Mrs. Moore said and they ran.   
Cybermen were coming.  
“There.” Doctor said and they hid behind some trash bins.   
A group of Cybermen marched down the alley too close for comfort where the group were hiding. Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal and they waited for the Cybermen to march on.  
“Go.” Doctor said quietly.  
They ran out of the alley and met up with Jake.  
“I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city’s on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames.” Jake said.  
“They saw somebody running up, it was either Ricky or Mickey.  
“Here he is. Which one are you?” Jake asked.  
“I’m sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn’t” Mickey started.  
“Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?” Jake asked dreading the answer.  
“Mickey that’s you, isn’t it?” Rose asked.  
“Yah.” Mickey said.  
Rose and Mickey hugged.  
“He tried. He was running. There was too many of them.” Mickey said.   
“Shut it.” Jake said angry.   
“There was nothing I could do.” Mickey started.   
“I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing.” Jake was angry.   
“We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on.” Doctor said.  
They all hurried towards opposite the Power Station where the population is being converted.   
“The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted.” Doctor said.   
“We've got to get in there and shut it down.” Rose said.  
“How do we do that?” Mickey asked.   
“Oh, I'll think of something.” Doctor said.   
“You're just making this up as you go along.” Mickey said.   
“Yep. But I do it brilliantly.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“You should know by now this is how he works best.” DD said with a grin.   
A few minutes later, Mrs. Moore opened up her laptop to a schematic of the old factory. Doctor had his brainy specs on.   
“That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“We go under there and up into the control center?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in.” Pete said.   
“We can't just go strolling up.” Jake said.  
“Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd.” Mrs. Moore said taking out the fake ear pods.   
“Then that's my job.” Pete said.   
“You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away.” Doctor said.   
“How many of those you got?” Rose asked.   
“Just two sets.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“Ok. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you.” Rose said.   
“Why does she matter to you?” Pete asked.   
“We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that.” Rose said with no room for argument.   
“No stopping you, is there?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Rose said.   
“Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there.” Doctor said and he aimed his sonic screwdriver at a Zeppelin parked on top of the power station. There was a circle of red lights.  
“There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?” Doctor asked.   
“Consider it done.” Jake said with a grin.   
“Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany my daughter and me into the cooling tunnels?” Doctor asked.   
“How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?” Mrs. Moore asked.   
“We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control center, we stop the conversion machines.” Doctor said.   
“What about me?” Mickey asked.   
“Mickey. You can er.” Doctor was at a loss for words.   
“What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake.” Mickey said.   
“I don't need you, idiot.” Jake said.   
“I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help.” Mickey said.   
“Whatever.” Jake said not happy.  
“You’ll be glad to have him.” DD said, “He’s very good with computers.”   
“Thank you DD.” Mickey said.  
“Mickey. Good luck.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later.” Mickey said.   
“Yah, you'd better.” Rose said.  
“If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS.” Doctor said.   
“That's a promise.” Mickey said and he ran to catch up with Jake.  
Rose and the Doctor hugged.  
“Good luck.” Doctor said.  
DD and Rose hugged.  
“Be careful.” DD said.  
“You too.” Rose said.  
They all went their separate ways. Mrs. Moore, DD and the Doctor went down into the Cooling Tunnels.   
“It's freezing.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“Any sign of a light switch?” DD asked.   
“Can't see a thing. But I've got these. A device for every occasion.” Mrs. Moore said and she took out three headlamps.   
“Ooo.” Doctor said and he took his.  
“Put it on.” Mrs. Moore said handing one to DD.  
“How do I look?” Doctor asked.  
“Ridiculous” DD said shaking her head.  
She put hers on too.  
“Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving.” Doctor said.   
“Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat.” Mrs. Moore said.  
“I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“A proper torch as well.” Mrs. Moore said, “Sorry but I only have two.”  
“That’s fine.” DD said.   
“Let's see where we are.” Doctor said aiming his torch at the sides of the tunnel, there are cybermen on both sides.  
DD jumped but didn’t scream.  
“Already converted, just put on ice. Come on.” Doctor said, He tapped one of the Cyberman’s face and didn’t get a reaction. “Let’s go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems.   
They walked for a bit and the quiet was getting on Doctor’s nerves.  
“So, how did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything.” Mrs. Moore said.  
“What about Mr. Moore?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family?”  
“Just DD, She’s my lost and found daughter. Didn’t even know she existed until a few months ago.”   
“What about your mother child?” Mrs. Moore asked.  
“Never met her.” DD said. “She saved my life by giving me up for adoption. It was luck that Dad and I bumped into each other.”  
“You never told your daughter about her mother?” Mrs. Moore asked.  
“I… really didn’t know much about her.” Doctor said awkwardly, “DD’s birth was… too complicated to explain… enough about that. So, go on, what’s your real name?”   
“Angela Price. Don't tell a soul.” Mrs. Moore said.  
“Not a word.” Doctor said.  
“Lips are sealed.” DD said.   
They walked a little more.  
“Dad, did that one just move?” DD asked, she saw a metal hand move.   
“It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on.” Doctor said.   
A cyberman moved, Doctor saw it, it was very distinct.   
“They're waking up. Run.” Doctor yelled and he grabbed his daughter’s hand.  
They ran along the tunnel and are being chased by the waking up Cybermen. They found a ladder at the end of the tunnel. Doctor climbed it and used his sonic screwdriver to unseal it.  
“Get up. Quick. They’re coming. Open it. Open it.” Moore said frantically.   
The trap door opened and Doctor climbed up, then pulled his daughter up and Mrs. Moore climbed up right before the Cyberman could have grabbed her leg.  
They closed the trapdoor and Doctor sealed the door with the screwdriver.  
“Oh, good team work, Mrs. Moore, DD.” Doctor said breathing hard from the exertion.  
They began walking along a corridor quietly.   
A Cyberman surprised them.   
“You are not upgraded.” The Cyberman said.   
“Yah? Well, upgrade this.” Mrs. Moore said and she threw a small copper looking cylinder at the cyberman. It stuck to the metal of the Cyberman and electrocuted it.   
“What the hell was that thing?” Doctor asked impressed.   
“Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“You figured right” DD said with a grin. “You have got to show me how to make one of those.”  
“She likes making bombs, I’m trying to get her to try a different hobby. Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy.” Doctor said and he took out his sonic screwdriver and unsealed the logo. “A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look.” Doctor removed the logo on the chest. Inside was not just wires and other electronic things.   
“Is that flesh?” Mrs. Moore asked.   
“Hmmm. Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything.” Doctor said.   
“But why?” Mrs. Moore asked.   
“It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane.” Doctor said.   
“So they cut out the one thing that makes them human.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“Because they have to.” Doctor said.   
“Why am I cold?” The Cyberman said.   
“Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel.” DD gasped.  
“We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Why so cold?” The Cyberman asked.  
“Can you remember your name?” Doctor asked.  
“Sally. Sally Phelan.” The Cyberman said.   
“You're a woman.” Mrs. Moore said shocked.  
“Where's Gareth?” The Cyberman asked.  
“Who's Gareth?” DD asked.   
“He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before.” The Cyberman said.  
“You're getting married.” Mrs. Moore said.   
“I'm cold. I'm so cold.” The Cyberman said.   
“It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep.” Doctor said and he put the sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity and switched her off. “Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are.”   
“And what happens then?” DD asked dreading the answer.   
“I think it would kill them. Could we do that?” Doctor asked second guessing himself.   
“We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done.” Mrs. Moore said and she stood up. A cyberman grabbed her shoulder and electrocuted her.   
“No! No, you didn't have to kill her.” Doctor yelled   
“Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You two are an unknown upgrade. You both will be taken for analysis.” The Cyberman said.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and made her walk in front of him, he wasn’t going to let her have her back facing a cyberman.  
They were led to the control room.  
“We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us. Oh well, never mind. You okay?” Doctor asked Rose.   
“Yah. But they got Jackie.” Rose said sadly.   
“We were too late. Lumic killed her.” Pete said.   
“Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?” Doctor asked.   
“He has been upgraded.” The Cyberman said.   
“So he's just like you?” DD asked.   
“He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller.” The Cyberman said.  
A door opened and a Cyberman was wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair.  
“This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator.” Lumic said.   
“Ugh you sound like a Dalek.” DD said.  
Before anything else was said, there was a lot of commotion, the people were waking up and screaming and pushing to get free.  
“That’s my friends at work. Good boys. Mister Lumic, I think that’s a vote for free will.” Doctor said.  
“I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world.” Lumic said. “I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace, and unity and uniformity.”  
“And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination, you’re killing it dead.” Doctor said.  
“What is your name?” Lumic asked.   
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken.” Lumic said.   
“Yah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people.” Doctor said.  
“You are proud of your emotions?” Lumic asked.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said.   
“Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?” Lumic asked.   
“Yes. Yes I have.” Doctor said.   
“And they hurt?” Lumic asked.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said.   
“I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?” Lumic asked.   
“You might as well kill me.” Doctor said.   
“Then I take that option.” Lumic said.  
“It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart.” Doctor said.   
“You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own.” Lumic said.   
“You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world.” Doctor said.  
Doctor looked up at the camera with the flashing red light.  
DD smirked.  
“Some ordinary man or woman. Some idiot. All it takes is for him or her to find, say… the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him… because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under… What was it, Pete? Binary what?” Doctor asked.  
“Binary nine.” Pete said.  
“An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code. And he’d keep on typing, keep on fighting, anything to save his friends.  
“Your words are irrelevant.” Lumic said.   
“Yah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats on your phone.  
“You will be deleted.” Lumic said.   
“Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place.” Doctor said.  
Rose’s phone beeped. The code arrived as a text.  
“By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else.” Doctor said.   
“It's for you.” Rose said with a smile and she tossed the phone to the Doctor who just happened to be standing next to the docking station  
“Like this.” Doctor said and he put the phone into the docking station. The code was transmitted and the Cybermen cried out in pain, the code appeared on every computer screen.  
Cybermen everywhere clutched their heads in pain. One near the Doctor caught sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal and was crying.  
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“What have you done?” Lumic asked.   
“I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them.” Doctor said.  
Cybermen were exploding. The Timelords and humans ran out, they saw the emergency exit blocked by writhing Cybermen. There were more explosions and a fire broke out.   
“There's no way out.” Doctor said frantically.   
Rose gets on her phone, “It’s Mickey. He says head for the roof.  
Everybody ran up a metal staircase as fire broke out behind them.  
There were explosions on the roof. They saw the zeppelin and they all ran towards it.  
A rope ladder was sent down to them and they all got on it   
“Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!” Mickey said excitedly   
“We did it! We did it!” Rose said excitedly  
Their excitement didn’t last long, something heavy was pulling on the ladder, it nearly made them all lose their grip. It was Cyber Lumic.   
Doctor got his screwdriver out and gave it to Pete who was the closest to Lumic.   
“Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it.” Doctor said.  
“I thought the screwdriver only works on metal.” DD said.  
“I reprogramed it.” Doctor said.  
They watched the rope break and watched Lumic fall into the fire below.   
They climbed up the ladder and into the zeppelin, the boys who saved their lives were being congratulated.   
When they landed, Doctor hurried towards the TARDIS, it was time for the power cell to work it’s magic, sort of speak.   
“Fingers crossed this works.” Doctor said to DD.  
Doctor put the cell back in the TARDIS and the whole place started to light up.  
Doctor and DD grinned and hugged.  
“It’s not much, but it will get us to our own reality.” Doctor said, “Lets go get Rose and Mickey.”  
They hurried outside.  
“Rose? I've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go.” Doctor said.   
“The Doctor could show you.” Rose said.   
“Thank you. For everything.” Pete said.   
“Dad.” Rose started.   
“Don't. Just, just don't.” Pete said and he left with Rose sad.   
“Here it is. I found it. Not a crease.” Mickey said.   
“My suit! Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, course I will.” Jake said.   
“Ok now that’s settled, can we go now?” DD asked.   
“Er, thing is, I'm staying.” Mickey said.   
“What?” DD and Doctor asked.   
“You can't.” Rose said sad.   
“It sort of balances out, because this world lost it’s Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there.” Mickey said.   
“But you can't stay.” Rose said.   
“Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?” Mickey asked.   
“Yah.” Rose said.   
“She needs me.” Mickey said.   
“What about me? What if I need you?” Rose asked, she was in tears.  
“Yah, but Rose, you don't. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore.” Mickey said.  
“Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yah?” Rose asked.   
“We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor.” Mickey said and he and Doctor shook hands.   
“Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck… Mickey the idiot.” Doctor said.   
“Watch it.” Mickey said but he was grinning.  
Doctor went back into the TARDIS.  
DD hugged Mickey, “It was great traveling with you. You were brilliant tonight.”   
“Thanks DD.” Mickey said with a smile.  
DD waved goodbye and headed back into the TARDIS and helped her Dad get the TARDIS going.   
Rose came into the TARDIS crying.  
It took her an hour to stop crying long enough to shower and change out of her maids uniform.   
Their next trip was to Rose’s real mum.  
The TARDIS materialized in Jackie’s living room.  
Rose hurried out with the TARDIS barely hitting the floor.  
“You’re alive. Oh mum, you’re alive.” Rose said and she was crying in her mum’s arms.  
“Well I was the last time I looked. What is it? What’s happened sweetheart? What’s wrong? Where’d you go?” Jackie asked.  
Doctor and DD stepped out of the TARDIS, Doctor wrapped his arm around DD.  
“Far away. That was… far away.” Doctor said.  
“Where’s Mickey?” Jackie asked.  
“He’s gone home.” Doctor said.


	15. Chapter 15

They stayed with Jackie for about a week. Doctor and DD let Rose have some alone time with her mum. Doctor and DD stayed in the TARDIS at night. DD wanted to learn how to build those bombs Mrs. Moore created, Doctor tried talking DD into a different activity.  
“But you said Cybermen are in our world too. These would come in handy.” DD said.  
“I don’t like weapons.” Doctor said aggravated.  
“So don’t make any.” DD said and she stubbornly began working on her bombs again, against her dad’s wishes.  
“How did you get so stubborn?” Doctor asked.  
DD grinned.  
After a couple days, Doctor decided he had enough watching his daughter make bombs.  
“Ok, it’s time you and I work on a project together.” Doctor said.  
“Sonic screwdriver?” DD asked excited.  
“Haha, no.” Doctor said.  
“When do I get my own sonic screwdriver?” DD asked.  
“When you finish reading the sonic screwdriver manual I left on your nightstand the other night.” Doctor said.  
“Oh is that what that book was?” DD asked wrinkling her nose.  
“You can’t make a powerful tool without reading the manual first.” Doctor said.  
“But you said learn by doing, not by reading.” DD said.  
“I did, but you need to read the manual for the screwdriver.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned.  
Doctor smirked, “You get your stubbornness from me, but you cannot out stubborn me.”  
DD rolled her eyes, “So what are we going to do today?”  
Doctor smiled, “Let’s build you a motor scooter.”   
DD lifted her eyebrow, “A motor scooter? Why?”  
“Because it will be fun.” Doctor said.  
DD shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”   
Father and daughter worked on building a motor scooter together, it was fun bonding time.  
Once Rose was ready to begin traveling again, Doctor took the girls back to Disneyworld, but a week later than before.  
Again it was very fun and a good idea to keep Rose’s mind off things.  
“Where should we go next?” Rose asked.  
“How would you like to go to an Elvis concert?” Doctor asked.  
“E-Elvis?” Rose asked, “The King of Rock and Roll?”   
“The very same.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, that would be… great.” Rose said with a smile.  
“What do you say DD? Want to go see Elvis?” Doctor asked.  
“Sure.” DD said.  
“Well, I suggest you two go change clothes, we’re going to the fifties.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The girls smiled and went to change clothes. The TARDIS helped them pick out their outfits.   
Doctor even styled his hair to look like a do from the fifties.   
Rose was wearing a pink tule dress with a blue jacket, fishnet leggings and pink high heels with matching pink headband.   
DD chose a white blouse with a black poodle skirt, a black scarf around her neck, bobby socks and white shoes with her hair in a ponytail and sunglasses on top of her head.  
Rose stepped out of the TARDIS first and was disappointed, she wasn’t expecting the fifties to look so boring.  
“I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the… chest hair.” Rose complained.   
“You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style.” Doctor said.  
“So is this why you wanted to build a scooter together?” DD asked.  
Doctor smirked.  
“Ok, but she’s riding with you.” DD said and she put her sunglasses her purple helmet on and got on her own scooter which blue with pink and purple flowers on it.  
“After you.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD rode her scooter out of the TARDIS.  
“Where did you get that?” Rose asked.  
DD didn’t say anything, she watched her Dad come out of the TARDIS and up to Rose.  
“You going my way, doll?” Doctor asked.   
“Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man.” Rose said with a grin.  
“Huh?” DD asked.   
“Hey, you speak the lingo.” Doctor said impressed.   
“Oh well, me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday.” Rose said.   
She got on the back of the Doctor’s scooter and put on the waiting pink helmet.  
“Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan.” Doctor said and the two scooters took off down the street.   
Rose and Doctor were talking, DD couldn’t hear what about though. She was having fun driving her own scooter, she was wondering if she needed a license, which she didn’t have.  
Doctor stopped and so did DD.  
“Ha! Digging that New York vibe.” Rose said sarcastically.   
“Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of Londony New York, mind.” Doctor said.   
“What are all the flags for?” DD asked.  
They got off their scooters and took a look around on the street.  
“There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion.” A man said packing up a tv.  
“The great occasion? What do you mean?” Doctor asked.   
“Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course.” The man said.   
“What Coronation's that then?” Doctor asked.   
“What do you mean? The Coronation.” The Man said.   
“It's the Queen's. Queen Elizabeth.” Rose said.   
“Oh! Is this 1953?” Doctor asked excited.   
“Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best.” The Man said.   
“Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house.” Rose said.   
“Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a pop.” Magpie said.   
“Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future.” Doctor said happily.   
“Someone help me, please! Ted!” A woman yelled.   
Two burly men in black suits threw a person into the back of a car, with a blanket over his head.  
“Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please.” The woman begged.   
“What's going on?” Doctor asked going up to the car the man was put into.   
A boy ran out of a house, “Oi what are you doing?”  
“Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir.” The man said.   
“Who did they take? Do you know him?” Rose asked the kid.   
“Must be Mister Gallagher.” The boy said.  
They saw the car drive away.   
“It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters.” The boy said.   
“Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now.” A man said, who seemed to be the boy’s dad.   
“Sorry. I'd better do as he says.” Tommy said.   
The three get back on their scooters   
“All aboard.” Doctor called and the three of them chased the car.  
The car was driving down to what appeared to be a dead end. But they lost them.   
“Lost them. How'd they get away from us?” Doctor asked.  
“Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?” Rose asked.  
“We needed to take a test to drive these?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Rose said.   
“Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia.” Doctor said not listening to the girls   
“Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors.” Rose suggested.  
“That's what I like about you Rose. The domestic approach.” Doctor said.   
“Thank you. Hold on, was that an insult?” Rose asked.  
“Come on DD.” Doctor said.   
They zoomed off again.  
They headed back to the street they saw the man being forced into the car and where that boy was at.  
They parked their scooters a couple houses down.  
“Let’s go meet the neighbors.” Doctor said.  
They headed up towards the house the boy lived and rang the doorbell.  
The front door was opened and the Dad answered it.  
“Hi” Doctor, Rose and DD said at the same time.  
“Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country.” Doctor said holding up the psychic paper. “ Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if we come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you.”   
They entered the house and walked into the living room.   
“Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?” Doctor started.  
“Connolly.” Mrs. Connolly said quietly.   
“Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit.” Mr. Connolly said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow and kept quiet, the woman only said one word and she rattles on a bit?   
“Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?” Doctor asked.   
“There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country.” Mr. Connolly ordered.   
“I'm sorry.” Mrs. Connolly said quietly.   
“Get it done. Do it now.” Mr. Connolly ordered.  
Rose and DD really didn’t like this man.   
“Hold on a minute.” Doctor said stopping Mrs. Connolly.   
“Like the gentleman says.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, it's housework, innit?” Mr. Connolly asked.   
“And that's a woman's job?” Doctor asked.   
“Of course it is.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?” Doctor asked.   
“She's a female.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?” Doctor asked.   
“No. Not at all.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“Then get busy.” Doctor said handing the flags over to Mr. Connolly  
“Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center.” Mr. Connolly said starting to hang the flags up.   
“Excuse me, Mr. Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?” Rose asked.   
“Yes, that's right, isn't it?” Mr. Connolly asked.   
“That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea.” Rose said.   
“Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it.” Rose ordered.  
Mr. Connolly got back to hanging the flags.  
“Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure.” Doctor said and they all sat down. “Union Flag?”   
“Mum went out with a sailor.” Rose said with a grin.   
“Oh ho ho ho. I bet she did. Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and DD and you are?” Doctor asked the boy.   
“Tommy.” Tommy said.  
“Well, sit yourself down, Tommy. Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah, I think it's brilliant.” Tommy said.   
“Good man.” Doctor said.   
They watched the telly for a few minutes.   
“Keep working, Mr. C! Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong.” Doctor said.  
“Did you say you were a doctor?” Mrs. Connolly asked.   
DOCTOR: Yes, I am.   
“Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?” Mrs. Connolly asked.   
“Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know.” Mr. Connolly started.   
“No, the gentleman does.” Doctor said.   
“Tell us what's wrong, and we can help.” DD said.  
Mrs. Connolly burst into tears. Rose went towards her and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort.  
“I'm sorry. It's all right. Come here. It's okay.” Rose tried to comfort the woman.   
“Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?” Mr. Connolly said and he realized he was putting the flags up, he threw them down. “What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business.   
“A lot of people are being bundled into” Doctor started.   
“I am talking.” Mr. Connolly yelled.  
“And I'm not listening!” Doctor yelled, “Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on.”  
There was a thump, thump, thump coming from upstairs, it got quiet.   
“She won't stop. She never stops.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night.” Tommy said.  
“Show me.” Doctor said.  
Tommy led everybody to his gran’s room and he opened the door.   
“Gran? It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help.” Tommy said and he turned the light on. The woman standing in the room had no eyes, nose or mouth.  
“Her face is completely gone.” Doctor said scanning her face with the sonic screwdriver. “Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean.”   
“What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her.” Tommy said worriedly.  
Someone broke down the front door.   
“We've got company.” DD said.   
“It's them. They've come for her.” Mrs. Connolly said worriedly.   
“Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!” Doctor said.   
“I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just.” Tommy started and the men burst in.  
“Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One” Doctor started but he was punched in the face and fell to the floor.  
“Doctor.” Rose called.  
“Dad.” DD said at the same time.  
Rose kneeled next to Doctor while DD tried fighting the burly man who threw a blanket over gran’s head.  
The man shoved DD away but she grabbed his arm, the other man literally had to pick DD up and he threw her towards the bed in the bedroom.   
“Leave her alone! No.” Mrs. Connolly cried.   
“Doctor.” Rose said again trying to wake the Doctor up.  
The Connolly’s followed the man down the staircase and outside.  
“No, don’t hurt her.” Mrs. Connolly cried.  
They watched as the men put Gran in the car.   
“Back inside Rita.” Mr. Connolly ordered.  
“She’s my mother.” Mrs. Connolly cried.   
“Back inside now, I said.” Mr. Connolly ordered.  
Tommy was trying to get to the car. DD was trying to get past Mr. Connolly to get to her scooter, he was blocking her way as well.  
“Back inside all of you. I order you.” Mr. Connolly commanded.   
Doctor came running down the stairs, “Rose come on.”   
“Sir, let me out.” DD yelled.  
“Don’t fight it, don’t fight it.” Mr. Connolly said.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and pushed his way out of the house pulling his daughter with him, Mr. Connolly couldn’t stop him.  
“Get on your scooter.” Doctor ordered.  
DD nodded and did as she was told.  
“Rose, we’re going to lose them again.” Doctor yelled.  
They couldn’t wait any longer, they took off on their scooters and found out how the car disappeared.  
“Oh, very good… very good.” Doctor was impressed.  
“So now what?” DD asked.  
“Follow me.” Doctor said.  
They zoomed away and parked their scooters so the men who were the guards wouldn’t get suspicious. Then they silently searched along the wall and saw a hatch they could climb through.  
“See this is why I need my own screwdriver, then I could do things like you do.” DD whispered.  
“Read the manual and then we can make you one.” Doctor whispered.  
They hid behind a door and saw the two men padlock a wire door and walk off.  
Doctor and DD silently hurried towards the door.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the padlock, they walked a few more feet and he unlocked another padlock, this one had humans in it, humans with no faces.   
Doctor turned on his torch and examined them.  
The humans started clenching and unclenching their fists, they were drawn to the light and were surrounding the two.  
“Dad, can we get out of here now?” DD asked, the faceless people were giving her the willies.  
There was a brighter light, they were headlights coming from a car.  
“Stay where you are.” Somebody commanded.  
The Burly men shoved their way through the faceless people and roughly grabbed Doctor and DD.  
“Let go of me, let go of me.” DD fought.  
The man who had her gripped her shoulders tighter.  
“DD, calm down.” Doctor ordered.  
“Then tell him to loosen his grip.” DD snapped  
“I don’t take orders from girls.” The man said.  
“Obviously.” DD said.  
The man lightened his grip a little bit, he didn’t want to injure the girl, she only looked to be 18.  
The two were taken to an office and were made to sit down, with a light in their eyes.  
“This looks like an old detective show.” DD joked.  
“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know.” The boss said.  
DD whistled, “You’re asking him that? This will take a while.” She joked.  
“Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.  
Doctor smiled at her.  
“Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake.” The boss said.   
“Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop.” Doctor started.   
“How do you know my name?” Bishop asked.   
“It's written inside your collar. Bless your mum.” Doctor said, DD chuckled, “But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?”  
“I'm doing everything in my power.” Bishop said.   
“All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can.” DD said.  
“Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight.” Doctor said.   
“The nation has an image to maintain.” Bishop said.   
“But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?” Doctor asked.  
“Of course I do.” Bishop said sitting down defeated looking. “But, with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on.” Bishop confessed.  
“Well, that could change.” DD said with a smirk.   
“How?” Bishop asked.  
Doctor smirked at DD, stood up, and pointed the light at Bishop. “Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know.” Doctor said.   
“We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank.” Bishop said.  
“Is there any sort of pattern?” DD asked looking at a map.   
“Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…” Bishop started.   
“Florizel Street.” Doctor said wearing his brainy specs.   
“Found another one, sir.” A burly man said.   
“Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce.” Bishop said.  
DD saw the pink shoes and skirt and gasped.  
Doctor had a pained look on his face.  
The man called Crabtree took the blanket off of Rose’s head.  
“Rose.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.   
“You know her?” Bishop asked.   
“Know her? She…” Doctor started but was choked up.  
“She’s our friend.” DD said sadly.   
“They found her in the street, apparently, abandoned.” Crabtree said.   
“That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake.” Bishop said.   
“They did what?” DD asked.   
“I'm sorry?” Bishop asked.   
“They left her where?” Doctor asked.   
“Just in the street.” Bishop said.   
“In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?” Doctor asked.  
“No.” Bishop said.  
“Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, they made my dad and myself very angry. Dad is known as the oncoming storm.” DD said very calmly that would scare anybody.   
“And there is no power on this Earth that can stop me.” Doctor angrily said. “Come on.”   
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and pulled her out the door with Bishop following.   
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“Connolly’s” Doctor said.  
They got in the police car and Bishop zoomed as fast as he could towards the Connolly’s house.  
DD rang the doorbell and they waited.  
Tommy answered the door.  
“Tommy, talk to me. I need to know exactly what happened inside your house.” Doctor said seriously.   
“What the blazes do you think you're doing?” Mr. Connolly came out of the house and he was angry looking.   
“I want to help, dad.” Tommy said.   
“Mr. Connolly” Doctor started.   
“Shut your face, you, whoever you are.” Mr. Connolly said getting into the Doctor’s face. “We can handle this ourselves.” He turned back to talk to Tommy, “Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think.”   
“Is that why you did it, dad?” Tommy asked.   
“What do you mean? Did what?” Mr. Connolly asked.  
“You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them.” Tommy said angry.   
“How dare you! Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?” Mr. Connolly asked angrily   
“You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation.” Tommy said angrily.   
“Eddie is that true?” Mrs. Connolly said from the door.  
“I did it for us, Rita. She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“She's my mother. All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends.” Mrs. Connolly said.   
“I had to. I, I did the right thing.” Mr. Connolly said.   
“The right thing for us or for you, Eddie? You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor, do some good. Get away from this house, it's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother.” Mrs. Connolly said angrily and she slammed the door shut on Mr. Connolly.   
“I like her.” DD said.  
“Rita” Mr. Connolly begged.   
“Tommy” Doctor said and he beckoned Tommy towards them.  
They started walking down the street, everybody was getting ready for a street party.  
“Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed.” Doctor said.   
“She was just watching the telly.” Tommy said.   
“Rose said it. She guessed it straight away. Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?” Doctor asked.   
“Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap.” Tommy said.   
“Is he, now?” Bishop said.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.  
They ran towards Magpie’s Electricals and Doctor broke the glass on the door to get inside.  
“Here, you can’t do that.” Bishop said.  
“Yes he can.” DD said.   
“Shop! If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!” Doctor yelled and he was banging on the shop bell.  
“Maybe he's out.” Tommy said.   
“Looks like it.” Doctor said and he went around the counter and searched through the drawers and found a portable television.  
“Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right.” He licked the television.  
Tommy and Bishop had a strange look on their faces.  
“He does that.” DD said.  
“Tastes like iron. Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself.” He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it, “Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple.”   
“That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television.” Bishop was amazed.  
Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver.   
“It's not the only power source in this room.” Doctor said.   
All of the television screens turned on, each screen had a face of a different person.  
“Gran?” Tommy asked going towards the screen with her on it.  
“Rose.” DD said going towards Rose’s screen.   
Rose was mouthing Doctor.   
“I'm on my way.” Doctor said touching the screen.   
Magpie came inside the room. “What do you think you're doing?”   
“I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?” Doctor asked angry.  
“Yoo hoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint.” The lady on the TV said.   
“Is she talking to us?” Bishop asked.  
“I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend?” Magpie said.   
“Jolly nice to meet you.” The Lady said.   
“Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly.” Bishop said.   
“No, it's just using her image.” DD said.   
“What? What are you?” Tommy asked.   
“I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me.” The Wire said.   
The black and white imaged transformed and she was in color.  
“Good Lord. Color television.” Bishop gasped.  
“Really? Wait until you see HD television in the future, and 3D television.” DD said.  
Bishop looked at DD like she grew two heads.  
“So your own people tried to stop you?” Doctor asked.   
“They executed me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars.” The Wire said.   
“And now you're trapped in the television.” Doctor said.   
“Not for much longer.” The Wire said.   
“Doctor, is this what got my Gran?” Tommy asked.   
“Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself.” Doctor said angrily.   
“And you let her do it, Magpie.” Bishop said angrily.   
“I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation.” Magpie said.   
“What does that mean?” Bishop asked.   
“The appointed time. My crowning glory.” The Wire said.   
“Doctor, the coronation!” Bishop gasped.   
“For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this. You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver.” Doctor said.   
“What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen.” The Wire said and red energy lashed out at the four of them.   
“Doctor.” Bishop and Tommy yelled.  
“Dad.” DD yelled.   
“Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!” the Wire said. Ah! Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!”   
The four collapse  
When DD woke up she didn’t know where she was, it was all dark.  
“DAD! DAD! DAD!” DD screamed over and over again.   
The next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor at Magpies disoriented, Bishop looked like he was in the same predicament.  
“He did it.” DD said with a smile. “Lets go free the others.”  
Bishop and DD hopped into the police car and went to where the others were being kept and Bishop let them out.  
“Rose.” DD said with a grin.  
“DD.” Rose said.  
The two friends hugged.  
“Where’s the Doctor?” Rose asked.  
“I don’t know, he saved us, I was in the same predicament.” DD said.  
A few minutes later, Doctor saw both of his girls, he ran to them and embraced them.  
“Miss me?” Doctor asked.  
Later that day, everybody was celebrating, not only the coronation, but celebrating the return of their loved ones.  
“We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds.” Rose suggested.   
“Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history right here.” Doctor said.   
“The domestic approach.” Rose said.   
“Exactly.” Doctor said.  
“Will it, that thing, is it trapped for good on video?” Rose asked.   
“Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.   
“You what?” Rose asked.  
“Really dad, do you have to confuse her?” DD asked, “He’s going to tape over it.”  
“Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that.” Rose said.  
They walked up to Tommy.   
“Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?” Doctor said.  
Tommy looked behind the Doctor and saw his dad leaving  
“Good riddance.” Tommy said.  
“Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly?” Doctor asked.  
“That's right. He deserves it.” Tommy said.   
“Tommy, go after him.” DD said.   
“What for?” Tommy asked.   
“He's your dad.” Rose said.  
“He's an idiot.” Tommy said.   
“Of course he is. Like I said, he's your dad.” Rose said.  
“But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on.” DD said. “The three of us know what it’s like to be without our Dad’s… it’s unpleasant. I’m glad I recently found mine.”  
Tommy nodded and hurried over to his father who was leaving.   
They watched Tommy and his dad walk off.  
The three joined the festivities before returning back to the TARDIS  
“So, I don’t understand, when the Wire was lashing at us, how did you and Tommy not get your faces wiped off?” DD asked when she walked inside.  
“I… uh… used the sonic screwdriver.” Doctor said going over to the console.  
“See, you need to help me make one.” DD said with a grin.  
“And I will once you read the manual.” Doctor said not backing down from that argument.  
“But something like that can happen again, and the world would be doomed if I don’t have a sonic.” DD protested.  
“Boy you’re dramatic.” Doctor said crossing his arms and leaning against the console. “Just read the manual.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned, “There’s a couple thousand pages and they’re in Gallefrayan.”   
“Then I think you best get started.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Can I have one?” Rose asked.  
“What is with the two of you and wanting a sonic screwdriver?” Doctor asked.  
“It would be nice to have.” Rose said.  
“Read the manual.” Doctor said.  
“But I can’t read Gallefrayan.” Rose protested.  
“I’m a Time Lady and I can barely read it.” DD said. “And you wrote the damn manual.”  
“Hey watch your language young lady.” Doctor scolded, “Enough of this arguing, are you going to help me fly the TARDIS or am I going to have to fly her by myself?”  
DD sighed and helped her Dad fly the TARDIS, at least he’s teaching her that.


	16. Chapter 16

DD was being stubborn, she still didn’t want to read that stupid manual that was so long and complicated. She was making bombs in her free time, just to get on her dad’s nerves.

They traveled to more fantastic places. One day, the TARDIS sounded funny, Doctor decided to land her.

They landed in a tight space.

“I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land.” Doctor said.

“Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else.” Rose said.

She had a serious look on her face but she was trying not to laugh.

The three ended up laughing.

“Where did you land us?” DD asked, it was a very tight space.

“I think we've landed inside a cupboard.” Doctor said, “Here we go.” He opened up the door and the three of them walked out.

“Open door 15.” A speaker said.

“Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits.” Doctor said and he shut the door.

“Close door 15.” The speaker said.

“Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there.” Rose said.

“Open door 16.” The speaker said when that door was opened and they walked through.

“Close door 16.” The speaker said when it was shut.

“You know after a time that would get kind of annoying every time somebody closed or opened a door.” DD said.

“Yes, but they have the base programed like that for safety.” Doctor said and they walked down the corridor.

“So is this an alien base or a human base?” Rose asked.

“Human design.” Doctor said.

“How can you tell?” Rose asked.

“Well, humans have a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger… and easier.” Doctor explained.

They went through another door and entered a room that looked like a break room.

“Open door 17.” The speaker said. “Close door 17.”

“Oh, it’s a sanctuary base.” Doctor said with a grin. “Deep Space exploration. We’ve gone way out. And listen to that underneath. Someone’s drilling.”

“Welcome to hell.” DD read.

“Oh, it's not that bad.” Doctor said thinking DD said that because she’s in a bad mood, “You’ve been in a bad mood since the fifties.”

DD rolled her eyes, “The words on the wall say Welcome To Hell.”

Doctor saw the wall and the writing underneath it, “Hold on, what does that say?” He walked up to the wall, “That’s weird, it won’t translate.”

“But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well. We should see English.” Rose said.

“Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old.” Doctor said.

“Wow something older than you?” DD asked impressed.

“We should find out who's in charge.” Doctor said. “It’s not impossible finding something older than me, but we’ve gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS’S knowledge. Not a good move.”

He started to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door.

“Open door 19.” The Speaker said.

The door opened and aliens with tentacles on their faces were standing outside the door. They all were holding a white globe in their hands.

“Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base.” Doctor said friendly.

“We must feed.” The aliens said.

“You've got to what?” Doctor asked not friendly sounding anymore.

“We must feed.” The aliens said and they started to come towards them.

“Yah. I think they mean us.” Rose said scared.

The three began backing away from the aliens who were coming closer to them and they kept chanting “We must feed.”

Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and the girls picked up chairs. DD thought they were in too close of proximity for the bombs.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.” The aliens stopped coming closer to them.

“We must feed.” One ood said and then tapped its globe, “You, if you are hungry.”

“We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?” The alien asked.

“Er” Doctor started.

“Open door 18.” The Speaker said. And humans entered.

“What the hell? How did?” A man asked and the humans walked up to them, the aliens got out of the way.

The man got on his wrist communicator.

“Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean three living people, just standing here right in front of me.” The man said.

“Don't be stupid, that's impossible.” Somebody said on the other side.

“I suggest telling them that.” The man said.

“But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible.” Rose said.

“You're telling me you don't know where you are?” The man asked.

“No idea. More fun that way.” Doctor said with a grin.

A woman was on the loud speaker, “Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it’s a big one. Quake point five on its way.”

A siren started going off.

The man hurried towards a door and opened it, “Through here, now. Quickly, come on. Move.”

They hurried out of the room and into a corridor. The room began to shake. It was hard to walk.

“Move it. Come on Keep moving. Come on. Quickly. Move it.” The man said.

Doctor pushed the girls in front of him.

They entered another room, this time there were more people.

“Oh, my God. You meant it.” A man said.

“People! Look at that, real people!” A woman said.

“That's us. Hooray!” Doctor said.

“Yah, definitely real.” Rose said.

“Hi nice to meet you all.” DD said.

“My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor and his daughter DD.” Rose said.

“Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be real.” A younger boy said.

“So you all hallucinate the same thing?” DD asked.

“No, they're real.” The boy said.

“Brilliant deduction.” DD said sarcastically.

“DD behave.” Doctor scolded, “Sorry about her, she’s been in a bad mood for weeks.”

“Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you three, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight.” The captain said.

“Hold on to what?” Rose asked.

“Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?” The Captain asked.

They held on to something that was secured to the floor.

“Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated.” The Ood said.

“What's this planet called, anyway?” Doctor asked.

“Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?” The woman asked.

Doctor gave the woman a look.

“You really don't know, do you.” The woman said.

“And impact.” The captain yelled.

The sirens went off and the whole place shook for a few seconds.

“Oh, well, that wasn't so bad.” Doctor said.

“No, that was like the TARDIS shaking in the vortex.” DD said.

The base shook again, this time much worse. The console burst into flames.

“Ok, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida.” Captain called.

“Yah, yah!” Ida said.

“Danny?” Captain asked.

“Fine.” Danny said.

“Toby?” Captain said.

“Yah, fine.” Toby said.

“Scooti?” Captain asked.

“No damage.” Scooti said.

“Jefferson?” Captain asked.

“Check!” Jefferson said.

“Girls are you ok?” Doctor asked.

“Yah, I’m fine.” Rose said.

“Me too, are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard.” DD said.

“I’m fine, no blood.” Doctor said.

They heard the captain do a roll call for his team.

“We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us.” Doctor said.

“The surface caved in.” The captain said looking at a blueprint of the base. “I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We’ve lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link.”

“That’s not my department.” Toby said.

“Just do as I say yah?” Zach ordered.

Toby left but wasn’t happy about it.

“Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be ok.” Ida said.

“Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?” Rose asked.

“You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum.” Scooti said.

“Then what's shaking the roof?” DD asked.

“You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mr. Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee.” Ida said introducing everybody.

“Not as boring as it sounds.” Danny said.

“And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home.” Ida said and she pulled down a lever.

“Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad.” Zach said.

A shutter was pulled back overhead and it revealed a black hole with things falling into it.

“That's a black hole.” DD gasped.

“But that's impossible.” Doctor said.

“I did warn you.” Zach said.

“We're standing under a black hole.” Doctor said.

“In orbit.” Ida said.

“But we can't be.” Doctor said.

“You can see for yourself. We're in orbit.” Ida said.

“But we can't be.” Doctor argued.

“This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss.” Ida said.

“And that's bad, yah?” Rose asked.

“It’s bad.” DD said.

“Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed.” Doctor explained.

“So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in.” Rose said.

“We should be dead.” DD said.

“And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome aboard.” Ida said.

“But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?” Rose asked.

“Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing.” Ida said.

“So, a bit worse than a storm, then.” Rose said.

“Just a bit.” Ida said.

“Just a bit, yah.” Rose said.

There was another shake, but not very bad.

“Would you like to hear the story of the black hole?” Ida asked.

“Yes please.” DD said.

“Would anybody like refreshments?” An ood asked.

Rose and DD both ordered tea. Seeing the black hole has them shaken up a bit.

Zach brought up a hologram over the central console.

“That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five.” Zach said.

“In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison.”

“The bitter pill. I like that.” Rose said with a grin.

“We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?” Doctor asked.

“We flew in. You see,” Zach started and another hologram was shown. “This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in.” Zach said.

“You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster.” Rose asked.

“By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge.” Zach said.

“You're doing a good job.” Ida said.

“Yeah, well, needs must.” Zach said.

“But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out.” Danny said.

“We had fun speculating about that.” Scooti said.

“Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun.” Danny said.

“But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?” Doctor asked, he wanted to take a closer look.

“Sure. Help yourself.” Ida said.

The Ood came back in and handed the girls their drinks.

“Your refreshments.” The Ood said.

“Oh, yah. Thanks.” Rose said.

“Thank you.” DD said and she took a sip of her tea.

“I'm sorry, what was your name?” Rose asked.

“We have no titles. We are as one.” The Ood said.

“Er, what are they called?” Rose asked Danny.

“Oh, come on. Where have you been living? Everyone's got one.” Danny said.

“Well, not us, so, what are they?” DD asked.

“They're the Ood.” Danny said.

“The Ood?” Rose asked.

“The Ood.” Danny said.

“Well that's ood.” Rose said.

DD chuckled.

“Very ood, but handy.” Danny joked.

DD went to see what her dad was doing. He was figuring out how to generate the gravity field and the funnel.

“There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” DD said.

“I know it doesn’t, it’s impossible, but… it’s right there in front of us.” Doctor said.

“It took us two years to work that out.” Zach said, “How did you figure that out in such a short amount of time?”

“I'm very good.” Doctor said.

“But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it.” Ida said.

“It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale.” Zach said.

“It could revolutionize modern science.” Ida said.

“We could use it to fuel the Empire.” Jefferson said.

“Or start a war.” Doctor said.

“It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting.” Toby said who came back a few minutes ago.

“What's your job, chief dramatist?” Rose asked.

“Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk.” Toby said.

“I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?” Doctor asked.

“I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it.” Toby said.

“No, neither can I. And that's saying something.” Doctor said.

“There was some form of civilization. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in.” Toby said.

“And you came.” Doctor said with a grin.

“Well, how could we not?” Ida asked.

“So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?” Doctor asked.

“That's me.” Zach said.

“Just stand there, because I'm going to… hug you. Is that all right?” Doctor asked.

“I suppose so.” Zach said awkwardly.

“Here we go. Come on, then.” Doctor said.

Doctor hugged Zach.

“Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you.” Doctor said.

“Not at all.” Zach said awkwardly.

“But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives.” Doctor said.

“You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?” Ida asked.

“Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears.” Doctor said.

“We can show you, we parked down the corridor from Habitation area 3” DD said.

“Do you mean storage six?” Zach asked.

“It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six.” Doctor said then got worried, “But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight.”

DD gasped.

Doctor ran out of the room followed by DD and Rose

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Rose asked while running.

Doctor opened a bunch of doors, trying to get to where they left the TARDIS

“Open door 15.” The Speaker said.

They ran to door 16.

“Door 16 out of commission.” The Speaker said.

“It can't be. It can't be.” Doctor said very worried.

“What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?” Rose asked.

“The TARDIS is gone.” Doctor said.

“The earthquake. This section collapsed.” DD said.

“But it's got to be out there somewhere.” Rose said and she looked through the door window.

“Look down.” Doctor said.

Rose looked down and gasped.

“What are we going to do?” DD asked.

“We need to talk to the others.” Doctor said, “Come on.”

They headed back to the Control room.

“The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way.” Doctor said.

“We can't divert the drilling.” Zach said.

“But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing.” Doctor said.

“Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it.” Zach said.

“I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry.” Ida said and everybody but Doctor, Rose, DD and an ood left the control room.

DD went to sit in one of the chairs, she put her head in her hands and looked defeated, she began playing with her necklace that she never takes off, it was making her feel better.

“I've trapped you here.” Doctor said standing next to Rose.

“No, don't worry about me.” Rose said.

“Ok, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me.” Rose said and she looked like she was going to cry.

Doctor embraced Rose in a hug.

They broke the hug apart and Rose wiped away her tears and put on a smile, “I’m ok, really… I think DD needs a hug too.”

Doctor saw DD with her head in a hand and another hand clutching her necklace.

He walked towards DD and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

DD had tears in her eyes, she wasn’t going to shed them though, she looked up at her Dad and he pulled her to her feet and embraced her in a hug.

“We’re going to get through this.” Doctor said.

DD nodded in understanding.

DD broke the hug and beckoned Rose over to them, they were in a threesome group hug. One big happy family.

A while later, they went into the Habitation 3, Doctor wanted to have another look at the alien script.

Doctor spent an hour just staring at the script, the girls were really bored looking at it, they began chatting with Ida and Scooti.

Scooti went to go get something to eat.

“That sounds like a good idea” Rose said and she too went to get something to eat.

When she came back she had a strange look on her face.

“You ok?” DD asked.

“Yah, fine.” Rose said.

“Is it the food?” DD asked.

“What? No, I haven’t tasted it yet.” Rose said.

“Hmm.” DD said looking at Rose’s plate, “Come on Dad, take a break from that, let’s get something to eat.” DD said.

Doctor spent another minute looking at the script then went to join his daughter getting something to eat.

DD decided to get the red stuff with sauce.

Doctor got a little bit of everything, the blue, the green and the red. He was adventurous.

During dinner, the lights started flickering.

“Zach? Have we got a problem?” Ida asked on her wrist communicator.

“No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look.” Zach said from the communicator.

“You might want to see this. Moment in history.” Ida said and she pulled down the lever to open up the shutters.

“There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilization spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing.” Ida said.

“Wow.” DD gasped.

Ida was about to close the shutters.

“Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise.” Doctor said.

“How would you know?” Ida asked.

“Because he’s already mad.” DD joked.

Doctor grinned.

Ida looked at the newcomers and left the shutters open. “Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me.” Ida said.

“I've seen films and things, yah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe.” Rose said.

“Not that one. It just eats.” Doctor said.

“Long way from home.” Rose said.

“Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth.” Doctor said pointing in the direction of Earth.

Rose turned her phone on. She got a new one after giving her old one to Mickey.

“No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could. What would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?” Rose asked.

“They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck.” Doctor said.

“Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift.” Rose said.

“And then what?” DD asked.

“I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe.” Rose said.

“I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things.” Doctor said.

“Carpets, and a pool.” DD said with a grin, “Oh we have to have a pool, that would be so much fun.”

“Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying.” Doctor said.

“You'd have to get a mortgage.” Rose said.

“No.” Doctor gasped.

“Oh, yes.” Rose said grinning.

“I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over.” Doctor joked.

“What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out.” Rose said awkwardly.

DOCTOR: Anyway.

ROSE: We'll see.

“Roommates.” DD said with a grin trying to break the awkwardness of the situation, she knew Doctor and Rose had feelings for each other. “Slumber parties every night… ooh I could actually meet a boy.”

“No boys.” Doctor said.

“Awe come on.” DD whined.

“You’re too young.” Doctor said.

“Am not.” DD said.

“I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home.” Doctor changed the topic.

“Everyone leaves home in the end.” Rose said.

“Not to end up stuck here.” Doctor said.

“Yah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad.” Rose said.

“Yah?” Doctor asked.

“Yes.” Rose said with a smile.

Rose’s phone rung and she answered it with a confused look on her face.

“He is awake.” Rose heard and she threw her phone down scared.

“What happened?” DD asked.

“What’s wrong?” Doctor asked.

“That voice… it… sounded evil, it said… He is awake.” Rose said. “When I was getting Dinner, the Ood said something strange… The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God… I didn’t think much of it at the time, the ood tapped his globe thing and said I hope you enjoy your meal. But now…”

“ I think there is something more to the ood then we know.” Doctor said. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” DD asked.

“Going to talk to Danny and the ood.” Doctor said.

They hurried down to the Ood Habitation surprising Danny.

“Evening.” Doctor said.

“Only us.” Rose said.

“The mysterious trio. How are you, then? Settling in?” Danny asked.

“Yah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other?” Doctor asked.

“Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle.” Danny said.

DD and Rose looked down at all the ood, they were sitting on benches below where the four were standing.

“This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?” Doctor asked.

“Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd.” Rose said.

“Hmm. An odd Ood.” Danny said sarcastically.

“And then I got something else on my er, communicator thing.” Rose said.

“Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill.” Danny said.

“Monitor the field. That's this thing?” DD asked looking at a monitor that said basic five.

“Yah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five.” Danny said.

The numbers went up.

“Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty.” Doctor said.

The ood lifted their heads.

“But they can't.” Danny said.

“But they are.” DD said.

“Doctor, the Ood. What does basic thirty mean?” Rose asked.

“Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads.” Danny said.

“Or something's shouting at them.” Doctor said.

“But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?” Danny asked Rose.

“Something about the beast in the pit.” Rose said.

“What about your communicator? What did that say?” Danny asked.

“He is awake.” Rose said.

“And you will worship him.” All of the Ood said at the same time.

“What the hell?” Danny asked.

“He is awake.” Doctor said.

“And you will worship him.” All the Ood said at the same time.

“Worship who?” Doctor asked. “Who's talking to you? Who is it?”

Doctor, DD and Rose went down the stairs to look and hopefully talk to the Ood, none of the Ood were talking, they were just staring at them.

Doctor asked the same questions and he only got an answer when he said He is Awake.

All of a sudden the base was shaking and the siren was going off.

“Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach.” The Speaker said.

“Which section?” Danny yelled into his communicator.

“Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!” Zach said to everybody’s communicator.

The four who were in the Ood habitation ran out and hurried towards Habitation 3.

“I can’t contain the oxygen field. We’re going to lose it.” Everybody heard on their communicators.

They were losing oxygen and it was very windy in the corridors, it’s not supposed to be windy.

“Come on. Keep Moving.” Jefferson yelled.

The four entered a safe corridor along with Toby.

“Breach sealed. Breach sealed.” The speaker said.

“Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?” Doctor asked.

“Oxygen levels normal.” The Speaker said.

“Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters.” Jefferson said.

That made the girls shiver thinking about it.

“That wasn't a quake. What caused it?” Doctor asked.

“We’ve lost sections eleven to thirteen. Everyone alright?” Zach asked on the communicator.

“We’ve got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti report. Scooti Manista? That’s an order. Report.”

“She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation three. Better go and check if she’s not responding. She might be unconscious.” Zach said on the communicator. “How about that, eh? We survived.”

“Habitation three. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on.” Jefferson said.

Doctor, DD and Rose saw that Jefferson was freaking out.

“What happened?” Doctor asked.

“I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air.” Toby said.

“Come on. Up you get. Come and have some protein one.” Rose said.

“Oh, you've gone native.” Doctor said with a grin.

“Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein one with just a dash of three.” Rose said.

“I should have tried that, I didn’t like protein 2, the red stuff.” DD said.

“I’m partial to the green stuff.” Doctor said. “Although the dash of three is pretty good too.”

They entered Habitation 3 and Everybody was talking at once, they couldn’t find Scooti.

“There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?” Jefferson asked Toby.

“No, no, no, I don't think so.” Toby said.

“Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six.” Ida said.

“Nowhere here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing.” Jefferson said.

“It says Habitation three.” Zach said on the communicator.

“Yah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here.” Jefferson said.

“I've found her.” Doctor said looking up.

Everybody looked up, the shutters were still open and Scooti was outside, drifting away, towards the black hole.

“Oh, my God.” Rose said putting her hand towards her mouth.

DD gasped.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doctor said.

“Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one.” Jefferson said.

“She was twenty. Twenty years old.” Ida said and she closed the shutters.

“For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods.” Jefferson said.

“Where’s that from?” Rose asked.

“Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay.” DD said.

“It's stopped.” Ida said.

The base was quiet.

“What was that? What was it?” Rose asked.

“The drill.” Doctor said.

“We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero.” Ida said.

They all headed down towards the Drilling area.

“All non-essential Oods to be confined.” Zach ordered over the intercom.

“Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now.” Ida ordered.

Doctor was wearing a spacesuit

“Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force.” Doctor said.

“Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are.” Zach said.

“Yah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye. Yes you do, I can see it. Trust.” Doctor said.

“I should be going down.” Zach said.

“The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge.” Doctor said.

“Not much good at it, am I? Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement.” Zach ordered.

“Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's been ages since I wore one of these.” Doctor said.

“I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?” Rose asked.

“Yes, sir.” Doctor said.

“Can I please go with you?” DD asked.

“We’ve been through this DD, no.” Doctor said.

“Why?” DD asked.

“We’ve been through that too.” Doctor said.

“Don’t tell me I’m too young.” DD said.

“Fine I won’t tell you that.” Doctor said.

DD rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Doctor sighed, “I need you to keep Rose company. You and her are best friends.”

“But I always go with you.” DD protested.

“Not this time.” Doctor said.

DD looked worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it, and we’ll be arguing again soon.” Doctor said, he knew DD had separation anxiety. It had to do with her traumatic past.

DD chuckled and rolled her eyes and nodded.

“That’s my girl.” Doctor said with a grin and he put his helmet on.

DD smiled at that.

DD hugged her dad.

“It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough.” Rose said.

“I'll see you later.” Doctor said.

“Not if I see you first.” Rose said.

Rose kissed Doctor’s helmet.

Doctor hugged both of his girls before he got into the capsule and Jefferson closed the door.

“Capsule active. Counting down in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Release.” Zach said through the communicator.

The capsule was lowered on its cable.

The girls waved goodbye to the Doctor as he was lowered until they couldn’t see him anymore.

Rose and DD held each other’s hands, they were nervous.

Rose had the communicator in her hand.

They watched the capsule on the monitor go lower and lower.

“You’ve gone beyond the oxygen field. You’re on your own.” Zach said through the communicator.

“Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good.” Rose said.

“And stay calm.” DD said.

“Girls stay off the comm.” Zach said on the communicator.

“No chance.” The girls said together.

The capsule shuddered even more than usual then suddenly dropped. They heard a crash.

“Doctor?” Rose said.

“Dad.” DD said.

“Are you alright?” They said at the same time.

“They reached point zero.” DD said nervous.

“Ida, report to me. Doctor?” Zach said on the communicator.

“It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now.” Doctor said.

“What's it like down there?” Rose asked.

“It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive.” Doctor said looking around.

“Well, this should help. Gravity globe.” Ida said.

“That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful.” Ida said.

“Girls, you can tell Toby we've found his civilization.” Doctor said.

“Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work.” DD said with a grin.

“Good, good. Good.” Toby said, he didn’t look too good.

“Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?” Zach asked.

“We're close. Energy signature indicates North, North West. Are you getting pictures up there?” Ida asked.

“There's too much interference. We're in your hands.” Zach said.

“Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back.” Ida said

“DON’T JINX IT.” DD yelled in the communicator.

“Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had.” Doctor said agreeing with his daughter about not jinxing them.

“Are you finished?” Ida asked.

“Yah. Finished.” Doctor said.

“To bad we don’t have some wood to knock on.” DD said.

“Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood.” Danny said on his communicator.

“What are they doing?” Zach asked on his communicator.

“They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't.” Danny said on his communicator.

“Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at.” Zach said on his communicator.

“But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. There isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred.” Danny said on his communicator.

“But that's impossible.” Zach said on his communicator.

“What's basic one hundred mean?” Rose asked on the communicator.

“They should be dead.” Danny said on his communicator.

“Basic one hundred's brain death.” Jefferson said.

“But they're safe. They're not actually moving?” Zach asked on his communicator.

“No, sir.” Danny said on his communicator.

“Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson?” Zach said, “Keep guard on the Ood.”

“Officer at arms.” Jefferson said.

“Yes, sir.” A crewman said.

“You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?” Rose asked.

“I'm firing stock fifteen. It only impacts upon organics. Keep watch. Guard them.” Jefferson said.

“Yes, sir.” A crewman said.

“Is everything all right up there?” Doctor asked.

“Yah, yah.” Rose said.

“Peachy.” DD said.

“It’s fine.” Zach said.

“Great.” Danny said.

“So have you two seen anything interesting yet?” DD asked.

“We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked.” Doctor said.

“The edge is covered with those symbols.” Ida said.

“Do you think it opens?” Zach asked.

“That's what trapdoors tend to do.” Doctor said.

“Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter.” Ida said.

“Any way of opening it?” Zach asked.

“I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism.” Ida said.

“I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation.” Doctor said.

“Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?” Zach asked.

“Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?” Rose asked.

“I know what it says.” Toby said.

“Then tell them.” DD said.

“When did you work that out?” Jefferson asked.

“It doesn't matter, just tell them.” DD snapped.

Toby faced them, he was covered in the symbols and his eyes were red.

“These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise.” Toby said in a voice that was not his own.

Rose and DD were scared.

Jefferson aimed his gun at Toby.

“Officer, stand down. Stand down.” Jefferson ordered.

“What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, DD what's going on?” Doctor asked worried.

“Jefferson? Report. Report.” Zach ordered.

“Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately.” Jefferson ordered.

“He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him.” Rose said.

“Dad, he’s… what’s the right word? Possessed, he’s possessed.” DD said.

“Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?” Toby asked.

“I don't know what you mean.” Jefferson said.

“Let me tell you a secret. She never did.” Toby said.

“Officer, you stand down and be confined.” Jefferson ordered.

“Or what?” Toby asked.

“Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you.” Jefferson said.

“But how many can you kill?” Toby asked.

Toby opened his mouth. The symbols left him and floated over to the Ood, who jerked to attention. Toby collapsed.

“We are the Legion of the Beast.” All Ood said.

“DD, Rose? What is it, Girls? I'm going back up.” Doctor said.

“Report. Report!” Zach commanded. “Jefferson, report. Someone, report!”

“The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few.” All the Ood said.

“It's the Ood.” Rose said.

“Sir, we have contamination in the livestock.” Jefferson said.

“Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed.” Rose said.

“Toby is no longer possessed, the… thing went inside all the ood.” DD said.

“They won't listen to us.” Jefferson said.

“He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer.” All the Ood said.

“Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control.” Danny said on the communicator.

“Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night.” All the Ood said. “These are the words that shall set him free.”

“Back up to the door.” Jefferson ordered.

“I shall become manifest.” All Ood said.

“Move quickly” Jefferson ordered.

“I shall walk in might.” All Ood said.

“To the door! Get it open!” Jefferson ordered.

“Dad we have to run.” DD said.

“My Legions shall swarm across the worlds.” All Ood said, the three that were in the Drilling area with them were getting closer.

The door wouldn’t open and the planet was shaking

“We're moving! The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving.” Zach yelled into the communicator.

“I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss” The Ood said.

“Get that door open!” Jefferson ordered.

“The gravity field. It's going! We're losing orbit! We're going to fall into the black hole” Zach yelled.

“I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more.” The Ood said.

“Door sealed.” The speaker said.

“Come on!” Rose said banging on the door.

“Door sealed.” The Speaker said.

“Open up.” DD yelled at the door.

The ood was very close to them.

“Open fire!” Jefferson said and he and the guard started shooting the ood.

“We're stabilizing, We’ve got orbit.” Zach said.

Once the ood were dead in the room, Rose and DD ran back to the communicator.

“Doctor? Doctor can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?” Rose asked.

“Dad please answer.” DD said.

“Open door 25.” The speaker said.

The girls turned around scared they were going to see more ood, Jefferson and the guard had their guns ready to fire.

“It's me! But they're coming.” Danny said hurrying in.

“Close door 25.” The Speaker said.

“It's the Ood. They've gone mad.” Danny said.

“How many of them?” Jefferson asked.

“All of them! All fifty!” Danny said.

“Danny, out of the way. Out of the way!” Jefferson ordered.

“But they're armed! It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon.” Danny said.

“Open door 25.” The Speaker said.

Jefferson opened the door. The leading Ood stuck its globe onto the guard's forehead. The guard screamed and was electrocuted, and died. Jefferson started shooting.

“Jefferson, what's happening there?” Zach asked from his communicator.

“I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?” Jefferson asked.

All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is.” Zach said on his communicator.

“Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine.” Jefferson said.

“Strategy Nine.” Zach agreed. We need to get everyone together. Rose? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?”

“I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…” Rose started.

“No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here.” Doctor said.

“You could've said, you stupid…” DD started.

“Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm.” Doctor said.

“How deep is it?” Zach asked.

“Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever.” Doctor said.

“The pit is open. That’s what the voice said.” Rose said.

But there's nothing. I mean…There's nothing coming out?” Zach asked.

“No, no. No sign of the Beast.” Doctor said.

“It said Satan.” Rose said scared.

“And Lucifer.” DD said scared.

Come on, Girls. Keep it together.

“Is there no such thing? Doctor. Doctor, tell me there's no such thing.” Rose said.

“Ida?” Zach said, “I recommend that you withdraw immediately.”

“But, we've come all this way.” Ida said.

“Ok that was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planets shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now.” Zach said.

“But it's not much better up there with the Ood.” Ida protested.

“I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no arguments.” Zach said. “Ida. Ida!”

Ida turned her communicator off.

They didn’t hear anything from Doctor or Ida for a few minutes, not until Doctor said, “Oh, now I know I’m getting old. Girls, we’re coming back up.”

“Best news we've heard all day.” Rose said with a smile.

Jefferson pointed his gun at Toby who just woke up

“Oi what're you doing?” DD asked.

“He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it.” Jefferson said.

“Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do? Is it?” DD asked.

“If necessary.” Jefferson said.

“Well then, you'll have to shoot me if necessary, so what's it going to be? Look at his face.” Rose said and she bent down to Toby’s level, “Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean”.

“Any sign of trouble, I'll shoot him.” Jefferson said and he walked away.

“Are you all right?” Rose asked.

“Yah. I don't know.” Toby said, he looked scared.

“Can you remember anything?” DD asked.

“Just, it was so angry. It was fury and rage and death. It was him. It was the devil.” Toby said shaking.

“Come on.” Rose said and she hugged Toby.

A few minutes later, Doctor and Ida were in the capsule.

“Ok, we're in. Bring us up.” Ida said.

“Ascension in three, two, one.” Jefferson said and the power went out.

“This is the darkness. This is my domain.” A deep voice said.

The monitors flickered with ood images.

“You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the night, only the darkness remains.” The Voice said.

“That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them.” Zach said. “This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself.”

“You know my name.” The voice said

“What do you want?” Zach asked.

“You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave.” The voice said.

“It's him. It's him. It's him.” Toby said scared.

“If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?” Doctor asked.

“All of them.” The Voice said.

“What, then you're the truth behind the myth?” Doctor asked.

“This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind.” The voice said.

“How did you end up on this rock?” Doctor asked.

“The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity.” The voice said.

“When was this?” Doctor asked.

“Before time.” The voice said.

“What does that mean?” Doctor asked.

“Before time.” The voice said.

“What does before time mean?” Doctor asked.

“Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created.” The voice said.

“That's impossible. No life could have existed back then.” Doctor said.

“Is that your religion?” The voice asked.

“It's a belief.” Doctor said.

“You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin. The lost and found girl haunted by her past and afraid to be left behind. And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon.

“Doctor, what does that mean?” Rose asked.

“Girls, don't listen.” Doctor said.

“What does it mean?” Rose asked.

“You will die and I will live.” The voice said.

The monitor that showed the ood, now showed an image of a beast.

Everybody gasped and took a step back away from the screen.

“What the hell was that?” Danny asked.

“I had that thing inside my head.” Toby looked like he was going to be sick.

“Doctor, what did it mean?” Rose asked.

“He’s lying Rose.” DD said, “Don’t listen to the Beast.”

“What do we do? Jefferson?” Danny asked.

“Captain? What's the situation on strategy nine?” Jefferson asked.

“Zach, what do we do?” Danny asked.

The planet, the orbit, the black hole. Everything's true.” Toby said.

“Captain, report.” Jefferson ordered.

“We've lost pictures, Mister Jefferson.” Zach said.

“Doctor, how did it know all of…”Rose started.

“That thing can get inside our heads.” DD said

“Did anyone get an anal” Ida started.

“Jefferson.” Zach said.

Everybody was talking all at once.

“Stop.” Doctor started but couldn’t get a word in.

“Dad how do we stop this beast?” DD asked.

“What did it mean?” Rose asked.

“Everyone just stop.” Doctor said.

“What do we do?” Danny asked.

“Report.” Zach said.

“I don’t think bombs will kill the beast.” DD said.

Doctor made the communicators screech, it made everybody be quiet.

“You want voices in the dark, then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares all that stuff.” Doctor said.

“But that's how the devil works.” Danny said.

“Or a good psychologist.” Doctor said.

“Yah, but how did it know about my father?” Ida asked.

“Ok, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket Right into the orbit of a Black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him” Doctor started.

There was a noise, the cable to the capsule broke and fell into the shaft.

“The cables snapped.” Ida yelled.

“Get out!” Doctor yelled.

“Dad.” DD yelled into the communicator, “Dad are you there? Are you ok?”

“Doctor, we lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!” Rose yelled at the same time.

“Comms are down.” Zach said.

“Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?” Rose asked.

“Dad please answer us.” DD begged.

“I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule.” Zach said.

“Say something. Are you there?” Rose asked.

“Dad, please Dad. Are you there?” DD asked.

“There's no way out. They're stuck down there.” Zach said.

“But we've got to bring them back.” DD said.

“They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable.” Jefferson said.

There was a banging on door 25.

“Captain? Situation report.” Jefferson said.

“It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in.” Zach said.

“Yah, it's the same on door 25.” Jefferson said.

“How long's it going to take?” Rose asked.

“Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes.” Zach said. Then another bolt was cut, “Make that eight. I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you.”

“Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both.” Rose said.

“I'll take both, yeah? But how?” Danny asked.

“You heard my dad. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere.” DD said.

“There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons.” Zach said.

“That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons.” Rose said.

“They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson?” Zach said. “Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety.”

“Opening bypass conduits, sir.” Jefferson said.

“Channeling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power.” Zach said.

“There we go.” Rose said clapping.

“Let there be light.” Danny said.

“Ok, now, a plan, what about that strategy nine thing?” DD asked.

“Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent.” Jefferson said.

“All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mister Jefferson, you start working on that. Toby, what about you?” Rose asked.

“I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything.” Toby said.

“No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?” Rose asked.

“Well, nothing. We can't even translate the language.” Toby said.

“Right.” Rose said disappointed.

“Hold on. Maybe.” Toby said.

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense.” Toby said.

“Well, get to work. Anything you can translate, just anything. As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?” Rose asked.

“Well, I don't know.” Danny said.

“Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Shift.” Rose said. “DD what are you working on?”

DD showed her what she was working on.

“Bombs? Are you sure?” Rose asked.

“I examined the technology of the gun Mr. Jefferson used to shoot those three over there, I am rewiring my bombs, in case we need them, they will destroy the ood, but not the ship.”

“Do you just keep those in your pocket?” Rose asked.

“Yes I do.” DD said. “You don’t want to know what it was like on the Golem ship.”

“Open junctions five, six, seven. Reroute filters sixteen to twenty four. Go.” Jefferson said.

They were making progress.

“There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board.” Danny said.

“Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got. We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Tesco's.” Rose said.

The screen said basic 0

“Oh, my God. It says yes. I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm.” Danny said.

“What happens to the Ood?” DD asked.

“It'll tank them spark out.” Danny said.

“There we are, then. Do it.” Rose said.

“No, but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation.” Danny said.

ROSE: That's what we'll do, then. Mister Jefferson, sir. Any way out?

“Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here.” Jefferson said.

“Ventilation shafts.” Rose said.

“Yah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms.” Jefferson said.

“But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network.” Zach said.

“Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand.” DD said.

“You two wanted me pressing buttons.” Zach said.

“Yeah, we asked for it. Ok, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route.” Rose commanded. “DD how are those bombs coming?”

“Rose, I’m clever, they are finished and they are going to slow the ood down.” DD said with a grin.

They had a plan and a route and Jefferson and Toby lifted a piece of deck plating up.

The ood were nearly through the door, another minute and the door would burst open filled with ood.

DD placed her bombs near the door, if the bombs didn’t kill the ood, they sure would damage them.

“Danny.” Rose yelled.

“Hold on. Just conforming.”

“Dan, we got to go now. Come on.” Jefferson said.

Danny grabbed an orange computer chip from the machine and ran to the others who were about to enter the shaft.

“Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood.” Danny said.

“We’re coming back. Have you got that? We’re coming back to this room and we’re getting the Doctor out.” Rose said.

DD smiled and agreed.

“Ok. Danny, you go first, then you, Miss Tyler, DD then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can.” Jefferson said.

“God, it stinks. You all right?” Rose asked Danny.

“Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so.” Zach said.

Danny and Rose started crawling, then DD started crawling followed by Toby. Jefferson shut the entrance behind him and then the Ood broke through the door.

There was a loud explosion and everybody besides DD in the shaft jumped.

DD smirked.

“Good job DD.” Jefferson said.

DD smiled back at Jefferson.

“What was that noise? Is everybody ok?” Zach asked.

“We’re fine, just a strategy to slow down the ood.” Jefferson said.

“Ok, keep going straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I’m feeding you air. I’ve got you.” Zach said.

“We're at seven point one, sir.” Danny said.

“Ok, I’ve got you. I’m just aerating the next section.” Zach said.

“Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?” Danny asked uncomfortable.

“I'm working on half power, here.” Zach said.

“Stop complaining.” Jefferson said.

“But the air's getting a bit thin.” Toby said.

“He's complaining now.” DD said rolling her eyes.

“I heard.” Jefferson said.

“Danny, is that you?” Rose asked sniffing the air.

“I'm not exactly happy.” Danny said a little embarrassed.

“I'm just moving the air.” Zach said. “I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse.”

There was a bang.

“What was that?” Danny asked.

“Mr. Jefferson, what was that?” Rose asked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” DD said.

“What’s that noise?” Toby asked.

“Captain, what was that?” Jefferson asked.

“The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood.” Zach said. “They're in the tunnels!”

“Well, open the gate.” Danny said on the edge of a panic attack.

“I've got to get the air in.” Zach said.

“Just open it, sir.” Danny said panicking.

“Where are they? Are they close?” Rose asked.

“I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms.” Zach said.

“Whose idea was that?” DD asked.

“Open the gate!” Danny yelled.

The gate opened up and they hurried through

“Danny, turn left. Immediate left.” Zach said.

“The Ood, sir. Can’t you trap them? Cut off the air?” Jefferson asked.

“Not without cutting off yours.” Jefferson said. Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up.”

“I'll maintain defensive position.” Jefferson said and he turned around aimed his gun

“You can't stop!” Rose said.

“Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it.” Jefferson said.

DD tossed a couple of her bombs to Jefferson.

“Press the little red button at the top and then throw them, they will explode when they make contact.” DD said.

Jefferson nodded, “Now go.”

“You heard what he said, now shift.” Toby said.

They crawled faster.

“Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach!” Danny said. “Open eight point two!”

“I've got to aerate it.” Zach said.

“Open it now!” Danny said.

“I'm trying.” Zach said.

Danny started banging his hand on the gate.

“Danny, stop it. That's not helping.” Rose said.

“Zach, get it open!” Toby commanded.

“Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move!”

Jefferson was crawling as fast as he could, he threw the bombs before he started crawling.

Everybody heard a couple of DD’s bombs going off.

The gate opened.

“That's it! Come on.” Danny said.

“Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one. Jefferson You've got to move faster. John, move!” Zach said.

“Mister Jefferson!” DD said.

“Keep going!” Toby ordered.

Jefferson just made it right before 8.1 closed.

“I do believe those bombs were one of the best inventions ever created.” Jefferson said out of breath.

DD smiled.

“Zach, we’re at the final junction, nine point two.” Danny said.

“Opening nine point two.” Zach said.

To everybody’s horror, there was an Ood waiting for them.

“Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!” Rose yelled.

“Back! Back! Back!” Danny yelled.

“We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck.” Toby said.

DD looked up, they could get out from under the vents, she pushed open the door.

“Rose get on up, Danny, you next, Mr. Jefferson.

“No, I’m last, you go up.” Jefferson said.

“No.” DD said.

Come on! Up!” Rose said and she was pulling Jefferson’s hand up.

The Ood almost had the door up.

DD threw another bomb at the Ood, she only had one more bomb left.

“DD go.” Toby said and he pushed her up.

“Come on! Toby, come on!” Rose said.

“Toby, get out of there!” DD yelled, it looked like he was in shock. More Ood was coming through.

“Help me! Oh, my God. Help me!” Toby yelled.

They all pulled Toby up.

“Come on, it’s this way.” Danny said.

Ood were chasing them when they were running down the corridor.

Jefferson shot at as many Ood as he could, but he ran out of ammunition.

They made it to the Ood Habitation where there were more Ood waiting for them

“Hurry it up.” Zach said.

“Get it in!” DD said.

“Transmit!” Jefferson said.

“I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it.” Danny said.

(Danny searches his pockets for the computer chip as the Ood come up the stairs.)

(The Ood break into the control room.)

“Danny, get that thing transmitting!” Rose said.

Danny put the computer disk in the computer and transmits it. The Ood reading went from Basic 100 to Basic 0. The Ood grabbed their heads and were writhing in pain before they all collapsed.

“You did it! We did it!” Rose cheered.

“Yes!” Danny cheered.

Everybody hugged each other.

“Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get Dad and Ida.” DD said.

“I'm on my way.” Zach said.

They all hurried down to the Drill Area, Rose got to the Comm first.

“Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?” Rose asked.

“Dad, Dad.” DD started, “Please answer.”

“The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute.” Zach said.

“Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?” Rose asked. “Are you there, Doctor?”

“He's gone.” Ida said on her communicator.

“What do you mean, he's gone?” DD asked.

“He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles.” Ida said.

“But what do you mean, he fell?” Rose asked.

“I couldn't stop him.” Ida said.

DD had a look of horror on her face, Rose saw that look

Zach took the comm from Rose, Rose embraced DD in a much needed hug.

“I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable. No back up. You're ten miles down. We can't get there.”

“”You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am.” Ida said.

“We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again.” Zach said.

“But we'll never find out what it was.” Ida said.

“Well, maybe that's best.” Zach said.

“Yah.” Ida said.

“Officer Scott” Zach started.

“It's all right. Just go. Good luck.” Ida said very brave.

“And you.” Zach said getting off the comm, “Danny, Toby, Jefferson, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving.”

“I'm not going.” Rose said.

“Me either.” DD said.

“Girls, there's space for you.” Zach said.

“No, we’re going to wait for the Doctor.” Rose said.

“I'm sorry, but he's dead.” Zach said.

“You don't know my dad.’Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not.” DD said.

“And even if he was, how could we leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, we’re going to stay.”

“Then I apologize for this. Danny, Toby? Make them secure. Mr. Jefferson, the injection.” Zach ordered.

The men grabbed the girls.

“No, no. No! No! No!” DD struggled

“Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving!” Rose struggled.

Zach injected Rose, Jefferson injected DD.

“No.” Rose and DD said sleepily.

“I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you two behind. Let's get them on board.” Zach ordered.

When the girls woke, they were strapped into their seats.

“Captain, I think we’re going to have problem passengers.” Danny said.

“Keep an eye on them.” Zach ordered.

“What’s going on?” DD asked, she looked around at her surroundings, “NO!”

“It’s alright girls, you’re safe.” Zach said.

“Let us out of this thing. Let us out.” Rose yelled.

“And lift off! Whoo!” Zach cheered.

“NO! DAD!” DD screamed.

“DOCTOR.” Rose screamed at the same time.

DD looked for her last bomb, but it wasn’t in her pocket, Jefferson took it from her.

“I didn’t want you to do something you would regret later.” Jefferson explained when he saw her looking for her bomb.

Rose grabbed the bolt gun and aimed it at Zach.

“Take us back to the planet. Take us back.” Rose commanded.

“Or what?” Zach asked.

“Or I'll shoot.” Rose threatened.

“Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?” Zach asked.

Rose put the bolt gun down, she knew that isn’t what the Doctor would want.

“Sorry, but it’s too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can’t turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted, isn’t that right?” Zach asked.

The girls looked outside, they were zooming away from the black hole.

“My dad is down there.” DD whispered and she had tears running down her cheeks.

Toby started laughing.

“What's the joke?” Danny asked, he didn’t see anything funny, he felt bad for the girls crying.

“Just, we made it. We escaped. We actually did it.” Toby said.

“Not all of us.” Jefferson said.

“We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats.” Zach said.

“Stats at fifty three. Funnel stable at sixty six point five. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth.” Toby said.

“Dad said planet Earth is 500 years away.” DD said.

“This thing flies very fast.” Zach said.

“It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape?” DD asked.

“Hey, DD, do us a favor. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine.” Toby started counting down, he looked way too happy.

The rocket started to shake.

“What happened? What was that?” Danny asked.

“What's he doing? What is he doing?” Toby asked not happy anymore.

“We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse.” Zach said.

“What does that mean?” Rose asked.

“We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole.” Jefferson said.

“It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling.” Rose said.

Toby’s face was covered in symbols again and his eyes were red, he was angry

“I am the rage. And the bile and the ferocity. I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness.” Toby said in a possessed voice.

“It's Toby. Zach, do something.” Rose said freaking out.

“It’s him. It’s him. It’s him.” Danny was freaking out.

Jefferson tried moving out of his seat.

“Stay where you are. The ship's not stable!” Zach ordered.

Toby breathed out fire.

“What is he?? What the hell is he?” Jefferson asked.

“I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust.” Toby said.

DD got out of her seat, got her bomb away from Jefferson.

Rose grabbed the bolt gun.

“Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing.” Toby yelled.

“Nice to meet you Lucifer, guess what, I’m the Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a glare as she undid Toby’s seatbelt.

“Go to hell.” Rose yelled and she shot the last bolt out the front window of the rocket.

They watched him get sucked into space roaring. DD pushed the red button and threw the bomb out the window. It hit Toby in the chest and he exploded.

“Emergency shield!” Zach roared.

A metal shutter sealed the hole, but the rocket was still falling.

“We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole.” Zach said.

“But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done.” Rose said.

The girls smiled at each other.

“Some victory. We're going in.” Zach said.

“The planet's lost orbit. It's falling.” Jefferson said.

A few minutes later.

“The planet's gone. I'm sorry.” Danny said.

“Accelerate. I did my best. But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History.” Zach said.

Rose and DD looked at each other and grabbed each other’s hand and braced for impact.

All of a sudden they stopped falling.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!” Zach said.

“Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS” Doctor said on the intercom. “Now first things first. Have you got a Rose Tyler and a DD on board?”

“We’re here. It’s us. Oh, my God. Where are you?” Rose asked.

“DAD” DD yelled excited.

“I’m just towing you home. Gravity Schmavity. My people practically invented black holes.” Doctor said. “Well in fact they did. In a couple of minutes, we’ll be nice and safe. Oh, and captain? Can we do a swap? If you give me my girls, I’ll give you your girl Ida Scott? How about that?”

“She’s alive.” Zach cheered

“Yes, Thank God.” Danny said.

“Yah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet. Ah, entering clear space. End of the line. Mission Closed.” Doctor said.

When they were away from the black hole, the TARDIS appeared in the cargo hold.

“I’m in the Cargo hold.” Doctor said.

“What does he mean he’s in the Cargo hold?” Jefferson asked.

The girls looked at each other and took their belts off and ran towards a hatch to get to the cargo hold.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

“Come with us, you’ll see.” DD said with a grin.

Danny and Jefferson followed the girls down the Cargo hold, they been through a lot that night, more adventures that night weren’t going to do much damage. When they got down into the hold, they saw a blue box.

“That’s the TARDIS.” Rose said excited.

She and DD ran to the TARDIS and inside.

Doctor was waiting for them. He smiled at them.

The girls ran to him and they ended up in a group hug.

“Miss me?” Doctor asked with a smile.

“Why did our people invent black holes?” DD asked.

“900 years and I still wonder that myself.” Doctor said.

Danny and Jefferson entered the TARDIS and were shocked, they went back outside and then came back inside.

“It’s… It’s…” Danny started.

“Bigger on the inside.” Jefferson finished.

“I never get tired of people saying that.” Doctor said with a grin, “Well, here is your Ida, safe and sound.”

Jefferson carried Ida out of the TARDIS and out of the hold.

“Zach, we’ll be off now. Have a good trip home.” Doctor said on the communicator. “And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race.”

The girls grinned at that.

“But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?” Ida asked.

“I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good. Day I know everything? Might as well stop.” Doctor said.

“What do you think it was, really?” DD asked.

“I think we beat it. That's good enough for me.” Doctor said.

“It said I was going to die in battle.” Rose said.

“Then it lied. Right, onwards, upwards. Ida? See you again, maybe.” Doctor said.

“I hope so.” Ida said.

“And thanks, boys.” Rose and DD said at the same time.

“Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You three, who are you?” Ida asked.

“Oh, the stuff of legend.” Doctor said with a grin.

Doctor pushed the buttons to dematerialize

DD was heading back to her room

“Where are you going?” Doctor asked.

“I used up all my bombs, I need to make more.” DD said.

“You had bombs with you?” Doctor asked.

“Of course I did. Saved our lives too.” DD said.

“She’s right, they did.” Rose said.

Doctor sighed, he still wanted her to find a different hobby.

They went on more adventures.

The TARDIS parked between two dumpsters. Doctor tried opening up the door, his nose was right in front of the dumpster.

“Ah.” Doctor said awkwardly.

He went back inside.

“What’s wrong?” DD asked.

“Nothing, just have to reposition the TARDIS so we can get out.” Doctor said going to the console and doing just that.

They all got out.

“Ah.” Doctor said.

“So, near future yah?” Rose asked.

“Yah, about six years into your future.” Doctor said. “Thirtieth Olympiad”

“No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great.” Rose said.

“Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his name? Mark? John? Mark? John Mark. Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet.”

Rose was looking around and saw wanted posters.

“And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to.” Doctor said.

“Doctor, DD.” Rose said.

“Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?” Doctor asked.

“You two should really look at this.” Rose said.

“Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius.” Doctor said.

They walked over to where Rose was and read the two posters, they were wanted posters for missing children.

“What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?” Doctor asked.

“It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?” Rose asked.

“What makes you think it's a person?” DD asked.

“Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what” Rose started.

The girls turned around and saw that Doctor ran up the street to investigate someone’s house. Specifically the front lawn. He bent down and held out his hand over the grass. DD caught up to him, Rose was helping two guys with a car.

“What are you doing?” DD asked.

“Put your hand over the grass.” Doctor said with a grin, “It tickles.”

DD looked at her dad weird but did as she was told and grinned.

“What's your game?” A man asked scaring Doctor and DD.

“My er. Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at squash. Reasonable. I'm being facetious, aren't I. There's no call for it.” Doctor said.

“Get off my property.” The man yelled.

“We’re, we’re investigating.” Doctor said. “We’re, we’re police officers. That’s what we are.”

“You’re lying.” The man said and he was chasing the two off of his property. “She’s too young to be a police officer.”

“Well, she’s… Junior… Junior Officer Smith.” Doctor said, “I’ve got a badge and a police car. You don’t have to get the police. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on.”

“We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them.”

“See, look. I've got a colleague. Lewis.” Doctor said.

“Well, she looks less like a copper than you two do.

“Training. New recruit. I train young police. It was either that or hairdressing, so, voila!” Doctor said.

The Doctor took his psychic paper out in front of the man.

“What are you going to do?” The woman asked.

“The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing.” The old lady said.

“Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do.” The man said.

“Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us.” The old lady said.

“Why don't we.” Doctor started.

“Why don't we start with him? There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night.” A lady interrupted.

“Fixing things up for the Olympics.” A road worker said.

“Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it.” Tommy’s dad said.

“I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just.” Doctor started, nobody was listening to him.

“You don't. What you just said, that's slander!” The road worker said.

“I don't care what it is.” A woman said.

“I think we need to just.” Doctor started.

“I want an apology off her.” The Road worker said.

“Stop picking on him.” The old lady said.

“Yeah, stop picking on me.” The road worker said.

“And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil!” The old lady said.

“I don't believe in evil.” The woman said.

“Oh no, you just believe in tar makers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van.” The road worker said.

“Here, here, here, that's not what she's saying.” Tommy’s dad said.

“Would you stop ganging up on me.” The road worker said.

“Feeling guilty, are we?” The woman asked.

“Fingers on lips.” Doctor yelled over everybody.

It got quiet and everybody awkwardly put their fingers on their lips, making a be quiet gesture.

“In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?” Doctor asked.

“Er, can I?” The old lady asked wanting to speak, Doctor gave her permission. “Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?”

The three looked around at the neighborhood. One of the women went back inside her house.

Doctor, Rose and DD went back to Tommy’s Dad’s house.

DD liked the tickling feeling of the grass, she went back to that.

Doctor went around sniffing the air.

“What are you doing?” DD asked.

“Can you smell it?” Doctor asked.

DD sniffed the air. “Yah”

Rose saw both Time Lords sniffing the air.

“Do you two need hankies?” Rose asked.

“Can you smell it? What does it remind you of?” Doctor asked.

“Sort of metal?” Rose asked.

“Mmm hmm, come with me.” Doctor said.

They began walking in the back yard

“Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other.” Doctor said. “Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand.”

“It’s that tickling feeling again.” DD said.

“And there's that smell. It's like a er, a burnt fuse plug or something.” Rose said.

“There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this.” Doctor said.

They left the back yards and walked to the front yards.

“Aren't you a beautiful boy?” Rose said with a grin.

“Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing.” Doctor said thinking Rose was talking to him then noticed she was talking to a cat. “Oh.”

“Oh he’s so sweet.” DD said petting the cat.

“I used to have one like you.” Rose said then looked up at Doctor who had a strange look on his face. “What?”

“No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it.”

“He’s purring.” DD said with a grin.

The cat walked away from the girls and into a cardboard box.

“Come here, puss. What do you want to go in there for?” Rose asked going after the cat.

The cat meowed. And the box was empty.

“Doctor! Phew.” Rose said, the smell was very strong.

“Wow.” DD said.

“Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed.”

“So the cat's been transported?” Rose asked.

“It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Lewis, Smith.” Doctor said.

The three split up to look for more clues.

DD couldn’t find anything. She heard Rose scream and she went running towards Rose, so did the Doctor.

“Stay still.” Doctor ordered and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the buzzing ball of whatever.

“Are you ok Rose?” DD asked.

“Yah, fine.” Rose said.

“Any idea what that thing is?” DD asked.

“I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest.” Doctor said.

“Well, I can tell you you've just killed it.” Rose said.

“It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties.” Doctor joked.

“So how do we figure out what it is?” Rose asked.

“Back in the TARDIS.” Doctor said.

They headed back to the TARDIS and put the thing under analysis.

It was scanned.

“Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look. Get out of here.” Doctor said.

“Really that’s what attacked Rose?” DD asked.

“Apparently.” Doctor said.

“What? What's it say?” Rose asked.

Doctor took out a pencil from his pocket and took the ball and used the eraser on the ball, some of the ball disappeared

“It is. It's graphite. Basically the same material as the led in a pencil.” Doctor said.

“I was attacked by a pencil scribble?” Rose asked.

DD chuckled, “Yep.”

“Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?” Doctor asked.

“Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like a, a child's drawing. You said it was in the street.” Rose said.

“Probably.” Doctor said.

“The girl.” Rose said.

“Of course! What girl?” Doctor asked.

“Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her.” Rose said.

“Are you deducting?” Doctor asked.

“I think I am.” Rose said.

“Copper's hunch?” Doctor asked with a grin.

“Permission to follow it up sarge?” Rose played along.

“Permission granted.” Doctor said.

DD chuckled at their play acting.

They hurried towards the house where Rose saw the girl.

Doctor rung the doorbell. The girl’s mother answered it.

“Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is DD and this is Rose. Can we see your daughter?” Doctor asked.

“No, you can't.” The woman said.

“Ok. Bye.” Doctor said and they turned around.

“Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?” The woman asked.

Doctor smiled before turning around.

“Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand.” Doctor said.

“Sorry to bother you.” Rose said.

“Yah, sorry.” DD said.

“We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again.” Doctor said.

“Wait! Can you help her?” The mother asked.

“Yes, I can.” Doctor said.

The woman invited them into her living room, the telly is on the Olympics.

“She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone.” The woman said.

“What about Chloe's dad?” Rose asked.

“Chloe's dad died a year ago.” The woman said.

“I'm sorry.” Rose said.

“You wouldn't be if you'd known him.” The woman said.

“Well, let's go and say hi.” Doctor said.

“I should check on her first. She might be asleep.” Trish said with worry.

“Why are you afraid of her, Trish?” Doctor asked.

“I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid.” Trish said.

“I'm sure she is.” Doctor said.

“She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's.” Trish said.

“Can I use your loo?” Rose asked.

Trish nodded and pointed upstairs where it was at.

“She's in the choir. She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud. You know I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor, because right now, she's not herself.”

“She sounds like a great kid. Don’t worry mam, we’re not going to judge her.” DD said.

They heard somebody coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, they heard the fridge open.

Doctor and DD went to investigate, they saw it was Chloe.

“All right, there? I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.

“I’m DD.” DD said.

“I'm Chloe Webber.” Chloe said.

“How're you doing, Chloe Webber?” Doctor asked.

“I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I, mum?” Chloe said.

“And like I said, she's not been sleeping.” Trish said.

“But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. Can do this, though.” Doctor said and he did the Vulcan salute. “Can you do that?”

“They don't stop moaning.” Chloe said.

“Chloe.” Trish started.

“I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning.” Chloe said.

“Who don't?” DD asked.

“We can be together.” Chloe said.

“Sweetheart.” Trish started going near her daughter.

“Don't touch me, mum.” Chloe said.

Trish backed away.

“So Chloe, can you tell us what you’re working on?” DD asked.

“I'm busy.” Chloe said.

“Busy with what?” DD asked.

Chloe didn’t say, she was walking away.

“Come on, Chloe. Don't be a spoil sport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?” Doctor asked.

“Doctor” Rose yelled.

Everybody ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Chloe’s bedroom.

There was a deep voice coming from the closet.

“I’m coming to hurt you.” The voice said.

Doctor got Rose out of the way and shut the doors.

“Look at it.” Rose said.

“No.” Doctor said. And he went to look at the other pictures.

“What the hell was that?” Trish asked Rose.

“A drawing. The face of a man.” Rose said.

“What face?” Trish asked wanting to look inside the closet.

“Best not.” Rose said.

“What've you been drawing?” Trish asked Chloe.

“I drew him yesterday.” Chloe said.

“Who?” Trish asked.

“Dad.” Chloe said.

“Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?” Trish asked.

“I dream about him, staring at me.” Chloe said.

“I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?” Trish asked frightened.

“We need to stay together.” Chloe said.

“Yes, we do.” Trish said.

“No. Not you, us. We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right.” Chloe said.

“Trish, the drawings. Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?” Rose asked.

“Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house.” Trish said angry.

“Tell us about the drawings, Chloe.” DD said.

“I don't want to hear any more of this.” Trish said frightened.

“But that drawing of her dad. I heard a voice. He spoke.” Rose said.

“He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!” Trish commanded.

“Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids.” Rose said.

“Get out.” Trish said.

“Have you seen those drawings move?” Rose asked.

“I haven't seen anything.” Trish denied.

“Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye.” Doctor said knowing.

“No.” Trish said.

“And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again.” Doctor said.

“She's a child.” Trish said.

“You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me.” Doctor said.

“Who are you?” Trish asked.

“I'm help.” Doctor said.

Doctor, Rose, DD and Trish left Chloe’s bedroom and went into the kitchen to talk. The pictures were giving everybody the willies.

“Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures.” Rose said.

“Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power.” Doctor said.

“And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?” Rose asked.

“How many times do I have to tell you? He’s dead.” Trish said.

“Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke.” Rose said.

“Maybe, if living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things.” DD said.

“Right DD. Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world.” Doctor said.

“She always got the worst of it when he was alive.” Trish said.

“Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?” Rose asked.

“Let's find out.” Doctor said.

They headed up to Chloe’s bedroom, when they came in, Chloe gave Doctor a Vulcan salute.

“Nice one.” Doctor said with a grin. Then got down to her level and put his fingers on her temple.

Chloe rolled her eyes up and was unconscious.

“There we go.” Doctor said laying Chloe down.

“I can't let him do this.” Trish said.

“Shush, it's okay. Trust him.” Rose said.

“Now we can talk.” Doctor said.

“I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe.” Chloe said.

“Who are you?” Doctor asked.

“I want Chloe Webber.” Chloe said.

“What've you done to my little girl?” Trish asked.

“Dad, what is it?”

“I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation.” Doctor said.

“I don't care about shadows or parleys.” Chloe said.

“So what do you care about?” Doctor asked.

“I want my friends.” Chloe said.

“You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself.” Doctor said.

“I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it.” Chloe said.

“Name yourself.” Doctor commanded.

“Isolus.” Chloe said.

“You're Isolus. Of course.” Doctor said.

“Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family.” Isolus said and she began drawing

“What's that?” Trish asked.

“The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children.” DD said.

“The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone.” Doctor said.

“Our journey is long.” Chloe said.

“The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up.” Doctor said.

“Thousands of years just floating through space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?” Rose asked.

“We play.” Chloe said.

“You play?” Rose asked.

“While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play.” DD said.

“Inflight entertainment.” Rose said.

“Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each other’s love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?” Doctor asked.

“We were too close.” Chloe said and she drew another picture, it looked like the sun.

“That's a solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods.” Doctor said.

“Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone.” Chloe said.

“Your pod crashed. Where is it?” Doctor asked.

“My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her.” Chloe said.

“You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you.” DD said.

“I want my family. It's not fair.” Chloe said.

“I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself.” Doctor said.

“I am alone.” Chloe said.

There was a crash coming from the closet. There was a red glow and the door was shaking. Chloe started shaking.

“I’m coming to hurt you. I’m coming.” The voice said.

“Trish, how do you calm her?” Doctor asked.

“What?” Trish asked scared.

“When she has nightmares, what do you do?” Doctor asked.

“I, I” Trish started.

“What do you do?” Doctor asked again.

“I sing to her.” Trish said.

“Then start singing.” Doctor said.

“Chloe, I'm coming.” The voice said.

“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bush is he” Trish was singing.

“Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe.” The voice said.

“Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.” Trish sang.

Chloe fell asleep, and the closet was silent.

“He came to her because she was lonely. Chloe, I'm sorry.” Trish said sad.

“Find as many pencils as you can find. If there are no writing utensils, she cannot draw anymore.” Doctor ordered.

Everybody started collecting all writing utensils.

“Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over.” Trish said.

“Did you talk to her about it?” DD asked.

“I didn't want to.” Trish said.

“But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone. Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them.” Rose said.

“Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other.” Doctor said.

“And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in.” Rose said.

“It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family.” Doctor said.

“How big?” Rose asked.

“Say around four billion.” Doctor said.

“So what do we do?” DD asked.

“We need that pod.” Doctor said.

“It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?” Rose asked.

“Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus.” Doctor said.

“We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit.” Doctor said unlocking the TARDIS.

Doctor and DD were busy inventing something that would widen the field a bit.

“You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?” Rose asked.

“I know what it’s like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner magnetic.” Doctor said.

“The what?” Rose asked.

“The thing in your left hand.” DD said.

Rose did as she was told. “Sounds like you’re on its side.”

“I sympathize, that’s all” Doctor said.

“The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people.” Rose said.

“It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids.” Doctor said.

“Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way.” Rose said.

“It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot.” Doctor said.

“Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little… terrors.” Rose said.

“Not on Gumai Beara, all of the kids were perfect.” DD said with a grin.

“I doubt that.” Rose said.

“It’s true, we listened to everything our parents said. We never back talked, it was… peaceful” DD said.

“Then what happened? All you do is back talk now and rarely listen.” Doctor said.

“Golems… and I met Rose, Mickey, Jack, and Jackie.” DD said with a grin.

“Yah that would do it.” Doctor said. “Gum.”

Rose spit her chewing gum out into Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor used Rose's chewing gum to put a component in place, then closed the lid on the glass globe containing the invention.

“I think we're there. Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold.” Doctor said

There was a beeping noise and Rose was pointing to it. Doctor thought she wanted to hold his hand so he grabbed her hand.

“No, Look, I'm pointing.” Rose said chuckling.

“Look Dad, it’s the pod. It’s in the street.” DD said.

“Ok. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light.” Doctor said, he had to lock the TARDIS.

“So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yah?” Rose asked.

“Yah.” DD said.

“So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?” Rose asked.

There was a crash and the invention that Doctor was holding was in pieces on the ground and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

“Doctor?” Rose asked.

The Doctor and TARDIS vanished.

“Doctor.” Rose yelled.

“Dad.” DD yelled.

The girls looked at each other both thinking the same thing. They ran towards Trish and Chloe’s house and knocked urgently.

Trish answered the door and the girls ran past her and up the stairs.

“It’s ok, I’ve taken all the pencils off her.” Trish called up the stairs.

The girls barged into Chloe’s bedroom and DD snatched the drawing of the Doctor and the TARDIS.

“Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber.” Chloe said.

“Bring him back. Now.” DD said angry.

“No.” Chloe said.

“Don't you realize what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back.” Rose demanded.

“Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber.” Chloe said.

“I know. I know.” Rose said and she looked at the drawing, “Doctor, if you can hear me, we’re going to get you out of there. We’'ll find the pod.”

“Don't leave her alone, no matter what.” DD said to Trish handing her the pencils that were on Chloe’s desk.

The girls hurry outside of the house.

“Ok, the scanner said the pod was somewhere around here, and they like heat.” DD said.

“Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump.” The road worker said.

“Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?” Rose asked.

“I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one.” Kel said.

“Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days.” Rose said.

“Six days. When I was laying this the first time round.” Kel said.

“What?” Rose asked.

“Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time.” Kel said.

“Six days ago.” DD said.

“Yah.” Kel said.

“Hot fresh tar.” Rose said.

“Blended to a secret council recipe.” Kel said but the girls weren’t listening now, they were running towards his van. “I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out.”

Rose grabbed a pick axe from the back of the van.

“Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!” Kel protested.

Rose started to tear up the pothole.

“No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council.” Kel said.

DD rolled her eyes at that, “They’re not going to do anything to us… Rose there it is.”

Rose picked up the tiny spaceship.

“It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar.” Rose said.

“What is it?” Kel asked.

“It’s a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I’m afraid.” DD said.

“A spaceship?” Kel asked not believing.

“Yes, didn’t you know? Aliens are real.” DD said with a smirk.

“You’re lying.” Kel said.

“Nope.” DD said with a smirk.

“Come on.” Rose said.

They hurried back to Trish and Chloe’s house.

We've found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board.” Rose said when they entered the house.

Trish met them in the living room.

“I told you not to leave her.” DD said.

“My God! Er, what's going on here?” The announcer asked on the tellie

The Olympic stadium had thousands of people a minute ago, and now they vanished.

I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up.” Kel started.

“Shut up and look.” Rose snapped.

“The crowd has vanished! Er, they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?” The announcer said.

“The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters” DD said.

“Over eighty thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes. They're gone. All of those people. It's a terrible, terrible turn of events.” The announcer said.

The girls hurried up the stairs to Chloe’s bedroom.

“Chloe? Chloe, it's Rose and DD! Open the door!” Rose said trying to get in.

“We found your ship. We can send you home.” DD said.

“Chloe?” Trish said.

“Open up! Right, stand back.” Rose said and she took the pickaxe and started breaking down the door.

They heard the voice of Chloe’s dad.

“I’m coming to hurt you. I’m coming to hurt you.” The voice said.

Rose made a big enough hole to get her hand through and pushed the chair away that was locking the door. She opened the door.

“Chloe.” Rose said.

“I’m coming to hurt you. I’m coming.” The voice said.

They saw that Chloe was drawing the Earth on her wall.

“We have to stop her.” DD said.

“If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair.” Chloe said.

“Look, I've got your pod.” Rose said.

“The pod is dead.” Chloe said.

“It only needs heat.” Rose said.

“It needs more than heat.” Chloe said.

“What, then?” Rose asked.

“I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one.” Kel said. He was pointing to the picture of the Doctor and the TARDIS. Doctor was pointing to an Olympic torch.

“She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor.” Rose said.

“Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love.” The announcer on the tellie said.

“Love.” DD said.

“So let's have a look from the helicopter. There we go, the torch bearer running past Dame Kelly Holmes Close.”

“I know how to charge up the pod.” DD said.

The girls ran out of the house and towards where the crowd is watching the torch runner. They had to push their way to the front.

“Sorry, you'll have to watch from here.” A policeman said.

“No, we’ve got to get closer.” Rose said.

“No way.” The policeman said.

“We can stop this from happening.” DD yelled.

The Policeman wouldn’t let them pass.

“Now what?” DD asked.

The pod started to make a weird noise. Rose jumped.

“You felt that didn’t you?” Rose asked the pod.

“It’s the love and hope in the air.” DD said with a grin.

Rose smiled and whispered to the pod, “Feel the love.”

Rose threw the pod in the air and it flew into the flame of the torch. The torch runner staggered because the flame got brighter then he continued his journey.

“Yes!” Rose cheered.

“Woohoo.” DD cheered.

“You did it! What was it you did?” Kel asked.

“Saved the world.” DD said with a grin.

They saw all of the missing children reappear and run to their parents.

“Ok, so where’s the Doctor?” Rose asked.

DD shrugged.

The old lady went up to them.

“I don't know who you two are, or what you did, but thank you, darlings! And thank that man for me too.” The lady said and she gave them hugs.

“Where is he? He should be here. All the drawings have come to life.” Rose said.

DD had a horrified look on her face, “That means all of them.”

“Oh, no.” Rose said understanding.

“Come on.” DD said.

They ran to Trish and Chloe’s house and tried to open the door.

“Trish, get out” DD yelled.

“I can't! The door's stuck!” Trish said.

“Is the Doctor in there?” Rose asked.

“I don't think so.” Trish said.

“Mummy.” They heard Chloe say.

Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you.” The voice said.

“Please, dad. No more.” Chloe pleaded.

“Chloe” The voice said.

“Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it.” DD said.

“Help us!” Trish begged.

“Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe.” Rose said.

“Mummy.” Chloe cried.

“You can do it, Chloe.” DD said.

“I can't” Chloe cried.

“Chloe, I'm coming.” The voice said.

“I can't! I can't!” Chloe cried.

“I'm coming.” The voice said.

“I can't.” Chloe cried.

“I'm coming.” The voice said.

“Mummy.” Chloe cried.

“Chloe.” The voice said.

“I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again.” Trish said.

“Sing again! Chloe, sing!” Rose said.

“Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!” The voice said.

“Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Mother and daughter sang. “Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be.”

“They did it.” DD said with a smile.

“Where’s the Doctor?” Rose asked.

DD frowned, “I don’t know.”

Kel walked up to the girls, “Maybe he’s gone somewhere.”

The front door unlocked and they all went inside, the Olympic stadium was full again.

“They’ve returned. They’ve reappeared. Quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly…” The announcer said.

“Eighty thousand people, so where’s the Doctor?” Rose asked.

“But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he’s injured. He’s definitely in trouble.” The announcer said.

They see the Torch bearer collapse.

“Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?” The announcer asked.

The camera saw a man in a brown suit and trainers pick up the torch.

“Doctor.” Rose said with a smile

“Dad.” DD said and laughed.

“There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love.” The announcer said.

The camera followed the Doctor as he ran up the red carpet. He whooped with joy and then lit the gas.

“Hahaha, He did it.” DD said and she whooped with joy, she saw the pod leave the Earth. “The Isolus is going home.”

The neighborhood celebrated the Olympics and the return of their loved ones that night. The old Lady made fairy cakes with silver ball bearings on them.

“Oh dad’s gonna love this, banana flavored cake.” DD said with grin. “We need to save him one.”

Rose nodded.

About twenty minutes later they spotted the Doctor, he looked like he was looking for them.

“Cake?” Rose asked holding out his.

“Top banana.” Doctor said and was excited that the cake was banana flavored, “Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!”

“We thought we’d lost you.” Rose said.

“Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on.” Doctor said.

“What now?” DD asked.

“I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for.” Doctor said.

“Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?” Rose asked.

“Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put.” Doctor said.

“Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?” Rose asked.

“Wait and see.” Doctor said.

They watched the fireworks start.

“You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will.” Rose said.

“Never say never ever.” Doctor said.

“Nah, we'll always be okay, you and me and DD. Don't you reckon, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“There's something in the air. Something coming.” Doctor said.

“I can feel it too.” DD said.

“What?” Rose asked.

“A storm's approaching.” Doctor said.

 


	17. Chapter 17

They went on more adventures and then Rose wanted to go home, it’s been a while since she’s seen her mum. She got her mum a gift that told the weather.   
Doctor parked the TARDIS in a children’s playground. Rose grabbed her bag with her laundry.   
“You don’t have to do your laundry at home, the TARDIS does it for you.” DD said.  
“I know, but… the TARDIS doesn’t do my laundry like mum does.” Rose said.  
“O…k…” DD said not understanding.  
They walked out of the TARDIS and walked to Jackie’s flat.  
“Mum, it’s us. We’re back.” Rose said.  
“Oh I don’t know why you bother with that phone. You never use it.” Jackie said as a greeting.  
“Shut up, come here.” Rose said.  
“Oh I love you.” Jackie said hugging her daughter.  
Doctor and DD were trying to get past the Tylers, to give them some privacy.  
“Oh no, you don’t. Come here.” Jackie said, she got ahold of DD first and hugged her, then pulled the Doctor and kissed him.  
“Oh, you lovely big fella. Oh you’re all mine.” Jackie said.  
“Just, just put me down.” Doctor said.  
“Yes you are.” Jackie said.  
Doctor got away from Jackie and wiped his lips off.  
“What the blazes is wrong with her?” DD asked.  
“Beats me.” Doctor said.  
“And I got you this.” They heard Rose say, “It’s from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It’s made of… what’s it called?”  
“Bazoolium.” Doctor said and he smirked at DD.  
DD laughed. Every time somebody said Bazoolium she got the giggles.   
“Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather.” Rose said.   
“I've got a surprise for you and all.” Jackie said.   
“Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks.” Rose said.   
“Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?” Jackie asked.   
“I don't know.” Rose said.   
“Oh go on, guess.” Jackie said.   
“No, I hate guessing. Just tell me.” Rose said.   
“It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!” Jackie asked and went into the kitchen to make the tea.   
“She's gone mad.” Rose said.   
“Tell me something new.” Doctor said.   
“Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it.” Rose said coming into the kitchen, “Mum? What you just said about granddad.”   
“Any second now.” Jackie said.   
“But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?” Rose asked like she was talking to a little kid.   
“Of Course I do.” Jackie said.   
“Then how can he come back?” Rose asked.   
“Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes.” Jackie said.  
A figure that looked like a human shadow walked through the outside wall and stood next to Jackie.  
“Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?” Jackie introduced.  
Doctor, DD, and Rose had strange looks on their faces.  
DD looked outside a window, “Dad look.”  
Doctor saw more outside, he then ran outside followed by Rose, Jackie and DD.  
“They’re everywhere.” Doctor said.  
“And nobody is scared.” DD said.  
“Doctor look out.” Rose said, one of the figures walked through the Doctor. Doctor shivered.  
“They haven’t got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They’re about to fade.” Jackie said.   
“What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?” Jackie asked loving this.   
“But no one's running or screaming or freaking out.” DD said.   
“Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past.” Jackie said looking at her watch.  
The ghosts disappeared.  
They went back to the flat.  
“They even have programs about the ghosts.” Jackie said.  
“Really?” Doctor asked and he turned the tellie on and put on his brainy specs.   
“On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display.” The tellie said.   
“What the hell's going on?” Doctor asked changing the channel.   
“And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland.”  
Doctor changed the channel again.   
“So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost.” The woman on the tellie said.   
“He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven.” The woman on the tellie said.   
“Well, no one needs me anymore!” A ghost hunter on the tellie said.   
The channel was changed to an advertisement.  
“My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!” The advertisement said.  
DD loved that one.  
Doctor changed the channel again and again.  
“It’s all over the world.” Doctor said.   
“Soap operas too.” DD said.  
“When did it start?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down” Jackie started talking about the soap opera.   
“No, I mean worldwide.” Doctor said.   
“Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky.” Jackie said.   
“What makes you think it's granddad? Rose asked.   
“It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?” Jackie asked.   
“I wish I could, mum, but I can't.” Rose said.   
“You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart.” Jackie said.   
“The more you want it, the stronger it gets.” DD said.   
“Sort of, yah.” Jackie said.   
“Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in.” Doctor said.   
“You're spoiling it.” Jackie said not happy anymore.   
“I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory.” Doctor said.   
“But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?” Rose asked.   
“Yah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human.” Jackie said.   
“She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people.” Rose said.  
“Dad and I look human, but we’re not.” DD said.   
Jackie had a sad look on her face, she got up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Um, I’m going to go talk to her.” Rose said.  
Doctor nodded, “We’ll be in the TARDIS.”  
Rose nodded  
Doctor and DD returned to the TARDIS  
“So have you heard of shadow like creatures before?” DD asked.  
“No, but that doesn’t mean a whole lot, there’s a lot I haven’t seen yet.” Doctor said.  
“But we both know they’re not ghosts right?” DD asked.  
“Right.” Doctor said and grinned, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little bit of fun.”  
“What are you talking about?” DD asked confused.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he went towards the console and went underneath.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“You’ll see.” Doctor said but didn’t say anything else.  
Rose came in the TARDIS  
“According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing.” Rose said. “Where’s Doctor?”  
DD nodded her head in the general direction of her dad  
Doctor jumped up from below the console wearing a backpack and holding a device.  
“What in the world?” DD asked shocked.  
Rose grinned.  
“Who you going to call?” Doctor said.   
“Ghostbusters” Rose grinned.   
“I ain't afraid of no ghosts.” Doctor said silly.  
They ran out of the TARDIS and to the playground. Doctor started setting up his little trap.  
“When’s the next shift?” Doctor asked.  
DD and Doctor were setting up three cones linked by wires to make a trap.   
“Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?” Jackie asked.   
“Triangulates their point of origin.” Doctor said.   
“I don't suppose it's the Gelth?” Rose said.   
“Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper.” Doctor said.   
“You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?” Jackie asked.   
“I think it's horrific. Rose, give us a hand.” Doctor said and he took a power cable and unwound it from the triangle to the TARDIS, then he plugged the cord into the TARDIS console. Jackie followed them into the TARDIS and closed the door.  
“As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop” Doctor started and handed DD the sonic screwdriver. “Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop.”   
“Ok.” DD said with a grin, she loved using the screw driver.   
“If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left.” Doctor said.   
“Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one.” Rose said.   
“Close.” Doctor said.   
“That one?” Rose asked.   
“Now you've just killed us.” DD said.   
“Er, that one.” Rose said.   
“Yah!” DD said, “Three times the charm.”  
“Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?” Doctor asked Jackie.   
Doctor ran outside to activate the cones.  
“What’s it look like?” Doctor yelled.  
“Tell him it’s holding.” DD said.  
Rose ran out, “It’s holding.”   
Rose came back inside and she and her mum were having a conversation, DD was staying out of it.  
“Here we go.” Doctor called.  
“The scanner's working. It says delta one six.” DD called.  
“Come on then, you beauty.” Doctor said loud enough for the girls to hear.   
They saw the ghost go into the trap on the scanner. It was writhing inside the trap.  
DD saw Doctor put on brainy specs, but these were different, they were white with red and blue lenses.   
“Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!” Doctor said when the ghost tried to break out of the field. “That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?”   
A minute later the ghost faded and vanished. Doctor gathered up the cones and ran inside the TARDIS.  
“I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allonsy” Doctor said starting the TARDIS up in a hurry.   
“Allonsy?” DD asked.  
“I like that. Allons y. I should say allons y more often. Allons y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons y. Come on DD. Allonsy. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me.”   
“My mum's still on board.” Rose said with a grin.   
“If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you.” Jackie said not happy to be on a moving TARDIS  
Rose and DD thought it was very funny. The looks on their parents’ faces were priceless.  
The TARDIS materialized in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and was immediately surrounded by armed troops. Doctor watched them on the scanner.   
“Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie.” Doctor said.   
“I'm not looking after my mum.” Rose protested.   
“Well, you brought her.” Doctor said.   
“I was kidnapped!” Jackie protested.   
“Doctor, they've got guns.” Rose said.   
“And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine.” Doctor said, “DD get rid of your bombs.”  
Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and raised his arms. He was surrounded by soldiers with guns pointed at him. A lady ran into the room wearing high heels.   
“Oh! Oh, how marvelous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day.” She started to clap and the soldiers joined in. Doctor lowered his arms.  
“Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, I should say. Hurray!” The lady said.   
“You, you've heard of me, then?” Doctor said.   
“Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS.” The lady said.  
There was more clapping.   
“And you are?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor, his daughter and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where are they?”  
“Yes. Sorry. Good point. They’re a bit shy, that's all.” Doctor said.   
Doctor reached in and first pulled out DD  
“This is my daughter DD.” Doctor said.  
“Hi, nice to meet you.” DD said awkwardly.  
“Bit of a shock when I found out I had a daughter.” Doctor said. “Born on my home planet and raised on a different planet.”  
“We just recently found each other.” DD said.   
“Awe I love happy endings like that.” The lady said, “And your companion?”  
The Doctor reached in the TARDIS again and grabbed another person.  
“Here she is, Rose Tyler.” Doctor said.  
Jackie came out of the TARDIS.  
“Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that.” Doctor started and made a talking too much gesture. “And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do.”   
“I'm forty.” Jackie protested.   
“Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allonsy. But not too fast. Her ankle's going.” Doctor said.   
“I'll show you where my ankle's going.” Jackie said angry.  
“Um, come on Rose.” DD said holding out her hand for Jackie to take.  
Jackie took DD’s hand.   
“It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood.” The Lady said.   
They entered a large warehouse area. There were crates, jeeps, trucks all zooming around carrying boxes, and there was a flying saucer.  
“That's a Jathar Sunglider.” Doctor said.   
“Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago.” The Lady said.   
“What, did it crash?” Doctor asked.   
“No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me.” The lady said and she gave them a tour “The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire.” The Lady said.   
“For the good of the what?” Jackie asked.   
“The British Empire.” The Lady said.   
“There isn't a British Empire.” Jackie said.   
“Not yet. Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind.” The lady said and held a particle gun. “Do you recognize this, Doctor?”   
“That's a particle gun.” Doctor said.   
“Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work.” The lady said.   
“It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns.” DD said.   
“I see you take after your dad” The lady said, “We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?”   
“Yes, Ma'am.” Sebastian said.   
“Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organization. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person.” The lady said.   
“Have you got anyone called Alonso?” Doctor asked.   
“No, I don't think so. Is that important?” The lady asked.  
DD chuckled.   
“No, I suppose not. What was your name?” Doctor asked.  
“Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman.” Hartman said.  
DD picked up an object that looked like a step stool with a handle on top.   
“Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tones of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric.” Hartman said.   
“I could do with that to carry the shopping.” Jackie said.   
“All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general publics.” Hartman said.   
“So, what about these ghosts?” Doctor asked.   
“Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect.” Hartman said.   
“Of what?” Doctor asked.   
“All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me.” Hartman said.  
The TARDIS was driven past them on the back of a truck.   
“Oi! Where are you taking that?” Jackie asked.   
“If it's alien, it's ours.” Hartman said.   
“You'll never get inside it.” Doctor said.   
“Hmm! Et cetera.” Hartman said.   
“Come on DD.” Doctor said taking her hand.  
They walked down a corridor.  
“All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you.” Doctor said.   
“But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown.” Hartman said.   
“1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland.” DD said.   
“That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf.” Hartman said.   
“I think he makes half of it up.” Jackie said.  
“No, that was real.” DD said.   
“Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde.” Hartman said.   
“But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh yes. You and your daughter. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this.” Hartman said and they entered a lab with a giant sphere. “What do you make of that?”   
“You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir.” Singh said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“What is that thing?” Jackie asked.   
“We got no idea.” Singh said.   
“But what's wrong with it?” Jackie asked.   
“What makes you think there's something wrong with it?” Singh asked.   
“I don't know. It just feels weird.” Jackie said.  
“Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden.” Hartman said.   
“We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable” Hartman said.  
The Doctor puts on his colorful brainy specs.   
“But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass.” Singh said.   
“But I can see it.” Jackie said.   
“Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent.” Singh said.   
“Well, Doctor?” Hartman asked.   
“This is a Void Ship.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped, “No way.”   
“And what is that?” Hartman asked.  
“Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void.” Doctor explained.   
“And what's the Void?” Singh asked.   
“The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell.” Doctor explained.   
“But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?” Singh asked.   
“To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation.” Doctor said.   
“You see, we were right. There is something inside it.” Hartman said.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said.   
“So how do we get in there?” Hartman asked.   
“We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake.” Hartman said.   
“Show me.” Doctor said and he pulled DD with him, no way was he letting her out of his sight. He walked out of the room and turned left.   
“No, Doctor.” Hartman said.  
He turned around and walked right.   
Hartman led Doctor and DD to the room where they made the ghosts appear.  
“The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up.” Hartman explained.  
It was a white wall.   
“How did you even find it?” DD asked.  
“We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it.” Hartman said.   
“You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?” Doctor asked.   
“Enough.” Hartman said.   
“Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf.” Jackie said.   
“Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood.” Hartman said.   
“So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!” Doctor said.   
“It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes.” Hartman said.   
“Cancel it.” Doctor ordered.  
“I don't think so.” Hartman said.   
“I'm warning you, cancel it.” Doctor said getting angry.   
“Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man.” Hartman said.  
“Idiot humans.” DD said.  
“Let me show you. Sphere comes through.” Doctor said and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the glass wall, it cracked.  
“But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…” Doctor said.  
DD tapped the glass and it shattered.   
“Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute.” Hartman said.   
“Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it.” Doctor said.   
“We have done this a thousand times.” Hartman said.   
“Then stop at a thousand!” DD said.   
“We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it.” Hartman said.   
“Ok.” Doctor said, he went back into the office, grabbed a chair and sat.  
“Sorry?” Hartman asked not understanding.   
“Never mind. As you were.” Doctor said, “DD pull up a chair, come join me.”  
DD did as she was told, stupid humans wouldn’t listen to them, they’re going to sit back and watch and then they’re going to have to clean up the mess.”   
“What, is that it?” Hartman asked.   
“No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind us. Any chance of a cup of tea?” Doctor asked.   
“Ghost Shift in twenty seconds.” Somebody said.   
“Mmm, can't wait to see it.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“You can't stop us, Doctor.” Hartman said.   
“No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come join us. Come and watch the fireworks.” Doctor said.   
“Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two.” Someone said.   
“Stop the shift. I said stop.” Hartman said.   
“Thank you.” Doctor said standing up.   
“I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything.” Hartman said.  
“I'm glad to be of help.” Doctor said.   
“And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess.” Hartman said.  
“I didn’t make it this time.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned.  
They went into Hartman’s office.   
“So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?” Hartman asked.   
“Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball.” Doctor said.   
“Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor.” Singh said on the webcam.  
Hartman turned her laptop so the Doctor and DD could see Rose and Singh on the webcam.   
“She one of yours?” Hartman asked.  
Doctor shook his head no, “Never seen her before in my life.”   
“Good. Then we can have her shot.” Hartman said.   
“Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry. Hello.” Rose said on the cam.   
“Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?” Hartman asked.   
“I'm her mother.” Jackie said.   
“Oh, you travel with her mother?” Hartman asked.   
“He kidnapped me.” Jackie said.   
“Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.   
“Charming.” Jackie said.   
“I've got a reputation to uphold.” Doctor said.  
There was a clunking noise.   
“Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?” Hartman asked.  
The levers were moving by themselves.  
“Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!” Hartman ordered.  
A scientist tried to stop one of the levers.   
“Stop the levers!” Hartman said.   
“What's she doing?” Doctor said going over to Addy.  
“Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk.” Hartman said.   
“She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift.” Doctor said.  
“Dad look.” DD said pointing to the ear pieces, she was now very scared.   
“It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doctor said and he zapped Addy’s ear piece with his sonic screwdriver. She screamed and so did the others who had the ear pieces then they collapsed.   
“What happened? What did you just do?” Hartman asked.   
“They're dead.” Doctor said gravely.   
“You killed them.” Jackie accused.  
“Don’t be daft.” DD said.   
“Oh, someone else did that long before I got here.” Doctor said.   
“But you killed them” Jackie said.   
“Jackie, I haven't got time for this.” Doctor said.   
“What are those ear pieces?” Hartman asked.   
“Don't.” DD said.   
“But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?” Hartman asked.   
“Trust me, leave them alone.” Doctor said.   
“But what are they?” Hartman asked and she pulled one of the devices off Addy. A rope of gray matter came out with it.   
“Oh, God! It goes inside their brain.” Hartman said.   
“What about the Ghost Shift?” DD asked getting on the computer.   
“Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?” Hartman asked.   
“They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system.” DD said.  
“Who's they?” Hartman asked.  
“It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, stay here. DD with me.” Doctor said looking at his sonic screwdriver.   
“Keep those levers down. Keep them offline.” Hartman commanded the others who were in the room.   
They followed the Doctor down a corridor, he was being guided by the screw driver. They passed two guards going the other direction.  
“You two. You come with us.” Hartman said.   
“Yes, ma'am.” The guards said.   
“What's down here?” Doctor asked, it was a corridor with plastic sheeting hanging from the ceiling.   
“I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations.” Hartman said.   
“You should go back.” Doctor said to Hartman.   
“Think again.” Hartman said.  
They went through the plastic sheeting.   
“What is it? What's down here?” Hartman asked.   
“Ear pieces, ear pods.” DD said scared, “Dad.”  
“This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one” Doctor said.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand.  
Figures were appearing behind the plastic.  
“What are they?” Hartman asked.  
“They came through first. The advance guard… Cybermen.” Doctor said.  
The soldiers began shooting the cybermen and the Doctor, DD and Hartman tried to escape but they were surrounded.  
The cybermen deleted the soldiers who were shooting at them.  
“You will come with us.” A cyberman said.  
The cybermen escorted the three to the lever room.   
“Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!” Doctor ordered.  
The Cybermen activated their arm guns and shot the scientists holding back the levers.   
“What are they?” Jackie asked.   
“We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent.” The Cyberman said. And the levers moved up.   
“Online.” The computer said.”   
“Here come the ghosts.” Doctor said with dread.   
“But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?” Jackie asked.   
“They’re not ghosts, all of the so called ghosts, they are cybermen.” DD said.   
“Achieving full transfer.” A cyberman said.   
“Millions of them, right across the world.” Doctor said.   
“They're invading the whole planet.” Hartman said.   
“It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory.” Doctor said.   
“Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated.” The computer said.   
“But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?” Doctor asked.   
“The sphere is not ours.” The cyberman said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown.” The cyberman said.   
“Then what's inside it?” DD asked.   
“Rose is down there.” Jackie said. “What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?”   
“I don't know. I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you all out, you, your daughter, my daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my word.” Doctor said seriously.  
“You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender.” The Cyberman said.   
“Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority.” Hartman said.   
“You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind.” The Cyberman said.   
The Doctor puts on his 3D brainy specs.  
“Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us.” The Cyberman on the tellie said.   
“I ordered surrender.” The Cyberman said.   
“They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight.” Doctor said.   
“Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber.” A cyberman said.  
“Cybermen will investigate.” A Cyberman said.   
“Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber.” A cyberman said.   
“We obey.” The Cybermen said and left.  
“Units open visual link.” A Cyberman said.  
“Visual contact established.” A Cyberman said.  
They could see what was going on from Hartman’s office.  
What really scared Doctor and DD was that, they saw a species of alien that they really didn’t want to see ever again.  
DD gasped.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand.  
The Cybermen and Daleks were talking to each other, they didn’t want to identify themselves first.  
“Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her? Doctor? Is she dead?” Jackie asked afraid of the answer.  
“Phone.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Jackie asked.  
“Phone.” Doctor said and he phoned Rose.  
“We followed in the wake of your sphere.” The Cyberman said.  
“She's answered. She's alive. Why haven't they killed her?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, don't complain.” Jackie said.  
“They must need her for something.” Doctor said.  
“We must protect the Genesis Ark.” A Dalek said on the monitor.  
“The Genesis Ark?” Doctor asked.  
“Our species are similar, though your design is inelegant.” The Cyberman said.  
Doctor put on his 3D brainy specs   
“Daleks have no concept of elegance.” The Dalek said.  
“Can’t argue with that there.” DD whispered.   
“This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible.” The Cyberman said.   
“Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe.” The Cyberman said.  
“You propose an alliance?” The Dalek asked.   
“This is correct.” The Cyberman said.   
“Request denied.” The Dalek said.  
The Cybermen readied their weapons. “Hostile elements will be deleted.  
They shot at the Dalek but it didn’t do any damage.   
“Well that’s depressing.” DD whispered.  
“Exterminate!” The Dalek said.   
The Cybermen who were talking to the Dalek died.  
“Open visual link.” The Cyberman said. “Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen.”   
“This is not war. This is pest control.” A Dalek said.  
“We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?” The Cyberman asked.   
“Four.” The Dalek said.  
“You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?” The Cyberman asked.   
“We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek.” The Dalek said. “You are superior in only one respect.”   
“What is that?” The Cyberman asked.   
“You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!” The Dalek said.   
“Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel.” A Cyberman said.   
The Cybermen take Hartman and Jackie.   
“No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!” Hartman protested as a Cyberman took her away.   
“This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information.” A Cyberman said.  
“Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word.” Jackie yelled at the Doctor.   
“I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something.” Doctor yelled.  
DD was being pulled away from her Dad.  
“Dad.” DD cried.  
“NO! DON’T TAKE HER.” Doctor yelled. “YOU MIGHT AS WELL DELETE ME NOW IF YOU TAKE HER. I WON’T TALK IF YOU TAKE HER.”  
Doctor was furious that they laid hands on his daughter.  
The Cybermen stopped pulling DD away and thought of their options.  
“You will cooperate if we do not upgrade this one right now.” The Cyberman said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Very well.” The Cyberman said.  
DD ran to her dad and they hugged. DD was shaking with fear.   
They were told to sit in Hartman’s office.   
They both were sitting in chairs, as close together as possible, Doctor had one arm wrapped around DD in comfort.   
“You are proof.” A cyberman said.   
“Of what?” Doctor asked.   
“That emotions destroy you.” The Cyberman said.   
“Yah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes.” Doctor said.   
A group of black-clad people popped into thin air and took out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room. The Cyberman who was talking to the Doctor walked out of the office and got zapped too. It's head exploded.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.   
“Doctor, DD. Good to see you again.” Jake said taking his helmet off.   
“Jake?” Doctor asked surprised.   
“The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we.” Jake explained. “Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move!” Jake ordered his people.  
The people ran off.  
“You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't.” Doctor said.  
“We just did. With these.” Jake said and he threw Doctor and DD large yellow medallions.  
“What’s this?” DD asked.  
“But that’s impossible. You can’t have this sort of technology.” Doctor said looking at it.  
“We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?” Jake asked.  
Jake pressed his button that was around his neck.  
“NO” Doctor yelled and the three of them teleported to the parallel universe.  
DD looked around, the Torchwood building looked like a wreck.  
“Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People’s Republic took control.” Jake explained.   
“We've got to get back. Rose is in danger, and her mother.” Doctor said.   
“That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are.” Pete said coming in the room.   
“Right, yes, fine, hooray. But we've got to get back, right now.” Doctor said.   
“No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once.” Pete said. “When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories.”   
“Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them.” Jake said.   
“And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished.” Pete said.   
“When was this?” Doctor asked.   
“Three years ago.” Pete said.   
“It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff.” Jake said.   
“Oh, where is Mickey?” DD asked.  
“He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler.” Pete said.   
“She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?” DD asked.   
“She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age.”   
“Who's the President now?” Doctor asked.   
“A woman called Harriet Jones.” Pete said.   
“I'd keep an eye on her.” Doctor said.  
“But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?” Pete said.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“It's the breach.” Pete said.   
“I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere.” Pete said.   
“Daleks?” Pete asked.   
“Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void.” Doctor said.   
“But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?” Jake asked.   
“Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth.” Doctor said.   
“That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only.” Pete said.   
“Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive.” Doctor said.   
“My wife died.” Pete said.   
“Her husband died. Good match.” DD said.   
“There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us.” Pete begged.   
“What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Pete said.   
“Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!” Doctor said.  
They pushed their buttons and they were back in the regular world.  
“First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?” Doctor asked.   
“You two, guard to door.” Pete ordered.   
“Jackie, you're alive. Listen. Shush. Listen, tell me. Where are you? Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it? Yeah, that helps North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best. I've got to go. I'm sorry.” Doctor said and he put the phone down. “Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.”   
“She's not my wife.” Pete said.   
“I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong.” Doctor said.  
“Really?” DD asked.  
“Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite.” Doctor said taking Jake’s gun.   
“What's polycarbite?” Jake asked.   
“Skin of a Dalek.” DD said wrinkling her nose.  
Doctor and DD rewired Jake’s gun so it would be useful against a Dalek and then returned it to Jake.  
Doctor grinned.“ Good, now for my next plan… DD, come with me.”  
“What are we doing?” DD asked.  
“We are going to surrender to the Cybermen.” Doctor said.  
DD was confused.  
Doctor grabbed a sheet of A4 and a pencil and made a rough looking white flag out of it.  
“Come on.” Doctor said with a grin and held out his hand.  
DD looked at him weird. She didn’t understand this plan one bit. But she trusted her dad. She took his hand.  
They walked down a corridor and heard the Cybermen.  
“Just let me do the talking.” Doctor whispered.  
DD wanted to comment, “That is what you do best.” But she was too scared at the moment.  
Doctor waved his flag around the corner.  
They heard the Cybermen turn around and look at it.  
Doctor and DD poked their heads around the corner.  
“Sorry. No white flag. We only had a sheet of A4. Same difference.” Doctor said and he and DD walked up to the Cybermen.   
“Do you surrender?” A cyberman asked who had their weapons pointed at them.   
“We surrender unto you. A very good idea.” Doctor grinned getting nose to nose with the cyberman.   
“What is he thinking?” DD thought to herself.  
“I have defeated the Daleks before, if you allow me, I can help you defeat them again.” Doctor said.  
“We are listening.” The Cybermen said.  
Doctor told him of his plan.  
“This is an acceptable plan.” The Cybermen said.  
The Cybermen let them take their plan into effect.  
They walked towards the sphere room without any Cybermen getting in their way. Doctor put on his 3D brainy specs again.  
“What’s with the brainy specs?” DD asked.  
“Now’s not the time to explain.” Doctor said.  
They got to the Sphere room and they heard a Dalek say, “YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED.”  
The Dalek sounded angry.  
“Oh now, hold on, wait a minute.” Doctor said when he and DD came in.   
“Alert, alert. You are the Doctor.” The Dalek said. “The girl is like the Doctor.”   
“Sensors report he and the girl are unarmed.” Another Dalek said.  
“Brilliant deduction.” DD thought.   
“That's me. Always.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Then you are powerless.” A Dalek said.   
“Not me. Never. How are you?” Doctor asked Rose.   
“Oh, same old, you know.” Rose said with a smile.  
“Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you!” Doctor said with a grin.  
“And you, boss.” Mickey said with a smirk.   
“Social interaction will cease!” A Dalek said.   
“How did you survive the Time War?” Another Dalek asked.   
Doctor looked serious. “By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away.”  
“We had to survive.” A Dalek said.   
“The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?” DD asked.   
“They’ve got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they…” Rose started.   
“I am Dalek Thay.” A Dalek said.   
“Dalek Sek.” A Dalek said.  
“Dalek Jast.” A Dalek said.   
“Dalek Caan.” A Dalek said.   
“So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend.” Doctor said.   
“Who are they?” DD asked.   
“A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing.” Doctor explained.   
“But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?” Mickey asked pointing at the object in the room.   
“I don't know. Never seen it before.” Doctor said.   
“But it's Time Lord.” Rose said.   
“Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?” Doctor asked confused.   
“Time Lord Science will restore Dalek supremacy.” Dalek Sek said.   
“What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord Science? What do you mean?” Doctor asked.   
“They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up.” Rose said.   
“Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream.” Doctor said.   
“The Doctor will open the Ark!” Dalek Sec ordered.   
“The Doctor will not.” Doctor said giggling.   
“You have no way of resisting.” Dalek Sec said.   
“Well, you got me there. Although there is always this.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver.   
“A sonic probe?” Dalek Sec asked.   
“That's screwdriver.” Doctor said.   
“It is harmless.” Dalek Sec said.   
“Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors.” Doctor said with a grin.   
The door to the laboratory was blown up. Jake and a Cybermen came through with big weapons and started shooting.   
“Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!” The Cybermen said.  
“Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired.” Dalek Jast said.   
“Rose, get out!” Doctor said as he and DD ran out of the sphere room   
Rose fell to the ground and Pete helped her up.  
“Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!” Dalek Sec said.  
“Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete.” Cybermen said.   
“Mickey, come on!” Rose said.   
Mickey shot his gun at the Daleks and lost his balance. He put out his hand to steady himself and then went to join everybody at safety.  
Doctor was using his sonic to shut the emergency door.  
“Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on.” Doctor said and they all were running.  
They knew the Ark was opening up.  
I touched it. The Ark. I just fell, I didn't mean it.” Mickey said hating himself for opening the ark.   
“Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favor.” Doctor said kissing Mickey’s head. “Now, run!”   
They ran through corridors and saw Cybermen.  
“You will be upgraded.” They heard the Cyberman say.   
“No, but you can't. Please.” Jackie begged.  
Pete aimed his gun and shot the Cybermen from behind.  
There was a lot of smoke, and it finally cleared enough, Jackie had a very shocked look on her face when she saw who saved her life.  
“Pete?” Jackie asked.   
“Hello, Jacks.” Pete said with a smile.   
“I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?” Jackie asked.   
“I'm not a ghost.” Pete said.   
“But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete.” Jackie said.   
“It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where.” Doctor started.   
“Oh, you can shut up. Oh, you look old.” Jackie said.   
“You don't.” Pete said.   
“How can you be standing there?” Jackie asked.   
“I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or.” Pete started.   
“There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself.” Jackie said.   
“You brought her up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad.” Pete said.   
“Yeah.” Jackie said with a smile.   
“In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich.” Pete said.   
“I don't care about that. How rich?” Jackie asked.  
Doctor, DD and Rose smirked.   
“Very.” Pete said.   
“I don't care about that. How very?” Jackie asked.   
“Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here.” Pete said and he dropped his gun and he and Jackie ran into each other’s arms.   
Doctor let them have a few minutes but then he had to remind them that they were in a war.  
“What do we do now?” Rose asked.  
“There’s something I need to get.” Doctor said, “In the warehouse.”  
They all hurried towards the warehouse, they could hear a battle going on.  
“Ok, this might be a little tougher than I thought.” Doctor said. “You lot stay here, I’m going in.”  
“Be careful Dad.” DD said.  
“I’m always careful.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Liar.” DD smirked.  
Doctor carefully looked inside the warehouse, then crawled over to the crate that had the magnaclamps in them. He grabbed both of them and then carefully made his way back to the group.  
Rose and DD were scared when Doctor tripped over a Cyberhead, but he got up and hurried back to the group safely. They looked at the battle again and Doctor put his 3D brainy specs on again  
They heard the Dalek say. “Override roof mechanism.”  
The warehouse roof shutters started to slide back.   
“Elevate.” The Dalek said.   
“What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?” Rose asked.   
“Time Lord Science. What Time Lord science? What is it?” Doctor asked.   
The Ark and a Dalek glided up and out into the sky.  
They closed the door on the battle and started running down a corridor  
“We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!” Doctor ordered.   
“That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all.” Jackie said.   
“We could always take the lift.” Jake said with a grin.  
They all got in the lift and headed up to Hartman’s office.   
Doctor was very impatient, he kept saying. “Come on come on come on can’t this thing go faster?”   
“It’s faster than the stairs.” Jackie said.  
Finally they made it and they hurried towards the window.  
“The Genesis Ark will open.” The Dalek said.  
The Ark started to spin around and the Ark contained another Dalek.  
The Ark was spinning faster and faster spitting out Daleks.  
“Time Lord Science. It’s bigger on the inside.” Doctor said with dread.   
“Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?” Mickey asked.   
“It's a prison ship.” Doctor said.   
“How many Daleks?” Rose asked.   
“Millions.” Doctor said.  
They watched helplessly as the Daleks spread out all over London.   
“Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!” They heard the Dalek say.   
“I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home.” Pete said and he walked over to one of his soldiers and took a yellow medallion from them. “Jacks, take this. You're coming with us.”  
“But they're destroying the city.” Jackie said.   
“I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?” Pete asked.  
Doctor was still watching the scene in front of him, but he turned around when his name was called, he was wearing his 3D brainy specs.   
“Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood.” Doctor said with a grin.   
He hurried towards a computer and started pressing buttons.   
“Slam it down and close off both universes.” Doctor said.   
“Reboot systems.” The computer said.   
“But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?” Rose asked.   
“They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?” Doctor asked.   
“Finally. What is it with the glasses?” DD asked.   
“I can see, that's what. Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look.” Doctor said and he took off his glasses and gave them to Rose to try on.   
“I've been through it. Do you see?” Doctor asked.   
“Reboot in three minutes.” The Computer said.   
“What is it?” Rose asked.   
“Void stuff.” Doctor said.   
“Like er, background radiation.” Rose said.   
“That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life.” Doctor said.   
“Oi.” Jackie said.  
“I want to see.” DD said with a grin.  
Rose gave DD the glasses.  
“Wow, cool.” DD grinned.  
“But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Pulling them all in.” Rose said.  
“Pulling them all in.” Doctor agreed.  
“Sorry, what's the Void?” Mickey asked.   
“The dead space. Some people call it Hell.” DD said with a grin.   
“So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good.” Mickey said.   
“But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too and DD, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in.” Rose said with a frown.  
DD took the glasses off and looked up at her Dad.  
“That's why you've got to go.” Doctor said to Rose.   
“Reboot in two minutes.” The Computer said.   
“Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side.” Doctor said.   
“And then you close it, for good?” Pete asked.   
“The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput.” Doctor said.   
“But you stay on this side?” Rose asked.  
“But you'll get pulled in.” Mickey said.   
“That's why I got these.” Doctor said showing them all the magnaclamps. “I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life.”   
“I'm supposed to go.” Rose said.   
“Yah” Doctor said.   
“To another world, and then it gets sealed off.” Rose said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Forever. That's not going to happen.” Rose said.  
The building started to shake.   
“We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us.” Pete said.  
“Pete take DD with you too.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked shocked, “Dad no.”  
She dropped her medallion that was given to her when she hopped to the other world a couple hours ago.   
“No, I'm not leaving here.” Rose said.  
“Dad I can’t go.” DD said, “I’m your daughter, you can’t send me away.”  
“I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe.” Doctor said.   
“You promised lifetimes together. We just found each other.” DD said with tears.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Doctor said pulling his daughter into a hug. “I must keep the ones I care about safe.”  
“But there’s two megaclamps, I can hang onto the other one.” DD argued.  
Doctor looked at his daughter and then smiled, “Ok, you’re right, why don’t you go say goodbye to Rose.”  
DD was shocked he agreed with her so easily and she hurried to say goodbye to Rose. She still had tears in her eyes.  
Rose was talking to her mum, explaining why she’s staying in this world too.  
“Reboot in one minute.” The Computer said.  
“Rose.” DD started.  
Before anything else was said, Doctor put a medallion on Rose and DD and Pete pushed the button that teleported them to the other world.   
“What?” DD started, “NO NO NO NOT AGAIN.”   
“Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that again.” Rose said angry. “Come on DD.”  
Rose and DD held hands and pushed their buttons.   
They teleported in the same spot they were before.  
DD was furious, she walked up to her dad and slapped him in the face. “Don’t you dare send me away again.”  
“ You both have to go back, to keep you safe.” Doctor said.  
“No.” Rose said.  
“Once the breach collapses, that’s it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, if I was on that side, I’ll never see you again.” DD said angry.  
“I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can we do to help?” Rose asked.   
“Systems rebooted. Open access.” The Computer said.   
“Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up.” Doctor said.  
The girls ripped their medallions off and did as they were told.  
“We've got Cybermen on the way up.” Rose said.   
“How many floors down?” Doctor asked.   
“Just one.” Rose said.  
“Hmm, not for long.” DD said with a grin, she took her bombs out of her pockets and ran towards the door, she was going to stop those Cybermen.   
When she got to the stairwell, she saw a Cyberman aiming a gun at the other cybermen  
“You will not pass.” The cyberman said.  
“What is the meaning of this?” The Cyberman asked.  
“You will not pass.” The cyberman said and it shot the other Cybermen. “I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country.”  
DD silently exited the stairwell and returned to her Dad and Rose.  
“You had bombs with you all this time?” Doctor asked, “I told you to get rid of them.”   
“How did the Daleks not detect them?” Rose asked.  
“Time Lord Science.” DD said with a grin.  
“What Time Lord Science?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged, “TARDIS helped me make them undetectable, it must be Time Lord Science. I think I just saw Hartman save our lives… she’s a cyberman… but she shot the others.”  
“Hmm, loyal to Queen and Country through and through.” Doctor said.  
“Levers operational.” The Computer said.  
Doctor grinned.  
“That’s more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team.” Rose said.  
“Three Blind Mice, Three Amigos, Three Musketeers.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“All for one.” Rose started.  
“And one for all.” Doctor and DD grinned.   
The Doctor gave DD a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers.   
“Press the red button.” Doctor said.  
DD did as she was told.  
“When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?” Doctor asked.  
“Ready.” DD said.  
“So are they.” Rose said.   
The Daleks were outside the window.   
“Let's do it!” Doctor said   
Rose and DD pushed their lever together, it was very heavy. Then they both grabbed the magnaclamp and literally held on for dear life.   
“Online.” The computer said.   
A bright light came out of the breach and a strong wind rushed into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.  
DD thought it would be cool watching if it wasn’t so terrifying.   
“The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!” Doctor cheered.   
They watched as the Daleks and Cybermen entered the void. It was a fantastic sight to watch.  
All of a sudden the lever that the girls lifted up was offline.  
“Offline.” The Computer said.  
The suction was decreasing.  
Rose let go of the Magnaclamp with one hand and tried grabbing the lever.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” DD and the Doctor yelled at the same time.   
“I've got to get it upright!” Rose said, she had to let go of the Magnaclamp with her other hand too, now she was only hanging on to the lever.  
“ROSE.” DD yelled.  
Rose got the lever up.  
“Online and Locked.” The Computer said.   
The suction was stronger than it was before. Everybody was lifted off of their feet.  
“Rose, hold on! Hold on!” Doctor and DD yelled.  
Rose was pulled horizontally towards the void.  
DD tried reaching Rose, she was just out of her reach  
Rose’s fingers were slipping from the lever.  
DD still tried reaching her best friend. She even let go of the magnaclamp with one arm and tried to reach her.  
Rose’s fingers slipped all the way and she was flying towards the void.  
“NOOOO” DD screamed.  
“ROSE.” Doctor screamed.  
Rose was screaming.  
Pete popped in front of Rose at the last second, caught her and vanished the next second.  
Doctor and DD gasped with relief that Rose was safe, and shock that they will never see her again.  
The wind died down once all of the Daleks and Cybermen were in the void.  
“Systems closed.” The Computer said.   
Doctor and DD let go of their magnaclamps.   
DD was in tears, “I tried to save her Dad, I did.”  
“I know.” Doctor said and he hugged his daughter, “She’s not dead… she’s… she’s with her family.”  
Doctor walked towards the wall that started the whole mess in the first place and put his ear and hand against it.  
DD was quiet and let her dad have this moment.  
He then walked away from the wall, took his daughter’s hand, and they went to find the TARDIS.  
They found the TARDIS and Doctor started it up, neither one of them spoke, lost in their own thoughts.  
“We didn’t even get to say goodbye.” DD whispered hours later, “Thinking that she was going to be with us forever… we didn’t get to say goodbye.”  
“We can.” Doctor said.  
“How?” DD asked.  
“It’s going to take a lot of power, it’s going to consist of us being in orbit around a super nova and burning up a sun.” Doctor said.  
DD thought for five seconds the pros and cons of that idea. “She’s worth it.”  
“I think so too.” Doctor said and he routed the TARDIS to the supernova that would allow them to say goodbye to their friend.  
They got to the supernova and checked the screen, they saw Rose.  
“DD come here, stand next to me, this is the only spot that can do this.” Doctor said.  
DD stood next to her dad and he projected them out to where Rose was.  
Rose was shocked when she saw the Doctor and DD. But it was only a hologram.  
“Where are you?” Rose asked.  
“Inside the TARDIS.” Doctor said. “There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection.”  
“We’re in orbit around a super nova. Burning up a sun just to say goodbye.” DD said.   
“You look like ghosts.” Rose said.  
“Hold on.” Doctor said and he aimed his screwdriver at the projector to make their images solid looking.   
“Can I?” Rose asked, she wanted to hug the Doctor.   
“We’re still just images. No touch.” DD said.   
“Can't you come through properly?” Rose asked.   
“The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.” Doctor said.   
“So?” Rose said.  
That made all three of them chuckle.   
“Where are we? Where did the gap come out?” Doctor asked.   
“We're in Norway.” Rose said.  
“Norway. Right.” Doctor said.   
“About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'.” Rose said.   
“Dalek?” DD asked shocked.  
“Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay.” Rose said.  
“No way.” DD gasped.  
Rose smiled, “Way, ironic isn’t it?”  
“Very.” DD said with a chuckle.  
“How long have we got?” Rose asked.   
“About two minutes.” Doctor said.   
“I can't think of what to say!” Rose said laughing with tears in her eyes.   
Doctor smiled then frowned.  
“You've still got Mister Mickey, then?” Doctor asked.   
“There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby.” Rose said.  
DD and Doctor were shocked.   
“You’re not?” Doctor couldn’t finish the thought.   
“No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way.” Rose said.  
“And what about you? Are you?” Doctor still couldn’t finish his thought.   
“Yah, I'm back working in the shop.” Rose said with a grin.  
“Oh, good for you.” Doctor said with a grin, glad she’s not doing anything dangerous with her life.  
“Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens.” Rose said.   
“Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth.” DD said with a grin.  
“You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure DD and I can never have.” Doctor said.  
“I’m going to leave you two alone.” DD said she wanted to give her Dad and Rose some privacy. “Rose you have been the best friend I have ever had. You have been more than a friend, you have been a sister. I’m going to miss you every day and I’ll think about you every day. I would ask myself… What would Rose Tyler do? Before acting before thinking.”  
Rose laughed with tears in her eyes. “You’re like a sister to me too DD.”  
If the girls could they would hug, but they couldn’t. DD waved goodbye and left the projection and had tears in her eyes. She watched her Dad and Rose on the monitor.  
“Am I ever going to see you again?” Rose asked crying.  
“You can't.” Doctor said.   
“What're you going to do?” Rose asked.   
“Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life.”  
“On your own.” Rose said.  
“With DD.” Doctor said.  
“I, I love you.” Rose said, she’s been wanting to say that for ages to him. Now this was her last chance.   
“Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler” Doctor started but then the pocket closed.  
“No.” DD gasped putting her hand to her mouth, Dad was going to say those three powerful words and Rose didn’t get to hear them.   
Doctor was crying. DD ran up to her Dad and they hugged for a few minutes.  
Doctor wiped away both of their tears and sniffed, “Come on, where to next?”  
“Dad, take some time.” DD said.  
“Gotta keep going, lots to see.” Doctor said and he began pushing buttons to make the TARDIS leave their spot.


	18. Chapter 18

DD saw someone facing the TARDIS door, the person was in a white dress.  
“Uh, dad.” DD said looking at the person.  
Doctor looked up and saw the lady in the dress.  
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“Who are you?” The Lady asked.  
“But” Doctor said.   
“Where am I?” The Lady asked.   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“What the hell is this place?” The Lady asked.   
“What? You can't do that. I wasn't.” Doctor looked at the console, “We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did.” Doctor started.   
“Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?” The Lady said.   
“Inside the Tardis.” Doctor said.  
“The what?” The Lady asked.   
“The Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“The what?” The Lady asked.   
“The Tardis!” Doctor said getting annoyed.   
“The what?” The Lady asked.   
“It's called the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.” The Lady said.  
“Well that’s what it’s called.” DD said.   
“How did you get in here?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Neris? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Neris written all over it.” The Lady said.   
“Who the hell is Neris?” DD asked.   
“Your best friend.” The Lady said.  
“My best friend is Rose.” DD said.   
“Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something.” The Lady accused.  
“I haven't done anything” Doctor said.  
“Well then she did.” The Lady accused, “I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you two!”  
The Lady ran down the ramp that led to the TARDIS exit.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” DD said.  
The Lady glared at the two and continued.   
“No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't.” Doctor said.  
The lady opened the doors and looked out into space, they were still in the spot they were in when they got to talk to Rose. The lady was actually quiet.  
“You're in space. Outer space. This is my… space ship. It's called the TARDIS.” Doctor explained.   
“How am I breathing?” The Lady asked.   
“The TARDIS is protecting us.” DD said.   
“Who are you?” The Lady asked.   
“I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter DD. You?” Doctor asked.   
“Donna.” Donna said.   
“Human?” DD asked.   
“Yeah. Is that optional?” Donna asked.   
“Well, it is for us.” Doctor said.   
“You're aliens.” Donna said.   
“Yah.” DD said.   
“It's freezing with these doors open.” Donna said.  
Doctor shut the doors and went back to the console.   
“I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be” Doctor said and grabbed an ophthalmoscope and looked into Donna’s eyes with it.  
“He acts like this a lot.” DD said amused watching her dad.  
“Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic.” Doctor started. He only stopped because he was slapped in the face by Donna.  
“What is with girls slapping me today?” Doctor asked. “What was that for?”   
“Get me to the church!” Donna said angry.   
“Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?” Doctor asked.   
“Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System.” Donna said.  
“Haha, which Solar System.” DD said just to be annoying.   
Donna glared at DD and saw a blouse hanging over the railing. She looked at it and saw that it wouldn’t fit the girl DD, it didn’t even look like something she would wear.  
“I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted? Is DD actually your daughter or did you abduct her too?”  
“That's my friend's. And DD is my daughter.” Doctor said.   
“Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?” Donna asked.  
“She's gone.” DD said sadly.  
“Gone where?” Donna asked.   
“We lost her.” Doctor said.   
“Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?” Donna asked.  
Nobody said anything for a moment.  
DD took the blouse away from Donna and brought it to Rose’s room, it was painful going in there. She shut the door and let a couple tears escape.  
They landed in an alley surrounded by buildings. It was not Saint Mary’s.  
They got out of the TARDIS and looked around.  
“I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?” Donna asked.   
“Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?” Doctor asked. “Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!”  
“She’s noticed that the inside is larger than the outside.” DD said.  
Donna heard what DD said and she looked terrified, she started walking away.  
“Donna.” Doctor said chasing Donna down the alley.   
“Leave me alone. I just want to get married.” Donna said.   
“Come back to the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“No way. That box is too weird.” Donna said.   
“It's bigger on the inside, that's all.” DD said coming up to them.   
“Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it.” Donna said.   
“You can phone them. Tell them where you are.” DD suggested.   
“How do I do that?” Donna asked.   
“Haven't you got a mobile?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!” Donna said sarcastically.  
“This man you're marrying. What's his name?” Doctor asked.  
“Lance.” Donna said.   
“Good luck, Lance.” Doctor said.  
Donna agreed.   
“Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with the both of you!” Donna yelled and ran away.   
We, we’re not, we’re not, we’re not from Mars.” Doctor said and the two had to follow Donna.   
“Taxi!” Donna called  
The Taxi drove without stopping.   
“Why's his light on?” Donna asked.   
“There's another one!” Doctor said and they ran to stop it but that too left without stopping.  
“Taxi! Oi!” Donna called.  
That Taxi also drove past, it also had its lights on.   
“There's one!” DD said they chased after it.   
“Oi!” Donna called.   
“Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?” Doctor asked.  
“They think I'm in fancy dress.” Donna said annoyed.   
“Stay off the sauce, darling!” A Taxi driver said.   
“They think I'm drunk.” Donna said.   
“You're fooling no one, mate!” Someone else said.   
“They think I'm in drag!” Donna said offended.   
“Hold on, hold on.” Doctor said.  
“You might want to cover your ears.” DD said covering her ears.  
Doctor has a very piercing whistle. The taxi did a U turn and picked them up.  
“Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!” Donna said.   
“You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today.” The Driver said.   
“Oh, my God. Have you got any money?” Donna asked.   
“Er, no. Haven't you?” Doctor asked awkwardly   
“Pockets!” Donna said.  
The Driver stopped driving once he realized nobody had any money and he kicked them out of the Taxi.   
“I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit.” Donna said.   
“Is it Christmas?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve.” Donna said. “Phone box! We can reverse the charges!”   
They ran towards a real phone box.   
“How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?” DD asked.   
“Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?” Donna asked.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and got the dialing tone.  
“Just call the direct.” Doctor said.   
“What did you do?” Donna asked.  
Doctor grinned at DD, “Something Martian.”  
DD chuckled.  
“Now you phone, I’ll get the money… DD stay with Donna.”  
DD didn’t like that order but her dad didn’t want Donna out of their sight.   
“Oh, answer the phone” Donna said into the phone. “Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth.”  
She hung up the phone and hurried towards a woman. “Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas.” Donna said.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“I’m going to my wedding.” Donna said.  
“But wait for dad.” DD said.  
“No.” Donna said.  
She got in a Taxi and DD tried to get in but Donna pushed her out.  
“Drive, Drive, Drive.” Donna said and she rolled her window down and when she passed the Doctor she said, “Thanks for nothing, spaceman. I’ll see you in Court.”   
“Donna.” Doctor yelled  
DD ran towards her dad, “I tried to get in there with her.”  
“I know, I saw.” Doctor said.  
“Dad those Santas.” DD started, she saw santas that looked like the ones from last Christmas. They were playing a Christmas song on their instruments.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“There’s one in the taxi with Donna.” DD said worried.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
The Santas pointed their instruments at Doctor and DD.  
Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the ATM where he just got some money. The ATM sent banknotes flying across the street. Everybody who saw the money flying, rushed to grab the money.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they started running towards the TARDIS.  
“What are we going to do?” DD asked once they were inside.  
“The TARDIS is going to fly.” Doctor said.  
“Can it do that?” DD asked.  
“We’re about to find out.” Doctor said and he began pushing buttons, “You better hang on to something.”  
Doctor got a lock on Donna and then began pressing buttons and flipping switches.  
The TARDIS started flying, it didn’t like to fly, it was sparking.  
Doctor hit the console with a hammer.  
“Behave.” Doctor scolded the TARDIS.  
DD really didn’t like the sensation of a flying TARDIS. It felt like a rollercoaster, kept going up and down very fast. And the sparks were scaring her.  
The TARDIS was weaving through traffic and they were locked on next to the Taxi   
“DD when I say so, I need you to flip this lever.” Doctor ordered.  
“Ok.” DD said understanding.  
Doctor ran down the ramp and opened the TARDIS door.  
“Open the door!” Doctor yelled.  
“Do what?” Donna yelled.   
“Open the door!” Doctor yelled louder.  
“I can't, it's locked!” Donna said.  
Doctor used his sonic screwdriver and Donna got the window open.   
“Santa's a robot.” Donna said.   
“Donna, open the door.” Doctor said.   
“What for?” Donna asked.   
“You've got to jump!” Doctor said.   
“I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!” Donna said freaking out.  
The robot made the taxi drive faster away from the Doctor.  
“DD flip the lever.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told and screamed when there was sparks from the console.  
The TARDIS bounced off a roof of a car. Doctor used his screwdriver on the robot. The robot sparked and clamped down on the wheel.   
“Listen to me. You've got to jump.” Doctor said with urgency.   
“I'm not jumping on a motorway.” Donna protested.   
“Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!” Doctor yelled.  
“I'm in my wedding dress!” Donna yelled.   
“Yes, you look lovely! Come on!” Doctor said.  
Donna opened the door. Doctor reached out for her. “Jump.”   
“I can't do it.” Donna said scared.   
“Trust me.” Doctor said.   
“Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?” Donna asked.  
“Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!” Doctor said.  
Donna jumped out of the Taxi and landed in the TARDIS on top of the Doctor.   
DD pressed the buttons that made the TARDIS doors slam shut and the TARDIS to fly upwards. That made the console catch on fire.  
Once Donna was off of Doctor, he got up and pushed DD out of the way and landed the TARDIS while the console was on fire, they all hurried out and Doctor took a fire extinguisher and doused the fire.  
DD was glad to get out of the flying TARDIS. She didn’t feel too good, too much bouncing and jostling and sparks. DD took a look at her surroundings, it looked like they were on a rooftop. 

“The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours.” Doctor said then looked at Donna who looked sad, “You alright?”   
“Doesn't matter.” Donna said sad.   
“Did we miss it?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
“Well, you can book another date.” DD suggested.   
“Course we can.” Donna said.   
“You've still got the honeymoon.” Doctor said.   
“It's just a holiday now.” Donna said.   
“Yah. Yah. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“It's not your fault.” Donna said.   
“Oh? That's a change.” DD said with a smirk   
“Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right.” Donna said sitting down on the edge of the roof.   
“Yah, yah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently.” Doctor said.  
“Those are the rules… or so I’ve read.” DD said.  
Doctor took his coat off and draped it over Donna’s shoulders.   
“God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat.” Donna said.  
DD was about to say something but her dad gave her a look.   
“Oh and you'd better put this on.” Doctor said and he took out a ring.   
“Oh, do you have to rub it in?” Donna asked.   
“Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden.” DD said.  
“With this ring, I thee bio-damp.” Doctor said placing the ring on Donna’s finger.  
DD and Donna chuckled at the joke.   
“For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?” Donna asked.  
“Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in.” Doctor said.  
“We met them last Christmas.” DD said.   
“Why, what happened then?” Donna asked.  
“Are you serious?” DD asked.   
“Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?” Doctor asked.  
“I had a bit of a hangover.” Donna said.   
“We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family.” Doctor said.  
“He fought the robots in Jimjams” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor grinned remembering then frowned. “Our friend, she had this family. Well, they were. Still, gone now.   
“Your friend, who was she?” Donna asked.   
“Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?” Doctor asked changing the subject.   
“I'm a secretary.” Donna said.  
Doctor scanned Donna with the sonic screwdriver. “It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important.”   
“This friend of yours. Just before she left, did she punch you in the face?” Donna asked.  
“No, I slapped him though.” DD said with a grin.  
“Stop bleeping me!” Donna said getting angry.   
“What kind of secretary?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it.   
“When was this?” DD asked loving the story.   
“Six months ago.” Donna said.   
“Bit quick to get married.” Doctor said.  
“Oh come on Dad, love at first sight.” DD said with a smile.  
“You’ve been reading too many Romance novels. There’s no such thing.” Doctor said.   
“Well, he insisted.” Donna said with a grin. And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in.   
“What does HC Clements do?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths.” Donna said.   
“Keys.” DD said.  
“Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy.” Donna said.   
“Yah. We’re not from Mars.” Doctor said.  
“We’re not even from the same galaxy.” DD said with a smirk   
“Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken.” Donna said.  
They took a Taxi to the reception hall, Doctor had money this time.  
They heard music coming from the hall. They walked in and Donna was not happy, they were having fun and dancing without her. This was supposed to be her wedding and they were celebrating without her.  
Her husband to be Lance was dancing with another girl. Naris.  
Once everybody saw Donna, the music stopped and everybody was quiet.  
“You had the reception without me?” Donna asked.  
“Donna, what happened to you?” Lance asked.  
“You had the reception without me?” Donna asked again.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“I’m DD.” DD said.  
“They had the reception without me.” Donna said to the two.  
“Yes, we’ve gathered.” Doctor said.  
“Well, it was all paid for. Why not?” Naris said.  
“Thank you, Naris.” Donna said.  
“Ooh, her future husband was dancing with Naris.” DD whispered to Doctor.  
“Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.” Donna’s mother said.  
Everybody started talking at once.  
“Is this how Earth weddings are like?” DD asked.  
“I’ve been to some like this yes, but not all are like this.” Doctor said.  
Donna burst into tears and that got everybody to stop talking all at once.  
Lance hugged Donna and everybody started clapping, glad that all is forgiven.  
Naris had a sour look on her face.  
Donna winked at the Time Lords, she was fake crying.  
“She’s something else.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor agreed.  
“So, can we join the party?” DD asked.  
“Oh, I suppose.” Doctor said. “Go have some fun, you deserve it.”  
DD grinned and started dancing when the party got going. She didn’t stop until she saw her dad by the man with the video recorder, she went over to the men and saw what they were looking at.  
“Can't be. Play it again?” Doctor said.  
“What are you looking at?” DD asked.  
She saw the video of Donna surrounded by a golden light and she ended up being transported by particles.   
“Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping.” The Camera man said.   
“But that looks like Huon Particles.” Doctor said.   
“What's that then?” The Camera man asked.   
“That's impossible.” DD said.  
“Not only that. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it…” Doctor started.   
“Can't be hidden by a biodamper!” DD said.   
Doctor and DD ran outside to see robot Santas approaching.  
They ran back inside the reception hall and ran to Donna.   
“Donna! Donna, they've found you.” DD said.   
“But you said I was safe.” Donna said.   
“The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out.” Doctor said.   
Donna looked around the hall and it finally hit her.  
“My God, it's all my family.” Donna said.   
“Out the back door!” Doctor said and they hurried towards the back door.  
There were robots out there.  
“Maybe not.” DD said.   
They looked through the French windows.   
“We're trapped.” Donna said scared.  
They saw a robot with a remote control.   
“Dad. Christmas trees.” DD said scared.   
“What about them?” Donna asked.   
“They kill. Get away from the tree!” Doctor yelled so everybody could hear.   
“Don't touch the trees!” DD yelled.   
“Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!” Doctor yelled.   
“Oh, for God's sakes, those two are idiots. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh.” Donna’s mum said.  
The Christmas decorations were floating off the trees. They started to spin.  
Everybody who didn’t know better thought it was a cool show. But then they started spinning faster and faster and then they were thrown like bombs and exploded.  
There was panic every which way trying to escape the exploding ornaments.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and ran. They lost Donna in the chaos. They hoped she was alright.  
They tripped over people and ended up over by the sound system.  
They ducked when an ornament soared their way then they stood up.   
“Oi! Santa! Word of advice.” Doctor said, “If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver.” Doctor said and grabbed the microphone, “Don't let him near the sound system.”  
He turned the sound as loud as it could go, then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the microphone and it made that buzzing sound very, very loud.   
Everybody plugged their ears. The noise was horrible.  
The robots were shaken to pieces, they couldn’t handle that frequency.   
Doctor and DD went towards the robots. Doctor picked up a remote and so did DD.  
“This one is for the decorations, what’s that one for?” DD asked.  
“This one is for the robots. Doctor said examining it. “They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession.”   
“Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt.” Donna said.   
“Nah, they wanted you alive. Look.” Doctor said and he threw Donna an ornament.  
Donna was scared of it.   
“They're not active now.” DD said.   
“All I'm saying, you could help.” Donna said.   
“Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!” Doctor said. He and DD got up and hurried out of the door and outside.  
Doctor used his sonic on the robot head.   
“There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms.” Doctor explained.   
“But why is it me? What have I done?” Donna asked.   
“If we find the controller, we'll find that out.” Doctor said. “Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky.” Doctor said.  
The Ambulance showed up and Donna hurried over to it to talk to her family and Lance  
Doctor didn’t look happy, he was moving his sonic screwdriver many different directions then he made an annoyed sound.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” DD asked.  
He didn’t answer her, he ran towards Donna and Lance “I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?”  
“Yah sure.” Lance said, “What’s going on?”  
“We’re trying to stop whoever is behind those Christmas bombs.” DD dumbed it down.  
They made it to HC Clements   
“To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute.” Doctor said.   
“Who are they?” Donna asked.   
“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf.” DD said and saw the confused look on Donna’s face, “Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?”   
“Oh, I was in Spain.” Donna said.   
“They had Cybermen in Spain.” DD said.   
“Scuba diving.” Donna said.   
“That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it.” Doctor said going over to a computer. “Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation.”   
“But what do they want with me?” Donna asked.   
“Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the TARDIS.” Doctor started and picked up a coffee mug and then a pencil, “That’s you. The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and whap.” Doctor shook the mug and the pencil, then dropped the pencil into the mug.  
“In simpler terms, you were pulled inside the TARDIS.” DD said.   
“I'm a pencil inside a mug?” Donna asked.  
“Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?” Doctor asked.  
“I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?” Lance asked.  
Doctor took his sonic and got a computer up and running  
“They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor.” Doctor said looking at a blue print and then running towards the lift.  
The other’s followed.  
“Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?” Doctor asked.   
“Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?” Lance asked.   
“No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor.” Doctor said.  
“Duh.” DD said.   
“It needs a key.” Donna said.   
“I don't.” Doctor said and he used the screwdriver on the LB button, the lift opened up and Doctor and DD got in. “Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later.”   
“No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight.” Donna said getting inside   
“Going down.” Doctor said.   
“Lance?” Donna called.   
“Maybe I should go to the police.” Lance suggested.   
“Inside.” Donna said.  
Lance got in the lift.   
“To honor and obey?” Doctor asked.   
“Tell me about it, mate.” Lance said.   
“Oi.” Donna said.  
“Funny, I don’t picture Lance as the one begging to marry her.” DD whispered to her Dad.  
They made it to the lower basement and it eerie green down there.   
“Where are we”? Well, what goes on down here?” Donna asked.   
“Let's find out.” Doctor said.   
“Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?” Donna asked.   
“The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it.” Doctor said looking around, “Oh, look. Transport.”  
“Ooj Segues.” DD said with a grin and she got on one and zoomed back and forth on it. “These are fun.”  
Doctor grinned and got on his.  
“This is a fun way to travel down a corridor, we should do this more often.” DD said.  
They arrived at a door labelled Torchwood.  
“Torchwood, why did it have to be Torchwood? I’ve had enough of Torchwood to last two lifetimes.” DD whispered to herself.  
Doctor turned the wheel to open the door and it revealed a ladder.   
“Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything.” Doctor said he pointed his finger at DD when he said the last part.   
“Oi” DD said.  
“You'd better come back.” Donna said.  
Doctor started climbing the ladder.   
“I couldn't get rid of you if I tried.” Doctor said climbing up.  
“Plus I’m down here, no way will he leave me here.” DD said. She said that more to herself, she was still hurt when he sent her to the parallel universe.  
“Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?   
“Oh, I thought July.” Donna said with a smile.  
DD giggled, “You walked into that one Lance.”  
Doctor jumped down from the ladder.  
“Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath.” Doctor said.   
“What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?” Donna asked.  
“Oh, I know. Unheard of.” Doctor said and winked at DD.  
DD smirked.  
They explored more of the underground and ended up in a laboratory with lots of bubbling tubes.  
“Oo look at this. Stunning.” Doctor said looking at one of the bubbling tubes.  
“What does it do?” Donna asked.  
“Particle extrusion. Hold on.” Doctor said and went running to another tube. “Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure.”  
“Our people also created black holes.” DD said.   
“Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?” Lance asked.   
“Oh, We are freelancers. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form.” Doctor said picking up a jar and showing it to everybody.   
“And that's what's inside me?” Donna asked.   
Doctor turned the knob on top of the jar. The liquid glowed gold. Then so did Donna.  
“Oh, my God!” Donna gasped.  
“That’s beautiful.” DD said.   
“Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then… Ha!” Doctor said and jumped backwards.  
“Here we go.” DD thought. “Dad’s about to ramble on.  
“The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! Go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!” Doctor said and would keep on going but he was slapped again by Donna.  
“What did I do this time?” Doctor asked.   
DD smirked. “Slapped twice in one day, not a good day for you is it?”  
“Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?” Donna asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?” Donna asked.   
“Because they were deadly.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, my God.” Donna said scared and worried.   
“I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, she is long since lost.” A voice said and the wall in front of them slid open to reveal a hole descending into the earth. “I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!”  
Black robed robots turned around and had their guns pointed at everybody.  
“Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?” Doctor asked.   
“Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!” The voice said.  
“Really? Seriously? What for?” DD asked.   
“Dinosaurs.” Donna said.   
“What?” DD asked.   
“Dinosaurs?” Donna said.  
“What are you on about, dinosaurs?” Doctor asked.   
“That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help.” Donna said.   
“That's not helping.” Doctor said.   
“Such a sweet couple.” The voice said.   
“Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?” Doctor asked.  
“High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night.” The voice said.  
“Figures, another alien threat flying overhead on Christmas.” DD said sarcastically.  
“That’s not helping either.” Doctor said. “I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!”   
“Who are you with such command?” The Voice asked.  
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart.” The voice said and transported herself where the Doctor was at.  
Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?” Doctor said.   
“Empress of the Racnoss.” The Empress said.  
“I thought they were extinct.” DD said.   
“If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?” Doctor asked.   
“Such a sharp mind.” The Empress said.   
“That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.”   
“Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?” The Empress asked.   
“They eat people?” Donna asked   
“HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?” DD asked.   
“He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats.” Donna said with a smile.   
“I was afraid you were going to say that.” DD said and she pointed to a pair of feet sticking out of a web.   
“Oh, my God!” Donna gasped.   
“Mmm. My Christmas dinner.” The Empress said.   
“You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out.” Doctor explained.  
Everybody saw Lance on a balcony above the Empress. He made a shush gesture and looked like he was going to help them.   
“Except for me.” The Empress said.   
“But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing.” Donna said and saw the Empress turning around, “Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me.”   
“The bride is so feisty.” The Empress said.   
Lance was sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe.   
“Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!” Donna said.   
Lance started to swing the axe. The Empress turned and hissed at him. Lance laughed, and the Empress joined in the laughing.   
“That was a good one. Your face.” Lance said still laughing.  
“Lance is funny.” The Empress said.   
“What?” Donna asked not understanding.  
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!” Donna ordered.   
“God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map.” Lance said.   
“I don't understand.” Donna said.  
“How did you meet him?” Doctor asked.   
“In the office.” Donna said.   
“He made you coffee.” DD said.   
“What?” Donna asked.   
“Every day, I made you coffee.” Lance said.   
“You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months.” Doctor said.   
“He was poisoning me.” Donna said.   
“It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources.” Doctor said.   
“This time, it's personnel.” Lance said.   
“But, we were getting married.” Donna said.   
“Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal.” Lance said.   
“Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?” Doctor asked.   
“It's better than a night with her.” Lance said.  
Just thinking about that made DD want to gag.   
“But I love you.” Donna said.   
“That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?” Lance said.   
“Who is this little physician?” The Empress asked.   
“She said Martian.” Lance said, “Him and his daughter are Martians.”  
“We are not from Mars.” DD whispered.   
“We’re sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?” Doctor asked.   
“I think he wants us to talk.” Lance said.  
“I think so, too.” The Empress said.   
“Well, tough! All we need is Donna.” Lance said.   
“Kill this chattering little doctor man and his daughter.” Empress ordered.   
“Don't you hurt them!” Donna said angry and she was trying to shield them.   
“No, no, Donna. It's all right.” Doctor said trying to get around Donna.  
“No, I won't let them.” Donna said.   
“At arms!” The Empress ordered.  
The robots pointed their guns at the Time Lords.   
“Ah, now. Except.” Doctor said.   
“Take aim!” The Empress said.   
“Well, I just want to point out the obvious.” Doctor said.   
“They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots.” The Empress said.   
“Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship.” Doctor took out the jar of the Huon particles and turned the knob on the jar.   
“So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her.” DD said with a grin.   
“Fire!” The Empress ordered but they were too late, they were already in the TARDIS.  
“That was cool.” DD said with a grin and she helped her dad start the TARDIS  
“Off we go then.” Doctor said.  
They heard the guns trying to shoot at the TARDIS but it wasn’t doing anything, they also heard the Empress scream My Key.  
Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, I lied.” DD said with a grin.  
“And now we're going to use it.” Doctor said.  
“Dad where are we going?” DD asked.  
“We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning.” Doctor said. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before.”  
Donna was upset.   
DD did the only thing she could think of, she thought of what Rose would do in this situation, she would hug. She walked towards Donna and hugged her.  
Nobody said anything until they arrived.  
“We’ve arrived. Want to see?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled encouragingly at Donna.  
“I suppose.” Donna said.  
“Oh, that scanner’s a bit small. Maybe your way’s best.” Doctor said and he went to the door followed by DD  
“Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first.” Doctor said.   
“All I want to see is my bed.” Donna said.   
“Donna Noble, DD, welcome to the creation of the Earth.” Doctor said with a grin.  
He opened up the TARDIS doors and out of the TARDIS were lumps of rock floating in space.   
“We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn.” Doctor said.  
“Wow.” DD gasped.   
“Where's the Earth?” DD asked.   
“All around us in the dust.” Doctor said.   
“Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny.” Donna said.   
“No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed.” Doctor said.   
“So I came out of all this?” Donna asked.   
“Isn't that brilliant?” DD asked with a grin.   
A large rock drifted past them   
“I think that's the Isle of Wight.” Donna said.  
Doctor chuckled at that.   
“Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get…” Doctor said.   
“The Earth.” Donna said.   
“But the question is, what was that first rock?” DD asked.   
A seven pointed star spaceship came out of the dust.   
“Look.” Donna said.   
“The Racnoss.” Doctor said and he hurried towards the console and began pushing buttons. “The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?”   
“Exactly what you said.” Donna said.  
They saw the rocks and dust start coming towards the spaceship.   
“Dad, they didn’t bury something at the center of the Earth… the ship is the center of the earth.” DD gasped.  
“You’re right.” Doctor said  
There was a loud bang.  
“What was that?” Donna asked.  
“Trouble.” Doctor said and the TARDIS was throwing them every which way.  
“What the hell is it doing?” Donna asked.  
Doctor and DD were busy pushing buttons.  
“Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They’re pulling us back.” Doctor explained.   
“Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?” Donna asked.  
“Warp or beam?” DD asked.  
“Wait a minute. The extrapolator.” Doctor said and he grabbed the extrapolator. “It can’t stop us, but it should give us a good bump.” He set it up and then hit it when they almost landed in front of the Empress.  
They landed in a different spot, more safety.  
“We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!” Doctor said grabbing DD’s hand.  
They started running down the corridor and to a door.  
“But what do we do?” Donna asked.  
“I don't know. I make it up as I go along.” Doctor said.  
“He makes it up a lot.” DD said.  
“Trust me, I've got a history.” Doctor said taking out his stethoscope and started listening to the door.   
“But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?” Donna asked.  
“There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but our people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck. They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet.” Doctor said and he and DD turned around. “Oh!”  
They looked down both ends of the corridor but couldn’t see Donna.  
“Well that complicates things.” DD said.   
Doctor took out his screwdriver and soniced the door. A robot was waiting for them with a gun.  
“And so does this.” DD said. She took out one of her bombs and was about to activate it.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he used his sonic on the robot and disabled it.  
DD groaned, “Spoil sport.”  
“If you used a bomb, it would have alerted a lot of other robots and we would have had to take cover.” Doctor explained. “I told you I don’t like bombs.”  
DD sighed and bent down over the robot. “So now what?”  
“I have a plan, and if you really want to blow something up, I will let you.” Doctor said taking out the remote control from his pocket.  
DD grinned and took the remote.  
Doctor took the cloak from the robot and took off the robot’s face, he put it on.  
“How do I look?” Doctor asked.  
“Um, are you going for creepy?” DD asked.  
“Yep.” Doctor said, he was grinning.  
“Then it’s perfect.” DD said with a grin.  
“Come on.” Doctor said and they put their plan into motion.  
They got close to the sight where the Empress was.  
“Stay here until Donna’s safe.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor started walking up the stairs wearing the robot costume.  
“My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them.” The Empress said. “So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man.”   
Doctor removed his costume.   
“Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!” Doctor said and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the web Donna was in and the web started to break.  
“I’m going to fall.” Donna yelled scared.   
“You're going to swing! I've got you!” Doctor said holding out his arms ready to catch Donna.  
Donna was screaming as she swung across the deep hole past the Empress. She swung towards the Doctor, but he was too high up, she dropped to the ground and landed on her backside.  
“Oh. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Thanks for nothing.” Donna said.   
“The doctor man amuses me.” The Empress said laughing.   
“Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now.” Doctor said.   
“These men are so funny.” The Empress said amused.  
“What's your answer?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh I'm afraid I have to decline.” The Empress said.   
“What happens next is your own doing.” Doctor warned.   
“I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And” Empress started.   
“Relax.” DD said coming in and standing next to her dad.  
The robots relaxed and were hunched over.   
“What did you do?” Donna asked   
“Guess what I've got, Donna?” DD said with a grin and she pulled out the remote from her pocket. “Pockets.”   
“How did that fit in there?” Donna asked.   
“They're bigger on the inside.” DD said with a grin.   
“Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh.” The Empress said.   
“Oh, but we’re not from Mars.” Doctor said. He had a serious look on his face.   
“Then where?” The Empress asked.   
“Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on… Gallifrey.” Doctor said with the serious look on his face.  
The Empress looked livid.   
“They murdered the Racnoss!” The Empress yelled angrily.   
“I warned you. You did this.” The Doctor said and he took some Christmas tree decorations from his pocket.   
“No! No! Don't! No!” Empress begged.  
“You sure you want to do this?” Doctor asked DD.  
DD had a hard look on her face and nodded.   
The Doctor threw the decorations into the air. DD used the remote to direct them. She used some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in. She had some explode and it created fire. The water came rushing towards the room they were in and down the deep hole. They could hear the Empress’s children screaming.  
“No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!” The Empress cried.   
DD grabbed Doctor’s hand. The Empress crying for her children was almost too much, but she had to harden her hearts, the Racnoss were evil and had to be stopped.  
“Doctor! DD” Donna said.  
They looked down at Donna  
“You can stop now!” Donna called.  
They were watching the events, lost in their own thoughts.   
“My children!” The Empress cried again.   
“Come on. Time I got you out.” Doctor yelled and he ran down the stairs, moved a bunch of rubble from the stairs and took Donna’s hand and helped her up the stairs, running in a wedding dress was hard.  
The three of them ran towards the ladder Doctor climbed earlier and started climbing up.   
“But what about the Empress?” Donna asked over the rushing water.  
“She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenseless!” Doctor yelled over the rushing water.  
They were all soaked to the bone.  
They had the hatch open when they saw the Empress’s ship get shot down and exploded to pieces.  
They climbed out of the hatch and cheered.  
“There’s just one problem.” Donna said.  
“What is that?” Doctor asked.   
“We've drained the Thames.” Donna said.  
They heard boats honking their horns.   
They laughed.  
“So, the TARDIS is still down there, what are we going to do?” Donna asked. “It’s probably underwater by now. Ruined.”   
“It takes more than that to break a TARDIS.” Doctor said with a grin.  
He put his screwdriver to a setting and pushed the button, a minute later they were materialized into the TARDIS.  
“Are you sure this will work?” Donna asked.  
“Oh ye of little faith.” DD said with a grin and she helped her dad get the TARDIS going.  
It landed across the street of Donna’s house.  
“There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything.” Doctor said.   
“More than I've done.” Donna said sadly.  
Doctor scanned Donna with the screwdriver, “No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you’re fine.”   
“Yah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of.” Donna said.   
“I couldn't save him.” Doctor said gloomily.   
“He deserved it.” Donna said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried.” Donna said.   
“Best Christmas present they could have.” Doctor said.  
They saw Donna’s parents hug each other.   
“Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, I do.” Donna said.   
“Even if it snows?” Doctor asked and he pushed a button on the TARDIS.  
A burst of energy bolted into the sky and made it snow.   
“I can't believe you did that!” Donna said excited.  
DD was kind of worried, she didn’t know if this snow was real or not, last Christmas it was ash.   
“Oh, basic atmospheric excitation.” Doctor explained.  
“So, real snow?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“Yep, real snow.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Donna looked confused.  
“Inside joke.” Doctor said seeing the confused look on Donna’s face.   
“Merry Christmas.” Donna said with a grin.   
“Merry Christmas.” DD said with a grin and she started dancing in the snow, for the second time she’s seen it, this is the first time it’s been real snow.  
“And you.” Doctor said. “So, what will you do with yourself now?”  
“Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.” Donna said.   
“Well, you could always.” Doctor started.   
“What?” Donna asked.   
“Come with us.” DD said excited.   
“No.” Donna said.   
“Ok.” Doctor said too quickly.   
“I can't.” Donna said.   
“No, that's fine.” Doctor said.   
“No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?” Donna asked.   
“Not all the time.” Doctor said.   
“I think you do. And I couldn't.” Donna said.   
“But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful.” DD said.   
“And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you two were standing there like, I don't know. And then you made it snow. I mean… you both scare me to death.”   
“Right.” Doctor said.   
“Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner.” Donna said.  
DD looked excited at that thought, Doctor didn’t.  
“Oh, come on.” Donna said.   
“I don't do that sort of thing.” Doctor said.   
“You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty.” Donna said.   
“Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say we’re Martians. We just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. We’ll see you in a minute.” Doctor said and he and DD went back in the TARDIS.  
“She did offer, why can’t we join her?” DD asked.  
“Christmas is a time for family.” Doctor explained.  
“I know… but… last year.” DD said.  
“Was different.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded and helped him start the TARDIS.   
“Doctor! DD!” Donna shouted.  
Doctor rolled his eyes and stopped the TARDIS and opened the doors.   
“Blimey, you can shout.” Doctor said.   
“Am I ever going to see you again?” Donna asked.   
“If we’re lucky.” DD said with a grin.   
“Just promise me one thing. Find someone.” Donna said.   
“We don't need anyone.” Doctor said.  
“We have each other.” DD said.   
“Yes, you do. Because you both are so alike and… sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you.” Donna said.   
“Yah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“I think I will, yeah.” Donna said with a smile.  
Doctor and DD went back inside and shut the TARDIS door.  
“Doctor?” Donna said.  
Doctor rolled his eyes and then opened the TARDIS door, “Oh, what is it now?”  
“That friend of yours. What was her name?” Donna asked.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other and smiled, then looked at Donna.   
“Her name was Rose.” Doctor said.


	19. Chapter 19

They went on more adventures, just the two of them. They went to Mars. DD wanted to see what Martians actually looked like since Donna kept calling them Martians. They looked nothing like Doctor and DD.  
They were now on Earth on their way to feed the birds. Doctor thought it was childish but DD wanted to do it.  
After DD fed the birds, she wanted to explore more of Earth, mostly when they’re on Earth, something bad always seems to happen. The day was very nice and she just wanted to enjoy it.  
DD was talking about what she wanted to do next when Doctor stopped walking.  
DD was still talking about wanting to go shopping like a normal teenaged girl. When she noticed her dad wasn’t paying attention.  
“Dad what are you doing?” DD asked.  
Doctor was looking in front of him at a hospital.  
DD looked at the hospital too and frowned.  
“Do you see it?” Doctor asked.  
“Yah, what is it?” DD asked.  
“Plasma coils.” Doctor explained. “Looks like two days’ worth.”  
DD groaned, “I’m not going to like this am I?”   
“We have to check in at the hospital.” Doctor said.  
Now DD was really scared, she hated hospitals. The day began so perfect, now it was turning out to be so ugly.  
“But what are we looking for?” DD asked.  
“That’s the fun part about it.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD groaned.  
“So, do you want to play sick?” Doctor asked.  
“No thank you, I don’t want those… nurses and doctors coming anywhere near me.” DD said.  
“Alrighty then, I’ll play sick.” Doctor said.  
“What should my ailment be?” Doctor asked with a grin.  
“Um, a cold?” DD asked.  
“No, that’s not hospital worthy.” Doctor said.  
“A broken wrist?” DD asked.  
“Hmm, no, they’ll check that right away and I really don’t want to break my wrist.” Doctor said.  
“Hmm, how about abdominal pains.” DD said, “They have to run different tests to figure out why you’re in pain.”   
Doctor grinned and nodded, “I like that idea.”  
Doctor doubled over and looked like he was in pain, DD draped a blanket around his shoulders for the effect of trying to help.  
They entered the emergency room with Doctor doubled over in pain with a blanket around his shoulders, DD with an arm around him trying to keep him upright.  
“Um, John why don’t you sit down while I check you in.” DD said. It was weird calling her dad John but they had to pretend to be brother and sister because he looked too young to be her dad.  
Doctor nodded and sat down still doubled over in pain.  
“May I help you?” The reception desk lady asked.  
“My… brother is suffering from major abdominal pains.” DD said and pointed to the Doctor.  
Doctor moaned in pain for effect.   
“Very well.” The reception desk lady said, “May I see some Id so I can put him in the system?”  
DD gave the lady the psychic paper which said that Doctor’s name was John Smith, he was 35 years old. Brown hair, brown eyes. 6ft and 1 inch tall. Weight 180.  
All of that was put in the system and his chart was started.  
“Very well, we have a bed ready for him, does he require a wheelchair?” The Reception lady asked.  
DD looked over at her dad and he nodded.  
“Yes please, he’s in so much pain.” DD said.  
A nurse came out with a wheelchair and helped Doctor into it.  
DD had to look worried on the outside, on the inside she thought her dad just wanted to ride.  
They wheeled Doctor into the ward and Doctor still looked like he was in pain and he climbed into bed.  
The nurse asked Doctor questions and Doctor answered them. He thought of their story.  
A few minutes later Doctor Stoker came in and talked to the Doctor.  
He told John Smith that they were going to run some tests on him and Doctor agreed.  
“How are we going to pull this off? The tests are going to prove that you’re faking.” DD whispered, they weren’t in a private room, just a space with a bed, and a recliner.  
Doctor smirked and waved around his sonic screwdriver.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
DD had to go outside the curtain when they had Doctor change out of his clothes and put on a dressing gown so they could run tests.  
“Yep so glad it’s you who’s sick and not me.” DD said once her dad was decent.  
“Oh I don’t know, this is kind of fun, I got to be pushed in a wheelchair, I get to lay in a comfy bed.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I just hope whatever we have to do here, we do it quick, this place creeps me out.” DD whispered.  
“What might help is if you go down to the shop.” Doctor said.  
“No, I’m not leaving you.” DD said stubbornly. “I’m creeped out enough as it is.”  
They ran tests on John Smith. Much to DD’s arguing, they wouldn’t let her go with Doctor when they did the tests. Doctor had to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, he suggested she go get some ice cream and go look at the shop.   
John Smith explained that his sister had a fear of hospitals, ever since their mum died of cancer a few years back.  
DD did not go to the shop, which was too far away from where her dad would be, she might not be able to be with her dad while they were running tests, but she was going to stay close. She did go get some ice cream though.  
They decided to keep John Smith overnight.   
“If you think that’s best.” Doctor said in his most pitiful voice.  
The nurse gave Doctor a pair of pajamas and asked if he needed help putting them on.  
Doctor said no.  
The nurse left to give the family some privacy.  
“We have to spend the night here?” DD asked nervous.  
“Yes.” Doctor said and he went into the bathroom to change.  
“So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?” DD asked once Doctor was back.  
“You can read more of the manual.” Doctor suggested. DD finally caved in and started reading the manual, she wanted to make that screwdriver.  
DD sighed, “Yah, I guess, anything to put me to sleep.” She grinned.  
“Oh it’s not that bad.” Doctor said.  
“Thousands of pages in Gallifreyan.” DD said, “About a sonic screwdriver… it’s that bad. But I want to make one so bad.”  
Doctor grinned, “Keep reading.”  
Reading the manual did put her to sleep, Doctor liked watching his daughter sleep, it put a smile on his face. He got out of his bed, went over to the recliner she was in, took the book away and put it in his coat pocket, then covered her up with a blanket.   
He went investigating that night but couldn’t find anything. He got back in bed before DD woke up the next morning.  
DD stretched and wondered where she was, then remembered she was in a hospital, her dad pretending he was sick.  
“Morning DD.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Morning.” DD mumbled, still sleepy. She didn’t remember covering herself up last night, or putting the book down. “Where’s the manual?”  
Doctor pointed to his coat, it was in one of the pockets.   
“Oh.” DD said awkwardly, “Thanks… for the blanket.”  
“You’re welcome.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“So what did you do all night?” DD asked.  
Doctor shrugged, “Oh, I had to pretend to sleep, nurses check on their patients every hour. Bit boring actually.”  
DD nodded, “You want to go get something to eat with me?”  
“No need, I had a nurse bring us something about ten minutes ago.” Doctor said and he pointed to the side table by the bed. “I was waiting for you to wake up.”  
“You didn’t have to.” DD said getting up and going over to the table.  
“I wanted to.” Doctor said with a smile and they served themselves oatmeal, toast, turkey bacon and mixed fruit. With banana smoothies to drink.  
“MMM, love the banana smoothie.” DD said with a grin.  
“Knew you would.” Doctor said with his own grin.  
After breakfast, Doctor got back in bed, they still had to pretend he’s sick.  
“We have medical students coming in soon. Should be interesting.” Doctor said.  
DD went back to the recliner and started reading the manual again. This time she didn’t fall asleep.  
A few minutes later the doctor Stoker opened up the privacy curtain.  
“Now then, Mr. Smith, and Ms. Smith a very good morning to you both. How are you feeling today Mr. Smith?” Doctor Stoker asked.   
“Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah.” Doctor said.   
“John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.” Stoker said.  
“That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?” Jones said getting a stethoscope ready.   
“Sorry?” Doctor asked actually not knowing what this girl was talking about.  
“On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off.” Jones said.   
“Really? What did I do that for?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know, you just did.” Jones said.   
“Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask my sister.” Doctor said.  
“We were just having breakfast a while ago, we’ve been here all day yesterday and all night last night and all morning this morning.” DD said.  
“Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?” Jones asked.  
“No, not any more. Just us.” Doctor said.   
“As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.” Stoker said.   
“Sorry. Right.” Jones said and she put the stethoscope to Doctor’s chest.  
DD silently gasped, that girl was going to hear both of her dad’s heartbeats.  
Jones had a strange look on her face when she listened to Doctor’s chest.   
“I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?” Stoker asked.   
“Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?” Jones asked.   
“That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart.” Stoker said and he picked up the chart and got an electric shock from it.   
“That happened to me this morning.” Jones said.   
“I had the same thing on the door handle.” Another student said.   
“And me, on the lift.” Another student said.   
“That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?” Stoker asked.  
DD smirked at her dad, they met Ben not too long ago. “Benjamin Franklin.” DD said.   
“Correct.” Stoker said praising the patient’s sister.   
“My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…” Doctor started.   
“Quite.” Stoker said thinking the man was delirious   
“And then I got electrocuted.” Doctor said.   
“Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric.” Stoker said leaving them, “And next we have”  
“The doctor now thinks you’re mad.” DD said with a grin.  
“I was only telling the truth.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“So, think there’s something wrong with how people keep getting shocked?” DD asked.  
“Good observation.” Doctor said, “Yes I do.”  
“Ok, here’s another observation, rain isn’t supposed to be going up.” DD said.  
Doctor looked outside and it was raining upwards.  
“Another good observation.” Doctor said, “That is an H20 scoop” And he got out of bed, put his slippers on and his dressing gown.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked putting the manual in her pocket.  
“Going down to the shop.” Doctor said. “Join me?” He held out his hand.  
The look in his eyes said they were not going down to the shop. He was saying that in case anybody was listening.  
“At a time like this?” DD asked.  
“Yes why not?” Doctor asked. “I always like a good shop.”  
DD took her dad’s hand and they walked out of the ward room and walked into the corridor.  
There was a boom of thunder and a big lightning flash. The hospital shook from side to side a lot   
Doctor pulled DD down on the floor in a sitting position so they wouldn’t trip or fall and get hurt. Finally it stopped.  
“Hmm, I guess we’re not going to the shop after all.” Doctor said helping his daughter up then looking out a window. “Well that’s interesting.”  
DD looked out the window, they were on the moon. DD agreed, that was very interesting.  
Doctor and DD headed back to the ward room so he could change out of his pajamas and into his suit.  
“What you don’t want to save the day again in your jimjams?” DD joked.  
“I could, but I really love my suit.” Doctor said.  
They could hear everybody in the hospital panicking.  
They just made it to their part of the ward when Jones came in the ward room  
“All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry.” Jones said.  
“Be out in a jiffy.” Doctor said to DD and he closed his curtain to change his clothes.   
“It's real. It's really real. Hold on.” Jones said. And she reached to open the window.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “She’s brave.” She thought.   
“Don't! We'll lose all the air.” Another student said.  
“And she’s an idiot.” DD thought.  
“But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?” Jones started.  
Doctor finished getting dressed and he pulled back the curtain.   
“Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Martha.” Martha said.  
“And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?” Doctor asked.   
“We can't be.” The other student said.   
“Obviously we are, so don't waste our time.” DD said.  
“Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or” Doctor asked.  
“By the patients' lounge, yah.” Martha said.   
“Fancy going out?” Doctor asked with a grin.   
“Ok.” Martha said.   
“We might die.” Doctor said.   
“We might not.” Martha said.   
“Good. Come on.” Doctor said to Martha and DD.  
“Not her, she'd hold us up.” DD said pointing to Martha’s friend.   
They hurried to the Patients’ lounge and opened the glass doors to the balcony. They saw a perfect view of the Earth from there.  
“We’ve got air. How does that work?” Martha asked.  
“Just be glad it does.” Doctor said.  
“I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really…” Martha started.   
“You ok?” DD asked.   
“Yah.” Martha said.   
“Sure?” DD asked.   
“Yah.” Martha said.   
“Want to go back in?” Doctor asked.   
“No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful.” Martha said.   
“Do you think?” Doctor asked.   
“How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are.” Martha said.  
“Standing in the Earthlight.” Doctor said.   
“What do you think happened?” Martha asked.   
“What do you think?” Doctor asked.   
“Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home.” Martha said.   
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said.  
“Me too.” DD said remembering the girl named Addy, this medical student could have been Addy’s twin sister or something.   
“Yah.” Martha said.   
“We were there, in the battle.” Doctor said.   
“I promise you, Mr. and Miss. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way.” Martha said.   
“It's not Smith. That's not our real names.” DD said.   
“Who are you, then?” Martha asked.  
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?” Martha asked.   
“Just the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“How do you mean, just the Doctor?” Martha asked.   
“Just the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“What, people call you the Doctor?” Martha asked not believing.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title.” Martha said a little angry.  
“My names DD if you’re wondering… just DD.” DD said.   
“No middle or last name?” Martha asked.  
“No.” DD said. “Just DD.”  
“Well, I'd better start earning my title, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of” Doctor threw a pebble into the space and it bounced off “Forcefield keeping the air in.”   
“But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?” Martha asked.   
“How many people in this hospital?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. A thousand?” Martha guessed.   
“One thousand people… Suffocating.” DD said with a frown.   
“Why would anyone do that?” Martha asked.   
Three huge spaceships passed over them.  
“Head's up! Ask them yourself.” Doctor said.  
The spaceships landed and the species that came out started marching.  
“Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens.” Martha said in awe.   
“Judoon.” Doctor said.   
DD groaned.  
“Come on.” Doctor said taking DD’s hand.  
They go down to the level above the lobby and watch as the Judoon scan and mark people.  
“Oh look down there, there’s the shop. I like a little shop.” Doctor said.  
“We were on our way down to the shop when we were lifted up into space.” DD said.  
“Never mind that. What are Judoon?” Martha asked.   
“They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs.” Doctor said.   
“And they brought us to the moon?” Martha asked.   
“Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth.” DD said.  
“And they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop.” Doctor explained.   
“What are you two on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from?” Martha asked and DD and Doctor moved to a different spot to get a better view at what they were doing. “If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?” Martha asked.   
“No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for DD and me.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” Martha asked and looked at the Doctor and DD “Oh, you're kidding me.” Doctor and DD lifted their eyebrows. “Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that.”   
“Come on then.” Doctor said and took DD’s hand and got up and started running silently in the hospital corridors to get away from the Judoon.   
“Where are we going?” DD whispered.  
“Need to find a computer.” Doctor said.  
They were quiet and DD let Doctor pull her along, they found an office and went inside.  
“Martha be a look out, tell me where they are at.” Doctor said.  
Martha did as she was told and came back.  
“They've reached third floor. What's that thing?” Martha asked, Doctor was using the Sonic screwdriver to try to get the computer to work.   
“Sonic screwdriver.” Doctor said not taking his eyes off the screen.   
“Well, if you're not going to answer me properly.” Martha said defensively.   
“No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look.” Doctor said showing Martha his screwdriver.   
“What else have you got, a laser spanner?” Martha asked.   
“I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer!” Doctor said angrily and smacking it. “The Judoon must have locked it down... Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because we were just travelling past. I swear, we were just wandering. We weren’t looking for trouble, honestly, we weren’t.”  
We were spending a normal Earth day together, dad and me.” DD said.  
“Dad?” Martha asked.  
“Yah, he’s my dad, not my brother.” DD said. “Anyway, we were talking shopping.”  
“She was talking shopping.” Doctor said, “But then I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.”  
“But what were they looking for?” Martha asked.   
“Something that looks human, but isn't.” Doctor said.   
“Like you, apparently.” Martha said.   
“Like us. But not us.” Doctor said.   
“Haven't they got a photo?” Martha asked.  
“Well, might be a shape-changer.” DD said.   
“Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?” Martha asked.   
“If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution.” Doctor said.   
“All of us?” Martha asked.  
“Oh yes. If I can find this thing first.” Doctor said trying to search through the computer. “Oh! You see, they're thick!” Doctor smacked the computer. “Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever.”   
“What are we looking for?” Martha asked.   
“I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up.” Doctor said and he took his screw driver and scanned the back of the computer.  
“Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know.” Martha said.   
“Yes, now we’re getting somewhere.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Did you fix it?” DD asked.  
Doctor grinned, “I restored the backup. Stay here while I go tell Martha.”   
DD nodded.  
Doctor walked out of the office and ran into Martha. “I restored the backup.”  
“I found her.” Martha said scared.   
“You did what?” Doctor asked.  
Men in leather and black helmets broke down Stokers office door.  
“RUN.” Doctor yelled, he took Martha’s hand and ran from the black clad men, he hoped DD would hide and be safe.   
DD heard her Dad yell Run, she waited for him to come back for her but he didn’t. He didn’t have time.  
She peaked her head out of the office and saw a black clad figure running.  
DD said a swear word in Golem and silently began running after the black clad figure. She got as far as she could but then saw Judoon. She couldn’t let them catch her, they’d kill her. She ran away from them and went down another corridor.   
She began looking for her dad and hiding from the Judoon, from what she knew about the Judoon, they wouldn’t repeat checking a floor twice, she saw a floor with everybody’s hands with an X. It was a top floor, the air was a bit thinner. She saw the idiot girl from before helping patients with oxygen masks.  
“If you’re looking for your brother, he went that way.” The student doctor said.  
“Really? DD asked relieved, “Thanks.”  
DD hurried down the direction the medical student directed her to.  
She ran into the Doctor and Martha in a corridor  
“Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?” Doctor asked. Then saw an MRI sign.  
“Ah. She’s as clever as me. Almost.” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD said with relief.  
“DD.” Doctor said with a grin, he hugged his daughter. “I was worried.”  
“Yah, me too.” DD said.   
Before anything else could be said there was a crash and screams.  
“Find the non-human. Execute.” Judoon ordered.  
Doctor looked worried and he had to think fast. “Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up.”   
“How do I do that?” Martha asked.  
“Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.” Doctor said seriously and he kissed Martha, long and hard, then grabbed DD’s hand and ran.  
“Why are you barefoot?” DD asked while running.  
“No time for questions.” Doctor said running.   
He stopped at a linen closet and opened it up and pushed DD inside it.  
“Stay here.” Doctor said seriously, “Do not come out until it’s safe.”  
“Oh come on, you can’t expect me to hide in a closet.” DD said.  
“Yes DD I do expect that, the Judoon are after non humans.” Doctor said.  
“Well we need to find the non-human they are looking for.” DD said.  
“I have a plan, but I need you safe and out of harm’s way, now do as I say.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded, “Ok, just… promise you’ll be back.”   
Doctor didn’t say anything, he just shut the door.  
“He didn’t promise.” DD thought.  
She waited in that dark closet for as long as she could. She was getting restless, she knew she could be of more use.   
She heard Martha yell, “You can’t go. That thing’s going to explode and it’s your fault.”   
DD got out of the linen closet and hurried towards where she heard Martha, the first thing she saw was her dad was unconscious on the floor and Martha was giving him CPR  
“What happened?” DD asked.  
“That thing is going to explode.” Martha said not stopping what she was doing.  
DD looked over at the MRI scanner. It was flashing everywhere and didn’t look right.  
“Ok, I’ll stop this thing, you… better save his life… he has two hearts remember.” DD said.  
DD knew that sounded harsh, but she was annoyed, she hated hospitals. They were running out of air, and she was hiding in a closet for like fifteen minutes.   
DD checked Doctor’s pockets for the sonic screwdriver.  
“He doesn’t have the screwdriver, it was fried.” Martha said.  
DD groaned and went over to the console room and looked at the console, she began to push buttons but it wasn’t working, she unplugged the cables that made the scanner act the way it did and it turned off.  
At the same time Doctor woke up. But sadly Martha passed out.  
Doctor began coughing and gasping for the little air that was left, he was lucky Time Lords didn’t need as much oxygen as humans did, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have waken up.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.” DD said with a sarcastic grin.  
“Won’t be land of the living unless the Judoon reverse it.” Doctor rasped, he stood up and picked Martha up.  
“Come with me.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD walked to the Hospital ward and looked outside the window.  
The Time Lords were beginning to feel light headed. All of the humans were too weak or passed out from lack of oxygen.  
They watched the Judoon spaceships fly away.  
“Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it.” Doctor said.  
DD crossed her fingers, she’s seen Rose do this a few times, it’s supposed to be good luck.  
It started to rain.  
Doctor and DD smiled, this was good… and funny.  
“It’s raining on the moon.” DD laughed.  
There was a crash of thunder and a big flash, they were back on Earth.  
Doctor and DD stayed and opened up all the windows in the hospital so the people could get enough oxygen, then when the ambulance showed up, they snuck out and left and headed back to the TARDIS.  
“So, you want to tell me what happened to your screwdriver and how you ended up barefoot on the moon?” DD asked with a grin.  
“Hmm, I ended up barefoot because I shot radiation at one of the slabs, transferred all the radiation to my left shoe, very uncomfortable by the way, got rid of my other shoe so I wouldn’t look daft.” Doctor explained.  
DD nodded in understanding, “What’s a slab?”  
“Those leather helmet guys.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded. “And your screwdriver?”  
“Was fried by shooting the radiation at the slab.” Doctor said.  
DD smirked, “So, you have to read the manual to build yourself one.”   
“No, I know how to build one, I wrote the manual.” Doctor said with a cheeky grin.  
“Then summarize the manual for me so we both can build our screwdrivers, it would be a nice father daughter project.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor looked at DD and grinned and sighed, “Oh all right, you did save the Earth from being destroyed today.”   
Together Doctor and DD created their sonic screwdrivers together. DD was very excited to be making her very own sonic screwdriver. Hers ended up looking like her dad’s with a purple tip and a flowery casing.  
“What do you think?” DD asked very proud of her sonic screwdriver.  
“Hmm, very girly.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned.  
“Ok, next stop, a 21st birthday party.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, she knew what was going to happen, they were going to ask Martha if she wanted to go on a trip with them.  
The TARDIS landed in an alleyway and they heard shouting coming from the party.  
“I think we missed the fun.” DD said sarcastically.  
They walked closer to the party, they were a block away and they watched as Martha’s family argued.  
They waited until Martha spotted them, then they left their spots to return to the TARDIS knowing that Martha would follow.  
“I went to the moon today.” Martha said.   
“A bit more peaceful than down here.” Doctor said.   
“You never even told me who you are.” Martha said.   
“The Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“DD” DD said. “Doctor’s Daughter.”   
“What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that.” Martha said.   
“I'm a Time Lord.” Doctor said.  
“Time Lady.” DD said with a grin.   
“Right! Not pompous at all, then.” Martha said.   
“I… we just thought since you saved my life and I've… we’ve got brand new sonic screwdrivers which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.” Doctor said.  
“He finally let me build my first sonic screwdriver.” DD said excited.   
“What, into space?” Martha asked.  
“Well.” Doctor started.   
“But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad.” Martha started.   
“We can travel in time as well.” DD said with a grin.   
“Get out of here.” Martha said.   
“We can” Doctor said.   
“Come on now, that's going too far.” Martha said.   
“I'll prove it. DD stay here.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded, she always wanted to see the TARDIS dematerialize.  
Doctor walked into the TARDIS and made it dematerialize and traveled back in time.  
“He traveled back to this morning.” DD said with a grin.  
Martha was shocked that the TARDIS disappeared and then it reappeared, Doctor came out with his tie in his hand.   
“Told you.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?” Martha asked.   
“Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks.” Doctor said.   
“And that's your spaceship?” Martha asked touching it.   
“It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.” DD said.   
“Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate.” Martha said.  
DD chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Martha asked.   
“Take a look.” Doctor said opening up the door.   
Martha looked inside and was shocked.  
“No, no, no.” Martha said and she looked outside the TARDIS and around the box, “But it’s just a box. But it’s huge.”  
She looked inside and outside the box, finally she went all the way inside.  
“How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in.” Martha said “It's bigger on the inside.   
Doctor and DD were mouthing the words that everybody said when they first saw the TARDIS for the first time. They grinned at each other.  
“Is it? I hadn't noticed.” Doctor said sarcastically and he shut the door. “Right then, let's get going.”   
“But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?” Martha asked.  
“Just us.” DD said with a grin.   
“Well, sometimes we have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. We had. There was recently, a friend. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were… together. Anyway.” Doctor said.   
“Where is she now?” Martha asked.   
“With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that you're replacing her.” Doctor said.   
“Never said I was.” Martha said.   
“Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. We'd rather be alone.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, just Dad and me.” DD said.  
“You're the one that kissed me.” Martha told Doctor.   
“That was a genetic transfer.” Doctor said.   
“And if you will wear a tight suit.” Martha said.   
“Now, don't!” Doctor started.  
“And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date.” Martha was teasing.   
“Stop it.” Doctor said.   
“For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans.” Martha said.   
“Good. Well, then. DD, Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?”  
“No.” Martha said.  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin.   
“Off we go.” Doctor said and the TARDIS moved like it always does.  
“Blimey, it’s a bit bumpy.” Martha said.  
“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.” Doctor and DD said together.  
“It’s my pleasure, Mr. and Miss Smith.” Martha said with a smile.  
“Let’s see where should we go next?” Doctor asked then grinned, “Ah I know the perfect place.”  
He pushed buttons and set the coordinates.  
“Where are we going?” Martha asked.  
“Back in time.” DD said with a grin.   
“But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight.” Doctor said and the TARDIS came to a halt.  
Martha fell to the floor.  
DD smirked and helped Martha up, “It takes a bit to get used to.”   
“Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?” Martha asked.   
“Yes, and I failed it.” Doctor said.  
“I never even bothered, he’s teaching me though.” DD said grabbing her coat.  
“Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only.” Doctor said grabbing his coat and giving Martha hers. “Outside this door, brave new world.”  
“Where are we?” Martha asked excited.   
“Take a look.” Doctor said opening the door, “After you.”  
They walked out of the TARDIS and looked around, everybody was wearing clothes from the fifteen or sixteen hundreds.   
“Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?” Martha asked.   
“Mind out.” Doctor said pulling Martha back before she’s hit with the contents of a slop bucket.  
DD wrinkled her nose, glad she didn’t move away from the TARDIS yet.  
“Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that.” Doctor said.  
He and DD stepped around the ick.   
“I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?” Martha asked.  
“Of course we can. Why do you ask?” Doctor asked.   
“It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race.” Martha said.   
“Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?” Doctor asked.   
“What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?” Martha asked.   
“Are you planning to?” DD asked wondering what kind of girl Martha really was.  
“No.” Martha said.  
“Well, then, come on.” DD said.   
“And this is London?” Martha asked.   
“I think so. Round about 1599.” Doctor said looking around.   
“Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?” Martha asked afraid.   
“Why would they do that?” DD asked.   
“Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed.” Martha said.  
“So.” DD said not understanding.   
“We’re not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling.” Doctor pointed at a man shoveling manure in a bucket, “Water cooler moment.” He pointed to two men talking at a water barrel.  
“And the world will be consumed by flame.” A preacher yelled.  
“Global warming.” Doctor said with a grin. “Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to” Doctor said and started running. “Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetra decagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself.”   
“Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, yes. DD, Miss Jones, will you two accompany me to the theatre?” Doctor asked offering both his arms.  
“Mr. Smith, I will.” Martha said taking an arm.   
“When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Then I could get sectioned.” Martha said laughing.  
They found their seats and nobody questioned them about Martha not being white. Martha was surprised at that.  
“See told you.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They watched a performance where all of the actors were men, even the ones who played women.  
“Back in these days, only men were actors.” Doctor explained.  
“Hmm, they even had cross dressing back then.” Martha said.  
“See? Just like your time.” DD said with a grin.  
The play finished and the audience clapped, there was over a thousand people that attended the performance.  
“That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!” Martha shouted.  
Doctor and DD looked at Martha, she was going to start something.  
“Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?” Martha asked.  
“Author! Author!” A man shouted after Martha said it.   
The crowd started yelling Author.   
“Well, they do now.” Doctor grinned.  
Shakespeare came on the stage. High on the praise he was getting.  
“He's a bit different from his portraits.” Martha said.   
“Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words.” Doctor said excited.   
“Ah, shut your big fat mouths!” Shakespeare yelled to the audience.  
The audience laughed.   
“Oh, well.” Doctor said a little disappointed.   
“You should never meet your heroes.” Martha said.   
“You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig.” Shakespeare said and the crowd laughed and cheered. “I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius.”  
Shakespeare went rigid and his face went blank. It was quiet in the theater.   
“When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labor’s Won.  
DD looked at her dad after Shakespeare said that, she has never heard of Loves Labor’s Won. Her dad talks about Shakespeare all the time when they’re not going on adventures. He loves reading Shakespeare’s work.  
Doctor was quiet for a while when everybody was leaving the theater.  
“I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labor’s Won.” Martha said.   
“Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why.” Doctor said when they were leaving the theater.   
“Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint.” Martha said.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“That would be bad.” Martha said.   
“Yah, yah.” Doctor said.   
“Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?” Martha asked.   
“Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer.” Doctor said.  
Martha looked happy about that.  
“So now what are we going to do?” DD asked.  
“Well, I was thinking we go talk to Shakespeare.” Doctor said with a grin. “If I’m right, and I know I am, he should be at the Elephant.”  
Doctor was excited and he started running towards the Elephant.  
The girls laughed, it was funny seeing the Doctor this excited, they hurried to catch up to him.  
“Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?” Doctor asked coming into the room.   
“Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove” Shakespeare started then he spotted Martha. “Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go.”   
“Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse.” A lady said.   
“Sweet lady.” Shakespeare said looking at Martha.  
The three sat down at the table.   
“Such unusual clothes. So fitted.” Shakespeare said.   
“Er, verily, forsooth, egads.” Martha said awkwardly.  
DD tried not to laugh, that sounded ridiculous.   
“No, no, don't do that. Don't.” Doctor said and took out his psychic paper.   
“I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my daughter Miss DD and our companion, Miss Martha Jones.” Doctor said.   
“Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank.” Shakespeare said.  
DD gasped and grinned.   
“Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius.” Doctor grinned.   
“No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, DD, Martha Jones. It says so.” Martha said looking at the paper.   
“And I say it's blank.” Shakespeare said.  
“Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch.” Doctor said.   
“Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?” Shakespeare asked.  
“What did you say?” Martha asked.   
“Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?” Shakespeare asked.   
“I can't believe I'm hearing this.” Martha said.   
“Its political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia.” Doctor said.  
Before anything else could be said, a man came in wearing expensive clothing. “Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed.”  
“Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round.” Shakespeare said.   
“I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!” The man demanded.   
“I can't.” Shakespeare said.   
“Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled.” The man said.  
“It's all go around here, isn't it?” Martha said.   
“I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labors Won will never be played.” The man said and then left the room and went downstairs.  
The lady came back with drinks for her guests.  
“Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labors Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious.” Martha said.  
DD and Doctor were wondering why Shakespeare didn’t put up much of a fight over his play, or performed it at another time.  
A man screamed from the street, then a woman screamed.  
The four went running to help.  
What they saw was unbelievable, the man who was just yelling at Shakespeare a few minutes ago was choking on a dangerously amount of water.  
Doctor ran up to him, “I’ll help him, I’m a doctor.” Doctor said.  
“So am I, near enough.” Martha said also running up to the man.  
DD stayed back with Shakespeare, there was nothing she could do in this situation.  
The man collapsed.  
“Got to get the heart going.” Martha said. “What’s his name?”  
“Mr Lynley” Shakespeare said.   
“Come on Mr. Lynley. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right.” Martha said and she began the process of CPR. She tried to clear his airways but water gushed out.   
DD knelt next to Martha and Doctor. It didn’t look like a natural death.  
“I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow.” Doctor said then turned around to the bar tender lady, “Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away.”   
“Yes, sir.” The lady said.  
“I’ll do it, mam.” A girl who looked like a maid said.  
“And why are you telling them that?” Martha asked.   
“This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft.” Doctor said seriously.   
“Ok, what was it then?” Martha asked.   
“Witchcraft.” Doctor said.   
They quietly go back to the Elephant and enter Shakespeare’s room.  
“I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and your daughter and Miss Jones are just across the landing.” The lady said.   
“Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?”  
“Where a woman can do what she likes.” Martha said with a smile.   
“And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?” Shakespeare asked.   
“I do a lot of reading.” Doctor said.   
“A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?” Shakespeare said looking at DD, “You look like you have seen horrors beyond anybody’s imagination. A girl young as yourself should not have the eyes you have.  
DD didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say.  
“And you,” He looked at Martha again. “You look at Sir Doctor like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as you all are to me.”   
“I think we should say goodnight.” Martha said and she slowly left the room.   
“I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours.”   
“All the world's a stage.” Doctor said.   
(As You Like It, written around 1599.)   
“Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, DD.” Shakespeare said.   
“Nighty night, Shakespeare.” Doctor said.  
“Good night sir.” DD said.  
Doctor and DD walked out of the room.  
“He did use that, the play… As You Like It.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded  
They found the bedroom and Martha was in there, she hung up her jacket in the closet.   
“It's not exactly five star, is it?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse.” Doctor said.  
“Had to sleep chained up on a hard ground before for five years, this is luxury.” DD said hanging up her coat as well.  
“Really?” Martha asked.  
“Yah, long story. Not proper for bedtime.” DD said putting a smile on her face.   
Martha saw that was a sore subject so she changed the topic, “I haven't even got a toothbrush.”   
“Oh. Er.” Doctor said and rummaged through his pockets before producing a clean toothbrush. “Contains Venusian spearmint.” Doctor said handing her the toothbrush.  
“You keep toothbrushes in your pocket?” Martha asked amazed.  
“Never leave the TARDIS without a handful.” DD said with a laugh and showed Martha her supply.  
“Why so many?” Martha asked.  
“You never know when you need a toothbrush or who needs one.” Doctor said.   
“So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed.” Martha said.   
“We'll manage. Come on.” Doctor said and he plopped himself down on the bed and rested his head on the wall.  
“Three of us won’t fit.” Martha said.  
“That’s what you thought about the TARDIS.” DD said with a grin and she sat on one end of the bed.   
“So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit… Harry Potter.” Martha said.   
“Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried.” Doctor said remembering.   
“That was so cool about the doe patronus and when we figured out who actually was helping.” DD started but Doctor covered her mouth.  
“The 7th book isn’t around in her time yet, don’t spoil it.” Doctor said.  
“But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real? “ Martha asked.  
“Course it isn't!” Doctor said.   
“Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break.” Martha said.   
“Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?” Doctor asked  
“Budge up a bit, then. Sorry, there's not much room.” Martha said sitting next to the Doctor. “How are three of us going to sleep?”  
DD laid down at the foot of the bed, “Like I said, this is luxury.”   
“Are you really comfortable like that?” Martha asked.  
“Yep.” DD joked.   
“There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it.”   
“Rose'd know.” DD said.  
“Yah… A friend of ours, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow.” Doctor said.   
“Great.” Martha said in a hard tone and she blew out the candle.  
Three minutes later Doctor started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Martha asked.  
“DD jokes over.” Doctor said getting out of bed, “Get in the bed.”  
“What’s going on?” Martha asked.  
“Dad doesn’t sleep much.” DD said laying down next to Martha.  
“Insomnia?” Martha asked.  
“No, Time Lord, we only need a couple hours a week.” Doctor said, “Too much to do to sleep.”  
“I’m not old enough to only need a couple hours a week.” DD said.  
“Both of you get some sleep.” Doctor said.  
“You’re just going to watch us sleep?” Martha asked.  
“No, I’m going to read the 7th Harry Potter book.” Doctor said producing it out of his pocket.  
Martha sat up, “How did that fit in there?” Martha asked.  
“The pockets are bigger on the inside.” Doctor said with a grin.   
A couple minutes later the girls were asleep.  
They were asleep for about an hour when there was a scream.  
The girls leaped out of bed, Doctor dropped his book and they ran towards Shakespeare’s room.  
“What was that?” Shakespeare asked and the three ran into the room, Doctor and Martha checked on the woman, DD went to the window, she saw a witch on a broomstick.  
“Dad.” DD said and gasped.  
Doctor and Martha went to the window.  
“What did you see?” Doctor asked.  
“The stereotype of a witch flying on a broomstick.” DD said.  
There was no more sleeping that night, they had to call the constable to take Dolly away.  
They were all sitting at a table thinking about the night.  
“Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit.” Shakespeare said.   
“Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” Doctor said.   
“I might use that.” Shakespeare said.   
“You can't. It's someone else's.” Doctor said.  
“About 400 years in the future.” DD said.  
Shakespeare looked at DD like she’d gone mad.   
“But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you.” Martha said.  
“You're accusing me?” Shakespeare asked.   
“No, but DD saw a witch and you've written about witches.” Martha said.   
“I have? When was that?” Shakespeare asked.  
“No, not quite yet.” Doctor said.   
“Peter Streete spoke of witches.” Shakespeare said thinking.   
“Who's Peter Streete?” Martha asked.   
“Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe.” Shakespeare said.   
“The architect. Hold on.” Doctor said thinking, “The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!” Doctor said and they all got up from their seats and ran to the Globe.   
“What does the architect and the Globe have to do with anything?” Martha asked.  
They were in the Theater watching Doctor think.  
“The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?” Doctor asked.   
“It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well.” Shakespeare said.   
“Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen.” Doctor said thinking.   
“It takes fourteen days for the moon to go through its cycle.” DD said. “There are fourteen prime knots.”  
“Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetra decagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!” Doctor said.  
“This is just a theatre.” Shakespeare said.  
“Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that.” Doctor started.   
“It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside.” Martha said.   
“Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?” Doctor asked.   
“You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind.” Shakespeare said.   
“Why? What happened?” DD asked.   
“Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled.” Shakespeare said.   
“Where is he now?” Doctor asked.   
“Bedlam.” Shakespeare said.   
“What's Bedlam?” Martha asked   
“Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse.” Shakespeare said.   
“We're going to go there. Right now. Come on.” Doctor said and he started walking out of the theater.  
The girls jumped from the stage and followed him.   
“Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand.” Shakespeare said.   
DD caught up with her dad, Martha and Shakespeare were going slower, mostly so they could chat.  
“What’s taking them so long?” Doctor asked looking behind him and seeing them not walking but just talking.  
Doctor groaned, “Stay here.”  
Doctor hurried back to the other two, “Come on. We can all have a good flirt later.”   
“Is that a promise, Doctor?” Shakespeare asked.  
“Oh boy.” DD thought hearing what Shakespeare asked.   
“Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!” Doctor said and he ran off and caught up with DD who was smirking.  
“Don’t say anything.” Doctor said.  
“But, it’s true. He’s…” DD started.  
“I said, don’t say anything.” Doctor said.   
They made it to the madhouse and Doctor introduced everybody and who they would like to see.  
The Keeper let them in.  
“Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam.” The Keeper said.   
“No, I don't!” Doctor said firmly.  
The time travelers were disgusted with the way these people are being treated.   
“Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies.” The Keeper said and he walked down the corridor.   
“So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia.” Shakespeare said sarcastically.   
“But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?” Martha asked.   
“I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose.” Shakespeare said.   
“Mad in what way?” Martha asked.   
“You lost your son.” DD said.  
“My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there.” Shakespeare said, he had a pained look on his face.   
“I didn't know. I'm sorry.” Martha said.   
“It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh… that's quite good.” Shakespeare said.   
“You should write that down.” Doctor said.   
“Maybe not. A bit pretentious?” Shakespeare said.  
“I don’t know, I like that one.” DD said.   
“This way, my lord!” The Keeper said.  
They followed the Keeper to a cell with a hunched figure in rags in the cell. The figure’s back was to them.  
“They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength.” The Keeper said.   
“I think it helps if you don't whip them.” Doctor said annoyed, “Now get out!”  
The Keeper left and shut the cell door.   
“Peter? Peter Streete?” Doctor said getting down to Peter’s level.   
“He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him.” Shakespeare said.  
“You don’t know my dad.” DD said.   
“Peter?” Doctor asked and touched Peter’s shoulder. Peter raised his head and stared at the Doctor with mad eyes.  
Doctor put his fingers on Peter’s temples.  
“What is he doing?” Shakespeare asked.  
“There’s no proper way to name what he’s doing in English, let’s just call it… a mind meld.” DD said.  
“That’s from Star Trek.” Martha said.  
DD nodded.  
“Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go.” Doctor said and he laid Peter down on his cot. “Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches.”   
“Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits.” Peter said madly.   
“Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?” Doctor asked, “Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?”   
“All Hallows Street.” Peter said madly.  
All of a sudden a witch popped into the cell. “Too many words.”   
“What the hell?” Martha gasped.  
Everybody was shocked.   
“Just one touch of the heart.” The witch said.   
“No!” Doctor yelled but was too late, the witch put her hand on Peter’s chest and he died.  
(Doomfinger puts her hand on Streete's chest, and he dies.)   
“Witch! I'm seeing a witch!” Shakespeare cried.  
“Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals.” The witch said.  
Martha turned around to the door and tried to open it. “Let us out! Let us out!”   
“That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that.” DD said.   
“Who will die first, hmm?” The witch asked.   
“Well, if you're looking for volunteers.” Doctor said stepping closer to the witch.   
“No! Don't!” Martha cried.  
“Doctor, can you stop her?” Shakespeare asked.  
“Dad what are you thinking?” DD asked.   
“No mortal has power over me.” The witch said.   
“Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you.” Doctor said.   
“None on Earth has knowledge of us.” The witch said.   
“Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think.” Doctor said, “DD… Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy.”   
“Fourteen! That's it! Dad, Fourteen!” DD said with a grin.   
“Precisely…The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!” Doctor said. Creature, I name you… Carrionite!   
The Carrionite screamed and burst in a golden glow.  
“What did you do?” Martha asked.   
“I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic.” Doctor said and winked at DD.  
DD smirked.   
“But there's no such thing as magic.” Martha said.   
“Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead.” Doctor said.   
“Use them for what?” Shakespeare asked.   
“The end of the world.” Doctor said.  
“Come on, it’s not safe here, lets go back to the Elephant.” Doctor said.  
“How? The door is locked.” Shakespeare said.  
“Can I unlock the door dad? Please?” DD asked.  
“Be my guest.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned and took out her sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door.  
“She just acquired a new toy and it hasn’t been tested out yet.” Doctor explained.  
“What is that thing?” Shakespeare asked.  
“A screwdriver.” Doctor said.  
They didn’t talk more about anything until they were back at the Elephant.   
“The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend.” Doctor said pacing back and forth.  
“Gumai Bearas thought they were legend.” DD said.   
“Well, I'm going for real.” Shakespeare said.   
“But what do they want?” Martha asked, “And what do gummy bears have to do with anything?”   
“A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft… And it’s Gumai Beara… it’s a planet very far away, long story.” Doctor said.   
“But how?” Martha asked referring to the first thing Doctor said.   
“I'm looking at the man with the words.” Doctor said.   
“Me? But I've done nothing.” Shakespeare said.   
“What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?” DD asked.  
“Finishing the play.” Shakespeare said.   
“What happens on the last page?” Doctor asked.  
“The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them.” Shakespeare said.   
“That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labors Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing…” Doctor said. He quoted Shakespeare again. “And yes, you can have that.”   
DD sighed. “All of these famous sayings are now paradoxes.”   
Doctor winked at DD and rummaged around for a map of the town.  
“All Hallows Street. There it is. Girls, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play.” Doctor said.   
“I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing.” Shakespeare said.   
“Oh, don't complain.” Martha said.   
“I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor.” Shakespeare said.   
“Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach.” Doctor said and they headed out the door.   
“I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine.” Shakespeare said.   
“Oh, just shift!” DD said before she headed out the door.  
They made it to All Hallows Street.  
“All Hallows Street, but which house?” Doctor asked looking around, they all looked the same and normal.  
“The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof.” Martha said.   
“Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?”  
“What about that movie about the time traveling car?” DD said.  
“Back to the future… yes. Back to the Future.”   
“The film?” Martha asked.   
“No, the novelization. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history.” Doctor said.   
“And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?” Martha asked.   
“You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?” Doctor asked.  
The house they were standing in front of opened by itself.   
“Ah. Make that witch house.” Doctor said and they entered the house. “I take it we're expected.”   
“Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time.” The witch said.  
“Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!” Martha said but nothing happened. What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?”  
“The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones.” The witch said.  
Martha fell back into Doctor’s arms.   
“What have you done?” Doctor yelled laying Martha down, DD knelt beside Martha.   
“Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time.” The witch said. She then looked at DD, I call upon the Powers that Be. Now I name thee… DD.”  
She expected DD to fall.  
“Nice try.” DD said with a mocking smirk.  
“Sir Doctor.” She expected him to fall but he didn’t. She was curious why those two weren’t falling when she said their names, then she looked deeper. “Fascinating. There is no name. Why would someone hide their title? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches.”   
“The naming won't work on us.” Doctor said.   
“But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose.” The witch said.  
DD shook her head.   
“Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting.” Doctor said angry. “The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?”   
“The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness.” The Carrionite said.   
“And how did you escape?” DD asked from her spot by Martha, she was trying to wake her up.   
“New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other.” The Carrionite said.   
“Shakespeare.” Doctor said.   
“His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance.” The Carrionite said.   
“How many of you?” DD asked.   
“Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic.” The Carrionite said.   
“Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, that should be a pleasure.” The Carrionite said and she walked closer to the Doctor and put her hands on his head. “Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape.” She looked like she was going to kiss him.  
“Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, we'll see.” The Carrionite said and she pulled some hairs from Doctor’s head.  
Doctor was surprised and touched the back of his head to make sure his hair was still looking ok.  
“What did you do?” Doctor asked.   
“Souvenir.” The Carrionite said with a grin.   
“Well, give it back.” Doctor ordered.  
DD got up from where Martha was and hurried towards the Carrionite. Dad had a thing about not hitting girls, DD had no such problems.  
The Carrionite saw DD coming and she flew out the window backwards.  
“Well, that's just cheating.” Doctor said.  
“Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets.” The Carrionite said holding a wooden doll and she wrapped Doctor’s hair around the doll.   
“Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module.” Doctor said.   
“What use is your science now?” The Carrionite asked and she stabbed the doll in the heart, Doctor screamed and fell, the Carrionite flew away.   
“DAD.” DD screamed for affect as the witch flew away.  
“Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you. DD go get some help.” Martha ordered.  
DD lifted an eyebrow at Martha.  
Martha wondered why DD wasn’t panicking anymore then remembered, “Hold on, mister. Two hearts?”   
“You're making a habit of this.” Doctor said and he tried to get up. “Ah! I've only got one heart working.”  
DD looked worried for real now.  
“How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!” Doctor said.  
Martha hit him on the right side of his chest.  
“Dah! Other side.” Doctor said.  
DD hit him on his left side.   
“Now, on the back” Doctor said.  
Martha hit him on the back.  
“Left a bit.” Doctor said.  
DD hit him on the left of his back.  
“Dah, lovely. There we go.” Doctor said hopping up, his hearts were both beating. “Badda booma! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!”  
They hurried out of the house and Doctor was going the opposite direction.  
“We're going the wrong way!” Martha yelled but still followed the Doctor.  
DD stopped and waited for Doctor to turn around.   
“No, we're not!” Doctor said and kept running.  
DD smiled when Doctor realized he was wrong.  
“We're going the wrong way!” Doctor said and they ran the right direction.  
What they saw was an amazing sight, there was a red glow over the theater, there was an eerie strong wind. They heard people screaming.  
“I told thee so! I told thee!” The Preacher said who predicted the end of the world.  
They were looking around for a way to enter the theater, people were screaming and trying to escape from the exits.  
“Stage door!” Doctor yelled and they ran towards the stage door and made it backstage. They saw Shakespeare waking up.  
“Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!” Doctor said annoyed.   
“I hit my head.” Shakespeare said.   
Yah, don't rub it, you'll go bald.” Doctor said and there was a loud noise, “I think that's my cue!”  
They all ran on stage to screaming and the Carrionites saying a spell while holding a globe in their hands. The Carrionite that doesn’t look ugly all the time lifted the globe up into the red light that was shining down over the theater. Bat like creatures flew into the theater and flew into the sky.  
“Ugh, bats again.” DD groaned remembering the bats at that school with Mickey, Rose, Sarah Jane and K9.  
The Carrionites were cackling. Doctor and DD were trying to think of a way to save the day.  
“Come on, Will! History needs you!” Doctor said.   
“But what can I do?” Shakespeare asked.   
“Reverse it!” DD said.   
“How am I supposed to do that?” Shakespeare asked.   
“The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it.” Doctor said.   
“But what words? I have none ready!” Shakespeare said.   
“You're William Shakespeare!” Doctor yelled.   
“But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision.” Shakespeare said.   
“Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise.” Doctor said.  
Shakespeare took a moment to think of what to say. Then he projected. “Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!”   
“No! Words of power!” A Carrionite gasped.   
“Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…   
“Seven six one three nine oh!” DD yelled.   
“Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…”  
Doctor and DD were at a loss for words.  
“Expelliarmus!” Martha yelled.  
DD and Doctor grinned, “Expelliarmus.” They yelled.   
“Expelliarmus!” Shakespeare yelled.   
“Good old JK!” Doctor grinned.  
The Carrionites screamed   
“The deep darkness! They are consumed!” The Carrionites screamed and all the Carrionites wer sucked into a funnel along with all the pages of the play.   
“Love's Labors Won. There it goes.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The sky cleared with a flash and a bang. There was an awkward silence. Then the audience started clapping.   
“That was amazing.” DD said. While the audience was clapping.  
She saw her dad leave the stage, she hurried to catch up to him, she had an idea where he was going.  
They headed up to the box seating where the Carrionites were at, Doctor picked up the globe.  
“Oh my, they’re trapped in there.” DD gasped.  
They saw the Carrionites trying to scratch their way out of the globe.  
“So what are we going to do with that?” DD asked.  
“Well, for now, it’s going in my pocket for safe keeping.” Doctor said.  
The next day Martha and Shakespeare were telling each other goodbye. Doctor and DD were letting them be alone for a bit. They were in the props store looking for any remains of the lost play and looking at all of the costumes and knickknacks.  
“Dad look at this, DD said and she picked up a ruff.  
“Oh yes, Shakespeare used to wear that all the time.” Doctor said.  
“He didn’t look like he was wearing it now.” DD said then gasped, “You don’t suppose?”  
“Paradox?” Doctor asked with a grin.  
DD laughed and nodded. “So what in the world did you find?”  
“Looks like a Sycorax.” Doctor said with a grown.  
DD was thinking the same thing.  
“Well, we better go save Martha from all of Shakespeare’s flirting, bring that thing along, I want to see what it looks like on him.” Doctor said indicating the ruff.  
DD smiled and picked it up, they walked towards Martha and Shakespeare.  
Doctor and DD smirked when Martha pretty much told Shakespeare that his breath stinks.  
“Good props store back there. Not sure about this though. Reminds us of a Sycorax.” Doctor said holding up the skull.   
“Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well.” Shakespeare said.   
“I should be on ten percent.” Doctor said.  
“How's your head?” DD asked.   
“Still aching.” Shakespeare said.   
“Here, put this on.” DD said with a smile and she helped Shakespeare put the ruff on. “It’s a neck brace... you should wear that for a few days till you’re better… but… you might want to keep it on… it looks good on you.”   
“What about the play?” Martha asked.  
“Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labors Won went up in the sky.” Doctor said.   
“My lost masterpiece.” Shakespeare said.   
“You could write it up again.” Martha said.   
“Yah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet.” Shakespeare said.   
“Hamnet?” Martha asked.   
“That's him.” Shakespeare said.   
“HamNet?” Martha asked again just in case she miss heard.  
“What's wrong with that?” Shakespeare asked.   
DOCTOR: Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and We've got to take Martha back to Freedonia.” Doctor said.   
“You mean travel on through time and space.” Shakespeare said.   
“You what?” Doctor asked.   
“You and your daughter are from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out.” Shakespeare said.   
“That's incredible. You are incredible.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Goodbye to you DD. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Martha loved knowing the famous sonnet was meant for her.   
“Will!” One of Shakespeare’s friends yelled.   
“Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!” His other friend said.   
“We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again.” Shakespeare’s friend said.   
“Who?” DD asked.  
“Her Majesty. She's here.” Shakespeare’s friend said  
Queen Elizabeth the First and two of her guards entered the theater.   
“Queen Elizabeth the First!” Doctor said excited.  
Elizabeth saw them and gasped.   
“Doctor? DD” Elizabeth said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“Huh?” DD asked, she never met Queen Elizabeth the first before.   
“My sworn enemies.” The Queen said.   
“What?” Doctor was very confused.   
“Off with their heads!” The Queen commanded.   
“What?” Doctor and DD said at the same time.   
“Never mind what, just run!” Martha said and the three started running away from the Queen and her guards, “See you, Will, and thanks.”   
“Stop that pernicious Doctor and his daughter.” Queen Elizabeth ordered.   
Shakespeare was laughing at the sight of it all.  
“Stop in the name of the Queen!” A guard ordered.   
“What have you two done to upset her?” Martha asked.   
“How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you.” Doctor said unlocking the TARDIS door. “Still, can't wait to find out.” He smiled at DD.   
They looked and saw the guards point an arrow their direction, and the arrow soared.  
“That's something to look forward to. Ooo!” Doctor said shutting the door just in time. An arrow hit the door.


	20. Chapter 20

“Dad I think we have issues with queens, that’s the second queen who ended up angry at us.” DD said.  
“I guess it’s just the Time Lord charm.” Doctor said with a grin and he started the TARDIS up and it dematerialized. “Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home.” Doctor looked at Martha and she looked disappointed.  
“Come on Dad, lets take her somewhere else.” DD said.  
“Oh I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?” Doctor asked.   
“No complaints from me.” Martha said with a grin.   
“How about a different planet?” Doctor suggested.  
“Those trips are always fun.” DD said with a grin.   
“Can we go to yours?” Martha asked.  
DD frowned.   
“Ah, there's plenty of other places.” Doctor said not wanting to bring up the subject.   
“Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?” Martha asked.   
“Well, it's beautiful, yeah.” Doctor said.   
“Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?” Martha asked.   
“I suppose it is.” Doctor said.   
“Great big temples and cathedrals!” Martha imagined.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Lots of planets in the sky?” Martha asked.   
“The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow.” Doctor said. He was sad that his daughter would never see that.   
“Can we go there?” Martha asked.   
“Nah. Where's the fun for us? We don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better.” Doctor said, “Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built.” Doctor said opening the door and letting the girls out.  
“As long as we’re not going to the hospital.” DD said lifting an eyebrow then stepped out.  
“Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling.” Martha said, it was pouring down rain and they were in an alleyway.   
“Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!” Doctor said and they hurried under cover.  
“Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon.” Martha said.   
“Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look.” Doctor said and they ran towards a monitor, Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get the monitor working.   
“And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway.” The lady on the monitor said.  
A picture popped up of the view Doctor and DD had last time they were there.   
“Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city.” Doctor said looking around.   
“You've brought me to the slums?” Martha asked kind of insulted.   
“Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city.” Doctor said.   
“You'd enjoy anything.” Martha said.   
“That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better.” Doctor said.  
“We didn’t do anything fun in the city, we were in a hospital trying to save ourselves and others from the plague. We ended up possessed by a crazy woman.” DD said.  
“She doesn’t like hospitals” Doctor said.   
“When you say last time, was that you two and Rose?” Martha asked.   
“Er, yah. Yah, it was, yah.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?” Martha asked.  
“What's wrong with that?” Doctor asked.   
“Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?” Martha asked angry.  
A man opened his stall and started talking. “Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy.”  
More hatches opened up and were trying to sell them their products, Happy, Mellow, Happy, Anger, Forget.   
“Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?” A man asked Doctor.   
“No, thanks.” Doctor said.   
“Are they selling drugs?” Martha asked.   
“I think they're selling moods.” Doctor said.   
“Same thing, isn't it?” Martha asked.  
They saw more people come into the area, they looked like they’ve seen better days, they were dressed in rags.  
A woman went up to a counter, “I want to buy Forget.”   
“I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?” A sales woman asked.   
“It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway.” The woman at the counter said.   
“Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits.” The sales woman said.   
“Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?” Doctor asked.   
“They drove off.” The woman said.   
“Yah, but they might drive back.” Doctor said.   
“Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them.” The woman said.   
“But they can't have gone far. You could find them.” Doctor said.  
The woman put the Forget on her neck, “No. No, no, don't.”   
“I'm sorry, what were you saying?” The woman asked.   
“Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway.” Doctor said.   
“Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you.” The woman said and she left.   
“So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals. Martha said.   
A man grabbed DD from behind, and a woman pointed a gun at the Doctor and Martha. The stalls all closed their hatches.   
“I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all.” The man said.   
“No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go.” Doctor yelled.   
“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry.” The woman with the gun said.   
The man dragged DD through a green door, and the woman locked it behind them. They ran along a passageway.  
“Leave me alone.” DD tried fighting, “DAD.”   
She tried to get in her pockets, she had bombs in there and her screwdriver. If she could just get to her pockets.  
“My dad is going to kill you if you don’t let me go. Let go of me.” DD fought.   
“Give her some Sleep.” The man said.   
“Don't you dare! Don't put that on me, don't! Get off me!” DD screamed.   
“It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it.” The man said.   
“I'm telling you, don't!” DD said and she fought.  
One Sleep wasn’t working, they had to put two Sleeps on her before she fell asleep.  
DD was very disoriented when she woke up, she didn’t know where she was, she then remembered she was kidnapped by the two in the chairs up front. The next thing she realized, she didn’t have her coat which meant she didn’t have her bombs or screwdriver.  
She heard the two humans talking, she was wondering how she could escape. She then saw the gun. She silently grabbed it and pointed it at the humans.  
“Take me back to my dad.” DD said in a dangerous tone.   
The humans looked at her and the woman spoke.  
“I'm sorry. That's not a real gun.” The woman said.   
“That’s what any person would say if it’s pointed at them.” DD said with a glare.   
“Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire.” The woman said.   
“Look, we’re sorry we kidnapped you. We just needed access to the fast lane. But I promise as soon as we arrive, we’ll drop you off and you can go back to your dad and friend.” The man said.  
“Promise?” DD asked.  
“I swear! Look. Honesty patch.” The woman said and showed her the patch.  
DD sighed, “You do realize it’s still kidnapping and my dad is going to be furious.”   
“We’re hoping he can be reasonable when he hears our side of the story.” The man said.  
“How reasonable would you be if somebody kidnapped your child?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“I’d be pretty upset.” The man said. “I’m willing to take any punishment he wants to deal out within reason.”  
“Good.” DD said crossing her arms, “Now another question, who the hell are you?”  
“Oh forgive us for not introducing ourselves, I’m Cheen and this is my husband Milo.” Cheen said.  
“I’m DD.” DD said. “Now where’s my coat?”  
“Um, it’s in the trunk over there.” Cheen said pointing. She seemed a little nervous.  
DD got her coat out of the trunk and put it on, then checked her pockets.  
“Where is my screwdriver and bombs?” DD asked.  
The couple looked at each other.  
“I’m not going to use them. They are for something much bigger than for a couple of kidnappers. I want my screw driver, it’s the silver thing with flowers and a purple tip.”  
“We’re not giving your weapons back.” Milo said.  
“The screwdriver is not a weapon, all it does is open and unlock things.” DD said.  
“Then why do you want it so bad?” Milo asked.  
“Because my dad and I built it together.” DD said.  
Cheen took that out of the glove compartment and handed it to DD.  
“Thank you.” DD said. “So where are we anyway?”  
“We're on the motorway.” Milo said.   
“What's that, then? Fog?” DD asked.   
“That's the exhaust fumes.” Cheen said.   
“We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because…” Milo started.   
“Well, because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy.” Cheen said with a smile   
“Right, well congratulations.” DD said awkwardly.  
They were driving very slow.  
“Why are you driving so slow?” DD asked.  
“This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take awhile, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct.” Milo said.   
“It's only ten miles.” Cheen said.   
“How long is it going to take?” DD asked.   
“About six years.” Milo said.   
“What?” DD asked.   
“Be just in time for him to start school.” Cheen said with a smile.   
“Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?” DD asked, “A human can walk that in six hours or less.”  
“There’s no walking path.” Milo said and they began to descend going to the fast lane.  
“So, how many cars are out there?” DD asked, she couldn’t count them all.  
“I don't think anyone knows.” Cheen said.  
“But how far down is it to this fast lane?” DD asked.   
“Oh, its right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour.” Milo said excited at the thought.   
“Wow. That's, like, crazy. But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny.” DD said, she’s used to the TARDIS where it’s bigger on the inside.   
“Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food.” Cheen said.  
“Lovely.” DD said wrinkling her nose, glad they didn’t offer her anything to eat or drink.   
“Car sign in.” A computer said.   
“Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much.” Milo said happily.   
“Please drive safely.” Computer said.   
They drove downwards, fast according to Milo and Cheen, very slow according to DD.  
There was a growling sound.  
“What's that noise?” DD asked.   
“It's that noise. It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true.” Cheen said.   
“What stories?” DD asked.   
“It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents.” Milo said.   
“No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you.” Cheen said then realized what she said and where they were going.  
They heard another noise.   
“But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer.” Milo said.  
“But look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?” DD asked.   
“No.” Cheen said.   
“So what's that noise, then?” DD asked.   
“Nah. Kid stuff. Car four six five diamond six, on descent.” Milo said and he went down another row.   
“This is Sally Colysp, it’s that time again, the sun is shining. Blazing in the sky. This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe.”   
A song started playing on the monitor. Milo and Cheen sang all the words to it. “On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it someday for a crown.”  
The humans were in tears by the end of the song.  
“Fast lane access. Please drive safely.” The Computer said.   
“We made it. The fast lane.” Milo said excitedly. And they headed down the empty fast lane.   
“Now we just have to put or route into the system.” Milo said and he began pushing buttons.  
“Brooklyn turnoff one, closed.” The Computer said.  
“Try the next one.” Cheen said.  
“Brooklyn turnoff two, closed.” The Computer said.  
Milo tried the third and last one, that too was closed.  
“What do we do?” Cheen asked panicking.   
“We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open.” Milo said.  
There was a growl coming from below.   
“You're still calling that air vents?” DD asked.   
“What else could it be?” Milo asked.  
“You don’t want to know what I think.” DD said grimly.  
There was more growling from below.  
“What the hell is that?” Cheen asked afraid.  
“It's just the hydraulics.” Milo said.   
“Idiot human, who are you kidding? There’s something down there.” DD snapped.   
“It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that.” Milo argued not believing or wanting to believe their new comer   
“Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six.” Somebody said on the radio.  
“This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?” Milo asked.   
“I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?” The woman on the radio said.   
“We only have permission to go down. We need.” Milo started. And something hit the car. “The Brooklyn Flyover.”  
“It's closed. Go back up.” The Woman said.   
“We can't. We'll just go round.” Milo said.   
“Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed.” The woman said. “We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?”  
There was a roar and the car started shaking.  
“That's the air vents.” Milo said.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
“What are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!”  
The car started shaking again.   
There was noise coming from the radio and a lot of screaming.  
“I can’t move.” The woman said. “They’ve got us.”  
“But what’s happening?” Milo asked afraid.  
“What’s got you? What is it?” DD asked.  
“Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!” The woman yelled.   
“Can you hear me? Hello?” Milo asked trying to get the woman to talk to them more.   
“Just drive you idot! Do what she said. Get us out of here!” DD yelled.  
“But where?” Milo asked.   
“Just straight ahead. And fast!” DD said.   
“What is it? What's out there? What is it?” Cheen asked panicking.   
Milo made the car go as fast as it can, which was only like 35 mph  
DD used her sonic screwdriver on the car and made the car get to 45, she tried it again but it wouldn’t work.  
She saw that some of the fumes cleared and what they saw, she wished she didn’t see. They were dealing with Macra.  
They were swerving to get away from the claws. They tried getting out of the fast lane but the computer wouldn’t let them, not even with DD’s sonic screwdriver.   
DD had to think of a plan, she had to think.  
“Turn everything off.” DD commanded.  
“You've got to be joking.” Milo said.   
“It's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us.” DD said.  
“What if you're wrong?” Milo asked.   
“It can't be worse than this! Just do it!” DD said.  
Milo stopped the car and everything went dark and quiet.   
“They've stopped.” Cheen whispered.   
“Yeah, but they're still out there.” Milo said.   
“How did you think of that?” Cheen asked.   
“I’m brilliant.” DD said, “Now I just have to think of a way to get us out of here safely.”  
“Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe.” Milo said.   
“How long have we got?” DD asked.   
“Eight minutes, maximum.” Milo said.  
“Well, I need to get busy. I’m going to need my bombs.” DD said.  
Cheen and Milo gave DD her bombs back.  
“Those puny things are not going to kill whatever is down there.” Milo said.  
“Maybe not, but fuse them together.” DD said and she took her screwdriver to connect the bombs together. “Makes one big boom.” DD said with a grin.  
“But that will kill us in the process.” Cheen said.  
DD grinned, “Not if we’re driving 45 miles an hour.”   
“But it still won’t kill them.” Milo said. “What’s the point?”  
“Time, it will give us time” DD said, “If I throw these bombs, the Macra will think twice before they try to kill us again. I’m buying us enough time for my dad to save us.”  
“And what makes you think he can save us?” Cheen asked.  
“He’s my dad.” DD said.  
“And what makes him so special?” Milo asked, “He looked like an ordinary man.”  
“He is not an ordinary man. You haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got my dad.” DD said with a smile.   
“Right.” Milo said, “So are you ready with your bombs? We need to turn this on or we’re out of air.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
Milo turned the car back on.   
“Systems back online.” Computer said.   
They flew off again through the snatching claws.  
DD opened up the side door, activated one of her bombs and threw it. First thing that happened was the electricity bomb shocked the Macra, then the other bomb burned the Macra.  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin.  
The Macra roared in pain.  
A couple minutes later she did the same thing and the Macra roared in pain again. She did the same thing a couple minutes at a time. The Macra was learning that the people in the car were armed and dangerous.  
The Doctor ended up on the monitor.  
“Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor.” Doctor said on the monitor.   
“It’s Dad.” DD said with a grin.  
“And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now.” Doctor said. “I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! “We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi. Car four six five diamond six. DD. Drive up.”  
“We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!” Milo said.   
“Just do as he says! Go up!” DD said and she threw her last bomb at the Macra.  
There was a roar.   
“You've got access above. Now go!” Doctor said on the monitor.   
“It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky.” Cheen said in amazement.   
“He did it! I told you, he did it!” DD said with a grin.   
They drove out into the sunlight.  
“And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate.” Doctor said.   
“On my way.” DD said so happy to hear her dad’s voice.  
“It's been quite a while since I saw you, DD.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t wait until I tell you about my adventure.” DD said with excitement.  
“Looking forward to hear it.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor!” DD heard somebody shout, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t figure out why.  
“This is the fastest car around now, let’s see what this baby can do.” DD said with a grin.  
Milo stepped on the gas and went as fast as the car could, 45 mph.  
Milo and Cheen took DD to the Senate.  
“Do you want to meet Doctor and Martha properly?” DD asked.  
“Um, no thank you, I know what I said earlier… but…” Milo started.  
DD smirked, “That’s fine, well for what it’s worth, it was nice to meet you. Good luck with the child.”   
“And good luck to you too DD. Thank you for saving our lives.” Cheen said with a smile.  
“Oh I didn’t do much, Dad did the saving, he saved the world, again.” DD said.  
“No, really, you saved us.” Cheen said. Cheen still had the Honesty patch on.  
DD smiled, “Thank you… well I better get inside, I miss him.”  
Cheen and Milo flew away in their car and DD hurried inside the senate.  
She saw the skelotons and wondered what that was about.  
“Dad.” DD called.  
“Over here.” Doctor said.  
DD hurried to where the Doctor was and saw a big face out of his tank  
“The face of Boe.” DD gasped and she hurried over to her dad and the face of Boe. “What’s wrong with him?”   
“My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying.” The Cat nun said.  
“Novice Hame.” DD gasped.  
“You remember.” Hame said with a smile.   
“No, don't say he’s dying. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left.” Doctor said.  
“It's good to breathe the air once more.” Boe said and looked at DD, “Child you have pretty eyes.”  
DD smiled at that. “Thank you sir.”  
“Who is he?” Martha asked. “You two seem to know him.”   
“I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now.” Doctor said.   
“Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most.” Boe said.   
“The legend says more.” Hame said.   
“Don't. There's no need for that.” Doctor said.   
“It says that the Face of Boe will talk to a wanderer and his lost and found child. To the family without a home.” Hame said.   
“Yah, but not yet. Who needs secrets?” DD said.   
“I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you two are the last of yours.   
“That's why we have to survive. The three of us. Don't go.” Doctor said seriously.  
DD was crying.   
“I must. But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone.” Boe said and he said that with his last breath and closed his eyes.  
All the girls were crying.  
DD and Doctor were shocked at what was said to them.  
After a while when things were in order, it was time to go back to the TARDIS, they returned to Pharmacy Town.  
“All closed down.” Doctor said.  
“You should have seen how furious Doctor was when you were kidnapped.” Martha said.  
“I can only imagine.” DD said with a grin.   
“New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off.” Doctor said.   
“But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone.” Martha asked.  
DD and Doctor looked at each other.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“You've got me. Is that what he meant?” Martha asked, “A human with you.”   
“I don't think so. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Then what?” Martha asked.   
“Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go.” Doctor said trying to change the subject.  
Martha looked upset, she found a chair, straightened it and sat down, she crossed her arms and legs.  
“Alright, are you staying?” Doctor asked.  
“Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last two of your kind. What does that mean?” Martha asked.   
“It really doesn't matter.” DD said uncomfortable.   
“Why not?” Martha asked.  
Before anything could be said, they all heard singing coming from above.  
“It's the city. They're singing.” Martha said.  
“Dad…” DD started and she walked to her Dad and put her hand in his for strength.  
Doctor smiled sadly at his daughter.  
“I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. DD and I are not just Time Lords. We are the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else.”   
“What happened?” Martha asked.   
Doctor and DD found a couple more chairs and sat down.  
“There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky.” Doctor said.  
“Your family? But DD’s not gone.” Martha said.  
“Remember what the legend said about the lost and found child?” DD asked.  
“Yah” Martha said.  
“That’s me, I’m the lost and found child. Dad didn’t know I existed until about a year ago.” DD said. “I was born on Gallifrey but I never saw it.”  
“Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet.” Doctor said with a grin. “The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.”  
“It sounds lovely.” Martha said with a smile.  
“It was, it really was.” Doctor said with a sad smile.  
“How did you not know DD existed?” Martha asked.  
“DD’s mother’s name was Seer, she… she could see the future… she saw Gallifrey ending. She wanted her child to live. She sent DD away. To a different planet called Gumai Beara.” Doctor explained.  
“That still doesn’t explain how you never knew about her.” Martha said.  
“I was never told I had a daughter.” Doctor said, “Children on Gallifrey are born and conceived differently than they are on Earth. I didn’t even know her mum very well.”  
“What was it then? A one night stand?” Martha asked now getting upset for DD’s mother’s sake.  
“What? No, no.” Doctor said shocked that Martha would come to that conclusion.   
“Gallifrey children are… conceived in Looms.” DD said.  
“What are Looms?” Martha asked.  
“Uh… best way to explain looms…” Doctor said wracking his brain.  
“It’s like a cocoon.” DD said. “You know like a butterfly.”  
“Our people are not able to… conceive like humans, we take a bit of the mother’s and father’s DNA and put it in a loom, it’s usually a swab of saliva and a hair follicle from the mother and father.” Doctor said.  
“And you did this and didn’t think you had a child?” Martha asked.  
“Well everybody had to do it.” Doctor said. “We were going to war.”  
“So you pretty much conceived a child and then headed to war.” Martha said.  
“Yep, every Time Lord did.” Doctor said.  
“He did meet me once, he just never remembered.” DD said.  
“DD’s mother erased my memory of DD, she saw what was going to become of Gallifrey so she sent DD away to keep her safe.”   
“Gumai Beara was a very peaceful planet.” DD said. “The family who took me in, treated me like one of their own.”  
“Why did you leave them?” Martha asked.  
DD’s face hardened, “Gumai Beara had amazing defenses, they never went to war with anybody, they just liked peace. When I was 13, a planet called Golemtopiabucktooverse have a race called Golems, they are an evil and foul race. They destroyed Gumai Beara. Literally blew up the planet after killing all of the citizens on the planet. The only hostage they took was me, because I looked different. They wanted to give me to their king. They made me their slave. Stripped me of my clothing and had me wear… well it looked like a potato sack… They tried taking my locket off but it would not come off, which I am very glad and thankful. Back then I was very innocent, I just knew peace. I tried to make peace with my captors and they just laughed and made fun of me and hurt me. I had to change from being sweet and innocent to being docile so I wouldn’t get hit as much. On the inside I was seething. I watched the Golems for five years invading and destroying planets. I was sickened by it all. The Golems didn’t know what kind of creature I was. Lucky for me they didn’t or they would have killed me for sure, Time Lords and Ladies are clever and fast learners. I watched them. I learned how to create bombs, and poison them. I destroyed a Golem ship with 2000 or more Golems on the ship and found my dad at the same time.  
“TARDIS brought Rose and me to the ship, it does that sometimes, takes us places we didn’t plan on going.” Doctor said. “I didn’t know DD was my daughter at first, we just saw a girl who needed help.”  
“It’s when after I blew up the ship did we realize we were father daughter.” DD said with a smile.  
“I was trying to get her remote away from her, it’s what she used to blow the ship up with. Our hands touched and glowed which meant we were family.” Doctor said.  
It was silent for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the city singing still.  
“Wow.” Martha said.  
“Well, then, enough about that, it’s time to get back on the TARDIS.” Doctor said standing up and changing the subject.  
Everybody got back on the TARDIS.


	21. Chapter 21

“Well then, trip to the past trip to the future, now we’ll take you home.” Doctor said.  
“Dad you can’t.” DD said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
“Because, like Martha said, Rose been to New, New York. We need to take Martha someplace different.” DD said.  
“Hmm, oh alright.” Doctor said with a grin. “Lets see, oh I know. Neither one of you have been here.” Doctor pushed buttons and they were off.  
A few minutes later they landed.  
“So where did we go this time? Or when?” Martha asked.  
“You’ll see.” Doctor said with a grin and opened the TARDIS door.  
Martha and DD stepped out and looked around.  
“Where are we?” Martha asked again.   
“Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Girls, have you met my friend?” Doctor asked looking up.  
The girls turned around and looked up, DD didn’t know what was so special about a statue of a lady holding a torch, Martha seemed excited.   
“Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty.” Martha said excited.   
“Gateway to the New World.” Doctor said.  
“That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one.” Martha said.  
“Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam.” Doctor started.   
“I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet.” Martha said.   
“Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around…” Doctor started.  
Martha picked up a copy of the New York Record that was lying on a bench, “November 1, 1930”   
“You're getting good at this.” Doctor said and then saw the paper she was holding.  
“Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?” Martha asked.   
Doctor looked at the headline of the newspaper, “Hooverville.”  
“Hooverville? What’s Hooverville?” Martha asked.  
The three started walking.  
“Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then.” Doctor started.  
“The Wall Street Crash, yah? When was that, 1929?” Martha asked.   
“Yah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park.” Doctor said.   
“What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?” Martha asked.   
They entered Hooverville and looked around, people were living in rough looking tents made out of whatever material they could find.  
“Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go.” Doctor said.  
They heard a fight go on and they were going to investigate, when they got to the scene, it looked like it was taken care of. The fight was between a white man and a black man, apparently the white man stole a loaf of bread from the black man, another man broke the fight up by splitting the bread in half and giving a half to each man.  
“No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got.” The man said.  
The two men who were fighting walked away.   
“Come on.” Doctor said to the girls then walked up to the man who said the speech, “I suppose that makes you the boss around here.”   
“And, er, who might you be?” Solomon asked.   
“He's the Doctor. She’s DD, I'm Martha.” Martha said.   
“A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day.” Solomon said.  
“How many people live here?” DD asked.   
“At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?” Solomon asked then walked away.  
They followed Solomon. Doctor took the newspaper out of his pocket.  
“So, men are going missing. Is this true?” Doctor asked.   
“It's true all right.” Solomon said and walked into his tent.   
“But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register.” Doctor said.   
“Come on in. This is different.” Solomon said and he sat down.  
The other’s came inside and sat down.   
“How is it different?” DD asked.   
“Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air.” Solomon said.   
“And you're sure someone's taking them?” Doctor asked.  
“Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning.” Solomon said.   
“Have you been to the police?” Martha asked.   
“Yah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal.” Solomon said sarcastically.   
“So the question is, who's taking them and what for?” Doctor asked.   
“Solomon!” Somebody yelled outside the tent, “Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here.”  
It was a young looking man who said it.  
Solomon left the tent and the other three followed.   
“I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money.” Diagoras said.   
“Yah. What is the money?” The young man asked.   
“A dollar a day.” Diagoras said.   
“What's the work?” Solomon asked.  
“A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?” Diagoras asked.   
“A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they.” Solomon said.   
“Accidents happen.” Diagoras said.   
“What do you mean? What sort of accidents?” Doctor asked.   
“You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?” Diagoras asked.  
Doctor raised his hand.   
“Enough with the questions.” Diagoras said.   
“Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go.” Doctor said.  
The girls looked at the Doctor who looked expectantly at them.  
DD groaned and raised her hand, she really didn’t want to go down into a sewer.   
“I'll kill you for this.” Martha said raising her hand.   
“Anybody else?” Diagoras asked.  
The young boy and Solomon raised their hands.   
That’s all the volunteers Diagoras could get, Solomon introduced the three to the young man Frank.  
Diagoras led them to the sewers and they all climbed down the ladder into the sewers. It was dark, damp, and it smelled. He handed everybody a torch… er… flashlight.   
“So where are we supposed to go?” Frank asked.  
“Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it.” Diagoras said.   
“And when do we get our dollar?” Frank asked.   
“When you come back up.” Diagoras said.   
“And if we don't come back up?” Doctor asked.   
“Then I got no one to pay.” Diagoras said.   
“Don't worry, we'll be back.” Solomon said.   
“Let's hope so.” DD said.   
The humans were walking and Doctor was staring at Diagoras for a minute before breaking eye contact.  
DD waited for her dad.  
“I don’t like him.” DD whispered.  
“Me either.” Doctor said.  
They caught up with the others.  
“We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here.” Frank said.   
“So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?” Martha asked.  
“Oh, you could talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred.” Frank said.   
“So how come you're here?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home.” Frank said.   
“Yah, I'm just a hitcher too.” Martha said.   
FRANK: You stick with me, you'll be all right.   
“So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?” Doctor asked.   
“A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan.” Solomon said.   
“How'd he manage that?” DD asked.   
“These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round.” Solomon said.   
“Whoa!” Doctor said shining his torch on Composite organic matter. He put his brainy specs on.  
“Is it radioactive or something?” Martha asked squatting down next to it along with the Doctor and DD. “It's gone off, whatever it is.”  
Doctor picked it up and it was slimy.  
“And you've got to pick it up.” Martha said.  
Doctor sniffed it.  
“Just be lucky he’s not tasting it.” DD said as disgusted as Martha was.  
“Don’t give him ideas.” Martha said.  
“Oh you’ll be surprised what he’s tasted.” DD said with a smirk.   
“Shine your torch through it.” Doctor said.  
DD did as she was told.  
“Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?” Doctor asked.  
“It's not human. I know that.” Martha said.   
“No, it's not.” Doctor said and stood up, “And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?” Doctor asked.   
“Where are we now? What's above us?” DD asked.   
“Well, we're right underneath Manhattan.” Doctor said.   
They looked around the sewers some more and couldn’t find any collapse.  
“We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing.” Solomon said.   
“That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?” Martha asked.   
“Looks like it.” Doctor said, he didn’t sound too surprised.   
“So why'd he want people to come down here?” Frank asked.   
“Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own.” Doctor said.  
There was a squeal that sounded like a pig.   
“What the hell was that?” Solomon asked.   
“Hello?” Frank called.   
“Shush.” Martha snapped.   
“Frank.” Solomon scolded.   
“What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own.” Frank said.   
“Do you think they're still alive?” Doctor asked.   
“Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost.” Frank said.  
There were more squeals echoing in the sewer.   
“I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that.” Solomon said.   
“Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them.” Frank said.  
Solomon’s light was aimed at a crouched figure in a corner.  
“Who are you?” Solomon asked.  
“Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down…” Frank started.   
“It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look.” Doctor said.  
“Dad be careful.” DD whispered.  
Doctor gave DD a look then went closer to the figure, “He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us” Doctor started then saw what the figure was, it looked half human, half pig, “Oh, but what are you?”   
“Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?” Solomon asked.   
“No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?” Doctor asked.  
“Um Dad.” DD said looking around the sewers nervously.  
“Not now.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor? I think you'd better get back here.” Martha said.  
More of the human pigs entered the tunnel and were walking towards them.   
“Actually, good point.” Doctor said walking slowly towards the group   
“They're following you.” Martha said.   
“Yah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, DD, Martha, Frank, Solomon.” Doctor said.   
“What?” DD asked.   
“Eh? Er, basically, run!” Doctor yelled.  
They all ran and the human pigs were chasing them.   
“Where are we going?” Martha yelled lost.   
“This way!” Doctor yelled getting in front of the group and leading them to a ladder. “It’s a ladder. Come on.” He climbed up the ladder. And used his sonic screwdriver to open the cover. DD was right behind him followed by Martha and then Solomon.  
Frank started climbing up the ladder, Doctor and Solomon were trying to help him up, the human pigs grabbed Frank’s legs.   
“I've got you. C'mon! Come on!” Doctor yelled.  
Frank was pulled down by the human pigs.  
“FRANK.” Solomon yelled.  
“NOOOO.” Doctor yelled.   
The human pigs were starting to climb the ladder. Doctor looked like he was ready to go back down and fight off the human pigs to get Frank.  
“We can’t go after him.” Solomon said pushing Doctor out of the way and sealing the cover.  
“We’ve got to go back down. We can’t just leave him.” Doctor protested.  
“No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.” Solomon said.  
All of a sudden there was a noise and a lady with a revolver pointed at them came up to them, she looked like she was a show girl.  
“All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business.” The lady said and everybody’s hands went up in the air, “Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?”   
“Who's Laszlo?” Martha asked.   
Once the lady realized they really didn’t know who Laszlo was, she relaxed a bit and sat down in a chair.  
“Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?” The lady asked.   
“Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down.” Doctor said indicating the gun the lady was holding.  
“Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear.” The lady said.   
“What do you think happened to Lazlo?” DD asked.   
“I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished.” The lady said.  
“Listen, uh… what's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Tallulah.” Tallulah said.   
“Tallulah.” Doctor said.   
“Three Ls and an H.” Tallulah said.   
“Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night.” Doctor said.   
“And there are creatures. Such creatures.” Solomon said.   
“What do you mean, creatures?” Tallulah asked.   
“Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is.” Doctor said holding up the slimy matter. “Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting.”   
“Yuck.” Tallulah said.  
“Just be glad he didn’t lick it.” DD said making a face.  
Doctor gave DD a look then grinned. “Ok, DD you’re with me, you’re going to help me figure out what this thing is.” He had her hold it.  
“Ew, ew ,ew” DD said hating the sliminess of it.  
“No more licking strange things comments.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, ok, sorry.” DD said.  
“Come on.” Doctor said and he and DD went into the props room to look for items they could use to make a DNA scan.  
They were making progress getting the parts they needed.  
“How about this?” Solomon asked bringing out a radio.  
“Perfect.” DD said with a grin.  
“It's the capacitors I need.” Doctor said.  
“What are you two making?” Solomon asked.  
“Well, with the items at our disposal, we are rigging up a crude little DNA scanner.” DD said.  
“If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from.” Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver.   
“How about you, Doctor? DD? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?” Solomon asked.  
“Oh, we’re just sort of passing by.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“I'm not a fool, Doctor.” Solomon said.   
“No. Sorry.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
Solomon walked over to the sewer entrance. Doctor and DD followed.  
“I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us.” Solomon said.   
“Good luck.” Doctor said.   
“I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes.” Solomon said seriously.   
They watched Solomon walk away.  
“So, how are we supposed to heat this thing up?” DD asked picking up the matter inside their DNA scanner base.  
Doctor looked around then grinned, “Come on.”  
DD followed Doctor to a spotlight which was broken.  
“Why would they keep a broken spotlight back here?” DD asked.  
“That’s the beauty of the human race during the depression, they never threw anything away.” Doctor said. “Take out your screwdriver.”  
DD grinned and took out her screwdriver. She turned it to the setting that would fix a broken spotlight.  
A couple minutes later, they had a working spotlight.  
“How’d I do?” DD asked.  
“Brilliant.” Doctor said with a grin. “Now, lets heat this baby up.” He put on his brainy specs and started examining the matter.  
“This is artificial.” Doctor said.  
“Oh look, the shows starting.” DD said excited.  
“Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you’re clever.” Doctor said ignoring the announcer and his daughter for the moment.  
DD watched the curtain open up and the chorus for Tallulah’s show began to dance. Then Tallulah was revealed and she started to sing.  
“You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me. “Tallulah was singing.   
“DD hand me the stethoscope.” Doctor said.  
DD stopped listening to the song and handed her dad the stethoscope.  
“Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine.” Doctor said and was thinking. “ Nine eight nine. Hold on… that means planet of origin.” Doctor looked at DD “ Skaro.”  
DD gasped, Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and ran towards backstage.   
They saw the showgirls scared.  
Doctor and DD ran up to Tallulah. “Where is she? Where’s Martha?”  
“I don’t know. She ran off the stage.” Tallulah said.  
They heard a scream, it sounded like Martha. Doctor, DD and Tallulah ran towards it.  
They saw that the sewer entrance lid wasn’t put back properly.  
Doctor and DD grabbed their coats.  
“Where are you going?” Tallulah asked.  
“They’ve taken her.” Doctor said.  
“Who’s taken her? What’re you doing?” Tallulah asked.  
“DD stay here.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked, she did not want to stay there.  
“Stay here.” Doctor said firmly and headed down the sewer.  
“I said what the hell are you doing?” Tallulah asked nobody was talking to her.  
DD was angry that her dad told her to stay there. She was not going to stay there. She zipped up her coat and headed down the ladder.  
“No, no, no, no, no. You’re not coming.” Doctor said seeing his daughter come down the ladder, “I told you to stay there.”  
“Not happening.” DD said.  
Behind DD was Tallulah in a fir coat and heals, down in a sewer.  
“No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming.” Doctor said.   
“Tell me what's going on.” Tallulah demanded.   
“There's nothing you can do. Go back.” Doctor said, “Both of you.”  
“Not happening.” DD said.   
“Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?” Tallulah asked.   
“Tallulah, you're not safe down here.” Doctor said.   
“Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?” Tallulah asked and she started going down a tunnel.  
DD smirked.  
“This way.” Doctor said in the opposite direction.  
Tallulah turned around and followed Doctor and DD.   
They walked a little bit in silence, Tallulah didn’t like the silence.   
“When you say, they've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked.” Tallulah said.   
“Shush.” Doctor said, he looked worried.  
DD looked where her dad was looking and silently gasped.   
“Ok, ok.” Tallulah said.  
“Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.” Doctor hushed Tallulah.   
“I mean Doctor you're handsome and all” Tallulah started.   
Doctor put his hand over Tallulah’s mouth and dragged her back and followed DD into a service alcove. It was a very tight fit.  
They watched silently until the Dalek went past.   
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived.” Doctor said angry walking the direction the Dalek did. “They always survive while I lose everything.”   
“Not everything.” DD said walking up to her dad and put her hand in his.   
“That metal thing? What was it?” Tallulah asked walking up to them.   
“It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive.” Doctor said.   
“You're kidding me.” Tallulah said thinking he was joking.   
“Does it look like I'm kidding?” Doctor asked looking at Tallulah. “Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive.”   
“But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space.” Tallulah said then saw the looks on the Doctor’s and DD’s face. “Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?”   
“Do what Daleks do best, destroy.” DD said.  
“You two sound like you met them before.” Tallulah said.  
“We have.” DD said. “We won last time, but with a price.”  
“And I’m not going to let that happen again.” Doctor said, he tightened his grip on DD, “Every second you’re down here, you’re in danger. I’m taking both you girls back right now.”  
“Dad, no, you can’t.” DD begged.  
“No arguing.” Doctor said angry.  
In front of them was a human pig.  
Tallulah screamed and the pig tried to hide.  
Doctor let go of DD’s hand and followed the human pig. “Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?”   
“I didn't take her.” The pig said.  
That surprised Doctor and DD, that was the first human pig that actually spoke.   
“Can you remember your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Don't look at me.” The human pig said.   
“Do you know where she is?” DD asked running towards the human pig and her dad.   
“Stay back! Don't look at me.” The human pig said.  
“What happened to you?” Doctor asked.   
“They made me a monster.” The human pig said.   
“Who did?” DD asked.  
“The masters.” The human pig said.   
“The Daleks. Why?” Doctor asked.   
“They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late.” The human pig said.   
“Do you know what happened to Martha?” Doctor asked.   
“They took her. It's my fault. She was following me.” The human pig said.   
“Were you in the theatre?” Tallulah asked.   
“I never. Yes.” The human pig said.   
“Why? Why were you there?” Tallulah asked.   
“I never wanted you to see me like this.” The human pig said.   
“Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?” Tallulah asked.   
“Yes.” The human pig said turning around to look at Tallulah   
“Who are you?” Tallulah asked. It looked like she knew him but she wanted him to say it.   
“I was lonely.” The human pig said.   
“Who are you?” Tallulah asked again sounding like she was going to cry.   
“I needed to see you.” The human pig said.   
“Who are you?” Tallulah asked again.   
“I'm sorry.” The human pig said and he was going to leave.   
“No, wait. Let me look at you. Laszlo? My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?” Tallulah asked hugging him.   
“I'm sorry. So sorry.” Laszlo said.   
“Laszlo, can you show me where they are?” Doctor asked.   
“They'll kill you.” Laszlo said.   
“If we don't stop them, they'll kill everyone.” DD said.   
“Then follow me.” Laszlo said.  
He led them to where the humans were being kept. He heard one of the masters coming, he had everybody hide.   
“What the hell is that?” Martha asked.  
“You will form a line. Move. Move.” A Dalek ordered.   
“Just do what it says, everyone, ok? Just obey.” Martha said.   
“The female is wise. Obey.” The Dalek said.   
“Report.” Another Dalek said.   
“These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause.” The Dalek said.   
“What is the status of the Final Experiment?” The Dalek asked.   
“The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete.” A Dalek said.   
“Then I will extract prisoners for selection.” The Dalek said.  
A human pig drug an older man forward.   
“Intelligence scan, initiate.” A Dalek said.  
The Dalek put it’s scanner onto the man’s face.   
“Reading brain waves. Low intelligence.” The Dalek said.   
“You calling me stupid?” The man asked offended.   
“Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next.” The Dalek said.   
“No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No.” The man yelled and was dragged away.  
“They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me.” Laszlo said.   
“Well, that's not fair.” Tallulah protested.  
“Shush.” Doctor said.   
“You're the smartest guy I ever dated.” Tallulah said.   
“And the others?” Doctor asked.   
“They're taken to the laboratory.” Laszlo said.   
“Why? What for?” DD asked.  
“I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment.” Laszlo said.   
They watched the Dalek scan Frank and Martha, both had Superior intelligence.  
“You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!” Martha yelled.   
“We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory.” The Dalek said.   
“Look out, they're moving!” Doctor said and they hurried to hide in a different spot.   
“Doctor. DD, quickly!” Laszlo said.   
“I'm not coming. I've got an idea. You go… take DD with you.” Doctor said.  
“No, I’m staying with you.” DD said firmly.   
“DD.” Doctor started.  
“No, every time these stupid Daleks are involved, I am sent away. Not this time, I’m staying with you.” DD said firmly.  
“Laszlo, come on.” Tallulah said.   
“Can you remember the way?” Laszlo asked.   
“Yah, I think so.” Tallulah said.  
“Then go, please.” Laszlo said.   
“But Laszlo, you got to come with me.” Tallulah begged.   
“Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go.” Laszlo said.  
The Daleks glided past their hiding spot, they were not noticed. Doctor and DD joined the humans next to Martha. Laszlo joined the other human pigs.  
“Just keep walking.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, I'm so glad to see you.” Martha said.   
“Yah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want.” Doctor said.   
They followed the Daleks into a room where there were other Daleks. One Dalek was smoking.  
“Report.” A Dalek said.   
“Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution.” A Dalek said.   
“Scan him. Prepare for birth.” A Dalek said.   
“Evolution?” Doctor asked.   
“What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?” Martha asked.   
“Ask them.” Doctor said.   
“What, me? Don't be daft.” Martha said.   
“DD and I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on.”  
Martha stepped out of line nervously, “Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!”   
“You will bear witness.” A Dalek said.   
“To what?” Martha asked.   
“This is the dawn of a new age.” A Dalek said.   
“What does that mean?” Martha asked.   
“We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again.” A Dalek said.  
The shell of Dalek Sec stopped smoking and the light went out in the eye stalk. The casing opened and a figure struggled out. The figure stood up.   
“What is it?” Martha gasped.  
The figure had one eye and the hands of a Dalek. It had tentacles on its head, but it had a human body and five fingers on each hand.   
“I am a human Dalek. I am your future.” The human Dalek said. “These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation.   
“Stay here.” Doctor whispered to DD.  
DD saw her dad leave the line and snuck away behind equipment. She knew he had a plan and it was going to be brilliant.  
The human pigs grabbed the prisoners.   
“Leave me alone! Don't you dare!” Martha yelled.  
DD was pretending to struggle to get free. Laszlo had a hold of her.  
Music started playing and the human pigs stopped.  
“What is that sound?” Sec asked.  
“Ah, well, now, that would be me.” Doctor said revealing himself. He put the radio down that he soniced to play music. “Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera.”  
“Doctor.” Sec gasped.  
“The enemy of the Daleks.” A Dalek said.   
“Exterminate.” Another Dalek said.   
“Wait!” Sec ordered.  
“Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever.” Doctor said.   
“The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter.” Sec said.   
“How did you end up in 1930?” Doctor asked.   
“Emergency temporal shift.” Sec said.  
“Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you.” Doctor said.   
“I am Dalek in human form.” Sec said.   
“What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now.” Doctor said.   
“Good. That's good.” Doctor said.  
“I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war.” Sec said.   
“No, that's not what humanity means.” Doctor said.   
“I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek.” Sec said.   
“All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio.” Doctor said indicating the radio.   
“What is the purpose of that device?” A Dalek asked.  
“Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise.” Doctor said and he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the radio. It started shrieking that hurt Sec and the rest of the Daleks and the human pigs’ ears.   
“Run!” Doctor yelled.  
The prisoners and Time Lords escaped.  
DD noticed that Laszlo stayed behind.  
“Dad, Laszlo.” DD started.  
“No, time for that now, he knows what he’s doing.” Doctor said. “Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!”  
Everybody was running as fast as they could.  
They met Tallulah who looked very lost.  
“And you, Tallulah. Run.” Doctor said.  
“What's happened to Laszlo?” Tallulah asked.  
DD grabbed Tallulah’s hand when she ran past.  
“He’s safe.” DD assured Tallulah, but Tallulah wasn’t convinced.   
Doctor led everybody to a ladder.  
“Come on! Everyone up! Come on!” Doctor ordered.  
All of the humans hurried up the ladder. Tallulah was very worried about Laszlo. Martha and DD tried to reassure her.   
Doctor told Solomon everything they learned tonight.  
“These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?” Solomon asked.   
“They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and…” Doctor started.  
“They are very ugly, Dalek Sec had one eye and tentacles on his head and his hands were gross.” DD said.  
“Thank you DD for your opinion.” Doctor said annoyed his daughter interrupted him, “If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out.”   
“Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go.” Solomon said.   
“I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York.” Doctor said.   
“There's got to be a way to reason with these things.” Solomon said.   
“There's not a chance.” Martha said.   
“You ain't seen them, boss.” Frank said.  
“You’ve never fought them before either.” DD said.   
“Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever.” Doctor said.   
All of a sudden there was a whistle and a man running yelling, “They’re coming. They’re coming.”  
“A sentry. He must have seen something.” Solomon said.   
“They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!” The sentry said.   
“It's started.” Doctor looked angry.   
“We're under attack! Everyone to arms!” Solomon ordered everyone and rifles were handed out.  
“I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything.” Frank said to the people.  
Some of the people were running away.   
“Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!” Solomon called.  
The human pigs got into the camp and started grabbing people.   
“We need to get out of the park.” Martha said afraid.   
“We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us.” Doctor said.   
“We're trapped.” Tallulah cried.   
“Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together.” Solomon ordered. “They can't take all of us.”  
The men were starting to shoot the human pigs.   
“If we can just hold them off till daylight.” Martha said.   
“Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers.” Doctor said gloomily.  
Daleks were flying towards them.   
“Oh, my God.” Martha gasped.  
“What in this world is?” Solomon started.   
“It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation.” The Sentry said.  
“Oh yah? We'll see about that!” Frank said and he fired his shotgun at the Dalek. The shot didn’t do anything but make a clang noise on the Dalek’s shell.   
“That's not going to work.” Doctor said making Frank put his shotgun down.  
“That mostly annoys them.” DD said. “If those things had emotions.”   
“There’s more than one of them.” Martha said looking up at the sky.  
Another Dalek flew in and started firing, blowing up the tents and anyone who was hiding in the tents. The screams of the humans were horrible.  
“The humans will surrender.” A Dalek said.   
“Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!” Doctor yelled bringing attention to himself.  
“We have located the Doctor and his offspring.” A Dalek said.   
Solomon stepped forward.  
“No, Solomon. Stay back.” Doctor ordered trying to pull him back.   
“I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?” Solomon asked. “From what I hear, you're outcasts too.”  
“Solomon, don't!” Doctor warned.   
“Doctor, this is my township.” Solomon said. “You will respect my authority. Just let me try.” Doctor backed up to the group to let Solomon try to talk to the Daleks. “Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?”   
Solomon put his rifle down.  
“Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that… maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight… Well? What do you say?” Solomon asked.   
“Exterminate.” The Dalek said and aimed the green energy at Solomon and he screamed when he died.   
“No! Solomon!” Frank yelled.   
“They killed him. They just shot him on the spot.” Martha gasped.  
“That’s what they do. They have no compassion, no emotion.” DD said angry.   
“Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!” Doctor ordered.  
“Dad No.” DD said starting to run towards her dad.  
“DD No, you stay where you are.” Doctor ordered angry sounding.  
“I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy.” The Dalek said.   
“Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!” Doctor ordered.  
Martha and Tallulah had to hold DD back.   
“Exterminate.” The Dalek said.  
“NOOOOO.” DD cried with tears in her eyes.   
The Dalek did not exterminate the Doctor.  
“I do not understand. It is the Doctor.” The Dalek said.   
They were hearing a one sided conversation.  
“The urge to kill is too strong.” The Dalek said.   
“I obey.” The Dalek said.   
“What's going on?” Doctor asked.   
“You and your offspring will follow.” The Dalek said.  
DD was shocked, she ran to her Dad and hugged him.   
“No! You can't go.” Martha said.  
“We've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds.” Doctor said.   
“But what about us?” Martha asked.  
“One condition! If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?” Doctor asked.   
“Humans will be spared. Time Lords, follow.” The Dalek said.   
“Then I'm coming with you.” Martha said.  
“Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go.” Doctor said and began walking away, then turned around. “Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much.”   
He shook Martha’s hand, smiled and winked at her. Then walked away from Martha took DD’s hand and they followed the Daleks.   
They were escorted back in the sewers.  
“Sensor’s indicate no weapons.” A Dalek said scanning both Doctor and DD.  
DD hid her smirk from the Daleks.   
Doctor saw the smirk and lifted an eyebrow.  
DD mimed bombs.  
Doctor shook his head no, he couldn’t figure out how his daughter made her bombs untraceable.   
They were escorted into the room they were in when they met the human hybrid Sec.  
“Those people were defenseless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for.” Doctor said.   
“The deaths were wrong.” Sec said.   
“I'm sorry?” Doctor asked.  
“That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage.” Sec said.   
“And that's good?” DD asked.   
“That's excellent.” Sec said.   
“Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?” Doctor said.  
“You and your offspring are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine.”   
“What do you want us for?” Doctor asked.   
“We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak.” Sec said.   
“Yah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark.” Doctor said.  
“So glad you didn’t lick it.” DD whispered.  
Doctor gave DD a look that said drop it.   
“It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. Its people.” Sec said.   
Sec threw a breaker switch and lit up the whole place. Floating above them were hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers. Sec brought one down for inspection.   
“We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside.” Sec said.  
Doctor lifted the sheet off of a man’s face.   
DD silently gasped.  
“This is the true extent of the Final Experiment.” Sec said.   
“Is he dead?” DD asked.   
“Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas.” Sec said.   
“Dalek ideas.” Doctor said.   
“The Human Dalek race.” Sec said.   
“All of these people. How many?” Doctor asked.   
“We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand.” Sec explained.   
“Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?” DD asked.   
“Everything they were has been lost.” Sec said.   
“So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?” Doctor asked.  
“Open the conductor plan.” Sec ordered.   
“Yah, yah, yah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. We worked that out already, thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?” Doctor asked.   
“We needed an energy conductor.” Sec said.  
“Why?” DD asked.   
“I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep.” Sec explained.   
“Gamma radiation? What are you… Oh, the sun. You're using the sun.” Doctor said.   
“Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes…” Sec started.   
“The army wakes. I still don't know what you need us for.” Doctor said.   
“Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless.” Sec said.   
“Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago.” Doctor said.   
“He was wrong.” Sec said.   
“He was what?” Doctor asked.   
“It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart.” Sec said.   
“But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore.” Doctor said.   
“And that is good.” Sec said.   
“That is incorrect.” A Dalek said.   
“Daleks are supreme.” Another Dalek said.   
“No, not anymore.” Sec said.   
“But that is our purpose.” Another Dalek said.  
“Then our purpose is wrong. Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction.” Sec said.   
“So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek.” Doctor said.   
“If you can help me.” Sec said.  
“Sounds good to me.” DD said.  
“I could have done this without my daughter being here, why was she forced to come here as well?” Doctor asked.  
“She is Time Lord.” Sec said. “And I wanted to observe parent and offspring moments.”  
DD lifted an eyebrow. “Parent and offspring moments?”  
“You show emotion in jesters. Crying when The Doctor was going to be exterminated. Running to and embracing him when he wasn’t. The holding of hands. The protective nature of The Doctor so he is slightly in front of you from myself and my people.  
“Parent and offspring moments.” DD said with a grin.   
They walked back to the almost dead human.  
“Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts.” Sec said.  
“But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you.” DD said.   
“I want to change the gene sequence.” Sec said.   
“To make them even more human?” Doctor asked.   
“Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability.” Sec said.   
“Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it.” Doctor said.   
“I am their leader.” Sec said.   
“Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?” Doctor asked the Daleks.   
“Daleks must follow orders.” A Dalek said.   
“Dalek Sec commands, we obey.” Another Dalek said.   
“If you don't help me, nothing will change.” Sec said.   
“There's no room on Earth for another race of people.” Doctor said.   
“You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again.   
“When's that solar flare?” Doctor asked.   
“Eleven minutes.” Sec said.   
“Right then. Better get to work.” Doctor said putting his brainy specs on and got to work. “There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex.”  
“We need more chromatin solution.” Sec ordered.   
“The pig slaves have it.” A Dalek said.  
The human pigs came in carrying large crates. Laszlo was among them.   
“These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?” DD asked.  
“Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks.” Sec said.  
Doctor nodded to DD and indicated that she go talk to Laszlo.  
“Power up the line feeds.” Sec said.   
“Laszlo, we can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else.” DD said.   
“Do you trust him?” Laszlo asked.  
“Do I trust a Dalek? Hell no.” DD said, “I trust my dad knows what he’s doing.”   
A couple minutes later.  
“The line feeds are ready.” A Dalek said.   
“Then it's all systems go.” Doctor said.   
“The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes.” Sec said.   
“We'll be ready for it.” Doctor said and then filled a large syringe with a blue liquid and put it in a brass still. “That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!”  
A human pig threw one set of the breakers and Laszlo threw the other breaker.   
“Start the line feeds.” Sec ordered.  
The liquid went up plastic tubes to all the bodies hanging above them.   
“There goes the gene solution.” Doctor said.   
“The life blood.” Sec said.   
The bodies started to move.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand. She hoped her dad knew what he was doing. Creating a brand new species of Dalek was the last thing she ever thought her dad would be a part of.  
A warning noise started blaring and red emergency lights started blinking.  
“What's that?” DD asked.   
“What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!” Sec ordered.   
“No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!” Doctor said with worry and he went towards the controls to try to stop it.   
“Impossible. They cannot disobey orders.” Sec said.   
“The Doctor will step away from the controls.” A Dalek said and it had it’s weapon pointed at Doctor.   
“Stop! You will not fire.” Sec ordered.   
“He is an enemy of the Daleks.” Another Dalek said. Its weapon pointed at DD.   
“And so are you.” Another Dalek said and its weapon was pointed at Sec.   
“I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec.” Sec said.   
“You have lost your authority.” The Dalek pointed at Sec said.   
“You are no longer a Dalek.” The Dalek pointing at Doctor said.   
“What have you done with the gene feed?” Doctor asked.  
“The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek.” The Dalek pointing at DD said.   
“No. You can't do this!” Sec commanded.  
“Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec the Doctor and his offspring.” The Dalek aimed at Sec commanded.  
DD was grabbed by a pigslave, Doctor was grabbed by Laszlo.   
“Release me. I created you. I am your master.” Sec commanded.  
There was another alarm that sounded, the lift was coming down.   
“Solar flare approaching.” A Dalek said.   
“Prepare to intercept.” A Dalek said.   
“There's the lift.” Laszlo said.   
“After you, I need to help DD.” Doctor said.  
DD said something in Gallifreyan, “Go, I’ll be right behind you.” DD said and she was putting on rubber gloves and took out two of her bombs.  
“DD no.” Doctor also said in Gallifreyan.  
DD activated her first bomb which was a smoke bomb, which made the Daleks and slaves confused.  
Laszlo and the Doctor ran. DD’s been experimenting with bombs, this one electrocutes their victims, she activated the bomb while she was still holding it, she was also being held by the pig, so the pig got electrocuted. One of DD’s hearts gave out, but she has two hearts.   
DD was in pain but she managed to stumble towards the lift. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to get the lift doors open.  
“They are escaping. Stop them! Stop them!” A Dalek cried once it could see through the smoke.  
DD stumbled as fast as she could towards the lift. Doctor got out of the lift and helped her in the rest of the way and used his sonic to shut the lift door. Right in the human pigs’ faces.   
“What did you do? What’s wrong?” Doctor asked.  
“Electric bomb, electrocuted the human pig that had me, I thought I’d be safe because I put on leather gloves, I was wrong.” DD said in pain, “My heart. My left heart… its not beating.”   
“Your left heart?” Laszlo asked, “How many do you have?”  
“Two.” Doctor said. “Ok, I’m going to do what you and Martha did to me.”  
“Do it.” DD cried.  
Doctor smacked DD in the right spot on the chest and the right spot on the back.  
DD’s heart began to beat.  
“Now you understand why I don’t want you playing with bombs?” Doctor asked.  
“One miss calculation.” DD said.  
“Could have ended your life if you were human.” Doctor said. “Now then, we've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building.” Laszlo fell to the side of the lift, “Laszlo, what's wrong?”   
“Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters.” Laszlo said.   
They made it to the top floor.  
“Doctor! DD” Martha called.  
Laszlo ran to Tallulah   
Doctor and DD went up to Martha who was looking at a blueprint. “We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you, by the way.” Martha said.   
“Oh, group hug.” DD said with a grin.  
The three hugged then the lift doors shut.  
Doctor ran to the lift “No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it.”   
“Where's it going?” Martha asked.   
“Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?” Doctor asked.   
“Er, eleven fifteen.” Frank said.   
“Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits.” Doctor said.   
“Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?” Tallulah asked.  
They ran to the opened area and looked out and down.   
“Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high.” Doctor said.   
“And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off.” Martha said.  
Doctor, Martha and DD looked up the wooden ladder leading to the mast.   
“That's not we, that's just me.” Doctor said.   
“I won't just stand here and watch you.” Martha said.  
“Me neither. I can help you get those blasted things off.” DD said.   
“No,” Doctor said, “You're both going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, but you've got to fight.”   
“Anyway possible?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said and he started climbing towards the mast.  
“The lift's coming up.” Martha said.   
“I should have brought that gun.” Frank said.  
“DD what do you have for bombs?” Martha asked.  
DD checked her pockets, all she had left were smoke bombs and a couple electric bombs, she hasn’t had a lot of time to make more bombs since last time she had to use them which was on New new new new new ect York.   
“Won’t do any good.” DD said. “There are more pigs then I have bombs.”   
“Girls stay back. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill.” Laszlo said. “And they’ll be very upset with you DD for what you did to one of them.”   
“The Doctor needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!” Martha said.  
“They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth.” Laszlo said tiredly, he could barely lift his hammer and he fell to the side.   
“Laszlo? What is it?” Tallulah asked rushing towards him.   
“No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me.” Laszlo said.   
“Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me.” Tallulah said.   
“Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet.” Frank said.   
“It's not looking good, Frank.” Martha said.   
“Nope.” Frank said.  
“We're going to get slaughtered.” Martha said worried.  
DD was thinking. The pig went down easily when it was electrocuted. If she could somehow channel electricity to all the pigs. They could win this.  
There was a flash of lightning over the city.  
DD smiled. “Martha, Frank, get anything metal you can find, preferably a big pole.”  
Martha thought of what DD was saying and grinned, “Brilliant.”  
They got to work and found a pole and metal chairs. They aligned the pole so when lightning hit it, it would be aimed towards the lift. Electrocuting all pigs on the lift.  
“Even if dad stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped.” DD said with a grin.  
“Oh my God, that could work.” Tallulah said.   
“Then give us a hand.” Frank said.  
Tallulah was reluctant to leave her Laszlo.   
A couple minutes later they had everything ready for the lightning strike.  
“Is that going to work?” Tallulah asked.  
DD thought of many equations in her head, too complicated for a human to understand. She made little tweaks to the set up. “It’s going to work.”  
“How are we not going to get electrocuted?” Frank asked.  
“Don’t touch anything metal.” Martha said.  
“And sit down.” DD said pulling him down with everybody else.  
DD calculated when the lightning would hit. “Gamma Strike.”  
“It’s going through the mast, oh I hope dad’s ok.” DD said. They then saw the electricity go through the pole they all helped arrange and hit the lift right when it opened up full of human pigs.  
“We did it.” Tallulah said excited.  
“They used to be like Laszlo. They were people. We killed them.” Martha said sick to her stomach, she was supposed to save people, not kill them.   
“No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago.” Laszlo said.   
“What about the Doctor?” Martha asked.  
DD was half way up to her Dad when Martha said that.  
DD picked up the sonic screwdriver and got really worried. “DAD.” She yelled.  
They hurried faster towards the top.   
DD gasped when she saw her dad unconscious on the roof of the Empire State Building.  
“Dad, Dad.” DD said trying to wake him up. “Please Dad, wake up.”  
“You’re getting careless.” Martha said.  
“Oh, my head.” Doctor moaned looking and seeing his girls.  
“Hiya.” Martha said with a smile.  
“Hi, you lot survived then.” Doctor said.  
“So did you.” DD said with a grin.   
“Of course I did, can’t get rid of me that easily.” Doctor said sitting up and holding his head.  
“I can’t help noticing there’s Dalekanium still attached.” Martha said.  
“I dropped my screwdriver and couldn’t get it off.” Doctor said. They were climbing back down from the mast.  
“I should have came up here and helped you.” DD said.  
“No, your heart gave out once tonight already with the electric bomb, this… was much worse.” Doctor said.  
“Why didn’t yours give out? Not that I’m complaining but…” DD started.  
“I’m older.” Doctor explained, “I can handle it better.”  
They met with the rest of the group and looked out over New York.  
“The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan.” Doctor said.   
“How do we stop them?” Laszlo asked.   
“There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first.” Doctor said. Walking away from the beautiful site of New York.   
“Yah, but what does that mean?” Martha asked, everybody followed the Doctor.  
“So, the gamma strike zapped you and the Dalekanium.” DD said to make sure she heard right.  
“Yes.” Doctor said   
DD laughed, “Brilliant.”  
“Why is that brilliant?” Martha asked still not knowing what that meant.  
“We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!” Doctor said.   
“That's me. Three Ls and an H.” Tallulah said.   
“The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?” Doctor asked.  
“Don't see why not.” Tallulah said.  
“Is there another lift?” Doctor asked.   
“We came up in the service elevator.” Martha said.  
“That'll do. Allons-y!” Doctor said and everybody ran towards the service elevator and got inside.   
They hurried towards the theater. Doctor got on top of the chairs and started walking down the rows.  
“This should do it. Here we go.” Doctor said.   
“There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?” Tallulah said when she heard the buzzing of Doctor’s screwdriver.  
Laszlo collapsed in a chair.   
“Laszlo, what's wrong?” Tallulah asked.   
“Nothing. It's just so hot.” Laszlo said weakly.   
“But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?” Tallulah asked.   
“Not now, Tallulah. Sorry.” Doctor said, he was configuring his screwdriver.   
“What are you doing?” Martha asked.  
“You’re not going to like it.” DD said.   
“If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am.” Doctor said holding up his screwdriver in the air and it was beeping a location signal. “Now then, the Daleks will be here any minute, I need you lot to get out of here.”  
“No.” Martha and DD said at the same time.  
“I'm telling you girls to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville.” Doctor said.   
“And I'm telling you I'm not going.” Martha said.  
“You know there’s no use arguing with me.” DD said crossing her arms.   
“Martha, DD, that's an order.” Doctor said seriously stepping down from the chairs.   
“Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?” Martha asked.  
Doctor was going to say something but didn’t get the chance. The Theater doors were broken down from both sides and people with blank faces started marching in. They had weapons in their hands.   
“Doctor! Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?” Tallulah said.   
“Humans, with Dalek DNA?” Martha asked worried.  
“Hmm, TLD Humans.” DD said.  
“What kind of humans?” Martha asked.  
“TLD.” DD said.  
“What’s that mean?” Martha asked.  
DD smirked, “You’ll see.”  
Frank was about ready to fight the humans to get out of the theater.   
“It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them.” Doctor said.  
“But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?” Laszlo asked.  
“Oh they’ll be here.” Doctor said.   
They didn’t have to wait long. There was an explosion on stage. Two Daleks appeared along with Sec who was on a chain and crawling on his hands and knees.   
“The Doctor and his offspring will stand before the Daleks.” A Dalek said.  
DD looked at her Dad.  
“Come on.” Doctor whispered. And he got on top of the seats.  
DD followed her dad’s example, really hoping her dad’s plan will work.   
They stopped a couple rows behind the front row of the seats.  
“You and your offspring will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age, starting with the extinction of the Time Lords.” A Dalek said.   
“Planet Earth will become New Skaro.” The other Dalek said.   
“Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?” Doctor asked.   
“My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you.” Sec said.   
“Incorrect. We will always survive.” A Dalek said.   
“Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor.” A Dalek said.  
“And the Doctor’s offspring.” The other Dalek said. “End of the Time Lords.”   
“But they can help you.” Sec said.   
“The Doctor and offspring must die.” A Dalek said.   
“No, I beg you, don't.” Sec begged.   
“Exterminate!” A Dalek said aimed at the Doctor.  
Sec stood in front of the Dalek at the right second and Sec died.  
“Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him.” Doctor said angry then turned to the TLD Humans as DD is calling them, “Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?” He looked at the Daleks again “If we’re going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them.”   
“Dalek humans, take aim.” A Dalek said. And the humans obeyed.   
“Well, what are you waiting for? Give the command!” DD snapped.  
“Exterminate!” A Dalek ordered.  
“Exterminate!” The other Dalek ordered, again nothing happened.  
“Obey. Dalek humans will obey.” A Dalek said.   
“They're not firing. What have you done?” Martha asked.   
“You will obey. Exterminate.” A Dalek ordered again.   
“Why?” One of the TLD Humans asked.   
“Daleks do not question orders.” A Dalek said.   
“But why?” The TLD Human asked again.   
“You will stop this.” The Dalek said.   
“But why?” The TLD human asked again.   
“You must not question.” A Dalek said.   
“But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks.” The TLD said.   
“No, you're not. And you never will be.” DD said with a grin.  
“Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom.” Doctor said.  
“TLD Humans.” DD said with a grin. “Time Lord Dalek Humans.”   
“If they will not obey, then they must die.” A Dalek said and shot the one who questioned.  
“Get down!” Doctor said pulling DD down with him.   
Everyone drops below the seats as the Daleks and the TLD humans fired at each other.   
“Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Daleks said.  
The battle went on, some of the TLD humans were exterminated, in the end though, the Daleks were destroyed.  
The group stood up from their spots on the floor of the theater.  
Doctor and DD hurried over to the TLD humans who were shaken up.  
“It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free.” Doctor said.  
“You lot were amazing.” DD said with a grin. “And brave.”  
All of a sudden all of the TLD humans grabbed their heads in agony. They all fell to the floor.  
“No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!” Doctor said and began examining one.  
“No.” DD said shocked.  
“What happened? What was that?” Martha asked running towards the Doctor.   
“They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide.” Doctor said.  
“They killed all of the TLD Humans.” DD said very upset.   
“Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive.” Laszlo said.  
“Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one.” Doctor said angry.  
“Well let’s go finish him.” DD said.  
“I’m going to do this by myself.” Doctor said.  
“No you’re not.” DD said.  
“DD this is my battle. You have nothing to do with this.” Doctor said.  
DD looked upset, “I have everything to do with this. This is my battle too. Gallefrey was where I was born. If it wasn’t going to be destroyed because of the Daleks, I would still be there. Because of them, I was sent to a different world. Because of them I ended up as a slave on a Golem ship. Because of them, we are all that’s left. The Great Time War was between the Daleks and the Time Lords, I’m a Time Lord too… I want this to end.”  
“This will end.” Doctor said, “But only if you are safe. I need you away from the last Dalek.” Doctor said.  
“But we were going to be exterminated a couple minutes ago.” DD protested.  
“You and I both know that wasn’t going to happen.” Doctor said. “I need you safe here.”  
“But that Dalek’s going to exterminate you.” DD said.  
“Maybe not.” Doctor said. “I have a plan.”  
“There is no reasoning with Daleks.” DD said, “You told me that.”  
“I did.” Doctor agreed, “But this is the very last Dalek in the universe.”   
“That just makes it more dangerous.” DD said.  
“Which is why you are not coming with me.” Doctor said, “That is final. Frank.”  
“Yes sir?” Frank said.  
“Do not let her follow me.” Doctor said.  
Frank put a hand on DD’s shoulder, “You can count on me.”  
Martha was helping with Laszlo who didn’t look too good.  
DD had tears in her eyes as she watched her dad go face the last Dalek in the universe.  
They all tried to help Laszlo, he wasn’t doing good at all, he was having a hard time breathing.  
“I don’t know what to do.” Martha said scared. “His heart is racing like mad. I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
“Come on.” DD said.  
“Where are we going?” Tallulah asked.  
“To find the Doctor.” DD said, it was weird saying Doctor while talking about her dad.  
“Oh no, the Doctor said for you not to follow.” Frank said.  
“Frank do you really want to test me right now?” DD asked. “By now, either my dad is exterminated or the Dalek is gone or something. I have to find out. And if my some miracle my dad is alive. He can help Laszlo, if he’s not… well… I can’t think like that… I need you to go back to Hooverville, get as many volunteers as you can and get them to help clear up these bodies.”  
Frank nodded.  
“Come on you two, lets help Laszlo to the lab.” DD said.  
The three of them helped Laszlo to the lab.  
Doctor had an angry look on his face.  
“He’s alive.” DD thought happily.  
“Doctor! Doctor! He's sick.” Martha said.  
They brought Laszlo in the lab closer and Laszlo collapsed to the floor.   
Doctor squatted next to Laszlo with everybody else. He looked sad.  
“It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it.” Martha said.  
“What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?” Tallulah asked.   
“It's time, sweetheart.” Laszlo said.   
“What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?” Tallulah asked.   
“None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah.” Laszlo finally announced.   
“No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?” Tallulah asked.   
“Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H.” Doctor said and he sounded regretful.  
Tallulah looked at Doctor with pleading eyes, she didn’t like Doctor’s tone.  
“Just you watch me.” Doctor said getting up and taking his jacket off. “What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today.”   
Doctor started working with colorful liquids. Turning fires on, making things bubble and steam.  
“What’s he doing?” Martha asked.  
“Creating a cure, apparently.” DD said.   
“Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in.” Doctor said and he took his stethoscope out of his pocket and examined Laszlo.  
Doctor saved Laszlo’s life.   
Everybody was excited. Everybody hugged everybody, they were all glad they made it.  
“What happened to the other Dalek?” DD asked.  
Doctor looked sad, “He escaped.”  
DD sighed, “I’m just glad you’re ok.” She hugged her dad.  
Doctor returned the hug.  
A while later they left the lab and saw some of the people from Hooverville were collecting the dead.  
“They’re doing this for free.” Frank said, “I told them that these people saved our lives and killed the Daleks. They’re going to give everyone who sacrificed themselves a proper funeral.” Frank said.  
Some of the people saw Laszlo and looked at him funny.  
“Its one of those human pigs.” A man said. “Let me at him.”  
Laszlo looked scared.  
“Don’t you come near him.” Tallulah said with as much fury as possible. “Or there’s going to be consequences.”  
Tallulah had guts.  
“He’s not one of the bad ones, he’s a good one.” Frank said.  
“There’s no such thing.” A man said.  
The group decided to leave the theater and leave the volunteers to their job.  
“I better leave New York.” Laszlo said. “There’s no place for me here.”  
“Sure there is, with me.” Tallulah said.  
“Tallulah look at me.” Laszlo said.  
“I am Laszlo, and I see a man with a wonderful heart whom I love.” Tallulah said.  
“I’m not going to be able to go back to my job.” Laszlo said.  
“I didn’t fall in love with you because of your job Laszlo, we’ll figure something out.” Tallulah said.  
“I’m going to go talk to everybody in Hooverville.” Frank said and he started to leave.  
“No Frank, that’s ok.” Laszlo said.  
“No, I’m going to.” Frank said stubbornly and he left the group and hurried to Hooverville.  
They were waiting for Frank to come back.  
“Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them.” Frank said.  
“What did they say?” Doctor asked.   
“They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else.” Frank said.   
“Thank you. I can't thank you enough.” Laszlo said.  
The group said their goodbyes. They all thanked the Doctor for saving them. It was now time to leave.   
“So, do you reckon it’s going to work, those two?” Martha asked.   
“I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too.” Doctor said.   
“The pig and the showgirl.” DD said with a grin.   
“The pig and the showgirl.” Doctor grinned.   
“It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone.” Martha said.  
“Maybe.” Doctor said walking away towards the TARDIS.   
“Meant to say, I'm sorry.” Martha said.   
“What for?” Doctor asked.   
“Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you.” Martha said.  
“Think we'll ever see it again?” DD asked.  
Doctor opened the TARDIS.  
“Oh, yes. One day.” Doctor said and he closed the door and went to the console.   
He pushed buttons and flipped switches and the TARDIS was off again.

“So Martha, what was your favorite trip?” DD asked.  
“I don’t have a favorite, they have all been amazing.” Martha said. “Although, meeting Shakespeare… that was pretty incredible.”  
DD grinned. “He had a crush on you.”  
Martha smiled.  
Doctor pushed more buttons and then used the hand brake.  
“There we go. Perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot.” Doctor said.   
“You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?” Martha asked.   
“The end of the line.” Doctor said.  
Martha smiled and rushed to the door, ready for her next adventure.  
“No place like it.” Doctor said.  
DD frowned, she was starting to like having Martha around.   
Martha walked outside the TARDIS and was disappointed.   
“Home. You took me home?” Martha was still shocked.  
Doctor and DD walked out of the TARDIS.  
“In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really.” Doctor said.   
“But all the stuff we've done. Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?” Martha said.   
“Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking.” Doctor said.  
“Beauty of Time Travel.” DD said.  
“Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry.” Doctor said, he picked up a pair of Martha’s clean underwear that were drying on a rack.   
Martha grabbed the underwear and hid them.   
“So, back where you were, as promised.” Doctor said.   
“This is it?” Martha asked.   
“Yah, we should probably er.” Doctor started but was interrupted by the telephone. The machine picked it up.   
“Hi, I'm out. Leave a message.” The machine said.   
“I'm sorry.” Martha said.   
“Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?” A woman said.  
“It's Mum. It'll wait.” Martha said.   
“All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested.” Martha’s mum said on the machine.  
Martha turned the telly on. They saw Martha’s sister standing next to an older gentleman.   
“The details are top secret.” The man on the telly said.  
“How could Tish end up on the news?” Martha asked.   
“Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world.” The older gentleman said on the telly.   
“She's got a new job. PR for some research lab.” Martha explained.  
“Interesting.” DD said, not the least bit interested but sounded like she was. She didn’t know Martha’s sister.   
“With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human.” The older gentleman said.   
“Professor! Professor!” A reporter on the telly said.  
Martha turned the telly off.  
“Sorry. You were saying we should?” Martha started.   
“Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said.” Doctor said.   
“Yah. I suppose things just kind of escalated.” Martha said.   
“Mmm. Seems to happen a lot.” Doctor said.   
“Thank you. For everything.” Martha said, “Both of you.”   
“It was my pleasure.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“It was so good to travel with you Martha.” DD said and she hugged her new friend. “Whenever I get a new phone, we need to keep in touch.”   
DD’s phone was lost on one of her’s and Doctor’s adventures.  
“I’d like that.” Martha said with a smile.  
Doctor and DD walked into the TARDIS and started pushing buttons to leave the room.  
“Wait a minute, what did that older gentleman say?” DD asked.  
Doctor looked at DD then pushed a button that made it so they were in the exact same spot, Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS  
“No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?” Doctor asked.  
Doctor and DD stepped out of the TARDIS and Martha turned the telly back on. The report was over.  
“I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, I just wanted to see Tish on the news.” Martha said.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and made the telly rewind to the report.  
“With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human.” The older gentleman said.  
“Well then, we’ve got to see that.” Doctor said.  
“Well, Doctor, I’m supposed to go to the demonstration tonight. You two could come with me.” Martha said.  
Doctor and DD agreed.  
“It’s formal dress though, so no pinstriped suit is going to cut it. And no jeans and a tshirt is going to cut it either.” Martha said.  
DD smiled, “You mean, I can dress up?”   
Doctor groaned, he hated wearing his tuxedo.   
Later that night, Doctor was in a tuxedo. Both Martha and DD were wearing black dresses.  
“Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens.” Doctor said messing with his suit.   
“It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way.” Martha said.   
“James Bond? Really?” Doctor asked liking his suit a little more.  
They walked up to the building that said Lazarus Laboratories. Martha told the man at the door who she was and she brought two guests. The man let Martha and Doctor go in, but he wasn’t letting DD go in.  
“Why not?” DD asked.  
“Lets see some ID.” The man said.  
“What for?” DD asked.  
“You are too young to be in a facility with alcohol.” The man said.  
“Sir, what seems to be the problem?” Doctor asked.  
“This young lady is too young to be in a facility with alcohol.” The man said.  
“How is she too young?” Doctor asked, “She’s 19.”  
“Mr. Saxon just announced that young adults are not allowed to drink or be in a facility with alcohol under the age of 21.” The man said.  
“Look, I’m her guardian, what if I promise you she will not drink?” The Doctor said.  
“Sir, either she leaves the premises or you and her and Martha Jones will all leave.” The man said.  
“Wow talk about strict rules.” DD said disappointed.   
“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do.” The man said, “Rules are rules.”  
“Quite right.” Doctor said.  
“Well then, what am I supposed to do now?” DD asked, “I’m in a fancy dress and nowhere to go.”  
“You could go back to the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“That’s boring, it’s ridiculous they won’t let me inside.” DD said. “I guess, I’ll go exploring London… you’ll tell me all about tonight later?”   
“Of course.” Doctor said with a smile. “Just be careful.”  
“Sonic screwdriver, bombs and I’m a genius.” DD said with a grin.  
“Just… be careful.” Doctor said again.  
“Can I borrow the psychic paper?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded and handed DD the paper.  
DD smiled, hugged her dad and left Lazarus Laboratories. This was one of the few times she wasn’t with her dad, one of the few times she could explore London without everything having to do with science. She was lucky her dress wasn’t too fancy, it was black with little beads on the neckline. Perfect for a formal night or a night out of town. She was going to experience what it was like to be a teenager.   
DD didn’t want to waste the chance to wear her pretty dress. She found a nightclub that she saw young adults go into. She probably wouldn’t be able to get in there without ID, good thing she had the psychic paper.  
The man at the entrance of the night club did ask for her ID, she handed him the psychic paper which said that she was 21. She was let in the nightclub.  
“It’s so weird that the alcohol rule was changed.” DD thought to herself and started to have a fun time.  
After a while, a lot of the people at the nightclub were receiving text messages on their phones, the ambulance was at the Lazarus Laboratories and people were texting about a monster.  
DD groaned, “Leave it to dad to be right every time he wears a suit.”   
DD hurriedly left the nightclub and ran towards Lazarus Laboratories.   
There was an ambulance there, everybody was outside the building, looking shook up, she saw her dad come down the stairs and a lady slap him.  
“Wonder what he did now.” DD thought.  
There was a noise coming from an ambulance. DD went to investigate it and met up with her Dad.  
“Hi Dad, what’s going on?” DD asked.  
“Lazarus, the old man who changed what it meant to be human, well, he did it. He… deaged himself but in doing so, he is no longer human, well he is human… his DNA is completely human, he doesn’t look human though. He’s… a monster.” Doctor said.  
“Every time you wear that suit?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
Doctor looked annoyed, “Not now DD.”  
They ran towards the ambulance and inside looked like skeletons.  
“Lazarus, back from the dead. Should have known, really.” Doctor said then took out his screwdriver and scanned the atmosphere.   
“Where's he gone?” Martha asked.   
“That way. The church.” Doctor said.   
“Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me.” Tish said.  
They started walking towards the church.  
“Who are you?” Tish asked.  
Tish just saw DD.  
“I’m DD. I’m The Doctor’s daughter.” DD introduced herself.  
“You weren’t on the list either.” Tish said.  
“I didn’t go in, I was at a night club.” DD said. “The man at the door wouldn’t let me come in.”   
They got to the Cathedral.  
“Do you think he's in here?” Martha asked.  
“Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?” Doctor asked.  
They walked up to the altar and saw Lazarus in a red blanket shivering behind it.   
“I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside.” Lazarus said.   
“The Blitz.” Doctor said.   
“You've read about it.” Lazarus said.   
“I was there.” Doctor said.  
DD shivered, she was there too.   
“You're too young.” Lazarus said.   
“So are you.” Doctor said.  
Lazarus laughed then his body was making a weird sound. It sounded painful. “In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenseless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it.”   
“That's what you were trying to do today?” Doctor asked.  
“That's what I did today.” Lazarus said.   
“What about the other people who died?” Doctor asked.   
“They were nothing. I changed the course of history.” Lazarus said.   
“Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that.” Doctor said.   
“No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful.” Lazarus said.   
Lazarus was writhing in pain again.  
“Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call that a success?” Doctor asked.   
“I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human.” Lazarus said.   
“There's no such thing as an ordinary human.” Doctor said.  
Lazarus was writhing in pain again   
“He's going to change again any minute.” Martha whispered.   
“I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work.” Doctor whispered.   
“Up there?” Martha asked.  
Doctor nodded and walked away from Martha and closer to Lazarus.   
“You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look.” Lazarus said.   
“I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t like the sound of that.  
“That's a price worth paying.” Lazarus said.   
“Is it?” Doctor asked.   
“I will feed soon.” Lazarus warned.   
“I'm not going to let that happen.” Doctor said.   
“You've not been able to stop me so far.” Lazarus said.   
“Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat.” Martha said.   
“Martha, no.” Doctor warned.  
Lazarus lunged after Martha. Martha ran with Tish too.   
“What are you doing?” Martha asked.   
“Keeping you out of trouble!” Tish said.   
“Doctor! The tower!” Martha yelled.   
Doctor and DD ran towards the transept which was under the central tower. They were looking for the girls and Lazarus.  
“Where are they?” Doctor asked, “Martha?” He yelled.  
Martha saw the Doctor and DD and made her presence known.  
“Take him to the top. The very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?” Doctor yelled.   
“Up to the top! Then what?” Martha asked.  
Before Doctor could answer, the girls had to run, Lazarus was chasing them.   
Doctor had that annoyed look on his face and started running.  
“Follow me.” Doctor said to DD.  
DD followed Doctor to the organ loft.  
“Get out your screwdriver, turn it up to hypersonic soundwaves.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told.  
Doctor did the same thing to his, then took both of the screwdrivers and put them in the power socket.  
“Help me pull out these knobs.” Doctor said.  
DD and Doctor pulled out all the knobs on the very large organ.  
“When I say so, turn this thing up as loud as it will go.” Doctor said. “I hope it’s a good acoustic in here.” He pressed on both pedals and started to play.  
“Turn it up.” Doctor ordered.  
DD turned the volume up on the organ with the screwdriver.  
Doctor started playing again.  
If this wasn’t such a scary moment, DD would be impressed that her dad could play.  
They heard the girls scream.  
DD wanted to go up there.  
“Stay here, don’t put yourself in danger, you won’t make it.” Doctor said not missing a beat in the song.  
DD knew her dad was right.  
Doctor didn’t stop playing until the monster fell from the tower and was a man again.  
“Martha?” Doctor yelled.   
“I'm okay! We're both okay!” Martha called.  
“How did you learn to play like that?” DD asked taking her screwdriver.  
“Beethoven.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They frowned when they saw an old dead Lazarus. His eyes were still open.  
“That’s not right.” DD said.  
Doctor agreed, he bent down and shut Lazarus’s eyes.  
They ran and met up with the other girls. Doctor and Martha hugged.  
“I didn’t know you could play.” Martha said.  
“Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up.” Doctor said.   
“Hmm. Especially about playing loud.” Martha said.   
“Sorry?” Doctor joked.  
They walked out of the church and were walking back to Lazarus Laboratories   
“So can we get an organ for the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“We have a piano.” Doctor said, “We don’t need an organ.”  
“Can you teach me how to play?” DD asked.  
“Sure.” Doctor said. “Or I can ask old Lud to teach you. He still owes me a favor.”   
DD grinned.  
The three said their goodbyes to Tish, and headed back to Martha’s place. It was time to go.   
“Something else that just kind of escalated, then.” Doctor said.  
“I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in.” Martha said.   
“its good fun, though, isn't it?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Martha said.   
“So, what do you say, one more trip?” Doctor asked.  
DD was nodding her head yes, trying to urge Martha to say yes.   
“No. Sorry.” Martha said.  
“What? Why?” DD asked.   
“I thought you liked it.” Doctor said.   
“I do, but I can't go on like this. One more trip. It's not fair.” Martha said.   
“What're you talking about?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here.” Martha said.   
“Ok, then. If that's what you want.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.   
“Right. But we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you two just go.” Martha said angry and she turned her back on them.  
DD and Doctor looked at each other and then at Martha.  
Martha turned around and saw them just staring at her.   
“What is it?” Martha asked.   
“What? I said ok.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry?” Martha asked not understanding.   
“Ok.” Doctor said again.  
“You need to pick out a bedroom in here.” DD said with a grin.   
“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Martha said and she hugged the Doctor and then DD.   
“Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?” Doctor asked. And they all went inside the TARDIS  
“Come on, let the TARDIS pick out a room for you.” DD said with a grin. “She always gets the rooms perfect.”   
“She? You call the TARDIS she?” Martha asked.  
“Call the TARDIS IT and Dad throws a fit.” DD whispered. “Wow that rhymed.”   
The girls went exploring for Martha’s bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor had Martha give him her phone.   
“Why?” Martha asked.  
“Because I’m going to make it better.” Doctor said with a grin and used his sonic screwdriver on it. “Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again.” He said handing the phone back.   
“No way. This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?” Martha asked.  
“As long as you know the area code. Frequent flier's privilege. Go on, try it.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS started to shake.   
“Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of turbulence.” Doctor said.  
There was a lot of turbulence and they were knocked to the floor.  
“Sorry. Come on. Let's take a look.” Doctor said and they opened up the TARDIS and stepped into a room that was very hot, steam everywhere and looked like it was glowing red.   
“Distress signal transmitted.” A computer said.  
“Whoa, now that is hot.” Doctor said.   
“Automated distress signal transmitted.” A computer said.   
“It's like a sauna in here.” Martha said taking her jacket off.   
“Why is the room steaming?” DD asked.  
“Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat.” Doctor said and he opened the door to get out of the room.  
“Uh, dad, we have company.” DD said.  
“Oi, you three!” A man came running towards them.   
“Get out of there!” A woman said also running towards them.   
“Seal that door, now!” The man commanded.  
Doctor did as he was told.   
“Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?” The woman asked.   
“Are you police?” The man asked.   
“Why would we be police?” Doctor asked.   
“We got your distress signal.” DD said.   
“If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?” Doctor asked.  
“It went dead four minutes ago.” The woman said.   
“So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain.” The man said, he sounded angry.   
“Secure closure active.” The computer said.   
“What?” The woman asked stressed.   
“The ship's gone mad.” The man said worried.  
Another woman was running towards them, the doors slamming shut behind her automatically.   
“Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven.” The woman who was running said then saw the new comers. “Who are you?”   
“He's the Doctor, she’s his daughter DD and I'm Martha. Hello.” Martha introduced.   
“Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds.” The Computer said.   
“We'll get out of this. I promise.” The captain said sincerely.  
Martha saw something out of a window and she went to look at it. She gasped.  
“Doctor, DD.” Martha called.  
DD walked over to Martha.   
“Forty two minutes until what?” Doctor asked.   
“Dad look.” DD said with worry.   
Doctor hurried over to the window and he looked worried.  
“Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun.” The captain said.   
They were heading towards the sun.  
Doctor ran towards the captain.  
“How many crew members on board?” Doctor asked.   
“Seven, including us.” The captain said.   
“We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship space worthy.” A man said.   
“Call the others, I'll get you out.” Doctor said running towards the door to the room where the TARDIS was.   
“What's he doing?” A man asked.  
They saw him run towards the door and open it.   
“No, don't!” The captain yelled.  
Doctor opened the door and was knocked down by a blast of heat. The woman who was running earlier put a welder’s mask on and shut the door.  
“But my ship's in there!” Doctor protested.   
“In the vent chamber?” A man asked.   
“It's our lifeboat.” Doctor protested.   
“It's lava.” Another man said.   
“The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising.” The woman said.   
“Channeling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get.” A man said.   
“We're stuck here.” Martha said with worry.   
“So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?” Doctor asked going down the stairs with everybody else following.  
“Yes.” The captain said.   
“Impact in forty twenty six.” The Computer said.  
They go down to the Engine Room.   
“Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?” Doctor asked looking at the disabled engine.   
“Oh, my God.” The captain gasped.   
“What the hell happened?” A man asked.   
“Oh, it's wrecked.” Another man said.   
“Doesn’t look like by accident. Someone knew what they were doing.” DD said.  
“Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?” The Captain asked.  
“No.” A man said.  
“You mean someone did this on purpose?” Martha asked shocked.   
The captain went to the intercom.  
“Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here.” The captain said.  
Doctor looked on a scanner to figure out where they were.  
“Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely. You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away.” Doctor said.  
“Yah. Feels it.” Martha said not amused right now.   
“And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?” Doctor asked.   
“We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report.” Captain asked.  
“No response.” Scannell said.   
“What?” The captain asked.   
“They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online.” Scannell said.   
“Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries.” Doctor said.   
“We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship.” The Captain said.   
“Yah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time.” Scannell said.   
“Can't you override the doors?” DD asked.   
“No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed.” Scannell said.   
“So a sonic screwdriver's no use.” Doctor said.   
“Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance.” Scannell said.  
“Wow what a bundle of laughs you are.” DD said sarcastically.   
“Listen to you. Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?” Doctor asked.   
“They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti.” Riley introduced himself.   
“Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it.” Doctor said.   
“Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?” Riley said.   
“Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?” Captain said.  
Riley put a large backpack on. It contained a portable computer and a keyboard.   
“Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice.” Riley said.   
“I'll help you. Make myself useful.” Martha said.   
“It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two.” Riley said.  
Martha was following Riley.   
“Oi.” Doctor said.  
Martha turned around.  
“Be careful.” Doctor said.  
“Good luck.” DD said.   
“You too.” Martha said.   
“McDonnell. It's Ashton.” Someone on the intercom said.   
“Where are you? Is Korwin with you?” Captain McDonnell asked.   
“Get up to the med-center now!” Ashton said.  
McDonnell, Doctor and DD ran towards the med center, they past Martha and Riley.  
Impact in thirty four thirty one.” The computer said.  
When they got to the med center, there was a man being held down by two people, the man was struggling on the bed of a stasis chamber.  
“Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?” McDonnell asked.   
“Help me! It's burning me!” Korwin yelled.  
“DD stay back.” Doctor said and he went up to help the adults with Korwin, “How long's he been like this?”   
“Ashton just brought him in.” The woman said.  
Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned Korwin.   
“What are you doing?” McDonnell asked.   
“Don't get too close.” Doctor said.   
“Don't be so stupid. That's my husband.” McDonnell said.   
“And he's just sabotaged our ship.” Ashton said.   
“What?” McDonnell asked shocked.   
“He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls.” Ashton explained.   
“No way. He wouldn't do that.” McDonnell said.   
“I saw it happen, Captain.” Ashton said.   
“Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second.” Doctor said.   
“I can't!” Korwin cried, he was in agony.  
“Yah, course you can. Go on.” Doctor said.   
“Don't make me look at you, please.” Korwin begged.   
(The Doctor takes a hypo-gun from a medical tray.)   
“All right, all right, all right. Just relax.” Doctor said, “DD pass me the hypo gun over there.”  
DD did as she was told.  
“Sedative?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” The woman said. DD thinks she’s a nurse.  
Doctor shot Korwin in the neck with the sedative.   
“What's wrong with him?” McDonnell asked with worry.   
“Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail.” Doctor said.   
“Just doing them now.” The nurse said.   
“Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?” Doctor asked.   
“Not so far.” The nurse said.   
“Well, that's something.” Doctor said.   
“Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?” McDonnell asked.  
“Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs. Hey. See about those engines. Go. Hey. Go.” Doctor said to McDonnell.  
McDonnell followed Ashton out.  
“Call us if there's news. Any questions?” Doctor asked.   
“Yeah. Who are you?” The nurse asked.   
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said and ran out to catch up to the others.  
“I’m DD, I’m his daughter, what’s your name?” DD asked.  
“Abi.” Abi said.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you, don’t worry, dad knows what he’s doing.” DD said.  
“Allonsy DD.” Doctor yelled.  
“I better go, I’m rubbish at medical situations.” DD said and she hurried towards her dad.   
“Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty.” The Computer said.   
“What were you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Introducing myself.” DD said.  
They ran back to the Engine room trying to make sense of the mess.  
A couple minutes later Doctor got on the intercom.  
“Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?” Doctor asked.   
“He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know.” Abi said.   
“Martha? Riley? How're you doing?” Doctor asked.   
Area twenty nine at the door to twenty eight.” Martha said.  
Yah, you've got to move faster.” Doctor said and he went back to working on the Engine. “DD stay on the com.”  
“We're doing our best.” Martha said.   
“Find the next number in the sequence 313, 331, 367.”   
“What?” Riley asked not knowing this answer.  
“You said the crew knew all the answers.” Martha said.   
“The crew's changed since we set the questions.” Riley said.   
“You're joking.” Martha said.  
“379.” DD said over the intercom to Martha.   
“What?” Martha asked.   
“It's a sequence of happy primes. 379.” DD said.  
“Happy what?” Martha asked.  
“Happy primes, just enter it.” DD said.   
“Are you sure? We only get one chance.” Riley said.   
“Oh I’m going to sound like dad. Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in!” DD said.  
“We're through!” Martha said.   
“They’re through.” DD said.  
“Keep moving, fast as you can.” Doctor said over the intercom. “And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship.”   
Anytime you want to unnerve me, feel free.” Martha said sarcastically.   
“Will do, thanks.” Doctor said.   
“Impact in thirty fifty.” The Computer said.   
“We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?” Doctor asked.  
“Dad?” DD asked.  
“What is it now?” Doctor asked.   
“Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download.” DD asked. “Earth history is not my strong suit.”   
“Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Er, er. Oh, what was that remix? Er, I don't know.” I am a bit busy I can’t think straight.” Doctor said.  
DD went back on the intercom, “Martha, he doesn’t know. Um… use your mobile, you can call anywhere.”  
“Impact in twenty nine forty six.” The Computer said.   
“Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me.” Abi said over the intercom.  
“What do you mean?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up. It's impossible.” Abi said.  
There was a lot of noise in the background that wasn’t normal.   
“This is Med-center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!” Abi cried in the intercom.  
“Stay here! Keep working!” Doctor yelled.  
Doctor ran towards the med center with McDonnell and DD following. Scannell was following too.  
“Captain?” Scannell started.   
“I told you to stay in Engineering.” Doctor said.   
“I only take orders form one person round here.” Scannell said.   
“Oh, is he always this cheery?” Doctor asked, “DD I told you to stay in Engineering as well. And you do take orders from me.”  
“Bad things happen when we’re split up on spaceships.” DD said.  
“Is she always this cheery?” McDonnell asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, instead of arguing with his daughter, he just grabbed her hand and kept running.  
Abi’s scream came through the intercom that everybody was hearing.  
“BURN WITH ME.” They heard Korwin say in a different voice over the intercom.  
“Doctor, what were those screams?” Martha asked over the intercom.  
“Concentrate on those doors. You've got to keep moving forward.” Doctor said going up the stairs.   
“Impact in twenty seven oh six.” The Computer said.  
They ran into the Med center.  
The first thing they noticed was that Korwin was not on the stacis chamber.  
“Korwin’s gone.” McDonnell gasped.  
They looked around and saw a burnt outline of a figure on an xray scanner.  
“Oh, my God.” Scannell gasped. Tell me that's not Lerner.”  
Doctor walked up to the outline and carefully touched it.   
“Endothermic vaporization. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me.   
“That's what we heard Korwin say.” Scannell said.   
“What? Do you think? No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporize people. He's human!” McDonnell protested.   
DD saw something on the medical table, she picked it up. It was Korwin’s bio scan results. She looked at them and gasped, “Dad look.”  
Doctor took the results from DD.  
“His bio scan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed.” Doctor said.   
“The test results are wrong.” McDonnell protested.   
“But what is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?” Doctor asked.   
“Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment.” McDonnell demanded.   
“Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?” Doctor asked.  
“What is this, an interrogation?” McDonnell asked.  
“We've got to stop him before he kills again.” Doctor said.   
“We're just a cargo ship.” McDonnell said.   
“Doctor, if you give her a minute.” Scannell started.  
“I'm fine. I need to warn the crew.” McDonnell said and got on the intercom, “Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think… he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?”   
“Understood, Captain. Erina? Get back here with that equipment.” They heard Ashton say.  
“Impact in twenty four fifty one.” The Computer said.   
“Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?” McDonnell asked.  
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope.” McDonnell said.   
Doctor hesitated. “The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry.” Doctor said sincerely.   
“Thank you.” McDonnell said.   
“Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me.” Doctor said.   
“I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing.” McDonnell said.   
“Then why is this thing so interested in you?” DD asked.   
“I wish I knew.” McDonnell said.   
“Doctor, DD, we're through to area seventeen.” Martha said over the intercom.   
“Good. Keep going.” DD said.   
“You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines.” Doctor said. They were heading back to the Engine room.   
“Heat Shields failing at 20 percent.” The Computer said.  
“Oh that computer is just full of good news.” DD snapped.  
A few minutes later Martha was on the Intercom.  
“Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us! Tell me you can stop it.” Martha said. On the intercom.  
“Why is this happening?” McDonnell asked.   
“Stay here. I mean it this time!” Doctor yelled and started running. “Jump start those engines!”  
DD didn’t listen to her dad again, she was not letting him out of her site, she hated hospitals, and she hated spaceships.   
DD thought she was doing good by making sure her dad didn’t know she was following him. But it’s like he had eyes in the back of his head.  
“I told you to stay put.” Doctor yelled.  
“Not happening.” DD said.  
“I’m going to be facing Korwin.” Doctor warned.  
“And I’m going to be right there with you.” DD said.  
“No, you’re going to be behind me.” Doctor said.  
“Fine, I’ll be back up.” DD said.  
Doctor and DD ran. They saw a figure with a welder’s helmet on, they knew that was the badguy.  
“Stay here.” Doctor warned, “I mean it.”  
DD did as she was told, for now.  
Doctor ran into the room. “That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me.”   
The figure punched his hand through the keypad to the escape pod.  
“Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are.” Doctor said.  
It wasn’t Korwin, it was Ashton who was the badguy now. He was nose to nose with the Doctor and he was raising his hand to the visor.   
DD was ready to help her dad, she had a bomb ready.  
Ashton doubled over in pain.  
“Airlock sealed.” The computer said.   
Ashton walked past the Doctor.  
Doctor was scared because he knew DD was back there.  
DD hid before Ashton saw her.   
“McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction.” Doctor said over the intercom.  
DD waited until Ashton walked out of hearing distance before she got out of her hiding spot then hurried towards her dad.   
“He's been infected, just like Korwin!” Doctor said.   
“Korwin's dead, Doctor.” Scannell said on the intercom.  
“Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod.” The Computer said.  
Doctor ran to the window in the airlock door and saw Martha in the pod.  
“I'll save you!” Doctor yelled over and over again. Martha couldn’t hear him though.  
DD saw the pod drift further towards the sun.   
“Impact in seventeen oh five.” The Computer said.   
“How are we going to save them?” DD asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he got on the intercom. “I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!   
“What for?” Scannell asked.   
“Just get down here!” Doctor ordered.  
“Bring two if you have another.” DD said before the intercom was turned off.  
Doctor looked at DD and was about to say something.  
“Don’t waste your breath.” DD said stubbornly. “Last time you were in a spacesuit on a ship I thought you were dead. I don’t want to go through that again.”  
Scannell only brought one spacesuit.  
“Thank you for only bringing one.” Doctor said.  
“No, please, where can I find another one?” DD asked.  
“You’re not coming with me, it’s too dangerous.” Doctor said and he put the spacesuit on.  
“This whole situation is dangerous.” DD cried.  
“I can't let you do this.” Scannell said.   
“You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me.” Doctor said.   
“You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that.” Scannell said.   
“Oh, just you watch.” Doctor said.   
“You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you.” Scannell said.   
“If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetize the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you and DD have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late.” Scannell said.   
“I'm not going to lose her.” Doctor said and he put the helmet on.  
DD hugged her dad. “Good luck, I want that spacesuit whole when you get back.”   
Doctor nodded and walked into the airlock.  
“Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five.” The Computer said.   
Doctor opened the outer airlock door and the unfiltered sunlight was streaming in. It was a good thing DD couldn’t see her dad’s face, he looked like he was in pain but he fought through it. He climbed out of the ship and reached for a box on the ship’s hull.   
Scannell and McDonnell went to unlock the last of the doors, DD wanted to stay as close to her dad and friend as possible.  
DD was panicking when she saw what her dad was doing.  
“Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent.” The Computer said.   
“Dad, how're you doing?” DD asked on the intercom  
“I can't, I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last.” Doctor said.   
“Come on. Don't give up now.” DD said, “I believe in you, so does Martha.”  
A couple minutes later DD heard Doctor yelling.  
DD checked the computer and it said remagnetizing.  
“He did it.” DD said with a grin. “That’s my dad.” DD said with a proud smile. “Come on back Dad.”  
Doctor slowly climbed back into the airlock and looked at the sun.  
“It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!” Doctor said.  
DD pushed the buttons to start closing the airlock.  
“Impact in eight fifty seven.” The Computer said.   
“Airlock recompression completed.” The Computer said.  
Doctor crawled out of the airlock with his eyes shut. He took off his helmet.  
“Dad.” DD said running towards him.  
Martha and Riley came out of the pod.  
“Doctor! Doctor! Are you ok?” Martha asked.  
It looked like Doctor was writhing in pain.  
Doctor opened his eyes a crack and a white light was shining from them. He closed them right away.   
“Stay away from me!” Doctor cried.  
“What's happened?” McDonnell asked running towards the group.   
“It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!” Doctor cried.   
“Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!” McDonnell ordered.  
Riley did as he was told.   
“You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!” Doctor said angry.  
“I don't understand.” McDonnell said.   
“Dad, what are you talking about?” DD asked.   
“That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!” Doctor said angry.   
“What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?” McDonnell asked.   
“Because it's living in me.” Doctor said in pain.   
“Oh, my God.” McDonnell gasped.   
“Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!” Doctor cried.   
“It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal.” McDonnell protested.   
“You've got to freeze me, quickly.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Martha asked.   
“We need to take him to the Stasis chamber. Freeze the sun out of him.” DD said. “Oh, that’s going to have to be below… minus two hundred… Dad…” DD started.  
Doctor was writhing in pain.  
“It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets!” Doctor cried.  
“Come on.” DD yelled.  
It took all three women to help the writhing Doctor to the med center.  
“Impact in seven thirty.” The Computer said.   
They made it to the med center and Martha ran to the instruction manual.  
“I can do it!” Martha said.  
“Martha, where are you?” Doctor cried, he wanted to be with his daughter and friend right now.   
“It's all right, I'm here.” Martha said running to the Doctor, “Lets get him up on the stasis chamber… Minus two hundred yah?”  
“No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures.” McDonnell protested.   
“He's not human. If he says he can survive, then he can.” Martha said.   
“Let me help you, then.” McDonnell said.   
“You've done enough damage.” DD said with a glare.   
“Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!” Doctor cried.  
DD hated seeing her dad like this.   
“Just stay calm. DD and I will save you.” Martha said.  
“It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?” Doctor asked.  
“That's enough! I've got you.” DD said taking her dad’s hand.   
“There's this process, this thing that happens if I'm about to die.” Doctor said.   
“Shush. Quiet now. I know that process, but it’s not going to happen. Not today. Are you ready?” DD asked.   
“No.” Doctor cried.  
DD had tears shedding, she hated seeing her dad like this.  
Martha used a joystick to roll the Doctor completely in the chamber, then she typed 200 in the keypad and pressed the go button.  
Doctor was screaming as his body temperature was falling.  
Martha grabbed DD’s hand in comfort, they both needed comforting.  
DD’s hearts were racing.   
“Heat shields failing. At five percent.” The Computer said.  
They watched the temperature in the stasis chamber plummet -20, -30, -40, -50, -60, -70. But then it stopped.  
“No! You can't stop it. Not yet.” Doctor cried.   
“What happened?” DD asked.   
“Power's been cut in Engineering.” McDonnell said.  
“But who's down there?” Matha asked.  
“Leave it to me.” McDonnell said and she left.   
“Impact in four forty seven.” The Computer said.   
DD tried using her sonic screwdriver to turn the machine back on. It didn’t work.  
“Come on. You're defrosting.” Martha said.  
DD tried a different setting on her screwdriver and tried to get the machine to work. Again it didn’t work.  
“WHAT GOOD IS THIS SCREWDRIVER IF I CAN’T GET THE BLOODY MACHINE TO WORK?” DD yelled.  
“The sonics not going to work.” Doctor said. “Girls listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!”   
“No way.” The girls said at the same time.   
“Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them.” Doctor cried.   
“I am not leaving you.” DD said.   
“You've got to give back what they took.” Doctor cried   
“Dad!” DD said.  
“Doctor.” Martha said.   
“Please go! Both of you. You need to be safe from me.”   
“We’ll be back for you.” Martha said.   
“Impact in four oh eight.” The Computer said.   
The girls ran to do what the Doctor told them to do.  
“Impact in two seventeen. Primary engines critical.” The Computer said.  
“Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent.” The Computer said.  
They were in Area 4 when Doctor spoke on the intercom   
“DD, Martha!” Doctor called.   
“Doctor! What are you doing?” Martha asked.   
“I can't fight it. Give it back or… burn with me.” Doctor said the last part creepily. “Burn with me, girls.”  
The girls looked at each other and ran.   
“Impact in one twenty one.” The Computer said. “Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six. Collision alert. Collision alert. Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact.”  
The girls finally reached Riley and Scannell.   
“Vent the engines. Dump the fuel.” Martha said.   
“What?” Scannell asked.   
“Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!” DD said.   
The men did as the women told them to do.  
“Come on, Doctor. Hold on.” Martha said.  
“Come on Dad. Hang in there.” DD said, she was grasping her locket.   
“Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.” The Computer said.   
“There! The auxiliaries are firing!” Scannell said.  
The ship lurched, then started to pull away from the sun. The countdown reached one second.   
“Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted.” The Computer said.   
“We're clear. We've got just enough reserves.” Riley said.  
The girls got up and ran back towards the Doctor.   
Doctor had his eyes open and he was standing.  
“DAD.” DD yelled at the same time Martha yelled, “Doctor.”  
The girls ran to him and hugged him at the same time, group hug.  
Once it was deemed safe to enter Area 30, they all hurried towards the TARDIS. Scannell and Riley couldn’t understand how the box was their space ship.  
“This is never your ship.” Scannell said.  
“Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her.” Doctor said.  
“We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel.” Martha said.   
“We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough.” Riley said.   
“Though how we explain what happened?” Scannell asked.   
“Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing.” Doctor said.   
“Can we show them the inside?” DD asked with a grin.  
“Would you like to see the inside of my ship?” Doctor asked.  
Riley and Scannell nodded, they didn’t think anything could surprise them with what they went through.  
Doctor let them inside and they just were in awe, then they stepped outside and looked around the TARDIS then back inside.  
“It’s…” Riley started.  
“Bigger on the inside.” Scannell said.  
DD and Doctor laughed, they loved hearing that.  
“Well, it was nice not dying with you two. Good luck.” DD said and she went inside the TARDIS.  
“Remember what I said about the sun.” Doctor said and he too went inside.  
Doctor was lost in his thoughts when he entered.  
DD was quiet, she knew her dad needed some time to himself.  
“So. Didn't really need you in the end, did we?” Martha asked then saw the look on Doctor’s face and saw how quiet DD was being. “Sorry. How are you doing?”  
Doctor was quiet for a minute more then was back to himself. “Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?”   
“Whatever you like.” Martha said.  
“Sounds good to me. Could use a cool down from all the heat.” DD said.   
“By the way, you'll be needing this.” Doctor said and he had a TARDIS key on a chain.   
“Really?” Martha asked.   
“Frequent flier's privilege.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled, she loved the look on her friend’s face.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t mention it.” Martha said. “Oh, no. Mum.”   
Martha got out her phone.  
“So, when can I get a new phone?” DD asked.  
“What do you need a phone for?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged, “All teenagers and young adults have one.”   
“Well you need to take better care of it, you only had the first one for a couple months.” Doctor said.  
“It’s not my fault it fell out of my pocket when we were in that volcano.” DD protested.  
“Then whose fault was it?” Doctor asked.  
“I blame it on the Pterodactylus that grabbed us and almost made us lunch for its offspring.” DD said.  
“Hmm, right… well we’ll see… if you’re good.” Doctor said.  
“I’m always good.” DD said.  
“Do you want me to count how many times you disobeyed me today?” Doctor asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“No.” DD said sheepishly.   
“Then we’ll see.” Doctor said again.  
They listened to the rest of Martha’s conversation. Then they were off to go ice skating.


	23. Chapter 23

Days passed and they went on an adventure each day. The TARDIS was picking up something strange, it was like they were being followed. It took Doctor a while to figure out who was following them, then he saw what looked like green mist, he knew what that was.  
“Girls, when I say run get back to the TARDIS.” Doctor whispered to the girls.  
The girls didn’t know why.  
“What is going on?” DD asked.  
“We are being followed. I do not think they’ve seen us. But they know we are here.” Doctor said.  
“Who?” Martha asked.  
“The family of Blood.” Doctor said, “It is imperative you do as I say.”   
Doctor heard the annoying and dreaded sniff coming from the family of blood.  
“RUN.” Doctor yelled.  
The three of them ran towards the TARDIS.  
They were being shot at now, by green blasts of energy.  
They ran to the TARDIS, Doctor unlocked the door and ran inside.  
“Get down!” Doctor yelled.  
A blast of energy was shot again and they all had to duck.  
Doctor slammed the door.   
“Did they see you?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know.” Martha said.  
“I don’t think so.” DD said.   
“But did they see you?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. I was too busy running.” Martha said.   
“Girls, it's important. Did they see your faces?” Doctor asked.  
“No, they couldn't have.” Martha said.  
“You made sure they didn’t see our faces.” DD said.   
“Off we go!” Doctor said and he didn’t even ask DD to help him drive the TARDIS, he did it all himself.  
Doctor looked at the scanner. “Ahhh, they’re following us.”   
“How can they do that? You've got a time machine.” Martha said.   
“Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless.” Doctor started and looked at DD, “We'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you?”   
“Of course I do.” Martha said.   
“Because it all depends on you.” Doctor said.   
“What does? What am I supposed to do?” Martha asked.  
“Dad what are you talking about?” DD asked.  
Doctor took a pocket watch out of his pocket.   
“DD take off your locket.” Doctor commanded.  
DD was hesitant about that.  
“Now.” Doctor said impatiently.  
DD took her locket off, and felt very naked without it.  
“Martha, take this watch and this locket, because DD’s and my life depend on it. This watch and locket, Martha. The watch and locket are DD and me.”  
“Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost.” Martha said.  
“Uh, yah, me too.” DD said.   
“Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and DD and me being Time Lords, well, we’re unique. They can track us down across the whole of time and space.” Doctor said.   
“Huh. And the good news is?” Martha asked   
“They can smell us, they haven't seen us. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.” Doctor said.   
“But they can track us down.” DD said.   
“That's why we've got to do it.” Doctor said.  
“Do what?” DD asked.  
“DD, you and I have to stop being Time Lords. We’re going to become human.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked shocked, she didn’t think that was possible.  
Doctor pushed buttons on the console that lowered two headset looking things from the ceiling.  
“Never thought I’d use this. All the times I’ve wondered.  
“What are those?” DD asked nervous.   
“Chameleon Arch. rewrites our biology. Literally changes every single cell in our bodies. I've set them to human.” Doctor said and he put the watch into one headset and the locket in the other headset. “Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for us, find us a setting and integrate us.”  
“You mean we won’t remember anything about our lives?” DD asked.  
“Correct.” Doctor said. “Martha, the TARDIS can’t do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. We should have enough residual energy to create you in our lives.”  
“But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, yeah. It hurts.” Doctor said.  
DD looked very nervous. “Dad are you sure there’s no other way?”   
Doctor looked serious, “There isn’t, I’m sorry.”  
“How is that locket me?” DD asked.  
“You’ve had it around your neck, you never take it off. All of your memories is stored locked away in the locket.” Doctor said. “All Time Lords and ladies have one.”  
“That wasn’t in the history books.” DD said as she fearfully put on the headset.  
Doctor went over to his headset.  
“Martha, I’ve left instructions for you just in case you have questions or something goes wrong. It’s in a video diary over there.” Doctor said pointing.  
“When did you have time for that?” Martha asked.  
“I made it a while ago in case an event like this had to happen.” Doctor said.  
He pushed buttons on his headset.  
“Ready?” He asked DD and Martha.  
“No.” DD said very scared.  
“See you on the other side.” Doctor said and he pushed the button that was going to change his and DD’s lives, literally.  
The Time Lords were screaming. It was the most excruciating pain in time and space. It felt like they were on fire, dying, being tortured for eternity.   
Daisy woke up from her dream with a start. It was very vivid, she’s had the same kinds of dreams for a couple weeks now. She figured it beat the alternative, thinking about her’s and John’s old home on Broadmarsh street and their late parents. Sydney Smith who was a watchmaker, and Verity Smith, a nurse.   
Daisy Smith is a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. After moving from Broadmarsh street Ireland, she and her brother are living at Farringham School for Boys. They recently moved there, because her older brother, John acquired a job as a classical education school teacher. John is Daisy’s legal guardian because Daisy is not married and not of age yet.   
Daisy got out of bed and walked over to her dresser where she kept her journal, she wrote her dreams in her journal. They were just so fantastic, she didn’t want to forget them. She keeps her journal hidden, the only person she tells her dreams to is her brother John.   
Daisy heard that John was up and was talking to their maid Martha  
Daisy put on her dressing gown and slippers and walked out of her bedroom and into the study where John and Martha were at.   
“Good morning.” Daisy said with a smile.  
John was by the mantle where he was looking at his pocket watch.  
“Good morning, Daisy, sleep well?” John asked with a smile.  
Daisy nodded, “And you?”  
“I had another fantastic dream.” John said with a smile.  
“Mr. Smith was just telling me how you and he sometimes have extraordinary dreams.” Martha said with a smile.  
Daisy smiled, “I think I started dreaming these because he kept telling me his dreams.”  
“I had a dream last night that… well I don’t remember much of it… but I do remember it took place in the Year of Our Lord, 2007.” John said.  
“Really? You had a dream of the future?” Daisy asked giggling.  
“I don’t know, it’s what it felt like, but we were in the blue box… in… space.” John said.  
“Well, I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you both are completely human. As human as they come.”  
John took the newspaper from Martha and looked at it.  
“Mmm, that's us. Completely human.” John said and smiled.  
Daisy sighed, “That means I have to get ready for my tutor.”  
“And I have to get ready for my classes.” John said.  
Martha bid them good day, she had to go get ready to do the rest of her duties.  
Brother and sister ate their breakfast together, while John was reading the paper.  
After they ate breakfast, they both went into their own bedrooms to get dressed. Daisy had to put on her school uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a black tie, a black gymslip, black stockings, and leather shoes. Her hair was tied back in a white bow.   
John had to put on his teaching gown and mortar board cap.  
Once they were both presentable, John escorted Daisy to the morning assembly where the boys choir sang To Be A Pilgrim and the Union Flag was raised on the flagpole.  
John escorted Daisy to the main building. They passed boys on the way to class.  
“Morning sir.” The boys said since John was a professor.  
“Morning Miss.” The boys said because she was older than them and it was polite.  
John and Daisy passed the Headmaster.  
“Good morning Headmaster.” Daisy said with a smile.  
The Headmaster smiled at her in greeting.  
John escorted Daisy to her room where she will be tutored.  
“Have a good day studying Daisy, I will see you during our tutoring session.” John said with a smile.  
“And you have a good day teaching your students Professor Smith.” Daisy said with a smile.  
John smiled at his younger sister, he loved that sound, Professor Smith.  
John left to go to his classroom and Daisy waited for her tutor who taught her everything the boys were taught at the school, but not anything about war and shooting. Instead, she was also taught knitting, cooking, child caring. Everything a women needs to know to raise a family.  
Daisy was taking a break from being tutored, she was walking along the corridors, when she heard Baines and Hutchinson making fun of the maids Martha and Jenny.   
“Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?” She heard Hutchinson ask.  
Martha didn’t answer, the boys walked away laughing.  
Daisy didn’t like the way they were talking to the maids. She walked up to the laughing boys.  
“Excuse me.” Daisy said.  
“Hello their Miss Smith, what can we do for you?” Hutchinson asked, he had a bit of a crush on the girl, they all did since she’s the only girl with their status around.   
“I heard what you said to Martha and Jenny back there, it wasn’t nice.” Daisy said.  
“Oh, we were only having a bit of fun.” Baines said.  
“At another person’s expense.” Daisy said.  
“They’re just maids.” Baines said.  
Daisy lifted an eyebrow, “I would show them some respect.”  
“Why would we do that?” Baines asked.  
“Because without them, you would be the ones cleaning the school.” Daisy said.  
“But we’re not, so I do not see the problem.” Baines said.  
“You insulted two human beings, and you need to go apologias.” Daisy said.  
“We are not apologizing to the hired help.” Hutchinson said.   
“You Hutchinson insulted Martha, Martha is my family’s maid, she worked for mine and my brother’s family for years. My brother Professor Smith will be very cross when I tell him what you two did today.” Daisy said.  
Now Baines and Hutchinson looked a little worried.  
“He will not find out if, and only if you two go apologias to Martha and Jenny.” Daisy said.  
“Professor Smith wouldn’t do anything to us, not for making fun of a couple of maids.” Baines said.  
Daisy grinned, “I’m Professor Smith’s younger sister. You do the math.”   
The boys looked at each other.  
“We should apologias, we do not want to make a Professor angry.” Hutchinson said. Hutchinson has a little sister as well and knows perfectly well how she can wrap anybody around her finger.  
The two boys and Daisy went up to the maids who were still scrubbing the floor.  
“These two gentlemen have something they wish to say to the both of you.” Daisy said with a grin.  
The maids looked surprised.  
“We are sorry.” Baines said.  
“For… insulting you.” Hutchinson said. “It won’t happen again.”  
The maids were stunned.   
“Um… apology accepted sirs.” Martha said.  
Baines and Hutchinson nodded and walked away awkwardly.  
Martha and Jenny looked at Daisy.  
“What did you do Miss?” Martha asked.  
Daisy smiled, “Threatened to tattle on them.”  
“You didn’t have to do that for us, we’re used to it.” Jenny said.  
“And that’s bad that you’re used to it.” Daisy said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a tutoring session with my brother.”  
Daisy headed towards the Smith quarters which only consisted of two bedrooms and a study.  
She sat at the desk waiting for her brother.  
John and nurse Redfern entered the study where Daisy was waiting, Nurse Redfern was holding a cloth to the back of John’s head.  
“What happened?” Daisy asked.  
“Nothing you need to worry about, why don’t you go outside for a while? You don’t need to see this.” John said.  
Daisy looked worried, “What happened?”   
“He fell down the stairs. Nurse Redfern said, “Now go do as your brother told you to do.”  
“Can’t I help?” Daisy asked.  
“No, now go do as you’re told.” Nurse Redfern said.  
Daisy groaned, “You better take good care of him Nurse Redfern, he’s my favorite brother in the world, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”  
“I’m your only brother in the world, and I’ll be fine.” John said, “Ow.”  
“He’s going to be ok.” Nurse Redfern said, “Now go on.”  
Daisy finally did as she was told, she left the study. She was walking and found Martha cleaning.  
“I thought you and Mr. Smith had a tutoring session.” Martha said.  
“We did, but John fell down the stairs, I was told to leave the study.” Daisy said with worry.  
Martha didn’t like the worry in DD’s eyes, without saying anything she stopped her cleaning and ran towards the Smith quarters.  
“Is he all right?” Martha asked.   
“Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“Sorry. Right. Yeah.” Martha said and went back to knock on the door sarcastically, “But is he all right? Daisy said you fell down the stairs, Sir.”   
“No, it was just a tumble, that's all.” John said.   
“Have you checked for concussion?” Martha asked.   
“I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“Sorry. I'll just tidy your things.” Martha said.  
“Daisy you can come in now, the blood is gone.” John said knowing his sister was listening.  
“How did you know I was listening?” Daisy asked.  
“Because I know you.” John said with a smile. “I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about our dreams. They are quite remarkable tales.”  
“John stop.” Daisy said embarrassed.  
“Fine then, I’ll tell about my dreams.” John said, “I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding.”   
“Hiding? In what way?” Nurse Redfern asked.   
“They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly.” John said.   
“Tell me.” Nurse Redfern asked.   
“I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts.” John said.  
“Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.” Nurse Redfern said and she took a stethoscope and listened to John’s chest. “I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular.”   
“I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest.” John said to Nurse Redfern.  
“I'd be very interested.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before. Well besides Daisy.” John said going over to his books and handing the journal to Nurse Redfern.   
“A Journal of Impossible Things.” Nurse Redfern read the cover. Then opened up the journal and looked through it.   
“Just look at these creatures.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“That one is called a Dalek.” Daisy said reading over Nurse Redfern’s shoulder.  
“Really?” Redfern asked, “A Dalek. Such imagination.”   
“It's become quite a hobby.” John said.  
They see more pictures of the aliens the doctor met and fought.   
“It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls.” Nurse Redfern said.  
There was a picture of Rose.  
“Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose… then I started dreaming with Daisy in them, it it… the Doctor is a dad to this girl who calls herself.  
“Doctor’s daughter.” Daisy said, “DD for short… I dreamed about DD a lot.”  
“When did you both start dreaming about DD?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
John and Daisy looked at each other sad, “When our parents died.”  
Nurse Redfern nodded. “I know what these dreams mean, John, you are Daisy’s older brother and guardian, you have taken the role of her father figure. That is how DD was created. And then you told your dreams to your sister and she saw herself in DD so she created a story for DD… They are quite fantastic stories.”  
She flipped through more pages.  
“Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places.” John said.   
“Like a doorway?” Nurse Redfern asked.   
John nodded. “I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true.” John said.  
“If only.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“It's just a dream.” John said.   
“Well, I best be going.” Nurse Redfern said closing the journal.  
“You could borrow the journal if you wish, look at it more.” John said.  
“I’d like that very much, thank you John.” Nurse Redfern said and she walked out of the study.  
Martha followed.  
“So why did you tell her your dreams?” Daisy asked.  
“I don’t know, it just… sort of happened.” John said.  
Daisy smiled, “Sure it did.”  
They went on with the rest of their day.  
After dinner that night, Daisy asked to go for a walk.  
“It’s such a clear night, perfect for a walk. You and I getting out of this stuffy study and school for a while.” Daisy said.  
John smiled fondly at his little sister, “Go get your coat, hat and gloves.”  
Daisy smiled and went to do as she was told.   
Brother and sister went on their walk and were returning back to the school when they saw Martha, Jenny and Nurse Redfern.  
“Oh look John, Nurse Redfern is there.” Daisy said with a grin.  
“Yes she is, lets go say hi.” John said oblivious to what Daisy was getting at.  
“Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you think?” John asked.  
“We were coming back from a walk and thought we’d say hi.” Daisy said.  
“There, there. Look in the sky.” Nurse Redfern said.  
A light went across the sky.   
“Oh, that's beautiful.” Jenny said in awe.  
“A shooting star.” Daisy said, “Everybody make a wish.”  
The star was gone.   
“All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all.” John said, “Sorry, no wishes.”   
“It came down in the woods.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?” John asked.   
“No, we're fine, thanks.” Martha said.   
“Then I shall bid you goodnight. Come along Daisy.” John said.  
“Can I talk to Martha and Jenny for a while?” Daisy asked. “I rarely get to talk to girls close to my age.”  
John was very hesitant.  
“We will bring her home in an hour Mr. Smith.” Jenny promised.  
“Oh very well, one hour.” John said.  
Daisy smiled, “Thank you.”  
“No alcohol.” John said.  
“I won’t, I promise.” Daisy said with a smile.  
John smiled and escorted Nurse Redfern.   
“Finally, a chance to get those two alone.” Daisy said with a grin.  
“Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed.” Martha asked.   
“That's by Cooper's Field.” Jenny said.  
Martha started running.  
“You can’t just run off. It’s dark. You’ll break a leg.”   
“Why is she following the shooting star?” Daisy asked.  
Jenny and Daisy followed Martha to Cooper’s Field. But there was nothing there.  
“There you are. Nothing there. I told you so.” Jenny said.  
“And that's Cooper's Field?” Martha asked.   
“As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr. Smith says, nothing to see.” Jenny said.  
Jenny and Martha escorted Daisy back to her quarters.  
“Well thank you for letting me tag along, running was fun.” Daisy said. She bid the maids goodnight then went inside.  
“How was your hour with the maids?” John asked.  
Daisy smiled. “It was fine, we just talked, about girl things. More importantly, how was your hour with Nurse Redfern?”  
John smiled, “We just talked more about my dreams.”  
“Oh,” Daisy’s face fell, “Well, I’m cold, I’m going to bed.”  
She hugged her brother and bid him goodnight. She put her locket on the mantel for safekeeping like she always does. The locket was something their mother gave her and it was very special to her, just like the watch was special to John that their father gave to him.  
The next morning after they were dressed and about ready to go down for the morning assembly, there was a knock.  
Daisy opened the door. “Good morning Timothy.”  
“Good morning Miss, Smith.” Latimer said.  
“What can I do for you?” John asked.  
“You told me to come and collect that book, sir.” Latimer said.   
“Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitcheson Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Daisy, why don’t you go down to the assembly, I’ll meet you there, I want to talk to Mr. Latimer.”  
Daisy nodded, grabbed her coat and headed out the door, she forgot her locket on the mantel.   
Her day went about as usual, John found her before the assembly, then he escorted her to her tutoring. She realized she was missing her locket during tutoring but she wasn’t allowed to get it until her session with her brother. She hurried to the Smith quarters and checked the mantel, the locket wasn’t there.   
Daisy frowned, she remembered taking it off and putting it on the mantel next to the watch, the watch wasn’t there either.   
John came in and they started their history lesson.  
“Daisy you’re not paying much attention today, what is the matter?” John asked.  
“I can’t find my locket.” Daisy said, “I remember putting it on the mantel last night before going to bed, and I forgot to put it on this morning, I was going to retrieve it, but I can’t find it.”   
John sighed, he knew there would be no teaching his sister today. He closed the book and helped Daisy look for her locket. They couldn’t find it.  
Daisy was in tears.   
“It’s ok Daisy, we’ll find it, just… um… maybe if you stop thinking about it for a while, it will reappear.” John said.  
Daisy nodded, that sometimes worked.   
“I’ll notify your tutor that you are not feeling well, why don’t you rest a bit and then we’ll look some more for it.” John suggested.  
Daisy smiled and nodded. She hugged her brother then went into her room to rest.  
A couple hours later, Daisy was awake but she was laying in bed, she heard John come in.  
“We need to be quiet, Daisy isn’t feeling well, I told her to lay down.” John said.  
“Oh, maybe I should check on her.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“No, she’s not sick, she’s… upset, she misplaced her locket, it was given to her by our mother. She wears it every day and cannot find it.” John said.  
“Oh poor girl.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“I’m going to let her sleep some more, there’s something I want to do.” John said.  
“Oh?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
“I want to draw your portrait.” John said.  
Daisy smiled when she heard that, her brother was very good at art.  
John took out his journal of impossible things.  
“You’re drawing me in there?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
“I dreamed of you last night, and I write my dreams in here, it’s only fitting.” John said.  
Daisy smiled when she heard her brother say that.  
“Can I see?” Nurse Redfern asked a while later. Oh, goodness Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?”  
Daisy was curious what picture Nurse Redfern was referring to.   
“Most definitely this page. Do you like it?” John asked.   
“You've made me far too beautiful.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Well, that's how I see you.” John said.   
“Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
“That’s not fair at all.” John said.   
They weren’t talking anymore, Daisy silently tiptoed and silently cracked her door open, she saw John and Nurse Redfern kissing.   
Daisy grinned, it was about time.  
“I've never er “ John started.  
“Kissed anybody.” Daisy thought.  
She watched them kiss again before she shut the door and silently giggled.  
“Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?” John yelled.  
Daisy frowned, “Bad timing.”   
Martha hurriedly left.   
The mood was broken between John and Nurse Redfern.  
“Well I better let him know I’m awake.” Daisy thought. She opened the door, “What’s all the commotion, oh… hello Nurse Redfern.”   
“Hello, how are you feeling?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
“Um… ok… just really sad I cannot find my locket.” Daisy said. “Anyway, enough about that, are you going to the dance tonight?”  
“Yes I am.” Nurse Redfern said, “With John.”  
Daisy smiled, “Yay, I’m so happy you finally asked her.”  
John smiled.  
“So what are you wearing? Can I see your dress?” Daisy asked.  
Nurse Redfern nodded, “I’ll go put it on, it’s late enough.”  
She bid them both goodbye for now, and she left to go to her quarters to put her dress on.  
“So, do you want to go to the dance as well?” John asked.  
“Can I?” Daisy asked excited.  
“That’s why I asked.” John said with a smile.  
Daisy nodded and hurried to get her party dress on. It was made out of blue silk and white tiered lace with pink roses along the hem of the dress and a pink rose at the neckline.  
“That is very pretty.” John said.  
Daisy smiled and twirled around for her brother.  
A few minutes later Nurse Redfern knocked and was invited in.  
“You look wonderful.” John said to Nurse Redfern.   
“You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?” Nurse Redfern asked.   
“I'm not certain.” John said.  
Daisy giggled at that.   
“There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?” Nurse Redfern asked.   
“Yes. Yes.” John said, “I’m going to be escorting two of the most beautiful women in the world to this dance.”  
“My brother, the charmer.” Daisy giggled. “Go on and kiss her already.”  
“Uh…” John started.  
“I’ll be in my room, give you two some time alone.” Daisy said with a grin.  
“Well, I think we should listen to your little sister.” Nurse Redfern said.  
John kissed Nurse Redfern then Martha burst in on them, she was out of breath.  
“They've found us.” Martha said.   
“This is ridiculous.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Martha, I've warned you.” John started.   
“They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?” Martha asked.  
Daisy came out of her room from hearing the commotion.  
“What’s going on?” Daisy asked.   
“Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?” Martha asked. Then looked at Daisy, “Daisy where’s your locket?”  
“I don’t know, I lost it.” Daisy said frowning again.   
“What are you talking about?” John asked.   
“You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there.” Martha said pointing to the mantel  
“Did I? I don't remember.” John said.   
“I can't see what concern it is of yours.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“But we need it. Oh, my God, Doctor, DD, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?” Martha asked.  
“DD?” Daisy asked.  
“That’s your name… your real name.” Martha said.   
“Oh, I see. Cultural differences.” John said and he grabbed his dream journal, “It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story.” He was talking like he was talking to a little kid who didn’t know the difference.   
“Oh you complete. This is not you. This is nineteen thirteen.” Martha said.   
“Good. This is nineteen thirteen.” John said.  
“I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this.” Martha said and she slapped John, hard.  
“Martha!” Daisy and Nurse Redfern snapped.   
“Wake up! You and DD are coming back to the TARDIS with me.” Martha said she grabbed John’s hand and was trying to pull him.   
“How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!” John said pushing Martha out into the corridor. “The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?”  
“The thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?” Daisy asked, “Father gave it to you.”  
“Both objects our parents gave us are missing, and our maid from our family has gone insane. What is the world coming to?” John asked.  
“Well, shall we get going? I do not want that girl to ruin our evening.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Quite right,” John said offering both arms to the girls, and escorted them out of the quarters and to the dance.   
Hutchinson walked up to the three, “Please forgive me sir, but… I would like permission to ask your sister to the dance.”  
“By all means.” John asked.  
“Miss Daisy Smith, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance?” Hutchinson asked.  
Daisy smiled, “It would be my honor.”   
Daisy took the offered arm of Hutchinson and smiled at her brother.  
“I was afraid I wasn’t going to have a dancing partner tonight. Nobody asking me until the last minute.” Daisy said.  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you, I haven’t found the right opportunity until now.” Hutchinson said.  
Daisy nodded in understanding, “And I have a feeling it also has to do with my brother being a professor here.” Daisy said grinning.   
Hutchinson didn’t say anything, which was all the answer she needed.  
“Oh, by the way, I found this for you.” Hutchinson said and he took Daisy’s locket out of his pocket.  
Daisy gasped, “Where did you find this?”  
“I found it on the ground outside, I figured you dropped it.” Hutchinson said.  
“Thank you so much, I’ve been looking all over for it, my mother gave it to me before she died.” Daisy said.  
“Turn around, I’ll put it on you.” Hutchinson said.  
Daisy turned around and he put the locket on her.  
“There, right where it belongs.” Hutchinson said with a smile.  
They finished the walk to the dance talking about things.  
“You know, you’re a lot different when you’re not around your friends, you’re more… I don’t know… less snobby.” Daisy said.  
Hutchinson chuckled, “Thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Good, because it was.” Daisy grinned.  
They had to pay a penny to get inside the dance, Hutchinson paid for both of them. Then they went inside.  
“Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz.” The announcer said.  
The band started to play.  
Daisy took Hutchinson’s hand and smiled. They danced.   
They danced to a few songs and then Hutchinson went to go get refreshments along with John, the women were sitting at a table together.  
“This is fun.” Daisy said with a smile.  
“I didn’t realize your brother was such a great dancer.” Nurse Redfern said.  
Daisy giggled, “Neither did I… I didn’t know I could dance either.”  
“Oh I see you found your locket.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Yes, Hutchinson found it on the ground.” Daisy said.  
“Well I’m glad you have it back.” Nurse Redfern said.  
Martha came up to the women and sat down.  
“Please, don't. Not again.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?” Martha asked.  
“Yes.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark.” Martha said then turned to Daisy, “Daisy what is Gumai Beara?”  
“A fantasy from a dream.” Daisy said.  
“Ok, so describe your dream fantasy.” Martha said.  
“It’s a place of peace, where children dance around in beautiful meadows and decorate their hair with flowers and ribbons.” Daisy said, “But it’s all a dream.”  
“What about Golems.” Martha asked.  
Daisy glared, “That was a nightmare, I do not want to think about that, I might dream that again.”  
“Why are you going on about this?” Nurse Redfern asked. “You know what I think?”  
“I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do.” Martha said.  
John returned to the table, he had some bad news to share with Daisy. But he saw Martha talking to the ladies. “Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave.”  
Martha held up two objects, one had a blue tip, one had a purple tip.  
“Do you know what these are? Name them. Go on, name them.” Martha said.  
“What is that silly thing? John?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
Daisy took the purple one and John took the blue one, they examined them.   
“You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. And you’re not Daisy Smith, you’re called DD. The characters in your journals, they’re real. They’re you.” Martha said.   
Before anybody could say anything else, the party was disrupted.  
“THERE WILL BE SILENCE. ALL OF YOU.” An older gentleman yelled.  
Baines came in with a bunch of moving scarecrows   
“I said, silence!” The gentleman yelled.   
“Mister Clarke, what's going on?” The announcer asked.  
Mr. Clarke took out a vaporizer and the announcer was vaporized.   
“Mister Smith? Daisy? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything.” Martha warned.   
“We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith and his sister Daisy.” Baines said.   
“No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. And Daisy is DD I heard them talking.” The little girl said.  
“You took human form.” Baines said.   
“Of course I'm human. I was born human, so is Daisy. As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clarke. What is going on? This is madness.” John said.  
“Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull.” Baines said.   
“But they’re no good like this.” Jenny said.   
“We need a Time Lord.” Clarke said.  
“Or Lady.” Jenny said.   
“Easily done.” Baines said and he raised his vaporizer, “Change back.”   
“I don't know what you're talking about.” John said.   
“Change back!” Baines yelled again.  
“I literally do not know” John said.  
Jenny grabbed Martha, and put a gun to her head.  
“MARTHA.” Daisy yelled.   
“Get off me!” Martha yelled struggling.   
“She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?” Jenny asked.   
“What are you talking about?” Daisy asked.  
“Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there.” Jenny said.  
“Then let's have you.” Clarke said and he put the vaporizer to Nurse Redfern’s head.  
“Have you enjoyed it, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice.” Baines said.  
“Make your decision, Smiths.” Jenny said.   
“Perhaps if their human hearts break, the Time Lord and Lady will emerge.” Baines said.   
The mad people turned their head for a moment.  
“It’s him.” Baines said.  
Martha fought and somehow got the vaporizer from Jenny and used her as a shield while aimed the vaporizer at Baines.  
“All right! One more move and I shoot.” Martha said.   
“Oh, the maid is full of fire.” Baines said.   
“And you can shut up!” Martha said shooting the vaporizer at the ceiling.   
“Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever.” Clarke said.   
“Shoot you down.” Baines threatened.   
“Try it. We'll die together.” Martha said.  
“Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared.” Baines said.   
“Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?” Martha asked.  
The family lowered their weapons and Nurse Redfern was returned.   
“Doctor, DD, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith, Daisy. I mean you.” Martha said.   
“Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you.” Nurse Redfern said escorting everybody out.  
Everybody was running out screaming.   
“Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly.” John said.   
“And you. Go on. Just shift.” Martha said.   
“What about you?” John asked.   
“Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend and sister to safety, don't you?” Martha asked.  
John agreed with that and escorted Joan and Daisy out of the building.   
“Mister Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster” John started.   
“Don't touch me. You're as bad as them.” Latimer said running off.   
“We need to help Martha.” Daisy said.  
“How?” John asked.  
“I don’t know.” Daisy said.  
Martha came running out of the building.  
“Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as humans. Come on!” Martha yelled.  
Everybody ran towards the school. The mad people were shooting at them with green rays.  
They made it to the school and John closed the door to the grounds. They ran inside the school building and John grabbed the school bell and started ringing it.  
“What are you doing?” Martha asked.   
“Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!” John yelled.   
“You can't do that!” Martha said.   
“You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!” John said.   
“I say sir, what's the matter?” Hutchinson asked.  
“Where have you been?” Daisy asked.  
“I… uh…” Hutchinson started   
“Never mind that,” John said, “Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!” John said.   
Guns were being passed out.  
“You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!” Martha said.   
“Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Daisy you go with her, Faster now. That's it.” John said.   
“They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance.” Martha argued.   
“They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties.” John said.   
The Headmaster entered and he was angry. “What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?”   
“Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.” John said.   
“Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private.” Headmaster said.   
“No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clarke from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.” John said.   
“Matron, is that so?” Headmaster asked.   
“I'm afraid it's true, sir.” Redfern said.   
“Murder on our own soil?” Headmaster asked.   
“I saw it. Yes.” Redfern said.   
“Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you think the danger's coming here?” Headmaster asked.   
“Well, sir, they said…” John started.   
“Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why.” Redfern said.   
“Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate.” Headmaster said.   
“No! But it's not safe out there.” Martha protested.   
“Mister Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir.” Headmaster said.  
The Headmaster and Philips left.   
“I've got to find that watch.” Martha said and she started running, Redfern and Daisy followed her.   
When they got to the Smith Quarters, Daisy went into her room to change clothes. When she came out, Martha was saying all of the bones of the hand.  
“Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal.” Martha said.   
“You read that in a book.” Redfern said.   
“Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?” Martha asked.  
“What did I miss?” Daisy asked.  
Martha turned around and gasped, Daisy was wearing something that DD would wear, she was wearing DD’s coat.  
“DD?” Martha asked.  
Daisy shook her head, “Daisy.”  
“Where did you get that coat?” Martha asked.  
“In my closet.” Daisy said.  
“You found your locket.” Martha said happily, “Open it.”  
“It’s stuck.” Daisy said, “It’s been stuck for years.”  
“Please try.” Martha said.  
Daisy sighed, “If I try to open this locket, will you stop this silly notion that I’m DD?”  
“Yes.” Martha said.  
Daisy tried to open the locket but it wouldn’t budge, “See?”  
Martha’s face fell, “That should have opened.”  
“I’m not DD.” Daisy said, “And John is not Doctor.”   
“I must go.” Redfern said.   
“If we find that watch, then we can stop them.” Martha said.   
“Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me.” Redfern said and she left the Smith Quarters.  
“I’ll help you look for the watch.” Daisy said.  
They began looking everywhere for it, but couldn’t find it.  
Martha threw up papers in frustration.   
“Come on the watch isn’t here.” Daisy said. “John is probably getting worried, wondering where I’m at.”  
They hurried back to the group, it was all chaos.  
“There you are, I want you to stay with Nurse Redfern, you’ll be safer here.”   
Daisy nodded.   
The Nurse, maid and female student watched as the male teachers, and students went to war on scarecrows.   
“This is horrible.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“They’re crying.” Daisy said.  
The shooting stopped and the scarecrows were on the ground, Headmaster went to them and made sure they were dead, they were nothing but straw.   
“We killed no one.” Hutchinson said.  
There were footsteps heard on the gravel.  
“Stand to.” Headmaster said.  
It was the evil little girl.  
“You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me.” Headmaster said.  
Martha ran out of the school, followed by the Nurse and Daisy.  
“Mr Rocastle! Please, don't go near her.” Martha begged.  
“You were told to be quiet.” The Headmaster said.   
“Just listen to me. She's part of it. Matron, tell him.” Martha said.   
“I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster.” Redfern said.   
“Mister Smith.” Martha said.   
“She was, she was with, with Baines in the village.” John said.   
“Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me.” Headmaster beckoned the little girl.   
“You're funny.” The little girl said.   
“That's right. Now take my hand.” The Headmaster beckoned.   
“So funny.” The little girl said and she took out her vaporizer and vaporized the headmaster. “Now who's going to shoot me? Any of you, really?”   
“Put down your guns.” John ordered.  
“But sir, the Headmaster.” Hutchinson said.   
“I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way.” John ordered.   
“But sir.” Hutchinson said.   
“I said, lead the way.” John ordered.   
“Well, go on, then. Run!” Baines said firing his gun in the air.   
Everybody ran in different directions trying to escape the scarecrows.   
“Let's go. Quick as you can.” John said.   
“Don't go to the village. It's not safe.” Martha said.   
“And you, ladies.” John said.   
“Not till we've got the boys out.” Redfern said.   
They got more of the boys out.   
“Now, I insist. The three of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them.” John said and he opened the door, there were scarecrows on the other side. He slammed the door and locked it. “I think, retreat.”  
They ran out of the building and into the grounds.  
“Doctor! DD!” Clarke called. He was standing in front of the TARDIS.   
“Come back, Doctor, DD. Come home. Come and claim your prize.” Clarke said.   
“Out you come. Come to the Family.” Baines said.   
“Time to end it now.” Jenny said.   
“You recognize it, don't you?” Martha said.  
“Come out. Come to us!” Jenny said.   
“I've never seen it in my life.” John said.   
“Do you remember its name?” Martha asked.   
“I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box.” Redfern said.   
“TARDIS.” Daisy whispered.  
“Yes.” Martha said, “You’re remembering.”  
“No, it’s right here.” Daisy said taking out her journal. She wrote the name of the blue box.  
John grabbed Daisy’s journal, “We’re not. I'm John Smith. My sister is Daisy Smith. That's all we want to be. John and Daisy Smith, with their life, and his job her schooling, and his love. Why can’t we be the Smiths from Nottingham. Isn’t that enough, are we not good people?” John asked.   
“Yes. Yes, you are.” Redfern said.   
“Why can't we stay?” Daisy asked.   
“But we need the Doctor and DD.” Martha said.  
John held up Daisy’s and his journal, “What are we, then? Nothing. We’re just a story.” He grabbed Daisy’s hand and ran away.  
The other two followed them.   
“This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide.” Redfern said.   
“We've got to keep going.” John said.   
“Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me.” Redfern ordered and they started running.  
They followed Nurse Redfern to a cottage.  
“Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far.” Redfern said out of breath.   
“But who lives here?” Martha asked.   
“If I'm right, no one.” Redfern said.  
They entered the cottage and it was dark inside, the table was laid out for tea.  
“Hello? No one home. We should be safe here.” Redfern said.  
“Whose house is it, though?” Daisy asked.   
“Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished.” Redfern said then touched the teapot on the table, “Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas.”   
“I must go to them, before anyone else dies.” John said.  
“I’ll go with you.” Daisy said.  
“Daisy no, I need to go by myself.” John said.   
“You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do.” Redfern said.   
“Not without the watch.” Martha said. “I don’t know why the locket isn’t working.”  
“Why do you keep going on about my locket?” Daisy asked.  
“It’s supposed to store your DD memories.” Martha explained.  
Daisy hurriedly took off her locket and set it on the table.  
“You're their companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for them? Why do they need you?” John asked.  
“Because they’re lonely.” Martha said.  
“And that's what you want us to become.” Daisy said.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“What if it’s them?” Redfern asked.   
“I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock.” Martha said and then opened the door.   
“I brought you this.” Latimer said holding out the watch.  
Martha took hold of the watch and turned around to face John.  
“Hold it.” Martha said.   
“I won't.” John said.   
“Please, just hold it.” Martha said.   
“It told me to find you. It wants to be held.” Latimer said.   
“You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?” Redfern asked.   
“Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor and DD.” Latimer said.   
“Why?” Redfern asked.   
“Because I've seen them. They’re like fire and ice and rage. Like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.” Latimer said.  
“Stop it.” John said.   
“He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe.” Latimer said. “DD has been hurt a lot before she met her father. And has been hurt being with her father. She has seen galaxies be destroyed, planets be destroyed.”  
“Stop it.” Daisy snapped.  
“She has seen extraordinary things with her father.” Latimer said.   
“Stop it! I said stop it.” John snapped.   
“And they’re wonderful.” Latimer said. “They save lives that are worth saving.”   
“We've still got this. The journal.” Redfern said picking up John’s journal from the table where he set his and Daisy’s   
“Those are just stories.” John said.   
“Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here.” Redfern said flipping through the pages.   
There was a big bang and the cottage started to shake.  
“What the hell?” Martha asked and she ran to the window where she saw fireballs falling to the Earth.   
They all went to the window.  
“They’re destroying the village.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“The watch.” John said grabbing his watch.   
“John, don't.” Nurse Redfern said.  
Daisy grabbed her locket.  
“Daisy no.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Can you two hear it?” Latimer asked.   
“I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken.” John said.   
“Why did he speak to me?” Latimer asked.   
“Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing.” John was talking Doctor fast, “Is that how he talks?”   
“That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back.” Martha said.  
“If that’s all he has to do, you said I had to open my locket, why won’t it open?” Daisy asked.   
“I don’t know.” Martha said.  
“You knew all along who we were and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I…” John started.   
“I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included.” Martha said.  
Nurse Redfern was looking through the journals by moonlight through the window.   
“Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?” John asked.   
“No.” Martha said.   
“Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect my little sister and me to die?” John asked.   
“It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord or lady. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said.” Martha said.   
“So your job was to execute us.” Daisy said.   
“People are dying out there. They need them and I need them. Because you two have no idea of what their like. I've only just met them. It wasn't even that long ago. But the Doctor is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this. And DD is… like a sister to me.”  
There was another explosion.  
“It’s getting closer.” Latimer said.  
“John what do we do?” Daisy asked scared.   
“I should have thought of it before. I can give them these.” John said grabbing the locket out of Daisy’s hand, “Just the watch and locket. Then they can leave and we can stay as we are.”   
“You can't do that!” Martha said.   
“If they want the Doctor and DD, they can have them.” John said.   
“He'll never let you do it.” Martha said.   
“If they get what they want, then, then…” John started.   
“Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?”  
Daisy ran to John and hugged him, they were both very scared. They watched as Martha and Timothy left.  
Nurse Redfern hugged Daisy and then hugged John.  
“If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped. But my hopes aren't important.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“He won't love you.” John said.   
Daisy went to a far end of the room to give the Nurse and John some privacy.   
“If he's not you, then I don't want him to. I had one husband, and he died. I never thought, ever again. And then you were so…” Nurse Redfern said.  
“And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought.” John started.  
“Daisy come here.” Nurse Redfern said.  
Daisy walked towards John and Nurse Redfern.  
“You need as much comfort as John does right now.” Redfern said hugging the girl.  
Tears were running down Daisy’s face.  
“Is your locket talking to you?” Redfern asked.  
Daisy nodded, “The locket is saying… well DD is saying the locket won’t open up until the watch does. DD is angry at Doctor over that fact.”  
“Let me see the watch and locket. Blasted things. Blasted, blasted things. Can't even hear them. They say nothing to me.” Nurse Redfern said.  
John and Daisy put their hands over Nurse Redfern’s and the watch and locket.  
All three of them ended up in a vision.   
The first part was of John and Joan getting married with Daisy being the Maid of honor. The second was John holding his first born child, the third was the child’s christening. The next was Daisy’s boyfriend asking John for permission to ask Daisy to marry him. Daisy’s wedding with John walking her down the aisle. Joan and John walking in the woods with their children, Daisy playing in the park with her children. Play dates with all the cousins. And everybody’s death. A happy fulfilling human life.   
They got out of the vision.  
“Did you see?” John asked.   
“The Time Lord and Lady has such adventures, but they could never have a life like that.” Nurse Redfern said.   
“And yet we could.” John said.   
“What are you going to do?” Nurse Redfern asked.  
There was another boom that shook the cottage.  
“I have to do what’s right.” John said. He kissed Joan very passionately, it will be the last time he does. He didn’t care if Daisy was watching. “I love you Joan Redfern.”   
“And I love you John Smith.” Joan Redfern said.  
“John, no you can’t.” Daisy said with tears.  
“I have to.” John said.  
He opened up his watch and screamed in pain.  
Martha and Latimer rushed in the cottage and watched John Smith turn into the Doctor.  
Doctor stopped screaming and was breathing hard, “Well then, that was an unpleasant experience.”  
“Doctor?” Martha asked.  
Doctor grinned, “Martha.”  
Nurse Redfern and Daisy looked at what used to be John and was now the Doctor.  
Doctor hated the look on his daughter’s face, “Ok DD your turn.”  
“No, I’m not DD.” Daisy said and she ran away.  
Doctor sighed, “She’s going to be difficult.”  
“I’ll talk to her Doctor, you, go save the world.” Martha said.  
Doctor nodded, “Right, ok.”  
He wasn’t ready to talk to Joan yet.  
He grabbed the watch and hurried towards the Family of Blood ship.   
Martha tried talking to Daisy, Daisy was trying to get away from Martha, Martha was the one who started it all.  
“Daisy come back.” Martha said, “Let me explain.”  
“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?” Daisy snapped, “We were a happy little family, John and me, and he was falling in love with Nurse Redfern. We finally had something happy happen in our lives and you had to go and ruin it.”   
Daisy ran towards the school and to the Smith Quarters, she locked the door so Martha couldn’t get in and ran to her bedroom and cried.   
The next day after Doctor finished stopping the Family of Blood, and finally confronting Joan, he now was looking for Martha and DD, or Daisy if she didn’t open the locket yet.   
Martha found Doctor.  
“Where’s DD?” Doctor asked.  
Martha sighed, “Daisy is locked in the Smith quarters. She wouldn’t listen.”  
Doctor nodded, “I’ll go talk to her.  
He hurried towards the Smith quarters and used his sonic screwdriver, unlocked the door and went inside.  
“Daisy?” Doctor called.  
Daisy was still crying, to her it seemed like she was an orphan, her parents died and her brother died. She was alone.  
Doctor knocked on Daisy’s door. “Daisy open up.”  
“Leave me alone.” Daisy yelled.  
Doctor sighed, Daisy was as stubborn as DD was.  
Doctor went in anyway.  
“I didn’t invite you in.” Daisy snapped.  
“Daisy we need to talk.” Doctor said.  
“No.” Daisy snapped, “You killed my brother. I’m now an orphan… what am I going to do?”  
“Open the locket and you will realize you are not an orphan, that I did not kill your brother and that I am actually your father.” Doctor said.  
“That is sick.” Daisy snapped.  
“Please open the locket.” Doctor said.  
Daisy took the locket and threw it across the room in anger.  
“Don’t do that, your mother gave you this.” Doctor said retrieving it.  
“She did not, that was just the story that was created for John and me.” Daisy snapped.  
“No, that part is true. Your mother… DD’s mother gave her this when she was a baby, before sending DD away to Gumai Beara for protection so she wouldn’t die when Gallifrey was destroyed.”  
“Gallifrey is a school John went to.” Daisy said.  
“No, Gallifrey is where you and I were born, it’s a planet many miles away.” Doctor said.  
“DD’s mum knew about the destruction of Gallifrey because she was a Seer.” Daisy said.  
“That’s right.” Doctor said.  
“I dreamed about that.” Daisy said. “So… what is DD like?”  
“DD is funny, caring, and sarcastic.” Doctor said.  
“What about all the things Timothy said?” Daisy asked.  
“DD has seen some things that will haunt her forever, just like I have. But I believe what she has seen will make her into a stronger person. I believe she fights for what’s right. She doesn’t like bullying, that’s something you and her have in common.” Doctor said.  
“What happened to Hutchinson last night? We went to the dance together but then he disappeared.” Daisy said.  
“He was caught spiking the punch and was sent back to the school.” Doctor said. “John was on his way to tell you.”  
“Oh… so… are Time Lords capable of love?” Daisy asked.  
“Well… yes.” Doctor said, “DD’s my daughter, I love her.”  
“I mean… like what John and Joan had.” Daisy said.  
Doctor thought for a minute, “Yes Daisy, Time Lords are capable of love.”  
“Will the universe be a better place with DD in it?” Daisy asked.  
“Most definitely.” Doctor said.  
Daisy nodded, “I want to say goodbye to Nurse Redfern though.”  
“I do not think that is a good idea.” Doctor said uneasy.  
“Right now I do not care what you think, you are not my brother.” Daisy snapped and she got up and went past the Doctor and hurried towards Nurse Redfern’s office and knocked.  
Nurse Redfern was in her office crying when she heard a knock.  
She opened the door and saw Daisy.  
“I don’t want to talk to you.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“Please Nurse Redfern, I’m still Daisy.” Daisy said.  
Hearing that, Nurse Redfern embraced the girl in a hug.  
“I thought you were lost to me forever as well.” Nurse Redfern said.  
“I wasn’t going to leave before saying goodbye.” Daisy said.  
“Goodbye? You mean you’re going to?” Redfern asked.  
Daisy nodded, “Yes, the universe will be a better place with DD. She helps save planets from being destroyed. She helped save the Earth many times.”  
Redfern nodded, “You and John, are the bravest people I know, sacrificing yourselves for the greater good.”   
“I want you to have my dream journal, it’s like Johns, but with things from DD’s point of view, even before she met the Doctor.” Daisy said taking it out of her coat pocket.  
“How can that journal fit in that pocket?” Redfern asked.  
“These pockets are bigger on the inside.” Daisy said and then was surprised at what she said.  
“What does that mean?” Redfern asked.  
“I don’t know, DD understands though, I believe this is her coat.” Daisy said.  
Redfern nodded in understanding.  
“Keep those journals safe.” DD said.  
“I will, this is the only part of you and John I will have left. You and John were almost family.” Redfern said.  
“We saw the life we would have led, we are family Joan, you and I… will forever be sisters.” Daisy said.  
Nurse Redfern had tears in her eyes. She hugged her would be sister in law.   
“I have to go.” Daisy said.  
Nurse Redfern nodded.   
Daisy walked out of the door and walked to the Doctor.  
“I want to see the TARDIS.” Daisy said.  
“You’ve seen it.” Doctor said.  
“DD’s seen it, I haven’t, I’m Daisy.” Daisy said.  
Doctor sighed, “Ok.” He took Daisy’s hand and led her to the TARDIS where Martha was waiting for them. It was raining.   
“DD?” Martha asked.  
Daisy shook her head no. It was strange not seeing Martha in a maids uniform.  
Martha looked confused.  
“She wants to see the TARDIS before she turns back.” Doctor explained.   
“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Martha asked.  
“No, but John could never say no to his sister.” Doctor said.  
Daisy grinned.  
Doctor opened up the TARDIS door.  
“Wow.” Daisy said in awe, it was huge on the inside, but when she looked outside of the TARDIS it was just a box. “It’s… Bigger on the inside.”  
“Can never hear that enough.” Doctor said.  
“How was she?” Martha asked speaking of Redfern.”  
“Time we moved on.” Doctor said.   
“If you want, I could go and” Martha started.   
“Time we moved on.” Doctor said.  
“What are you two talking about?” Daisy asked.  
“Nothing, now then, it’s time you turned back to DD.” Doctor said.  
Daisy was scared.  
“You will be fine. You will be DD. DD will remember everything that you are.” Doctor said.  
“Er, I meant to say, back there, last night. I would have said anything to get you to change.” Martha said awkwardly.   
“Oh yah, of course you would. Yah.” Doctor said.   
“I mean, I wasn't really.” Martha started.   
“Oh, no, no.” Doctor said.   
“Good.” Martha said.   
“Fine.” Doctor said.  
“Do you always talk like that?” Daisy asked.  
“DD does too.” Martha said.  
“And you all understand each other?” Daisy asked.  
“Yep.” Doctor said. “So are you ready?”  
“No.” Daisy said, she opened up the locket, it actually opened up and she screamed.  
DD stopped screaming and she was breathing hard. “What a rush.”  
“Welcome back.” Doctor said.  
“Why did you make it so Daisy couldn’t open the locket until John opened the watch?” DD asked. “Daisy was very stubborn.”  
“Just a precaution.” Doctor said.  
“Right, well, let’s get going, I’m ready for a different scenery.”   
“So here we are then.” Martha said.   
“There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after us.” Doctor said.  
“Yes Martha, thank you.” DD said with a smile.  
They group hugged.  
“Doctor. DD. Martha.” Latimer came up the hill where the TARDIS was.   
“Tim Timothy Timmer.” Doctor said.   
“I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever.” Latimer said.  
“You don't have to fight.” DD said.   
“I think we do.” Latimer said.  
“But you could get hurt.” Martha said.   
“Well, so could you, travelling around with them, but it's not going to stop you.” Latimer said.   
“Tim, I'd be honored if you'd take this.” Doctor said giving him the fob watch.   
“I can't hear anything.” Latimer said.  
“No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck.” Doctor said.   
“Look after yourself.” Martha said and she hugged Latimer then went into the TARDIS.  
“Be safe, don’t let Hutchinson boss you around anymore.” DD said, “If he does, threaten him with this.” She produced a couple firecrackers and gave them to Latimer.  
“He’ll think twice about messing with you if you shoot a couple of these off in his direction.” DD said with a grin.  
She hugged Latimer and went into the TARDIS.  
“Well, DD’s back.” Doctor said and rolled his eyes.   
DD laughed in the TARDIS.  
“You'll like this bit.” Doctor said and went inside the TARDIS.  
“Really DD, fire crackers?” Doctor asked.  
“Hey, it’s been three months.” DD said with a grin.   
The next stop they made was into the future, the memorial of the world war.  
They got out of the TARDIS, pinned poppies on their coats and watched the ceremony.   
“Dad, it’s… is that Timothy?” DD asked.  
There was no way the old man could hear DD, but he turned his head in their direction and smiled, he recognized them.   
“He still has the watch.” Doctor said.  
“That is cool.” Martha said.  
They stayed until the ceremony was over, Latimer looked at them again. The three waved goodbye to him and returned to the TARDIS. That was the second and last time Latimer saw the wonderful TARDIS dematerialize.


	24. Chapter 24

They go on more adventures. Doctor took them to see the moon landing in 1969, then they landed on the moon in 1969, made sure nobody saw them otherwise they’d change history. They went to Earth and had to destroy a lizard thing with bows and arrows. Doctor received something that was going to happen to him in the future. They went on more adventures. Saw the moon landing three more times. DD thinks that was Martha’s favorite. The worst thing that happened to them was, they were sent back in time without the TARDIS. By weeping Angels.  
“What the hell are weeping Angels?” Martha asked. They all had the breath knocked out of them.  
“Stone statues.” Doctor said. “Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy.”  
“Good to know, so, how do we get the TARDIS back?” DD asked, “That’s still 38 years in the future.”  
“You know, at first I thought that girl was off her rocker, but now… I think she’s our only hope.” Doctor said, “We have to contact Sally Sparrow.”  
“Who the hell is Sally Sparrow?” Martha asked.  
“She’s the one who gave me this.” Doctor said, It was a transcript of a conversation.   
“Ok, so how are we supposed to contact her?” DD asked.  
“Working on it.” Doctor said. “Oh, and we need to make sure we stay away from my… second regeneration, he liked this year.”  
“Wait, we can meet past regenerations of ourselves?” DD asked intrigued.  
“Yes, it gets very paradoxy though.” Doctor said.  
They were in 1969 for months, Martha and DD found jobs in a shop, they rented a cheap one bedroom flat. The girls shared the bedroom that was just big enough for two twin beds. And Doctor whenever he did sleep, slept on a couch. Doctor, DD and Martha had to write on a wall in a creepy looking house in a bedroom. ‘BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGELS SALLY SPARROW DUCK NOW!’ LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR 1969. Doctor spent an afternoon videotaping himself answering back what was written on the script that Sally Sparrow gave him in his past. He sat in front of the camera and put on his brainy specs, he started reading the transcript and paused enough to make it look and sound like he was having a conversation to the woman in the future.  
“Yup. That's me.” Doctor said then paused. “Yes, I do. “Yup. And this… “Are you going to read out the whole thing?”  
“Really they typed sorry?” DD whispered. The next line on the transcript was ‘Who are you?”   
“I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969.” Doctor said.  
Martha and DD got into the video camera.  
“We’re stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I’ve got a job in a shop. I’ve got to support him.” Martha said.  
“Hi.” DD waved, “We are sick of this time period.”  
“Girls.” Doctor said warningly.  
“Sorry.” Martha said and she got out of the screen.  
DD read the next line on the transcript. ‘I’ve seen this bit before.’  
DD giggled, “Quite possibly.”  
“DD do you mind?” Doctor asked.  
“Not at all.” DD said.  
“Get out of the picture, I’m talking.” Doctor said.   
DD rolled her eyes and got out of the picture.  
“Sorry about her.” Doctor said. “Afraid so. Thirty eight. People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is. Complicated. Very complicated.”  
DD read the next line, ‘ I’m clever and I’m listening. And don’t patronize me because people have died, and I’m not happy. Tell me.’   
“Oh I like her.” DD said with a grin.  
“DD for the last time.” Doctor said getting annoyed.  
DD got out of the picture giggling.  
“People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff… It got away from me, yah… Well, I can hear you… Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you're going to say… Look to your left... I've got a copy of the finished transcript… It's on my autocue... I told you. I'm a time traveler… I got it in the future. Yah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey… What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now... They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box... Creatures from another world... Only when you see them…The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can…That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now…The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me…And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck.” Doctor turned the tapes off.  
He told the girls, those tapes were their only hope, oh and a man named Billy.   
“And where are we going to find this Billy?” Martha asked.  
“No idea.” Doctor said.  
“Oh he’s just full of answers today.” DD said sarcastically.  
Doctor invented the timey wimey detector.   
“Why?” DD asked. “Why did you invent that stupid thing?”  
“Might help us get us back to the TARDIS.” Doctor said tweaking it a bit.  
“I thought that’s why you made those videos.” DD said.  
“It is, this is another way.” Doctor said.  
“But we don’t even know if it works.” DD said.  
“Well, at least we know it can boil an egg.” Martha said.  
“And blow up a chicken.” DD added.  
“Hey this is the best I can do with the supplies at hand.” Doctor said getting defensive.   
“Well, have fun playing with that, I have to go to work.” DD said walking to the bedroom to get ready for work.  
Her dad was still playing with the timey wimey detector when she finished getting ready for work.  
“It’s acting strange.” Doctor said.  
“Is it detecting something?” DD asked sarcastically.  
Doctor scanned it with his screwdriver, “I believe it is. Have a good day at work, come on Martha, you and I will find what it is detecting.”  
“Could be another chicken.” DD said with a smirk.  
Martha groaned, “I wish I worked today.”  
DD grinned, “Have fun.”   
DD left to go to work.  
When she returned from work, Doctor and Martha had big grins on their faces.   
“We found Billy.” Doctor said.  
“That’s great.” DD said, “When can we get back in the TARDIS?”  
Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned the air with it, “I believe, in about… one minute…better start packing.”   
The girls rolled their eyes, they weren’t going to grab everything they owned in one minute, they were so happy to see the TARDIS when it finally arrived. They packed what they needed and hurried on the TARDIS, Doctor left a note for the landlord and first and last month’s rent and a little extra for any repairs that needed to be done on the place. Doctor’s been busy.  
“Oh it feels so good to be home.” DD said, she ran to her room and fell onto her bed. “Thank you Sally Sparrow.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Cardiff.” Doctor said landing the TARDIS.   
“Cardiff?” Martha was not happy.  
“Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel.” Doctor said.   
“So it's a pit stop.” Martha said.   
“Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active.” Doctor said.   
“Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?” Martha asked.   
“Bit of trouble with the Slitheen.” Doctor said.  
“A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then.” Doctor said.  
“Literally, he wasn’t as fun. He made me study… all the time.” DD said. “And he had big ears.”  
“Oi.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
“Watch it or I’ll make you study again.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.  
“Finito. All powered up.” Doctor said and checked the scanner, he had a look of surprise on his face. He started up the TARDIS. The TARDIS started acting weird.   
“Whoa! What's that?” Martha asked.  
“Dad what are? Where are we going?” DD asked.   
“We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible.” Doctor was shocked.  
DD gasped.  
“Why? What happens then?” Martha asked.   
“We're going to the end of the universe.” Doctor said.   
They held on tight to the console and prayed they made it in one piece.  
They landed with a thud.  
“Well, we've landed.” Doctor said.   
“So what's out there?” Martha asked.  
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“That’s a first.” DD said.   
“Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go.” Doctor looked serious, too serious.  
The girls looked worried that he was so serious looking.  
Doctor grinned and ran towards the door.  
The girls grinned and followed grabbing their coats on the way out.   
It looks like night when they stepped out of the TARDIS.  
Martha spotted someone lying on the ground.  
“Oh my God!” Martha gasped running towards the figure. “Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing.”   
Martha ran into the TARDIS.  
“Jack?” DD gasped.  
“DD just stay back.” Doctor said. “Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry.”  
“But it’s Jack.” DD said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said, “I see that.”  
Martha returned with the medical kit.  
“Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two.” Martha said.   
“I think he came with us.” Doctor said.   
“How do you mean, from Earth?” Martha asked.   
“Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him.” Doctor said.  
“What, do you know him?” Martha asked.   
“Friend of ours. Used to travel with us, back in the old days.” Doctor said.  
“Old days? It’s only been a year or so.” DD said.   
“But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead.” Martha said.  
“He was dead before. Dad you said he was dead.” DD said.   
“I remember what I said.” Doctor said.  
Jack woke up, gasped and grabbed Martha’s arm who screamed.  
“Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you.” Martha said.  
“Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?” Jack asked.   
“Martha Jones.” Martha said with a smile.   
“Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.” Jack said with a smile.   
“Oh, don't start.” Doctor said annoyed.  
“I was only saying hello.” Jack said annoyed at the Doctor.   
“I don't mind.” Martha said with a grin.  
She helped Jack stand up.   
“Hi Jack.” DD said with a big grin. She hugged her friend.  
“Hello to you too DD.” Jack said with a smile. “I missed those pretty eyes.”  
DD giggled.  
“Stop it.” Doctor said.  
Jack looked up at the Doctor. “Doctor.”  
“Captain.” Doctor said.   
“Good to see you.” Jack said.   
“And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?” Doctor asked.   
“You can talk.” Jack said.   
“Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?” Doctor asked.  
“The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me.” Jack accused.  
DD gasped, “You said.”  
Doctor covered DD’s mouth.   
“Did I? Busy life. Moving on.” Doctor said.   
“Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler.” Jack said.   
“Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive.” Doctor said.   
“You're kidding.” Jack said.   
“Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, yes!” Jack cheered and hugged Doctor and DD.   
They started to explore the planet they were on.  
“So how do you know Doctor and DD?” Martha asked.  
Jack began telling Martha his story.  
“You said he was dead.” DD said angry.  
“I thought he was.” Doctor said.  
“No you didn’t.” DD said, “I see it in your eyes, you’re lying.”  
“What do you want me to say? Move on, he’s alive.” Doctor said.  
“But we abandoned him.” DD said.  
“I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel.” Jack said.   
“Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper.” Doctor said with a smirk.   
“Oh ho. Boys and their toys.” Martha said with a grin.  
“You’ll get used to their bickering.” DD said.   
“All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless.” Jack said.   
“Told you.” Doctor smirked  
“I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me.” Jack said.  
“But that makes you more than one hundred years old.” Martha said.   
“And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are.” Jack said.   
“But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?” Martha asked.   
“I was busy.” Doctor said.  
“You said he was dead.” DD said.   
“Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?” Martha asked.   
“Not if you're blonde.” Jack said.   
“Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise!” Martha said sarcastically.   
“You three! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on.” Doctor snapped.  
They looked down over a cliff and saw a construction of some sort.   
“Is that a city?” Martha asked.  
“A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago.” Doctor said.   
“What killed it?” DD asked.   
“Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing.” Doctor said.  
DD shivered thinking about it.   
“They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death.” Jack said.   
“Well, Martha, DD, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack.” Doctor said.   
“What about the people? Does no one survive?” Martha asked.  
“I suppose we have to hope life will find a way.” Doctor said.   
“Well, he's not doing too bad.” Jack said pointing to a man running through the city or conglomeration. Being chased by carnivore looking humans.   
“Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!” Doctor said and he started running down the hill, the other three followed.  
“Oh, I've missed this.” Jack said.  
They met up with the running man.   
“I've got you.” Jack said.   
“They're coming! They're coming!” The man said panicking.  
Jack aimed his gun at the carnivore people.   
“Jack, don't you dare!” Doctor warned.  
Jack groaned and fired his gun in the air, the noise stopped the carnivores in their tracks.   
“What the hell are they?” DD asked.  
“There's more of them. We've got to keep going.” The man said.   
“I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there.” Doctor said pointing.  
More of the carnivores appeared on the cliff where they just left.  
“Or maybe not.” Doctor said.  
“We’re close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we’re safe.  
“Silo?” Doctor asked.  
“Silo” Jack said.  
“Silo.” DD said taking out a bomb.  
“Silo for me.” Martha said.  
They started running towards the silo  
“DD don’t you dare.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t listen, she threw one of her bombs and it made a loud noise that stopped the carnivores in their tracks.  
They kept running.  
Once the smoke cleared, the carnivores who weren’t hurt started going after the humans again.  
They ran to the silo gates.  
“It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!” The man said.   
“Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!” The Guard yelled.   
“Show him your teeth.” The man said.  
Everybody showed the guard their teeth, they weren’t sharp like the carnivore people, or the Futurekind as they are dubbed.   
“Human! Let them in! Let them in!” The guard said.  
The gate opened and the group ran through.   
“Close! Close! Close!” The Guard said.  
A guard fired his machine gun   
“Humans. Humani. Make feast.” The Futurekind   
“Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!” The guard said threateningly with his gun.   
“Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down.” Jack said sarcastically.   
“He's not my responsibility.” Doctor said.  
“And I am? Huh, that makes a change.” Jack said.   
“Kind watch you. Kind hungry.” The Futurekind man said and the rest of the kind backed away and left.  
“Thanks for that.” Doctor said.   
“Right. Let's get you inside.” The Guard said to everybody.   
“My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?” Padra asked.   
“Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can.” The Guard said.   
“So who might you lot be then?” The Guard asked.  
“Jack Harkness, it’s so nice to meet you.” Jack said with his winning smile.  
“Stop it.” Doctor said.  
“I’m just introducing myself.” Jack said irritated.  
“Right.” Doctor said, “I’m the Doctor, this is DD and Martha.”   
“Hello.” Martha said.  
“Nice to meet you.” DD said.  
“You’re a Doctor?” The Guard asked.  
“Yes, Yes I am.” Doctor said.  
“Of what?” The Guard asked.  
“Well, bit of everything.” Doctor said.  
The Guard nodded and got on his communicator.  
“We need to leave, we need to get back to the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“Nobody is going anywhere. What’s a TARDIS?” Atillo asked.  
“It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there.” Doctor said.  
“I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone.” Padra said.   
“The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help.” Attillo said.  
A child walked in the room with a clipboard.   
“Right. What do you need?” Creet asked. Padra talked to the child.  
“A blue box, you said.” Atillo said.   
“Big, tall, wooden. Says Police.” Doctor said.   
“We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do.” Atillo said.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Come on.” Creet said.   
“Sorry, but how old are you?” Martha asked.  
“Old enough to work. This way.” Creet said.  
They followed Creet down corridors.   
Families were huddled together and sleeping on floors.   
“Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane.” Creet said.   
“The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra.” Padra called.   
“Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?” Creet asked.   
“It's like a refugee camp.” Martha said.   
“Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you.” Jack said.   
“Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans.” Doctor said.   
“Kistane Shafe Cane.” Creet called.   
“End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!” Doctor grinned.  
“Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?” Creet asked.  
A woman stood up.   
“That's me.” Kistane said.   
“Mother?” Padra gasped.   
“Oh, my God. Padra.” Kistane gasped.   
“Beltone?” Padra asked.   
“It's not all bad news.” Martha said with a smile.  
“I love family reunions.” DD said with a smile.  
“DD come help me.” Doctor said, he was trying to get a door open with his screwdriver.   
A handsome man stood up and looked at Jack.  
“Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?” Jack asked.   
“Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are.” Doctor said.  
DD got out of the way and let the men open the door.  
The door opened and Doctor almost fell out.  
“Gotcha.” Jack said pulling him back in.  
“Thanks.” Doctor said.  
“How did you cope without me?” Jack asked.   
They looked out of the door.  
“Now that is what I call a rocket.” Martha said.   
“They're not refugees, they're passengers.” Doctor said.   
“He said they were going to Utopia.” DD said.   
“The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognize those engines?” Doctor asked Jack.   
“Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though.” Jack said.   
“Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?” Doctor asked.  
They shut the door.  
An old man walked up to their group and looked between Jack and Doctor.   
“The Doctor?” He asked Jack.  
DD smirked at that.  
“That's me.” Doctor said.   
“Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.” The old man said grabbing Doctor’s hand and leading him somewhere.   
“It's good apparently.” Doctor turned around to the other three who were following him.   
They all entered a room.  
“Chan welcome tho.” Chantho welcomed their guests.   
“Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works.” The old man said.  
DD was interested in what the old man was saying, she followed her dad and the man around while the man explained things.  
“Young lady, I do not think anything I’m saying to the Doctor will be of any interest to you.” The man said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“Oh don’t worry, she’s interested. She’s my daughter.” Doctor said, “Brilliance runs in the family.”  
“Oh well, nice to meet you… uh…” The man said.  
“DD.” DD said shaking the mans hand.  
“And I’m Yana.” Yana said. “And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about end time gravity?”   
“Uh, a little bit.” Doctor said putting on his brainy specs.   
“But we can't get it to harmonize.” Yana said.   
“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack was introducing himself to Chantho.  
“Stop it.” Doctor said.   
“Can't I say hello to anyone?” Jack asked.  
DD chuckled.   
“Chan I do not protest tho.” Chantho said.   
“Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?” Jack asked.   
“And all this feeds into the rocket?” DD asked.  
“Yah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?” Yana asked.   
“Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue.” Doctor said looking around.   
“Nothing?” Yana asked dismayed.   
“I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help.” Yana said.  
Martha pulled a transparent container from Jack’s backpack. It contained a hand.   
“Oh, my God.” Martha said.  
Everybody came to investigate what she found.  
“You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag.” Martha said.   
“Well that hand looks oddly familiar.” DD said with a smirk.  
“But that, that, that's my hand.” Doctor said.   
“I said I had a Doctor detector.” Jack said.  
“You weren’t lying.” DD chuckled.   
“Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?” Chantho asked.   
“Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them.” Martha said.   
“Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight.” Doctor said.  
“He was sleeping, and the TARDIS was taken over by the Sycorax. Rose and I tried to stop them, didn’t work, Dad woke up, pressed a big red button, fought the Sycorax leader in his jim jams. The leader cut off his hand and he grew another one.” DD said with a smirk.   
“Did you have to mention the jim jams?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes I did.” DD said with a grin.  
“What? And you grew another hand?” Martha asked.   
“Er, yah, yah, I did. Yah. Hello.” Doctor waved with his hand that was regrown.  
“It’s his fighting hand.” DD said teasing.  
Doctor grinned.   
“Might I ask, what species are you?” Yana asked.  
“Time Lord, DD and I, last of. Heard of them?” Doctor asked.  
Yana and Chantho shook their heads no.  
“Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling.” Doctor said.  
“Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho.” Chantho said.   
“Sorry, what was your name?” Doctor asked Chantho.   
“My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge.” Yana said.   
“The city outside… that was yours?” Doctor asked.   
“Chan the conglomeration died tho.” Chantho said.   
“Conglomeration. That's what I said.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“You're supposed to say sorry.” Jack said irritated.   
“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Chan most grateful tho.” Chantho said.   
“You grew another hand?” Martha still couldn’t get passed that.   
“Hello, again.” Doctor said then stood up from his seat and looked at Martha, “It's fine. Look, really, it's me.” Doctor shook Martha’s hand with his fighting hand.  
“All this time and you're still full of surprises.” Martha said.  
“Hand growing is nothing, you should have seen him regenerate… that was… something.” DD said.  
“Regenerate?” Martha asked. She heard the term before but didn’t understand it properly.   
“Chan you are most unusual tho.” Chantho said.   
“Well.” Doctor started.   
“So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?” Jack asked.   
“We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia.” Yana said.   
“And Utopia is?” DD asked.   
“Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?” Yana asked.   
“Bit of a hermit.” Doctor said.   
“A hermit with friends?” Yana asked.   
“Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?” Doctor asked.  
DD rolled her eyes. A hermit was the complete opposite of them.  
Yana led them to the display on the gravitational field navigation system.   
“The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point.” Yana said.   
“Where is that?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night.” Yana said.   
“What do you think's out there?” Doctor asked.   
“We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?” Yana asked.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said with a grin. “ And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you.” Doctor said.  
Yana didn’t look too good.  
“Professor? Professor? Professor.” DD tried getting the Professor’s attention.   
“I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you all could leave, thank you.” Yana said walking over to one of his machines.  
“You alright?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes, I'm fine. And busy.” Yana said.   
“Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working.” Doctor said knowingly.   
“We'll find a way.” Yana said.   
“You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly.” Doctor said.   
“Well, it's better to let them live in hope.” Yana said.   
“Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?” Doctor asked.   
“Yana.” Yana said.   
“Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?”  
Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out and took the cables that were in Yana’s hands, soniced the end of the cable and pulled the switch. Everything turned on and an alarm went off.   
“Chan it's working tho!” Chantho said excited.   
“But how did you do that?” Yana asked amazed.   
“Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant.” Doctor grinned.  
“All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination, Utopia.” Atillo on the speaker said.  
Everyone in the lab started working on the machines.   
“All troops report to silo. I repeat, all troops report to silo.” Atillo on the speaker said. “All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding.   
Martha and Chantho left the lab and went into the corridor to help the passengers.   
DD saw Doctor sniff a wire.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Smell.” Doctor said.  
“Uh, no thanks.” DD said looking at her dad weird.  
“Go on, what does it smell like to you?” Doctor asked.  
“That’s gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together.” Yana explained.  
“Impressive.” DD said.  
“That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius.” Doctor said.   
“Says the man who made it work.” Yana said.   
“Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me.” Doctor said.  
“As you can see, Dad likes to boast about himself… a lot.” DD teased.  
“Oi.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.   
“Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another.” Yana said.   
“If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once.” Yana said.   
“Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind.” Doctor said.  
“With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses.” Yana said.   
“You'd give your life so they could fly.” DD said. “That’s very noble of you.”   
“Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep.” Yana said.   
“Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box.” Atillo said on the speaker.   
“Ah!” Doctor said happily.  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin.  
“Doctor.” Jack called.  
The TARDIS was on the monitor.   
“Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out.” Doctor said with a grin. “DD come on.”  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“We’re going to bring the TARDIS up here.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned. “Can I transport it?”  
Doctor grinned, “That’s why I want you to come with me.”  
The two ran to where the TARDIS was at, Doctor instructed DD what buttons to push to transport it up to the Laboratory.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.   
Once they landed, Doctor got under the console.  
“Open up the door for me, both of them.” Doctor said.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked after she opened up the doors.  
Doctor came up with a giant cable. “Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting?” Doctor said running the cable out of the TARDIS and to a cable in the laboratory. “Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds.”   
Martha and Chantho entered.   
“Oh, am I glad to see that thing.” Martha said.  
“He let me transport it up here.” DD said with a grin.  
Martha smiled.   
“Chan Professor, are you all right tho?” Chantho asked.   
“Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it.” Yana snapped.   
“Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker.” Jack said.   
“Yes Sir.” Martha said sarcastically and got to work with Chantho.   
“You don't have to keep working. We can handle it.” Doctor said.   
“It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head. Constant noise inside my head.” Yana said.   
“What sort of noise?” DD asked.   
“It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer.” Yana said.   
“When did it start?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked.” Yana said standing up ready to get back to work.  
Yana was talking to Atillo on the monitor, but the monitor was acting up.  
“Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch.” Yana said.  
Atillo and Yana lost the connection.  
“God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time.” Yana yelled frusterated.  
Martha hurried over to Yana.  
“Anything I can do? I've finished that lot.” Martha said.   
“Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes.” Yana said.   
“Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand.” Martha said jokingly.   
“Right.” Yana said.  
Atillo was back on the monitor.   
“Are you still there?” Atillo asked.  
“Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside.” Yana said. “We’ll keep the levels down from here.”  
A few minutes later.  
“He’s inside. And good luck to him.” Atillo said.  
The monitor was showing a man in a protective suit in a room.  
Yana went up to Jack and DD. “Captain, DD, keep the dials below the red.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Where is that room?” Doctor asked.   
“It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation.” Yana said.   
“Stet? Never heard of it.” Doctor said.  
“That’s saying something.” DD said.  
“You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here.” Yana said.  
Doctor, Yana, Chantho, and Martha were watching the monitor.  
A minute later an alarm went off.   
“It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!” Yana called to the captain and DD.   
“Yes, sir.” Jack said.   
They watched the monitor again for Naught point two. And the connection was made.  
The man in the suit was starting the third when an alarm went off and lights started to blink.  
“Chan we're losing power tho!” Chantho gasped.  
“Radiation's rising!” DD yelled.   
“We've lost control!” Jack said.   
“The chamber's going to flood.” Yana said.   
“DD, override the vents!” Doctor ordered.  
DD tried but it wasn’t working. “It’s not working.  
Jack pulled out two power cables, “We can jumpstart the override.”   
“Don’t! It’s going to flare.” Doctor yelled.  
Electricity surged through Jack as he held the two live cables together. He was electrocuted.  
“JACK.” DD screamed.   
“I've got him.” Martha said running towards Jack.   
“Chan don't touch the cables tho.” Chantho said safely grabbing a cable and getting it out of the way for Martha.   
“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Yana said.   
“The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?” Doctor asked.  
Martha was giving Jack CPR   
“Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing.” Yana said.   
“Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him.” Doctor said bending down and pulling her away from Jack.   
“You've got to let me try.” Martha said upset.   
“Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Yana said.   
“Well” Doctor started.  
Jack gasped and returned to life.  
“I think I've got just the man.” Doctor said.  
“Was someone kissing me?” Jack asked.   
“I was trying to save your life.” Martha said.  
“Well you can try to save my life anytime you want.” Jack said.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “Ok, enough, come on Jack get up. It’s time to save the human race.”  
“Again?” Jack asked.  
“Again.” DD said with a grin.  
“Martha, DD you two stay here with the Professor and Chantho.” Doctor directed, “We’ll keep in contact.”  
Martha nodded in agreement.   
“Uh, not happening.” DD said.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “DD.”  
“I’m coming with you.” DD said. “Arguing with me will just take longer.”  
“I like this version of DD.” Jack said, “Not as shy as I remember.”  
DD grinned.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “She used to listen to everything I said. Martha stay here.”   
Martha nodded.  
The three of them ran as fast as they could to the control room and the radiation room.  
“Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly.” Doctor said.   
“The chambers flooded.” Atillo said.   
“Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!” Doctor said.  
Atillo ran away. Jack was taking his shirt off.   
“What are you taking your clothes off for?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm going in.” Jack said.   
“Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh.” Doctor said.   
“Well, I look good though.” Jack said.  
“I second.” DD said with a grin.  
“DD stop.” Doctor said.  
“No way.” DD grinned.  
Jack grinned then looked at Doctor, “How long have you known?”   
“Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck.” Doctor said.  
Jack went inside the radiation chamber, burned his hand on the wall and continued where the other guy left off.   
“I still can’t believe you lied and said he died.” DD said.  
“Doctor, DD are you there?” Martha asked on the monitor.  
“Receiving, yah, he’s inside.” Doctor said.  
“And still alive?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said.  
“When did you first realize?” Doctor asked Jack through the door.  
“Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew, and lied to the girls.” Jack said.  
“That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong.” Doctor said.   
“Thanks.” Jack said sarcastically.   
“You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you.” Doctor said.   
“So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?” Jack asked.   
“I never thought of it like that.” Doctor said.   
“Shame on you.” Jack said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?”   
“Rose.” Doctor said.   
“I thought you'd sent her and DD back home.” Jack said.  
“Oi, my home is with dad. He sent us back to Rose’s time to Jackie, we went out for chips, then tried any way possible to get back to Dad.   
“They came back. Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself.” Doctor said.   
“What does that mean, exactly?” Jack asked.  
“No one's ever meant to have that power.” Doctor said. “If a Time Lord did that, just the thought of that being DD she'd become a goddess. A vengeful goddess. And I know full well what her first act would be. But it was Rose who absorbed it all and she was human.”   
DD gasped, “That makes sense, Rose said she brings life… really I’d become a Goddess?”  
DD knew what she would do if she became a Goddess.  
“Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.   
“Think she could change me back?” Jack asked.  
“I took the power out of her.” Doctor said.  
“Hence the regeneration, you didn’t become a god.” DD said.  
“I chose not to.” Doctor said. “She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed.”   
“I'm sorry.” Jack said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that.” Jack said.   
“Do you want to die?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, this one's a little stuck.” Jack said pulling on the handle in the radiation room.   
“Jack?” Doctor asked   
“I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic.” Jack said.   
“You might be out there, somewhere.” Doctor said.   
“I could go meet myself.” Jack said with a grin.   
“Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky.” Jack said with a grin.   
Doctor and DD chuckled.  
Jack made the final connection.  
“Yes.” Jack cheered.  
“Now, get out of there. Come on!” Doctor said.   
Doctor got on the telephone while Jack and DD started pushing buttons on a control panel. 

“Lieutenant, everyone on board?” Doctor asked. “Stand by. Two minutes to ignition.   
“Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight” The computer started.  
Martha ran into the room.   
“Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything.” Martha said.   
“Don't be ridiculous.” Doctor said serious.   
“I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life.” Martha said.   
“So he's got the same watch.” Jack said.   
“Yah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing.” Martha said.   
“No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human.” Doctor said.  
“Bloody hurts turning into a human.” DD said.  
“You turned human?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, long story.” DD said.   
“And it's the same watch.” Martha said.   
“It can't be.” Doctor said.  
An alarm started going off.  
DD and Doctor started running around flipping switches.   
“That means he could be a Time Lord. You two might not be the only two left.” Jack said.   
“Jack, keep it level!” Doctor yelled.   
“But that's brilliant, isn't it?” Martha asked.   
“Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died.” Doctor said.   
“Not if he was human.” Jack said.   
“What did he say, Martha? What did he say?” Doctor asked.  
“He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing.” Martha said.   
“What about now? Can he see it now?” Doctor asked.   
“Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine” The computer was counting down.   
“If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe.” DD said.  
“Six, five” The computer said.   
“Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said.” Martha started.  
DD gasped.  
“One.” The computer said.  
Doctor turned the last switch and the rocket engines fired up.   
You Are Not Alone.  
“Dad.” DD gasped.  
“I know.” Doctor said. He got back on the telephone. “Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it? Good luck.”  
Doctor hung up the phone and grabbed DD’s hand and ran fast.  
The control room door slammed shut before anybody could get out of the control room.  
“Get it open! Get it open!” Doctor yelled, both he and DD got out their screwdrivers and soniced the door while Jack was pushing buttons on the console.   
Finally the control room door opened and they all ran out of the room. And were running towards the laboratory.  
The Futurekind got in and they ended up being chased by the Future Kind.  
DD threw one of her bombs at the futurekind to slow them down.  
They ran towards the laboratory. It was locked.  
“Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!” Doctor ordered.  
DD was using her sonic screwdriver on the door.  
“Professor! Professor, where are you?! Chantho Chantho are you there? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch.” Doctor said.  
“They're coming!” Martha screamed.  
“Professor!” Doctor yelled. “Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me. Just open the door, please.”  
Jack smashed the control panel with the butt of his gun.   
They all ran in the laboratory, they saw Yana near the TARDIS. Doctor ran towards the TARDIS. Yana stepped inside and locked the TARDIS door.  
Doctor tried to unlock the door but it wouldn’t unlock.   
DD ran towards the TARDIS and ran her screwdriver over it. But it wouldn’t unlock.   
DD gasped, “Deadlocked.”  
“Let me in. Let me in!” Doctor yelled.  
There was an alarm noise. Doctor and DD stepped back and looked at the TARDIS.   
“She's dead.” Martha said, she was kneeling by Chantho.   
Jack was up against the door, holding it closed.  
“I broke the lock. Give me a hand!” Jack said.   
“I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let us in!” Doctor yelled.   
Doctor and DD could hear Yana talking, they couldn’t make out what he was saying. The next thing they knew, there was a bright light, a regeneration light and he was screaming.  
The Futurekind forced the door open that Jack and Martha were trying to barricade.  
“Doctor! You'd better think of something!” Jack yelled.   
“Now then, Doctor.” The man pushed the TARDIS intercom button so he could speak to them from the inside. “Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think.”   
“Hold on. I know that voice.” Martha said then began screaming again.   
“I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!” Doctor said.   
“Use my name.” The man said.   
“Master. I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Tough!” Master yelled.  
“I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!” Jack yelled.  
DD ran to help Jack and Martha.  
Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the TARDIS.   
“Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!” Master said.   
“Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!” Martha screamed.  
The TARDIS dematerialized.   
Doctor ran towards the door with the other three.  
“Jack give me your wrist.” Doctor said grabbing Jack’s wrist with the vortex manipulator.   
He used his sonic screwdriver on it.  
Jack kept wriggling trying to get his wrist back.  
“Hold still, hold still.” Doctor yelled.  
“I’m telling you it’s broken.” Jack yelled. “It hasn’t worked for years.”  
“That’s because you didn’t have me.” Doctor said. “Girls grab hold, now.”  
The girls put their hands on top of the manipulator and were dematerialized out of the lab and into the Time Vortex.  
“EVERYBODY CLOSE YOUR EYES.” Doctor yelled.  
Everybody closed their eyes as they went through the Time Vortex.  
They landed in an alleyway. Everybody grabbing their heads in pain.  
“Oh, my head.” Martha complained.   
“Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer.” Doctor said.  
They walked out of the Alleyway and into the city.  
“Second time that happened.” DD said, “First time was a Weeping Angel. Those things are bad.”  
“Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky.” Jack said.  
“That wasn't luck, that was me.” Doctor said.   
“The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator.” Jack said.  
“I am so glad we got stuck at the end of the universe with you Jack.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack smiled and winked at DD.  
“Both of you stop it.” Doctor said.   
They found a spot to sit down.  
“But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space.” Martha said.   
“No, he's here. Trust me.” Doctor said grimly.   
“Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor.” Martha said.  
“If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated.” Jack said.   
“What does that mean?” Martha asked.   
“It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man.” Jack said.   
There was a beggar who was tapping a rhythm on an old cup, Doctor was staring at it.  
“Then how are we going to find him?” Martha asked.   
“I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.” Doctor said.  
“Not always.” DD said.  
“What do you mean?” Doctor asked.  
“When we met, neither one of us knew who the other one was.” DD said.  
“That’s because I didn’t know you yet. I know the Master, I will always know him. And you and I will always know each other now.”  
“But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be.” Martha said.  
Everybody stood up, there was a news report on television screens on lamp posts.   
“Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters.” The newscaster said.  
They watched the television of the new Prime Minister walking down the steps with his wife.   
“I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon.” Martha said.   
“That's him. He's Prime Minister.” Doctor said.   
“Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir.” A photographer said taking the picture.   
“The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?” Doctor seemed surprised.  
“She must be brainwashed.” DD said.  
“This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor.” Harold Saxon said on the screen with a smirk.  
“We need information, Martha we need to go to your home.” Doctor said.  
They whistled for a taxi and were taken to Martha’s home.  
“What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything.” Doctor said. “Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here.”   
“Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply.” Jack said.  
Martha got her laptop.   
“Here you go. Any good?” Martha asked.   
“I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages.” Jack said taking the laptop.   
“That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you.” Martha said.   
“We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time.” Doctor said.   
“You going to tell us who he is?” DD asked.   
“He's a Time Lord.” Doctor said.   
“Yah I figured that out already. What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?” DD asked.   
“That's all you need to know.” Doctor said.  
“That is not all I need to know.” DD said.  
“Well that’s all I’m telling you.” Doctor said then turned to look at the computer. “Come on, show me Harold Saxon.”  
Martha turned on her answering machine.   
“Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for.” Tish started.   
“Oh, like it matters.” Martha said turning it off before Tish said who she was working for.   
The laptop showed commercials of famous people voting for Saxon.  
“Former Minister of Defense. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Doctor said.  
“Thanks.” DD said.  
DD grinned, she liked using the remote to stop the Racnoss.   
“But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look.” Martha said pushing buttons on her laptop, Jack got up to make some tea. “Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.” DD said looking closely at the laptop. “Maybe he created these himself. These photos could be faked.  
“But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.” Jack said.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“Why not? Worked for me.” Jack said.   
“When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now.” Doctor explained.   
“Yah, but a little leeway?” Jack asked.   
“Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale.” Doctor said.   
“I was going to vote for him.” Martha said.   
“Really?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him.” Martha said.   
“Me too.” Jack said.   
“Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. He always sounded… good.” Martha said, she began tapping to a rhythm.  
“Dad.” DD whispered.  
Doctor nodded.  
“Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice.” Martha said.   
“What's that?” Doctor asked.   
“What?” Martha asked.   
“That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know.” Martha said.  
A Saxson Broadcast came on the laptop  
Doctor turned on the tv.   
“Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars.” Master said.   
People of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.   
“Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane.” Master said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every… medical student?” Master said.  
Everybody looked at Martha, then turned the tv around and saw sticks of dynamite strapped to the back with a countdown.  
“Out!” Doctor yelled.  
Everybody ran out the door. Doctor grabbed the laptop before running out into the street.   
Martha’s home exploded with the windows smashing.  
“Alright?” Doctor asked.  
“Fine.” DD said.   
“Fine, yah, fine.” Jack said.   
“Martha? What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
Martha was on her phone dialing.   
“He knows about me. What about my family?” Martha asked.   
“Don't tell them anything.” Doctor said.   
“I'll do what I like.” Martha snapped, “Mum? Oh my God You're there. I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum. Has there been anyone asking about me? I can't. Not now. Don't be so daft. Since when? You said you'd never get back with him in a million years. Dad, what are you doing there? Dad? Just say Yes or no. Is there someone else there?”   
Martha had a worried look on her face. Dad? What's going on? Dad?”  
Martha shut her phone   
“We've got to help them.” Martha said.   
“That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!” Doctor said.   
“I don't care.” Martha snapped.  
Martha got in the driver’s seat of her car, Doctor shotgun. Jack and DD in the back.   
Martha was speeding down the road. Barely missing oncoming traffic.  
“Corner.” Doctor yelled.  
Martha made a sharp turn.  
She called her sister Tish on her hands free set in her car.  
“Come on Tish. Pick up.” Martha said.  
“Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see? What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!” Tish was struggling.   
“What's happening? Tish!” Martha yelled then snapped at Doctor, “It's your fault. It's all your fault!”  
They arrived outside of Martha’s mum’s house. Martha’s mum was being dragged into a police van.   
“Martha, get out of here! Get out!” Francine yelled.  
“Target identified.” A police man said.   
Armed police take up position.   
“Martha, reverse.” Doctor said.   
“Take aim.” The Police man said.   
“Get out, now!” Doctor yelled.   
“Fire!” The Police man yelled.  
Martha turned the car around and bullets were slamming into it.   
“Move it!” Jack screamed.  
Jack pulled DD to the car floor.  
“Cover your head.” Jack said to DD.  
DD did as she was told.  
The rear window shattered as they drove away.   
DD got off from the floor once they were out of shooting range.  
“The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!” Martha was furious and was driving furious as well.  
“Careful!” Doctor said.   
“Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!” Jack said.  
They pulled under an underpass and got out.   
“Martha, come on!” Doctor said.  
It was raining. Martha was on her phone again.   
“Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you? Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide. On my life. You've got to trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide. Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!” Martha was yelling the last part.  
Doctor took her phone. “I’m here. Master. You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.” Doctor was walking away from the other three to talk in private.   
DD followed Doctor.  
Doctor tried pushing DD away.  
“No, I want to know everything.” DD whispered.  
Doctor rolled his eyes. “So, Prime Minister, then.”  
“I know. It's good, isn't it?” Master asked.   
“Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman.” Doctor said.   
“Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?” Master asked.  
“Gone.” Doctor said gloomy.   
“How can Gallifrey be gone?” Master asked.   
“It burned.” Doctor said.  
“And the Time Lords?” Master asked.   
“Dead. And the Daleks, more or less.” Doctor said. “What happened to you?”   
“The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.” Master said.   
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“All of them? But not you, which must mean…” Master started.   
“I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything.” Doctor said.  
“What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?” Master asked.  
Doctor really hated talking about this. “Stop it!”   
“You must have been like a God.” Master said.   
“I've been alone ever since. Then I found my daughter a year ago.” Doctor said.  
“Ah, I was wondering about that. How did your daughter survive if you killed everyone?” Master asked.  
“She was sent away from Gallifrey before all of that happened.” Doctor said. “She was raised on a different planet, I didn’t even know I had a daughter out there still alive. I thought it was just the two of us left. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is the three of us. You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth.”   
“Too late.” Master said.   
“Why do you say that?” Doctor asked.   
“The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.” Master said.   
“I could help you. Please, let me help.” Doctor said.   
“It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums.” Master said.  
DD looked around and saw a man slouching on a wall and slapping his thighs in that rhythm.   
“What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!” Doctor yelled.   
“Ooo look. You're on TV.” Master said.  
“Stop it. Answer me.” Doctor commanded.   
They looked through a shop window which had a tv in it. The news was playing on the tv.  
“No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band. Which, By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are.   
The picture said “Nationwide Hunt for Terrorist Suspects.” Their pictures were on the screen.  
“These Terrorists are called The Doctor, DD, Martha Jones and Jack Harkness known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.” The news lady said.   
“You're public enemies number one, two three and four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them.” Master said. “Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?”  
Doctor turned to the right and saw a camera. “He can see us.”  
“Not anymore.” DD said zapping the camera with her sonic screwdriver.   
“Oh, your daughter is a public menace, you should ground her for that. Well Doctor, better start running. Go on, run.” Master said.   
“He's got control of everything.” Doctor said.   
“What do we do?” DD asked.   
“We've got nowhere to go.” Jack said.   
“Doctor, what do we do?” Martha asked.   
“Run, Doctor. Run for your life!” Master said still on the phone.   
“We run.” Doctor said.  
They started running.  
“I said, run!” Master yelled into the phone.  
“Oh shut up.” DD said into the phone and soniced the phone off.  
The four of them ran until they couldn’t run anymore.  
“We… got… to… stop…” Martha said out of breath.  
They slowed down to a walk.  
“It’s getting dark, we need to hide somewhere.” DD said.  
They found an abandoned warehouse and went inside.  
“Well this will do for tonight.” Doctor said looking around. “Jack help me start a fire.”  
“I’m going to go get us something to eat.” Martha said.  
“I’ll go with you, we shouldn’t be by ourselves right now.” DD said.  
Martha nodded.  
“DD, whatever you do, do not use the bombs.” Doctor said.  
“Not a problem, I don’t have any dangerous ones anyway, just smoke bombs, used all the dangerous ones on the futurekind.” DD said.  
“I’m just saying.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
The girls left the warehouse to find something to eat. They managed to find a convenience store and ended up getting four orders of chips and four bottles of water, which was all they could carry and take without being seen.   
“How was it?” Jack asked once the girls returned.  
“I don't think anyone saw us.” Martha said.  
“Soniced the cameras so we could take this stuff. Soniced the door so it wouldn’t ding notifying the cashier that somebody came into the store.” DD said with a smile.  
“Anything new?” Martha asked.   
“I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing.” Jack said.   
“Yah, I meant about my family.” Martha said.  
“It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo.” Doctor said.   
“He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?” Martha asked.   
“Nice chips.” Jack said.   
“Actually, they're not bad.” Doctor said popping a chip in his mouth.   
“So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?” Jack asked.   
“And what is he to you? Like a colleague or…” Martha started.   
“A friend, at first.” Doctor said.   
“I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something.” Martha said.   
“You've been watching too much TV.” Doctor said.  
“Thank goodness that’s not the case though. Would hate to have to call him uncle.” DD said.   
“But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect.” Jack said.   
“Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight in Time Lord years, to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know.   
“What about you?” DD asked.   
“Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped.” Doctor said.  
“I’m never going to have the opportunity for that.” DD said.  
“You’re not old enough yet.” Doctor said.  
“Yah she is, past old enough, she’s 19.” Martha said.  
“Time Lord years she’s not yet two.” Doctor said.  
“But I was born 719 years ago, I am old enough.” DD argued.  
“You’re 719?” Martha asked.  
“Yep.” DD said.  
“No, you were in stasis for 700 years.” Doctor said, “Flying through space and time to Gumai Beara. You’re only 19.”  
“We argue about that a lot.” DD explained.  
“And I always win.” Doctor said.  
“Do not.” DD said.  
“Do too.” Doctor said.  
“Do not.” DD said.  
“Do too.” Doctor said.  
“Enough both of you.” Martha said, “Sheesh, you two are so much alike.”  
“Well it’s moot point arguing anyway, I’m never going to look into the untempered schism” DD said.  
Before anything else was said, Jack’s Vortex Manipulator started beeping.   
“Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it.” Jack said.   
“Patch it through to the laptop.” Doctor said.   
“Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you.” Jack said. He looked like a naughty boy about ready to tell his dad something he knew he’d get in trouble for.  
The Torchwood logo appeared on the laptop.   
“You work for Torchwood.” Doctor said glaring.  
“I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now.” Jack said.   
“Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?” Doctor asked angry.   
“The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honor.” Jack said looking up at Doctor who was glaring down at him.   
Doctor hit play on the laptop screen.  
“If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network.” A lady said on the screen.   
“What's the Archangel Network?” DD asked.   
“I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it.” Martha said taking out her phone.   
“It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel.” Jack said.   
“It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.” Doctor said taking Martha’s phone and sonicing it then banged it against the table, the phone started beeping that rhythm.   
“There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious.” Doctor said.   
“What is it, mind control?” Martha asked.   
“No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out.” Doctor said.   
“Any way you can stop it?” Jack asked.   
“Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it.” Doctor said.   
“And we can fight back.” DD said with a grin.   
“Oh, yes!” Doctor said with a grin.  
“How are we going to fight back without anybody seeing us?” Jack asked, “We’re public enemies 1 through 4.”   
“I’m glad you asked, Jack, I’m going to need everybody’s TARDIS keys.” Doctor said.  
Everybody handed him their TARDIS keys. Doctor took parts off of the phone and laptop and welded them to the keys.   
“Four Tardis keys. four pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Martha said.   
“What about now?” Doctor asked.  
He put his key around his neck, Martha found it difficult looking straight at him.   
“No, I'm here. Look at me.” Doctor said.   
“It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know.” Martha said.  
Doctor took his key off of his neck. “And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on.” Doctor said running towards the door to leave.  
DD grinned at Martha and went to catch up to her dad.   
“You too, huh?” Jack asked. They went to catch up to the Time Lords.   
They entered a dark alleyway and were walking towards the street.  
“Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows.” Doctor said.   
“Like ghosts.” Jack said.   
“Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts.” Doctor said.  
They put their keys around their necks and were walking out in the open. They had to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.   
They were walking to the airport where they knew Saxon was meeting President Winters.  
They watched the interaction between President Winters and the Master.   
“First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it.” Winters said.   
“Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?” Master said.   
“Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane.” Winters said.   
Master was not taking this seriously.   
“First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir.” Winters said.  
“So America is completely in charge?” Master asked.   
“Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant.” Winters said turning around to leave.   
“It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching.” Master said.   
“Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me.” The President said and he walked away with his secret service.   
“The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling.” Master said.  
They watch Lucy leave with her guard. Master looked in their direction.  
DD’s hearts began to pound.  
“He can’t see us.” Doctor whispered.  
A Police van arrived and Master ran over to it with a big grin on his face.   
“Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!” Master said.  
Inside the van was Martha’s family   
“You can't just do this.” Martha’s dad said.   
“All will be revealed.” Master said.   
“Oh my God.” Martha gasped wanting to go help her family.  
“Don't move.” Doctor said grabbing Martha’s arm.   
“But the” Martha started.   
“Don't.” Doctor said.  
They watch as Martha’s family were pushed into another vehicle.  
“I'm going to kill him.” Martha said angrily.   
“What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?” Jack said.   
“Now that sounds like Torchwood.” Doctor said.   
“Still a good plan.” Jack said.  
“He’ll just regenerate.” DD said.  
“He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him.” Doctor said.   
“Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east.” Jack said putting the coordinates in his vortex manipulator.   
“How do we get on board?” Martha asked.   
“Does that thing work as a teleport?” Doctor asked.   
“Since you revamped it, yah. Coordinates set.” Jack said.  
They all put their hands on the bracelet like they did last time.   
They materialized in an engine room with a rough landing.   
“Oh, that thing is rough.” Martha said.   
“I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant.” Jack said.   
“It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?” Martha asked.   
“A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth.” Jack said.  
“Cool.” DD said looking outside seeing three landing strips and a helipad.   
“Come on, let’s go.” Doctor said.  
They started running.  
They ran for a while and the Doctor stopped.  
“We've no time for sightseeing.” Jack said.   
“No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?” Doctor asked.   
“Hear what?” Jack asked.   
“Doctor, my family's on board.” Martha said.  
DD grinned, “I hear it, I hear it.”   
“Brilliant. This way.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They ran down a gangway to level 4. Then opened a door at the end. The TARDIS was there.   
“Oh, at last!” Doctor said   
“Oh, yes!” Martha cheered.  
“Yay.” DD cheered.  
“What's it doing on the Valiant?” Jack asked.  
Doctor opened the door and they went inside, everything was red and the TARDIS looked sickly.   
“What the hell's he done?” Jack asked.   
“Don't touch it.” Doctor ordered.   
“I'm not going to.” Jack said.   
“What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick.” Martha said.   
Doctor and DD went around the coral. The time console was wrapped around in metal mesh.  
“It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, what is it?” Martha asked.   
“He's cannibalized the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“Is this what I think it is?” Jack asked.   
“If you’re thinking paradox machine, then yes.” DD said. “It doesn’t look like it’s activated yet.”  
Doctor bent down and looked at the gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.   
“As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at… two minutes past eight.” Doctor said looking at Jack’s watch.   
“First contact is at eight, then two minutes later.” Jack started.   
“What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?” Martha asked.  
“More important, can you stop it?” Jack asked.  
“Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system.” Doctor said.   
“Then we've got to get to the Master.” DD said.   
“Yah. How are we going to stop him?” Jack asked.   
“Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?” Doctor asked and grinned.  
DD ran towards her room to grab something.  
They got up and hurried out of the TARDIS.  
“Where did you go?” Doctor asked.  
“I wanted to look at my room, it’s creepy in there.” DD said.  
Doctor lifted an eyebrow.  
“It is.” DD said.  
“How many bombs?” Doctor asked.  
“Just what I had left, haven’t had a whole lot of time to make more. I have a few electrocuting ones.” DD said, “And smoke bombs, all of my exploding bombs are gone.”  
They ran up the flight deck and quietly entered the room that the President was broadcasting in.  
“For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone.” Winters said.   
“This plan, you going to tell us?” Jack asked.  
“No longer unique in the universe.” Winters said.   
“If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, sir.” Jack said.   
“I'll get him.” Martha said.  
“I’ll be able to disable him.” DD said fingering one of her electrocuting bombs.   
“And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane.” Winters said.  
Four spheres appear.   
“My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon.” Winters said.   
“You're not the Master.” A sphere said.   
“We like the Mister Master.” Another sphere said.   
“We don't like you.” Another sphere said   
“I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will.” Winters said.   
“Man is stupid.” A sphere said.  
DD thought Winters was stupid too.   
“Master is our friend.” A sphere said.   
“Where's my Master, pretty please?” A sphere said.   
“Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy.” Master said standing up and being goofy.   
“Saxon, what are you talking about?” Winters asked.   
Master looked serious at Winters.“I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him.”  
One of the spheres pointed its weapon at Winters and blasted him into pieces. Secret service and other guards drew their guns. Master laughed and applauded.   
“Guards.” Master said.   
“Nobody move! Nobody move!” The guns were aimed at the people.   
“Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully.” Master said into the camera.  
Doctor took off his key and ran towards the Master. Two men in black grabbed him.   
Jack had to hold DD back from trying to save her dad.  
“Stop him!” A guard said.  
The guards got Doctor kneeling before the Master.   
“We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that.” Master said.   
“Stop it! Stop it now!” Doctor said angry.   
“As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the daughter, the girlie and the freak.” Master said looking at the other three.  
Jack ran forward to try to take down the Master. Master took out his screwdriver, this one was a laser screwdriver.   
Jack fell down dead. The girls ran towards him.  
“Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!” Master said.   
“Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself.” Doctor started.  
Master turned to the cameras “Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go.”   
The men let Doctor go.  
“It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?” Doctor said.   
“Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do.”  
He opened a large metal briefcase, inside it was Doctor’s other hand.   
“I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?” Master suggested, he aimed his screwdriver at the doctor. Doctor went into rapid convulsions.”  
“Dad.” DD cried going towards her dad. She took out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at her dad to try to help.  
“Oh no you don’t little missy.” Master said and aimed his screwdriver at DD, stopping Doctor’s aging, he looked 75 years older. Master shot his laser at DD, DD dodged it.  
“MASTER NO. Leave her alone.” Doctor said angry.  
“Guards, seize her.” Master commanded.  
The men in black grabbed DD’s arms and had her pinned to the floor away from the Doctor.  
“Now where was I? Oh yes, you still have twenty five years to go.” Master said with a grin and continued what he was doing, aging Doctor 100 years.  
“Dad.” DD had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help her Dad, these stupid goons had a hold of her.  
Martha went towards the Doctor. “Doctor? I’ve got you.”  
“Ah, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison.” Master said.  
Martha’s family was brought in, their wrists were bound together with cable ties.   
“Come on, move.” A guard commanded.   
“Mum.” Martha had tears in her eyes.   
“I'm sorry.” Francine said with tears in her eyes.   
“The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break.” Master said putting his hand on Doctor’s chest.   
“Is it time? Is it ready?” A sphere asked.   
“Is the machine singing?” Another sphere asked.   
“Two minutes past. So, Earthlings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!” Master yelled.  
There was a tear in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres came out.  
The guards let go of DD, there was no stopping them now.  
DD hurried towards her dad and Martha.  
“Oh thank goodness.” Doctor said when DD came up to them. He had a plan and he was glad DD wouldn’t be stuck up here.  
“Remove one tenth of the population.” Master said.  
Doctor whispered his plan to the girls.  
“No dad, I can’t leave you, not with him.” DD argued.  
“No time for arguing. You must.” Doctor said.  
DD had tears in her eyes, she nodded.  
The girls stood up, looked at Jack, the Doctor and the Jones family. They knew what had to be done. They both had to save the world.   
DD grabbed her dad’s hand one last time and squeezed it.   
He squeezed back reassuringly.  
Martha looked at her family, the girls touched the vortex manipulator and teleported out of there. They landed hard on grass out of the burning London city. They saw the spheres invading London.  
“We’re coming back.” DD and Martha said at the same time and they hurried into the woods.  
Once they were safe in the woods where they know nobody would hear them, DD broke down. A minute later so did Martha. They had a big task put on their shoulders. The world was literally in their hands.   
They started their journey. The first thing they did was break into a sporting goods store for clothing, backpack and food. They weren’t the only ones who done that. They also grabbed water purifiers, first aid kits and anything else they thought they might need. What they didn’t grab were weapons. They weren’t going to grab weapons. DD did grab what she needed to make smoke bombs, they were good for escaping if need be.   
Every time the girls stopped somewhere, they told their stories about their adventures with the Doctor.   
The girls had to stay hidden a lot, The Master had armies everywhere. The whole world was under Martial Law. It was a dangerous place. Most of the time it was easy staying hidden in plain sight, they still had their TARDIS keys around their necks with the perception filters on them. Sometimes the perception filter doesn’t work, once a little girl saw them and they told their story to her. It gave the little girl hope, she lost her family. In the United States, they saw Mount Rushmore, though the presidents were not on there anymore, it was a big head of the Master.  
“This guy is full of himself.” DD shook her head in disgust.   
They were captured in Japan and told their story to the people in the labor camps. Japan caught on fire and they barely escaped with their lives. South Africa one of the Toclafane was electrocuted by a lightning strike. They were told they had to find Docherty. It took them a year to return to Britain. They told their story. Others have told their story to others. Soon their story will be all over the world if it’s not already.  
The girls were in a boat ready to set foot on British soil once again.  
A man was signaling to the row boat with an oil lamp.   
The girls stepped out.  
“What's your name, then?” Martha asked.  
“Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones and DD. How long since you were last in Britain?” Tom asked.   
“Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year.” DD said.   
“So what's the plan?” Tom asked.  
“This Professor Docherty. We need to see her. Can you get us there?” Martha asked.   
“She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?” Tom asked.   
“Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk.” Martha said.   
“There's a lot of people depending on you two. You're a bit of a legend.” Tom said.   
“What does the legend say?” DD asked.   
“That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only people to get out of Japan alive. They say you two are going to save the world. Bit late for that.” Tom said.  
They walked to a truck and got in.  
“How come you can drive? Don’t you get stopped?” Martha asked.   
“Medical staff. Used to be in pediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out other the labor camps.” Tom said.   
“Great. I'm traveling with a doctor.” Martha said.  
“What are you on about? You’re a doctor too, well… in training.” DD said.  
Martha shrugged, “Ironic.”  
DD grinned, “Very.”   
“Story goes that you two are the only people on Earth who can kill him. That you, can kill the Master stone dead.” Tom said.   
“Let's just drive.” Martha said.  
They drove for a while and then got out and hiked up a hill the rest of the way.   
They saw a giant statue of the Master.  
“All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore.” Martha said.  
“Full of himself.” DD said again disgusted.   
“Best to keep down. Here we go. The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap.” Tom said.  
They were looking at a fleet of space rockets.  
“You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war.” DD said.   
“War? With who?” Tom asked.   
“The rest of the universe. We’ve been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all.” Martha said.  
“You've been in space?” Tom asked surprised.   
“Problem with that?” Martha asked.  
“No. No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?” Tom asked.  
“I've met Shakespeare.” Martha said.  
“I’m an alien from a different planet.” DD said.   
Two spheres flew in from behind the statue of the Master.  
“Identify, little man.” The sphere said.  
“I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for.” Tom started.  
“Soon the rockets will fly, and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.” The sphere said and then flew away laughing.   
“But they didn't see you.” Tom said amazed.   
“How do you think we travelled the world?” Martha asked.  
They showed Tom their keys.   
They were walking back towards the truck.  
“So how do those keys work?” Tom asked.  
“Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon.” DD said.   
“Saxon. Feels like years ago.” Tom said.   
“But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes us sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable.” Martha said.   
“Well, I can see you.” Tom said.   
“That's because you wanted to.” Martha said.   
“Yah, I suppose I did.” Tom said.   
“Is there a Mrs Milligan?” Martha asked.   
“No. No. What about you?” Tom asked.   
“There used to be someone.” Martha said.  
DD rolled her eyes, first Rose, then Martha and maybe even Jack, why does everybody fall in love with her Dad?   
“A long time ago. Come on, we've got to find this Docherty woman.” Martha said.   
“We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?” Tom asked.   
“It's nearly three o'clock.” DD said.   
They drove close to the shipyard and got out of the truck, they ran the rest of the way to the shipyard fence. Tom cut a gap in the fence and ran to the building where Docherty was at.  
“Professor Docherty?” Tom called.   
“Busy.” Docherty said.   
“They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is DD and Martha Jones.” Tom said.   
“They can be the Royal family for all I care. I'm still busy.” Docherty said.  
She was banging her hands on a television.   
“Televisions don't work anymore.” Martha said.   
“Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself.” Docherty said.  
A staticy black and white image appeared.   
“There!” Docherty cried in joy.   
It was the Master on the television.  
“My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of 2 little girls, walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you.” Master said and the camera was aimed at the Doctor.  
“Dad.” DD gasped.  
“How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?” Master said on the tv  
“No.” DD gasped, she grabbed her locket in comfort as she watched Master zap the doctor like he did a year ago.  
“Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years.” Master said.  
Doctor convulsed and when he stopped convulsing. Doctor was no longer in the wheelchair.  
“I’m going to kill him.” DD seethed.  
“Doctor.” Master said.   
Master looked down at where the Doctor was at. The camera didn’t show the body of the Doctor. Master wasn’t smiling.   
“Received and understood, girls?” Master said.   
“I'm sorry.” Tom said.  
DD grinned and so did Martha. Master never showed Doctor’s body and he wasn’t smiling when he ended the broadcast.   
“The Doctor's still alive.” Martha said.   
“Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.” Docherty said.   
“We could just take them out.” Tom said.   
“We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.” Docherty said.   
“They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up.” DD said.   
“Then what are they, then?” Docherty asked.   
“That's why we came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this.” Martha said and she took out the computer disc. “No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this.”  
Docherty put the disc in her computer. She was having a hard time getting the computer to stay on.  
“Oh, whoever thought we’d miss Bill Gates.” Docherty said in frustration.  
“Here let me.” DD said taking out her screwdriver and sonicing the computer.  
The computer stayed on and started reading the data.  
“So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?” Tom asked.  
“No. Just got lucky.” Martha said.   
“I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon.” Docherty said.  
DD and Martha looked at each other.  
“There! A current of fifty eight point five kilo amperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten mega joules precisely.” Docherty said.   
“Can you recreate that?” Tom asked.   
“I think so. Easily. Yes.” Docherty said.   
“Right then, Doctor Milligan, we're going to get us a sphere.” Martha said.  
“Doctor Docherty, I’ll help you with the current.” DD said.  
“Do you know anything about?” Docherty started.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
It took them 75 percent less time creating the current then it would if Docherty did it on her own.  
“Ok, we’re all set.” DD said to Martha.  
They heard the gun shots and Tom started running.  
“He's coming. You ready?” Martha asked.   
“You do your job, I'll do mine!” Docherty said.  
Tom ran in the room and was followed by a sphere.  
“NOW.” Tom yelled.  
The sphere was caught in the electrical field that DD and Docherty created. After a few moments it dropped to the ground.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.   
“That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.” Docherty said picking the sphere up.  
She set it on a table and tried to open the sphere up.  
DD took out her screwdriver again and soniced the sphere.  
“What is that thing?” Docherty asked.  
“Sonic screwdriver.” DD said with a smile.  
Docherty opened up the four quarters of the sphere. “Oh my God!”   
They all looked inside the sphere, it contained a tiny wrinkly head. DD thought it kind of looked like a Dalek.   
The thing opened its eyes and they jumped back.  
“It's alive.” Docherty gasped.   
“Martha. Martha Jones. DD” The thing in the sphere said.   
“It knows us.” DD said.   
“Sweet, kind Martha Jones. And DD. You helped us to fly.” The thing said.   
“What do you mean?” Martha asked.   
“You led us to salvation.” The thing said.  
“Who are you?” DD asked.   
“The skies are made of diamonds.” The thing said.   
“No. You can't be him.” Martha gasped.  
“Who?” DD asked.  
“Creet.” Martha said sadly.  
DD gasped. “The little boy.”   
“We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.” The thing said.   
“Oh, my God.” Martha and DD gasped at the same time.  
They looked at each other shocked both sharing the same thought.   
“What's it talking about? What's it mean?” Tom asked.   
“What are they?” Docherty asked.   
“Martha. DD, tell us. What are they?” Tom commanded.   
“They're us. They're humans.” Martha said.  
“The human race from the future.” DD said.   
“The future? Why are they killing us if they’re from the future?” Tom asked.  
“The Master has a paradox machine.” DD said, “It makes sense, everything is coming together. The master could only travel to this time and the end of the universe. Dad fused the coordinates and locked them permanently. Master found Utopia.”  
“The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything.” Martha said.   
“There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold.” The thing said. “But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home.”   
“But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist.” Docherty said.   
“And that's where the paradox machine comes in.” DD said. “He used the TARDIS. The time machine, it’s a Time Lord thing… Time Lords are… well there’s only three in existence now. I’m one of them, so is the Doctor and so is the Master.”  
Docherty and Tom looked shocked.  
“After all that you’ve witnessed, that’s what you’re shocked about?” DD asked. “The TARDIS is strong enough to hold the paradox in place. Allowing past and future to collide… don’t think about it too hard, you’ll go mad.”   
“But what about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?” Tom asked.  
“Because it's fun!” The thing said and was laughing.  
Tom took his gun and aimed it at the thing and shot it dead.   
“I think it's time we had the truth, girls. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?” Docherty asked.   
“Just before we escaped, the Doctor told us. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defense.” Martha said.  
DD took out the case that revealed a gun looking device with a squeeze trigger and four small cylinders at the top. There were also three vials of colorful liquid.  
“All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this.” Tom said.   
“Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.” Docherty said.  
“Takes more than that to kill a Time Lord.” DD said. “We can regenerate. Literally bring ourselves back to life.”   
“Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful.” Docherty said sarcastically.   
“Except for this. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him. Kills a Time Lord permanently.” Martha said.   
“Four chemicals? You've only got three.” Tom said.   
“Still need the last one, because the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and we found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London.” DD said.   
“Then where is it?” Tom asked.   
“There's an old UNIT base, north London. We’ve found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there.” Martha said.  
They started to pack up the gun and the chemicals.  
“Keep those things away from me.” DD said. Nodding towards the chemicals.  
“We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs. We'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy.” Tom said.   
“You can spend the night here, if you like.” Docherty said.   
“No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.” Tom said.   
“And you. Good luck.” Docherty said.   
“Thanks.” Martha said.   
“Girls could you do it? Could you actually kill him?” Docherty asked.   
“We've got no choice.” Martha said.   
“You might be many things, but you don't look like killers to me.” Docherty said.  
The girls looked at her and then walked out.  
“Proves how much she knows.” DD said.  
They travelled to the Slave Quarters. They dodged a patrol and knocked on a door.  
“Let me in. It's Milligan.” Tom said.  
The door opened and they went inside. The house is packed.  
“Did you bring food?” A woman asked.  
“Couldn’t get any. And I’m starving.” Tom said.   
“All we've got is water.” The woman said.   
“I'm sorry.” Martha said.   
“It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.” Tom said.  
“Are you DD and Martha Jones?” A boy asked.   
“Yah, that's us.” Martha said.  
“Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it.” The boy asked.   
“Who is the Master?” A woman asked.  
Everybody started talking at once.   
“Come on, just leave them alone. They’re exhausted.” Tom said.   
“No, it's all right. They want us to talk, and we will.” DD said with a smile.   
“We travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones and DD became legends, then that's wrong, because our names aren’t important.” DD started.  
“There's someone else. The man who sent us out there. The man who told us to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do.”  
“I’m proud to call that man my dad. He saved your lives from the Sycorax years ago. He saved you from the Racnoss, he saved you from the Daleks, the Cybermen, and other species you don’t even know about.” DD said.  
“Whenever you feel like giving up. Just think, the Doctor is out there, he’s going to save us.” Martha said.   
“It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here.” A woman gasped.   
“But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground.” A boy said.   
“Hide them.” A woman said.   
“Use this.” Tom said and he covered the girls with a ratty blanket.   
“He walks among us, our lord and master.” A boy said.   
“Martha. DD. I can see you! Out you come, little girls. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do? In your case DD, What would Daddy do?”  
Martha and DD looked at each other. They took their keys off from their necks and got out from under the blanket.  
Everybody was watching them.  
Tom opened up the door for the girls and the girls stepped out.   
“Oh, yes. Oh, very well done.” Master was clapping. “Good girls. He trained you two well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it.”   
Martha threw her backpack towards the Master.  
“Yours too.” Master said.  
DD did the same.  
Master fired his laser screwdriver at both bags.  
“And now, good companion, and Doctor’s Daughter. Your work is done.” Master said and he pointed his laser at Martha first.  
Tom ran out of the house yelling, “NO”  
Master shot his laser at Tom and laughed.   
“But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? That would be most devastating for him. His child and his companion. Epic. Almost dawn, and planet Earth marches to war.” Master said.  
The guards escorted the girls into the vehicles and they were transported from the vehicles to airplanes which took them to the Valiant.  
“Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.” Master said.  
The girls were escorted to the flight deck. Martha’s family was on one side of the room, Jack was on another side of the room.   
DD silently gasped when she saw her Dad in a cage and what he looked like.  
“Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten.” Master said.  
DD threw the vortex manipulator to the Master.   
“And now, kneel.” Master ordered.  
The girls knelt before the Master.  
“Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?” Master asked.   
“The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!” A man said on the intercom.  
“Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready? Master asked.   
“We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice.” The spheres in space said.  
“At zero, to mark this day, the children Martha Jones, and DD will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, these two.” Master said. “Why if I had a daughter like DD, I would have killed her ages ago, all of her regenerations. Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This companion is useless. Bow your head.” Master ordered the girls. They followed Master’s orders. “And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward” Master started.  
The girls started chuckling quietly.   
“What. What's so funny?” Master asked.   
“A gun.” Martha said.   
“What about it?” Master asked.  
“A gun in four parts?” Martha said.   
“Yes, and I destroyed it.” Master said.   
“A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?” DD asked.   
“What do you mean?” Master asked.   
“As if I would ask them to kill.” Doctor said.   
“Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want them.” Master said.   
“But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.” Martha said. I told her about the gun, so she'd get us here at the right time.”   
“Oh, but you're still going to die.” Master said.   
“Don't you want to know what we were doing, travelling the world?” DD asked.   
“Tell me.” Master said, he was getting annoyed.  
“We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. We did just what Dad said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story.” DD said.  
“We told them about the Doctor.” Martha said. “And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.”   
“Faith and hope? Is that all?” Master asked mockingly.   
“No, because we gave them an instruction, just as Dad said.” DD said.  
“We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time.” Martha said.   
“Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?” Master asked.   
“Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites.” Martha said.   
“What?” Master asked.   
“The Archangel Network.” Jack said.   
“A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor started to glow.   
“Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't.” Master said getting angry.  
“Doctor. Doctor.” Jack said.  
“Doctor.” Francine said.   
“Don't.” Master yelled.   
“Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.” The crowd on the monitor said.   
“Stop this right now. Stop it!” Master ordered.  
Everybody was saying Doctor. DD thought it was weird saying Doctor but she loved it.   
Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor.” Everybody was saying.  
Doctor was back looking like he was a century old.  
“I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.” Doctor said.   
“I order you to stop!” Master yelled.   
“Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.” Crowds chanted.  
“Doctor.” DD said and grinned.  
“Doctor.” Martha said.   
“Doctor.” Master’s wife said.  
That was surprising.   
“The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking.” Doctor said, he was still glowing but he was back to his normal self.  
“Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.” Doctor said, he was floating in the air he had so much power in him.  
DD was in awe  
Martha ran to her family and hugged them. DD ran to Jack and hugged him.  
“Have I ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?” Jack asked.  
DD smiled shyly.   
“No!” Master yelled. He fired his laser screwdriver at the Doctor, it was bouncing off the Doctor not fazing him one bit.   
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Then I'll kill them.” Master said and he pointed his screwdriver at Martha’s family.  
Doctor stretched his hand out and the screwdriver flew from the Master’s hand.   
“You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!” Master yelled.   
“And you know what happens now.” Doctor said.  
“No! No! No! No!” Master said, he looked scared.  
Doctor floated towards the Master. “You wouldn’t listen.”  
“No.” Master protested.  
“Because you know what I’m going to say.” Doctor said landing on the floor.  
“No.” Master curled up in a little ball in a corner.   
Doctor put his arms around him. “I forgive you.   
“My children.” Master cried.   
“Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox.” The spheres in space said.   
“Captain, the paradox machine!” Doctor yelled.   
“You men, with me! DD you stay here.” Jack said.   
Jack and the guards who were guarding him, ran to the TARDIS. Doctor saw Master take out the Manipulator.  
“No!” Doctor yelled grabbing the manipulator at the same moment it was transporting.   
Martha and DD started pushing buttons on the console.  
“We've all six billion spheres heading right for us.” Martha cried.   
A while later the Valiant started shaking. Papers were flying everywhere.   
DD was thrown into Doctor’s arms.  
“Dad.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor smiled then got serious, “Everyone get down. Time is reversing.”   
It was very windy and shaky and fast.  
Once everything stopped Doctor hurried and looked outside and at the scanner.  
“The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning.” Doctor said.  
He turned on a radio.   
“This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated.” A Man from UNIT said.   
“Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.” Doctor said.   
“What about the spheres?” Martha asked.   
“Trapped at the end of the universe.” Doctor said.   
“But I can remember it.” Francine said.   
“We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know.” Doctor walked over to Martha’s dad “Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met. You must be very proud of your daughter, I’m very proud of mine.”   
DD smiled at that.  
Master tried sneaking off towards the door. Just as Jack was coming in.  
“Whoa, big fella!” Jack said grabbing Master, “You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs.” Jack cuffed Master. “So, what do we do with this one?”   
“We kill him.” Martha’s Dad said.  
“We execute him.” Tish said.   
“No, that's not the solution.” Doctor said. You're my responsibility from now on.”  
“But you can't trust him?” Jack asked.   
“No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS.” Doctor said.   
“You mean you're just going to keep me?” Master asked.   
“Mmm. If that's what I have to do.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t like that plan. The Master in the TARDIS with them. She shivered at the thought.  
Lucy shot the Master. Doctor caught him as he staggered back.  
“Put it down.” Jack said carefully to Lucy.  
Lucy dropped the gun, she had a lifeless look in her eyes.  
“There you go. I've got you. I've got you.” Doctor said.   
“Always the women.” Master said.  
“I didn't see her.” Doctor said.   
“Dying in your arms. Happy now?” Master asked.   
“You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.” Doctor said.   
“No.” Master said.   
“One little bullet. Come on.” Doctor begged.   
“I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.” Master said.   
“Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.” Doctor said.   
“And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you and your brat?” Master asked.   
“You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks.” Doctor said. “Regenerate!” Doctor was crying.  
DD had tears in her eyes. Master used to be her dad’s friend.   
“How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?” Master asked.   
The Master died.   
“No!” Doctor sobbed.  
After Doctor calmed down enough, DD slowly walked towards her dad. Knelt down next to him and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry.” DD said.  
Doctor kissed DD’s head. “Come on, I’ll show you what a Time Lord funeral is like.”  
He picked up Master’s body and slowly walked towards the TARDIS. DD was following him.  
Once they entered the TARDIS. They were relieved that it looked normal. Doctor got the sacred sheets used to wrap the deceased and the last two Time Lords began wrapping their fellow Time Lord.  
Doctor transported them to a clear area and created a funeral pyre and set Master’s body on it.  
Doctor lit a torch and set the pyre on fire.   
DD hugged her dad, Doctor wrapped his free arm around his daughter.   
Father and Daughter watched him burn.   
After a few minutes, they walked away.  
The next day, the four time travelers were just standing leaning on a railing in cardiff, everybody in their own thoughts.  
“Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.” Martha said.   
“Good.” Doctor said.   
“Back to work.” Jack said beginning to leave.  
“I really don't mind, though. Come with us.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded in agreement with a smile.   
“I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.” Jack said.   
“Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.” Doctor said then exposed the vortex manipulator on his wrist.  
“Hey, I need that.” Jack protested.   
“I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize.” Doctor said and he soniced the manipulator.   
“And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?” Jack asked.   
“Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.” Doctor said.   
“Been called that before.” Jack said. “Sir. Ma'am, Miss.” He saluted the three and they saluted back. “But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?”  
“I really don't know.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, vanity. Sorry. Yah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you.” Jack said and he turned around to leave. He headed towards Torchwood’s secret entrance.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“It can't be.” Martha gasped.   
“No. Definitely not. No. No.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, “He is. They both said I have pretty eyes.”  
They all laughed.   
After a while they went to Martha’s parents’ house. Martha needed to talk to her parents. She needed family time. 

Doctor and DD were ok with that, they needed father daughter time. They decided to fix the TARDIS together and hook up Doctor’s other hand that was in the jar, to the console.  
“You know, that hand reminds me of that show… where the characters are creepy and kooky, mysterious and spooky and all together ooky.” DD said.   
“The Addams Family.” Doctor said and he snapped his fingers and grinned.  
“Right that one.” DD said with a grin.   
Martha came into the TARDIS.  
“Oh good you’re back, Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant.” Doctor was talking fast and pushing buttons, then looked at the face Martha was making, “Ok.”   
“I just can't.” Martha said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.” Martha said.   
“Of course not. Thank you.” Doctor said hugging Martha. “Martha Jones, you saved the world.”  
“Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with the two of you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You two going to be all right?” Martha asked.   
“Always. Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Right then. Bye.” Martha said, she kissed Doctor on the cheek and hurried out of the TARDIS.  
“Um.” DD said.  
Martha came back inside.   
“Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.” Martha said.   
“Is this going anywhere?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes. Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out. So this is me, getting out.” Martha said.  
She threw DD her mobile.   
“Keep that, because I'm not having you two disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?” Martha asked.   
“Got it.” DD said, she had a mobile now.   
“I'll see you again.” Martha said with a grin.  
“Martha.” DD said.  
Martha turned around.  
DD gave her friend a hug. Martha hugged back.  
She stepped out of the TARDIS   
Doctor pushed the lever to dematerialize the TARDIS  
“Where should we go next?” Doctor asked.  
“Meta Sigmafolio thing you were talking about sounds intriguing.” DD said.  
“Right.” Doctor said. “Meta Sigmafolio here we come.”  
All of a sudden, the TARDIS turned them upside down and they fell, it was very dizzying. There was a horn that was going off.  
“No, no, no, no, no, stop that. Stop it.” Doctor was talking to the TARDIS and pushing buttons to make the dizziness stop.  
“Oh what happened?” DD asked holding her head.  
“What was that all about?” Doctor was still talking to the TARDIS. “You ok DD?”  
“Yah.” DD said getting up.  
“What’s your problem?” Doctor asked.  
“Right, just settle down.” A man said inside the Tardis, he was pushing buttons on the console.  
DD gasped. Why was there a strange man on the TARDIS?  
The two men ran into each other at the console and apologized for bumping into each other.  
Doctor looked at the man in shock.  
“What.” Doctor asked.  
“What?” The man asked.   
“What?” DD asked.  
Doctor got nose to nose with the other man.  
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“Who are you?” The man asked.  
Doctor smiled, “Oh brilliant. I mean totally wrong, big emergency universe goes back in five minutes but brilliant.” Doctor started.  
The man was getting angry, “I’m the Doctor who are you?”  
DD gasped, “What?”  
“Yes you are.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Dad what is going on here?” DD asked. “Who is he? Sir who are you?”  
“I’m the Doctor.” The man said.  
“He’s the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“The Doctor?” DD asked.  
“The Doctor.” Doctor said nodding.  
“You mean he’s…” DD asked and gasped.  
Doctor nodded.  
“Is there something wrong with you?” The other Doctor asked frowning.  
Doctor couldn’t stop smiling. “Ooh there it goes, the frowny face. I remember that one.” Doctor frowned a bit, “Mind you, a bit saggier than I remember.”  
Doctor was touching the other Doctor’s cheeks and moving them around, it was funny to watch.  
“And your hairs a bit grayer” Doctor said, “Though two of us together in this short amount of time, should get you back in place, we’ll get you home. Be able to close that coat again, but never mind that, look at you, the hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery… yah.”  
“Really? Celery?” DD asked. “You wear celery?”  
“Brave choice celery. Mind you not everyone can carry off a decorative vegetable.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
DD had a hard time trying to keep a straight face. Her dad was not going to live this one down.  
“Shut up.” The other Doctor said and he took off his hat, “There is something very wrong with my TARDIS and I’ve got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help, it really would help if there wasn’t some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him.”  
“Oh, ok, sorry… Doctor” Doctor said.  
“Thank you.” The other Doctor said and he turned around to work on the TARDIS  
“Dad I don’t think he knows.” DD whispered.  
“Wow the back of my head.” Doctor said excited.  
“What?” The other Doctor asked.  
“Sorry, sorry, it’s not something you see every day is it?” Doctor said. “The back of your own head, mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don’t want to seem vain but could you keep that on?”  
“You just insulted yourself.” DD thought this was very funny.  
“What have you done to my TARDIS?” The other Doctor asked turning around and looking at Doctor. “You’ve changed the desktop theme haven’t you? What’s this one? Coral?”  
“Well.” Doctor started.  
“It’s worse than the leopard skin.” The other Doctor said and he put on his brainy specs and continued working on the TARDIS.  
“Oh, now out they come the brainy specs.” Doctor said excited.  
“Dad loves the brainy specs.” DD said with a grin.  
“You don’t even need them. You just think they make you look very clever.” Doctor was dancing and grinning.  
There was an alarm going off.  
“That’s an alert, level 5.” The other Doctor said. He got on the console and started pushing buttons, “It’s like two TARDIS’s have merged but there’s definitely only one TARDIS present.”  
Doctor walked over to the monitor.  
“It’s like two Timezones are at war at the heart of the TARDIS.” The other Doctor said. “That’s a paradox.”  
“Well this guy’s bright.” DD said sarcastically.  
“DD.” Doctor warned, “Remember who you’re talking about.”  
“Oh I know who I’m talking about.” DD said with a grin.  
“The paradox could blow a hole in the space time continuum. The size of…” The other Doctor started.  
Doctor moved the monitor over so the Other Doctor could see.  
“The size of Belgium.” The Other Doctor said. “That’s a bit dramatic isn’t it? Belgium?”  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and offered it to the Other Doctor.  
“Need this?” Doctor asked.  
“No I’m fine.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Oh no of course, you mostly went hands free. You were like, Oi I’m the Doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string. And look at me I’m wearing a vegetable.” Doctor said.  
“And you thought my comment was rude.” DD said chuckling  
“Well I’m allowed to say stuff like that, you’re not.” Doctor said.  
The Other Doctor had a frowny face and he stood up and looked at Doctor in the eye. “Who are you? And who is she?”  
“Take a look.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, oh no.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Oh yes.” Doctor said.  
“Oh no.” The Other Doctor said. “You’re.”  
“Here it comes yah I am.” Doctor said.  
“A fan.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Yep.” Doctor said then realized what the other one said. “What?”   
DD couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Ok, now I agree with your comment.” Doctor said.  
“This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium.” The Other Doctor said pushing buttons on the TARDIS.  
“What do you mean a fan? I’m not just a fan, I’m you.” Doctor said.  
“Ok you’re my biggest fan.” The Other Doctor said. “Look it’s perfectly understandable going around in space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, and being… well let’s be honest pretty sort of marvelous.”  
“Well at least I know where you get your boasting from.” DD said.  
“And now and then people start to notice me, start up their little groups.” The other Doctor said. “That Linda lot, are you one of them?”  
Doctor nodded his head.  
“How did you two get in here?” The Other Doctor asked. “Can’t have you lot knowing where I live.”  
“Listen to me. I’m you, I’m you with a new face.” Doctor said and he began slapping his own face. “Check out this bone structure Doctor because one day you’ll be shaving it.”   
A bell started going off.  
“The Cloister bell.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Yep right on time that’s my cue.” Doctor said and he began pushing buttons.  
The Doctors were talking but DD couldn’t make anything out.  
She did make out the Other Doctor saying something about a black hole swallowing the entire universe.  
“Yah that’s my fault, rebuilt the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up.” Doctor said. “Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS crossed its own time stream, collided and there you go. End of the universe bottabing, but don’t worry, I know exactly how this all works out.”   
DD thinks the other Doctor is finally understanding.  
Doctor began pushing buttons and winding things and talking. DD was so lost, it was hard enough understanding what one Dad was saying, and now there were two.  
“Lets fire up the Zeiton crystals.” Doctor said.  
“You’ll blow up the TARDIS.” The Other Doctor said.  
“No I won’t. I haven’t.” Doctor said.  
“Who told you that?” The Other Doctor asked.  
“You told me that.” Doctor said and finished what he started.  
“Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Explosion cancels out implosion.” Doctor said.  
“That remains constant.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Really.” Doctor started.  
“Far too brilliant.” The Other Doctor said. “I never meant anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that.”  
“Sorry mate, you still haven’t” Doctor said.  
“You’d needed time to work all that out, even I couldn’t do it.” The Other Doctor said.  
“I didn’t work it out.” Doctor said. “I didn’t have to.”  
“You remembered.” The Other Doctor said.  
“Yes he finally gets it.” DD cheered.  
“Because you will remember.” Doctor said.  
“You remembered being me watching you doing that.” The Other Doctor said. “You only knew what to do because I saw you do it.”   
Doctor nodded. “Wibbily Wobbily.”  
“Timey Wimey.” The Other Doctor said.  
“That’s how you came up with that?” DD asked.  
“So who is she? Our companion?” The Other Doctor asked.  
“Uh, her name is DD.” Doctor said.  
“You remembered this?” DD asked, “This happened to you before?”  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“He… you… could find me.” DD said.  
“No, DD” Doctor said, “What happened was a fixed point in time.”  
“It could be changed.” DD said.  
“You stopped the Golem ship, if you didn’t do that, think of all of the planets that would be destroyed.” Doctor said.  
DD thought about it and nodded.  
“What are you two going on about?” The Other Doctor asked.  
DD had a look on her face and she looked at her dad.  
Doctor sighed, “Go ahead.”  
DD smiled. “Um, past Doctor.”  
“Yes?” Other Doctor said.  
“I want to fully introduce myself.” DD said with a smile, she stuck out her hand to shake, “My name is DD, it stands for.”  
The Other Doctor shook DD’s hand, first they were shocked and then they glowed.  
“Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a smile.  
The other Doctor gasped then looked at Doctor and DD.  
“Is. Is this true?” Other Doctor asked.  
“Yes it’s true.” Doctor said. “But we will not find her for many years. Not until after you… we meet a girl named Rose Tyler.”   
“Rose Tyler, got it.” The Other Doctor said.  
There was a noise.  
“Well the TARDIS’s are separating. Time’s up Doctor, back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara, Time Lords and funny hats and the Master, oh he just showed up again, insane as ever.”  
“Does he still have that rubbish beard?” The other Doctor asked.  
“No, no beard this time, well, a wife.” Doctor said.  
“His wife shot him.” DD said.  
The other Doctor was disappearing, “Oh, I seem to be off. But what can I say? It was very nice to meet you DD. Thank you Doctor.”   
“No thank you.” Doctor said.  
“I’m very welcome.” The Other Doctor said and he disappeared.  
Doctor flipped a switch to bring him back.  
Doctor gave the Other Doctor his hat back.  
“You know, I love being you. Back when I first started, the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy. And then I was you and it was all dashing about playing cricket and my voice got all squeaky when I shout.” Doctor said.  
“It still does that.” DD said giggling.  
Doctor grinned at DD then looked at the other Doctor.  
“I got that from you.” Doctor said and his voice got squeaky. “Oh, and the trainers. And.” Doctor put on his brainy specs. “Snap, because you know what Doctor, you were my Doctor.”  
The two Doctor’s looked at each other.  
The Other Doctor looked at DD and then at the Doctor, he took off his hat, “To days to come.”  
“All my love to long ago.” Doctor said.  
The other Doctor disappeared   
“Oh Doctor, remember to put your shields up.” The other Doctor said.  
Doctor pressed the button to do that.  
There was a loud foghorn noise  
DD ran out of the way just before a ship ran into the TARDIS creating a big hole.  
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“What?” DD asked.  
There was dust everywhere and they were coughing   
There was a floatation device on the floor. Doctor turned it over, it big black letters was the word TITANIC  
Doctor and DD looked at each other  
“What?” Doctor and DD said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

There was dust everywhere and they were coughing   
There was a floatation device on the floor. Doctor turned it over, it big black letters was the word TITANIC  
Doctor and DD looked at each other  
“What?” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
Doctor got up and hurried to the console. He adjusted the controls so the TARDIS pushed the ship out of the TARDIS wall and repaired the ship.  
Doctor pushed another button and the TARDIS materialized inside the ship.  
“Let’s go check it out.” Doctor said.  
DD looked worried, she heard about the Titanic.  
“Come on, we’ll be fine.” Doctor said.  
Doctor opened the TARDIS door and checked the wall on the other side.  
“Looks ok.” Doctor said.  
DD walked out of the TARDIS and together they entered what looked like a party.  
People were dressed up formally and Christmas music was being played.  
Doctor and DD walked over to gold skinned statues of angels.  
“What are those things?” DD asked.  
“Christmas decorations?” Doctor guessed.  
The statue moved, it surprised both of them.  
They walked away from that.  
They saw a little red man with spikes in a dinner jacket.  
“Ok, not the Titanic we are thinking of.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD walked to a window, they were in space.  
“Right.” Doctor said.  
“Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas.” The announcer said.  
Doctor and DD were underdressed, they hurried back to the TARDIS to change.  
DD put on a cranberry colored dress with sparkles that goes to the top of her ankles, and matching cranberry flat dress shoes which also sparkled. And a matching headband for her hair.  
Doctor put on his tux that he thinks is bad luck.  
“Like my dress?” DD asked spinning around in it.  
“Very pretty, and very festive, love the color.” Doctor said.  
“You look very sharp in that tux.” DD said with a grin.  
“Yah, I just hope all the bad luck ran out of this.” Doctor said adjusting his tie. “Well, shall we?”  
He offered DD his arm and she took it.  
They left the TARDIS together and joined the party.  
The first thing they did was get some information, they went to a video screen where a bald man was talking.   
“Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. The fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max.” The man on the video screen said, his gold tooth glinted in the light.”   
After they watched that, they walked towards the dance.  
“Merry Christmas, sir, madame.” A Steward said.  
“Merry Christmas.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Merry Christmas.” DD said with a smile.  
They see people dancing to Winter Wonderland.  
They walked on exploring the room, they saw a man on his phone, he sounded like a spoiled rich man.  
Doctor and DD went up to one of the angels.  
“Evening. Passengers fifty seven and fifty eight. Terrible memories. Remind us. You would be?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information.” The Host said.   
“Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures.” The Host said.  
“Titanic. Who thought of the name?” DD asked.  
“Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth.” The Host said.   
“Did they tell you why it was famous?” DD asked   
“Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max” The Host was glitching.  
A Steward noticed the Host glitch.   
“Ooo, bit of a glitch.” Doctor said. He was taking out his sonic screwdriver when the Stewards arrived.  
“It's all right, sir, madam, we can handle this.” The steward said. Two more officers arrived and they switched the Host off and carried it away.   
“Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, Merry Christmas.” A Steward said.   
“Merry Christmas.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Merry Christmas.” DD said with a smile, “It’s fun being called madam.”  
Doctor chuckled.  
“I’m going to go dance.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor smiled, “Go have some fun.”  
DD hurried to the dance floor and joined a group of people who didn’t have partners to dance with.  
A few minutes later DD heard a crash and that snobby spoiled rich man was talking angrily at a waitress, he left the waitress with a mess to clean up.  
“Well he’s rude.” DD thought, “It was his fault she dropped the glasses.”   
She saw her Dad rush to the waitresses aid and help pick up the glass.  
The two were talking. She saw Doctor point towards her direction, the waitress looked over.  
DD smiled and waved feeling embarrassed they were talking about her.  
DD finished dancing to that song and another one, she went to find her dad, who was at a table with two other people, they were eating a buffet.  
“There you are, having fun?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded with a smile and sat down.  
“I saw what you did to that champagne bottle, brilliant.” DD grinned.  
“DD this is Morvin Van Hoff and his wife Foon, this is my daughter DD.” Doctor introduced.  
“Nice to meet you… Ooh I like your outfits. DD said with a smile.   
“You’re just being nice.” Foon said.  
“No really, they are unique, not to mention my favorite color, and I love sparkles.” DD said.  
“She’s telling the truth.” Doctor said.  
“Well, thank you.” Foon said. “Go on, help yourselves to some buffalo wings.”  
DD smiled and took a wing.  
“Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven.” The Announcer said.   
“Red Six Seven. That's us. Are you two Red Six Seven?” Morvin asked.   
“Might as well be.” Doctor said.   
“Come on, then. We're going to Earth.” Morvin said.   
They hurried towards an older man in a tweed suit holding up a red sign.  
“Red Six Seven. Red Six Seven. This way, fast as you can.” The Man said.   
“I got you that drink.” The waitress said.   
“And I got you a treat. Come on.” Doctor said.  
“Hi I’m DD, his daughter.” DD said with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you DD, I’m Astrid.” Astrid said with a smile.   
“Red Six Seven departing shortly.” The older man said.  
Doctor showed the man his psychic paper which showed three tickets.   
“Quickly, sir, please, and take three teleport bracelets if you would.” The older man said.   
“I'll get the sack.” Astrid said worried.   
“Brand new sky.” Doctor said handing Astrid a teleport bracelet.   
“To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages.” Copper said.  
DD looked at her dad and lifted an eyebrow.  
“Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by.” Copper said.  
The little red alien with the spikes came running towards the group with a red ticket in his hand.   
“And me! And me! Red Six Seven.” The little alien said.   
“Well, take a bracelet, please, sir.” Copper said.   
“But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?” Doctor asked the alien.  
“Bannakaffalatta.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“Ok… Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and.” Doctor started and they were teleported to the shopping area that should have been crowded but wasn’t.  
“Oh.” Doctor said.   
“Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing.” Copper said.  
DD rolled her eyes, this Copper was a joke.   
“Very good.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong.” Doctor said.   
“But it's beautiful.” Astrid said.   
“Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand.” Doctor said.  
“Dad remember my first time on Earth?” DD asked.  
Doctor thought and remembered, “Well yes.”   
“It's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!” Astrid said with a wide smile and she hugged the Doctor.  
“Yah? Come on then, let's have a look.” Doctor said.  
There was only one human out tonight, he was at a news stand.  
“Hello, there. Sorry, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?” Doctor asked the man.   
“Oh ho, scared!” The man said.   
“Right. Yes. Scared of what?” Doctor asked.   
“Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it.” The man said.   
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, it's them, up above. Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames.” The man said.  
DD thought the man had a point.   
“This place is amazing.” Astrid said in awe.  
“And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty.” The man said and he turned towards his tv he had in the news stand.   
“Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear.” The announcer on the tv said.   
“God bless her. We stand vigil.” The man saluted the tv.   
“Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about.” Doctor said.  
They were teleported away back to the Titanic.   
“I was in mid-sentence.” Doctor protested.   
“Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets.” Copper said.  
Everybody took their bracelets off.   
“Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided.” The Steward said.   
“Thank you.” Foon said happily.   
“That was the best. The best!” Astrid said happily, her dream came true because of this man.   
“What sort of power fluctuation?” Doctor asked the Steward.   
“We are not at liberty to discuss sir, please take your lady and enjoy the festivities.” The Steward said and left.  
A couple minutes after the Steward left, Doctor and DD walked towards another one of those screens of Max talking about his cruise line.   
“And I should know because my name is Max. The fastest, the furthest, the best. My name is Max.” The Max in the screen said and his gold tooth glinted.   
Doctor used his sonic screwdriver and unfastened the frame to get to the electronics behind it. He changed the imaged to the ship’s status.   
“The Shields are off-line.” Doctor said.  
“Uh Dad.” DD said, she was looking out of a porthole and saw three fireballs heading their way.  
Doctor pushed the button on the communication device on the screen, “Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You’ve got a meteoroid storm coming in. West zero by north two.”  
“Who is this?” The captain asked.  
“Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding.” Doctor started.   
“You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once.” The Captain said.   
“Yah? Just look starboard!” Doctor said.   
“Come with me, sir, miss.” Two Stewards took the Doctor and DD by the arms and were escorting them out.   
“You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down.” DD said.   
Doctor and DD struggled to get free of the men.   
DD elbowed the steward who had her in the gut, Doctor slipped away, they both started running towards the microphone.  
“Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb” Doctor started, a Host put its hand over his mouth.   
DD ducked away from a host, “There are fireballs coming, the shields are dow.” A host got a hold of her and they were dragged out of the reception.  
“Look out the windows.” Doctor yelled as they were taken away.  
Astrid, and the Van Hoffs followed, so did Bannakaffalatta.  
“If you don’t believe us, then check the shields yourself.” DD said struggling.  
“Sir, I can vouch for them.” Astrid said.  
“Look, Steward, they just had a bit too much to drink.” Morvin said.   
“Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports have gone down.” Copper said.   
“Not now!” A Steward said struggling with the two trouble makers.  
DD didn’t know where they were going to be dragged to, they were in a room away from all the other guests, except for the ones that followed them.   
“The shields are down. We are going to get hit.” Doctor said.   
“Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!” The snobby rich man said.   
“Listen to him. Listen to him!” DD said.   
Before anything could be done, there was an explosion, everything was topsy turvy. There was sparks, smoke, fire, another explosion, screaming.  
Finally everything stopped. The explosions were done. Foon was whimpering.   
“It's all right, sweetheart.” Morvin said trying to calm his wife down.  
Doctor stood up, “Shh… It’s stopping.”   
Doctor helped DD up, she was dizzy.  
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor helped Astrid up  
“Are you alright?” Doctor asked.  
“I think so.” Astrid said.   
“Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky.” Doctor said.  
“Both.” DD said, “When we get out of this, you need to get a different suit.”   
Doctor checked one of the Stewards, he was dead.  
“Er, everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision.” The Steward said.   
“Small?” Morvin asked outraged.   
“Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?” The snobby rich man asked.   
“If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please.” The steward said, nobody was quieting down. “Quiet! Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive.”  
Astrid hurried towards Copper, he had a cut on his head.   
“Doctor.” Astrid called.   
“Are you all right?” Doctor asked.   
“She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation.” The Steward said and he went to a hatch and turned the wheel.   
“Don't open it!” Doctor yelled.  
Too late. The Steward was sucked out into space. Everybody grabbed onto the nearest object that was welded to the floor. DD was at a control panel that was flashing Vacuum Breach.  
She got her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket in her dress and soniced the control panel from vacuum breach to Oxygen Shield.   
“Oxygen shield stabilized.” The Computer said.  
Everybody gasped for air once they were safe.   
“Good job DD.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled. “Best invention ever, the sonic screwdriver.”  
“Everyone all right? Astrid?” Doctor called.  
“Yah.” Astrid said out of breath.   
“Foon? Morvin? Mister Copper? Bannakaffalatta?” Doctor asked.   
“You, what was your name?” Doctor asked the rich snobby man.   
“Rickston Slade.” Slade said.   
“You all right?” Doctor asked.   
“No thanks to that idiot.” Slade said.   
“The steward just died.” Astrid said.   
“Then he's a dead idiot.” Slade said.   
“All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on.” Doctor said. He and DD looked outside.  
DD gasped, there was floating debris and bodies.   
“What happened? How come the shields were down?” Astrid asked Doctor.   
“I don't think it was an accident.” Doctor said.  
Astrid looked outside.   
“How many dead?” Astrid asked.   
“We're alive. Just focus on that.” DD said.  
“I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise. Look at me. I promise.” Doctor said. Astrid nodded her head, she understood, “Good. Now, if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board and.” Doctor started.  
“Dad, that’s not going to work.” DD said starting to get scared.  
“What? Why? Oh.” Doctor said.   
“What is it? What's wrong?” Astrid asked.   
“That's my ship over there.” Doctor said.   
“Where?” Astrid asked expecting something that looks like a ship.   
“There. That box. That little blue box.” DD said.   
“That's a spaceship?” Astrid asked not believing.   
“Oi, don't knock it.” Doctor said.   
“It's a bit small.” Astrid said.  
“It’s bigger on the inside.” DD said.  
“And it’s a bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity, and that would be the Earth.” Doctor said.  
“Dad what are we going to do? This isn’t turning out like the Titanic, this is looking like… Poseidon.” DD said.  
“DD calm down, everything will be fine.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
“What’s Poseidon?” Astrid asked.  
“It’s a movie… I don’t want to talk about it. Or think about it.” DD said. “Dad will get us out of here.”  
Doctor went to a speaking tube.  
“Deck twenty two to the bridge. Deck twenty two to the Bridge. Is there anyone there?” Doctor asked.   
“This is the bridge.” Somebody on the other end said.   
“Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?” Doctor asked.   
“We've got air. The oxygen field is holding, but the Captain, he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do.” The young man said. “I tried. I did try.”   
“All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Midshipman Frame.” Frame said.   
“Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?” Doctor asked.   
“They're er. Hold on…Oh!” Frame cried.   
“Have you been injured?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm all right.” Frame said. “Oh, my Vot. They're cycling down.”   
“That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?” Doctor asked.  
“Yah.” Frame said.   
“The moment they're gone we lose orbit.” Doctor said.   
“The planet.” Frame said.   
“Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core.” Doctor ordered.   
“This is never going to work.” Frame said.  
“Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge.” Doctor said.  
“We're going to die.” Foon said.   
“Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?” Copper asked.   
“We are. We're going to die.” Foon said.   
“We're just a cruise ship.” Astrid said.   
“Ok, ok. Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush. First things first. One. We are going to climb through this ship. B. No. Two. We're going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little iv in brackets they use in footnotes, why. Right then, follow me.” Doctor said.  
“Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?” Slade asked.  
Doctor and DD turned around and walked towards the group.  
“I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?” Doctor asked, he was sick of Slade’s attitude.   
“No.” Slade said.   
“In that case, allons-y!” Doctor said and he led the group.   
“He’s your dad?” Slade asked.  
“My names Doctor’s Daughter, I’m a Time Lady, born on the planet Gallifrey, raised on the planet Gumai Beara, was kidnapped by Golems, five years later destroyed their ship and found my dad. I’m seven hundred and twenty years old. I’ve helped the Doctor save the world on numerous occasions. Just recently helped save the world from a madman called the Master. I trust my dad. He says he’s getting us out of here, well he’s getting us out of here.” DD said. She hurried to catch up to her dad.  
“That was cool.” DD said.  
They headed to what would be the stairwell door, Doctor pushed against it, it was tough, there was debris against it.  
“Careful. Follow me.” Doctor said going through the door, followed by DD, then Astrid.  
Copper walked through after Astrid.   
“Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric.” Copper said.   
“Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of, of peace and thanksgiving.” Doctor said.  
“Could have fooled me, every Christmas I’ve experienced we end up having to save the world.” DD said.  
Doctor agreed with that.  
They were climbing the stairs and getting the rubble out of the way, Doctor found a host.  
“We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble.” Doctor said.   
“We can do robotics. Both of us.” Morvin said.   
“We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff.” Foon said.   
“See if you can get it working. Let's have a look.” Doctor said and the rest of them walked further up.   
“It's blocked.” Astrid said.   
“So what do we do?” Doctor asked.   
“We shift it.” Astrid said.  
“That's the attitude. Rickston, Mister Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta. Look, can I just call you Banna? It's going to save a lot of time.” Doctor said.   
“No. Bannakaffalatta.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“All right then, Bannakaffalatta. There's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through.” Doctor said.   
“Easy. Good.” Bannakaffalatta said going through the gap.  
The ship shook and more debris shifted and made it harder for them.   
“This whole thing could come crashing down any minute.” Slade complained.  
“Can I slap him?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Tempting but no.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“What are you two talking about?” Slade asked.   
“Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get that message?” Doctor asked in English.   
“No. What message?” Slade asked.   
“Shut up!” Doctor yelled angry.   
“Bannakaffalatta made it.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“I'm small enough, I can get through.” Astrid said and she crawled through.   
“Careful.” Doctor said.   
“I'm fine.” Astrid said.   
“Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso going to get through that gap?” Slade asked.   
“We make the gap bigger. So start.” Doctor said.  
Slade heard the Van Hoffs laughing.   
“What happened? Did they find a doughnut?” Slade asked.  
DD glared at Slade, “No you idiot they love each other, but you wouldn’t understand that.”  
Slade glared at DD, “Doctor.”  
“What?” Doctor asked annoyed at Slade.  
“I demand you discipline your daughter for her abhorrent behavior.” Slade said.  
“I demanded you to shut up a while ago, you haven’t done that yet.” Doctor said.  
“I can clear it from this side. Just tell me if it starts moving.” Astrid said and she began moving rubble around.  
A couple minutes went by.   
“What's going on up there?” Doctor asked.  
“I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged.” Astrid said with a grin.  
“Congratulations.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor found another comm, he contacted the Bridge.  
“Almost done.” Morvin yelled talking about fixing the Host.  
“Good, good, good. Mister Frame, how's things?” Doctor asked.  
“Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one.” Frame said.  
“What is it? Are they losing air?” Doctor asked.   
“No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host.” Frame said.   
“It's working!” Morvin said.   
“Kill.” The Host said grabbing Morvin by the neck.  
“Turn it off!” Doctor yelled.  
“I can't, Doctor!” Foon said.   
“Kill. Kill. Kill.” The Host said pushing Morvin into the wall over and over again.   
“Go!” Doctor yelled.  
Doctor tried using the sonic screwdriver on the Host.   
“Double deadlock!” Doctor said and then pulled the Host’s hands off of Morvin’s throat. “Quickly, go upstairs!”   
“Run, darling, run!” Foon yelled.   
“Information. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.” The Host said.   
“Foon! Foon!” Morvin yelled.   
“Rickston, get them through!” Doctor yelled.  
“No chance.” Slade said and he went through the gap.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Some gentleman.”   
“Rickston!” Copper scolded.   
“I'll never get through there.” Foon said.   
“Yes, you can. Let me go first.” Copper said and he went through the gap.  
The Host swung at the Doctor. DD heard the clang.  
“Dad?” DD asked scared.  
“Go through the gap.” Doctor yelled.   
“You heard him, get going Foon.” DD said.  
“No, you should go before me.” Foon said.  
“No, you’re going first.” DD said, she pushed Foon towards the gap  
She was having a hard time getting through.  
The debris shifted.  
“Now I’m stuck.” Foon said panicking.  
“Come on, you can do it.” DD said. “ I’m going to help you ok?”  
“Ok.” Foon said.  
Copper levered the debris up with a metal bar.  
Foon was able to get through, DD was right behind her.  
The gap was going to collapse.  
“Rickston, vot damn it, help me.” Copper said.   
“No way.” Slade said.  
DD made an irritated noise, “You foul loathsome snobby cowardly rich man. When are you going to grow a pair?”  
DD grabbed a piece of rubble and helped Copper.  
“Morvin, get through!” Doctor yelled.  
“Kill. Kill. Kill.” The Host said.   
“Doctor, he's stuck!” Astrid said.   
“Mister van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me.” Doctor said, he was pushing on Morvin’s behind, Morvin got through the hole.   
“That's it. We've got you. Doctor, come on, get through.” Astrid said.  
“Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!” Doctor said.   
“I can't hold it!” Copper said.  
“Hurry Dad.” DD said.   
“Information. Deck thirty one.” The Host said.   
“Thank you.” Doctor said and he hurried through the gap.   
The Host was following the Doctor through.  
“Let go.” DD said.  
They let go of the leverage and all of the debris fell on the Hosts head. Smashing it.  
DD ran to her dad hugging him.  
“We never have good luck with angels.” DD said.  
They entered a corridor where there was a trolley of food.  
“Morvin, look. Food.” Foon said.  
“Oh great. Someone’s happy.” Slade said.  
“Don’t have any then.” Morvin said.  
Everybody but Doctor helped themselves to the food and the drinks. It was good to just relax for a bit. Doctor was on the communicator with Frame again.  
“Let me know if you find anything. And keep those engines going.” Doctor said, Astrid and DD went up to him.   
“Saved you some. You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat.” Astrid handed him a plate of food.   
“Yah, thanks.” Doctor said taking the plate.  
DD handed him a drink.   
“So, you look good for nine hundred and three.” Astrid said.   
“You should see me in the mornings.” Doctor said.   
“Ok.” Astrid said.  
“It’s a funny sight, seeing him run around in his jim jams.” DD said with a grin. “Though, his hair is never this tidy. His hair always looks windswept when we’re on adventures.”  
“Oi.” Doctor said pretending to be offended.  
“He has his hair like that because he knows his companions love it.” DD said with a cheeky grin.  
Astrid chuckled, she loved the relationship those two had together.   
“Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day.” Copper said.   
“So it is. Merry Christmas.” Doctor said.   
“This Christmas thing, what's it all about?” Astrid asked.   
“Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room.” Doctor said.   
“But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They could send up a rocket or something.” Copper said.   
“They don't have spaceships.” DD said.   
“No, I read about it. They have shuffles. Space shuffles.” Copper said.   
“Mister Copper, this degree in Earthonomics, where's it from?” Doctor asked.  
“Honestly?” Copper asked.   
“Just between us.” Doctor said.   
“Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners.” Copper said.   
“You, you lied to the company to get the job?” Astrid asked.   
“I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road, and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic.” Copper said.   
“Hmm. I suppose it is, yah.” Doctor said.   
“How come you know it so well?” Astrid asked.   
“I was sort of, a few years ago, I was sort of made, well, sort of homeless, and, er, there was the Earth.” Doctor said.  
DD remembered Dad telling her how he was banned from Gallifrey at one point in his life and he made his home Earth.   
“The thing is, if we survive this, there'll be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space lane fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. I won't survive ten years.” Copper said.  
There was a bang.   
“A Host! Move! Come on!” Doctor yelled.  
Doctor led them to a door that Doctor soniced to open, the next room was the Engine Room. They all gathered on the catwalk and were looking at their only way across to the other side. Nobody was happy about it. It was a beam and it looked dangerous.  
“Is that the only way across?” Slade asked.   
“On the other hand, it is a way across.” Doctor said.   
“The engines are open.” Astrid gasped.   
“Nuclear storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls.” Doctor said.   
“But that thing, it'll never take our weight.” Morvin said afraid.   
“You're going last, mate.” Slade said.   
“It's nitrofin metal. It's stronger than it looks.” Doctor said.   
“All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should.” Morvin started, he stepped forward and the metal under his foot gave way. He fell down into the engine furnace.   
“Morvin!” Foon screamed in despair.   
Everybody tried grabbing him but he was gone.  
Doctor tried comforting Foon.  
“I told you. I told you!” Slade yelled.   
“Just shut up. Shut up!” Copper said.   
“Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!” Foon cried.  
“I can't. I'm sorry, I can't.” Doctor said.   
“You promised me.” Foon cried.   
“I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, I rather think that those things have got our scent.” Copper said.   
“I'm not waiting.” Slade said and he started going across the beam.   
“Careful. Take it slowly!” Doctor said.  
The ship shook and Slade fell down on the beam.   
“Oh, Vot help me.” Slade begged.   
“You're okay. A step at a time. Come on, you can do it.” Doctor said, he was getting nervous and hot, he untied his tie.   
DD was playing with her necklace, that’s what she does when she’s nervous.   
“Kill. Kill. Kill.” They heard the Hosts.   
“They're getting nearer.” DD said.   
“Seal us in.” Doctor said taking his screwdriver and sonicing the controls.   
“You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?” Copper said.   
“Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced.” Doctor said.   
“Oh.” Copper said.  
The ship shook again.   
“I'm okay.” Slade said.  
“Nobody cares.” DD thought.   
“Maybe he's all right. Maybe, maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's just unconscious.” Foon said.   
“I'm sorry, Foon. He's gone.” Astrid said.  
Foon began crying in Astrid’s arms. Slade made it to the other side.   
“Yes. Oh. yes! Who's good!” Slade cheered.   
“Bannakaffalatta, you go next.” Doctor ordered.   
“Bannakaffalatta small.” Bannakaffalatta said and he got on the beam.   
“Slowly!” Doctor ordered.  
The Hosts began hammering on the door.   
“They've found us.” Copper said.  
“DD get across.” Doctor said.  
DD shook her head, “No, Astrid goes first.”   
Doctor didn’t have time to argue with his daughter, “Astrid, get across right now.”   
“What about you?” Astrid asked.   
“Just do it. Go on.” Doctor said, he looked at DD.  
“Mr. Copper, you’re next.” DD said.  
“No, my dear, ladies first.” Copper said.  
“Please Mr. Copper.” DD said.  
“Mr. Copper, we can't wait, DD’s very stubborn.” Doctor said.   
“But.” Copper started.  
“Don't argue.” Doctor said.  
Copper started across.  
“DD you start crossing when there’s room for you, you hear me?” Doctor said serious.  
DD nodded.  
“Doctor? The door's locked!” Slade said.   
“Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirling key thing of yours.” Slade said.  
“DD has one.” Doctor said. “DD get on the beam.”  
DD looked worried, but she did as her dad told her.   
“Too many people!” Bannakaffalatta protested.   
“Oi! Don't get spiky with me. Keep going.” DD snapped.   
They walked some more on the beam. Then the beam started to sink, which made all of the people on the beam fall onto the beam.   
“It's going to fall.” Astrid cried.   
“It's just settling. Keep going.” Doctor said from the catwalk.  
Everybody on the beam stood up. To DD’s horror, when she fell her dress got under her, she accidently stepped on her dress and slipped over the side.  
“AHHHHHHHH.” DD screamed.  
She was hanging onto the beam.  
“DD.” Doctor yelled.  
Copper was coming back towards DD.  
“No, leave me alone.” DD said scared, she didn’t think an old man like Copper could help her.  
“Let me help you.” Copper said.  
DD shook her head no, “No.”  
“Hang on DD, I’m coming.” Doctor said. He carefully got on the beam.  
It got really quiet.   
“They've stopped.” Astrid said.   
“Gone away?” Bannakaffalatta asked.  
“Why would they give up?” Doctor asked.   
“Never mind that. Keep coming.” Slade said.   
“Where have they gone? Where are the Host?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm afraid we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas. That angels have wings!” Copper said.  
The Hosts were descending down from above.   
“Information. Kill.” The Hosts said removing their halos.   
“Arm yourself, all of you.” Doctor said, “Hang on DD.”  
DD was hanging on as well as she could.  
Everybody on the beam grabbed some pipe and used them as bats to send the halos flying. One was aimed at DD to knock her off of the beam, Doctor batted it away. Doctor was cut by one of the halos on his arm and so was Copper on his side.  
Astrid collapsed defeated, “I can't.” She cried.   
“Bannakaffalatta stop.” He threw down his pipe, “Bannakaffalatta proud. Bannakaffalatta cyborg!” Bannakaffalatta said and he ripped his shirt open and sent out a burst of energy called an Electromagnetic pulse. It sent the angels falling down into the engine, except for one that landed on the catwalk close to Foon.   
“Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD cried, she was slipping.  
Doctor hurried, bent down and lifted her up onto the beam.  
Doctor hugged his daughter, it was short lived though, they had another crisis, Bannakaffalatta used up all his power and collapsed.  
“He's used all his power.” Astrid said when Doctor and DD joined them.   
“Did good?” Bannakaffalatta asked.   
“You saved our lives.” Astrid said.   
“Bannakaffalatta happy.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“We can recharge you. Get you to a power point and just plug you in.” Astrid said.   
“Too late.” Bannakaffalatta said.   
“No, but you got to get me that drink, remember?” Astrid said.   
“Pretty girl.” Bannakaffalatta said and he closed his eyes for the last time and died.   
DD could feel the tears behind her eyes.   
Copper was grabbing something on Bannakaffalatta.  
“Leave him alone.” Astrid snapped.  
“It's the EMP transmitter. He'd want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all.” Copper said taking the EMP transmitter.   
“Do you think? Try telling him that.” Slade said.  
The Host that landed was moving.   
“Information. Reboot.” The Host said.   
“Use the EMP!” Slade yelled.   
“It's dead. It's dead.” Copper yelled.   
“It's got to have emergency” Astrid started.   
The Host was very close to Doctor and DD.  
“No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole. Security protocol ten. Six six six. Er, twenty one, four, five, six, seven, eight. I don't know, forty two? Er, one!” Doctor said.  
“Information. State request.” The Host said.   
“Good. Right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. No witnesses.” The Host said.   
“But this ship's going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?” Doctor said.   
“Information. Incorrect.” The Host said.   
“But why do you want to destroy the Earth?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. It is the plan.” The Host said.   
“What plan?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used.” The Host said.  
“Well, you could have warned me.” Doctor said.   
“Information. Now you will die.” The Host said.  
The Host was raising its halo and Doctor and DD were getting a couple of pipes to defend themselves, it was lassoed from behind by Foon.  
“You're coming with me.” Foon said and she closed her eyes and jumped over the side, dragging the host with her.   
“No!” Doctor and DD yell.  
Doctor had an angry look on his face. “No more.”  
He grabbed DD’s hand, they made their way across the beam with no more incidences, Doctor soniced the door and kicked it down.  
They entered a corridor that would take them to Reception One.  
“Right. Get yourself up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mister Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this.” Doctor gave her the EMP transmitter. “Once it's powered up, it'll take out a Host within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? DD, you have a screwdriver, you know how to use it. Rickston you have the most difficult job.” Doctor said and he grabbed DD’s hand and placed it in Rickston’s. “Do not let go of her hand, I do not want her following me.”  
DD gasped, “Dad.”  
“No.” Doctor snapped. “Now go and open the next door. Go on, go!”   
“All right!” Slade said not letting go of DD’s hand.  
Doctor handed the first aid kit to Copper.   
Doctor and Astrid were talking in private. DD was trying to get out of Slade’s grip, he was taking this hand thing way to seriously.   
The Ship started shaking again. Everybody was startled.  
Doctor got on the comm. “Mr. Frame are you still with us?”  
“It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left.” Frame said.   
“Don't worry, I'll get there.” Doctor said.   
“But the bridge is sealed off.” Frame said.   
“Yah, yah, working on it. I'll get there, Mister Frame, somehow. All charged up? Mister Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston look after my daughter. DD stay with Rickston. And I'll see you again, I promise.” Doctor said. And he hurried to leave   
“Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto.” Astrid said.   
“I have really got to go.” Doctor said.   
“Just wait a minute.” Astrid said and she took the first aid box from Copper, stood on it, grabbed the doctor’s jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.  
DD smiled at that.   
“Yah, that's a, ahem, very old tradition, yah.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“See you later.” Astrid said with a smile.   
“Oh, yes!” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Good, now this will be easier.” DD said and she got out of Slade’s grip. And out of his reach.  
“Come back here, your father said.” Slade started.  
“Ok, look, we don’t like each other. I am appalled he made me hold your hand like some sort of toddler. I only hold his hand. And sometimes a companions which you are neither.” DD took out her screwdriver and set it to a setting. “Slade you have a new job. When you get to a door, press this button on the door or console, you saw how dad did it.” DD handed him her screwdriver, “Be careful with that. Do not lose it.”  
“Why should I listen to you?” Slade asked.  
“Do you really want to play babysitter?” DD asked.  
“No.” Slade said.  
“Fine then, see ya, good luck.” DD said.  
“Your Dad told you to stay here.” Astrid said.  
“And I never listened to that command and I’m not going to start now.” DD said and she hurried to catch up to her dad, she had to go back on the beam bridge.  
She saw which way her dad went, she hurried and followed, he turned a corner, she turned the corner. He turned another corner, she turned another corner and ran into a cross looking Doctor.  
“I told you to stay with Rickston.” Doctor said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “You made me hold Slade’s hand.”  
“To keep you safe.” Doctor said.  
“You made me hold Slade’s hand, how could you possibly think I would stay with him?” DD asked.  
“Who’s going to open the doors?” Doctor asked.  
“He’s borrowing my screwdriver, I gave him the opening doors job.” DD said.  
“You should have stayed with them.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said stubbornly. “We don’t have time for this.”   
“Right, come on.” Doctor said grabbing DD’s hand.  
They hurried around corners and stairs and rubble until they made it to the Galley where they ended up surrounded by Hosts.  
“Kill, kill, kill” The Hosts say.  
Doctor and DD grabbed a sauce pan and a dinner tray as weapons.  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Security protocol one. Do you hear me? One. One! Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. Correct.” A Host said.   
“No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?” Doctor asked.   
“Information. No.” A Host said.   
DD was getting annoyed at her dad, if he messed this up, she was going to activate her bombs.   
“No! No, no, no, no. That wasn't a question either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We’re not passengers. We’re not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio-records. No such people on board. We don't exist, therefore you can't kill us. Therefore, we are stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on deck thirty one. Final question. Am I right?”   
“Information. Correct.” The Host said.   
“Brilliant. Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The angels escorted Doctor and DD to Deck 31  
They entered what looked like a storage area and they looked around.   
“Wow. Now that is what you call a fixer upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours. Who is it?” Doctor asked.  
A Host opened a pair of doors.   
“Oh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in there. Sit through a supernova. Or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this and I should know, because…” Doctor started.  
A device on wheels came out, there was a head attached to the device on wheels, it was bald, with a mustache. It also had a fake eye.  
“My name is Max.” Max Capricorn said and his gold tooth glinted.   
“It really does that.” DD said.   
“Who the hell are these two?” Max asked.   
“I'm the Doctor. Hello. And this is my daughter DD.” Doctor said.   
“Information. Stowaways.” A Host said.   
“Well.” Doctor started.   
“Kill them.” Max said.   
“Oh, no, no, no. Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max. You've given me so much good material like, how to get ahead in business. See? Head? Head in business? No?” Doctor tried to joke.  
DD thought that was lame and it was only going to make the cyborg angry.   
“Oh, ho, ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years.” Max said.  
“I can't think why.” DD said dryly.   
“A hundred and seventy six years of running the company have taken their toll.” Max said.   
“Yah but, nice wheels.” Doctor said.   
“No, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by hologram. Host, situation report.” Max said.   
“Information. Titanic is still in orbit.” A Host said.   
“Let me see.” Max said and he wheeled himself over to where he could see the Engine, Doctor and DD got out of his way, “We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!”   
“When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?” Doctor asked.   
“This interview is terminated.” Max said, he was wheeling himself back into his safe room.   
“No. No, no, no, no, no. Hold on, hold on, hold on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me.” Doctor said.  
“He’s really good at this.” DD said.  
“So, business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense.” Doctor said.   
“My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back.” Max said.  
“If you had a back.” DD said.  
Doctor grinned at that joke. “So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors just in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No. Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out.”   
“And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder.” Max said with a grin.   
“While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber.” Doctor said.   
“I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of… metal.” Max said.   
“So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser.” Doctor said.   
“I never lose.” Max said.   
“You can't even sink the Titanic.” DD said.   
“Oh, but I can, I can cancel the engines from here.” Max said.   
An alarm started going off.   
“You can't do this!” Doctor yelled.   
“Host, hold them.” Max commanded.  
The Hosts grabbed Doctor’s and DD’s arms.   
“Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Hosts. Kill them.” Max said.  
A host took off their halos and was about to cut them.   
“Mister Capricorn!” Astrid said in a fork lift. “I resign.”  
She drove towards Max.   
“Astrid, don't!” Doctor yelled.  
Astrid got the forks under Max’s life support machine and the two machines battled. A Host threw its halo at the fork lift and it cut the brake line.   
“He's cut the brake line!” DD gasped.  
Astrid looked at the Doctor with a look in her eyes, the look that Doctor and DD know all too well, it’s the goodbye look.  
“Oh no.” DD gasped.   
Astrid stepped on the gas pedal and went as fast as the fork lift could, knowing full well that she didn’t have any breaks.  
“Astrid!” Doctor yelled.  
They watched Astrid push Max over into the Engines, sacrificing herself as she did so.  
The Hosts released Doctor and DD and they ran forward watching her fall.   
“Titanic falling. Voyage terminated. Voyage terminated.” The Computer said.  
Doctor took DD’s hand and they walked away from the falling debris and explosions of the machines hitting the engine.  
Doctor let go of DD’s hand and they stepped away from each other. Hosts got on either side of the Time Lords and linked arms. Doctor went first, he snapped his fingers and the Hosts flew him up.  
DD did the same thing her dad did and the hosts flew her up after Doctor.   
Doctor got through to the bridge, the Hosts punched through the floor. DD was close to him.  
Doctor got out of the hole.  
“Deadlock broken.” The Computer said.   
“Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last.” Doctor said.   
“Er, but, but the Host.” Frame said.   
“Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me.” Doctor said.  
DD climbed out of the hole.  
“That was cool.” DD said.  
“Who are you?” Frame asked.  
“His daughter.” DD said.  
“Midshipman Frame, DD, DD, Midshipman Frame.” Doctor introduced.  
“Nice to meet you but there's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall.” Frame said indicating to the Engine Failing light.  
“Titanic falling.” The Computer said.   
“What's your first name?” Doctor asked.   
“Alonso.” Alonso said.   
“Titanic falling.” The Computer said.   
“You're kidding me.” Doctor said in awe.  
DD giggled.   
“What?” Alonso asked.  
“That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso.” Doctor turned the wheel, “ Whoa!”  
DD climbed her way to the ships console and turned the scanner on, it was quite difficult since they entered the Earth’s atmosphere. Alonso wouldn’t stop screaming.  
“Oh, no, Impact area, West Central London.” DD said.  
“Get on the Comms and get Buckingham Palace.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told. “Yes, can you get me Buckingham Palace? Security code.”  
“Seven, seven one.” Doctor said.  
“Seven, seven one. Now get out of there.” DD said into the comms.  
DD couldn’t believe it, they were going to crash into Buckingham Palace. Of all places.   
Doctor pulled back on the wheel trying to get the ships nose up.  
Just when it looked like they were going to crash, Titanic missed the palace by inches and flew into the sky.  
Everybody sighed with relief, the ship was in the air.  
“You did it.” DD cheered hugging her dad.  
Alonso rung the bell. “Woo hoo.”  
“Woo hoo hoo.” Doctor cheered.  
DD saw a picture of Max hanging on the wall, she took it off the wall and threw it into one of the small fires that was in the room.  
Alonso was still hurt, so he sat down.  
“Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me.” Doctor said.   
“We made it.” Alonso said.   
“Not all of us.” Doctor said sadly, “Teleport! She was wearing a teleport bracelet.”   
Doctor got up and ran towards the Reception, DD and Alonso were right behind him.  
“Mister Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. They should have.” Copper said.   
“She fell, Mister Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?” Doctor asked.   
“Er, let me see.” Copper said.   
“What the hell are you doing?” DD asked.   
“We can bring her back.” Doctor said and began working on the teleport unit.   
“How?” DD asked.  
“If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, so if we can just trigger the shift.” Copper said.   
“There!” Doctor said.  
An image of Astrid appeared.  
“I'm falling.” Astrid said.   
“Only halfway there. Come on.” Doctor said impatiently.   
“I keep falling.” Astrid said.   
“Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment.” Doctor said very impatient.   
“Doctor” Copper said.  
“No! If I can just link up the surface suspension.” Doctor started.  
“Doctor, she's gone.” Copper said.   
“I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, let her go.” Copper said.   
“I can do anything!” Doctor said angry, he kicked the machine in anger.   
“Stop me falling.” Astrid said.  
“There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust.” Copper said.   
“Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto. The woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. There's an old tradition.” Doctor said and he kissed Astrid. “Now you can travel forever.”  
He pointed his sonic screwdriver at a window, it opened and Astrid turned into specks of light.  
“You’re not falling, Astrid, you’re flying.” Doctor said.   
Astrid flew into space.  
DD got her Screwdriver back from Slade, then she slowly walked up to her dad and put her hand in his. She knew her dad needed comfort and they both liked hand holding.  
Nobody said much for the rest of the day. Alonso went back to his post on the bridge to send an SOS.   
“The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story.” Alonso said.   
“They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose.” Copper said.   
“I'd have thought so, yah.” Alonso said.   
“I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying.” Copper said.  
“Doctor, I never said thank you. The funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?” Slade asked.  
Slade’s vone started to ring.  
“We don’t care.” DD said but Slade wasn’t listening.   
“Salvain. Those shares. I want them triple bonded and locked.” Slade said on his vone and he walked away.   
“Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster.” Copper said.   
“Mister Copper, I think you deserve one of these.” Doctor said.  
Doctor, DD and Copper put on teleport bracelets. DD waved goodbye to Alonso, Alonso saluted before the three of them teleported.   
They were close to the TARDIS.  
“Can’t wait to get into bed.” DD said. She didn’t like that it was snowing, she knew it wasn’t real snow and that grossed her out. Doctor was trying to teach Copper about real Earth, Copper wasn’t understanding everything though.  
“So, Great Britain is part of Europey, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany.” Copper said.   
“No, no, it's just, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled at that.   
“Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham Erica.” Copper said.   
“No. Well, not yet. Er, could argue that one. There she is. Survive anything.” Doctor said indicating the TARDIS   
“You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think it's the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere.” Copper said.   
“Yah. One of these days it might snow for real.” Doctor said.   
“So, I, I suppose you two will be off.” Copper said.   
“The open sky.” DD said.  
“And, what about me?” Copper asked.   
“We travel alone. It's best that way.” Doctor said.   
“What am I supposed to do?” Copper asked.   
“Give me that credit card.” Doctor said.   
“It's just petty cash. Spending money. It's all done by computer. I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it.” Copper said.   
“A million? Pounds?” DD asked shocked.   
“That enough for trinkets?” Copper asked.  
DD laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” Copper asked.   
“Mister Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits.” Doctor said.   
“How much?” Copper asked not believing what he heard.   
“Fifty million and fifty six.” DD said.   
“I've got money.” Copper was speechless.   
“Yes, you have.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me. Yee ha!” Copper said.   
“It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now, that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though.” Doctor said.   
“I will, I will. Oh, I will.” Copper said.   
“No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just, just have a nice life.” Doctor said.   
“But I can have a house. A proper house, with a garden, and a door, and. Oh, Doctor, I will make you proud. And I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates, and…” Mr. Copper was skipping away.   
“Er, where are you going?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, I've no idea.” Copper said.   
“No, me neither.” Doctor said.  
“Disney World.” DD said.  
“Apparently we’re going to Disney World, again.” Doctor said rolling his eyes.  
DD grinned.   
“But Doctor, I won't forget her.” Copper said.  
They were silent for a moment thinking about the ones who lost their lives that touched their hearts.   
“Merry Christmas, Mister Copper.” DD said.  
“Merry Christmas DD.” Copper said with a smile. “And Merry Christmas Doctor.”  
“Merry Christmas Mr. Copper.” Doctor said.  
They go into the TARDIS and it dematerializes.  
“Make sure the shields are up this time.” DD said.  
Doctor did as he was told.  
“Really you want to go to Disney World again?” Doctor asked.  
DD yawned, “Actually, I just want to go to sleep for a week… it’s been one emergency after another.”  
Doctor nodded.  
“We don’t need to go to Disney World, can we… I don’t know, can we go to the ocean on Earth?” DD asked.  
“The ocean?” Doctor asked.  
“Yah, we never did that yet. It will be fun, we can go scuba diving.” DD said with a smile. “We could go swimming, we could collect sea shells.” DD listed off some things.  
Doctor smiled at his daughter. “But first, bed, like you said one emergency after another.”  
DD smiled and hugged her dad.  
“Lets land on Earth, it’s still Christmas, people are singing.” DD said.  
Doctor liked that idea. He landed the TARDIS on Earth. The TARDIS made some hot cocoa with marshmallows. They went into the lounge and sat on the couch drinking their drinks and listening to Christmas carols until DD fell asleep.  
When DD woke up the next morning, she felt very refreshed, she was in her bedroom in the TARDIS, everything was how it should be. No travelling Earth to tell Doctor’s story. No Madman Time Lord wanting to destroy the world. No past Doctor and no Titanic in space.  
After she got dressed, she headed towards the Console room where she knew her dad was, when she got there, Doctor was talking to somebody.  
“I’m sorry, but that will create a paradox if I help.” Doctor said.  
“But we’ve been through paradoxes before.” The other person said.  
“He will come.” Doctor said.  
“But it’s been years.” The other person said. “I’ve been looking for you since 1994.”  
“He will come.” Doctor said, “You know I, he wouldn’t leave you there.”  
The other person glared, “How am I supposed to know that? You tried getting rid of me before.”  
“I didn’t try to get rid of you, I just tried to keep you safe.” Doctor said, “How many times must we go through this?”  
“I don’t know what to do.” The other person said, “You said we’d spend lifetimes together.”  
“And we will, I don’t know what he did, I haven’t done it yet, but I cannot help with the problem, which is his problem to fix.” Doctor said.  
“He is you.” The other person argued.  
DD came in the room and she looked confused.  
The other person gasped.  
“Good morning DD.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
“Good morning, who is this?” DD asked.  
“This is… a past companion of mine.” Doctor said.  
“I… uh… I must go.” The other person said, “Sorry to have bothered you.” The person had a pained look in her eyes.  
“Hey.” Doctor said.  
The other person looked like she was going to cry.  
“Everything is going to be ok, he did not abandon you.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t know what to do.” The Other person said.  
“Calm down, everything will be ok.” Doctor said hugging the other person.  
“Dad who is she?” DD asked.  
“I told you.” Doctor said.  
“I missed you so much.” The Other person said.  
“I know, I know, I’m here. And if you ever need me, I have a mobile.” Doctor said.  
The Other person smiled, “You mean, I can come talk to you again?”  
Doctor nodded.  
“I’d like that.” The Other person said with a smile.  
“Is anybody going to tell me who you are?” DD asked.  
“Like he said, a past companion.” The Other person said.  
The Other person hugged DD’s dad and hurried out of the TARDIS.  
“Dad who was that? Don’t say a past companion, I’ve seen pictures of all of your companions, and she wasn’t in any of them.” DD said.  
Doctor had a troubled look on his face.  
“Dad?” DD asked.  
Doctor looked like he was in his own thoughts.  
“Earth to Dad, Earth to Dad, come in Dad, is anybody there?” DD asked.  
Doctor got out of his thoughts, “What?”  
“Who is she?” DD asked.  
“That’s not important, go get your bathing suit on, we’re going scuba diving remember?” Doctor said.  
DD glared and ran out of the TARDIS.  
“DD get back here.” Doctor said running after DD.  
DD was chasing the Other Person. The Other Person started running without turning around, like she knew DD was chasing her.   
The Other Person disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
“What the heck?” DD said to herself.  
Doctor caught up to DD. “I told you who she is, is not important.” Doctor scolded.  
“She just… disappeared.” DD said.  
“I know, leave it be.” Doctor said.  
“But who was she?” DD asked.  
“Nevermind who she was, come on, lets go.” Doctor said.  
“Just tell me who she was.” DD said.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“Come on please.” DD said.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“Please.” DD said.  
“Are we going scuba diving or not?” Doctor asked.  
“If you tell me who she is.” DD said.  
“I’m not telling you who she is now drop it.” Doctor snapped, he looked angry at DD.  
DD jumped back shocked, her dad never got very angry at her.  
It was a quiet walk back to the TARDIS  
“Go get your bathing suit on.” Doctor said.  
DD shook her head no, “I don’t feel like scuba diving anymore.”  
DD went to her room and laid down on her bed.  
Doctor sighed, he knew he shouldn’t have gotten angry like that towards DD, it was natural for her to be curious why a strange woman entered the TARDIS and nobody telling her who the woman was.   
Doctor knocked on DD’s door a half hour later.  
“What?” DD asked in a gloomy voice.  
“I brought a piece offering.” Doctor said coming in, he had tea and cookies.  
DD sat up from her bed and gave Doctor space to sit on her bed. He handed her a cup of tea and she took a sip. “MMM.”  
Doctor offered her a cookie, they were cranberry and chocolate chip.  
DD took a bite of cookie and smiled.  
“So am I forgiven for being angry?” Doctor asked.  
DD scooted over so Doctor could sit against the headboard with her, she cuddled up against her dad and he put an arm around her, “You’re forgiven.”  
They sat in a comfortable silence eating cookies and drinking tea.  
“You know, I think I figured out who that woman is.” DD said breaking the silence.  
Doctor sighed.  
“No, hear me out. Putting the pieces together overhearing the little bit of conversation I did hear and briefly seeing her eyes. That woman is me from the future. Which means I can regenerate.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed.  
“I’m right aren’t I.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded, “Yes that was you, from the future.”  
“But why was she here?” DD asked.  
“She needed my help, but I cannot help her, she needs to wait for her version of me to help.” Doctor said.  
“Where is he?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know.” Doctor said, “But I do know one thing, no matter what regeneration I’m in, I will never abandon you… remember that.”  
DD nodded and snuggled closer to her Dad.  
They didn’t go scuba diving that day, but they began their journey to go scuba diving. They left the TARDIS on shore and they hurried to the water’s edge. They took their own boat that was in the TARDIS. It stored real small, it could fit in the palm of DD’s hand, all they had to do was throw the boat in the water, and sonic it with the screwdriver and watch the boat turn into a speed boat.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.  
“Alonsy DD.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and they hopped into the boat.  
Doctor gave DD a hot pink bracelet to wear.  
“What’s this?” DD asked.  
“Your life bracelet.” Doctor said putting one on his wrist, “Don’t go out to sea without one.”  
“A life bracelet?” DD asked.  
“Yep, they’re less restrictive then life vests, and if you don’t need to use it, well then it’s a stylish bracelet.” Doctor said.  
“How does it work?” DD asked.  
“Pull that little charm and the bracelet will create a life vest and a little flotation device around you as well as a week’s worth of food and water. As well as a homing device so the TARDIS would find us.” Doctor explained.  
“Interesting.” DD said.  
Doctor put on a hat that said captain.  
DD laughed.  
Doctor grinned and produced a hat that said 1st mate.  
DD grinned and put it on.  
Doctor started the boat up and they were off, speeding in the ocean.  
DD loved the feeling of boating, the sea mist splashing her in the face, the smell of the sea, the wind in her hair, she’s been to a lot of exotic places, but this was one of her favorites.   
Doctor was glad his daughter was having a fun time riding in the boat. He loves riding the boat too, he wonders why he doesn’t ride it much.  
After about two hours of driving the boat, they stopped the boat and had some lunch.  
“So where are we going diving?” DD asked.  
“We’re still a ways away.” Doctor said. “We won’t get there until tomorrow.”  
DD was shocked, “Where are we going to sleep?”  
Doctor grinned and opened up a little door that DD thought was a storage closet.  
DD walked inside and gasped, of course it was bigger on the inside.  
“This is the lounge, over there is the kitchen which is fully stocked, to your right is the bathroom and down that hall over there are four bedrooms all fully stocked with clothes and a bookshelf in each room.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“I should have known.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor had a cheeky grin.  
After they ate lunch and DD explored the apartment in the speedboat. They set off again, this time, Doctor let DD drive.  
“Really.” DD asked excited.  
“Well you are my first mate.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and sat in the driver’s seat. She started the boat up with her sonic screwdriver and started driving at a normal speed on the boat. After a few minutes she grinned big and made the boat go it’s fastest which was 90 mph.  
“WooHoo.” DD and Doctor yelled, they were both having fun.  
DD was laughing, glad her dad let her drive, this was fantastic.  
After a while, DD stopped driving, “Dad look.” DD gasped.  
They saw an orca jump out of the water.  
“Wow.” DD gasped.  
“Ah that’s brilliant.” Doctor said. “Look there’s another one.”  
“Amazing.” DD said. “They’re so…”  
“Yep.” Doctor said.  
They watched until the orcas left.   
They continued their journey, Doctor was driving this time, DD was sunbathing.  
They took turns driving all day. And before sunset, Doctor dropped the anchor and they made dinner and tea and watched the sunset.  
“This is fun.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor thought so too.  
After DD went to bed, Doctor turned the headlights on and began driving some more.  
The next day they ate breakfast and were speeding again   
“So where are we going exactly?” DD asked.  
“Someplace where no human has gone before.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Have you been there?” DD asked.  
“No.” Doctor said, “And that is what makes it so fun.”  
They drove all day that day and only stopped for lunch and dinner, they watched the sunset again.   
Doctor turned on the headlights on the boat and continued driving.  
“You’re driving at night?” DD asked.  
“Why not? I did last night as well, when you were sleeping.” Doctor said. “You should get to bed, by the time you wake up we should… almost be there.”  
“This scuba diving trip is turning into a cruise.” DD joked.  
“Yep.” Doctor said with a grin. “A vacation away from the TARDIS and space.”  
DD smirked, “Don’t let TARDIS hear you say that.”  
Doctor grinned wider. “It will be our secret.”  
DD chuckled, “Good night dad.”  
She hugged him.  
“Good night DD.” Doctor said.  
DD went inside the apartment and to her bedroom. “This is actually quite nice. Just me and Dad and a relaxing vacation.”  
The next morning, DD woke up and it was storming. Rain, thunder, lightning, wind, the works, big waves.  
DD jumped out of bed, hurriedly got dressed and put on a rain jacket, hat, watershoes and waterproof pants and went looking for her dad.  
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
He wasn’t in the apartment, DD was worried and she went outside into the storm, her dad was at the wheel. He was wearing his pinstriped suit and jacket, like always and they were soaked.  
“What are you doing?” DD yelled.  
“Driving to our spot.” Doctor said.  
“But the storm.” DD said.  
“Will end.” Doctor said.  
There was a big wave that knocked them off their feet.  
“DD it’s too dangerous for you to be out here, go back inside.” Doctor said.  
“No, not without you.” DD said.  
“I know what I’m doing, go on inside.” Doctor said.  
“Dad this storm is really bad, look at those waves.” DD said worried.  
“I know what the waves look like, I’ll be fine.” Doctor said, “Now go on inside.”  
“This was a bad idea, we should have gone scuba diving close to land.” DD said.  
“No, this storm is supposed to be here, we’re almost to our spot.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“Not now.” Doctor said. “Let me concentrate on driving.”  
DD went back inside, not to wait until the storm was over, but to grab some rain gear, her dad might be a Time Lord but even he could catch a cold, and being in those wet clothes was a bad idea. DD grabbed a rain jacket and hat for her dad as well as water shoes.  
She went back outside in the storm.  
“DD I told you.” Doctor started.  
“Here, dry your clothes and go put these on. Let me drive for a bit.” DD said.  
“No I’m not having you drive.” Doctor said.  
“Then put it on auto pilot.” DD snapped, “Go put the rain gear on, I do not want you to catch a cold.”  
“I’m not going to catch a cold.” Doctor said.  
“NOW.” DD yelled angrily.  
Doctor looked at DD for a moment, shocked that she screamed at him… He put the boat on auto pilot, it would be ok for a few minutes.  
“I will put these on, but you will come inside and stay inside young lady.” Doctor said firmly.  
Doctor and DD both went inside.   
DD hurriedly made some hot green tea for her dad, it had antioxidants, she hoped he wouldn’t get sick, she put it in a thermos for him. When he finished putting the clothing on, he looked just like she did. Except he was still wearing his jacket under the rain gear.   
“Here, I made you some tea.” DD said.  
Doctor smiled, “Thank you. Now stay in here where it’s safe.”  
Doctor went back out into the storm and continued driving.  
DD watched from a window at what was going on, the boat was bombarded by wave after wave, even with the raingear, Doctor was soaked to the bone. This vacation was beginning to not be that fun after all.  
There was a couple waves that knocked Doctor off of his feet and DD was afraid he went overboard. Doctor got back up and returned to the wheel.  
The further they went, the bigger the waves seemed to be getting.  
Doctor tied himself to the boat, which really scared DD.   
The waves did get bigger, and they crashed onto the boat, if it wasn’t for the safety line Doctor tied to himself, he would have gone overboard.  
There was a wave that was so big that when it crashed down onto the boat, it opened the apartment door and some water got inside.  
DD gasped, she hurried to her bedroom and grabbed her jacket, made sure what she wanted in there was in there, she didn’t want to lose it. She put that on under her rain gear just like her dad did. She then grabbed a safety line and headed outside.  
“I told you to stay inside.” Doctor yelled.  
“It’s not much safer inside.” DD said tying herself to the boat like her dad did.  
“But it is safer.” Doctor said. “Go back inside, I’m almost ready to go inside too.”  
“Really?” DD asked.  
“Really, now go inside, bring the safety line with you, we’re going to need it.” Doctor said.  
DD did not like the sound of that, she hurriedly undid herself and hurried back into the cabin just before another huge wave crashed down on their boat. She really didn’t know how much more abuse their speedboat could take.  
After a few more minutes. DD saw the biggest wave she has ever seen, it was a tidal wave. It was also more than a hundred feet tall.  
Doctor put the boat on auto pilot, made the boat go as fast as it could then made it go faster with the sonic screwdriver, 100 miles an hour. He hurried inside. Grabbed DD’s hand, they ran into the bathroom and sat in the tub, Doctor tied them both to a safety lines and tied the other end to hooks in the bathroom wall.  
“Dad that’s a tidal wave.” DD gasped.  
“I know.” Doctor said, he had a mad grin on his face.  
“And we’re headed straight for it.” DD said.  
“I know, this is the reason why humans never explored where we are going.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“There is no name for it, but it is beautiful.” Doctor said.  
“How do you know?” DD asked, “You never been there.”  
Doctor just grinned. “Hang on tight, this is going to be a wild ride.”  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand, he squeezed her hand tight. Together they rode out the storm. Wave crash after wave crash and then, DD felt the boat tilt upwards. Higher and higher it went, they were at a 90 degree angle.  
“We’re going to capsize.” DD panicked.  
“No we’re not.” Doctor said, “Come on, come on.”   
The boat made it to the top of the wave. And then they started to descend the wave. From 100 feet up in the air straight down 90 degrees.  
DD and Doctor were screaming on their way down. Finally the boat crashed to the level ocean. With water crashing down on top of the boat, but not sinking it.   
DD gasped, “We made it.”   
The boat was still driving a hundred miles an hour.   
Doctor took the safety line off and hurried outside to the wheel.   
DD hurried outside as well, the sky was still gloomy looking.  
“We made it.” DD sighed with relief.  
“We’re not out of it yet.” Doctor said.  
“Really? Now what?” DD asked. “This better be a spectacular spot.”  
“Oh it will be.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD was real nervous again. Doctor drove for an hour, at least it was done raining, but it was still lightning and thundering.   
“The reason why no human has been here, is because no human has survived the tidal wave and… this.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
Doctor put the boat on auto pilot again and took DD’s hand again and again they hurried to the bathroom. “We are going to fall, straight down.”  
“Fall? Off what? We are in the ocean with no more waves.” DD said.  
“We’re going to the end of the Earth.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Dad the Earth is round.” DD said, “We’ve seen it.”  
Doctor grinned. “Hang on tight.”  
The boat started descending real fast, at a 90 degree angle.  
DD started screaming again.  
Three minutes later, they landed in a deep pool of water.  
“We made it.” Doctor gasped.  
“Where are we?” DD asked.  
“The edge of the Earth.” Doctor said.  
“But that doesn’t make sense.” DD said between gasps of air.  
“It does to me.” Doctor said, “But you haven’t looked into the Untempered Schism yet. Now are you ready to go scuba diving?”   
“Um… sure.” DD said.  
Doctor grinned and got out of the tub.  
DD stood up on shaky legs and followed her Dad out of the apartment to see what the edge of the Earth looked like.  
They were what looked like a small lake, just big enough for a couple boats, or one big ship. And on all sides of them was a waterfall that poured into the lake, but the lake didn’t get any deeper.  
“Well, this is… weird.” DD said.  
Doctor grinned.  
They hurriedly put their swimming things on and then their wetsuits and their air supply.  
“We have two days’ worth of air.” Doctor said.   
“That’s reassuring.” DD said.  
They put on their flippers and their goggles.  
“Ok, do you still have your bracelet?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded, no way was she taking that off.  
“And your sonic screwdriver?” Doctor asked.  
“Don’t leave the TARDIS without that and my bombs.” DD said.  
There were pockets in the wetsuits.  
Once they were all ready, they jumped in the water.   
“I’m surprised this area doesn’t fill up with water, with the waterfalls and all, and I’m surprised the ocean doesn’t have a waterfall current.  
“DD there are some things, not many, but some that even I cannot explain.” Doctor said.  
They put their masks on and started their air supply and went underwater. The colors underwater were too beautiful to describe. There were purples and pinks, and blues, orange, yellows. There were different colors of fish. It was beautiful.   
They swam deeper underwater and found a cavern, of course they swam inside the cavern. Inside the cavern was dark, but when it was hit with the torch light that came with the wetsuits, the cavern was sparkly.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“Brilliant.” Doctor said grinning.  
They swam further into the cave and saw different kinds of marine life, some of which Doctor never even heard of which really surprised him.  
They swam for an hour then found a slab of rock to sit on out of the water and had lunch.  
“This is unbelievable, it’s so pretty.” DD said with a grin.  
“So was it worth the terror?” Doctor asked.  
“Seeing creatures that you’ve never heard before? Oh most definitely.” DD said with a grin.   
After they ate lunch and rested for a half hour, they dived down again to explore some more. They ended up out of the cavern and into a spacious area. This area looked like a city.  
“This is cool.” DD said. “Is this the lost City of Atlantis?”  
“Nah, I found that already.” Doctor said.  
“Really?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded, “Found it, was impressed, now I’m waiting for humans to find it.”   
“So what is this place?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know.” Doctor said. “Let’s take a look around.”  
They swam closer into the city but couldn’t find any species that could have built such a magnificent city.  
They then heard what sounded like singing.  
They entered what looked like a giant golden castle and swam through a corridor and entered what looked like a giant auditorium. This auditorium was packed full of people, only they were not human.  
DD gasped in excitement. She knew what these creatures were.  
The auditorium was packed full of merpeople. There was a singing concert. Seven mermaids and seven mermen were singing and dancing.   
“This is wonderful, real live merpeople.” DD gasped.  
They didn’t look like the mer people that humans came up with. These mer people had webbed hands, they had legs with webbed feet. They were also a pale green color.   
After the song the mer people on stage sung, all eyes looked at the two newcomers   
“Uh, hello.” DD said.  
“Bravo, Bravo, that was brilliant.” Doctor said clapping.  
The leader of the mer people sent his guards after Doctor and DD. They had sword like weapons and the Time Lords put their hands up.  
They were led to a cage and forced in.  
DD started panicking, they only had less than two days worth of air. They were going to die.  
“We’re not going to die.” Doctor said calmly.  
“Yes we are, we’re going to run out of air and die.” DD said.  
“DD calm down.” Doctor said taking his daughter’s shoulders.  
“I can’t.” DD said.  
“Take a deep breath.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did.  
“Now let it out slowly.” Doctor said.  
DD did.  
“Better?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded.  
“Now then, the only reason why we are in here, is because they don’t know us, once the place is evacuated of his people, the leader will have questions for us.” Doctor said.  
“How do you know? You’ve never been here.” DD said.  
Doctor shrugged, “You just have to trust me.”  
DD nodded.  
After an hour of waiting, the guards finally unlocked their cage and said that their king wanted to speak to them.  
Doctor and DD were led to what looked like a throne room.  
“Why did you come here?” The King asked.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor and this is my daughter DD.” Doctor said, “We are just travelling.”  
“Humans never come here.” The King said.  
“We are not human.” Doctor said.  
“You wear clothes like humans in water.” The King said.  
“Well, that part is like a human, but we are completely not human, we do not mean any harm, we were just exploring.” Doctor said.  
“You were not just exploring, it takes a lot of will to get past my defenses.” The King said. “The wave of horror has killed many humans in the past, and the fall of water has never been reached.”  
“I assure you, we mean no harm.” Doctor said.  
“Our kind has been kept secret for many years, we do not wish for humans to know about us.” The King said.  
“And they won’t.” Doctor promised, “We are not human, your secret is safe with us. “We thought you were a myth until today.”  
“Just as it should be.” The King said.  
“The singing that we saw was amazing.” DD said.  
“Thank you, those were my sons and daughters.” The King said.  
“Really? All fourteen of them?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” The King said. “Why is that shocking?”  
DD shrugged, “I’m fascinated by big families. My dad and me, we’re the only ones left of our species… I can see why you want to keep hidden from the rest of the universe.”   
The King nodded.   
“Well then, it was very nice to meet you. We are sorry for causing panic in your kingdom, we shall be on our way.” Doctor said. “We promise to never tell about your existence.”  
“That is very kind of you, and thank you.” The King said. “But I cannot trust on your word alone that you will not tell the people in the outside world about my people.”  
Doctor and DD looked a little worried.  
“In order for me to fully know you will tell the truth, you must take the quest.” The King said.  
“What sort of quest?” Doctor asked.  
“Deep in the underground cavern there is a sleeping monster, he is our pet. The humans call him Lochness, his real name is Natonio. If you are true at heart, he will let you pass him with a diamond. If you are not true at heart, you will be burned.” The King said.  
“Ok, we accept your quest.” Doctor said.  
The King nodded, “My guards will take you to the cavern.”  
Doctor and DD followed the guards to the cavern where they had to pass a monster.  
The guards took an object and made noise with it.  
There was a roar, the monster was not sleeping anymore.  
“Well this just got more difficult.” Doctor said. “DD stay here, I’ll go get the diamond.”  
“No, you both need to bring back a diamond.” The Guard said and he had a weapon pointing at them.  
“Ok, ok, come on.” Doctor said.  
The two of them swam deep into the cavern, they lit their torches so they could see. It was very sparkly in the cavern but they weren’t diamonds.   
“No sign of the monster.” DD said. “I thought Lochness monster was a myth as well.”  
“Apparently not.” Doctor said.  
“Dad we’ve done some things that will not make us true at heart.” DD said worried.  
“We’ll see.” Doctor said.  
“But what if we get killed?” DD asked.  
“We won’t.” Doctor said.  
“How do you know?” DD asked.  
“Because you and I both saw your future self just the other day.” Doctor said.  
“Yes but things can change.” DD said.  
“We just need to… have faith.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped, she was shocked her dad said that.  
They swam deeper into the cavern and finally saw the awake lochness monster as well as the diamonds.   
“Hurry, DD, lets grab those diamonds.” Doctor said.  
They had to pass the lochness monster to get to the diamonds.  
“How?” DD asked.  
“I will distract him, you hurry and grab two of them.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor got the monster’s attention and the monster blew fire his way.  
Doctor got out of the way of the flame which enraged the monster, he stood up and blew fire again at the Doctor.  
Doctor swam away again, it almost got him.   
DD swam towards the diamonds and grabbed two.  
The monster saw that and blew fire her way.  
“DD look out.” Doctor yelled.  
DD was too late, she turned around just as the flames engulfed her.  
“DD!” Doctor yelled in anguish, he just saw the monster kill his daughter. “NOOOO! DD”  
Doctor was sobbing uncontrollably, the monster was still breathing fire on DD. DD didn’t even have a chance to scream, she died on impact. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He talked to his future daughter a few days ago, this wasn’t supposed to happen.   
After the monster stopped breathing fire on DD, Doctor swam towards his daughter, not caring if the beast blew fire on him next. The monster did not.  
DD was stunned, she saw her dad swimming towards her, she started swimming towards him.  
Doctor looked startled.  
“DD?” Doctor asked.  
“That was strange.” DD said.  
“I saw him, I saw him.” Doctor stammered.  
“He blew fire at me, but I didn’t burn.” DD said. “That must mean, I’m true at heart.”  
Doctor smiled, “Of course you are.”   
DD smiled, “And the monster isn’t breathing fire at you, that means you are too.”  
Doctor smiled and hugged his daughter, so glad she wasn’t dead.  
They swam out of the cavern together with their diamonds. The guards looked shocked that they came out alive.  
“Well, congratulations.” A guard said, “It appears you two are true at heart.”  
They were returned to the throne room to talk to the king.  
“Well, you two are true at heart. You are hereby trusted in my kingdom and are invited to come back again. You may leave.” The King said.  
“Thank you your majesty.” Doctor said and he and DD both bowed.  
“Take those diamonds as… a souvenir of our world, but tell no one where you got them.” The King said.  
“Yes sir, thank you sir.” DD said with a smile.  
The guards escorted DD and Doctor out of the kingdom and to the cavern they came through.  
“So, how do we get back to the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
Doctor grinned. He didn’t say.   
They swam back to the surface and got back in the boat.  
“Go into the bathroom and put the safety line back on.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned but hurried and did as she was told.  
Doctor started the boat and made it go 100 mph. and then started the flying gear.   
DD hurried out of the bathroom with the safety line still on and saw that they were flying.  
“We’re flying?” DD gasped.  
“Yep, we’ll fly all the way back to safety.” Doctor said, and then boat the rest of the way back to the TARDIS.  
“Why couldn’t we fly before?” DD asked.  
“Because all that we’ve been through was a test.” Doctor said, “And we passed it, we won’t have to go through that again if we want to visit them again.”  
DD sighed with relief.   
Finally when they arrived back to the TARDIS. DD was glad to be home.   
“I was thinking we stay on Earth for a while, there’s something I want to look into.” Doctor said once they were back on the TARDIS.  
“What is it?” DD asked.  
“There’s a weight loss pill called Adipose.” Doctor said.  
“So?” DD said.  
“I think it’s alien.” Doctor said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because they are advertising no exercise, no diet, no pain. Just a little pill and the fat just walks away.” Doctor said, “They are not supposed to have that technology for… well years.”   
DD sighed, “Is that all?”  
“Well no, there is also an alien species called Adipose, which is what got me interested.” Doctor said.  
DD yawned.  
“You look like you could sleep for a week.” Doctor said.  
“Too much going on.” DD said.  
“Hmm, well why don’t you stay in the TARDIS for a while, I will do research and investigating, when things start to get… interesting, I’ll let you know.” Doctor suggested. “I have to go in the Adipose building anyway and you look too young for… health and safety department.”   
DD shrugged, “I’m ok with that… not sleeping for a week, but taking a break.”   
DD hugged her dad goodnight and headed to her room.  
She spent her day sleeping in and then pampering herself while her dad went to Adipose Industries.  
DD was floating in the pool when her Dad came back inside after interviewing Roger and trying to track down the Adipose.  
The TARDIS alerted DD of Doctor’s return.  
She got out of the pool, dried off and put her robe and flipflops on. It felt good to relax for a day.  
She entered the console room.  
“Hi Dad how did it go?” DD asked.  
“I’m going to need you with me, tomorrow, definitely something going on.” Doctor said. And he put a necklace under a magnifying glass and put his brainy specs on. “Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for… well in this case trimming the fat. What I believe is happening, is that the adipose is literally walking away. I was talking to a gentleman tonight and he says he wakes up at the exact same time at night and his house alarms go off. Same time each night. And he weighs less every night as well. Like clockwork.”   
“What’s the Adipose slogan?” DD asked, “The fat just walks away?”  
Doctor nodded.  
DD shivered at the thought.   
“We have to go back to the Adipose building tomorrow.” Doctor said. “The fun part begins, you up for it?”  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Doctor grinned.  
“We should materialize the TARDIS closer to the building, you know, for a quick getaway if need be.” DD suggested.  
Doctor smiled, “I like your thinking.”  
DD looked at the pendent and picked it up, “Well if this little thing wasn’t used for evil, it’s kind of pretty.”  
The next day they got an early start, they materialized the TARDIS in an alleyway near Adipose Industries, right behind a blue car.  
“That’s a pretty colored car.” DD said.  
“Yes it is, come on.” Doctor said taking DD’s hand.  
They went in the back way, the same way Doctor went the day before. He soniced the door opened  
“So what are we going to do?” DD asked.  
“Hiding.” Doctor said sonicing a door open and walking inside with DD with him.  
“We’re in a storage cupboard.” DD said.  
“Yep.” Doctor said sonicing the door shut and locked. “We can’t investigate until dark and when the building is closed.”  
“What are we going to do in a storage cupboard for 9 hours?” DD asked wishing she was back on the TARDIS.  
“Well we won’t be bored.” Doctor said and she showed her the computer.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“We need to hack into this.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, this day just got more interesting.” DD said.  
Doctor grinned.  
They were getting frustrated, the computer was triple deadlocked, even using both of their sonic screwdrivers, they couldn’t hack all the way through.  
Finally it was time to get out of the storage cupboard.   
They silently left the storage cupboard and made their way up towards the roof.  
They got in a window cleaner’s cradle.   
“Oh we are very high up.” DD gasped.  
“The key is to not look down.” Doctor said.  
They descended until they got to Miss Foster’s window, that was their destination, the plan was to sneak onto her computer.   
Before they could do anything, the saw the door open.  
Doctor and DD ducked down so they wouldn’t be seen. Doctor took out his stethoscope and put the one end to the wall to listen.  
“This is ridiculous.” A reporter said.   
“Sit there.” Foster said.   
“I'm phoning my editor.” The reporter said.   
“I said sit.” Foster said.   
“You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?” The reporter asked.  
“Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.” Foster said.   
“So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?” The reporter asked.   
“Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life.” Foster said.   
“And what's that supposed to mean?” The reporter asked.   
“Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body.” Foster explained.   
“What do you mean, a body?” The reporter asked.   
“I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children.” Foster said.   
She took a little creature out of a drawer and put it on the desk.   
“You're kidding me. What the hell is that?” The reporter asked.  
DD and Doctor lifted their heads up to look through the window, they wanted to see what Foster was showing the reporter.   
“Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat.” Foster said.   
“But I don't understand.” The reporter said.   
“From ordinary human people.” Foster said.  
“That is gross.” DD whispered. “Though they are kind of cute.”  
DD’s eye caught movement at a door with a window, she looked over for a second and was surprised.  
“No way.” DD whispered.  
“What?” Doctor whispered.  
Doctor and DD were looking at Donna Noble   
Donna grinned.   
“Donna?” Doctor mouthed, he didn’t want to make noise just in case.   
“Doctor? DD!” Donna mouthed.   
“But what? What? What?” Doctor mouthed.   
“Oh my god!” Donna looked excited.   
“But how?” DD mouthed.   
“It's me!” Donna mouthed.  
“Yes, we can see that.” Doctor mouthed.   
“Oh, this is brilliant.” Donna mouthed.   
“What the hell are you doing there?” Doctor mouthed.   
“I was looking for you.” Donna mouthed.   
“What for?” Doctor mouthed.   
“I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You?” Donna mouthed she was doing hand motions for this one, it’s a good thing Doctor and DD were very smart, no human could possibly understand what she was saying.   
She was going to say more, but realized they were being watched by Foster, her guards and the reporter.  
“Are we interrupting you?” Foster asked not amused.  
“Run!” Doctor mouthed to Donna.   
“Get her.” Foster said.  
Doctor zapped the office door with his sonic screwdriver.   
“And them.” Foster ordered.   
DD sent the cradle back up to the roof.  
They hurried to the top.  
“Rewire the controls so only sonics can control it.” Doctor ordered, “I’m going to bring Donna up here.”  
DD nodded and did as she was told.  
She was done by the time Doctor and Donna got back to the roof.  
“So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet they’re connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax.” Donna said.  
“Actually that was real.” DD said with a grin. “We were there.”  
Donna gasped. “DD.”  
Donna and DD hugged.   
“What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look.” Donna said.   
Doctor and DD got in the cradle.  
“In you get!” Doctor said.  
“What, in that thing?” Donna asked.   
“Yes, in that thing.” Doctor said.   
“But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again.” Donna said.  
“No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. Dad and I are the only ones that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely.” DD said.   
Donna climbed in and they started to descend.  
All of a sudden the cradle was descending very fast.  
Doctor aimed his screwdriver and aimed it above them and made the cradle stop.  
“Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window.” Doctor said and he tried sonicing the glass. It wasn’t working. DD tried sonicing the glass with Doctor, it didn’t work for her either.  
“At least double deadlocked.” Doctor said. “Can't get it open!”   
“Well, smash it then!” Donna said finding a tool to use.  
They tried breaking the glass but it wasn’t even scratching it.  
They heard a noise.  
“She's cutting the cable.” Donna said.  
“Burning it actually.” DD said.   
The cable snapped, tipping Donna out. Doctor and DD managed to hang on.   
“Donna!” Doctor yelled.  
Donna was dangling from the end of the broken cable.   
“Doctor!” Donna yelled.  
“Hold on!” DD yelled.   
“I am!” Donna yelled.  
Doctor and DD saw Miss Foster start doing the same thing to the other cable. DD aimed her sonic at the point where Foster’s sonic would meet and the two sonics were clashing, but missing the cable.  
Doctor aimed his sonic at the pen itself and blasted the pen out of Miss Foster’s hand.  
Doctor caught the pen and put it between his teeth. He started climbing to another window which he was able to open.  
“I'm going to fall!” Donna yelled.  
“Hang on Donna.” DD yelled.   
“This is all your two’s fault. I should've stayed at home.” Donna yelled.  
“Why do people always lash out when they’re scared?” DD asked herself.  
Doctor climbed in the window and then helped DD through.   
“We won't be a minute!” Doctor said to Donna.   
Doctor and DD ran downstairs to the office and hurried to the window.   
“Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?” The journalist asked.   
“What are you, a journalist?” DD asked.   
“Yes.” The journalist said.   
“Well, make it up.” DD said while untying the girl.  
Doctor was bringing Donna inside, she was kicking her legs.   
“Get off!” Donna yelled.   
“I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!” Doctor said.   
“I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?” Donna said.  
“Oh, yes! And off we go.” Doctor said with a grin and he and Donna ran out of the office.  
“Allonsy DD” Doctor said.   
“Now do yourself a favor. Get out.” DD said finishing untying the girl and hurrying after her dad and Donna.   
They entered an office and were running to get out. But they came face to face with Foster and her guards.  
“Well, then. At last.” Foster said.   
“Hello.” Donna said.   
“Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said, “This is my daughter DD.”   
“And I'm Donna.” Donna said.   
“And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.” Foster said.   
“Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, it's definitely sleek.” Donna said.   
“Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?” Doctor asked.   
“Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class.” Foster said.   
“A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates.” DD said.   
“I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.” Foster said.   
“What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents.” Foster said.   
“What, like an outer space super nanny?” Donna asked.   
“Yes, if you like.” Foster said.   
“So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her.” Donna said.  
“Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things.” Foster said in sympathy for the adipose.   
“What about poor Stacy?” Donna asked.   
“Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law.” Doctor said.   
“Are you threatening me?” Foster asked.   
“I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.” Doctor warned.   
“I hardly think you can stop bullets.” Foster said.  
The guards took aim at the three.  
DD was ready with a bomb and Doctor knew it, he hated bombs.  
“No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Foster said.   
“Nor me. Let's find out.” Doctor said and he aimed his sonic screwdriver and Foster’s sonic screwdriver at each other.   
They created an awful noise that shattered glass, it made the guards and Foster cover their ears and fall to the floor.  
“Come on!” Donna said stopping Doctor and that awful noise.  
The three of them ran away.   
They ran to Doctor’s and DD’s previous hiding spot.  
“Well that’s one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.” Donna said sarcastically.  
“You’d be amazed how many times we had to hide in a cupboard when something was after us.” DD said. “But that’s not why we’re here now.”  
Doctor opened the door and they threw out the ladder, mops, mop heads and buckets.   
The computer was revealed.  
“We’ve been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this, we can get into it.” Doctor said.  
He took all three sonic screwdrivers and aimed it at the computer.  
“Should we alert the Shadow Proclamation?” DD asked.  
“We don’t have time.” Doctor said. “We will later if need be. She’s wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.”   
DD grinned, “I’m on it.”  
She messed with two wires and held them together. She created a forcefield.  
“Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know yet.” Doctor said and he took another wire and soniced it. He started working on the computer.  
“You look older.” Donna said to Doctor.   
“Thanks.” Doctor said sarcastically   
“Is it still just the two of you?” Donna asked.  
“Yep. Well, no. we had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant.” DD said. “She and I helped save the world and then time was reversed.”  
“And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone.” Doctor said.  
“You didn’t destroy her life.” DD said with a sigh.   
“What about Rose?” Donna asked.  
“Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?” Doctor said.   
“Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer.” Donna said.   
“What offer?” Doctor asked.   
“To come with the two of you.” Donna said.   
“Come with us?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh yes, please.” Donna said with a smile.   
“Right.” Doctor said.  
“Inducer activated.” The computer said.  
“What's it doing now?” Donna asked.  
“She's started the program.” Doctor said getting worried.  
“What’s that mean?” Donna asked worried..  
“So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis.” Doctor said.   
“And that's when they convert.” Donna said.   
“Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die.” DD said worried.  
“Got to cancel the signal.” Doctor said dismantling the pendant. “This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat.” He attached part of the pendant to the inducer.   
It looked like it was going to work. But then the computer said.  
“Inducer increasing.” The Computer said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!” Doctor was worried.   
“Is there anything I can do?” Donna asked.   
“Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't.” Doctor was very worried.  
“What about electric bombs?” DD asked.  
“No, won’t work.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, tell me. What do you need?” Donna asked.   
“I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them.” Doctor said he was running his hands through his hair nervously.   
Donna took a pendant out of her pocket.  
DD and Doctor gasp and then grin.  
Doctor took the pendant and plugged it in. The inducer shut down.  
“You Donna Noble are brilliant.” Doctor said once it was shut down.  
Donna smiled, “I know.”  
There was a weird noise coming from the sky.   
“What the hell was that?” Donna asked.   
“It’s the Nursery.” DD said.  
“When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill.” Donna said.   
“Nursery ship.” Doctor said.  
The computer lit up.   
“Incoming signal.” The Computer said.  
There was a voice on the Computer.   
“Hadn't we better go and stop them?” Donna asked.   
“Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family.” Doctor said.   
“She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!” Doctor said and the three of them started running towards the roof.  
They watched as the Adipose children were lifted up into the spaceship. It was an awesome sight.  
“What you going to do then? Blow them up?” Donna asked.   
“They're just children. They can't help where they come from.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good.” Donna said.   
“She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me.” Doctor said.  
“Took you long enough to figure it out too.” DD said with a grin.   
“Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha.” Donna said.  
A child was waving at them.  
“Oh they’re so cute.” DD said with a grin and she waved back.  
Doctor and Donna waved back too.  
“I'm waving at fat.” Donna said.   
“Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works.” Doctor said. They saw Foster being levitated up, “There she is!”  
They ran towards Foster who has stopped levitating at roof level.   
“Matron Cofelia, listen to me.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon.” Foster said.   
“Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?” Doctor asked.   
“What, so that you can arrest me?” Foster asked.   
“Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice.” Doctor said.   
“I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children.” Foster said.   
“Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore.” DD said.   
The levitation beam switched off. Foster did a double take in midair, not believing what was happening, then fell screaming to the ground. Dead on impact. The spaceship flew away with sad looking children who saw their nanny die.  
After a while when the cops and ambulance came, they walked out of the building. Doctor took the sonic pen out of his pocket and glared at it.  
“Do you want this?” He asked DD.  
“No way.” DD said.  
Doctor threw it in the waste bin.  
“Oi, you lot. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness.” The journalist said tied up to a chair.  
“Tied up again?” DD asked, she used her sonic screwdriver and untied the angry journalist.  
The journalist screamed and ran away.  
“You’re welcome.” DD said sarcastically.  
“You see, some people just can't take it.” Donna said.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on.” Donna said excitedly pulling Doctor’s arm.  
DD chuckled at the excitement Donna was showing and followed them.  
They led Donna to the TARDIS in the alleyway.   
“That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this.” Donna said and she opened up the boot which was full of suitcases.  
Doctor and DD had weird looks on their faces.   
“I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. They go anywhere. I've gotta be prepared.” Donna said taking suitcases out of her car and loading Doctor’s and DD’s arms up.   
“You've got a, a hatbox.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much.” Donna said.   
“No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS.” Doctor said.   
“You don't want me.” Donna said, she looked like she was going to cry.  
“I'm not saying that.” Doctor said.   
“But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own, just the two of you?” Donna asked.  
“No.” DD said. “We need somebody to be our referee when dad and I butt heads.”   
“But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate.   
“You just want to mate?” Donna sounded offended.   
“I just want a mate.” Doctor said.   
“You're not mating with me, sunshine” Donna said.   
“A mate. I want a mate.” Doctor said.  
“You know, a friend.” DD said.   
“Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing.” Donna said.   
“There we are, then. Ok.” Doctor said.   
“I can come?” Donna asked excited.   
“Yah. Course you can, yah. I'd love it.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Me too.” DD said with a grin.   
“Oh, that's just.” Donna started getting ready to hug her alien friends, “Car keys.”   
“What?” DD asked.   
“I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute.” Donna said running out of the alley.  
“Well, I guess we should load her things.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned, “Rose and Martha didn’t pack this much… planet of hats? Really?”  
Doctor chuckled.   
They finished loading her things into the TARDIS and just waited for Donna.  
The TARDIS door opened and Donna stepped through.   
“Off we go, then.” Donna said excitedly.   
“Here it is. The TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.” Doctor started.   
“Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up.” Donna said.  
DD chuckled and pushed a couple buttons to turn the heat up.   
“So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I know exactly the place.” Donna said with a smile.   
“Which is?” Doctor asked.   
“Two and a half miles that way.” Donna said.  
“What’s that way?” DD asked.  
“My grandfather.” Donna said. “He always believes in me, and he watches the stars every night. I told him about you two, he has been helping me look for you.”  
“Well then, we don’t want to keep your grandfather waiting.” Doctor said pushing buttons on the TARDIS.  
DD and Donna grin.  
Once they reached the spot where Donna’s grandfather could see them, DD opened up the door for Donna.  
“You won’t fall.” DD said.  
They saw Donna’s grandfather and he looked excited.   
Donna waved at her grandfather.  
Donna’s grandfather looked through his telescope and saw all three of them waving at him.   
“And that's them. That’s them. Hey, that's them! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!” Donna’s grandfather was so excited.  
Doctor set coordinates for a place he thought Donna would like and the TARDIS hurried into space. Donna’s grandfather was dancing with joy.  
“Thank you for that. You do not know how much that meant to him.” Donna said happily.  
“Well then, lets go find you a room.” DD said with a grin.  
“There are bedrooms in here?” Donna asked surprised.  
“Of course there is, also a library, a lounge, a kitchen, a swimming pool, a game room… there’s lots of rooms here.” DD said.  
Donna was in awe.  
“Come on, lets go find your room.” DD said again.  
The three of them went exploring for Donna’s room. When they found it, Donna said it was perfect.  
“TARDIS always knows what the perfect room would be for her passengers.” Doctor explained.  
They spent about ten minutes putting Donna’s suitcases in her room.  
“Just throw your clothes on your bed and TARDIS will put them in the closet for you.” Doctor explained.  
“Really?” Donna asked amazed.  
“Really.” DD said with a grin.  
Once everything was put away. They landed somewhere.


	27. Chapter 27

Doctor opened up the door to the TARDIS and stepped out.   
“Ancient Rome. Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, my God. it's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic.” Donna was in awe. “I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead.”   
“Well, don't tell them that.” DD said.   
“Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English.” Donna said pointing to a sign that said two amphorae for the price of one.   
“Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?” Donna asked.  
DD chuckled.   
“No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now.” Doctor said.   
“Seriously?” Donna asked.   
“Mmm.” Doctor nodded.  
“Cool huh.” DD grinned.   
“I just said seriously in Latin.” Donna said excitedly.   
“Oh, yah.” Doctor grinned.   
“What if I said something in actual Latin, like veni, vidi, vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like?” Donna asked.   
“I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?” Doctor said.   
“I'm going to try it.” Donna said and she walked up to a fruit seller.   
“Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?” The seller asked.   
“Er, veni, vidi, vici.” Donna said.   
“Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy.” The seller said.   
“Yah.” Donna said awkwardly and walked away.   
“How's he mean, Celtic?” Donna asked.   
“Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. Learnt something.” Doctor said, they started exploring the shopping area.   
“Don't our clothes look a bit odd?” Donna asked.   
“Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger.” Doctor said.   
“You've been here before then?” Donna asked.  
“Not me.” DD asked.   
“Mmm. Ages ago before I met DD or even Rose. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything? Try this way.” Doctor said.   
They walked some more and then Donna stopped.  
Doctor and DD saw that Donna wasn’t following, she was looking at a hill.  
“Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?” Donna asked.  
There was only one big mountain. The ground started shaking.  
“Here we go again.” They heard somebody say.  
The vendors hung on to their merchandise and some pottery fell and broke.   
“Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this.” Donna started.  
DD gasped.   
“Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day.” Doctor said. “Come on, back to the TARDIS.”  
The three of them ran back to where Doctor parked the TARDIS, but it wasn’t there.  
“You're kidding. You're not telling me the Tardis has gone.” Donna said.   
“Ok.” Doctor said.   
“Where is it then?” Donna asked.   
“You told me not to tell you.” Doctor said.   
“Oi. Don't get clever in Latin.” Donna said.   
“Hold on.” DD said and she walked over to the fruit seller who thought Donna spoke welsh. “Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?”   
“Sold it, didn't I?” The seller said.   
“But it wasn't yours to sell.” Doctor said.   
“It was on my patch, weren't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly.” The seller said.  
“Only fifteen sesterces.” DD gasped.  
Doctor put a hand on DD’s shoulder to make her be quiet. “Who'd you sell it to?”   
“Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it.” The seller said.   
“Thanks.” Doctor said and grabbed DD’s hand to leave, then returned to the man, “What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?”  
“I don’t know, didn’t ask.” The seller said.  
Doctor groaned and pulled DD away from the man and the three of them tried looking for Foss Street, there were too many streets.   
“Let’s split up, Donna you go that way. DD you go that way, I’ll go this way, we’ll meet back here in say, three minutes.” Doctor said.  
They all ran their separate directions looking for Foss Street, then returned three minutes later.  
“Ha. I've got it. Foss Street's this way.” Doctor said.   
“No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?” Donna asked.   
“What do you want a bell for?” Doctor asked.   
“To warn everyone. Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?” Donna asked.   
“It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow.” Doctor said.   
“Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy.” Donna said.   
“Yah, except we're not going to.” Doctor said.   
“But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people.” Donna said.   
“Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it.” Doctor said.  
“Says who?” Donna asked.   
“Says me.” Doctor said.   
“What, and you're in charge?” Donna asked.  
“Tardis, Time Lord, yah.” Doctor said.   
“Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself.” Donna said.  
“You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. Tardis. We are getting out of here.” Doctor said, he grabbed DD’s hand and pulled her along.  
“Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman.” Donna yelled.  
“Oh, I bet you will.” Doctor said. “The nerve of that woman.”  
“You two are more alike than you think.” DD said.  
“I am nothing like her.” Doctor said, “She’s a human.”  
“You both are stubborn and sarcastic. That argument was… interesting.” DD said.  
“Well I’m glad we can amuse you.” Doctor said.  
They ran all the way to the house of Caecilius. There was another Earthquake. Doctor saw a bust falling and he caught it before it crashed to the floor.  
“Whoa! There you go.” Doctor said righting the bust.  
“Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor.” Caecilius said.   
“But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello.” Doctor said.   
“Who are you?” Caecilius asked.   
“I am Spartacus.” Doctor said.   
“And so am I.” Donna said.   
“Me too.” DD said.  
“Mister and Mrs Spartacus and their daughter.” Caecilius said.   
“Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married.” Doctor said.   
“We're not together.” Donna said.  
“She’s not my mum.” DD said.   
“Oh, then brother and sisters? Yes, of course. You look very much alike.” Caecilius said.   
“Really?” The three of them looked at each other. Donna looked nothing like Doctor and DD. Donna was ginger for one.   
“I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade.” Caecilius said.  
“And that trade would be?” Doctor asked.   
“Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man.” Caecilius said.   
“That's good. That's good, because I'm the marble inspector.” Doctor said flashing his psychic paper at the man.   
“By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son.” The wife said snatching the young man’s goblet out of his hand and tossing it out.   
“Oi.” The young man said.   
“And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a.” Caecilius started.   
“Nothing to worry about.” Doctor said looking around like he knew what he was doing, “I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me.”   
“I told you to get rid of it.” Metella snapped at her husband.   
“I only bought it today.” Caecilius said.   
“Ah, well. Caveat emptor.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely.” Caecilius said.   
“I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection.” Doctor said.   
“Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?” Donna asked.   
“Don't know what you mean, Spartacus.” Doctor said giving Donna a look.   
“Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?” Donna asked.   
“Why should we do that?” Caecilius asked.  
“Well, the volcano, for starters.” Donna said.   
“What?” Caecilius asked.   
“Volcano.” Donna said again.   
“What ano?” Caecilius asked.   
“That great big volcano right on your doorstep.” Donna said.   
“Oh, Spartacus sisters, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet.” Doctor said pushing the girls towards the shrine of the gods. “They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow.”   
“Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die.” Donna said.   
“Donna, stop it.” Doctor said.   
“Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he, sixteen? He looks the same age as DD.”  
“He does not, I’m twenty.” DD said.  
“You look young for twenty. But that’s not the point.” Donna said, “Tomorrow he burns to death.”   
“And that's my fault?” Doctor asked.   
“Right now, yes.” Donna said.   
“Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government.” A man announced.  
A middle aged man came in, he was wearing a cloak over the right half of his body, hiding his arm.   
“Hmm, a Lucius in a government position, that’s never a good sign.” DD whispered.  
Doctor understood the reference and grinned..   
“Lucius. My pleasure, as always.” Caecilius said.  
“Quintus, stand up.” Metella ordered her son.   
“A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house.” Caecilius said holding out his hand but it was not taken.   
“The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west.” Lucius said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.   
“Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?” Caecilius asked.   
“Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow.” Lucius said.   
“There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?” Caecilius asked.  
“Never. It's an honor.” Metella said.  
“Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is the family of Spartacus.” Caecilius said.   
“A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind.” Lucius said.   
“But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark.” Doctor said.   
“Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?” Lucius asked.   
“I concede that every sun must set.” Doctor said.   
“Ha.” Lucius said.   
“And yet the son of the father must also rise.” Doctor said.   
“Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning.” Lucius said.   
“Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo.” Doctor said.   
“He's Celtic.” Caecilius said.   
“We'll be off in a minute.” Doctor said pushing the girls towards the TARDIS.   
“I'm not going.” Donna said.   
“It's ready, sir.” Caecilius said.   
“You've got to.” Doctor said.   
“Well, I'm not.” Donna said.   
“The moment of revelation. And here it is.” Caecilius said and he revealed a stone tile that was carved as a circuit board.  
DD looked back to see what was revealed.  
“Dad, look.” DD said.  
Doctor was unlocking the TARDIS when he turned around.   
“Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?” Caecilius said.   
“As the rain pleases the soil.” Lucius said.   
“He could just say yes like normal people.” DD whispered to Donna.  
“Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?” Doctor asked, they walked toward the tile.   
“My Lord Lucius was very specific.” Caecilius said with pride.   
“Where'd you get the pattern?” DD asked.   
“On the rain and mist and wind.” Lucius said.   
“But that looks like a circuit.” Donna said.   
“Made of stone.” Doctor said.   
“Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?” Donna asked.   
“That is my job, as City Augur.” Lucius said.   
“What's that, then, like the mayor?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, ha. You must excuse my… sister, she's from Barcelona.” Doctor said, “No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news.”   
A young woman entered the room, she looked sick and pale.   
“They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us.” The girl said.   
“No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence.” Doctor said.   
“I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors.” Metella said walking up to her daughter.   
“Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?” Quintus asked.   
“Not now, Quintus.” Caecilius said.   
“Yah, but she's sick. Just look at her.” Quintus said.   
“I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift.” Lucius said.   
“Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions.” Metella said with pride.   
“The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception.” Lucius said.   
“I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate.” Donna said defensively.  
There was a tremor.   
“The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you.” Lucius warned.   
“Consuming the vapors, you say?” Doctor asked.   
“They give me strength.” Evelina said.   
“It doesn't look like it to me.” Doctor said.   
“Is that your opinion as a doctor?” Evelina asked.   
“I beg your pardon?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor. That's your name.” Evelina said.   
“How did you know that?” Doctor asked.   
“You call yourself Daughter.” Evelina said, “And you. You call yourself Noble.”   
“Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude.” Metella lightly scolded.   
“No, no, no, no. Let her talk.” Doctor said.   
“You three come from so far away.” Evelina said.   
“The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries.” Lucius said.   
“Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed.” Doctor said.   
“Is that so, man from Gallifrey?” Lucius said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?” Lucius asked.   
“Doctor, what are they doing?” Donna asked.   
“And you, daughter of London.” Lucius said.   
“And you, DD, the Lost and found girl, born on Gallifrey, raised on Gumai Beara, watched Gumai Beara be destroyed.”  
“How does he know that?” Donna asked.   
“This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth.” Lucius said.  
“That's impossible.” Donna said.   
“Doctor, she is returning.” Lucius said.   
“Who is? Who's she?” Doctor asked.   
“DD, your future is coming.” Lucius said.  
“That makes no sense.” DD said.   
“And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back.” Lucius said.   
“What's that mean?” Donna asked.   
“Even the words Doctor and DD are false. Your real names are hidden. They burn in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord and lady. Lords of Time.”   
Evelina fainted.  
“Evelina.” Metella gasped.  
Once Lucius left, Caecilius picked his daughter up and walked towards her bedroom and gently laid his daughter down.  
“She needs to rest, she will be good as new once she is rested.” Caecilius said.  
“So, how does Evelina consume the vapors?” DD asked.  
Caecilius led DD and Doctor to the hypocaust grill, Donna stayed with Metella and Evelina.  
Doctor removed the grill on the hypocaust. “Different sort of hypocaust?”   
“Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself.” Caecilius said proudly.   
“Who thought of that?” DD asked.   
“The soothsayers, after the great earthquake, seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt.” Caecilius said.   
“Didn't you think of moving away? Oh no, then again, San Francisco.” Doctor said.   
“That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?” Caecilius asked.  
DD chuckled.  
There was an inhuman noise coming from down below.   
“What's that noise?” Doctor asked looking down the chute.   
“Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring.” Caecilius said.   
“But after the earthquake, let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?” DD asked.   
“Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision.” Caecilius said.   
“Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?” DD asked.   
“No. Why, should they? Why do you ask?” Caecilius asked.  
Doctor gave DD a look, “No reason. She’s just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapors, yah?”   
“That's how they see.” Caecilius said.   
“Ipso facto.” Doctor said and he stuck his head and hand down in the chute. “They're all consuming this.” Doctor had tiny particles of dust in between his fingers.   
“Dust.” Caecilius said.   
“Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius.” Doctor said.  
DD made a face at that. Especially when her dad tasted the rock.  
Doctor and Caecilius were talking some more, DD decided to do her own investigating. She found Quintus reclining on a piece of furniture, drinking from a goblet.   
DD smirked and had an idea, she snuck into the TARDIS to change into something fitting for this time period. She put on a pink roman toga with a gold headband and gold sash.   
“Quintus, This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?” DD asked.   
“It's nothing to do with me. Quintus said looking up and seeing DD, he did a double look.   
“This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?” DD asked again with a smile, she held out a coin.  
“I really shouldn’t.” Quintus said.  
“Would you lead me… for this and… a kiss?” DD asked.  
Quintus got up right away, “Follow me.”  
The two of them hurried out of the villa and lit a torch and Quintus led DD through Pompeii and to Lucius’s home.  
He led her to a window.   
“Don’t tell my dad.” Quintus said.  
DD smiled and gave him a kiss as agreed. “Only if you don’t tell mine.”  
She jumped through a window and opened the shutters and went inside, she leaned out of the window, “Pass me that torch please.”  
Quintus did as he was told he had a dazed look on his face.  
DD began to look around, she saw a hypocaust and it was glowing red with heat.   
The next thing she knew, Quintus jumped into the window, followed by Doctor.  
“You young lady are in trouble.” Doctor scolded.  
“Oh come on, you’re just angry because you didn’t think of it first.” DD said. “Since we’re all here, we might as well look around.”  
“You’re not even ashamed of running off are you?” Doctor commented.  
“No.” DD said. “I’m 720 years old.”  
“You’re twenty and in Time Lord years, that makes you a toddler.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned, “Don’t start.”  
“How did you get him to lead you hear anyway?” Doctor asked.  
DD smirked, “A kiss.”  
“I bet, and looking like that.” Doctor said.  
“Do you like it?” DD asked twirling around.  
“Yes I do, you look lovely for this time period.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled.  
“Please don’t tell my dad.” Quintus said.  
They looked around and pulled down a curtain that revealed a wall of different design marble tiles.  
“The liar. He told my father it was the only one.” Quintus said.   
“Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building.” Doctor said.   
“Which is what?” Quintus asked.   
“The future, Doctor. We are building the future, as dictated by the gods.” Lucius said coming into the room.   
“But what is it?” Quintus asked.  
“Well, lets find out.” Doctor said.  
He and DD started rearranging the circuit boards.  
“Put this one there. This one there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what you got?” Doctor asked.   
“Enlighten me.” Lucius said.   
“What, the all-powerful soothsayer doesn't know?” DD mocked.   
“The seed may float on the breeze in any direction.” Lucius said.   
“Yah, I knew you were going to say that.” Doctor said.  
“It's an energy converter.” DD said.   
“An energy converter of what?” Lucius asked.   
“I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions?” Doctor asked   
“I think you've babbled enough.” Lucius said.  
“Oh you’d think, but you don’t really know him.” DD said.  
“Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help.” Doctor said.   
“You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms.” Lucius ordered and the guards drew their swords.   
“Oh, morituri te salutant.” Doctor said.   
“Celtic prayers won't help you now.” Lucius said.   
“But it was her, sir. She made me do it. She seduced me, sir. Mister Dextrus, please don't.” Quintus begged.  
DD rolled her eyes at the dramatic boy.   
“Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish?” Doctor had his hand out but Lucius wasn’t shaking.  
Doctor grabbed Lucius’s right arm beneath the cloak and pulled. There was a breaking sound. Doctor pulled Lucius’s stone arm off.   
Lucius hollered in pain.  
“But he's” Quintus started.   
“Show me.” Doctor ordered.  
Lucius glared and threw back the cloak, his entire right side was stone.  
“The work of the gods.” Lucius said.   
“He's stone.” Quintus gasped.   
“Armless enough, though. Whoops.” Doctor said throwing the arm back to Lucius and grabbing DD’s hand.   
“Quintus.” DD yelled.   
Quintus threw the torch at a guard and the Doctor soniced the circuit boards, then they made their escape through the window.   
“Run.” Doctor yelled.   
They ran until they realized they weren’t being chased. They stopped to catch their breaths.  
“No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right.” Doctor said   
“But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?” Quintus asked.  
“Yes it is.” DD said.  
Quintus looked scared.  
There was a Rumble, and it was different from an Earth Quake tremble. It sounded like footsteps, giant footsteps.   
“What was that?” Doctor asked.  
There was another Rumble.   
“The mountain?” Quintus asked.  
There was another Rumble, then another.   
“No, it's closer.” Doctor said.  
Things started to fall over as the ground was shaking.   
“Footsteps.” DD gasped.   
“It can't be.” Quintus said looking around.   
“Footsteps underground.” DD said worried.   
“What is it? What is it?” Quintus asked.  
“RUN.” Doctor yelled grabbing DD’s hand and running, DD grabbed Quintus with her other hand and pulled him along.  
Steam was coming out of grills of hypocaust vents as they passed.   
They ran to Caecilius’s villa.   
“Caecilius? All of you, get out.” Doctor yelled.   
“Doctor, what is it?” Donna asked worried.   
“I think we're being followed.” Doctor said.  
The hypocaust grill flew off and the floor around it was cracked.  
“Just get out.” Doctor yelled.   
Everybody was too stunned to move, they watched as a giant stone fire creature appeared.   
“The gods are with us.” Evelina said.   
“Water. We need water. Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna. DD.” Doctor yelled.  
Everybody got out of their stupor and hurriedly did as they were told, they hurried to get water.   
“Blessed are we to see the gods.” A servant said, the monster breathed on him and turned him to ash instantly.   
“Talk to me. That's all I want. Talk to me. Just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people.” Doctor yelled. Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are.   
DD, Quintus and a servant returned with buckets, they scooped water from the pond in front of them and threw it on the creature. The creature solidified, cracked and crumbled to the floor.  
“What was it?” Caecilius asked.   
“Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house, you and your… family.” Metella said.   
“I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?” Doctor asked.  
Metella and Caecilius hugged their son.  
“And I know my daughter is brilliant.” Doctor said hugging his daughter.  
DD smiled.  
“Still, if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna? Donna? Donna!” Doctor called.  
They couldn’t find Donna.   
“I know where she is.” Evelina said. “The Sisters took her.”  
They snuck into the Sister’s Temple and watched the ritual take place. They gathered all the information they could before they had to butt in because they were going to sacrifice Donna.  
“This prattling voice will cease forever.” Spurrina raised the blade above her head.   
“Oh, that'll be the day.” Doctor said looking bored, he and DD were watching the whole thing.   
“No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl.” Spurrina said in outrage.   
“Well, that's all right. Just us girls.” Doctor said.  
“Can I join the slumber party?” DD asked and giggled.  
“Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would. You all right there?” Doctor asked, during that whole speech, they were walking towards Donna.  
“Oh, never better.” Donna said.   
“I like the toga.” Doctor said.   
“Thank you. And the ropes?” Donna asked.   
“Yah, not so much.” Doctor said. He took his screwdriver out and with it released Donna from the ropes.   
“What magic is this?” Spurrina asked shocked.   
“Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?” Doctor asked getting angry.   
“Yes, a knife that now welcomes you.” Spurrina said raising her knife ready to stab the Doctor.   
“Show me this man.” A woman said, she sounded old and wise.   
“High Priestess, the stranger would defile us.” Spurrina said.   
“Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake. The High Priestess said.   
“Oh, very perceptive.” DD said.  
“Where do these words of wisdom come from?” Doctor asked.   
“The gods whisper to me.” The High Priestess said.   
“They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?” Doctor asked.  
Two of the Sisters moved the veil aside and revealed that the High Priestess was living stone.   
“Oh, my God. What's happened to you?” Donna gasped.  
“That’s from consuming the… vapors.” DD said.   
“The heavens have blessed me.” High Priestess said.  
“If I might?” Doctor asked holding out his hand.  
The High Priestess held out her hand for him to touch.   
“Does it hurt?” Doctor asked.   
“It is necessary.” The High Priestess said.  
“Who told you that?” Doctor asked.   
“The voices.” High Priestess said.   
“Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?” Donna asked the Sisters  
Spurrina showed the girls her stone arm.   
“The blessings are manifold.” Spurrina said.   
“They're stone.” Donna gasped.  
“Well, I wonder if this is where the saying came from, you are what you… well, consume in this case.” DD said.   
“The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?” Doctor asked.   
“This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?” High Priestess asked.   
“More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“High Priestess of the Sibylline.” High Priestess said.   
“No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?” Doctor asked.   
“Your knowledge is impossible.” High Priestess said.   
“Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are.” Doctor demanded.  
The High Priestess spoke with two voices, it sounded like she was possessed.   
“We are awakening.” High Priestess said.  
“The voice of the gods.” Spurrina said.   
“The voice of an alien.” DD said.  
“Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom.” The sisters were all on their knees moving back and forth chanting Words of wisdom, words of power.  
“Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation.” Doctor said.   
“We are rising.” The thing inside the High Priestess said.   
“Tell me your name!” Doctor yelled.   
“Pyrovile.” The thing inside the High Priestess said.   
“Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile.” The Sisters chanted.   
“What's a Pyrovile?” Donna asked.   
“Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage.” Doctor said.   
“What, and that turns into?” Donna asked.   
“That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile.” Doctor said.   
“And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor.” The High Priestess said.  
Doctor produced a yellow plastic water pistol.   
“I warn you, I'm armed. Donna, DD, get that grill open.” Doctor said.   
“What for?” Donna asked.  
“Come on.” DD said pulling Donna to the grill.   
“What are the Pyrovile doing here?” Doctor asked.   
“We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust.” High Priestess said.   
“Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?” Doctor asked.   
“We have slept beneath for thousands of years.” High Priestess said.   
“Ok, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?”   
“We opened their minds and found such gifts.” High Priestess said.   
“Ok, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?” Doctor asked.   
“Got it.” DD said.   
“Now get down.” Doctor said.   
“What, down there?” Donna asked.   
“Yes, down there. Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?” Doctor asked.   
“Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless.” Spurrina said.   
“Yah, but it's got to sting.” Doctor said squirting the High Priestess with the water pistol.  
The High Priestess screamed in agony and the Sisters all went to her while Doctor ran to the grill with his girls.   
“Get down there” Doctor yelled.  
All three of them jumped down the Hypocaust.   
“You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you.” Donna said.   
“This way.” Doctor said.   
“Where are we going now?” Donna asked.   
“Into the volcano.” Doctor said.   
“No way.” Donna said.   
“Yes, way. Appian way.” Doctor joked.  
DD rolled her eyes at that.  
“What is the Appian way?” Donna asked.  
“Roads.” DD said. “Roman Roads of Ancient Republic.”  
DD took a hair tie out of her pocket and tied her hair back, it was really hot down here.  
They go down the trail in the volcano.  
“But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?” Donna asked.   
“Still part of history.” Doctor said.   
“But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2006. You saved us all. Why is that different?” Donna asked.   
“Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed.” Doctor said.   
“How do you know which is which?” Donna asked.   
“Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. DD and I are the only ones left.”  
“I don’t see all of that yet, I’m still too young.” DD said.  
“How many people died?” Donna asked.   
“Stop it.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, how many people died?” Donna asked.   
“Twenty thousand.” Doctor said annoyed.   
“Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?” Donna asked.   
Before anything else could be said, something roared.  
“They know we're here. Come on.” Doctor said pushing the girls in front of him.   
They ended up in a large cavern, the heart of Vesuvius. The space was full of Pyroviles.  
“It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain.” Doctor said.   
“There's tons of them.” Donna said.  
“I don’t think we have enough water to destroy all of them.” DD said.   
“What's that thing?” Doctor asked, he took a pocket sized monocular out of his pocket and looked at what looked like a room.   
“Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way.” Donna said.   
“That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?” Doctor asked.   
“But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?” Donna guessed.   
“Oh, it's worse than that.” DD said.  
“How could it be worse? It’s getting closer.” Donna said.  
Lucius appeared, he was on a ridge on the other side of the cavern.   
“Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods.” Lucius yelled.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.   
“We can't go in.” Donna said.   
“Well, we can't go back.” DD said.   
“Crush them. Burn them.” Lucius said.   
A Pyrovile reared up in front of them and roared.  
DD took a water bomb out of her pocket and threw it at the Pyrovile, it roared in agony. They ran towards the escape pod.   
“Really? A water bomb?” Doctor asked.  
“Well a water pistol wasn’t going to hurt it.” DD said.  
“There is nowhere to run, Doctor, DD and daughter of London.” Lucius said.   
“Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava?” Doctor joked.  
DD rolled her eyes at the joke.  
“No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?” Doctor asked.   
“My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization.” Lucius said.  
“But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?” Donna asked.   
“The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone.” Lucius said.   
“What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?” DD asked.   
“It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise.” Lucius said.   
“Yah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there.” Doctor said.   
“Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor.” Lucius said.   
“Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna, DD.” Doctor said.  
The three of them go into the escape pod which had the circuit boards in it. DD closed the doors with her sonic screwdriver.   
“You have them, my lords.” They heard Lucius say.   
“Could we be any more trapped?” Donna asked but nobody answered, “Little bit hot.”  
“See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions.” Doctor said.   
“But can't you change it with these controls?” Donna asked.   
“That’s the easy part.” DD said. “Don’t you see it Donna? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world.”  
“But you two can change it back?” Donna asked.   
“I won’t let DD help make this choice.” Doctor said, “I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world.”   
“Oh, my God.” Donna gasped.  
DD looked sad.   
“If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen.” Doctor said, DD and Donna could really see the years on Doctor’s face now.   
Doctor was getting the machine ready to make Vesuvius explode.  
DD knew Doctor was thinking about how he destroyed Gallifrey.   
“Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up.” Donna said.   
“Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it.” DD said.  
“Certainly not us.” Doctor said.   
“Never mind us.” Donna said.  
“We’re in this together, I will help you with this Dad. You are not the only Time Lord who has to share this burden.” DD said. She grabbed hold of one of her dad’s hands.  
Doctor sighed, “Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people.”   
Doctor put his other hand on the stone lever. Donna put her hand on top of his, DD put her other hand on top of Donna’s. The three of them looked at each other and pushed down on the lever.  
The pod was shaking and they fell backwards. The next thing they knew, they were rising up and falling fast.   
Donna was screaming.  
DD thought it felt like a roller coaster, or the TARDIS sometimes.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand again, if they were going to die, she wanted her dad with her.   
They were tumbling every which way but DD stubbornly didn’t want to let go of her dad’s hand and she was glad her dad didn’t try to pull away.   
They landed hard and the door opened up, The three of them rolled out.   
“It was an escape pod.” Doctor said looking around.  
They looked behind them and saw the avalanche of ash rolling down the mountain towards them.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and the three of them ran away from the ash that was following them.  
The ash blocked out the sunlight which scared the Pompeii residents even more.  
Ash started raining down on everybody.  
The three of them ran through the city, the ground was shaking and everybody was in a panic.  
“Don't. Don't go to the beach. Don't go to the beach, go to the hills. Listen to me. Don't go to the beach, it's not safe. Listen to me.” Donna yelled.  
Nobody was listening, everybody was going to the beach, thinking the water would save them.  
Donna saw a little boy crying, she stopped running and was about to pick the boy up and bring him with them.   
“Come here.” Donna said.   
“Give him to me.” A woman said and picked the boy up and ran off before Donna could stop her.   
“Come on.” Doctor said running back for Donna and grabbing her hand.  
Donna didn’t want to hold his hand. She let go and followed him and DD.  
The ground was still shaking and ash was still falling. They made it to Caecilius’s villa where the TARDIS was at.   
They saw Caecilius and his family cowering in a corner.  
“Gods save us, Doctor.” Caecilius cried.  
Doctor stood there for a few seconds. DD thought he was going to save them, so did Donna.  
Doctor pulled DD towards the TARDIS.  
“NO.” DD yelled pulling out of Doctor’s grip, “We can’t, we have to save them.”   
“No! Doctor, you can't. Doctor!” Donna cried.  
Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and hurried inside, he knew the girls would follow once they heard the TARDIS dematerializing noise.  
The girls watched in horror as the family was huddled up crying.   
They heard the TARDIS make the dematerializing noise. They had to go inside. They grabbed each other’s hand and hurried inside the TARDIS, both upset at the Doctor.  
“You can't just leave them!” Donna cried.   
“Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies.” Doctor said angrily.   
“We have to go back. Dad. We can’t leave them, it’s not fair.” DD said.  
“No, it's not.” Doctor said.   
“But your own planet. It burned.” Donna said.   
“That's just it. Don't you see? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't.”   
“Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone.” DD said, “Like my mother saved me.”  
Doctor looked at his daughter then pushed more buttons to return to the same spot they were in before.  
DD and Donna sighed with relief.  
Doctor opened the door and looked at the family, he held out his hand, “Come with me.”   
The family all entered the TARDIS, they were shocked with what they saw inside.   
Doctor pushed the buttons to make the TARDIS leave Pompeii.  
“Welcome to the TARDIS.” DD said with a smile.  
“It’s… bigger on the inside.” Caecilius said with a gasp.  
“Love it when people say that.” DD said with a smile.  
They materialized on a hill outside of Pompeii and safe from the ash and volcano.  
They watched as Pompeii burned.  
“It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men'll move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you.” Doctor said.  
“What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?” Donna asked.   
“The visions have gone.” Evelina said.   
“The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy.” DD said.  
“It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free.” Doctor said.   
“But tell me. Who are you, Doctor, DD, Donna? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?” Metella asked.   
“Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone.” Doctor said.   
“The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of volcano. All those people.” Caecilius said.   
The Pompeiians were crying.  
“And that is how people came up with the world Volcano.” DD said quietly as they slipped back into the TARDIS.  
“Thank you.” Donna said.  
“That was brilliant Dad.” DD said.   
“Yah. You were right. Sometimes I… we need someone. Welcome aboard Donna.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS was dematerializing away.

The next day. Doctor set the controls at random.  
“Dad where are we going?” DD asked.  
The TARDIS was shaking back and forth, more so than usual.  
“Set the controls to random. Mystery tour.” Doctor said.  
“You don’t know where we’re going?” Donna asked.  
“You’ll get used to it, this sort of thing happens a lot.” DD said.  
The TARDIS stopped moving.  
“Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide u.” Doctor said, Donna had a worried look on her face. “Are you all right?”   
“Terrified. I mean, history's one thing but an alien planet?” Donna started.   
“I could always take you home.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, don't laugh at me.” Donna said.   
“I know what it's like. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder? I get that.” Doctor said.  
“It’s an amazing feeling.” DD said with a grin.   
“Seriously? After all this time?” Donna asked.   
“Yah. Why do you think I keep going?” Doctor asked.  
“There is so much even we haven’t seen out there.” DD said with a grin. She put her coat on and so did Doctor.  
“Oh. All right then, This is barmy. I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever had package holidays. Now I'm here. This is so. I mean it's. I don't know, it's all sort of. I don't even know what the word is.” Donna was getting excited. She opened up the TARDIS door and stepped outside. “Oh, I've got the word. Freezing.”  
Doctor and DD came out of the TARDIS.  
“Alright.” DD cheered. She fell to the ground and started moving her arms and legs.   
“Snow! Oh, real snow. Proper snow at last. That's more like it.” Doctor said.  
DD finished her snow angel, “What do you think?”  
“Lovely. What do you think?” Doctor asked.   
“Bit cold.” Donna said.  
“That’s because you’re wearing a sleeveless shirt.” DD said.   
“Look at that view.” Doctor said in awe.   
“Yep. Beautiful, cold view.” Donna said.  
“You don’t get a view like this on Earth.” DD said with a grin.   
“Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. Molto bene. Bellissimo, says Donna, born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday a year, and then you end up here. Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna?” Doctor asked.  
Donna was gone.  
“Donna?” Doctor called.   
Donna came out of the TARDIS wearing a big fur coat with a hood.  
“Sorry, you were saying?” Donna asked.   
“Better?” Doctor asked.   
“Lovely, thanks.” Donna said.   
“Comfy?” Doctor asked.   
“Yep.” Donna said.  
“Can you hear anything inside that?” DD asked.   
“Pardon?” Donna asked.  
DD couldn’t tell if she was serious or kidding. The coat was so heavy looking.   
“All right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth.” Doctor started.  
A space rocket went above them.   
“Rocket. Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You've got a box, he's got a Ferrari. Come on, lets go see where he's going.” Donna said.  
“Yes but that Rocket isn’t bigger on the inside.” DD said, “That rocket doesn’t have a library and a swimming pool.”   
They followed the Rocket, they had to run across a bridge. DD and Doctor heard delicate music.  
“Hold on, can you hear that? Donna, take your hood down.” Doctor ordered.   
“What?” Donna asked.  
“That noise is like a song.” Doctor said.  
“I can hear it, where is it coming from?” DD asked.  
They looked around, “Over there.”  
They ran to a figure laying in the snow. DD gasped when she realized what it was.  
There was an Ood laying on the ground, partially covered in snow.   
“What is it?” Donna asked.  
“An Ood. He's called an Ood.” Doctor said taking out his stethoscope and tried finding the Ood’s heart.   
“But it's face.” Donna started.   
“Donna, don't. Not now. It's a he, not an it. Give us a hand.” Doctor said.  
DD sat in the snow and put the Ood’s head in her lap. Her hearts were pounding, last time she saw an Ood, they tried to kill her, Rose and the people they were with.   
“I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going.” Doctor said.   
“It's all right, we've got you. Er, what's your name?” Donna asked.  
The Ood lifted his translator ball and it lit up, “Designated Ood Delta 50.”  
Donna took the translator ball, “My name is Donna.” She spoke into it.  
“No. No, no, no. You don't need to.” DD said.   
“Sorry. Oh, God. This is the Doctor. Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, hey?” Donna said.   
“You've been shot.” Doctor said.   
“The circle.” The Ood said.   
“No, don't try to talk.” Doctor said.   
“The circle must be broken.” The Ood said.  
“Circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?” Doctor asked.  
The Ood’s eyes glowed red, the Ood sat up, DD scrambled away from the Ood, Doctor pulled Donna away from the Ood. The Ood exhaled, then fell back into the snow, dead.  
“Red eyes, not again.” DD said.  
Doctor hurried over to DD, “Are you ok?”  
DD nodded.  
Doctor hugged his daughter, he knew she was shaken.   
“He's gone.” Donna said getting closer to the Ood.   
“Careful.” Doctor said.  
Donna knelt down next to the Ood. “There you are, sweetheart. We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?”   
“The snow'll take care of that.” Doctor said.   
“Who was he? What's an Ood?” Donna asked.   
“They're servants of humans in the forty second century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song. It was his mind calling out.” Doctor said.   
“I couldn't hear anything. He sang as he was dying.” Donna said.   
“His eyes turned red.” DD said, she was still a little shaken.   
“What's that mean?” Donna asked.   
Trouble. Come on.” Doctor said, he put his arm around his daughter in comfort, DD was very shaken right now. “The Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time we met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over.”   
“What sort of force?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, long story.” Doctor said.   
“Long walk.” Donna said.   
“It was the Devil.” Doctor said.   
“If you're going to take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up.” Donna said.  
“No, he’s telling the truth, the devil was controlling the Ood, we were on a planet, on a… space station, near a black hole, that in itself was impossible. The Devil made it so the planet didn’t fall into the black hole. He controlled the Ood and the Oods’ mission was to kill us.”  
“You faced the devil?” Donna asked.  
“Dad did.” DD said, “I was busy trying to dodge the Ood along with Rose and the other’s we were with.”   
“Must be something different this time, though. Something closer to home. Ah ha! Civilization.” Doctor said.  
They saw a Factory in front of them.  
They hurried towards the factory and blended in with the rest of the guests.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. And isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs, with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex. My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vidfone. Now, if you'd like to follow me.” Solana started.   
“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Late. Don't mind us. Hello. The guards let us through.” Doctor said.   
“And you would be?” Solana asked.   
“The Doctor, DD and Donna Noble.” Doctor said showing Solana the psychic paper.   
“Representing the 3D Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic.” Donna read what the psychic paper also said.   
“Must have fallen off my list. My apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Doctor, Mrs. And Miss Noble, if you would follow me.”  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married.” Doctor said.  
“We're so not married.” Donna said.   
“Never.” Doctor said.   
“Never ever.” Donna said.  
“We’re siblings, hence we all have the same last name.” DD said. “It’s a family business.”   
“Of course. And here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm.” Solana said.  
There was an alarm that was going off.   
“Oh, what's that? That sounds like an alarm.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, it's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can.” Solana said.  
When they got inside, they saw some Ood standing on small platforms, and some Ood serving drinks.   
“As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double O, that's Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends.” Solana said. “We keep the Ood healthy, safe, and educated. We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too.   
“If the Ood were happy, they wouldn’t be lamenting such a sad song.” DD whispered only loud enough for Doctor to hear.  
“I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting. How are you today, Ood?” Solana asked going up to one of the Ood.   
“I'm perfectly well, thank you.” The Ood said.   
“Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. And how are you, Ood?” Solana asked.   
“All the better for seeing you.” The Ood said in a sexy female voice.   
“And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something.” Solana said.   
“D'oh.” The Ood said.   
“All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back.” Solana said.  
Solana left, Doctor put on his brainy specs and walked up to the computer and lit up the big screen, nobody was paying any attention to him, they were too busy drinking.  
“Ah, got it. The Ood Sphere, I've been to this solar system before. Years ago. Ages. Before I regenerated for the first time. Close to the planet Sense Sphere. Let's widen out. The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire.” Doctor said.  
“4126? It's 4126. I'm in 4126.” Donna couldn’t believe it.   
“It's good, isn't it?” Doctor asked.   
“What's the Earth like now?” Donna asked.   
“Bit full. But you see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies.   
“It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but. Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing.” Donna said.   
“Yah. That thing about the bees is odd.” Doctor said.   
“But look at us. We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?” Donna asked.   
“Sometimes I wonder.” Doctor said.   
“What are the red dots?” DD asked.   
“Ood distribution centers.” Doctor said.   
“Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?” Donna asked and she went up to an Ood   
“Er, sorry, but. Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?” Donna asked.  
“I do not understand, Miss.” The Ood said.   
“Why do you say Miss? Do I look single?” Donna asked getting defensive.  
“Back to the point.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
“Yah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere, like wildebeest.” Donna asked.   
“All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die.” The Ood said.   
“But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?” Donna asked.   
“The circle.” The Ood said.   
“What do you mean? What circle?” Doctor asked.   
“The circle. The circle is.” The Ood started but was interrupted by Solana.  
DD heard that music again and gasped.  
Doctor looked at DD and DD knew her dad was hearing it too.   
“Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please.” Solona said.   
“I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?” Doctor asked holding the map of the complex.  
DD grinned and nodded.   
“Now, if I can introduce you…” Solana was talking but they the three of them were not listening.   
“Rough guide to the Ood Sphere? Works for me.” Donna said.   
They snuck away from the buyers and looked at the map, they walked until they arrived at a gate. Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the gate and they went inside.  
“Ood shift eight now commencing. Repeat. Ood shift eight now commencing.” They heard somebody say on the loud speaker.  
They walked until they saw some stairs and they climbed those and ended up on an upper catwalk where they got a very good view of the soldiers and the enslaved Ood. They watched as an Ood fell down and a soldier cracked a whip and roughly got the Ood up. It was barbaric to watch.   
“Servants? They're slaves.” Donna said.   
“Last time I met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked.” Doctor said.   
“That's not like you.” Donna said.   
“I was busy. So busy I couldn't save them.” Doctor said.  
“We were trying to figure out how to get off the impossible planet safely.” DD said.  
“I had to let the Ood die.” Doctor said.  
“They all had red eyes and were killing the humans.” DD said.  
“I reckon I owe them one.” Doctor said.  
They saw some people coming out of a building, one was wearing a smart suit.   
“That looks like the boss.” DD said.   
“Let's keep out of his way. Come on.” Doctor said and they went back down the stairs off of the catwalk.   
Doctor was looking at the map and the girls followed him. Doctor walked passed a door Donna stopped at a door which made DD stop. Doctor was still going not realizing the girls weren’t following.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door and opened it. Doctor still didn’t realize he wasn’t being followed.  
Donna put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loud.  
“Where'd you learn to whistle?” Doctor asked coming towards the girls.   
“West Ham, every Saturday.” Donna said.   
They walked into the building and looked around, the room was full of cargo containers and a giant claw that made DD think of the movie Toy Story.  
“Ood export. You see? Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies.” Doctor said.   
“What, you mean, these containers are full of?” Donna couldn’t finish that sentence.   
“What do you think?” Doctor asked.  
They walked to a container and Doctor opened it up to look inside.   
“Oh, it stinks. How many of them do you think there are in each one?” Donna asked.   
“Hundred? More?” DD guessed.   
“A great big empire built on slavery.” Donna said.   
“It's not so different from your time.” Doctor said.   
“Oi. I haven't got slaves.” Donna said.   
“Who do you think made your clothes?” Doctor asked.   
“Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?” Donna asked.   
“Sorry.” Doctor said.  
“Don't, Spaceman. I don't understand, the door is open, why don't you just run away?” Donna asked the Ood.   
“For what reason?” An Ood asked.  
“You could be free.” Donna said.   
“I do not understand the concept.” The Ood said.   
“What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?” Donna asked.  
“Ood, tell me. Does the circle mean anything to you?” Doctor asked.   
“The circle must be broken.” All the Ood in the container said.   
“Oh, that is creepy.” DD gasped, she heard the music again.   
“But what is it? What is the circle?” Doctor asked.   
“The circle must be broken.” All the Ood said.   
“Why?” DD asked.   
“So that we can sing.” All the Ood said.   
Before anything else could be said, an alarm sounded.  
“Oh, that's us. Come on.” Doctor said, they ran out of the container and ran through the maze of the containers.  
Doctor and DD didn’t realize when Donna stopped running. They just realized she wasn’t with them anymore.  
“Where’d she go?” Doctor asked, they stopped for a moment.  
DD turned around and saw guards.   
“Dad.” DD gasped.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they were running again.   
They ditched the guards that were following them.  
“Donna? Where are you?” Doctor called.  
“Dad why aren’t the guards chasing us?” DD asked more scared then she was when the guards were chasing.  
“I think we have bigger problems then the guards.” Doctor said looking up at the claw.   
The claw started moving.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and yelled, “RUN.”  
They ran and dodged the claw. The claw kept hitting objects trying to get to them. A couple of times the claw actually made them trip making them not holding hands anymore. They kept running. There biggest mistake was taking a turn and tripping over cans of who knows what. The claw came down on them faster than they could take their sonic screwdrivers out but then it just stopped.   
Before they could get out of the claw prison they were in, the guards showed up and arrested them.  
“You three have been giving us trouble.” A guard said, “Our boss wants you alive.”  
“I’m sure he does.” Doctor said.  
They were marched away from the claw.  
“Doctor, get me out!” Donna yelled. “Get me out of here.”   
“If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me, from her.” Doctor said.   
“Unlock the container.” A guard said.  
A guard unlocked the container and Donna ran out.  
The guards let go of Doctor and DD, they weren’t going to escape again.  
Donna ran out, “Doctor, DD.” She hugged both of them.   
“There we go, safe and sound.” Doctor said.   
“Never mind about me. What about them?” Donna asked looking at the container, the Ood were coming out and they all had red eyes. They killed the guard by the container door.   
“Red alert. Fire!” A guard yelled.  
The Ood were coming out of the other containers.   
“Shoot to kill.” The guard yelled.  
While the guards were busy shooting the Ood, Doctor, DD, Donna and Solana ran outside to get away from the danger.   
“If people back on Earth knew what was going on here.” Donna started.   
“Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know.” Solana said.   
“They know how you treat the Ood?” DD asked.   
“They don't ask. Same thing.” Solana said.  
“Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?” Doctor asked.   
“That's nothing to do with me.” Solana said.   
“Oh, what, because you don't ask?” DD asked sarcastically.   
“That's Doctor Ryder's territory.” Solana said.   
“Where's he? What part of the complex? I could help with the red eye. Now show me.” Doctor said indicating the map.   
“There. Beyond the red section.” Solana said pointing where.  
“Come with me. You've seen the warehouse. You can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me. You could help.” Doctor said.  
Solana looked at the three intruders and backed away from them. “They're over here! Guards! They're over here.”   
Doctor, DD and Donna ran away from Solana.   
They arrived at a door, the singing was getting louder.  
“Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. I should have listened.” Doctor said taking his sonic screwdriver out.  
“The music is getting louder.” DD said.  
Doctor unlocked the door and they went inside then he soniced the door lock again.   
“Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?” Donna asked.   
“Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen.” Doctor said.  
DD put her hands to her head, the music was very loud it was giving her a headache.  
They walked down the stairs and the music was getting louder yet. It looked like they were in a basement or a dungeon.  
“Oh, my head.” Doctor complained.   
“What is it?” Donna asked.   
“Can't you hear it? The singing?” Doctor said.  
He pointed his torch he was holding at a some cages, there were groups of Ood sitting there in a circle.  
DD found a light switch and turned on the light.  
The Ood looked up at the strangers and then got closer to each other in the circle, they looked frightened.  
“They look different to the others.” Donna said.   
“That's because they're natural born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled. That's their song.” Doctor said.   
“I can't hear it.” Donna said.   
“Do you want to?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
“It's the song of captivity.” DD said, she had tears in her eyes.   
“Let me hear it.” Donna said.   
“Face me.” Doctor said.  
Doctor put his hands on Donna’s head and did a mind meld with Donna   
“Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna. Hear the music.” Doctor said.   
Donna was listening to the song and she started crying.  
“Take it away.” Donna begged.  
“Sure?” Doctor asked.   
“I can't bear it.” Donna said.  
Doctor undid the mind meld.   
“I'm sorry.” Donna said.   
“It's ok.” Doctor said.   
“But you two can still hear it.” Donna said.   
“All the time.” Doctor said.  
DD’s unshed tears were now shedding. She wished somebody could take the song away from her but it was impossible.   
Her Dad saw her crying and he hugged her.  
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled and wiped her tears off her cheeks, “I’ll be fine.”  
“I know it’s very powerful.” Doctor said.  
“We have to save them Dad, we have to save the Ood.” DD said.  
“We will.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled.   
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and opened up the cage.  
There was a noise coming from outside.  
“They’re breaking in.” Donna said scared.  
“Ah, let them.” Doctor said.  
The Ood were scared, they were cowering in a corner.  
The three of them squatted down and were at level with the Ood. “What are you holding? Show me. Friend. DD, Doctor, Donna. Friend. Let me see. Look at me. Let me see. That's it. That's it, go on. Go on.” Doctor said in a nice calming voice.  
The Ood opened his hands. He was holding a small brain.   
“Is that?” Donna gasped.   
“It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood.” Doctor said.   
“So the company cuts off their brains?” Donna asked.   
“And they stitch on the translator.” DD said. “Disgusting.”   
“Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you two, because I thought it was so wonderful out here. I want to go home.” Donna said.  
There was a crash. The guards got in the building.  
“They're with the Ood, sir.” The heard a guard say.  
Doctor stood up and he was angry, he slammed the cage door with them inside with the Ood.   
“What you going to do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late. Ha!” Doctor yelled.  
Some would say the Doctor’s gone mad. It’s a good thing DD and Donna know the Doctor.  
The guards opened the cage and arrested them and brought them to Haplen’s office. The three of them were handcuffed to some pipes in the office.   
“Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists.” Haplen said.   
“If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove, then yes.” Doctor said angry.   
“The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice.” Haplen said.   
“That's because you can't hear them.” DD snapped.   
“They welcomed it. It's not as if they put up a fight.” Haplen said.   
“You idiot. They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see? That makes them peaceful. They've got to be, because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets.” Donna said.   
“Oh, nice one.” Doctor was impressed.   
“Thank you.” Donna said.   
“The system's worked for two hundred years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized. Mister Kess. How do we stand?” Haplen asked.   
“Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it two hundred marks and counting.” Kess said.   
“You're going to gas them?” Doctor was angry.   
“Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution from the olden days. Still works.” Haplen said.  
Doctor and DD heard that the song was getting stronger.   
An alarm was going off.  
“What the hell?” Haplen and his assistant went to investigate. Then came back inside, “Change of plan.”   
“There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood Sphere.” The Assistant said.  
“Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads.” Haplen said.   
“What's happening?” Doctor asked.   
“Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood.” Haplen said.   
“But Mister Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen.” DD said.   
“What do you mean?” Donna asked.   
“A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right?” Doctor asked.   
“And again, so clever.” Haplen said.   
“But it's got to be connected to the red eye. What is it?” Doctor asked.   
“It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood.” Haplen said and he, the assistant and the guards left. The three of them were left alone.   
“Come on.” Doctor said, they were trying to get out of their handcuffs, but since they were cuffed with their hands behind them, neither the Doctor nor DD could get to their sonic screwdrivers.   
“Well, do something. You're the one with all the tricks. You must have met Houdini.” Donna said.   
“These are really good handcuffs.” Doctor said.   
“Oh well, I'm glad of that. I mean, at least we've got quality.” Donna said sarcastically.  
They heard a noise and red eyed Ood enter.  
The three of them were scared.   
“Doctor, DD, Donna, friends.” Doctor said.   
“The circle must be broken.” Donna and DD said.   
“Doctor, DD, Donna, friends.” Doctor said.   
“The circle must be broken.” Donna and DD said.   
“Doctor, DD, Donna, friends.” Doctor said.   
“The circle must be broken.” Donna and DD said.   
“Friends, friends, friends.” Doctor said.   
“The circle must be broken.” Donna and DD said.  
They said that over and over and the red eyed Oods were coming closer to them, they were mere inches away from the ball that would electrocute them, when the Oods stopped and the red eye went away.   
“Doctor. DD. Donna. Friends.” The Ood said.   
“Yes. That's us. Friends. Oh, yes.” The three of them said.  
The Ood released them from their cuffs.  
“We’re going to stop Haplen from whatever he’s doing.” DD said to the Ood.  
The Ood let them leave. They hurried down the stairs and were searching for Haplen and the assistant.   
“I don't know where it is. I don't know where they've gone.” Doctor said.   
“What are we looking for?” Donna asked.   
“It might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or.” Doctor started but there was an explosion and they were knocked down.   
“All right?” Doctor asked.  
The girls nodded.  
When the smoke cleared, they saw Haplen’s personal Ood standing there, Sigma was his name.   
Sigma led Doctor, DD and Donna to their destination. Warehouse 15, Doctor soniced the door open and they ran inside and down onto a catwalk.  
“Wow.” DD gasped.  
“What’s that?” Donna asked.  
“The Ood Brain. Now it all makes sense, that’s the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hind brain, and this, the telepathic center. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song.” Doctor said.  
There was a click from a gun, they looked up and Haplen had a gun pointed at them.   
“Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable, without livestock.” Haplen said.   
“He's mined the area.” The assistant said.   
“You're going to kill it?” Donna asked.   
“They found that thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier.” Haplen said.   
“Those pylons.” Doctor said.   
“In a circle. The circle must be broken.” Donna said.   
“Damping the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for two hundred years.” DD said.   
“And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better.” Haplen said.   
“My place is at your side, sir.” Ood Sigma said.   
“Still subservient. Good Ood.” Haplen said, he looked like he was going to be sick.   
“If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?” Donna asked.   
“Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out?” Doctor guessed.   
“But the process was too slow. It had to be accelerated. You should never give me access to the controls, Mister Haplen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company, and I succeeded.” The Assistant said.  
“Yes. Yes, you did.” Haplen said and then threw the assistant over the catwalk railing onto the giant brain which… absorbed him.   
“You murdered him.” Donna gasped.  
“Very observant, Ginger. Now, then.” Haplen started.  
Doctor pulled Donna and DD behind him farther away from the gun fire.  
“Can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm going to like it. But er, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still.” Haplen started.   
“Would you like a drink, sir?” Sigma asked.   
“I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks.” Haplen said chuckling.  
Sigma stood in front of the Doctor.   
“Please have a drink, sir.” Sigma said.   
“If, if you're going to stand in their way, I'll shoot you too.” Haplen looked like he was going to be sick.   
“Please have a drink, sir.” Sigma urged.  
Haplen looked really sick.   
“Have, have you poisoned me?” Haplen asked.   
“Natural Ood must never kill, sir.” Sigma said.   
“What is that stuff?” Doctor asked.   
“Ood graft suspended in a biological compound, sir.” Sigma said.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Haplen asked.   
“Oh, dear.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Karma’s a bitch.” DD said with a grin.   
“Tell me!” Haplen said not amused.  
“Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red eye as revenge, came out in the rabid Ood as anger, and then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma.” Doctor said.  
“How's the hair loss, Mister Haplen?” DD asked with a smile.  
“What have you done?” Haplen asked.   
“Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain, Mister Haplen, can you hear it? Listen.” Doctor said.   
“What have you? I'm not.” Haplen started then he stopped talking, his face went blank. He dropped his gun, reached his head and peeled off his skin.  
DD thought that was gross but what came next was fascinating. Tentacles came out of his mouth.  
“They, they turned him into an Ood?” Donna asked surprised.   
“Yep.” Doctor said.   
“He's an Ood.” Donna couldn’t wrap her brain around it.   
“I noticed.” Doctor said.  
Haplen sneezed and a small brain fell into his hands.   
“He has become Oodkind, and we will take care of him.” Sigma said.   
“It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore.” Donna said.   
“It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mister Haplen.” Doctor said.  
There was an alarm beeping, it was the explosives.   
“Oh!” DD said and she deactivated the explosives, those were her specialty.   
“That's better.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor grinned and went to the control panel. “And now, Sigma, would you allow me the honor?”   
“It is yours, Doctor.” Sigma said.   
“Oh, yes! Stifled for two hundred years, but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing.” Doctor said turning the current around the brain off and the song is getting louder and happy.   
“I can hear it!” Donna said amazed.  
Ood Sigma raised his arms up.   
After a while, they returned back to where the TARDIS was at, they were followed by Sigma and a group of others  
“The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home.” Doctor said.   
“We thank you, Doctor DD Donna, friends of Oodkind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you.” Sigma said.  
“Oh, I've, I've sort of got a song of my own, thanks.” Doctor said.   
“I think your song must end soon.” Sigma said.   
“Meaning?” Doctor asked not liking what was said.   
“Every song must end.” Sigma said.   
“Yah. Er, what about you? You still want to go home?” Doctor asked Donna.  
“No. Definitely not.” Donna said.   
“Then we'll be off.” Doctor said.   
“Take this song with you.” Sigma said.   
“We will.” Donna said.  
“It’s very pretty.” DD said.   
“Always.” Doctor said.   
“And know this, Doctor DD Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever.” Sigma said.   
The three of them go into the TARDIS and it dematerialized.


	28. Chapter 28

They went on more adventures. Donna loved every minute of it. She really liked watching Doctor and DD fly the TARDIS.   
“Do you mind if I try flying the TARDIS?” Donna asked.  
“Why do you want to fly the TARDIS?” Doctor asked with a worried look on his face.  
“Well you and DD make it look fun.” Donna said.  
DD smirked, “Come on Dad, teach her to fly, you loved teaching me how to fly it.”  
Doctor had an annoyed look on his face, he remembered teaching his daughter alright, let’s just say it wasn’t a comet or asteroid that made the dinosaurs go extinct, it was DD’s driving of the TARDIS.  
“Oh I don’t know.” Doctor said.  
“Oh please.” Donna said.  
“Oh, all right, but make sure you’re paying attention to what you are doing.” Doctor said and gave a look at DD. “We don’t want any other species to go extinct.”  
“What?” Donna asked.  
“Hello, I’m the mystery of the extinction of the dinosaurs.” DD said with a grin.  
Donna was a little nervous after hearing that, but when she first started getting the hang of it, she was having fun.  
“I can't believe I'm doing this!” Donna said excitedly.  
“No, neither can I.” Doctor said as nervous as he was teaching DD, “Oh, careful.”  
He hit the console with the hammer and pulled a lever, then Donna took control again.   
“Left hand down. Left hand down! Getting a bit too close to the 1980s.” Doctor said.   
“What am I going to do, put a dent in them?” Donna asked.   
“Well, someone did.” Doctor said, “I don’t want them to go extinct either.”   
A telephone rang.  
DD gasped.   
“Hold on. That's a phone.” Donna said.  
DD hurried to pick up the phone from the phone charger in the console.   
“You've got a mobile? Since when?” Donna asked.  
“A friend gave it to us.” DD said with a grin then answered the phone. “Hello?”   
“DD its Martha, and I'm bringing you and your dad back to Earth.” Martha said.   
“Dad Its Martha, we need to go to Earth.” DD said.  
“Sorry Donna, driving lesson’s over, DD ask Martha what date and time.” Doctor said.  
DD did and Martha gave them the coordinates they needed.  
“Ok then, Allonzy.” Doctor said.  
“Martha we’ll be there in a second.” DD said with a grin.  
“I’ll be waiting.” Martha said.  
A second later the TARDIS materialized in an alleyway.  
Doctor stepped out first and saw Martha, he slowly walked towards here.  
“Martha Jones.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor.” Martha said.  
They both smiled and then hugged.   
“You haven't changed a bit.” Doctor said.   
“Neither have you.” Martha said.  
DD came out and hugged Martha   
“How’ve you been?” DD asked.  
“Great, you?” Martha asked.  
“Fantastic.” DD said.   
“How's the family?” Doctor asked.   
“You know. Not so bad. Recovering.” Martha said.  
Donna came out of the TARDIS.   
“Right. Should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me, then.” Martha said.   
“Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. Can't bear fighting.” Doctor said.   
“You wish.” Donna said  
The two human women shook hands.   
“I've heard all about you. They talk about you all the time.” Donna said.   
“I dread to think.” Martha said.   
“No, no, no. No, they say nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things.” Donna said.   
“Oh my God. They told you everything.” Martha gasped.   
“Didn't take long to get over it though. Who's the lucky man?” Donna asked.   
“What man? Lucky what?” Doctor asked.   
“She's engaged.” DD said rolling her eyes.   
“Really? Who to?” Doctor asked.  
“He means congratulations.” DD said, “Who’s the lucky man?”   
“Tom. That Tom Milligan.” Martha said.  
DD gasped, “No way. Oh my goodness Martha, that is fantastic. Congratulations. What does he do now that the Earth is saved?”  
“He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it.” Martha said.   
“Is he skinny?” Donna asked.   
“No, he's sort of strong.” Martha said.  
“Still as handsome?” DD asked with a grin.  
Martha grinned, “You know it.”  
“How do you know this Tom?” Doctor asked.  
“He sacrificed himself to save us.” DD said. “He wouldn’t even remember me.”  
“Sacrificed himself?” Donna asked, “But he’s alive.”  
“Long… complicated story.” DD said.   
“Well, he is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut.” Donna said indicating the Doctor.   
“Oh, I'd rather you were fighting.” Doctor said.  
“Not me, this is fun.” DD said.   
“Speaking of which.” Martha said, her radio was going off. This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go.   
The next thing they knew, there was a squad of jeeps, trucks and soldiers going past.  
“Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now!” A soldier said.   
“Leave those safeties on, lads. They're non-hostiles.” A soldier yelled.   
“All workers, lay down your tools and surrender.” A soldier ordered.   
“Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go. Search the ground floor. Grid pattern delta.” Martha said into her radio.   
“What are you searching for?” Doctor asked   
“Illegal aliens.” Martha said.   
“This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately.” A soldier ordered.   
“B section mobilized. E section, F section, on my command.” Martha ordered and ran to join the troops under her command.   
“Is that what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?” Donna asked.  
“Well, it makes sense, she’s more than qualified, she and I went around the world when the Master was in power, you would know him by his other name, Harold Saxon. You wouldn’t remember that because time was rewritten. But it was pretty much the end of the world, she and I went around the world to tell the story of the Doctor. It was pretty tough out there and we both had to toughen up to complete our mission.” DD said. “That’s how we met Tom and that’s how he sacrificed himself, we were going to be shot before our mission was complete, he ran out to try to stop the Master getting shot himself.”  
Donna was shocked.  
“I guess what happened then turned her into a soldier now.” Doctor said.  
“Is that going to happen to me?” Donna asked.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“And why not?” Donna asked.  
“Not unless you want to be a soldier.” Doctor said.  
“Well I don’t.” Donna said.  
“Then it’s not going to happen to you.” Doctor said.  
Martha hurried back to them.  
“And you're qualified now. You're a proper doctor.” Doctor said looking at Martha’s badge.   
“UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you.” Martha said.  
“Wish I could say the same.” Doctor said.  
They followed Martha into a truck which was mobile headquarters.   
“Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor and his daughter DD. I’ve told you all about her. Doctor, DD, Colonel Mace.” Martha said.   
“Sir. Miss.” Mace said saluting.   
“Oh, don't salute.” Doctor said wrinkling his face at it.   
“But it's an honor, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned.” Mace said.   
“What, you used to work for them?” Donna asked.   
“Yah, long time ago. Back in the 70's. Or was it the 80's? But it was all a bit more homespun back then.” Doctor said.  
“No wonder you didn’t want to dent the 80s, you might have hit yourself.” DD joked.   
“Times have changed, sir.” Mace said.   
“Yah, that's enough of the sir.” Doctor said.   
“Come on, though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security.” Martha said.   
“A modern UNIT for the modern world.” Mace said.   
“What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers, in the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute.” Donna said.  
Mace looked at Doctor and DD. Doctor nodded, DD grinned, Donna was growing on her, Donna had backbone.   
“Ma'am.” Mace saluted.   
“Thank you.” Donna said.  
“You get used to her fiery temper.” DD whispered to Martha.   
“Tell me, what's going on in that factory?” Doctor asked.   
“Yesterday, fifty two people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in eleven different time zones. Five a.m. in the UK, six a.m. in France, eight a.m. in Moscow, one p.m. in China.” Mace said.  
“You mean they died simultaneously.” Doctor asked.   
“Exactly. Fifty two deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide.” Mace said.   
“How did they die?” DD asked.   
“They were all inside their cars.” Mace said.   
“They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately.” Martha said.   
“What have the cars got in common?” Doctor asked.   
“Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS, and that is the ATMOS factory.” Martha said.  
“What's ATMOS?” DD asked.   
“Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS.” Donna said.  
“Let us show you.” Mace said.  
Mace and Martha led the other three to the ATMOS factory.   
“Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, it reduces CO2 emissions to zero.” Martha said.   
“Zero? No carbon, none at all?” DD asked.   
“And you get sat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain.” Donna said.   
“And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth.” Mace said.   
“And you think ATMOS is alien” Doctor said.   
“It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor.” Mace said.  
They saw the troops rounding up the workers. Mace led them through the plastic curtain.   
There was an ATMOS device on a table.  
“And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car.” Mace said.   
“You must've checked it, before it went on sale.” Doctor said putting on his brainy specs.   
“We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert.” Martha said.   
“Really. Who’d you get?” Doctor asked.  
Everybody was looking at him with grins.  
“Oh, right. Me, yes. Good.” Doctor said looking at the ATMOS device.  
“We’ll just leave you to it.” Martha said.  
Martha and Mace left the room.   
“Ok. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?” Donna asked.   
“A very good question.” Doctor said.  
“Since every alien we’ve stopped on Earth tried to destroy Earth.” DD said.   
“Well, maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff.” Donna said.   
“Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” DD said. “Eight hundred million.”  
“Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons.” Doctor said.   
Doctor got to work analyzing the ATMOS device.  
Martha and Mace came back in.  
“Well what have you found out?” Mace asked.  
“Ionizing nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level.”   
“We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?” Mace asked.   
“No. Decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?” Doctor asked.   
“Sorry, have I done something wrong?” Mace asked.   
“You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?” Doctor asked getting annoyed.   
“If you insist.” Mace said annoyed himself and he left.   
“Tetchy.” Martha said.   
“Well, it's true.” Doctor said.   
“He's a good man.” Martha said.   
“People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home.” Doctor said.   
“If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you.” Martha said.   
“Oh right, so it's my fault.” Doctor said scanning the device with his sonic screwdriver.   
“Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?” Martha asked.   
“Suppose not.” Doctor said.  
“And you aren’t this techy with DD, she creates bombs in her free time.” Martha said.  
“Last bomb I created was a water bomb when we went to Pompeii, which was… weeks ago.” DD said. “I hate guns, guns always kill.”  
“And what do bombs do?” Martha asked.  
“Slow down and distract mostly.” DD said.   
“Well, it's all right for you. You two can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside, and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better.” Martha said.   
“Yah? That's more like Martha Jones.” Doctor said.   
“I learned from the best.” Martha said.   
“Well.” Doctor started.  
Donna entered the room, she decided she wanted to explore while Doctor and DD worked out the ATMOS  
“Oi, you lot. All your storm troopers and your sonics. You're rubbish. Should've come with me.” Donna said.   
“Why, where have you been?” DD asked.  
Mace came in without his gun on him.  
“Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file.” Donna said.   
“Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?” Doctor asked.   
“Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill.” Donna said.   
“That can't be right.” Mace said.   
“You've been checking out the building. Should've been checking out the workforce.” Donna said.   
“I can see why he likes you.” Martha said. “You are good.”   
“Super temp.” Donna said.   
“Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through.” Mace said leaving the room.  
“Come on, Donna. Give me a hand.” Martha said.   
Doctor and DD followed Mace.  
“So this, this ATMOS thing. Where'd it come from?” Doctor asked putting his brainy specs away.  
“Luke Rattigan himself.” Mace said.   
“And himself would be?” DD asked.   
“I’ll show you.  
They go back to the Mobile Headquarters and get on a computer.  
Mace brought up a profile of Luke Rattigan.  
“Child genius. Invented the Fountain Six search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students handpicked from all over the world.” Mace said.   
“A hothouse for geniuses. Wouldn't mind going there. DD and I get lonely.” Doctor said.  
“Gets annoying having to dumb down everything we say.” DD said.   
They got up from the computer and started walking.  
“Very well, the three of us will go have a long talk with this young man.” Mace said.  
“You are not coming with. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him.” Doctor said.   
“It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?” Mace asked.   
“Well then, get me a jeep.” Doctor said.   
“According to the records you travel by Tardis.” Mace said.   
“Yah, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines.” Doctor said.   
“I see. Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?” Mace said.   
“Sir.” Jenkins said.   
“You will accompany the Doctor and his daughter and take orders from them.   
“Yah, I don't do orders.” Doctor said   
“Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, miss.” Mace said and saluted them.   
“I said no salutes.” Doctor said.   
“Now you're giving orders.” Mace said and left.  
DD chuckled at that.  
“Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor.” Donna said coming up to them.   
“Oh, just in time. Come on, come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home.” Donna said.   
DD gasped.   
“Really?” Doctor asked.   
“I've got to.” Donna said.   
“Oh, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko. Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've, you've saved my life in so many ways. You're… you're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean.” Doctor said.  
DD laughed, “I wish I had a camera.”   
“You dumbo.” Donna said.   
“And then you're coming back.” Doctor said embarrassed.   
“Know what you are? A great big outer space dunce.” Donna said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said, “DD why didn’t you stop me?”  
“Oh, that was hilarious.” DD said laughing.   
“Ready when you are, sir, miss.” Jenkins said.   
“What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on. Broken moon of what?” Donna asked.  
“Medusa Cascade.” DD said with a grin, it’s brilliant.”  
She hopped in the back.  
They took Donna to Rydale Street, she wanted to walk the rest of the way, DD hopped in the front in the middle next to her dad and the soldier Jenkins.  
“So Jenkins, what do you know about this Rattigan boy?” DD asked with a flirty smile.  
Jenkins looked at DD and smiled, “UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets.”  
“Turn left.” The Atmos said.   
“One question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy.” Doctor started.   
“Go straight on.” The Atmos said.   
“How come we've got it in the jeeps? Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them till we can prove there's something wrong.” Jenkins said.   
“Turn right.” Atmos said.   
“Drives me around the bend.” Jenkins joked as he turned a bend.   
“Oh, nice one.” DD said.   
“Timed that perfectly.” Jenkins smiled at DD.   
“Yah, you did.” DD smiled.   
“This is you final destination.” Atmos said.  
They got out of the jeep and looked at the mansion.   
“Wow, looks like… professor X’s mansion.” DD said.  
They walked towards Rattigan who was standing still while his students were in red sweats running around the mansion.   
“Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got me daps on.” Doctor said.   
“I suppose you're The Doctor?” Rattigan said.   
“Hello.” Doctor said.  
“And The Daughter.” Rattigan said.  
“I prefer DD.” DD said.  
“Your commanding officer phoned ahead.” Rattigan said.   
“Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you? Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross.” Doctor said.   
“Good afternoon, sir.” Jenkins said.  
“Let's have a look, then. I can smell genius! In a good way.” Doctor said excited and he entered the building.  
They looked around the building and went into a laboratory.   
“Oh, now, that's clever. Look. Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble.” Doctor said.  
“Ooo look! Gravity simulators.” DD said excited.   
“Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction. This is brilliant. Do you know, with equipment like this you could, ooo, I don't know, move to another planet or something?” Doctor said.   
“If only that was possible.” Rattigan said.   
“If only that were possible.” Doctor said.   
Conditional clause.” DD said with a grin.  
Rattigan had a look on his face.   
“I think you'd better come with me.” Rattigan said.  
They followed Rattigan to what looked like a rec room except for the teleporter in the corner.   
“You two are smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that.” Rattigan said.   
“He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt. He's nice. We like Ross.” DD said.  
“Look at this place.” Doctor said looking around.   
“What exactly do you want?” Rattigan asked annoyed.  
“I was just thinking. What a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world.” Doctor said.   
“Takes a man with vision.” Rattigan said.   
“Mmm, blinkered vision. Because ATMOS means more people driving. More cars, more petrol.” Doctor said.  
“End result, the oil's going to run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse.” DD said.   
“Yeah. Well, you see, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS system because it stands for Atmospheric Emissions System. So you're just saying Atmospheric Emissions System system. Do you see, Miss Conditional Clause?”  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?”   
“I'm still right, though.” Rattigan said.   
“Not easy, is it, being clever. You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” Rattigan said.   
“And you're all on your own.” Doctor said.   
“I know.” Rattigan said.   
“But not with this.” Doctor said taking the ATMOS device out of his coat, “Because there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages.” Doctor winked at DD, it was an inside joke.  
Doctor threw the ATMOS device to Jenkins who caught it.  
“That almost happened.” DD said to Jenkins embarrassed.  
“No, no, I'll tell you what it's like. It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room. Albeit it's a very big front room.” Doctor said, he was indicating to the teleporter.  
“Why, what is it?” Jenkins asked.   
“Yah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just say, oh, it's a thing.” Doctor said.   
“Leave it alone.” Rattigan said getting nervous.  
Doctor stepped into the teleporter.  
“Me, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like a teleport pod.” Doctor said and he pushed a button and vanished.  
Every time her Dad does that, she get’s nervous. DD’s hearts were beating fast and she grabbed her locket to calm down.   
About a minute later, Doctor came running out of the teleport.  
“Ross take DD and get out! Luke, you've got to come with me.” Doctor said, he turned around and a figure came out of the teleport before Doctor could zap the teleport with his sonic screwdriver. Ross and DD did not get out.  
“Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, hey? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?” Doctor asked.  
“I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.” Jenkins said pointing his gun at the Sontaran.   
“Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets.” Doctor said.   
“How do you know so much?” The Sontaran asked.   
“Well.” Doctor started.   
“Who is he?” The Sontaran asked.   
“He didn't give his name.” Rattigan said.  
“Yes he did.” DD thought but didn’t say anything, she was kind of scared, Golems worked with Sontarans many times when she was on the ship. Sontarans loved war and they were almost impossible to beat.  
“But this isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity. Shame on you.” Doctor said.   
“You dishonor me, sir.” The Sontaran said.   
“Yah? Then show yourself.” Doctor said.   
“I will look into my enemy's eyes!” The Sontaran said and he removed his helmet.   
“Oh, my God.” Jenkins gasped.   
“And your name?” Doctor asked.   
“General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated.” Staal said.   
“Oh, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?” Doctor said.   
“He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato.” Jenkins said.   
“Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him.” DD said.   
Doctor picked up a ball and racket.  
“The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness.” DD said.   
“Sontarans have no weakness.” Staal said.   
“No, it's a good weakness.” DD said.   
“Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him.” Rattigan said.  
“Oh I am clever.” DD said with a grin.   
“The Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck. That's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs.” Doctor said.   
“We stare into the face of death.” Staal said.   
“Yah? Well, stare at this.” Doctor said and he smashed the ball with the racket into the back of the teleport, the ball bounced off the teleport and hit Staal right on the probic vent.   
“Run!” Doctor yelled pushing Jenkins towards the door and grabbing DD’s hand.  
They ran out of the mansion and to the jeep and sped away.   
Doctor got on the radio, “Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat, can you hear me? Over.”  
He tried it over and over again but it wasn’t working, he tried using his sonic on the radio and it still wasn’t working.   
“Why's it not working?” Jenkins asked.   
“It must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS.” Doctor said.   
“Turn left.” The ATMOS said.  
“Try going right.” DD said.   
“It said left.” Jenkins said.  
“I know. So go right.” DD said.  
Jenkins did as he was told but it wasn’t working, “I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop.”  
“I was afraid of that.” DD said.   
Doctor tried using his sonic on the ATMOS but it wasn’t working.  
Jenkins tried opening the doors, “The doors are locked.”   
“Ah, it's deadlocked. I can't stop it.” Doctor said. “DD give me your sonic.”  
DD gave Doctor her sonic, sometimes two sonics can get through a deadlock. This time was not one of those times.  
“Must be double deadlocked.” DD said.   
“Let me.” Jenkins said.   
“Turn left.” The ATMOS box said.   
“The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car.” Doctor said.   
“We're headed for the river.” Jenkins said panicking.   
“ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?” Doctor asked.   
“Confirmed.” ATMOS said.   
“Anything I say, you'll ignore it?” Doctor asked.   
“Confirmed.” ATMOS said.   
“Then drive into the river. I order you to drive into the river. Do it. Drive into the river.” Doctor yelled.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand and they braced for impact with the river, the jeep stopped right at the edge of the river.  
Doctor and Jenkins got their doors open, Doctor pulled DD with him and they ran away from the jeep thinking it was going to blow up.   
“Turn right. Left.” ATMOS said.   
“Get down!” Doctor yelled.  
They got down and covered their heads.   
“Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right.” ATMOS said.  
They heard a little bang with a few sparks and some smoke, nothing big though, the jeep was still drivable.   
“Oh, was that it?” Doctor sounded almost disappointed.   
“Dad, Donna and her family have ATMOS in their car.” DD gasped.  
“Come on.” Doctor said, they decided running would be safer then driving.  
They made it to the Nobles’ house and Doctor rang the doorbell.  
Donna answered.  
“You would not believe the day we’re having.” Doctor said.   
“ATMOS is evil.” DD said.  
“Mind if I inspect your car?” Doctor asked.  
“ATMOS is evil?” Donna asked. “How can ATMOS be evil?”  
“Well it almost killed us.” DD said. “Almost drove us straight into the river, we couldn’t open the doors, they were double deadlocked, we’re dealing with Sontarans. Really bad aliens.”  
“Really?” Donna asked.  
“She’s not making it up.” Doctor said, “So anyway, the car?”  
Donna nodded and got the keys to unlock the car so Doctor could inspect it.  
“I'll requisition us a vehicle.” Jenkins said, he hasn’t run that fast or far in a long time.   
“Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people.” Doctor said.  
Jenkins left.   
Donna’s grandfather came out of the house.  
“Is it them? Is it them? Is it the Doctor and his daughter? Ah, it's you!” Donna’s grandfather gasped surprised.   
“Who? Oh, it's you.” Doctor was surprised.   
“What, have you met before?” Donna asked.  
“You’re that man we met.” DD started.   
“Yah, Christmas Eve. They disappeared right in front of me.” Donna’s grandfather said.   
“And you never said?” Donna asked.   
“Well, you never said. Wilf, Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens.” Wilf said.   
“Yah, but don't shout it out. Nice to meet you properly, Wilf.” Doctor said shaking his hand.   
“Oh, an alien hand.” Wilf gasped.   
“Donna, anything?” DD asked, Donna was trying to reach Martha.   
“She's not answering. What is it, Sontorans?” Donna asked.   
“Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?” Doctor asked.   
“Hold on.” Donna said. “Martha. Hold on, he's here.”  
Donna gave the phone to Doctor.  
“Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file. Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can.” Doctor said. “You got that?”   
“But you tried sonicing it before. You didn't find anything.” Donna said.   
“Yah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for.” Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver.   
“The thing is, Doctor that Donna is my only grandchild. You got to promise me you're going to take care of her.” Wilf said.  
“She takes care of us.” Doctor said.   
“Oh yeah, that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us round when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her.” Wilf said remembering.   
“Yah, don't start.” Donna said.   
“And some of the boys she used to turn up with. Different one every week. Here, who was that one with the nail varnish?” Wilf asked.   
“Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now. With a man.” Donna said.  
“Just you wait Doctor, soon you’ll be chasing boys away from your daughter there, if you’re not already.” Wilf said.  
Spikes suddenly stuck out of the ATMOS device on the car.   
“Whoa. It's a temporal pocket. I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time.” Doctor said.   
“But what's it hiding?” DD asked.   
“I don't know, men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I was a car. Oh, it's you. Doctor what was it?” Donna’s mother asked.   
“Yah, that's me.” Doctor said.  
“And your… daughter right?” Donna’s mother asked.  
DD waved.  
“Aren’t you a little young to have a daughter her age?” Donna’s mother asked.  
“Trust me, I’m older than I look.” Doctor said not looking up from what he was doing.   
“What, have you met him as well?” Wilf asked.   
“Dad, it's the people from the wedding. When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster.” Donna’s mother said.  
The spikes started giving off gas.  
“Get back!” Doctor yelled pushing everybody back.   
He took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the ATMOS system.  
There was a bang and the gas stopped.  
“I told you. He's blown up the car!. Who is he, anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?” Donna’s mum asked.   
“Oh, not now, Mum.” Donna said annoyed.   
“Oh, should I make an appointment?” Donna’s mum asked and left angry.   
“That wasn't just exhaust fumes, some sort of gas. Artificial gas.” Doctor said.  
“And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?” Wilf asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
“I knew it.” Wilf said.   
“But if it's poisonous, then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth.” Donna said.  
Wilf got into the car. “It's not safe. I'm going to get it off the street.”  
The car locked Wilf inside and the engine started by itself, gas came from the exhaust pipe.   
“Hold on! Turn it off. Granddad, get out of there!” Donna demanded.   
“I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!” Wilf said.   
“What's he doing? What's he done?” Sylvia asked coming back outside.   
“They've activated it!” Doctor yelled.  
Both Doctor and DD were trying to stop the gas with their screwdrivers.  
Gas was coming out from the exhaust pipes of all the parked cars on the block.  
“There's gas inside the car! He's going to choke! Doctor!” Donna panicked.  
Doctor tried opening the door with his screwdriver but it wasn’t opening.   
“It won't open! It's the whole world.” Doctor said, he went back to the hood of the car to try to stop it.   
“Help me.” Wilf begged and choked.   
Doctor and DD pulled all of the wire connections they could find in the engine, but the gas continued.  
“Get me out of here!” Wilf choked.  
Sylvia ran inside and Wilf was choking from lack of oxygen.  
“Doctor!” Donna yelled.   
Doctor and DD were still trying to find a way to release Wilf from his prison.  
Sylvia came out of the house with an axe, she closed the hood of the car and broke the windshield.  
“Well, don't just stand there. Get him out.” Sylvia ordered.  
“Why didn’t we think of that?” DD asked.  
Doctor and Donna got Wilf out of the car, Sylvia hugged her Dad and Donna hugged her grandpa.  
They helped him inside the house.  
“I can't believe you've got an axe.” Donna said.  
“Burglars.” Sylvia said.  
“Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows.” Doctor ordered.  
Jenkins came up to them driving a black cab.   
“Doctor. This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS.” Jenkins said.  
“It’s great, Donna, you coming?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
“Donna. Don't go. Look what happens every time they appear. Stay with us, please.” Sylvia begged.   
“You go, my darling.” Wilf said.   
“Dad!” Sylvia said.   
“Don't listen to her. You go with the Doctor and DD. That's my girl.” Wilf said.  
Donna got in the cab with Doctor and DD.  
They made it to the ATMOS building and Jenkins dropped them off.   
“Ross, look after yourself. Get inside the building.” Doctor said.  
“Good luck.” DD said.   
“Will do. Greyhound Forty to Trap One. I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound. Over.” Jenkins said.   
“The air is disgusting.” Donna said looking uncomfortable.   
“It's not so bad for me. DD how are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“I’m fine.” DD said.  
“Ok, Donna, Go on, get inside the Tardis. Oh, I've never given you a key.” Doctor produced one from his coat pocket. “Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really.”   
“Yah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death.” Donna said.   
“Good idea.” Doctor said, “DD go with her.” Doctor started running to mobile headquarters.  
“No.” DD said following her Dad.  
“You never listen.” Doctor said.  
“Not when you try to leave me behind to keep me safe.” DD said.   
“Where are you going?” Donna asked.   
“To stop a war.” Doctor yelled.   
“Right then, here I am. Good. Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle. There is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me.” Doctor said.   
“And what are you going to do?” Mace asked.   
“I've got the Tardis. I'm going to get on board their ship.” Doctor said.   
DD saw Martha, she hurried up to her, “Come on.”  
Martha got up and followed Doctor and DD.  
They ran to where they left the TARDIS but it was gone.  
“But where's the Tardis?” Martha asked.   
“Taste that, in the air. Yuck. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans. They've taken it. We’re stuck on Earth like, like ordinary people. Like humans. How rubbish is that? Sorry, no offence, but come on.” Doctor said.  
“We’re going to have to find jobs… if the world doesn’t end first.” DD said.   
“So what do we do?” Martha asked.   
“Well, I mean, it's shielded. They could never detect it.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD were staring at Martha.   
“What?” Martha asked not liking being stared at.   
“I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?” Doctor asked.   
“No. What for?” Martha asked.   
“The gas. Tell them to stay inside.” DD said.   
Doctor and DD knew something was different about Martha, for one, there was a lot of gas and she wasn’t coughing at all, she didn’t even seem fazed by it, another, she’d be more worried about her family then she was.  
“Course I will, yah but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you. She's not a soldier. Right. So. Avanti.” Doctor said.   
They ran back inside the Mobile Headquarters.  
“Change of plan.” Doctor said running through the door.   
“Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor.” Mace said.   
“I'm not fighting. I'm not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it? Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?” Doctor asked.   
“We're working on it.” Martha said.   
“It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches eighty percent density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the center of Tokyo City.” A woman said.   
“And who are you?” DD asked.   
“Captain Marion Price, miss.” Price said saluting the Doctor’s Daughter.   
“Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute.” DD said.   
“Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from five thousand miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars.” Mace said.   
“The Sontaran ship.” Doctor said.   
“NATO has gone to Defcon One. We're preparing a strike.” Mace said   
“You can't do that. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans.” Doctor said.   
“You're not authorized to speak on behalf of the Earth.” Mace said.   
“I've got that authority. I earned that a long time ago.” Doctor said.  
“When you were probably still in school.” DD said.  
Doctor stuck his sonic screwdriver into the communications system.  
“Calling the Sontaran Command Ship Under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is the Doctor.” Doctor said in a no nonsense tone, that’s when his enemies should run.   
The Sontarans ended up on the video screen.  
“Doctor, breathing your last?” Staal asked.  
“My God, they're like trolls.” Mace gasped.   
“Yah, loving the diplomacy, thanks.” Doctor said.  
“First potatoes then trolls, humans sure know how to insult.” DD said.  
“So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?” Doctor asked.   
“How dare you!” Staal said in outrage.   
“Oh, that's diplomacy?” Mace asked.   
“Doctor, you impugn my honor.” Staal said.   
Doctor sat down in a chair and put his feet up on the console, it was one that could spin around if one chose to spin in it.  
“Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled. Doctor smiled at her.  
Doctor got all serious again. “But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky. And yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honor? Or are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?”   
“A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces.” Staal said.   
“Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?” Doctor asked with a grin.   
“Such a suggestion is impossible.” Staal said.   
“What war?” Mace asked.   
“The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years.” DD said.  
“Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?” Doctor asked.   
“For victory. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha.” Staal said slamming his fist into his hand every time he said Sontar-ha. It was a chant.   
“Give me a break.” Doctor said rolling his eyes, he took out his screwdriver and changed the channel to a cartoon.  
“Thank you.” DD said, “Quite enough of that stupid chant to last a lifetime.  
“You and me both.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation.” Mace said.  
Doctor was ignoring Mace, he switched the Sontarans back on.   
“Finished?” Doctor asked.   
“You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis.” Staal said.   
“Well, as prizes go, that's… noble.” Doctor said. As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem. Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I.   
DD was praying Donna was listening and getting what the Doctor was up to. She wished she listened to her Dad and was on the TARDIS with Donna.  
“All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor.” Staal said.  
“Big mistake though, showing it to me.” Doctor said. Because I've got remote control.” Doctor showed them his sonic screwdriver.   
“Cease transmission!” Staal ordered.   
“Ah, well.” Doctor said standing up from his chair.   
“That achieved nothing.” Mace said.   
“Oh, you'd be surprised.” DD said with a grin.   
Doctor and DD looked for Martha and found her reading a clipboard, Doctor took it out of Martha’s hand without saying anything.  
“There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?”   
“It must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison. They need this gas for something else. What could that be?” Doctor asked.   
“Launch grid online and active.” Price said.   
“Positions, ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress.” Mace said.   
“What? I told you not to launch.” Doctor ordered.   
“The gas is at sixty percent density. Eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice.” Mace said.   
“Launching in sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six. Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty four, fifty three.” Price started counting down.   
“You're making a mistake, Colonel. For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you.” Doctor said.   
“North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five.” Price counted down.  
“God save us.” Mace said.   
“Four, three, two, one zero.” Price said.  
Nothing happened. The world map went blank.   
“What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?” Mace asked.   
“Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans.” Price said.  
DD looked over at Martha same time Doctor did, they saw the same thing. Martha’s face was blank.   
“Can we override it?” Mace asked.  
“Trying it now, sir.” Price said.   
“Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you? Any ideas?” Doctor asked Martha.   
“How should I know?” Martha asked.   
“Sontarans within factory grounds. East corridor, grid six.” Jenkins said on the radio.  
“Absolute emergency. Declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red.” Mace said.   
“Get them out of there.” Doctor ordered.   
“All troops, open fire.” Mace ordered.   
“Guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work.” Jenkins said over the radio, “Tell the Doctor it's that cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them.”   
They heard a noise and Jenkins was dead.  
“No.” DD gasped, she was starting to like Ross.   
“Greyhound Forty, report. Over. Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report.” Mace ordered.  
“He wasn't Greyhound Forty. His name was Ross.” DD said with angry tears in her eyes. “If you won’t listen to my dad when he says get them out of there, you better listen to me, and get them out of there!” She yelled the last part.   
“Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative. Immediate retreat.” Mace said.   
“They've taken the factory.” Mace said.   
“Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence.” Doctor said.   
“None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru.” Mace said.   
“Launch grid back online.” Price said but then the grid went blank.   
“They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself.” Price said.   
“Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?” Mace asked.   
“Sixty six percent in major population areas, and rising.” Price said.   
Mace, the Doctor and DD went inside Mace’s office.  
“Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?”   
“Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious.” Doctor said.   
“We've got to recover it. This cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?” Mace asked.   
“It's the bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell.” DD said.   
“Excellent. I'm on it.” Mace said getting up and leaving his office.   
“For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans.” Doctor yelled.  
“Why doesn’t anybody listen?” Doctor asked himself, he walked towards the nearest UNIT officer, “Phone. Have you got a phone? I need your mobile. Quickly, hurry up.”  
Doctor is handed a phone.  
“DD watch her.” Doctor said in Gallifreyian.  
DD nodded.   
DD listened to Doctor’s side of the conversation, apparently Donna took out a Sontaran   
“Good job Donna.” DD thought.  
“Dad, Mace is back.” DD said.  
“Gotta go Donna, I’m sorry, good luck.” Doctor said in a hurry and hung up.  
“Counter attack.” Mace ordered.  
“I said, you don't stand a chance.” Doctor said.   
“Positions. That means everyone.” Mace said tossing a gas mask to Doctor and one to DD.  
DD took one look at the gas mask and dropped it.  
Doctor picked it up, “Everything will be fine.”   
“You're not going without me.” Martha said.   
“Wouldn't dream of it.” Doctor said grabbing his coat and putting it on.  
DD felt sick to her stomach, she hoped it wouldn’t come to the point of having to wear the gas mask.   
She didn’t get her way, Doctor handed her the mask.  
DD took a deep breath and put it on, she grabbed her locket and held onto it the whole time she was wearing the mask.  
They all stepped outside in the gas.   
Mace showed them the latest weapons.   
“Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?” Mace asked.   
“Are you my mummy?” Doctor joked.  
DD screamed, “Not funny, not funny, not funny.”   
“Sorry, too soon?” Doctor asked.   
“If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating. No copper surface. Should overcome the cordolaine signal.” Mace said.   
“But the Sontarans have got lasers. You can't even see in this fog. The night vision doesn't work.” DD said.   
“Thank you, DD. Thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening.” Mace said and he removed his gasmask.  
“Can I remove mine?” DD asked.  
“No.” Doctor said. “Just keep breathing.”   
“Attention, all troops. The Sontarans might think of us as primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more. From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back, and we show them. We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do. Trap One to Hawk Major. Go, go, go.” Mace ordered.  
There was a downdraft, blowing the gas away.   
“It's working. The area's clearing. Engines to maximum.” Mace said.   
“It's the Valiant.” Doctor said excited.  
“I wonder if Jack’s up there.” DD said with a grin.   
“UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor. With engines strong enough to clear away the fog.” Mace said.  
The air was clear enough to remove the gas masks, DD had hers off as fast as she could.   
“Whoa, that's brilliant.” Doctor complimented.   
“Getting a taste for it, Doctor?” Mace asked.   
“No, not at all. Not me.” Doctor said.   
“Valiant, fire at will.” Mace said.  
Beams from the Valiant hit the ATMOS factory where the Sontarans were at. Soldiers used rocket launchers and blasted away the loading bay doors.   
Soldiers, Mace, Martha, Doctor and DD made it safely into the ATMOS building.  
“East and north secure. Doctor?” Mace called.   
“Donna, hold on. I'm coming.” Doctor hurriedly called Donna and said.   
“Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?” Martha asked.  
Doctor scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver.   
“Nah, you DD and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times.” Doctor said.   
“Alien technology, this-a way.” DD said with a grin.   
They ended up going down a basement and the corridor lights came on thanks to DD’s sonic screwdriver.  
“Aren’t you afraid the Sontarans will see us with these lights?” Martha asked.  
“No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go.” Doctor said.  
The sonic screwdriver led them to a room. Doctor unlocked the door with his screwdriver, they walked inside and Doctor and DD ran towards the real Martha Jones.   
“Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry. Still alive.” Doctor said.  
The clone Martha was pointing a gun at Doctor’s head.   
“Is that supposed to be impressive?” DD asked.  
“Wish you carried a gun now or bombs?” Clone Martha asked.   
“Not at all.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I sort of miss the bombs, but not for the reason you’re thinking, I just like the boom.” DD said.  
“I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time.” Clone Martha said.  
DD smirked.   
“Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent.” Doctor said.   
“When did you know?” Clone Martha asked.   
“About you? Oh, right from the start.” Doctor said.  
“That was easy.” DD said.  
“Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple.” Doctor said.  
“And, frankly, you smell. Clones give off a weird odor.” DD said.  
“You might as well have worn a T shirt saying clone. Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? Because you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive.” Doctor said and he took the device off Martha’s head.   
The Clone collapsed and was writhing. DD kicked the gun away from the clone.   
“It's all right, it's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, I've got you.” Doctor said hugging Martha.   
“There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head.” Martha started.  
The mobile started to ring.   
“Oh! Blimey, I'm busy.” Doctor took his phone out of his pocket and answered it, “Got it? Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside Flick them up like a fuse box, and that should get the teleport working.   
“Oh, my God. That's me.” Martha gasped.  
“No, that’s a clone of you, wishes she could be you, will never be you.” DD said glaring at the clone.  
“DD I need your help.” Doctor said.  
DD went to go help her Dad. They were working on the teleport so it would actually work.  
Martha started talking to her clone.  
“The gas. Tell us about the gas.” Doctor ordered.   
“He's the enemy.” The clone glared at Doctor and DD.  
“Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please.” Martha said.   
“Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic five.” Clone Martha said.   
“Clonefeed. It's clonefeed!” DD said.   
“What's clonefeed?” Martha asked.   
“Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading. They're converting the atmosphere, changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Because the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food.” Doctor said.   
“My heart. It's getting slower.” Clone Martha said.   
“There's nothing I can do.” Martha said sadly. She hated not being able to save someone.   
“In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do.” Clone Martha said.   
“And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says, because.” Martha started.   
“Because you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones. All that life.” The Clone Martha died.  
Martha took her engagement ring back.   
Donna talked on the phone again, her task was done but the Sontarans found her.  
“Now!” Doctor yelled and with his screwdriver zapped the teleporter and Donna teleported to where they were at.   
“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” Donna asked getting a very quick hug from Doctor.   
“Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me. Got to bring the Tardis down.” Doctor said.  
DD hugged Donna longer, the hug she deserved for doing such a dangerous mission.   
“Right, now. Martha, you coming?” Doctor asked. Everybody was still in the teleporter.   
“What about this nuclear launch thing?” Martha asked hurrying towards the teleporter.   
“Just keep pressing N. We want to keep those missiles on the ground.” Doctor said.   
“There's two of them.” Donna gasped.   
“Yah, long story. Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, she liked the sound of that.   
“We're not going back on that ship!” Donna said.   
“No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to.” Doctor started and the next thing they knew, they were at Rattigan Academy. “Here. The Rattigan Academy, owned by.”   
Rattigan had a gun pointed at them.  
“Don't tell anyone what I did. It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they.” Rattigan started, Doctor angrily took the gun out of the boy’s hand and threw it away.   
“If I see one more gun.” Doctor started.   
“You know, that coat sort of works.” Donna said.   
“I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes.” Martha said with a smile.   
“Oh well, if you're calling him dad, you're definitely getting over him.” Donna said.  
“Yay, we could be sisters.” DD joked.  
“DD come on, need your help.” Doctor said.  
“I can help.” Rattigan said.  
“Luke I know you’re clever, but she’s fast, she can understand what I need her to do when I talk alien fast.” Doctor said.  
“Which he does 82 percent of the time.” DD said.  
“Caesofine gas is volatile, that's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing.” Doctor said.   
“What, like set fire to the atmosphere?” Martha asked.   
“Yah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?” Doctor asked.   
“They promised me a new world.” Rattigan said.   
“You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this. An atmospheric converter.” DD said.  
Doctor grabbed it and hurried outside with it, the gas was beginning to get to the academy.   
Doctor set it down on the ground and was starting to set it up.   
“That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there.” Donna said.   
“If I can get this on the right setting.” Doctor started.   
“Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite.” Martha said.   
“Yah, I did, didn't I?” Doctor said.  
“Can I push it?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded and DD activated the atmospheric converter. The pulse went up into the sky and went boom. The fireball spread into the atmosphere.   
“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please.” Doctor chanted, he had his fingers crossed.   
The sky cleared and the gas was gone.  
“They’re brilliant.” Rattigan gasped.  
Everybody cheered except for the Doctor.  
“Now we're in trouble.” Doctor said picking up the converter and hurrying inside.  
“Why are we in trouble?” DD asked getting scared.  
Doctor carried the converter into the teleport.   
“Right. So, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Oh, so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life. DD… You know where the TARDIS is, you have been the best part of my long life.”  
“You're saying goodbye.” Donna said.  
“Dad no.” DD had tears in her eyes.   
“DD you know this, Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so.” Doctor started.   
“You're going to ignite them.” Martha said.   
“You'll kill yourself.” Donna said.   
“Just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know. Put it on a delay.” Martha said.   
“I can't.” Doctor said.   
“Why not?” DD asked.   
“I've got to give them a choice.” Doctor said. “Donna, grab DD’s hand and do not let go.”  
Donna did as she was told.  
Doctor teleported.  
“NO NO NO NO NO.” DD screamed she tried going after her dad but Donna and Martha held her back.  
Eventually DD stopped fighting her friends and just collapsed and cried.   
Rattigan hurried to the teleport and messed with the wires.  
“What are you doing?” Martha asked.  
“Something clever.” Rattigan said and he teleported away.  
Rattigan’s place was the Doctor. He was breathless.  
“Dad.” DD gasped, she ran to her dad and hugged him.  
Doctor gasped with an umf  
Martha hugged Doctor gentler on the arm. Donna slapped Doctor on the arm  
Doctor gave Donna a look.   
Donna hugged Doctor’s other arm.   
DD finally let Doctor breathe normally but she would not let go of her dad’s hand.  
“Luke did it, he did something clever with his life.” Doctor said.  
Once Doctor was ready, they left the mansion and walked back to the Noble’s house to check on Donna’s family, the air was doing them good.  
After they dropped Donna off at the Noble’s and made sure they were ok, Doctor, DD and Martha headed back to the TARDIS, Martha missed the TARDIS and she wanted to see it again.  
“Nothing much has changed.” Martha said. “So what sort of adventures have you been on since I left?”  
“Right after you left, two versions of the same TARDIS crashed into each other and I got to meet one of Dad’s regenerations, this version of him was… weird, he wore a celery stick as a decoration on his coat. I never did ask, why?” DD asked.  
“In The Caves of Androzani I was allergic to certain gasses and the celery would turn purple. I would eat the celery if it turned purple and it would save me.” Doctor said.  
“And you’re not allergic now?” DD asked.  
“No, just that version of me was.” Doctor said.  
“So after that version of Dad left, we ended up on the Titanic.” DD said.  
“The Titanic?” Martha asked.  
“Not the one that hit the iceberg, no, this one was in space.” Doctor said.  
“You mean the ship that almost hit Buckingham Palace?” Martha asked.  
“The very one.” Doctor said.  
“I had a feeling you two were up there.” Martha said.  
“After that DD and I went on vacation.” Doctor said.  
“Vacation? You’re always on vacation.” Martha said.  
“We went boating and scuba diving.” DD said with a smile, “For a few days, it was relaxing.”  
They couldn’t tell her about the mermaids and the lochness monster.   
They told her about the rest of their adventures then Donna came inside.   
“How were they?” Martha asked.   
“Oh, same old stuff. They're fine. So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space.” Donna said.   
“Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now.” Martha said, she was at the door ready to get out of the TARDIS when the door slammed shut on it’s own and the TARDIS was dematerializing.   
“What? What?” Doctor asked shocked.   
“Doctor, don't you dare!” Martha yelled.   
“No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” Donna asked.  
“I don't know. It's out of control!” Doctor yelled.  
DD and Doctor were trying to take control of the TARDIS but she wasn’t letting them.   
“Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!” Martha yelled.   
Everybody hung on to the console.  
“What the hell's it doing?” Donna asked.   
“The control's not working.” DD said.  
They were all thrown about. Doctor looked at his hand in the jar.   
“I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it.” Doctor said.   
“I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?” Donna asked.   
“Well.” Doctor started.   
“It got cut off. He grew a new one.” Martha said.  
“After he regenerated a couple years ago.” DD explained.   
“You are completely impossible.” Donna said.   
“Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely.” Doctor said.  
There was a bang and sparks. Everybody was thrown to the floor. Doctor landed onto the captain’s chair. Then it was still and quiet.   
Everybody looked at each other, then Doctor was the first one to run outside the TARDIS followed by DD, then Martha and Donna.  
They were in what looked like a tunnel with a bunch of useless junk.   
“Why would the Tardis bring us here?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I love this bit.” Martha said with an excited smile.   
“I thought you wanted to go home.” Donna said.   
“I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get.” Martha said.   
“Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons.” Three men with guns came running towards them with their guns pointed at them.  
Doctor and the girls raised their arms.   
“We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe.” Doctor said praying DD didn’t have any bombs on her.   
“Look at their hands. They're clean.” A man said.   
“All right, process them. Him first.” One of the men said, he seemed to be the leader of the small group.  
Two of the soldiers grabbed the Doctor.   
“Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands?” Doctor asked.  
The girls followed him.   
“What's going on?” Martha asked.  
Doctor was taken to a machine and his right arm was pushed inside it.   
“Leave him alone.” DD yelled.   
“Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh!” Doctor yelled out in pain.   
“What are you doing to him?” Donna asked.   
“Everyone gets processed.” The leader of the soldiers said.   
“It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator.” Doctor said.   
The machine released the Doctor.  
“Are you all right?” Martha asked.  
They all looked at Doctor’s hand, it looked like a cut.   
“What on earth? That's just.” Doctor started, he was looking at a pair of glass metal doors.  
A figure stepped out from inside the metal doors. She was a woman who looked about DD’s age, she was blond and wearing a green shirt, combat boots and trousers.   
“Arm yourself.” The lead soldier said handing the new girl a weapon.  
“No way.” DD gasped.   
“Where did she come from?” Martha asked.   
“From me.” Doctor said.   
“From you? How? Who is she?” Donna asked.  
The new woman checked her weapon and it was ready to use if need be.   
“Well, she's, well… she's my daughter.” Doctor said.   
The new woman smiled at Doctor.  
“Hello, Dad.” The woman said.  
DD grinned, “I have a sister.”   
“You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?” The leader asked.   
“Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready.” Doctor’s other Daughter said.  
“She talks like us.” DD said with a grin.  
The girl took her place with the other soldiers at the barricade.   
“Did you say daughter?” Donna couldn’t wrap her head around it.   
“Mmm. Technically.” Doctor said.   
“Technically how?” Martha asked.   
“Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently.” Doctor said.  
“Who cares how, I have a sister.” DD was very excited at this concept.   
“Something's coming.” Doctor’s other daughter said.  
They saw shadows on the tunnel wall. When they came into view, the figures started firing their weapons.   
“It's the Hath!” The lead soldier said and he and his group returned fire.  
“Get down!” Doctor’s other daughter ordered Doctor and the other three.   
The four took cover.  
They saw what the Hath were, they looked like walking fish and were wearing breathing masks which looked like had water in them.   
“We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator.” The lead soldier ordered Doctor.   
“I'm not detonating anything.” Doctor yelled, he was trying to help one of the wounded soldiers.  
The Hath reached the barricade and one grabbed Martha, One tried to grab Donna as well but DD was with Donna and she grabbed a piece of metal garbage and stabbed the Hath in the hand making the Hath let go of Donna.  
Doctor’s other daughter fought the Hath hand to hand combat, then got the detonator.   
“Blow the thing! Blow the thing!” The leader yelled.  
“No we can’t, they have Martha.” DD yelled.   
“Martha! No. Don't.” Doctor yelled.  
Doctor’s other Daughter hit the detonator button, Doctor grabbed his other daughter and pulled her to safety while pushing the other girls. There was an alarm and they started running to safety. There was a big explosion which created a cave-in, there was no way to get to the Hath, Martha or the TARDIS now.  
“You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?” Doctor scolded his new daughter.   
“They were trying to kill us.” Doctor’s other daughter said.   
“But they've got my friend.” Doctor said.  
“Collateral damage. At least you've still got them. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead.” The woman said.   
“Her name's Martha. And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got that, GI Jane?” Donna snapped.  
“And to think, I was excited having a sister.” DD said with a glare.   
“I'm going to find her.” Doctor said.  
Doctor, Donna and DD started moving.   
“You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move.” The soldier said pointing his weapon at them.  
The soldier led them down tunnels.   
“I don’t care what you say, she is not your sister, she’s not like us.” Doctor whispered in Gallifreyian.   
“But she came from you.” DD said in Gallifreyian. “That makes her my sister.”  
“She is not your sister, she is just… well… I don’t know what she is, but she’s not one of us.” Doctor said in Gallifreyian.  
“Keep telling yourself that Dad, you believe what you want, I’ll believe what I want.” DD said in Galllifreyian.  
“What are you two going on about?” Donna asked.  
“Nothing, just having an argument.” Doctor said.   
“I'm Donna. What's your name?” Donna asked the woman.   
“Don't know. It's not been assigned.” The woman said.   
“Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?” Donna asked.   
“How to fight.” The woman said.   
“Nothing else?” Donna asked.   
“The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly.” Doctor said.   
“Generated anomaly. Generated. Well, what about that? Jenny.” Donna said.   
“Jenny. Yah, I like that. Jenny.” Jenny said with a smile.  
“What do you think, Dad?” DD asked.   
“Good as anything, I suppose.” Doctor said.  
“So Jenny, it’s nice to meet you. I’m DD. I’m your sister.” DD said with a grin.  
Jenny grinned.  
“You two are not siblings.” Doctor said annoyed.   
“Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?” Donna said.   
“They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting.” Doctor said.   
“Rubbish. My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster. Don't bother her.” Donna said.   
“You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident.” Doctor said.   
“Er, Child Support Agency can.” Donna said.   
“Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?” Doctor said.   
“I'm not a monkey. Or a child.” Jenny said.  
DD sighed, “Don’t take it personally, he denied I was his daughter too. And the part about being a child. I’m 20 years old and he thinks I’m as young as a two year old.”  
“You are as young as a two year old.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, “See what I mean?”   
They enter what looked like base.  
“So, where are we? What planet's this?” Doctor asked.   
“Messaline. Well, what's left of it.” The soldier said.   
“But this is a theatre.” Donna said.   
“Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon.” Doctor joked.   
“It's like a town or a city underground. But why?” DD asked.  
An older looking man with a white beard came up to them.   
“General Cobb, I presume.” Doctor said.   
“Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?” Cobb asked.   
“Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is DD and this is Donna.” Doctor said.   
“And I'm Jenny.” Jenny said.  
“Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end.” Cobb said.   
“Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my friend.” Doctor said.  
“That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war.” Cobb said.   
“Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?” Doctor asked.   
“Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together.” Cobb explained showing them around the camp.   
“So what happened?” Doctor asked.   
“The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival.” Cobb explained.   
“There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?” Donna asked going to a window.  
“The surface is too dangerous.” The soldier whose name is Cline said.   
“Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?” Donna asked looking at a number on a plaque.   
“The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time.” Cobb said.   
“How long's this war gone on for?” Doctor asked.   
“Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead.” Cobb said.   
“What, fighting all this time?” DD asked.   
“Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die.” Jenny said.   
“Do you by chance have a map of the tunnels?” Doctor asked.  
Cobb led them to the map.  
“Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes. Why? Cobb asked.   
“Well, it'll help us find Martha.” Doctor said.   
“We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three.” Cline said.   
“I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine. Sorry, no offence, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real.” Donna said.   
“You're no better than him. I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?” Jenny asked.   
“Well said, soldier. We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source.” Cobb said.   
“Ooo, the Source. What's that, then? What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it?” Doctor asked excited.   
“The Breath of Life.” Cobb said.   
“And that would be?” Doctor asked.   
“In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed.” Cobb said.   
“She. I like that.” Jenny said with a grin.   
“Right. So it's a creation myth.” Doctor said.   
“It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet.” Cobb said.   
Doctor did something to the map and made it buzz. He saw something.  
“Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just.” Doctor started and used his sonic screwdriver on the console and the map expanded and more tunnels and chambers came into view.  
“What is it, what's it mean?” Donna asked.   
“See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight.” Doctor said.   
“That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way. And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours.” Cobb said happily but then got to business. “Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last.”   
“Er, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?” Doctor asked.   
“Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet.” Cobb said.   
“Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide.” Doctor said.  
“For us, that means the same thing.” Cline said.  
“Oh you shouldn’t have said that.” DD said not wanting to be in Cline’s or Cobb’s shoes.  
“Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, over my dead body.” Doctor said angrily.   
“And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms.” Cobb ordered.   
“Oi, oi, oi. All right. Cool the beans, Rambo.   
“Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first.” Cobb said.   
“No, we're, we're not a couple.” Doctor said.   
“I am not his woman.” Donna said.  
“Then your daughter.” Cobb said.   
“Come on. This way.” Cline said.   
“I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that.” Doctor warned.   
“I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?” Cobb asked.   
“This.” Doctor said pointing to his brain.   
“Lock them up and guard them.” Cobb said.   
“What about the new soldier?” Cline asked.   
“Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all.” Cobb ordered throwing Jenny into Doctor’s arms.   
Cline marched the four prisoners to a cage. Donna saw more numbers.   
“More numbers. They've got to mean something.” Donna said.  
“Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story.” Doctor said.   
“You mean that's not true?” Jenny asked.   
“No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Dad?” DD asked.   
“Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon.” Doctor said.   
“So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, yes.” Doctor said.   
“That’s not good.” DD said with a sigh.  
“That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath.” Doctor said.  
Jenny was staring at the Doctor.  
“What, what are you, what are you, what are you staring at?” Doctor asked.   
“You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general.” Jenny said.   
“No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting.” Doctor said.   
“Isn't every soldier?” Jenny asked.   
“Well, I suppose, but that's, that's. Technically, I haven't got time for this. Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade.” Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver and sonicing Donna’s phone.   
“And now you've got a weapon.” Jenny said.   
“It's not a weapon.” Doctor said.   
“But you're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier.” Jenny said.   
“DD, will you tell her?” Doctor said.   
“Oh, you are speechless. I'm loving this.” DD said with a grin, “But seriously Jenny, what our dad has in his hand is a sonic screwdriver, it opens things, unlocks things, scans things, upgrades things and so much more. But it can do no harm to any living thing or creature. What he is doing now is upgrading Donna’s communication device so we might be able to contact our friend Martha.”  
Doctor got on the phone and it was ringing. “Martha, you're alive! I'm with DD and Donna. We're fine. What about you?” Doctor asked.   
“And, and Jenny. She's fine too.” Donna said.   
“Yes, all right. And, and Jenny. That's the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter.” Doctor said.  
“My sister.” DD said.  
“Except she isn't, she's, she's. Anyway. Where are you?” Doctor asked. Martha was talking. They could only hear Doctor’s side of the conversation, “Oh that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath…Just stay where you are. If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear?”   
Martha’s phone died.  
They heard Cobb talking to his soldiers. Doctor went up to the bars to hear better.  
“To war!” The soldiers cheered.   
“They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard.” Doctor said.   
“I can deal with him.” Jenny said.   
“No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Jenny asked.   
“You belong here with them.” Doctor said.   
“She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter.” Donna said.  
“My sister.” DD said.   
“She's a soldier. She came out of that machine.” Doctor said.   
“Oh yes, I know that bit.” Donna said.  
“What did we come out of? Looms?” DD asked.   
“Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on.” Donna said.  
DD smirked.   
“What are you doing?” Jenny asked a little worried.   
“It's all right. Just hold still.” Donna said.  
Donna listened to Jenny’s chest, she listened to the left side, and then the right side.   
“Come here. Listen, and then tell me where she belongs.” Donna said.  
Doctor took the stethoscope and listened to Jenny’s two heart beats.  
“Two hearts.” Doctor said.   
“Exactly.” Donna whispered.   
“What's going on?” Jenny asked confused.  
“It proves that you really are my sister.” DD said with a grin.  
“Does that mean she's a, what do you call a female Time Lord?” Donna asked.  
“Time Lady.” DD said.   
“What's a Time Lord?” Jenny asked, “And Time Lady.”   
“It's who I am. It's where I'm from.” Doctor said, “And DD’s a Time Lady.”   
“And I'm from you. So that makes me a Time Lady too.” Jenny said.   
“You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever.” Doctor said getting emotional.   
“What happened?” Jenny asked.   
“There was a war.” DD said.   
“Like this one?” Jenny asked.   
Doctor chuckled bitterly. “Bigger. Much bigger.”   
“And you fought, and killed?” Jenny asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“Then how are we different?” Jenny asked.  
“We’re not.” DD said, “You are a Time Lady. You are my sister. There is no denying it now.”   
“Good, so let me help.” Jenny said.  
Jenny went up to the bars and saw Cline guarding them.  
“Hey.” Jenny said.   
“I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty.” Cline said.   
“I know. Guarding me. So, does that mean I'm dangerous, or that I need protecting?” Jenny asked with a smile.   
“Protecting from what?” Cline asked smiling.   
“Oh, I don't know. Men like you?” Jenny said then pulled Cline to the bars and kissed him and took his pistol at the same time, “Keep quiet and open the door.” Jenny said still with the flirty smile.   
“Yep, very proud to call her my sister.” DD said with a grin.  
Cline opened the door, he was seized and tied up and gagged. Then they hurried down some stairs. There was a guard on the lower flight of stairs.  
“That's the way out.” Doctor said.  
Jenny raised the pistol.   
“Don't you dare.” Doctor warned.   
“How about this?” DD asked producing a bomb.  
“I’m not letting Jenny use a pistol, do you actually think I’m going to let you use a bomb?” Doctor asked.  
DD put her bomb away.  
Jenny had a confused look on her face, why would her sister have bombs if they don’t like weapons.  
“Dad doesn’t like weapons, I don’t like most weapons, but I like bombs.” DD said.  
“And I hate that you like bombs, we are not blowing anything up.” Doctor snapped.  
“Ok, ok.” DD said.  
“Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years.” Donna said with a flirty grin.   
Doctor stopped Donna from making a fool out of herself, “Let's save your wiles for later. In case of emergency.”  
Doctor rummaged in his coat pockets and produced a windup mouse. He wound it up and let it go. Squeaking and wagging its tail and rolling on the concrete.  
The guard went to investigate the little mouse.   
Jenny went behind the guard and karate chopped him from behind.   
“I was going to distract him, not clobber him.” Doctor scolded.   
“Well, it worked, didn't it?” Jenny asked.  
Doctor picked up his mouse.   
“They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone.” Doctor said.   
He looked at the map and started moving, the three girls followed.  
“Wait. This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver.   
“It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere.” Donna said.   
“The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloguing system.” DD said.   
“You got a pen? Bit of paper? Because, do you see, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four. The prison cell said one six.” Donna said.   
Doctor gave Donna a pad and paper.  
“Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?” Jenny asked.   
“I told you. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“The Doctor. That's it?” Jenny asked.   
“That's all he ever says.” Donna said.   
“So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly, too?” Jenny asked.   
“No.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met.” Donna said.  
Doctor got into the control panel.   
“Here it is.” Doctor said.   
“And Time Lords. What are they for, exactly?” Jenny asked.   
“For? They're not, they're not for anything.” DD said, “We’re just an endangered species.”   
“So what do you do?” Jenny asked.   
“We travel through time and space.” DD said.   
“And save planets, rescue civilizations, defeat terrible creatures. And run a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved.” Donna said.  
The door opened.  
“Got It.” Doctor said getting out from under the console.  
“Squad five, with me.” They could hear Cobb.  
“Now what were you saying about running?” Doctor asked with a grin.   
They ran through the door and into another passageway but they hit a dead end, laser beams criss crossing the passage.  
“That's not mood lighting, is it?” Donna said.  
Doctor tossed the windup mouse into the lasers, it was disintegrated.   
“No, I didn't think so.” Donna said.   
“Arming device.” Doctor said looking around.  
“Here.” DD said.  
Doctor starting working on the box.   
“There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get.” Donna said and she wrote down the number.  
Doctor soniced something inside the box.   
“Right, here we go.” Doctor said.   
“You'd better be quick.” Donna said.  
“Corridor.” The heard Cobb.   
“The General.” Jenny gasped and ran towards the soldiers.  
“Where are you going?” Doctor asked.   
“I can hold them up.” Jenny said.  
“No, we don't need any more dead.” Doctor said.   
“But it's them or us.” Jenny said.   
“It doesn't mean you have to kill them.” Doctor said.   
“I'm trying to save your life.” Jenny said.   
“Listen to me. The killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it.” Doctor said.   
“We don't have a choice.” Jenny said.   
“We always have a choice.” Doctor said.  
“I'm sorry.” Jenny said and she ran away.   
“Jenny.” Doctor said.  
“I’m going too.” DD said.  
“DD get back here.” Doctor said, he tried pulling her back but missed.  
“Finish getting the lasers down.” DD called over her shoulder as she took her bombs out of her pockets.   
“This door, now.” A soldier yelled.  
Jenny and DD ran around a corner and Jenny readied her machine gun, DD activated one of her bombs.   
“There they are. At arms. Fire!” A soldier said.  
Jenny shot her machine gun at Cobb and his soldiers. DD threw one of her bombs. They were the non-lethal kind.  
The girls ducked down.  
“Dad’s right about the killing, it never leaves.” DD said.  
“Have you killed?” Jenny asked.  
DD nodded.   
“Girls come on.” Doctor ordered.  
“We’re coming.” Jenny said, “DD go, I’ll hold them off.”  
“Jenny.” DD started.  
“Trust me.” Jenny said.  
DD nodded.  
“Cease fire. Cease fire.” Cobb yelled.  
DD made her escape back to Doctor and Donna.  
“Where’s Jenny?” Doctor asked.  
“She’s coming.” DD said.  
The lasers went out.  
“That’s it.” Donna yelled.  
“Jenny, leave it! Let's go.” Doctor yelled.  
The three of them ran down the corridor.  
“You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us. Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it.” They heard Cobb say.  
The next thing they knew, there was a machine gun going off and Jenny started running back.   
“Jenny, come on. That's it.” Doctor said.   
“Hurry up.” DD said.  
The laser reappeared before Jenny could get through them.   
“No, no, no, no, no, no. The circuit's looped back.” Doctor said worried.   
“Zap it back again.” Donna said.   
“I can’t, the controls are back there.” Doctor said.  
“They're coming.” Jenny said worried.   
“Wait. Just. There isn't. Jenny, I can't.” Doctor said not knowing what to do.   
“I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father, Sister.” Jenny said with a smile and threw away her weapon and did handsprings over and over without missing a beat missing all of the lasers.   
“No way.” Donna gasped.  
“Awesome.” DD said with a grin.  
“But that was impossible.” Donna said.   
“Not impossible.” DD said with a grin.  
“Just a bit unlikely. Brilliant! You were brilliant. Brilliant.” Doctor said hugging his daughter for the first time.   
“I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice.” Jenny said excited.  
Cobb and the soldiers appeared at the other side of the lasers.   
Doctor had the girls run away, he had a couple words he wanted to say to Cobb.   
DD waited out of harm’s way of the bullets for her dad, the other women were a little further away.  
Doctor grinned when he saw DD and grabbed her hand and they ran together.   
They were safe from the soldiers for now, they caught up to the other women. Doctor took the map out and the girls followed him.  
“So, you travel together, but you're not together?” Jenny asked.   
“What? No. No. No way. No, no, we're friends, that's all. I mean, we're not even the same species. There's probably laws against it.” Donna said.   
“And what's it like, the travelling?” Jenny asked.   
“Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds.” Donna said.  
“Oh, I'd love to see new worlds.” Jenny said.   
“You will. Won't she, Dad?” DD asked.  
“Hmm?” Doctor asked vaguely paying attention.   
“Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?” DD asked.   
“I suppose so.” Doctor said.   
“You mean. You mean you'll take me with you?” Jenny asked excited.   
“Well, we can't leave you here, can we?” Doctor said.   
“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on, let's get a move on.” Jenny said excited.  
DD grinned, grabbed her sister’s hand and they hurried farther away from Doctor and Donna.  
“Careful there might be traps.” Doctor yelled.  
“Wait until we go to Disney World, that’s my favorite planet. It’s so much fun.” DD said.  
“Tell me some of the adventures you’ve been on with him.” Jenny said.  
“Oh there’s so many I wouldn’t know where to start. Well, I just found Dad about two years ago… Gosh… it’s only been two years. He looked different back then. Time Lords can do this thing called regeneration, when we get hurt bad, on the point of dying, we can change every cell in our bodies and heal. Personalities, likes and dislikes, but the one thing that doesn’t change is love and memories. No matter what form, Dad said he will always love me… and now, he will always love you too. So lets see, some adventures… well there was this one time…” DD told Jenny her adventures with their dad.   
They heard a noise.  
“They blasted through the beams.” Jenny said.  
The girls ran back to their dad and Donna.  
“They've blasted through the beams.” DD said.  
“Time to run again. Love the running. Yah?” Jenny asked.   
“Love the running.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They ran down the passageway until they couldn’t run anymore, because they hit a dead end.   
“We're trapped.” Donna said.   
“Can't be. This must be the Temple. This is a door.” Doctor said examining a red door.   
“And again. We're down to one two now.” Donna said.   
“I've got it!” Doctor said getting the seal off of the control panel.   
“I can hear them.” Jenny said.   
“Nearly done.” Doctor said sonicing the wires of the control panel.   
“These can't be a cataloguing system.” Donna said.   
“They're getting closer.” DD said.   
“Then get back here you two.” Doctor ordered.   
“They're too similar. Too familiar.” Donna said.   
“Not yet.” DD said activating one of her bombs to stop them, again, nonlethal.   
“Now!” Doctor ordered, “And don’t set the bomb off DD… Got it.”  
Doctor got the door opened and they ran through.  
“They’re coming. Close the door.” Jenny said.  
Doctor closed the door and locked it.  
“Oh, that was close.” Jenny said.   
“No fun otherwise.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“It's not what I'd call a temple.” Donna said looking around.   
“It looks more like.” Jenny started.   
“Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship.” DD said.   
“What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?” Donna asked.   
“Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on.” Doctor said.  
They headed up a flight of stairs and saw sparks coming from another door.   
“It's the Hath. That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out.” Jenny said.  
Doctor found a computer and he put on his brainy specs.   
“Look, look, look, look, look. Ship's log. First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline.” Doctor said.  
The screen said. ‘ Core subterranean deployment successful. Online and active. Phase one initiated. Construction drones deployed. Construction of sections 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3C & 3D complete. Phase one in progress. Construction drones active. Construction of sections 1C, 1D, 2C, 2D, 3A & 3C complete.’  
“So it is the original ship.” DD said.   
“What happened?” Donna asked.   
“Phase one, construction. They used robot drones to build the city.” Doctor said.   
“But does it mention the war?” Donna asked.   
“Final entry. ‘Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.’ That must be it. A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war.” Doctor said.  
“Two armies who are now both outside.” Jenny said.   
“Look at that.” Donna said pointing to the numbers on a screen   
“It's like the numbers in the tunnels.” DD said.   
“No, no, no, no. But listen, I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers. It's staring us in the face.” Donna said.   
“What is?” Jenny asked.   
“It's the date. Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America.” Donna said.   
“Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar.” Doctor said.   
“The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built.” Donna said.   
“Yes. Oh, good work, Donna.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah. But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was sixty twelve oh seven seventeen. Well, look at the date today.” Donna said.   
“Oh seven twenty four. No.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped.   
“What does it mean?” Jenny asked.   
“Seven days.” DD said.   
“That's it. Seven days.” Donna said.   
“Just seven days.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean, seven days?” Jenny asked.  
“Seven days since war broke out.” Doctor said.   
“This war started seven days ago. Just a week. A week!” Donna said.   
“They said years.” Jenny said.   
“No, they said generations.” DD said.  
“And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines.” Donna said.   
“They could have twenty generations in a day. Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend. Oh, Donna, you're a genius.” Doctor said.   
“But all the buildings, the encampments. They're in ruins.” Jenny said.   
“No, they're not ruined. They're just empty. Waiting to be populated. Oh, they've mythologised their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on.” Doctor said.  
They started running again.  
They found Martha.   
“Doctor!” Martha called.   
“Martha!” Doctor yelled running to her and hugging her, “Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement.”   
“DD”. Martha said hugging her friend.  
“Oh thank goodness you’re ok.” DD said.  
Martha hugged Donna, “Donna.”   
“Oh, you're filthy. What happened?”   
“I, er, took the surface route.” Martha said awkwardly.   
“Positions.” They heard Cobb.   
“That's the General. We haven't got much time.” Doctor said.   
“We don't even know what we're looking for.” Donna said.   
“Is it me, or can you smell flowers?” Martha asked.   
“Maintain defensive positions.” Cobb ordered.   
“Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose.” Doctor said and the group started running again.   
“Squads seven to ten, advance. With me.” Cobb ordered.  
They hurried up a couple flights of stairs and hurried into a large room of plants.   
“Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant?” Doctor asked.  
They walked up to a glowing globe that was on a machine with wires running through it. There was a control panel a couple feet away from it.   
“Is that the Source?” Donna asked.   
“It's beautiful.” Jenny said.   
“What is it?” Martha asked.  
“It’s a terraforming device right?” DD guessed.  
“It's a third generation terraforming device.” Doctor said.   
“So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?” Donna asked.   
“Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally.” Doctor started.  
The Hath and the soldiers entered the room from opposite sides with guns.   
“Stop! Hold your fire!” Doctor ordered.   
“What is this, some kind of trap?” Cobb asked.   
“You said you wanted this war over.” Doctor said.   
“I want this war won.” Cobb said.   
“You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing.” Doctor said and he picked up the globe, “I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over.” He threw the globe onto the floor. It smashed into pieces and released gas and energy. Everybody watched it slowly rise up. They all put down their weapons.   
“What's happening?” Jenny asked mesmerized.   
“The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process.” Doctor explained.   
“What does that mean?” Jenny asked.   
“It means a new world.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Jenny chuckled in excitement, then saw Cobb aim his pistol at the Doctor.   
“No!” Jenny said getting in Doctor’s way of the bullet and gets shot in the heart.   
“Jenny? Jenny. Talk to me, Jenny.” Doctor said laying Jenny on the ground.  
The soldiers seized the gun away from Cobb and arrested him.  
Martha put a hand on Jenny’s pulse.   
“Is she going to be all right?” Donna asked.  
Martha shook her head no.   
DD had unshed tears.   
“A new world. It's beautiful.” Jenny said.   
“Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you, DD and me, hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose.” Doctor said.   
“That sounds good. I want to go to Disney World.” Jenny said.  
“We’ll take you to Disney World. I have so much to show you. We have so many sisterly things to do.” DD said grabbing her sister’s hand and squeezing it.  
“I’d like that.” Jenny said.  
“You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?”   
Jenny closed her eyes looking into the eyes of her father.  
DD’s unshed tears were shedding. She was still squeezing her sister’s limp hand.  
Doctor kissed the top of Jenny’s head and cried.  
“Two hearts. Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait.” Doctor said.  
“There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough.” Martha said.  
“No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me.” Doctor said.  
She gently laid Jenny down onto the floor and kissed her forehead, DD stayed where she was holding her sister’s hand.  
Doctor glared over at Cobb who was on his knees being held down by Cline and another soldier. Doctor went over, picked up the pistol and pointed it at Cobb’s head and he looked angry.  
DD gasped at what she was witnessing.   
Doctor stood there with the pistol at the man’s head for a very long time.   
Nobody moved to stop him.   
“I never would. Have you got that? I never would.” Doctor said squatting down to Cobb’s level and then he stood up, “When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that. Make the foundation of this society a man who never would.” You could hear the rage, hurt, anger in Doctor’s voice.  
Doctor sat next to his two daughters, DD who was still holding her sister’s hand and Jenny, who sacrificed herself so Doctor could live.  
Doctor lifted up Jenny’s other hand and held it.  
DD held out her other hand and Doctor held it. The three were connected by a bond nobody would understand.  
They sat like that for a long while. Both wishing Jenny would regenerate. There wish didn’t come true.   
“We should get her off of the cold ground.” Donna said.  
“We should bring her back to camp.” Cline said.  
Doctor agreed and she lifted his lifeless daughter up and led the way back to camp, with DD following close behind and the others following behind them.   
When they got to camp, Jenny was placed on a table covered in white cloth. Cobb was put in the cage, tied and gagged.  
Nobody was saying anything.  
After a while sunlight was streaming through the stained glass windows.   
“It's happening. The terraforming.” Martha said.   
“Build a city, nice and safe underground, strip away the top soil and there it is. And what about Jenny?” Donna asked.   
“Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please.” Cline asked Doctor for permission.  
Doctor nodded, but he didn’t want to stay for the ceremony. He couldn’t bare it.  
“We should get back to the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“Are you sure?” Donna asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said and he wrapped his arm around DD and walked towards the TARDIS, right now they both needed each other.  
Donna and Martha gave Doctor and DD some time alone in the TARDIS.   
Doctor and DD just sat in the lounge on the couch saying nothing just hugging each other.   
After a while Donna and Martha came inside the TARDIS.  
“Are you two alright?” Donna asked.  
“Yah. We’ll be fine.” Doctor said wiping his tears away.   
“What I don’t understand… why did the TARDIS bring us here, when… this would happen?” Martha asked.  
“Jenny was the reason for the Tardis bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox. Time to go home?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah. Home.” Martha said.   
Doctor and DD started up the TARDIS and dematerialized it and materialized it close to where Martha lived.  
Donna and Martha were the first ones out and were talking.  
Doctor and DD caught up and saw Donna and Martha hug.  
“Good luck.” Martha said.  
“Yah, you too.” Donna said.  
Martha turned to DD.  
“It was good to see you again. Don’t forget to send an invite to your wedding.” DD said.  
Martha chuckled, “I won’t. That reminds me, do you want to be a bridesmaid?”  
DD gasped, “Are you serious?”   
“Yah.” Martha said.  
“I would love to.” DD said with a grin.  
“Great.” Martha said with a grin. “I will call you with the dates and times of shopping events and wedding planning.”  
DD was excited. “Thank you so much Martha.”   
Martha and DD hugged.  
Doctor and Martha walked on. They talked and then they hugged.  
The 3Ds went back into the TARDIS.  
“She asked me to be a bridesmaid, I’m so excited.” DD said with a grin.  
Donna was amazed how one moment DD could be very sad, and the next very happy. She knew Doctor was the same way, it must be a Time Lord thing.


	29. Chapter 29

They go on some more adventures. When they weren’t going on adventures, DD was reading a few books by Agatha Christie. She was reading The Big Four.  
“Hey Dad, have you ever met Agatha Christie before?” DD asked. “You’ve met some amazing people on your adventures.”  
“Wow, Agatha Christie, actually no I haven’t. That would be amazing though wouldn’t it? I bet she’s brilliant… why do you ask?”   
“I’m reading some of her books. I’m reading The Big Four.” DD said.  
Doctor smiled, “That’s a good one. That one actually stumped me.”  
“Really?” DD asked shocked.  
“Yay.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Wow, she must be brilliant.” DD said.  
“Well when you are finished, tell me what you think.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded and grinned.  
Doctor was going to take them to planet Zog next, but the TARDIS had other ideas and took them to Earth.  
The TARDIS materialized just inside the grounds of an old looking manor house.  
The three of them stepped out.  
“Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the nineteen twenties.” Doctor said.   
“You can tell what year it is just by smelling?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, yah.” Doctor said.   
“Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away.” Donna said.  
“That’s a tourer car.” DD said.  
They saw a tourer car coming up the driveway, the driver didn’t see the Time Travelers who hid in the bushes to find out what is happening.   
“It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you.” They heard the pastor of a church say.   
“Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the nineteen twenties, that's more like it.” Donna said excited.   
“The trouble is, we haven't been invited.” Doctor said with a frown.  
DD grinned, she knew he was kidding.  
Doctor took out his psychic paper and grinned, “Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have.”  
DD and Donna grinned, they got to play dress up.  
“But I didn’t pack anything for this time period.” Donna said worried.  
DD chuckled, “TARDIS will pick something out for you.”   
Doctor was the first one finished getting ready. He wore his brown suit with no coat. The girls were taking longer.   
“We'll be late for cocktails.” Doctor said from outside waiting for the women.  
“Men, always impatient.” Donna said with a sigh, “What do you think?”   
DD grinned, “Looks good, but… it’s missing something.”   
She hurried back to the wardrobe and searched through the costume jewelry. She found a necklace that would be perfect with Donna’s dress and brought it to her.  
“Here.” DD said with a smile.  
Donna smiled and put it on.  
“Perfect.” DD said with a smile.  
Donna was wearing a dark flapper dress with beads that created designs on it and it went to her knees and was carrying a beaded handbag. She had a beaded headband in her hair.  
DD was wearing a purple flapper dress that went to her knees with beaded fringes all over it. Her hair was curled with a beaded flower clip in it.   
“Well, we certainly look like a couple of Flappers, lets go see what your dad thinks.” Donna said.  
DD grinned and they walked out of the TARDIS.  
“What do you think? Flapper or slapper?” Donna asked.  
Doctor grinned, “Flapper. You look lovely.”   
DD came out of the TARDIS.  
“And you…” Doctor sighed, “I think I’m going to have to fight the boys off of you.”  
“Dad.” DD said embarrassed.  
Doctor grinned and held out his arms, “Shall we?”   
He escorted the women, one on each arm to the party.  
They heard music coming from a record player and heard an Indian housekeeper giving orders.  
“Look sharp. We have guests.” The Housekeeper said to her staff.   
“Good afternoon.” Doctor greeted.   
“Drinks, sir? Ma'am? Miss?” A butler asked.   
“Sidecar, please.” Donna said.   
“And a lime and soda, thank you.” Doctor said.  
“And for you miss?” The butler asked.  
“Um, Ginger ale, with a splash of grenadine.” DD said with a smile.   
The Butler nodded and went to get their orders.  
“What’s that?” Donna asked.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “She just ordered a Shirley Temple, and the actress isn’t even born yet.”  
DD giggled.  
“May I announce Lady Clemency Edison?” Another butler announced.  
An older woman greeted them.  
“Lady Edison.” Doctor said shaking her hand.   
“Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?” Lady Edison asked.   
“I'm the Doctor. This is my daughter DD. And this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles.” Doctor introduced.  
DD curtsied and smiled.   
“Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole.” Donna said trying to be posh.  
DD looked at Donna, she was embarrassing.   
“No, no, no, no, no. No, don't do that. Don't.” Doctor said embarrassed.   
Doctor showed Lady Edison his psychic paper.  
“We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose.” Lady Edison said.   
“A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?” Doctor asked looking around thinking it’s a real unicorn.   
“The Unicorn. The jewel thief? Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose.” Lady Edison said.   
The butler came back with their drinks, they took them.  
“Funny place to wear pearls.” DD said.  
They took a sip of their drinks. DD was delighted, she didn’t ask for it, but they put a cherry in her drink.   
“May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honorable Roger Curbishley.” The Butler said.  
The man Roger was pushing Colonel in a wheelchair.   
“My husband, and my son.” Lady Edison said.  
“He’s kind of cute.” DD thought.  
“Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen.” Hugh said.   
“My word, you are a super lady.” Roger said to Donna.  
“Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin.” Donna said with a grin.  
DD had no idea what Donna was saying.   
“Hello. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said shaking Roger’s hand.   
“How do you do?” Roger asked.   
“Very well.” Doctor said.  
“And who is this fine little lady?” Roger asked.  
DD grinned, “I’m DD. I’m his daughter.”   
“Well it’s lovely to meet you.” Roger said.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” DD said with a smile.  
“Your usual, sir?” A butler said.   
“Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it.” Roger said taking his drink and staring a little too long at the butler.  
“Great, why is it always the cute ones?” DD thought to herself, she saw the look Roger gave Davenport.   
“How come she's an Edison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?” Donna asked.   
“The Edison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord.” Doctor said.   
“Robina Redmond.” A Butler announced.  
A fashionable young woman joined the others. She was wearing a red and black dress.   
“She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must. Miss Redmond.” Lady Edison said shaking Redmond’s hand.   
“Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady. What super fun.” Redmond said with a smile.   
“Reverend Arnold Golightly.” The Butler said.   
“Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in.” Lady Edison said.   
“You apprehended them, I hear.” Hugh said.   
“As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally.” Golightly said.   
“Some of these young boys deserve a descent thrashing.” Roger said.   
“Couldn't agree more, sir.” Davenport said giving Roger another drink.   
“Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus.” Donna said.  
“Couldn’t agree with you more.” DD sighed.   
“Or they’re Time Lords.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Or Faces of Boe.”  
“Now lets not talk about him.” Doctor said.  
“What’s a Face of Boe?” Donna asked.  
“Somebody who said she had pretty eyes.” Doctor said rolling his eyes.   
“Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?” Golightly asked.   
“Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction.” Lady Edison said with a smile.  
Everybody at the party started clapping. The woman was embarrassed.   
“No, no, please, don't. Thank you, Lady Edison. Honestly, there's no need.” The woman said and she walked up to the three people she didn’t know. “Agatha Christie.”   
“Agatha Christie.” Agatha said.  
Doctor and DD gasped.   
“What about her?” Donna asked.   
“That's me.” Agatha said.   
“No. You're kidding.” Donna was shocked.   
“Agatha Christie. DD and I were just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. DD is reading one of your books. The Big Four. I'm the Doctor. This is DD. This is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once.”   
“You make a rather unusual family.” Agatha said.   
“Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married.” Doctor said.   
“He and I are not a couple.” Donna said.   
“Well, obviously not. No wedding ring.” Agatha said.   
“Oh. Oh, you don't miss a trick.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“I'd stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture.” Agatha said.  
“Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Er, is, er, Mister Christie not joining us?” Lady Edison asked.   
“Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?” Agatha asked.   
“Don't give my wife ideas.” Hugh said taking a sip of his drink.   
“Now Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?” Roger asked.  
Doctor casually walked over to Hugh’s chair and borrowed his newspaper.   
“Belgians make such lovely buns.” Agatha said.  
Apparently that was a joke, Donna and DD didn’t get it.   
“I say, where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie.” Roger said.   
“Said he was going to the library.” Golightly said.   
Doctor beckoned Donna and DD to him.  
They walked over to him.  
“Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the Professor?” Lady Edison asked.   
“At once, Milady.” The Indian Housekeeper said.   
“The date on this newspaper.” Doctor said.   
“What about it?” DD asked.  
“It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared.” Doctor said.   
“Why would she disappear?” DD asked.  
“No one knows, she’d just discovered her husband was having an affair.” Doctor said.   
“You'd never think to look at her, smiling away.” Donna said.   
“Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was.” Doctor said.  
“It's about to happen.” Donna said.   
“Right here, right now.” Doctor said.  
“Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!” The Housekeeper yelled scared.  
Everybody ran towards the library, Doctor was the first one in there. Followed by DD, Donna and Agatha. Doctor hurried to the body.   
“Oh, my goodness.” The Butler said.   
“Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four.” Doctor said looking at the watch then he stood up and rummaged through papers on the desk.   
“A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough.” Donna said.   
“Find anything in the papers?” DD asked.  
“Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust.” Doctor said.   
“Hold on. The Body in the Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the led pipe?” Donna said.  
“Sounds like a game of Clue.” DD said.   
The other people hurried in.  
“Let me see.” Lady Edison said.   
“Out of my way.” Hugh said.   
“Gerald?” Lady Edison gasped.   
“Saints preserve us.” Golightly said.   
“Oh how awful.” Redmond said.  
“Someone should call the police.” Agatha said.   
“You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out and so does my daughter.” Doctor put on his brainy specs.  
He flashed the psychic paper again.  
It’s amazing what humans would believe.   
“I say.” Lady Edison gasped.   
“Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn.” Doctor said.   
“Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed.” Agatha said leading the others out.   
“The plucky young girl who helps me out?” Donna asked.   
“No policewomen in 1926.” Doctor said getting on his stomach looking for clues.   
“I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?” Donna asked.  
“Because they’re slow and dim witted.” DD said.   
“And the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this.” Doctor said standing up from his position on the floor. Morphic residue.”   
“Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926.” Donna said.   
“It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode.” DD said.   
“The murderer's an alien?” Donna asked.   
“Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie.” Donna said.   
“So? Happens to me all the time.” Doctor said smelling the Morphic residue then put it up to Donna’s nose.   
“No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas.” Donna said.  
Doctor was tasting the residue. DD hated when Doctor did weird stuff like that.   
“Well.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy.” Donna said.   
“There's no Noddy.” Doctor said.   
“Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder on the Orient Express, and they all did it.” Donna said while they were walking out of the Library.  
Agatha was waiting for them and overheard Donna talking.  
“Murder on the Orient Express?” Agatha asked.   
“Ooo, yah. One of your best.” Donna said.  
“But not yet.” DD said.   
“Marvelous idea, though.” Agatha said.   
“Yeah. Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?” Donna asked.  
“Anyway. Agatha, DD and I will question the suspects. Donna you search the bedrooms. Look for clues.” Doctor said taking something out of his pocket, “Any more residue. You’ll need this.”   
He held a large magnifying glass.  
“Is that for real?” Donna asked.  
“All great detectives have one.” DD said with a grin.  
“Go on. You're ever so plucky.” Doctor said.  
Donna took Doctor’s magnifying glass and headed upstairs.   
“Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant.” Doctor said excited.   
“How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him.” Agatha said not amused.   
“Sorry. Yah.” Doctor said.   
“I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement.” Agatha said walking away.  
“She just found out about her husband having an affair?” DD asked.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.  
They conducted the interviews in the sitting room. Doctor interrogated while Agatha and DD took notes.  
“Now then, Reverend. Where were you at a quarter past four?” Doctor asked.   
“Let me think. Why yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room.” Golightly said.   
“No alibi, then. “Doctor said.   
“You were alone?” Agatha asked.   
“With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor.” Golightly said.  
The next suspect was Roger.   
“And where were you?” Doctor asked.   
“Let me think. I was. Oh, yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all.” Roger said.   
“Alone?” DD asked.   
“Oh, yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely. All of the time.” Roger said. “I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever.”  
“Well he’s lying.” DD thought writing something in her notes.   
Next was Redmond.  
“And where were you?” Doctor asked.   
“At a quarter past four. Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then er. Oh, yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy.” Redmond said.  
DD and Agatha wrote in their notebooks. What DD caught was the use of the word toilet and preparing myself and Lady Eddy.   
“We've only got your word for it.” Doctor said.   
“That's your problem, not mine.” Redmond said.   
“And where were you, sir?” Doctor asked.   
“Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think. Ah, yes, I remember. I was in me study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to my days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war.” Hugh started he was reminiscing again.  
He was talking and it wasn’t about a war but of beautiful ladies doing a cancan dance.  
DD chuckled.  
“Colonel, snap out of it.” Doctor said.   
“I was in me study.” Hugh said.  
“No, no, no. Right out of it.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there.” Hugh said.  
“I’ll say.” DD whispered to herself where no one but Doctor could hear.   
Next was Lady Edison.   
“And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?” Doctor asked.  
“Now, let me see. Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met you, Doctor, and I said, who exactly might you be and what are you doing here? And you said, I am the Doctor and this is my Daughter DD and this is Miss Donna Noble.” Lady Edison said.  
“Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit.” Doctor said.   
“Of course.” Lady Edison said and she hiccupped. “Excuse me.”  
After Lady Edison left, the three of them started pacing.  
“No alibis for any of them. The Secret Adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive. Use ze little grey cells.” Agatha said.   
“Oh, yes, little grey cells. Good old Poirot. You know, DD and I’ve been to Belgium.”  
“Yah, we were deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne.” DD said with a grin.  
“He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer.” Doctor said.  
“We had to use bows and arrows, you wouldn’t let me use the machete.” DD said.   
“What you two are saying is mad, Charlemagne lived centuries ago.” Agatha said.   
“I've got a very good memory.” Doctor said.  
“It wasn’t that long ago, just before we met Martha.” DD said.   
“For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue.” Agatha said.   
“What, that bit of paper you nicked out the fire?” Doctor asked.   
“You were looking the other way.” Agatha said.   
“Yah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase.” Doctor said with a smirk.   
“You crafty man. This is all that was left.” Agatha said showing them the bit of paper.  
It said the word AIDEN on it. There was another letter but Doctor couldn’t tell if it was an N or M   
“What's that first letter? N or M?” Doctor asked.   
“It's an M. The word is maiden.” Agatha said.   
“Maiden! What does that mean?” Doctor asked.   
“We're still no further forward. Our Nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble's found something.”  
Doctor, Agatha and DD were going to go upstairs and see if Donna found anything.  
They heard Donna scream, “Doctor.”  
They started running towards Donna.  
“Doctor.” Donna screamed again.  
Donna ran out of a door just when the other three showed up.  
“It's a giant wasp.” Donna said.   
“What do you mean, a giant wasp?” Doctor asked.   
“I mean, a wasp that's giant.” Donna said.   
“It's only a silly little insect.” Agatha said.  
“Um, I don’t think a silly little insect has a stinger like this.” DD said.   
They saw the stinger.  
“Let me see.” Doctor said, he opened the door but there was nothing there. “It's gone. Buzzed off.”   
“But that's fascinating.” Agatha said about to touch it.  
“Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me.” Doctor said and he scooped some of the gunk from the wasp stinger into a test tube from his pocket with a pencil.   
“Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector.” Doctor said.  
“I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty.” Agatha said.  
“Yes, well that’s what makes him so brilliant.” DD said.   
“Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless.” Donna said.  
“Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one.” Doctor said.   
“Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps.” Agatha said.  
“Well, not on Earth.” DD said with a grin.   
“Exactly. So. The question is, what's it doing here?” Doctor asked.  
They all got up and were returning downstairs.  
“Did you say, Not on Earth?” Agatha asked.  
“Did I?” DD asked with a smile.  
“You three are mad.” Agatha said.  
They heard a scream and a thump.  
Doctor, DD, Donna and Agatha ran outside and saw the stone gargoyle on top of the Housekeeper.   
“The poor little child.” The Housekeeper said and she closed her eyes and died.  
“Are Gargoyles like Weeping Angels?” DD asked.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“What are Weeping Angels?” Donna asked.  
She didn’t get an answer, they heard a buzzing.  
Doctor looked up and saw it, “There.”  
The wasp had a new stinger.  
“Come on!” Doctor said and the four of them ran back inside and up the stairs.  
“Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it.” Donna said.   
“It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They Do It With Mirrors.” Agatha said.  
“Another great title, but this is no trick.” DD said.  
They made it to the upstairs corridor and saw the stinger of the wasp.  
“By all that's holy.” Agatha gasped.   
“Oh, but you are wonderful.” Doctor said with a grin, the wasp was descending down, they could see its body and then it’s head, “Now, just stop. Stop there.”  
The wasp lunged at them and they dodged, the wasp scraped the wall with its stinger.   
“Oi, fly boy.” Donna said and she held up the magnifying glass.  
The wasp flew away.   
“Don't let it get away! Quick, before it reverts back to human form.” Doctor yelled and they chased after it but lost it. “Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!”  
Every door opened and everybody stepped out of their room. It was all the suspects.   
“Oh, that's just cheating.” Doctor said.  
“May we all gather in the Drawing Room? I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Agatha said, “I’m sorry to say that your housekeeper Chandrakala has been murdered.”  
Lady Edison began to cry, her son Roger walked towards her and hugged her. He embraced her all the way to the Drawing Room.   
“My faithful companion, this is terrible.” Lady Edison cried.  
“Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something.” Davenport said.   
“She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead.” Fresh tears fell down Lady Edison’s cheeks.   
“She said, the poor little child. Does that mean anything to anyone?” Doctor asked.   
“No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be.” Hugh said glaring at Roger.   
“Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories.” Lady Edison said.   
“Tell us, what would Poirot do?” Golightly asked.   
“Heavens sake. Cards On The Table, woman. You should be helping us.” Hugh said.  
“But, I'm merely a writer.” Agatha protested.   
“But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots.” Redmond said.   
“That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something.” Donna said.   
“But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, then it's the Doctor, not me.” Agatha said.  
Everybody looked at the Doctor, he was lost in his thoughts, he looked up when everybody was staring at him.  
Doctor had everyone go about their business, the butlers went to take care of the housekeeper.   
Agatha decided she needed to take a walk. Donna followed her. Doctor and DD hurried back to the TARDIS to figure out what they were dealing with.  
“So what are your thoughts?” Doctor asked looking closely at the sample he took of the stinger. “About who the wasp is.”  
“Hmm, well, with the facts that we have gathered, the maiden bit of paper is a big clue. And so is what the Housekeeper said, That Poor child. I think there is a secret that somebody knows about that has been kept for a very long time. At first I thought it was that Redmond lady because during her interrogation she said she needed to prepare herself… no there’s something else going on with her. I think it’s a family member since I believe the Housekeeper knew something, why else would the wasp go to the trouble of killing her?” DD said.  
“Hmm, brilliant sleuthing.” Doctor said looking up and smiling at his daughter.  
“So what are we dealing with?” DD asked.  
“Vespiforms.” Doctor said.  
“From the… Silfrax Galaxy.” DD said.  
“Very good.” Doctor said impressed.  
DD grinned.  
Once they found out what they needed to know about the wasp, they went back inside the Drawing Room and waited for Donna and Agatha to come back from wherever they went.  
Donna and Agatha came back inside the Drawing Room and showed Doctor and DD what they found. It was a case. Doctor opened the case and it was full of tools.  
“What are those?” Donna asked.  
“Ooo. Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use.” Doctor said.   
“The Unicorn. He's here.” Agatha said shocked.  
“Or she.” DD said thinking about things.   
“The Unicorn and the wasp.” Doctor said.  
The butler Greeves came in with drinks they ordered, DD ordered another Ginger ale with grenadine and a cherry.   
“Your drinks, ladies. Doctor.” Greeves said.  
They took their drinks.   
“Very good, Greeves.” Doctor said and took a sip of his drink.  
Greeves left.   
“How about the science stuff. What did you find?” Donna asked.  
“MMM.” Doctor said swallowing his mouthful of his drink and took out the vial from his pocket. “Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy.”   
“Again, you talk like Edward Lear.” Agatha said.  
“Of course he does, they’re both brilliant.” DD said.   
“But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books.” Doctor said taking another swallow of his drink.   
“Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady.” Donna said.  
DD shook her head, Donna is saying too much that’s in Agatha’s future writing.   
“Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?” Agatha asked.   
“Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list.” Donna said.   
“Donna.” Doctor said.   
“Okay, we could split the copyright.” Donna said.   
“No. Something's inhibiting my enzymes.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped.  
“Argh! I've been poisoned.” Doctor said doubled over in pain.   
“What do we do? What do we do?” Donna asked panicking.  
“Quickly we need to figure out what he’s been poisoned with.” DD said.  
Agatha sniffed his drink, “Bitter almonds. It’s cyanide. Sparkling Cyanide.”  
DD gasped and helped her Dad to his feet. “We need to get to the kitchens.”  
DD helped Doctor stagger to the kitchens.  
“Ginger beer!” Doctor said.   
“I beg your pardon?” Davenport said, Doctor had him by the shoulders.   
“I need ginger beer.” Doctor said.  
DD was looking for ginger beer, she found it and brought it to him. “Here.”  
Doctor drank the ginger beer from the bottle then poured it over himself.   
“The gentleman's gone mad.” A woman said.  
Agatha and Donna entered the kitchen.   
“I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal.” Agatha said.  
“And he’s an expert in everything. And I’m an expert in… well a lot of things, we know what we’re doing.” DD snapped. “It’s not fatal to him, he can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal, now help me find him protein.”   
Doctor spit out the ginger beer.  
“Walnuts?” Donna asked.   
“Brilliant.” Doctor said stuffing his mouth with walnuts.  
“Ok, now he needs something salty… but not as salty as salt.” DD said, “Crisps, chips, crackers, popcorn, something with a lot of sodium in it.”   
“What about this?” Agatha asked and she had a jar of anchovies.  
Doctor grabbed it and downed the jar.  
“What's that?” Donna asked.   
“Anchovies.” Agatha said.   
Doctor was miming something.  
“What else, what else does he need?” Donna asked.  
“He needs a shock, I don’t know what can shock him, and we’re too far away from the TARDIS.” DD said worried for her Dad.  
“Right then. Big shock coming up.” Donna said pulling the Doctor’s suit and kissing him long and hard. When he was released smoke came out of his mouth.   
“Detox. Oh my. I must do that more often.” Doctor said.  
Donna had a look on her face.  
“I mean, the detox.” Doctor said.  
“Next time in the TARDIS with the supplies available.” DD said.   
“Doctor, you are impossible. Who are you?” Agatha asked.  
DD grinned and hugged her dad.  
Doctor ran to the foray and banged on a gong.  
“What are you doing now?” Donna asked.  
“It’s dinner time.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Everybody went into the Dining room and sat down in their seats. Everybody is on their soup course. It is storming outside. Great time for a murder mystery.  
“A terrible day for all of us. The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us, and yet we still take dinner.” Doctor said.   
“We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?” Lady Edison asked.   
“And then someone tried to poison me. Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea.” Doctor said.   
“And what would that be?” Golightly asked.   
“Well, poison. Drink up. I've laced the soup with pepper.” Doctor said.   
“Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy.” Hugh said taking another spoonful.  
“But there is something about pepper not everybody knows. The active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide.” DD said.  
“So, anyone got the shivers?” Doctor asked.   
There was a crash of thunder and a strong gust of wind that made the windows blow open and that extinguished the candles.  
Everybody started talking at once.  
“What the deuce is that?” Hugh asked.  
“Shh.” Doctor said, “Listen, listen, listen, listen.” Doctor said.   
There was a buzzing noise.  
“No, it can't be.” Hugh said.  
Lightning was the only light they had.   
“Show yourself, demon.” Agatha commanded.  
There was panic, everybody was screaming and panicking.   
“Nobody move. No, don't! Stay where you are.” Doctor ordered.  
The wasp showed itself and it was angry.   
“Out, out, out, out, out, out!” Doctor ordered.  
Everybody scattered, Doctor pulled DD outside the Dining Room where Agatha, Donna and the Butler were at.  
Doctor took a sword. “Agatha you stay here, you have a long long life to live yet.   
“Well, we know the butler didn't do it.” Donna said.   
“Then who did?” Doctor asked.  
He charged into the dining room, the lights were back on and everybody was still there all looking scared.  
“My jewelry. The Firestone, it’s gone. Stolen.” Lady Edison gasped.   
“Roger.” Davenport cried.  
Redmond screamed.  
Roger’s face was in his soup bowl and a large knife was in his back.   
“My son. My child.” Lady Edison cried.   
It took a while to get the distraught Lady Edison to let go of her son. Golightly suggested she go lie down in her bedroom.   
Golightly said a prayer and blessed Roger’s body.  
Hugh joined his wife after ordering the servants to take the knife out of his son’s back and to lift his head from the soup and to lay him down and cover him with a sheet. He had Davenport do it.  
Doctor and Agatha needed to think in quiet, they returned to the Drawing Room, DD followed them, Donna thought it would be best to comfort the mourners.  
The three just sat in the Drawing Room deep in their own thoughts.  
Donna came in after a while.  
“That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages.” Donna said.   
“Did you enquire after the necklace?” Agatha asked.   
“Lady Edison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands.” Donna said.   
“This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?” Doctor asked.   
“Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something.” Agatha said.   
“What does a Vespiform want?” DD asked.   
“Stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I.” Agatha said.  
“Proves how much you know.” DD whispered only loud enough for Doctor to hear.  
Doctor gave DD a look and was thinking about what Agatha just said, “You're right. Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert.”   
“I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense.” Agatha said.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you.” Doctor said.  
“Shall we go over everything that we’ve learned?” DD asked taking out her notes.  
“What have you got?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled, “We have a scrap of paper with the word maiden, which means an unmarried girl or woman. The housekeeper saying that poor child. We have a room where Lady Edison was in for 6 months due to malaria after coming back from India.”  
“Hmm, those are quite interesting clues.” Agatha said.  
“Thank you.” DD said with a smile, “Also, the use of the word Toilet.”  
“I see, and the area where we found the lock picks” Agatha said.  
DD smiled, “Think there is enough here to solve this mystery?”   
Agatha smiled, “Doctor call everybody in.”  
Doctor smiled and had everybody come into the Drawing Room. He was going to have fun with this.  
“I've called you here on this Endless Night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie.” Doctor said and he went to sit next to Donna and DD.   
“This is A Crooked House. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you.” Agatha said looking at Lady Edison but then looked at, “Miss Redmond.” Agatha said.   
“But I'm innocent, surely?” Redmond looked nervous.  
“You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her.” Agatha said.   
“How silly. What proof do you have?” Redmond asked.  
“You said you'd been to the toilet.” Agatha said.   
“What does that have to do with anything?” Redmond asked.  
“The correct term if you were posh, is loo.” DD said.  
Agatha picked up the lock picking case. “Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence.”   
“I've never seen that thing before in my life.” Redmond said.   
“What's inside it?” Hugh asked.   
“The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, the Unicorn.” Agatha said.  
Everybody who didn’t figure it out before gasped.  
“Knew it had to be a woman, no man would nickname themselves Unicorn.” DD whispered.  
“You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone.” Agatha said.   
“Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail.” The fake Redmond said and she threw the necklace to the Doctor who caught it.   
“So, is she the murderer?” Donna asked, she was enjoying herself, it was like watching a show to her.   
“Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer.” Redmond said and she sat down.   
“Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you.” Agatha said looking at Lady Edison then said, “Colonel.”   
“Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me.” Hugh said and he stood up surprising everyone.   
“Hugh, you can walk. But why?” Lady Edison asked.   
“My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?” Hugh asked.   
“I don't understand.” Lady Edison said.   
“You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?” Hugh asked.   
“Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent.” Agatha said still shocked.  
“This is real interesting.” DD whispered.   
“Oh. Oh.” Hugh said.   
“Sorry.” Agatha said.   
“Well. Well, shall I sit down then?” Hugh asked.   
“I think you better had.” Agatha said.   
“So he's not the murderer.” Donna said.   
“Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this.” Agatha said and Doctor handed the Firestone to her. “Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Edison.”   
“I've done nothing.” Lady Edison said.   
“You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means…” Agatha started.   
“Stop, please.” Lady Edison begged.   
“I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala.” Agatha said.   
“Clemency, is this true?” Hugh asked.   
“My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it.” Lady Edison said.   
“But you never said a word.” Hugh said.   
“I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on.” Lady Edison said.   
“And it was no ordinary pregnancy.” DD said.   
“How can you know that?” Lady Edison asked.   
“Excuse me Agatha, this is my territory.” Doctor said standing up, “But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, it can't be. Why did you say that?”   
“You'd never believe it.” Lady Edison said.   
“The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things.” Agatha said.   
“It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. The wasp was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was Taken At The Flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always.” Lady Edison said.   
“Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven.” Redmond said.   
“A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate.” Agatha said.  
“So she killed him?” Donna asked.  
“I did not.” Lady Edison said.   
“Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you.” Agatha said.  
“So she killed her.” Donna said.   
“I did not.” Lady Edison said.   
“Lady Edison is innocent. Because at this point, Doctor.” Agatha said.   
“Thank you.” Doctor said standing up, “At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble.”   
“What? Who did I kill?” Donna asked.   
“No, but you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie.” Doctor said.   
“I beg your pardon, sir?” Agatha said.   
“So she killed them?” Donna asked.   
“No. But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books.” DD said.  
“And who's her greatest admirer? The Moving Finger points at you, Lady Edison.” Doctor said.   
“Don't. Leave me alone.” Lady Edison said very uncomfortable.   
“So she did kill them.” Donna said.  
“No.” DD said “Lady Edison didn’t kill anybody, just listen.”   
“Last Thursday night, Lady Edison, what were you doing?” Doctor asked.   
“I was I was in the library. I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie. Thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?” Lady Edison asked.   
“And what else happened on Thursday night?” DD asked, she looked at the reverend and so did everybody else.   
“I'm sorry?” Golightly asked.   
“You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church.” Doctor said.   
“That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed.” Golightly said. “But I apprehended them.”   
“Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, my God.” Lady Edison gasped.   
“Lady Edison, your child, how old would he be now?” DD asked.   
“Forty. He's forty.” Lady Edison said.   
“Your child has come home.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, this is poppycock.” Golightly said.   
“Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage.” Doctor said.   
“My son. Can it be?” Lady Edison gasped.   
“You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed.” Doctor said.   
“You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Edison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha.” Doctor said.   
“Dame?” Agatha asked.   
“Oh. Sorry, not yet.” Doctor said.   
“So he killed them, yes? Definitely?” Donna asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon.” Golightly said.   
“Lady who?” DD asked.   
“Lady Edizzzzon.” Golightly said.   
“Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar.” Doctor said.   
“Don't make me angry.” Golightly warned.   
“Why? What happens then?” Doctor asked.   
“Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?” Golightly asked angry.   
“Oh, my dear God. My child.” Lady Edison said.   
“What'zz to stop me killing you all?” Golightly asked and he transformed into the wasp.   
Lady Edison was going towards her new found son, “Forgive me.”   
“No, no, Clemency, come back. Keep away. Keep away, my darling.” Hugh said grabbing Lady Edison and pulling her away from the wasp.  
The wasp was going towards the suspects who were now innocent.   
“No. No more murder. If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature.” Agatha said holding up the firestone. She got the wasps attention and ran out of the door with the Doctor, DD and Donna following.   
“Wait, now it's chasing us.” Donna said.  
Agatha was ahead of them and she got in her car. Doctor shut the door when they were outside.   
“Over here! Come and get me, Reverend.” Agatha said egging the wasp on.   
“Agatha, what are you doing?” Doctor asked.   
“If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it.” Agatha said and she drove off. The wasp was following her.   
“Come on.” Doctor said and they ran to another car and started chasing the wasp.   
“You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory.” Donna said.   
“Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed.” Doctor said.  
“Can’t this thing go faster?” DD asked, “We’ll never catch up to them.”  
DD took out her screwdriver and soniced the ignition. They were going faster now and were caught up.   
“But where's she going?” Donna asked.   
They passed a sign that said Silent Pool.  
“The lake. She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?” Doctor asked.  
They watched as Agatha parked her car by the lake and got out holding the firestone.   
“Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform.” Agatha said.   
“She's controlling it.” DD said.   
“Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked.” Doctor said.  
They got out of the car.   
“Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me.” Agatha said.   
“Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind.” Doctor tried talking to the wasp.   
“It's not listening to you.” Donna said, she grabbed the firestone out of Agatha’s hand and threw it into the lake. The wasp followed it.   
They watched where the wasp plunged. It was a purple color and the water was bubbling.  
“How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, just like his father.” Donna said.   
“Donna, that thing couldn't help itself.” Doctor said.   
“Neither could I.” Donna said.  
“Death comes as the end, and justice is served.” Agatha said.   
“Murder at the Vicar's rage. Needs a bit of work.” Doctor said.  
“Lady Edison is going to be needing therapy after this, both her sons killed in the same night.” DD said, she actually had tears in her eyes at the thought.   
“Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?” Agatha asked and then she doubled over in pain. Doctor caught her.   
“Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha.” Doctor said.   
Agatha glowed purple for a few moments and then she had a blank look on her face and fainted but fine.  
“He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life.” Doctor said.   
“Is she all right, though?” Donna asked.   
“Of course. The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders.” Doctor said.   
“And us. She'll forget about us.” DD said.   
“Yah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened.” Doctor said.  
Doctor gently picked Agatha up and carried her to the car that they borrowed, they drove back to the TARDIS and brought her inside and Materialized outside Harrogate Hotel.  
Agatha couldn’t remember how she got to where she was.  
“No one'll ever know.” Doctor said.   
“Lady Edison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?” Donna asked.   
“Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there.” Doctor said.   
“What happens to Agatha?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, great life. Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote.” Doctor said.  
“She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering.” Donna said.  
They went back inside the TARDIS.   
“The thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple.” Doctor said.   
“I should have made her sign a contract.” Donna said.  
“She wouldn’t have remembered it anyway.” DD said. “Come with me, I want to show you something.”  
DD led the others to the library, Doctor had a knowing smile.  
DD searched the bookshelves until she found the Agatha Christie books. She took one out and showed Donna.   
The book was called. Death In The Clouds. There was an airplane and a giant wasp on the cover.   
“She did remember.” Donna gasped.   
“Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page.” Doctor said.   
“Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!” Donna gasped.   
“People never stop reading them. She is the bestselling novelist of all time.” DD said with a grin.   
“But she never knew.” Donna said.   
“Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?” Doctor asked.   
“Onwards.” Donna said.  
“Where and when should we go?” Doctor asked.  
Donna smiled, “I want to show Agatha this. So she knows how amazing of an author she is.”  
DD smiled, “Can we Dad?”  
Doctor smiled, “You two might want to change, what you’re wearing would raise eyebrows in the 1970s  
The girls smiled and hurried to change.  
When they were done, the TARDIS was parked by a nursing home.  
Doctor had the book they were going to show the old Agatha and they entered the building. Doctor showed the front desk the psychic paper saying that they were family members.   
After a few minutes a nurse led them to Agatha Christie’s room.  
They could hear her say no visitors please. They walked in anyway.  
Agatha was surprised.  
“Who are? Wait… I know you.” Agatha said.  
The three smiled at her.  
“The Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“DD.” DD said.  
“And Miss Donna Noble.” Donna said.  
Agatha put her hand to her mouth in shock, “Oh, I remember. You look the same, you’re exactly the same.”   
“And so are you.” Donna said.  
“Oh its, its coming back, the wasp. The Harlequin, Miss Marple. I lost the day of my life, but I lost the pain and bitterness too. I got on with my life, I lived. I never knew why, but it was the three of you.” Agatha said.  
“We thought you might like to see this.” Doctor said handing Agatha the book.   
“New edition, ooh it sent a shiver down my spine, the wasp.” Agatha said.  
“And look.” DD said with a smile, she opened up the cover.   
“Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion.” Agatha read and then chuckled.  
“I don’t care if it’s literature or not, people never stop reading them.” Donna said with a smile.  
“Agatha, you’re the bestselling novelist of all time.” DD said with a smile.   
Agatha was shocked and looked at the Doctor for confirmation.  
“Everybody loves a mystery and nobody… ever… tells them better.” Doctor said.  
“Trust me, Dad would know.” DD said with a grin.  
“But here’s the final story, your story. It begins with a lady, a colonel, a vicar, a house full of secrets, and a body in the library.” Doctor started and he told Agatha the story of her lost day.

The next place they were going to go was to a beach on a different planet. But instead of the beach, they ended up in a library.  
“Books. People never really stop loving books.” Doctor said walking out of the TARDIS.  
“Yah we understood that when Agatha’s book was published in the year 5 billion.” Donna said. “When are we now?”  
“Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, girls. Deep breath.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t like brain downloads.” DD said, “And fiction mist makes me sneeze.”   
Doctor led them through the library, they walked down a staircase.   
“The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The.” Doctor said.   
“It's like a city.” Donna said in awe.   
“It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed.” Doctor said.  
They looked over a balcony onto roofs below them.   
So what part of the library are we in?” DD asked.  
“We're near the equator, so this must be biographies. I love biographies.” Doctor said excited.   
“Yah, very you. Always a death at the end.” Donna said.   
“You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size.” Doctor said.  
Donna picked up a book but the Doctor took it away from her.  
“Way-a. Spoilers.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Donna asked.   
“These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end.” Doctor said.  
“Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?” Donna asked.   
“I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent.” Doctor said looking around and he used his screwdriver on a nearby information screen.   
“The library?” Donna asked.   
“The planet. The whole planet.” Doctor said.   
“Maybe it's a Sunday.” Donna said.   
“No, we never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring.” DD said.   
“Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet.” Donna said sarcastically   
“Yah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system.” Doctor said.  
DD walked over to the system and looked at what her dad was looking at.   
“Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, you know, just passing.” Doctor said.   
“No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?” Donna asked.  
There was a beep from the screen.   
“Now that's interesting.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped.   
“What?” Donna asked.  
“Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life.” Doctor said. The scanner said Error 1,000000000000 lifeform number capped maximum record.   
“A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million.” Doctor said.   
“But there's nothing here. There's no one.” Donna said.  
“And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library.” DD said.   
“But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive.” Donna said.  
What Donna was saying was scaring all three of them, they looked at a pile of books and slowly were reaching for one.  
“Welcome.” They heard someone say.  
They jumped.  
“That came from here.” Donna said pointing upstairs.  
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
They returned to the room the TARDIS was in. it was a little darker in there but they thought nothing of it. They saw a sculpture turning and facing them. The face on the sculpture looked human and it was talking.  
“I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo.” The Node said.   
“That face, it looks real.” Donna said.   
“Yah, don't worry about it.” Doctor said.   
“A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?” Donna asked.   
“No, but really, its fine.” Doctor said.  
“Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers.” The Node said.  
“So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?” Doctor asked.   
“One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven.” The Node started.   
“Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it.” Doctor said.   
“Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends.” The Node said.  
Doctor looked around, it was darker in the room.   
“DD, Donna” Doctor said.   
“Yah?” Donna asked.   
“Stay out of the shadows.” Doctor said.  
DD grabbed Doctor’s hand.   
“Why, what's in the shadows?” Donna asked.  
They started exploring the library, they were in a lit up area with books lining the shelves for miles.  
“So, We weren't just in the neighborhood.” Donna said.   
“Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper.” Doctor said showing them the psychic paper, ‘The Library come as soon as you can. x   
“What do you think? Cry for help?” Doctor asked.   
“Cry for help with a kiss?” Donna asked.   
“Oh, we've all done that.” Doctor said.   
“Who's it from?” DD asked.   
“No idea.” Doctor said.   
“So why did we come here? Why did you.” Donna started.  
“Dad look.” DD gasped.  
Donna was still talking.   
“Donna.” Doctor said.  
The lights were going out.   
“What's happening?” Donna asked.   
“Run!” Doctor said.  
They ran to the nearest door but they couldn’t get it open.  
“Come on.” Doctor said pushing on it.   
“What, is it locked?” Donna asked.   
“Jammed. The wood's warped.” DD said.   
“Well, sonic it. Use the thingy.” Donna said.   
“I can't, it's wood.” Doctor said.   
“What, it doesn't do wood?” Donna asked.  
“No, they don’t.” DD said pushing on the door.   
“Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface.” Doctor said taking out the screwdriver.  
“Oh, get out of the way.” Donna said and she kicked the door open.  
They ran inside and closed the door and locked it with a book.  
“I like her way.” DD said.   
Doctor saw a floating sphere.  
“Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?”   
The floating sphere fell.  
“What is it?” Donna asked.   
“Security camera. Switched itself off.” Doctor said going towards it and taking out his sonic screwdriver.   
“Nice door skills, Donna.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?” Donna asked.   
“Possibly.” Doctor said.   
“Are we safe here?” DD asked.   
“Of course we're safe. There's a little shop.” Doctor said.  
“Dad has a thing for shops.” DD said.  
“Gotcha!” Doctor yelled.  
The camera began playing a message, “No, stop it. No. No.   
“Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive.” Doctor said.   
“You said it was a security camera.” Donna said.   
“It is. It's an alive one.” Doctor said.  
The camera said, “Others are coming. The Library is breached. Others are coming.”  
“Others? What does it mean others?” Donna asked then she walked towards a Node, “Excuse me. What does it mean, others?”  
“That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you.” Doctor said.   
“So why's it got a face?” Donna asked.  
“This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death.” The Node said.   
“It's a real face?” Donna was shocked.   
“It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy.” The Node said.  
Doctor and DD walked up to the node where Donna was at.  
“It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it.” Donna was freaking out a bit.   
“It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench.” DD said.   
“It's donating a face!” Donna was freaking out and she was backing up.   
“No, wait, no.” Doctor said grabbing Donna before she fell into the shadow.   
“Oi. Hands.” Donna scolded.   
“The shadow. Look.” Doctor said.  
“What about it?” Donna asked.   
“Count the shadows.” DD said.   
“One. There, counted it. One shadow.” Donna said.   
“Yah But what's casting it?” Doctor asked.   
They tried finding the source of what was casting the shadow but there was no source.  
“Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head.” Doctor said.  
“No he doesn’t.” DD thought.  
A light in a corridor was going out.   
“The power must be going.” Donna said.   
“This place runs on fission cells.” DD said, “Which means, they'll out burn the sun.”   
“Then why is it dark?” Donna asked.   
“It's not dark.” Doctor said.   
“That shadow. It's gone.” Donna said.   
“We need to get back to the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” Donna asked.   
“Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved.” DD said scared.   
“Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached.” The Node repeated.  
A door was blown open in a flash of bright light which made them stumble. A spacesuited figure appeared followed by five more figures. The leader walked up to them and adjusted her helmet so they could see her face.  
“Hello Sweetie.” The woman in the suit said with a smile.   
“Get out.” Doctor ordered. “All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you.”   
“Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers.” The woman said.   
“How do you know they're not androids?” Another lady asked.   
“Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish.” The leader said.   
“Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives.” A man said, he sounded snobby.   
“I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others.” The leader said.   
“Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts.” The snobby man said to a young girl.  
“You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?” The leader asked.   
“Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?” Doctor asked.   
“My expedition. I funded it.” The snobby man said.   
“Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists.” Doctor said.   
“Got a problem with archaeologists?” The leader asked.  
DD started chuckling.   
“I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists. And my daughter’s a time traveler too and she can’t hold it in apparently.” Doctor said.  
“Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist.” River said introducing herself.   
“River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever.” Doctor said.  
“Hey stop right there.” DD said and she pulled one of the space suit people away from a shadow, “What's your name?”   
“Anita.” Anita said.  
“Hi, nice to meet you Anita, I’m DD. Stay out of the shadows.” DD said.   
“Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared.” Nobody in the spacesuits looked scared, “No, bit more scared than that.” Doctor said, everybody put on their scared face, “Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?”   
“Er, Dave.” Other Dave said.   
“Okay, Dave.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we.” Other Dave started.   
“Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah. Oh, it's a bit darker.” Other Dave said.   
“How much darker?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now.” Other Dave said.   
“Seal up this door. We'll find another way out.” Doctor said.   
“We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?” The Snobby man said.   
“I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation.” Evangelista said handing them each a contract.   
“Right, give it here.” Doctor said taking his.   
“Yeah, lovely. Thanks.” Donna said.  
“Good.” DD said.  
Without looking at the contracts, they tore the contracts up.   
“My family built this library. I have rights.” Lux said.   
“You have a mouth that won't stop.” River said to Lux then looked at the Doctor, “You think there's danger here?”   
“Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be.” Doctor said.   
“That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead.” River said.   
“Bet your life?” Doctor asked.   
“Always.” River said with a smile.   
“What are you doing?” Lux asked Other Dave.   
“He said seal the door.” Other Dave said.   
“Torch.” Doctor said.   
“You're taking orders from him?” Lux asked.   
“Spooky, isn't it?” Doctor said taking the Torch from Lux and then walking towards the shadows shining the light in it.   
“Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada.” Doctor said.  
“I was afraid you were going to say that.” DD said.  
“And quite right to be afraid.” Doctor said.   
“What's Vashta Nerada?” Donna asked.   
“It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark.” Doctor said, “Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?”   
“What for?” River asked.   
“Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out.” Doctor said.   
“Oi. Do as he says.” River said.   
“You're not listening to this man” Lux said.   
“Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy and Daughter you're with me. Step into my office.” River said.   
“Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?” Lux asked.  
“I don't fancy you.” River said.  
DD smirked.   
Doctor and DD weren’t following River.  
“Pretty boy, Daughter. With me, I said.” River said.  
Doctor and DD looked around.   
“Oh, I'm pretty boy?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick.” Donna said.   
“Pretty?” Doctor asked not liking the term.  
“Meh.” Donna said.  
“So what? Am I daughter then?” DD asked.  
“Makes sense.” Donna said.   
“Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected.” Doctor said.   
“How can a shadow be infected?” Other Dave asked.   
Doctor and DD walk over to River wondering what she wants.  
River took a battered book from her backpack. It had a TARDIS blue cover with squares on it.  
“Thanks.” River said.   
“For what?” Doctor asked.   
“The usual. For coming when I call.” River said.   
“Oh, that was you?” DD asked, “What was with the x at the end?”   
“You two are doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason.” River said.   
“A fairly good one, actually.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your faces, I'd say it's early days for you, yah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. DD did you go to Golemtopiabucktooverse?” River asked.  
DD looked shocked, “What are you talking about?”  
“Right. No. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life of time travelers. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young.” River said to Doctor.   
“I'm really not, you know.” Doctor said.   
“No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you.” River said.   
“You've seen us before, then?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, DD, please tell me you know who I am.” River begged.   
“Who are you?” DD asked.  
River looked shocked.  
There was a ringing sound.   
“Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?” Dave asked.  
“Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like.” Donna started.   
“It is. It's a phone.” Doctor said.   
“I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise.” Dave said.   
“But it's a phone.” Donna said.   
“Let me try something.” Doctor said and he started pressing buttons on the computer.  
The Screen said Access Denied.   
“Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else.” Doctor said and he pushed more buttons. “Okay, here it comes. Hello.”   
“Hello. Are you in my television?” A girl asked.  
“Wow there’s a girl on the screen.” DD said going closer.   
“Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor.” Doctor said.   
“Would you like to speak to my Dad?” The girl asked.   
“Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely.” Doctor said.   
“I know you. You're in my library.” The girl said.   
“Your library?” Doctor asked looking around.  
“The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?” The girl asked.   
“Er, well, I just rerouted the interface.” Doctor said.  
The screen went back to Access Denied.   
“What happened? Who was that?” River asked.  
Doctor tried getting the girl back but he couldn’t.   
“I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!” Doctor said running to another computer. “DD get on another terminal.”   
DD did as she was told.   
“You heard him, people. Let there be light.” River said.   
A couple minutes later, books started flying off the shelves.  
“What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?” Doctor asked.   
“Not me.” Dave said.  
“DD.” Doctor asked.  
“I didn’t.” DD said from her terminal.   
“What's Cal?” Doctor asked.  
They were now just watching the books flying every which way.  
“You know, this would be funny if our situation wasn’t so terrifying.” DD said.  
“What's causing that? Is it the little girl?” River asked.   
“But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?” Doctor asked.   
“Ask Mister Lux.” River said.   
“Cal, what is it?” Doctor asked.   
“Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts.” Lux said.   
“Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?” Doctor said.   
“I'm protecting my family's pride.” Lux said.   
“Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important.” Doctor said angry.   
“Then why don't you sign his contract?” River asked. Doctor looked at her, “I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you.”   
“Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?” DD asked.  
“There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years.” River said.   
“It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in.” Lux said.   
“There was one other thing in the last message.” River said.   
“That's confidential.” Lux said.   
“I trust this man with my life, with everything.” River said.  
Doctor, DD and Donna had weird looks on their faces.   
“You've only just met him.” Lux said.   
“No, he's only just met me.” River said.  
Evangelista was talking but nobody was paying attention to her.  
“This is a data extract that came with the message.” River said showing the Doctor and DD.   
“Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors.” Doctor said.  
“What does that mean? It doesn’t make sense.” DD said.   
“Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed.” River said.   
“But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?” Donna asked.  
“That's what we're here to find out.” River said.   
“And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies.” Lux said.  
Before anything else could be said, there was a scream.  
Doctor ran towards the scream. Doctor grabbed the torch and was in the lead of the group, what they found was horrible, it was a skeleton in spacesuit rags.  
“Everybody, careful. Stay in the light.” Doctor said.   
“You keep saying that. I don't see the point.” Dave said.  
“Who screamed?” Doctor asked.   
“Miss Evangelista.” Dave said.   
“Where is she?” Doctor asked.   
“Miss Evangelista, please state your current.” River was talking in her communication device.  
Her voice echoed from nearby.  
“Please state your current position.” River said and she found the girl’s communicator.   
“It's her. It's Miss Evangelista.” River said.   
“We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?” Anita asked.  
“It took a lot less than a few seconds.” Doctor said.   
“What did?” Anita asked.   
“Hello?” Evangelista’s voice was heard.  
“Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting.” River said.  
“She's what?” Donna asked.   
“Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me.” Evangelista said.   
“That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista.” Donna gasped.   
“I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?” Dave asked.  
“This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you.” River snapped.   
“Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?” Evangelista said.   
“But that's Miss Evangelista.” Donna said.   
“It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently.” River said.   
“What's a data ghost?” Donna asked.   
“There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage.” Doctor said.  
“My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces.” Anita said.   
“She's in there.” Donna gasped.   
“I can't see. I can't. Where am I?” Evangelista asked.   
“She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long.” Dave said.   
“But, she's conscious. She's thinking.” Donna said clearly upset.   
“I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking.” Evangelista said.   
“She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in.” DD said.   
“Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?” Evangelista asked.   
“What woman?” Lux asked.   
“She means. I think she means me.” Donna said.   
“Is she there? The nice woman.” Evangelista asked.  
“Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you.” River said putting her communicator on speaker.   
“Hello? Are you there?” Evangelista asked.   
“Help her.” DD urged.   
“She's dead.” Donna said.   
“Yeah. Help her.” Doctor said.   
“Hello? Is that the nice woman?” Evangelista asked.   
“Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?” Donna asked.   
“What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.” Evangelista said.   
“Course I won't. Course I won't tell them.” Donna said.   
“Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.” Evangelista said.   
“I won't tell them. I said I won't.” Donna said.   
“Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.” Evangelista said.   
She was looping.  
“She's looping now. The pattern's degrading.” River said.  
“I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream.” Evangelista said.   
“Does anybody mind if I?” River turned the com off.   
“That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen.” Donna said.   
“No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that.” River said.   
“I'll introduce you.” Doctor said running back to the area they were in before. Everybody else followed.   
“I'm going to need a packed lunch.” Doctor said.  
“Hang on.” River said getting into her bag, she took out the blue book.   
“What's in that book?” Doctor asked.   
“Spoilers.” River said.   
“Who are you?” DD asked.   
“Professor River Song, University of.” River started.   
“To us. Who are you to us?” Doctor said.   
“Again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out.” River said not smiling.   
“Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada.” Doctor said and he threw his torch in the air and caught it.  
DD saw that River looked sad.  
“DD get out your screwdriver.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told and grabbed her torch.  
“Start scanning all of the shadows on that side and we’ll meet in the middle.” Doctor ordered.  
DD nodded and did as she was told.  
Doctor and DD scanned the shadows.   
“Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?” Doctor asked.   
“Why?” Dave asked.   
“Over there by the water cooler. Thanks.” Doctor said.  
DD heard Donna and River talking about them.  
“We go way back. Those two and me. Just not this far back.” River said.   
“I'm sorry, what?” Donna asked.  
“They haven’t met me yet. I sent The Doctor a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor and The Doctor’s Daughter in the days before they knew me. And Doctor looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does. And the mistrust in DD’s eyes. I can’t bare it.  
“What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?” Donna’s voice was getting higher.   
“Donna! Quiet.” Doctor said.  
“Sorry.” Donna said.  
DD met Doctor. She didn’t see anything in the shadows.   
“Well?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed and began scanning again, “Ok, got a live one.”  
Doctor stood up and helped DD up.  
“That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm.” Doctor said.  
“Kind of like Piranhas, but scarier.” DD said.   
Doctor threw a chicken leg into the shadow. By the time it hit the floor, it was just a bone, not a bit of meat left on it.  
“The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?” Donna said.   
“Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams.” Doctor said.   
“If they were on Earth, we'd know.” Donna said.   
“Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark.” DD said.   
“Every shadow?” River asked.  
“No. But any shadow.” Doctor said.   
“So what do we do?” River asked.   
“Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck.” Doctor said.  
“Golems poison and bombs, cybermen electrocution.” DD said.  
“Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run.” Doctor said.   
“Run? Run where?” River asked.   
“This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere.” Doctor said standing up.   
“Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics.” Lux said.  
“Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff.” Donna said.   
“You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop.” Doctor said.   
“Okay, let's move it.” Dave said and he headed towards the shop.  
DD gasped, “Proper Dave can you stand still for a moment?”   
Dave stopped moving, “Why?”  
Doctor saw what DD saw.   
“I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows.” Doctor said, “It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh.”   
“What do I do?” Dave asked.   
“You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps.” Doctor said.   
“We're not leaving you, Dave.” River said.   
“Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me.” Doctor said.  
“On the floor, by my bag.” Dave said.  
Anita walked to retrieve it.   
“Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got.” Doctor said.  
Doctor carefully put Dave’s helmet on him.   
“But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets.” Donna said.   
“Yah, but we're safe anyway.” Doctor said.   
“How are we safe?” Donna asked.   
“We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?” Doctor asked.   
“What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left.” Lux said.   
“We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal.” River said.  
“Ok.” Doctor said using his screwdriver to adjust Dave’s suit.   
“Eight hundred percent. Pass it on.” Doctor said.  
DD took out her screwdriver and soniced Lux’s suit.   
“Gotcha.” River said holding up her own screwdriver.   
“What's that?” Doctor asked.   
“It's a screwdriver.” River said.   
“It's sonic.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, I know. Snap.” River said, she did the rest of the suits.  
Doctor grabbed DD and Donna’s hands, “With me. Come on.”   
Doctor pulled them into the shop.  
“What are we doing? This is not a good time to shop.” DD said.  
“No talking, just moving. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them.” Doctor said.   
“What are you doing?” Donna asked.   
“You don't have a suit. You're not safe.” Doctor said.   
“You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are and I'm not leaving you.” DD said stepping off of the circle.   
“Let me explain.” Doctor said and he pushed the button too late for DD to teleport, but Donna teleported.  
“DD.” Doctor said angrily.  
“No, not this time.” DD said crossing her arms.  
“Doctor.” River called.   
Doctor gave DD an annoyed look.  
“I’m not going to stay in the TARDIS and worry if you’re going to come back or not.” DD snapped.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they hurried back to the others.  
“DD stay back here with River and the others.” Doctor whispered, he was going to get closer to Dave.  
“Where did it go?” DD asked.  
“It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see.” Dave said.   
“Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here.” River said.   
“I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence.” Lux said.   
“Shut up, Mister Lux.” River and DD said at the same time.  
River smiled at DD.  
DD looked at River weird.  
“Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?” Doctor asked.   
“No, no, but look, it's gone.” Dave said and he turned around.   
“Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up.” Doctor said and he soniced the floor by Dave.   
“Well, this one's benign.” Doctor said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave asked.  
“No one, they're fine.” Doctor said.   
“No seriously, turn them back on.” Dave said.   
“They are on.” River said.   
“I can't see a ruddy thing.” Dave said.  
DD was scared.   
“Dave, turn around.” Doctor said.  
Dave turned back towards the Doctor, his visor was completely dark.  
DD gasped.   
“What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?” Dave asked.   
“Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still.” Doctor said.  
Dave jerked creepily.   
“Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave.” Doctor urged.  
“I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine.” Dave said.   
“I want you to stay still. Absolutely still.” Doctor said.   
“I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I” Dave said, he was ghosting.  
“He's gone. He's ghosting.” River said.   
“Then why is he still standing?” Lux asked.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave asked.  
Doctor was getting closer to Dave.  
“Dad, don't.” DD said.   
“Dave, can you hear me?” Doctor asked.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave asked.  
Dave grabbed the Doctor by the throat. A skull was visible in the helmet.  
“Dad.” DD gasped, she started going forward to help him.  
“No DD stay back.” River said and she stepped forward to help the Doctor   
“Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave asked ghosting.   
“Excuse me.” River said and with her sonic screwdriver, zapped the skeleton Dave, freeing the Doctor.   
“Back from it! Get back. Right back.” Doctor said pushing everybody back away from Dave.  
The skeleton Dave took a step towards them slowly.   
“Doesn't move very fast, does it?” River said.   
“It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning.” Doctor said.  
The skeleton Dave was expanding the infected shadows.   
“What do we do? Where do we go?” Lux asked panicking.   
“See that wall behind you? Duck.” River said and she fired a gun at the wall making a hole in it.   
“Squareness gun!” Doctor said impressed.   
“Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move.” River said.  
Everybody ran out of the room through the square hole.   
“You said not every shadow.” River said.   
“But any shadow.” Doctor said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Skeleton Dave said.   
“Run!” River said.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and everybody ran.  
They stopped running when they were in a lit area where there were lights. They were between massive amounts and shelves of books.  
Doctor and DD took their screwdrivers out and were sonicing the lights.  
“What… are… you?” Lux asked.  
“Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down.” Doctor said.  
“So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?” River asked taking her screwdriver out and helped with the lights.   
“Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine.” Doctor said.   
“Yah. You gave it to me.” River said.   
“I don't give my screwdriver to just anyone.” Doctor said.   
“I'm not anyone.” River said.   
“Who are you?” DD asked.   
“What's the plan?” River asked ignoring that question.   
“I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. Tried teleporting DD too but she wouldn’t let me. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate.” Doctor said.   
“Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on.” River said.  
Doctor checked his screwdriver and looked surprised.  
“Dad what is it?” DD asked.   
“She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach.” Doctor said.   
“Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient.” River said.  
Doctor hurried to a Node that was about twenty feet away.   
“Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?” Doctor asked.  
The Node turned its head. It had Donna’s face.  
DD put her hand to her mouth and screamed.   
“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
“Donna.” Doctor gasped.   
“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
“How can it be Donna? How's that possible?” River asked.   
“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
“Donna.” DD said, she had tears in her eyes.   
“Donna Noble has left the library.” The Node said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave the Skeleton asked.   
“Doctor!” River said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave the Skeleton said getting closer to them.   
“Doctor, DD, we've got to go now!” River said.  
That brought them out of their thoughts.   
“Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave the Skeleton said again.   
There were shadows everywhere, they were trappe.  
“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave the Skeleton said getting closer.   
“Donna Noble has left the library.” The Node said.   
“Dad, what are we going to do?” DD asked scared.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave the Skelton said.   
“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.” The Node said.   
Doctor didn’t know what to do, there were shadows all around them.  
“Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?” Dave was getting closer.  
River used her squareness gun again at a wall.   
“This way, quickly. Move!” River ordered.  
Everybody hurried through the hole and ran.   
They were being chased by the shadows, it looked like it was getting dark. They found a room where there was light.  
“DD stay back in the light.” Doctor said and he faced the dark and took out his screwdriver.  
“OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the center. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor.” River said.   
“I'm doing it.” Doctor said, he was scanning the shadows with his screwdriver.   
“There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?” River asked.   
“Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?” Doctor asked his screwdriver like it would answer him, it was like it was circuiting out.   
“We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?” River asked.  
Dave gave River his chicken leg.  
“Thanks, Dave.” River said and she threw the meat in the shadow. Again it was bone before it hit the ground.   
“Ok. Ok, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet.” River said.   
“They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming.” Doctor said checking another shadow.   
DD didn’t like the feeling of doing nothing, she needed to keep her mind busy or it was going to go back to the Node with the face of Donna, she took out her screwdriver and helped her Dad check the shadows.  
“Oh, yah, who is he? And the girl? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them?” Dave said.   
“He's the Doctor.” River said.   
“And who is the Doctor?” Lux asked.   
“The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him.” River said. “And DD is his daughter and just like the Doctor.”   
“You say they’re your friends, but they don’t even know who you are.” Anita said.   
“Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man and girl to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been.” River said.  
“They don’t act like they trust you.” Anita said.   
“Yah, there's a tiny problem. They haven’t met me yet.” River said and she walked over to where Doctor and DD were at.   
“Why are our screwdrivers circuiting out?” DD asked.   
“There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with them.” Doctor said.   
“Then use the red settings.” River said coming towards them.   
“They don’t have a red settings.” Doctor said.   
“Well, use the dampers.” River said.   
“They don’t have dampers.” DD said.  
“They will one day.” River said taking out her sonic screwdriver.  
Doctor took the screwdriver and looked at it.  
“So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” River said.   
“Why would he do that?” DD asked.   
“I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about.” River said.   
“And I know that because?” Doctor asked.   
“Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, right now.” River said.   
“Less emotional? I'm not emotional.” Doctor said.   
“There are six people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young.” River said.   
“Young? Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple.” Lux snapped.  
“Doctor, DD, one day I'm going to be someone that that two of you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.” River said.  
She whispered something in Doctor’s ear, he looked stunned.   
“Are we good? Doctor, are we good?” River asked.  
“Yah, we’re good.” Doctor said.   
“Good.” River said and she took her screwdriver back and walked away.  
“What did she say?” DD asked.  
“Never mind that right now, all that you need to know is that you can trust her.” Doctor said. “Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?”   
“I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?” Dave guessed.   
“It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark.” DD said rolling her eyes, “The only thing different is the moon.”  
“Very good DD, Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?” Doctor asked.   
“It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon.” Lux said.   
“What's a Doctor Moon?” Doctor asked.   
“A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet.” Lux said.   
“Well, still active. It's signaling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through.” Doctor said and he was messing with his screwdriver, an image of Donna appeared.  
DD gasped, “She’s alive.”   
“Donna!” Doctor said happily.  
Donna’s image disappeared again.   
“That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?” River asked.   
“Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked.” Doctor said messing with his sonic screwdriver again.  
River and DD had their screwdrivers out trying to help the Doctor.  
“Professor?” Anita started.   
“Just a moment.” River said.   
“It's important. I have two shadows.” Anita said.  
Everybody looked at Anita.  
“Ok. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours.” River said.   
“It didn't do Proper Dave any good.” Anita said.   
“Just keep it together, ok?” River said.   
“Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction.” Anita said.  
River put the helmet on Anita.   
“Hang on.” Doctor said and he soniced the visor black.   
“Oh God, they've got inside.” River gasped.   
“No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone.” Doctor said.   
“Do you think they can be fooled like that?” DD asked.   
“Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat.” Doctor said.   
“Can you still see in there?” Dave asked.   
“Just about.” Anita said.   
“Just, just, just stay back. Professor, a quick word, please.” Doctor said.   
“What?” River asked.   
“Down here.” Doctor said.  
They crouched down in front of Anita.   
“What is it?” River asked.   
“Look, you said there are six people still alive in this room.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, so?” River asked.   
“So, why are there seven?” Doctor asked.  
Everybody looked at the Skeleton Dave.  
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Skeleton Dave asked.   
“Run!” Doctor yelled.  
Everybody started running.   
“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Skeleton Dave was chasing.   
They ran through the library. They ran on a walkway to another part of the library.  
Doctor stopped.  
“Professor, take DD’s hand, go find a safe spot.” Doctor said.   
“It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it.” River said.   
“Five minutes.” Doctor said.  
“Dad I’m staying with you.” DD said grabbing her dad’s hand.  
Doctor placed DD’s hand in River’s hand, “Do not let go of her.”  
“You know I won’t.” River said.  
“Dad.” DD begged.  
“Come on DD, Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor.” River said pulling DD along with her.   
They hurried until they entered a reading room with lights.  
“DD take out your screwdriver and scan for shadows.” River said, she was doing the same thing.  
“You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here.” River said.   
“The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?” Anita asked.  
“He is coming back.” DD said, “He has to.”   
“You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere.” River said.   
“Spoilers.” Doctor said coming down the stairs from the landing he was on, “Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that.”   
“Dad.” DD greeted and hugged her dad.  
“It does for the Doctor and his daughter.” River said.   
“I am the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“And I am his daughter.” DD said.   
“Yah. Someday.” River said.  
“Opening the TARDIS with a snap of our fingers would be neat though.” DD said with a grin.  
River smiled at DD.  
Doctor walked towards Anita.   
“How are you doing?” Doctor asked Anita.   
“Where's Other Dave?” River asked.   
“Not coming. Sorry.” Doctor said.   
“Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?” Anita asked.   
“I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference.” Doctor said.  
Anita still had two shadows.   
“It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again.” Anita said.   
“Can I get you anything?” Doctor asked.  
“An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?” Anita asked.   
“I'm all over it.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me.” Anita said.   
“Safe.” Doctor said excited.   
“What?” Anita asked.   
“Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?” Doctor asked.  
“Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors.” DD said.   
“Doctor?” River asked.   
“Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!” Doctor said.  
“Is he mad?” Lux asked.  
“Always.” River said with a smile.  
“But that’s what makes him so brilliant.” DD said.   
Doctor ran to a computer and hacked into a Library Archive file.  
“See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out.” Doctor said.   
“It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?” River asked.   
“It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?” Doctor asked.   
“It saved them.” River said with a smile.  
Doctor took a marker and drew on a large polished table, DD saw the look Lux had on his face, it was his family’s property after all.  
“The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive.” Doctor said.   
An alarm started going off.  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” Lux asked.  
“Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes.” The Computer said.  
“What's maximum erasure?” River asked.  
“In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg.” Doctor said.   
“No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal.” Lux said.   
The computer screen went blank.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Doctor said.   
“All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly.” The Computer said.   
“We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal.” Lux said.   
“What is it? What is Cal?” Doctor asked.   
“We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you.” Lux said.   
“It's at the core of the planet.” Doctor said.   
“Well, then. Let's go.” River said, she pointed her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the floor, it opened.  
“Cool, what’s this?” DD asked.   
“Gravity platform.” River said with a grin.   
“I bet I like you.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, you do.” River said with a smile.  
The five of them step into the Gravity Platform and descended to the core of the library.   
“Autodestruct in fifteen minutes.” The Computer said.  
They hurried towards the data core which was a swirling globe of energy.  
“The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time.” River said.  
They ran to find a computer.   
“Help me. Please, help me.” The Computer said.   
“What's that” Anita asked.   
“It sounded like a child.” DD said.  
“The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying.” Doctor said pushing buttons and using his sonic screwdriver.   
“Doctor, these readings.” River said on another computer.   
“I know. You'd think it was dreaming.” Doctor said.   
“It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written.” Lux said.   
“Computers don't dream.” Anita said.   
“Help me. Please help me.” They heard the voice again.   
“No, but little girls do.” Lux said. And he pulled a switch and a door opened, they all ran in and saw a node.   
The node turned to face them.  
“Please help me. Please help me.” The Node said.   
“Oh, my God.” River gasped.   
“It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer.” Anita said.   
“She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal.” Lux said.   
“Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!” Doctor was getting angry.   
“Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show.” Lux said.   
“So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her.” DD said.   
“This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever.” Lux said.   
“And then the shadows came.” Doctor said.   
“The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save.” Cal said.   
“And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe.” DD said.   
“Then why didn't she tell us?” Anita asked.   
“Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me.” Doctor said.  
“Meaning her head was too full.” DD said.   
“So what do we do?” River asked.  
“Autodestruct in ten minutes.” The Computer said.   
“Easy!” Doctor said and he ran towards the computer, “We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy!” Doctor said and he began pulling wires, “I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space.”   
“Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead.” River said.   
“Yah, it's easy to criticize.” Doctor said.   
“It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate.” River said.  
“No, Dad, you can’t die.” DD said.   
“I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor” River said.  
“Dad.” DD said.   
“I'm right, this works. Shut up, both of you.” Doctor said.  
DD was stunned, her dad never tells her to shut up.  
“But.” DD started.  
“Now listen. You two and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up.”   
“Oh! I hate you sometimes.” River spat.   
“I know!” Doctor said.  
“Mister Lux, with us. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!” River said angrily leaving with Lux.  
DD wasn’t moving, she wanted to stay with her Dad.  
“DD I said go with River and Lux.” Doctor ordered.  
“No.” DD said.  
River came back for DD and grabbed her hand.  
“No, leave me alone.” DD said yanking her hand back.  
“River get her out of here.” Doctor said. “Doctor’s Daughter, go with River.” Doctor was sounding angry.  
DD gasped, her dad never ever called her by Doctor’s Daughter. She had tears in her eyes.  
Doctor walked towards his daughter and kissed her forehead, “DD I love you, please go with River.”  
He placed DD’s hand in River’s for the second time that day.  
“River I’m trusting you to keep her safe.” Doctor said.  
“I know.” River said and she pulled DD along.  
They got to the gravity platform and River stopped.  
DD looked confused.  
“Come on.” River said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“Back to help the Doctor.” River said.  
DD did not argue with that.  
They ran back towards where they left the Doctor, they saw Anita’s suit collapse.   
“Oh, Anita.” River said sad for her friend.  
“I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to take DD and go!” Doctor said angry that the two women were not out of harm’s way.   
“Lux can manage without us, but you can't.” River said and she punched Doctor in the face knocking him out.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked going over to her dad.  
“Saving his life, help me with him.” River said.  
The women dragged Doctor to a pole and River took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the Doctor to the pole.  
“He’s going to be angry when he wakes up.” DD said.  
“But not at you.” River said, she handcuffed DD to the pole as well.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“I’m from the future DD, I knew what would happen if I didn’t handcuff you as well.” River said and she reached into DD’s pocket and took her screwdriver and bombs.  
“But Dad had a good idea, but we can use me instead, I will regenerate, my hearts can take it, I’m young.” DD said annoyed River took her screwdriver.  
“Doctor would never forgive me if I let you do this.” River said.  
River began twisting wires together.  
“You don’t have to do this. I was just starting to like you.” DD said.  
“And you’ll like me very much in the future.” River said.   
“Who are you?” DD asked.   
“Autodestruct in two minutes.” The Computer said.  
Doctor woke up.  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?” River asked.   
“Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?” Doctor asked.   
“Spoilers.” River said with a grin.  
“Ew, Don’t want to know.” DD said.   
“This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any.” Doctor said.   
“You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I.” River said.  
“So let me.” DD said.  
“No.” Both Doctor and River said at the same time very forceful.  
“I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download.” River said.   
“River, please. No.” Doctor said.   
“Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you both turned up on my doorstep, DD in a dress and you Doctor with a new haircut and a suit. You two took me to Disney World.” River chuckled, “I love going to Disney World, it’s one of my favorite planets, I was treated like a princess all day. Later that night Doctor, you took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried. DD was there too, she and her husband left us alone.”  
“My husband?” DD asked.   
“Autodestruct in one minute.” The Computer said.   
“You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue. There's nothing you can do.” River said.   
“You can let me do this.” Doctor said.   
“No, you have a daughter to take care of. If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you.” River said.   
“Time can be rewritten.” Doctor said.   
“Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's ok. It's ok. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. The three of us, time and space. You watch us run.” River said.  
“Who are you?” DD asked.   
“River, you know my name.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped there is only one time that a Time Lord can reveal their real name.   
“Autodestruct in ten.” The computer said.   
“You whispered my name in my ear.” Doctor said. “There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could.”  
“That means she’s your… and that makes her my.” DD started and looked at River in awe.   
“Hush, now.” River said with a smile but she had tears running down her face. “Spoilers.”   
“Two, one.” The computer said.  
River joined two big power cables together, there was a blinding light.   
When the light was gone, so was River.  
Doctor and DD had tears running down their faces.  
After a while Donna and Lux found them handcuffed to the pole.  
“She did it, River saved us.” DD said.  
Donna gave them back their screwdrivers and handed River’s screwdriver to Doctor.  
“She brought everybody back.” Lux said happily.  
“We need to get everybody out of the Library, today. The Vashta Nerada are giving us one day to get everybody out of their forest.” Doctor said.  
“But this is a library, not a forest.” Lux said.  
“Books are paper, paper comes from trees, this is a forest.” DD said.  
A while later, Donna told them her experience being saved.   
“I had a family, kids and a husband. Lee. I know my children weren’t real, but Lee, he could be real.” Donna said.  
She looked for Lee for a long time, Doctor and DD just waited for her in silence, they were in their own thoughts.  
“Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot.” The Computer said.   
“Any luck?” Doctor asked when Donna came back.   
“There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?” Donna asked.   
“Maybe not.” DD said.   
“I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?” Donna asked.   
“Everything.” Doctor said.  
Donna gave Doctor a look, it took Doctor a minute to figure out why.  
“Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything.” Doctor said.   
“What about you two? Are you alright?” Donna asked.   
“I'm always alright.” Doctor said.  
“Me too.” DD said.   
“Is alright special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?” Donna asked.   
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Because I'm alright, too.” Donna said.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.  
They walked down the staircase and looked out, it was nice seeing people in the Library.  
Doctor put River’s diary on the balcony rail.  
“Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you two in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me.” Donna said.   
“Donna, this is her diary. Our future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?” Doctor asked.  
Donna looked tempted but decided not to.   
“Spoilers, right?” Donna asked.   
“Right.” Doctor said putting River’s sonic screwdriver on the diary.   
“Come on. The next chapter's this way.” Doctor said.  
“Which is in the TARDIS with coca and biscuits that does not make you gain weight.” DD said.  
“I like the sound of that.” Donna said.  
“Yah, you can eat the whole bag.” DD said, “And they taste divine.”  
Doctor ran back to the balcony and grabbed River’s screwdriver.  
“Dad what are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that?” Doctor asked looking at the screwdriver, it had a neural relay with two green lights on it. “Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!”   
“What have you done?” Donna asked.   
“Saved her.” Doctor said and he was running.  
DD gasped and crossed her fingers, hoping his dad was going to save River.  
“I’m going to go make us some popcorn and find those biscuits you were talking about.” Donna said, “I think we all need a pick-me-up.”   
DD agreed, she grabbed River’s diary, she wasn’t going to read it, but she felt she had to bring it with her.  
The women both walked towards the TARDIS.  
“I’m going to wait for Dad out here.” DD said.  
Donna nodded and went inside the TARDIS.  
DD was waiting very impatiently for her Dad.  
Doctor returned and saw DD waiting for him, he smiled.  
“Did you save her?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled and nodded.  
DD smiled and hugged her Dad.  
They walked together and faced the TARDIS.  
Doctor grinned at DD and then concentrated on the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers, the door opened.  
DD grinned.  
Father and Daughter walked inside the TARDIS and greeted Donna, they hugged each other.   
Doctor looked at DD and indicated the door.  
DD grinned and snapped her fingers, it worked for her too. The TARDIS doors closed.


	30. Chapter 30

They stayed on the TARDIS for a few days, exhausted from the previous events that took place. DD went swimming a lot, Donna was complaining the TARDIS had practically everything, but a tanning bed, she wanted to go sun bathing.  
Doctor knew of a planet made of diamonds he thought the girls would love. He decided to take them there, for a vacation outside of the TARDIS and they would stay at the resort. It would be fun.  
Doctor had to park the TARDIS in a garage area.  
“Where are we?” Donna asked.  
“This planet is called Midnight. No living creature known has ever set foot outside. The sun is so powerful it is Xtonic.  
“What is Xtonic?” Donna asked.  
“Pretty much means, if the sunlight hits you, you’re vaporized.” DD said.  
“Then what are we doing here?” Donna asked, “That sounds dangerous.”  
“This is a resort, you said you wanted to go sunbathing.” Doctor said.  
“But the sun.” Donna said.  
“Special glass, makes it safe to sunbathe.” Doctor said. “And this planet is beautiful, we can go exploring, it looks like it’s made of diamonds.”   
DD grinned at that, she liked sparkly things.   
They were put in the best room. A suite with three bedrooms, a Jacuzzi tub, a living room and eat in kitchen. The resort amenities included a huge pool, a game room, a fitness room, spa treatments for an extra charge, tours for an extra charge, discount dinners, free breakfasts.  
“This place is… spectacular.” DD gasped.  
“Well it should be, it’s called Leisure Palace.” Doctor said.  
The women were excited, they hurried and got their suits on, they were going to spend the day relaxing.  
Doctor was bored that day.  
The next day Doctor told them about a shuttle that was going to take them to see a sapphire waterfall.  
DD gasped in excitement.  
“I don’t want to.” Donna said. “I’m going to go sunbathing again.”  
All morning until the time to board, Doctor tried to get Donna to change her mind. He even called Donna after he got the tickets for DD and himself.  
“Sapphire waterfall. It's a waterfall made of sapphires.” Doctor said. “This enormous jewel, the size of a glacier.Reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine.”  
Donna was saying something on the other end.  
“Oh, come on. They're boarding now. Four hours, that's all it takes.” Doctor said.   
Donna said something on the other end.  
“You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight.” Doctor said and Donna said something else. “All right, I give up. We’ll be back for dinner. We'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs.”   
Doctor smirked at something Donna said. “See you later… Nah. Taking a big space shuttle with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong?”  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “Is there any wood anywhere?”  
“We have no time to go knocking on the TARDIS.” Doctor said. “We have to go board.”  
“Donna’s not coming?” DD asked.  
“She wants to sunbathe again, how much sunbathing can one person do?” Doctor asked.  
“She relaxes her way, we relax our way, this will be fun.” DD said with a grin.  
Father and daughter walked to the shuttle and handed the stewardess their tickets and then found their seats on the shuttle  
“Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts.” The Hostess was handing out complimentary comforts.   
“Just the headphones, please.” A woman said.   
“There you go.” The Hostess said and then rolled her cart to the Doctor and DD.   
“That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames. Complimentary earplugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts.” The Hostess said.   
“That'll be the peanuts.” Doctor said.  
DD smirked.   
“Enjoy your trip.” The Hostess said, she sounded annoyed that the Doctor said that about the nuts in peanuts.   
“Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y.” Doctor said with excitement.   
“I'm sorry?” The Hostess asked.   
“It's French, for let's go.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Fascinating.” The Hostess said sarcastically and she moved on.   
“Headphones for channels one to thirty six.” The Hostess said.   
“Oh no, thank you, not for us.” The older gentleman said.   
“Earplugs, please.” The girl with the gentleman said.   
“There you go.” The Hostess said and she moved on.   
“They call it the Sapphire Waterfall, but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminum oxide, but the glacier is just compound silica with iron pigmentation.” The older gentleman said, like he was teaching the girl next to him.  
“Really? He has to say that and take the fun out of seeing something spectacular?” DD asked in Gallifreyian so nobody could understand.   
“Well did he say anything you already didn’t know?” Doctor asked in Gallifreyian.  
“No, but she’s saying it to a girl who looks my age… but 700 years younger.” DD said in Gallifreyian and grinned.  
Doctor gave DD a look and rolled his eyes.   
“She might not think it so pretty after he said that.” DD said in Gallifreyian.  
“Well, put it this way, you’ve known this before that gentleman said anything, and you’re still excited.” Doctor said in Gallifreyian.  
“That’s because I know it’s going to be pretty no matter what it actually is.” DD said.  
Doctor grinned and didn’t say anything else.  
“Oh, I get it.” DD said with a smile.  
The older gentleman leaned forward and took out his hand to introduce himself.  
“Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes.” Hobbes said.   
“I'm the Doctor. Hello.” Doctor said shaking his hand.   
“It's my fourteenth time.” Hobbes said.   
“Oh. My first.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco.” Dee Dee said introducing herself.  
DD gasped, “Well it’s nice to meet the both of you, I’m the Doctor’s daughter, great minds must think alike, my name is DD as well.”  
“Really?” Dee Dee asked.  
“Really, Really.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Don't bother them. Where's my water bottle?” Hobbes snapped at Dee Dee  
“Might get confusing with two DD’s on this trip.” DD said.  
“Well there were two Daves in the Library.” Doctor said.  
“Well neither I nor she would like to be called Other DD and Proper DD.” DD said. “I could go by Daisy.”  
“Well, if you want.” Doctor said.  
DD shrugged, “If it gets confusing, I’ll go by Daisy.”  
The Hostess finished handing out the complimentary gifts and she was walking back up the aisle. “Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors.”   
The doors closed.  
“Shields down.” The stewardess said.  
The windows were shielded.   
“I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe.” The Hostess said.   
“Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll.” Driver Joe said.  
“Is he talking about the movie?” DD asked silently.  
“Must be.” Doctor said.  
The shuttle shook a bit and started moving.  
“For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics.” The Hostess said turning a video screen on and a video of Raffaella Carrà’s Do it Do it again was on.  
“Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein.” The Hostess said turning a projection on. It was a bunch of swirling colors.  
This was getting annoying and the Hostess wasn’t done yet.   
“Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives.” The Hostess said.  
“Youngsters?” DD asked loud enough for Doctor to hear. “Jethro is the youngest and he’s what? 16 or 17?”  
A projection of Betty Boop was on the screen in front of the driver’s cabin door.  
“Four hours of fun time, enjoy.” The Hostess said with a smile and she was walking back to the back of the shuttle.  
“We’re going to spend four hours of this?” DD asked Doctor. It was very annoying.   
Doctor looked around, the woman across from them looked uncomfortable, Doctor realized that is why Dee Dee and Hobbes only wanted ear plugs, he didn’t blame them. The kid Jethro had headphones in. The only person enjoying it was the mother of the kid.   
Doctor took out his screwdriver and soniced the system.  
Everything turned off.  
DD grinned.  
“Well, that's a mercy.” Hobbes said.  
“I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System.” The Hostess said putout.   
The Lady across from them smiled at Doctor.  
Doctor smiled back.   
“Oh.” Doctor said sounding putout.  
“That’s a shame.” DD was sarcastic.  
“But what do we do?” The Mother, Val said.   
“We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here?” The Father Biff asked.   
“Tell you what. We'll have to talk to each other instead.” Doctor said.  
They mingled for 251 kliks.   
Val and Biff were telling stories about an abstract swimming pool.   
It was really funny but Jethro looked bored, he’s probably heard the story many times or was there.   
They got drinks in the galley when they were thirsty. Dee Dee explained that she was in college.   
“I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience.” Dee Dee said.   
“And did they ever find it?” Doctor asked.   
“Find what?” Dee Dee asked.  
“The Lost Moon of Poosh.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, no. Not yet.” Dee Dee said.   
“Well. Maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day.” DD said.  
“Here's to Poosh.” Doctor said raising his glass.  
The girls smiled, “Poosh.” Both girls said.   
After a while, the Hostess had meals for all of them.  
DD sat with Jethro, at first he didn’t want her to sit with him, but after she seemed interested in what he was listening to, he was ok with it.  
“So do you like this kind of music?” Jethro asked.  
“I don’t know, I like experiencing everything at least once.” DD said. “It’s interesting, I don’t hate it. So what do you think of the Leisure Palace so far?”  
“So far I think it’s boring.” Jethro said, “ I didn’t want to go on this stupid tour, I was fine just staying in the game room the whole time we are here. This is what my parents call a vacation, I call this prison, we cannot even go outside because we’ll get vaporized… My parents are embarrassing, they’ve told that abstract pool story many times.”  
“Yes, I noticed you mouthing the words when they were talking.” DD said and giggled.  
“So what about you? Do you just travel with your Dad? Where’s your mum?” Jethro asked.  
DD shrugged, “I never knew my mum.”  
“Oh, well you’re lucky.” Jethro said.  
“I wouldn’t know.” DD said, she didn’t want to dwell on that topic. “So anyway, what do you think this meat is? Chicken or beef?”  
“Looks like the stuff they give us at school, my friends and I call it mystery meat.” Jethro said.  
DD grinned, “Do you think it’s safe to eat?”  
“Well, you said you like to experience everything at least once.” Jethro said with a smirk.  
DD grinned, “Yep.” She took a bite and swallowed.  
“Well you’re not dead, so it must be safe.” Jethro said.  
DD chuckled, this kid had a weird sense of humor.  
After everybody ate. Hobbes asked the Hostess if it was ok to use the projection, he had a presentation he wanted to present.  
Everybody was interested listening to his presentation.  
“So, this is Midnight, do you see, bombarded by the sun. Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide. It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because, you see, the history is fascinating. Because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system. There couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing.” Hobbes said.   
“But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside.” Jethro asked.   
“Oh, his imagination. Here we go.” Val said annoyed at her son.   
“He's got a point, though.” Doctor said.   
“Exactly. We look upon this world through glass, safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it.” Hobbes said.  
There was a rattling and grinding noise. The shuttle stopped.   
“We've stopped. Have we stopped?” Val asked.   
“Are we there?” Biff asked.   
“We can't be, it's too soon.” DD said.   
“They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop.” Hobbes said knowingly.  
“If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay.” The Hostess said and she got on her intercom phone.   
“Maybe just a pit stop.” Biff said.  
“There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop.” Hobbes said.   
“Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it.” Sky snapped.  
“Maybe they need a pit stop because this is a different route.” DD suggested.   
“We've broken down.” Jethro said laughing.  
“Thanks, Jethro.” Val said annoyed.   
“In the middle of nowhere.” Jethro said.   
“That's enough. Now stop it.” Biff scolded his son.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats.” The Hostess said.   
Doctor and DD knew that didn’t make sense.  
Doctor looked at DD and indicated the driver’s cabin.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor and DD walked towards the driver’s cabin.  
“No, I'm sorry, sir, miss, I. Could you please?” The Hostess couldn’t get the words out.  
Doctor flashed his psychic paper.   
“There you go. Engine expert. And… trainee. Two ticks.” Doctor said and he opened the driver’s cabin.   
“I'm sorry, sir and miss. If you could just sit down. You're not supposed to be in there.” The Hostess said.  
They were not listening.  
Doctor stood behind one chair, DD stood behind the other chair. There were two men driving the shuttle.  
“Sorry. If you could return to your seat.” Driver Joe said.  
“Company insurance. Let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?” Doctor asked flashing his psychic paper again.   
“We're stabilizing the engine feeds. Won't take long.” Driver Joe said.   
“Er, no, because that's the engine feed, that line there, and it's fine.” DD said.  
“And it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilizing doesn't really make sense, does it? Sorry. I'm the Doctor, she’s DD and we’re very clever. So, what's wrong?” Doctor asked.   
“We just stopped. Look, all systems fine, everything's working, but we're not moving.” The other man said.   
Doctor scanned the computer with his screwdriver, “Yah, you're right. No faults. And who are you?”   
“Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee.” Claude said.   
“Nice to meet you.” DD said.   
“I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed.” Driver Joe said.   
“How long till they get here?” DD asked.   
“About an hour.” Driver Joe said.   
“Well, since we're waiting, shall we take a look outside? Just lift the screens a bit?” Doctor asked then looked at DD who was smiling and nodding.   
“It's a hundred percent Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporized.” Driver Joe said.   
“Nah. Those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on, live a little.” Doctor said with a grin, encouraging Driver Joe.   
“Well.” Driver Joe said and he raised the screen.   
It was beautiful.  
“Wow.” DD said in awe.   
“Oh, that is beautiful.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Look at all those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them.” Claude said.   
“Joe, you said we took a detour?” DD asked.   
“Just about forty kliks to the west.” Joe said.   
“Is that a recognized path?” Doctor asked.   
“No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out on automatic.” Joe said.   
“So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history.” Doctor said loving it.  
“Did you just? No, sorry, it's nothing.” Claude said.   
“What did you see?” DD asked.   
“Just there. That ridge. Like, like a shadow. Just, just for a second.” Claude said.   
“What sort of shadow?” Doctor asked.  
There was an alarm going off.   
“Xtonic rising. Shields down.” Joe said having the shields descend.   
“Look, look. There it is, there it is. Look, there.” Claude said pointing.   
“Where? What was it?” Doctor asked but it was too late, the shields closed.   
“Like just something shifting. Something sort of dark, like it was running.” Claude said.   
“Running which way?” Doctor asked.   
“Towards us.” Claude said.   
“Right, Doctor, miss, back to your seats. And, er, not a word. Rescue's on its way. If you could close the door. Thank you.” Joe said.  
Doctor and DD left the cabin. Sky was waiting for them.  
“What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?” Sky asked worried.   
“Oh, just stabilizing. Happens all the time.” Doctor lied and smiled.   
“I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary.” Sky said.   
“Back to your seats, thank you.” The Hostess said going into the cabin.  
DD and Doctor took their seats, so did Sky.   
“Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?” Dee Dee asked.   
“Now, don't bother the man.” Hobbes snapped.   
“My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilize. What does stabilize mean?” Dee Dee asked.   
“Well. Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out.” Doctor said.   
“So it's not the engines?” Hobbes asked.   
“It's just a little pause, that's all.” Doctor said.   
“How much air have we got?” Hobbes asked.   
“Professor, its fine.” DD said.  
“What did he say?” Val asked.   
“Nothing.” Doctor said.   
“Are we running out of air?” Val asked worried.  
The Hostess returned to the passengers.   
“I was just speculating.” Hobbes said.   
“Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?” Biff asked.   
“Is that what the Captain said?” Val asked.   
“If you could all just remain calm.” The Hostess said.  
DD could tell the Hostess was stressed.   
“How much air have we got?” Val asked.   
“Mum, just stop it.” Jethro said.   
“I assure you, everything is under control.” The Hostess said.   
“Well, doesn't look like it to me.” Biff said.   
“Well, he said it.” Val said getting worked up.   
“It's fine. The air is on a circular filter.” Dee Dee said.  
“He started it.” Val said.  
Everybody started talking at once and was getting louder, Doctor was trying to get everybody to quiet down.  
DD sighed and put her fingers to her lips and whistled very loudly which got everybody’s attention.  
“Where did you learn to whistle?” Doctor asked.  
“Donna.” DD said.  
“Oh, thank you.” Doctor said, “Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee.”   
“Oh. Er, it's just that, well, the airs on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years.” Dee Dee said.   
“There you go. And I've spoken to the Captain. I can guarantee you everything's fine.” Doctor said.  
There was a thump, thump.   
“What was that?” Val asked worried.   
“It must be the metal. We're cooling down. It's just settling.” Hobbes said.   
“Rocks. It could be rocks falling.” Dee Dee said.   
“What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here?” Biff said.  
There was another two thumps on another side of the shuttle.   
“What is that?” Sky asked.   
“There's someone out there.” Val said worried.   
“Now, don't be ridiculous.” Hobbes said.   
“Like I said, it could be rocks.” Dee Dee said.   
“We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides.” The Hostess said.  
There were two more thumps.   
“Knock, knock.” Doctor said.   
“Who's there?” Jethro asked.   
“Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?” Sky asked worried.  
There were two more thumps.  
“What the hell is making that noise?” Sky asked scared.   
“I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside.” Hobbes said.  
There were two more thumps.   
“Well, what the hell is that, then?” Sky asked.  
Doctor and DD walked towards the wall the last thumps were at.   
“Sir, miss, you two really should get back to your seats.” The Hostess said.  
She was ignored. Doctor took out his stethoscope and put it on the wall and listened.   
“Hello?” Doctor asked.  
There were two thumps that were quicker, it sounded like it answered with a hello.   
“It's moving.” DD said.  
The thumping was heard on the emergency exit.  
“It's trying the door.” Val said.   
“There is no it. There's nothing out there. Can't be.” Hobbes said.  
There were more thumps on the emergency exit then two thumps on the roof, then two thumps on the entrance door.   
“That's the entrance. Can it get in?” Val asked.   
“No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics.” Dee Dee said.   
“Stop it. Don't encourage them.” Hobbes scolded.   
“What do you think it is?” Dee Dee snapped at Hobbes.   
“Biff, don't.” Val said.   
“Mister Cane. Better not.” Doctor said.   
“Nah, it's cast iron, that door.” Biff said and he knocked three times.  
He got a reply of three thumps.   
Everybody gasped.  
“Three times. Did you hear that? It did it three times.” Val said worried.   
“It answered.” Jethro said.   
“It did it three times!” Val said worried.  
“All right, all right, all right. Everyone calm down.” Doctor said getting in front of everybody by the entrance door.   
“No, but it answered. It answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him.” Sky was getting worked up.  
There were another three thumps.   
“I really must insist you get back to your seats.” The Hostess said, she looked very frazzled.   
“No, don't just stand there telling us the rules. You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something.” Sky yelled.  
Doctor knocked on the door four times. There was a pause then four thumps replied.   
“What is it? What the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop. Don't just stand there looking at me. It's not my fault. He started it with his stories.” Sky was talking fast nervously.  
The Hostess got on the intercom to talk to the drivers.   
“Calm down!” Dee Dee said.   
“And he made it worse!” Sky said freaking out.   
“You're not helping.” Val said.   
“Why didn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me. Just tell me what the hell it is.” Sky said.   
“Calm down!” DD yelled.  
The thumping started moving. Sky was backing up towards her seat and looking at the roof.   
“It's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me.” Sky kept repeating with a look of horror on her face.  
She backed up to the driver’s door and screamed.  
Doctor tried getting to Sky because the thumping was going after her, “Get out of there!” Doctor yelled.   
There was a bang, the whole shuttle rocked back and forth and sparks flew. Everybody was falling and tripping over chairs and each other. The Entertainment system turned back on and the lights went out.  
Everybody was moaning when the shuttle finally stopped shaking back and forth.  
DD got up from where she landed, she made sure she had all her limbs, she did.  
“Dad you ok?” DD asked.   
“Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine… you?” Doctor asked.  
“Same.” DD said. “That stupid song is on the screen again.”  
“Everyone else? How are we?” Doctor asked. “Everyone alright?”   
“Earthquake. Must be.” Hobbes said.   
“But that's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid.” Dee Dee said.   
“We've got torches. Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats.” The Hostess said.  
Everybody grabbed a torch.   
“Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here.” Val said actually not scolding her son for once.   
“Never mind me. What about her?” Jethro asked.  
Sky was sitting with her back turned to everybody where her original seat was, or had been, it was ripped up.  
“What happened to the seats?” Val asked.   
“Who did that?” Biff asked.   
“They've been ripped up.” DD said.  
Doctor walked over to Sky and knelt down next to her. “It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. It's over. We're still alive. Look, the wall's still intact. Do you see?”   
DD looked at the wall, there was a big dent in it, like somebody punched it in really hard from the outside in. She didn’t want to think about that right now.  
“Joe? Claude?” The Hostess tried contacting the drivers on the intercom, they weren’t responding. “I'm not getting any response. The intercom must be down.”   
She opened the driver’s door and a bright light flooded the cabin. It was hot.  
An alarm went off and everybody was screaming because they were being exposed to the Xtonic light.  
The hostess closed the door again.   
“What happened? What was that?” Val asked.   
“Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?” Biff asked worried.   
“The cabin's gone.” The Hostess said.   
“Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone. How can it be gone?” Hobbes asked.   
“Well, well, you saw it.” Dee Dee said.  
Doctor and DD went to a panel  
“DD hold the torch for me.” Doctor said.  
DD did as she was told and Doctor began working on the panel.   
“What are you doing?” Biff asked Doctor and DD   
“Ah, that's better. Little bit more light. Thank you. Molto bene.” Doctor said.   
“That means Very Good.” DD said.  
“Do you know what you're doing?” Val asked.  
“Of course he does.” DD said.   
“The cabin's gone. You'd better leave that wall alone.” Biff said.  
“The cabin can't be gone.” Hobbes said.  
“Professor, it’s not there, therefore it’s gone.” DD snapped, that pompous I’ve been here 14 times was getting on her nerves.   
“No, it's safe. Any rupture would automatically seal itself.” Doctor said and got the panel off and looked at the wiring. “But something sliced it off. You're right, the cabin's gone.”  
“But if it gets separated?” The Hostess asked.   
“It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives. We are going to get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they are going to find us.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, look at her.” Jethro said, he had his torch aimed at Sky. She hasn’t moved.  
“Right. Yes. Sorry. Have we got a medical kit?” Doctor asked.   
“Why won't she turn around?” Jethro asked.   
“What's her name?” Doctor asked.   
“Silvestre. Mrs. Sky Silvestre.” The Hostess said.   
“Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me.” Doctor said getting closer to Sky.   
DD slowly followed.  
“DD stand back.” Doctor said and he gave her a look.  
DD did as she was told.  
“That noise from outside. It's stopped.” Jethro said.   
“Well, thank God for that.” Val said.   
“But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?” Jethro said.   
“Inside? Where?” Val asked looking around.   
“It was heading for her.” Jethro said.   
“Sky? It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me.” Doctor said kneeling to her level.  
Sky turned around very slowly and stared into the light. She didn’t look like the woman they were traveling with, her eyes looked colder and she moved her head like she was a robot.  
“Sky?” Doctor asked.  
After a moment.   
“Sky?” Sky said.   
“Are you all right?” Doctor asked.   
“Are you all right?” Sky asked.  
“Are you hurt?” Doctor asked.   
“Are you hurt?” Sky asked.   
“You don't have to talk.” Doctor said.   
“You don't have to talk.” Sky said.   
“I'm trying to help.” Doctor said.   
“I'm trying to help.” Sky said.   
“My name's the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“My name's the Doctor.” Sky said.  
This was getting annoying.   
“Ok, can you stop?” Doctor asked.   
“Ok, can you stop?” Sky asked.   
“I'd like you to stop.” Doctor said.   
“I'd like you to stop.” Sky said.   
“Why's she doing that?” Hobbes asked.   
“Why's she doing that?” Sky asked.   
“She's gone mad.” Biff said.   
“She's gone mad.” Sky said.   
“Stop it.” Val said.   
“Stop it.” Sky said.   
“I said stop it.” Val said.   
“I said stop it.” Sky said.   
“I don't think she can.” Dee Dee said.  
“I don't think she can.” Sky said.   
“All right now, stop it. This isn't funny.” Hobbes said.   
“All right now, stop it. This isn't funny.” Sky said.   
“Shush, shush, shush, all of you.” Doctor said.   
“Shush, shush, shush, all of you.” Sky said.  
“Oh this repeating is going to drive everybody mad.” DD sighed.  
“Oh this repeating is going to drive everybody mad.” Sky said.  
“DD be quiet, seriously.” Doctor said.  
“DD be quiet, seriously.” Sky said.   
“My name's Jethro.” Jethro said.   
“My name's Jethro.” Sky said.   
“Jethro, leave it. Just shut up.” Doctor said.   
“Jethro, leave it. Just shut up.” Sky said.   
“Why are you repeating?” Doctor asked.   
“Why are you repeating?” Sky asked.  
“What is that, learning?” Doctor asked.   
“What is that, learning?” Sky asked.   
“Copying?” Doctor asked.   
“Copying?” Sky asked.   
“Absorbing?” Doctor asked.   
“Absorbing?” Sky asked.   
“The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow.” Doctor said.  
“The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow.” Sky said.   
“But that's impossible.” Hobbes said.   
“But that's impossible.” Sky repeated.   
“She couldn't repeat all that.” Dee Dee said.   
“She couldn't repeat all that.” Sky said.   
“Tell her to stop.” Val said.   
“Tell her to stop.” Sky said.   
“She's driving me mad.” Val said.   
“She's driving me mad.” Sky said.  
“Just make her stop!” Val said.   
“Just make her stop!” Val said.  
“So just stop talking.” DD said.  
“So just stop talking.” Sky said.  
DD glared at Sky but didn’t say anything else.   
“Stop her staring at me. Shut her up.” Val said.   
“Stop her staring at me. Shut her up.” Sky said.   
“It's got to be a trick.” Hostess said.   
“It's got to be a trick.” Sky said.   
“That's impossible.” Dee Dee said.   
“That's impossible.” Sky said.   
“I'm telling you, whatever your name is.” Biff said.   
“I'm telling you, whatever your name is.” Sky said.   
“Now, just stop it, all of you.” Doctor said.   
“Now, just stop it all of you.” Sky said.   
“Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?” Hobbes asked.   
“Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?” Sky asked.  
“They’re cold.” DD said.  
“They’re cold.” Sky said.   
“She can copy anything.” Jethro said.   
“She can copy anything.” Sky said.   
“Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop.” Val said.   
“Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop.” Sky said.   
“You're scaring my wife.” Biff said.   
“You're scaring my wife.” Sky said.   
“Mrs. Silvestre.” Hostess said.   
“Mrs. Silvestre.” Sky said.   
“Six, six, six.” Jethro said.   
“Six, six, six.” Sky said.   
“She's different. She's something else. Do something. Make her stop.” Val said.   
“Make her stop.” Sky said.  
The lights came back on, everybody stopped talking all at once.   
“That's the backup system.” Hostess said.  
“Well, that's a bit better.” Biff said.   
“What about the rescue? How long's it going to take?” Val asked.  
“About sixty minutes, that's all.” Hostess said.   
“Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of.” Hobbes started. “Self-induced hysteria. We should leave her… alone.” Hobbes and Sky said at the same time.   
“Dad.” DD started.   
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, now step back. I think you should leave her. Alone. What's she doing?” Hobbes/Sky asked.   
“How can she do that? She's talking with you. And with me. Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?” Val/Sky asked.   
“She's saying everything we are saying at exactly the same time.” DD/Sky said.   
“That's impossible.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“There's not even a delay.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“Oh man, that is weird.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“I think you should all be very, very quiet. Have you got that?” Doctor/Sky said.   
“How's she doing it?” Val/Sky asked.   
“Mrs. Cane, please be quiet.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“How can she do that? She's got my voice! She's got my words!” Val/Sky said, Val was freaking out.   
“Come on, be quiet. Hush, now. Hush. She's doing it to me.” Biff/Sky said.   
“You all really need to calm down, yes it’s annoying, but she’s not hurting anybody.” DD/Sky said. “Just stop talking and let my Dad the Doctor figure it out.”  
Everybody was quiet.  
“Thank you DD. Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs. Silvestre? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, DD, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis. Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you.” Doctor/Sky said.  
DD rolled her eyes when Doctor/Sky said that.  
“A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O. First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?” Doctor/Sky asked. Doctor stood up.   
“Next stage of what?” Dee Dee/Sky asked.   
“That's not her, is it? That's not Mrs. Silvestre anymore.” Jethro/Sky asked.   
“I don't think so, no. I think the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can.” Doctor/Sky said and everybody moved to the back of the shuttle.   
“Doctor, make her stop.” Val/Sky said.   
“Val, come with me. Come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on, Jethro. DD. You too. Everyone, come on. Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“I can't, I can't look at her. It's those eyes.” Val/Sky said.   
“So don’t look at her.” DD/Sky said.  
“We must not look at goblin men.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“What's that supposed to mean?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“It's a poem. Christina Rossetti.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed their hungry, thirsty roots?” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“Actually, I don't think that's helping.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“She's not a goblin, or a monster. She's just a very sick woman.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“Maybe that's why it went for her.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“There is no it.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“Think about it though. That knocking went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“For the last time. Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, hmm?” DD/Sky said. “Just because nobody has seen life on Midnight, doesn’t mean there isn’t life on Midnight. And before you say that you’ve been on this trip fourteen times, well just don’t, this isn’t like the other times you’ve been on this trip, this isn’t even the same route as all your other trips. Just sit back and be quiet, because really, you do not know the history of Midnight and I do believe Midnight has a history.”  
Hobbes was not used being talked to like that, especially by a kid. He was about to say something.  
“I wouldn’t.” Doctor/Sky said. “Now I think there might well be some consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestre, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her.”   
“Well, you can help her. I'm not going near.” Biff/Sky said.   
“No, I've got to stay back, because if she's copying us, then maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, Or DD, or things could get a whole lot worse.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Oh, like the two of you are so special.” Val/Sky said.   
“As it happens, yes, we are. So that's decided. We stay back, and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“We should throw her out.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“I beg your pardon?” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“Can we do that?” Val/Sky asked.   
“Don't be ridiculous.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“That is not a Hostess thing to say.” DD/Sky said.  
“That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“She can't even move.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Look at her. Look at her eyes. She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“She's still doing it. Just stop it. Stop talking. Stop it!” Biff/Sky yelled.   
“Biff, don't, sweetheart.” Val/Sky said.   
“But she won't stop. We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors.” Biff/Sky said.   
“No one is getting thrown out.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Yes, we can. Because there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out. You had a couple of seconds, because it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out.” Dee Dee/Sky said.  
“Thanks, Dee Dee. Just what we needed.” DD/Sky said sarcastically.   
“Would it kill her outside?” Val/Sky asked.   
“I don't know. But she's got a body now. It would certainly kill the physical form.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“No one is killing anyone.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one. All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Now, listen, all of you. For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, than what's it found? This little bunch of humans. What do you amount to, murder? Because this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?” Doctor/Sky asked.   
“I'd do it.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“So would I.” Biff/Sky said.   
“And me.” Val/Sky said.   
“I think we should.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“What?” Doctor/Sky asked.   
“I want her out.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“You can't say that.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor. She is growing in strength.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“That's not what I said.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe.” Dee Dee/Sky said.  
“Everybody is safe, the only thing Sky is doing is talking at the same time we are. She hasn’t done anything.” DD/Sky said.   
“And the rescue truck is on its way.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilization. What if it spreads?” Hostess/Sky asked.   
“No, because when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“You haven't done much so far.” Val/Sky said.   
“You're just standing in the back with the rest of us.” Biff/Sky said.   
“She's dangerous. It's my job to see that this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Now, hang on. I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“At last. Thank you.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Two people are dead.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Don't make it a third. Jethro, what do you say?” DD/Sky asked.   
“I'm not killing anyone.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“Thank you.” DD/Sky said.   
“He's just a boy.” Val/Sky said.   
“What, so I don't get a vote?” Jethro/Sky asked.   
“There isn't a vote. It's not happening. Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first.” Doctor/Sky said.  
“And me.” DD/Sky said.   
“Ok.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Fine by me.” Biff/Sky said.   
“Oh, now you're being stupid. Just think about it. Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?” Doctor/Sky asked.   
“Calling me a coward?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“Who put you in charge, anyway?” Val/Sky asked.   
“I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor of what, exactly?” Hobbes/Sky asked.   
“They weren’t even booked in. The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Where from?” Val/Sky asked.   
“We’re just traveling. We’re just travelers, that's all.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Like immigrants?” Val/Sky asked.   
“Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone. Who was that?” Hostess/Sky asked.   
“Just Donna. Just our friend.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“And what were you saying to her?” Biff/Sky asked.  
“Just asked if she wanted to come along on this trip, she didn’t want to.” DD/Sky said.   
“He hasn't even told us his name.” Val/Sky said.  
“And DD doesn’t have a last name.” Dee Dee /Sky said.   
“The thing is though, Doctor, you've been loving this.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“Oh, Jethro, not you.” DD/Sky said.   
“No, but ever since all the trouble started, Doctor’s been loving it.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain glee.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“All right, I'm interested. Yes, I can't help it. Because whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“What, you wanted this to happen?” Val/Sky asked.   
“No.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble. Right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the two of you together. I saw you.” Biff/Sky said.   
“We all did.” Val/Sky said.  
“And you and DD went into the cabin.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“What were you saying to her?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“I was just talking.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Saying what?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“You called us humans like you're not one of us.” Jethro/Sky said.   
“He did. That's what he said.” Val/Sky said.  
“And the wiring. He went into that panel and opened up the wiring.” Dee Dee/Sky said.   
“That was after.” Doctor/Sky said.  
“But how did you know what to do?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“Because I'm clever!” Doctor/Sky snapped.   
“I see. Well, that makes things clear.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“And what are we, then? Idiots?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“That's not what I meant.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“If you're clever, then what are we?” Dee Dee/Sky asked.   
“You two been looking down on us from the moment we walked in.” Val/Sky said.  
“You two were speaking a different language before as well, what were you saying?” Dee Dee/Sky asked.   
“We were not talking a different language.” DD/Sky said.  
“Even if they go, they practically volunteered.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Oh come on, just listen to yourself, please.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Do you mean we throw them out as well?” Biff/Sky asked.   
“If we have to.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“Look, just. Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just. I know you're scared, and so am I. Look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Perhaps you could tell us your names.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“What does it matter?” Doctor/Sky asked.   
“Then tell us.” Hostess/Sky said.   
“John Smith.” Doctor/Sky said.  
“Daisy Smith.” DD/Sky said.   
“Your real names.” Hobbes/Sky said.   
“He's lying. Look at his face.” Biff/Sky said.   
“Their eyes are the same as hers.” Val/Sky said.   
“Why won't you tell us?” Jethro/Sky said.   
“It's a simple enough question.” Dee Dee/Sky said.  
“We’re not lying. My name is Daisy Smith, I go by DD. My Dad is Doctor John Smith, he goes by Doctor.” DD/Sky said.   
“No one's called John Smith. Come off it.” Biff/Sky said.   
“Now listen to me. Listen to me right now, because you need us, all of you. If we are going to get out of this, then you need us.” Doctor/Sky said.  
“So you keep saying. You've been repeating yourself more than her.” Hobbes said.   
“If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert.” Val said.   
“Mum, stop. Just look.” Jethro said.   
“You keep out of this, Jethro.” Biff said.   
“Look at her!” Jethro said.   
“She's stopped.” Dee Dee said.   
“When did she? No, she hasn't. She's still doing it.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“She looks the same to me. No, she's stopped. Look, I'm talking, and she's not.” Val said.   
“What about me, is she? Look. Look at that. She's not doing me. She's let me go.” Hobbes said.   
“Mrs. Silvestre? Nor me. Nothing.” Hostess said.  
“Sky.” DD/Sky said, “She’s still doing it to me.”   
“Sky, what are you doing?” Doctor/Sky said.   
“She's still doing them.” Dee Dee said.   
“Doctor and DD, it's you. She's only copying you two.   
“Why us? Why are you doing this?” DD/Sky asked.   
“She won't leave them alone.” Hobbes said.   
“Do you see? I said so. She's with them.” Val said.   
“They're together.” Biff said. “The three of them.”  
“No we’re not.” DD/Sky said.   
“How do you explain it, DD?” Hobbes asked.  
“I don’t know.” DD said. Sky wasn’t saying things with her anymore.  
“She let DD go as well.” Jethro said.  
DD was relieved that Sky wasn’t saying things with her anymore, but she was worried for her Dad.  
“Dad why is she still saying words with you?” DD asked.  
“I don't know. Sky, stop it. I said stop it. Just stop it.” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Look at the two of them.” Val said.   
“Mrs. Silvestre, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech. What for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. That makes sense why you held on to DD’s voice as well. Why? Because I'm the only one who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true, but your eyes, they're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if its life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?” Doctor/Sky said.   
“Do we have a deal?” Sky asked.   
“Do we have a deal?” Doctor said.   
“Hold on, did she?” Dee Dee asked.  
DD gasped, “No.”   
“She spoke first.” Jethro said.   
“She can't have.” Val said.   
“She did.” Hobbes said.   
“She spoke first.” Jethro said.   
“Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you.” Sky said.   
“Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you.” Doctor repeated.  
“No, no, no.” DD whispered.   
“Did you see? She spoke before he did. Definitely.” Hobbes said.   
“He's copying her.” Jethro said.   
“Doctor, what's happening?” Hobbes asked.   
“I think it's moved.” Sky said.   
“I think it's moved.” Doctor repeated.   
“I think it's letting me go.” Sky said.   
“I think it's letting me go.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean? Letting you go from what?” Dee Dee asked.   
“But he's repeating now. He's the one doing it. It's him.” Biff said.  
“No.” DD said. “It’s not in him.”   
“They're separating.” Jethro said.   
“Mrs. Silvestre, is that you?” Hobbes asked.   
“Yes. Yes, it's me.” Sky said.   
“Yes. Yes, it's me.” Doctor repeated.   
“I'm coming back. Listen.” Sky said.   
“I'm coming back listen.” Doctor said.   
“Like it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him.” Jethro said.   
“No, that's not what happened.” DD said.   
“But look at her.” Val said.   
“Look at me, I can move.” Sky said.   
“Look at me.” Doctor said.   
“I can feel again.” Sky said.   
“I can move. I can feel again.” Sky said.   
“I'm coming back to life.” Sky said.   
“I'm coming back to life.” Doctor repeated.  
“And look at him. He can't move.” Sky said.   
“And look at him. He can't move.” Doctor said.   
“Help me.” Sky pleaded.   
“Help me.” Doctor repeated.   
“Professor” Sky said.   
“Professor?” Doctor repeated.   
“Get me away from him.” Sky said.   
“Get me away from him.” Doctor repeated.   
“Please.” Sky said.   
“Please.” Doctor repeated.  
Hobbes took Sky’s outreached hands and helped her up.   
“Oh, thank you.” Sky said.   
“Oh, thank you.” Doctor repeated.   
“They've completely separated.” Jethro said.   
“It's in him. Do you see? I said it was him all the time.” Biff said.  
“No it’s not in him.” DD said, she bent down next to her dad, she didn’t know what to do, she looked into his eyes, she didn’t see the coldness that was in Sky’s eyes. She saw fear.   
“She's free. She's been saved.” Val said.   
“Oh, it was so cold.” Sky said.   
“Oh, it was so cold.” Doctor said.   
“I couldn't breathe.” Sky said.   
“I couldn't breathe.” Doctor repeated.  
DD had a bad feeling her dad was feeling this right now.   
“I'm sorry.” Sky said.   
“I'm sorry.” Doctor repeated.   
“I must have scared you so much.” Sky said.   
“I must have scared you so much.” Doctor said.  
Val embraced Sky. “No, no, it's all right. I've got you. Ooo, there you are, my love. It's gone. Everything's all right now.”   
“I wouldn't touch her.” DD said standing up and glaring at Sky.   
“But it's gone. She's clean. It passed into him.” Biff said.   
“That's not what happened.” Dee Dee said.  
“Thank you Dee Dee, you see it too.” DD said.   
“Thank you for your opinions, Dee and DD, but clearly Mrs. Silvestre has been released.” Hobbes said.   
“No.” Dee Dee said.  
“You’re wrong.” DD said.  
“You’re just upset that it’s in your father.” Hobbes said.   
“Just leave her alone. She's safe, isn't she? Jethro, its let her go, hasn't it?” Val asked   
“I think so, yah. Looks like it. Professor?” Jethro asked.   
“I'd say, from observation, the Doctor can't move. And when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so.” Hobbes started.   
“Well, there we are then. Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor.” Biff said.  
DD stood in front of her Dad, “Nobody is going to do anything to my dad. We are all going to wait for help to arrive.”   
“It's inside his head.” Sky said.   
“It's inside his head.” Doctor repeated.   
“It killed the driver.” Sky said.   
“It killed the driver.” Doctor repeated.   
“And the mechanic.” Sky said.   
“And the mechanic.” Doctor said.   
“And now it wants us.” Sky said.   
“And now it wants us.” Doctor repeated.   
“I said so.” Val said.  
“He's waited so long.” Sky said.   
“He's waited so long.” Doctor said.   
“In the dark.” Sky said.   
“In the dark.” Doctor said.   
“And the cold.” Sky said.   
“And the cold.” Doctor said.   
“And the diamonds.” Sky said.   
“And the diamonds.” Doctor said.   
“Until you came.” Sky said.  
“Until you came.” Doctor repeated.   
“Bodies so hot.” Sky said.   
“Bodies so hot.” Doctor repeated.   
“With blood.” Sky said.   
“With blood.” Doctor repeated.   
“And pain.” Sky said.   
“And pain.” Doctor repeated.   
“Stop. Oh, my God, make him stop. Someone make him stop.” Val yelled.   
“But she's saying it.” DD said.   
“And you can shut up.” Val said.  
“You first.” DD glared.   
“But it's not him, it's her. He's just repeating.” Dee Dee said.   
“But that's what the thing does, it repeats.” Biff said.   
“Just let Dee Dee talk.” Hostess said.   
“What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been.” Biff snapped.  
“Just let her explain.” Hostess said.   
“I think. I mean, from what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor said would happen.” Dee Dee said.   
“What, and you're on his side?” Biff asked.   
“No.” Dee Dee said.  
“I am.” DD said. “It’s not possessing my Dad, it’s draining him.”  
“You’re just biased.” Hobbes said. “You have no proof.”  
“And you have no proof either.” DD snapped.   
“The voice is the thing.” Jethro said.   
“And she's the voice. She stole it.” Dee Dee said.  
“She's got his voice.” Hostess said.   
“But that's not true, because it can't. Because I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes.” Val said.   
“So did I.” Biff said.   
“You did not.” DD said.   
“It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?” Val asked.   
“I don't know.” Jethro said.   
“Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro. Of course you did.” Val said.  
“Stop belittling your son like that Val.” DD snapped. “He is old enough and entitled to his own opinion.”   
“I suppose he was right next to her.” Jethro said.   
“Everyone saw it. Everyone.” Biff said.   
“You didn't. You're just making it up. I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice.” Dee Dee said.  
“Good, because that is what happened. She or it has been going after the most scared people and making them see things without being rational about it. Dee Dee, you are a rational person, you can see things the way that they are.” DD said.  
“Are calling me irrational?” Hobbes asked offended.  
“Oh very much so, from the get go you got under my skin.” DD said. “That woman whom Val hugged minutes ago is not Sky Silvestre. She is the thing that has stolen my Dad’s voice. She is absorbing his life force and making you lot become inhumane.   
“Someone shut her up.” Val said, “You liar, you are a liar. You don’t know anything. You’re just a scared little girl who was abandoned by her mummy when she was little. Your daddy was forced to take you in because nobody else wanted you.”  
“Oh you screaming banshee, you have it all wrong.” DD snapped.  
“That's how he does it.” Sky said.   
“That's how he does it.” Doctor repeated.   
“He makes you fight.” Sky said.   
“He makes you fight.” Doctor repeated.   
“Creeps into your head.” Sky said.   
“Creeps into your head.” Doctor repeated.   
“And whispers.” Sky said.   
“And whispers.” Doctor said.   
“Listen.” Sky said.   
“Listen.” Doctor repeated.   
“Just listen.” Sky said.   
“Just listen.” Doctor repeated.   
“That's him.” Sky said.   
“That's him.” Doctor repeated.  
“Inside.” Sky said.   
“Inside.” Doctor repeated.   
“Throw him out.” Biff said.  
“Get him out of my head.” Val yelled.   
“Yeah, we should throw him out.” Biff said.   
“Don't just talk about it, just. You're useless. Do something.” Val yelled.  
“I will. You watch me. I'm going to throw him out.” Biff said going over towards the Doctor and DD.  
“YOU’RE NOT TOUCHING HIM.” DD yelled.  
“It will be you next.” Val said.  
DD was furious, she punched Biff in the face when he got to close to her and the Doctor, Hobbes tried getting close, DD pushed him into Val which shut her up.   
“Yes.” Sky said.   
“Yes.” Doctor repeated.   
“Throw him out.” Sky said.   
“Throw him out.” Doctor repeated.   
“Get rid of him.” Sky said.   
“Get rid of him.” Doctor repeated.   
“Now.” Sky said.   
“Now.” Doctor repeated.  
Biff got up from the punch and Hobbes got up as well, they ganged up on DD, Jethro came from behind and pinned her to the floor.  
Val came to help Jethro, DD was putting up a very good fight.  
“NO.” DD yelled, “LEAVE HIM ALONE, GET OFF ME.”   
Biff and Professor got hold of the Doctor.  
“Don't think we should do this.” The Hostess said.   
“Throw him out.” Val yelled from her spot helping her son hold DD down.  
“NO.” DD yelled, she fought her way out of Jethro’s and Val’s grasps, she stumbled towards the men dragging her Dad.   
“Come on.” Biff said.  
DD tried pulling Biff’s hands off of her Dad.  
Val and Jethro got a hold of DD again.   
“Just do it. Throw him out.” Val said struggling with a furious Time Lady.  
Doctor’s foot was hooked onto a seat.   
“Get him out.” Val yelled.   
“Cast him out.” Sky said.   
“Cast him out.” Doctor repeated.   
“Into the sun.” Sky said.   
“Into the sun.” Doctor repeated.   
“I want him out.” Val yelled.  
“AND I WANT YOU OFF ME.” DD screamed and fought off Val and Jethro again.  
DD ran towards the men, fought Hobbes off easily, Biff’s hands were wrapped around Doctor’s Torso, DD pulled them off and pushed Biff off of Doctor while trying to fight off Val and Jethro, there was a lot of hair pulling, at one point biting.   
DD pushed Val into Sky a couple times. Sky looked at DD with cold mocking eyes.   
Hobbes and Jethro both got DD pinned down, Val also pinned her down, they underestimated how strong a woman can be when someone they love is threatened.  
“GET OFF ME. GET OFF ME. GET OFF ME.” DD screamed, she couldn’t move, Jethro had her legs pinned down, Val had her middle pinned down, Hobbes had the top of her and her arms pinned down.  
“DAD.” DD screamed.  
“Do it.” Sky said.   
“Do it.” Doctor repeated.   
“Do it now.” Sky said.   
“Do it now.” Doctor repeated.   
“Faster.” Sky said.   
“Faster.” Doctor repeated.   
“Just do it!” Val screamed.   
“That's the way.” Sky said.  
“That's the way.” Doctor repeated.   
“You can do it.” Sky said with glee.   
“You can do it.” Doctor repeated.   
“Molto bene.” Sky said.  
DD looked up.   
“Throw him out.” Val yelled.   
“Molto bene.” Doctor repeated.   
“Allons-y.” Sky said.   
“Allons-y.” Doctor said.   
“The starlight waits.” Sky said.   
“The starlight waits.” Doctor repeated.   
“The emptiness.” Sky said.   
“The emptiness.” Doctor Repeated.   
“The Midnight sky.” Sky said.   
“The Midnight sky.” Doctor repeated.   
“It's her.” The Hostess said.   
“Throw him out.” Val yelled.  
The Hostess ran towards Sky, “She's taken his voice!” Pushed Sky towards the entrance door. She pressed the button and the door opened up. Everyone screamed as the bright light flooded in.  
“One, two, three, four, five, six.” The Hostess counted and the pressure wall collapsed. The Hostess and Sky were sucked out of the shuttle into Midnight and the door closed. Biff dropped the Doctor and the three people got off of DD.  
“It's gone. It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone.” Doctor was laying on his back trying to catch his breath. DD crawled over to him and grabbed his hand.  
Everybody had looks of horror on their faces. They didn’t realize how inhumane they could get.  
DD helped her dad in a sitting position once he stumbled a few times trying to get up by himself.   
“I said it was her.” Val said.  
Doctor and DD glared at Val. DD almost got up from where she was sitting to go slap her. The only thing that stopped her was Doctor squeezing her hand.  
Nobody said anything they were all lost in their own thoughts. The humans didn’t even sit next to each other, they all sat in their own rows. Doctor didn’t sit in a chair, he was content sitting on the floor with his back leaned up against a chair, DD was sitting in the chair Doctor was leaning against, she was holding his hand.   
“Repeat. Crusader Fifty rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat. Prepare for boarding.” Was on the intercom 20 minutes later.   
“The hostess. What was her name?” Doctor uttered the first question in twenty minutes.   
“I don't know.” Hobbes said.  
Once they got on the rescue vehicle, they sat separately again. This time Doctor did sit in a chair next to DD. DD wrapped her arms around her dad, hugging him the whole way back to the resort.  
When they got back to the resort, everybody went their separate ways without saying a word to each other. There was nothing to say. Everything that happened was because of an entity that nobody had any idea what it was, not even the Doctor.   
Donna was notified of what happened, when they walked inside the hotel, Donna was there in her bath robe, she was at the spa. She hugged Doctor and DD.  
They walked back to their hotel room.   
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Donna asked.  
“The entity was making everybody mad.” Doctor said.  
“It needed to feed off of the cleverest host.” DD said, “It took a while for it to let go of me when it was saying the same thing with everybody. At that point the humans were scared and lashing out… and so was I.”  
“What do you think it was?” Donna asked.   
“No idea.” Doctor said. “You should have seen DD defend me though, it took three adults to get her to stay down, and she still did a number on them.”  
DD smiled for the praise but she didn’t think she deserved it, she couldn’t save her Dad in the end.  
“I couldn’t save you.” DD said.  
“I am very proud of you.” Doctor said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because you didn’t slap Val at the end.” Doctor said.  
“Only because you were holding my hand.” DD said. “I wish you weren’t proud of me, I couldn’t save you.”  
“But you did your best.” Doctor said, “That’s all that matters.”  
“But if the Hostess didn’t do what she did… oh I can’t think about it.” DD said she had tears in her eyes and she had to hug her dad again, just to make sure he was real.  
“Do you think it's still out there?” Donna asked.  
Doctor and DD didn’t say anything.  
“Well, you'd better tell them. This lot.” Donna said.   
“Yah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning round an Xtonic star, in silence.” Doctor said.   
“Can't imagine you without a voice.” Donna tried to joke.  
Doctor and DD smirked.   
“Molto bene.” Doctor said.   
“Molto bene.” Donna repeated.  
Doctor and DD frowned.   
“No, don't do that. Don't. Don't.” Doctor said uncomfortable. He’s had enough being repeated at and had enough having to repeat to last a lifetime.   
They didn’t spend another night at the Palace, Doctor told the owner of the Palace what happened to them on the shuttle then they packed up and headed back to the TARDIS.   
DD was relieved to be back in the TARDIS. It was so big and she could sleep in her bed and nobody wanted to kill them.  
To keep their minds busy for the rest of the day, Doctor started teaching DD a new language. The Judoon language.   
“The Judoon translate by splitting words into individual letters then adding an "o" to all the letters. All Judoon word syllables start with a consonant.” Doctor explained, “For example, DD, your name in Judoon is…” Doctor smirked, “Do Do.”  
“Dodo really?” DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“Not one word, two words Do Do.” Doctor said.  
“And what is Doctor’s Daughter?” DD asked.   
“That one is a bit trickier.” Doctor said. “Do plo co to plo ro cho so • Do blo tro go ho to flo ro”   
“All of that for Doctor’s Daughter?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded, “Yep.”  
Donna was lost by that time, she decided to go do something else.  
“So Doctor is Do plo co to plo roc ho.” DD said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Where do you get the pl for the O?” DD asked. “Shouldn’t it be Oo? And shouldn’t it be ao for A and uo for u in daughter?”  
“No, the Judoon replace the vowels with the consonant that is closest to the vowel in the alphabet and then add a C, L, or an R.” Doctor explained.  
DD looked confused.  
“For instance our vowels... A E I O U, become... BLO FLO KRO PLO TRO.” Doctor said.  
“But that doesn’t make sense, The I isn’t next to the K.” DD said.  
“The I is the only difference, because the H or J do not work with the C, L, or R, they use the K and R.” Doctor explained. “Understand?”   
“Hmm, kind of, so TARDIS would be To Blo Ro Do Kro So” DD said.  
Doctor smiled, “kro • to ho kro no ko • yo plo tro ’ro flo • go flo to to kro no go • kro to.” (I think you’re getting it.)  
“Hold on.” DD said and used a paper and pen to figure out what her dad just said. She smiled, “Yo Flo so. Kro. Blo mo.” (Yes I am.)  
“You two are nutters.” Donna said.  
“It’s a different language.” Doctor said.  
“Kro to ’so • blo • do kro fo fo flo ro flo no to • lo blo no go tro blo go flo.” DD said slowly which was (It’s a different language.)  
Doctor grinned and laughed.  
Donna was happy seeing the smile on Doctor’s and DD’s faces.  
That night, DD had the strangest dream. She was dreaming she and her dad were on the Midnight shuttle, but everybody was speaking Judoon, then yelling in Judoon. The events played out like they did on the shuttle, only this time, the thing in Sky won, Biff threw Doctor out into Midnight, DD watched as her dad be vaporized, she saw him try to regenerate but it didn’t work, he was nothing but dust.  
“NOOOOOOO.” DD yelled sitting up in bed sweating, her hearts were beating very fast.  
The next thing she knew, somebody barged into her bedroom, it was Sky and Val, “Yo plo tro’ ro flo • no flo xo to.” They said at the same time. You’re next is what it translates to.  
DD got out of bed and tried dodging them, Sky and Val were chasing her. and the other’s came in and started chasing her as well.  
“To ho ro plo wo. Ho flo ro . plo tro to.” Val yelled which translated to ‘Throw her out.’  
Biff got a hold of DD and Jethro got a hold of her legs. DD kicked and bucked to get out of their grip, at one point she did get out and she got out of her bedroom, the humans were chasing her.   
“How did they get in the TARDIS?” DD thought to herself, “DONNA?” DD yelled.  
“Wo flo • to ho ro flo wo • to ho flo • ro flo do • ho blo kro ro flo do • wo plo mo blo no • plo tro to • blo fo to flo ro • to ho flo • do plo co to plo ro.” Sky said with glee which translated to. We threw the red haired woman out after the Doctor.  
All of the humans were coming after her, all speaking Judoon at once.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE.” DD yelled.  
She couldn’t understand what everybody was saying, they were talking all at once like they were on the shuttle.   
They were backing her up towards the TARDIS doors.   
Sky snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors opened.  
Dee Dee pushed DD out of the TARDIS and into Midnight.  
DD screamed.  
“DD wake up. DD wake up.” Doctor said shaking his daughter awake. “You’re having a nightmare.”  
DD was thrashing about, ended up hitting Doctor in the nose once.  
“DD wake up.” Doctor said again, he hurried and grabbed a glass of water, he didn’t like doing this but she needed to wake up. He splashed the water on her.  
DD screamed when she fully woke up. She looked around, everything looked normal, she was in the TARDIS, but she was in the TARDIS before and so were the passengers from the shuttle.   
She looked around and saw her Dad in his jimjams and dressing gown. She got up and hugged her dad and cried.  
“That must have been some nightmare.” Doctor said rubbing circles on her back.  
DD didn’t say anything, she finally calmed down from crying realizing it was only a dream. A very vivid dream. She now felt very childish.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Doctor asked.  
DD shook her head no, “Sorry I woke you.”  
Doctor shook his head no, “I wasn’t sleeping and you shouldn’t apologize for that even if I was.”  
DD was still shaken up.  
“Come on.” Doctor said holding out his hand which DD gladly took, “Let me make you some cocoa.”  
“With marshmallows?” DD asked.  
“What’s cocoa without marshmallows?” Doctor asked with a smile.  
DD smiled.  
They walked down to the kitchen together and DD watched her dad make cocoa, she made sure he put marshmallows in it.  
“Want to go sit in the lounge?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor took DD’s hand again and they walked towards the lounge and sat on the couch together.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Doctor asked.  
DD shook her head no.  
“Talking about it will help.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t want you to think I’m a baby.” DD said.  
“Now why would I think that?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged, “Part of my nightmare… Everybody was teasing me about you always holding my hand.”  
“I thought you like holding my hand.” Doctor said.  
“I do, I love holding your hand, it makes me realize that you really are here.” DD said.  
“What do you mean?” Doctor asked.  
DD sighed, “I’m like you in so many ways, I don’t like dwelling on the past.”  
“But it seems like it’s giving you nightmares and you cannot control them.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded, “I know… sometimes… I feel like, I’m still on the Golem ship and this has all been a dream. I guess… when we hold hands, I know you’re real and that I really am away from the Golem ship… It makes me feel safe, that everything will be ok.”  
Doctor nodded. “Well no matter how old you and I get. I will always hold your hand, I always want you to feel safe… it doesn’t matter what anybody else thinks. You’re my daughter and I love you.”  
DD smiled, “I love you too… my nightmare, which was the most horrible dream I’ve had in… well since I was on the Golem ship.”  
Doctor nodded, “You were screaming in your sleep about Sky and the others. Screaming that they killed me.”  
DD had tears in her eyes and she nodded. And they killed Donna and Martha and Rose and Jack and everybody else that we befriended. They were leaving me for last. They ended up on the TARDIS and were coming after me. Barged into my bedroom and were talking. Every time they talked though, it was in Judoon.  
“Did you understand it?” Doctor asked.  
“Surprisingly yes.” DD said. “The TARDIS was on Midnight. Everybody who was on the shuttle ganged up on me and chased me out of the TARDIS doors into Midnight. It was horrible.”  
Doctor sighed, “I’m sorry you had to dream about what happened today. Sometimes I’m glad I do not need so much sleep as others do.”   
“Can I stay up with you?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded.  
“Can we work on a project?” DD asked.  
“What sort of project?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled, “Can I have a psychic paper as well?”   
Doctor sighed, “You can’t just make a psychic paper like you can make a screwdriver.”  
“Where did you get yours?” DD asked.  
“From Gallifrey.” Doctor said.  
“Oh.” DD said disappointed.   
“But…” Doctor started. “It just so happens I liked stealing things when I was young.”   
“You stole the TARDIS.” DD said.  
“I did.” Doctor said, “And a lot of other things as well, including many psychic papers.”  
“Really?” DD asked hopeful.  
Doctor grinned, “Come with me.”   
He held out his hand and DD took it.  
Doctor led DD to the library and to a bookcase with a lock on it.   
Doctor took a key out of his pocket and undid the lock, inside the door on the bookcase there was a room, they walked in the room and Doctor went to a door inside the room.  
“So this bookcase is bigger on the inside.” DD joked.  
“This is the panic room.” Doctor said. Opening the door up punching numbers to unlock the door.  
“A panic room in the TARDIS.” DD said.  
“You never know when the TARDIS will be hijacked.” Doctor said seriously.  
“Has that happened before?” DD asked.  
“No.” Doctor said. “But just in case.”  
“So what’s the code?” DD asked.  
“The number part of the code is pi.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, and the second part?” DD asked.  
Doctor smirked, “Our names.”  
“The Doctor.” DD said lifting an eyebrow. “And DD, that would be too easy for somebody to break in.”  
“No, our NAMES.” Doctor said.   
“Oh that, the names only family members know about.” DD said.  
“Yep.” Doctor said.  
“But what if a companion needs to get in there.” DD asked.  
“They say their own name.” Doctor said. “Each person has to say their own name to get in.”  
“But we don’t want a companion to hear our names.” DD said.  
“That’s why we use this.” Doctor said and he held out a strange looking device, it almost looked like a loud speaker, but you speak inside the wide part.  
“Christodavoreendiamondhaertmalloupdracoefi… de Loengbaerrow” Doctor said.  
DD couldn’t hear what he said but she knew he said his name.  
There was a click but nothing opened.  
“If I was here by myself, it would open, but since you are here, you need to say your name.” Doctor explained and handed her the loud speaker device.  
“Dasytodavoreensparklystarseresrotcodrethguad… de Loengbaerrow.” DD said. “And some people wonder why we go by Doctor and DD.”   
The room opened up and they walked inside.   
DD looked around, it was spacious and looked very comfortable.   
“There are only three bedrooms in the panic room.” Doctor said. “A kitchen and a lounge.”  
“Panic room, more like panic apartment.” DD said.  
Doctor went over to a bookshelf in the corner and on the bookshelf was a box, he took a key and unlocked the box, inside was a handful of psychic papers as well as other Gallifreyan things.  
He brought the box over towards DD, “Let the paper choose you.”  
“Is this like how the wand chooses the wizard?” DD asked.  
Doctor shrugged, “Same concept yes.”  
DD didn’t have a hard time choosing, the one she picked had her name written all over it, literally.  
Dasytodavoreensparklystarseresrotcodrethguad… de Loengbaerrow  
DD picked up the paper and Doctor smiled. He put the box back on the shelf and locked it up.  
He went to another shelf and brought it over to DD and let her pick out a wallet for it.  
DD picked a beige one and smiled, “Thank you Dad.”  
Doctor smiled, “You’re welcome.”  
The three of them spent a few days in the TARDIS. Doctor had DD practice more Judoon.  
“Why do you need to learn that? I thought the TARDIS translates.” Donna said.  
“It doesn’t translate Judoon.” Doctor said.  
“Do you want to learn with me?” DD asked.  
“All of that Do to fro mo ko. I do not think so.” Donna said.  
“Um, you didn’t say anything.” Doctor said, “That was just… nonsense.”   
“The whole language is nonsense.” Donna said.  
“Do plo no no blo.” DD sighed.  
“What did you say?” Donna asked.  
“Donna.” Doctor said, “She said Donna.”  
“Well, this Do plo no no blo wants to go somewhere, we’ve been in the TARDIS for days. Let’s go do something.” Donna said. “Go somewhere.”  
“Ok, who wants to go shopping?” Doctor asked.  
Both women smiled.  
“I thought so.” Doctor said with a grin and he got on the console and routed the TARDIS to take them to a planet called Shan Shen.  
They stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around.  
“Are we in China?” Donna asked looking around, “The symbols look Chinese.”  
“No, we are on a planet in another solar system, it is called Shan Shen.” Doctor said. “It is a planet with humans though.”  
They entered the marketplace and began exploring.  
The music was entertaining and they were having a fun time.   
They tried a foaming drink and it was very good.   
Doctor haggled with stallholders on items. He bought both girls necklaces   
At one point Donna went off on her own.  
Doctor haggled some more. He bought DD a kimono and had her go put it on  
“What do you think?” DD asked.  
“Lovely.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They explored more of the market place while waiting for Donna to come out of the Fortune Teller’s tent.  
“She’s been in there for quite a while now.” DD said.  
Donna has been in the tent for an hour at least.  
They walked towards the tent Donna was in and saw the Fortune Teller run out of the tent with a look of horror on her face.  
“What was that about?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know.” Doctor said.  
They walked into the tent  
“Everything all right?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh, God.” Donna said hugging the Doctor then hugging DD, then pulling them all together for a group hug.   
“What was that for?” DD asked.   
“I don't know.” Donna said. “The Fortune teller had that thing put on my back.”  
DD made a face. That would scare anybody, except for her dad who picked it up and set it on the Fortune Teller’s table and started examining it.  
“It was like a dream, a very… vivid dream.” Donna said.  
“What about?” DD asked.  
“I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes.” Donna said. “DD nice kimono by the way.”  
“Oh, thanks.” DD said.  
“Well, you got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world.” Doctor said.   
“Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off.” Donna said.   
“They are. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you.” Doctor said.   
“How do you mean?” Donna asked.   
“Well, The Library and then this.” DD said.   
“Just goes with the job, I suppose.” Donna said.   
“Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. We met you once, then we met your grandfather, then we met you again. In the whole wide universe, we met you for a second time. It's like something's binding the three of us together.” Doctor said.  
DD smirked, “We’re the 3Ds”   
“Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special.” Donna said.  
“Yes, you are. You're brilliant.” Doctor said.   
“She said that.” Donna said.   
“Who did?” Doctor asked.   
“That woman. I can't remember.” Donna said.   
“Well, she never existed now.” DD said.   
“No, but she said the stars. She said the stars are going out.” Donna said.   
“Yah, but that world's gone.” Doctor said.   
“No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here.” Donna said.   
“Who was she?” DD asked.   
“I don't know.” Donna said.   
“What did she look like?” Doctor asked.   
“She was… blonde.” Donna said.  
DD gasped, hearts were pounding.   
“What was her name?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know.” Donna said.   
“Donna, what was her name?” Doctor asked, he was getting scared.   
“But she told me to warn you two. She said two words.” Donna said.   
“What two words? What were they? What did she say?” Doctor asked.   
“Bad Wolf.” Donna said.  
DD and Doctor had looks of horror on their faces, they knew who the woman was and knew what Bad Wolf meant.  
“Well, what does it mean?”  
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands and ran outside of the tent.  
Everywhere they looked, all the signs on the Shan Shen planet said BAD WOLF.  
They looked at each other in a panic and ran towards the TARDIS. The TARDIS did not say Police Box anymore, it said BAD WOLF.   
They hurried inside the TARDIS and the inside was red, red emergency lighting and the emergency bells were going off.  
“Doctor, DD what is it? What’s Bad Wolf?” Donna asked.  
“It's the end of the universe.” Doctor said.


	31. Chapter 31

Doctor and DD hurried and made the TARDIS head back to Earth.  
“Who was that blond woman? How does she know so much about the two of you?” Donna asked.  
“Rose.” DD said.  
Nothing else was said, once they landed, they hurried out of the TARDIS.  
They landed in a patch of grass in a suburban street and hurried out of the TARDIS. Everything looked normal.  
“It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine. Excuse me. What day is it?” Doctor asked a milkman.   
“Saturday.” The Milkman said.   
“Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays.” Doctor said.   
“So, I just met Rose Tyler?” Donna asked.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“But she's locked away in a parallel world.” Donna said.   
“Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?” Doctor asked.  
They hurried back in the TARDIS to try to figure out what is going on.  
The thing is, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?” Donna asked.   
Doctor smiled, “Yah.”  
“It’s brilliant.” DD said with a grin.  
The TARDIS shook bad, not regular the TARDIS is moving shaking, but like BANG something exploded shaking.   
“What the hell was that?” Donna asked.   
“Don't know. It came from outside.” DD said, she hurried to open up the TARDIS doors. They were in space, the Earth was not visible.   
“But we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do?” Donna asked.  
Doctor hurried to check the scanner readings.   
“We haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No.” Doctor said running back to the doors where The Tardis is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone.” Doctor said.   
Doctor hurried to the scanner and computer, DD hurried to go change out of the kimono. She feels better wearing jeans, tshirt and her coat. Once she was changed, she hurried out to help her dad figure out what is going on.  
“But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?” Donna asked fearing the answer.  
“I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“That's my family. My whole world.” Donna said.   
“There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper.” DD said.  
“Oh, that is fearsome technology.” Doctor said.   
“So what do we do?” DD asked.   
“We've got to get help.” Doctor said.   
“From where?” Donna asked.   
“Girls, I’m taking you to The Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight.” Doctor said.   
DD gasped, their situation was really bad if they were going there. DD hasn’t been there before.   
“So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?” Donna asked.   
“Posh name for police. Outer space police. Here we go.” Doctor said.  
“Oh it’s ironic that you’re teaching me Judoon.” DD said.  
The TARDIS landed in a corridor.  
“Ok, when we come out, come out very slowly and put your hands up. They will have guns pointed at us, let me do the talking.” Doctor said.   
DD and Donna nodded.   
“sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to do” The Judoon said.  
“No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo.” Doctor said.  
The Judoon stood at attention.  
“Maho.” Doctor said.   
“What did you say to them?” DD asked.  
“They asked why we were here, I said what do you think. Then I called them thick.” Doctor said.  
“I didn’t understand any of that.” DD said.  
“That’s because you’re still being taught basic Judoon.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded.  
They were led into a room where the Shadow Proclamation leader was at. She was very pale and had silver hair and was wearing a black gown.  
“Time Lords.” The leader said just looking at Doctor and DD.  
“You’ve heard of us?” DD asked.  
“Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist.” The Leader said.   
“Yah. More to the point, I've got a missing planet.” Doctor said.   
“Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky.” The Leader said.   
“How many? Which ones? Show me.” Doctor said and he put on his brainy specs and went over to the computer. DD followed, she wanted to see too.   
“Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace.” The Leader said.   
“Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop.” Doctor said.  
“Woman Wepht.” DD said.  
“Clom. Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom?” Doctor asked.   
“All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected.” The Leader said.   
“What about Pyrovillia?” Donna asked.   
“Who is the redhead female?” The Leader asked.   
“Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you. Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing.” Donna said.   
“Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant.” A Judoon said in English.   
“How do you mean, cold case?” Donna asked.   
“The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago.” The Leader said.  
“Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago.” Donna said.   
“That's it! Donna, brilliant. Planets are being taken out of time as well as space. Let's put this into 3-D.” Doctor said. “Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost.”  
“The Lost Moon of Poosh.” DD said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said and he put that in as well.  
The 3D picture reorganized itself into a pattern with all of the missing planets and moons.   
“What did you do?” The Leader asked.   
“Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous.” Doctor said.   
“Oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean?” Donna asked.   
“All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for?” Doctor asked.   
“Who could design such a thing?” The Leader asked.   
“Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be.” Doctor said.   
The Shadow Proclamation leader, Doctor and DD were trying to figure out who could have done this and why.   
“There must have been signs.” DD said. “Events like this doesn’t happen without signs.”  
Doctor walked over to Donna, “Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?”   
“Well, how should I know? Er, no. I don't think so, no.” Donna said.   
“ro clo mo glo mo bo glo ro • do clo do bla • do plo no no clo • no glo vo clo ro • glo so • clo ro plo tro no do • wo ho clo no • mo clo jo plo ro • clo vo glo no to so • ho clo po po clo no bla.” DD said in Judoon (Remember dad. Donna is never around when major events happen)  
“Oh, ok, never mind.” Doctor said walking away.   
“What did you say?” Donna asked.  
“Nothing, never mind.” DD said.   
“What did you say?” Donna asked.  
“She didn’t say anything, she’s just practicing her Judoon. They gave her a sheet.” Doctor said.  
DD waved her sheet, they actually did give her a sheet.  
“Although, there were the bees disappearing.” Donna said.  
“Yah, you keep saying that.” DD said.   
“The bees disappearing.” Doctor said condescending, then he thought about it, “The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing!”  
“How is that significant?” The Leader asked.   
“On Earth we had these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals.” Donna said.   
“Or, they were going back home.” DD said.   
“Back home where?” Donna asked.   
“Planet Melissa Majoria.” Doctor said.  
“Are you saying bees are aliens?” Donna asked.  
“Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped?” DD said.  
“Tandocca.” Doctor said.   
“The Tandocca Scale.” The Leader said.   
“Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path.” Doctor said.  
“And find the Earth? Well, stop talking and do it.” Donna said.   
“I am.” Doctor said.  
The Time Travelers were running back to the TARDIS   
“We're a bit late. The signals scattered, but it's a start.” Doctor said. “DD keep an eye on it.”  
DD did as she was told.  
Doctor ran and poked his head out of the TARDIS to talk to the Leader.   
“I've got a blip. It's just a blip, But it's definitely a blip.” Doctor said.   
“Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology.” The Leader said.   
“Oh, really? What for?” Doctor asked.  
DD heard that and she used her screwdriver to silently start the TARDIS without the Shadow Proclamation realizing.   
“The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle.” The Leader said.  
“Right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key.” Doctor said and he shut the door.  
DD flipped the switch that made them dematerialize.   
They followed the trail until it stopped.  
“It stopped.” Doctor said.  
“What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?” Donna asked.   
“The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space.” Doctor said.  
“So where are the planets?” DD asked.  
“Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line.” Doctor said.  
“What do you mean?” DD asked.   
“So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please.” Donna begged.   
They didn’t know what to do. Doctor wasn’t saying anything, he was staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts, DD didn’t know what to do either, she was scared, her dad never gave up. He always fought. DD opened up the TARDIS door, she wanted to see the Medusa Cascade for herself, her Dad always talked about it but never took her there.  
After a while there was a beeping noise and a ringing.  
“Phone.” DD said standing up.  
“Doctor, phone.” Donna said.  
Doctor picked up the mobile phone. “Martha, is that you?. It's a signal.”   
“Can we follow it?” Donna asked.  
Doctor put on his stethoscope.   
“Oh, just watch me.” Doctor said, “DD close the door.”  
DD did as she was told and grinned, her dad had a plan. She ran over to the other two.  
“Got it. Locking on.” Doctor said and he pressed a button and the TARDIS was moving again fast, there were sparks and the red emergency light turned on again along with the alarm.   
“What’s going on?” Donna asked.  
The TARDIS was sparking.  
“We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through.” Doctor explained. “Three, two, one.”  
The TARDIS was on fire at this point.  
They all started screaming and the planets popped into existence around them and the TARDIS stopped shaking and burning.  
“Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?”   
“The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network.” Doctor said and he adjusted his screen. On the screen was Jack, Martha and her mum, and Sarah Jane Smith.   
“Where the hell have you been? Doctor, it's the Daleks.” Jack said.   
“It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship.” Sarah said.   
“It's not just Dalek Caan.” Martha said.  
“Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant.” Doctor said.  
“Look at you all, you clever people.” Doctor said,   
“That's Martha.” Donna said. “And who’s he?”  
“It’s Captain Jack.” DD said with a grin, “Hi Jack.”  
“Hi DD.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Don’t, just, Don’t.” Doctor said.  
“I want to see, I want to see.” Somebody said and she was in the square with Jack.  
Doctor gasped and so did DD.  
DD saw that woman one time, then she disappeared, she figured out who she was though.  
“DD when did you.” Doctor started.  
“Spoilers.” Older DD said with a grin. “It’s good to see you.”  
“But that… That’s.” DD started.  
“Yah, I’m future you.” Older DD said.  
“I regenerate?” DD gasped. “When? How?”  
“Again, Spoilers.” Older DD said.  
“Ok now that’s weird, are you saying that is future DD?” Donna asked, “She looks completely different.”  
“That’s because I’ve regenerated.” Older DD said, “It’s nice to see you again Donna.”  
“What do you mean? You don’t see me every day?” Donna asked.  
Older DD shrugged, “I work with Torchwood.”  
“You don’t travel with Dad anymore?” DD asked.  
“Um, that’s complicated and… spoilers.” Older DD said uncomfortable.   
“Well, this is like an outer space Facebook.” Donna said.  
“You mean a Timey Wimey outer space Facebook.” DD said still in awe she talked to her future self.   
“Everyone except Rose.” Doctor said.  
All of a sudden the scanner went black and white fuzzy.  
“We've lost them.” Donna said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through.” Doctor said switching dials and hitting the scanner. “There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?”   
“Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged.” Somebody said on the scanner.  
It looked like Doctor recognized that voice, he looked worried.  
The scanner revealed a wrinkly looking figure with eyeless sockets. And what looked like an eye in the middle of his forehead.   
“Welcome to my new Empire.” The figure said. “Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race.  
DD gasped, Doctor told her of Davros.   
Doctor looked scared.  
“Dad?” DD tried getting her dad’s attention.   
“Have you nothing to say?” Davros asked.   
“Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe.” Donna said.  
“But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you.   
“But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself.” Davros said.   
“I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times.” Caan said.   
“Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself.”Davros said.   
“But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked.” Doctor said.   
“And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?” Davros asked.   
“And you made a new race of Daleks.” Doctor said.   
“I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body.”  
He opened up his shirt and revealed his ribs and organs, his skin was gone from his body.  
Donna and DD gasped in shock, that was horrible looking.   
“New Daleks.” Davros said. “True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?”   
“He has me.” DD said with a glare.   
“After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!” Doctor said and he switched a lever and the TARDIS flew.   
They landed in a street outside of the church Donna was supposed to get married in. Oh that seemed like such a long time ago.  
They got out of the TARDIS and there were abandoned cars everywhere, nobody was out.  
“Like a ghost town.” Donna said.  
“Where is everybody? I thought people would be panicking.” DD said.   
“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?” Doctor asked.   
“Just, the darkness is coming.” Donna said.   
“Anything else?” Doctor asked.   
“Why don't you ask her yourself?” Donna asked.  
DD gasped.  
Doctor turned around and saw a blond haired woman. It was Rose.  
They stared at each other for a moment. Rose smiled, Doctor was in awe.  
DD grinned.  
Doctor started running towards Rose and Rose was running towards the Doctor. It was like something someone would see in a romance movie.  
All of a sudden, a Dalek came out of the shadows.  
“Exterminate.” The Dalek said and shot the Doctor.  
“NOOO.” DD yelled running towards her dad along with Donna.  
Jack appeared via teleport and blasted the Dalek with his weapon.  
Rose made it to the Doctor first. It looked like Doctor was still alive.  
“Dad.” DD said hurrying to his side.  
“Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move.” Jack said.   
They all carried Doctor to the TARDIS. Doctor was in pain but still alive.  
“What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something.” Donna said.  
“There isn’t.” DD said with tears running down her face.   
“Just step back. Rose, DD do as I say, and get back.” Jack said, “He's dying and you know what happens next.” Jack said.   
“What do you mean? He can't.” Donna said.   
“Oh, no. I came all this way.” Rose said.   
“What do you mean, what happens next?” Donna asked.  
Doctor’s right hand began to glow.  
“It’s starting.” Doctor said.   
“Here we go. Good luck, Doctor.” Jack said pulling DD and Rose back  
Doctor slowly got up into a standing position.   
“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Donna asked scared.   
“When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!” Rose begged.   
“I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating.” Doctor said and his body was engulfed in a bright light like it did last time he regenerated.   
After a few seconds, Doctor turned his body and pointed both his hands towards his spare hand in the jar by the console. It absorbed the energy.  
Doctor backed up breathing hard but he had his energy back in no time, “Now then. Where were we?”  
The four of them had stunned looks on their faces.  
Doctor bent down and was looking at his now glowing spare hand.  
“There now.” Doctor said with a smile and he blew on the hand and stopped glowing.   
“You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?” Doctor asked.   
“You're still you?” Rose asked.  
Doctor smiled, “I'm still me.”  
Doctor and Rose finally hugged after being apart for such a long time. DD was grinning from ear to ear. She loved having her friend back and loved the relationship those two had, even though she thought it was weird.   
“You can hug me, if you want.” Donna said to Jack.  
Jack chuckled.  
“No, really. You can hug me.” Donna said.  
Jack awkwardly hugged Donna.   
Jack turned to DD, “Now I suppose you want a hug too.”  
DD grinned.  
“Come here you.” Jack said with a smile and hugged DD.  
Rose hugged DD next then Jack.  
Before they could get reacquainted properly, the TARDIS started jerking.  
“What did you do?” Donna asked.  
“I didn’t do anything.” Doctor said and he looked at the scanner, “They’ve got us. Power’s gone. Some kind of chronon loop.”   
“Where are they taking us?” DD asked.  
“There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.” Jack said.  
“You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?” Donna asked.   
“Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?” Doctor asked.   
“It's the darkness.” Rose said.   
“The stars were going out.” Donna said.   
“One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could.” Rose started but couldn’t get the words out.  
DD and Doctor smirked knowingly.   
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“So I could come back.” Rose said. Doctor grinned, “Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything.   
“In that parallel world, you said something about me.” Donna said.   
“The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, its weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you.” Rose said.   
“But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick.” Donna said.  
The scanner was beeping and Doctor looked at it, “The Dalek Crucible. All aboard.”   
They could feel themselves being beamed up to the Crucible in the TARDIS.  
“The TARDIS is secured.” They heard a Dalek say.  
“Doctor, you will step forth or die.” Another Dalek said.  
Doctor faced the door, “We’ll have to go out. Because if we don’t, they’ll get in.  
“You told me nothing could get through those doors.” Rose said.  
“You’ve got extrapolator shielding.” Jack said.  
“Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood.” Doctor said.  
“What about your dimension jump?” Jack asked Rose.   
“It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving.” Rose said.   
“What about your teleport?” DD asked.   
“Went down with the power loss.” Jack said.   
“Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?” Doctor asked and saw that Donna was staring off into space. “Donna.” He snapped her out of it.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
“I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do.” Doctor said.   
“No, I know.” Donna said.   
“Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters.” A Dalek said.   
“Crucible on maximum alert.” A Dalek said.   
“Daleks.” Rose said and chuckled.   
“Oh, God.” Jack said chuckling.  
“Here we go again.” DD said smiling.   
“It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did.” Doctor said and he looked at Donna, “You were brilliant.” He looked at Jack, “And you were brilliant.” He looked at Rose, “And you were brilliant.” He looked at DD, “And you were brilliant. Blimey.”  
“Dad.” DD said and she gave him a hug.  
Doctor kissed his daughter on the head then gave her hand a squeeze   
DD smiled and placed Doctor’s hand in Rose’s hand.   
Doctor smiled at that jester.  
DD walked towards Jack, “Jack can you say it? Please?”  
“Say what?” Jack asked.  
“The one sentence any regeneration of mine loves to hear you say.” DD said.  
Jack smiled knowing exactly what the sentence is, “DD you have pretty eyes.”  
DD smiled, “Thank you.”  
She hugged Jack.  
“You ready to do this?” Jack asked.  
“No…” DD said, “Let’s go.”  
Doctor led them out of the TARDIS, one by one, first the Doctor, then Rose, then Jack, then DD.  
The Daleks looked like they were flying every which way.  
“Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!” The Daleks chanted, “Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!”  
“Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek race.” The Red Dalek said.  
“Donna! You're no safer in there.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS door slammed shut, trapping Donna inside.  
Doctor ran to the door and tried to open it, “What?”   
“Doctor? What have you done?” Donna asked hitting the door trying to open it.   
“It wasn't me. I didn't do anything.” Doctor said.   
“Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!” Donna said.  
Doctor looked at the red Dalek, “What did you do?”  
“This is not of Dalek origin.” The Dalek said.  
“Doctor!” Donna screamed.  
“Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out.” Doctor commanded.  
“This is Time Lord treachery.” The Dalek said.   
“Me? The door just closed on its own.” Doctor said.   
“Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed.” The Dalek said and to everybody’s horror, the TARDIS dropped under a trap door.   
DD gasped in horror.  
“What are you doing? Bring it back!” Doctor yelled. “What have you done? Where's it going?”  
“The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core.” The Dalek said.   
“You can't. You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart!” Doctor said.  
“But Donna's still in there!” Rose said.   
“Let her go!” Jack said.   
“The female and the Tardis will perish together. Observe.” The Dalek said and a screen came on and it was showing the TARDIS in the lava, “The last children of Gallifrey are powerless.”   
“Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!” Doctor yelled.  
They saw the TARDIS sinking in the lava. Doctor and DD were grimacing, they could feel the TARDIS burning.  
“You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die.” The Dalek said.   
DD grabbed one of her dad’s hands. They both needed each other right now.  
“Total Tardis destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six.” Another Dalek counted.  
Rose walked up and put her hand in Doctor’s other hand.  
Jack walked up and placed his hand in DD’s other hand, they were in a line holding hands.   
“Five, four, three, two, one.” The Dalek counted down.  
They watched the TARDIS vanish.  
“The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me, Time Lords. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?” A Dalek asked.   
“Yeah.” Doctor said.  
“What about you? Daughter?” The Dalek asked.  
“That’s Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said angry, “And yes.”   
“Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?” The Dalek asked.   
“Yeah? Feel this!” Jack said letting go of DD’s hand and produced a revolver and shot the red Dalek. It didn’t do any harm to the Dalek, Doctor pulled Rose and DD out of the way knowing what was coming next.   
“Exterminate!” The Dalek said.  
The Dalek zapped Jack and he died at once.   
DD gasped.  
“Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no.” Rose said bending down to look at Jack.  
DD did the same thing, she hated it every time Jack died.   
“Girls, come here. Leave him.” Doctor said bending down next to the girls.  
“They killed him.” Rose said with real tears, she didn’t know that Jack was immortal.   
“I know. I'm sorry.” Doctor said.  
They were going to play this to their advantage.   
“Escort them to the Vault.” The Dalek said.   
“There's nothing we can do.” Doctor said standing the girls up, he wrapped an arm around each of the girls.   
“They are the playthings of Davros now.” The Dalek said.  
DD and Doctor looked back at Jack who winked at them.   
They were escorted down into a basement or a dungeon. They were placed in separate light after being scanned for weapons, none were found, nobody ever thinks a sonic screwdriver is a weapon.   
Davros came in, “Activate the holding cells.”  
Spotlights shone down on them and when they touched the outside of their cells, the light turned blue, they couldn’t escape.  
“Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained.” Davros said.  
“Still scared of me, then?” Doctor asked.  
“He must be scared of me too.” DD said with a grin.  
“Well, you are pretty scary.” Doctor joked. “Should see her in the mornings.”   
“It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long.” Davros said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?” Doctor asked.   
“We have an arrangement.” Davros said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!   
“So very full of fire, is he not. And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again.” Davros said.   
“Leave her alone.” Doctor said.   
“She is mine to do as I please.” Davros said.   
“Then why am I still alive?” Rose asked.   
“You must be here. It was foretold. The Doctor’s Rose and the Doctor’s Daughter. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.”   
“So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames.” Caan said.   
“What is that thing?” Rose asked.   
“You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected.” Doctor said   
“Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Three of you.” Davros said.   
“This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die.” Caan said.  
“He’s more mad then last time.” DD said.   
“Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!” Doctor demanded.   
“Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion and daughter. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too.” Davros said.   
“I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed.” Caan said.   
“What does that mean?” Doctor asked.   
“We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins.” Davros said.   
“Testing of what?” Doctor asked.   
“The Reality bomb.” Davros said a little too cheerful.   
“Behold. The apotheosis of my genius.” Davros said and he turned on a screen showing the holding area.   
“Four, three, two, one, zero.” A Dalek said.  
“Activate planetary alignment field.” The Red Dalek ordered.  
The screen was showing all of the planets, they started to glow.  
“That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!” Doctor yelled.  
DD gasped, “No, how can a species be so… so horrible?”  
“Because it’s fun.” Caan said and laughed.  
“What?” Rose asked, “What’s happening?”  
Doctor nor DD were talking, they were watching the screen in horror.   
“Test completed.” A Dalek said.   
“Doctor, what happened?” Rose asked.   
“Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter.” Davros said.   
“The stars are going out.” Rose said.   
“The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength.” Doctor said.   
“Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!” Davros said with glee.  
“Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth.” A Dalek said.   
“Display!” The Red Dalek said.   
“This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?” Martha asked.   
“Put me through.” Doctor said.   
“It begins As Dalek Caan foretold.” Davros said.  
“The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die.” Caan said with glee.   
“Stop saying that. Put me through!” Doctor said.   
“Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to.” Martha said.   
“Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent.” Davros said.   
“I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it.” Martha said.   
“Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?” DD asked.   
“There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart.” Martha said.   
“What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?” Doctor asked.   
“The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option.” Martha said.   
“That's never an option.” Doctor said.   
“Don't argue with me, Doctor!” Martha snapped. “Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?”   
“She's good.” Rose said with a smile.   
“Who's that?” Martha asked.   
“My name's Rose. Rose Tyler.” Rose said.   
“Oh, my God. He found you.” Martha said happily.  
Doctor and Rose smiled at each other.   
“Second transmission, internal.” A Dalek said.  
“Display.” The Red Dalek said.   
“Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off.” Jack said holding up a warp star on a chain and wires.   
“He's still alive. Oh, my god. That, that's my mum.” Rose gasped.   
“And Mickey.” DD said with a grin.  
“Captain, what are you doing?” Doctor asked.   
“I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up.” Jack said.   
“You can't!” Doctor said.  
“Cool, where did you get a Warp Star?” DD asked.  
“From me.” Sarah Jane said.  
“DD it’s not cool.” Doctor said.  
“We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners.” Sarah Jane said.   
“Impossible. That face. After all these years.” Davros said.   
“Davros.” Sarah said, “It’s been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?”   
“Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation.” Davros said.  
“And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor and the girls go, or this Warp Star It gets opened. Sarah said.   
“I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't.” Jack said.  
“Now that's what I call a ransom. Doctor?” Rose said.  
Doctor’s face was showing how he felt about the whole situation.   
“And the prophecy unfolds.” Davros said.   
“The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him.” Caan said.   
“The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people And you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time Transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.”  
“Hey leave him alone.” DD said with a glare.  
“He transformed you most of all, he let you create bombs, using them whenever you saw fit, to benefit you. You too are a child of time and a murderer. Quite literally.” Davros said.  
“Yah, let me out of this thing and I’ll show you what this child of time can really do.” DD said with as much loathing as she can muster for the Daleks.   
“You have taught her well Doctor. Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network.” Davros said.   
“Who was that?” Doctor asked.   
“Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here.” Rose said.   
DD and Doctor were shocked.  
“How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?” Davros asked.   
DD could tell her dad was remembering everybody who died helping them, there was a lot that DD remembered. Everybody from the game ship before Doctor regenerated. Mrs. Moore from the Parallel world, the Face of Boe which is Jack, Chantho from the end of the universe, Astrid, Foon and Morvin from the Titanic, Ratigan saving the world from the Sontarans. Her sister Jenny stepping in front of Dad and took that bullet. River Song… from the future, handcuffing the both of them and sacrificing herself. The Hostess and Sky from Midnight.  
“Stop it.” DD yelled.  
“The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself.” Davros said.   
“Enough. Engage defense zero five.” The Red Dalek said.   
“It's the Crucible or the Earth.” Martha said.   
“Transmat engaged.” The Red Dalek said.   
“No!” Martha yelled and she vanished and landed where the other three were at.  
Jack and the others were transported a few seconds later.   
“I've got you. It's all right.” Jack said lifting Martha up.   
“Don't move, all of you. Stay still.” Doctor said, he touched the forcefield and it lit up around him.   
“Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!” Davros ordered.   
“Do as he says.” Doctor said.   
“Mum, I told you not to.” Rose said.   
“Yah, but I couldn't leave you.” Jackie said.   
“The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!” Davros said sounding way too excited when he said detonate the Reality bomb.   
“You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!” Doctor said angry.   
“Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!” Davros said excited.  
There was a noise that all the humans and the Time Lords loved hearing. It was the sound of the TARDIS.  
Everybody was looking around hopeful.  
“But that's” Doctor started.   
“Impossible.” Davros said.  
“No, just unlikely.” DD said with a grin.  
The TARDIS materialized and somebody stepped out, it was the Doctor.   
“Brilliant.” Jack said.  
“No way.” DD gasped laughing.  
The other Doctor ran across the floor.   
“Don't!” Doctor warned the other Doctor.  
Davros zapped the other Doctor. He dropped the weapon and looked like he was in pain when he hit the floor.   
“Activate holding cell.” Davros said.  
A beam of light surrounded the other Doctor as well.  
To everybody’s amazement Donna ran out of the TARDIS and grabbed the weapon.   
“Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!” Donna said.  
Davros zapped Donna, flying her backwards. She dropped the weapon as well.   
“Donna!” DD yelled.  
“Donna! Are you all right, Donna?” Doctor yelled.   
“Destroy the weapon.” Davros ordered.  
A Dalek destroyed the weapon.   
“I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic.” Davros said.   
“How come there are two of you?” Rose asked.   
“Human biological metacrisis.” The other Doctor said.  
“Cool, that has never happened before in Time Lord History.” DD said.  
“Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb.” Doctor said.   
“Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen.” The Red Dalek started counting.   
“Stand witness, Time Lords. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come.” Davros said.   
They were watching the screen as the events were taking place.  
Nobody knew what to do, they were all scared.  
“Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” The Red Dalek was counting down.  
All of a sudden the screen went blank. Nothing happened.  
The Time Lords and humans were happy about the alarm and that the event stopped, but they couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.  
“Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop.” She pressed a button, “That button there.” Donna said, she was talking like the Doctor.   
DD started laughing, Donna sounded funny.  
“Donna, you can't even change a plug.” Doctor said confused.   
“Do you want to bet, Time Boy?” Donna asked with a grin.   
“You'll suffer for this.” Davros said and he was going to zap Donna.  
Donna lifted a lever on the console and Davros’ zap traveled up his arm.   
“Argh!” Davros yelled in pain.  
“Doesn’t feel good does it?” DD said with a grin.   
Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.” Donna said.   
“Exterminate her!” Davros commanded, he sounded like he was throwing a tantrum.   
“Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.” The Daleks said.  
Donna worked on more of the controls on the panel.   
“Weapons non-functional.” A Dalek said.   
“Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.” Donna said.   
“How did you work that out? You're…” Doctor started.   
“Time Lord. Part Time Lord.” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
“No way.” DD said with a grin.   
“Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna.   
“Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there Time Lords. Get to work.” Donna said.  
The Time Lords grinned at each other and ran towards the controls.  
“Stop them! Get them away from the controls.” Davros ordered.   
“And spin.” Donna said spinning a wheel on the console.  
The Daleks began spinning around.   
“Help me. Help me!” The Dalek said.  
“And the other way.” Donna said.  
“What did you do?” DD asked.   
“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.” Donna said.   
“But that's brilliant!” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Why did we never think of that?” Doctor asked.   
“Because you three are just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.” Donna said.   
“Ha!” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
Jack ran into the TARDIS to grab weapons.  
“Come on then, we've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.” Donna said.   
“Stop this at once!” Davros ordered.  
Jack came out of the TARDIS with big guns   
“Mickey!” Jack said giving him a gun.   
“You will desist!” Davros said.  
Mickey pointed his weapon at Davros, there was no way he could miss.   
“Just stay where you are, mister.” Mickey said.   
“Ready? And reverse.” Donna said.  
The two Time Lords and the two Time Ladies pulled out pairs of rods and the planets disappeared one by one.   
“Off you go, Clom.” Doctor said.   
“Back home, Adipose Three.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia” Donna said.  
“And the Lost and found Moon of Poosh.” DD said with a grin.   
“Sorted. Ha!” Donna said.  
“Ha!” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
“We need more power!” Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver.  
“DD I need you over here.” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
DD grinned and took out her sonic screwdriver.  
“Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?” Rose asked coming up to the four.   
“He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor.” Donna said.  
DD loved the look her other Dad had on his face when Donna said that.  
DD chuckled. The metacrisis Doctor grinned and winked.  
“I got his mind.” Donna said.  
“Well if you say so.” Metacrisis Doctor said quietly so only DD could hear.  
DD chuckled.   
“So there's four of you?” Sarah asked.   
“Four Time lords?” Rose asked.   
“I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.” Jack said.   
“You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, Donna, DD.” DD said. “3Ds”  
Metacrisis Doctor and real Doctor grinned, “The Ood was right.   
“But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?” Davros asked.   
“Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time.” Doctor said.   
“This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor.” Caan said.   
“You betrayed the Daleks.” Davros said.   
“I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!” Caan said.  
“Hmm, maybe he’s not as mad as we thought.” DD said.  
“Heads up!” Jack said, the red Dalek was descending into the vault.   
“Davros, you have betrayed us.” The Red Dalek said.   
“It was Dalek Caan.” Davros said.   
“The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.” The Red Dalek said and he zapped the control panel. Doctor, Metacrisis Doctor, and DD fell backwards, Donna was away from the panel at the moment.  
“Like I was saying, feel this!” Jack said and he fired his weapon at the Red Dalek and it exploded.  
DD saw Jack fire his weapon, “Wow.” She gasped.  
The console was smoking.   
“Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the Tardis.” Doctor said and he ran into the TARDIS.   
“Holding Earth stability.” Metacrisis Doctor said pushing buttons.  
“Maintaining atmospheric shell.” DD said.   
“The prophecy must complete.” Caan said.   
“Don't listen to him.” Davros said.  
“Like we’re going to listen to you.” DD said.   
“I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor.” Caan said.   
“He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
“Dad would never allow that.” DD said.   
“Just, just wait for the Doctor.” Donna said.   
“I am the Doctor. Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!” Doctor said, “DD you like bombs, well, think of this as a giant bomb.”   
Daleks started exploding all over the Crucible and all over the Medusa Cascade. The vault where they were at started shaking like an earth quake. Debris was falling down and fires started.  
The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS.   
“What have you done?” Doctor asked angry.   
“Fulfilling the prophecy.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis!” Doctor sounded like he was scolding the metacrisis Doctor, “Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!”  
Metacrisis Doctor was the first one in the TARDIS.   
“In! In! In! In!” Doctor said making sure everybody got in safely   
“Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
“Dad come on.” DD said.  
“Get in the TARDIS.” Doctor said. “I have to save him.”  
“Why?” DD asked.  
Metacrisis Doctor came out and grabbed DD’s hand, “It’s personal.” He dragged DD into the TARDIS.  
They could hear the conversation going on between Doctor and Davros.  
“Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you.” Doctor yelled over the noise of the Vault coming down.  
“Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!” Davros yelled and a wall of flames engulfed Davros and everybody heard his last scream.  
DD hated what was being said, she saw that her other Dad… that’s weird she has two dads of the same dad. Her other Dad was comforting Sarah Jane whom was shaken seeing Davros again.  
DD ran back towards her real dad and grabbed his hand.  
“One will still die.” Caan said.  
“Don’t listen to them, come on.” DD said pulling her dad into the TARDIS.  
Doctor and DD ran inside the TARDIS and took their spots by the console.   
“And off we go.” Doctor said flipping a switch.  
The TARDIS dematerialized a second before the Crucible exploded.  
Metacrisis Doctor grinned at DD.  
“Giant explosion.” DD laughed with a grin.  
Doctor didn’t like how DD was gleeful about that.  
“But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space.” Sarah Jane said.   
“I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?” Doctor asked.  
Other DD got on the screen, “Loud and Clear Dad. Is Jack there?”  
“Can’t get rid of him, why?” Doctor asked.  
Other DD smirked, “Spoilers.”  
DD saw Jack grin and he winked at DD.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“Oh really don’t want to know, anyway, I want you lot to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.” Doctor said.  
“Ianto, did you hear him?” Other DD asked.  
“Doing it now, sir.” Ianto said.  
“What’s that for?” Donna asked.  
“It's a tow rope. Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?” Doctor asked.  
“Luke. He's called Luke. And the computers called Mister Smith.” Sarah said.  
Metacrisis Doctor and DD chuckled at that.   
“Calling Luke and Mister Smith.” Doctor said. “This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg.”   
“Is Mum there?” Luke asked.   
“Oh, she's fine and dandy.” Doctor said.   
“Yes! Yes!” Sarah said with relief.   
“Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?” Doctor ordered.  
“I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals.” Mr. Smith said.   
“Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while.” Doctor said.   
“No, no, no. Let me.” Sarah said getting on the scanner, “K9, out you come!”   
K9 appeared next to Luke.  
“Affirmative, Mistress.” K9 said.   
“Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!” Doctor said excited. “K9, give Mister Smith the base code.”   
“Master. Tardis base code now being transferred.” K9 said.  
“Oh I love K9.” DD said to Metacrisis Doctor.  
“Me too.” Metacrisis Doctor said with a grin.  
“The process is simple.” K9 said.   
“Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down.” Sarah was placed by DD, “Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there.” Rose was placed by Metacrisis Doctor’s other side. DD was on his other. “It's designed to have seven pilots, and before DD learned the basics, I had to do it single handed. But it still rattled about with two pilots. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go good spot for you away from her.” Doctor said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asked.  
Doctor didn’t answer  
“DD right where you need to be. Steady that.” Doctor said.  
“Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The TARDIS pulled Earth out of the Medusa Cascade. Metacrisis Doctor took DD’s sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and used it, the freedom song started playing.  
The 3Ds grinned.  
Everybody was very happy to be flying the TARDIS the way it was supposed to fly. It was a very smooth ride.  
Once the TARDIS was moving and DD knew it was ok for her to let go, she let go and walked over to the scanner, she wanted to see what the Earth looked like being pulled.  
“What do you think?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s… magnificent.” DD said with a grin.  
Donna was walking around the group watching them fly the TARDIS.  
Once they were close to where they needed to be, DD got back to her spot to help land the Earth in its orbit.  
Once it was in its orbit. Everyone started clapping and laughing and then everybody was hugging each other.   
It was funny seeing Donna pull Sarah Jane off of Jack.  
Everybody hugged everybody. They all saved the Earth, again.  
Sadly it was now time to send everybody home. The TARDIS landed on Earth in a park, it was sunny and people were happily celebrating.  
Everybody was hugging everybody goodbye. Doctor was looking sadder and sadder.  
Sarah Jane stepped out of the TARDIS first along with the Doctor.  
Metacrisis Doctor was looking at the scanner and watching the goodbye.  
“You know, you can go out there too and say goodbye to her.” DD said.  
“You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth.” Sarah Jane said. Which made Doctor smile. They hugged.  
“No, he needs to do this on his own.” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
“But she’s your friend too.” DD said.  
“I said my goodbye.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!” Sarah Jane said and she ran away from the Doctor.  
Rose began talking to the Metacrisis Doctor, Mickey was talking to Jackie, Donna and Martha were phoning their families. DD finally got to talk to Jack.  
“So, what was that all about with the other me?” DD asked.  
Jack laughed, “It’s a long story.”  
“Are we… um… I thought you were…” DD started.  
Jack laughed again, “It’s a long story… but… um… yes on both your questions.”  
DD gasped. “You’re my…”  
Jack laughed. “Yes, but not in the way you think.”  
“How then?” DD asked.  
“I can’t tell you.” Jack said. “You’re just going to have to find out.”  
“Please tell me.” DD said.  
“No.” Jack said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because you told me not to.” Jack said.  
“But I’m telling you to tell me.” DD said.  
“Future you told me not to.” Jack said.  
DD pouted.  
“Hey guess what.” Jack said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“You have pretty eyes.” Jack said.  
DD smiled and hugged Jack.  
DD talked to Martha  
“When are we going to do Bridesmaid things?” DD asked.  
“Oh, sorry. Um, sorry, with everything that has been going on. The wedding isn’t happening. He… he was killed.” Martha said.  
DD gasped, “Oh no, I’m so sorry.”  
She hugged her friend.  
“Yah, in the line of duty.” Martha said with tears running down her face. “He died a hero saving someone’s life.”  
DD smiled, “No matter which Time Line he was in, he always was saving someone’s life.”   
Martha smiled and nodded.   
“So how’s your family? Are they safe?” DD asked.  
“Yah, just got off the phone with them, they’re all safe.” Martha said.  
“That’s good.” DD sad with a smile.  
“So… you and Jack.” Martha said with a knowing grin.  
“You knew?” DD asked.  
“I’ve helped Torchwood out a few times.” Martha said.  
“What am I like?” DD asked, “In my future?”  
Martha shook her head no, “You know I can’t… spoilers.”  
“Everybody seems to be saying that a lot.” DD said.  
“You say that word a lot.” Martha said.  
DD chuckled, “I got it from a woman from mine and Dad’s future.”  
“Well, I’m heading out, my team needs my help to clean up.” Jack said. “Hey do you want to send us off?”  
DD nodded.  
Jack offered his hand to DD.  
DD gasped.  
“Come on, take my hand, when your dad see’s us holding hands, he’ll freak.” Jack said with a grin.  
DD grinned mischievously and took his hand and the three of them walked outside.  
“Oh no, no, no, none of that.” Doctor said seeing Jack and DD holding hands.  
“I told you he’d freak.” Jack said laughing.  
The two girls were laughing as well.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.  
“Uh oh, I think he’s angry.” Jack joked.  
“Give me your wrist.” Doctor said annoyed.  
Jack sighed and gave Doctor his vortex manipulator.   
“I told you, no teleport. And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time.” Doctor said.   
“Consider it done.” Martha said.  
They both saluted the Doctor, Doctor rolled his eyes, he hated being saluted but he returned it.   
They both started walking away, Jack turned around and faced them, grinned, ran back to DD and kissed her.  
“JACK. NONE OF THAT.” Doctor yelled.  
“You have that to look forward to.” Jack said with a wink and he returned to Martha laughing.  
DD’s hearts were pounding and she was very happy.  
“Oh Gosh, DD, no.” Doctor said annoyed.  
Mickey came out of the TARDIS.  
“Oi, where are you going?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose.” Mickey said.   
“What will you do?” DD asked.  
“Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch.” Mickey said, he hugged DD and punched fists with the Doctor, “See you, boss. Hey, you two!”  
Mickey caught up with Jack and Martha.   
“You know he did that just to get a reaction out of you.” DD said with a grin.  
“Yes I know, come on.” Doctor said, he didn’t seem very happy again. DD had a good feeling why.  
They entered the TARDIS and walked towards the console.  
“Just time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as.” Doctor started and materialized the TARDIS on a beach.  
Metacrisis Doctor and Jackie were the first ones out of the TARDIS followed by Rose, DD, Donna and Doctor.  
“Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy.” Jackie said.   
“Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?” Metacrisis Doctor asked with a grin.   
“Doctor.” Jackie said.   
“Really?” Metacrisis Doctor asked shocked.   
“No, you plum. He's called Tony.” Jackie said.   
“Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?” Rose asked looking around.   
“You're back home.” Doctor said.   
“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now.” Donna said.   
“No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now.” Rose said.   
“But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost.” DD said sadly.  
“And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own.” Doctor said.   
“You made me.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him.” Doctor said.   
“But he's not you.” Rose said.   
“He needs you. That's very me.” Doctor said.   
“But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on.” Donna said.   
“I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“Which means?” Rose asked.   
“I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want.” Metacrisis Doctor said.   
“You'll grow old at the same time as me?” Rose asked.   
“Together.” Metacrisis Doctor said.  
Rose slowly put her hand on the Metacrisis’s heart and heard the one heartbeat.  
“Um, other Dad, catch.” DD said awkwardly and she threw a piece of TARDIS coral. “That’s a piece of the TARDIS, grow yourself a new one. We all know this universe needs defending.”  
“But that takes thousands of years.” Metacrisis said.  
“No, because.” Doctor started.  
“If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizers to 36.3, you accelerate the growth power by 59.” Donna said.  
The two Doctors and DD looked at each other, “We never thought of that.”  
“Must be a human thing.” DD said.  
“I’m just brilliant.” Donna said.  
“The Doctor in the TARDIS.” DD said.  
“With Rose Tyler.” Doctor said. “Just as it should be.”  
“But what about you?” Rose asked.  
“Oh I’m fine, I’ve got DD and Donna.” Doctor said.   
“Human with a Time Lord brain, perfect combination.” Donna said. “We can travel the universe forever. As friends and equals.”  
“Great, two Time Lords telling me what to do who talk like dad.” DD joked, she was trying to lighten the mood, she knew what they had to do after they left Rose and the other Doctor.  
The TARDIS motor was going off.   
“We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever.” Doctor said.   
“But, it's still not right, because the Doctor's still you.” Rose said.   
“And I'm him.” Doctor said.   
“All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.” Rose said.  
DD’s hearts were beating, this was so sad. She knew that answer.   
“I said, Rose Tyler.” Doctor said.  
DD had unshed tears in her eyes, that was all her dad did say before they couldn’t see Rose again.   
“Yah, and how was that sentence going to end?” Rose asked.   
“Does it need saying?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes it does.” DD whispered but she was too far for them to hear her.   
“And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?” Rose asked the Metacrisis Doctor.  
The Metacrisis Doctor uttered three little powerful words in her ear. The three other Time Lords hurried inside the TARDIS taking the opportunity. DD was trying to hide the tears in her eyes.  
“Its ok to cry.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t say anything, she just helped dematerialize the TARDIS. Then went to stand next to her dad.  
“I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?” Donna asked.   
“And how do you know that?” DD asked.   
“Because it's in Doctor’s head. And if it's in his head, it's in mine.” Donna said happily.   
“And how does that feel?” Doctor asked.   
“Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary.” Donna was repeating and then gasped, “I'm fine. Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton.”  
Donna gasped again and this time it was hurting her.  
“Donna.” DD said.   
“Oh, my God.” Donna said scared.   
“Do you know what's happening?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Donna said.   
“There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why.” Doctor said.   
“Because there can't be.” Donna said and she walked a few feet away from the Doctor and didn’t look at either of them, “I want to stay.”   
“Look at me. Donna, look at me.” Doctor said.   
“I was going to be with you forever.” Donna said.   
“I know.” Doctor said.   
“The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis. The 3Ds. No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back.” Donna was scared and was crying. “DD tell him, make him stop.”  
DD tried to hold her tears in, she hated what her Dad had to do to Donna.   
“Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times.” Doctor said.   
“No.” Donna said with tears running down her face, she knew exactly what was happening.   
“The best. Goodbye.” Doctor said.  
“Goodbye Donna.” DD said with tears running down her face.   
“No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No.” Donna begged.  
Doctor mind melded with Donna, taking her memories away.   
“No!” Donna begged and passed out in Doctor’s arms.  
Doctor held Donna while DD had the TARDIS materialize to the Noble’s home.   
“Go knock on the door.” Doctor said.  
DD ran out of the TARDIS and knocked on the Noble’s door.  
“That must be her. Donna?” Wilf opened the door.  
Doctor had Donna in his arms.  
“Donna? Donna?” Wilf asked, “What happened?”  
“She’s fine, can you lead us to her bedroom?” DD asked.  
“Yes of course.” Wilf said.  
“What’s wrong? Is that her?” Donna.” Sylvia said and gasped when she saw Doctor with Donna.  
“What did you do to her?” Sylvia asked.  
“She’s fine.” Doctor said, “She just needs sleep.”  
They went upstairs and Doctor put Donna to bed. They just stared at her, DD put her hand in her dad’s and squeezed.  
Doctor squeezed back.  
They headed back downstairs and explained what happened.  
“She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her.” Doctor said.  
“But she'll get better now?” Wilf asked.   
“I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, of DD or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go.” Doctor said.   
“All those wonderful things she did.” Wilf said sadly.   
“I know. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or any of it for the rest of her life.” Doctor said.   
“But the whole world's talking about it. We travelled across space.” Sylvia said.   
“It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again.” DD said.  
“But she was better with you the both of you.” Wilf said.   
“Don't say that.” Sylvia said.   
“No, she was.” Wilf said   
“I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.” Doctor said.   
“She still is. She's my daughter.” Sylvia said.   
“Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while.” DD said.  
Donna came in annoyed, “I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid! What do you let me do that for? Don't mind me. Donna.” Donna said, she was on her mobile.   
“John Smith.” Doctor said standing up and shaking Donna’s hand.  
“Daisy Smith.” DD said doing the same.   
“The Smiths were just leaving.” Sylvia said.   
“My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts. Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky. What have I missed now? Nice to meet you two.” Donna said and left the room.  
It tore at DD’s hearts seeing Donna not recognizing her.  
“As I said, I think you should go.” Sylvia said.  
Doctor nodded and after saying goodbye to the Nobles, they left the sitting room.  
They heard Donna in the kitchen, Doctor had to make sure she didn’t remember. They walked into the kitchen.  
“Donna? We were just going.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, see you. I tell you what though, you're wasting your time with that one, because Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him. No, no, no, no. Listen, listen, this is important. Susie Mair wouldn't lie. Not unless it was about calories. Ha ha ha!” Donna said.  
They walked outside of the Nobles’ home and it was pouring down rain. Wilf was with them.   
“Atmospheric disturbance.” DD said with a sigh.   
“You’ll have quite a bit of this. Still, it'll pass. Everything does. Bye then, Wilfred.” Doctor said shaking his hand.  
DD hugged Wilfred. She liked him.   
“Oh, Doctor? DD? What about you now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours.” Wilf said.   
“They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. We’re fine.” Doctor said.  
“We have each other, that’s all we need.” DD said and she grabbed her dad’s hand.  
“I'll watch out for you.” Wilf said.   
“You can't ever tell her.” Doctor said.   
“No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, DD, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you two.” Wilf said.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said.  
Father and Daughter both soaking wet walked back to the TARDIS. They dematerialized the TARDIS and saw Wilf salute them.   
After they were in the Time Vortex in space, they both went to their bedrooms to take showers and get dry clothes on. Then they both sat in the lounge with hot cocoa and the biscuits that don’t add any weight. They sat in silence for the rest of the night until DD fell asleep on Doctor.  
Doctor smiled at his daughter, he couldn’t believe he only met her a little more than two years ago. He couldn’t imagine his life without her now. He knew traveling would be unbearable if he didn’t have her. He would travel yes, but it would be very lonely and he would be very sad.   
Doctor picked his daughter up gently and carried her to her bedroom. He liked looking at this bedroom, it was like his bedroom, it looked like Gallifrey. His more so than hers, DD also wanted to remember Gumai Beara so she dedicated a wall to Gumai Beara.  
It still broke Doctor’s heart knowing about his daughter’s past. Watching her home planet be invaded and being kidnapped and become a slave to the Golems while they destroyed her planet. Doctor wondered if he found her before those Golems destroyed her innocence if she would not like bombs so much. She also wouldn’t have the fear of being left behind. He could tell she had this fear, she would never admit it though.   
Doctor gently laid DD down on her bed and took her shoes off.  
DD stirred and Doctor was quiet.  
DD relaxed again.  
Doctor covered her up and kissed her head.


	32. Chapter 32

“Morning sleepyhead.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Morning.” DD said with a grin, “What are you making?”  
“Well I’m making us cereal, TARDIS is making us pancakes. I can’t cook.” Doctor confessed.  
DD laughed and Doctor grinned.  
He set down two bowls of cereal and two bowls of fruit.  
“I told TARDIS time and time again, no pears.” Doctor said picking out his pears in his fruit.  
DD did the same. She hated pears too.  
Usually they would give their pears to their companions who laughed at them for picking all the pears out. They would happily eat them.  
They finished their cereal before the pancakes were done. Their fruit was gone as well. They couldn’t wait for their pancakes, they had everything ready to top them.  
Once they got their pancakes. They began pouring syrup all over their pancakes. Doctor liked drenching his in chocolate syrup, DD drenched hers in strawberry. Then they took turns with the whipped cream, the sprinkles and the cherries on top.  
When Donna was with them, she thought they were bonkers, she said that wasn’t breakfast but a very big unhealthy dessert.  
“But we have fruit.” Doctor said.  
They were both remembering that day and chuckled when they took a bite of their breakfast.  
“Where do you want to go?” Doctor asked.  
“Um… In honor of Donna, can we go to Felspoon?” DD asked then took another bite of her pancake.  
Doctor nodded, “Yah that sounds like a fun place to go today.”  
After breakfast TARDIS cleaned up after them and DD and Doctor went to the console room.  
“So Felspoon, where the mountains sway in the wind. It’s quite pretty actually. Might want to grab a hat and sunglasses though.  
DD smiled and nodded and ran to get a hat and sun glasses.  
“Ready?” Doctor asked when she came back, he had his hat on too.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
He flipped the switch that would take them to Felspoon.  
When they walked outside, DD was glad she had her sun glasses, the mountains did sway in the wind, they were also quite bright and shiny.  
“Brilliant.” Doctor said looking at the mountains with his sun glasses on.  
“Can we go hike up the mountain?” DD asked.  
“Well we didn’t come all the way here just to look at it.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Doctor hurried back inside and grabbed a pack that was full of food and necessities.   
“We’re going to have a picnic.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“But we just ate breakfast.” DD said.  
“We’re hiking, it’s a three hour hike.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded with a grin, “Ok, lets go.”  
They started their hike up the mountain, they stopped many times because they saw interesting looking wild life and Doctor explained a lot of them to DD, she was fascinated.   
They stopped by a pink looking river.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“Isn’t it lovely?” Doctor asked, “Go on taste it.”  
“Are you sure its safe?” DD asked.  
Doctor soniced it with his screwdriver for DD’s benefit, “As safe as the TARDIS.”  
DD grinned and tasted the water, it tasted like bubblegum.  
“Wow.” DD laughed.  
“There’s a different taste every time somebody tastes it.” Doctor said and he tasted the water, “That tasted like roast beef.”  
DD laughed and had another taste, “That tasted like… ew… pears.” DD made a face.  
Doctor laughed.  
She tasted the water again, “That’s better, Bananas.”  
They drank the water until they had their fill, then they were hiking up the mountain again.  
After a few hours they finally made it to the top of the mountain.  
“Take a look at that view.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“It’s amazing.” DD said with a smile.  
They stayed up on the mountain until it started to rain then they took cover underneath some trees.  
“Shouldn’t we head back down to the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“Not yet, I want to show you something after the rain stops.” Doctor said.  
The rain stopped a few minutes later.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“Watch.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The color of the mountain turned into a rainbow of colors and was sparkling.  
“Wow.” DD gasped. “That’s magnificent.”  
“It only happens after a rainstorm. When the mountain dries, it goes back to normal color.” Doctor said.  
“This place is wonderful, how come we haven’t seen any intelligent life forms?” DD asked.  
“This place is only good to visit for short periods, it’s not livable.” Doctor said.  
“But why? It’s so pretty.” DD said.  
“That’s because there is a defense on this world, any intelligent life form who stays here for longer than a week, or tries to destroy the planet in any way, will start to crumble.” Doctor said.  
“Crumble?” DD asked a little scared now.  
“Yes. The atmosphere and water and plantlife becomes poison to all intelligent life forms and they start to crumble.” Doctor said.  
“But we drank the water, it rained on us, we touched the plant life.” DD said scared.  
“It’s ok, we are only staying here for a day. The planet allows visitors as long as they are gone within a week and doesn’t damage the planet.” Doctor said.  
“Ok.” DD said, “It sure is pretty.”  
“Yes it is.” Doctor said with a smile, “Come on Alonz y”   
DD grinned and Father and Daughter hiked back down the mountain.  
The stopped at the river again and drank their fill having fun with all of the flavors, except for pear, they didn’t like the pear flavor.  
They made it back to the TARDIS when it got dark.  
“That was fun.” DD said, “We should go back again someday.”  
Doctor grinned, “I’d like that too.”  
They dematerialized the TARDIS again and went on their next adventure.  
The TARDIS materialized under an archway. It was snowing.  
“Wow real snow right?” DD asked, she was wearing a dress fit for the time period, but she knew if she had to, she could rip the bottom off and she’d be able to run. After all this time wearing dresses she now had dresses with this feature  
“Yes, this is real snow.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD took Doctor’s arm, it was the proper thing to do in the time period they were in.  
They walked towards the market place and looked around.  
“Looks like Christmas time.” DD said with a grin.  
“Good afternoon.” A police man said.   
“Hot chestnuts. Chestnuts.” A seller said.  
“We should get some of those later.” DD said with a grin.  
“Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings of comfort and joy.” The Choir sang.   
“You there, boy. What day is this?” Doctor asked a boy.   
“Christmas Eve, sir.” The boy said.   
“What year?” Doctor asked.   
“You thick or something?” The Boy asked.  
DD chuckled.   
“Oi. Just answer the question.” Doctor said.  
“Year of our Lord 1851, sir.” The boy said.   
“Right. Nice year. Bit dull.” Doctor said.  
“Can we get some chestnuts now?” DD asked with a grin.  
Doctor smiled at DD, “Ok.”   
“Doctor! Doctor!”   
“Who, me?” Doctor asked.  
They ran to where they heard somebody screaming.   
“Doctor!” The lady screamed again.  
They ran down an alleyway to a lady who was looking at a door, behind the door was something growling and trying to get out.   
“Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here?” Doctor asked.  
Something was snarling behind the doors.   
“Ooo. Ok, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here.” Doctor said, “DD take her and run.”   
“Doctor!” The woman screamed again.   
“No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello.” Doctor said.   
“Don't be stupid. Who are you?” The Woman asked.   
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor who?” The Woman asked.   
“Just the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Well, there can't be two of you.” The Woman said.  
“What do you mean?” DD asked.   
Another man ran up with another girl.  
“Where the hell have you two been?” The woman asked.   
“Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?” The other Doctor asked.   
“Hold on, hold on. Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver.” The Other Doctor said.   
“The what?” Doctor and DD asked.   
“Now quickly, you and DD get back to the Tardis.” The Other Doctor said.  
“You know I’m not going back, I can help.” The Other DD said.   
“Back to the what?” Doctor and DD were shocked at what they were hearing.   
“If you could stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord.” The Other Doctor said.   
“Job for a what lord?” Doctor asked.  
The doors burst open and an animal that had a cyberman head ran out snarling.   
“Oh, that's different.” Doctor and DD said.   
“Oh, that's new.” The Other Doctor and other DD said.  
The two doctors pointed their screwdrivers at the animal.   
“Allons-y.” Both Doctor’s said at the same time.   
“I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir.” The Other Doctor said.  
The animal leaped and landed on a wall opposite them. It had a furry body like an animal with metal hands and feet like a robot.   
“Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog.” Doctor said.  
“Can we call it a Cyberanimal?” DD asked. “The head is giving me the creeps.”   
“Well, talking's all very well. Rosita? DD?” The Other Doctor said.   
“I'm ready.” Rosita said.  
“Me too.” The other DD said.  
Rosita handed over a large coil of rope, the Other DD had a sling shot with a bag of marbles in her pocket.   
“Now, watch and learn.” The Other Doctor said and he lassoed the rope and got it around the beast. “Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth. DD are you ready with the marbles?”  
“Ready Father.” Other DD said with a grin and she shot the marbles at the beast to make it lose it’s grip.  
Instead of the beast falling, it climbed higher pulling the other Doctor with it.   
“Or not.” Doctor said.  
“I might be in a little bit of trouble.” The Other Doctor said.   
“Nothing changes. I've got you.” Doctor said grabbing onto the Other Doctor’s legs.  
The beast was strong enough to pull them both off of the ground.  
“Now what?” Other DD asked.  
“You idiots!” Rosita yelled at the Doctor’s   
The three girls watched as the beast pulled the Doctors through a window.  
“What is with the slingshot?” DD asked.  
“Well I used to use bombs, but my father doesn’t like them, so I use a slingshot and marbles.” Other DD said.  
“But it’s ineffective.” DD said.  
“Well a girl my age shouldn’t be using bombs anyway.” Other DD said, “Now who are you and the other man?”  
“Don’t you recognize me?” DD asked.  
“Should I?” Other DD asked.  
DD groaned, “I don’t have time for this, we need to get our Dads away from the beast.”  
“So that man is your father?” Other DD asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
“Where’d Rosita go?” Other DD asked.  
“Probably to go save them like we should have been doing if we weren’t talking.” DD said shocked at the name.  
The Doctors were laughing when they came down the stairs from the building they were in.   
“Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed.” Rosita said.  
“But evidently we did not. Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off.” Other Doctor said.  
“Well, they do, don't they? Rosita. Good name. Hello, Rosita.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned at her dad knowingly.  
“And this is my lovely daughter DD.” The Other Doctor introduced.  
“Hello DD.” Doctor said.  
“Hello sir, it’s nice to meet you.” Other DD said.  
“Don’t you recognize me either?” Doctor asked.  
“Don’t feel bad Dad, she doesn’t know me either.” DD said.   
“Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the Tardis, right?” Rosita asked.   
“Funeral?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was.” Other Doctor said.   
“Well, not as young as you were when you were me.” Doctor said.   
“When I was who?” Other Doctor asked.   
“You really don't recognize me?” Doctor asked.  
“And you don’t recognize me at all?” DD asked Other DD.  
“Why do you keep saying that?” Other DD asked. “No.”   
“Not at all.” Other Doctor said.   
“But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick.” Doctor said.  
“But you’re the Doctor’s Daughter. The next… no, not the next, I’ve met the next, but a future Doctor’s Daughter anyway. I don’t want to know how it happened. I hope it’s not embarrassing like choking on a pear… although that would be ironic, I hate pears, ooh I hope I don’t like pears in the future, that would be gross.” DD said.  
“I love pears.” Other DD said.  
DD groaned.  
“You two are gabbling. Might I ask who the two of you are?” Other Doctor asked.  
“No, we’re, er, we’re just. Smith. John Smith and Daisy Smith. Father and Daughter. But we’ve heard all about you, Doctor and DD. Bit of legends, if I say so myself.” Doctor said and winked at DD.   
“Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, we are.” Other Doctor said.   
“A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?” DD asked.   
“How do you know that?” Other Doctor asked.   
“You've forgotten us.” Doctor and DD said.   
“Great swathes of our lives have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing.” Other Doctor said.   
“Going how far back?” DD asked.   
“Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister and Ms. Smith, but they are creatures from another world.” Other Doctor said.   
“Really?” DD asked sarcastically.  
“Wow.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found us. Something was taken. And something was lost. What were we like? DD and I? In the past?” Other Doctor asked.   
“I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word.” Doctor started.   
“It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you and your daughter don't blink, Mister Smith.”  
“Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?” DD asked the Other DD.   
“You're a very odd girl.” Other DD said.  
“Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here.” DD said.   
“Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith. Ms. Smith. Don't breathe a word of it. Come along DD.” Other Doctor said.  
The Other Doctor and other DD hurried away.   
“Oh, but can't we come with you?” Doctor asked.   
“It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister and Ms. Smith.” Other Doctor said.   
“Merry Christmas, Doctor.” Doctor said.  
They waited until the other two were out of site and then they followed.   
“The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time. God rest his soul. Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you two go back to the Tardis. This is hardly work for women.” Other Doctor said.  
“But I can help.” Other DD said.  
“I said go.” Other Doctor said.  
Other DD pouted but was leaving.  
“Really? She’s giving up that easily?” DD asked. “She doesn’t use bombs and she doesn’t argue back, what sort of DD is this?”   
“One who listens to what her father tells her to do.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, don't mind me saving your life. That's work for a woman, isn't it?” Rosita asked.   
“The Doctor's companion does what The Doctor says. Off you go.” Other Doctor said.  
The two women leave.  
“Rosita has some characteristics of Rose, Martha and Donna.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor smiled, “I noticed. Now will you listen to your father and go back to the TARDIS?”  
“Ha, not in this regeneration.” DD said crossing her arms.  
Doctor sighed, “Didn’t think so, come on.”  
They walked into the house they knew the other Doctor was going into.   
“Hello.” Doctor said.   
“How did you get in?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Oh, front door. I'm good at doors. Er, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes. I'd be lost without it.” Other Doctor showed them his screwdriver, it was a regular screwdriver.   
“But that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?” DD asked.   
“Well, er, it makes a noise. That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view.” Other Doctor asked, “And if you don’t mind me asking, why is your daughter here? This is not the time and place for women.”  
“She doesn’t listen.” Doctor said shutting the door.  
“Um it makes noise and that makes it sonic?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Shh, he can understand you.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“What language is that? Latin?” Other Doctor asked.  
“Um, sure.” Doctor said. “So…This investigation of yours, what's it about?”   
“It started with a murder.” Other Doctor said.  
“Oh, good. I mean bad, but whose?” Doctor asked.   
“Mr. Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death.” Other Doctor said going through papers.   
“Cybermen?” DD asked.   
“It's hard to say. His body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence.” Other Doctor said.   
“So whose house is this?” DD asked.   
“The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild, found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution.” Other Doctor said.   
“But who was he? Was he important?” Doctor asked.   
“You two ask a lot of questions.” Other Doctor said.   
“We’re your companions.” Doctor said.  
“I have a companion.” Doctor said.  
“But the Doctor can have more than one companion.” DD said.  
“The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities.” Other Doctor said.   
“Children again. But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?” Doctor asked.   
“It's funny. I seem to be telling you two everything, as though you engendered some sort of trust. You seem familiar, I know your faces. But how?” Other Doctor asked.   
“I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch.” Doctor said.   
“Is that important?” Other Doctor asked.  
“And DD was wearing a locket.” DD said.  
“Again is that important?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?” Doctor asked.  
The Other Doctor handed him the watch.   
“It's said that if it's opened.” Doctor started and opened the watch, the insides fell out. “Oh, maybe not.”   
“It was more for decoration.” Other Doctor said.   
“Yah. Anyway, alien infiltration.” Doctor said changing the subject.  
“Well you did wear a stick of celery one regeneration.” DD said in Gallifreyan only loud enough for Doctor to hear.   
“Just look for anything different. Possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong. Perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine.” Other Doctor said.  
The three started looking, Doctor and DD took out their sonic screwdrivers and secretly began scanning the room.   
“It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shush! What's that noise?” Other Doctor asked.  
They stopped using their sonics and put them back in their pockets.   
“Oh, it's just me, whistling.” Doctor said and began to whistle to make a point, it sounded nothing like the sonic screwdrivers but the other Doctor bought it, “I wonder what's in here, though.”   
He opened the writing desk.   
“Ah. Different and metal, you were right.” Doctor said taking out two cylinders, “They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. If I were you, I'd say they worked something like this.” He pressed one end of the cylinder and the images were projected from the other. “See? Compressed information. Tons of it. That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disc, a Cyberdisc. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless. Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves.”   
“Are you all right sir?” DD asked.  
The Other Doctor didn’t look good.   
“I'm fine.” Other Doctor said.   
“No, what is it? What's wrong?” Doctor asked.  
“I've seen one of these before. DD and I were holding these devices the night we lost our minds. The night we regenerated. The Cybermen, they made us change. Our minds, our faces, our whole selves. And you two were there. Who are you?” Other Doctor asked.  
“Friends. I swear.” Doctor said.  
“Then I beg you, John. Daisy. Help my daughter and me.” Other Doctor said.   
“Ah. words I never refuse. But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the Tardis. Your uh, Tardis. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. D… uh, Daisy, stay with him. Won't take a tick. There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping.” Doctor said. Opening up doors and closing them again. He opened up another door. “Ok” He closed it again, “I think we should run.”  
A cyberman smashed down the door Doctor just closed.  
DD gasped. “Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!”  
Doctor pulled the Other Doctor up and the three of them started running.  
“Delete.” The Cyberman said.  
They ran through a door and Doctor soniced the door shut. They ran one direction and there was another Cyberman  
“The Doctor will be deleted.” The Cyberman said. “Delete.”  
They were trapped.   
“Stairs! Can't lead them outside!” Doctor said.  
The Other Doctor hurried upstairs first followed by DD and her dad.  
Doctor grabbed something and opened it up, it was an umbrella. He threw the umbrella at the Cybermen and grabbed a sword from the wall.   
“Delete.” The Cybermen said.   
“I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No? Ok, this is really your last warning! Ok, I give up.” Doctor said running up the stairs.   
“Delete.” The Cyberman said.   
“Listen to me properly. Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help! I mean it. I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!” Doctor said.   
“Delete.” The Cybermen said.   
“I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks. My name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone. The Doctor is me!” Doctor said pushing the Cyberman in the chest with his foot making the cyberman fall down the stairs.   
“Delete.” The Cyberman said.   
“The Doctor, remember? I'm the Doctor! You need me alive. You need the Doctor, and that's me!” Doctor said.  
DD found a bomb that would work in this situation, she pulled her dad out of the way.  
“What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“What do you think?” DD asked and she threw a bomb at the nearest Cyberman and kicked the Cyberman in the chest and watched him fall down the stairs again.  
“Activate.” DD said.  
The bomb exploded. Creating a big hole in the Cybermens’ chests.  
It looked like they were destroyed.  
DD smiled at her Dad.   
Doctor looked annoyed, he really hated bombs.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“Upgrade. Upgrade.” The Cybermen said, apparently they were not dead. They were coming back up the stairs.  
“Get out of the way.” Doctor said pulling DD out of the way in time and deflected one of the Cyberman’s hands from electrocuting his daughter.  
The Other Doctor was studying the infostamp. The Cybermen knocked Doctor down.   
“Delete.” The Cyberman said.  
The Other Doctor activated the infostamp and aimed the beam at the Cybermen making them fall to their knees and making their heads explode.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.   
They waited a few minutes to see if they were going to upgrade, they didn’t.  
“Infostamp with a Cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety. Zap! Only the Doctor would think of that.” Doctor said.   
“I did that last time.” Other Doctor said. “And so did DD.”  
“Come here. You'll be okay. Let me just check.” Doctor said taking out his stethoscope to listen to the Other Doctor’s chest.   
“You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I was just protecting you.” Doctor said.   
“You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did. They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember. What happened to my daughter and me? What did they do?” Other Doctor asked.   
“We'll find out.” Doctor said putting his stethoscope away.  
DD gave her dad a questioning look. Doctor shook his head no.  
They walked out of the house and the Other Doctor led them to his TARDIS.   
“Doctor.” Rosita said running towards her Doctor.  
“Father.” Other DD said running towards her dad.  
The two girls hugged the Other Doctor.  
“We thought you were dead.” Rosita said.   
“Now then, girls. A little decorum.” Other Doctor said.   
“You've been gone for so long. He's always doing this, leaving us behind. Going frantic.” Other DD said.  
“I know what you mean, my dad does that too.” DD said. “Well, he tries to, I never listen to him though.”   
“What about the Tardis?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Oh, she's ready. Come on.” Rosita said.   
“I'm looking forward to this.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned too.  
Rosita and Other DD led the others into what looked like stables but without horses, it looked like a living space.   
“You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen.” Other Doctor said.   
“So, you live here?” Doctor asked looking around.   
“A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The Tardis is magnificent, but it's hardly a home.” Other Doctor said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “And where's the Tardis now?”   
“In the yard.” Other DD said.   
“Er, what's all this luggage?” Doctor asked looking at a lot of cases.   
“Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friends are fighters, girls, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. She gave us time with the bombs. I thought the bombs destroyed them but they… what was the word? Upgrade? They upgraded themselves, but it gave us more time to fight them off so they wouldn’t upgrade, I'm not ashamed to say, they were braver than I. They were quite brilliant.” Other Doctor said.  
Doctor scanned the luggage with the sonic screwdriver.  
“Are you whistling again?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Yes. Yes, I am, yah. Yah.” Doctor said putting his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. Rosita and Other DD was watching him.  
DD made the shush jester.  
“What is that?” Other DD whispered.  
“It’s a… a toy… A noise maker.” DD explained.  
Doctor took a suitcase off of the pile he was scanning.   
“That's another man's property.” Rosita said.   
“Well, a dead man's.” Doctor said opening up the suitcase.   
“How did you meet the Doctor and DD?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. He introduced me to his daughter DD and we’ve become the best of friends. Can you help them, sir? They have such terrible dreams. They wake up at night in states of terror.” Rosita said.  
“Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord or Lady has seen, everything they’ve lost, they may surely have bad dreams.” Other Doctor said.   
DD and Doctor looked at each other.  
“Yah.” Doctor said and he went rummaging through the suitcase. “Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake has an infostamp.”  
DD went through another suitcase, this one was full of young ladies clothes, she found another infostamp. “Here’s another one.”  
“But how? Is that significant?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, the answer to all this is in your Tardis. Can we see it?” Doctor asked.   
“Mister Smith, it would be my honor.” Other Doctor said.  
They walked out of the stable and to the yard where a blue hot air balloon was parked.   
“There she is. My transport through time and space. The Tardis.” Other Doctor said proudly.   
“You've got a balloon.” Doctor said.   
“Tardis. T A R D I S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see?” Other Doctor asked.   
“Well, I do now. I like it. Good… Tardis.” Doctor said trying not to laugh.  
“No wonder he said the TARDIS is hardly a home.” DD whispered.  
“Brilliant. Nice one. And is it inflated by gas, yeah?” Doctor asked looking it over.   
“We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed.” Other Doctor said slapping a young man on the back and handing him money.   
“Glad to be of service, sir.” Jed said.   
“You've got quite a bit of money.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?” Other Doctor asked.   
“All repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above.” Jed said.   
“Not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon.” Other Doctor said.   
Jed left.   
“You've never actually been up?” DD asked.   
“He dreams of leaving, but never does.” Rosita said.  
“It would be magnificent to ascend with my father.” Other DD said. “Can you imagine?”   
“I can depart in the Tardis once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it. The time and the space.” Other Doctor said.   
“The perfect escape.” DD said.  
“Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?” Doctor asked.   
“With every moment.” Other Doctor said.   
“Then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“And how you became the Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said.  
“What do you think? Do you want to know?” Doctor asked.   
The three looked kind of worried and curious at the same time.  
“We might want to go back into the living space and sit down.” DD said.  
They walked back into the stables living space and all took seats, Rosita, Other Doctor and Other DD facing Doctor and DD.  
“The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you.” Doctor said.   
“I fought them, I know that. But what happened?” Other Doctor asked.   
“At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake along with his daughter. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But they found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, they took hold of infostamps.”   
“But they’re dead. Jackson Lake and his daughter. The Cybermen murdered them.” Other Doctor said.   
“You said bodies were ever found. And you kept all the suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?” Doctor asked.  
“DD may I see your locket around your neck?” DD asked.  
“Why?” Other DD asked.  
“Please?” DD asked.  
Other Doctor handed his fob watch over, Other DD handed over her locket.   
The objects were both plain, except for initials.  
“What was the name of Jackson Lake’s daughter?” DD asked.  
“Danielle.” Other DD said, “Danielle Lake.”  
DD nodded and turned the locket over where there were initials of D L.  
“J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's.” Doctor said.  
“And this locket is Danielle Lake’s.” DD said.  
“Jackson Lake is you, sir? And Danielle is you?” Rosita asked.   
“But I'm the Doctor.” Other Doctor said.  
“And I’m DD.” Other DD said.   
“You became the Doctor and DD because the infostamps you picked up were books about two particular people.” Doctor said.  
Doctor projected one infostamp onto the wall. They saw all of Doctor’s past lives.   
“The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
The image landed on what Doctor looked like now.   
“That's you.” Jackson gasped.   
“Time Lord, Tardis, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head.” Doctor said.  
“And you’re.” Danielle gasped.  
DD was curious what it showed in her Info stamp, she played it. It showed her using bombs.  
“Doctor’s Daughter, I’m a Time Lady. Travel in the TARDIS. Also an enemy of the Cybermen.” DD said.   
“I am nothing but a lie.” Jackson said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm? And the invention. Building a Tardis. That's all you.” Doctor said.  
“The Slingshot and the marbles, I can see where those could work in situations.” DD said.  
“And what else? Tell me what else.” Jackson said.   
“There's still something missing, isn't there?” Doctor asked.   
“I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took.” Jackson begged.   
“Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for two people. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back.” Doctor said.  
“You both wanted to become someone else, because Jackson and Danielle Lake have lost so much.” DD said.  
They heard church bells ringing.   
“Midnight. Christmas Day.” Rosita said.  
Danielle was in tears, she was remembering what happened.   
“I remember. Oh, my God.” Jackson gasped. “Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her.”  
“Mother.” Danielle cried.  
DD tried comforting Danielle, she knew how horrible she must be feeling right now.  
The infostamps started beeping. The button on the end of it lit up. The beeping was getting louder. Doctor went to investigate where the other beeping was coming from. He opened up a trunk and found a lot.   
“Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps.” Doctor said.   
“But what is it? What's that noise?” Rosita asked.  
DD gasped, “Not good.”   
“Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!” Doctor said.  
He and DD ran outside and saw marching shadows against the wall.  
“DD if you have bombs that would work against them, I suggest you find them.” Doctor said.  
DD was way ahead of him, she realized she grabbed the wrong bombs before and that’s the only reason why the Cybermen could have upgraded.   
Doctor and DD ran towards where the shadows were at and didn’t see cybermen, but saw children.  
“Those men, the things in their ears.” DD gasped.  
Rosita ran towards them. “What is it? What's happening? That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers.”   
“Oh, nothing as holy as that.” Doctor said.   
The three hurried to catch up to Mr. Cole.  
“Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mister Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just.” Doctor started to take his sonic screwdriver out.  
There was a growling close by. It was the Cyberanimal.   
“Ah. They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children.” Doctor said.   
“But where are they going?” Rosita asked.  
“They all need a good whipping, if you ask me. There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane.” Jed said.   
“Where's that?” Doctor asked.   
“This way.” Rosita said and she led the two Time Lords to their destination.  
There were children walking past them.  
“There's dozens of them.” DD said.   
“But what for?” Doctor asked.  
They silently followed the children to a building they were ordered to go into.  
“That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames.” Rosita said.   
“Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in.” Doctor said getting up and the three of them hurried out of their hiding spot, they were spotted by two Cybermen on guard. “Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up. Do you have your legs on silent?”   
“So, what do we have here?” A woman in a red dress asked.   
“Listen. Just walk towards me slowly. Don't let them touch you.” Doctor beckoned for the woman to come to him.   
“Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armor, quite literally.” The woman said.   
“Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. I'm telling you, step away.” Doctor said.   
“There's been no conversion, sir. No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation.” The woman said.   
“Who are you?” Rosita asked.   
“You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk. More importantly, who are you, sir, with such intimate knowledge of my companions.” The woman said.   
“I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor.” A Cyberman said.   
“Yeah, but that's because your database got corrupted. Oh, look, look, look. Check this. The Doctor's infostamp.” Doctor said throwing the infostamp to a cyberman. “Plug it in. Go on. Download.”   
“Here’s Doctor’s Daughter’s infostamp.” DD said throwing it to the other cyberman.  
“The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits.” The Cyberman said.  
“Oh, well. Nice try.” Doctor said.  
“Plan B I guess.” DD said.   
“Core repaired. Download.” The Cyberman said plugging it into his chest.   
“This core is not damaged, Download.” The Cyberman with DD’s said.  
DD hid her smirk.  
“You are the Doctor.” A Cyberman said.  
“You are The Doctor’s Daugther DD.” A Cyberman said.   
“Hello.” Doctor said.  
“Hello.” DD said with a grin.   
“You will be deleted.” The Cybermen said at the same time.   
“No, no. Oh, but let us die happy. Tell us, what do you need those children for?” Doctor asked.   
“What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce.” The woman said.   
“But for what?” DD asked.   
“Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down in worship.” The woman said.   
“And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss?” Doctor said.   
“Hartigan. Yes. The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man.” Hartigan said.   
“The birth of what?” DD asked.   
“A birth, and a death. Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor, Doctor’s Daughter. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them.” Hartigan ordered.  
“Delete.” The Cybermen said.  
Doctor pulled Rosita and DD behind him.  
“Activate.” DD said with a grin.  
The Cybermen started heating up and smoking from the inside, they were sparking and a few seconds later their heads exploded.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.  
“What was that?” Doctor asked.  
“A virus with a kick.” DD said with a grin.  
“But they.” Doctor started.  
“You put one in yours that broke the stamp. They didn’t detect mine.” DD said with a grin.  
“How?” Doctor asked.  
“I learned a lot from Golems.” DD said.  
“What’s a Golem?” Rosita asked.  
“Shades! Shades!” Hartigan yelled.  
Shades was the Cyberanimal.   
“No time to explain Run! Come on!” Doctor said.   
“Shades!” Hartigan yelled.   
“One last thing.” Rosita said and she hit Hartigan hard and Hartigan fell hard.  
“Wow.” Doctor said. “Can I say, I completely disapprove? Come on.” Doctor said.  
“That was brilliant.” DD said with a grin.  
The three ran and ran into Jackson and Danielle. Jackson had the infostamps strapped to him. He looked like he was ready for battle.  
“I’m ready to help.” Jackson said.   
“That stronghold down by the river. I need to find a way in.” Doctor said.   
“I'm ahead of you. My family and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then.” Jackson started.   
“That might be our way in. Brilliant.” Doctor said.   
“There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So, onwards!” Jackson said and he was leading them now.   
“Maybe you three should go back.” Doctor started.   
“Don't even try.” All three girls said at the same time.   
Danielle was liking not listening for once.  
“Yah, knew that wasn’t going to work.” Doctor said.  
Jackson led them to the cellar. There was a guard at the bottom of the cellar.  
“Delete.” The Cyberman said.  
Jackson zapped the cyberman with an info stamp.  
“Father that was amazing.” Danielle gasped hugging her father.  
Doctor and DD ran over to a Dimention Vault.  
“It must’ve been guarding this.” DD said.  
What is that thing Doctor?” Jackson asked.  
“A Dimension Vault. Stolen from the Daleks again. That's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this it? The thing you couldn't remember?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't think so. I just can't see. It's like it's hidden.” Jackson said.  
“Danielle what about you? You were there that night as well.” DD said.  
Danielle shook her head no, “I’m sorry, I can’t.”   
Doctor was messing around with it.  
“Not enough power. Come on! Avanti!” Doctor said.  
“What?” Rosita asked.  
“It means forward.” DD said.  
They entered the sewers.  
“What do the Cybermen want?” Rosita asked.   
“They want us. That's what Cybermen are. Human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them.” Doctor said.   
“If they sense you are refusing to be like them, they kill you.” DD said.  
Danielle gasped in horror.  
“DD don’t scare her.” Doctor said.  
“Sorry, Dad and I fought them twice before and lived.” DD said.  
“Ok, so, stick with the two of you and live?” Danielle asked.  
“Best plan there is.” DD said.  
Danielle nodded.  
They saw an opening in the sewers where they saw the children laboring away.  
“Upon my soul.” Jackson gasped.   
“What is it?” Rosita asked.   
“It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?” Doctor asked.  
“We can set them free.” Jackson said getting ready to go down in there.   
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Doctor said and he got up and hurried away from the opening and into a room with a computer. “Power at ninety percent. But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen'll come running. Ooo. Hold on. Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen.”   
“It's going wrong.” Jackson said.   
“No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing.” Doctor said.  
The control panel sparked.   
“Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control.” DD said.   
“It's accelerating. Ninety six percent, ninety seven.” Jackson said.   
“When it reaches a hundred, what about the children?” Danielle asked.   
“They're disposable. Come on!” Doctor said, they were running towards the children.   
They heard the Cybermen saying Delete.  
An alarm was going off.  
The five of them ran in   
“Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!” Doctor yelled.  
Jackson zapped one of the cybermen, DD had the right bomb and deactivated a cyberman.   
Rosita also had infostamps and DD showed Danielle how to use her bombs.  
“I don’t know.” Danielle said.  
“Watch this.” DD said and she took the slingshot, aimed it at a cyberman and let one of her bombs soar and it hit the cyberman in the chest, the cyberman was electrocuted.  
Danielle gasped.  
“Go on.” DD said.  
Danielle deactivated another cyberman.  
“All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!” Jackson said.   
“There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!” Doctor said.   
“Go!” Jackson said.   
“Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on.” Doctor ordered.  
“Danielle go with Rosita. She needs help defending the children.” DD said.   
“Children.” Danielle gasped, she saw little children running.   
“Go! Quick, quick. It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?” Doctor asked.   
“That's my son. My son. Doctor, my son!” Jackson screamed.  
Danielle screamed, “My brother, Fredrick, Freddie.”   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“What?” DD asked.  
“They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor. Frederick!” Jackson said.  
“They killed my mother and took my brother. My mind escaped. I’m supposed to watch over him. Those Cybermen took my brother. He’s alive DD. Fredrick. My brother.” Danielle said.   
“Come on!” Doctor yelled towards Fredrick.   
“No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming.” Jackson said and he was heading towards the stairs to get to his son.  
There was an explosion and it knocked him down.  
“Father.” Danielle gasped running to her father.   
“I can't get up there. Fred!” Jackson said.   
“They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up.” DD said.   
“What are we going to do, Doctor? What are we going to do?” Jackson asked.  
Doctor still had the sword from the Reverend’s house, he drew it.   
“Come on, Jackson. You know me.” Doctor said and he grabbed a rope and cut it from its tether. He went up in the air and landed on the platform by Fredrick.  
“Is he mad?” Danielle asked.  
“Completely.” DD said with a grin.   
They watched as Fredrick got on Doctor’s back, Doctor took the rope and he swung across the room.  
Danielle screamed when she watched, that was very dangerous.  
“It’s ok, he knows what he’s doing.” DD said.  
Doctor landed on a safe landing, and carried the boy down the stairs safely to the boy’s father.  
Danielle ran to her father and Fredrick and the three of them had a family reunion.   
“Merry Christmas.” Doctor said.  
The reunion had to be short lived, they were still in the engine room that was blowing up. They all ran out of the engine room and through the sewers and to the cellar of the Lakes’ house.  
“Head for the street.” Doctor said.  
He hurried back for something in the Dimension Vault.  
“Gotcha!” Doctor said.  
“Oh my goodness.” DD gasped when she saw a metal giant.  
“What is that?” Jackson asked.  
“It's a CyberKing.” Doctor said.   
“And a CyberKing is what?” Jackson asked.   
“It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions.” Doctor said.   
“And I will walk. I will stride across this tiny little world.” The Cyberking said and began walking crushing buildings.   
They were running like the crowd was, they were safe for a moment.  
“Just head south. Take them south. Go to the parkland.” Doctor said.  
“But where are you going?” Jackson asked.   
“To stop that thing.” Doctor said.   
“But I should be with you.” Jackson said.   
“Jackson, you've got your son and daughter. You've got a reason to live.” Doctor said.   
“So do you.” Jackson said.  
“I am the only one who can stop this thing.” Doctor said.  
Jackson sighed, “God save you Doctor.”   
He took his family and hurried away.  
“DD go with them.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said.  
“You need to go with them so I know you are safe.” Doctor said.  
“Again, no.” DD said, “We are in this together. After all this time, why do you think I’m going to start listening to you now?”   
Doctor had an annoyed look on his face but he knew DD wouldn’t listen, he grabbed her hand and they ran back towards the stables.  
“Start looking for the infostamps.” Doctor ordered.  
They began looking through the luggage.  
“What the hell is that thing, sir?” Jed asked indicating the object Doctor took out of the Dimension Vault.   
“Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!” Doctor said.   
“I'm not going out there.” Jed said.   
“I'll give you five pound notes.” Doctor said.   
“Er. I don’t know.” Jed said.  
“I’ll kiss you and the five pound notes.” DD said.  
Doctor looked shocked.  
“All right. What do you want me to do?” Jed asked.  
Doctor had a strap of infostamps. “The TARDIS is going to fly.”  
They ran towards the Hot Air Balloon TARDIS.   
“People of the world, now hear me. Your governments will surrender. And if not, then behold my power.” The Cyberking said and started shooting.   
The Doctor and DD climbed into the air balloon's basket.   
“You're flaming bonkers, sir, miss.” Jed said.   
“It's been said before.” Doctor said. “DD hand me the.”  
DD handed Doctor the item from the Dimension vault.   
“Not enough power. Come on! Jed, let her loose.” Doctor said.   
“Ever flown one of these before?” Jed asked.   
“Nope, never.” Doctor said.   
“Can I have my payment now?” Jed asked.  
DD rolled her eyes, pulled Jed towards the basket and kissed him on the lips, “Half payment now, half later.”  
Jed was stunned.  
“Are humans always like this when they kiss time lords and ladies?” DD asked.  
“Apparently.” Doctor said.   
Jed untied the last rope holding the balloon down. She started going up in the air.  
“Good luck to you” Jed said.  
“Try to get this thing going with power.” Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver.  
DD took out hers and she began sonicing the object with both screwdrivers trying to charge the object up.  
Doctor began throwing out sandbags and a picnic basket trying to lighten the weight in the balloon   
When they were level with the cyberking’s head, the cyberking turned.  
“Excellent. The Doctor. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night.” Hartigan said.  
“He’s not the only one here, what is your issue with men anyway?” DD asked.   
“Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves.” Doctor said.   
“I don't need you to sanction me.” Hartigan said.   
“No, but such a mind deserves to live. The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension vault. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace.” Doctor said.   
“I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?” Hartigan asked.  
“Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you.” Doctor said.   
“What do you make of me, sir? An idiot?” Hartigan asked.   
“No. The question is, what do you make of me?” Doctor asked.   
“Destroy him.” Hartigan demanded.   
“You make me into this.” Doctor said angry looking and he fired infostamps into Hartigan all at once.   
“Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir.” Hartigan said.   
“You obviously do not know the Doctor.” DD said.  
“I wasn't trying to kill you. All I did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done.” Doctor said.  
Hartigan’s eyes returned to normal, she looked frightened.   
“I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan, but look at what you've become.” Doctor said.  
Hartigan screamed and then realized she was strapped to the throne.   
“I'm so sorry.” Doctor said.  
Hartigan continued to scream. Electricity was dancing around the Cybermen and the Cyberking and they all exploded along with Hartigan. With nobody to control it, the Cyberking began to sway and there were explosions inside the machine.   
The Dimension vault object began beeping.  
“Looks like it’s ready.” DD said picking it up and handing it to her Dad.  
Doctor aimed the object at the Cyberking. Rings of energy surrounded the robot and it vanished.  
Doctor and DD just stood there in the silence.   
They first heard clapping, then they heard cheering and Bravos.  
“Ha.” DD said with a grin then she hugged her dad and started clapping.  
Doctor smiled and waved back to everyone down below.  
“Bravo, Doctor.” Jackson cheered.  
“Bravo DD.” Danielle cheered.  
DD was shocked, she didn’t do anything.  
“I didn’t do anything.” DD said.  
“Yes you did.” Doctor said with a smile and he hugged his daughter.  
DD smiled and grabbed the bell that was in the balloon and rang it.  
“It’s pretty up here.” DD said.  
“It sure is.” Doctor said.  
They were silent for the rest of the balloon ride, both lost in their own thoughts.   
Finally they descended, it was getting kind of chilly up in the air.  
They were greeted with handshakes, hugs, a lot of thank yous, after a while that died down too and people began picking up rubble.   
“The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come.” Jackson said.   
“Yah. Funny that.” Doctor said.   
“And a new history begins for Danielle and me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and daughter and with a good friend.” Jackson said.  
“Now, take care of that one. She's marvelous.” Doctor said.  
“Rosita is my best friend.” Danielle said.  
DD grinned. “She reminds me of three of my best friends.”  
“Really?” Danielle asked.  
DD nodded.  
“Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better than Rosita. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveler’s Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?” Jackson asked.   
“Like I said, you know me.” Doctor said.   
“No I don't think anyone does.” Jackson said.  
“Come on, please?” Danielle asked.  
“You know I have to listen to my dad.” DD said.  
“But you never listen to him.” Danielle said.  
DD smirked, “Yes I do… sometimes, not all the time.”   
They walked under the archway where the TARDIS was waiting.  
Jackson and Danielle gasped.  
“Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure?” Jackson asked.   
“Be our guests.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Before Doctor could open the door the not so fun way with a key, DD snapped her fingers to open it.  
Danielle gasped.  
DD smiled, she loved the reactions of the humans.  
They were stunned before they even stepped foot inside the TARDIS.  
The Lakes walked in together.  
“Oh my word.” Jackson gasped walking around, “But this is, but this is nonsense.”  
“Well, that’s one word for it.” Doctor said hoping for a different saying.  
DD chuckled, it has never been called nonsense before.  
“It’s… It’s… Bigger on the Inside.” Danielle gasped.  
“That’s the saying I was looking for.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“I love it when they say that.” DD said with a grin.  
“Me too.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no” Jackson said and he ran out of the TARDIS pulling his daughter with him. “Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough.”  
Doctor and DD stepped out of the TARDIS and shut the door, didn’t want to give Jackson anymore of a headache.  
“I take it this is goodbye.” Jackson said.   
“Onwards and upwards.” Doctor said.  
“But you can’t, not yet, it’s too soon, you just got here.” Danielle said.  
“We have to.” DD said.   
“Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not anymore?” Jackson asked.   
“No.” Doctor said, “Just DD and me now.”   
“Might I ask why?” Danielle asked.   
“They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget. I suppose in the end, they break my heart.” Doctor said.  
“I’ll never leave. It’s you and me forever.” DD said.  
Doctor smiled at his daughter not having the heart to tell her what he knows about her future.   
“That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand. In memory of those we've lost.” Jackson said.  
“Come on dad, let’s go with them.” DD said.  
“Please Doctor.” Danielle said.  
Doctor saw three people begging him to have Christmas Dinner.  
“Oh, go on then.” Doctor said.   
“Really?” Jackson asked.   
DD and Danielle were excited.  
“Thank you dad.” DD hugged Doctor.  
“Just this once. You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that. Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you.” Doctor said.   
“The feast awaits. Come with us. Walk this way.” Jackson said. He escorted his daughter out of the alleyway.   
“We certainly will. Merry Christmas to you.” Doctor said and he escorted DD out of the alleyway.  
“Merry Christmas indeed.” Jackson said.  
They had a really fun Christmas. Doctor and DD haven’t celebrated a proper Christmas since Doctor regenerated into what he looks like now, that seemed so long ago when it has only been three years.


	33. Chapter 33

The two of them went on more adventures with just the two of them. Sometimes Doctor knew where they were going, sometimes to make it fun, he let the TARDIS choose. This time he was letting the TARDIS choose.  
“I just hope it doesn’t choose Disneyworld again, how many times have we gone?” Doctor asked.  
DD laughed, “But that’s my favorite planet.”  
“But how many pictures do we need of you being a princess and me being a prince wearing tights?” Doctor asked.  
DD grinned, “Oh you know you love that planet as much as I do.”  
Doctor chuckled. “So where do you think we’re going this time?”  
DD shrugged, “I hope it won’t be like the planet of talking cats and dogs… I know new new times fifteen new earth has talking cats, but that planet was… strange, even for our standards.”  
“I liked the planet that had the purple trees that smelled like grapes.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, “I bet you did, that wood nymph was flirting with you.”   
“Really? I didn’t notice.” Doctor said.  
“Uh-hu.” DD said lifting an eyebrow.  
The TARDIS finally landed.  
“Where are we?” DD asked.  
Doctor looked on the scanner. “Looks like we’re in a meadow, I can’t tell where we are though.”  
“Well what do you think? Should we get out?” DD asked.  
“I don’t see why not, it looks like a nice place.” Doctor said.  
Father and Daughter walked out of the TARDIS and yes, they were in a meadow of flowers.  
“Pretty.” DD said with a grin and she started picking a bunch of flowers.  
“What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“You’ll see.” DD said with a grin. She spent five minutes making a wreath of flowers. “I used to do this with my friends when I was little. How do I look?”  
“You look lovely, that is a lovely wreath.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled and they walked on to explore the planet they were on.  
They came to a little village, there were people outside. They didn’t look like humans. They all were of different colors and furry, some colors were white, red, brown, orange, purple, pink, yellow, and blue. Their eyes looked too big for their faces and their eyes were the same color as their fur. Their ears were on top of their heads, and they had a snout, if a human saw them, they would say they look like bears, colorful bears with too big of eyes.   
DD knew where they were, she wasn’t going to tell Dad yet, not yet, she was very nervous and excited, it’s been way too long.  
They walked around all of the shops and were greeted very kindly by everybody they passed.  
“These seem to be lovely people.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Uh, yah.” DD said, she seemed distracted.  
“Oh wonder what’s going on over there.” Doctor said hurrying over to some kids.  
“Don’t bother them, it looks like they’re in class.” DD said.  
“Why do you say that?” Doctor asked.  
“Well you can tell, that um, person is, looks a lot older and is playing… some kind of instrument, it looks like… music class.” DD said.  
“Music class, that sounds fun, let’s see if we can join.” Doctor said.  
“I wouldn’t.” DD said.  
“Oh come on, what’s gotten into you?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing.” DD said.  
“Look, the girls all have wreaths like you do, I think they’re girls.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Yes they’re girls.”  
“How can you tell?” Doctor asked.  
“What boy wants to make a flower wreath?” DD asked.  
“Well you never know, new planet we’ve never been on, different rules may apply.” Doctor said.  
“Right, yes of course. And you have no idea where we are?” DD asked.  
“Not in the least.” Doctor said.  
They walked over to the music group and sat down to listen to the foreign music.  
This was bringing back memories for DD. School outside, creating wreaths with her friends and dancing and singing without a care in the world. She missed times like this.  
They watched the students get up and start dancing. The girls and boys were not shy to dance with one another. There were 200 boys and 200 girls, everybody had a partner.  
Doctor and DD watched as the students twirled around and danced to the song. DD longed to start dancing, she knew the steps.   
“Well this looks like fun, do you want to give it a go?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded, “It looks simple enough, I think we can catch on”  
They danced and twirled   
“DDOTPC and RileyOTYC will you please do your solo?” The teacher asked.  
DD gasped. DDOTPC was her and RileyOTYC was her dance partner and her betrothed.  
“What’s wrong?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing, can we go now?” DD asked, her hearts were pounding.  
“Oh come on, I want to see this solo, this song and dance is fun.” Doctor said.  
DDOTPC and RileyOTYC was in the middle of a huge circle of 400, DDOTPC was in a purple dress with a yellow wreath in her hair, RileyOTYC was wearing a yellow suit with a purple tie. They sang and danced to their solo.  
“It sounds so beautiful, I wonder what it means.” Doctor said.  
“It’s a practice for the performance the children are giving to bring peace to the planet for another year.” DD said.  
“Why do you say that?” Doctor asked.  
“I… I don’t know, just guessing.” DD said awkwardly.  
The song and dance was over five minutes later. The music teacher clapped and announced the lesson is over for the day. And announced that tonight was the big performance.  
All of the children collected their things, and left the area laughing and playing.   
“Those are a lot of children.” Doctor said.  
“Not when you think about it.” DD said, “25 girls and 25 boys per clan, there are 8 clans. There’s about 200 girls and 200 boys, that’s only 50 children per clan.”   
“Clan? What are you talking about?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh, well you can tell, the color of their fur tells them what clan they are in.” DD said. “The boy who was dancing to that solo was in the yellow clan, he had yellow fur and was wearing a yellow suit.”  
“But the human looking girl, she doesn’t have fur.” Doctor said.  
DD shrugged, “Well, she was wearing a purple dress, she could be in the purple clan.”   
“So, who said anything about clans hmm?” Doctor asked lifting an eyebrow.  
DD shrugged, “Well it makes sense doesn’t it?”   
“We could ask the teacher.” Doctor said.  
DD’s eyes went big. “That’s ok, forget I said anything, can we just get out of here?”  
“No, I want to stay for the performance.” Doctor said.  
“But we just saw it.” DD said.  
“But performances are fun.” Doctor said.  
“Hold on Tilley, I want to talk to Ms. Honey for a moment.” DDOTPC said hurrying back to her teacher.  
“Oh no, we have to hide.” DD said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
“Because she can’t see us.” DD said.  
“DD what has gotten into you?” Doctor asked.  
DD pulled her dad into some bushes.  
They watched DDOTPC and the teacher talk for a few minutes then DDOTPC hugged her teacher and with a smile and a skip left.  
“You know, she’s different from the others, there is not one other student out of the 400 that look like her.” Doctor said.  
DD shrugged.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“I want to talk to DDOTPC.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said. “You’ll change history.”  
“I’ll what?” Doctor asked.  
“Actually, wait… never mind, yes let’s go talk to her.” DD said getting up.  
“Wait, hold on a minute, what do you mean we will change history? Neither one of us have ever been here before.” Doctor said.  
“I said never mind, let’s go talk to her.” DD said.  
“No, I don’t think I want to anymore, it might change history.” Doctor said.  
“It won’t.” DD said.  
“DD what is the matter with you? You’ve been acting odd since we got out of the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“Are you sure you have no idea where we are?” DD asked.  
“I’m positive.” Doctor said. “Why do you keep bringing that up?”  
“It’s nothing, come on, let’s go talk to her, I’m curious to meet her now that we keep talking about her.” DD said.  
They followed DDOTPC home, her mother and father greeted her with opened arms, and they were purple.  
DD’s hearts were beating fast, she hasn’t seen her parents in ages.  
“Well, I think you were right about the clans.” Doctor said.  
Doctor went up to the door and knocked.  
Somebody answered the door, he was purple.  
“May I help you?” The male asked.  
DD gasped, that was her adopted dad.  
The male looked at the two strangers, he had a hard time taking his eyes off of DD  
“Won’t you two come in?” The male asked.  
“Thank you, I’m John Smith by the way and this is my daughter D.” Doctor started.  
“Daisy.” DD said.  
“Daisy.” Doctor agreed.  
“Welcome to the home OTPC Raymond and Penelope.” Raymond said. “Now what brings you here to our home?”  
“We were watching your daughter and another boy dancing and singing, we wanted to tell her how great she was.” Doctor said.  
“Oh yes, Little DD is our miracle.” Raymond said.  
DD smiled at that, he always called her their Miracle.  
“I noticed that she doesn’t look like the rest of the children.” Doctor said.  
“No, actually, she looks a lot like your daughter.” Raymond said.  
DD’s hearts began to pound.  
“We found her, my wife and I, in the meadow when DD was a baby. We do not know where she came from. All that we knew is that she was ours and her name is DD.” Raymond said.  
“Can we meet her?” Doctor asked.  
“Tell you what, DD is getting ready for tonight, why don’t you join my family and me for dinner before the performance. DD would love to get to know people who look like her.” Raymond said.  
“Oh, well that sounds lovely, thank you.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Penelope came downstairs with a smile on her face, “DD is getting ready for tonight, she is going to look beautiful in her dress. Hi my name is Penelope, I heard you from upstairs.”  
Penelope shook both Doctor’s and DD’s hands, DD wanted to run up to her mother and hug her.  
“It’s… very nice to meet you.” DD said trying not to sound like she was shaking but Doctor caught it.  
“So where are you two from?” Penelope asked.  
“We are not from anywhere, we travel.” Doctor said. “We came to this planet on a whim. Where are we exactly?”  
“Gumai Beara.” Raymond said.  
“Gu- Gumai Beara.” Doctor said now he was shaking.  
“That’s right, what do you think of it so far?” Raymond asked.  
“I think it’s a beautiful planet. I love the flower meadows.” DD said.  
“DD loves the flower meadows as well.” Penelope said with a smile, “She wears a flower wreath in her hair everyday.”   
“And she loves wearing dresses and dancing in those meadows.” Raymond said.  
“What else does DD like doing?” Doctor asked and glanced down at his DD.  
“She reads a lot, she tutors children in school, everybody loves our DD.” Raymond said. “She is so very smart.”  
“And nobody makes fun of her for being different?” Doctor asked.  
“Of course not. Everybody adores DD, she volunteers during programs. She helps out the little kids with creating programs. She is wonderful, she is a miracle.” Raymond said.  
DD was trying not to cry, she did not feel like a miracle.  
A few minutes later, a younger version of DD came down the stairs, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress with yellow flowers in her hair and of course her locket.  
“May I introduce, our Little Miracle DDOTPC.” Penelope said with a smile.  
DDOTPC came down the stairs and gasped when she saw two people who looked like her.  
“Mother, Father, they.” DDOTPC started.  
“DD this is John and Daisy Smith.” Raymond said, “They are travelers.”  
“How do you do?” DDOTPC said and she curtsied.   
“How do you do?” DD said and she curtsied as well. She forgot how sickly sweet she used to be.   
“Nice to meet you.” Doctor said and he bowed.  
“DD, these two were just telling us how they watched you and Riley dance and sing during music today.” Penelope said, “They loved it and are coming to the performance.”   
“Splendid.” DDOTPC said with a grin, “The more the merrier.”  
For dinner they had baked pears and strawberry bananas and flower stems. With honey dew juice to drink.  
“This is DD’s favorite meal.” Penelope said with a smile.  
“Every meal is my favorite mother, you are the best cook.” DDOTPC said with a smile.  
Doctor raised an eyebrow at DD. “Baked pears?” Doctor whispered.  
“Vegetarians and I hate pears but I ate them.” DD whispered. “I have missed the flower stems and honey dew juice.”  
Doctor and both DD’s choked down their baked pears. They all made sure they had smiles on their faces and were very polite.   
After dinner, DDOTPC offered to clear the dishes. “You worked so hard creating this lovely meal, the least I can do is clear the dishes.”  
“Um, let me help you DD.” DD said.  
“No no no, you are our guests.” DDOTPC said with a smile.  
“Isn’t that sweet?” Penelope asked.  
“Very.” Doctor said. “Uh, Daisy may I talk to you for a moment?”  
“DD may I please help you with the dishes?” DD asked.  
“Um, it sounds like your father needs to speak with you.” DDOTPC said.  
DD sighed, “I’m sure he does, but you do not want to get that dress dirty by cleaning the dishes.”   
“No, no, no, do not worry, I will not get my dress dirty, I will be very careful.” DDOTPC said with a smile and she gathered all the dishes and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Daisy, I need to talk to you.” Doctor said a little more firmly.  
DD sighed and got up from the table.  
“Excuse us, we’ll be right back.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Be our guests.” Raymond said.  
DD led Doctor outside and to a tree that DD frequently visited to think.  
“So.” Doctor started. “This planet is Gumai Beara.”  
DD nodded.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Doctor asked.  
“Because I…” DD started, she was shaking. She fell down to the ground and put her knees to her chin and started crying.  
That surprised Doctor. He knelt down and tried to comfort her.  
“Leave me alone.” DD cried.  
Doctor stopped trying to comfort her and just let her cry.  
After a few minutes she stopped.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s my fault.” DD said.  
“Your fault? What’s your fault?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s my fault Gumai Beara was destroyed.” DD said.  
“Why do you say that?” Doctor asked, “The Golems destroyed the planet, not you, they… enslaved you.”  
“I messed up.” DD said.  
“Messed up? With what?” Doctor asked.  
“The dance, I messed up the dance.” DD said. Riley twirled me and I didn’t land right during the performance. Nobody caught it, not even Riley. It’s because of me the Defenses were not strong enough, The Golems attack tomorrow. They should have chosen someone else. It’s because of me that this planet is destroyed.”  
Doctor sighed, “What do you suggest we do?”   
“I don’t know, that’s the worst part about it, I don’t know what to do, I have to do the dance because I was chosen. Only the chosen can do the dance. I’m going to mess up, I can’t change that… the Golems are going to come… That I can change.” DD said.  
“DD, no, you can’t change that.” Doctor said. “You’ll change a fixed point in history.”  
“I can’t let my planet die. I can’t go through that again, they killed everybody. Genocide dad. They killed my parents, my friends, my betrothed, my teacher, everybody who I know and love.” DD said.  
“DD we cannot change this past.” Doctor said, “The events need to take place.”  
“If the events take place then I end up a slave on the Golem ship.” DD snapped, “Do you really want that?”  
“No, I don’t want that, but… the life you had on the Golem ship changed you. Made you who you are today. Made you strong.” Doctor said.  
“Made me strong? The Golems turned me into a killer.” DD said, “I slaughtered thousands of Golems from bombs and poison. I went from that what you saw in the house into a killer. That is what the golems did to your daughter.”  
“Is that what you see yourself as?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
“Do you want to know what I see?” Doctor asked.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“I see a strong woman. A strong woman who would do everything she can to save a planet. You were going to sacrifice yourself on that Golem ship to save the planet the Golems were going to destroy. You created bombs to help save the Earth and other planets we are on. You’ve saved people. It is because of these events that made you who you are today. If these events never took place, who knows if you and I would have ever found each other, if these events never happened today, who knows who would have died. It’s our curse DD. You and I have sacrificed so much for the greater good. Gallifrey and the Daleks, and Gumai Beara and the Golems.” Doctor said.  
DD had tears in her eyes, she never thought of it like that.   
“But I miss them.” DD said.  
“And quite right too.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, “Ok, lets… watch the performance then get in the TARDIS and leave, I can’t bear to watch my home be destroyed again.”   
Doctor nodded and hugged his daughter.   
They walked back to the house and as a group they walked to the stage and wished DDOTPC good luck and went to find seats.  
The performance was beautiful, DD saw the slip up when Riley twirled her and she landed. She couldn’t believe that little miss step brought the whole defenses down.   
There were a lot of cheers and applause afterwards.   
All of the Gumai Bearas celebrated the renewal of the defenses with other songs and dancing. Doctor and DD got in on the fun as well. They had a very fun time.  
Doctor went to get DD and himself some punch. DD saw her younger self dancing and laughing, she hurried over to her.  
“Hi DD, you were great.” DD said.  
“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it.” DDOTPC said.  
“Do you want to come with me? I want to show you something.” DD said.  
“What is it?” DDOTPC asked.  
DD smiled, “The best surprise you have ever had.”  
DDOTPC looked excited. She followed DD to the TARDIS.  
“Ok, what I’m going to show you is very fantastic.” DD said.  
“Ok.” DDOTPC said.  
DD unlocked the TARDIS and opened the door. “Welcome DD, to the TARDIS.”  
DDOTPC gasped and walked inside, “It’s bigger on the inside.”  
“Yes it is.” DD said.  
“You called it a TARDIS?” DDOTPC asked.  
“Yes, Time And Relative Dimension in Space.” DD said.  
“Time travel and space travel.” DDOTPC said in amazement, “I’ve dreamed of that all of my life.”  
“I know, with your real father.” DD said.  
“How do you know that?” DDOTPC asked.  
“I know everything about you DD.” DD said.  
“How?” DDOTPC asked.  
“I know your real name is “Dasytodavoreensparklystarseresrotcodrethguad… de Loengbaerrow.”  
DDOTPC gasped, “How do you know that? Nobody knows that, only my mother when she named me.”  
“I know you’re a Time Lady from Gallifrey, and DD stands for Doctor’s Daughter. I know all of this because DD, I’m you from your future.”  
“I’m sorry miss, but I will have to disagree.” DDOTPC said.  
DD took out her locket that was under her shirt.  
DDOTPC gasped.  
“But that’s my…” DDOTPC said.  
“It’s the locket that we wear all the time, we never take it off, it is the only thing we own of our home planet Gallifrey.   
DDOTPC looked stunned, “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because you messed up tonight.” DD said.  
DDOTPC gasped, “I thought nobody noticed, surely it won’t matter.”  
“Oh it matters.” DD said.  
“What happens?” DDOTPC asked worried.  
“An evil species of alien attacks Gumai Beara tomorrow. The defenses do not hold… They kill everyone, leaving no survivors. Just one survivor… you… only because you look different. They never seen someone like you before.” DD said gloomily.  
DDOTPC gasped, “The whole planet? Because of me?”  
DD had tears in her eyes and she nodded.  
DDOTPC had tears in her eyes too, “We can’t let that happen.”  
“I know.” DD said.  
“What are we going to do?” DDOTPC asked.  
“It is only one ship, we are going to destroy them before they destroy us, then Gumai Beara will be saved, but… you… must leave Gumai Beara. DD said.  
“And go where?” DDOTPC asked.  
“With the Doctor.” DD said.  
DDOTPC gasped. “He’s the Doctor?”  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Speaking of The Doctor, he barged into the TARDIS.  
“Doctor’s Daughter what do you think you are doing?” Doctor asked, he looked angry.  
“I was just talking.” DD said.  
“Oh I know what you were doing. What all did you tell her?” Doctor asked.  
DDOTPC had a shocked look on her face. “Father?”  
“Everything.” DD said.  
“Blimey DD, what did I tell you?” Doctor asked.  
“Dad I cannot let Gumai Beara be destroyed.” DD said. “You don’t know what it was like on that ship. I can save planets. More planets if we do what needs to be done now.”  
“It’s a fixed point in time.” Doctor said. “We cannot change fixed points.”  
“Says who? In what rule book? We are the only ones left of the Time Lords, we create our own time.” DD said.  
“Do you really want to turn yourself into a killer?” Doctor asked.  
“I’m already a killer, I’ve killed them already, three years ago.” DD said, “After watching them destroy planets and hurt me. I finally destroyed their ship.”  
“And how does that make you feel?” Doctor asked.  
DD had tears in her eyes, “Horrible… horrible that I couldn’t do something sooner to save those planets, horrible that I messed up during the dance and weakened the defenses that have been holding for thousands of years. My parents called me their miracle child. I do not feel like a miracle. It’s my fault and I must save them.”   
“DD if you do this, then I will lose you.” Doctor said.  
“No you won’t, you’ll have me.” DD said indicating the younger version of herself.  
“Um, I’m just going to go find my parents, if this is my last night with them, I don’t want to waste another moment.” DDOTPC said.  
“Younger DD, I’m sorry, I really am, but you cannot go see your parents right now.” Doctor said.  
“Why not?” DDOTPC asked.  
“Because you know too much.” Doctor said.  
“But.” DDOTPC said.  
“No buts, it’s time for you to sleep.” A woman walked in the TARDIS and snuck up behind younger DD with a syringe, it was to put her to sleep.”  
“River?” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
“Hello.” River said with a smile.  
“What are you doing here?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s nice to see you too sweetie.” River said.  
“Hi, nice to see you, but what are you doing here?” Doctor asked.  
“You’re having daughter trouble and I’ve come to help.” River said.  
“I’m not having daughter trouble.” Doctor said.  
“Oh yes you are.” River said. “Now I suggest you take younger version of DD back to her parents and let me talk to this version of your daughter.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Doctor said.  
“No, it’s a perfect idea.” River said. “We need some… girl time.”  
Doctor looked annoyed but picked up the younger version of his daughter and left the TARDIS.   
“You’re not going to make me change my mind.” DD said crossing her arms.  
“I don’t want to change your mind, I want to show you something.” River said and she began pushing buttons on the console.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked trying to stop her.  
“Relax, I know how to fly the TARDIS.” River said.  
“Since when?” DD asked.  
“Oh for a long time now.” River said with a grin.  
They dematerialized from that time in Gumai Beara and materialized at a different time.  
“We didn’t go very far.” DD said.  
“Yes we have, we traveled eight years in the future from where we were on Gumai Beara.” River said.  
“What are you talking about? Gumai Beara was destroyed.” DD said.  
“No it wasn’t.” River said with a smile. “In fact, Gumai Beara is doing wonderful.”  
“But I saw it being destroyed.” DD said.  
“No, you only thought you did, another defense of the Gumai Bearas. If the Gumai Bearas were ever invaded. They created a defense to make it look like they were destroyed. The only drawback was, it only works on Gumai Bearas, not Time Lords. The only defenseless person that night of the invasion was you. And you survived.” River said.  
“So, my parents are still alive?” DD asked.  
“Very much alive. Missing you terribly.” River said.  
DD gasped, “Can I go see them?”  
River smiled, “I think they would like that a lot.”  
DD smiled and hurried and changed out of her clothes, she was going to wear a purple dress, she was in fact DD Of The Purple Clan. DDOTPC.  
River and DD walked out of the TARDIS together and hurried to DD’s old house which she missed so much.   
She knocked on the door, it felt weird knocking on her own door and she waited for the door to open.  
Her Gumai Beara father opened the door, “May I help you?” Raymond asked.  
Raymond looked the same from the last time she saw him, 8 years ago.  
“Father.” DD said with a smile.  
Raymond gasped, “DD? DD is that you?”  
DD smiled and she had happy tears in her eyes, “Its me father, its me.”  
“Oh DD. Our Miracle child, you really are a Miracle.” Raymond said and he hugged his daughter whom he missed for 8 years.   
Penelope came running down the stairs hearing the commotion and gasped. “DD.”  
“Mother.” DD said and she ran to her mother.  
The family cried with joy and hugged.  
“Where were you? We thought you were dead, the Golems kidnapped you.” Raymond said.  
“I’ll explain everything. But I have to do something first.” DD said with a smile.  
She hugged her parents again and ran out to meet River with a smile on her face, “We have to go back and get Dad.”   
River smiled and nodded.  
They dematerialized and materialized 8 years in the past.  
DD hurried out of the TARDIS and ran back towards her parents’ house where Doctor was putting the younger version of herself to bed.  
“Did you and River finish talking?” Doctor asked.  
DD had a grin on her face, “It’s ok dad, everything is ok. Come with me… oh, make sure mini me doesn’t remember us.”   
“She won’t.” River said, “The tranquilizer I gave her will make sure of that.”   
“What is it you wanted to show me?” Doctor asked.  
“In the TARDIS.” DD said with a grin.  
They hurried towards the TARDIS and River and DD started the TARDIS up and went 8 years back into the future.  
“Gumai Beara is still here, my parents are alive. I want you to meet them.” DD said with a grin.  
“They’re still alive?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded, “Isn’t this great?”  
Doctor was thinking of another word for it, and he was thinking selfishly.   
DD led Doctor and River back to her parents’. “I’m back.”  
Her parents hugged her again.  
“Mother, Father… I would like to introduce you to the man who rescued me from the Golems. My Dad, The Doctor.”   
“It’s a pleasure sir.” Raymond said shaking Doctor’s hand.  
“And this woman is River Song, she was the one who saved me from doing something stupid. She told me you were still alive and so was the planet.” DD said.  
“Thank you Madame for saving Our Miracle Child.” Penelope said.  
“You both do not know what this means to us, to know that she is safe.” Raymond said.  
“Oh I have a pretty good idea.” Doctor said.  
“Won’t you all sit down, I will make us some of DD’s favorite treats. Pears, bananas and flower stems. Along with Honeydew juice.” Penelope said.  
“Actually Mother, not to be rude, but instead of pears, how about your yummy honey and corn cake.” DD suggested.  
“I thought you loved my pears.” Penelope said, “I only fixed them because you said you love them.”  
“I love all of your food. But I’ve missed honey and corn cake.” DD said.  
“Actually Penelope, she never liked pears. She’s just trying to be respectful.” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD snapped.  
“Really? For 13 years I was baking pears for you, the truth is DD, your father and I, we don’t like pears either.” Penelope said with a chuckle.  
That got everybody laughing and Penelope went into the kitchen to make the food.  
Everybody sat around eating their snacks. It was really good. Penelope and Raymond told them of their life on Gumai Beara without DD, DD told them about her life on the Golem ship. Penelope was shocked and was grateful Doctor found DD. DD told her parents how she travels with her Dad. They see so many different places.  
“That is wonderful DD.” Penelope said with a smile, “You’ve always wanted to travel.”  
“I love it Mother.” DD said with a smile.  
“Well, I think we need to celebrate. Tomorrow we are going to throw a party in your honor DD.” Raymond said, “For your coming back home.”  
“No really, it’s ok father, I do not deserve it.” DD said.  
“But of course you do.” Raymond said.  
“No, I don’t.” DD said.  
“And why not Miracle?” Penelope asked.  
DD frowned, “It was my fault the Golems came in the first place.”  
“And why do you say that?” Penelope asked.  
“I… I messed up the dance.” DD said, “My foot slipped when Riley was twirling me. Just for a second, but the next day is when it all happened.”  
“Oh sweetie, that is not why that happened. The Golems got in because that defense was not strong enough. That was only one layer of defense. The song and dance the children put on give the leaders power to renew the defenses. The leader was working on the defenses when the Golems invaded. A little mess up in a dance or a word of the song will not make the leaders lose the power. It gives them the motivation to continue with the defenses, because the children is what they are defending.” Penelope said.  
DD was shocked, all her life she thought the song and dance was what defended the Gumai Bearas. It turned out she was wrong and what happened wasn’t her fault.  
DD hugged her mother, “Thank you Mother.”  
“So, now that is settled, we will have that party in honor of your safe return home.” Raymond said.  
“Yes Father.” DD said with a smile.  
“Well look at the time. Looks like River and I must be going.” Doctor said standing up.  
“What?” DD asked standing up, “Going? We can’t leave, Father just said we’re having a party.”   
“Yes and I’m sure you are going to have a very fun time.” Doctor said.  
“And you’re going to be there.” DD said.  
“DD I can’t.” Doctor said.  
“Nonsense sir, the party is for you too.” Raymond said.  
“That’s kind, but.” Doctor started.  
“No buts, you kept our daughter safe, you saved her from those horrible Golems when we could not. The party is for you and your lovely wife.” Raymond said.  
“She’s not my wife.” Doctor said. “I barely know her.”  
“Oh but I know you.” River said with a grin. “Yes Raymond we will stay for the party.”  
“Splendid, we have guest bedrooms. Penelope will show you to them.” Raymond said with a smile.  
They were given a tour of the house, DD couldn’t wait to see her room again, it looked exactly like it did when she was 13.   
After a while she asked if Tilley and Riley were still around.   
“TilleyOTRC is married to BongoOTRC and RileyOTYC... Well…” Penelope said.  
“Who’s Tilley, Bongo and Riley?” River asked.  
“TilleyOTRC is DD’s best friend. RileyOTYC is DD’s betrothed. BongoOTRC was Tilley’s betrothed and they were married three years ago.” Penelope said.  
“I was going to be her Maid of Honor and she mine.” DD said, “May I go see her?”  
Penelope smiled, “I think Tilley would be delighted if you went and saw her.”  
DD grinned and hurried out the door and hurried towards Tilley’s house.  
She knocked on the front door.  
Tilley answered and shrieked when she saw who it was.  
“DD.” Tilley shrieked.  
“Tilley.” DD shrieked.  
They hugged and started talking at once like they used to when they were kids and then laughed.  
“Yes, I was captured by the Golems. I was rescued by my dad the Doctor.” DD explained.  
Tilley gasped, “He found you.”  
DD grinned, “Been traveling with him ever since.”   
“Amazing. I’ve been praying to the creator every day and night that you were ok.” Tilley said.  
DD grinned, “Your prayers were answered, so mother and father are putting on a big party for me tomorrow.”  
“Does Riley know you’re here?” Tilley asked.  
DD shook her head no, “Not yet, you’re the first one. Besides my parents.”  
“Well lets go tell him.” Tilley said with excitement.  
DD grinned.  
The two girls hurried towards Riley’s house and knocked.  
Riley’s brother Ronan answered the door and was shocked when he saw DD.  
“Hi Ronan, is Riley her?” DD asked with a grin.  
Ronan grinned, “Riley there’s a girl here to see you.”  
“Ok, thank you, I’m coming.” Riley said from upstairs.  
They waited a minute and Riley came down the stairs and gasped when he saw who it was.  
“DD.” Riley gasped.  
“Hello Riley.” DD said with a grin.  
They hugged, “It’s been 8 years.” Riley said.  
“I know.” DD said.  
“What happened?” Riley asked.  
“The Golems kidnapped me and made me think that the whole planet was destroyed.” DD said.  
“Oh, I bet that was terrible, how did you escape?” Riley asked.  
“My Dad the Doctor found me on their ship three years ago.” DD said.  
“So you were on the ship for five years? How did you survive?” Riley asked.  
“It wasn’t easy.” DD said. “I almost gave up. I was saved at the last moment.”  
“We’re having a party tomorrow.” Tilley said with excitement.   
“Riley, do you want to do our dance? For old time’s sake tomorrow?” DD asked.  
Riley grinned, “It would be my pleasure Ms. DDOTPC.” He bowed.  
“Oh the pleasure is all mine.” DD said with a smile and a curtsy. “Mr. RileyOTYC.”  
The three friends had a fun time catching up.  
DD had a smile on her face when she returned home. Home she liked the sound of that.   
DD talked to her parents and her Dad and River for a while, then it was time for everybody to go to bed, they had big plans tomorrow for the party.   
The next day was a very cheerful morning. DD got up early and helped her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. They had berries, bananas, honeydew and cantaloupe, sunflower petals, roasted acorns with honey. To drink they had honeydew juice.  
DD laughed when she saw her Dad’s reaction at the breakfast. He was used to Earth food like cereal and pancakes and chips and crisps. Gumai Beara didn’t have that here, well they had pancakes, but no chips or crisps.   
“Yo plo tro • flo blo to • fo lo plo wo flo ro so?” Doctor asked, (You eat flowers.)  
DD chuckled, and put one in her mouth and chewed. “Yo flo so” (Yes)   
“You should try them, and the roasted acorns with honey. They’re my favorite.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor put an acorn with honey in his mouth and chewed. It was pretty good, kind of nutty.  
Doctor ate a lot of the bananas that day. He loved bananas. He liked the juice as well.  
River had a bit of everything, she enjoyed the flowers.   
After breakfast, DD helped her Mother with the dishes and then went to get ready for the party. DD chose a purple sun dress with yellow flowers on it. She also hurried out into the meadow and picked some flowers to make wreathes.  
“River you need a wreath.” DD said with a grin.  
“Oh, no, that’s ok.” River said.  
“Go on River, I think you’ll look lovely in a wreath.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“But wreaths really are not my thing.” River said.  
“But you have too, it’s tradition, all of the women wear wreaths.” Penelope said coming out with her wreath on.  
“Please?” DD asked putting on her best and cute smile that usually works with her dad.  
“Oh, how can I say no to that?” River asked, “Ok, I’ll make a wreath.”  
DD grinned and showed her how to make one.  
By the time all the women had their wreaths and were in their dresses which they had to persuade River to wear. It was now time to go to the party which was being set up as they were getting ready.  
“This is so exciting, I’m going to see all of my friends. Riley and I are going to dance. There’s going to be color works.” DD said with a grin.  
“Color works?” River asked.  
“Yes, they’re like fireworks, but without the fire… oh you’ll see.” DD said with a grin.  
When they were announced, everybody cheered for DDOTPC’s safe return home.   
DD had tears in her eyes and she thanked everybody and said she missed everybody and there hasn’t been a day that she didn’t think of her wonderful home.  
After her speech, the festivities began and at first Doctor and River felt really awkward and didn’t know what to do, but after a half hour of mingling, they finally got into it.  
DD was glad she got to talk to Ms. Honey, her music teacher, Ms. Honey was her favorite out of all her teachers.   
“We are so glad you are safe DDOTPC.” Ms. Honey said hugging her former student.  
“I cannot tell you how glad I am to know that everybody survived.” DD said with a smile.  
“That must have been horrible for you.” Ms. Honey said.  
DD nodded.   
“Well, we mustn’t dwell on the past, we must look forward to a bright future ahead of us.” Ms. Honey said with a smile.  
DD smiled and nodded and hugged her teacher.  
Everybody mingled and laughed and ate for a few hours, it was now time for the dance.  
“What dance is this? Is it the defense dance?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh heavens no, this is the betrothed dance.” Raymond said.  
“The… betrothed dance?” Doctor asked shocked.  
“DD and RileyOTYC are betrothed.” Penelope said.  
“But they’re completely different species.” River said.  
“We were worried about that too. But the creator has plans for them.” Penelope said.  
“Are you sure you remember?” Riley asked.  
DD grinned, “This is me you’re talking to. Do I ever forget?”  
Riley grinned and shook his head no. “Are you ready?”  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Riley bowed to DD and DD curtsied to Riley. Then they took hands and walked in a circle joining hands.   
Nobody was singing, they were creating their own music with the dance.   
Penelope was explaining to Doctor and River that every betrothed dance is different. When you find that someone, you just know you’re meant to be with them.  
There were a lot of twirls and dips in DD’s and Riley’s betrothed dance. There were also some flips and cartwheels in the dance as well.  
Doctor was impressed DD knew how to flip and cartwheel.  
The dance lasted for five minutes. The finale of the dance was breathtaking, dips, flips, twirls, cartwheels. A blur of purple and yellow. At the end of the dance, they were holding hands again and looking each other in the eyes and breathing hard.  
After a moment of silence, everybody began clapping.  
“Wow. That was brilliant.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Riley and DD smiled at each other.   
The Color works were blown and they were spectacular.  
“Welcome back DDOTPC.” Riley said and he bent down and kissed DD on the lips.  
DD gasped and pulled away, she looked scared.  
“What’s wrong?” Riley asked with a mocking smile, “Don’t you like my kiss?” He tightened his hold on DD’s hands.  
“Let go of me.” DD said, “LET GO OF ME, LET GO OF ME.” She yelled the last part.  
All of the Gumai Bearas started laughing.  
“What’s going on?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh you poor naïve fools.” Raymond said, “You actually thought we were Gumai Bearas, how… sweet.”  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked getting angry.  
DD was still trying to get away from her captor.   
“We’ll give you one clue.” Penelope said, “Our people destroyed Gumai Beara eight years ago and only had one survivor.”   
DD was terrified now. “GET OFF ME.” She stomped down on her captor’s foot, it didn’t hurt him but surprised him long enough for DD to push him away from her. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE, RUN.” DD yelled.  
Doctor, River and DD started running back to where they left the TARDIS. The Golems who looked like Gumai Bearas were not even following, they were laughing.  
To their horror, the TARDIS was not where they left it.  
Raymond and Penelope led the group towards the Time Travelers.  
“Sorry to disappoint, but your TARDIS is gone.” Raymond said.  
DD glared daggers at the Golem that was impersonating her father. “WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE ARE WE?”  
“Oh this? This is just a trick, you three are actually on one of our ships.” Raymond said with a cruel smirk. “Tilley, why don’t you show our guests where they are actually at?”  
Tilley grinned and with a snap of her fingers and a clap of her hands, the Gumai Beara world transformed into the darkness and gloominess of the Golem Ship.  
DD gasped. “How did you…”  
“Find you? Capture you?” Raymond asked, “It was quite easy, we’ve been hunting you for three years. You destroyed one of our ships, killing 2000 of our kind. We do not take kind to that.”  
“You destroyed my home planet.” DD snapped.  
“Ooh so feisty, I’m going to love breaking you.” Raymond said with an evil grin.  
“Get away from her.” Doctor said with as much loathing as he could. He couldn’t do much, the Golems had his hands handcuffed.  
“Oh, this must be your father, the Time Lord that destroyed Gallifrey. Bravo, Bravo.” Raymond said.  
“You won’t get away with this.” River said.  
“Won’t I? It looks like I already have… and the next planet we are going to destroy, is Earth.” Raymond said with an evil grin.  
“No, you can’t.” DD said.  
“And why not?” Raymond asked, “That’s what we do, we destroy planets. We are going to be the only species left.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” DD snapped.  
“And why is that?” Penelope asked.  
“Because I’m going to stop you.” DD said with a glare.  
“Oh really? Well it took you five years to stop one Golem ship three years ago, what makes you think you can stop us? We have three Golem ships on the way to Earth.” Penelope started laughing which got the other Golems starting to laugh.

The three Time Travelers were thrown into cells without their sonic screwdrivers, jackets and anything useful on them.  
Riley and Tilley were guarding them.  
“Why do you have to look like Gumai Bearas?” DD asked.  
“To remind you what you have lost.” Tilley said.  
“But doesn’t it make your blood boil? Knowing that you look like a creature who believes in peace?” Doctor asked.  
“We do not mind, you three only see the Gumai Bearas, to each other, we see the mighty Golems. Riley said with a smirk, “Let me guess, I look like your betrothed Riley Of The Yellow Clan.”  
“Shut up.” DD spat. “How did you know that dance anyway?”  
“We have memories of all of our victims. We have studied the Gumai Bearas so when we found you, we could play with you first.”   
“Your people are sick and twisted.” River said.  
“And we are proud of it.” Tilley said with an evil smile.  
The two laughed evilly and walked away.  
DD walked towards a corner, put her knees up and started crying in a corner. She couldn’t believe she was back on a Golem ship, this was the worst nightmare ever and she just wished she would wake up.  
Doctor and River let her cry. They were trying to think of a plan to escape the Golem ship, get back in the TARDIS, and destroy all three ships to save the Earth. All of that was easier said than done, they didn’t have their sonic screwdrivers, or jackets with other useful items.   
They were stuck on the ship in their cells for a week. The only food they were given was dead rat and warm water.  
They didn’t eat or drink the food and water, for fear of it being poisoned and rat was too gross to think about eating.  
The golems laughed and ridiculed them for not eating their food.   
Every day, Penelope and Raymond would take each Time Traveler out, one by one and bind them to a machine. The machine would torture them, shock them so every part of their body felt like it was on fire. That torture went on for an hour. Then the machine would cut off their air supply for a minute and then let them breathe again for thirty seconds and then cut it off for another minute and let them breathe again for thirty seconds. That torture went on for an hour. Then they would be thrown back into their cell and it would be the next person’s turn.  
The Golems were trying to break the Time Travelers into obedience, they didn’t know the stubbornness of the Time Travelers though.  
After a week of torture and not eating, DD finally gave in.  
“Ok, ok, I’ll do what you want, please, no more of this. I… I can’t… I can’t handle it.” DD cried and begged at Riley’s feet.  
Riley didn’t know what to do, DD broke down only after a week. He thought she would be tougher than that. “Get back in your cage.”  
Riley kicked DD and shoved her back in the cell with DD still crying.  
He slammed the door and walked away, they had a new development.  
“DD, DD. It’s ok. You’re not being tortured.” Doctor said trying to comfort his daughter.  
“Is, is he gone?” DD asked with tears running down her cheeks.  
“He’s gone.” River said.  
DD got up and wiped away her tears, “Good… He’s going to pay for that.” DD rubbed the spot where she was kicked.  
“What was that about?” Doctor asked.  
DD grinned and showed them what she slipped in her sleeve, it was a key.  
Doctor and River grinned.  
Doctor went to see if the coast was clear, it was. DD unlocked the cell and they hurried out.   
DD touched her locket. It was going to lead them to their sonic screwdrivers. It was something she discovered this week, her locket warmed when she was close to her sonic screwdriver, she saw Ronan handling the screwdrivers, teasing her with them while she was being tortured. She asked her Dad this and he said it was because they are both Gallifreyan and the locket can sense another Gallifreyan technology and can sense that it is in the wrong hands. That moment the Travelers were glad there was no way for the Golems to take her locket off.  
There was a guard in front of them, he didn’t see them, but they had to get passed him.  
“Leave this to me.” River said. She walked up behind the guard and karate chopped him so he would pass out.   
“Cool.” DD said with a grin. “Where did you learn that?”  
“From a girl I met once in the future, cannot tell, spoilers.” River said with a grin.  
“Come on you two.” Doctor said and they kept on moving.  
Unfortunately, their sonic screwdrivers and coats were in a room where there were fifty Golems. They all looked like Gumai Bearas that DD knew.   
“This is so sickening that they look like my loved ones on Gumai Beara.” DD whispered. “Ms. Honey is in there.”  
“It’s not Ms. Honey.” Doctor said.  
“I know.” DD said.  
“How are we supposed to get past all of them and get to the screwdrivers and coats?” River asked.  
DD looked around the room as good as she could without being seen. She grinned when she saw something she could use. “Well I have a plan, but Dad wouldn’t approve.”  
“DD at this point, I do not care what you do or use.” Doctor said. “The Golems are as much as a threat as the Daleks.”  
“Bombs?” DD asked.  
“Bombs.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, River, you’re a witness to him giving me permission.” DD said.  
“But how is that going to work? That explosive is linked to the outside to blow up whatever its target is.” River said.  
“And when I get through with it, it is going to blow this whole room up, now River, I’m going to need you to cover me, take down as many Golems as you can while I rewire the bomb, it will take about… two minutes. Dad, when you get our sonic screwdrivers and coats, put the two screwdriver’s together to make that horrible noise like you did at Adipose.” DD said.  
“DD this sounds like a very dangerous plan.” Doctor said.  
“Of course it’s dangerous, it’s mad, but it’s the only plan we have.” DD said. “These are the Golems dad, like you said, they are as bad as the Daleks. Now on the count of three, we go in. Ready? Three.”  
They bent down and hid behind a table without being seen, yet. The case with the coats and screwdrivers were about 50 feet away, the bomb was being messed with about 50 feet away. Once they move from the table, they will be spotted and they will have to fight.   
“Good luck.” Doctor said to them.  
“You too dad.” DD said.  
“Good luck sweetie.” River said.  
They all got out of their hiding spots at the same time. All of the Golems in the room looked at them.  
“What were you planning on doing?” Ms. Honey asked. “Ambush us?”  
All the Golems started laughing.  
“Keep laughing, it would make it easier for me to do this.” River said and she knocked out three Golems.  
DD started running towards her destination. Golems got in her way and she flipped and twirled away from them. Sometimes kicking them and bringing them down while she was at it.   
She made it to the bomb console after knocking out the Golem working on that, it was Riley’s mother. Or lookalike.   
DD had to tell herself it really wasn’t Riley’s mother, just a Golem looking like Riley’s mother.  
DD got to work configuring the wires.   
“No, get away from there.” Ms. Honey ordered DD. “Somebody stop her.”  
A Golem grabbed DD by the hair, DD yelled out in pain but instead of backing down, she punched her assailant in the nose which made them let go of her hair, she turned around and kicked them in the stomach. The doubled over for a moment which was a bad idea for them, DD took the opportunity to kick them in the face. She heard a bone crack.  
DD got to work again, River was doing a good job taking down three Golems at one time. Doctor was a fast runner and kept dodging all of the Golems who tried to grab him. He made it to the case and broke the glass with a weapon a Golem had. He grabbed his and DD’s screwdrivers and made that horrible noise.  
DD grimaced in pain but she kept working. All of the Golems were on their knees in pain.   
“River, grab your sonic screwdriver and help me. I need this soniced.” DD said.  
River did as she was told, she hurried towards the Doctor, grabbed her screwdriver and hurried towards DD.   
DD didn’t know how to use River’s screwdriver, since it was a newer model, she let River do the sonicing.   
Finally the bomb was complete. DD set the time for one minute. And then they ran.  
Doctor stopped the sonicing and ran with the girls handing them their coats and all of them swishing them on as they ran.   
A couple of the Golems made it out of the room before it exploded, but the majority were blown to bits.   
“We have to find the TARDIS fast. The ship is going to lose oxygen because I also deactivated the oxygen sealers.” DD said. She was digging through her pockets and throwing bombs everywhere.  
Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to find the TARDIS. It was in the captain’s room where Raymond, Penelope, Riley, and Tilley were at.  
“We had a feeling you would be coming here.” Raymond said.  
“It’s over Raymond. We won, your ship is destroyed.” DD said. “Now tell the other ships to retreat or they will suffer the same fate as this ship.”  
“Now why would I do that?” Raymond asked, “You haven’t won.”  
“The Oxygen sealers are broken.” DD said, “There are only minutes of Oxygen left.”  
“And if we go down, you too will go down with us.” Penelope said.  
“We will go down like one big happy family.” Raymond said.  
“Hmm, there is only one problem with that.” DD said.  
“And what’s that dear?” Penelope asked.  
“You are not my family.” DD said.  
DD started going after Raymond and Penelope, Riley got in front of them and faced DD.  
“Stop this now DD, you cannot win.” Raymond said and grabbed DD’s hand and started the betrothed dance.  
DD gasped, once the dance starts, it cannot stop until it ends.  
They started twirling.  
“DD stop dancing with him.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t.” DD said.  
They started flipping and created the song of purple and yellow.   
The blurs of purple and yellow was all around them.  
DD did the flips and cartwheels.  
“DD you must stop the dance. He is not your betrothed.” River said.  
“I know, but he started the dance. I cannot stop it.” DD said. “No Gumai Beara can stop the betrothed dance once it starts.”  
“Doctor’s Daughter, you are a Time Lady, you can do anything you set your mind to.” Doctor said.  
“His people killed your betrothed.” River said.  
DD tried to stop, it was very hard, “I can’t.”  
“You can.” Doctor said.  
They only had a minute left of Oxygen before they all died.  
“What would the real RileyOTYC think right now?” River asked.  
DD stopped. “He would defend my honor.”  
DD grabbed Riley’s hand and spun him around until he crashed into the other three Golems on this ship.  
“No, but how?” Riley gasped.  
“You are not my betrothed. You are not RileyOTYC. You are a Golem. The species I loath next to the Daleks. Your people made one mistake eight years ago. You let me live. I am Doctor’s Daughter, I am a Time Lady. Born on the Planet Gallifrey. Sent away for my protection to live on Gumai Beara. I destroyed a Golem ship and 2000 of its passengers. I have traveled the universe with my father the Doctor. I have learned a lot. And if there is one thing I have learned in the three years I’ve known my father. You do not want to make a Time Lord angry.” DD said.  
“Or keep one talking.” Doctor said, he was in the TARDIS along with River.  
In River’s hands was a detonator.  
The Golems gasped.  
Tilley tried grabbing DD, DD punched Tilley in the face, flipped over Raymond and Penelope and was also inside the TARDIS.  
“You have one chance. Tell the other ships to leave planet Earth alone.” DD said.  
“Never.” Raymond said with loathing.  
DD sighed. “I did give you the chance.”  
River shut the TARDIS door and Doctor made the TARDIS dematerialize.  
River pressed the detonator button which made the ship explode. Which then made the other three ships explode because with the sonic screwdrivers, the Time Lords connected the wires wirelessly to all of the ships heading towards Earth.  
Once they made it in space. They all got something to eat.   
DD was very quiet. She was letting everything that has happened in the last week and a half sink in. Gumai Beara really was gone. The Golems were sick and twisted. And DD didn’t realize she had that much hate inside her.   
After DD ate, she headed towards her room and laid down on her bed and cried.  
Doctor left her alone for a couple hours. He knew when DD wanted to talk, she would come out and find him.  
DD did come out, after about three hours of being by herself. She went and found her Dad and River in the lounge. She sat on the couch next to her dad.   
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD shook her head no.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Doctor asked.  
“There’s nothing to talk about, it’s just the curse of the Time Lords. Everybody you love gone. And you just keep moving forward.” DD said.  
Doctor wrapped his arm around his daughter, “We have each other.”   
DD nodded.  
River stayed with them for a week, then she said she had to return to her own time. When asked more questions, she just said, “Spoilers” and smiled.  
The two went on more adventures together. They went to Disney World again because that is DD’s favorite place, Doctor was trying to cheer her up from what happened.   
They dressed up as a princess and a prince and had their pictures taken again. They really could make a photo book out of all of the times they’ve been to Disney World. They hiked Felspoon again and drank the water. They also went to different planets and time zones. Sometimes DD just liked relaxing in the TARDIS and she would go swimming or reading, or reading while swimming.   
What was very morbid, on one of their adventures where they went through a wormhole in a double decker bus with a bunch of passengers. One of the passengers was psychic, she gave Doctor a prophecy. ‘Your song is ending sir... It is returning. It is returning through the dark and then Doctor, oh, but then... He will knock four times.’ That prophecy has been keeping Doctor awake at night.  
Doctor and DD had to crash Sarah Jane Smith’s wedding. She was being used by a Trickster. They were caught in a Time Loop and the TARDIS couldn’t materialize through the loop. It was good to meet Luke in person and his friends. It was nice to work with K9 again. He is a good dog. DD felt really bad for Sarah though, having to watch the man she loved die to get out of the time loop. It’s a good thing Doctor was very good at comforting people. The Trickster said something weird to the Doctor, “The Gate is waiting for you.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Where would you like to go now?” Doctor asked.  
DD sighed, they were looking through pictures that were taken of everybody who ever stepped foot in the TARDIS. DD flipped to a page of Donna in her wedding dress.  
“I liked it when you said, with this ring, I thee biodamp.” DD said with a chuckle, “Too bad it didn’t work.”  
Doctor sighed, “Donna was a very good companion. Remember when she used to call us Martians?”   
“How many times did you tell her we are not from Mars?” DD asked.  
Doctor laughed.  
“Hey, can we go there?” DD asked, “Mars?”  
Doctor shrugged, “If you want, but… we have to wear spacesuits.” Doctor said. “We cannot breathe on Mars.”  
DD nodded.  
Doctor put in the coordinates and the traveled to Mars.   
They went to their closets and got their space suits out. Doctor’s was red with a yellow helmet. DD’s was purple with a yellow helmet.   
“Do you realize everything you wear is pretty much purple?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes I do, I’m DDOTPC.” DD said lifting an eyebrow.  
“Oh yes that’s right. The Purple Clan.” Doctor said. “Well are you ready?”  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Doctor opened up the TARDIS door and they stepped out and set their feet on Mars.   
“The red planet.” Doctor said with a grin.   
DD laughed, “We look like astronauts.”   
“Well we are astronauts.” Doctor grinned.  
They explored Mars. Everything was red and rocky.  
They looked over a crater and there was a big dome with pathways to smaller domes and a shuttle pad connected to the bigger dome.  
“Cool, there are people here.” DD said.  
“Beautiful.” Doctor said.  
“Rotate.” A robot thing said. It jabbed Doctor in the back.  
Doctor and DD turned slowly with their hands up in surrender.  
“Slowly.” The robot said. It was holding a weapon. “You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget gadget.”  
The robot hearded them towards the big dome and they were brought inside, there were weapons pointed at them. They had to take their spacesuits off and they were confiscated.  
They figured out how the robot was moving, it was being controlled by a young man with auto-gloves.  
“State your names, rank, and intention.” The woman said.  
“The Doctor. Doctor. Fun.” Doctor said.  
“DD, Doctor’s Daughter. Fun.” DD said.  
Another man came into the dome.   
“What the hell? It's a man and woman. A man and woman on Mars. How?” The man asked.   
“They were wearing these things. I have never seen anything like them.” A woman said.   
“What did Mission Control say?” The man asked.   
“They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares.” The woman said holding one of the spacesuits.   
“If we could cut the chat, everyone.” The woman holding the gun at the travelers said.   
“Actually, chats second on my list, the first being gun pointed at my head. Which then puts my head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yah. What do you think DD?” Doctor asked.  
“Uh, yah, Gun first, definitely.” DD said.  
“I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, you'd like that.” The woman with the gun said.   
“Can you find someone who wouldn't?” DD asked.  
“Why should I trust you?” The woman asked.   
“Because I give you my word. And forty million miles away from home, my word is all you've got.” Doctor said.   
“Keep Gadget covering them.” The woman said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The robot said.  
“Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response.” Doctor said.   
“You got it. To the right.” The man said and the robot turned to the right while saying Gadget, gadget, “And to the left.”   
“It’s a bit flimsy.” DD said. “Does it have to keep saying Gadget, gadget all the time?”   
“I think it's funny.” The man said.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
“I hate funny robots.” Doctor said.   
“Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got extra people on site. How's that possible?” Someone on the speaker said.   
“Keep the Biodome closed.” The woman said. “And when using open comms, you call me Captain.”   
“They can't be World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they’ve got to be independents, yah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years.” A man said.   
“Right, yes, ok, you got us. So, I'm the Doctor, this is DD and you are?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are.” The captain said.  
“You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is.” Doctor started.  
“Bowie Base One.” Captain and Doctor said at the same time.   
“Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?” Doctor asked, he had a weird look on his face.   
“Seventeen months.” The captain said.   
“2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old.” Doctor said.   
“As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names.” Adelaide said.  
“Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date.” Doctor said.   
“November 21st, 2059.” Adelaide said.   
“Right. Ok, fine.” Doctor said.  
Doctor had a weird look on his face.  
“Dad what is it?” DD asked.  
“Is there something wrong?” Steffi asked.   
“What's so important about my age?” Mia asked.   
“We should go. We really should go.” Doctor said to DD.  
DD was very confused.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when we've got no choice.” Doctor gave DD a pointed look.  
DD silently gasped, she didn’t know all the facts but it was sounding like a situation like they were in when they were in Pompeii.  
“It’s been an honor. Seriously, a very great honor to meet you all. The Martian pioneers.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD shook all of their hands.   
Doctor saluted Adelaide, “Thank you. There’s the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone.”  
Ed got on the communicator, “Maggie, if you want to meet the only new humans that you’re going to see in the next five years, better come take a look.”  
“Dad what is it, what happens?” DD asked in Gallifreyan as quietly as possible.  
“Something happens to them. They all die today, it’s a fixed point in time, we really need to get out of here.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan very quietly.  
“What happens?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Nobody knows.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
A roar came over the speaker.  
“What was that?” Mia asked.   
“Oh, we really should go.” Doctor said.   
“This is Central. Biodome report immediately.” Ed said over the communicator.   
“Show me the Biodome.” Adelaide ordered.  
Ed tried but the cameras were down.  
“Internal cameras are down.” Ed said.   
“Show me the exterior.” Adelaide ordered.   
“I'm going over. Doctor, with me.” Adelaide ordered.   
“Yeah, I'm sorry. Er, I'd love to help, but DD and I are leaving right now.” Doctor said.   
“Take their spacesuits, lock them up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me.” Adelaide ordered. “Roman, I want Gadget with me as well.”  
“Yes captain.” Roman said.  
Adelaide, Doctor, DD and Tarak started going down the tunnel.  
“I didn’t tell you to come along.” Adelaide said, “This might be dangerous. You’re too young.”  
“You’re wasting your breath telling her that, wherever I go, she goes.” Doctor said.  
“I will not be held responsible for her getting hurt.” Adelaide said.  
“And nobody will hold you responsible.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
They started walking, Tarak was using a torch since the lights were out in the tunnel.  
“What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?” Adelaide asked.   
“Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.  
Doctor smirked.   
“Telling me.” Tarak said.   
“Thank you, Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Any time, Doctor.” Tarak said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The robot said.  
“I hate robots.” DD said.  
“Yah, well he’s not too fond of you.” Roman said from the big dome. “What's wrong with robots?”  
“It’s not the robots, it’s the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you’re reducing them.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, friend of mine made her domestic robot look like a dog.” Roman said.   
“Ah well, dogs. That's different” Doctor said.  
DD smiled, “K9 was, is the only decent robot I’ve met, and he is a dog.   
“But I adapted Gadget out of the Worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons.” Roman said.  
“The channel is open for essential communications only.” Adelaide said.   
“Sorry. Love those drones.” Roman said.  
“Spoilsport.” DD said.  
“See? She is immature.” Adelaide said. “Too young.”  
“I’m 21.” DD said.  
“Like I said, too young.” Adelaide said, “Why would Branson Inheritance partner you up with your daughter on such a dangerous mission?”   
“Well, Mia’s 27.” DD said.  
“And she is six years older than you.” Adelaide said.  
DD glared, “Stop worrying about me Captain Adelaide Brooke, I might only be 21 years of age, but you have no idea what I have been through and accomplished.”  
“Ok, DD that’s enough. Do I need to separate the two of you?” Doctor asked.  
DD went silent.  
“That’s why the Branson Inheritance partnered us up.” Doctor said, “Whenever she does listen, she only listens to me.”  
DD glared at her dad.  
“Anyway, I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?” Doctor asked.   
“We've got excellent results from the soil analysis.” Adelaide said.   
“No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here.” Doctor said.   
“It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it.” Adelaide said.   
“Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul.” Doctor said with a smile.  
They saw a figure laying on the floor.   
“What's that?” DD asked.  
They ran to the figure.   
“It's Maggie.” Adelaide said kneeling down, Tarak kneeled down as well.   
“Don't touch her!” Doctor said.   
“I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack.” Tarak said on his com.   
Yuri and Ed came running with a stretcher and a medpack.  
“Don't touch her. Use the gloves.” Doctor said.   
“Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation.” Tarak said.   
“We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area.” Adelaide said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The robot said.   
“Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild.” Ed said.   
“You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor… DD.” Adelaide said.  
Doctor and DD followed Adelaide and Tarak into the biodome airlock.   
“Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy.” Steffi said over the com. “It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone.”   
“Understood. Double check, thanks.” Adelaide said.   
“Air pressure stabilized.” Tarak said.  
They walked inside the Biodome, each carrying a torch, it was very dark in there.   
“Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?” Adelaide asked.  
Doctor headed towards a computer and soniced the computer, the lights turned back on.   
“There you go.” Doctor said.   
“What's that device?” Adelaide asked.   
“Screwdriver.” Doctor said showing it to her.   
“Are you the Doctor or the janitor?” Adelaide asked.   
“I don't know. Sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe.” Doctor joked. “What do you think? What if I chose Janitor instead of Doctor? Would you have named yourself JD?”  
“Janitor’s Daughter?” DD asked, “Um… probably not, might have gone with SD, Seer’s Daughter, or name myself… Princess… or Duchess.”  
“What are you two talking about?” Tarak asked.  
“Um… long story, not important.” Doctor said.   
“If you two are done talking nonsense, you two stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact.” Adelaide said.   
“Yes, ma'am.” Tarak said.   
“Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!” Doctor said looking around.   
“It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing.” Adelaide said.   
“Still, fair enough. Christmas.” DD said with a grin.   
“If we must.” Adelaide sighed.   
They heard chirping and they looked up.  
“You've got birds!” DD grinned.   
“It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down.” Adelaide said.   
“Good sign.” Doctor said.   
“In what way?” Adelaide asked.   
“Well, they're still alive.” Doctor said.   
“Captain, good news. It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?” Yuri said on the com.   
“I was just working. Then I woke up here.” Maggie said on the com.   
“What about Andy? We can't find him.” Adelaide said. “Was he all right?”   
“I don't know. I just.” Maggie started.  
“If you remember anything, let me know straight away.” Adelaide said.   
“Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?” Ed asked.   
“And keep the comms clear.” Adelaide ordered, “Everything goes through me, got that?”  
A few minutes later Yuri gets on the com.  
“This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out.” Yuri said.   
“Yuri, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to her.” Adelaide said.   
“The skin is… Sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning.” Yuri said.   
“Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!” Adelaide couldn’t get in touch with Tarak on the com.   
“Where was he?” Doctor asked.  
The three ran to where they thought Tarak was at.  
“Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!” Ed said on the com.   
They ran across a bridge in the biodome and stopped, they saw Tarak on his knees with Andy’s hand on his head. Water was pouring from both of them and Tarak was shaking.  
They slowly and cautiously got a little closer to them. Doctor shined his torch towards them.  
“Andy, just leave him alone.” Doctor said gently.   
“Step away from him.” Adelaide said aiming her gun at Andry.   
“I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone.” Doctor said.   
“I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot.” Adelaide threatened.  
“Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me.” Doctor said.  
Andy released Tarak.   
“There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello.” Doctor said.  
Tarak looked at the three. He looked like how Andy looked, water coming from him and his skin around his lips cracked.   
DD gasped.   
“We've got to go.” Doctor said.  
The three ran and Andy and Tarak were chasing them. The three ran all the way to the airlock and Adelaide opened the door.   
“Set the seals on maximum!” Doctor ordered.  
They got inside the airlock and the door shut just in time. Andy shot a jet of water at them and it hit the window surprising Doctor.   
Once Andy stopped shooting water at the door, he slowly went up to the door and tried to figure out how to get the water inside, he banged on the door.  
“Captain, we need you back here.” Steffi said on the com.   
“Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?” Adelaide asked.   
“Confirmed. She's locked in.” Ed said.   
“Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything.” Adelaide said. Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop.   
“Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host.” Doctor said.   
“What for?” Adelaide asked.   
“I don't know. I never will. Because we've got to go. Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end. We can't.” Doctor said.  
Andy and Tarak banged on the airlock door and started shooting water at the airlock seals.   
“This thing's airtight, yah?” Doctor asked.   
“And therefore watertight.” Adelaide said.   
“It depends how clever the water is.” DD said.   
There was a spark coming from a computer in the airlock.  
“They're fusing the system.” Adelaide said.   
“Abandon ship!” Doctor said.  
Adelaide opened the other door and they ran out into the walkway, Doctor closed the door and caught up to the women. Andy and Tarak got through the door and started chasing them.   
They saw the robot standing guard. Doctor took his sonic out.  
“Doctor, we haven’t got time.” Adelaide said.   
“They can run faster than us. We need a lift.” Doctor said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.   
“Get on behind me.” Doctor said to Adelaide.   
“That thing goes at two miles an hour.” Adelaide said.   
“Not any more. Trust me.” Doctor said. “DD you get on in front.”  
DD did as she was told, she was riding on top of the robot’s head.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.   
“Gadget gadget.” Doctor said.  
They were speeding on the robot so fast that flames were coming out from the bottom of the robot and was leaving burning tire marks.   
When they stopped suddenly, Doctor grabbed DD so she wouldn’t go flying off.  
“The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in. Adelaide said.   
“Come on. Come on.” Doctor said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.   
“Come on. Come on.” DD said beckoning the robot inside.   
“I thought you hated robots.” Adelaide said.   
“I do.” DD said.  
The robot made it inside the airlock and they got it shut and sealed just before Andy and Tarak arrived.   
“We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in.” Adelaide said.   
“Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on.” Doctor said and they walked out of the airlock and into another passageway.   
Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected. Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome.” Adelaide said on her com.   
“Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place.” Doctor said.  
“Remember the time we used Segues, those were fun.” DD said with a grin.   
“Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel.” Adelaide said.   
“Yah, I know. But bikes.” Doctor said.  
They finally made it to the medical dome and saw Maggie infected as well. Her eyes looked different from Andy’s and Tarak’s.   
“Has that door got a Hardinger seal?” Adelaide asked.   
“No, just basic.” Ed said.   
“Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?” Adelaide asked.  
Ed went to a computer.   
“Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire.” Ed said.   
“Can she talk?” Adelaide asked.   
“Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but.” Yuri started.   
“Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?” Adelaide asked.  
Maggie didn’t look like she understood, she was studying everybody in the room, looking them up and down.   
“Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn.” Doctor said.   
“What language is that?” Ed asked   
“Ancient North Martian.” Doctor said.   
“Don't be ridiculous.” Adelaide scoffed.   
“It's like she recognized it.” Ed said.   
“And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human.” DD said.   
“Not close enough for me.” Ed said.   
“Where do you get your water from?” Doctor asked.   
“The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier.” Adelaide said.   
“Tons of water. Marvelous.” Doctor said.   
“But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe.” Yuri said.   
“Looks like it, yah.” DD said sarcastically.  
“If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years.” Ed said.   
“Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want.” Doctor said.   
“She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water.” Yuri said.   
“Captain, With me.” Ed said and he and Adelaide turned their backs and walked away from the others.   
Doctor and DD were eavesdropping.   
“I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One.” Ed said.  
“Do you think I don't know that?” Adelaide asked.   
“I think you need reminding.” Ed said.   
“Yah.” Adelaide agreed.   
“Well, at least I'm good for something.” Ed said.   
“Now and again.” Adelaide joked.   
“That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious.” Ed said.   
“Sorry, sorry, but, Action One that means evacuation, yah?” Doctor asked.   
“We're going home. This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One. Repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One with immediate effect. Evacuate the base.” Adelaide said on her com. “Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?”   
“It's a nine month flight. It'll take us at least three hours to load up everything we need.” Steffi said.   
“You've got twenty minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak.” Adelaide ordered.   
“Still in the Biodome tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting.” Steffi said.   
Keep an eye on them. And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status.” Adelaide ordered.   
“Doing it now.” Ed said.   
“But what about Maggie?” Yuri asked.   
“She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle.” Adelaide ordered.   
“Of course, the only problem is.” Doctor started.   
“Thank you, Doctor. Your spacesuits will be returned. And good luck to you both.” Adelaide said.   
“The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means.” Doctor started.   
“Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water.” Adelaide said.   
“And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop.” DD said.  
“But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field.” Adelaide said and she hurried and left.   
“Right. DD, we should leave. Finally, we should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No.” Doctor said and he began banging his head on a cupboard.”  
“3, 2, 1.” DD said.  
“Adelaide!” Doctor yelled and he and DD hurried to catch up to Adelaide.  
DD knew her dad so well.   
“All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing.” Doctor said.   
They made it to the ice field, it was chilly there.  
“They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors.” Doctor said.   
“I haven't got time for stories.” Adelaide said and she was walking away.   
“Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it.” Doctor said.   
“We need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection.” Adelaide said.  
Doctor put on his brainy specs and started working on the computer.  
“Access denied.” The computer said.   
“You don't look like a coward, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us.” Adelaide said.   
“Well, you're famous.” Doctor said.   
“It's like you know more.” Adelaide said.   
“This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen.” Doctor said.   
“Which is what?” Adelaide asked.   
“I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?” Doctor asked.   
“I've never told anyone that.” Adelaide said.  
“50 years ago, that was…” DD started.   
“Mhmm.” Doctor said, “You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you.”   
“I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me he said ‘Stay here. Don't move. I've got to go out. I'm going to find your mother, but I'm coming back. I promise you. I'm coming back.’ I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it.”   
“But not for revenge.” Doctor said.   
“What would be the point of that?” Adelaide asked.   
“That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean?” Adelaide asked.   
“Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine.” Doctor said.   
“Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, why tell me?” Adelaide asked.   
“As consolation.” Doctor said.  
The maintenance log popped up on screen.   
“Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday.” Adelaide said.   
“Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out.” Andy on the screen said.   
“A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood.” Doctor said.   
“But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave. Ed, we're clean.” Adelaide said on her com.How are we doing?”   
“Shuttle's active. Stage one.” Ed said on the com.  
The three started running down the passage.  
“You were right, Doctor.” Adelaide said.   
“What about?” Doctor asked.   
“Bikes!” Adelaide said.  
The three of them chuckled.  
They made it to the big dome, the Central dome.  
Adelaide and Mia handed them their spacesuits back.   
“Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourselves. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out.” Adelaide said.   
Doctor and DD were holding their spacesuits, watching the commotion going on. They heard a noise, it was a slow beeping noise. There was also a water noise starting.  
“What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up.” Adelaide said.   
“It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us.” Ed said.   
“That means they're on the roof?” Steffi asked.   
“How did they get inside the Dome?” Yuri asked.   
“They used the maintenance shafts.” Ed said.   
“The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits.” Mia said.   
“They breathe water.” Ed said.   
“But they'd freeze.” Steffi said.   
“They've got that internal fission.” Yuri said.   
“But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?” Mia asked.  
The roof began to creak.   
“This place is airtight.” Roman said.   
“Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?” Steffi asked.   
“I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence.” Ed said.   
“Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up.” Adelaide ordered.   
“I can carry more than this lot, Captain.” Ed said.   
“That's an order!” Adelaide said.   
“Captain.” Ed said.  
“Dad you look so sad, what are you remembering?” DD asked.  
“Take my hand, I’ll show you.” Doctor said.  
DD took her dad’s hand, usually she loves holding his hand, right now, she was scared.  
Doctor looked into DD’s eyes and sent her all of the information he knew about what was happening. All of these people were going to die today. The Bowie Base One was destroyed in a Mars disaster. He also showed her what happens after this happened, everything he was saying to Adelaide earlier made sense now.  
“We need to leave.” DD said, she was trying to hold back her tears, she hated fixed points.  
Doctor nodded and they turned around to go to the airlock where they would put on their suits and then the other airlock to leave.  
They put their suits on and entered the other airlock that would lead them outside. Doctor pushed the unlock button.  
“Access denied. Access denied.” The Computer said.   
“Tell me what happens.” Adelaide said in the com on their suits.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, you do.” Adelaide said. “Now tell me.”   
“You should be with the others.” DD said.   
“Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you and your daughter.” Adelaide threatened.   
“Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't.” DD said.  
“I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii.” Doctor said.  
“Oh gosh.” DD gasped.  
“Imagine you were in Pompeii.” Doctor said.   
“What the hell's that got to do with it?” Adelaide asked.  
“A lot.” DD whispered.   
“And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen.” Doctor said.  
“Captain, we need you right now.” They heard Steffi say.   
“I'm still here.” Adelaide said.   
“You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?” Doctor asked.   
“Detonation.” Adelaide said.   
“The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you.” Doctor said.   
“I won't die. I will not.” Adelaide said.   
“But your death creates the future.” Doctor said.   
“Help me. Why won't you help? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?” Adelaide asked.  
“I can't.” Doctor said.   
“Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know.” Adelaide said.   
“I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right.” Doctor said.   
“You'll die here too.” Adelaide said.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“What's going to save you?” Adelaide asked.   
“Captain Adelaide Brooke.” Doctor said.  
After a minute, Adelaide released the airlock.  
“Damn you.” Adelaide said.   
The com was still on. They could hear everything that was going on.  
“Water! We've got water!” Roman yelled.   
“Captain! Get back! Get back! Captain! Don't touch it, Roman. Get back. Get back.” Mia said.   
“Everyone, we're abandoning this section. Get to the shuttle. Yuri, lead the way. Section B corridor, now.” Adelaide said.   
“Get that, and that.” Mia said.   
“Close it!” Adelaide said.   
“Yuri, did that water touch you?” Adelaide asked.   
“I'm safe.” Yuri said.   
“Did it touch you?” Steffi asked. Yuri, did that water touch you?”   
“I'm clean. I'm dry.” Yuri said.   
“Everyone Section B is out.” Adelaide said.   
“But we can get.” Mia started.   
“Listen to me. Take every pack that you can. We'll go round. We'll make our way out through Section F.” Adelaide said.   
“Transferring oxygenation to Section F. Mia you take the redline stock. And hurry up!” Steffi said.  
They heard what sounded like water pouring.  
DD gasped.  
“Steffi, get back!” Mia yelled.   
“Steffi, keep back.” Adelaide said.   
“Get back!” Yuri said.   
“Steffi!” Mia yelled.  
“Get back, Steffi!” Yuri said.   
“Screen!” Adelaide said.   
“Shut the door! Close the door!” Yuri said.   
“Steffi, we'll come get you, okay? We'll come get you!” Roman said.   
“Steffi!” Adelaide said.   
“Captain!” Steffi said.   
“We'll open the access panel.” Adelaide said. We'll get you out through the back. Get out of here. Move it!”   
“Captain, it's inside!” Steffi cried.  
Tears were running down DD’s face.   
“Steffi!” Adelaide said.   
“Steffi, get back!” Mia said.   
“We're coming, Steffi. Hold on!” Adelaide said.   
Doctor opened the door and they walked out of the airlock.  
DD grabbed Doctor’s hand and they walked away from the dome while listening to what was going on. It was hearts wrenching.   
“The access panel's fused, Captain. We can't open it.” Roman cried.   
“We can't get through!” Yuri said.   
“I can't move!” Steffi said.  
They could hear Steffi crying. They then heard a little girls voice talking in German.   
“Steffi! Can you hear me?” Adelaide asked.   
“Oh, my God.” Mia said.   
“Out. Get out.” Adelaide ordered. Ed, we're going round the long way. How are we doing?”   
“All systems online one hundred percent. Not a single delay. Don't you worry, Captain, we are going to fly.” Ed said and he fired up the engines.   
DD turned around and looked at the shuttle. Doctor made her turn back around.  
“I need air in section F right now. All of you.” Adelaide said.   
“Locking chamber three. Locking chamber four.” Yuri said.   
“The water is going to get through.” Roman said.   
“Keep moving!” Adelaide said.   
“Gate five is open. Gate six is open.” Yuri said. “Quickly, come on.”   
“I've got twenty five to thirty locked down.” Mia said.   
“Roman, come on. With me.” Adelaide said.   
“You'd better go.” Roman said.   
“Don't just stand there. Move.” Adelaide ordered.   
“You'd really better go without me. I'm sorry, Captain. One drop.” Roman said.  
DD closed her eyes in despair.   
“Roman! Roman!” Mia cried.   
“Leave him, come on.” Yuri said.   
“We can't just leave him.” Mia cried.   
“Come on.” Yuri said.   
“Let me go!” Mia cried.   
“We've got to go.” Yuri said.   
“Roman!” Mia cried.   
“I'm so sorry.” Yuri said.   
“Captain. The shuttle is down.” Ed said.   
“What the hell do you mean?” Adelaide asked.   
“Compromised. It was Maggie.” Ed said.   
“Get out of there.” Adelaide said.   
“Too late. They want this ship to get to Earth. Got no choice. Hated it, Adelaide. This bloody job. Argh. You never gave me a chance. You never could forgive me. See you later.” Ed said.  
The shuttle exploded and it knocked Doctor and DD off of their feet and they went flying a few feet.   
Fiery pieces were flying at them but didn’t land on them. It looked like a battle ground there.  
“We're losing oxygen!” Yuri yelled. “The hull is broken!”   
Doctor and DD stood up looking at Bowie Base One. What was left of it. They were thinking the same thing. They looked at each other, grabbed each other’s hand and hurried back to the Dome. Setting their helmets aside. There were sparks and alarms going off and a lot of wind from the oxygen leaving.  
“It just so happens, we have pockets in our space suits, and we do not want this stuff to go to waste.” DD said holding a canister of sealant. “Mia, take this sealant and fix that leak.”  
“Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there.” Doctor said helping Adelaide up, the wind was gone and the alarms went off. “That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! Its ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship.”   
“It can't be stopped. Don't die with us.” Adelaide said.  
“No, I’ve seen my future self, long story.” DD said.   
“No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?”   
There was thumps on the bulkhead door from Andy. Three of them. Doctor looked a little worried.  
“Three knocks is all you're getting.” DD said and she went to the console and electrified the door.   
“Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?” DD asked.   
“But there's no way to fight them.” Adelaide said.   
“Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them.” Doctor said and he began working on computers.   
DD pushed Yuri out of the way and started working on another computer.  
“But you said we die. For the future, for the human race.” Adelaide said.   
“Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? DD and me, we are the last! It's taken me all these years to realize the Laws of Time are ours, and they will obey us!” Doctor said.   
There was a shake then sparks and alarms going off, making everybody stumble.  
“Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas.” Adelaide said.   
“I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator.” Doctor said.  
Both his and DD’s helmets were damaged from the shaking.   
“Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section.” Doctor said.  
Water was pouring through the ceiling in that section.   
“We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And we’re going to win!”   
“Something is happening to the glacier.” DD said on the computer.   
“Think-a think-a think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!” Doctor asked.   
“Nothing. It's just storage.” Adelaide said.   
“Storing what?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps.” Yuri said.   
“Atom clamps. Atom clamps?” Doctor asked opening up the storage, “Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot.”  
Gadget the robot was stored in there.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.   
Doctor gave Gadget the TARDIS key.  
“You take that. Good boy.” Doctor said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.  
Doctor put on the auto-remote gloves.   
“Off we go then.” Doctor said.   
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.   
“Come on, come on!” Doctor said.  
Gadget the robot was going through water and fire.   
“Implementing Captain's protocol.” The computer said.  
There was a warning on the monitor and a countdown.   
“Adelaide? What are you doing?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, my God. Action Five.” Mia said.   
“If I have to fight you as well, then I will.” Doctor said.  
“Give me permission Dad and I’ll do it.” DD said.   
“Nuclear device now active and primed.” The computer said. “Nuclear device now active and primed.”   
“Blast off!” Doctor said sonicing the robots console.  
DD looked over Doctor’s shoulder, she wanted to see this.  
“Gadget, gadget.” The Robot said and the robot was zooming fast.  
“Faster.” Doctor said.  
Gadget went super-fast towards the TARDIS.  
There were sparks and shaking.  
“Nuclear device entering final process.” The computer said.   
Gadget used the TARDIS key and unlocked the door.  
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.  
“And we're in! Ha, ha.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Yes.” DD cheered.  
DD looked over at the countdown, it was at 43.   
Doctor had Gadget start the TARDIS up, that was interesting to watch.  
“Gadget gadget.” The Robot said.  
There were alarms, and fire, there was nothing else they could do in the dome. The countdown was at 20 seconds.  
There was a noise that the Time Lords love so well. It was the TARDIS there to save them and it did. Doctor and DD changed out of their space suits right before the TARDIS materialized on a snow covered street.   
Doctor and DD stepped out, followed by Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget.  
The humans were stunned. They didn’t know what to say. They couldn’t wrap their minds around it.  
“Isn't anyone going to thank me?” Doctor asked.  
DD chuckled, “You were brilliant Dad. Controlling TARDIS by robot, absolutely brilliant.”  
Gadget shut down.   
“He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is.” Doctor said.   
“That's my house.” Adelaide said.   
“Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Real snow?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“Yes, real snow.” Doctor grinned.  
“Is there ever fake snow falling?” Yuri asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you two?” Mia asked scared and she ran away.   
“Look after her.” Adelaide said to Yuri.   
“Yes, ma'am.” Yuri said and he ran after Mia.   
“You saved us.” Adelaide said.   
“Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again.” Doctor said.   
“Family reunion.” DD said with a grin.   
“But I'm supposed to be dead.” Adelaide said.   
“Not anymore.” Doctor said.   
“But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now.” Adelaide said.   
“Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same.” Doctor said.   
“You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power.” Adelaide said.  
Doctor’s eyes got hard, “Tough.”   
“You should have left us there.” Adelaide said.   
“Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good.” Doctor said.   
“Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?” Adelaide asked.   
“For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious.” Doctor said.   
“And there's no one to stop you.” Adelaide said.   
“No.” Doctor said.  
“What about DD?” Adelaide asked.  
“Why would I want to stop him? I’m just like him, I help save the world just like him. I save people’s lives. I like that nickname, Time Lord Victorious.” DD said with a smile.   
“This is wrong. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong.” Adelaide said.   
“That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy.” Doctor said and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the front door and it opened. “All yours.”   
“Is there nothing you can't do?” Adelaide asked.   
“Not anymore.” Doctor said.  
“Good bye Adelaide.” DD said.  
Adelaide walked to her house and looked back at the Time Lords.   
Doctor and DD walked back towards the TARDIS.  
Before they opened the door, they heard a shot.  
DD gasped, in her head she saw history change, Adelaide didn’t die on Mars on November 21, 2059, she died on Earth on November 21, 2059. Her dad was seeing the same thing. It was good to see that there were two survivors on the Bowie Base One.   
They heard music in their heads, it was Ood songs.  
Doctor saw an Ood looking at them.  
“I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?” Doctor asked falling to his knees.   
DD didn’t see anything. She heard the music though.  
“Dad get up.” DD said helping her dad up and they entered the TARDIS.  
The Cloister bell went off.  
DD gasped.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“What do we do?” DD asked.  
“We run away.” Doctor said and he made the TARDIS leave.  
They landed in 1562. They stayed there for a long while. Queen Elizabeth fell in love with the Doctor. DD loved wearing the dresses and wearing jewels. She thought her dad looked funny wearing a neck rough. Queen Elizabeth made them get their portraits taken with Doctor wearing a neck rough, he only wore it that once, saying it wasn’t really his style.  
Doctor dated Queen Elizabeth, showed her the TARDIS.   
“Allonsy. There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.” Doctor said galloping out of the TARDIS on a white horse with Queen Elizabeth in back of him.  
“But the door isn’t, nearly took my head off.” Elizabeth said. “It’s normally me who does that.”  
“Can I ride him now?” DD asked, “You never let me ride the horse.”  
“Sure, why don’t you ride the horse for a while, and we’ll get the picnic set up?” Doctor suggested.  
DD grinned and waited for Doctor and Queen Elizabeth to get off the horse and she got on. She tried riding side saddle but she kept falling off.  
“I’m ok.” DD said.  
“Ride him the other way.” Doctor said.  
“But that’s not ladylike.” Elizabeth said.  
DD rode the white horse until the picnic was set up.  
“DD come on over and eat.” Doctor called.  
She hurried over to her Dad and Elizabeth. They were lounging on the blanket with Elizabeth in Doctor’s lap.  
She made herself a plate and took out her headphones and listened to music, she didn’t want to hear what her dad and Elizabeth were talking about.  
“Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.” Elizabeth said.   
“You have a picnic to eat.” Doctor said.   
“You could help me.” Elizabeth said.   
“Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.” Doctor said.   
“But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.” Elizabeth said.   
“Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.” Doctor said.  
He pulled Elizabeth to her feet.  
DD thought this was interesting. She looked up at the two and took her headphones out.   
“How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.” Elizabeth said.   
“I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.” Elizabeth said with a smile.  
DD was shocked, at what she just witnessed.   
Doctor was shocked she said yes, “I’m going to be king.”  
“I’m going to be a princess.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor and Queen Elizabeth the first were married that very day. Something happened that made them forget the details on why they married so soon and what happened to Doctor’s horse. But they didn’t forget their time with being royals.   
Doctor was proud of himself, the Virgin Queen was no virgin anymore.  
“Well we now know why Queen Elizabeth went after us when we met Shakespeare.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor chuckled.  
The TARDIS landed on the Ood planet.  
“Why did you bring us here?” DD asked.  
“I didn’t.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned.  
“Come on.” Doctor said, “Don’t forget your coat.”  
“Like I ever forget my coat.” DD said putting her coat on.  
They stepped out of the TARDIS. “Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Went to Disney World, again.” Doctor said and looked at DD.  
DD grinned cheekily.  
“Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer.” Doctor said.  
“I love being a princess, will not call her mum.” DD said, “She tried making me call her mum, I wasn’t going to.”  
“Anyway, what do you want?” Doctor asked.   
“You should not have delayed.” Sigma said.   
“The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that.” Doctor said.   
“You will come with me.” Sigma said.   
“Hold on. Better lock the Tardis.” Doctor said and he pointed his new remote key at the tardis. The door locked and the lights flashed and it beeped, like a car.   
“See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah.” Doctor said. They were walking.  
They saw the Ood city.  
“Wow.” DD said in awe.  
“Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?” Doctor asked.   
“One hundred years.” Sigma said.  
“Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal.” Doctor said.   
“And the Mind of the Ood is troubled.” Sigma said.   
“Why, what's happened?” DD asked.   
“Every night, we have bad dreams.” Sigma said.  
Sigma led them to an ice cave where the council was at.   
“Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come.” The Elder said.  
“Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming.” Sigma said.  
They sat down in the circle with the Ood.  
“So. Right. Hallo.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
“You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join.” The Ood chanted.  
Doctor and DD linked hands with the Ood, they saw the laughing face.  
DD jumped and gasped. “No.”   
“He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.” Elder said.   
“That man is dead.” Doctor said.   
“There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man so scared.” Elder said.   
“Wilfred.” DD gasped.  
“Is he all right?” Doctor asked, “What about Donna, is she safe?”   
“You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house.” Elder said.  
They saw a man and his daughter, they looked important and they were being photographed.   
“I don't know who they are.” Doctor said.   
“And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten.” Elder said.  
They saw a woman in the cage.   
“The Master's wife.” Doctor said.  
“Lucy.” DD said.   
“We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?” Sigma asked.   
“She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like DD and me. We can show you.” Doctor said.  
DD never did a mind meld before, it was easier with her Dad doing it too.   
“The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth.” Doctor said.  
“She was shone the end of the human race. She changed. She shot Saxon.” DD said.  
“I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body.” Doctor said.  
“I’m a witness of that.” DD said.  
“The Master is dead.” Doctor said.   
“And yet, you did not see.” Elder said.   
“What's that?” Doctor asked.  
They saw a woman picking up the Master’s ring.   
“Part of him survived. We have to go.” Doctor said.   
“But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark.” The Elder said, all of the Ood’s eyes were glowing red.  
DD gasped, last two times she witnessed this, they wanted to kill her. She tried getting the Ood to let go of her hand but the Ood held her hand tighter.  
“The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past.”   
“What do you mean?” Doctor asked.   
“This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing.” The Elder said.   
“The end of time itself.” The Oods said at the same time.   
Doctor and DD got up and ran outside back to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door with the button on his key, DD snapped her fingers to open the door. They ran inside and got the TARDIS going through time as fast as they could. So fast that sparks were flying.


	35. Chapter 35

When the TARDIS materialized at the Broadfell Prison, it was nothing but rubble, there was a big explosion.  
“You don’t think the Master survived that do you?” DD asked. “He couldn’t have.”  
“Smell the air.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“Time Lords and Ladies can sense each other, now smell the air.” Doctor said.  
DD did, she didn’t know what she was smelling though.  
“Can you smell it?” Doctor asked.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“The distinct smell of a Time Lord, it smells like Time and Space.” Doctor said.  
“Time and Space? Time and Space doesn’t smell.” DD said.  
“You’ve smelled it before, you’re just so used to it that you ignore it. Concentrate and smell.” Doctor said.  
DD took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, she smelled the burned building smell, she could smell the plain air. Then she caught it. It was the Time and Space smell, it smelled kind of like the TARDIS but it was different, it smelled, evil. She remembered smelling that smell before, when she was on the Valiant when Harold Saxon was taking over the world. She didn’t think anything of it.  
DD gasped, “I did it, he’s alive, he was running away from the building.”  
“Exactly, come on.” Doctor said and they were running. “We are following the trail.”  
The trail ended at a cliff they were standing on.  
Doctor sniffed deeply trying to find the scent.  
They looked around and couldn’t find the Master.  
They heard metal on metal, like someone banging a bar on a metal barrel.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.  
They ran and the noise was getting louder. They followed the noise and then smelled the smell after the noise ended. They followed the scent and they stopped when they saw the Master on a cliff. The Master screamed at them and then leaped into the air.   
“Wow. Can Time Lords do that?” Doctor asked.  
“No, only rare circumstances.” Doctor said, “Like the time on the Valiant after I… deaged and ended up out of the cage.”   
“When everybody in the world thought of a single word.” DD said with a grin.  
“Exactly, it takes a lot of power to do that.” Doctor said, “Which means.”  
Doctor didn’t finish, they started running again.  
The Master was waiting for them, he stopped running and was staring at them with a grin and laughing.   
“Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force.” Doctor said.  
Master flashed and looked like a skeleton for a second.  
Master just laughed and started running again and lost the Master.   
“Oh, my gosh, Doctor, DD. You're sights for sore eyes.” Wilf said.   
“Out of my way!” Doctor said. But lost Master and his scent.   
“Did we do it? Is that them?” A man asked.   
“Tall and thin, big brown coat.” That’s the Doctor.  
“ Long brown hair, weird looking locket. Purple leather coat. That’s Doctor’s Daughter.” Another man said.  
“The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbor saw this two heading east.” A woman said.   
“Wilfred?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah?” Wilfred asked.   
“Have you told them who we are? You promised me.” Doctor said.   
“No, I just said you were a doctor and DD’s your daughter, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honor to see you two again.” Wilf said and he saluted.  
Doctor rolled his eyes and saluted back.   
“Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo.” Minnie said.   
“Not bad, eh? I want a picture with this pretty lady.” Oliver said.   
“I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man.” Minnie said walking over to the Doctor.  
“Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?” Wilf said.  
Other’s crowded around Doctor and DD.  
“Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor, DD. Give us a smile. That's it.” Minnie said.  
Doctor didn’t really smile, just grimaced.   
“Hold on. Did it flash?” Oliver asked.   
“No, there's a blue light. Try again.” Minnie said.   
“I'm all fingers and thumbs.” Oliver said.  
“We’re really kind of busy, you know.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, it won’t take a tick. Keep smiling.” Minnie said and DD saw Minnie give Doctor’s bottom a squeeze.   
“Is that your hand, Minnie?” Doctor asked shocked.   
“Good boy.” Minnie said.  
“Minnie The Menace.” DD said trying not to laugh at her dad’s expense, but that was funny.   
They took a few more pictures. Minnie wouldn’t leave Doctor alone.  
Finally after they had their fill of pictures, they rode the bus and were dropped off at a café.   
“Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye.” Wilf said.  
The minibus drove off with the rest of the retired people.   
“Over here, come on.” Wilf said.  
“What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way.” DD said.   
They got a table by a window.  
“Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night.” Wilf said.  
“Yah, everybody is seeing it.” DD said taking a sip of her drink.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm Wilfred Mott.” Wilf said.   
“No. People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours.” Doctor said.   
“Well, I'm just lucky I suppose.” Wilf said.   
“No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us.” Doctor said.  
“What's so important about me?” Wilf asked.   
“Exactly. Why you?” Doctor asked then he was quiet for a minute. “I'm going to die.”   
DD looked outside the window, she didn’t want any of them to see her cry, she was playing with her locket.  
“Well, so am I, one day.” Wilf said.   
“Don't you dare.” Doctor said.   
“All right, I'll try not to.” Wilf said.   
“But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then.” Doctor started.   
“Yah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body.” Wilf said.   
“I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead.” Doctor said.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand. She wished he would stop talking about this. “Dad.”   
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s Donna.” DD said.  
They saw Donna outside of her car. She was yelling at a police officer.   
“I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?” Wilf asked.   
“Stop it.” Doctor said.  
“No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello.” Wilf said.   
“If she ever remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die.” Doctor said seriously.   
“She's not changed.” DD said chuckling, she’s yelling at the officer.  
“Nah. Oh, there he is.” Wilf said.  
They saw a man go up to Donna. They both looked happy.   
“Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring.” Wilf said.   
“Another wedding.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Yah.” Wilf said.   
“Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.   
“No, it's Temple-Noble.” Wilf said.   
“Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?” Doctor asked.   
“Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why.” Wilf said.   
“She's got him.” Doctor said.   
“She's making do.” Wilf said.   
“Aren't we all?” Doctor said.   
“Yah, how about you two? Who have you got now?” Wilf asked.   
“It’s just the two of us, DD and me. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need.” Doctor started but he was choking up.  
He put his face in his hands.   
“Oh, my word. I'm sorry.” Wilf said.   
DD hugged her Dad.   
Doctor kissed DD’s head.  
“Merry Christmas.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“Yah, and you.” Wilf said.  
“Christmas sucks.” DD whispered.  
They started laughing sarcastically.   
“Look at us.” Doctor said.   
“But don't you see? You know, you need her. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?” Wilf asked.  
They watched Donna and Shaun drive away.   
“Eh?” Wilf asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything. After they finished their drinks, Doctor and DD hurried out of the café with Wilf following. They disappeared before Wilf could catch up.   
They were in the TARDIS and Doctor took control of it.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything.  
When the TARDIS landed, Doctor grabbed his coat and walked out without saying anything.  
DD tried following but the TARDIS shut it’s door on her.  
DD gasped, “No, Dad let me out, let me out.”   
She was banging on the door, “Dad please let me out.”  
A hologram of her Dad showed up in the middle of the room. “This is Emergency Program One.”  
DD gasped, “No. Not again.”  
“DD just listen, you know what it means when this program is activated.” Hologram Doctor said.  
“Yes I do so don’t say it.” DD snapped.  
“I won’t say it.” Hologram Doctor said. “We knew my death was coming. He will knock four times. We are dealing with the Master, it can only mean one thing.”  
“No.” DD said with tears in her eyes.  
“I am going to do my best to stop him. But in order for me to do that, I must know you are completely safe. I love you DD and if anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”   
“Please Dad you can’t die.” DD begged crying.  
“When I am gone, go find Jack, he can take care of you.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t want anybody to take care of me, I can take care of myself, but I want you with me.” DD said. “You promised me lifetimes, it’s only been three years.”   
“I’m sorry it’s only been a few years when I promised you lifetimes, apparently fate has other ideas.” Doctor said. “Now, please be a good girl and remember I love you very much. Live your life to the fullest.”  
The Hologram stopped.  
“No, no he can’t do this to me.” DD yelled.  
She ran to the console and began pressing buttons and turning nobs and switches trying to get the TARDIS doors to open. She tried snapping her fingers which usually worked but didn’t this time.   
“No dad, you can’t.” DD begged, “Please let me out.”  
She pulled on the door again, this time it opened.  
DD was relieved that it opened, but the reason why it opened scared her. “Dad.”  
She didn’t know where to find her dad.   
“Think DD think, I can track Time Lords, following their scent.” DD said, she sniffed the air and smiled, “I’m coming Dad, Allonsy.”   
She ran as fast as she could and followed her nose to her Dad. He was unconscious.  
“No.” DD gasped and she ran faster towards him.  
“No, no no, you can’t be dead.” DD said. She checked her dad’s pulse, it was going strong, she checked his hearts, still working. “Ok, not dead, knocked out.”  
She checked her pockets and her dad’s pockets, she found smelling salts in her dad’s pocket, she waft it under Doctor’s nose and he woke up.  
“Ah. Ow, my head.” Doctor groaned sitting up.  
DD was relieved her dad was ok, and angry at him, she slapped him on the arm.  
“What was that for?” Doctor asked.  
“Emergency Program One.” DD said.  
“DD.” Doctor started.  
“Don’t you dare start with the trying to protect me speech.” DD snapped. “Now let’s get you back on the TARDIS.”  
DD helped Doctor up and they slowly made their way back to the TARDIS.  
“We have to get to the Noble’s house.” Doctor said.  
“Ok fine, you sit, I’ll get us to the Noble’s.” DD said.  
“You can’t fly this thing by yourself.” Doctor said.  
“Sit Dad.” DD snapped.  
Doctor sat on the bench by the console.  
“There, now watch and learn Dad.” DD said and she pushed buttons, pulled levers and hit things and had the TARDIS materialize outside of the Noble’s place.  
“How did, when did?” Doctor started.  
“Really? Three years and you still don’t think I can fly this thing?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow.  
They walked out of the TARDIS and got Wilf’s attention by throwing rocks at his window.  
Wilf came out of his house and walked over to Doctor and DD.  
“I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away.” Doctor said.   
“Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?” Wilf asked.   
“You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, there was a.” Wilf started.  
“What? What is it? Tell me.” Doctor said.   
“Well, it was. No, it's nothing.” Wilf said.   
“Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something.” Doctor said.   
“Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book.” Wilf said.   
“What book?” DD asked.  
Wilf went inside and got the book he got for Christmas and showed it to the Travelers. “His name’s Joshua Naismith.   
“That's the man. We were shown him by the Ood.” Doctor said.   
“By the what?” Wilf asked.   
“By the Ood.” DD said.   
“What's the Ood?” Wilf asked.   
“They're just the Ood.” DD said.  
“But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The 3Ds.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, Donna, DD.” DD said with a smile.   
“Dad, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here.” Sylvia said coming outside and seeing the Time Travelers.   
“Merry Christmas.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?” Sylvia asked.   
“Mum, where are those tweezers?” They heard Donna inside.   
“Go.” Sylvia said.   
“We’re going.” Doctor said walking away with DD.  
“Yah, me too.” Wilf said.   
“Oh no, you don't.” Sylvia said following Wilf. “Dad, I'm warning you.”   
“Bye, see you later.” Wilf said heading towards the TARDIS.   
“Stay right where you are.” Sylvia demanded.  
Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door.   
“You can't come with us.” Doctor said.   
“You're not leaving me with her.” Wilf said.   
“Dad!” Sylvia said.  
“Fair enough.” Doctor said and he and DD went in followed by Wilf.   
“Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!” Sylvia said.  
They made the TARDIS dematerialize.   
“Naismith. If I can track him down.” Doctor said. He and DD were pushing buttons on the TARDIS.  
DD liked the look on Wilf’s face.  
“Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?” DD asked.   
“I thought it'd be cleaner.” Wilf said.  
“Cleaner? I could take you back home right now.” Doctor threatened.   
“Listen, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?” Wilf asked.   
“I can’t go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?” Doctor asked.   
“Not a word.” Wilf said.  
“You’ll fit right in.” DD said with a grin.   
“Welcome aboard.” Doctor said shaking Wilf’s hand.   
“Thank you.” Wilf said.   
The TARDIS materialized in the stables.  
“We've moved. We've really moved!” Wilf was surprised and shocked.  
“You two should stay here.” Doctor said.   
“Not bloody likely.” Wilf said.  
“Yah, what he said.” DD said.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “And don’t swear. Hold on.”  
Doctor pointed the key at the TARDIS, which disappeared.   
“Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need.” Doctor said.  
They hurried out of the stables and onto the grounds. They were making sure they were not seen.   
“That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army.” Wilf said, they had to dodge some guards.  
Doctor found a little door in an archway.   
“Down here.” Doctor said taking his sonic screwdriver out and unlocking it.   
They eventually ended up in what looked like a basement.  
“And the multiple overshots have triplicated.” They heard a woman say.   
“Nice Gate.” Doctor said surprising the people in the room.  
“Hello. Sorry.” Wilf said.  
“Hi.” DD said with a smile.   
“Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place.” Doctor said.   
“I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?” The woman asked.   
DD pointed her screwdriver at the woman, “Shimmer.”  
The woman turned green and spikey.  
“Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus.” Wilf said.   
“Miss Addams? Miss Addams? If you'll just excuse me.” A man on the com said.  
Doctor and DD were examining the computers. They couldn’t figure out what the machine was.   
“He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?” Doctor asked.   
“What are you doing here?” The man asked.  
Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the man without looking at the man, “Shimmer.”  
DD chuckled.  
“Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?” Doctor asked.   
“And did he mess with it? What sort of traps did he lay?” DD asked.  
“But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational.” Rossiter said.   
“Who are you, though? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red.” Doctor said.  
“Bannakaffalatta.” DD said with a grin. “He saved our lives.”  
“No, that's a Zocci.” Addams said.   
“We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different.” Rossiter said.   
“And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship.” Addams said.   
“But what does it do?” DD asked.   
“Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better.” Rossiter said.   
“No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal.” Doctor said.   
“So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?” Wilf asked.   
“More or less.” Rossiter said.   
“Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?” Wilf asked.   
“Oh, good question. Why's it so big?” Doctor asked.   
“It doesn't just mend one person at a time.” Rossiter said.   
“That would be ridiculous.” Addams said.   
“It mends whole planets.” Rossiter said.   
“It does what?” Doctor asked looking worried.   
“It transmits the medical template across the entire population.” Addams said.  
Doctor started running down the corridors.  
It DD a moment to figure out why.   
DD gasped and started running after her Dad.   
When she caught up, all the guns were pointed at him.  
“No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, like that was ever going to happen.” Master said and he threw the strait jacket off and leaped over their heads from the energy coming from his hands into the gate.   
“Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now.” Master said with an evil grin.   
“Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!” Doctor yelled.   
Master laughed evilly.  
“He's inside my head.” Naismith said.  
Everybody wasn’t looking very well, they kept shaking their heads.   
“Get out of there!” Doctor said going towards Master.  
Master blasted energy knocking Doctor down.  
“Dad.” DD gasped, she threw a bomb at the Master, trying to deactivate the machine. Master blasted the bomb away.   
“Didn’t your Daddy ever teach you that bombs shouldn’t be played with by little girls?” Master asked and he blasted her with his energy knocking her to the floor.  
DD sat up and glared.  
“Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face.” Wilf said.   
“What is it? What can you see?” Doctor asked getting up and hurrying over to Wilf.   
“Well, it's him. I can see him.” Wilf said.   
“There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President.” The News woman said on the TV.  
DD hurried to a computer and tried to turn the gate off.  
“I can't turn it off.” DD said.  
“Let me try.” Doctor said, “I can’t either.”   
“That's because I locked it, idiots.” Master said.  
“Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out.” Doctor said pulling Wilfred to a pair of glass cubicles.   
They both entered them.   
“Just need to filter the levels.” Doctor said pushing a slider up and a slider down.  
“Oh, I can see again! He's gone.” Wilf said.   
“Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out.” Doctor said.   
“You what?” Wilf asked.   
“I can't get out until you press the button. That button there.” Doctor said.  
Wilf pressed the button locking his cubicle and opening Doctors.   
“Fifty seconds and counting.” Master said.   
“To what?” DD asked.   
“Oh, you two are going to love this.” Master said with a grin.   
Doctor and DD still tried shutting down the gate, they used their sonic screwdrivers. Both of them at the same time, but it wasn’t working.  
“What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!” Master said.   
A blast of energy moved out from the Master and the Gate, and spread across the entire planet. All of the humans’ faces became blurred except for Wilf’s who was in the cubicle.  
DD gasped.  
“You can't have.” Doctor said.   
“What is it?” Wilf asked from the cubicle. Doctor? She's starting to remember.”   
Everyone’s face became the Master.  
“What is it? What have you done, you monster?” Wilf asked.   
“Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?” Master asked.   
“Or to me?” Naismith Master asked.  
“Or to me?” Abigail Master asked.  
Everyone in the room was the Master and they all said, “Or to me.”   
“Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!” The Master on the news said.  
“The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race.” Master said and did his evil laugh.   
Some of the Master guards seized Doctor and strapped him to a trolley and gagged him. They seized DD and handcuffed her to a computer desk leg and gagged her with duct tape. They tied Wilf up to a chair.   
“Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?” Master asked.   
“Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us.” Another Master said. “Awaiting orders.”   
“This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defenses.” President Master said.   
“UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir.” Commander Master said.   
“And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!” China Master said.   
“Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?” Master asked.   
“You let him go, you swine.” Wilf said angrily.   
“Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss.” Master teased.   
“Yah? Well, I'd be proud if I was.” Wilf said.   
“Hush, now. Listen to your Master.” Master said and then there was a ringing noise. “But that's a mobile.”   
“Yah, it's mine. Let me turn it off.” Wilf said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?” Master asked.   
“It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls.” Wilf said.  
Master searched Wilf’s pockets and found a gun.  
“Ooo, look at this. Good man.” Master said and tossed it on the floor and got the mobile., “Donna, Who’s Donna?”   
“She's no one. Just leave it.” Wilf said.   
“Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me. I ran out, but everyone was changing.” They heard Donna say.   
“Who is she? Why didn't she change?” Master asked.   
“Gramps, I can't hear you.” Donna said.   
“Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis.” Wilf said.  
“Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!” Master said.   
“Find her. Trace the call.” Master said.  
“Are you still there? Can you hear me?” Donna asked.   
“Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad.” Master said putting the phone to Wilf’s ear.   
“Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!” Wilf said with worry.   
“She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert.” Master said.  
“What do I do?” Donna asked.   
“Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!” Wilf said.  
“There's more of them.” Donna said.   
“Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?” Wilf asked.   
“They're everywhere.” Donna said.   
“Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna. Just run, sweetheart. Just run.” Wilf said.   
“It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?” Donna asked.  
DD gasped.   
“Donna, don't think about that. Donna, my love don’t!” Wilf said.   
“And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter! What did I?” Donna said and didn’t say anything else.   
“Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna.! Donna! Donna!” Wilf cried.  
Master saw Doctor smiling through his gag and Doctor winked.  
Master removed Doctor’s gag.   
“That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defense mechanism?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor? What happened?” Wilf asked.   
“She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep.” Doctor said.   
“Tell me, where's your Tardis?” Master asked.   
“You could be so wonderful.” Doctor said.   
“Where is it?” Master asked.   
“You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honor. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough.” Doctor said.   
“Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?” Master asked.  
“I can help.” Doctor said.   
“I don't know what I'd be without that noise.” Master said.   
“I wonder what I'd be, without you.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” Master said.   
“What does he mean? What noise?” Wilf asked.   
“It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. Eighty in human years. By the way, how old is your daughter?” Master asked.  
“21 in human years.” Doctor said.  
“She’s two and you let her act the way she acts?” Master asked.  
“Well, everyone’s heard of the terrible twos.” Doctor said.  
DD groaned, she was not a child.  
“Anyway, I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism.” Master said.   
“What does that mean?” Wilf asked.   
“It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts.” Doctor said.   
“They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums.” Master said.   
“Listen to it. Listen.” Master said.   
“Then let's find it. You and me.” Doctor said.   
“Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good.” Master said.   
“What? What is?” Doctor asked.   
“The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes.” Master said.  
The Master’s skeleton flashed again.   
“The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying.” Doctor said.   
“This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time.” Master said.   
“I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help.” Doctor said.   
“What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!” Master said and then he slapped the Doctor.  
DD was not happy about that.  
“Where's the Tardis?” Master asked.   
“No. Just stop. Just think.” Doctor said.   
“Kill him.” Master said indicating Wilf. “I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead.”   
“Don't tell him.” Wilf said.   
“I'll kill him right now! Or is that not incentive enough? What about if I kill your daughter?” Master said and he had the guard aim his gun at DD instead.  
DD was scared for a millisecond, until she noticed something her Dad noticed too.   
“Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.   
“Take aim.” Master said.   
“You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?” Doctor asked.  
“Like what?” Master asked.   
“That guard is one inch too tall.” Doctor said.  
The guard knocked out the Master with the butt of the rifle, then removed his helmet and it was Rossiter under there.   
“Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life.” Rossiter said stunned.  
Addams ran in.   
“Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast.” Addams said and untied Wilf then hurried over to try to release DD. She took the duct tape off.  
“Yeow.” DD screeched.  
“God bless the cactuses.” Wilf said.  
“That’s Cacti.” DD said.  
“And that’s racist.” Rossiter said.   
“I don’t have a key for these.” Addams said.   
“Coat pocket.” DD said indicating her coat on a chair about ten feet away. “It’s a screwdriver, long, silver, with a purple tip.”  
Addams took it out of the pocket, “This?”  
“Yes.” DD said. “Aim it at the cuffs.”  
Addams did as she was told and the cuffs came undone.   
“Come on! We've got to get out.” Addams said.   
“There's too many buckles and straps.” Rossiter said.   
“Just wheel him.” Addams said.   
“No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no.” Doctor said.   
The group ran down a corridor, well Doctor rode down the corridor still on the trolley.  
“Which way?” Rossiter asked.   
“This way.” Addams said.   
“No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“I know what I'm doing.” Addam said.   
“No, no, no, just just listen to me!” Doctor said.   
They followed Addams to a staircase.   
“Not the stairs. Not the stairs!” Doctor yelled.  
DD rolled her eyes and picked up one end of the trolley while Rossiter had the other end and they hurriedly carried Doctor and the trolley down the stairs.   
“Worst rescue ever!” Doctor complained once they were down the stairs.  
They hurried to a room.  
“Just, just stop and listen to me!” Doctor yelled.  
Master and the guards ran to the room they were in.  
“Gotcha.” Master said with an evil smile.   
“You think so?” Addams asked and she pressed her wristwatch and they all teleported to a ship in space.   
“No, no, no, no, don't!” Doctor said. “Now get me out of this thing!”   
“Don't say thanks, will you.” Addams said.  
“He’s in a bad mood.” DD said, she took her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and zapped the teleport controls with her screwdriver.   
“Good job now hurry up and get me out!” Doctor said.   
Wilf looked out of a window, they were in space.  
“Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!” Wilf said shocked.   
“Come on.” Doctor said.   
“All right!” Addams said.   
“Oh, get a move on.” Doctor said.  
“See? Bad mood, very impatient.” DD said.   
“I’m not in a bad mood.” Doctor said.  
“But you’re very impatient.” DD said.  
“Yes I am, now get me out of this thing.” Doctor said.  
They finally got him out of all of the straps and buckles.  
“Where's your flight deck?” Doctor asked.   
“But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth.” Addams said.  
“And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire.” Doctor said.   
“Good point.” Addams said.  
The aliens ran out of the room. Wilf was still staring out in space.  
“Where’s Wilf?” DD asked.  
Doctor went back to get Wilf.  
“But we’re in space.” Wilf said.  
“Yep.” Doctor said.   
They hurried to the flight deck.  
“We've got to close it down!” Doctor said.   
“No chance, mate. We're going home.” Rossiter said.   
“We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better.” Addams said.   
“We're not leaving.” Doctor said and he soniced the flight controls, the whole spaceship went dark.   
“Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.” Doctor shushed.   
They waited in the dark and silence for a few minutes. Addams looked around outside.  
“No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!” Addams said angrily.   
“The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit.” Rossiter said.   
“Thanks to you, you idiot!” Addams said angrily and stormed away.   
“I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flim-flam, sort of thing? Eh?” Wilf asked.  
Doctor gave Wilf a look. Wilf gasped and looked at DD who looked as serious as Doctor.  
“Oh, blimey.” Wilf said.  
DD slid her hand into her dad’s and squeezed.  
Doctor squeezed back.  
Everybody went their own ways. Wilf was looking outside, he couldn’t believe he was in space. Addams and Rossiter just wanted to get away from the Time Lords. DD and Doctor went back to the teleport room to try to fix the heating. Space was cold.  
“Dad look, it’s a shooting star.” DD said with a grin.  
“Make a wish.” Doctor joked.  
DD knew shooting stars don’t work like that, but she did make a wish, she wished so very hard on that star, she wished her Dad was going to survive.  
“Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?” Wilf asked.   
“Just trying to fix the heating.” Doctor said.  
“It gets cold in space.” DD said and chuckled, “You should have heard Donna when we were on the TARDIS. She always thought the TARDIS was too cold.  
“It probably was, but we always wear coats.” Doctor said.  
Wilf sat down next to them. They were sitting at a window with a perfect view of the Earth, they were using the light of the Earth for their light to see what they were doing.   
“Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?” Wilf asked.   
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“No, not your fault.” Wilf said.   
“Isn't it?” Wilf asked.   
“Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?” Wilf asked.  
“Yes we do, we find them fascinating.” DD said with a smile.  
“I'm older than you.” Doctor said.   
“Get away.” Wilf said.   
“I'm nine hundred and six.” Doctor said.   
“What, really, though?” Wilf asked shocked.   
“Yeah.” Doctor said.   
“Nine hundred years. With a 21 year old daughter.” Wilf said.  
“Technically I’m seven hundred and twenty one.” DD said.  
Wilf was shocked at that as well, “We must all look like insects to you.”   
“I think you look like giants.” Doctor said.   
“Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought.” Wilf started and was offering his revolver to the Doctor.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“No, but if you take it, you could.” Wilf started.   
“No.” Doctor said again.  
Wilf offered the gun to DD, “You could take it and.”  
DD shook her head, “No.”  
“But.” Wilf started.  
“You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then.” Doctor said.  
“Too scared, I suppose.” Wilf said.   
“I'd be proud.” Doctor said.   
“Of what?” Wilf asked.   
“If you were my dad.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you.” Wilf said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Then kill him first.” Wilf said offering his revolver again.   
“And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't.” Doctor said.  
“Not even for DD?” Wilf asked. “She shouldn’t be fatherless.”  
“There you go, trying to manipulate me now.” Doctor joked. “No, I love my daughter. And I know she will be ok. I’ve met her future self. She doesn’t need me.”  
DD was crying silently. “Yes she does.”   
Doctor wrapped an arm around his daughter and hugged her. DD hugged him back.  
“But I understand.” DD whispered.  
“If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?” Wilf asked.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, what happens?” Wilf asked.   
“The template snaps.” Doctor said.   
“What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die.” Wilf said with tears in his eyes and he placed the revolver in Doctor’s hand.   
“Never.” Doctor said.   
“A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor.” Master said from an open broadcast. “The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular. Over and out.”  
Doctor looked worried.  
“A whitepoint star?” DD asked, “I’ve read about that.”   
“What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?” Wilf asked.   
“A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped.  
“Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning.” Doctor said.  
“Oh my.” DD said.  
“Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people.” Wilf said.  
Doctor grabbed Wilf’s revolver and ran.  
“The Time Lords returning is definitely not good.” DD said running after her dad.  
“But why?” Wilf asked.  
Doctor and DD ran into the flight deck.  
They could hear the four beat signal.  
“What's that?” Addams asked.   
“Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength.” Rossiter said.  
“Is that what is in his head?” DD asked.  
Doctor’s silence was all the answer DD needed.   
Doctor and DD began working on bits and pieces of equipment.  
“But you said your people were dead. Past tense.” Wilf said.  
“He never said dead, he said gone.” DD said, “There’s a difference.”  
“How can they be gone and not dead?” Wilf asked.   
“Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there.” Doctor said.  
“The signal. Since he was a kid.” Wilf said.   
“If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die.” Doctor said.   
The Time Lords were still working on machinery running this way and that.  
“Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party.” Wilf said.   
“There will be no party.” Doctor said.   
“But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful.” Wilf said.   
“That's how I choose to remember them, that’s how I told stories to DD about them the Time Lords of old.” Doctor said.  
“But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core.” DD said, “Dad told me about that too.”  
“You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them.”  
“My mum the Seer saw what was going to happen to the Time Lords and she sent me away before things got bad.” DD said.   
“Time Lords, what lords? Seer? Anyone want to explain?” Addams asked.   
“Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah, what about it?” Addams asked.   
“So, you've got asteroid lasers!” Doctor asked.   
“Yah, but they're all frazzled.” Rossiter said.   
DD began pushing buttons and Doctor pushed a lever and two laser pods opened on either side of the flight controls.  
“Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? I'm going to need you on navigation. And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred.” Doctor started.   
“Yah?” Wilf asked.   
“Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle.” Doctor said.   
“This ship can't move. It's dead!” Addams said.   
“Fix the heating?” DD asked and threw two levers forward, the ship powered up. “Two very clever Time Lords, fixing a dead ship is elementary my dear Addams.”   
“But now they can see us.” Addams said.   
“Oh, yes!” Doctor said.   
“This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel.” Addams said.  
“There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need.” Doctor said.   
“What's that, then?” Addams asked.  
Doctor looked at DD, DD grinned.  
“Allons-y!” Doctor and DD said at the same time. And Doctor powered the spaceship down towards the Earth.  
The spaceship was moving very fast.  
“Come on! Come on!” Doctor said.   
“You are blinking, flipping mad.” Addams said.   
“You two. What did my dad say? Lasers.” DD said.   
“What for?” Rossiter asked.   
“Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet.” DD said.   
“We've got incoming.” Addams said on the scanner.  
“You two, open fire!” DD yelled.  
Doctor skimmed the ocean and dodged the missiles.   
“Open fire! Come on, Wilf!” Doctor yelled.   
“And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen.” Addams said.   
“DD get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!” Doctor yelled.  
DD grinned, she was hoping he’d say that.  
They all kept destroying missiles and Doctor was driving madly.  
“Come on! Fire!” Doctor yelled.  
“Woo.” DD cheered, she destroyed a missile and then two more.  
The front window was blown in.   
“Lock the navigation.” Doctor ordered Addams.   
“Onto what?” Addams asked.   
“England. The Naismith mansion.” Doctor ordered.   
“Destination?” Doctor asked after a few minutes.   
“Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?” Addams asked.   
“Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die.” Wilf said.  
“He said what?” Addams asked.   
“But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?” Wilf asked.  
“Oh my god, he’s mad.” DD said. “No this isn’t it. Dad what are you thinking?”   
Doctor didn’t answer, he had that determined look on his face.   
It looked like they were going to crash into the mansion, Doctor pulled the nose of the ship up at the last moment. He then opened up the hatch door.   
“Dad what are you doing?” DD asked.  
Doctor pulled DD to him for a second, hugged and kissed the top of her head, then took out the revolver and looked at Wilf and DD for the last time and jumped out of the ship with no parachute.   
“DAD.” DD yelled ready to follow him.  
Wilf held her back.  
Addams grabbed the controls.  
“Just turn it around, land it.” Wilf said.  
“We are not going in there.” Addams said.  
“I am not leaving that man on his own. Not today.” Wilf said.  
“Turn this bloody spaceship around.” DD said with as much anger in her voice as possible. “Land it!”   
They landed the ship and Wilf and DD got out. They saw a giant planet in the sky and it was getting closer.  
DD said some swear words in Gallifreyan   
“What is that?” Wilf asked.  
“Um, that’s Gallifrey.” DD said. “Come on, hurry.”  
They ran in the building and had to dodge things from falling on them.  
They had to push their way in the Gate room.  
“Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor?” Wilf asked.  
“Dad.” DD said running to her dad. She looked up and saw the Time Lord president, “Wow.”  
“Help me, please. Somebody, please.” A technician said from the cubicle.   
“All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you.” Wilf said letting the technician out of the cubicle trapping himself in the cubicle.   
“Wilf, don't. Don't!” Doctor said.   
“I've got you. Come on. Go on.” Wilf said.   
“But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored.” Master said.   
“You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending.” Doctor said.  
“My kind of world.” Master said.   
“Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that.” Doctor said.   
“We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart.” Rassilon said.  
“That’s mad.” DD said.   
“That's suicide.” Master said.   
“We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be.” Rassilon said.   
“You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them.” Doctor said.   
“Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory.” Master said.   
“You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more.” Rassilon said. It looked like he was going to kill the Master with his iron looking glove.  
“DD get out of the way.” Doctor said standing up.  
“You are not facing them alone.” DD said helping her dad stand up.  
Doctor aimed the revolver at the Lord President.   
“I don’t want you to see this.” Doctor said.  
“Tough.” DD said.  
“Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one.” Rassilon said.   
“But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours.” Master said.  
Doctor turned and aimed at the Master.  
“He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it.” Master challenged.  
Doctor aimed at Lord President again.   
“Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!” Master said.   
“The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?” Rassilon asked.   
The woman who had her face in her hands lowered her hands and looked at the Doctor and DD.  
DD gasped, she’s seen that woman before. DD grabbed her locket and tears prickled her eyes.   
The woman looked over the Doctor’s shoulder.  
Doctor turned to face the Master again. DD was staring at the woman.  
The woman smiled at DD.  
DD turned towards the Master like her dad was.   
Master looked a little worried.  
“Get out of the way.” Doctor said.  
The Master jumped out of the way and Doctor shot the machine with the diamond in it. The link exploded   
“The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell.” Doctor yelled.   
“Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!” A Time Lady yelled.  
“You'll die with me, Doctor.” Rassilon said.   
“I know. DD out of the way now.” Doctor said and pushed DD out of the way.  
“No.” DD cried. She stayed out of the way. For once she will listen to her Dad.   
Rassilon aimed his iron gloved hand at the Doctor. The woman covered her face again.   
“Get out of the way.” Master said.  
Doctor and DD looked at Master and Doctor got out of the way next to DD. He grabbed DD’s hand.  
Master attacked Lord President with his energy.   
“You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!” Master yelled. Counting four energy blasts at Rassilon.  
Rassilon was forced on his knees and the Time Lords and the Master disappeared in a bright light. That made Doctor and DD fall down backwards. Gallifrey faded away from the sky.   
“I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive.” Doctor said in disbelief.  
“You did it Dad.” DD said with a grin, “You’re still alive.”  
Doctor and DD smiled and hugged each other.  
“That woman, that was.” DD started.  
Doctor nodded, “That was the Seer.”  
“She. She.” DD couldn’t talk, she was choked up.  
“She saved us.” Doctor said.  
“She’s my.” DD started.  
Doctor nodded.  
DD chuckled.  
Doctor and DD hugged again with smiles, the Earth was saved again and Doctor was alive.  
All of a sudden they heard four knocks. All the color from their faces drained.  
Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.  
They looked at the cubicle where Wilf was still locked.  
Wilf waved, “They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?”  
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise.” Wilf said.   
“The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload.” Doctor said.   
“And that's bad, is it?” Wilf asked.   
“No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing.” Doctor said.   
“Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then.” Wilf said.   
“Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off.” Doctor said showing the sonic screwdriver.   
“I'm sorry.” Wilf said.   
“Sure.” Doctor said looking sad.   
“Look, just leave me.” Wilf said.   
“Ok, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time.” Doctor said very emotional.   
“No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time.” Wilf said.   
“Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!” Doctor said angrily. “Oh. Oh. I've lived too long.”  
“No, Dad no.” DD said knowing exactly what he was going to do. “Let me do it.”  
“No way.” Doctor said.  
“But it’s ok, like you said you can do so much more. You’ve sacrificed so much, let me save him.” DD said.  
“I am not letting you sacrifice yourself.” Doctor said.  
“But everybody needs you.” DD said with tears in her eyes.  
“They will have you.” Doctor said.  
“No. I’m not good enough.” DD said.  
“Yes you are, you are clever, you will have the TARDIS. You proved to me you know how to fly her. You will go on saving the world and the universe without me.”   
“I can’t.” DD said with tears in her eyes.  
“You must.” Doctor said.  
“Why can’t I save Wilf?” DD asked.  
“Because no parent should ever witness their child dying.” Doctor said.  
DD started crying.  
Doctor embraced his daughter and kissed her on top of her head and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
“Be brave for me, Doctor’s Daughter.” Doctor said.  
DD nodded and wiped away her tears.   
“I love you.” Doctor said.  
“I love you too Dad.” DD said.  
Doctor went over to the door in the other cubicle.   
“No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!” Wilf said.   
“Wilfred, it's my honor. Better be quick.” Doctor said and he opened the cubicle, “Three, two, one.”  
Doctor pushed the button to unlock Wilf’s side. Wilf ran out and Doctor’s side was filled with red light. The radiation.   
“Dad.” DD cried.  
Doctor fell to his knees and looked at two of the most important people in his life.  
“I’m here for you dad.” DD said with tears. “I love you.”  
Doctor put his hand on the wall of the cubicle, DD did the same.   
Doctor collapsed even further and into a fetal position and then into a ball in pain. He stopped moving.  
The power shut down in the cubicle. Doctor wasn’t moving for a moment. Then he started breathing.  
DD gasped, her dad was ok. Doctor moved his hand slowly and then slowly got up.  
“What?” Wilf asked.  
Doctor sat up.  
“Hello.” Wilf said.   
“Hi.” Doctor said tiredly.   
DD smiled, her dad was ok.   
“Still with us?” Wilf asked.   
Doctor stood up and looked at the system. “The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput.”  
The door opened. “Oh. Now it opens, yeah.”  
Doctor walked out of the booth.   
DD hugged her dad gently, she knew he was still hurting. She was glad her Dad was ok.  
“Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there.” Wilf said and chuckled.  
Doctor groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. The cuts vanished.  
DD gasped, she knew that could only mean one thing.   
“But they've. Your face. How did you do that?” Wilf asked.  
“It's started.” Doctor said.   
Wilf hugged the Doctor.  
After a while, they slowly made their way back to the TARDIS. Doctor let DD reveal the TARDIS.  
“Dad just sit down, let me control it.” DD said.  
“No I’m fine DD.” Doctor said.  
“You’ve just been through hell.” DD said.  
“Well I don’t have many chances to control it left.” Doctor chuckled gloomily.  
DD nodded and let Doctor control the TARDIS.  
“But I would love it if you helped.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled and helped her dad.  
They materialized outside the Noble’s home and stepped out, they saw Sylvia coming out and she was smiling.  
“Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. We'll see you again, one more time.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean? When's that?” Wilf asked.   
“Just keep looking. We'll be there.” Doctor said.   
“Where are you going?” Wilf asked.  
Doctor smiled, “To get my reward.”  
Doctor and DD stepped into the TARDIS.  
“Where to first?” DD asked.  
“Lets go to Midnight and see those diamonds.” Doctor said.  
DD looked worried.  
“We’ll stay in the TARDIS and materialize right to them, the shields will protect us.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned and they traveled to Midnight and saw the diamond waterfall. Next they went to Disney World again.  
“I thought you were sick of this planet.” DD said.  
“I love seeing my daughter happy.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled and they posed for another picture of them in princess and prince outfits.   
Next Doctor saved Martha and Mickey from a Sontaran. They were married and when Torchwood was done, they freelanced.   
Martha and Mickey saw them.  
“Hey.” Mickey said.  
They realized this was the last time they would see the Time Lords.  
They hugged each other as Doctor and DD walked away back in the TARDIS.  
They materialized to go see Sarah Jane next. They walked out of the TARDIS. Doctor saw Luke crossing the street without paying attention.  
Doctor ran and saved Luke from being hit by a car.  
“But it's you! You're.” Luke started.  
Doctor gave Luke a look and walked back towards the TARDIS.  
“That was a close one.” DD said.  
Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and looked back, Sarah Jane was there looking at them.  
DD saw Sarah Jane, smiled and walked back in the TARDIS. Doctor waved goodbye.   
They’re next stop was an alien bar.  
“Jack is here.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
They got out of the TARDIS and went inside the bar, there were a lot of aliens, some DD’s seen before like a Raxacoricofallapatorian, a Graske, an Adipose, a Judoon, a Hath and some she hasn’t.  
“Can I go find him?” DD asked.  
Doctor sighed, “If you must.”  
DD grinned and went searching for Jack, she found him at the bar looking sad.  
“Hi there Jack.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack jumped in surprise seeing DD. “DD what are you doing here?”  
“Um, it’s complicated, but I wanted to do this before I lost my nerve.” DD said and she kissed Jack on the lips surprising Jack.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“Here.” DD said. “This is from Dad. I don’t know what it says. I have to go. Bye.”  
DD left and went to find her Dad, he was across the bar waiting.  
Jack looked and saw the Doctor then DD, he opened the letter and read it, he nodded at Doctor and then looked confused when he read the next part, Doctor indicated right next to him, it was Alonso   
“Say it Dad.” DD whispered.  
“Alonsy Alonso.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Jack looked back at DD with a questioning look.  
“Why is he looking at me like that?” DD asked.  
“Because technically future you is married to him.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned at that and gave Jack a thumbs up meaning it’s ok.  
Jack nodded in understanding, his complicated time traveling wife always understood.  
Doctor and DD left.  
“Did you have to kiss him?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes, yes I did.” DD said with a smirk.  
Doctor rolled his eyes.  
DD chuckled.  
Next they went to a bookshop, there was a best seller, Journal of Impossible Things, By Verity Newman.  
Doctor bought a copy and smiled.  
“Let’s go get it signed.” DD said.  
“Oh I don’t know.” Doctor said.  
“Come on.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded and they stood in line.  
“No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith, he had a little sister named Daisy. Except they were visitors from another world and not siblings at all but father and daughter. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down.” Verity said.   
She signed the copy for the man in line.  
“Thank you.” The man said.  
The next people in line were Doctor and DD.  
“And who's it for?” Verity asked.   
“The Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“To the Doctor.” Verity said writing in the book, “Funny, that's the name he used.”  
Verity looked up and gasped, she saw the Doctor and DD, they looked exactly like how her great grandmother described the love of her life and his sister/daughter.  
“Was she happy in the end?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?” Verity asked.  
Doctor smiled, took the book and walked away.  
“Your grandmother was an extraordinary woman.” DD said with a smile and walked away.  
They went back in time to borrow a quid off of Donna’s Dad, then went to the future for the winning lottery numbers, went back in time before the drawing and picked the winning numbers, then returned to the present.  
“I can’t imagine why any of your companions never thought of this.” DD said.  
“Oh they have, I always told them no.” Doctor said.  
“Well, Donna deserves it.” DD said.  
“Yes she does.” Doctor agreed with a smile.  
They watched as Donna and Shaun came out of the church and everybody at the wedding cheered.  
They watched Donna get her picture taken.  
Sylvia turned around and saw Doctor and DD. She and Wilf walked over to them.  
“And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?” Wilf asked.   
“We just wanted to give you this.” Doctor said taking an envelope out of his pocket, “Wedding present. Thing is, we never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me.” Doctor said.  
Sylvia was in tears of joy.  
Wilf and Sylvia hugged Doctor and DD and returned back to Donna to give her the present.  
Doctor and DD hugged as they watched Donna open the envelope.  
They watched as the guests went inside,   
Wilf turned around and looked at the Doctor and DD, he saluted them.  
Doctor and DD took each other’s hands and returned back to the TARDIS.  
Doctor didn’t tell DD their next destination, when they got there and got out, DD gasped, they were at the Powell Estate.   
“Rose.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor nodded.  
They hid in the shadows. They heard Rose and Jackie arguing.  
“I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault.” Rose said.   
“No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it.” Jackie said.   
“Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless.” Rose said.   
“Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better.” Jackie said.   
“Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there.” Rose said.   
“Maybe, one day. Happy New Year.” Jackie said.   
“Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night.” Rose said.   
“Try and stop me.” Jackie said.  
They walked in opposite directions. Rose was heading back towards the flat.  
Doctor groaned in pain.  
“Dad.” DD whispered.  
“I’m ok.” Doctor whispered.   
“You all right, mate?” Rose asked Doctor.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Too much to drink?” Rose asked with a smile.   
“Something like that.” Doctor said.   
“Maybe it's time you went home.” Rose said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll get my brother home safely.” DD said.  
“Anyway, Happy New Year.” Rose said.   
“And you. What year is this?” Doctor asked.   
“Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first.” Rose said.  
“2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Yah? See you.” Rose said with a smile and she ran towards her flat.  
“2005, is when she met you right?” DD asked.  
“Right.” Doctor said and he groaned in pain again.  
“Let’s get you back to the TARDIS.” DD said worriedly. They slowly walked towards the TARDIS holding hands. Doctor fell to the ground in pain. “Dad.”  
DD helped her dad up and wrapped an arm around him and had him lean on her for support.  
“We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends.” Sigma said.  
They both heard the music.  
Doctor had DD let go of him and just took her hand.  
“I’m fine.” Doctor said.  
Doctor walked on his own to the TARDIS and unlocked the door, had DD go in first then he went inside and shut the door and leaned on it.  
They could still hear the music.  
Doctor walked towards the console and threw his coat on a rail.  
His hand started to glow.  
Doctor circled around the console and started up the TARDIS.  
Doctor had a worried and sad look on his face, he looked at DD and hugged and kissed her on the head then walked away from her and looked at her.   
DD had unshed tears in her eyes, she wasn’t going to let them fall, she had to be brave for her dad.  
“I don’t want to go.” Doctor said and he started glowing brighter and brighter, his hands and head were glowing as bright as the sun.   
The golden energy was so powerful that it created fires and blew the glass out of the TARDIS windows.  
DD had to dodge being hit by the debris and sparks.  
Doctor was screaming when he finished his regeneration.   
“Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm” Doctor started.  
There was a bang.  
“Crashing.” DD yelled hanging on to the console.  
“Ha! Yes, Crashing!” Doctor said.   
The TARDIS was heading back down to Earth.  
“Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!” Doctor cheered.


	36. Chapter 36

DD tried messing with the controls but none of them were working. The TARDIS was still on fire and ruined and out of control and the new Doctor was just laughing madly.  
At one point the TARDIS flipped over and Doctor was dangling from the TARDIS.  
“Dad.” DD yelled.  
“No, too dangerous, stay where you are.” Doctor said with the sonic screwdriver in his mouth.  
DD was hanging on to the bench by the console, it seemed like the only thing safe enough to hang on to at the moment.  
Doctor pulled himself half way up and then he saw they were going to crash into the Parliament Clock Tower, he soniced the controls and changed their destination just in time. But in doing so, he fell again and was dangling again. He climbed back up inside the TARDIS and shut the doors behind him, exhausted and smiled with relief that he was back inside.   
“Why didn’t the controls work for me?” DD asked.  
“Because I made them so.” Doctor asked.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because I can.” Doctor said.  
“Great, just great, and what would have happened if you fell from the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“Well then the controls would work for you.” Doctor said.  
“You are mad, where are we going?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know.” Doctor said, “I’m still cooking.”  
The TARDIS was still going crazy and when they landed hard, they landed in the pool in the library, soaking wet.  
“Get us out of here.” DD yelled.  
“I’m trying, sheesh, I don’t remember you being so bossy.” Doctor said.  
He grabbed a rope with a hook and threw it out of the TARDIS door.  
“Let’s start climbing.” Doctor said.  
He started climbing the rope with DD following.  
After a while Doctor made it to the top and pulled himself up and out of the TARDIS.  
“Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.” Doctor said and looked down. “Whoa. Look at that, don’t look down DD.”   
“Are you ok?” The little girl asked.   
“Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.” Doctor said.   
“You're soaking wet.” The little girl said.   
“I was in the swimming pool.” Doctor said.   
“You said you were in the library.” The girl said.   
“So is the swimming pool.” DD said making it to the top.   
“Are you the police?” The girl asked.   
“Why? Did you call the police?” Doctor asked.   
“Did you come about the crack in my wall?” The girl asked.   
“What crack? Argh!” Doctor fell to the ground.  
“Dad.” DD gasped jumping off of the TARDIS and going to his side.   
“Are you all right, mister?” The girl asked.   
“No, I'm fine. It's ok. This is all perfectly norm.” Doctor started and golden energy came out of his mouth.   
“He needs tea.” DD said.  
“No, I don’t need tea, the last one needed tea.” Doctor said, “Pay attention.”  
“Who are you?” The girl asked.   
“I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?” Doctor asked.   
“No, it just looks a bit weird.” The girl said.   
“No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” The girl said.   
“Well then, no time to lose.” Doctor said standing up, “I'm the Doctor. This is my daughter DD. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.”  
Doctor started walking and he walked into a tree.   
“Are you all right?” The girl asked.  
“You regenerated into an idiot.” DD said looking down at her dad.   
“Did not. Early days. Steering's a bit off that’s all.” Doctor said.  
“Listen, can we take him inside? Last time he was like this, he collapsed and had to sleep for a day.” DD said.  
“Stop comparing me to last time.” Doctor said sitting up.  
“Well that’s the only experience I’ve had with regeneration.” DD said.  
“You’ve read the books.” Doctor said. “I just need to eat.”  
“Ok then, follow me.” The little girl said.  
The girl led them into a kitchen.  
“If you’re a doctor, why does your box say Police?” The girl asked handing Doctor an apple.  
Doctor bit into the apple and spit it out.  
“That's disgusting. What is that?” Doctor asked.   
“An apple.” The girl said.   
“Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.” Doctor said.   
“You said you loved them.” The little girl said   
“No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt.” Doctor said.  
The girl gives Doctor a container of yogurt from the fridge, he put some in his mouth then spit it out.  
“I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in.” Doctor said.   
“You said it was your favorite.” DD said sarcastically.   
“New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong.” Doctor said.  
“Why don’t you give him a pear?” DD asked with a grin.  
“No, no pears.” Doctor said. “I know I hate pears. Argh!”  
Doctor twitched violently.  
“What is it? What's wrong with you?” The girl asked.   
“Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t be rude.” DD said.  
“Oh I’m being rude.” Doctor said, “You’ve been snappy with me ever since I regenerated.”  
The girl made Doctor bacon, beans, and bread and butter, he spat all of that out.  
“That is disgusting.” DD said.  
Doctor was pacing back and forth, he needed food or he would sleep, he didn’t want to sleep all day like last time, there was too much to do.  
“We’ve got some carrots.” The girl said.  
“Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need,” He went rummaging through the fridge and freezer, “I need fish fingers and custard.”  
“Yep, my dad is mad.” DD said shaking her head.  
Doctor cooked the fish fingers and poured the custard in a bowl.   
DD popped herself some popcorn, the girl ate icecream out of the container and Doctor dipped fish fingers in the custard. He enjoyed it immensely.   
“Funny.” The girl said.   
“Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Amelia Pond.” Amelia said.   
“Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?” Doctor asked.   
“No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.” Amelia said.   
“So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.” DD said.   
“I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.” Amelia said.   
“I don't have an aunt.” Doctor said.   
“You're lucky.” Amelia said.   
“I know. So, your aunt, where is she?” Doctor asked.   
“She's out.” Amelia said.  
“And she left you all alone?” DD asked.   
“I'm not scared.” Amelia said.   
“Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman fall out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?” Doctor asked.   
“What?” Amelia asked.   
“Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.” Doctor said.  
They finished their snacks and then headed up to Amelia’s bedroom  
They see the crack, it is about four feet long and jagged like a W   
“You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.” Doctor said.   
“I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them.” Amelia said.  
Amelia gave the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.   
“She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later.” Doctor said putting the apple in his pocket, “This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?”  
He scanned the crack with his sonic screwdriver.  
“Wibbly-wobbly timey- wimey.” DD said.  
“Exactly.” Doctor said.   
“You know what the crack is?” Doctor asked.   
“What?” Amelia asked.   
“It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.” Doctor said.  
“Where is it then?” Amelia asked.   
“Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?” Doctor asked.   
“A voice. Yes.” Amelia said.  
They heard a growling, Doctor emptied Amelia’s glass of water from her nightstand and used it to listen through the crack.  
“Prisoner Zero?” Doctor asked.  
“Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?” Amelia asked.   
“It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?” Doctor asked.   
“What?” Amelia asked.   
“You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or” Doctor started.  
DD shook her head no.  
“What?” Amelia asked.   
“You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Amelia said.   
“Everything's going to be fine.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD grabbed Amelia’s hand and took out her sonic screwdriver.  
“Doctor and me, we do this kind of stuff all the time.” DD said.  
They aimed their screwdrivers at the crack. It widened, flooding the bedroom with a bright light.   
“Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.” Somebody kept saying over and over.   
“Hello? Hello?” Doctor asked.  
A giant blue eye looked at them through the crack.   
“What's that?” Amelia asked worried.  
A bolt of light went straight towards the doctor surprising everybody. The crack closed.  
“Dad you ok?” DD asked not knowing what that light was.   
“There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.” Doctor said, “I’m fine, it just sent me a message.” Doctor waved his psychic paper.   
“What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?” Amelia asked.   
“No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Prisoner Zero has escaped.” But why tell us? Unless.”   
“Unless what?” Amelia asked.   
“Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here.” Doctor said.  
“But he couldn't have. We'd know.” DD said. 

They ran to the corridor and Doctor looked confused.  
“It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing.” Doctor said. “DD do you see anything? No you wouldn’t you’re not fully developed yet. I’m missing something… In the corner of my eye.”   
The TARDIS Cloister Bell started going off.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Doctor yelled.  
Everybody ran downstairs and outside towards the TARDIS.  
“What is that?” Amelia asked.  
“It’s… emergency bells.” DD said.  
“I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!” Doctor said.   
“But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?” Amelia asked.   
“It's not a box. It's a time machine.” DD said.   
“What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?” Amelia asked.   
“Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it.” Doctor said.   
“Can I come?” Amelia asked.   
“Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give us five minutes, We'll be right back.” Doctor said.   
“People always say that.” Amelia said.   
“Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
Amelia looked very sad.  
Doctor sighed, “DD, will you stay with her until I return?”  
DD nodded, “But you be careful, you’re still in the fifteen hours of your regeneration.”   
Doctor grinned and kissed DD’s forehead.  
Then he hopped back on the side of the TARDIS and looked at the girls again.  
He jumped down into the TARDIS yelling, “GERONIMO.”  
“That saying is new.” DD said with a chuckle, “He used to say Alonsy, and before that everything was fantastic.”   
They heard a splash and the door closed.  
“You’ll like this part.” DD said with a grin.  
They watched the TARDIS dematerialize.  
Amelia started running towards her room  
“Where are you going?” DD asked.  
“I have to go pack.” Amelia said.  
DD chuckled and hurried after Amelia and helped her pack.  
“Now pack warmly, it’s quite chilly in the TARDIS.  
Amelia did as she was told then they hurried back outside and waited for the Doctor.  
They waited all night, Amelia fell asleep on her suitcase, DD carried her to bed.  
They waited for two weeks for the Doctor, he never showed up.  
“Sometimes he gets the coordinates wrong.” DD said.  
“What do we do now?” Amelia asked.  
DD sighed and grabbed her locket around her neck like she does when she’s nervous. She took something out of her pocket, it was a diamond that she received from Midnight the first time her dad took her there with Donna.  
“Ok, listen, I need to leave.” DD said.  
Amelia looked very sad.  
“But I’ll be back.” DD said.  
“But that’s what he said.” Amelia said.  
“I know, so I’m giving you something that is very precious to me.  
She took out the diamond which was on a chain and she put it around Amelia’s neck.  
“This is a Midnight diamond. A beautiful and dangerous planet where the sun is Xtonic which means if the sun touches you for an instant, you are vaporized. My dad gave me this diamond when we visited Midnight. It is very precious to me, I want you to keep it safe while I am gone. I will be back. I have to go find someone, it is very important that I do.” DD said.  
“Why?” Amelia asked.  
“Because he’s my future.” DD said.  
“Your future?” Amelia asked.  
“It’s very complicated.” DD said. “Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey”   
Amelia nodded  
“If he comes back though and I’m not here, call this number.” DD said and she wrote her mobile number down on a piece of paper.  
Amelia nodded.  
DD hugged her new friend and then left to go find Jack Harkness.  
DD kept her promise, she returned and stayed for a week every month for searching for Jack Harkness, she couldn’t find him, she knew he was tied to Torchwood but she couldn’t find that, she has searched everywhere. When she was with Amelia, she would tell Amelia stories of hers and the Doctor’s adventures, Amelia loved those stories. She told them to her friends at school. She would be teased and sometimes come home crying. After a few years, DD stopped telling stories, she didn’t want her friend to be teased anymore. It took DD four years to find Jack. He became head of the Torchwood 3. She sort of just bumped into him.  
“Jack.” DD gasped, he looked younger than she’s seen him in a while.  
“DD.” Jack gasped, “Is the Doctor with you? I’ve been trying to find you lot for a long time now.”  
“It’s the year 2000, no, Dad’s not with me. I’ve been searching for you for four years.” DD said.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
DD had tears in her eyes, “I’ve been stuck here for four years, Dad left and hasn’t returned.”  
“He just left you?” Jack asked. “Wait a minute, what do you mean you were looking for me? Last time I saw you was.”  
“I know where, but that is in the past, I know you can’t die. I’m from the future… I’m twenty five years old.”   
“Really?” Jack asked, “You still look like you’re eighteen.”   
“Yes I know, but I don’t want to age.” DD said. “Anyway, may I please join your Torchwood team? I know you’re the head of your team now.”  
“How do you know that?” Jack asked.  
“I know you in the future.” DD said.  
“Really? How do I look?” Jack asked with a smile.  
“The same.” DD said.  
“Is that good or bad?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned, “Oh it’s very good.”  
“Ok, welcome to the team.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Great.” DD said with a smile and she hugged Jack, “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too.” Jack chuckled.  
Jack showed DD how to get into Torchwood. She was glad to be shown that, it was driving her mad how her future self disappeared the way she did when her future self was talking to her dad.   
“A lift, an invisible lift, that’s how it works?” DD gasped.  
Jack chuckled.  
They went down into Torchwood and she was introduced to everybody, Susie, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto.  
“She’s going to be a new member of our team.” Jack said.  
“And you didn’t even confide in us to help make that decision?” Owen asked.  
“Who is she?” Susie asked.  
“I’m DD.” DD said.  
“DD who?” Susie asked.  
“Just DD.” DD said.  
“And what can you contribute to this team?” Susie asked.  
DD sighed, “Jack should I tell them everything? Do they even know about him?”  
“Who?” Toshiko asked.  
“She’s talking about The Doctor.” Jack said.  
Everybody gasped.  
“I take it you all know about the Doctor?” DD asked.  
“Yes, he’s wonderful.” Ianto said.  
“We are the only Torchwood institute not bent on capturing the Doctor and his daughter.” Susie said.  
“They know about Doctor’s Daughter as well?” DD asked.  
“Yes, Torchwood was specifically designed to capture Doctor and his daughter.” Jack said.  
“Well, how ironic is this?” DD asked with a chuckle.  
“Again, who are you?” Susie asked.  
DD smiled, “It’s nice to meet your Torchwood team. I’m DD, Doctor’s Daughter.”


	37. Chapter 37

It took a while for everybody to warm up to DD, usually they capture aliens and they don’t work with them. But DD was a good alien and they benefited by having her work with them.  
Every month DD would go back to Amelia’s and make sure she was ok. Amelia had two best friends besides DD. Melody and Rory. Amelia liked telling Melody the stories. Melody loved hearing about them. Melody was a trouble maker. Rory liked the stories too but to him, they were just stories, not real. He was a realist.   
The Christmas where the Sycorax invaded Earth, DD looked up at the sky and sighed.  
“You don’t seem worried that Susie, Owen and Ianto are on the roof.” Jack said. “Or that a giant space ship is up in the sky.”  
“Well, that’s because the other me is with the Doctor, granted… he’s sleeping right now on the TARDIS. Rose and the other me are trying to tell the Sycorax to leave this planet in peace, it’s not working. But then Dad comes out and he’s wearing jimjams, with a dressing gown. He’s going to fight the Sycorax leader.” DD said with a grin and then gasped, “That reminds me, come on.”  
“Where are we going?” Jack asked.  
DD pulled Jack inside the Torchwood base and she hurried over to a shelf where there was a stasis tube, she put it inside a bag.  
“What are you doing?” Toshiko asked.  
“No time to explain, come on Jack.” DD said pulling on Jack’s hand.  
“Where are we going?” Jack asked.  
DD didn’t say, they ran out of Torchwood and ran, DD was smelling. She could smell Time Lord, she missed that smell, it’s been nine years since she’s sensed another Time Lord. She was thirty years old and still looked the same as she did when she was eighteen.  
They were still running when they saw something fall from the sky.  
“What is that?” Jack asked.  
“It’s his hand, its Dad’s hand.” DD said with a grin, she ran faster and stood in the spot that she figured the hand was going to land. She caught Doctor’s hand.  
“His hand?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, his hand, he grew another one.” DD said with a grin.  
“He can grow another hand?” Jack asked.  
“Only when he’s in his first fifteen hours of regeneration.” DD said.  
“He regenerated?” Jack asked.  
“Yah.” DD said. “Now we need to put this in the stasis tube.”   
Jack did as he was told.  
“Everybody should be ok and off the roof by the time we get back.” DD said.  
Everybody was ok when they got back.   
Later that night, it was Christmas and it was snowing. Owen wanted to go outside.  
“I wouldn’t go play in the snow.” DD said.  
“Why?” Owen asked.  
“That’s not snow, it’s ash.” DD said, “From the Sycorax ship I told you not to help destroy.”  
“Well the Prime Minister gave us orders.” Susie said.  
DD rolled her eyes. “Stupid humans.”  
DD missed her dad. He was so close, yet so far away. Despite knowing what the stuff was, she went outside and looked up at the stars.  
Jack joined her, “So do you miss it?”   
“What?” DD asked.  
“The traveling in space.” Jack said.  
DD sighed and nodded, “I do. I miss my dad as well. The one who’s hand we caught today. He regenerated in my time. The new Dad is… well he’s not what I’m used to.”  
“Well the other you, she’s not used to this Doctor yet.” Jack said, “Maybe you just need to give your newly regenerated Dad a chance.”   
“I wanted to, but it’s been nine years.” DD said, “He’s been gone longer than I’ve even been traveling with him. Three times as long.”  
“What do you think happened?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed, “I don’t know, maybe this version of my dad… doesn’t like me and wanted to get rid of me. I was kind of snappy at him.”  
“That doesn’t sound like the Doctor.” Jack said.  
“You don’t know this version of the Doctor.” DD said.  
“No, but I know the past Doctor, and I know that his love for his daughter, no matter what he looks like, he will always love you no matter what.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “Yah, that’s what Dad said. And he did kiss me before he jumped back into the TARDIS.”  
“See?” Jack said, “Maybe something just went wrong.”  
DD sighed, “Maybe.”  
“Come on, let’s go back inside, knowing that this isn’t snow is giving me the willies.” Jack said.  
DD giggled, Jack said willies.  
The next day DD hurried over to check on Amy as she likes being called now, Amy didn’t know what DD was talking about when DD told her about the space ship.  
DD thought that was strange.  
Later that year during the Cyberman and Dalek invasion, Everybody was safe inside Torchwood, but DD was fighting them, she wasn’t going to stay inside and not fight, she still liked creating bombs. Jack was out with her as well. He wasn’t going to leave her alone. They had blasters and bombs and were destroying Cybermen and Daleks left and right.   
“Delete, Delete, Delete.” A Cyberman said.  
“Time Lord DNA detected, Exterminate, Exterminate, Exterminate.” The Daleks said.  
“Oh great, they know I’m a Time Lord.” DD said.  
“Doctor’s Daughter, Exterminate, Exterminate, Exterminate.” The Daleks close by said.  
“They know you’re the Doctor’s Daughter?” Jack asked.  
“Apparently.” DD said.  
A Cyberman almost touched DD, it got hold of her coat. But instead, of Deleting DD, it ended up ripping her coat.  
DD gasped, “I liked that coat.”   
She destroyed the Cyberman with a blaster.  
“We should call for backup.” Jack said.  
“No way, they won’t survive out here, you and I know you cannot die, and if something happens to me, I can regenerate.” DD said.  
“Do you really want to regenerate?” Jack asked.  
“No, I’m scared to regenerate. It will change me, I don’t want to change, I like my personality, I like my likes and dislikes, why would I want to change?”  
“Why are you risking your life then?” Jack asked blasting another Dalek.  
“Because Dad hasn’t opened the void yet and I’m trying to save as many people as I can before the void does open.” DD said.  
“Won’t you be pulled into the void?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed, “I’m just going to have to hold on to something very tight.”  
They blasted Cybermen and Daleks away left and right, but unfortunately, there were too many to fight off. A Cyberman and a Dalek at the same time Exterminated and Deleted Jack.  
DD gasped, “Jack.”  
She knew he was going to be ok, but it still made her sad and scared her every time he died.  
She was distracted for a moment. The Dalek and Cyberman Exterminated and Deleted DD as well.  
DD screamed and fell to the ground.  
Jack woke up and saw DD fall to the ground.  
“Nooo.” Jack yelled destroying the Cybermen and the Dalek. He then picked DD up and ran with her to safety in his arms.   
Jack found a railing and he handcuffed DD to the railing that was cemented into the ground, he then handcuffed himself in the back of DD for extra protection.  
DD was not waking up.  
“Come on DD, wake up.” Jack said. “It can’t end like this.”  
The wind started picking up and the Daleks and Cybermen started flying through the air.   
DD slowly woke up and was starting to glow, “It’s starting… I’m, regenerating.” DD sounded scared, she never regenerated before, she wished her dad was here to reassure her everything was going to be ok.  
Jack was not going to get out of the way, he was protecting her from flying into the void as well.  
“Jack you need to get out of here.” DD said, “This is powerful, it can kill you.”  
“I can’t die remember?” Jack said.  
DD was glowing as bright as the sun and then she started screaming as the golden energy engulfed her.   
She was lifted off the ground by the void, Jack grabbed onto her pulling her back down, it hurt, he was getting blasted by the golden energy as well.  
By the time the void closed, DD was finished regenerating.  
Both DD and Jack were breathing hard.  
Jack looked shocked at what he saw, DD looked nothing like herself.  
DD looked down at her legs, her arms, fingers, nose, eyes, lips and hair, she had black hair.   
“What color are my eyes?” DD asked then was shocked, her voice was changed.  
“Um, green.” Jack said.  
“Hmm, black hair and green eyes, not a bad combination.” DD said. She picked up her ruined purple jacket, “I cannot believe this ripped, I’ve had it since I was eighteen.” DD sighed, “Let’s go back to our Torchwood. Um… I have to rest, Regenerating takes a lot out of a Time Lord.”  
Jack nodded and called a cab to take them where they needed to be.  
DD was very hungry and she ate enough for three men. She also drank a lot of tea.  
“It’s good for the synopses” DD said.  
“Jack, who is that?” Toshiko asked.  
“That’s DD.” Jack said.  
“No, that is not DD.” Own said.  
“Yes I am, I have two hearts, I’m 731 years old. I’m a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, was raised on Gumai Beara, was kidnapped and made a slave for five years. Was saved by my father the Doctor, traveled with him for three years. Was stranded in 1996 and found Jack again in the year 2000, he let me join Torchwood. I just regenerated for the first time and I’m really out of it.” DD said.   
“Well I do not think your personality changed.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “I’m glad.”  
DD slept for three days without waking up. When she was awake and refreshed, she needed to go check on Amy and the others, make sure they were ok.  
When she got to Leadworth, she had a hard time convincing Amy she was DD.  
“You look nothing like DD.” Amy said.  
“I told you about regeneration, I regenerated.” DD said.  
“I don’t believe you that sounds very fantastic to be true.” Amy said.  
DD sighed, “Is that what your psychiatrists are saying?” DD asked.  
“Yes they are.” Amy said.   
“Amy I’ve been telling you about my adventures ever since you were a little girl, why don’t you believe me now?” DD asked.  
“Because, they… they sound too fantastic.” Amy said again.  
DD sighed, “How can I prove I am who I say I am?”   
“When I was a little girl, what did DD give to me so I knew DD was going to return?” Amy asked.  
“A Midnight Star.” DD said, “Given to me by my Dad the Doctor on our first trip to Midnight with Donna Noble.”  
“Hmm, anybody could guess that.” Amy said and frowned, “What did the Doctor eat and didn’t like?”  
“Well, there were many things, an apple, yogurt, bacon, beans, bread and butter and finally when you said you had carrots he asked if you were insane and he said he needed fish fingers and custard.” DD said and then smiled.  
Amy was shocked, “DD?”  
“That’s me.” DD said.  
“What happened?” Amy asked.  
“I regenerated.” DD said. “I changed my whole self. I liked my personality from the first regeneration so I kept that.”  
“Why did you regenerate?” Amy asked.  
“I was killed.” DD said, “Time Lords have the ability to revive themselves if they’ve been killed. But in doing so, they change every cell in their body.”  
Rory didn’t believe that story. He thought DD was just another person who knew a lot about DD. He was convincing Amy, she was being told things by Rory who is a realist and she’s been to many psychiatrists.  
“Ok fine, you’re right, I do not look like DD. Just call me… Daisy. I still want to be your friend.” DD said.  
Amy and Rory started calling DD, Daisy.   
Time passed. Gwen Cooper joined the team and sadly Susie died. Owen took it the hardest. He tried everything to bring Susie back. Somehow Jack and Toshiko ended up in the 1940s. Owen opened up the rift thinking it would bring back Susie but it didn’t and it brought Jack and Toshiko back. Ianto shot Owen to try to stop him from opening the rift, it didn’t work.  
Time was coming out of the rift. There were riots going on, people predicting the end of the world. The humans were having visions of people telling them to open up the rift, whether they were dead or alive. Jack and Owen were arguing and Jack fired Owen. Not only were people from the past coming out of the rift, but also the diseases. Gwen’s boyfriend was killed and Owen came back to open the rift. Jack and DD were the only ones who did not want the rift open. Jack was willing to shoot anybody who stood in the way. Owen shot Jack in the head, it took all of the Torchwood team to bring DD down. They had to get their eyes scanned for the passcode to do the unthinkable and open the rift. DD shut her eyes tight but she couldn’t fight them off, they had her hands cuffed behind her. Ianto forced DD’s eyes open and Gwen scanned her eyeball.   
Once the rift was open, Torchwood was falling apart.  
“We have to get out of here.” DD yelled.  
Tosh hurried and uncuffed DD, and Jack woke up from being shot. Gwen and DD helped Jack out of Torchwood.   
The rift released Abadan, The Bringer of Death.  
“How are we supposed to stop that?” Gwen asked.  
“Get me to an open field.” Jack said. “Only you.”   
“I’m coming too.” DD said.  
“No.” Jack said. “You won’t regenerate.”  
“You don’t know that.” DD said.  
“I don’t want to take that chance.” Jack said.  
“Fine, but I’m still going with.” DD said.  
Gwen and DD watched as Abadan took Jack’s life force, but it destroyed Abadan. Jack was very pale and ice cold.  
They took Jack back to Torchwood, Put him in a body bag, unzipped.  
“Why are we putting him in this? He’s going to come back to life.” DD said. “He can’t die.”  
“He’s dead.” Owen said.  
“Owen you shot him in the head, he came back to life, he’s going to come back to life again.” DD said. “I’ve seen him in my past, your future.”   
“Sometimes the past is changed.” Tosh said.  
“I’m going to sit with him.” Gwen said.  
“Me too.” DD said.  
The other’s left. Ianto was holding back tears, he didn’t want to cry in front of anybody.  
It’s been days.   
“It’s been days, he’s not coming back.” Tosh said.  
“I believe in him.” Gwen said.  
“I’ve seen him in the future.” DD said, “I’ve seen him thousands of years in the future.”  
Tosh sighed, “Let him go.”  
“No, he is going to come back.” DD said stubbornly.  
They waited a couple more days and there was no change.  
“Um… maybe.” Gwen started.  
“No.” DD said, “Don’t you dare say it. I’ve seen him, I know him. He’s in my past which is your future.”  
“But what Tosh said.” Gwen said.  
“Tosh is wrong.” DD snapped.  
Gwen sighed, “Do you want anything to drink?”  
DD shook her head no.  
Gwen walked out of the room.  
DD sighed, “Allonsy Jack. The world is waiting for you. I know you’re going to wake up. You were magnificent destroying Abadan.”   
DD smiled down at Jack, there was something she’s always wanted to do but never had the courage to do until now, she bent down and kissed him on the lips. His lips were ice cold just like his body was.  
All of a sudden, Jack’s heart started beating and he took his first breath in days then he gasped and breathed deeply a couple more times.  
“Jack?” DD gasped with a smile.  
Color returned to Jack’s face, he slowly sat up and looked around, he didn’t like being in a body bag.  
“Thank you.” Jack said.  
DD smiled and hugged Jack. “We’ve missed you.”  
Jack smiled still too weak to say anything yet.  
After a few minutes, Jack was able to stand up and get dressed with some help.   
He greeted everybody, kissed Ianto, and forgave Owen. It was a happy reunion.  
Later that day, Ianto, Tosh and Owen went to get coffee and tea for DD who did not like coffee. Gwen and DD stayed at Torchwood with Jack and tried to tidy the place up a little, there was a noise coming from the Doctor’s hand.  
“Jack, it’s him.” DD gasped.  
They hurried over to the hand, the container with the hand was making noise.  
“You have to go to him.” DD said.  
“Come with me.” Jack said.  
“I can’t.” DD said. “I’ll mess up my own history. You cannot say anything or mention me at all.”  
“But he can help you.” Jack said.  
“I can’t Jack, now go, before it’s too late.” DD said.  
Jack took the hand and ran.  
Gwen came out of the office, “Where’d Jack go?”  
DD sighed, “He went to go see the Doctor”  
Jack was gone for a while, weirdly nobody remembered the Master or what happened.  
Jack came back when the Torchwood team was tracking a red fish like alien, he was going to kill a girl, Everybody else had their hands full with other people in the house. Ianto had his gun aimed at the fish and the fish had a gun at the girl’s head, Ianto was torn, he didn’t know what to do.  
Jack saved the day and shot the fish in the head.  
“Hey kids, did you miss me?” Jack asked and chuckled.  
After everybody got back to Torchwood, business was back to normal.  
“Well, it looks like you got on without me, did you decorate?” Jack asked.  
Gwen pushed Jack hard in the chest, “You left us Jack, where were you?”  
“Didn’t DD explain?” Jack asked.  
“She said you went to the Doctor’s.” Owen said, “Did he fix you?”  
“Well I did go see the Doctor, but there’s nothing to fix.” Jack said.  
“Nobody here remembers what happened.” DD said.  
“Remember what?” Gwen asked.  
“See?” DD said.  
“It’s probably for the best.” Jack said.  
DD nodded and smiled, “How was he?”  
“He’s brilliant.” Jack said, “And don’t worry, I never said anything about you.”  
DD smiled and nodded her thanks.  
Time has passed and they were invaded by aliens that hit Jack and DD with a beam that made them married. It was unbreakable and unannullable.  
“Well this is awkward.” Jack said.  
DD was grinning.  
“Did you know about this?” Jack asked.  
DD chuckled, “A little bit, I didn’t know the details or when, but future you made it obvious.”  
“How are we going to live like this? We cannot be a couple.” Jack said.  
“What are the terms we have to live by now?” DD asked with a sigh.  
Jack sighed and read the manual, “We must act like a happily married couple, kissing, compliments, holding hands, the works.”  
“And if we don’t?” DD asked.  
“Our hearts break and we die.” Jack said.  
DD groaned. “Well, what if we let them break? You will come back to life, I will regenerate again, then everything will be back to normal.”  
“No.” Jack said, “I will not have you go through that again, we can make this work.”  
DD nodded and then grinned, “It could be worse.”  
“How?” Jack asked.  
“This could have happened to two people who are not remotely attracted to each other.” DD said. “You already tell me I have pretty eyes.”  
“And you do.” Jack said with a smile.  
DD grinned, “I’ve kissed you many times.”  
“But I’ve never kissed you.” Jack said.  
“Oh yes you have.” DD said with a grin and she planted one on Jack and giggled.  
More time passed, the marriage was very easy, Jack still had freedom to love Ianto and make love to him. DD was very ok with that she knew her husband was bi. She was just happy she had an excuse to kiss and hug Jack every day in public.  
Once when DD was walking outside, she saw the TARDIS. She really missed her dad, she really wanted to talk to him. It’s been ten years since she’s seen him.   
She hurried towards the TARDIS and knocked.  
Doctor opened the door and looked surprised, nobody usually knocks on the TARDIS.  
“Can I help you?” Doctor asked awkwardly.  
DD gasped, she couldn’t help it, ten years is a long time. She had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her Dad.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” DD said.  
“Um, who are you?” Doctor asked.  
DD chuckled, “Sorry. I just couldn’t help it.” She let go of her dad. “I know I look different now.”  
Doctor really looked at the girl in front of him and recognition set in, “Why don’t you come in?”  
DD nodded and walked into the TARDIS. It’s been a long time.  
Doctor sighed, “So… what happened? How did you regenerate?”  
“You recognize me?” DD asked shocked.  
“Of course I do. You’re my daughter, I’ll always recognize you.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
“So how did you regenerate?” Doctor asked again.  
“I was hit by a Cyberman and a Dalek at the same time. Jack saved me from flying through the void and he was hit by the golden energy when I regenerated.”  
“Wow I bet that hurt, where was I at?” Doctor asked.  
DD frowned, “I haven’t seen you in over ten years.”   
Doctor was surprised, “Really?”  
DD nodded, “We traveled to 1996 and there was something wrong with the TARDIS. The Cloister Bell went off and you had me watch a little girl. You said five minutes, it’s been way longer than five minutes. There is something wrong at that house, I can’t figure it out, I’m still not old enough yet. Can you come help us?”   
“I’m sorry, but that will create a paradox if I help.” Doctor said.  
“But we’ve been through paradoxes before.” DD said.  
“He will come.” Doctor said.  
“But it’s been years.” DD said. “I’ve been looking for you since 1996.”  
“He will come.” Doctor said, “You know I, he wouldn’t leave you there.”  
DD glared, “How am I supposed to know that? You tried getting rid of me before.”  
“I didn’t try to get rid of you, I just tried to keep you safe.” Doctor said, “How many times must we go through this?”  
“I don’t know what to do.” DD said, “You said we’d spend lifetimes together.”  
“And we will, I don’t know what he did, I haven’t done it yet, but I cannot help with the problem, which is his problem to fix.” Doctor said.  
“He is you.” DD argued.  
Younger DD came in the room and she looked confused.  
DD gasped when she saw her younger self.  
“Good morning DD.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
“Good morning, who is this?” Younger DD asked.  
“This is… a past companion of mine.” Doctor said.  
“I… uh… I must go.” DD said, “Sorry to have bothered you.” DD had a pained look in her eyes.  
“Hey.” Doctor said.  
DD had unshed tears in her eyes.  
“Everything is going to be ok, he did not abandon you.” Doctor said putting a comforting hand on DD’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know what to do.” DD said.  
“Calm down, everything will be ok.” Doctor said hugging DD.  
“Dad who is she?” Younger DD asked.  
“I told you.” Doctor said.  
“I missed you so much.” DD said.  
“I know, I know, I’m here. And if you ever need me, I have a mobile.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled, “You mean, I can come talk to you again?”  
Doctor nodded.  
“I’d like that.” DD said with a smile.  
“Is anybody going to tell me who you are?” Younger DD asked.  
“Like he said, a past companion.” DD said.  
DD hugged her dad and hurried out of the TARDIS. She remembered this conversation and it was weird.  
She remembered her younger self running out of the TARDIS. She started running without turning around. She could hear her dad yell, “DD get back here.”  
DD ran towards the invisible lift and disappeared, she saw her younger self look confused.  
When she got back down to headquarters, Jack had an eyebrow raised.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“You went and saw him didn’t you.” Jack said.  
DD grinned guiltily, “Yes I did.”  
“DD.” Jack said with a sigh.  
“I had to, I remember seeing my future self when I was my past self.” DD said.  
“And what did the Doctor say?” Jack asked.  
“I can talk to him again.” DD said with a smile.  
More time passed and DD still visited Amy for a week every month. Martha showed up at Torchwood, she was working for UNIT now. DD was excited to see her friend whom she hasn’t seen in years.  
“Martha it’s so good to see you again.” DD said with a grin and she hugged her friend.  
Martha looked very confused. “Um, no offense, but who are you?”  
DD giggled, “Oh sorry, I’m DD.”  
Martha’s eyes were wide, “DD? As in Doctor’s Daughter?”  
DD smiled and nodded.  
“You… changed.” Martha said surprised. “Why are you not with the Doctor?”  
“Um, technically I am, I… well… it’s all Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey.” DD said with a sigh, “I’m DD from a few years in the future and I’m stuck in the past.”  
Martha looked at Jack in confusion.  
“Her Doctor abandoned her in 1996.” Jack said.  
“After he regenerated.” DD said.  
“Regeneration, I’m still trying to get used to that word, he changed his face.” Martha said.  
“He changed more than his face, Regeneration changes a Time Lord’s whole personality as well, it’s like a brand new person but with the same memories.” DD explained.  
“But you seem to have the same personality.” Martha said.  
DD grinned and shrugged her shoulders, “I guess I’m too stubborn to change my personality, I like this personality.”  
Owen was shot by a doctor who was growing insect looking aliens called mayflies and implanting them in humans. He was brought back to life by a resurrection glove. It was only supposed to last for a couple minutes so they could say their goodbyes. But it lasted longer. They thought Owen was staying alive by draining the life force out of Jack, but both he and Jack were scanned and that wasn’t the case. Owen had a darkness in him when he came back to life, actually he was still dead, he was like an alive corpse, like a zombie, but smarter and not craving human brains. He had no bodily functions, no heart beat, no pulse. The Darkness in him looked demonic, and it spoke in a strange language that translated into, “I shall walk the Earth, my hunger will know no bounds.” The darkness in Owen was death. Death needed 13 souls to come to power, he got 12, Owen beat Death. For a few days Torchwood didn’t know what to do with Owen, they didn’t know if he was a danger to them, Earth or himself, they didn’t know if Death was really gone because nobody can truly beat death. Jack relieved Owen of his duties for a while which Owen hated. Martha replaced him for a while. Owen was angry. He damaged himself and he couldn’t repair himself since he was dead, so he had to wear a glove on his hand because he broke his finger out of anger and by flipping a scalpel he sliced his hand open. Owen proved he was still a great Asset to the team and he got his job back and Martha left. She hugged everybody and kissed Jack.  
“Well everybody else has done it.” Martha said.  
DD chuckled at that.  
More time passed. It was a very sad day when Owen was officially dead and so was Toshiko. Owen sacrificed himself by saving the city. Toshiko was shot by Jack’s long lost brother Grey. They were too late to save Toshiko and there was no body left of Owen.   
The Earth was stolen by the Daleks.  
“Oh great.” DD sighed.  
“Whoa, what happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen? Ianto? DD? You ok?” Jack asked.   
“No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then.” Ianto said.   
“The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales.” Gwen said.   
“I'm going to take a look outside.” Jack said.  
“Don’t bother, it’s bigger than South Wales, it’s the whole planet, it’s the Daleks, they’ve stolen the Earth and other planets and moons.” DD said with a sigh.   
Everybody looked at her with wide eyes.  
DD sighed, “This is going to be a long night.”  
That night Former Prime Minister Harriet Jones sacrificed herself for the greater good, they made contact with the Doctor.  
“Where the hell have you been? Doctor, it's the Daleks.” Jack said.   
“It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship.” Sarah said.   
“It's not just Dalek Caan.” Martha said.  
“Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant.” Doctor said.  
“Look at you all, you clever people.” Doctor said.   
“That's Martha.” Donna said. “And who’s he?”  
“It’s Captain Jack.” Younger DD said with a grin, “Hi Jack.”  
“Hi DD.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Don’t, just, Don’t.” Doctor said.  
“I want to see, I want to see.” DD said standing next to Jack so she can see the Doctor.  
Younger DD gasped.  
“You, you’re me aren’t you.” Younger DD said.  
“Yes I am.” DD said with a grin.  
“When did you? When do I?” Younger DD started.  
“Spoilers.” Older DD said with a grin then looked at her Dad. “It’s good to see you.”  
“Ok now that’s weird, are you saying that is future DD?” Donna asked, “She looks completely different.”  
“That’s because I’ve regenerated.” DD said, “It’s nice to see you again Donna.”  
“What do you mean? You don’t see me every day?” Donna asked.  
DD shrugged, “I work with Torchwood.”  
“You don’t travel with Dad anymore?” Younger DD asked.  
“Um, that’s complicated and… spoilers.” DD said uncomfortable.   
“Well, this is like an outer space Facebook.” Donna said.  
“You mean a Timey Wimey outer space Facebook.” Both DD’s said.  
“Everyone except Rose.” Doctor said.  
All of a sudden the scanner went black and white fuzzy.  
DD groaned, “The Daleks hacked into the system.”  
Jack needed to find the Doctor.  
Jack kissed everybody goodbye then got ready to find the Doctor.  
“DD come with me.” Jack said.  
DD shook her head no, “I have a very important job here.”   
Jack frowned.  
DD smiled, “Don’t forget, I’ve gone through this. I know what I must do, and you must go find the Doctor and other DD.”  
Jack nodded and smiled, “Hey, you have pretty eyes.”  
DD smiled and kissed Jack again, “So do you.”  
“Come back to us safely.” Ianto said kissing Jack again.  
“Oh I will, you won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.” Jack joked and teleported out.  
DD collected all of the bombs she has made over the years.   
“DD the Daleks are coming.” Gwen said.  
“Then everybody get ready.” DD said.  
Gwen and Ianto fired guns at the Dalek that entered Torchwood, but the bullets didn’t hit the Dalek and the Dalek wasn’t moving.  
“Cool it worked.” DD said with a grin.  
“What worked?” Gwen asked.  
“It’s a Time Lock Tosh and I were working on.” DD said, “We haven’t had the chance to test it before…”  
She wasn’t going to say the bad word.  
“Well if the Dalek cannot get in, then we cannot get out.” Ianto said.  
“We don’t want to go out there, its chaos.” DD said. “We are going to be very useful where we are right now.”  
They couldn’t do anything but wait until Doctor got on the screen.  
“Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?” Doctor asked.  
DD got on the screen, “Loud and Clear Dad. Is Jack there?”  
“Can’t get rid of him, why?” Doctor asked suspiciously.  
DD smirked, “Spoilers.”  
Doctor glared at that saying. “Oh really don’t want to know, anyway, I want you lot to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.” Doctor said.  
“Ianto, did you hear him?” DD asked.  
“Doing it now, sir.” Ianto said on the computer.  
“What’s that for?” Donna asked.  
“It's a tow rope. Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?” Doctor asked.  
“Luke. He's called Luke. And the computers called Mister Smith.” Sarah said.  
“Calling Luke and Mister Smith.” Doctor said. “This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg.”   
“Is Mum there?” Luke asked.   
“Oh, she's fine and dandy.” Doctor said.   
“Yes! Yes!” Sarah said with relief.   
“Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?” Doctor ordered.  
“I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals.” Mr. Smith said.   
“Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while.” Doctor said.   
“No, no, no. Let me.” Sarah said getting on the scanner, “K9, out you come!”   
K9 appeared next to Luke.  
“Affirmative, Mistress.” K9 said.   
“Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!” Doctor said excited. “K9, give Mister Smith the base code.”   
“Master. Tardis base code now being transferred.” K9 said. “The process is simple.” K9 said.   
“Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down.” Sarah was placed by DD, “Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there.” Rose was placed by Metacrisis Doctor’s other side. DD was on his other. “It's designed to have seven pilots, and before DD learned the basics, I had to do it single handed. But it still rattled about with two pilots. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go good spot for you away from her.” Doctor said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asked.  
Doctor didn’t answer.  
“Ha you know exactly what it means.” DD said, she could see and hear everything. Finally everything made sense.  
“DD right where you need to be. Steady that.” Doctor said.  
“Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The TARDIS pulled Earth out of the Medusa Cascade. Metacrisis Doctor took DD’s sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and used it, the freedom song started playing.  
The three of them grabbed onto something and screamed as they were pulled back to Earth’s rightful place.  
After that event took place. Mickey didn’t want to live in the Parallel world, he knew Rose wasn’t going to be with him, she had Metacrisis Doctor, He joined UNIT with Martha. DD hurried and checked on Amy, Rory and Melody, she had to know if they were ok. They acted like nothing happened.


	38. Chapter 38

“Anyone in? You two having shenanigans in the dark? Jack?” Gwen called turning on the Torchwood lights. She walked up to her computer and greeted a photo of Owen and Toshiko.  
“Morning.” DD said coming in.  
“Morning.” Gwen said, “Do you know where Jack and Ianto are?”  
“They’re picking up a hitchhiker.” DD said. “Hey did you notice anything strange with the children on the street on the way here? I was picking up drinks and I noticed the children on the street, they were all just… staring.”  
“Yes I did, I was just about to research that.” Gwen said.  
Gwen and DD researched what happened that day, they were getting reports of traffic accidents across the country, all within the same minute, and all involving children.  
That was what they were researching when Jack and Ianto got back.  
“You are gonna get us killed.” Ianto said chuckling.  
“No, you get killed, not me. You'd die like a dog. Like an ugly dog.” Jack said.  
“Oi, Chuckle Brothers. We found something.” Gwen said.  
“Yah? Well, I want you to do a check on Saint Helen's Hospital, specifically the morgue.” Jack said.  
“There's a computer, do it yourself.” DD said kissing Jack’s cheek.  
“Meanwhile we've been getting reports this morning of seventeen traffic accidents happening right across the country, all the way from Glasgow to Saint Ives.” Gwen said.  
“Is that above average?” Jack asked.  
“Well, they all occurred between eight forty and eight forty one. Seventeen road traffic accidents happening in exactly the same minute.” DD said.  
“And every single one of them involving children.” Gwen said.  
“That'll be the school run.” Ianto said.  
“All of them were just standing in the road. Not crossing the road, just standing. DD and I both saw it Jack.” Gwen said.  
Ianto got on the other computer, “Same reports from France. Fifteen road traffic accidents. All timed around nine forty. They're an hour ahead, so it was simultaneous.”  
“All involving children?” Gwen asked.  
“Yep. Hold on, still cross-referencing. Here we go. Reports coming in. RTAs in Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Luxembourg. Germany, India, Egypt, Guyana Spain, Portugal, Bosnia, Tokyo. Singapore.  
“Hmm, even in America, most of America would be asleep, but reports are coming in. Looks like every child in the world stopped.” DD said.  
“Seen anything like this before, Jack?” Gwen asked.  
“No way. Kids.” Jack said.  
“What about you DD with all your travels?” Ianto asked.  
“No.” DD said. “So now what? Do we call UNIT?”  
Jack nodded and hurried to his office.  
Jack finished his phone call.  
“Of all the times for Martha Jones to go on holiday. I get Sergeant Grunt. I'm talking to a sergeant.” Jack said.  
“Don't you dare phone her. She's on her honeymoon. What did they say?” Gwen asked.  
“UNIT base in Washington is running some tests on a couple of kids. Brain scans, blood sugar, checking for radiation. Nothing.” Jack said.  
“You're right. He's back.” Ianto said.  
“Ha, ha! I said so.” Jack chuckled.  
“Who's back?” Gwen asked.  
They got on the scanner and were watching a man.  
“What's he doing?” Jack asked.  
“Waiting, just like you said. He's been there twenty minutes.” Ianto said.  
“Persistent.” Jack said.  
“Good sign.” DD said.  
“Dogmatic.” Jack said.  
“Always a plus.” Ianto said.  
“Who is he?” Gwen asked.  
“Rupesh Patanjali. He saw the hitchhiker. He's the bodies going missing man.” Ianto said.  
“Doctor Patanjali. We need a doctor.” Jack said.  
“We need The Doctor.” DD thought.  
“What, and you let just him follow you?” Gwen asked.  
“Ask about Torchwood, and most people point towards the Bay.” DD said with a smirk.  
“Oh. You bastards. That's exactly what you did to me the first time we met. Well, sod that. I'm promoting myself to recruitment officer.” Gwen said and she walked away to go get Rupesh.  
“Well I was hoping he would do something funny, like deliver us a pizza.” DD said with a grin.  
The three of them were doing more research while Gwen was talking to Rupesh.  
Gwen called Jack.  
“They're doing it again.” Jack said.  
The three hurried and ran outside and towards Gwen.  
There was a high pitched scream coming from all the children that was not normal.  
“What's she doing? What's that noise?” Jack asked.  
“I don't know.” Gwen said.  
“Sasha, stop it. Sasha. Please help her.” The mother of the child begged.  
“There's another one. It's all right, it's all right, I'm a doctor.” Rupesh said.  
Ianto was filming all of this so they could study it later, all of a sudden the children stopped screaming, They started chanting.  
“We. We. We. We. We. We. We. We.” All the children started.  
“Whoa.” Rupesh said surprised.  
“We are. We are. We are. We are. We are coming. We are coming.” The children chanted.  
“Oh, my God.” Gwen said.  
DD scanned the little girl with her screwdriver.  
“What are you doing? What is that?” The mother asked.  
“It’s… a medical device.” DD said.  
“We are coming. We are coming. We are coming.” The children chanted.  
“Sasha, please. My God.” The Mother begged.  
“We are coming.” The children chanted.  
“Who are you? Who's coming?” Gwen asked.  
“She’s not possessed.” DD said reading her sonic screwdriver.  
“Possessed?” The Mother gasped.  
All of a sudden, the girl was back to normal and so were the others.  
“Come on, mum.” The girl said.  
Torchwood started heading back to base.  
“DD, Gwen, I'll get on to the Home Office. This thing's gone public. They're gonna need us. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where'd you think you're going?” Jack asked, Rupesh was following them.  
“I don't know. I could help.” Rupesh said.  
“Doing what?” DD asked.  
There was a noise, it was Rupesh’s beeper.  
“You're bleeping.” Gwen said.  
“Shit, yah. Sorry.” Rupesh said looking at his beeper.  
“The whole city's coming to a standstill. They're gonna need you in A&E.” Jack said.  
“We'll get back to you, I promise.” Gwen said.  
“What's in there?” Rupesh asked.  
“Big science fiction superbase.” DD said with a grin, “And a pterodactyl nest.”  
Ianto grinned at that.  
“Seriously?” Rupesh asked.  
“Honestly. See you.” Gwen said.  
Rupesh left and Torchwood returned to base.  
“Why did you tell him about the pterodactyl?” Jack asked.  
“Because I wanted to see the look on his face.” DD said.  
Jack rolled his eyes and got on his phone.  
“Just tell him it's Captain Jack Harkness, he'll take the call.” Jack said. Tell him it's Torchwood. You're working for the Home Office and you've never heard of Torchwood? Just what I need. Sorry. Not your fault. You picked a hell of a day. Listen, just tell him Torchwood. W O O D. We might be able to help, okay? What was your name? Good luck to you, Lois Habiba.”  
“So I think it's a transmission, a pulse, a broadcast.” Jack said.  
“Like the Mosquito alarm, the one that only kids can hear.” Ianto said.  
“Something unique to prepubescence.” Jack said.  
“Maybe testosterone interferes with the signal, and oestrogen.” Ianto said.  
“Oh no, no, no. Hold on. We're being dumbos. We're missing the bleedin' obvious here, look. Recorded in Taiwan. The point being, anyone?” Gwen asked.  
“We are coming. We are coming. The girl from Taiwan said.  
“English.” DD said.  
“Exactly. And all the footage is the same. So every single child in the whole wide world is speaking English. So why's that?” Gwen asked.  
“I guess if you scanned the Earth from the outside, you'd register English as the dominant language.” Jack said.  
“Actually, that would be Chinese. Well, Mandarin. There's about a billion people speaking Mandarin.” Ianto said.  
“That's three times more than English.” DD said.  
“Oh, my God.” Gwen said.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“Ok, ready? So every single child in the world is talking in unison, yah?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
“Every single child, and one man.” Gwen said.  
“We are coming. We are coming.” The man said.  
“What the hell? Who's he?” Jack asked.  
“Name's Timothy White. He's a patient in a psychiatric ward at the Duke Of York Hospital, East Grinstead.” Gwen said.  
“How did you get this footage?” Jack asked.  
“Staff emailed it to the police. But every police force is swamped with mums and dads going absolutely mental, so it's just waiting in line. I reckon no one else has noticed him yet.” Gwen said.  
“East Grinstead. That's what, two hours?” Ianto asked.  
“I'm on it.” Gwen said.  
After a while, DD, Jack and Ianto went outside and just sat on some steps, trying to figure out what to do.  
“Lunch time. This place should be buzzing with kids.” Jack said.  
“Everyone's taken them home.” DD said.  
“We need a child. Because we need to test those frequencies. Find the right frequency, and we can find out who's transmitting.” Jack said.  
“Where do you get a child, though? I can find you lasers and Weevils and hitchhikers. But kids?” Ianto said.  
Jack was quiet then stood up. “See you later.”  
“Where are you going?” Ianto asked.  
Jack didn’t say, he just left.  
“He says we need a kid and then leaves. Huh.” DD said.  
“What do you mean?” Ianto asked.  
“Nothing.” DD said.  
“Tell me.” Ianto said.  
“I can’t.” DD said, “Jack made me promise not to tell any of his secrets.”  
“Why did he tell you?” Ianto asked.  
“Because of the marriage.” DD said.  
“Everything is about the marriage.” Ianto snapped, “That’s why he doesn’t like using the world couple with me. That’s why he won’t kiss me in public, because of the marriage, he won’t hold my hand in front of you because of the marriage. You get to kiss him in public because you’re married, you get to hear his secrets because you are married. He gives you compliments because you are married. The way he smiles at you because you are married.”  
Ianto was getting very upset. DD was letting him vent, she could tell this was eating him up inside. Finally he was done and he looked exhausted.  
“Feel better?” DD asked.  
Ianto nodded.  
DD sighed, “First of all, Jack hates using the word couple with me as well. He just really hates that word, he hates being tied down. I think this is an awkward situation and I’m sorry, I tried to annul it but he told me no, he doesn’t want me regenerating because my hearts will break, he will come back to life. I’m sorry he won’t do some things with you in front of me. Maybe it is because he feels guilty, like he’s cheating or something. But he is like that with me too. I do kiss him in public, I kiss his cheek, it feels awkward kissing him on the mouth in public. He and I only do enough to satisfy the marriage. We only made love one time and that was to… consummate the marriage. The compliments he gives me, he tells me I have pretty eyes and yes I melt every time he says that. He’s been saying that to me ever since I met him when I was eighteen, before he became immortal. He also taught me how to dance. Not everything has to do with the marriage, the way he smiles at me… he smiled at me like that before. He loves both of us Ianto in different ways. I believe Jack really loves you like a lover, and I’m very happy for you two. And I believe he loves me like how one will love a best friend.” DD said.  
“I see the way you look at him.” Ianto said.  
“I know.” DD said with a sigh, “I love him. And it’s not because of the marriage, I loved him before. The smiles and the looks he gives me and him saying I have pretty eyes, that’s enough. Anything Jack wants to give me, is enough.”  
Ianto sighed, “We have strange and complicated lives.”  
DD chuckled.  
“Well I need to go.” Ianto said.  
“Where are you going?” DD asked.  
“My sister's” Ianto said br /> DD nodded, she returned back to base, she didn’t have any family with children, well technically she did since she was married, but none blood related. She didn’t know where he was at.  
“DD, I need a search on Clement MacDonald. Could be M C or M A C. And try the words Holly Tree and Scotland. We're looking at the 1960s, got that?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah.” DD said.  
“Then try the words Timothy White, with the option of Timothy White's, apostrophe S, like the shop.” Gwen said.  
Ianto came in, “I lost the car.”  
“And if you find anything, let me know straight away. Don't wait for me to get back.” Gwen said.  
“Ok.” DD said and hung up the phone. “You lost the car?”  
“These kids nicked it.” Ianto said.  
DD sighed, “Well that’s the least of our worries, we need to research a Clement MacDonald or McDonald and Timothy White… like the shop with or without the S. and the 1960s.”  
A couple hours later Gwen and Jack returned.  
“Result. There was a Holly Tree Lodge just outside Arbroath. It's a hotel now, but up until 1965, it was a state-run orphanage. And they had a Clement MacDonald. He was taken into care, April 1965, after his mother died. No father on record.” Ianto said.  
DD watched Gwen run down to the lab and to the xray scanner.  
“Gwen are you ok?” DD asked.  
Gwen didn’t say anything, she just set the scanner up.  
Both women gasped when they saw a little pink dot in Gwen’s stomach.  
“We need damage control at Saint Helen's. One body, Doctor Rupesh Patanjali, shot in the back.” Jack said.  
“What happened?” Ianto asked.  
“I don't know. He was just left there right beside me, like someone's gloating.” Jack said.  
“Did they kill you?” Ianto asked.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
Ianto hugged Jack.  
“Maybe we're being targeted. Whether it was him or me, we should be careful. Better tell the girls.” Jack said.  
“Gwen’s back, they’re in the lab.” Ianto said.  
Jack walked towards the lab.  
“DD, Gwen?” Jack started. “Boy, have I had a day.”  
DD smiled and hugged her friend, “Congratulations.”  
“Oh, my God. Is that? How long?” Jack asked.  
“Three weeks.” Gwen said.  
“That's good, isn't it? From where I'm standing it looks good to me.” Jack said.  
“Yah. Bloody hell. It's brilliant.” Gwen said with a smile.  
DD giggled with joy, “Ianto, we’re having a baby.”  
Ianto walked into the lab with a smile.  
“Have you told Rhys?” Jack asked.  
“I've only just found out myself.” Gwen said.  
“Oh, you told me before you told him. He is gonna love that.” Jack said.  
“Congratulations. Would now be a good time to tell you I lost the car?” Ianto asked.  
“You did what?” Jack asked.  
“That is so bloody spectacular. But what about this place, and my job?” Gwen asked.  
“We'll manage. We always do.” Jack said putting his hand on hers. The machine started to scan him and an alarm went off.  
“What the hell is that?” DD asked.  
They looked on the scanner.  
“Oh, my God. It's a bomb.” Jack said.  
“There's a bomb inside your stomach.” Ianto said.  
“Get out, all of you.” Jack said pulling the girls out of the lab.  
“No!” Gwen protested.  
“No.” DD protested.  
“Right now.” Jack said.  
“Blast radius, one mile.” Ianto said.  
“Right now. Get out!” Jack said.  
“There must be something we can do. Look, we can stop it. We can fix this, okay? we can rip it out of you.” DD said.  
“I'm telling you. Get out.” Jack said.  
“It's active. Two minutes.” Ianto said.  
“Yah, well, I can't just run, Jack.” Gwen said.  
“You're pregnant.” Jack said.  
Gwen looked at Jack then hurried towards the lift.  
Ianto and DD were still working on the computers.  
“DD, Ianto, you two are going to get locked inside.” Jack said.  
“Torchwood lockdown.” The Computer said.  
“For God’s sake, get out.” Jack yelled at both of them.  
“I’m really good with bombs, we can override the mechanism.” DD said still working on the computer.  
“For God's sake, get out.” Jack yelled pulling both of them away from the computer and towards a lift.  
“There'll be nothing left of you.” Ianto said.  
“I can survive anything.” Jack said.  
DD was afraid he was going to become The Face of Boe, she never could understand how Jack becomes Face of Boe, maybe this was it.  
Jack and Ianto shared a heartfelt goodbye kiss and he pushed Ianto up onto the lift, Jack turned to DD.  
“No Jack, let me help. I’m good.” DD said.  
“I can survive anything.” Jack said.  
“You’ve never been blown up before.” DD cried.  
“Gotta try it at least once.” Jack said and he gave her a heartfelt kiss as well, “You have pretty eyes.”  
DD gasped.  
He pushed DD on the lift as well and made the lift start moving.  
“Torchwood lockdown. Torchwood lockdown.” The Computer said.  
“I'll come back. I always do.” Jack said.  
“Torchwood lockdown. Torchwood lockdown. Torchwood lockdown.” The computer said.  
There were only three seconds to go, the lift wasn’t fully up yet. DD took out her screwdriver and made the lift go faster.  
They just made it before Torchwood exploded.  
They were nearly deafened by the noise, there was debris and fire everywhere.  
“You ok?” DD asked.  
“Yes, you?” Ianto asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
They were going to look for Jack.  
They crawled out of the crater and saw the red laser of a sniper. It started shooting at them.  
They’re plans were changed, they were now running away from the debris so they wouldn’t get shot.  
They hid in the shadows and made it to a payphone.  
DD couldn’t help it, she started crying silently, she didn’t know why.  
“Hello.” Rhys said.  
“Jesus Christ, Rhys.” Gwen said.  
“It's Ianto, all right?” Rhys said.  
“For Christ's sake, man. Ianto, are you okay?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah, DD and I made it. Have you heard from Jack?” Ianto asked.  
“No. No I haven't. Sorry, hang on. Do you think he survived?” Gwen asked.  
“He usually does. Who was it? Any idea?” Ianto asked.  
“Well, I had a run-in with one of them. Said he was working for the government.” Gwen said.  
“That doesn't make sense.” Ianto said.  
“How did they get close enough to plant it inside him, Ianto?” Gwen asked.  
“It was him, that Doctor Rupesh guy. He was shot and killed in the hospital earlier tonight. It must've been then.” Ianto said.  
“Er, where should we meet?” Gwen asked.  
“Your phone, your phone could be bugged.” Ianto said.  
“Er, right. Er, remember the last time we had ice cream together?” Gwen asked.  
“No.” Ianto said.  
“Yah, you do. After the Grand Slam?” Gwen said.  
“I don't like ice cream. It gives me a headache.” Ianto said.  
“I've got to go.” Gwen said.  
Ianto got off the phone and saw DD crying.  
“Hey are you ok?” Ianto asked.  
“I… I don’t know what’s… come over me.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
Ianto sighed, “I think I do, I think it’s the bond.”  
“It’s a curse.” DD said and fresh wave of tears fell down her face.  
“Come on, we cannot stay here.” Ianto said and he grabbed DD’s hand and they hurried out of the phone box and into the shadows.  
Ianto hugged DD and let her cry on his shoulder until she calmed down. Then DD took a tissue out of her pocket and cleaned her face up and she and Ianto just hugged.  
“Thank you.” DD whispered.  
“That’s what friends are for.” Ianto said.  
DD smiled and they grabbed hands and ran into the shadows again, making sure to dodge the government. They hurried into an alleyway and a van showed up behind them, they were nervous. A man got out and set a bundle of newspapers down, it was a paper delivery van.  
After the van left, they hurried towards the paper, on the front page was the headline, “WE ARE COMING.  
That morning, DD and Ianto watched the government search for pieces of Jack from the debris of Torchwood. Jack was in pieces.  
DD gasped and could feel the tears coming again.  
Ianto grabbed DD’s hand in comfort. They both needed to be strong right now.  
“NK030XR.” DD said with a shaky voice. “Got it, have it memorized, and it’s on the psychic paper. Come on DD, pull yourself together.” She scolded herself.  
“Come on.” Ianto said.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“I need to write to my sister.” Ianto said.  
DD nodded.  
They snuck inside a store and stole a card, Ianto wrote inside it and paid a kid a 5 pound note to deliver the newspaper with the card inside it.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked.  
“You’ll see.” Ianto said.  
Ianto and DD hurried to a park, looking around making sure no government was following them.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the area, “We’re safe.”  
Ianto nodded and hurried towards his sister, “Hey.”  
“Oh, my God. What happened to you?” Rhiannon asked.  
“I'm not sure yet.” Ianto said looking around still.  
“It’s ok, my screwdriver will alert me if anybody comes within a half mile of us with a gun.” DD said.  
“Who are you?” Rhiannon asked.  
“DD.” DD said, “I work with Ianto.”  
“You worked out my little code, then?” Ianto asked.  
“Dad didn't break your leg on purpose, you know.” Rhiannon said.  
“He pushed me too hard. He always did.” Ianto said.  
“Well, you should've held on tighter. Seriously. How did you get in that state?” Rhiannon asked.  
“That bomb. It was meant for us and the rest of our team.” Ianto said.  
“My God. Why?” Rhiannon asked.  
“I don't know.” Ianto said.  
“What sort of civil servants are you?” Rhiannon asked.  
“Unappreciated ones.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Are they okay, the people you work with?” Rhiannon asked.  
“They’re alive.” DD said. “We just have no way of contacting them.  
“We’re not sure about Jack.” Ianto said.  
“He’s alive too. I’d feel it if he wasn’t.” DD said tears prickling her eyes. “If it was permanent.”  
“Why?” Rhiannon asked.  
Ianto sighed, “They’re married, it’s complicated.”  
“It’s a curse, I’m getting too emotional.” DD said.  
“Is he your boss? The one Susan saw you with?” Rhiannon asked.  
“Yah he’s the boss.” DD said.  
“He'll be OK. We just need to find him.” Ianto said.  
The playground went silent. The children were standing still.  
Ianto, DD and Rhiannon stood up.  
“We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow.  
“This has something to do with it. It must do. When they tried to blow us up, this is what we were working on.” Ianto said.  
“We are coming tomorrow.” The children said and then they were out of their trance like nothing happened.  
“Hey, hey, hello. What did it feel like?” Ianto went up to a little girl and asked.  
“Leave her alone. Go away.” The mother of the girl said picking up her daughter, “Piss off, you perv.”  
“It happened to David and Mica. What is it? What is it?” Rhiannon asked.  
“I don't know. But this is what we do. We deal with things like this.” Ianto said.  
“So deal with it. Stop it.” Rhiannon said.  
“We need to find Jack. Give me that.” Ianto said towards the computer.  
“How will this help?” Rhiannon asked handing Ianto the laptop.  
We have the number of the van they put him in. You can track any vehicle with the right computer programs.” DD said.  
“Really?” Rhiannon asked.  
“Yah. Give me the car keys.” Ianto said.  
“Oh, Johnny'll do his nut.” Rhiannon said searching through her bag for the keys.  
“Please. We've got no time to spare.” Ianto said grabbing the keys and walking away.  
“A thank you would be nice.” Rhiannon said.  
“Look, I'm sorry, I've got to go. Thanks for all this.” Ianto said getting in the driver’s seat, DD got in the passenger seat.  
“Be careful.” Rhiannon said.  
They drove away and DD got on the laptop and got to work. She figured out where they took Jack and told Ianto the coordinates.  
They ditched the car and traveled on foot and were a safe distance away from the building Jack was in. to their horror, there was a concrete truck.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket. They could hear Jack screaming as concrete was poured on him.  
DD was crying again.  
Ianto grabbed DD’s hand and squeezed. “We’re going to rescue him.”  
Ianto was holding back unshed tears for DD’s sake. They both loved the man who was being buried alive by concrete.  
“How?” DD asked, she wasn’t thinking clearly.  
“Well, I wonder what it would be like working in construction.” Ianto said.  
DD smiled, they ditched the car at a construction site. “Ianto you’re brilliant.”  
She hugged her friend.  
Ianto smiled, “Come on.”  
They hurried back to where they stashed the car and stole the bulldozer.  
“Um, there are no keys. We have to Hotwire this thing.” Ianto said.  
“That’ll take too long, watch out.” DD said and she soniced the bulldozer with her screwdriver. It started up nicely.  
Ianto drove the bulldozer to the building and broke down the wall and grabbed the concrete tomb that imprisoned Jack and killing him over and over again.  
“Come on, get on.” DD beckoned.  
“You took your time.” Gwen said and she and Rhys hurried onto the truck, it was awkward having four people on a one person bulldozer  
Soldiers started shooting at them, Gwen started shooting at them.  
DD activated one of her bombs and threw it at the soldiers. With her emotional state, those soldiers better stay out of her way.  
That bought them some time. The soldiers were going back for their vehicles.  
“They're going to catch up.” Rhys said.  
“Rhys, get out and move that truck.” Gwen said.  
Rhys moved the fuel truck.  
DD got out and threw a couple bombs on the truck. Once Rhys was out of the way and they were back on the Bulldozer, she activated the bombs and they exploded the truck.  
DD grinned, she loved a good boom.  
“Where the hell are you taking us, Ianto?” Rhys asked.  
“What are we doing?” Gwen asked.  
“You'll see in a moment. Get the car started. We've only got a few minutes. Come on.” Ianto said.  
Everybody got out of the bulldozer except for Ianto.  
“Good luck.” DD said before getting in the car.  
They watched Ianto drop the concrete tomb way down below, everybody praying Jack will be ok.  
Ianto hurried into the car and they hurriedly drove down to where the tomb was dropped.  
Jack climbed out of the rubble and was standing there naked except for cuffs around his wrists.  
Everybody got out of the car and Rhys took off his jacket and handed it to Gwen.  
“Told you I'd be back.” Jack said.  
“With a little help from us.” Rhys said.  
“What the hell's going on?” Jack asked.  
“Don't know yet, but the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow.” DD said.  
“I'm just in time, then.” Jack said walking towards them.  
“Get in the car. Come on, we've got work to do.” Gwen said holding the jacket out to Jack while averting her eyes.  
Jack didn’t even try to cover himself up, he just slung the jacket over his shoulder and sat in the middle of Ianto and DD whom both had grins on their faces. The first thing Jack did was kiss Ianto very passionately. He then turned to DD and kissed her very passionately as well.  
“Are you ok?” Jack asked, he could feel the bond very strongly as well.  
DD nodded with a smile, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you.” Jack said, “And you have pretty eyes.”  
“So do you.” DD said.  
Jack smiled.  
Jack held both Ianto’s and DD’s hand all the way to their next destination.  
The first stop they made was to find Jack some proper clothes, they got him shoes, sweat pants and a blue tshirt, not his usual attire, but it was all they could find at the moment.  
The next thing they had to do was find a base. Ianto knew of a place. When they got there, he broke the lock of the door and they all went inside.  
“Where are we?” Rhys asked.  
“This is us. This is Torchwood. This is home.” Ianto said.  
It was an empty warehouse.  
They got to work to make the best of it, they found an old couch to sit on, and a barrel and debris to make a fire. Rhys said he will start the fire.  
“Whoa! Almost lost my eyebrows. Still, good for something, see? Old Boy scout.” Rhys said with a smile.  
“I'm freezing.” Gwen said rubbing her hands together.  
“Is anyone gonna see us in here, you know, with all this firelight and stuff?” Rhys asked.  
“It was abandoned in the nineties. It used to be a Torchwood holding facility. Torchwood One.” Ianto said.  
“Rusting away for years.” Jack said.  
“So what do we do, hmm? Just sit here?” Gwen asked.  
“Worse than that, do I have to stay in these clothes? I mean, come on. Tracksuit bottoms? Not a good look.” Jack said.  
“Oh I don’t know, I think you look good in everything, and nothing.” DD said and then gasped and covered her mouth, giggled and blushed.  
“Now is not the time to flirt.” Gwen scolded.  
“Don’t scold her, her hormones are on overdrive because of the bond and the events that have taken place.” Jack said holding DD’s hand and rubbing circles.  
“She’s been overly emotional the whole time Jack’s been…” Ianto started.  
“Fine, ok, sorry. They're arriving today. That alien voice thing said today, and we're stuck in the back end of beyond.” Gwen said.  
“Yah. But we're together, the old team. We're down, but not out, yah? We've survived worse than this.” Jack said.  
“Yah.” Gwen said.  
“Besides, I don't know how much fighting you should do in your condition.” Jack said.  
“What's that mean?” Rhys asked.  
“Christ, Jack.” Gwen whispered.  
“He knows you're pregnant? You told him before me, didn't you?” Rhys asked.  
“Rhys, he just happened to be there, and it happened really, really fast.” Gwen said.  
“Last to know. Last to bloody know. Well thank you very much.” Rhys said angry.  
“Don't be stupid, man. Hey, don't be so.” Gwen started.  
Rhys was walking away.  
“Couldn't you just keep it shut?” Gwen asked.  
“All together. The old team.” Ianto said.  
Later that day, they grouped together to pull their resources.  
“So, we've got guns, lots of bombs, a pen knife, sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, laptop now dead. Credit cards and a phone which they can trace. Lemsip, book of stamps, pair of contact lenses, and fifteen quid.  
“We've got some of the Torchwood software, though. We've lost the Hub, but the software still exists on the server. Trouble is, we're gonna need some more equipment, not to mention electricity.” Ianto said.  
“And how are we gonna manage that, hidden away like criminals.” Rhys asked.  
“Well that's it. Brilliant.” Gwen said.  
“What?” Rhys asked.  
“Criminals. Thieves. Us. Well, they're treating us like criminals, let's be criminals. Listen, I trained with the police. I know every trick in the book. I've seen the lot. Come on. You're gonna learn some tricks.” Gwen said with a smile.  
Torchwood are very fast learners.  
Ianto pretended to be a waiter and stole a credit card, DD started flirting with a young man sitting on a park bench while Rhys stole his laptop.  
Jack stole a credit card at another restaurant.  
Rhys and Ianto staged a street fight and Gwen stole a briefcase.  
DD took her sonic screwdriver and emptied out an ATM machine. That trick she learned from her Dad.  
She hurried back towards the warehouse, a blue porche stopped next to her about a few miles from the warehouse.  
“Wanna lift?” Jack asked with a grin.  
DD grinned and got in the car.  
Jack zoomed away.  
They got back to the warehouse and Gwen and Rhys were back.  
“Where’s Ianto?” Jack asked.  
“He’s not back yet.” Gwen said.  
“Come on, lets get some light in here.” Rhys said. “We didn’t risk our necks for these lamps for nothing.”  
Jack powered up a laptop and got to work to turn on the lights for free.  
“Let there be light.” Jack said.  
All the lights turned on.  
“Oh, yes. Britain's most wanted.” Gwen said with a grin.  
Ianto came in carrying bags, “I see we've got a new car outside. Nice, very smart.”  
“Very fast.” DD said with a grin.  
“Where've you been? We thought you'd got arrested.” Jack said.  
“Just buying essentials. Technology's one thing, but let's not forget the creature comforts. Coffee, obviously. Tea for you DD.” Ianto said.  
“Thank you.” DD said with a smile.  
“Got some doo dah.” Ianto grinned, Toilet paper rolls.  
“Thank God.” Gwen said smiling.  
“And more importantly. I didn't know your exact sizes, but I reckon I've got a good eye.” Ianto said and he gave everybody bags of new clothes.  
“Oh, brilliant. I am stinking.” Gwen said.  
“Nice one.” Rhys said.  
“Thank you.” DD said.  
“And for you, sir, Army surplus special.” Ianto said to Jack.  
“Oh, you're kidding me.” Jack said with a grin, he didn’t waste any time, he hurried towards the bathroom to get out of those stupid sweat pants and put on his normal style of clothes along with that coat.  
He came out and walked to the others, “I’m back.”  
After everybody changed clothes, they got on the laptops to get back to the Torchwood software.  
“And we’re in.” DD said with a smile.  
“Just like the old days.” Ianto said on his laptop.  
“I'll patch into the new channels, see what's happening.” Gwen said.  
Rhys had coffee duty.  
“Black, no sugar, yah?” Rhys asked.  
“That's the one.” Jack said.  
“No sign of anything. Empty skies.” Gwen said.  
“Right, where do we start? What are we looking for?” Ianto asked.  
“Run a check on that Clement MacDonald. See if there's any change. And those names Lois said. Captain Andrew Staines. What was it, Ellen Hunt? Michael something. All assassinated the same time they tried to kill Jack.” Gwen said.  
“Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders. Mean anything to you?” Ianto asked.  
“No, nothing.” Jack said.  
“We need to get inside Whitehall. Have you got the Eye 5 software, Ianto?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah, it's still on the site, why?” Ianto asked.  
“Download it onto the laptop. Because these are not just contact lenses, these are Torchwood contact lenses.” Gwen said.  
DD grinned, “Cool.”  
“But what do we use them for? Who's gonna wear them?” Ianto asked.  
“Well, there's only one person still talking to us.” Gwen said with a smile.  
Gwen left to go talk to Lois.  
“Frobisher's the key to this. He's just a civil servant, he's nothing. What makes him start authorizing executions?” Jack asked.  
“What did it feel like? I mean, getting blown up.” Ianto asked.  
“It wasn't the best of days.” Jack said.  
“No, but did you feel it? Or did everything just go black?” Ianto asked.  
“I felt it.” Jack said.  
DD gasped.  
“Shit.” Ianto said.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
“Do you ever think that one day your luck'll run out? That you won't come back.” Ianto said.  
“I'm a fixed point in time and space. That's what the Doctor says. I think that means it's forever.” Jack said.  
“I’ve seen him in the future… very future.” DD said.  
“And you won’t tell me anything.” Jack said.  
“Spoilers.” DD said and then smiled, “But you do amazing things, fantastic things.”  
“So one day you'll see me die of old age, and just keep going.” Ianto said.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
“We'd better make the most of it, then.” Ianto said.  
“I suppose.” Jack said with a smirk.  
“Like right now?” Ianto suggested.  
“Ianto, the world could be ending.” Jack said.  
“The world's always ending. And I have missed that coat.” Ianto said.  
“Rhys, do you want to take the car and go to those shops down by the wharf? We need some discs for these things. Should take about twenty minutes?” Jack said.  
“Thirty minutes.” Ianto said.  
“Thirty.” Jack said.  
“I'll go later. The beans are almost done. Rhys said.  
“The beans are almost done.” Jack said.  
“Bloody beans.” Ianto said.  
“Rhys come on, the beans can wait.” DD said and she soniced the beans, “There, they are in a stasis, we really need those disks.”  
“Why can’t you go?” Rhys asked.  
“Because I don’t know how to drive a car.” DD said.  
“But you’re clever.” Rhys said. “Surely you can figure it out.”  
“So was Einstein but you never saw him behind a wheel. Come on.” DD said and she pulled on Rhys’ arm.  
“Are you sure the beans will be ok?” Rhys asked.  
“The beans will be fine.” DD said.  
Rhys walked to the car. DD ran back to get the money.  
“Thanks.” Ianto said.  
DD grinned, “Take care of our man.”  
She grabbed some money and a laptop, she was going to do some work while they were out, somebody had to do some work around there.  
DD hurried out of the warehouse.  
“She is the best wife ever.” Jack said.  
Those two got busy.  
“So what sort of disks are we looking for?” Rhys asked.  
“Just disks.” DD said, “Nothing special.”  
DD was messing with the laptop, she found Clem’s records.  
“Wow, he was arrested two hours ago in London.” DD said. “I need to call Gwen, see if she can get him out.”  
“How is she supposed to do that?” Rhys asked, “She’s wanted.”  
“She has contacts.” DD said and she contacted Gwen.  
“Gwen, DD… don’t call Jack or Ianto.” DD said.  
“Why?” Gwen asked.  
“Um… just don’t… anyway, I found Clem. Camden police station. Arrested for theft and minor affray, could you get him out?” DD asked. “Oh and how did you do with Lois?”  
“I gave her the contacts, but God knows. I think she’s too scared. How am I supposed to get Clem out?” Gwen asked.  
“Well you were a policewoman. I’m sure you can think of something.” DD said.  
“Oh Bloody hell. Anything else?” Gwen asked.  
“No, see you later.” DD said.  
They went to a shop and got the disks that they really didn’t need, and they slowly returned back to the warehouse, it took them 35 minutes. DD hoped those two had fun and the looked presentable.  
When they returned, Jack and Ianto looked very happy and more relaxed.  
“Got the disks, Gwen talked to Lois, we don’t know if she will help us or not, Clem was arrested and Gwen is going to try to get him out.” DD said.  
“Are you sure the beans are ok?” Rhys asked.  
DD rolled her eyes and walked over to the beans and undid the stasis with her screwdriver.  
Rhys checked them and they were fine.  
“What is that thing?” Rhys asked.  
“It’s a sonic screwdriver.” DD said.  
“Gwen has something that looks like that.” Rhys said.  
“No, hers is called a gizmo.” DD said. “Mine is… more sonic than that.”  
“Right.” Rhys said.  
“So what is Clem’s story?” Jack asked.  
“Ah, well, according to Gwen, it was your classic alien abduction, back when he was a kid. 1965. He was living ten miles outside Arbroath, the Holly Tree Lodge, it was an orphanage. I looked up the files. The kids were taken away in November 1965. The Lodge was closing down. They were being taken to a second care home called Harbour Heights in Plymouth, except that's where the records stopped. There's no trace of them arriving. I mean, it was the sixties, a lot of the paperwork's gone missing. But if what he's saying is true, maybe they never got there.” Ianto said.  
Jack stood up.  
“Show me those people.” Jack said.  
“What people?” Ianto asked.  
“Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders. The ones who were killed the same day as me.” Jack said.  
“Do you think there's a connection?” DD asked walking and standing next to Jack.  
“Show me.” Jack ordered.  
Ianto did as he was told, the people looked old.  
“No, no, give me their history. Show me them forty years ago.” Jack said.  
“What for?” Ianto asked.  
“Just do it.” Jack ordered.  
Ianto did as he was told again.  
“Who are they, Jack? Did you know them?” DD asked.  
“I never knew their names.” Jack said.  
“Who were they? Jack, tell me. Did you know them?” Ianto asked.  
Jack didn’t say anything, he grabbed his greatcoat and ran out.  
“Jack!” Ianto and DD said at the same time.  
“Oi, the beans are ready.” Rhys said.  
DD and Ianto got back on the laptops to do more research, after a while there was an ALERT  
“It's them, it's all of them, the kids.” Ianto said.  
“What are they saying?” Rhys asked.  
“They're not. Just pointing.” DD said.  
“What are they pointing at?” Rhys asked.  
“It says all the children in America are pointing east, and all the children in Europe are pointing west.” Ianto said.  
“It's us. They're pointing at us.” Rhys said.  
“They're pointing at Thames House.” DD said.  
“Come on.” Ianto said and they ran onto the warehouse roof to see a pillar of fire break through the clouds.  
They ran back down to base and got back on the laptops. The news was on every station. Every station was talking about Thames House.  
“It is all kicking off now. Just when we need Jack.” Ianto said.  
DD was on her mobile, “Come on, pick up, pick up, you promised me.”  
DD was trying to call her Dad, if ever there was a time they needed the Doctor, it was now.  
DD said some swear words in Gallifreyan.  
“What sort of language is that?” Rhys asked.  
“That would be her native language, Gallifreyan.” Ianto said, “She speaks it when she gets angry.”  
“I can’t get hold of him.” DD snapped.  
“Hold of who? Jack?” Rhys asked.  
“He’s not answering either, no, I’m trying to call my dad.” DD said. “He’s… who knows where’s he’s at right now, he should answer his bloody mobile.”  
“Maybe the lines busy.” Rhys said.  
“Rhys, my dad is The Doctor.” DD said.  
“There are many Doctors, maybe he’s with a patient.” Rhys said.  
“No, not A doctor, The Doctor, The Doctor, The Doctor.” DD snapped. “Bloody hell Dad, answer your damn mobile.”  
DD began swearing in Gallifreyan again and then in Golem.  
“Ok that language sounds harsher.” Rhys said, he was getting a little worried being around DD.  
“That… is another alien language called Golem.” Ianto said.  
“Alien languages? How many does she know?” Rhys asked.  
“Including English, she knows 5.” Ianto said.  
“He turned his mobile off, he bloody turned his mobile off.” DD snapped. “I know what he’s doing, he’s traveling with the other me. We went to so many places. He’s not answering his mobile because he knows he’s going to die soon. Bloody hell, we are on our own.”  
“What are you talking about?” Rhys asked.  
“Doesn’t Gwen tell you anything?” DD asked.  
“Some stuff.” Rhys said.  
DD sighed, “It’s very wibbly wobbly timey wimey. There’s no time to explain. Doctor’s not coming. And I don’t know where the other Doctor is at, the version who abandoned me.”  
That night Rhys made hotdogs and tea for Clem whom Gwen brought with her.  
“Here you go.” Gwen said then kissed her husband.  
“Save some for the rest of us, mate.” Rhys said.  
“He's your husband?” Clem asked.  
“Yes. Yes, yes, my beloved.” Gwen said.  
Nice house, isn't it?” Clem asked.  
“We do our best.” Gwen said.  
“It's got shower facilities. Just stand under the skylight.” Rhys said.  
“I've stayed in worse. And who's the queer?” Clem asked.  
“Oi! It's not 1965 anymore.” Ianto said.  
“He's queer. I can smell it.” Clem said. “So… who’s the alien? First I was shocked there was an alien here, but she is a good alien.”  
“My name’s DD. I’m a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, been working for Torchwood for eight years. Yes I know it’s ironic and hypocritical.” DD said.  
They were waiting to see if Lois was going to come through for them.  
“What do you think's in there?” Rhys asked.  
“God knows. That's why we need Lois.” Gwen said.  
“No sign of her. Lenses inactive.” DD said with a sigh.  
A couple minutes later.  
“Online. She's doing it.” Ianto said.  
“Oh, good girl.” Gwen said with a smile.  
“I knew she would.” Rhys said.  
Gwen typed in Thank U.  
“Oh, God. Don't do too much of that.” Lois said.  
The computer repeated what Lois said.  
“Sorry.” Gwen said.  
“She can't hear you.” Rhys said.  
“I know.” Gwen said.  
“Is that you, Gwen?” Lois asked.  
Gwen typed in Yes its me.  
“Right then. Good luck.” Lois said.  
Ianto pressed a key and a yellow happy smiley face was sent.  
Ianto and DD chuckled.  
“Oh, don't do that, I hate smileys.” Gwen said.  
“Took me a while to get used to those things.” Rhys said.  
“What? You've used the lenses?” Ianto asked.  
“Yah. That's why Gwen had them.” Rhys said.  
“I only took them home for a bit of fun.” Gwen said.  
“Fun?” DD asked.  
“You know. Fun.” Gwen said.  
“Yah, well, been there, done that. It is fun.” Ianto said.  
“Yah.” Gwen and Rhys said.  
They watched Lois join Bridget and Frobisher in the lift  
“That's him. That's John Frobisher.” Ianto said.  
“Huh, I think met his ancestor once. Looks just like him… without the glasses.” DD said.  
“Where at?” Rhys asked.  
“Pompeii” DD said.  
“Pompeii, yah right.” Rhys scoffed.  
“Who do you think started the volcano?” DD asked.  
“You’re joking.” Rhys said.  
“Really not, it was a hard choice, it was either destroy Pompeii or end the world.” DD said.  
They watched Lois stand in back of the lift.  
“Oh, bastard. Fat lot of good that is. Back of his head, how do we know if he's saying anything?” Rhys asked.  
Lois entered a room and they saw a tank with smoke.  
“What the hell is that?” Rhys asked.  
“Some sort of tank. There's something inside the smoke.” Gwen said.  
Lois stood behind a row of tables and chairs and took out a notepad. She was looking at the containment tank between Frobisher and Bridget.  
“Clem, come and see this. Oh, come on, don't be scared. It's miles away. What do you think? Anything you've seen before?” Gwen asked.  
“Can't smell it from here. Is that what tried to take me?” Clem asked.  
“Yah, I think so.” Gwen said.  
The watched Frobisher walk forward.  
“He's got his back to us.” Ianto said.  
“Yah, I can see that.” Gwen said and she typed, Need his moth.”  
“Need his moth?” Rhys asked.  
“Shut up.” Gwen said and retyped moth to mouth.  
Lois walked to the side of the room so she could see Frobisher’s mouth.  
“Ah, that's it. Come on, good girl.” Gwen said.  
“Reflects only the time span within which this summit has been declared.” Frobisher said.  
“You've got eyes. You've got eyes in the room.” Clem said.  
“The software's not so good in profile. “ Ianto said.  
“And according to the rules of protocol as established.” The computer said.  
“That's not too bad.” Gwen said.  
“It's working.” Ianto said.  
“By 1968, that which we established by the United Nations.” The Computer translated.  
Gwen gave Lois a smiley.  
“You hate smileys.” Rhys said.  
“Shut up.” Gwen said.  
I must ask you to state whether these greetings are accepted. Do you understand me?” Computer translated. “I repeat, according to the rules of protocol, as established by the United Nations in the directives of.” Then I thank you on behalf of  
“Then I thank you on behalf of the United Kingdom.” Computer translated.  
“Did it speak?” Rhys asked.  
“It hasn't got a mouth. It's got bloody speakers.” Gwen said.  
“The Russian Federation, the Commonwealth of Australia, the provinces and territories of Canada, and Japan, and the Hellenic Republic, the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Republic of Iraq.” Computer translated.  
Lois wrote on her notepad.  
“It's bloody shorthand.” Rhys said.  
“No, I can read it. It says yes.” Ianto said.  
“This is a nightmare.” Gwen said.  
“And the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. I think it might be easier if we take those names as read from now on, don't you?” Computer translated.  
They saw the alien splat green liquid against the glass and a noise. They saw tentacles hit the glass.  
“What's it doing?” Ianto asked.  
“What, is that what it said?” Rhys asked.  
“No, that's Lois saying that.” Ianto said.  
Gwen typed God knows.  
“Are you all right?” Computer said. “I'm sorry, but I can't help being concerned. Is there a problem?”  
“I'm sorry, but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem?” Ianto said reading what Lois is writing.  
“Do you want me to continue?” Computer said.  
“Yes.” Ianto read.  
“Right, then. In the spirit of cooperation. We have a formal request to make. We ask you not to use our children for communication In case certain parties or territories might consider that a violation. Is that acceptable?” Computer said.  
“Yes.” Ianto said.  
“Thank you.” Computer said. “And as a gift, and as welcome to this world, We've prepared a document summarizing our culture and history. This document can be made available to you immediately, though its format remains undetermined. Said format remains of your choosing, though this does not constitute a request for information on, or transfer of specific 456 technology. I have been given a request for specific information. It has been asked why the 456 chose Great Britain as its chosen point of embarkation.”  
“We came here.” Ianto said.  
“Because?” DD asked.  
“That's all it's said.” Ianto said.  
“You have no significance. You are middle men.” Ianto said.  
“That's a lie, because it's been here before. That's why it's here now. Why's it lying?” Gwen asked.  
“It's Frobisher. He's got that thing to lie. They're on the same side. Whatever happened in the past, they're hiding it.” Ianto said. “We have a request.”  
“By all means.” Computer said.  
“We want a gift.” Ianto said.  
“Of course. But what nature of gift. What nature of gift exactly? A gift? Gladly. But what do you want?” Computer said.  
“We want your children. We will take your children.” Ianto said.  
“What the hell for?” Rhys asked.  
“I'm sorry, I think that there might be a problem with the translation.” Computer said. “If I could just ask”  
“They want to take them, like they did before. Like the man did. He's coming back. He's coming back.” Clem said starting to freak out.  
“Not now, Clem. Just wait.” Gwen said.  
“He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming.” Clem was freaking.  
Jack entered the warehouse.  
“By children, you mean.” Computer said.  
“Your descendants. The offspring of the Human race.” Ianto translated.  
“How many?” Computer said.  
“Ten percent. We want ten percent. We want ten percent of the children of this world.” Ianto translated.  
“He hasn't changed. He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years, how can he be the same?” Clem asked.  
“What's he talking about, Jack?” DD asked.  
“Clement MacDonald. Just another name. It was easier if you didn't know the names.” Jack said.  
“You were there in 1965?” Gwen asked.  
“He was the man.” Clem said.  
“No, no, this is what he does, you see. He fights them. He fights aliens. Isn't that right, Jack?” Gwen asked.  
“No.” Jack said.  
“Then what were you doing there?” DD asked.  
“I gave them the kids. 1965, I gave them twelve children.” Jack said.  
“What for?” Gwen asked.  
“As a gift.” Jack said. “I gave them twelve children to save the world.”  
“You just handed them over and hoped for the best?” Gwen asked.  
“You are in every nightmare I've ever had.” Clem said.  
“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I.” Jack said.  
Clem grabbed Gwen’s gun and shot Jack, Jack fell down dead.  
Ianto and DD ran towards Jack, being careful not to get too close to the mad man with the gun.  
“Okay. It's over now.” Gwen said.  
“Stay away.” Clem said pointing the gun at the others.  
“Just give me the gun, Clem. Come on.” Gwen said.  
“You're on his side.” Clem said.  
“Give it to me.” Gwen said.  
“And he's on their side.” Clem said.  
“Okay, it's over.” Gwen said.  
“You're all involved.” Clem said.  
“Gwen, let him go. He's dangerous, man.” Rhys said.  
“I'm not dangerous!” Clem said still pointing the gun at people.  
“We know. We know you're not. We know that.” Gwen said.  
“But that's a lie, isn't it? Isn't it? We both know I, I killed a man. I am dangerous.” Clem said and he was crying.  
“Can I take that?” Gwen asked and she took the gun back and handed it to Rhys. “There we are.”  
“But it's wasn't my fault. There is something up there. They do want children. That man held my hand and took me to them.” Clem said.  
Jack came back alive gasping for air like he does every time.  
“This is normal, okay? This is what he does. I told you he was going to be okay.” Gwen said.  
“No.” Clem said.  
“Come on. Clem?” Gwen said.  
Clem ran away yelling, “No.”  
Gwen followed him.  
“I can't believe you didn't mention this before.” DD said.  
“They didn't speak through kids back then. I didn't recognize the signs at first.” Jack said.  
“That's not what I meant.” DD said.  
“They're coming back.” Rhys said.  
Gwen and Clem came back.  
“The man who sent me and my friends to die can't die himself.” Clem said.  
There was an awkward silence for a little while. Everybody was trying to processes what has been said and what has been done in the past.  
“It was a protection racket. You must have known they'd be back.” Gwen said.  
“I knew it was a possibility.” Jack said.  
“But you still gave them the payoff?” DD asked.  
“We had no choice.” Jack said.  
“Why us?” Clem asked.  
“You wouldn't be missed.” Jack said.  
“I can see that.” Clem said  
“All this time, the one consolation I had was, the deal seemed to work.” Jack said.  
“It worked for forty four years. That's not a bad breathing space.” Rhys said.  
“Why was I left behind? What's wrong with me?” Clem asked.  
“We know they only want pre-pubescent kids. Maybe it's got something to do with that.” Gwen said.  
“Saved by your hormones.” DD said.  
“Everyone follow us please, thank you.” Computer said.  
“Is this still recording, Ianto? I need every second of this.” Gwen said.  
“Yah.” Ianto said.  
Hello again. Before we consider your request, I've been asked for a point of clarification. Before we even discuss your, your request, we need to know exactly what it is you intend to do with the children.” Computer said.  
“It knows I'm here. It knows!” Clem said getting nervous.  
“Somebody is watching.” Ianto translated.  
“I told you, it knows. Turn it off.” Clem begged.  
“Calm down Clem, It's talking about the other camera. It doesn't know about us.” DD said.  
“The Prime Minister, the leader of this country, the United Kingdom is watching through this camera here, and he needs to know what would happen to our children if we were to hand them over to you.” Computer translated.  
“It is off the record?” Ianto translated.  
“Yes.” Computer said.  
“Come in.” Ianto translated.  
“In there?” Computer said.  
“With your camera. Come in.” Ianto translated.  
“It's hiding something.” Clem said.  
They watched as a man in a hazmat suit with a camera entered a room that would let him in the room with the alien.  
The man was getting three heartbeats, three distinct forms of life, when the man got closer, they saw a child with an airmask.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Clem cried.  
“He's one of the kids from 1965.” Gwen gasped.  
“He's still just a child.” Jack said, he walked away and sat down in a chair, lost in his own thoughts.  
DD slowly walked towards Jack and grabbed his hand and squeezed. She hated seeing him look this guilty.  
“Do you think he knows? Is he conscious?” Rhys asked.  
The camera showed the child blinking his eyes. Then the imaged blurred.  
“What's happening?” Clem asked.  
“It's Lois. She's crying.” Gwen said.  
“What have you done to him?” Computer translated.  
The alien looked angry and was throwing his green goo all over, splattering the man in the hazmat suit.  
“Get him out of there. Get him out! Get him out!” Computer translated.  
“It would ensure the smooth running of diplomatic relations between Earth and 456, if that previous encounter was kept off the record.” Ianto translated. “By off the record I mean private.”  
“This is unacceptable.” Computer said.  
“We do not harm the children. They feel no pain.” Ianto translated. They live long beyond their years.  
“Oh, well, that's okay then.” Gwen said sarcastically.  
“But we still don't know. What does it do with them? What does it want them for?” Jack asked.  
“Bit late to ask now.” Rhys said.  
“We have answered your question. You have one day to select and deliver your ten percent.” Ianto translated.  
“And if we refuse?” Computer translated.  
“We will wipe out your entire species.” Ianto translated.  
DD got up and got on her mobile again, she needed to contact her dad. Somehow. She tried calling the mobile, she tried the psychic paper, she tried the other DD’s psychic paper. She didn’t know why neither of them were answering.  
“Yah? So tell me, what should I have done?” Jack asked.  
“Stood up to them. The Jack I know would've stood up to them. I've only just scraped the surface, haven't I?” Ianto said.  
“Ianto, that's all there is.” Jack said.  
“No. you pretend that's all there is.” Ianto said.  
“You should have contacted the Doctor, he was around back then too.” DD said.  
“He wouldn’t know me.” Jack said.  
“So, he still could have helped.” DD said.  
“Can you get hold of him?” Jack asked.  
DD shook her head no, “I’ve tried everything.”  
“Then we’re on our own… Listen you two, I've lived a long time. I have done a lot of things I’m not proud of. I've got to go. I won't be long.” Jack said.  
“You're doing it again. Where are you going?” Ianto asked.  
“To call Frobisher. I can't make the call from here, because they'll be able to trace it. Is that okay? And just so you know, I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven, and Frobisher took them hostage yesterday.” Jack said and he left.  
Ianto was shocked to hear about that. “So when you said.” He started  
DD nodded, “Alice and Steven. Steven doesn’t even know Jack is his grandfather.”  
After Jack’s phone call, he came back to the warehouse.  
“Cabinet Office Briefing Room A. COBRA. Where all the emergency planning takes place.” Gwen said reading the sign Lois was about to enter.  
“Gold Command meeting's about to start.” Ianto said.  
“They'll sell us out, just like they did last time.” Clem said.  
“I'm sorry about Alice and Steven. We’ll get them out.” DD said.  
“I know we will.” Jack said.  
They held each other’s hands.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, it's been decided we're going to make the 456 an offer. A realistic number, something we can manage, and then we see what happens.” Computer said and translated everything else in the room. Lois was in a very good spot where she can see everybody’s mouth.  
“You mean we're going to haggle? What about the military option?” Riley asked.  
“There's nothing to take action against. Evidently, the 456 must have some sort of base of operations in orbit, but our satellites are showing nothing. Whatever's up there, it's beyond our technology.” Defense Sec said.  
“There's a target sat in Thames House.” Riley said.  
“Taking that out would be a declaration of war.” Defense Sec said.  
“A war we can't win.” Yates said.  
“That's why I've invited John to address Gold Command. In terms of managing the figures, what could we offer and get away with?” Green said. And get away with. We need to know how many units would be available by tomorrow morning.  
“Isn't it? Isn't it? It's happening again.” Clem stuttered.  
“My God. They're really gonna do this.” Gwen gasped.  
“Look, it won't just be Britain, will it?” Riley asked.  
“The idea is that every country makes a camouflage able contribution.” Green said.  
“Can you pass me the FAS file, please?” Frobisher asked Bridget. “Right, well, er, for a start, there are twenty children in Oakington right now. Twenty one units. Unaccompanied asylum seekers awaiting deportation.”  
“FAS. Failed asylum seekers. Orphans in '65, asylum seekers today. There's progress for you.” Gwen said sarcastically.  
“And no one would miss them. We need more. Can you bump the numbers up to sixty?” Yates asked.  
“I think so. We could have them all in Oakington by first thing tomorrow.” Frobisher said.  
“Thank you, John. Now go back to Thames House and consult with the 456. Make them an offer of sixty units and no more.” Green said.  
After a while, they went into the room with the alien again.  
“I'm sorry, but we have discussed your demands and we've arrived at a solution that might satisfy both parties. I've been authorized to offer you one child for every million people on planet Earth. That's about six thousand seven hundred in total. Sixty two from the UK alone.” Frobisher said.  
“That is not acceptable.” Ianto translated.  
“Six thousand seven hundred. Six seven zero zero. That's our final offer. It's more than generous. I'll give you some time to think.” Frobisher said.  
“Three two five zero zero zero. Three two five zero zero zero.” Lois wrote.  
“Three, two, five, zero, zero, zero.” Clem chanted.  
“Coordinates? Grid reference, maybe?” Rhys asked.  
Gwen typed in the numbers Clem was chanting. 325000  
The news came on, “Children in different countries are saying different numbers. France was saying 448000, America was saying 2340000.  
“It's confirmed. Three hundred and twenty five thousand is ten percent of the children, the, er, units, in this country. Every country is saying a different number, which in each case amounts to ten percent.” Yates said.  
“I think it's fair to say that our final offer has just been rejected. Okay, thanks, everyone. Let's take a break.” Green said.  
After the break, Green began speaking again.  
“With regrets, ladies and gentlemen, I have to tell you that we're now facing the worst case scenario. And right now, we don't have time for a discussion on ethics. I'm afraid the hand-wringing will have to wait. All we can do at the moment is to address a number of vital and practical questions.” Green said.  
“Namely, how do we select the ten percent? Who would go? How would we transport them? And how could we sell it to the voters?” Yates said.  
“John?” Green asked.  
“Well, the selection's not down to me.” Frobisher said.  
“Nevertheless. Practical solutions, please.” Green said.  
“Once the selection has been made, then my department can arrange to bus all the children to the rendezvous points together, school by school. My staff are compiling various school databases.” Frobisher said.  
“You just need to decide what criteria you'd use for selection.” Ianto translated.  
“Which is out of my hands. Over to you, sir.” Frobisher said.  
“Anyone? Might I remind you the clock is ticking.” Green said.  
“It would have to be random.” Defense Sec said.  
“No-one'll believe it was random. Not unless some of us are seen waiting at school gates for empty buses to return.” Riley said.  
If the criteria we use is demonstrably fair and entirely random, then at least we could defend ourselves.” Defense Sec said.  
“So you're willing to risk your kids to make it look fair?” Riley asked.  
“Then how else could we choose?” Defense Sec said.  
“We could do it alphabetically.” Yates said.  
“Oh yes, thanks, Mister Yates.” Riley said angry.  
“I didn't mean. I've got no kids. I wasn't trying to.” Yates started.  
“Yes, no kids and no consequences. And yours have already grown up.” Riley looked at Green.  
“Let's keep this civil, Denise.” Green said.  
“Oh yes, let's discuss the loss of millions of innocent children, and let's be civilized about it.” Riley said sarcastically.  
“If you wouldn't mind, yes.” Green said.  
“Could we limit it to one loss per family? Every second-born child?” Defense Sec asked.  
“That would take more time, more organization. Time we don't have.” Frobisher said.  
“So it would have to be one school at a time.” Defense Sec said.  
“Look, I'm going to say what everyone else is thinking. If this, this lottery takes place, my kids aren't in it.” Riley said. I'm sure the families of Gold Command would be exempted anyway. In fact, isn't that official policy?”  
“Gang of bastards. Isn't it.” Clem said.  
“During a major civil emergency, we're also dealing with deeply debilitating personal grief.” Riley said.  
“Listen to them.” Clem said.  
“It'll be hard enough as it is. I'm right, aren't I? It is official policy that our families get protection.” Computer translated.  
“Of course they bloody do.” Gwen said angry.  
“So, we could have a show of hands. I hate to be crass, but in the circumstances.” Defense Sec started.  
“Well, who votes? Those with kids, or those with no interest to declare?” Riley asked.  
“No one votes. It's down to me to make an executive decision.” Green said.  
“Do you need some time?” Yates asked.  
“No. Whatever happens, the children and grandchildren of everyone round this table will be exempt.” Green said.  
“What about nieces and nephews?” Riley asked.  
“Don't push your luck.” Green said.  
“You seriously expect me to look my brother in the eye.” Riley said.  
“Yes they do.” DD snapped. “What the bloody hell makes you lot so special.”  
DD walked away. She needed to calm down. DD tried calling the Doctor again but he wouldn’t answer his bloody phone or his psychic paper.  
The government finished their meeting a while later.  
“We've got enough evidence recorded here to destroy every person in that room.” Gwen said.  
“And we can use it to force our way into Thames House, finally get face to face with this thing.” Jack said.  
“And get your family released.” Gwen said.  
“Right, everyone know what they're doing?” Jack asked.  
“What if I can't get Lois to agree to this, Jack?” Gwen asked.  
“She hasn't let us down yet. Rhys, okay?” Jack asked.  
Rhys nodded.  
“DD ok?” Jack asked.  
“Those humans are bloody idiots.” DD snapped putting her jacket on and grabbing her bombs and a gun.  
“Well then, let's go stand up to them.” Jack said.  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto said.  
Ianto, Jack and DD got into the Porsche, DD hopped into the backseat.  
They drove until they couldn’t drive anymore because of a roadblock. They ditched the car and started moving on foot. Ianto made a phone call to his sister. When they made it to the Thames building, Ianto made another phone call to Gwen.  
They stormed into Thames House angry.  
“Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and DD. We're Torchwood.” Jack said and they laid down their guns. Only reason why DD had a gun.  
They were led to an elevator and they had to go up to Floor 13, Dekker was waiting for them.  
“I want to feed the live TV pictures direct to this number. Can you do that?” Jack asked.  
“I can do it.” Dekker said.  
They walked to the room where the alien was at.  
“I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want.” Jack said.  
“You yielded in the past.” 456 said.  
“And don't I know it.” Jack said. I was there in 1965. I was part of that trade. And that's why I'm never gonna let it happen again.”  
“Explain.” 456 said.  
“There's a saying here on Earth. A very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it. An injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the universe.” Jack said.  
“Never mind the philosophy. What he's saying is, you're not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off.” Ianto said.  
“Er, I like the philosophy.” Jack said.  
“I gathered.” Ianto said.  
“You yielded in the past. You will do so again.” 456 said.  
“In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret. But this time that is not gonna happen. Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations. Everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public. Unless you leave this planet for good.” Jack said.  
“You yielded in the past. You will do so again.” 456 said.  
“When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them into battle, then I will.” Jack said.  
“You've got enough information on this planet, check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing.” DD said.  
“This is fascinating, isn't it?” 456 said. The human infant mortality rate is twenty nine thousand one hundred and fifty eight deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt.”  
“We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war.” Jack said.  
“Then the fight begins.” 456 said.  
“We're waiting for your reply.” Jack said.  
“Action has been taken.” 456 said and an alarm went off in the Thames House, the doors slammed shut and nobody could get out.  
“What have you done?” DD asked.  
“You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building.” 456 said.  
Jack ran out of the room and into the corridor to talk to the guards, DD ran to a computer to try to override the lockdown and to clear out the gas.  
“The air's poisoned. Call someone. Shut down the air conditioning. Block every air vent. Get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders.” Jack ordered the guards.  
“If there's a virus, then there must be an antivirus. Release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together.” Ianto said.  
“You've made your point. Now stop this, and we can talk.” Jack said.  
“You are dying even now.” 456 said.  
Jack and Ianto fired at the containment glass. It was bulletproof.  
DD tried throwing a bomb at it, it still wouldn’t shatter.  
“What's that noise? What's it doing?” Jack asked.  
It was thrashing about and there was a high-pitched tone coming from it.  
“We've got to get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't.” Jack said to Ianto.  
“Too late. I breathed the air.” Ianto said.  
“There's got to be something. There's got to be an antidote, DD anything?” Jack asked.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and tried overriding the controls with that, she even tried breaking the glass with it, she’s seen her dad do it before.  
“Everything is triple deadlocked.” DD said panicking.  
There was a high pitched sound coming from the sonic but it wasn’t doing anything.  
“You said you would fight.” 456 said.  
“Then I take it back, all right? I take it all back. But not him!” Jack begged.  
Ianto collapsed.  
“No! No, no, no, no, no. No, Ianto. No.” Jack cried.  
The virus had no effect on DD. She was doing all she could to try to override the controls to get fresh air into this building.  
“The remnant will be disconnected.” 456 said.  
“It's all my fault.” Jack cried.  
“No, it's not.” Ianto said.  
“Don't speak. Save your breath.” Jack said.  
“I love you.” Ianto said.  
“Don't. Ianto? Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me. Stay with me, please.” Jack cried.  
“Hey. It was good, yah?” Ianto asked.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
“Don't forget me.” Ianto said.  
“Never could.” Jack said.  
“A thousand years’ time you won't remember me.” Ianto said.  
“Yes, I will. I promise. I will. Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please don't.” Jack cried.  
“You will die, and tomorrow your people will deliver the children.” 456 said.  
Jack kissed Ianto one last time, then he too died.  
DD ran over to Ianto and Jack, she tried giving Ianto CPR to try to revive him, Jack didn’t need it, he will wake up. It wasn’t working.  
“Please Ianto, wake up, wake up. Jack needs you. Wake up.” DD said giving Ianto chest compressions.  
“Why are you not dead?” 456 asked.  
DD ignored 456 and continued what she was doing. If there was any hope she could revive Ianto, she would do everything in her power.  
DD tried everything to revive Ianto, she even tried giving Ianto an electric shock, frying her sonic screwdriver in the process. She tried everything, no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get a pulse.  
“How can I be called Doctor’s Daughter if I cannot even save a life?” DD cried.  
She was still trying to save Ianto when guards and soldiers came for the bodies, they were surprised DD wasn’t dead.  
“Miss, we need to take them now.” A soldier said, “Why don’t you come with us?”  
“No, I need to save him, Jack will be so sad if I don’t save him.” DD said.  
“Jack? Jack Harkness? He’s dead.” A soldier said.  
DD glared, “Don’t you know anything?”  
“Miss you really need to come with us.” A soldier said, “Get you looked at.”  
He guided DD away from Jack and Ianto.  
“Get me looked at? I wasn’t affected you idiot.” DD snapped, “Ask your bosses, I’m DD. I’m from Torchwood. And if you harm a single hair on these men, you will have me to answer to.”  
A soldier got on his radio for confirmation and asked how to proceed.  
“DD, we will not harm a single hair on their heads, we are collecting the dead so their loved ones can see them. I promise, nobody will be harmed, Gwen Cooper is on her way here.” A Soldier said.  
“Prove it.” DD snapped.  
A soldier handed DD a radio, “Who is this?”  
“This is Johnson, we are bringing Gwen Cooper to Thames House.”  
“Let me talk to her.” DD said. “And where is Clem?”  
Gwen got on the radio, “DD its Gwen, Clem… he… he’s dead.”  
DD sighed.  
“Are you ok?” Gwen asked, “We saw what happened.”  
“Talk about it later… when you get here.” DD said.  
“Ok, I’m almost there.” Gwen said.  
DD handed the soldier his radio then waited for Gwen, she didn’t think she could see Jack and Ianto dead by herself. She’s used to Jack dying, but… this was going to be hard.  
Gwen and Johnson and other guards arrived at Thames House. Gwen and DD ran to each other and hugged.  
“Have you seen them yet?” Gwen asked.  
DD shook her head no. “I tried to save him. I tried.”  
“I know, everybody knows. We saw it.” Gwen said.  
They were escorted to the room where the dead were at.  
“13 and 14” A soldier said.  
The women just stood there for a minute. Then slowly walked to the rows and kneeled next to the men. They uncovered their faces. Jack had color in his face, Ianto’s face was pale. Deathly pale.  
Tears were falling down the women’s faces. Jack sat up and hugged Gwen and DD and all three of them were crying over Ianto.  
“There's nothing we can do.” Gwen said.  
Frobisher and Bridget wanted to speak with Torchwood. The soldiers gave them a spot in private to talk.  
“The threat still stands.” Gwen said.  
“Haven't we gone past that?” Frobisher asked.  
“My husband is still out there with everything you've done recorded on his laptop. One word from me and he will release that information to the public.” Gwen said.  
“What do you think Torchwood is now? Do you think you're still players?” Frobisher asked.  
“We can try.” Gwen said.  
“We're at a tipping point right now. Civilization’s about to fall into hell. You want to start that descent a little earlier, go ahead.” Frobisher said.  
“He's right. Look what happened. Phone Rhys, tell him we've lost.” Jack said.  
Gwen stood up and got on her mobile to call Rhys.  
“What about Lois?” DD asked.  
“I'm afraid Miss Habiba is in police custody, charged with espionage.” Frobisher said.  
“Then what about my daughter and her son?” Jack asked.  
“They're free to go.” Frobisher said.  
“Ianto Jones, he's got family back in South Wales, a sister, has she been told?” Jack asked.  
“We're not releasing any of the names, not yet.” Frobisher said.  
“Then let Gwen and DD tell her. You said yourself the world is going to hell any second. Before it does, give us a moment of grace. Just take Gwen and DD home, please.” Jack begged.  
DD gasped. “Jack please, let me stay with you.”  
“You must go with Gwen. Ianto’s family is going to need all of the support they can get right now.” Jack said.  
DD had tears in her eyes and she let them fall.  
A while later they were brought to the London Heliport where they had to say their goodbyes to Jack.  
Gwen hugged Jack. “They’ve got kids, Ianto’s niece and nephew, save them.” Jack whispered when he hugged Gwen.  
Rhys and Gwen ran to the helicopter and gave Jack and DD some privacy.  
“This really bloody sucks, we shouldn’t be alone right now.” DD said.  
“I know, I need you to be strong for me.” Jack said and then hugged DD, “You’re doing great at acting. Keep trying the Doctor, in the meantime use whatever means you have to keep Ianto’s kids safe.”  
They ended the hug and Jack kissed DD.  
“I love you Jack.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
Jack sighed trying not to cry himself, “I love you DD.”  
DD smiled sadly.  
Jack cupped DD’s face and wiped away a tear, “You have pretty eyes.”  
“So do you.” DD said with a smile.  
They kissed once more then DD ran towards the helicopter, she and Gwen saw Jack being put in handcuffs.  
They sat down and watched Jack get smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher and they kept watching until they couldn’t see Jack anymore.  
Gwen’s friend Andy greeted them when they landed.  
Gwen ran and hugged her friend.  
They got in Andy’s police car.  
“Everyone's on standby. It's red alert. Riot gear and everything. All ready to mobilize, except no one's saying why. What's going on?” Andy asked.  
“I can't tell you.” Gwen said.  
“I am the police!” Andy said.  
“Right now, Andy, I need you to drive this car. And if I told you.” Gwen started.  
“What? Well, come on, then. What? Don't you bloody hate people who don't finish their sentences?” Andy asked.  
“Hey, she's pregnant.” Rhys snapped.  
“Oh, thank you. Who's she when she's at home?” Gwen asked.  
“Bloody hellfire. Who's the father?” Andy asked.  
“Oh, I'm slapping you, yah?” Rhys said.  
“It's Torchwood. That's what did it. They give you Retcon and chemicals and radiation and God knows what. Bloody Pill didn't stand a chance. That's what Torchwood does, you see. It ruins your life.” Gwen snapped.  
“How is it ruined?” Rhys asked.  
“You want to have kids in a world like this, Rhys?” Gwen asked.  
“You're not getting rid of it.” Rhys said.  
“Is that right. Take the next left. Ianto's sister lives off the Cromwell Estate.” Gwen said.  
“Both of you just leave her alone.” DD said.  
They made it to Ianto’s sister’s house and got out of the car.  
“Rhys, you stay here. Give us a shout if anything happens.” Gwen said.  
“Like what?” Rhys asked.  
“Just keep an eye out.” DD said.  
The three of them walked towards the door.  
“You know Ianto?” Andy asked.  
“Mmm hmm.” Gwen said.  
“Was he gay?” Andy asked.  
“Shut up.” DD said.  
“They might not know.” Andy said.  
“Well, in which case, do not say.” Gwen said.  
“Well, that proves my point.” Andy said.  
“Look, listen, there's a lot more going on. You've just got to trust me. Okay. She's got two kids. We need to find out where they are. That's why we need a car. We might have to pick them up from school and take them back to mine, okay?” Gwen said.  
“Back to yours? What for?” Andy asked.  
“Andy, we've got to look after these kids. Just do what I say. Please.” Gwen said.  
Gwen rang the doorbell and Rhiannon answered.  
“Hello, I'm Police Constable Andrew.” Andy said.  
“You're not shutting me down. They've got food, they've got drinks, proper drinks. And I got permission off their parents. Come on, have a look. I'm not apologizing.” Rhiannon said.  
They walked inside the home and there were a lot of kids.  
“Johnny.” Rhiannon said.  
Johnny was playing a video game.  
“Go and do a proper job.” Johnny said.  
“I know I need a licence for a crèche. I'm not thick. This is emergency circumstances, right? I'm not trusting the telly.” Rhiannon said.  
“How many are there?” Andy asked.  
“Nineteen.” Johnny said.  
“But what are they doing here?” Gwen asked.  
“Well, they're not gonna go to school. No way. If they want 'em, they'll have to come and get 'em.” Johnny said.  
“Rhiannon remember me? I’m DD, we just need a word in private.” DD said.  
Rhiannon looked nervous, she had Johnny get off the game and they followed them to the only place that wasn’t full of children, the walk-in coat closet.  
“What is it?” Rhiannon asked worried. “Where’s Ianto?”  
“That’s what we wanted to tell you about.” Gwen said.  
“Where is he?” Rhiannon asked.  
“He… he tried to…” DD started and sighed, “There’s no good way to say this… Ianto is… gone.”  
“Gone? Gone where?” Rhiannon asked.  
“He’s… dead.” DD said  
Rhiannon started crying into Johnny’s shoulder.  
“He was trying to protect the world.” DD said. “He wasn’t alone… he… he died in… in Jack’s arms.”  
Gwen looked at DD.  
“They know.” DD said.  
“How do you know?” Johnny asked.  
“I was there.” DD said.  
“How… how did.” Rhiannon asked.  
“A virus in the air, every human died in that building from a virus in the air.” DD said.  
“Every human?” Andy asked.  
“You’re alive, why couldn’t Ianto be alive?” Rhiannon asked, “What’s so special about you that you’re alive and he’s not?”  
“There’s nothing special about me, I wish he was alive, I tried to revive him for an hour. I only survived because… I’m not human.” DD said.  
“It's okay. It's okay. Let it out. He didn't say anything about my car, did he?” Johnny asked.  
“No.” Gwen said.  
“Sorry.” Andy said.  
“No. There's something else. Something he wanted me to tell you. And I'm sorry, it's kind of urgent.” Gwen said.  
You can get out. The lot of you.” Rhiannon snapped.  
“What we came here to do is to save your kids, to save as many kids as possible, the soldiers are going to come door to door taking the kids that did not go to school.” DD said.  
“Is there anywhere you can take them? I don't know, anywhere safe?” Gwen asked.  
Rhys came in, “They’re here.”  
They hurried outside and saw the soldiers.  
“Oh, God. Look, I haven't got time to explain, okay? But they are coming for your kids. I swear.” Gwen said.  
“Don't be stupid.” Johnny said.  
“Shut up.” Rhiannon said.  
“They're going to come into your house and they're going to take your kids, and I'm sorry, but you've got to believe me. That's why Ianto died, okay? He was trying to stop them. They're gonna come and they're gonna take your kids. You'll never see them again. Never.” DD said.  
Rhiannon looked at the four and then at her husband, “Come on, we got to save the kids.”  
They hurried back inside to round up the kids.  
They all were getting their coats on.  
“Are they spies?” A little girl asked.  
“Yah, they're spies. Hush now, darling. Nice and quiet. Don't make a sound, just like a game, yah?” Gwen said.  
“Alpha one eight six to Control. Is anyone there?” Andy got on his radio.  
“Fingers on lips.” DD said, it was a trick Time Lords can do to beings less intelligent.  
All of the kids put their fingers on their lips and were quiet, It even worked on Rhys and Johnny, they didn’t know why they were doing it.  
“Oi, you two stop playing games.” Rhiannon said.  
DD smirked for a moment at the men then released them from having to be quiet.  
“Where is this place?” Rhys asked.  
“It's down by the field. It's all boarded up.” Rhiannon said.  
“Right, look. We've got to go right now.” Gwen said.  
“Okay. Come on, everyone, David and Mica. We're playing spies. Now, come on. That's it. No one makes a sound.” Rhiannon said.  
“Are you coming? Andy?” Gwen asked.  
“Take it easy. Take it easy, come on. Hurry, come on. Come on. Keep walking. Rhi.” Johnny said.  
They led the children out the back and they saw soldiers breaking down doors.  
“You take them. I'm going out the front. Somebody's got to stop them.” Johnny said.  
“No, Johnny. Don't be stupid.” Rhiannon said.  
“It's not just us, you daft sod.” Johnny said.  
Rhiannon and Johnny kissed.  
The women and Rhys snuck the kids to the building.  
Once they were all inside, he shut the iron door behind them.  
“Oh, it's stinking.” David said.  
“Keep your voice down.” Rhiannon said.  
“Yeah, what I need you to do is to be as quiet as you possibly can, like mice.” Gwen said.  
It was quiet for a long while, the kids were getting bored.  
Gwen had Rhys take out a video camera, she wanted to make a statement  
“There's one thing I always meant to ask Jack and DD. Back in the old days I wanted to know about that Doctor of theirs. All those times in history when there's no sign of him, I wanted to know why not. But I don't need to ask any more. I know the answer now. Sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame. I'm recording this in case anyone, in case anyone ever finds it, so you can see. You can see how the world ended.” Gwen said.  
“I don’t know the answer to that Gwen. I’ve tried to contact him, so many times.” DD whispered. “I wish I was as clever as him, I wish I was even half as clever as him, then I could figure out how to stop this. I was only with him for three years. I have not been properly trained as a Time Lady. I do not understand. He loves Earth, he loves humans, he thinks they are fascinating. He wouldn’t be ashamed of them, he would be ashamed of the government. But not of the human race. The human race is brilliant, I’ve seen that. All we can do is hope.”  
“You didn't mean it, did you? About getting rid of it?” Rhys asked, he was crying.  
“No, of course I didn't.” Gwen said.  
“Okay.” Rhys said.  
“I would never. Never. I wouldn't do that to you, sweetheart. No, I wouldn't, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. All right, darling?” Gwen said.  
David was looking out the window. A solider was talking to a woman and the woman pointed towards the building.  
“Rhys. Quick.” David whispered.  
“They're coming. Everybody out. Quick. Everybody out. Quick. Come on, everyone. Let's go. Quick. Come on. Quick. Come on. Quick, out.” Rhys said.  
“Come on. Quick, quick, quick, quick.” Gwen said picking up Mica and running.  
All of the adults picked up a child and ran. DD  
“Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on, quick.” Rhys said.  
They all ran out of the building with the children, the soldiers spotted them.  
DD threw pepper spray bombs at them.  
“RUN.” DD yelled.  
The pepper spray didn’t affect the soldiers very long, they were immune to it.  
DD threw smoke bombs at the soldiers, which was more affective because they couldn’t see through the smoke.  
By the time the soldiers could see again, the children were farther away, they began chasing them again.  
All of a sudden all of the children stopped and started making a high-pitched noise.  
After they were done, the soldiers said 456 was destroyed.  
“So, you will be bringing the children back to their families?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” A soldier said.  
“Did they say how 456 was defeated?” DD asked.  
“We are not at liberty to discuss it with civilians.” The soldier said.  
DD took out her psychic paper, “Doctor’s Daughter, Torchwood, wife of Captain Jack Harkness. Time Lady from Planet Gallifrey. You bloody tell me what I need to know.”  
“Captain Jack Harkness saved the world by sacrificing a child.” A soldier said.  
DD’s hearts began to pound, “What child?”  
“His grandson.” A soldier said.  
DD gasped, “Steven… I need a ride to Aston Down right now.”  
“I’m sorry mum but…” A soldier started.  
“You just told me my husband sacrificed his grandson to save the Earth. You will take me to see him now.” DD said.  
The soldier looked at the teenaged looking girl, “How old are you? 16? 17?”  
“Does it matter?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” The soldier said, “You look too young to be in this type of business.  
“An 8 year old child was just sacrificed to save the world, millions of children were going to be sacrificed to save the world and you’re saying I look too young to be in this type of business? I am 733 if you must know, perfectly old enough to know what I am doing. Now get me transportation.” DD snapped.  
The soldier did as he was told.  
DD hurried towards Gwen and explained to her what she just found out.  
“Oh my God.” Gwen gasped.  
“I’m going to go to him.” DD said.  
Gwen nodded.  
“Make sure all the soldiers get the kids home safely.” DD said.  
Gwen nodded. “Give him a hug for me.”  
“I will.” DD said.  
A half hour later a helicopter arrived for DD. It took them about 45 minutes to get to their destination.  
“Where’s Jack?” DD asked.  
She got her answer, Jack opened up the doors to the entrance, it looked like he was going to cry.  
He just stared at DD for a few minutes. DD wasn’t going to move.  
Jack slowly walked down the stairs and just stood in front of DD looking at her.  
DD took Jack’s hand in his, “Run.”  
Together they ran. They ran and ran and ran. They didn’t talk about what happened. Jack didn’t want to, DD was ok with that. If he wanted to talk, she would be there for him. They traveled the world. DD called Amy once a week to tell her she was ok. They called Gwen and told her where they were at.  
They finished traveling the world after six months. They’ve been to every Disney World imaginable.  
“Someday, I’m going to take you to Disney World, the planet. It’s better than this.” DD said.  
“I’d like that.” Jack said.  
DD smiled.  
Finally they wanted to see Gwen again. Jack gave Gwen and Rhys coordinates where to meet them.  
“Are you sure you have to go?” DD asked.  
“Come with me.” Jack said.  
DD shook her head no, “I can’t… I have to wait.”  
“It’s been years, he’s not coming.” Jack said.  
“Dad said he will never abandon me, never, I have to believe that.” DD said.  
Jack sighed. “I’m going to miss you.”  
DD smiled, “And I’m going to miss you, until we meet again.”  
“Who knows if we will.” Jack said.  
DD chuckled, “Jack, we both are going to live forever. We are going to have amazing adventures together in the future, I know we are. Go have fun up there. You deserve it.”  
“Do I?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed and kissed her husband, “Yes you do.”  
Gwen and Rhys came up the hill seeing them kiss.  
“Couldn't have just chosen a pub, could you?” Gwen asked.  
“It's bloody freezing. My feet.” Rhys complained.  
“Oh, we miss that, the Welsh complaining.” Jack said.  
“Kissing under moonlight is fun.” DD said with a smile, “Gwen you look amazing.”  
“I look huge.” Gwen said.  
“She's bloody gorgeous.” Rhys said.  
“You okay?” Gwen asked.  
“We never talk about it.” DD said.  
Jack sighed, “Yah.”  
“Did it work?” Gwen asked.  
“Travelled all sorts of places. This planet is too small. The whole world is like a graveyard.” Jack said.  
“Come back with us.” Gwen said.  
“I tried that already.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes. And right now, there's a coldfusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock. I just need to send a signal.” Jack said.  
Gwen took the vortex manipulator out of her pocket.  
“They found it in the wreckage. Indestructible. Like its owner. I put on a new strap for you.” Gwen said.  
“Cost me fifty quid, that.” Rhys said.  
“Bill me.” Jack said.  
“Are you ever coming back, Jack?” Gwen asked.  
“What for?” Jack asked.  
“For us… it wasn’t your fault.” Gwen said.  
“I think it was.” Jack said.  
“No.” Gwen said.  
“Steven and Ianto and Owen and Tosh, DD regenerating, and Suzie and all of them, because of me.” Jack said.  
“But you saved us. Didn't you?” DD asked.  
“I began to like it. And look what I became. Still, I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one.” Jack said.  
He touched a button on the manipulator.  
“They died, and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away. You cannot run away.” Gwen said.  
“Oh yes, I can. Just watch me.” Jack said and he beamed away.


	39. Chapter 39

DD felt numb. Gwen was crying.  
“Let’s go home yah?” Rhys asked.  
Gwen nodded, “Yah, yah, yah.”   
“DD you’re coming too.” Rhys said.  
DD got in the backseat of the car and didn’t say anything, she was in her own thoughts.   
DD stayed in Gwen’s guest bedroom and that was when she started crying and screaming. She screamed in the pillow so not to wake the others.  
She stayed with Gwen and Rhys for a week, then she said she was leaving.  
“Where are you going?” Gwen asked.  
“I have to go see Amy.” DD said.  
“Why do you always have to go see Amy?” Gwen asked.  
“She’s my connection to the Doctor.” DD said, “I don’t know how to explain it. I promise, we will keep in touch, I will call every week.”  
Gwen nodded, the two friends hugged then DD took a cab to Amy’s house.  
Amy had a job as a kiss o gram, she dressed as a nun sometimes, a nurse sometimes, a policewoman sometimes.   
DD was out when Amy called her on her mobile.  
“Amy I told you to only use this mobile in emergencies.” DD said.  
“He’s here, I hit him with a cricket bat.” Amy said.  
“Who is?” DD asked.  
“Mad Dog.” Amy said.  
DD gasped, mad dog was the nickname they made up for Doctor when Amelia made up stories of going on adventures with the Doctor and then ended up angry at the Doctor for leaving them behind, to get back at him, they decided to create a story where Mad Dog is a wanted criminal and they were detectives trying to find him and arrest him. “Ok, if he wakes up, just… pretend to be a cop. Pretend to send for backup.”  
“Ok.” Amy said.  
DD was angry at her dad for abandoning her, she was angry for him not answering his phone or psychic paper when they needed him the most. She had an idea where he was at if she remembered correctly, they were probably with Queen Elizabeth.  
She wasn’t going to let him off the hook too easily. She looked down at what she was wearing. A dark fake leather purple coat, She had a hat in one of her pockets, she put her hair in a bun and put the hat on, she then put on sunglasses and hit her locket under her shirt. She didn’t want the Doctor to recognize her, not yet.  
“White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Matches Mad Dog’s description. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained.” Amy said to DD.  
DD chuckled when she heard that. Then got on the radio, “I’m on my way.” DD said. She was walking back to Amy’s house.  
“Cooper, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy is asking about Amelia Pond and DD.” Amy said to DD.  
“I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.” DD heard Doctor say.   
“I live here.” Amy said.  
“But you're the police.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?” Amy asked.  
“Go Amy.” DD thought.   
Amy got off the radio.  
“How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again.” Doctor asked.  
DD came in the house and up the stairs, Doctor was handcuffed to the radiator.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “I’m Cooper, Daisy Cooper.”  
“The one she was talking to on the radio?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes, now where is she?” DD asked.  
“Didn’t you see her? She just walked into that room.” Doctor said.  
“What room?” DD asked.  
“The one across the hall.” Doctor said.  
DD looked around not knowing what Doctor was talking about.  
“Ugh stupid perception filter, face me and then look from the corner of your eye.” Doctor said. “It would be easier to take off your sun glasses.”  
“No.” DD said.  
She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the door which was wide open.  
“What is she doing in there? Why did you make her go in there?” DD accused.  
“Me? I told her not to go in there.” Doctor said, “Now uncuff me.” Doctor said.  
“Sorry, no can do, no key.” DD said with a grin.  
“How can you two be policewomen without the key?” Doctor asked.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions.” DD said with a glare.  
“There’s nothing in here.” Amy said.  
“Ok good, so please, just get out.” Doctor said.  
“Come on.” DD said walking towards the door that has not been there for twelve years.  
“Not you too, both of you get out of there.” Doctor said.  
“Your screwdriver, silver, blue at the end?” Amy asked.  
“Yah.” Doctor said.  
“It's here.” Amy said.  
DD saw the screwdriver and silently gasped.   
“Must have rolled under the door.” Doctor said.   
“Yah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.” Amy said afraid.   
“Get out of there.” Doctor said.  
“Come on Amy, we need to do as he says.” DD said seriously.  
Amy picked up the screwdriver, there was gunk on it.  
“Get out of there! Get out!” Doctor yelled. “Get out of there!”  
The girls could sense something behind them, but when they looked behind them, nothing was there.  
“We need to get out of here, now.” DD whispered.   
“What is it? What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“There's nothing here, but.” Amy started.  
“Corner of your eye.” Doctor said.  
“What is it?” Amy asked.  
“Don’t try to see it, lets get out of here, if it knows you’ve seen it, it will try to kill you. Don’t look at it.” DD said, “Close your eyes and lets get out of here.”  
“Yes, good, listen to Daisy Cooper, she seems to know what she’s talking about.” Doctor said.  
DD took Amy’s hand and closed her eyes, she was going to pull Amy out of there without looking at the monster. Amy didn’t close her eyes, she was still looking around. She saw the monster and screamed.  
“Get out!” Doctor yelled.  
“Give me that.” Doctor said grabbing his screwdriver, locking the door and then tried unlocking the handcuffs. It was not working properly.   
“Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?” Doctor asked.   
“Will that door hold it?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, yah, yah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.” Doctor said sarcastically.  
There was a bright light in the room.   
“What's that? What's it doing?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Call for backup. I'll be fine.” Doctor said.   
“There is no back up.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
“So call for backup.” Doctor said.  
“We can’t.” Amy said.   
“We were pretending to be policewomen.” Amy said.   
“Where did you get the costumes?” Doctor asked.  
“I'm a kissogram!” Amy said taking her cap off and her long red hair fell over her shoulders.  
“I’m her friend.” DD said.  
The door broke down and a man with his black dog walked out of the room.   
“But it's just.” Amy started.   
“No, it isn't. Look at the faces.” DD said.  
The man was barking and growling.   
“What? I'm sorry, but what?” Amy asked.   
“It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?” Doctor asked. The creature opened it’s mouth and they saw its sharp teeth. “Stay, boy! The three of us, we're safe. Want to know why? They sent for back up.   
“We didn't send for back-up!” Amy said.   
“I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok, yah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.” Doctor said.   
“Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.” They heard someone say.   
“What's that?” Amy asked.   
“Well, that would be back up.” DD said.  
“Ok, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe.” Doctor said.   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.   
“Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.” DD said sarcastically.   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.  
Doctor was struggling with the sonic screwdriver, DD wished she had her sonic screwdriver, but hers broke the day Ianto died.   
“Come on, work, work, work, come on.” Doctor said trying to get his screwdriver to work.   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said again.  
Doctor finally freed himself from the cuffs, “Run. Run. Run.” Doctor yelled pulling the girls in front of him and following them outside.  
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.   
They made it outside, Doctor shut and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver.  
“Kissogram?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes, a kissogram. Work through it.” Amy said.   
“Why'd you pretend to be a policewomen?” Doctor asked.   
“You broke into her house.” DD said.  
It was this or a French maid.” Amy said. “What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!” Amy was looking at both DD and Doctor.  
They were hurrying towards the TARDIS. It was still smoking like it was twelve years ago.   
“An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” Amy said.   
“Me too.” Doctor said and he tried to unlock the TARDIS but it wasn’t unlocking for him. “No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.”   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said and they could hear the dog barking.  
“Come on. We got to go.” DD said grabbing Doctor’s hand and pulling him.   
“No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed.” Doctor said getting out of DD’s grip and running towards the shed, “I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.”   
“So there's a new one. Let's go.” Amy said.   
“Yah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least.” Doctor said and he smelled the shed and then tasted the shed.   
DD made a disgusted face at that.  
“Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.” Doctor said walking up to the women.   
“He's coming.” Amy said.   
“You said six months. Why did you say six months?” Doctor asked.   
“We've got to go.” Amy said.   
“This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?” Doctor asked.   
“Why did you say five minutes?” Amy and DD yelled in Doctor’s face.   
“What?” Doctor gasped.   
“Come on.” DD said grabbing Doctor’s hand.   
“What?” Doctor asked looking down at DD’s hand.   
“Come on!” Amy yelled.   
“What?” Doctor couldn’t wrap his mind around it.   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” They heard again.  
They ran through the village until they were safe. DD let go of Doctor’s hand.  
Doctor stopped.  
“You're Amelia.” Doctor said stopping Amy.  
DD kept going.   
“And you're late.” Amy said.  
“Amelia Pond. You're the little girl.” Doctor said.   
“I'm Amelia and you're late.” Amy said.   
“What happened?” Doctor asked.   
“Twelve years.” Amy said.   
“You hit me with a cricket bat.” Doctor said.   
“Twelve years.” Amy said.   
“A cricket bat.” Doctor said.   
“Twelve years and four psychiatrists.” Amy said.   
“Four?” Doctor asked.   
“I kept biting them.” Amy said.   
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“They said you weren't real.” DD said when they were close to her.  
Doctor looked at DD.  
DD had her arms crossed.  
Before Doctor could say anything, the same sentence was being repeated through ice-cream van speakers.  
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.”   
“No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.” Amy said.  
The three of them ran towards the ice cream van.   
“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.   
“What's that? Why are you playing that?” Doctor asked the man in the van.  
“It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.” The man in the van said.  
It was also on the radio in the van, also on a woman’s mobile, and on a jogger’s Ipod, it was everywhere.  
“Doctor, what's happening?” Amy asked.  
“Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.   
“I have a feeling human residence does not mean Amy’s house.” DD said.  
Doctor looked at DD and then started running.  
“Where is he going?” Amy asked.  
“I don’t know, but we are supposed to follow.” DD said.  
Doctor opened the door of an old woman’s house. Mrs. Angelo.  
“Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.” The speaker said.   
“Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look.” Doctor said moving towards the T.V.  
“I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy, Daisy. Are you policewomen now?” Mrs. Angelo asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
“Well, sometimes.” Amy said awkwardly.   
“I thought you were nurses.” Mrs. Angelo said. “Actually Daisy, you said you were a doctor.”  
Doctor looked at DD.   
“I can be a nurse.” Amy said.   
“Or actually a nun?” Mrs. Angelo said.   
“I dabble.” Amy said.  
“I’m half policewoman, half doctor… I’m sticking to that.” DD said with a grin.   
“Amy, Daisy, who is your friend?” Mrs. Angelo asked.   
Doctor sighed, “Why did you change your name? Amelia Pond was a great name.”  
“Bit fairy tale.” Amy said.  
“Really? Daisy Cooper?” Doctor asked.  
DD just had her arms folded and glared. Well she was glaring but she still had the sunglasses on.   
“I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.” Mrs. Angelo said.   
“Not me. Brand new face” Doctor said and he stretched his mouth out and made a funny face, “First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?”  
“I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh.” Amy said.  
“You were a little girl five minutes ago.” Doctor said.   
“You're worse than my aunt.” Amy said.   
“I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt.” Doctor said.  
“No arguments here.” DD said.  
“And that is not how I'm introducing myself. DD why are you angry with me?” Doctor asked.  
“Daisy.” DD said.  
“DD.” Doctor said.  
“Daisy.” DD said.  
“DD.” Doctor said.  
“Daisy.” DD said.  
“I do not have time to argue, we will talk later.” Doctor said and he picked up a radio and soniced it.   
“Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.” The radio said.   
“Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.” Doctor said and he looked out of the window.   
“What's up there? What are you looking for?” Amy asked.   
“Ok. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.” Doctor said.  
Jeff came into the room, Doctor went up to him and got in his personal space.  
“But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.” Doctor said.  
“Great, we can get a lot done in twenty minutes.” DD said sarcastically. “Can leave and not come back for 48 years Earth Time in twenty minutes.”   
“DD enough.” Doctor said.  
“Daisy.” DD snapped.   
“Twenty minutes to what?” Amy asked.   
“Are you the Doctor?” Jeff asked.   
“He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.” Mrs. Angelo said.   
“Shut up.” Amy said.   
“Cartoons?” Doctor asked.   
“Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!” Jeff said.   
“Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?” Amy asked.   
“The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.” The tv repeated.   
“The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.” DD said.   
“Twenty minutes to the end of the world.” Doctor said.   
“Well, looks like we need to save the world, again.” DD said. “Come on Amy… D…Doctor.”  
The three of them left the house and began hurrying down the road.  
“What is this place? Where am I?” Doctor asked.   
“Leadworth.” Amy said.   
“Where's the rest of it?” Doctor asked.   
“This is it.” Amy said.   
“Is there an airport?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Amy said.   
“A nuclear power station?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Amy said.   
“Even a little one?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” DD said.   
“Nearest city?” Doctor asked.   
“Gloucester. Half an hour by car.” DD said.   
“We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Amy said.   
“Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?” Doctor asked pointing to the duck pond.   
“It's a duck pond.” Amy said.   
“Why aren't there any ducks?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. There's never any ducks.” Amy said.   
“Then how do you know it's a duck pond?” Doctor asked.   
“It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?” Amy asked.  
Doctor fell and almost landed in the water of the duck pond. He was clutching his chest.  
DD caught him and had him sit down.   
“I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.” Doctor said.  
“What are you talking about?” Amy asked.  
“He’s still in his regenerating faze. Last time he regenerated, he slept forever and had tea. When I regenerated I ate everything I could get my hands on that was edible and slept for days and drank a gallon of tea.” DD explained.  
It looked like it was getting dark outside when it shouldn’t be.  
“What's happening? Why's it going dark?” Amy asked.  
It looked like an eclipse over the sun, but it was a forcefield.   
“So what's wrong with the sun?” Amy asked.   
“Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet.” Doctor said and he stood up, “Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.”   
“This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.” Amy said.   
“Why would I wind you up?” Doctor asked.   
“You told me you had a time machine.” Amy said. “Daisy told stories of you while growing up.”   
“And you believed me.” DD said.   
“Then I grew up.” Amy said.  
“And I regenerated.” DD said, “I proved to you who I was.”  
“Rory and I didn’t believe you. But we befriended you. And if you are who you kept trying to prove who you are, that can be done with plastic surgery.” Amy said.  
“Amy I think you’re starting to get scared so you’re trying to rationalize everything.” DD said.  
“And now you’re talking like my psychiatrists.” Amy said.   
“Hang on. Both of you shut up. Wait. I missed it.” Doctor smacked himself in the head, “I saw it and I missed it.” He smacked himself again, “What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw.” Doctor started.   
“What is he doing?” Amy asked.  
“Seeing everything around him at once… I cannot do it yet, I’m not old enough… it’s… hard to explain.” DD said.  
Doctor turned around and looked at the girls, “Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.”  
“No.” Amy said scared.   
“I'm sorry?” Doctor asked.  
“No!” Amy yelled and grabbed his tie and dragged him towards a car that just pulled up into a parking slot.  
“Amy what are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Amy, no, no, what are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
Amy slammed the Doctor’s tie in the door and took the keys from the gentlemen and locked the door.   
“Are you out of your mind?” Doctor asked.  
“Amy what has gotten into you?” DD asked.   
“Who are you?” Amy asked.   
“You know who I am.” Doctor said.   
“No, really. Who are you?” Amy asked, “Because right now I think you brainwash girls into them thinking they are named DD and they go missing then you have other girls show up pretending to be the girl DD with a different face.”  
“Amy that is ridiculous. I told you about the midnight diamond.” DD said.  
“And that could just be a story.” Amy said.  
“Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.” Doctor said.   
“Well, better talk quickly, then.” Amy said.   
“Amy, I am going to need my car back.” The gentleman said.   
“Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.” Amy said.   
“Right, yes.” The gentleman said and walked away.   
Doctor took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Amy, “Catch.”  
The apple had the face carved into it, it was still fresh looking.  
I'm the Doctor. Daisy is actually DD, she’s just angry with me at the moment. We are time travelers. Everything I told you and she’s told you are true. We are real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.” Doctor said.  
“I don't believe you.” Amy said.   
DD sighed, “Just twenty minutes. Just believe him for twenty minutes, he’s saved the world in less.”  
“Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes.” Doctor said.   
Amy unlocked the car.  
“What do we do?” Amy asked.   
“Stop that nurse.” Doctor said and he ran towards Rory and grabbed his phone out of his hand.   
“The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?” Doctor asked.  
DD and Amy caught up.   
“Amy. Daisy.” Rory said.   
“Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend.” Amy said.   
“Amy’s Boyfriend.” Rory said.   
“Kind of boyfriend.” Amy said.   
“Amy.” Rory said.   
“Man and dog. Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh my God, it's him.” Rory gasped.   
“Just answer his question, please.” Amy said.   
“It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.” Rory said.   
“Yah, he came back.” DD said.   
“But he was a story. He was a game.” Rory said.  
“A game? Well yes, but all the stories I’ve told were true.” DD said.  
“But Daisy” Rory started.   
“Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's.” Rory started.   
“In a hospital, in a coma.” Rory and Doctor said together.   
“Yah.” Rory said.   
“Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.” Doctor said.  
The man barked at them, they were only about twenty feet away.   
“Prisoner Zero.” Doctor said.   
“What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?” Rory asked.   
“Yes.” Amy said.  
One of the eyeball spaceships came down and started scanning the area.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.   
“See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.” Doctor said, “DD get yours out too, more sonic the better.”  
“Daisy and… Sorry, can’t, mine broke.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed and then made the streetlights explode, then the car alarms went off and a woman’s mobility scooter went down the road. A fire engine zoomed passed with the sirens going off.  
“Oi, come back here. Come back.” The Firemen were chasing the truck.   
“I think someone's going to notice, don't you?” Doctor asked.  
He blew up a red telephone box then the sonic screwdriver was fried.   
“No, no! No, don't do that!” Doctor said angry.   
“Look, its going.” Rory said.  
“No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is.” Doctor started but Prisoner Zero melted and went down the drain.   
“Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.” Amy said.  
“Well, of course it did.” Doctor said.   
“What do we do now?” Amy asked.   
“It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!” Doctor said.   
“So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?” Amy asked.  
“Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.” Doctor said.  
“So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!” Amy asked.   
“They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.” Doctor said.   
“What's he on about?” Rory asked.   
“Nurse boy, give me your phone.” Doctor said   
“How can he be real? He was never real.” Rory said.   
“Phone. Now. Give me.” Doctor said.   
“He was just a game. We were kids. You two made me dress up as him.” Rory said, Amy had me dress up raggedy looking, Daisy had me in a pinstriped suit with a long coat and trainers and my hair all messy, she was very detailed.”   
Doctor looked at DD, “Yah she would.”  
“Oi, don’t judge me.” DD snapped.  
Doctor flipped through the photos on Rory’s phone.  
“These photos, they're are all coma patients?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah.” Rory said.   
“No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.” Doctor said.   
“He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?” Amy asked.   
“Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.” Doctor said.   
“Thanks.” Rory said sarcastically.   
“Jeff.” Amy said.  
“Oh, thanks.” Rory said sarcastically.   
“He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. DD with me.” Doctor said. “And take that hat off and those glasses.”  
“Daisy.” DD said. “And I’m going with them.”  
“Whatever you’re calling yourself you’re coming with me.” Doctor said grabbing her hand in one hand and he grabbed the hat off her head and her sunglasses, “Your face is much too beautiful to be hiding behind these things.”   
He figured out why DD was wearing the glasses, she was trying to hide her tears.  
“Look, I know we need to talk later, but I hate seeing you cry. I did not abandon you, I really meant only five minutes. I didn’t want you in the TARDIS before because it wasn’t safe. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you regenerated, I bet that was terrifying.” Doctor said.  
“Jack was with me.” DD said she wasn’t going to let him know how much regenerating terrified her.  
“Oh yes, you two are married aren’t you.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled and nodded and chuckled.  
“How did that happen? Last time I saw him, we were at that bar and.” Doctor started.  
DD gasped, “The bar, OMG I didn’t even know.”   
“What are you talking about?” Doctor asked.  
“He was at the bar because he just sacrificed his grandson six months ago. His lover was killed and you were nowhere, I tried calling you, other me, I tried using the psychic paper and nothing worked, where were we when the humans were going to sacrifice millions of children?” DD asked.  
“Um…” Doctor started.  
They were at Mrs. Angelo’s house.  
“Don’t think we are finished with this conversation.” DD said.  
“Um, stay with Mrs. Angelo while I go talk to Jeff.” Doctor said.  
“What is that man doing?” Mrs. Angelo asked.  
“He needs to borrow Jeff’s laptop.” DD said.  
“Why?” Mrs. Angelo asked.  
“He’s going to save the world.” DD said.  
Mrs. Angelo walked towards Jeff’s bedroom. DD tried stopping but she wasn’t listening.  
“Gran.” Jeff said afraid she was going to see what he was looking at.   
“What are you doing?” Mrs. Angelo asked.  
“I tried keeping her out.” DD said with a sigh, “But it’s hard to say no to her.”   
“The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.” Doctor said.   
“I like Patrick Moore.” Mrs. Angelo said with a smile.   
“I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.” Doctor said.   
“You can't just hack in on a call like that.” Jeff said.   
“Can't I?” Doctor asked.  
“That’s the easy part.” DD said.  
Doctor showed the people his psychic paper when they popped up on the screen.   
“Who are you?” Patrick Moore asked.   
“This is a secure call, what are you doing here?” Someone else said.   
“Hello. Yah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.” Doctor said and he was typing real fast on the laptop.   
“It's here too, I'm getting it.” Patrick Moore said.  
“Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.” Doctor said.   
“Sir, what are you doing?” NASA asked.   
“I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?” Doctor asked.   
“Who was your lady friend?” Patrick Moore asked.   
“Patrick, behave.” Doctor said.   
“What does this virus do?” A man asked.   
“It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain.” Doctor said. It was quiet for a moment, “Jeff, you're my best man.”   
“You what?” Jeff asked.   
Doctor closed the laptop a bit to talk to Jeff “Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.”   
“Why me?” Jeff asked.   
“It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.” Doctor said and then he and DD hurried out of the bedroom, Doctor hurried back in the bedroom for a moment, “Oh and delete your internet history.”  
“So how are we supposed to get to the hospital in time?” DD asked.  
“Well, there is something I’ve always wanted to do.” Doctor said with a boyish excited grin.  
DD smiled, “Is it big, red and makes an annoying noise?”  
Doctor nodded.  
Doctor and DD ran towards the fire station and borrowed the fire truck without asking.  
Amy called Rory’s phone which Doctor still had, but he was driving, Doctor gave the phone to DD. “We’re at the hospital and we can’t get through.”  
“Look in the mirror.” DD said.  
“Oh, so are you two on your way? You’re going to need a car.” Amy said.  
DD grinned, “Don’t worry about that. We have transportation.” She hung up the phone, “So can I press the button?”  
“You know you want to.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD pressed the button to make the siren go off.  
Doctor was driving fast and it was fun.  
The mobile rang again and DD answered, “Are you in?”  
“Yes, but so is Prisoner Zero.” Amy said.  
“Amy, you need to get out of there.” DD said worried.  
“What? What’s happening?” Doctor asked.  
“Prisoner Zero is in the building.” DD said.  
They could hear noise, Amy wasn’t talking.  
“Amy? Amy, what’s happening?” DD asked. “Amy answer me.”  
“We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.” Amy said.  
“They’re in the coma ward, but it’s getting in.” DD said.  
“Which window are they in?” Doctor asked.  
“Which window are you in?” DD asked.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“Which window?” DD said again.   
“First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.” Amy said.  
“First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.” DD said to Doctor.  
Doctor had a determined look on his face, “Tell them to duck.”  
DD texted, “DUCK.”  
The ladder crashed into the window and Doctor started climbing the ladder, “DD stay here.”  
DD started climbing the ladder, “Ha, not a chance. Didn’t listen before, what makes you think I’m going to listen now?”   
Doctor rolled his eyes.  
Doctor climbed through the window with DD right behind him.  
“Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.” Doctor said.   
“Time for what, Time Lord?” The Mother asked.   
“Might as well take that disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat.” DD said. “Nobody dies.”  
“The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.” The Mother said.   
“Ok. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.” Doctor said.   
“I did not open the crack.” The mother said.   
“Somebody did.” DD said.   
“The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?” The Mother said then changed to a little girl’s voice, “The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!” She used the woman voice again, “The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.”   
“And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!” Doctor said  
The clocks say 0:00.  
“Yah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way.” Doctor said.  
“Is right here.” DD said with a grin holding up the mobile.  
There was a bright light outside.  
“Oh! And I think they just found us!” Doctor said.   
“The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.” The woman said.   
“Yah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here.” Doctor said.  
“And are being uploaded about now.” DD said with a grin.  
“And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?” Everybody gave him weird looks, “Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.”   
“Then I shall take a new form.” The woman said.   
“Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.” Doctor said.   
“And I've had years.” The woman said.  
Amy collapsed.   
DD gasped, “Amy.”  
“No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.” Doctor said.   
“Um…Doctor.” DD said.  
Doctor looked up and saw what Prisoner Zero transformed into.   
“Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?” Doctor asked.   
“It's you.” Rory said.   
“Me? Is that what I look like?” Doctor asked looking down at himself.   
“You don't know?” Rory asked.   
“Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?” Doctor asked.  
A little girl came from around the Doctor, it was Amelia Pond as a child.  
“I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.” Amelia said.   
“No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw.” Doctor said.   
“No. No. No!” Amelia said and she transformed into what Amy saw in that room.   
It looked like a clear colored snake with sharp teeth.   
“Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.” Doctor said.   
“Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.” Atraxi said.   
“Silence, Doctor, Doctor’s Daughter. Silence will fall.” Prisoner Zero said and then disappeared.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other then ran to the window and saw the Atraxi leave.  
“Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded, “Give me the phone.”  
DD did as she was told, Doctor was dialing a number.   
“The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yah? That means it's over.” Rory said.  
DD sighed, “So naïve.”   
Amy woke up.   
“Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?” Rory asked.   
“What happened?” Amy asked.   
“He did it. The Doctor did it.” Rory said.   
“No, I didn't.” Doctor said.   
“What are you doing?” Rory asked.   
“Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.” Doctor said.   
“About what?” Rory asked.   
“The bill.” Doctor said.  
Doctor called the Atraxi.  
“You see there is something I’ve never told you about the Doctor. Yes he is fun. But nobody wants to be on his bad side. He is named the Oncoming storm. When he is angry, whoever he is angry at better watch it.”   
“Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now.” Doctor said, “Ok, now I've done it.”   
Doctor walked out of the ward with DD following behind and Amy following.  
“Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?” Rory asked.   
“Where are you going?” Amy asked.   
“The roof. No, hang on.” Doctor said and turned a corner and went into a locker room.   
“What's in here?” Amy asked.  
“I'm saving the world I need a decent shirt.” Doctor said choosing his outfit, “To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.”   
“You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off.” Rory said.   
“Turn your back if it embarrasses you.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.   
“Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know.” Rory said and he turned his back, he asked Amy and DD, “Are you not going to turn your backs?”   
“Nope.” The girls said with smiles.   
Doctor finished getting dressed he was still debating on ties, so he had several draped around his neck.  
They headed towards the roof.  
“So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.” Amy said.  
The Atraxi ship was waiting for them on the roof.   
“Leaving is good. Never coming back is better.” DD said walking with her dad.  
“Come on, then! The Doctor… and his daughter will see you now.” Doctor said.   
The eyeball dropped onto the roof and scanned the Time Lords.  
“You are not of this world.” Atraxi said.   
“No, but I've put a lot of work into it.” Doctor said.  
“So have I.” DD said.  
Doctor was looking at his tie selection.   
“Oh, I don't know. What do you think?” Doctor asked.   
“Is this world important?” Atraxi asked.   
“Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important?” DD asked.  
“Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?” Doctor asked.  
The Atraxi sent out a projection of the planet and scanned it.   
“No.” Atraxi said.   
“Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?” DD asked.   
“No.” Atraxi said.   
“Ok. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.” Doctor said.   
The projection showed Daleks, Cybermen, Hath, Sycorax and other alien creatures that invaded and tried to destroy Earth.  
“And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?” Doctor asked.  
DD smiled.  
Doctor finished getting dressed, DD put her hair down and took her locket out.   
The projection showed all of the doctors, when the 9th version of the Doctor showed up, DD was in the projection, as well as in the tenth, and then Doctor took DD’s hand and stepped through the projection.  
“Hello. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“I’m Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a smirk.  
“Basically.” Doctor started.  
“Run.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
The eyeball zoomed back to the ship and the ship left, very fast.   
There was a sound DD hasn’t heard in twelve years.  
Doctor took out the new TARDIS key. It was glowing.  
DD was not letting go of her dad’s hand. They ran together out of the hospital and across Leadworth to the TARDIS  
“Ok, what have you got this time?” Doctor asked.  
“Wow, it’s a… brighter blue.” DD said surprised.  
“Yes, it’s brand new.” Doctor said. “Let’s see what it looks like inside.”  
Doctor unlocked the door and opened it.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.” Doctor said with a smile.  
They hurried inside and started it up.  
“We can’t leave without Amy.” DD said shutting the doors.  
“We won’t be gone long, just hop to the moon and back. Break her in a little.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
Together they started up the TARDIS, for DD it was like riding a bicycle, once you learn, you never forget. But it was strange, the inside was completely different.  
They traveled to the moon and DD told Doctor about her life while he was gone.  
“I want to know where you were.” DD said.  
“What are you talking about?” Doctor asked.  
“I understand being twelve years late. I do not understand why you didn’t answer your phone or psychic paper when I called.” DD said.  
“When was this?” Doctor asked.  
“Six months ago. Before you regenerated. I didn’t care which version I was contacting, All I knew is that we needed a version of you. Jack had to sacrifice his grandson to save the world. It is eating him up inside and he had to leave the Earth to run away from it.” DD said. “I thought the mobile phone worked everywhere and so did the psychic paper.”  
“It does… I… don’t know why none of it worked, I don’t remember hearing anything.” Doctor said. “I have the psychic paper with me all the time, and the mobile has been in the TARDIS.”  
“You were running away.” DD said, “Because your song was about to end. Could it be you didn’t care anymore?”  
“No, that is not true, I always care about the Earth, no matter what. Come on, you know me better than that.” Doctor said.  
“Do I? I’ve been with you for three years, I’ve been working with Torchwood for far longer than that.” DD said.  
“What do you want me to say?” Doctor asked.  
“I don’t know, I just wanted you to know that we needed you, and you never came.” DD said with a sigh. “Jack’s daughter Alice, she will never forgive Jack, won’t even speak to him.”  
“That’s horrible, something must be done about that.” Doctor said.  
DD looked hopeful, “Can we Dad? Can we go back in time and save Steven, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Suzie?”  
Doctor had a look on his face, “Unfortunately some of those deaths are fixed. But we can save Steven and Ianto.”  
DD smiled.  
Doctor had the TARDIS travel back in time to that horrible day where Ianto died. The TARDIS materialized right when the alarm was going off. The TARDIS produced two new Sonic screwdrivers, these were bigger and better than the old ones.  
“Brilliant.” DD said with a grin.  
“What have you done?” Jack asked.  
“You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building.” 456 said.  
Jack, Ianto and past DD heard the sound of the TARDIS.  
“Dad.” Past DD said.  
Doctor and DD came out of the TARDIS  
“A virus that will kill everyone in the building is unacceptable.” Doctor said.  
“Ianto, Jack inside now, hurry.” DD said.  
They didn’t have to be told twice.  
Ianto was in awe when he saw the inside of the TARDIS.  
“Yah I know, bigger on the inside.” DD said with a grin.  
“DD what?” Jack asked.  
“No time to explain, I’m from like… 6 months in the future.” DD said. “Now both of you, stay inside where it’s safe. But don’t touch anything.”  
DD hurried out of the TARDIS to help her Dad and the other DD who was in awe.  
“When did you come back?” Other DD asked.  
“Apparently 6 months from now.” Doctor said.  
“We have to get rid of the virus before the humans in the building die, everything is double deadlocked.” Other DD said.  
“Well, it’s a good thing we have three sonic screwdrivers now isn’t it?” Doctor said with a grin. “Now tell me what is this species of alien called?”  
“We don’t know, he calls himself 456.” DD said.  
“Well 456, welcome to Earth. I do not believe we have met, I’m the Doctor and apparently you have threatened this planet. Is this correct?”  
“Yes.” 456 said.  
“Well then, I will give you one chance and one chance only to leave and never return to planet Earth, and to tell others that it is defended, if not… well then I will have to stop you.” Doctor said.  
“You cannot stop us, others have tried.” 456 said.  
“Do I look like others?” Doctor asked.  
Both DD’s smirked at that.  
“You will not stop us?” 456 said.  
Doctor smirked, “Do not say I did not warn you… DD from this present, give the older DD your screwdriver, transport the TARDIS down to the people trying to escape.”  
Other DD nodded and did as she was told.  
DD took her old screwdriver, it felt good in her hands.  
“I will know when all of the humans are in the TARDIS safe.” Doctor said.  
A few minutes later the TARDIS dematerialized and materialized down in the lobby, Jack, Ianto and DD ushered everybody inside the TARDIS where it was safe from the poison.  
“Ok, all of them are safe, now DD, take both screwdrivers and aim it at the glass.” Doctor ordered.  
“But it’s bulletproof.” DD said.  
“Yes, but it’s not three sonic screwdriver proof.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD did as she was told and put both screwdrivers on their highest setting. They were making the noise the kids were making earlier.  
“What are you doing? Stop it.” 456 was thrashing.  
The glass was breaking.  
The glass cracked and poison was seeping out.  
“DD put the two sonics together.” Doctor ordered.  
DD smirked and did as she was told, more thrashing occurred and blood started splattering the walls.  
“No, no no.” 456 was shrieking.  
The alien 456 exploded and went back up in the air in fire.  
DD gasped, smiled and cheered, “We did it Dad. The world is saved. The humans are saved.”  
Doctor smiled, “So they are.”  
They waited until the poison was cleared out before letting everybody out of the TARDIS.  
All the humans looked shocked.  
“What are they going to say about this?” Ianto asked.  
“They won’t remember, there is a technology that will make them forget about being in the TARDIS.” DD said with a grin.  
“What about us? Will we remember?” Ianto asked.  
“Of course, just not those people.” DD said.  
“What made you come back to the past?” Jack asked.  
DD frowned, “A lot happened. You’re better off not knowing.”  
Once it was safe, Doctor opened up all of the windows with his sonic screwdriver and everybody exited out of the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS materialized back to Torchwood base.  
“You know, it’s ironic you work for Torchwood, considering.” Doctor started.  
“We know.” DDs said sighing.  
“So now what?” Other DD asked, “Isn’t it bad crossing our own timelines?”  
“It’s a wibbly wobbly timey wimey paradox. But everything will work itself out in the end. Older DD and I will return to six months in the future and everything will be back in place.”   
“Really? That’s it? But I remember what happened when you didn’t show up.” DD said. “Past DD will never know that because it didn’t happen.”  
“Everything will work out, trust me, I’m the Doctor.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled and walked towards Jack, “Take Steven to Disney World.”  
“Do I want to know what happened in your timeline?” Jack asked.  
DD shook her head no, “Not at all. It was horrible. Just… take him to Disneyworld, take Alice too, she’ll like that.”  
“Ok.” Jack said.  
“Cool, can we all go to Disney World?” Other DD asked.  
DD laughed, she had a feeling she was going to say that.  
“I think we all can use a fun trip.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Like one big, happy family.” Gwen said with a smile.  
Both DDs and the Doctor smiled.  
Doctor frowned again, “I just realized Jack.”  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“You’re my son in law.” Doctor said.  
Both DDs and Jack laughed then Jack frowned, “Oh God.”  
That made the DDs laugh harder then they kissed their husband.  
Doctor was right, when they got back six months in the future, DD was fine, she remembered both versions and was glad Ianto was alive for Jack’s sake.  
They landed in Amy’s garden again, it was night outside.  
Amy ran outside in her nightie.  
“Amy.” DD said and she ran to hug her friend, “Sorry we left, we weren’t gone long.”   
“Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.” Doctor said.   
“You came back.” Amy said.   
“Course we came back.” Doctor said.  
“And you kept the clothes.” Amy said.   
“Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.” Doctor said.  
“Including the bow tie.” Amy said.   
“Yah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.” Doctor said.  
“Not on any planet I’ve been on.” DD said.  
“Are you from another planet?” Amy asked.  
“I thought you told her stories.” Doctor said.  
“I did, about the TARDIS.” DD said. “That’s all she wanted to hear about was the TARDIS and our adventures. I never explained that we were from a different planet.  
“Ok, so… yes Amy, DD and I are from another planet.” Doctor said.   
“Ok.” Amy said.  
“So what do you think?” DD asked.   
“Of what?” Amy asked.  
“Other planets. Want to check some out?” Doctor asked.   
“What does that mean?” Amy asked.   
“It means. Well, it means come with us.” Doctor said.   
“Where?” Amy asked.   
“Wherever you like.” Doctor said.  
“But I’d like to go to Disney World.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor sighed, “You regenerated and you still like Disney World?”   
“I regenerated and I still have the same personality and likes and dislikes.” DD said.   
“All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.” Amy said.   
“Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Yah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago.” Amy said.  
DD gasped.   
“Oh! Oops.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Yah.” Amy said.   
“So that's…” Doctor started.  
“I have to call Jack.” DD said and she went back in the TARDIS to call Jack.  
“Captain Jack Harkness speaking.” Jack answered the phone.  
“Jack, it’s DD, I’m so sorry it’s been two years.” DD said.  
“DD where have you been?” Jack asked, “We’ve been searching everywhere for you, been calling you, where are you?”  
“Um, I’m with my Dad. We went to the moon two years ago, and he punched in the wrong date and time. How are things with Torchwood?” DD asked.  
“Everything is fine, Gwen has a daughter.” Jack said.  
“Oh, that’s great.” DD said in excitement.  
“Ianto and I traveled the world for a while. I took Alice and Steven to Disney World.”  
DD smiled, “That’s great, I hope they had a great time.”  
“Steven loved it.” Jack said, DD could tell he was smiling. “When will I see you again?”  
“Soon.” DD said.  
“How soon?” Jack asked.  
“I’ll surprise you.” DD said grinning.  
“Looking forward to it.” Jack said.  
“Well I have to go, Dad and Amy are coming into the TARDIS, Amy’s never been inside yet.” DD said.  
“Oh I would love to see her reaction.” Jack said.  
DD grinned, “I’ll let you know. I miss you Jack.”  
“And I miss you. And those pretty eyes.” Jack said.  
DD giggled, “Love you.”  
“Love you.” Jack said.  
They hung up.   
Doctor went inside and watched Amy come inside.  
DD liked the look on Amy’s face.  
“Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.” Doctor said.  
“Come on say it, say it.” DD thought, she wanted to hear the line everybody says when they first step into the TARDIS.   
“I'm in my nightie.” Amy said.   
“Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?” Doctor asked.   
“You are so sure that I'm coming.” Amy said.   
“Yah, I am.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” Amy asked.   
“Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, do you?” Amy asked.   
“All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yah, you're coming.” Doctor said.   
“Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?” Amy asked.   
“It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago.” Doctor said.  
DD said, “Why, what's tomorrow?”   
“Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.” Amy said.   
“All right, then. Back in time for stuff.” Doctor said.   
It looked like Amy was starting to freak out.  
“Why me?” Amy asked.   
“Why not?” Doctor asked.   
“No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?” Doctor asked.   
“People always have a reason.” Amy said.   
“Do I look like people?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Amy said.   
“DD and I like human companionship. We start to annoy each other when it’s just the two of us for very long.” Doctor said.  
“You're lonely. That's it? Just that?” Amy asked.   
“Just that. Promise.” Doctor said.   
“Ok.” Amy said.   
“So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.” DD said.  
“I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true.” Amy said. “I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like mad people with a box.” She said to Doctor.   
“Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about us, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. We are definitely mad people with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything.”  
The girls smiled and Doctor started the TARDIS.   
Amy laughed with glee as she watched and felt the TARDIS dematerialize.


	40. Chapter 40

“Where are we?” Amy asked.  
“Space.” DD said with a grin.  
“Space?” Amy asked, “What space?”  
“Space, you know… space with planets and stars.” Doctor said.  
“How can we be in Space?” Amy asked.  
“We’re in the TARDIS, it can travel through Space and Time.” Doctor said.  
“But it doesn’t feel like space, we’re not floating in the air.” Amy said.  
“Well we’re not Astronauts, they haven’t figured out gravity in space yet.” DD said with a sigh.  
“This all still seems like a dream.” Amy said.  
Doctor and DD sighed.  
“We’re going to have to prove it to her.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and watched as her dad pulled Amy to the TARDIS door.  
“What are you doing?” Amy asked worried.  
“You’re going to love this.” Doctor said with a grin and he gently pushed Amy out of the TARDIS, she was scared for a moment but then realized Doctor had her ankle, she was floating in space, she could tell it was space, it felt different then Earth does.  
Doctor let her float for a few minutes then pulled her back in, “Come on Pond.”  
“Now do you believe?” DD asked.   
“Ok, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?” Amy asked.   
“I've extended the air shell. We're fine.” Doctor said.  
They looked down and saw a city.   
“Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations.”  
Doctor and DD grin, they are going to materialize on the city, they hurried to the console.  
“Doctor?” Amy called.   
“Migrating to the stars.” Doctor said.   
“DD?” Amy called.   
“Isn't that amazing?” Doctor asked.   
“Somebody.” Amy snapped.  
DD hurried to the door and opened it, Amy was hanging on to the TARDIS and looked scared.  
DD pulled her inside.   
“Well, come on you two. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home.” Doctor said.   
“Can we go out and see?” Amy asked.   
“Course we can. But first, there's a thing.” Doctor said.   
“A thing?” Amy asked then looked at DD in question.  
DD shrugged.   
“An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets.” Doctor said seriously.  
DD rolled her eyes at that.  
“Ooo, that's interesting.” Doctor said.   
“So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?” Amy asked.   
Amy and DD saw Doctor speaking to the little girl.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked.  
“The one rule he says he has always stuck to? He breaks it in the first two minutes of an adventure.” DD said with a smirk.   
Doctor jestered for them to join him.  
The girls hurried and exited the TARDIS.  
Amy looked surprised when she walked out.   
“I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future.” Amy said with a smile then frowned, “I've been dead for centuries.”   
“Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?” Doctor asked.   
“What's wrong?” Amy asked.   
“Yah, I don’t see anything wrong either.” DD said.  
“Come on, use your eyes. DD I know you’re rusty, Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?” Doctor asked.   
“Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles.” Amy said.   
“Says the girl in the nightie.” Doctor said.   
“Oh my God, I'm in my nightie.” Amy said.   
“Now, come on, look around you. Actually look.” Doctor said. “Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me.”   
He walked to a table and took a glass of water off of the table and set it on the floor and looked at it, then returned it to the table.   
“Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?” Doctor asked.   
“Why did you just do that with the water?” Amy asked.  
DD saw it. Her dad was right, there was something fishy going on.   
“Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?” Doctor asked.   
“Where?” Amy asked.   
“There.” Doctor said pointing to the little girl he tried to comfort earlier. She was crying silently.   
They walked to a bench and sat down to watch the little girl.  
“One little girl crying. So?” Amy said.   
“Crying silently.” DD said.   
“Children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that.” Doctor said.   
“Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about.” DD said.  
“Yes DD, you’re getting it. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state.” Doctor said.   
Mandy got up from the bench and walked to a lift.  
“Where'd she go?” Amy asked.   
“Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere.” Doctor said.  
Doctor gave Amy a colorful wallet.   
“But they're just things.” Amy said.  
“Look closly.” DD said, “They’re clean. Everything else is battered and filthy. Look around this place. No one has gone close to the booths, not a footprint within two feet of them.”   
“Ask Mandy why are people scared of the things in the booths?” Doctor said.  
“No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed.” Amy said.   
“It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?” Doctor asked. Amy glared at Doctor and looked away from him, “Ha ha, gotcha. Meet us back here in half an hour.”  
Doctor and DD stood up.   
“What are you going to do?” Amy asked.   
“What we always do. Stay out of trouble.” Doctor said.  
DD gave her dad a look.  
“Um… Badly.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?” Amy asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said with a grin then walked away with DD following.  
“Who are you kidding Dad? Your name should be The Get into Trouble Doctor.” DD joked.  
“Well I can try to stay out of trouble, first adventure in space and in the future with a brand new face, lets see if we can both stay out of trouble.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, she didn’t think either of them could, “So where are we going?”  
“Engine room.” Doctor said.  
They took out their sonic screwdrivers and they led them to the Engine Room. Doctor climbed down the ladder first followed by DD.  
“Do you hear that?” Doctor asked.  
“No.” DD said.  
“Exactly.” Doctor said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “That doesn’t make sense.”   
Doctor scanned the wall with his sonic screwdriver and wrinkled his face at the result he got.  
DD saw a glass of water on the floor. She squatted down and examined it.  
“Do you see it?” Doctor asked.  
“Kind of hard not to see it.” DD said.  
They heard footsteps and a woman in a mask appeared   
“The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor? Doctor’s Daughter?”   
“You know us?” Doctor asked.   
“Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass.” The woman said.   
“Who says we see anything?” Doctor asked.   
“Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?” The woman asked.   
“No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, we thought we'd take a look.” DD said.  
“It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was no engine at all.” Doctor said.   
“No engine at all.” The woman said at the same time as the Doctor.   
“But it's working. This ship is travelling though space.” DD said.  
“The impossible truth. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly.” The woman said.   
“How?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!” The woman gave Doctor a tracking device.   
“Who are you? How do we find you again?” Doctor asked.   
“I am Liz Ten, and I will find you.” Liz said and she disappeared when the lights blinked.  
“Well, she can disappear with style.” DD said impressed.  
Doctor looked down at the tracker to look for Amy.   
The tracker led them to a door that was open, the little girl Mandy was waiting on a bench.   
“Amy.” Doctor said.  
“You’ve got to find DD and the Doctor.” Amy on the screen said.  
Amy turned the message off.  
“What have you done?” Doctor asked.  
“I don’t know, my memory has been wiped.” Amy said.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the device on the ceiling, “Yah your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes.”   
“But why would I choose to forget?” Amy asked.   
“Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button.” Mandy said.   
“Did you?” DD asked.   
“I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years.” Mandy said.   
“And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action.” Doctor said.   
“How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?” Mandy asked.   
“Oh, DD and I are way worse than Scottish. We can't even see the movie. Won't play for us.” Doctor said.   
“It played for me.” Amy said.   
“The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human.” Doctor said.   
“Why not? You look human.” Amy said.  
“No, you look Time Lord. We came first.” DD said.   
“So there are other Time Lords, yah?   
“No. There were, but there aren't. Just DD and me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government.” Doctor said.  
Doctor hit the Protest button. The door slammed shut which locked Mandy out of the room and trapped Doctor, DD and Amy inside. The smiler inside the room turned its face into a scowl. The floor opened up.   
“Say wheee.” Doctor said with a grin.   
Amy screamed.  
“Woo hoo.” DD said going down the chute.  
They landed in slimy waste and something squishy.  
“Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel.” Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver.  
DD did the same with a disgusted look on her face.   
“Where are we?” Amy asked.   
“Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave.” Doctor said.   
“It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging.” Amy said with a disgusted look on her face.   
“Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship.” Doctor said touching the food and smelling it.  
“Why do you always do that?” DD asked.  
“It’s a Time Lord thing.” Doctor said, “You’ve always been icked out by it.”  
“I know.” DD said.   
“The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed.” Amy said.   
“But feeding what, though?” Doctor asked.   
“It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy.” Amy said.  
There was a noise that Doctor and DD heared. They both had worried looks on their faces.  
“Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So.” Doctor said putting his sonic screwdriver away.   
“It's a what?” Amy asked standing up.   
“The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place.” DD said and she was doing the same thing by grabbing onto her locket.   
“Go omm.” Doctor said.  
“Omm.” Amy said confused.   
“It's a tongue.” Doctor said as cheerful as he could to not freak Amy out.   
“A tongue?” Amy asked worried.   
“A tongue. A great big tongue.” Doctor said cheerful.   
“This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?” Amy screamed.   
“Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy.” Doctor asked.   
“We need to get out.” DD said.  
“How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach.” Doctor said, the beast made a noise, “Though not right now.”   
“Doctor, how do we get out?” Amy asked.   
“Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is.” A mouth full of big sharp teeth. “Closed for business.” Doctor said.   
“We could try, though.” DD said and she searched her pockets for one of her bombs, “We can blast our way out of here.”   
The beast started making noise and it was making the floor vibrate and they were losing their footing.  
“No, stop, don't move. Too late. It's started.” Doctor said.   
“What has?” Amy asked.   
“Swallow reflex.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD took out their screwdrivers.   
“What are you doing?” Amy asked.   
“We are vibrating the chemo-receptors.” Doctor said.   
“Chemo-what?” Amy asked.   
“The eject button.” DD said.   
“How does a mouth have an eject button?” Amy asked.   
“Think about it, keep your mouth closed!” DD said.   
They saw the wave of vomit coming towards them.  
“Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!” Doctor yelled.  
“Alonsy.” DD yelled.  
Amy screamed.  
They were carried to the overspill pipe.  
They all sat up.   
“There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick.” Doctor said scanning the door.  
“Where are we?” Amy asked.   
“Overspill pipe, at a guess.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, God, it stinks.” Amy said making a face.   
“Oh, that's not the pipe.” DD said.   
“Oh. Phew. Can we get out?” Amy asked.   
“One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?” Doctor asked.  
The Forget button lit up.   
“That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick.” Doctor said.  
Two of the smiler booths lit up.   
They walked towards the booths.   
“There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?” Doctor asked the smilers which then became frowners. “No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?” The Frowners began to scowl. “Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?”   
The booths opened up and the scowling looking things stood up and started going towards them.   
“Doctor?” Amy asked.  
They were backing up, DD was in the process of getting a couple bombs out.  
Liz stepped in front of the three and shot the scowlers.  
“Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask.” Doctor said.   
“You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten.” Liz said.   
“Hi.” Amy said shaking Liz’s hand.   
“Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave.” Liz said. Mandy came into the room.  
“How did you find us?” Doctor asked.   
“Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?” Liz asked.  
“You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it.” DD said.   
“No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject.” Liz said.   
“Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?” Doctor asked.   
“You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. Travels with a daughter who wears a strange necklace. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was.” Liz said.   
“Your family?” Doctor asked.  
There was a noise coming from the scowlers.   
“They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move.” Liz said.  
They hurried out of the room and were in a section called Sub 4.  
“The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two, she really liked DD. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you two on the same day.” Liz said.  
“Needless to say she wasn’t amused, she started Torchwood.” DD said with a smirk.  
“I’ve heard about Torchwood as well.” Liz said.  
“And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy.” Liz said.  
“They married, and no matter how hard she tried, I was not going to call her mum.” DD said.  
“You married the Virgin Queen?” Amy asked.  
“That was a long time ago, I was a different man back then.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Liz Ten.” Doctor said finally getting it.   
“Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!” Liz said and she shot the scowlers again. “I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule.”  
Liz led them to a cooridor, “ There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things.” Giant Tentacles beating against the bars. “Any ideas?”  
“I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root.” Amy said.   
“Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship.” Doctor said.   
“What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving.” Liz said.   
Doctor and DD were still staring at the tentacles.  
“This is sick.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked not hearing that DD spoke in a different language.   
“Oh, girls. We should never have come here.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD walked away after a moment, Amy followed.  
Liz led them to her apartments.  
“Why all the glasses?” Doctor asked.   
“To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what.” Liz said.   
“A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?” DD asked.   
“Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon.” Liz said.   
“How old were you when you came to the throne?” Doctor asked.   
“Forty. Why?” Liz asked.   
“What, you're fifty now? No way.” Amy said.   
“Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps.” Liz said.   
“And you always wear this in public?” DD asked picking up the mask.   
“Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting.” Liz said.   
“Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face.” DD said.   
“Yah? So what?” Liz asked.   
“Oh, Liz. So everything.” Doctor said.  
A few guards barged into the queen’s room.  
“What are you doing? How dare you come in here?” Liz said.   
“Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now.” A guard said.  
“Why would I do that?” Liz asked standing up.  
Peter’s head turned into a scowler.   
“How can they be Smilers?” Amy asked.   
“Half Smiler, half human.” Doctor said.   
“Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?” Liz asked.   
“The highest authority, Ma'am.” The guard said.   
“I am the highest authority.” Liz said.   
“Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am.” The guard said.   
“Where?” Liz asked.   
“The Tower, Ma'am.” The guard said.  
The half smiler half human guard led them to the Tower which was actually in a dungeon.  
“Doctor, where are we?” Amy asked.   
“The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon.” Doctor said.   
“Ma'am.” A man said.   
“Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do.” Liz said.  
“There's children down here. What's all that about?” DD asked.   
“Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky.” Hawthorne said.   
“Yah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle.” Doctor said.  
Everybody looked at the thing in the middle of the room. It was a giant electrode shocking what looked like a giant brain every couple seconds.  
“Bloody Monsters.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“I completely agree.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“What's that?” Liz asked.   
“Well, like I said, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly.” Doctor said.   
“Or?” Liz asked.   
“Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button.” Doctor said getting angry.   
“I don't understand.” Liz said.   
“Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear.” Doctor said sonicing a tentacle. They heard a screaming being tortured sound. It was horrible.  
“Stop it.” Liz ordered, she couldn’t handle it, “Who did this?”   
“We act on instructions from the highest authority.” Hawthorne said.   
DD walked over and picked up Liz’s mask that fit perfectly to her face, it was old, a few centuries old.  
“I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?” Liz asked.   
“Liz. Your mask.” DD said.   
“What about my mask?” Liz asked.   
“Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say.” DD said tossing her the mask.   
“Yah? It's an antique. So?” Liz said.   
“Yah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign.” Doctor said.  
“Nah, its ten years. I've been on this throne ten years.” Liz said.   
“Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here.” Doctor said leading Liz to a screen with two buttons, Forget and Abdicate.   
“What have you done?” Liz asked.   
“Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us.” Hawthorne said.   
The screen was turned on and a video of Liz showed up on the screen, “If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision.”  
“I voted for this. Why would I do that?” Amy asked.   
“Because you knew if we stayed here, we’d be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what we need to know.” Doctor scolded.   
“I don't even remember doing it.” Amy said.   
“You did it. That's what counts.” DD said.   
“I'm, I'm sorry.” Amy said.   
“Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home.” Doctor said walking away.   
“Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!” Amy said.   
“Yah, I know. You're only human.” Doctor said.   
“DD talk to him.” Amy begged.  
“Now is not the time.” DD said with a frown and started helping her dad do something very hard to do, well, easy to do, but hard to do it because it’s a difficult choice to make.  
“What are you doing?” Liz asked   
“The worst thing DD and I will ever do. We are going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it.” Doctor said.   
“That'll be like killing it.” Amy said.   
“Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more.” Doctor said.  
“I told you stories Amy. Of adventure and fun, I never told you the difficult choices that had to be made.” DD said.  
“There must be something we can do, some other way.” Liz said.   
“Nobody talk to me nobody talk to me.” Doctor said then started yelling, “Nobody human has anything to say to me today!”   
Doctor and DD got to work.   
“Dad give her one more chance, she doesn’t know the rules, the real rules not the fake ones you said about staying out of trouble.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“DD what she did.” Doctor started in Gallifreyan.  
“What she did was an accident, she thought she was doing the right thing.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
Doctor sighed and said in Gallifreyan, “I don’t have time to think about that right now, we need to help this poor creature.”  
Tears were forming in DD’s eyes, she tried batting them away, “I just wish there was another way.”  
Doctor looked at DD, “Go sit with Amy and Mandy, I can finish, it’s too much.”  
DD shook her head, “I can help.”  
“You have helped.” Doctor said kissing DD’s forehead, “This is a very horrible thing that needs to be done, it’s almost complete, please, I can finish on my own.”   
DD wiped away the tears that shed from her eyes.  
Doctor squeezed DD’s hand in reassurance then got back to work.  
DD walked towards the brain and just looked at it, her dad always said humans were fascinating and brilliant and fantastic, lately all that DD saw in humans were monsters.  
Children entered carrying parts, Mandy went up to one of the children and started talking to him.  
A tentacle rose up behind Mandy  
DD gasped and started hurrying towards the girl, the tentacle didn’t harm Mandy, just tapped her on the shoulder. Mandy started petting the tentacle.  
DD gasped.  
Amy looked at DD and saw what DD was going to do.  
“Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand.” Amy said and she dragged Liz to the voting button and forced Liz’s hand down on the Abdicate button.  
The whale roared. The starship started shaking briefly making everybody panic.  
“Amy, what have you done?” Doctor asked.  
“Nothing at all. Am I right?” Amy asked.   
“We've increased speed.” Hawthorne said.   
“Yah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help.” Amy said.   
“It's still here. I don't understand.” Liz said.   
“The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your race dead. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.” Amy said.   
A while later, Doctor and DD walked away from the humans, they were almost part of something so horrible, they almost killed the last of a species.   
They were on the observation deck.  
“What is it about humans that we cannot see?” DD asked. “I’ve lived with them for twelve years and I still do not understand.”  
Doctor sighed, “The human race… I do not have an answer for that.”  
Amy hurried towards Doctor and DD and held out Liz’s mask.  
“From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK.” Amy said.   
“Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship.” Doctor said.   
“You could have killed a Star Whale.” Amy said.   
“And you saved it. I know, I know.” Doctor said.   
“Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind.” Amy said.   
“But you couldn't have known how it would react.” DD said.   
“You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the last. Sound a bit familiar?” Amy asked with a grin.  
The three of them hugged.  
They hurried back to the TARDIS.  
“Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?” Amy asked.  
“We hate goodbyes.” DD said.   
“For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.   
“Sorry, what?” Amy asked.   
“Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones.” Doctor said.   
“You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?” Amy asked.   
“Once, a long time ago.” Doctor said.   
“What happened?” Amy asked.  
“Hello.” Doctor said.  
There was a ringing. A phone was ringing.  
“Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?” Amy asked.  
They entered the TARDIS.   
“People phone you?” Amy asked.   
“Well, it's a phone box.” DD said and she answered the phone on the console.  
“Hello? Dad it’s the Prime Minister.” DD said.  
“Which Prime Minster?” Doctor asked.  
“The Prime Minister? First the Queen and now the Prime Minster, you do get around.” Amy said.  
“Which Prime Minster? No British one is not going to cut it, yes we’ve met a lot of British Prime Ministers. Winston Churchill.”  
“Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?” Doctor asked taking the phone. “Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way.” Doctor grinned.  
“How many Prime Ministers do you know?” Amy asked.  
“Well there are too many that I know to name.” Doctor said.  
“I’ve met four.” DD said, “Churchill, Jones, Saxon, Green.”  
“Saxon? I don’t think I remember him.” Amy said.  
“He went mad early in his term, they got rid of him fast.” Doctor said.  
“Well, before we see Winston again, I think we should all find our bedrooms.” DD said with a grin.  
“Bedrooms?” Amy asked, “There are bedrooms in the TARDIS?”  
“Of course there are, where else do you think we were going to sleep?” DD asked.  
“I… really didn’t think of that.” Amy said.  
“Well come on then.” DD said with a grin, “I can’t wait to shower and change clothes.”  
“Change of clothes, yes that would be a good thing, I really don’t want to meet Churchill in my nightie.” Amy said.  
The two girls excitedly went searching for their bedrooms.  
Amy found her bedroom first. The walls were decorated with apples with smiles on them.   
“That’s the TARDIS’s sense of humor.” DD said with a grin.  
“I like it.” Amy said.  
They found DD’s, DD’s bedroom on one side looked like Gallifrey, on another side it looked like Gumai Beara and on another side it looked like Torchwood with smiling pictures of Suzie, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Jack. DD smiled at that.  
“Is that Torchwood?” Amy asked.  
DD nodded, “Those three are dead, Gwen has a baby girl, Ianto and Jack have each other when I’m not around.”  
“Jack and Ianto are.” Amy started.  
“Yah.” DD said.  
“But Jack is your.” Amy started.  
“Yah.” DD said.  
“How?” Amy asked.  
“A species of Alien and a marriage beam. The beam hit Jack and I which automatically married us, there were no I do’s no you may kiss the bride. We were just… married. And we have to act like a married couple or our hearts break.” DD said.  
“That must be horrible.” Amy said, “Having to pretend like that.”  
“Oh we’re not pretending. Oh that was the alien’s purpose to break our hearts, but Jack and I… we do have feelings for each other, I mean not madly in love feelings… I think he feels that way towards Ianto. But Jack does love me, and… well, even before he was immortal I’ve… well, had a crush on him. He tells me all the time that I have pretty eyes. I melt every time he says it and he knows it.” DD was smiling thinking about Jack.  
Amy smiled.  
After everybody got cleaned up and into clean clothes, Doctor had the TARDIS materialize in a filing room.  
When Doctor opened the door, three soldiers had their weapons pointed at them.  
“Amy? Winston Churchill.” Doctor introduced Amy to the Prime Minister.   
“Doctor. Is it you?” Churchill asked.   
“Oh, Winston, my old friend.” Doctor was going to shake his hand but Churchill beckoned his hand wanting the key.   
“Ah, every time.” Doctor chuckled.   
“What's he after?” Amy asked.   
“TARDIS key.” DD said, “It’s nice to see you again Prime Minster.”  
“Doctor’s Daughter?” Churchill asked.  
“The one and only.” DD said with a grin.  
“Beautiful every time I see you.” Churchill said with a smile.  
DD chuckled, “You’re still not getting the key.”   
“Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved.” Churchill said.   
“Ah, doesn't work like that.” Doctor said.   
“Must I take it by force?” Churchill asked.   
“I'd like to see you try.” Doctor stared down Churchill.   
“At ease.” Churchill said.   
“So, you rang?” Doctor asked.  
They followed Churchill into the Corridor.  
“So you've changed your face again.” Churchill said, “Both of you did since the last time I saw you.”   
“Yah, we, had a bit of work done.” Doctor said.   
“Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?” Amy asked excited.   
“Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.” Doctor said.   
“You're late, by the way.” Churchill said.  
“Requisitions, sir.” A young woman said handing Churchill a clipboard and pen.   
“Excellent.” Churchill said.   
“Late?” Doctor asked checking his watch.   
“I rang you a month ago.” Churchill said.   
“Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in.” Doctor said.  
“See Dad. I told you to let me drive.” DD said.  
“Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps.” Churchill said.   
“No, sir. Fine, sir.” The woman said with a fake smile.   
“Action this day, Breen. Action this day.” Churchill said.   
“Yes, sir.” The woman said walking away.   
“Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them.” A man said going up to the Prime Minister.  
“We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?” Churchill asked.   
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“I have something to show you.” Churchill said.  
They stepped into a lift and Churchill was smoking a cigar in Doctor’s face. The three Time Travelers didn’t like it.   
“We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace.” Churchill said finally taking that gross thing out of his mouth.   
“Such as?” Doctor asked.   
“Follow me.” Churchill said.  
They stepped out of the lift and onto the roof. There were sandbags lining the rooftop. They spotted a white coated scientist wearing an army helet looking at the sky with binoculars.   
“Wow.” Amy said looking around.   
“Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project.” Churchill said.  
Doctor gave him the V for Victory salute.   
“How do you do?” Bracewell said then went back to what he was looking at with his binoculars.   
A bomb exploded close by and the three Time Travelers looked out at the city, there were zeplanes everywhere.  
“Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's.” Amy started.  
“History.” Doctor said.  
“Wait a minute, Dad, Churchill said he will grasp anything with both hands to give him leverage, what if he uses.” DD started.  
“I know what you’re thinking and that’s not going to happen. They’ve come and gone already.” Doctor said.  
“What are you two talking about?” Amy asked.  
“Last time we came to this time, something happened to DD and it still haunts her.” Doctor said.  
“What happened?” Amy asked.  
DD sighed, “I turned into a gasmask zombie.”   
“How?” Amy asked.  
Before anybody could answer, Churchill yelled, “Ready, Bracewell?”   
“Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!” Bracewell yelled and energy bolts zoomed out towards approaching Nazi planes. The bolts hit each one.  
Bracewell turned around with a triumphant smile.   
“What was that?” Amy asked.  
DD gasped, she knew that sound.   
“That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like.” Doctor said and looked at DD who had a worried look on her face, “Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!” Doctor demanded running up the stairs to Bracewell followed by DD.   
“Advance.” Bracewell said.  
“Our new secret weapon. Ha!” Churchill said with triumph.  
To Doctor’s and DD’s horror, A Dalek came into view, it was khaki colored and had a Union Flag painted on it.   
Doctor’s and DD’s hearts were pounding.  
“What do you think? Quite something, eh?” Churchill said.   
“What are you doing here?” Doctor asked   
“I am your soldier.” The Dalek said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“I am your soldier.” The Dalek said.   
“Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know.” Doctor said.   
“Your identity is unknown.” The Dalek said.  
“Ok then what about me? You’ve seen me before.” DD said coming up to the Dalek.  
“Identity unknown.” The Dalek said again.   
“Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides.” Bracewell said.   
“Your what?” Doctor and DD asked at the same time.   
“You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can.” Bracewell said.   
“Yes.” The Dalek said.  
“Until the Germans have been utterly smashed.” Bracewell said.   
“Yes.” The Dalek said.   
“And what is your ultimate aim?” Bracewell asked.   
“To win the war.” The Dalek said.  
Doctor and DD hurried down the stairs.  
“Winston we need to talk to you in private.” Doctor said looking serious.  
“We can go into my office. What is this about?” Churchill asked.  
“Those Ironsides are not Ironsides, they’re Daleks.” DD said.  
“What is a Dalek?” Churchill asked.  
“That thing.” DD said pointing.  
They hurried to Churchill’s office.  
“I assure you, they are Ironsides, Bracewell created them, look he has the blueprints on how he created them.” Churchill said.   
“They're Daleks. They're called Daleks.” Doctor said slamming his hands on the Blueprints.   
“They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them.” Churchill said.   
“Invented them? Oh, no, no, no.” DD said.   
“Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius.” Churchill said.   
“A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to.” Amy started.   
“Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien.” Doctor said.   
“Alien.” Churchill said.  
One of the Daleks glided past the opened door looking inside.   
“And totally hostile.” DD said.   
“Precisely. They will win me the war.” Churchill said.  
They followed Churchill into a corridor.   
“Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?” Doctor asked.   
“When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true.” Churchill said.  
“Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them.” DD said.   
“But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand.” Churchill said.   
“We are imagining.” Doctor said.  
A Dalek passed them carrying a dispatch box.  
“Amy, tell him.” Doctor said.   
“Tell him what?” Amy asked.   
“About the Daleks.” Doctor said.   
“What would I know about the Daleks?” Amy asked.   
“Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that.” Doctor said.  
“Dad I checked on Amy every time something bad happened, she does not remember the Daleks, Cybermen, Saxon, Titanic flying towards Buckingham Palace, the Sycorax spaceship, Adipose, nothing that has happened on Earth, none of Leadworth knows anything.” DD said, “The first time she’s seen anything Alien was Prisoner Zero.”  
“Really? You do not remember anything?” Doctor asked Amy.  
“No, sorry.” Amy said.   
“That's not possible.” Doctor said.  
They entered a map room where there were a lot of telephones and people talking.   
“So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, let's just ask, shall we?” Amy suggested and she walked towards a Dalek.   
“Amy. Amelia!” Doctor said.  
Amy tapped on a Dalek’s shell. The Dalek turned around to look at her.   
“Can I be of assistance?” The Dalek asked.   
“Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?” Amy asked.   
“I am your soldier.” The Dalek said.   
“Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?” Amy asked.   
“Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.” The Dalek said.  
Doctor went up to Churchill and took his cigar out of his mouth.   
“Winston. Winston, please.” Doctor said.   
“We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist.” Churchill said.   
“Wait till the Daleks get started.” Doctor said.   
“Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame.” Churchill said.   
“Yeah. Try the Earth in flames.” DD said.   
“I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart.” Churchill said.   
“You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope.” Doctor said.   
“But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now.” Churchill said.   
“Can I be of assistance?” A Dalek asked DD.  
“Shut it.” DD said.   
“Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them.” Doctor said.   
“If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation.” Churchill said.  
A siren sounded.  
“Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now.” Churchill said then turned away and left followed by a Dalek.  
DD was very nervous, she was fiddling with her locket.   
“Doctor, DD, it's the All Clear. You ok?” Amy asked walking up to them.   
“What does hate look like, Amy?” Doctor asked.   
“Hate?” Amy asked.   
“It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it.” Doctor said walking out of the room.  
“Where’s he going?” Amy asked.  
“To find Bracewell.” DD said, “Come on.”  
They followed the Doctor down to a Laboratory.   
“All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them.” Doctor said.  
“Just doing my bit.” Bracewell said.   
“Not bad for a Paisley boy.” Amy said.   
“Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear.” Bracewell said with a chuckle.   
“How did you do it? Come up with the idea?” Doctor asked.   
“How does the muse of invention come to anyone?” Bracewell asked.   
“But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?” DD asked.   
“Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath.” Bracewell said.   
“And are these your ideas or theirs?” Doctor asked looking over the papers for a moment and then throwing them over his shoulder.   
“Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are.” Bracewell said.  
A Dalek brought Bracewell his tea.   
“Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior.” Bracewell said.   
“I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich.” Churchill said.   
“Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too.” DD said.   
“Would you care for some tea?” A Dalek asked.  
Doctor knocked the tray from the Dalek’s probe. “Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?”   
“We seek only to help you.” The Dalek said.  
“To do what?” DD asked.   
“To win the war.” The Dalek said.   
“Really? Which war?” Doctor asked.   
“I do not understand.” The Dalek said.   
“This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?” Doctor asked.   
“I do not understand. I am your soldier.” The Dalek said.   
“Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself.” Doctor said and he picked up a huge spanner and started hitting the Dalek.   
“Doctor, what the devil?” Churchill asked.   
“You do not require tea?” The Dalek asked.  
“Of course we do not want tea.” DD snapped.   
“Stop him! Prime Minister, please.” Bracewell begged.   
“Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious.” Churchill said.   
“Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do.” Doctor said.   
“I must protest.” Bracewell said.   
“What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!” Doctor yelled.   
“Doctor, be careful.” Amy said.   
“Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier.” The Dalek said.   
“You are our enemy! And we are yours. You are everything DD and I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. We sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“I am Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said.  
“And you are the Daleks.” Doctor and DD said at the same time and they kicked both Daleks so they went backwards a few feet.   
“Correct. Review testimony.” A Dalek said to another Dalek.   
“I am the Doctor. I am Doctor’s Daughter. And you are the Daleks.” Testimony reviewed.  
“Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?” Doctor asked.   
“Transmitting testimony now.” A Dalek said.   
“Transmit what, where?” Doctor asked.   
“Testimony accepted.” A Dalek said.   
“Get back, all of you.” DD said.   
“Marines! Marines, get in here.” Churchill called.  
Two Marines entered with their weapons, they were exterminated.   
“Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides.” Bracewell said.   
“We are the Daleks.” A Dalek said.   
“But I created you.” Bracewell said.   
“No.” A Dalek said and it blew off Bracewell’s left had, it sparked and there were wires poking out. “We created you.”   
“Victory. Victory. Victory.” The Daleks cheered then teleported away.   
“What just happened?” Amy asked.   
“We wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. DD and I were their plan.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other, then Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and ran.   
“Hey!” Amy said.   
Amy followed Doctor and DD into the filing room where the TARDIS was.  
“Testimony accepted. That's what they said. Our testimony.” Doctor said.   
“Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?” Amy asked.   
“This is what DD and I do. Yah.” Doctor said.  
“And it's dangerous, so you wait here.” DD said.   
“What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?” Amy asked.   
“Safe as it gets around us.” DD said.  
Doctor and DD hurried into the TARDIS and made it dematerialize.  
“DD set the scanner on search.” Doctor ordered.  
“Way ahead of you.” DD said. “Come on, come on… bingo, got them… Ok so what do you think of bombs?”  
“Still hate them, you’re still making bombs?” Doctor asked.  
“I changed my face, I haven’t changed any of my likes and dislikes or personality.” DD said.  
“Well get rid of them, we cannot seem like a threat.” Doctor said.  
“We’re facing the Daleks, they know we’re a threat.” DD said.  
“Get rid of them.” Doctor ordered.  
The TARDIS materialized onto the Dalek ship.  
“How are we going to stop them?” DD asked.  
“With this.” Doctor said holding a Jammy Dodger biscuit.  
“You have got to be kidding.” DD said.  
“Just play along.” Doctor said.  
They stepped out of the TARDIS.  
“How about that cuppa now, then?” Doctor asked.   
“It is the Doctor.” The gold Dalek said.  
“And his daughter.” Another Dalek said.   
“Exterminate.” A Dalek said.   
“Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it.” Doctor said holding out the biscuit.  
“You would not use such a device.” A Dalek said.   
“Try me.” Doctor said.  
“You wouldn’t risk your daughter’s life.” Another Dalek said.  
“Again, try me.” Doctor said.   
A Dalek rolled closer.   
“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom!” Doctor said.  
The Dalek backed up.  
“Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished.” DD said.   
“One ship survived.” A Dalek said.   
“And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying.” Doctor said.   
“We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices.” A Dalek said.   
“Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?” Doctor asked.   
“It is our past, and our future.” The Dalek said.   
“Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?” DD asked.   
“It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one.” The Gold Dalek said.   
“Ok, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?” Doctor asked.   
“It was… necessary.” A Dalek said.  
“But why?” DD asked.  
“I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek.” Doctor said.   
“A solution was devised.” The Dalek said.   
“Yes, yes, yes. DD and Me. Our testimonies. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise us. The Two Time Lords left. The Daleks' greatest enemies. It would accept our words. Our recognition of you.” Doctor said.  
DD saw the Dalek going over to the machine, “What are you doing?”   
“Withdraw now, or the city dies in flames.” The Gold Dalek said.   
“Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London.” DD said.   
“Watch as the humans destroy themselves.” The Gold Dalek said.  
The Daleks turned the lights on London.   
“Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct.” Doctor threatened with the cookie.   
“Stalemate, Doctor, Doctor’s Daughter. Leave us and return to Earth.” A Dalek said.   
“Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?” Doctor asked.   
“Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again.” A Dalek said.   
“No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't.” Doctor said.   
There was a noise coming from the Progenitor.  
“We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Time Lords, a new Dalek paradigm.” A Dalek said.   
Five Daleks glided out from the Progenitor. They were each a different color, White, Blue, Yellow, Neon, Orange.   
“The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race.” A Dalek said.   
“All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks.” The Old Daleks cheered.  
“Yes, you are inferior.” The White Dalek said.   
“Yes.” A Dalek said.   
“Then prepare.” The White Dalek said.   
“We are ready.” The Daleks said.   
“Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate.” The White Dalek said and the brightly colored Daleks Exterminated the Khaki and gold colored Daleks.   
“Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?” Doctor asked.  
“With friends like those, who needs enemies?” DD said.  
The Daleks faced Doctor and DD.   
“You are the Doctor and Doctor’s Daughter. You must be exterminated.” The White Dalek said.  
Doctor glared and held out the Jammy Dodger again. “Don't mess with me, sweetheart.”   
“We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme.   
“Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job.” DD said.   
“I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme.” Doctor said. “Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity.”   
“And your daughter and yourself.” White Dalek said.   
“Occupational hazard.” Doctor said.   
“Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent.” The Blue Dalek said.  
Doctor age the Jammer Dodger, “All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea.”  
An alarm started going off.   
“Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles.” The Blue Dalek said.   
“What have the humans done?” White Dalek asked.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said reading another scanner.   
“Explain. Explain. Explain.” White Dalek demanded.   
“Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over.” A Pilot said over the speakers.   
“Oh ho! Winston, you beauty.” Doctor said happily.   
“Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over.” The Pilot said.   
“Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship.” Doctor said.  
“Blow it up. Over.” DD said with a grin.   
“Exterminate the Doctor and his daughter.” White Dalek demanded.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they ran towards the TARDIS while dodging the Daleks’ missiles.   
Doctor and DD were listening to the whole thing, they lost all the Pilots except for Danny Boy.  
“Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over.” The Pilot said.   
“The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over.” Doctor said.   
“Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over.” The Pilot said.  
Doctor disrupted the Dalek shields.   
“I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over.” The Pilot said.   
The Pilot destroyed the energy pulse that made the lights stay on over London.  
“Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack.” The Pilot said.   
“The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over.” Doctor said.   
“What about you two, Doctor?” The Pilot asked.   
“We'll be ok.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The Daleks came on the screen.   
“Doctor, call off your attack.” The White Dalek said.   
“Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end.” Doctor said.   
“Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth.” The White Dalek said.   
“I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card.” Doctor said.   
“Bracewell is a bomb.” The White Dalek said.   
“You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body.” Doctor said.   
“His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android.” The White Dalek said.   
“No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all.” Doctor said.   
“Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below.” The White Dalek said. “The Earth will die screaming.”   
“Yah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks.” Doctor said.   
“Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks. Or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose.” The White Dalek said.  
“Dad there are two of us here, let me use my bombs and destroy these Daleks and you go stop the Bracewell bomb.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“You will die too.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan, “Without the TARDIS you cannot escape and you will die as well, I will not allow that.”  
“Occupational hazard.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“No.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan, “And that is final.”  
Doctor got on the communicator.   
“The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw.” Doctor said.   
“Say again, sir. Over.” The Pilot said.   
“Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out.” Doctor said.  
“But sir.” The Pilot said.   
“There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over.” Doctor said.  
DD set the TARDIS coordinates back to the filing room they were in before.  
Once the TARDIS materialized, Doctor and DD ran out of the TARDIS and hurried to the map room, Doctor punched Bracewell in the jaw, knocking him down. DD thinks her dad hurt his hand more than he hurt Bracewell’s jaw.  
“Doctor.” Amy said shocked.  
“Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Bracewell asked.   
“There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down.” DD said taking out her sonic screwdriver and opened up Bracewell’s torso.  
Doctor pushed DD out of the way and scanned Bracewell’s metal torso with his screwdriver. One of the segments of a circle on his torso turned yellow which meant caution.   
“Well?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before.” Doctor said.   
“So what, they've wired him up to detonate?” Amy asked.   
“Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red.” Doctor said.   
“So get out of my way, I’m the bomb expert here.” DD said pushing her dad out of the way.  
“There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one.” Amy said.   
“Not always.” DD said.   
“It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War.” Churchill said.   
“Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, I really don't think this is the time.” Bracewell said.   
“It’s the perfect time, prove that you are human and not a machine. A machine does not have feelings. A human does, it’s one of the wonderful things about humans that Dad and I find fascinating.” DD said.  
“My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm.” Bracewell said.  
“And your parents? Come on, tell me.” Doctor said.   
“Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever.” Bracewell said.   
“What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now.” Doctor said.   
“It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left.” Bracewell said sad.  
There were two red segments, one yellow segment and two blue segments. What Doctor was doing wasn’t helping.   
“Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks.” Doctor said.   
“It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much.” Bracewell said.  
“And it’s not working… Bracewell listen, don’t think about the hurt… love… think of the love. My favorite human trait is their ability to love, the Daleks have no concept of love. You loved your parents yah?”  
“Very much so.” Bracewell said.  
“Think about that, who else did you love?” DD asked.  
“I… I don’t know.” Bracewell said.  
“Ok… what about fancied?” Amy asked, “Ever fancied somone you know you shouldn’t?”   
Bracewell smiled, “I really shouldn't talk about her.”   
“Oh. There's a her.” Amy said.  
The yellow turned back to a blue.  
“What was her name?” DD asked with a smile.   
“Dorabella.” Bracewell said.   
“Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name.” Doctor said.   
“What was she like, Edwin?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella.” Bracewell said with a smile.  
All of the segments that were red turned to blue and stayed blue.   
“Welcome to the human race.” Doctor said and turned to Churchill, “ You're brilliant.” He turned to Bracewell, “You’re brilliant.” He turned to DD and kissed her on the forehead, “You’re brilliant.” He turned to Amy and kissed her on the forehead, “And you’re brilliant.”   
“Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks.” Doctor said.  
DD hurried after Doctor.   
“Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late.” Bracewell said. “Gone. They've gone.”   
“No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again.” Doctor yelled.   
“No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.” Bracewell said.   
“Doctor, it's ok. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?” Amy asked.  
Doctor looked like he was in a state of shock.   
“I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth, they knew I wasn’t going to risk DD’s life. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.” Doctor said.  
“But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it.” Amy asked.   
“No, it's not too shabby.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Dad, we’ve defeated them before. We will do so again.” DD said hugging her Dad.  
Doctor smiled at DD.   
“It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar.” Churchill offered Doctor.   
“No.” Doctor declined.   
A while later, Doctor and DD snuck down into the lab to destroy all of the alien technology that Churchill did not need at his disposal.  
“Where’s Doctor and DD?” Amy asked.  
“Tying up loose ends. We’ve taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.” Doctor said.  
They walked towards Churchill and Amy. They finally got their tea.  
“Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours.” Churchill said.  
“Exactly.” DD said and took a sip of tea.   
“But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?” Churchill said.   
“Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.” Doctor said.   
“Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you.” Churchill said.   
“No it doesn’t.” DD said.  
“The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill.” Doctor said with a grin and did the victory salute.   
“It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always.” Churchill said with a smile.   
“Too right.” Doctor said.   
“Goodbye, Doctor.” Churchill said.   
“Oh, shall we say adieu?” Doctor asked.  
Doctor and Churchill embraced.   
“Indeed. Goodbye, DD.” Churchill said hugging DD as well.  
“It was very good seeing you again Winston.” DD said with a smile.  
“And you.” Churchill said with a smile then turned to Amy, “Goodbye, Miss Pond.”  
“It's, it's been amazing, meeting you.” Amy said with a smile.   
“I'm sure it has.” Churchill said.  
Amy kissed Churchill on the cheek, he smiled and started walking away.   
Oi, Churchill. Tardis key.” Amy said with her hand out, “The one you just took from the Doctor.”   
“Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me.” Churchill said returning the key to Amy. “KBO” Churchill turned around to leave again.  
“Oi.” DD said, “Not so fast.”  
Churchill turned around again looking confused.  
“Sonic screwdriver.” DD said with her hand out.  
Churchill sighed and handed over DD’s sonic screwdriver, “I cannot get away with anything from you lot today.”  
“Nope.” Amy and DD said.  
“Besides, purples not your color.” DD said.  
Doctor checked to see if he had his sonic, which he did.  
DD checked to see if she had her key, which she did.  
Doctor soniced Churchill just in case he was hiding anything else.  
Doctor sighed and put his hand out, “Psychic paper.”  
Churchill sighed and handed over Doctor’s Psychic paper.”  
“Trust us, you do not need alien tech to win this.” DD said.  
“But it would make things so simpler.” Churchill said.  
“Goodbye Winston.” All three time travelers said at once.  
Churchill sighed, “Goodbye.”  
Doctor had his hand out for the key Amy got from Churchill.  
Amy sighed and handed it over.  
The three of them walked down to the laboratory to talk to Bracewell.  
“I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come.” Bracewell said.   
“Moment?” Doctor asked.   
“It's time to de-activate me.” Bracewell said.   
“Is it? Oh. Er, yah.” Doctor said.   
“You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.” Bracewell said.   
“No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?” Doctor asked the girls.   
“More like fifteen.” Amy said.   
“Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” Amy said.   
“Fifteen minutes?” Bracewell asked.   
“More like twenty.” DD said, “Remember that urgent thing we’ve got to see, it’s going to take at least twenty.”  
“Very well, I shall wait here and prepare myself.” Bracewell said.   
“That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?” Amy asked.   
“Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?” Doctor asked.   
“Dorabella.” Bracewell said.   
“Dorabella. On no account go looking for her.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, “Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour.”  
Bracewell finally understood and he smiled, “Thank you. Thank you, Doctor.”  
“Come along, girls.” Doctor said with a smile and they headed towards the room where the TARDIS was at.   
“So, you have enemies then?” Amy said. “DD never told me that.”  
“There’s a lot of things I never told you, you were a kid.” DD said.   
“Everyone's got enemies.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.” Amy said.   
“Suppose so.” Doctor said.  
“Yep.” DD said.   
“And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.” Amy said.   
“Yep. Very. Is that a problem?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.” Amy asked.   
“We are always worried about the Daleks.” Doctor said.  
“It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.” Amy said.  
“It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.” Doctor said.   
“Me?” Amy asked.   
“You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should.” DD said.


	41. Chapter 41

The next place they visited was a museum. Doctor and DD were more excited then Amy.  
“Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next.” Amy said. “How can you two be so excited about museums?”  
“Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever.” DD said.   
“You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?” Amy asked.   
“Wrong. Very wrong.” Doctor said.  
“No, that one is right.” DD said.  
“No, its wrong.” Doctor said, “Look at it closer.”  
“Hmm, you’re right, it’s wrong… but they almost got it right.” DD said.  
“Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned and she hurried to something that was one of hers.  
“Jack and I used this back in 2001.” DD said with a grin. “And look at this, I invented this. Some of the parts are missing but that’s to be expected, the building blew up.”  
“Oh, I see. It's how you two keep score.” Amy said.   
Doctor was staring at a box very intently.  
DD and Amy went over to it.  
“Oh great, an old box.” Amy said, “Is this one of yours as well?”   
“It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box.” Doctor said.   
“What's a Home Box?” Amy asked.   
“Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data.” DD said looking down at the language written on the box and chuckled.   
“So?” Amy asked, “DD what’s so funny?”   
“The writing, the graffiti. Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.” Doctor said.  
“Dad and I can read it.” DD said trying not to smirk. “Dad made sure I knew how to speak and read Gallifreyan, he had me studying for weeks. I had to learn everything about our people.”  
“There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods.” Doctor said.   
“What does it say?” Amy asked.   
“Hello, sweetie.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
DD started laughing, she couldn’t hold it in, she knew who it was and it was just too dang funny.  
“Well I’m glad you find that funny.” Doctor said.  
“Yes I do.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to break the glass and steal the home box, an alarm started going off and guards started chasing the three of them back to the TARDIS.   
Doctor hooked the home box up to the console.  
“Why are we doing this?” Amy asked.   
“Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working.” Doctor said.  
They saw River Song on the screen, she winked at the camera then they saw her trapped.  
“The party's over, Doctor Song.” They heard someone say. “Yet still you're on board.”   
“Sorry, Alistair.” River said. “I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination.”   
“Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution.” Alistair said.   
“Triple seven five Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.” River said.  
Doctor inputted the coordinates.   
“What was that? What did she say?” Amy asked.  
“Coordinates.” Doctor said.  
“Acorn?” Amy asked.  
“Acorn.” DD said.   
“Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to.” River said.  
Doctor made the TARDIS materialize in River’s flight in space path.  
“Whoo, Keep her steady DD.” Doctor said.  
“Yep.” DD said keeping the TARDIS steady so she wouldn’t rotate anymore.  
Doctor opened the door, held out his hand and River Song sailed in. She landed on top of him. She was wearing an evening gown.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked confused, she crossed her arms.   
“River?” Doctor asked.  
River stood up and looked outside, “Follow that ship.”  
DD got the TARDIS moving again.  
“They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close.” River said.   
“I'm trying.” Doctor said.   
“Use the stabilisers.” River said.   
“There aren't any stabilisers.” Doctor said.   
“The blue switches.” River said.   
“Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers.” River said, “DD press them.”  
DD did as she was told and the TARDIS stopped shaking.   
“Good girl, See?” River said.   
“Yah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers.” Doctor pouted.   
“Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?” Amy asked.   
“You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!” Doctor said still pouting, he went and sat in his captain’s seat.   
“Ok. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side.” River said.  
“And we didn’t jerk around.” DD said.  
“And we didn’t jerk around.” River said with a smile.  
“Parked us? We haven't landed.” Doctor said.   
“Of course we've landed. I just landed her.” River said.   
“But, it didn't make the noise.” Doctor said.  
“What noise?” River asked.   
“You know, the.” Doctor made a wheezing noise.  
“It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on.” River said.   
“Yah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise.” Doctor said.  
“I have to agree with Dad, that noise brings people hope… but… it is interesting knowing how that noise is made, the breaks… wow.”  
“Come along. Let's have a look.” Doctor said.   
“No, wait. Environment checks.” River said looking at the scanner.   
“Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks.” Doctor said sarcastically and opened up the TARDIS door and looked out, “Nice out.”   
“We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that.” River started but Doctor interrupted.   
“We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later.” Doctor said.   
“He thinks he's so hot when he does that.” River said annoyed.   
“How come you can fly the Tardis?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, I had lessons from the very best.” River said.   
“Well, yah.” Doctor said with a proud grin.   
“It's a shame you were busy that day.” River said.  
“Well then who else could have taught you?” Doctor asked.  
“Your daughter of course.” River said with a grin, “Right then, why did they land here?”   
“They didn't land.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry?” River asked.   
“You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed.” Doctor said.  
River went outside the TARDIS and Doctor shut the door.   
“Explain who is that and how did she do that museum thing?” Amy asked.   
“It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go.” Doctor said setting coordinates.  
“Oh come on Dad.” DD said pushing buttons to stop the TARDIS from leaving.  
“What are you doing?” Amy asked.   
“Leaving. DD stop it. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go.” Doctor said.   
“Are you basically running away?” Amy asked.   
“Yep.” Doctor said. “DD stop it, you’re going to break the TARDIS.”  
“No I’m not.” DD said, “We’re not leaving.”  
“Yes we are.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” Amy asked.   
“Because she's the future. My future.” Doctor said.  
“Our future.” DD said. “Aparently I’m in it.”  
“Our future.” Doctor said.   
“Can you run away from that?” Amy asked.   
“I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me.” Doctor said.  
“You sound like a little kid.” DD said.   
“Hang on, is that a planet out there?” Amy asked.   
“Yes, of course it's a planet.” Doctor said.   
“You promised me a planet. Five minutes?” Amy asked.   
“Ok, five minutes.” Doctor said.   
“Yes!” Amy said excited.  
DD grinned and she and Amy hurried out of the TARDIS.   
“But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything.” Doctor said.  
They stepped out of the TARDIS and River was looking at the burning wreck of a spaceship.  
“What caused it to crash? Not me.” River said.   
“Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors.” Doctor said.   
“A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them.” River said.   
“About what?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries.” River said taking out her communicator.   
“Aren't you going to introduce us?” Amy asked.   
“Amy Pond, Professor River Song.” Doctor said, he still sounded annoyed.   
“Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers.” River said with a grin.   
“Yah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum.” Amy said.   
“Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, Doctor and DD. its how they keeps score, like father like daughter.” River said.   
“I know.” Amy said.   
“It's hilarious, isn't it?” River said with a smirk.   
“I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship.” Doctor said.   
“And you are so wrong.” River said.  
“She’s got a point, the last two times.” DD said. “You came when she called.”  
“Just how it always is.” River said with a smile, “There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die.”  
Doctor and DD were interested.  
“Now he's listening.” River said and got on her communicator, “You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal.” River was walking farther from them then turned around, “Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.”  
She was holding her communicator up in the air.  
Doctor grudgingly took out his screwdriver and soniced the device.   
“Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her.” Amy said with a grin.   
“We have a minute. Shall we?” River asked taking out her diary.   
“Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?” River asked.  
“No.” DD said.   
“What's the book?” Amy asked.   
“Stay away from it.” Doctor said.   
“What is it though?” Amy asked.   
“Her diary.” Doctor said.   
“Our diary.” River corrected.   
“Her past, DD’s and my… future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order.” Doctor said.   
Before anything else was said, four tornados kicked up dust and turned into four soldiers.  
One of the soldiers walked towards River.  
“You promised me an army, Doctor Song.” The soldier said.   
“No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, he would be the equivalent of an army, this is Doctor’s Daughter which would give you the equivalent of an army and a half.” River said.  
“Im the equivalent of half an army? Not bad.” DD said with a grin.  
“Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?” Octavian asked.   
“Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?” River asked.  
Doctor and DD looked at River, then looked at each other thinking the same thing.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s and Amy’s hands and pulled them to the TARDIS.  
“What are you doing?” Amy asked.  
“Dad don’t you dare.” DD said.  
“It’s too dangerous for you two.” Doctor said.  
“But I’m the equivlant of half an army.” DD protested.  
“What are Weeping Angels?” Amy asked.  
“DD it’s too dangerous, you and Amy must stay in the TARDIS.” Doctor said pushing them inside and locking the TARDIS door.  
DD began pounding on the door, “Dad let us out.”  
“What are Weeping Angels?” Amy asked.  
“Evil.” DD said.  
“Have you encountered them?” Amy asked.  
DD nodded, “Once.”  
“How come you’ve never told me?” Amy asked.  
“Amy, I told you, there’s a lot I never told you.” DD said.  
“I feel like I’m out of the loop.” Amy said.  
“That’s what makes everything an adventure, now lets get out of here.” DD said.  
“But he’s locked the door.” Amy said.  
DD sighed, took out her TARDIS key and unlocked the door.  
“You have a TARDIS key?” Amy asked, “That’s not fair.”  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “I’m his daughter. He never gave me one, I created it myself when he wasn’t looking. Now come on.”  
The girls got out of the TARDIS and caught up to Doctor, and Octavian.   
“The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up.” Octavian said.   
“Oh, good.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“Good, sir?” Octavian asked didn’t realize Doctor was being sarcastic.   
“Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great.” Doctor said.   
“Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead.” Octavian said.   
“You can stop any time you like.” Doctor said.   
“Father Octavian?” A soldier called.   
“Excuse me, sir.” Octavian said and left.  
Doctor started scanning devices and supplies in front of him.   
You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?”   
“Now that's interesting.” Doctor said then turned around and looked at the girls, “You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS was so confusing? How did you get out of the TARDIS anyway? I locked it.”  
He was looking at DD now.  
DD crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.  
“How did you get out?” Doctor asked.  
“I’m a genius, I know how to unlock a door.” DD said sarcastically. “You know how I hate it when you do that.”  
“Doctor’s Daughter you know why I do that.” Doctor said with annoyance.  
“Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today.” Amy said mockingly.   
“A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to, and that job would be simpler if I knew you two were safe in the TARDIS where nothing bad could happen to you. Any questions?” Doctor asked.  
“Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn’t she? Is she going to be your wife one day?” Amy asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said, “You're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today.”   
“Doctor! Doctor?” River called from a module. She wasn’t wearing the dress anymore, she was wearing army gear.   
“Oops. Her indoors.” Amy teased.  
Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
“Father Octavian.” River called.   
“Why do they call him Father?” Amy asked.   
“He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on.” DD said. 

They entered the module and saw an image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them.  
“What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop.” River said.   
“Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face.” Doctor said.   
“You've encountered the Angels before.” Octavian said.   
“Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving.” Doctor said.  
“Love to never have to repeat that adventure.” DD said.   
“But it's just a statue.” Amy said.   
“It's a statue when you see it.” River said.   
“Where did it come from?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time.” River said.   
“There's a difference between dormant and patient.” DD said.   
“What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?” Amy asked.   
“The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.” River said.   
“No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.” Doctor said.   
“What, being a stone?” Amy asked.   
“Being a stone until you turn your back.” DD said, “If you ever encounter one. Don’t Blink.”   
They hurried and left the module, Doctor began saying brilliant things.  
“The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing.” Doctor said.   
“Deadly to an Angel?” Octavian asked.   
“Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?” Doctor asked.   
“The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago.” River said.   
“Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists.” Octavian said.   
“Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you.” Doctor said.   
“Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population.” Octavian started.   
“Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load.” Doctor said rubbing his hands together.   
“Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me.” Octavian said.   
“Two minutes. Sweetie, Daughter, I need you.” River said.   
“Sweetie?” Doctor whispered.  
“When does she call me daughter?” DD asked.   
They walked over to River, she had an old journal in her hands.  
“I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages.” River said.  
Doctor riffled through the pages.   
“Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Doctor said and sniffed the book.  
“Why does he do weird stuff like that?” DD asked. “Sniff, lick, taste weird stuff.”   
“It’s a Time Lord thing.” River said with a smirk. “You could do that too if you really wanted.”  
“Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?” Amy asked.   
“No, just the four seconds.” River said.  
Amy went back into the module.  
“Why would she ask that?” DD asked, “I’ll be right back.”  
DD hurried towards the module where Amy was at.   
“Amy why did you ask if there was more than one clip when Doctor Song said there was…” DD started, what she saw made both her hearts beat real fast, the angel’s face was uncovered, and it was closer to the screen. “Amy get back.”  
Amy looked behind her and saw DD, DD was looking at the angel so it wouldn’t move.  
Amy backed up and tried turning off the monitor with the remote, it got closer.  
“Don’t do that, that’s like blinking, don’t blink.” DD snapped still staring at the angel.  
“But it’s just a recording, it can’t move.” Amy said.  
“Well obviously it can.” DD said.  
Amy tried pulling the plug out of the monitor. DD blinked for one second, when they looked at it again, the angel was closer to the camera.  
“Amy get back now.” DD said. She was backing up to the door, “Lets get out of here.”  
DD walked into the door, last time she checked, the door was opened and unlocked, DD looked away from the angel for a second and tried the handle on the door.  
“It’s locked.” DD said shocked, “Quick look at the angel, I need to try to unlock this thing.”  
Amy did as she was told and DD took out her sonic screwdriver and soniced the door, it would not unlock.  
“DD.” Amy said.  
DD looked at the angel and saw the Angel’s mouth was open in a scary face.  
“Don’t blink.” DD said.  
“Do you know how hard it is to not blink?” Amy asked.  
“Yes, especially when someone tells you not to.” DD said, “Don’t think about it, I’m trying to get this blasted thing open… DAD.”  
“Doctor!” Amy yelled.  
DD tried unlocking the door, “It’s deadlocked… DAD.”  
“Deadlocked?” Amy asked taking her eyes off of the angel and hurried and tried the door.  
“No I told you to look at it.” DD said looking at the angel, to the girls’ horror, it was inside the room. “Don’t look into its eyes.”  
“Why?” Amy asked worried.  
“Did you?” DD asked.  
“Um, I don’t know.” Amy said, “I really didn’t think about it.”  
DD looked at the Angel, she could feel the angel urging her to look into its eyes.  
“It wants us to look it in the eyes, just don’t.” DD said then yelled, “DAD. It’s in the room.”  
Doctor ran towards the door and tried to open it, “Are you two all right? What’s happening?”  
“Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television.” Amy said.  
“It’s in the room with us.” DD said. “The blasted door is deadlocked.”  
“Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking.” Doctor said.   
“Don’t blink Amy.” DD said.  
“I’m not.” Amy snapped. “Doctor.”  
“The whole system is deadlocked.” Doctor said.  
“Help us.” Amy begged.  
“Can you turn it off?” Doctor asked.  
“I tried.” Amy said.  
“It just got closer when she tried.” DD said.  
“Try again.” Doctor said. “But do not take your eyes off of the angel.”  
“Why does everybody keep telling me that?” Amy asked.  
“Because each time it moves, it will move faster towards us.” DD said.  
“What happens if it gets us?” Amy asked.  
DD didn’t say anything.  
Amy grabbed the remote control and tried turning the angel off.  
“It just keeps switching back on.” Amy said.  
“Yeah, it's the Angel.” Doctor said.   
“But it's just a recording.” Amy said.   
“No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel.” Doctor said.   
“Fan bloody tastic.” DD said.  
“Hey no swearing.” Doctor scolded.  
“We’re trapped inside with a weeping angel.” DD snapped.  
“Doctor, what's it going to do to us?” Amy asked.   
“Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking.” Doctor said.  
“Just tell me. Nobody is telling me anything.” Amy said.   
“Girls don’t look into its eyes.” Doctor said with worry.  
“Crap, I knew it.” DD whispered.  
“Why?” Amy asked.  
“The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there.” Doctor said.  
Amy didn’t hear, “What did he say?”  
DD’s face was pale, “You don’t want to know. Just keep looking at the angel, but not the eyes.”  
“What about images? What did he say about images?” Amy asked.  
“Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel.” River said through the door.   
“Ok, hold this.” Amy said lifting up the remote.  
“Amy what are you doing? It just keeps getting closer.” DD said.  
Amy didn’t say anything, she just counted, “One, two, three, four.”  
Amy pressed pause on the remote when it hit the blip on the recording. The angel imaged turned to static. Doctor and River burst in when the monitor turned off.   
“I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.” Amy said.  
“That was brilliant.” DD said with a grin hugging her friend.  
“That was amazing.” River said with a smile.   
“River, hug Amy.” Doctor said going over to the monitor.   
“Why?” River asked.   
“Because I'm busy.” Doctor said taking his sonic screwdriver out and scanning the monitor and the plug.   
“I'm fine.” Amy said.   
“So it was here? That was the Angel?” River asked.  
“That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant.” DD said.  
They heard an explosion coming from outside, Doctor poked his head outside to see what the explosion was for.  
“Doctor? We're through.” Octavian said.  
“Ok, now it starts.” Doctor said hurrying out of the module.  
“Great, I missed the explosion.” DD said with a sigh following the Doctor.  
Doctor asked DD and Amy to wait in the TARDIS again. They were not listening.  
“You’re wasting your breath.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor sighed, “I know.”  
They all entered the Entrance Chamber by climbing down a rope ladder.  
Everybody had a torch, but that was not enough light, it was too dark and massive.  
“Do we have a gravity globe?” Doctor asked.   
“Grav globe.” Octavian ordered and one was handed to the Doctor.   
“Where are we? What is this?” Amy asked.   
“It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead.” River said.   
“What's that?” Amy asked.   
“Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone.” Doctor started then threw the globe in the air and it illuminated the whole cavern. “The perfect hiding place.”  
There were stone statues everywhere.   
“I guess this makes it a bit trickier.” Octavian said.   
“A bit, yah.” Doctor said.  
“A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for.” Octavian said.   
“A needle in a haystack.” River said.   
“A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine.” Doctor said.  
“Sometimes he likes to hear himself talk.” DD whispered to River.  
“Hmm, don’t I know it.” River said with a grin.  
“Oi.” Doctor said.   
“Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?” Octavian asked.   
“We find it, and hope.” Doctor said and started moving with DD and Amy following.  
Doctor and the two girls were exploring the maze, shining their torches at the statues.  
“This place would be so pretty if it wasn’t so terrifying.” DD said.  
“I told you to stay in the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, “When are you going to realize keeping me in the TARDIS is not going to work? I’d be more terrified knowing you were out here and not knowing if you’re coming back.”  
Amy stopped walking, she began to rub her eye. That was ok, Doctor and DD stopped and started sonicing the statues.   
“Ow.” Amy yelped.  
DD walked over to Amy, “What did you do to her?”  
“Well not all of us can be Time Lords from Planet Gallifrey. What I gave her is a viro stabilizer.” River said.  
“Ok, good.” DD said.  
“What’s that?” Amy asked.  
“It stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn… practically anything… you’re going to need it when we get to the ship.” River said.  
“So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?” Amy asked.   
“The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor.” River said.   
“Spoilers.” DD said with a chuckle.  
River smiled, “Exactly.”  
“Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?” Amy asked.   
“Yes, we are.” River said with a smirk.   
“Sorry, what?” Doctor asked pretending he wasn’t paying attention.   
“Talking about you.” River said.   
“I wasn't listening. I'm busy.” Doctor said.  
DD smirked and walked over to her dad and took the communicator out of his hands and turned it around, “This way.”   
The other two chuckled.  
“Right.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
“You're so his wife.” Amy said.   
“Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?” River asked.   
“Yep.” Amy said with a smirk.   
“You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good.” River said shining her torch above.   
They heard gunfire. The four of them ran back to the main group, a young looking soldier was shooting at a statue.  
“Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me.” The soldier said.   
“We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?” Octavian asked.  
“No, sir.” The soldier said.   
“No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor.” Octavian said.   
“What's your name?” DD asked.   
“Bob, Miss.” Bob said.   
“Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church.” Octavian said.   
“Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes, sir.” Bob said.   
“Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on.” Doctor said.   
“We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach.” Octavian said.  
Doctor, DD, Amy, River, Octavian and a handful of his men entered the maze.  
“Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there.” Amy said.   
“Incredible builders, the Aplans.” River said.   
“DD and I had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one.” Doctor said.  
“He was very friendly.” DD said.  
“What, you mean you helped him?” Amy asked.   
“No, he had two heads.” DD said, “Each head had their own personality, it was an interesting dinner.”  
“That book, the very end, what did it say?” Doctor asked.   
“Hang on.” River said flipping through the pages.   
“Read it to me.” Doctor said.   
“What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.” River said.  
They hiked up the levels of the maze.  
“Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb.” Amy said.   
“The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go.” River said.   
“Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time.” Doctor said.   
“I thought they were all dead?” Amy said.   
“So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team.” Doctor said.  
“That’s what’s great about a TARDIS.” DD said with a grin, “Can travel through time.”  
“Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head.”  
DD grinned, “Raymonlonzolex was very good at snogging.”   
“I don’t remember you two…” Doctor started.  
“Well you wouldn’t, because you were too busy with Anamonleanolex and snogging her.” DD said with a grin.   
“Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is.” River said.   
“Yah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it.” Doctor said. “Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop.” Doctor said.   
“Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor.” Octavian said passing the Doctor, “Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way.”   
“The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy.” Amy said.  
“They didn’t believe in divorces.” DD said, she shined her torch at a statue and gasped. “Dad.”  
“I see it.” Doctor said.   
“What's wrong?” Amy asked.   
“Oh.” River said shining her torch at a statue.   
“Exactly.” DD said.   
“How could we have not noticed that?” River asked.  
“Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick.” Doctor said.  
“We are not thick.” DD said not blinking.   
“What's wrong, sir?” Octavian asked.   
“Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger.” Doctor said.   
“What danger?” Octavian asked.   
“The Aplans.” River said.   
“The Aplans?” Octavian asked.   
“They've got two heads.” River said.   
“Yes, I get that. So?” Octavian asked.   
“So why don't the statues?” Doctor asked, “Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak.”  
They moved into an alcove away from the statues.   
“Ok, I want you all to switch off your torches.” Doctor said.   
“Sir?” A soldier asked.   
“Just do it.” Doctor said.  
Everybody but the Doctor turned their torches off.  
“Ok. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment.” Doctor said.   
“This is a mad plan.” DD said.  
“Are you sure about this?” River asked.  
“No.” Doctor said and he turned his torch off and then back on.  
Everybody else turned their torches back on.  
“Oh, my God. They've moved.” Amy said.  
Doctor ran down the passage which was now filled with statues coming towards them.   
“They're Angels. All of them.” Doctor said.   
“But they can't be.” River said.  
“No point in denying it.” DD said, she was holding her locket which she always does when she’s nervous or scared, right now she was both.   
“Clerics, keep watching them.” Doctor said.  
He ran to a point where he can see the main cavern, all the statues were climbing towards them. The three women followed him and shined their torches at them as well.   
“Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us.” Doctor said.   
“But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear.” River said.   
“Could they have been here already?” Amy asked.   
“The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?” Doctor asked.   
“Nobody knows.” River said.   
“We know now.” DD said.   
“They don't look like Angels.” Octavian said.   
“And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now.” Amy said.  
“Don’t jinx us.” DD said.   
“Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving.” Doctor said.   
“Losing their image?” Amy asked.   
“And their image is their power. Power. Power!” Doctor said.   
“Doctor?” Amy asked.   
“Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up.” Doctor said.   
“We need to get out of here fast.” River said.  
“Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in.” Octavian said on his radio.   
“It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir.” Bob said.   
“Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active.” Octavian said.   
“I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir.” Bob said.   
Doctor grabbed the radio.  
“Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“I'm talking to.” Octavian started.  
Doctor snapped his fingers for Octavian to be quiet.  
“Where are you now?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm talking to my.” Octavian started.  
DD shushed Octavian which made him close his mouth and put his finger on his lips. She loves that Time Lord trick. Octavian didn’t know why he was doing that.  
“I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal.” Bob said.   
“Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?” Doctor asked.   
“Snapped their necks, sir.” Bob said.  
DD gasped, “That’s not what angels do.”   
“DD’s right, that’s odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something.” Doctor said.  
“Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan.” Octavian said taking the radio back.   
“Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive.” DD said taking the radio, “Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?”   
“I didn't escape, Miss. The Angel killed me, too.” Bob said.   
“What do you mean, the Angel killed you?” Doctor said taking the radio.   
“Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something.” Bob said.   
“If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?” Doctor asked.   
“You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion.” Bob said.   
“So when you say you're on your way up to us.” Doctor started.   
“It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out.” Bob said.   
“Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run.” Doctor said.   
“Dad.” DD said.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and Octavian talked for a minute and then started running.   
Amy stopped running.  
“Amy what are you doing?” DD asked grabbing Amy’s hand and tried to pull her to run.  
“Stop it, just go without me.” Amy said.  
Octavian ran passed the girls and looked at them.  
“Just go, we’ll catch up.” DD said.  
Octavian nodded and hurried after the others.  
“Don't wait for me. Go, run.” Doctor said.   
“I can't. No, really, I can't.” Amy said.   
“Why not?” Doctor asked.   
“Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone.” Amy said.  
“Stone? Your hand is not stone.” DD said.  
“You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?” Doctor said.   
“I couldn't stop myself. I tried.” Amy said.  
“The angel wanted us to look at it.” DD said.  
“Did you look into its eyes?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
“Go catch up with the others, Amy and I will be right behind.” Doctor said.  
DD looked worried but nodded and left Amy and Doctor and hurried to catch up with the others.  
“Where’s Amy and the Doctor?” River asked.  
“Amy thinks her hand is stone, she looked into the Angel’s eyes.” DD said.  
“And what about you?” River asked.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t think I’m turning to stone.” DD said.   
They ran through a tunnel. All of their torches were flickering.  
“The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering.” Marco the soldier said.   
“They all do.” Octavian said.   
“So does the gravity globe.” River said.   
“Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming.” Octavian said.   
“Yah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves.” Doctor said.  
“Will our sonic screwdrivers be able to keep the light on our torches on?” DD asked.  
“No, maybe a bit, but not for long.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver and handing it to DD.   
DD sonicked everybody’s torches so they would stay on longer.  
“When our torches go out, we won’t be able to see them.” Octavian said.   
“Which means we can't stay here.” DD said.   
“Two more incoming.” Octavian said.  
“Any suggestions?” River asked Doctor.   
“The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium.” Octavian said.   
“There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea.” River said.   
“There's always a way out.” Doctor said. “There's always a way out.”   
“Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?” Angel Bob asked.   
“Hello, Angels. What's your problem?” Doctor asked.   
“Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir.” Angel Bob said.   
“Why are you telling me this?” Doctor asked.   
“There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end.” Angel Bob said.   
“Which is?” Doctor asked.   
“I died in fear.” Angel Bob said.   
“I'm sorry?” Doctor asked.   
“You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down.” Angel Bob said.   
“What are they doing?” Amy asked.   
“They're trying to make him angry.” River said.  
“Which is a really bad mistake… good for us though.” DD said.   
“I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that.” Angel Bob said.   
“Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier.” Doctor said.   
“But you're trapped, sir, and about to die.” Angel Bob said.   
“Yah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
“What’s there to grin about?” Amy asked.  
“He’s going to do something fantastic, brilliant and amazing… and probably mad.” DD said with a grin. She looked around and grinned even more, “And I have a pretty good idea of what he’s about to do.”   
“What mistake, sir?” Angel Bob asked.   
“Trust me.” Doctor said to Amy.   
“Yeah.” Amy said.   
“Trust me?” Doctor said to River.   
“Always.” River said.  
“Trust me.” Doctor said to DD.  
“Alonzy.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor rolled his eyes at that.   
“You lot, trust me?” Doctor said to Octavian and the Clerics.   
“Sir, two more incoming.” Marco said.   
“We have faith, sir.” Octavian said.   
“Then give me your gun.” Doctor said and Octavian gave Doctor his gun, DD gave Doctor his sonic screwdriver back, “I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!” Doctor said.   
“Jump where?” Octavian asked.   
“Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal.” Doctor said.   
“What signal?” Octavian asked.   
“You won't miss it.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made.” Angel Bob said.  
Doctor pointed the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.   
“Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned, she knew where this was going. She loved every bit of it.  
“And what would that be, sir?” Angel Bob asked.   
“Me.” Doctor said and he shot at the Byzantium.   
Everybody jumped.  
They all fell to the ground when they landed.  
“Up. Look up.” Doctor said.   
“Are you ok?” River asked Amy.  
“That was brilliant.” DD said with a smile.   
“What happened?” Amy asked.   
“We jumped.” River said.   
“Jumped where?” Amy asked.   
“Up. Up. Look up.” Doctor said.   
“Where are we?” Amy asked.   
“Exactly where we were.” DD said with a grin.  
“No we're not.” Amy said.  
“Move your feet.” Doctor said to Amy.  
Amy loved out of the way and Doctor sonicked a hatch in the floor, there were lights around it.   
“Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain.” Amy said.   
“Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?” DD asked with a smirk.  
“You mean we’re.” Amy gasped.  
Doctor grinned and nodded, “Yep. The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are.”   
“Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now.” Octavian said.   
“They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army.” DD said.   
The hatch opened up. The lights around the hatch were blowing out.  
“They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you.” Doctor said.   
“How?” Amy asked.  
Doctor dropped through the open hatch into the corridor. It looked like he was standing, like how one would look at a picture.   
“Doctor!” Amy said.   
“It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move.” Doctor said.  
DD went next, it was a weird feeling but it was fun.   
Doctor began working on the control panel.  
“The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?” Octavian said.  
Doctor closed the hatch once everybody was inside.   
“They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished.” Doctor said.  
A bulkhead on the other side of the corridor started to close.  
Everybody ran to it but it closed before they could stop it.   
“No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?” Doctor asked.  
“Secondary flight deck.” River said.   
“Okay. So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?” Amy asked.   
“I've thought about that.” Doctor said.   
“And?” Amy asked.   
“And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it.” Doctor said.  
“The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible.” DD said.   
“How impossible?” River asked.   
“Four minutes.” DD said.  
Doctor sonicked the door, “Two minutes.” Doctor said.  
“But DD just said impossible.” Amy said.  
The Time Lords just looked at Amy and rolled their eyes.   
The Angels opened the hatch.   
“The hull is breached and the power's failing.” Octavian said.  
The lights went out. They saw an arm outside the open hatch.   
“Sir, incoming.” Marco said.   
“Doctor? Lights.” Amy said.  
DD used her sonic to turn the lights on.  
The angels were starting to enter. There was another flicker then four entered and the hatch closed behind the angels.   
“Clerics, keep watching them.” Octavian said.   
“And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes.” Doctor said.  
“I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now.”   
“Good work, DD.” Octavian said.   
“Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far.” Doctor said.   
“So far?” Amy asked.   
“Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control.” Doctor said.   
“Good. Fine. Do it.” Octavian said.   
“Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights.” Doctor said.  
“For how long?” Octavian asked.  
“Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer.” Doctor said.   
“Maybe?” Octavian asked.   
“I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness.” Amy said.   
“No other way. Bishop.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?” Octavian asked.  
“I absolutely trust him.” River said.   
“He's not some kind of madman, then?” Octavian asked.   
River was hesitant for a second, “I absolutely trust him.”   
DD smirked at that.  
“Excuse me.” DD said and she began sonicing the control panel, Doctor was sonicing something else. 

“Ok, Doctor. We've got your back.” Octavian said.   
“Bless you. Bishop.” Doctor said.   
“Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste.” Octavian said.   
“Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns.” Doctor said.   
“Ten.” Amy said.   
“No, four. Four turns.” Doctor said.   
“Yah, four. I heard you.” Amy said.   
“Ready!” Doctor asked plunging his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.   
“On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!” Octavian said.  
The lights went out, the Cleric started shooting at the angels. The only light was coming from the gun fire.   
“Turn!” Doctor yelled.   
“Doctor, it's opening. It's working.” Amy said.  
They got the bulkhead open enough to squeeze through.   
“Fall back!” Doctor said.  
Everybody made it through the bulkhead. Doctor was last as it clanged shut again. They ran along a short corridor and into the Secondary Flight Deck. The angels were still chasing them.  
When DD made into the room, she ran to the controls and started pressing buttons.  
“Doctor, quickly.” River said.   
“DD what are you doing?” Amy asked.  
Doctor made it inside the room at the last second and the door closed. He ran towards the controls as well and started pressing buttons.  
“What are you two doing?” Amy asked.  
The door wheel started spinning fast, the angels were getting in.  
Octavian placed a device on the door. The wheel stopped turning.  
“Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now.” Octavian said.   
“Wouldn’t bet your life on it.” DD said.  
The wheel started turning, but at a slower rate.  
“Dear God!” Octavian gasped.   
“Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor.” Amy said.  
The wheel on a second door was turning as well.   
“Seal that door. Seal it now.” Octavian ordered.  
That one was magnetized as well.   
“We're surrounded.” River said scared.   
Another door was spinning.  
“Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?” Octavian asked.   
“Five minutes, max.” Doctor said.  
“Nine.” Amy said.   
“Five.” Doctor said.   
“Five. Right. Yeah.” Amy said.   
“Why'd you say nine?” DD asked.   
“I didn't.” Amy said.   
“We need another way out of here.” River said.   
“There isn't one.” Octavian said.   
“Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?” Doctor asked   
“Of course.” River said.   
“Of course what? What do they need?” Amy asked.   
“Can we get in there?” Octavian asked.   
“Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD used their screwdrivers to release the clamps to the wall.   
“What's through there? What do they need?” Amy asked.   
“They need to breathe.” River said.  
The wall of the flight deck slid up to reveal a forest.   
“But that's. That's a.” Amy started.   
“It's an oxygen factory.” DD said.  
“It's a forest.” Amy said.   
“Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory.” River said.   
“And if we're lucky, an escape route.” Doctor said.   
“Eight.” Amy said.   
“What did you say?” River asked.   
“Nothing.” Amy said.   
“Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there.” Doctor said.   
“On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.” Octavian said.  
“But trees, on a space ship?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?” Doctor asked.   
“Seven.” Amy said.   
“Seven?” Doctor asked.   
“Sorry, what?” Amy asked.   
“You said seven.” Doctor said.   
“No. I didn't.” Amy said.   
“Yes. You did.” River said.   
“Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck.” Octavian said.   
“Oh, good. That's where we need to go.” Doctor said.   
“Plotting a safe path now.” Octavian said.   
“Quick as you like.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir.” Angel Bob said.   
“Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject.” Doctor said.   
“The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve.” Angel Bob said.   
“Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?” Doctor asked.   
“The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. And all the stars and worlds beyond.” Angel Bob said.   
“Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?” Doctor said.   
“We have no need of comfy chairs.” Angel Bob said.   
“I made him say comfy chairs.” Doctor joked.  
Amy and DD chuckled.   
“Six.” Amy said.   
“Ok, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?” Doctor asked.   
“There is something in her eye… DD’s as well.” Angel Bob said.   
“What's in their eyes?” Doctor asked.   
“We are.” Angel Bob said.   
“What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine.” Amy said.  
“What’s he talking about? There’s nothing in my ten.” DD said.   
“You're counting.” River said. “DD you just said ten.”   
“Counting?” Amy asked.   
“You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“Well, counting down to what?” DD asked.   
“I don't know.” Doctor said.   
“We shall take them. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space.” Angel Bob said.   
“Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much.” Doctor said.   
“With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand.” Angel Bob said.  
There was a horrible screeching sound.   
“What's that? Dear God, what is it?” River asked.   
“They're back.” Octavian said.   
“It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing.” Angel Bob said.   
“Laughing?” Doctor asked.   
“Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed.” Angel Bob said.   
“Doctor.” Octavian started.   
“No. Wait. There's something I've missed.” Doctor said.  
There was a noise and there was a bright white light above the bulkhead entrance, it was widening. It was in a very familiar looking shape. Doctor, DD and Amy hurried closer to it to get a better look at it.  
“That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.” Amy said.  
“Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched.” Doctor said.   
“Okay, enough. We're moving out.” Octavian said.   
“Agreed. Doctor?” River asked.   
“Yeah, fine.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver and scanning the crack.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.   
“Right with you.” Doctor said.   
“We're not leaving without you.” River said.   
“Oh yes, you are. Bishop?” Doctor called.   
“Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!” Octavian said.   
“Doctor?” Amy called.  
“Dad.” DD said.   
“Come on!” River said pulling both girls with her, Amy didn’t need that much pulling, DD was fighting to stay with Doctor, River was used to that and she held firmly onto DD’s hand.  
“No, we have to go back for him.” DD said.  
“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” River said.  
“River let go of my hand.” DD said.  
“No.” River said firmly.   
They began walking without the Doctor with them, DD was still fighting to get out of River’s grasp but she had a strong grip.  
Amy didn’t look too good.  
“Amy? Amy, what's wrong?” River asked.   
“Amy, what's wrong?” DD asked. “Nine.”   
“Four.” Amy said and then swayed and sat down, then layed down on the mossy tree trunk she was on.   
“Med scanner, now.” River said.   
“Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving.” Octavian said.   
“We wait for the Doctor.” River said.   
“Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved.” Octavian started.   
“Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?” River said.   
“Oh, yeah.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD ran to her dad and hugged him. She was very worried.   
“I hate you.” River said.   
“You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest.” Doctor said.   
“We need visual contact on every line of approach.” Octavian said.   
“How did you get past them?” DD asked.   
“I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe.” Doctor said.   
“What was it?” Amy asked.   
“The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then.” Doctor said taking the med scanner.  
“So, what's wrong with me?” Amy asked.   
“Nothing. You're fine.” River said.   
“Everything. You're dying.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor!” River said.   
“Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Ok DD you’re counting down too, lets scan you.” Doctor said.  
“I feel fine.” DD said.  
Doctor put the scanner on her anyway and looked at the results.  
“Same as Amy, at a slower pace, must be the Time Lord in you.” Doctor said taking the scanner off and putting it back on Amy who needed the scanner right now. “Now what did Angel Bob say? Something in their eyes, what does that mean?”   
“Doctor.” Amy said.   
“Busy.” Doctor said.   
“Scared.” Amy said.   
“Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up.” Doctor said.   
“Okay, let him think.” River said.   
“What happened? They stared at the Angel. They looked into the angel’s eyes for too long.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t remember looking into the Angel’s eyes.” DD protested.  
“Well apparently you did. Shut up.” Doctor said.  
“Sir! Angel incoming.” A soldier said.   
“And here.” Another soldier said.   
“Keep visual contact. Do not let it move.” Octavian ordered.   
“Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. They watched an Angel climb out of the screen. They stared at the Angel and, and.” Doctor started.   
“The image of an Angel is an Angel.” DD said.   
“A living mental image in a living mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in their minds.” Doctor said then put his hands over his mouth and gasped.   
“Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die.” Amy said.  
“Eight.” DD said getting a little nervous. “What are we going to do?”   
“Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making them count?” Doctor asked.   
“To make them afraid, sir.” Angel Bob said.   
“Ok, but why? What for?” Doctor asked.   
“For fun, sir.” Angel Bob said.  
Doctor threw the radio away in annoyance.   
“Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain.” Amy said.  
“Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.” Doctor said.   
“Then what I do?” Amy asked.   
“If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock them out, the Angels would just take over.” Doctor said.   
“Then what? Quickly.” River said.   
“We've got to shut down the vision centers of their brains. We've got to pull the plugs. Starve the Angels.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, Amy’s got seconds.” River said afraid.   
“How would you starve your lungs?” Doctor asked.   
“I'd stop breathing.” River said.   
“Amy, close your eyes.” Doctor said.   
“No. No, I don't want to.” Amy said.   
“Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes.” Doctor said.  
Amy squeezed her eyes shut. The med scanner changed from red to green.   
“She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it.” River said with a smile.  
“DD you close your eyes too.” Doctor said.  
DD shook her head no, “Seven.”  
“Close your eyes.” Doctor said again.  
DD closed her eyes.  
Doctor maneuvered DD so she was sitting next to Amy.   
“Sir? Two more incoming.” A Soldier said.   
“Three more over here.” Another soldier said.   
“Still weak. Dangerous to move her.” River said.   
“So, can I open my eyes now?” Amy asked.   
“Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes.” Doctor said.  
“But I have countdown left, can I open mine?” DD asked.  
“No.” Doctor said. “Its too dangerous.”   
“Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on.” Octavian said.   
“We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan.” Doctor said.   
“There's a plan?” River asked.   
“I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after the girls. If anything happens to them, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is.” Doctor started, DD heard him put a finger in his mouth, she could only imagine what he was doing. “A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure the girls.”  
“How?” River asked.   
“I'll do a thing.” Doctor said.   
“What thing?” River asked.  
“A brilliant thing.” DD said with a smile.  
“What brilliant thing?” River asked.   
“I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond and your daughter. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in their protection.” Octavian said.  
“I don't need you.” Doctor said.   
“I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go.” Octavian said.   
“What? You two engaged or something?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back.” Octavian said.   
“Sir.” Marco said.   
“Can’t we please come with you?” DD asked.  
“You’d slow us down DD.” Octavian said.  
“I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed us up.” Amy said   
“You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise.” Doctor said to the girls.   
“You always say that.” DD said.  
“I always come back.” Doctor said, he grabbed DD’s hand and squeezed it.  
DD smiled and squeezed his hand back.  
Doctor let go of DD’s hand and stood up from where he was sitting, “Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let the girls open their eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. DD, Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!”   
“Yeah. Later.” Amy said.   
“Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.” Doctor said.   
“But you don't always tell me the truth.” Amy said.   
“If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?” Doctor said.   
“What did you tell me?” Amy asked.   
“No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember.” Doctor said.  
Doctor kissed Amy on the forehead and it sounded like he was leaving.  
DD stood up and grabbed Doctor’s hand and sat back down.  
“DD.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
DD felt Doctor’s jacket, Doctor wasn’t wearing a jacket earlier, it was stolen by the angels.  
“Is this a wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Oh DD.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan. “Sometimes you are too clever for your own good.”  
“Can’t he see you?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“No, he cannot, you cannot see me either, you can just hear and feel me.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.   
“What is going on?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“I cannot say. Amy has to remember.” Doctor said.  
“Remember what?” DD asked.  
“She has to remember.” Doctor said and he kissed DD’s head and squeezed DD’s hand and left.  
“Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?” Amy asked.   
It was quiet for a while.  
“So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?” Amy asked.  
“The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?” Marco asked.   
“The trees? Yeah.” Phillips said.   
“What's wrong with the trees?” DD asked.   
“Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart.” Pedro said.   
“And here. They're taking out the lights.” Phillip said.   
“What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see.” Amy said.   
“It's the trees. The trees are going out.” Marco said.   
“Angels advancing, sir.” Phillips said.  
“Over here again.” Pedro said.   
“Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it.” Marco said.   
“What is it? What's happening? Just tell us!” Amy said.   
“Keep your position and, girls keep your eyes shut. Wait.” Marco said.  
There was a bright light that flooded through the forest.   
“The ship's not on fire. is it?” Marco asked.   
“It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?” Pedro asked.  
“What, the Angels?” DD asked.   
“This side's clear too, sir.” Pedro said.   
“The Angels have gone?” DD asked.   
“There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running.” Marco said.   
“Running from what?” Amy asked.   
“Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that.” Marco said.   
“What are you all looking at? What's there?” Amy asked.   
“It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick.” Marco said.   
“And you think it scared the Angels?” DD asked.   
“What could scare those things?” Pedro asked.  
Amy stood up, so did DD.   
“What are you two doing?” Marco asked.  
“Point me at the light.” Amy said.   
“You can't open your eyes.” Marco said.   
“I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left.” Amy said.  
“Amy that doesn’t sound like a good idea.” DD said.   
“I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick.” Amy said.   
“Very quick.” Marco said and pointed her at the light.   
“Point me at it too.” DD said, “I have twice as much countdown.”  
Marco did as he was told.  
“Ok.” Amy said and both girls opened their eyes at the bright light.   
“It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall.” Amy said scared.  
DD gasped, the crack in Amy’s wall was following Amy.   
“Close your eyes, now.” Marco ordered.   
“It's following me! How can it be following me?” Amy asked and she fell to her knees, Marco put his hand over her eyes, DD closed her eyes.   
“Are you ok?” Marco asked.   
“Yah. It was the same shape.” Amy said.   
“Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?” Pedro asked.   
“Go for it. Don't get too close.” Marco said.   
“Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?” DD asked.   
“What other two?” Marco asked.  
“The ones you sent before.” Amy said.   
“I didn't send anyone before.” Marco said.   
“You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip.” DD said.   
“Crispin and who?” Marco asked.  
DD gasped, things were clicking. That was the crack from Amy’s wall, Amy, the girl who never had any parents, Leadworth not knowing about the Cybermen or the Daleks or any of the other alien invasions Earth had over the years. Even from when she and Dad were in their last regenerations, the Cyberking, nobdy ever remembered the Cyberking. Marco not remembering Crispin and Phillip, it was making sense, and they were in a lot of trouble.   
“Girls, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you.” Marco said.   
“No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember.” Amy said.  
“Pedro?” Marco asked.   
“Yah, before you sent Pedro.” Amy said.   
“Who's Pedro?” Marco asked.  
Amy gasped. “Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him.”   
“There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here.” Marco said.   
“No, there were six of us. Why can't you remember?” Amy asked.  
“Because Time has been rewritten, I think I figured it out, oh but its too scary to even talk about.” DD said.   
“Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close.” Marco said.   
“No. No, you can't. You mustn't.” DD said, “We need to get to Dad and River and Octavian, we are the only ones left, that thing is going to kill you… worse than that… it’s going to delete you from history.”  
“What are you on about?” Marco asked, “That’s nonsense. Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time.”   
“You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you.” Amy said.   
“There weren't any others.” Marco said.   
“There won't be any you if you go back there.” DD said.   
“Two minutes. I promise.” Marco said.   
“Please, just listen to us!” Amy begged.  
They heard Marco walk away.   
“Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?” Amy asked.   
“I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now.” Marco said.  
“Then come back. Come back now, please.” DD said.   
“It's weird looking at it. It feels really.” Marco started then nothing.   
“Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?” Amy called.   
“Amy? Amy? Is that you?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor?” Amy asked.  
“Dad.” DD said.   
“Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?” Doctor asked.   
“They've gone.” Amy said.  
“Dad I know what that thing is, it makes sense, and it’s scaring me.” DD said.  
“Oh DD, you are way too clever for your own good.” Doctor said with a sigh.   
“What is that light?” They heard River ask.   
“Time running out. Girls, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there.” Doctor said.   
“Well, what do we do now?” DD asked.   
“You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest.” Doctor said.   
“I can't see. I can't open my eyes.” Amy said.  
“I can, I have time left.” DD said. “I can have my eyes open for a little while. We can make it in time.”  
“Maybe.” Doctor said. “But if you cannot, the communicator that sounds like my screwdriver will guide you. You have to move now, the time energy is spilling out of the crack, you need to stay ahead of it.”   
“But the Angels, they're everywhere.” Amy said.   
“I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.” Doctor said.   
“What does the Time Energy do?” Amy asked.  
Doctor didn’t answer.  
“You don’t want to know, come on, we have to move.” DD said opening her eyes and adjusting to the light. “Let me guide you, just hang on to my hand.”  
“Tell me.” Amy said.  
“If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all.” Doctor said.  
“Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving.” DD said. “Six.”   
“Girls listen to me, I’m sending a bit of software to your communicator. If the time comes and DD you need to close your eyes, it will beep if there is something in your way, you will just have to keep maneuvering until the beeping stops.” Doctor said. “This is important, the forest is full of angels, the whole time you two need to walk like you can see.”  
“What does that mean?” Amy asked.  
“Just keep moving.” DD said, she took the communicator and talked in Gallifreyan, “Dad, I know what that light is, I know what you’re thinking. Before you do anything mad, we have to talk about this.”  
“DD when do we ever talk about anything that I do?” Doctor asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Promise me I’ll see you again before anything drastic happens.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed, “I promise.”  
There was a beeping noise coming from the communicator.  
“There are Angels in front of us. Don’t open your eyes, walk like you can five.” DD said. “See.”She shook her head.  
“You said.” Amy said.  
“I know.” DD said. “We need to keep moving.”  
DD maneuvered Amy through the forest and around the angels.   
“Careful there’s a four.” DD said.  
Amy tripped over a root and brought both of them down.  
“Root.” DD said and she stood up, and helped Amy up.  
“DD, Amy are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
“We’re fine.” DD said, “Just tripped. We made it passed the Angels.”   
“Doctor, DD said four.” Amy said worried.  
“I’m three.” DD said. “Fine.”  
“DD you need to close your eyes.” Doctor said.  
“No, I’m fine.” DD said. “I can do this.”  
“DD close your eyes or the Angel will get out.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said and she helped Amy along.  
“DD close your eyes.” Doctor ordered.  
“You need to listen to the Doctor.” Amy said.  
“I’m a Time Lady, I do not feel sick.” DD said. “I can walk us through the forest.”  
A minute later, “Two.” DD said.  
“For godsake Doctor’s Daughter, close your eyes.” River said on the communicator.  
DD frowned, she hated it when her full name was used, it meant trouble. She finally listened and closed her eyes, “We can see. Right Amy?”  
“Right.” Amy said.  
They walked some more and used the communicator.  
They tripped twice over roots, and dodged another set of angels, the third time they tripped, they dropped the communicator and they were too close for comfort to the angels.  
“Doctor we dropped the communicator.” Amy said. “We can’t find it.” Amy was panicing.  
DD could hear the angels turning their heads.  
“Amy stand up.” DD said standing up and helping Amy up. “We have to go.”  
DD turned her head in the direction of the angels and looked confident at them like she could see them.  
She couldn’t hear any more stone noise.  
“DD what are we going to do?” Amy asked.  
“Shh.” DD said.  
She could hear the beeping of the communicator. She slowly bent down and picked it up.  
The next thing she knew, she was in someone else’s arms.  
“Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working.” River said holding Amy, Doctor was holding DD.   
“River Song, I could bloody kiss you.” Doctor said hugging his daughter.   
“Ah well, maybe when you're older.” River said.  
An alarm started going off.   
“What's that?” River asked.   
“The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release.” Doctor said.  
DD could hear the shield releasing.  
“Angel Bob, I presume.” Doctor said.   
“The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality.” Angel Bob said.   
“Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?” Doctor asked.   
“There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved.” Angel Bob said.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?” Doctor asked.   
“Your friends will also be saved.” Angel Bob said.   
“Well, there is that.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said. “Dad you can’t.”   
“I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in.” River said.   
“Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, I can't let you do this.” River said.  
“He doesn’t, get a grip.” DD said feeling her way around the room.  
“You're not going to die here!” River said.   
“No, I mean it. River, DD, Amy, get a grip.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, you genius.” River said.  
“Love it when he does this.” DD said with a grin.   
“Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now.” Angel Bob said.   
“Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels.” Doctor said.  
River had Amy and DD hang on to something, “You girls hold on tight and don’t you let go for anything.” She sounded very serious.   
“Night, night.” Doctor said.  
The gravity failed and everyone’s feet left the floor, the spaceship was tilting backwards and the Angels were falling backwards through the forest, they disappeared through the crack which closed.   
They climbed out of the ship, it was pretty difficult. DD was glad to open her eyes though.  
“Ah. Bruised everywhere.” Amy complained.  
“Me too.” Doctor said.   
“You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut.” Amy said.   
“Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now.” Doctor said, “DD got the memo.”   
“Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other.” Amy said.   
“You're a time traveller now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?” DD said with a grin.   
“And the crack, is that gone too?” Amy asked.   
“Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time.” Doctor said.   
The Clerics were back and they put River back in handcuffs.  
Doctor walked towards River who was staring off into space.  
“So tell me, is she married to the Doctor?” Amy asked.  
DD sighed, “It’s a possibility, but I really don’t know.” DD said.  
“She sounds like it, and she called you Daughter earlier.” Amy said.  
“Well my name is Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said.  
“True, but she could just call you DD.” Amy said.  
DD sighed again, “I don’t know all the answers, River is a mystery to Dad and I, we’ve met her twice before but River was older than she is now. Sometimes time travelling is very complicated.”   
The girls walked up to River and the Doctor, they were chuckling.  
“Bye, River.” Amy said with a smile.   
“See you, Amy.” River said. “Oh, I think that's my ride.”   
“Can I trust you. River Song?” Doctor asked.   
“If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?” River asked.  
“Good bye River.” DD said.  
River smiled at all of them and was beamed away in a tornado of dust.   
Doctor and DD were very quiet, they were holding hands and looking at the TARDIS.  
“You two are very quiet, what are you thinking?” Amy asked.  
“Time can be rewritten.” Doctor said.  
They entered the TARDIS.  
“Where to next?” Doctor asked.  
“I want to go home.” Amy said.  
Doctor and DD looked at Amy in shock.  
“Ok.” Doctor said disappointed.   
“No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too.” Amy said.  
They materialized inside Amy’s bedroom walked out of the TARDIS and hanging up in her closet was a wedding dress.  
“Oh, wow, congratulations Amy.” DD said with a smile, “Who’s the lucky man? Wait let me guess… Rory.”  
“Yah.” Amy said with half a smile.  
“Rory, is that the handsome one or the… other one?” Doctor asked.  
“The other one.” Amy said shoving Doctor for saying Rory is not handsome.  
“So whens the big day?” DD asked.  
“Tomorrow.” Amy said and she picked up the box with the ring inside it.  
“Oh it’s so pretty.” DD said with a smile.  
“Why did you leave it here?” Doctor asked.   
“Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man and his daughter the night before my wedding?” Amy asked.  
“Yeah.” Doctor said.   
“Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you.” Amy said.  
“Hey, don’t insult aliens, Im one of them. Dad’s just thick sometimes.” DD said, “Well technically I have not seen my husband in over two years and I miss him.”  
“But he lives far away.” Amy said.  
DD grinned, “Lovely thing about being a genius, I’m very good at inventing.”   
DD took a miniature looking motorbike out of her coat pocket.  
“What’s that?” Amy asked.  
“A very fast motorbike.” DD said with a grin.  
“How fast?” Amy asked.  
DD grinned, “I’ll be with Jack in twenty minutes.”  
“He might be asleep.” Doctor said, “It is past Midnight.”  
DD smirked and her phone rang.  
“Hello?” DD asked.  
“It’s me.” Jack said on the other line. “Where are you?”  
“I’m at Amy’s, I’m on my way to see you.” DD said with a smile.  
“Looking forward to it, how long will you be?” Jack asked.  
“Twenty minutes tops.” DD said.  
“Really? But you’re at Amy’s.” Jack said.  
“I had the TARDIS at my disposal. I invented a very fast motorbike.” DD said with a grin.  
“Ok, well, Ianto and I moved in together, I’ll give you the address.” Jack said.  
He gave her the address and she punched in the coordinates on her motorbike.  
She still didn’t have a license so she really couldn’t actually drive. Auto pilot was very good.  
It was a long twenty minutes. She finally made it to the house. The porch light was on and so was the lounge light.  
DD was excited, she couldn’t wait to see her husband.  
She parked her motorbike in the driveway and hurried up the porch steps.  
Jack opened the door before DD could knock. He welcomed her with a big hug and a kiss.  
DD chuckled, “Miss me?”  
“You know it.” Jack said. “Where have you been? Its been two years.”  
“Yah, sorry about that. I feel horrible, the TARDIS is brand new and Dad punched in the coordinates wrong, that’s why he was gone for 12 years and then when I entered the TARDIS the time was wrong again and another two years passed.” DD said.  
“So really, its only been a few days for you?” Jack asked.  
“Well… yah, but I missed you so much.” DD said.  
“I missed you too.” Jack said, “Come in.”  
Jack held DD’s hand and led her in the house.   
She was greeted by Ianto.  
“Its so good to see you again.” Ianto said hugging his friend.  
“Its great to see you too Ianto.” DD said with a smile, DD had both sets of memories, she remembered Ianto dying because of 456, she also remembered him living because Doctor and DD from her future rescued him and everybody else.   
Jack and Ianto told her everything that was going on with Torchwood. They recruited a few more people, Gwen’s baby was a healthy baby girl. Everybody’s families were doing great. DD told them of her advantures she had with her Dad and Amy.  
“Weeping Angels?” Jack asked, “Again?”  
“Yah, but scarier, they were actually killing and not just sending their victims through time.” DD said. “I couldn’t see everything that was taken place but I think Dad made it so those Angels stopped existing.”  
“And you couldn’t see because?” Ianto asked.  
“An angel was forming inside Amy and me. The only way to make it stop forming was closing our eyes. But when Dad made the angels stop existing, he made those angels in Amy and me stop existing as well.” DD explained.  
Before anything else was said. There was a noise, a noise Jack hasn’t heard in a while but is so familiar.   
The TARDIS landed in the middle of the lounge where the three of them were talking.  
Doctor poked his head out.   
“Come on DD lets go… oh hello Jack.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, your timing is really bad, she just got here.” Jack said.  
“Good, easier for her to leave.” Doctor said.  
“You don’t like her being married to me do you.” Jack said with a grin.  
Doctor frowned, “No I don’t, that’s why we went to Venice without you.”  
“Venice? We?” DD asked.  
“It was a date for Rory and me.” Amy said stepping out of the TARDIS and seeing two other men.  
“Amy this is Jack my husband, and this is Ianto, co worker, friend, and…” DD started and questioned if she could say the other thing, Ianto smiled and nodded, “Jack’s partner.”   
“Hmm, nice to meet you.” Amy said, “This is Rory, my…”  
“Fiance.” Rory said stepping out of the TARDIS.  
“Hi Rory. Hey contgrats on the engagement.” DD said with a smile. “I bet Venice was fun.”  
“We had to fight vampires.” Rory said, “Well not vampires… but… alien vampires.”  
“Alien vampires?” Jack asked.  
“They were Saturnynians.” Doctor said.  
“Awe, fishlike aliens that are afraid of sunlight and have no reflection.” Jack said in understanding.  
“Yah, those.” Rory said awkwardly.   
“Well, now we have introductions taken care of, come on lets go.” Doctor said.  
“I want to spend some time with Jack, it’s been over two years.” DD said.  
“But there are so many places and times to see.” Doctor said.  
“Jack why don’t you go with DD and the Doctor?” Ianto suggested.  
“Hey that’s a great idea.” DD said with a grin. “Ianto do you want to come too?”  
Ianto smiled and shook his head no, “Go spend time with him. Someone has to work for Torchwood around here.”  
DD grinned.  
“What do you say Doctor?” Jack asked with a cheeky smile.  
Doctor rolled his eyes, “I guess.”  
Jack smiled.  
“Just don’t forget about me ok?” Ianto asked.  
“I would never forget about you.” Jack said to Ianto then kissed him.  
“So when you said partner.” Amy whispered.  
“Lovers.” DD whispered.  
“But you’re married to him.” Rory said.  
“Yes I am.” DD said with a smile.  
“Doesn’t it make you jealous? And isn’t he… Ianto jealous of you?” Rory asked.  
“Nothing to be jealous of, I have enough love to go around.” Jack said over hearing what Rory said.  
Ianto chuckled and was a little embarrassed.  
“Great, now that is settled, can we leave?” Doctor asked.  
“Hold on.” Jack said, and he told Ianto the number he can reach them no matter where they were at.  
“Really? What if you’re in another parallel universe?” Ianto asked.  
“Not possible.” Doctor said, he was not going to think of Rose, he was not going to think of Rose, he was not going to think of Rose. “If you call, someone will answer, no matter where we are at.”  
“Ok.” Ianto said. “Well go have fun.”  
Jack smiled and hugged and kissed Ianto again, “Thank you.”  
“It’s ok, I know I have to share you with DD. Sometimes its hard. Just come back soon.” Ianto said.  
Jack smiled, “I will.”  
DD hugged her friend, “Thank you Ianto. I know how hard it was for you to suggest he go with me.”  
“Its ok.” Ianto said with a smile, “Just keep our man safe.”  
DD smiled, “You know I will.”  
Jack and Ianto said another goodbye then they all entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized.


	42. Chapter 42

“Ok, so, where should we go now?” Doctor asked.  
“DD told me of a place where every time you take a sip of the water, there is a different flavor.” Jack said.  
“Yah, she told me of that place too, can we go there?” Amy asked. “She told me of the mountains that sway in the breeze and turn rainbow after a rainstorm.”  
DD grinned, “What do you say Dad? Can we go back to Felspoon?”  
Doctor grinned, “Ok.”  
“We need to make sure we eat a big breakfast of pancakes with syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles, cereal and fruit… without pears.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor and Jack chuckled.  
“After all this time you still do not like pears.” Jack said.  
“But bananas are good.” Doctor said.  
“Why do we need to eat pancakes with all of that sugar on top?” Rory asked.  
“He clearly hasn’t traveled with the Doctor very long.” Jack said.  
“No he hasn’t, I just took them to Venice and back.” Doctor said.  
“Are we just going to sit around here talking or are we going to go to Felspoon?” Amy asked.  
“We’re going.” Doctor said. “Tomorrow, you lot should all get a good nights rest, there will be hiking involved.”   
“Tomorrow?” Amy asked, “But I want to go now.”   
“No, Dad’s right. There’s a lot of hiking.” DD said. “We’ve been there twice.”  
“Go on, off to bed, the lot of you.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled and grabbed Jack’s hand. Amy did the same with Rory.  
They led their men to their bedrooms, to the girl’s astonishment, their bedrooms which used to have one large bed now had bunk beds in its place.  
“DOCTOR! DAD!” Amy and DD yelled at the same time.  
Jack couldn’t help but chuckle.  
The girls ran back into the console room.  
“Dad we are not sleeping in bunkbeds, Jack and I are happily married…well married.” DD said.  
“No, we’re happily married.” Jack said with a grin.  
DD smiled at that.  
“I didn’t walk you down the isle, and until I do, you two are not considered married in my eyes.” Doctor said stubbornly. “And you two are not married yet. So if you lot insist on sharing the same rooms with your boyfriends, then the bunkbeds stay, if you lot all want your separate rooms, the beds will turn back into single beds.”   
“But Jack and I have to act like a married couple otherwise our hearts will break and we’ll die.” DD said.  
“I know a lot of married couples who do not share the same bed and they turned out just fine.” Doctor said stubbornly.  
Jack sighed, “He’s over 900 years old, he’s a stubborn old man, we’re not going to win with him. Come on DD.”  
Jack took DD’s hand again ad they walked back to the bedroom.  
“Who knows, this could be fun, having bunkbeds.” Jack said.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Yah if we were Steven’s age.”  
“So do you want top or bottom?” Jack asked with a smirk.  
DD chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Bottom.”   
Jack grinned.  
DD chuckled and they both got their pajamas on.  
DD got into bed on the bottom bunk, she watched Jack jump up on the top bunk.  
“You do know there is a ladder.” DD said.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Jack asked looking down over the side from his bunk.  
DD smirked, “I suppose you’re right.” She kissed him while he was upside down and giggled.  
“I hear giggling, there should be no giggling, it’s time for sleep.” Doctor said coming in.  
He saw DD and Jack kissing upside down.  
“What are you two doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Ever hear of knocking?” Jack asked.  
“You’re supposed to be sleeping, not kissing.” Doctor said.  
“Dad, we are going to sleep, we were just kissing goodnight.” DD said.  
“There should be no giggling involved.” Doctor said.  
Jack and DD looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Jack raised his head up and sat up on the bunkbed. “Ok, we’re done kissing, you ruined the mood anyway, happy?”  
“Very.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Like it or not Doctor, DD and I are married. We will act like a married couple with or without your blessing.” Jack said jumping off of the bunk and crossing his arms.  
“Not until I can walk her down the isle.” Doctor said, “It is a father’s job and honor to do that.”  
“Ok, then… after Felspoon, we can having a wedding ceremony.” DD said with a grin standing up.  
“What?” Both Jack and Doctor asked.  
DD grinned, “That way Dad can walk me down the isle, and I can actually get to be a proper bride and Jack can actually be a proper groom.”  
“DD.” Jack said with a sigh.  
DD frowned, “Of course, unless you don’t want to. I know the bond was forced onto us. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.”   
Jack sighed and looked at DD. “Doctor, change of plans, take us back to Earth.”  
DD tried not showing the hurt on her face, back to Earth meant he didn’t want to travel with her.  
“If we’re going to do this wedding right, we are going to need wedding bands.” Jack said and took DD’s hands in his, “And you my lovely bride will need a wedding dress. Alice and Steven will want to be included as well.”  
DD gasped, “Do you mean it?”   
“Doctor’s Daughter, I do not only love you because of the bond. I loved you before that, way before that. When that guy still had big ears.”  
“Oi.” Doctor said.  
DD giggled, “Really?”  
Jack grinned, “I could have had my choice of dance partners that night you lot saved me from being blown up.”  
DD’s grin grew.  
“Seriously? You loved her that long?” Doctor asked surprised.  
Jack nodded, “Doctor with your permission I want to do this properly.” Jack said and then turned and looked at DD and knelt down on one knee, “Doctor’s Daughter, DD of the Purple Clan, Daisy Smith. And what other name you have. Will you do me the honor and marry me?”  
DD gasped and smiled, “Yes.”  
Jack smiled and kissed DD.  
Doctor smiled, “Ok, well, next stop, Earth… again.” Doctor hurried out of the bedroom.  
“We’re going to be married for real.” DD said with a grin, she couldn’t wrap her head around it.  
“Yes.” Jack said with a grin, “Believe it.”  
They kissed again.  
Doctor hurried back in the bedroom, “But you’re not married yet, so the bunk beds stay.”  
Doctor left again.  
Jack and DD chuckled.  
They kissed again and walked back to bed, they kissed again before Jack jumped back on the top bunk.  
DD sighed happily then frowned, “Jack.”  
“Hmm?” Jack asked.  
“Will Ianto be angry?” DD asked.  
“Only if I do not make him my best man.” Jack said.  
DD chuckled.  
“Where do you think we should get married at?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned and jumped up onto the top bunk with Jack.  
“Your dad might catch us.” Jack said.  
“We’re married already.” DD said with a grin and kissed her husband. “Anyway, I was thinking, Felspoon is an amazing place. It is so beautiful. We could get married there.”   
“What about Alice and Steven?” Jack asked, “They’d want to be part of the wedding.”  
DD smiled, “Love hearing that. Well, Steven knows about Aliens right?”   
“Yes, and Alice explained to him about my not aging situation, explained that I’m his… grandfather… he still calls me Uncle Jack, he said it was easier.” Jack said.  
“What does he think about all this… alien stuff?” DD asked with a grin.  
“He loves it, can’t get enough, Ianto and I tell him stories all the time. We told him about you regenerating. He thinks that is cool.” Jack said.  
DD grinned, “Well, he already knows about everything, why not invite them to Felspoon. He will love to see a different planet.”  
Jack grinned, “I’ll have to ask Alice.”  
“Then for the reception.” DD said with a grin, “We can go to Disney World.”  
“Steven loves Disney World.” Jack said.  
DD grinned, “Then he’s going to love the planet.”  
“You want to have our reception at Disney World?” Jack asked, “You could have it anywhere, it’s our wedding, we do not have to accomidate for Steven.”  
DD chuckled, “Ask dad how many times I asked to go to Disney World, it is the happiest place in the Universe.”  
“Hmm, sounds perfect for a reception.” Jack said with a grin.  
“We’re going to get Mickey and Minnie bride and groom ears.” DD said with a grin.  
Jack chuckled and kissed DD again.  
Jack sighed, “I’d hate to ruin the moment but, bunkbeds do not have enough room.”  
DD grinned and sat up, “I have a remedy for that.”  
She jumped down from the bunk and grabbed her sonic screwdriver.  
“What are you doing?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned and aimed her sonic screwdriver at the door and locked it.  
Jack grinned and jumped off the bunk.  
DD aimed her screwdriver at the bunk bed and they lifted the top bunk off and connected the two beds.  
“We are celebrating our engagement.” DD said with a grin.  
They got under the covers and DD turned the lights off with her screwdriver.  
The next morning they hurried and put the bunkbed back together before Doctor found out.  
They held hands walking out of the bedroom.   
“So can we see Felspoon now?” Amy asked.  
“Uh, change of plans, we’re heading back to Earth for a bit.” Doctor said.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“I proposed and she said yes.” Jack said.  
“But I thought you two were already married.” Rory said.  
“Dad wants to walk me down the isle.” DD said with a grin. “So we are going wedding shopping and going to have the wedding on Felspoon.”  
“Wait, you’re having your wedding before Amy and I have ours?” Rory asked.  
“Oh that is great, congratulations.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Amy how can you be happy with this? They are getting married before us.” Rory said.  
“They are already married, this is… like… renewing their vows, it’s so romantic.” Amy said with a smile, “Congratulations, both of you.”   
DD smiled. “You of course are one of my bridesmaids  
Amy smiled, and as a bridesmaid we are going to find you the best wedding dress.”  
DD grinned.  
“While you are doing that, I am going to call everybody we can to come to it.” Jack said.  
DD grinned again. “And we’re going to have the reception at Disney World.”  
“Disney World?” Doctor asked.  
“Happiest place in the Universe.” DD said with a grin. “You wanted to walk me down the isle, well I’m going to be the best bride I can be… Ooh, Dad try to contact River.”  
Doctor sighed.  
“Ok, so what are you going to do for money? A wedding is expensive.” Rory said.  
DD took out her wallet from her coat pocket and took out her card, “I have money.”  
“How do you have money? Why do you carry money?” Doctor asked. “I never carry money.”  
DD chuckled, “Oh you’ll be surprised how much money I actually have. Stranded in 1996. Lottery is fun. Think it’s time to actually spend some of it.”   
DD hurried and got her motor bike and she and Amy drove out of the TARDIS.  
“How much money does she have?” Doctor asked.  
“Um… Millions.” Jack said.  
“They’re going to be shopping for a while.” Rory said.  
The girls were having fun shopping. They drove to many different bridal stores.  
“So when is the big day?” The Sales woman asked.  
“As soon as I pick out a dress I like.” DD said with a grin.  
“Oh.” The Sales Woman sounded shocked.  
DD called Martha and Gwen and asked them if they wanted to be bridesmaids, they said yes and they were also looking for bridesmaid dresses.  
“What do you think of these for the bridesmaid dresses?” Martha asked.  
They were shimmery sleeveless violet purple maxi dresses.  
“Oh that is beautiful.” Gwen said.  
“They will look very pretty on Felspoon.” DD said.  
“Felspoon? Where is that?” The Sales woman asked.  
Amy changed the topic, “Lets go try them on, then DD we really need to find you a dress.”  
DD chuckled, she had so much fun picking out dresses for her friends she forgot about her wedding dress.  
The Bridesmaid dresses fit the three women perfectly.  
River showed up and clapped her hands when she saw the dresses, “Beautiful.”  
Amy and DD hugged River.  
“You made it.” DD said with a grin.  
“Well there was no way I was going to miss your wedding.” River said.  
“And who might you be?” The Sales woman asked.  
“I’m…” River started but didn’t know how to introduce herself, she didn’t want to step on DD’s toes with this answer.  
DD smiled, “There is only one time and one person who knows Dad’s full name besides me. I’ve seen my dad marry before and she never knew his name. That can only mean one thing. I don’t know you very well River. But I’m sure that will change.”  
“Oh yes, it will.” River said with a smile.  
DD smiled, “This woman here is my mum.”  
“Well then, then you are going to need a mother of the bride dress.” The Sales woman said.  
River couldn’t stop smiling. She felt proud being introduced as DD’s mum.   
“You mean Doctor has another name?” Martha asked, “It’s not John Smith is it?”  
DD chuckled, “Not even close, we have names, but names are power and they are sacred to a Time Lord. Only family knows our real names. Married couples and blood relatives.”  
“So does Jack know your real name?” Gwen asked.  
DD shook her head no, “Not yet.”  
“But he will eventually?” Amy asked.  
“When the time is right.” DD said.  
They found River the perfect dress, it was the same shade of purple the bridesmaids dresses were.  
Next it was time to find DD’s dress.   
It took them an hour to find the perfect dress for DD. And during that hour, Alice and Steven showed up.  
“Dad said you two were getting married, for real.” Alice said, “Congratulations.”  
Alice hugged DD.  
“Thank you.” DD said with a grin, “We would like Steven to be the ring bearer.”  
They found the perfect suit for Steven and accented it with a purple tie to match everybody else.  
“Um, Aunt DD.” Steven said.  
DD smiled, “Yes Steven?”  
“Why do you always have everything purple?” Steven asked.  
DD was still smiling, “Because it is my favorite color.”  
“So where are we going?” Alice asked.  
“What did Jack tell you?” DD asked.  
“That we are going to Disney World for the reception.” Alice said lifting an eyebrow.  
DD nodded, “We are.”  
Steven looked excited at that.  
“He wouldn’t tell me where the wedding is taken place though.” Alice said.  
DD smiled, “It’s not dangerous, it is beautiful.”  
“But it’s… not around here.” Alice said.  
DD nodded.  
Alice was fitted into another bridesmaid dress.  
Finally DD found the perfect wedding dress, hers was sleeveless as well and it was all white with glittery purple flowers scattered all over the dress.  
“Next we need a veil.” Amy said.  
DD shook her head no, “No veil.”  
“But what is a wedding without a veil?” Amy asked.  
DD smiled, “On Gumai Beara we have wreaths of flowers in our hair. And so do the bridesmaids and the mother of the bride, we will make them when we get to Felspoon.”  
Next they found pretty shoes to go with the dresses as well as jewelry.  
After the dresses were picked out. DD paid for all of them and asked to have them by tomorrow.  
The Sales woman was shocked, people have asked for that before, but it is expensive.  
DD paid for all of it without blinking an eye.  
Next it was time for Jack and DD to pick out wedding bands. Ianto surprised everyone by showing up at the bridal shop. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding.”  
DD chuckled.  
Ianto walked towards DD and hugged her, “Contratulations DD.”  
DD smiled, “Thank you… this isn’t weird for you is it?”  
Ianto smiled and shook his head no, “I’m his best man.”  
DD grinned, “Yes you are.”  
“And he promised nothing is changing.” Ianto said, “Your dad just wants to walk you down the isle.”  
DD chuckled and nodded. “Dad had Jack and me sleep in bunk beds last night.”  
Ianto gasped. “I bet that was torture.”  
DD chuckled.  
“Well, I’m supposed to escort you to the jewelry store.” Ianto said.  
DD smiled.  
“Amy will you lead everybody to the TARDIS?” Ianto asked.  
Amy nodded.  
They went their separate ways and Ianto took DD to the jewelry store where Jack was looking at rings and Doctor liked looking at the shiney. Once Ianto dropped her off, he headed towards the TARDIS. This was Bride and Groom time, not Bride and Groom and Grooms lover time.  
“Did you pick out a dress?” Jack asked.  
DD smiled and nodded, and the bridesmaid dresses and mother of the bride dress for River.  
“What?” Doctor asked. “Mother of the Bride?”  
“She knows your name.” DD said.  
“Well I know that but… really?” Doctor started.  
“Well I would love it if Seer could make it, but you know that cannot happen, I would love it if Penelope could come but you know that cannot happen.” DD said.  
“Ok, ok, fine. She can be your… substitute mother.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned. “So what have you picked out so far ring wise?”  
“Well I know you really like purple.” Jack said.  
DD’s grin grew.  
“So I was thinking about getting something with purple in it.” Jack said.  
“You’re thinking right.” DD said with a smile.  
“And you and I are going to live forever.” Jack said.  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin.  
Jack picked up a pair of rings, one was bigger than the other of course. The band color was rose gold with a purple heart and a diamond in the middle of the heart, the infinity sign with a diamond in the middle of the sign and another heart with a diamond in the middle of the heart.  
DD gasped. “It’s beautiful, and perfect.”   
Jack grinned and kissed his bride.  
They bought the ring set in their sizes.   
“Well, now that the women did all of their shopping, its time for us men to do ours.” Jack said.  
“I saw Martha, did Mickey come with?” DD asked.  
“Of course.” Jack said.  
“And what was his reaction to Dad?” DD asked with a grin.  
“He said I dress like an old man.” Doctor said.   
Jack and DD chuckled.  
“Why are you laughing?” Doctor asked.  
They didn’t say anything.  
After everybody had everything they needed for a wedding, it was time to travel to Felspoon. Past Time travelers were excited to travel in time with the Doctor again. Alice was worried if Steven was going to be ok.  
“He’s going to be fine.” Jack said.  
“He’s not going to end up like you is he?” Alice asked.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“Well, you not aging, was it because of the Time Travel?” Alice asked.  
“No, Time Traveling has nothing to so with me not aging.” Jack said.  
“That interesting part has to do with Rose. She brought him back to life without even realizing it.” DD said.  
“So have you been to this place before?” Alice asked.  
DD smiled, “Yes, twice actually. It’s safe and peaceful and very pretty. Steven is going to love where we are going and thank you so much for being a bridesmaid and letting Steven be the ring bearer. You do not know how much this means to me.”  
Alice smiled, “I guess I just need to get used to having a stepmother younger than I am.”  
DD chuckled, “You don’t have to worry about that, I just look and sometimes… act like a teenager… I’m actually… 734”  
Alice look surprised.  
“You are not 734, I’m still debating whether you’re even 34 or 21.” Doctor said.  
“And Doctor has age issues.” Jack said.  
“12 years dad.” DD said.  
“14 for me.” Amy said.  
“Are we going to start this thing or just talk everybody’s ear off?” Mickey asked.  
“It’s called mingling.” Jack said.  
“Aunt DD.” Steven said.  
“Yes Steven?” DD asked.  
“I thought you and Uncle Jack were already married, why are you marrying again?” Steven asked.  
“The first time we didn’t have our friends and family with us. This time we do, we want to make our marriage special.” DD said.  
“And we’re going to a different planet to make it special?” Steven asked.  
DD grinned, “Yes, you’re going to love it and you have a very important part when we get there, you are the ring bearer which means you get to hold the rings and give them to the person who is marrying us.”  
“By the way, who is marrying us?” Jack asked.  
Doctor grinned, “He’s going to meet us there.”  
“Well we better get going, we don’t want to keep anybody waiting.” River said with a smile.  
“You mean, we are really going to a different planet?” Rhys asked.  
“Yes Rhys, we are going to a different planet.” Jack said.  
Rhys looked kind of worried.  
“Everything will be fine.” Gwen said with a reassuring smile.  
“Have you ever been to a different planet?” Rhys asked.  
“Well no, but we’ve all seen enough aliens in our time.” Gwen said.  
“Let’s go already, the longer we wait, the longer the people who have never travelled with the Doctor and DD are going to be afraid.” Martha said.  
“Martha’s right.” Ianto said.  
“Ok then, next stop, Felspoon.” Doctor said with a grin.  
He, River and DD started the TARDIS and it was on its way to Felspoon.  
“I still cannot believe we are in a wedding the night before our wedding.” Rory said.  
“This is not going to take away from our wedding.” Amy said with a smile.  
“So who is marrying us?” Jack asked Doctor.  
“I’m not telling, it’s a surprise.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Is it someone we know?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said. “No, well sort of but not really.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Jack said.  
Doctor grinned.  
After a few minutes, they landed on Felspoon.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Rory, Jack and Mickey.” Doctor started.  
“Oi.” Mickey, Rory and Jack said at the same time.  
“He’s just kidding.” Martha, Amy and DD said at the same time.  
“Welcome to Felspoon.” Doctor said opening up the TARDIS doors.  
Everybody walked out of the TARDIS and the humans gasped at the sight, it was beautiful.  
“Wow, I can see why you wanted to get married here.” Martha said.  
“Wait until you taste the water, it is amazing.” DD said with excitement.  
“What’s so special about the water?” Ianto asked.  
DD smiled, “You’re just going to have to taste it.”  
Everybody tasted the water, it was delicious.  
“A different flavor every time.” Amy said.  
“It’s like… Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans.” Martha said.  
DD chuckled at that reference.   
After everybody got used to the place, it was time to start making wreaths for the women’s hair.  
In the middle of doing that, DD finished making hers and she was helping the others make theirs, they heard a noise that sounded like the TARDIS.  
Everybody looked up from what they were doing, worried that the TARDIS was going to leave them.  
What surprised everybody was that it wasn’t their TARDIS that was moving, it was another TARDIS.  
“Dad.” DD called.  
“Doctor.” Everybody else called.  
Doctor smiled.  
The other TARDIS materialized next to the new TARDIS.  
A minute later, an old man walked out.  
“Well, nice place you picked out.” The old man said looking around.  
“Everybody. I would like to introduce you to someone.” Doctor said with a grin, “Especially you DD.”  
DD gasped, she knew who this was.  
DD and her Dad walked up to the stranger.  
“Hello DD, it is very nice to meet you.” The older gentleman said.  
DD smiled, “It is very nice to finally meet you too sir.”  
“I’m the Doctor.” The older gentleman said.  
“I’m DD.” DD said. “Won’t this create a paradox having two of the same man here?”  
“It will be fine.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“This is interesting, what regeneration are you?” Younger Doctor asked.  
“I’m the 11th regeneration.” Doctor said.  
“Really, and DD is your… companion?” Younger Doctor asked.  
Doctor smiled, “DD why don’t you shake his hand?”  
DD grinned, her hearts were beating fast, “I am not The Doctor’s companion. I am a lot more than that.”  
She shook the Younger Doctor’s hand and their hands shocked and then glowed.  
The younger Doctor gasped. “That can only mean one thing.”  
“I’m DD, Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said with a smile.  
“Amazing.” Younger Doctor said. “Another child of mine.”  
“How many children do you have?” DD asked.  
“A lot and a lot of grandchildren… anyway, lets get ready for the wedding. You need to meet her husband and her friends.” Doctor said.  
“That’s not a number, and I want to hear about Susan.” DD said.  
“Ah Susan. She fell in love with a human.” Younger Doctor said. “I had to let her live her life with him.”  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand, “You’re not leaving me.”  
“I’m not.” Doctor said. “Susan was different.”  
Everybody was shocked when they found out who was going to marry Jack and DD.  
“I guess he doesn’t trust anybody to marry us but himself.” DD said.  
“Have you ever met this version of him before?” Jack asked.  
DD shook her head no.  
“Why is he so old?” Jack asked.  
“He thought looking old made him more important, he didn’t start regenerating and looking younger until his fifth regeneration.” DD said.  
It was time for everybody to get dressed. DD looked beautiful in her white and purple dress with her flower wreath in her hair. Her bridesmaids looked beautiful as well. Jack gave Steven the rings for him to carry and told him to give the rings to Ianto once he was down the isle.  
Finally the wedding was starting. Doctor played music from inside the TARDIS and Jack walked down the isle with River the mother of the bride, followed by Ianto and Alice, then Amy and Rory, Martha and Mickey, and Gwen and Rhys.  
The wedding song started playing and the TARDIS doors opened up wide with a snap of DD’s fingers and she walked out of the TARDIS and took her dad’s arm and he walked her down the isle.  
It was a magnificent wedding. It was perfect having The Doctor marrying them.  
At the end of the ceremony. Jack kissed his beautiful bride and said what DD loves to hear.   
“You have beautiful eyes.” Jack said with a smile.  
“MMM, so do you.” DD said with a smile.  
They kissed again.  
DD got the marriage she dreamed of having. It was perfect.  
At the end of the ceremony. Younger Doctor said he had to leave.  
“I will not remember this.” Younger Doctor said. “And it is for the best. I am glad the universe is in good hands, and I am blessed to know, at this moment, I have conceived a beautiful daughter.”  
DD blushed. “Thank you for marrying us, it was very nice to meet this version of you.”  
Younger Doctor smiled and tilted his hat then returned to his TARDIS and they watched the TARDIS dematerialize.  
“That was a weird wedding, what language was that?” Mickey asked.  
“Gallifreyan.” Doctor said.  
“What did he say?” Mickey asked.  
“The usual, who here gives this woman to this man.” Doctor said.  
“And then a bunch of Gallifreyan words of love that does not translate into English.” DD said.  
“Well I do not know what was said but I’m sure it was all beautiful.” Jack said with a smile.  
“It was.” DD said with a smile, “We are married Jack, and not forced.”  
Jack smiled and kissed his bride again.  
“Well, may I be the first one to congratulate you two.” Ianto said with a forced smile, he was trying not to be jealous.  
“Thank you Ianto.” Jack said with a smile and he kissed Ianto.  
“Um, I do not think that is appropriate.” Rory said.  
“Jack has a lot of love to go around and I do not mind at all.” DD said with a smile.  
“It’s a weird relationship.” Gwen said.  
“But he just literally got married.” Rory said.  
“Rory be quiet, it’s none of your business.” Amy said.  
“Now then, for the reception.” Doctor said with a grin, “Everybody back in the TARDIS”  
“Where are we going now?” Mickey asked.  
DD grinned, “Disney World.”  
Steven was excited.  
Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS once everybody was inside and they materialized at Disney World.  
“The planet.” DD said with a grin.  
“A whole Disney World planet?” Steven was very excited.  
“It’s going to take about two weeks to do everything here.” DD said with a grin.  
Doctor got everybody mickey and Minnie mouse ears, Jacks and DD’s were bride and groom Mickey and Minnie ears.  
“Come on, let’s go have some fun.” Martha said with a grin.  
“Happiest place in the Universe?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned and nodded.  
It took everybody two weeks at Disney World to go on everything in the park. They had so much fun. Doctor finally agreed to let Jack and DD sleep in the same bed together now that they were officially married.  
“That wasn’t going to stop us anyway.” Jack whispered with a grin.  
DD giggled.  
After Disney World, Gwen wanted to go home, she and Rhys had a baby to get back to.   
Martha and Mickey were ready to go back home as well. So was Alice.  
“But I want to explore time and space some more.” Steven protested.  
“No, we have had enough time and space excitement for a while, its time to go home.” Alice said.  
“Your mother is right Steven.” Jack said.  
“But its not fair, I was having fun, there is a swimming pool in the library.” Steven said.  
“And you can swim in it next time we take you on a fun adventure.” DD said.  
“You mean I can go on another adventure again?” Steven asked.  
“With your mother’s permission, of course you can, you and I are family.” DD said with a smile.  
“Can I mum?” Steven asked.  
“We’ll see. If you behave.” Alice said.  
“Knowing her, she’ll take you back to Disney World.” Doctor said. “It’s her favorite place to visit, I lost count how many times we’ve gone to Disney World.”  
DD grinned.  
Everybody but Amy and Rory and River and Jack left.  
“Well, where should we go now?” Doctor asked.  
The group went on more adventures, they saw the Dinosaurs before they went extinct.  
“So how did the Dinosaurs go extinct?” Rory asked.  
“She did it.” Doctor said pointing to DD.  
DD grinned.  
“You made the Dinosaurs go extinct?” Jack asked laughing.  
“He was trying to teach me how to fly the TARDIS. Things went wrong.” DD said.  
They went on more adventures, traveled to more planets. River had to leave after their trip to Barcelona where they had dogs with no noses.   
“Finally after all this time we actually went to Barcelona.” DD said.  
“I thought you might like it.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Dad promised Barcelona when I was eighteen.” DD said.  
“So what did you think?” Doctor asked.  
“It was great, weird with the dogs with no noses.” DD said.  
“You know I just realized something.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Rory asked.  
“These two are finally married.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, before us, the night before our wedding, don’t remind me.” Rory said.  
“We’ve been married for a few years now.” Jack said, “We were just making it official.”  
“I wanted to walk her down the isle, we’ve been through this.” Doctor said.  
“So what did you finally realize?” DD asked.  
“You two haven’t had a proper honeymoon.” Doctor said. “Where do you want to go? Just the two of you?”  
“Doctor, really, you don’t have to.” Jack said.  
“Jack you are married to my daughter and I want her to have the perfect wedding experience.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I cannot argue with that, where would you like to go DD?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed, “Um… someplace beautiful, tropical, maybe a place where we can go boating and scuba diving, Dad and I did that once, it was amazing. Someplace with no humans or any other intelligent species to bother us. Like a desserted island with a place to live.”  
Doctor smiled, “I know the perfect place.”  
Doctor sent them through time and they landed on a tropical island.  
“Where are we?” Rory asked.  
“I call it Doctor’s Paradise.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor’s Paradise?” Jack asked.  
“It’s my island.” Doctor said.  
“You have an island?” DD asked.  
Doctor smiled and nodded, “We are a second out of time so no body will bother you. You two can do whatever you want, sadly there is no shelter, you’ll have to build that yourself. I always found that fun. But amazing scuba diving, beautiful plant life and there is a waterfall in the middle of the island and places to go exploring. It’s up to you.” Doctor said.  
DD looked at Jack.  
“A desserted island with no one to bother us. I can agree to that.” Jack said.  
Doctor smiled and handed DD the boat. She put it in her pocket.  
“What’s that?” Jack asked.  
“This is the boat, it grows when it is in the water and we sonic it.” DD said with a grin.  
“How long are you going to leave us here?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know, how long do you want to stay on a desserted tropical island?” Doctor asked.  
DD grinned, “How about two weeks?”   
Jack smiled, “I like the sound of that.”  
“Ok then, start packing for your two week desserted island getaway.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“I’ll help you.” Amy said with a smile.  
The two girls hurried to DD’s room to start packing.  
“This is great for you, two weeks without having to share him with anybody.” Amy said with a smile.  
DD smiled, “And no interruptions and no Dad wondering what we’re up to.”   
“Aren’t you kind of nervous though? Being there without anybody else?” Amy asked.  
DD shook her head no, “Nothing can go wrong, it’s going to be a perfect two weeks.”  
They packed swimming suits and a cover up, a couple shorts and tank tops, and a couple pairs of sandles and a pair of hiking shoes. A hat and sunglasses and sunscreen and bug spray. A couple of towels and anything else they needed for a fortnight on a desserted island.  
Since there was no shelter, Jack packed a tent and things to make a fire, he also packed food for two weeks.  
TARDIS also produced a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.  
Once the couple was all packed, and everything was safely stored in a pocket. They hugged the Doctor, Amy and Rory and then they left the TARDIS and watched it dematerialize.  
DD took a deep breath of the sea air, she loved it.  
“Well, what should we do first?” Jack asked with a smile.  
DD grinned and pulled him down into the sand with her.  
They didn’t do a whole lot that day.  
The next morning, DD loved waking up next to her husband to him kissing her neck.  
“Mmm, morning.” DD said sleepily.  
“Morning.” Jack said with a smile. “What is the game plan today?”  
DD sighed, “Whatever we want.”  
They didn’t get up for another two hours, they loved just laying in each other’s arms. The only thing that made them get up was that their stomaches growled.  
They chuckled and finally got up.  
“What would you like for breakfast?” Jack asked getting up.  
DD didn’t say anything, she just smiled.  
Jack looked at DD and rolled his eyes and chuckled and kissed his wife. “Mind out of the gutter for a moment.”  
DD chuckled.  
“How about omlets?” Jack suggested.  
“Sounds good.” DD said.  
The tent that Jack brought was made with Time Lord Science, bigger on the inside, there was one bedroom, a fullsized kitchen a lounge and a bathroom.  
Jack didn’t put anything on after getting up, he walked naked into the kitchen and just put on an apron that said, ‘Kiss the Cook.’  
DD put on one of her coverups, it was purple and kind of see through, they didn’t care though, nobody was going to see them and this was their honeymoon.  
After breakfast, they decided to explore Doctor’s Paradise, they got dressed in shorts and A shirts.  
“Well, how do I look? It’s been a while since I’ve worn A shirts.” Jack said.  
DD grinned, “You look good in anything.”  
“And nothing.” Jack said with a grin, “I do remember you saying.” He winked.  
DD giggled.  
They went into the woodsy area of the island and found a magnificent waterfall.  
“Shall we?” Jack asked taking off his shirt.  
DD grinned and took her shirt off as well.  
They jumped in the water and swam towards the waterfall. The waterfall was hiding a massive cave.  
“Cool, we should bring our scuba gear and go explore the cave.” DD said with excitement.  
“Sounds fun, but let’s do that tomorrow, today I just want to be lazy.” Jack said.  
DD grinned.  
They floated on top of the water for a while and looked at the sky.   
“You know this was really nice of your dad.” Jack said.  
DD agreed.  
“This version of him though, is…” Jack started.  
“Strange, and he thinks bowties are cool.” DD said and chuckled.  
They didn’t do much that day but swim and have fun.  
The next day they went back to the waterfall with their scuba gear.  
“We have two days worth of air.” DD said.  
“Two days worth?” Jack asked amazed. “That’s a lot.”  
“Never can be too careful.” DD said.  
They put their wetsuits on and put on their non fogging masks. They swam towards the waterfall and then put their breathers in their mouths and went into the cave with their torches and explored.  
“We’re not going to see much with just torches.” Jack said.  
DD took out a gravity globe and threw it up in the water, it illuminated the cave.  
“Where were you hiding a grav globe?” Jack asked.  
“Pocket.” DD said with a grin.  
“Bigger on the inside?” Jack asked.  
“You know it.” DD said.  
The cave underwater was beautiful, full of amazing colors. They saw many different kinds of fish swimming. They took pictures.  
They swam underwater some more, exploring more of the cave. It was beautiful. They went deeper and deeper in the cave, further than the grav globe reached, they had to use their torches. They saw different kinds of fish when they got this deep. They looked kind of funny.  
“They are not used to the light.” DD explained.  
They went even deeper.  
“How deep does this cavern go?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know, how are you doing?” DD asked.  
“I’m ok.” Jack said.  
“Just tell me if we need to go back up.” DD said.  
“I’m fine, and this is wonderful.” Jack said.  
Deeper and deeper they went, seeing all kinds of different life forms.  
“Its like an alien planet down here.” Jack joked.  
DD chuckled.  
The cavern started narrowing, but they continued down, soon they didn’t see any more fishlike lifeforms.  
“Are you still doing ok?” DD asked.  
“I’m fine, I think the scuba suit is letting me travel further than any human can.” Jack said.  
“Good.” DD said with a smile.  
The cave ended up very narrow, they were able to get through though, it opened up into another massive cave. This one was beautiful, there were pinks, purples, blues, yellows, greens. All sparkiling and all lit up.  
“Wow.” Jack and DD said at the same time. “It’s magnificent.”  
Jack took a rock with all of the colors on it as a souvenir. He put it in his bag and then they started heading out of the cave, it as time to head back.  
The rest of the two weeks were amazing. It truly was a paradise. They had so much fun just having it be just the two of them.  
After the two weeks were up though, they were waiting for the Doctor to come pick them up. They were never picked up.  
“Oh well, I guess we have another day to ourselves.” Jack said with a smile. “I packed extra food.”  
The extra day turned into an extra week. That week was not very fun. The second day of the extra week, there was a big storm which blew their tent away with them still in side it. After the storm, the tent was in tatters, everything inside the tent was either broken or not whole. They ran out of food after the extra week and had to rely on the island. The first night they ran out of food, they went searching and found berries to eat.  
“Well its not an omlet or chips.” Jack said.  
“Its fine, who knows, might be fun, having to go search for our food. We could go fishing and have fish marinated in berry juice, or what if we find a lemon tree?” DD asked with a grin.  
“MMM, sounds good.” Jack said kissing his wife. “I just wish I knew where the Doctor was, we said two weeks.”  
“And I programed the TARDIS so it would show up in two weeks.” DD said. “You don’t think something happened to them do you?”  
Jack shook his head no, “Nothing could happen, not with what we’ve all been through.”  
It stormed every other night which practically made it impossible to get a fire going.  
“We’re going to have to create a better shelter.” DD said.  
They pretty much had a lean to   
“How?” Jack asked.  
“We have to assume the worst and think that Dad is not coming back.” DD said with tears running down her cheeks.  
“You cannot think that way.” Jack said.  
“We’ve been here a month Jack.” DD said.  
“How are we going to create a better shelter? We have no ax or saw to cut down trees for a house.” Jack said. “And your sonic screwdriver doesn’t work on wood anyway.”  
DD sighed, “I don’t know.”  
“Come on, lets go try the boat again, see if it will work.” Jack said.  
“We tried the boat seven times already, the boat is not working. The tent is ripped, we are out of food, we cannot catch any fish. We’ve had nothing to eat but berries for a week.   
“We’ve had tea.” Jack said.  
DD chuckled, “And tea, yes. On days we could get a fire started.”  
“You know, that is something I do not understand, why cannot we catch fish?” Jack asked. “We caught a couple of them when we were supposed to be here. Why not now?”   
DD lifted an eyebrow, “We also had a couple crabs.”  
“And it didn’t rain at all on our honeymoon.” Jack said.  
“You’re right. Right after our honeymoon two weeks were up is when all the bad stuff started happening.” DD said.  
“What do you think changed?” Jack asked.  
DD shrugged.  
They went searching for more food.   
They found more berries and some bananas. They also found some clovers and cattails and dandelions.  
“We’re being reduced to eating weeds.” Jack complained.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
“I didn’t realize these weeds grew in this kind of temperate.” Jack said.  
DD shrugged, “They usually don’t, but this is Doctor’s Paradise.”   
“That explains a lot, it doesn’t explain why we cannot catch any seafood.” Jack said.  
DD tried her sonic screwdriver again, she’s been trying it every day to try to figure out what is going on, every time she doesn’t get any results.   
“Anything?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed, “No.”  
They had the weeds for dinner that night, they were saving the bananas and berries for breakfast.  
They spent another week on the island, still couldn’t find any seafood. They saw no fish in the water, it was not normal.   
DD tried her screwdriver again like she did every day, she scanned the water, she scanned all of their items.  
“What are you doing?” Jack asked.  
“None of this makes sense, I don’t know what I’m doing, but I have to try anything.” DD said.  
Nothing was registering on the sonic screwdriver, she then scanned the rock Jack brought back from the cave.  
“Wow.” DD gasped.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“This rock needs to go back.” DD said.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“Because this is what is causing all of this.” DD said.  
“What?” Jack asked surprised.  
“The rock, the cave, its alien, no wonder its called Doctor’s Paradise. We need to bring this rock back and everything should go back to normal.” DD said.  
“All of this for a rock?” Jack asked.  
“Come on.” DD said.  
They hurried and packed their put their scuba gear. Jack packed the rock, they hiked towards the waterfall and put their scuba gear on. They swam underwater and used the grav globe again, they didn’t see any fish this time.   
“This is so weird this would happen just because of a rock.” Jack said.  
After a while they finally made it to the massive cave that was very pretty. Only this time, there were no pretty colors. It was just brown and murky looking.  
Jack placed the rock in the exact spot where he found it.  
After a few minutes, the colors of the cave came back, and the fish started coming back.  
“Wow.” Jack said.  
“It’s beautiful.” DD said with a smile.  
After a few minutes, they started to return to the surface.  
“Let’s see if we can catch something.” Jack said.  
“Yah.” DD said with a smile.  
Later that night they caught a couple fish and a crab, they also created a fire and they ate very god that night.  
The next morning they heard a noise that they haven’t heard for over a month. It was the noise of the TARDIS.  
The blue box appeared and Doctor came out.  
“Dad.” DD said running towards him and hugged him.  
“Did you have a nice honeymoon?” Doctor asked.  
“Hahaha, First two weeks… none of your business, after that… it was interesting.” Jack said.  
“First two weeks? How long have you been here?” Amy asked stepping out.  
“Amy.” DD said hugging her friend.  
“We’ve been here for over a month. The first two weeks were perfect. Then after that, it rained too much, the fish disappeared and the tent was ruined.”  
“Did you find the cave?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes, and you didn’t warn us not to take anything from the cave.” Jack said.  
“Oh… oops.” Doctor said sheepishly.  
“Oops?” Jack asked, “We had to survive on plantlife because the fish disappeared.”   
“Sorry, well besides that, did you have fun?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes, it was amazing. Thank you.” DD said with a smile.  
“Can we get on the TARDIS and get out of here?” Jack asked.  
“Right, yes, of course.” Doctor said, “Everybody on board.”  
Everybody entered the TARDIS and they were gone again.  
“So where did you go while we were on the island?” DD asked.  
“We didn’t go anywhere, he just set the time to two weeks and here we are.” Amy said.  
“But it’s been over a month.” Jack said.  
“That’s because of something being taken out of the cave.” Doctor explained.  
“Well, we did have fun. No complaining, it was paradise. I’m going to go take a shower.” DD said.  
“A real shower, sounds amazing.” Jack said.  
DD smirked, “Well you are welcome to join me.”  
Jack smiled and followed his wife.  
A couple more adventures later, Jack was quieter than usual.  
“Jack whats wrong?” DD asked. They were getting ready for bed.  
“Nothing.” Jack said turning his back to DD and taking his shirt off.  
DD smirked. “I think I know you better than that by now.”  
She hugged him and kissed his shoulder.  
Jack sighed, “I’m cursed.”  
DD looked confused.  
“I’m in love with two amazing people.” Jack said turning around and facing his wife.  
DD chuckled, “Yes I know that.”  
Jack looked guilty. “I’m starting to miss him.”  
DD sighed, “That’s normal.”  
“But I’m with you, we just renewed our vows. I feel like I haven’t spent near enough time with you.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “Jack, I love you with all of my hearts. We are both pretty much immortal. I have seen you in the very very future.”   
“And you won’t tell me where.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “Spoilers.”  
“Just tell me this, am I still this handsome?” Jack asked with a grin.  
DD chuckled, “Oh yes, very much so, and you have very pretty eyes.”  
Jack grinned and kissed DD, “That’s my line.”  
DD grinned, “Then say it.”  
“DD, you have very pretty eyes.” Jack said with a smile.  
DD giggled and Jack chuckled.  
They embraced each other.  
They both got into bed.  
“Its ok if you want to go back to Ianto. We are going to have a lot of time together later.” DD said.  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Jack smiled, “I love you DD.”  
“I love you Jack.”  
They kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
Doctor returned Jack the same night he was picked up. Ianto was very confused, Jack had to explain how long it actually was.  
“Ianto you take good care of our man.” DD said with a smile.  
Ianto smiled, “You know I will.”  
DD and Jack kissed for the last time before DD went back in the TARDIS.  
DD went to her room and shed a few tears.  
Amy knocked on the door, “DD do you want to talk?”  
DD wiped her tears away and put on a happy face, she opened up her door, “There’s nothing to talk about.”  
“But he’s your husband.” Amy said.  
DD nodded, “And he loves me, he also loves Ianto. He has a lot of love to go around. Its ok, I’m ok. I knew I was going to have to share him when I married him. It’s just… hard.”  
Amy nodded.  
“Come on Dad, let’s go on another adventure.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor smiled and started up the TARDIS.  
Doctor landed the TARDIS in Leadworth in a flower bed.  
“Dad you landed in a flower bed.” DD said.  
“Did I? Oh, sorry.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t apologize to me, they’re not my flowers.” DD said. “Alice is going to kill you.”  
They stepped out of the TARDIS and Doctor tripped over the rocks that made up the flower bed.  
They saw Rory first.  
“Rory!” Doctor called.  
“Doctor, DD.” Rory said with happiness.  
“I've crushed your flowers.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Oh, Amy will kill you.” Rory said awkwardly.   
“Where is she?” DD asked.  
“She'll need a bit longer.” Rory said.   
“Whenever you're ready, Amy.” Doctor said.  
Amy waddled out.  
DD smiled with excitement and hurried over to her friend.  
“Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet.” Doctor said.   
“I'm pregnant.” Amy said.  
“Congratulations.” DD said with excitement.   
“You're huge.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, I'm pregnant.” Amy said.  
“When are you do?” DD asked.  
“Any day now.” Amy said with a smile.   
“Look at you. When worlds collide.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, I'm pregnant.” Amy said.   
“Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“Oh, it's good to see you.” Amy said.   
“Are you pregnant?” Doctor asked.  
“So brilliant and clueless at the same time.” DD said with a chuckle.  
The four of them headed inside the cute little house.  
Doctor wanted to explore Leadworth. So they all went for a walk.  
“Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever.” Doctor said.   
“It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket.” Rory said.  
“Well good for you.” DD said with a smile.   
“Where is everyone?” Doctor asked.   
“This is busy.” Amy said.  
Doctor and DD looked around and then looked at Amy.  
“Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their nineties.” Amy said.   
“Well, don't let that get you down.” Doctor said.   
“It's not getting me down.” Amy said.  
They found a park bench, Doctor used his screwdriver and made it bigger so four people could fit on it.   
“Well, We wanted to see how you were. You know us, DD and I don't just abandon people when they leave the Tardis. You don't get rid of your old pals so easily.” Doctor said.   
“Hmm. You came here by mistake, didn't you?” Amy said.   
“Yeah, bit of a mistake.” DD said, “We were supposed to be going to see Alice and Steven. But look, what a result. A wonderful surprise, do you know the gender?”   
“We don’t know, we want to be surprised.” Rory said.  
“Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?” Doctor said.  
There was an awkward silence.  
“ So… What do you do around here to stave off the, you know…” Doctor started.  
“Boredom.” Amy said.   
“Self harm.” Doctor said.   
“We relax.” Rory said.   
“Relax.” Doctor mouthed to DD.  
“We live. We listen to the birds.” Rory said.  
The birds were chirping away.   
“Yeah, see? Birds. Those are nice.” Amy said awkwardly.   
“We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the Tardis days, did we?” Rory said.  
The birds were getting louder.  
“Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old.” Doctor said and the four of them fell asleep.  
DD woke up in the console room on the bench.   
“Days. What? No, yes, sorry, what?” Doctor asked.  
Amy and Rory entered the console room.  
“Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask. You don't want to know. You're safe now.” Doctor said hugging Amy.  
“Oh, okay.” Amy said.   
“That's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something.” Doctor said.  
“Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing.” Rory said.   
“Yah, so did I.” Amy said.  
“Me too.” DD said.   
“Not a nightmare, though, just, er, we were married.” Rory started.   
“Yeah. In a little village.” Amy said.   
“A sweet little village, and you were pregnant.” Rory said.   
“Yes, I was huge. I was a boat.” Amy said.   
“So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?” Rory asked.  
“Are you calling me a boat?” Amy asked glaring at Rory.   
“And Doctor, you and DD were visiting.” Rory said.   
“Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage.” Amy said.  
“The TARDIS trampled the flowers.” DD said.   
“How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense.” Rory said.  
Doctor looked at the back of Rory’s head and Amy’s stomach.   
“And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?” Amy asked.   
“It was a bit similar, in some aspects.” Doctor said.   
“Which aspects?” Rory asked.   
“Well, all of them.” Doctor said.   
“You had the same dream.” Amy said.  
“Basically.” Doctor said.   
“You said it was a nightmare.” DD said.   
Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now.” Doctor said.  
There were birds singing.   
“Dad. If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?” DD asked.   
“Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the.” Rory started. 

They all woke up in Leadworth.  
“Dream. Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the Tardis.” Rory said.   
Doctor and DD got up from the bench and started examining things.  
“Doctor, what is going on?” Rory asked.   
“Is this because of you two? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?” Amy asked.   
“Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.” Doctor said.   
“But we're awake now.” Rory said.   
“Yeah. You thought you were awake on the Tardis, too.” DD said.   
“But we're home.” Amy said.   
“Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, DD, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one.” Doctor said.  
They woke up again in the TARDIS   
“Oh, this is bad. I don't like this.” Doctor said sounding frusterated, he kicked the console hurting his leg.   
“Dad are you ok?” DD asked.  
“Argh. Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force.” Doctor said and he started heading down the stairs.   
“Shall I run and get the manual?” Amy asked.   
“I threw it in a supernova.” Doctor said.   
“You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?” Amy asked.   
“Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross.” Doctor snapped.   
“Okay, but whatever's wrong with the Tardis, is that what caused us to dream about the future?” Rory asked.  
“If we were dreaming of the future.” DD said.   
“Well, of course we were. We were in Leadworth.” Amy said.  
“Upper Leadworth.” Rory said with pride.   
“Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?” Doctor asked coming back up the stairs.   
“No, okay? No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now.” Amy said.   
“And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty.” Doctor said.   
“Hey. Pregnant.” Amy said.   
“And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true.” Doctor said.   
“Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside.” Rory said.   
“With a bow tie-wearing 900 year old alien and a bomb making 734 year old alien who’s married to a human who comes back to life every time he’s killed.   
“So maybe what rings true isn't so simple.” Rory said.   
“Valid point.” DD said.  
Before anything else could be said, the TARDIS turned off, all the light left was a faint glow from the time rotor.   
“It's dead. We're in a dead time machine.” Doctor said.  
They heard the birds start singing again.  
“Not again.” DD said grabbing her locket.   
Rory and Amy embraced each other.  
“Remember, this is real. But when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels.” Doctor said.   
“It is real. I know it's real.” Amy said.   
They woke up in Leadworth, the church clock was chiming.  
“Okay, this is the real one. Definitely this one. It's all solid.” Amy said.  
“It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it.” DD said.  
They watched the Doctor wave his hand in front of his face.   
“What are you doing?” Rory asked.  
“Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though.” Doctor said.  
A little old woman walked past the group.  
“Hello Doctor.” The woman said to Rory.”  
“Hi.” Rory said with a smile.  
“Hello.” Doctor said thinking she was saying hi to him.  
The little woman looked funny at the Doctor and walked away.  
Doctor looked at Rory, “You’re a Doctor   
“Yah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams.” Rory said.   
“A Doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting.” DD said with a smile.   
“What is?” Rory asked.  
They began walking.   
“Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream.” Doctor said.   
“It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?” Rory asked.   
“Yes. Course it is, yeah.” Amy said.  
“What's that?” Doctor asked pointing to the building in front of them.   
“Old people's home.” Amy said.  
A lot of the old people were looking out of the window at the four of them, it was really curious.  
“You said everyone here lives to their nineties. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick.” Doctor said and then grinned.  
“Do you think poking it with a stick is a good idea?” Rory asked.  
Doctor didn’t hear, he was busy running off.  
“When will you learn, never question Dad’s meathods.” DD said and she followed her dad followed by Rory and then Amy who was waddleing.   
“Oh. Can we not do the running thing?” Amy asked.   
They entered the retirement home. They were able to go inside, they knew Doctor Rory Williams.  
“Oh hello, Doctor Williams.” A woman said.  
Rory waved.   
“Hello, Rory love.” A woman who was knitting said.   
“Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?” Rory asked.   
“A bit stiff.” Mrs. Poggit said.   
“Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus. No, you don't have that yet. Forget that.” Doctor said.   
“Who are your friends? Junior Doctors?” Mrs. Poggit asked.   
“Yes.” Rory said awkwardly.   
“Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson.” Mrs. Poggit said.  
Doctor bent down and let Mrs. Poggit put the sweater on.   
“Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out.” Doctor said.  
“Schism?” DD asked excitedly.  
“Different Schism, you’re still too young… but you… You're incredibly old, aren't you?” Doctor said.  
The old residents all stared at the Doctor, the birdsong started and the four fell asleep.   
They woke up in the TARDIS.  
“This is getting really annoying.” DD said.  
“Ok, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real. It's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?” Amy asked.   
“It's bloody cold.” Rory said.   
“The heating's off.” DD said.   
“The heating's off?” Rory asked.   
“Yah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do.” Doctor said sarcastically.   
“Er, yes. Sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though.” Rory said.   
“I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean, act?” Amy asked.   
“Everything's off. Sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls.” Doctor was getting cross.  
A strange figure appeared, a little man in a red bow tie and tweed jacket, behind Doctor and DD.  
“Well, that took a while. Honestly, I heard such good things. Last remaining Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm.” The man said. “The Lost and Found Child. Him in the bow tie. Her locket.”   
“How did you get into my Tardis? What are you?” Doctor asked.   
“What shall we call me? Well, if you're Time Lords, let's call me the Dream Lord.” Dream Lord said.  
“Nice look.” Doctor said.   
“This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?” Dream Lord asked.   
Doctor threw a bouncy ball through the Dream Lord, it went through him.  
“Interesting. I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord. It's in the name, isn't it? Spooky. Not quite there.” The Dream Lord said then popped from one end of the ship to another end. “And yet, very much here.”  
“I'll do the talking, thank you. Amy, DD, want to take a guess at what that is?” Doctor asked.   
“Er, Dream Lord. He creates dreams.” Amy said.   
“Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks.” DD guessed.   
“And what about the gooseberry, here. Does he get a guess?” Dream Lord asked.   
“Er, listen, mate. If anyone's the gooseberry round here, it's the Doctor.” Rory said.   
“Well now, there's a delusion I'm not responsible for.” Dream Lord said.   
“No, he is. Isn't he, Amy.” Rory said not quite sure himself.  
DD was very curious what she missed when she went to visit Jack.   
“Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out. Choose, even.” Dream Lord said.   
“I have chosen. Of course I've chosen.” Amy said standing close to the Doctor, she hit Rory on the arm, “It’s you stupid.”   
“Oh, good. Thanks.” Rory said.  
The Dream Lord popped behind them again.   
“You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice. Amy. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply… or a real face.” Dream Lord said. “DD, I’m sorry you miss certain versions of your dad.”  
“Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?” Doctor asked getting angry.   
“Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground.” Dream Lord said.  
“Am I?” Doctor asked.   
“If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. You should have learned something from your past two regenerations, your last one had great hair, and the one before that wore clothes made from Amy and Rory’s proper century. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are… Oh wait… you used to have K9… Where was I?” Dream Lord started.  
“You were.” Rory started.   
“I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot.” Dream Lord said. “One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep.” They heard the birds singing, “Oh. Or are you waking up?”  
They tried to stay awake but failed.   
They woke up in the retirement home but the old people were gone.  
“Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor.” Dream Lord said holding out an Xray. He was wearing different clothes. A blue pinstriped suit.  
DD lifted an eyebrow looking at the Dream Lord’s attire.  
“Always? What do you mean, always?” Amy asked.   
“Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?” Dream Lord said.   
“What happens?” Rory asked.   
“You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality.” Dream Lord said.   
“Have you met the Doctor and DD before? Do you know them? Doctor, does he?” Amy asked.  
“Now don't get jealous. No, DD does not know me. He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning.” Dream Lord said and vanished.   
“Ok, I don't like him.” DD said.  
“Who is he?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know. It's a big universe.” Doctor said sitting down in a chair..   
“Why is he doing this?” DD asked.   
“Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel.” Doctor said.   
“What does he mean, deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has happened here. I mean, a bit of natural wastage, obviously.” Rory said.  
Doctor took off the sweater he was wearing and looked around, “They’ve all gone… They’ve all gone.”   
Doctor hurried out of the retirement home followed by DD and Rory and last Amy.  
They looked across from the retirement home where kids were playing. The teacher was trying to keep control of the children.  
“Why would they leave?” Rory asked.   
“And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's nice old lady act?” Amy asked.   
“One of my tawdry quirks that all of my regenerations have. Sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So, come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in. Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams.” Doctor said.  
“And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time.” DD said.   
“Yes, sort of communal trance. Very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have.” Doctor said.   
“Ooo. Ow. Really. Ow! It's coming.” Amy said panicking.   
DD lifted an eyebrow, and stepped back, this was going to be funny watching the two men panic.  
“Okay, you're a doctor, help her.” Doctor said.  
“You're a doctor.” Rory said.   
“It's okay, we're doctors.” Doctor said squatting down to catch the baby.  
“Rory, he’s not a Doctor, his name is Doctor.   
“What do we do?” Rory asked panicking.   
“Ok, it's not coming.” Amy said.   
“What?” Doctor asked confused.  
“Really you two? Her water hasn’t even broke yet.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
“What did you do that for?” Doctor asked.   
“This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet, so don't you call it dull again, ever. Ok?” Amy said.   
“Sorry.” Doctor said sheepishly.   
“Yah.” Amy said.  
They walked towards the playground. Amy was still upset at the Doctor. She and Doctor sat on the swings, Rory stood behind Amy, DD stood on the side of the Doctor.  
“Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room.” Doctor said.  
“Bad choice of words.” DD said with a sigh.   
“I have to be this size, I'm having a baby.” Amy snapped.   
“No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?” Doctor asked.  
Amy and DD smirked.  
“You hold him down, I'll cut it off?” Doctor asked.   
“This from the man in the bow tie.” Rory said.   
“Bow ties are cool.” Doctor said and got off the swing and walked a few feet away looking at Mrs. Poggit. “I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. What's she doing? What does she want?”  
“Why would she follow the children to the castle?” DD asked.  
Before anything could be said they heard the birds singing.   
“Oh, no. Here we go.” Amy said.  
They woke up on the TARDIS and it was very cold.   
“It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?” Amy asked.   
“What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to.” Doctor snapped.  
Everybody looked at Doctor funny.  
“Sorry, sorry. There should be some stuff down there. Have a look.” Doctor said rubbing his eyes in frusteration.  
“Dad can’t we just try to fix the heating like we did when we were with Wilf and the Vinvocci hiding from the Master?” DD asked.  
“It’s more complicated that that.” Doctor said, “That was a space ship, not the TARDIS.”  
“Well we have to do something.” DD said.  
“We will.” Doctor said and he grabbed a tin mug and slid underneath the console and opened up a box, he took out a piece of rope, a bottle opener and a whisk.  
“Good idea, a… generator… won’t do a whole lot, might get the scanner to work.” DD commented.   
Doctor gave DD a look.  
DD grinned, “Brilliant.”  
“How come the Dream Lord said you were dreaming about my past selves?” Doctor asked.  
“He didn’t.” DD said crossing her arms defensively, “All the Dream Lord said is that he’s sorry I miss certain versions of my Dad.”  
Doctor gave DD a look.  
“Are we going to talk about this now? We have more important things to do.” DD said.  
“Don’t think I’m going to forget to have this conversation.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t control my dreams.” DD said irritated.  
“You wish I was still him don’t you? The skinny one with the nice hair and the sand shoes.” Doctor said.   
“Sand shoes?” DD asked, “They were trainers.”   
Doctor gave DD a look.  
“No, I don’t wish you were him. That part of the Doctor’s life is gone, just like the brown haired blue eyed Doctor’s Daughter is gone.”  
They didn’t talk anymore, Doctor assembled the whisk, rope and bottle opener and made a generator.  
Amy and Rory came back up to the console room.  
Doctor handed Rory the generator.  
“Ah, Rory, wind. Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please.” Doctor instructed, “DD I need you over here, work on trying to get the heating back.”  
DD grinned.   
“I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device.” Rory complained.   
“It's a generator. Get winding.” DD said.   
“Not enough.” Amy said looking at the scanner.   
“Rory, wind.” Doctor said.   
“Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?” Rory asked.  
The canner came to life.  
Everybody looked at the scanner. Doctor and DD had worried looks on their faces.   
“Where are we?” Amy asked.   
“We're in trouble.” Doctor said.   
“What is that?” Rory asked.   
“A star. A cold star.” Doctor said.  
DD hurried and opened up the TARDIS door and looked outside, “That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction, there’s nothing to fix. We're drifting towards a cold sun. There's our deadly danger for this version of reality.”   
“So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn.” Amy said.   
“So's this one. It's just burning cold.” Doctor said   
“Is that possible?” Rory asked.   
“I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?” Doctor asked.   
“Ok, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?” Rory asked.   
“I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about fourteen minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem.” Doctor said.   
“Because you know how to get us out of this?” Rory asked hopeful.   
“We wish… it’s because we'll have frozen to death by then.” DD said.   
“Oh, then what are we going to do?” Amy asked.   
“Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, this is so you, isn't it?” Rory said.   
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“Huh, what? A weird new star, fourteen minutes left to live and only one man to save the day with some help from his daughter, huh? I just wanted a nice village and a family.” Rory said.   
“Oh dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his family and friends and…” The Dream Lord started and Birds started chirping. “Oh no. We’ve run out of time. Don’t spend too long there, or you’ll catch your death here.   
They woke up walking up the ramp, or in Doctor’s case running up the ramp.  
“Where have the children gone?” Doctor asked.  
Doctor and DD took out their sonic screwdrivers and ran towards the suspicus hills of dirt.   
“Don't know. Play time's probably over.” Rory said.  
DD gasped when she figured out what those hills were.   
Doctor and DD looked at each other.  
“Doctor, DD, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?” Amy asked.   
“Play time's definitely over.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, my God.” Amy gasped realizing what the pile of dust is.   
“What happened to them?” Rory asked.   
The old people began walking in the street.  
“Um… I think they did.” DD said.   
“They're just old people.” Amy said.  
“No, they're very old people. Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive.” Doctor said while they were running down the ramp and walking to face the old people.   
“Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the Tardis. You first.” Dream Lord said.   
“Leave her alone.” Doctor said seriously.   
“Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero. Leave her alone.” Dream Lord mocked.   
“Just leave her.” Rory said.   
“Yes, you're not quite so impressive, but I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?” Dream Lord said.   
“Shut up. Just shut up and leave me alone.” Amy said.   
“But listen. You're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor. Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first.” Dream Lord said, “I know DD remembers her, she was at the wedding. Oh and lets not forget about Donna, she was part of the 3Ds.”   
“Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are.” Doctor said.   
“Course you don't.” Dream Lord said.   
“Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do.” Doctor said.  
Dream Lord and Doctor shared a knowing smirk.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them.” Dream Lord said.  
The old people were walking across the grass. The Dream Lord vanished.   
(The old people are walking across the grass. The Dream Lord vanishes.)   
“Hi.” Rory said.  
“Hello.” Amy and DD said.  
“Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense.” Doctor said.   
“Hello, Mister Nainby.” Rory said thinking nothing was the matter.   
“Rory.” Doctor started.  
“Mister Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee.” Rory said with a smile, Rory was grabbed by the collar and lifted off his feet by Nainby, “Did I not say thank you?” He was thrown into the mud by the swings. “How did he do that?” Rory was shocked.  
“I suspect he's not himself.” DD said sarcastically.  
“Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run, fast.” Doctor said.   
“Can't we just talk to them?” Amy asked.  
The old people opened their mouths. They all had eyes in their mouths.  
“I would take that as a no.” DD said aiming her screwdriver at the old people, Doctor was doing the same.  
“There is an eye in her mouth.” Amy said.   
“There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting.” Doctor said.  
“That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?” Rory asked.  
Mrs. Poggit breathed a stream of green gas at them.   
“Run.” DD said to Amy and Rory.  
Amy and Rory started running, DD thought her dad was behind her but she turned around and he wasn’t. He was talking to the Eknodines.  
“Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?” Doctor asked.   
“We were driven from our planet by.” Poggit started.   
“Planet by upstart neighbors.” DD said hurrying towards her Dad.  
“DD.” Doctor whispered.  
“So we've.” Nainby started.   
“Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long. You're keeping them alive.” Doctor said.   
“We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others.” Poggit said.   
“Ok. Makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real.” Doctor said.  
A paper boy wheeled his bike past the old people.   
“Morning.” The boy said.  
Mrs. Poggit breathed the green steam on him and he turned to dust.  
“You need to leave this planet.” Doctor said.  
“We need to run.” DD said grabbing her Dad’s hand.  
Doctor agreed and they started running away from the old people, they started hearing the birds chirping.  
“Oh no.” DD gasped.  
“Come on, don’t fall asleep. Fight it.” Doctor said.  
They were getting loopy. They hurried into a butchers shop and locked the door and Doctor switched the open sign to closed.  
“Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. Oh, but you're probably vegetarians, aren't you.” Dream Lord said.   
Oh Shut it… we’re busy.” DD snapped trying to stay awake.  
“You sound cranky, maybe you need a little sleep.” Dream Lord said.  
A wave of tiredness washed over the Doctor and DD and they slumped to the floor while trying to open a door.   
“Oh, wait a moment. If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things.” Dream Lord said.  
The Time Lords got up but were still very tired feeling. The bird chirping was getting louder.  
Doctor and DD put their fingers in their ears to try to drown out the noise. It wasn’t working.   
“Fingers in the ear. Brilliant. What's next, shouting boo? Come in, come in.” Dream Lord said.  
The old people entered the shop.   
“Yes, we've got lots at steak here this week. Lots at steak, get it? Are these jokes wasted on you?” Dream Lord asked.  
Doctor and DD were slumped to the floor, the old people were gaining on them, they could reach out and touch one of them if they wanted to.   
“Wait, wait, stop.” Doctor begged.  
“Oh. Oh, I can't watch.” Dream Lord said.  
DD used the last of her energy and kicked one of the old people which caused a domino affect.  
Doctor unlocked a store room with his screwdriver, pulled DD inside and locked the store room a second before the two of them fell asleep.   
They woke up in the TARDIS, it was colder in the TARDIS.  
“Ah, it's colder.” Amy said shivering.  
“The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream.” Doctor said.   
“It's this, here.” Rory said.   
“He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?” Amy asked.   
“No, no, no. Ice can burn.” DD said.  
“And Sofas can read. It's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, which world do you think is real?” Amy asked.   
“This one.” Doctor said.   
“No, the other one.” Rory said.   
“Yah, but are we disagreeing or competing?” Doctor asked.   
“Competing? Over what?” Amy asked.  
Doctor and Rory gave Amy a look.  
“What did I miss when visiting Jack?” DD asked with a grin.  
“Oh.” Amy said agrivated, “DD which one do you think is real?”  
“I have to agree with Dad, I think this one is real.” DD said.   
“No the other one.” Rory said.  
“Don’t start competing with me now.” DD warned.  
“Nine minutes till impact.” Doctor said getting up.   
“What temperature is it?” Amy asked.   
“Outside? Brrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and… other parts.” Doctor said.   
“I think all my parts are basically fine.” Rory said.   
“Stop competing.” Doctor ordered.  
Rory picked up the TARDIS telephone. “Can’t we call for help?”   
“Yah, because the universe is really small and there's bound to be someone nearby.” Doctor said sarcastically.  
The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.   
“Put these on, both of you.” Amy said throwing a blanket at Rory, DD threw one to Doctor.  
There were holes in the middle of the blankets so they could wear them like ponchos.   
“Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen.” Rory said.   
“This is not a fashion contest, we need to keep warm.” DD said.  
“Our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? What’s the logic?” Doctor asked.   
“Good idea, Let's divide you four up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her.  
The birds started chirping again.   
“Can you hear that?” Rory asked.   
“What? No.” Amy said afraid.   
“Amy, don't be scared.” Doctor said.  
We'll be back.” DD said.  
The three of them fell asleep leaving Amy awake with the Dream Lord.   
Doctor and DD woke up in the store room in the butchers shop, they cood hear the Eknodines outside.  
Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver.  
“Ok, where is it?” Doctor asked himself, he got the frequency he needed, opened the door and zapped the lights. The old people closed their eyes and mouths, Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and ran out of the Butcher shop.   
They saw Nainby attacking a camper van nearby.  
“Oh, you couldn’t live near the shops, could you.” Doctor said.  
DD looked at Doctor and raised an eyebrow.  
“What I like a little shop.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
“Help us!” A man yelled.  
Doctor grabbed Nainby and threw him on the ground, then opened the door and got in the drivers seat, DD got in the back along with the man’s sister.   
“It's ok, it's only us.” Doctor said.  
He had to do a double take, the man looked very familiar.  
DD gasped when she saw what the man looked like and what the sister looked like. The man was tall and skinny, had very great hair and wore glasses. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes and looked about 18.   
Doctor and DD looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.   
“What’s your name?” Doctor asked the man.  
“John.” The man said. “That’s my sister Rose.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m the Doctor, this is my daughter DD.” Doctor said.  
Doctor started driving, saw the old people going towards mothers and their children on a playground. He stopped and they got in.   
“Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly. Get in.” John said.   
“Come on, jump in. Quickly, get in now. Quickly. Hurry up. Are we in?” Doctor asked.  
“Go.” DD said.  
Doctor drove more and the rescued another family.   
“Come on, let's go.” Doctor said.   
“Quickly, in here.” John said.   
“All four, quick.” Doctor said.   
“That's it. go.” DD said.   
Doctor drove until they reached the church.  
Everybody, out, out, out. Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door.” Doctor said.  
“But my camper.” John started.  
“Will be returned when this is over, take care of your sister.” DD said.  
Doctor and DD drove off.  
“They looked like.” DD started.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“And their names.” DD started.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“Then this has to be… because…” DD started.  
“Not nessissarily.” Doctor said but didn’t explain.   
The Dream Lord appeared in the backseat wearing a peach racing suit and holding a face helmet.  
“It's make your mind up time in both worlds.” Dream Lord said.   
“Fine. We need to find our friends.” Doctor said.   
“Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?” Dream Lord asked and then vanished again.  
“I really don’t like him.” DD said.  
“Me either.” Doctor said.  
They drove to Amy and Rory’s cottage and saw a slow motion onslaught of the old people.   
“Ok, DD you stay here. Don’t let them see you.” Doctor said.  
“Where are you going?” DD asked.  
“I’m going to get Amy and Rory and then we are getting out of here.” Doctor said.  
“Then what?” DD asked, “We’re freezing in the other reality.”   
“I don’t know, that’s as far as I got.” Doctor said and he got out of the camper and stealthly made his way to the cottage and then climbed a vine that led to the nursery window.  
DD made sure to stay hidden in the camper and to be quiet. She used her sonic screwdriver to strengthen the windows and to lock the doors, just in case.  
After about ten minutes, Doctor and Amy came out of the Cottage, the old people were not attacking. Amy had a determined look on her face and Rory was not with them.  
DD gasped, that could only mean one thing.   
DD opened up the door.  
“Amy.” DD started.  
“Don’t say anything.” Amy said and she took the camper van key away from Doctor.  
“What’s going on?” DD asked.  
“This is the dream world.” Amy said.  
“Are you sure?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Amy said.  
“Be very sure. This could be the real world.” Doctor said.   
“It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him.” Amy said.   
“Ok. Ok.” Doctor said.  
They both got in the camper, DD stood up in the back and hung on to the camper seats.   
“I love Rory, and I never told him. But now he's gone.” Amy said and then reved the engine and drove the camper van through the old people and at the cottage.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand for much needed support.  
They woke up in the TARDIS. Everything was frozen. There was a thick layer of ice over everyone and everything.   
“So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up.” Dream Lord said and the TARDIS power was restored. “I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell.” The Dream Lord vanished.   
“Something happened. I. What happened to me? I.” Rory stuttered, Amy didn’t say anything and just hugged him, “Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? Could you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies, and maybe birthdays.” Rory said.  
Doctor and DD started pressing buttons on the frozen TARDIS.   
“What are we doing now?” Amy asked.   
“We are going to blow up the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Rory asked.   
“Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was?” DD asked.  
Amy and Rory looked confused.  
DD sighed.   
“Ok, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality.” Doctor said.   
“What are you doing?” Amy asked.   
The TARDIS started shaking frighteningly.  
“Doctor, DD, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream.” Rory said.   
“Yes, it is.” DD said with a mad grin.   
“Stop them.” Amy said.  
“Star burning cold?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow and laughing.  
“Do me a favour. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams.” Doctor said.   
“How do you know that?” Amy asked.   
“Because we’re clever.” DD said with a grin.  
“And, Because I know who he is.” Doctor said and he pressed the button to explode the TARDIS  
There was a blinding white flash of light, and then everything was back to normal, DD was in her bed. She hurried out of her bed and found the Doctor looking for something, he found it.  
“Any questions?” Doctor asked once everybody was in the console room.   
“Er, what's that?” Amy asked.   
“A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us.” Doctor said.  
He walked towards the TARDIS door and blew the pollen into space.   
“So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks.” Rory asked.  
DD chuckled and rolled her eyes, “No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious?”  
Rory looked confused.  
“Dream Lord, was wearing clothes very similar to Dads.” DD said.  
Rory still looked confused.  
“And he’s supposed to be educated.” DD said with a defeated sigh.  
“The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on.” Doctor said.   
“But why didn't it feed on us, too?” Amy asked.   
“The darkness in you pair, it would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care.” Doctor said.  
“Otherwise, we’re stuck with each other for company, and you know how that works out.” DD said.  
“How come it didn’t feed on you?” Amy asked DD.  
“It did, sort of.” DD said. “We met John and Rose… it’s complicated to explain.”   
"John and Rose?" Rory asked.  
"Nevermind, just know that the parasite fed on me as well." DD said a little defensively.  
“But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?” Amy said.   
“Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah. Actually, yeah.” Rory said.  
“There it is.” Doctor said.  
“Articulate as ever.” DD said with a grin.  
“Because what I don't get is, you blew up the Tardis, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?” Rory asked.   
“We crashed the camper van.” Amy said.   
“Oh, right…” Rory said and realized he didn’t remember it, “I don't remember that bit.”   
“No, you weren't there. You were already…” Amy started.   
“Already what?” Rory asked.   
“Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you.” Amy said.   
“Ok. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?” Rory asked.   
“I didn't.” Amy said.   
“Oh.” Rory said.   
“Yeah.” Amy said.  
“Oh.” Rory said realizing finally.   
“Yeah, oh.” Amy said.  
Amy and Rory kissed.   
“So, well then, where now? Or should we just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice.” Rory said with a smile.  
“I want to go to Rio.” Amy said.  
“Rio?” Doctor asked.  
“Rio De janeiro” Amy said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because I’ve never been there.” Amy said.  
“It doesn’t matter why she wants to go to Rio, its Amy’s Choice.” Rory said firmly.  
“Ok then, we will go to Rio.” Doctor said. “You lot go get changed while I take us to Rio  
They all went to their rooms to change clothes and dress for partying in Rio.   
Amy put a camisole on then a red sleevless top and a brown leather jacket, and shorts. Rory had a plaid quarter sleeved shirt, a vest, and trousers. DD put on a sleeveless purple dress that is shorter in the front than the back and her jacket. Doctor looked the same.  
They landed and they walked outside.  
“Behold, Rio.” Doctor said.  
Everybody stepped outside. They were in a Graveyard and it wasn’t Rio. Not even close.  
“Nah.” Amy said.  
“Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe.” Rory said.  
“Next time, I drive.” DD said with a sigh.  
“No?” Doctor asked coming out of the TARDIS, “Ooh, feel that though, what’s that?”  
Doctor began jumping up and down.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Ground feels strange.” Doctor said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow and jumped up and down, “You’re right.”  
“That's weird.” Doctor said going over to a patch of grass.  
“What's weird?” Rory asked.   
“Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach.” Amy said.   
“Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot.” Doctor said.  
“At least you got the planet right.” DD teased.  
“Oi.” Doctor said.  
“Why are those people waving at us?” Amy asked.  
There were two figures on the other side of the area they were at, and they were waving.   
“Can't be.” Doctor said taking out binoculars from his pocket.  
“No way.” DD said with a chuckle and she took a pair out of her pocket as well.   
“It is. It's you two.” Doctor said.   
“No, we're here. How can we be up there?” Rory asked.   
“Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic.” Doctor said.  
“Dad, we’ve gone to Disney World more times to count and Felspoon.” DD said lifting an eyebrow.   
“We're still together in ten years?” Amy asked surprised.   
“No need to sound so surprised.” Rory said.  
“Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?” Amy asked.   
“Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing.” Doctor said.  
“Way to change the subject Dad.” DD said to herself.   
“We're not going to have a look, are we?” Amy asked with a groan.   
“Let's go and have a look. Come on, you three, let's see what they're doing.” Doctor said walking towards the mining thing.   
DD hurried after her Dad.  
“Did you really just accidently bring us here?” DD asked.  
“The TARDIS brought us here.” Doctor said, “And I believe it has to do with the mining thing.” Doctor said.  
DD agreed.  
“Doctor. DD wait up.” Amy called.  
They got to the gate of the mine, there was a sign.  
“Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm.” Doctor said with a cheeky grin and he soniced the lock open.   
“That is breaking and entering.” Amy said.   
“What did I break? Sonicking and entering. Totally different.” Doctor said.  
Amy didn’t know what to say to that.   
“Come on, then.” DD said with a grin.  
They entered a mining shaft.  
“What about now? Can you feel it now?” Doctor asked.   
“Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about.” Amy said.   
“The ground doesn't feel like it should.” Doctor said.   
“Its ten years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels.” Amy said.   
“Good thought, but no, it doesn't.” DD said.  
There was an alarm coming from somewhere.  
“Hear that, drill in start-up mode.” Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver, “Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass.” He put the blue grass in his mouth and didn’t like it, he spit it out.   
“Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?” Amy asked.   
“No, that's recent.” Doctor said.  
“No it’s not.” DD said. “Amy I’ll tell you stories of what he’s tasted.”  
“Please don’t, what in…” Doctor started and they walked into a room, “Here? Hello.”  
“Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?” The woman asked looking at the girls.   
“We dressed for Rio.” Amy said.  
DD and Doctor took out their psychic papers, “Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“None of your business.” The woman said.   
“Where are you getting these readings from?” DD asked checking the monitor.   
“Under the soil.” The woman said.   
Doctor started examining the soil.  
“The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?” An older man said coming in.   
“Amy, DD, the Doctor. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?” Amy said, she sounded very bored.  
“Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?” Doctor asked.   
“We don't know. It just appeared overnight.” The woman said.  
Doctor stood up and he had his worried look on his face. “Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast.”   
“Why?” The woman asked.   
“What's your name?” Doctor asked.   
“Nasreen Chaudhry.” Nasreen said.  
“Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving.” Doctor said.   
Amy and DD squatted next to the soil to examine it, DD used her sonic on it. It started to steam.  
“Hey, that's specialised equipment. Get away from it.” The man said.   
“What is?” Nasreen asked.  
“Um, Amy, we should step back.” DD said.   
“Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?” Amy asked.   
“Shouldn't think so. Do as DD said and step back. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting.” Doctor said.   
“What shouldn't?” Nasreen asked.  
There was a rumble.   
“The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Earthquake?” Amy asked.   
“What's going on?” The man asked.   
“Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room.” Doctor said.  
Two more holes appeared in the floor, then three more.   
“It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us.” Doctor said.   
“No, no that's not possible.” Nasreen said.  
“Its not impossible.” DD said. “Its happening.”   
“Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!” Doctor said.  
They started running and more holes appeared. The man’s foot was caught in one of the holes.   
“Tony!” Nasreen cried.  
Amy moved to help Tony.   
“Stay back, Amy. Stay away from the earth.” Doctor said.  
Amy jumped over a hole to help Tony.   
“It's okay.” Amy said.  
A hole opened up under Amy’s feet.   
“It's pulling me down.” Amy said.  
“Amy!” Doctor yelled running towards Amy.  
“Doctor, help me. Something's got me.” Amy cried.  
Nasreen hurried towards Tony and got him out of the hole.  
DD started going towards Doctor and DD to help.   
“Stay away from it. DD stay away from us. We don’t want you falling too.” Doctor said.  
DD felt helpless, she took out her screwdriver and hurried over to the controls for the drill, she was starting to shut the drill down.   
“Doctor, the ground's got my legs.” Amy said.   
“I've got you.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, don’t let go.” Amy said.  
“Never.” Doctor said.   
“What are you doing?” Nasreen asked.  
“Shutting this thing down.” DD said. “Help me.”  
Tony and Nasreen began helping DD shut the drill down.  
“Reducing main unit power.” Tony said.  
“Tony, we’ve got to be faster.” Nasreen said.  
“I’m doing my best. Come on, shut down.” Tony was talking to the controls.  
DD used her sonic screwdriver again to shut it down faster.  
“What is that?” Nasreen asked.  
“A screwdriver.” DD said.  
The drill was shutting down faster.  
DD ran back into the room where Doctor and Amy were at, Amy was still being pulled under.  
DD hurried towards the hole and grabbed her other hand. She and Doctor tried pulling Amy up, that thing that was pulling her down was very strong.  
“What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there.” Amy said, she was crying.   
“Amy, concentrate. Don't you give up.” Doctor said.   
“Tell Rory.” Amy started but she didn’t get to finish what she was going to say.  
“No. Amy! Amy, no!” Doctor and DD yelled at the same time as they watched Amy disappear below the soil.   
“No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No.” Doctor and DD cried and they tried digging Amy out, they tried using their sonic screwdrivers but they did no good. Nasreen and Tony ran back in after the drill was shut down all the way.   
“Where is she?” Nasreen asked.   
“She's gone. The ground took her.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
“Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?” Tony asked.   
“It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink. Something pulled her in. It wanted her.” Doctor said.  
“The ground wanted her?” Nasreen asked.   
“You said the ground was dormant. Just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill had been stopped.” Doctor said.   
“That's right.” Tony said.   
“But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back.” DD said.   
“So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling? That is ridiculous.” Nasreen said.  
DD soniced the ground with her screwdriver, the patch of ground started rumbling.  
Doctor looked at DD’s screwdriver. “I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh, of course. It's bio-programming.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Nasreen asked.  
“Bio-programming. Oh, it's clever. You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future and not here. What's it doing here?” Doctor asked.   
“Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?” Nasreen asked.   
“You're not making any sense, man.” Tony said.   
“Excuse me, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?” Nasreen asked.   
“Stop you drilling. Okay, so we find whatever's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy. We can get her back. Shush, shush, shush. Have I gone mad? I've gone mad.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor.” Nasreen started.   
“Shush, shush. Silence. Absolute silence. You've stopped the drill, right?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Nasreen said.  
“And you've only got the one drill?” DD asked.   
“Yes.” Nasreen said.   
“You're sure about that?” DD asked.   
“Yes.” Tony said.  
Doctor got on his stomach and put his ear to the ground.   
“So, if you shut the drill down, why can I still hear drilling? It's under the ground.” Doctor said.   
“That's not possible.” Tony said.  
DD hurried to the computers and sonicked them.  
“Oh no, what, what are you doing?” Nasreen asked.   
“Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors. Good. Just unite the data, make it all one big conversation. Let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. Twenty one point zero zero nine kilometres. Nice.” DD said.   
“Thank you. It's taken us a long time.” Nasreen said.   
“Why here, though? Why'd you drill on this site?” Doctor asked.   
“We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for twenty million years.” Nasreen said.   
“The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen. Those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Because while you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up.” Doctor said.   
They were looking at the screen.   
“Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down.” Doctor said.   
“No, no, we've surveyed that area.” Tony said.  
“You only saw what you went looking for.” DD said.   
“What are they?” Nasreen asked. Pointing to three dots moving upwards on the screen.  
“Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?” Doctor asked.   
“Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in.” Tony said.   
“Grab this equipment and follow us.” Doctor said walking away.  
“Why? What're we doing?” Nasreen asked.   
“That noise isn't a drill, its transport. Three of them, thirty kilometres down. Rate of speed looks about a hundred and fifty kilometres an hour.” DD said.   
“Should be here in ooo, quite soon. Twelve minutes. Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up, now.” Doctor said taking one of the monitors and walked away.  
The humans followed Doctor and DD.  
They hurried outside.   
“How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?” Tony asked.   
“You saw the readings.” DD said.   
“Who are you two, anyway? How can you know all this?” Nasreen asked.  
There was a red lightning in the sky, it created a dome over the area.   
“Wow, did you see that?” Nasreen asked.   
“No, no, no.” Doctor said and he took a slingshot out of his pocket and fired a stone into the air, it hit the shield and vaporized.  
Doctor and DD took out their sonic screwdrivers and scanned the red lightning, they looked at each other with worry on their faces.  
“Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped.” Doctor explained.   
“Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people.” Rory said hurrying towards them followed by a little boy and his mother.  
“Not now, Rory. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in.” DD said.   
“What? Ok, what about the Tardis?” Rory asked.   
“The what?” Nasreen asked.   
“Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes.” Doctor said.   
“Nine and a half minutes to what?” Rory asked.   
“We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface.” Nasreen explained.   
“Where's Amy?” Roy asked looking around.   
“Get everyone inside the church. Rory, I'll get her back.” Doctor said taking the computer with him.   
“What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?” Rory asked.   
“She was taken. Into the Earth.” Doctor said.  
“How? Why didn't you stop it?”Rory asked.   
“I tried. I promise, I tried.” Doctor said.   
“Well, you should've tried harder!” Rory said upset.  
“We did everything we could.” DD said trying to defend her dad.   
“I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me.” Doctor said.  
Tony was having a hard time getting the Church door open.  
“Its always sticking.” Tony said.  
They all had to push on the door to unstick it.  
They all entered the church and Doctor, DD and Tony were setting up the computers again.  
“I thought this was a church.” Rory said looking around.  
“It used to be, now its storage.” Nasreen said.  
“So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth.” Ambrose said.   
“Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready.” Doctor said.   
“No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?” Ambrose asked.   
“He's telling the truth, love.” Tony said.   
“Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish.” Ambrose said.   
“Look, Ambrose. We saw their friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it for me, is the Doctor and DD.” Nasreen said.   
“Them?” Ambrose asked.   
“Us.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
“Can you get my dad back?” Elliot asked.   
“Yes. But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time.” Doctor said.   
“So tell us what to do.” Ambrose said finally agreeing to go along with them.   
“Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find.” Doctor said.  
They all got to work.   
“Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors.” Doctor said.  
They set up the equipment, Doctor and DD soniced each sensor with their screwdrivers.  
“Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going.” Doctor said to Elliot.   
“I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic.” Elliot said.   
“Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Elliot smiled and got to work.   
“Six minutes forty.” Tony said.  
Doctor looked at the monitor with Tony.   
“Works in quadrants. Every movement sensor and trip light we've got. If anything moves, we'll know.” Mack said.   
“Good lad.” Doctor said slapping Tony on the back.  
“Come with me DD.” Doctor said.  
DD and Doctor headed outside and examined the inside of Ambrose’s meals on wheels van.  
“Oi! What're you doing?” Ambrose asked, she was carrying weapons.   
“Resources. Every little helps. Meals on wheels. What've you got here, then. Warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back.” Doctor said.  
Ambrose put her armful on the front seat.   
“Bit chilly for a hideout, mind.” Ambrose said.   
“What are those for?” DD asked.  
“Like the Doctor said, every little helps.” Ambrose said.   
“No, no weapons. It's not the way I do things.” Doctor said.   
“You said we're supposed to be defending ourselves.” Ambrose said.   
“Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away.” Doctor said and he had a look on his face.  
He walked away without saying anything else.  
“Better do as he says.” DD said. “He won’t be nice next time.”  
DD walked away to catch up to Doctor.  
They returned to the church and looked at the computer again. They had less than three and a half minutes left. Elliot showed Doctor his map.  
“Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you.” Doctor said.   
“I don't understand what you're going to do.” Elliot said.   
“Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices.” Doctor said showing Elliot his screwdriver, “A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe.”   
“Knock 'em out. Cool.” Elliot said with a grin.  
DD hurried outside to help Rory complete the sensors.  
“Hey are you ok?” DD asked.  
Rory didn’t say anything.  
“We’re going to get her back.” DD said.  
Rory nodded.  
Remember, you just saw the future Amy and Rory earlier today.” DD said with a smile. “We’re going to get her back.”  
That made Rory smile.  
She wasn’t going to mention that the future can change.  
Doctor hurried to them.  
“How are you two doing?” Doctor asked.  
They looked up in the sky, it was getting darker.  
“It's getting darker. How can it be getting dark so quickly?” Rory asked.   
“Shutting out light from within the barricade. Trying to isolate us in the dark. Which means…” DD said with a worried look on her face.  
There was a rumble.  
“It's here.” Doctor finished.  
DD grabbed Doctor’s hand.   
They all hurried back to the church.  
The ground was shaking like an earthquake. Objects began to fall off shelves.  
“See if we can get a fix.” Doctor said going to the computer.  
The lights exploded leaving them in the dark.   
“No power.” Tony said.   
“It's deliberate.” Doctor said annoyed.   
“What do we do now?” Rory asked.  
Ambrose found a flashlight and turned it on.   
“Nothing. We've got nothing. They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems.” Doctor said angrily.   
“Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?” Rory asked.   
“I'm fine.” Nasreen said.   
“Me too.” Ambrose said.  
There was another rumble.   
“Doctor, what was that?” Rory asked.   
“It's like the holes at the drill station.” Tony said.  
“Is this how they happened?” Nasreen asked.  
Doctor put his ear to the ground. “It's coming through the final layer of Earth.”  
“What is?” Nasreen asked.  
Everything went silent.  
“The banging’s stopped.” Tony said.   
“Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?” Ambrose asked.   
“I did.” Doctor said with a guilty look on his face.   
“Where is he?” Ambrose asked.   
“He said he was going to get headphones.” Doctor said.   
“And you let him go? He was out there on his own?” Ambrose said.   
“Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!” Elliot said from the door.  
“Elliot.” Ambrose said going to the door, it was stuck again.  
“Let me in.” Elliot was pounding on the church door.  
“He’s out there. Help me.” Ambrose said trying to get the door open.  
“Open the door. Mum! There's something out here.” Elliot said pounding on the door.   
“Push, Elliot.” Ambrose said. “Push, Elliot. Give it a shove.”   
“Mum. Hurry up.” Elliot said. “Mum.”   
They all tried pulling the door open.  
It finally opened, but Elliot wasn’t there.  
“Elliot! Where is he? He was here. He was here. Elliot!” Ambrose cried searching frantically for her son.   
“Ambrose, don't go running off!” Doctor yelled.   
“Ambrose!” Tony yelled after his daughter and hurried after her.  
The others heard Ambrose scream Noooo. They ran after her.   
“Dad.” Ambrose cried.  
“What happened?” Doctor asked.  
“My dad's hurt.” Ambrose cried.   
“Get him into the church now.” Doctor said.  
“Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?” Ambrose said.   
“I don't think so. They've taken three people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope.” Doctor said.   
“Then why have they taken him?” Ambrose asked.   
“I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church.” Doctor said.   
“Come on, Dad.” Ambrose said helping her dad to the church.   
“So what now?” Rory asked.  
Doctor and DD put on sunglasses.  
“Why are you two putting on sunglasses right now? It’s dark.” Rory said.  
These weren’t ordinary sunglasses, they were infrared sunglasses.  
They walked in search for the creature, they spotted it and it ran away.  
“Cold blood. I know who they are.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They hurried back towards Rory. Doctor told him to hide in the back of the Meals on Wheels, they were setting a trap for it.  
Doctor had DD duck behind some trees and keep a look out, she was to make a birdcall if she spotted anything.  
Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from the front seat of the truck. Something hissed nearby and he turned around and sprayed the extinguisher on their unwelcome guest. The intruder screamed. Rory burst out of the back of the van, he and Doctor pushed the intruder inside the van.   
“We got it.” Rory said with glee.  
DD was disappointed she didn’t spot it in time. She hurried towards her dad and friend.   
“Defending the planet with meals on wheels.” Doctor said with a grin. Rory and Doctor almost high fived but it was interrupted by a rumble.   
“What was that?” Rory asked.   
“Sounds like they're leaving.” Doctor said.   
“Without this one?” DD asked.  
They watched as the energy dome lightened up.   
“Looks like we scared them off.” Rory said.  
Doctor and DD had frowns on their faces.  
“I don't think so.” Doctor said.  
“Now both sides have hostages.” DD said.  
They drove the van towards a crypt, got the creature bound and gagged so it wouldn’t be able to poison anybody else. They dragged it towards the room and chained it up.  
“Won’t be able to escape now.” DD said with a satisfied grin.  
They left the creature there for a while, it was trying to escape, they were going to tire it out before interrogating.   
“So, I think I've met these creatures before. Different branch of the species, mind, but all the same. Let's see if our friend's thawed out.” Doctor said.   
“When?” DD asked.  
“Long time ago… still in my early years.” Doctor said. “You two better go back to the church.”  
“You’re going to talk to this species by yourself?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded.  
“Are you sure? By yourself?” Rory asked.   
“Very sure.” Doctor said.   
“But the sting?” DD said.   
“Venom gland takes at least twenty four hours to recharge. Am I right? I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine.” Doctor said.  
Rory leaves. DD was hesitant.  
Doctor gave his daughter’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
DD sighed and also left.   
Doctor returned after a while, DD was waiting for him outside of the crypt.  
“I told you to go to the church with Rory.  
“Like I was really going to leave you alone with that creature. What is it?” DD asked while they were walking back towards the church.  
“Her name is Alayla. She is a Silurian. The Silurians were the first intelligent species on Earth, they were here millions of years ago before humans.” Doctor explained.   
When they entered the church, they were bombarded with questions, everybody was talking at once.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other and made the shushing gester and shushed everybody.  
Everybody got comfortable before Doctor did any talking.   
“Now then. I’m going to go down below the surface, find the rest of the tribe and talk to them. Get our friends back for their friend.” Doctor said.  
“You’re going to what?” Rory asked.  
“I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them.” Doctor said again.   
“You're going to negotiate with these aliens?” Ambrose asked trying to make sense of it.   
“They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil.” Doctor said and he stood up and began pacing. “Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy, because I will find them. While I'm gone, you five people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity.  
“And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?” Tony asked.   
“No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?” Doctor asked.   
Nasreen started clapping.  
Everybody looked at her. She stopped clapping awkwardly.  
Doctor headed towards the TARDIS. DD followed.  
“DD I told you to stay.” Doctor said.  
“You said you five people and humanity. Loophole, I’m not human.” DD said, “And you’re not leaving me.”  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand.  
Doctor sighed, “It could be dangerous.”  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “Your point?”  
“Good point.” Doctor said and they hurried towards the TARDIS.  
They heard different footsteps once they were close to the TARDIS.  
They looked behind them and it was Nasreen.  
They hurried towards the TARDIS.  
“No, sorry, no. What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Coming with you, of course. What is it, some kind of transport pod?” Nasreen asked.   
“Sort of, but you're not coming with us.” Doctor said.   
“He's right. You're not.” Tony said hurrying towards them.  
“I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet, and now you want me to stand back while you head down into it? I don't think so.” Nasreen said.   
“I don't have time to argue.” Doctor said.   
“I thought we were in a rush.” Nasreen said.   
“It'll be dangerous.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, so's crossing the road.” Nasreen said, “And you’re letting her go, she can’t be more than 18.”  
“Why thank you, I look good for my age, I’m 34.” DD said with a smile.  
“No you’re not.” Doctor said.  
“Well I’m not going to tell her my real age, it would give her a heart attack.” DD said with a grin.  
“You’re not that either.” Doctor said, “Oh, for goodness sake. All right, then. Come on.”  
Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and he and DD went inside to start it up.   
Nasreen entered a minute later.  
“Welcome aboard the Tardis. Now, don't touch anything. Very precious.” Doctor said.   
“No way. But, but that's, this is fantastic. It’s bigger on the inside.” Nasreen said, “What does it do?”   
“Everything.” DD said with a grin.  
“I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS started rumbling and they were knocked off their feet.   
“Did you touch something?” Doctor asked.   
“No. Isn't this what it does?” Nasreen asked.  
“DD?” Doctor asked.  
“I didn’t do anything.” DD said.   
“We've been hijacked. I can't stop it. They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field. They're pulling the Tardis down into the Earth.” Doctor said looking at the scanner.  
It was a very bumpy ride, bumpier than usual, when they landed, they all lost their footing.   
“Where are we?” Nasreen asked.   
It was too dark to check the screen.  
DD opened the TARDIS door and the three of them walked out.  
“Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this.” Doctor said.   
“How far down are we?” Nasreen asked.   
“Oh, a lot more than twenty one kilometres.” DD said.   
“So why aren't we burning alive?” Nasreen asked.   
“Don't know. Interesting, isn't it?” Doctor said.  
“Why would we be burning alive?” DD asked.  
“Humans have this theory about Earth that its really hot and there should be lava.” Doctor said.  
“Ha, not unless the Racknoss created lava.” DD said.  
They were walking towards the tunnel to go exploring.  
Doctor grinned.  
Nasreen looked at them strangely, “It's like this is everyday to you.”   
“Not every day. Every other day.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“We have to sleep sometime.” DD said with a grin.   
“We're looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Homo Reptilia? Maybe less.” Doctor said.  
DD and Nasreen were looking around and stopped at a passage.   
“One small tribe.” Nasreen said.   
“Yah.” Doctor said.   
“Maybe a dozen?” DD asked.  
Doctor walked towards the girls and saw what they were seeing.   
“Ah.” Doctor was at a loss for words.  
There was an entire civilization under them.   
“Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilisation living beneath the Earth.” Doctor said.  
They began exploring the civilization, they didn’t meet anybody.  
“This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep. We need to find Amy. Looking for heat signature anomalies.” Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver.  
DD took hers out as well.   
“But Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants.” Nasreen said looking at the plant life.   
“Must be getting closer to the centre of the city.” DD said.   
“You're sure this is the best way to enter?” Nasreen asked.   
“Front door approach. Definitely. Always the best way.” Doctor said.  
Alarms started going off.  
DD sighed, “Front door is never the best way.”   
“Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.” A computer said.   
“Apart from the back door approach. That's also good. Sometimes better.” Doctor said.   
“Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.” The Computer said.   
“Doctor.” Nasreen said.  
“Dad.” DD said.  
Guards approached from both sides with weapons, they were trapped.   
“Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.” The computer said.   
“We're not hostile. We're not armed. We're here in peace.” Doctor said.  
They lifted their hands up in peace.  
A guard stepped forward and gassed them with its weapon.   
They woke up restrained and in Doctor’s and DD’s case, hurting, they were being scanned and it hurt. Doctor and DD were screaming.  
Finally that part was over, Doctor and DD were breathing hard.  
“How can they have escaped? This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard.” Restac said.   
“I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac, but we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?” Malohkeh asked.   
“No.” Restac said.   
“It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain. I'm decontaminating now.” Malohkeh said.   
“Decontamination? No, no, no.” Doctor begged.  
“Please no.” DD begged.  
The decontamination started and it was worse than the scanning.   
“NOOOOO AHHHHH.” Doctor and DD screamed.  
“It's all right, it won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria.” Malohkeh said.   
“We’re not apes. Look at the scans. Two hearts. Totally different. Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping DD and me alive.” Doctor said.  
Malohkeh looked at the scanner and saw that the two apes that were screaming were in fact not apes, they did have two hearts. He turned the decontamination machine off.   
“No, complete the process.” Restac ordered.   
“Oh, that's much better, thanks. Not got any celery, have you? No. No, not really the climate. Tomatoes, though. You'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor. My daughter DD. Oh, and there's Nasreen. Good.” Doctor said out of breath.   
Malohkeh walked up to Nasreen and woke her up.  
“Oh, a green man.” Nasreen said.   
“Hello. Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“Restac, Military commander.” Restac said.   
“Oh dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?” Doctor said.   
“Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city.” Malohkeh said.   
“Oxygen pockets, lovely. Ooo, but not so good with an impending drill. Now it makes sense.” Doctor said.   
“Where is the rest of your invasion force?” Restac asked.   
“Invasion force. Me, DD and lovely Nasreen? No. We came for the humans you took. And to offer the safe return of Alaya. Oh wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe.” Doctor said.   
“You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage.” Restac said.  
“Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here.” Doctor said.   
“I don't negotiate with apes. I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface.” Restac said.   
“What's that?” Doctor asked.   
“Your execution.” Restac said.   
“Yes.” Doctor said worriedly.  
The guards unbound them so they were off the scanners, and recuffed them with cuffs behind their backs, they were being led somewhere.  
“These must be the only ones awake. The others must still be in hibernation.” Doctor said.   
“So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?” Nasreen asked.   
“Their astronomers predicted the planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse, when in reality it was the moon coming into alignment with the Earth.” Doctor said.  
Restac and Malohkeh looked at the Doctor. This was news to them.   
“How can you know that?” Malohkeh asked.   
“Long time ago, I met another tribe of Homo Reptilia. Similar, but not identical.” Doctor said.   
“Others of our species have survived?” Restac asked.   
“The humans attacked them. They died. I'm sorry.” Doctor said.   
“A vermin race.” Restac said with a glare.   
They led the ape and the two not apes to the court room.  
There was a long table in the middle with benches along the walls.  
“You're not authorised to do this.” Malohkeh said.   
“I am authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep.” Restac said.   
“Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming.” Doctor said.   
“This is our court and our place of execution.” Restac said.  
Before anything else was said, Amy walked into the room, she had a weapon.   
“Let them go.” Amy said aiming the weapon at Restac.   
“Amy Pond. There's a girl to rely on.” Doctor said.   
“You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster.” Amy said.   
“Mo.” Nasreen said.   
“Now let them go, or I shoot.” Amy said.  
Restac moved towards Amy.  
“I'm warning you.” Amy said.  
Restac disarmed Amy.   
“Don't you touch her!” Doctor and DD yelled.   
“And you.” Restac said.  
Mo was disarmed.   
“All right, Restac, you've made your point.” Malohkeh said.   
“This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh.” Restac ordered.   
They hissed at each other.  
“This isn't the way.” Malohkeh said and he walked out of the court room.   
“Prepare them for execution.” Restac ordered.  
They were shackled to rings in a pair of columns.   
“Ok, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential.” Amy said.   
“Its ok, we’re just glad you’re safe.” DD said.  
“Me too. Lizard men, though.” Amy said.   
“Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back.” Doctor said.   
“After they've wiped out the human race.” Nasreen said.   
“Right. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest.” Amy said worried.   
“Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?” Nasreen asked.   
They watced as Restec got on a computer and the next thing they knew, they could see Rory, Ambrose and Tony in the screen.  
“Oh, my God.” Ambrose said.   
“Who is the ape leader?” Restec asked. “Who speaks for the apes?” Restec asked.   
Rory stepped forward, “I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway.”  
“Do you understand who we are?” Restac asked.  
“Sort of. A bit. Not really.” Rory said.  
“Articulate as ever.” DD said under her breath, nobody heard her.   
“We have ape hostages.” Restac said.  
Rory saw them, “Doctor, Amy, DD.”   
“Mo. Mo, are you ok?” Ambrose asked.  
“Nasreen.” Tony said.  
“I’m fine love. I’ve found Elliot. I’m bringing him home.” Mo said.   
“Amy, I thought I'd lost you.” Rory said.   
“What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy.” Amy said.   
“Tony Mack!” Nasreen said.   
“Having fun down there?” Tony asked.   
“Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm.” Doctor said.   
“Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends One by one.” Restac said.   
“No.” Ambrose said.  
“Ambrose.” Rory started.   
“Steady now, everyone.” Doctor said trying to calm everybody.   
“Ambrose, stop it.” Tony said pulling his daughter away.  
“Get off me, Dad.” Ambrose snapped, “We didn't start this.”   
“Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?” Doctor suggested.   
“We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family.” Ambrose ordered.  
“No. Execute the red haired girl.” Restac ordered.   
“No! No, wait!” Rory cried.   
“Rory!” Amy cried.   
“She's not speaking for us.” Rory said.   
“There's no need for this.” Doctor said.  
“Leave Amy alone.” DD yelled.   
“Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it.” Rory said.   
“Aim.” Restac said.   
“Amy!” Rory cried.   
“Rory!” Amy cried.  
“Don't do this!” Doctor begged.  
“Stop.” DD begged. “Leave her alone.”   
“No!” Rory cried.  
The screen went blank.   
“Fire!” Restac said.  
Before they shot Amy though, the leader came into the room.   
“Stop! You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?” Eldane asked.  
“The apes are attacking us.” Restac said.   
“You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them.” Eldane ordered.   
“I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane.” Restac said.   
“Well then, you must shoot me.” Eldane said.  
Restac hissed and walked towards Malohkeh.   
“You woke him to undermine me.” Restac accused.   
“We're not monsters. And neither are they.” Malohkeh said.  
“What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?” Restac asked.  
“While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself.” Malohkeh said.   
“We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet.” Restac said.   
“Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you.” Eldane said.   
“You'll need me, then we'll see.” Restac said and she left.  
They were all uncuffed, Doctor got on the screen, knowing Rory was worried.   
“Rory. Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Where's Amy?” Rory asked.   
“She's fine. Look, here, she is.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, thank God.” Rory said relieved.   
“Keeping you on your toes.” Amy said.   
“No time to chat. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up.” Doctor said and ended the communication.   
The humans and the Silurians sat around the table.  
“I’d say you’ve got a fair bit to talk about.” Doctor said.  
“How so?” Eldane asked.  
“You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it.” DD said.   
“Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?” Eldane asked.   
“Me? No. But they are.” DD said.   
“What?” Nasreen asked shocked.   
“No, we're not.” Amy said.  
“Course you are. Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?” Doctor asked with a grin.   
“Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?” Amy asked.   
“Er, what are you talking about?” Nasreen asked.   
“Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, DD and I travel in time a bit.” Doctor said.   
“And Space.” DD said.  
“Anything else?” Nasreen asked.   
“There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are.” DD said.  
“This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth.” Doctor said.  
“Right. No pressure there, then.” Amy said sarcastically.   
“We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap.” Nasreen said.  
“Come on. Be extraordinary.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Oh.” Nasreen said, not knowing what else to say, she sat back down.   
“Ok. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on. Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. DD you stay here and play referee. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it.” Doctor said.  
DD didn’t do much, she figured she’d be helpful taking minutes, so she was the minute taker. She would referee if it called for it though.   
“We lived on the surface of the planet long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place.” Eldane said.   
“And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. And you want to add a whole other species to drain resources.” Nasreen said.   
“So, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us? Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains. They're all deserted.” Amy suggested.   
“Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads? And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how will we ever sell this to people on the surface?” Nasreen asked.   
“If I could get a word in, maybe I could tell you. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. If we work together, this planet could achieve greatness.” Eldane said.   
“Ok. Now I'm starting to see it.” Nasreen said.   
“Oh yeah.” Amy said.  
Doctor entered the courtroom with Mo and Elliot.   
Doctor looked at the minutes DD was taking and read them over.   
“Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences.” Doctor said.   
They heard a noise.  
“The transport has returned. Your friends are here.” Eldane said.   
A few minutes later Rory appeared in the doorway.  
“Here they are.” DD said with a smile.  
Ambrose came in.  
“Mum.” Elliot cheered running to his mother.  
“Rory.” Amy cheered.   
Tony came in as well, he was carrying a figure under a blanket, it looked like a body.  
“Something’s wrong.” Doctor said with a frown.  
“Doctor, what’s he carrying?” Amy asked.  
DD gasped.  
“No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this.” Doctor said.  
Tony laid the body on the floor.  
Doctor kneeled next to it and revealed that it was a deceased Alaya  
“What did you do?” Doctor asked sounding upset.  
“It was me. I did it.” Ambrose said.   
“Mum?” Elliot asked.   
“I just wanted you back.” Ambrose said.  
Elliot backed away from his mother.  
Ambrose looked around the room, everybody was frowning at her.  
Doctor hurried towards Eldane.   
“I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this.” Doctor said.   
“This is our planet!” Ambrose yelled.  
“We had a chance here.” Doctor said.   
“Leave us alone.” Ambrose said.  
“They were discussing a strategy to share the planet.” DD said.   
“In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity.” Doctor said.  
Before anything else was said, they could hear marching.  
Restac and soldiers with weapons entered the court room.   
“Oh not good.” DD said. Her hearts were pounding.  
“My sister.” Restec said and she saw the figure on the floor with the blanket covering. She kneeled down and revealed her deceased sister, she made a mourning noise “Oh. And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?”   
“One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical.” Doctor said.   
“I think she is.” Restec said standing up.   
“One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work.” DD said.  
“It’s too late for that.” Ambrose said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes.” Ambrose sad.   
“What?” Nasreen asked shocked.   
“What choice did I have? They had Elliot.” Tony said.   
“Don't do this. Don't call their bluff.” Doctor said.   
“Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone.” Ambrose said.   
“Execute her.” Restec ordered.   
“No!” Doctor yelled and grabbed Ambrose and they ran. “Everybody, back to the lab. Run.”   
“Execute all the apes.” Restec ordered.  
Doctor and DD took out their sonic screwdrivers and aimed them at the Silurian weapons, they went bang.  
“These are deadly weapons, stay back.” Doctor threatened the Silurians.  
“Can I use bombs?” DD asked in Gallifrayan.  
“No.” Doctor said in Gallifrayan.  
“Smoke bombs?” DD asked in Gallifrayan dodging a lashing tongue.  
“Yes.” Doctor said in Gallifrayan.  
They hurried out of the court and into the tunnel where the humans were at. DD used one of her smoke bombs, the Homo Reptilia were a bit afraid of it, until they realized it was just smoke. They tried shooting but kept missing their targets, which was DD’s plan.  
“Everyone get to the lab. We’ll cover you.” Doctor said.  
“Go, go.” Rory said.   
The soldiers and Restec caught up to Doctor and DD, they were waiting for them.  
“Ah, ah, Stop right there or we’ll use our very deadly weapons again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you, now. This ends here.” Doctor said.   
“No. It only ends with our victory.” Restec said.   
“Like he said, one warning.” DD said.  
They disabled the weapons and DD threw another smoke bomb, this was a different color to surprise them and it smelled like rotten eggs.  
They ran towards the lab and Doctor sealed the door.  
“Rotten eggs?” Doctor asked.  
“It will keep them off our tail for a minute.  
“Good point, now then, “Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got.”   
“Ok. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact.” Amy said.   
“Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?” Doctor asked.  
Tony showed Doctor the green veins across his chest.   
“Tony, what happened?” Nasreen asked.   
“Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?” Tony said.   
“You're not dying, you're mutating.” Doctor said.   
“How can I stop it?” Tony asked.  
“Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here.” Mo said.   
“So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?” Doctor asked.   
“To blow up my life's work?” Nasreen asked.   
“Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that.” Doctor said.  
“On the plus side, big explosion.” DD said with a grin.  
Nasreen looked at DD funny.  
“She likes things that go boom.” Doctor said.   
“Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er.” Nasreen said looking at Amy.   
“Eleven minutes forty seconds.” Amy said.   
“Yes. Squeaky bum time.” Doctor said going to the console.  
DD was already there.   
“Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then.” Nasreen said.   
“But we can't get past Restac's troops.” Rory said.   
“I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down.” Eldane said.   
“You could end up killing your own people.” Amy said.   
“Only those foolish enough to follow Restac.” Eldane said.   
“Eldane, are you sure about this?” Doctor asked.   
“My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet.” Eldane said.   
“No.” Doctor said.   
“Ten minutes, Doctor.” Amy said.   
“But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared.” Doctor said.  
“Yeah. I get you.” Elliot said.   
“Nine minutes, seven seconds.” Amy said.   
“Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite.” Doctor said.  
“Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set.” DD said with a grin.  
“Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver.   
“Fumigation pre-launching.” Eldane said.   
“There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor.” Rory said.   
“Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now.” Doctor started.   
“But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet.” Eldane said.   
“Well, go. All of you, go.” Tony ordered.   
“No, we're not leaving you here.” Ambrose cried.   
“Granddad.” Elliot said running to his grandfather and hugging him.   
“Eight minutes ten seconds.” Amy said.   
“Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right.” Tony said.   
“I'm not going to see you again, am I?” Elliot said.   
“I'll be here, always.” Tony said pointing to Elliot’s heart, “I love you, boy. You be sure he gets home safe.”   
“This is my fault.” Ambrose said crying.   
“No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope.” Tony said.   
“I love you, Dad.” Ambrose said hugging her father.   
“Go. Go.” Tony said releasing the hug.   
“Come on.” Mo said.   
“Go on.” Tony said.   
“Toxic fumigation initiated.” The computer said. “Return to cryo-chambers.”   
“They're going. We're clear.” DD said.  
“Ok, everyone follow DD. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run.” Doctor said.   
He unlocked the door with his screwdriver then went to go talk to Eldane.  
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said.  
“I thought for a moment, our race and the humans.” Eldane started.   
“Yeah, me too.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, We've got less than six minutes.” Amy said.   
“Go. Go! I'm right behind you.” Doctor said.   
“Come on you lot.” DD said.  
They ran a bit and DD and Amy realized Doctor was not behind them.  
DD gave Rory directions how to get to the TARDIS.  
“Get them in safely. I’m going back for Dad.” DD said.  
Rory nodded and did as he was told.  
Amy went back for Doctor as well.  
“Doctor!” Amy yelled.  
“Dad.” DD yelled.   
“Thank you, Doctor.” Nasreen said.   
“The pleasure was all mine.” Doctor said and they hugged.   
“Come and look for us.” Nasreen said.  
Doctor smiled and nodded and locked them in the lab.  
Amy, DD and Doctor ran.  
Rory ran past them.  
“Other way, idiot.” Amy said.   
“Toxic fumigation is about to commence. Immediate evacuation.” The Computer said.   
They caught up to the others who were not in the TARDIS yet.  
“I told you.” DD started.  
“I didn’t realize Amy.” Rory started.  
They made it to the TARDIS and Doctor unlocked the door.  
“No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting.” Doctor said, the humans from this time all got inside, Amy, Rory, DD and Doctor were staring at a crack in the wall which looked way too familiar. “Not here.Not now. It's getting wider.”   
“The crack on my bedroom wall.” Amy said.   
“And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum.” DD said.  
Doctor and DD walked closer to it.  
“DD stand back.” Doctor said pushing her away from it. “Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?”   
“Four minutes fifty. We have to go.” Amy said.   
“The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, just leave it.” Amy said.   
“But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel.” Doctor said taking a handkerchief and putting it over his hand.   
“Doctor, you can't put your hand in there.” Rory said.   
“Why not?” Doctor asked and he put his hand in there. It looked like it hurt a lot, “Argh” Doctor was screaming. I've got something.” Doctor said.   
“What is it?” Amy asked.  
Doctor pulled his hand back out whatever it was, it was smoking.  
“I don't know.” Doctor said and he fell to the ground.   
“Dad.” DD started.  
Restac crawled towards them.   
“She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned.” Amy said.  
Doctor stood up.   
“You.” Restac said.   
“Ok, get in the Tardis, all of you.” Doctor said.   
“You did this.” Restec said and she raised her weapon and aimed it at Doctor.   
“Doctor!” Rory yelled and pushed Doctor out of the way just before Restec shot her weapon. It hit Rory.   
“Rory!” Amy screamed.  
Rory was in agony but he wasn’t dead yet.  
DD got behind Rory and pillowed his head in her lap   
“Rory, can you hear me?” Doctor asked running his screwdriver over him.   
“I don't understand.” Rory said.   
“Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he ok? We have to get him onto the Tardis.” Amy said.   
“We were on the hill. I can't die here.” Rory said.  
“Don't say that.” Amy said.   
“You're so beautiful. I'm sorry.” Rory said and he closed his eyes and went limp.   
“Doctor, help him.” Amy said.  
The light from the crack reached Rory’s feet.  
DD gasped.   
“Girls move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history.” Doctor said moving away from the light.  
DD gently laid Rory’s head down and moved away from him. Amy wasn’t moving.  
“Amy, move away now.” Doctor said.   
“No. I am not leaving him. We have to help him.” Amy said with tears in her eyes.   
“The light's already around him. We can't help him.” Doctor said taking Amy by the shoulders.   
“I am not leaving him.” Amy said.   
“We have to.” DD said.   
“No!” Amy cried.   
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said forcefully pulling Amy away from Rory.   
“Get off me!” Amy cried and fought.  
Doctor dragged Amy towards the TARDIS.   
“I'm sorry.” Doctor said again.  
“Get off me. No.” Amy cried.  
DD got in the TARDIS first, then Doctor pushed Amy inside, DD caught Amy.  
“Get off me. Get off me.” Amy cried.  
Doctor closed and sonicked the door shut before DD let Amy go.   
Amy began banging on the door to be let out.  
“No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory.” Amy cried then looked on the scanner, “ That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen.” Amy cried. “What are you doing?”  
DD and Doctor were dematerializing the TARDIS   
“No, no. no. no. no.” Amy cried.  
They watched as Rory’s body was being absorbed by the light from the crack.  
“We can't just leave him there.” Amy said. “DD what if that was Jack? You wouldn’t leave him.”   
“Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever.” DD said.   
“When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said.” Amy said.   
“They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing.” Doctor said.   
“Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay.” Amy begged.   
“It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this.” DD said, “Tell me about how he proposed to you.”   
“I can't.” Amy said.   
“You can. You can do it. we can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS landed and they were all thrown to the floor. The box that held Amy’s engagement ring fell in front of the Doctor.  
“What were you two saying?” Amy asked.  
She completely forgot about Rory.  
“I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad.” Mo said coming down the stairs.   
“Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up.” Amy said looking at the watch.  
They all hurried out of the TARDIS. DD unlocked it via sonic screwdriver.  
They made it just in time to see the explosion.  
They walked down towards the church.  
“All Nasreen's work just erased.” Amy said.   
“Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up.” Mo said.   
“You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me.” Ambrose said.  
“An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were, how there's another way. You make him the best of humanity, in the way you couldn't be.” Doctor said.  
“So Elliot, I hear you are an excellent drawer.” DD said with a smile.  
“Yah, I made a map for the Doctor.” Elliot said, “I’ve made other drawings as well. I’m going to draw the word out. So in a thousand years time, humans and homo reptilia can live in peace with each other.”  
DD smiled, “When your grandfather wakes up, he is going to be so proud of you.”  
Elliot smiled, “Do you really think so?”  
DD nodded, “I do.”   
The three time travelers return to the TARDIS. Doctor and DD were lost in their own thoughts.  
“You two are very quiet, hey look, there I am again.” Amy said and she waved at herself. “Hello me.”  
They saw the future Amy wave back.  
Amy had a strange look on her face for a second.  
“Are you ok?” DD asked.  
“I thought I saw someone else there for a second. That just means I need a holiday. Didn’t we talk about Rio?” Amy asked.  
“You go in. Just fix this lock. Keeps jamming.” Doctor said.   
“Hmm, boys and your locksmithery.” Amy said with a chuckle and she walked into the TARDIS.  
“I’ll help you with that.” DD said.  
Inside the handkerchief was a charred piece of the TARDIS  
Doctor and DD looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
The three of them traveled to more places. Amy did not remember Rory at all. Some of the places they traveled to were Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens. They went to Disney World again.  
Amy wanted to go to a museum. It sounded very boring to DD but they were going to be on Earth in the present time zone. DD wanted to see Jack.  
Doctor dropped DD off at Jack and Ianto’s house.   
“See you later.” DD said with a smile.  
“Have fun.” Amy said with a smile.  
DD grinned. She watched as the TARDIS dematerialized and she hurried up to the front door and knocked.  
Jack answered the door and he looked tired and worried looking. He didn’t open the door all the way, just had it cracked.  
“Surprise.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack looked surprised, “DD good, get in here.”   
Jack pulled DD inside the house, “Is the Doctor with you?”   
“Um, no, he dropped me off, why what’s wrong?” DD asked and she looked around the house, there was no furniture, and everything was padded.  
“I need you to give me your jacket and your shoes.” Jack said.  
“Um… ok.” DD said taking her sonic screwdriver out then handed her jacket off and giving it to her husband then took her shoes off.  
She watched him put her jacket and shoes in a padded box, then he put the box in a padded safe.  
Before he said anything else, he took her sonic screwdriver out of DD’s hands and wrapped it up in bubble wrap.  
“Jack what is going on here?” DD asked.  
“Do you have anything sharp or hard or rope like items on your person?” Jack asked.  
“You took my jacket and shoes. You bubble wrapped my sonic screwdriver, can I have that back now and can you tell me what is going on?” DD asked.  
Jack handed DD silk slippers.  
“It’s been happening for two months. Everywhere he goes, things are happening.” Jack said.  
“What?” DD asked, “You’re not making any sense.” DD said.  
“For two months, things have been happening to Ianto. Things that were putting his life in jeapordy.” Jack said.  
“What kind of things?” DD asked.  
“It doesn’t make sense, a rope wrapped around Ianto’s neck by itself, I watch it. He choked on a piece of steak when we went out one day, he almost drowned in the bathtub, knives and glass flew towards him on his own, he was so close to getting stabbed to death, I interfered just in time. We had weapons fire on their own at him. It doesn’t make sense, I padded the whole house, nothing sharp or hard or anything that could be considered dangerous will get passed the entryway.” Jack said.  
DD looked shocked.  
“I was hoping you and the Doctor would show up, maybe the Doctor could figure out what is wrong.” Jack said.  
“Well, he’s not here, maybe I can figure it out.” DD said.  
Jack nodded, “Follow me.”  
Jack led DD to a bedroom, it was padded as well. There were no doors for privacy, they could pose as a threat. The windows were boarded up and padded as well.  
Ianto was watching tv on a bubble wrapped television.   
“Hi Ianto.” DD said with a smile.  
Ianto stood up and smiled, “Hi DD, how are you?”  
“I’m ok, Jack told me what has been happening.” DD said hugging her friend.  
“I think he’s being too overprotective.” Ianto said smiling at Jack.  
“Knives and glass flew towards you. A rope wrapped around your neck by itself.” Jack said with his arms crossed.  
“That does sound dangerous.” DD said.  
“He won’t let me go outside, he won’t even let me eat foods that are hard to swallow.” Ianto said.  
“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Jack said.  
Ianto sighed. “I cannot live like this, I feel like I’m in a psych ward.”  
“Well, with your permission Ianto, I could use my sonic screwdriver on you and we can figure out why these things are happening to you.” DD said.  
Ianto nodded, “Permission granted.”  
DD took her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket.  
“You bubblewrapped her sonic screwdriver?” Ianto asked.  
“I’m not taking any chances.” Jack said.  
“Its fine.” DD said, “Will still work.”  
She scanned Ianto from head to toe and then looked at her screwdriver.   
Her hearts began pounding fast.   
“Well?” Jack and Ianto asked.  
DD said a swear word in Golem. “Um… the bubble wrap is interfering, can I try again without the bubble wrap? Nothing will happen.”  
Jack nodded.  
DD took the bubble wrap off and scanned Ianto again.  
She got the same answer.  
“Well?” Jack and Ianto said again.  
DD didn’t say anything she hurried out of the room and out of the house and ran about a block before she was stopped by Jack.  
“Whats wrong?” Jack asked, “What did you see?”  
DD had tears in her eyes.  
“What is it?” Jack asked.  
“I know why this is happening. But I don’t understand it. Dad said he wasn’t a fixed point in time.” DD said.  
“What?” Jack asked shocked, “A fixed point in time?”  
“Dad said he wasn’t.” DD said.  
“Why would he be a fixed point in time?” Jack asked.  
DD sighed, “He wasn’t… he’s not… supposed to be alive.”   
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“I begged dad to change history, for you.” DD said.  
“What was supposed to happen?” Jack asked.  
DD looked uncomfortable.  
“DD please.” Jack begged.  
“The day when we were facing 456.” DD started and stopped.  
“I remember, go on.” Jack said.  
“Every human was supposed to die in that building.” DD said.  
“Yes but The Doctor and you saved everybody.” Jack said.  
DD looked uncomfortable.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“We went back into my personal timeline. Literally.” DD said.  
“So.” Jack said.  
“We’re not supposed to go back into our own timeline.” DD said very uncomfortable.  
“Why did you go back into your own timeline?” Jack asked.  
“You were distraught. I didn’t want to see you hurting. I was only thinking of you. I forgot about the rule, I was only with Dad for three years and the rule was rarely brought up. I was on Earth with you and Amy for 12. I was angry at Dad for leaving me. I begged him to go back to that day and change history, I didn’t think anything was going to go wrong.  
“What happened? In the first timeline?” Jack asked.  
DD was crying, “Everybody died. Everybody in the building died except for me.”   
“Ianto?” Jack whispered.  
DD nodded. “I tried everything to stop it. He died in your arms.”  
Jack was beginning to cry. “How… how was 456 stopped… before you and the Doctor saved everybody?”  
DD looked uncomfortable again.  
“DD I need to know.” Jack said.  
“You sacrificed Steven.” DD said uncomfortable.  
“What?” Jack asked horrified.  
“You saved the world by sacrificing Steven.” DD said. “Is Steven ok?”  
“He’s fine. Alice and Steven came over just last weekend.” Jack said.  
DD nodded.  
“Why would I sacrifice him?” Jack asked. “Why would I sacrifice my grandson?”  
“He was the only child in the building. You had no choice. You and Steven saved the world in that timeline.” DD said.  
“Why is this happening to Ianto?” Jack asked.  
DD shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
Before anything else was said there was a noise, it was the TARDIS.  
They saw Doctor and Amy come out of the TARDIS.  
“Dad.” DD said running towards her dad and hugging him.  
“How long were we gone?” Doctor asked.  
“Only about an hour.” DD said.  
“And you missed him that much?” Amy asked.  
“Doctor we need your help.” Jack said.  
“What’s wrong?” Doctor asked.  
“The best way to put it. Death is after Ianto.” DD said with a frown.  
“Death?” Amy asked shocked.  
Jack explained everything that has happened to Ianto before padding the house.  
Doctor frowned, “Can we go see Ianto?”  
Jack nodded, “I’m going to need your jackets and shoes, bubble wrap your screwdriver and anything else that would be sharp or could cause a threat to him.”   
“Wow you’re really taking this seriously.” Amy said.  
“Of course I am. I love him.” Jack said.  
“But you’re married to DD.” Amy said.  
“I love her too.” Jack said.  
They returned to the house, Doctor and Amy removed their jackets and shoes and put on the silk slippers. Doctor didn’t like having his sonic screwdriver bubblewrapped.  
“Hello Doctor, Amy. Welcome to our home.” Ianto said, “May I fix you all some coffee? DD I can fix you a tea.”  
“Tea would be lovely.” DD said with a smile.  
“Tea for me as well.” Doctor said.  
“I’ll take a coffee.” Amy said.  
“I’ll help you.” Jack said.  
“Jack I can handle this myself.” Ianto said. “Nothing bad can happen making tea and coffee.”  
A while later after everybody had their drinks, Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over Ianto, just like DD did earlier. He read the readings.  
“That cannot be right.” Doctor said, “It must be the bubble wrap.”  
“You’re going to get the same answer.” DD said.  
Doctor frowned.  
“What is it?” Ianto asked, “Nobody is telling me anything.  
“Oh DD, DD, DD, DD.” Doctor started. “We shouldn’t have gone back in your timeline. I shouldn’t have said yes to it. Again.”   
“What?” Ianto asked.  
Doctor sighed, “Remember when we stopped 456?”   
“Yes. You saved the whole building.” Ianto said.  
“DD and I changed DD’s timeline.” Doctor said.  
“So?” Amy said.  
“It is against the rules to alter a Time Travelers’ Timeline. Bad things always happen.” Doctor said.  
“What is happening to Ianto?” Jack asked.  
Doctor sighed, “You might want to sit down.”   
Everybody looked at each other with worry on their faces and all sat on the floor.  
“Death is after Ianto.” Doctor said.  
Jack stood up, “Death? Why? He’s not a fixed point in time, you just said so.”  
“And he’s not, and usually that could be changed. But you Jack, you are a fixed point in time. And your timeline was altered as well.” Doctor said.  
“So… Death is after me?” Ianto asked trying to take it all in.  
“Yes.” Doctor said with a frown.  
“So… how do we stop it?” Ianto asked.  
“We cannot.” Doctor hated saying that.  
“What do you mean we cannot?” Jack asked upset.  
“Nobody can stop Death.” Doctor said.  
“You’re wrong.” Jack yelled, “I stop death all the time.”  
“No Jack, you die and come back to life, there is a difference.” Doctor said.  
“We have to do something, I will not let Ianto die.” Jack said firmly.  
“What are you going to do?” Amy asked.  
“This place is safe.” Jack said.  
“No Jack.” Ianto said.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“I do not want to spend the rest of my life worrying if I’m going to die or not. Living like this is not living.” Ianto said.  
“I don’t want you to die.” Jack said.  
“I don’t want to die either, but l knew what I signed up for when I joined Torchwood. Everybody did.” Ianto said.  
“No, I will not let you die.” Jack said.  
“And I will try not to. But I do not want to live like this, all this padding, is making me mad.” Ianto said.  
“It’s to keep you safe.” Jack argued.  
“I know.” Ianto said. “But you heard the Doctor, you cannot stop death, death will eventually find me. I don’t want to die on Death’s terms.”   
“I’m not going to kill you.” Jack said, “And nobody in this room will either.”   
“And I wouldn’t expect you to.” Ianto said. “I want to say goodbye to my family and Gwen and Rhys.”  
Jack nodded.   
It took two days to get everybody together. Jack explained to Gwen and Rhys what is going on. Ianto said that he had cancer and was only given a few days to live.   
“Now I do not want to remember all of you being sad, this is a party, let’s have some fun.” Ianto said.  
They spent the whole day and night doing everything out of their normal routine. They sang Karaoke. Doctor is a horrible singer, Amy and DD were very good singers. Jack and Ianto did a duet and were very good. Gwen and Rhys were ok. They danced, doctor is a horrible dancer but he thought he was very good at dancing. DD and Amy were actually embarrassed for the Doctor. They played video games, Doctor was actually good at the video games. Doctor and Jack were the best at the video games. They went to the park and played sand volleyball. Jack had to help Ianto not get ran over by cars on three different occasions, DD caught Ianto before he tripped over his own two feet and almost fell head first on the cement.   
They spent the rest of the week and the weekend just doing everything they possibly can do.   
“There is something else I want to do.” Ianto said.  
“Anything.” Jack said.  
“I want to go meet somebody I’ve heard about.” Ianto said.  
“Who?” DD asked.  
“I want to meet the Face of Boe.” Ianto said.  
“What do you mean you want to meet the Face of Boe?” Jack asked. “I am the Face of Boe, it’s a nickname.”  
DD gasped, she didn’t tell Jack about the Face of Boe, she told Ianto though.  
“I want to go to New new Earth and meet him.” Ianto said.  
DD looked at her Dad with a questionable look on her face.  
“We can take you to see New new Earth but Jack cannot go.” Doctor said.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“Because you are a fixed point in time, you cannot ever meet the Face of Boe.” Doctor said.  
“Why does everybody keep saying the Face of Boe?” Jack asked, “I am the Face of Boe.”  
“Exactly.” DD said.  
“I want to see all the good you are going to do in the future.” Ianto said, “DD talked about it, now I want to see it for myself.”   
“And I cannot come?” Jack asked.  
“Not this time.” DD said.  
Jack had a pained look on his face.  
“I will be fine.” Ianto said.  
“Do you have to go?” Jack asked.  
Ianto sighed, “I do not want you to see me when… the event happens.”   
“So what? You’re going to stay there?” Jack asked with tears in his eyes.  
Ianto nodded with tears in his eyes too. “I love you Jack, I cannot bare to think of you watching me die. It’s too horrible.”  
Jack and Ianto hug and kiss for a long time.  
“I love you too. I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Jack said.  
A while later, everybody made their teary goodbyes. Gwen and Rhys hugged and shook Ianto’s hand.   
“Gwen, take good care of Jack while Ianto and I are gone. Try to keep him distracted.” DD said.  
Gwen nodded with tears in her eyes.  
Jack held Ianto’s hand all the way to the TARDIS and inside the TARDIS.  
They hugged and kissed very passionately. Both of them were crying.  
Doctor and DD started up the TARDIS.  
DD and Amy were crying as well.   
“We’re ready.” Doctor said, he didn’t sound happy, he sounded sad.  
“Can’t I come? Please?” Jack begged.  
“I’m sorry Jack, but not this time.” Doctor said.  
“Its for the best.” Ianto said.  
“No its not.” Jack said with tears shedding down his cheeks.  
“I have to do this, and you must stay here, its for the best.” Ianto said crying.  
“I can protect you from everything, you don’t have to die.” Jack said.  
“We’ve been through this.” Ianto said. “This is the best way.”  
“Come on Jack.” Amy said taking Jack’s hand and leading him away from Ianto. “I’ll stay with him while you three go.”  
“No.” Jack begged when he was being led out of the TARDIS, “Its too soon.”  
“I’m sorry.” Amy said.  
“Amy take good care of him while we’re gone.” DD said.  
“I will.” Amy said and she was gently pushing the distraught Jack out of the TARDIS.  
Once Amy and Jack were out, Doctor started up the TARDIS and they were traveling through time and space.  
DD grabbed Ianto’s hand, “You are being very brave in all of this.”  
“My only consolation is that I’m going to see Jack again… before…” He didn’t finish.  
DD hugged her friend.  
They landed in New Earth in New New York.  
“When are we?” DD asked.  
“We are after we freed the new humans.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, so Cassandra’s not here, nor is Chip. The Cat nuns are in jail. And right now everything is right in the world.”  
“Lets go find The Face of Boe.” Doctor said.  
He opened up the TARDIS door and Ianto stepped out first.   
“What is that I smell?” Ianto asked.  
Doctor and DD grinned.  
“Apple Grass.” DD said with a smile.  
“Apple Grass, wow. Amazing.” Ianto said.  
DD took out her psychic paper.   
I Am In Central Park. Love F O B The paper said.  
“Central Park?” Ianto asked.  
DD grinned and took Ianto’s hand, “Come on, wait until you meet him. He’s going to be so excited to see you.”  
They ran down the hill they were on and walked towards Central Park.   
Face of Boe was facing a body of water where he was psychically feeding ducks bread.  
Ianto gasped when he saw the tube thing he was in.  
“That’s him?” Ianto whispered suddenly very shy.  
DD nodded, “That’s our Jack.”  
Face of Boe heard them and levitated and turned around towards them. He chuckled, “I haven’t been called Jack for so long.”  
The three of them walked up to Face of Boe.  
“Its nice to meet you sir, you probably forgot all about me.” Ianto started.  
“How can I forget you Ianto?” Face of Boe asked, “I can never forget the ones I love.”  
“I had to meet you sir, DD has told me so much about you.” Ianto said.  
“You do not have to call me sir, we were lovers, sir is so formal.” Face of Boe said with a chuckle. “I know you had to meet me, I was there. I looked different. More handsome than now.”   
“You look amazing no matter what.” Ianto said.  
“Thank you.” Face of Boe said. “I have been waiting all of these years to see you again. I did not have the power when I was younger, I have the power now. Ianto Jones, if you wish, you can stay with me for the rest of your days. You will live a long human life. You can go on adventures, you can go exploring. My power can protect you wherever you are on New Earth.”   
Ianto looked surprised, “You can do that?”  
Face of Boe chuckled, “I can.”  
“And I will be with you?” Ianto asked.  
“If that is your wish.” Face of Boe said.  
Ianto nodded, “Yes sir… I mean Yes Face of Boe… I mean.”  
“And you may call me Jack, it would be nice hearing my name again from someone other than my wife.” Face of Boe said.  
“Yes Jack.” Ianto said.  
“I told you he was magnificent.” DD said with a smile. “Speaking of your wife, where is the future me?”  
“With the Doctor of course.” Face of Boe said. “And he is mad as ever.”  
“Hey.” Doctor started.  
Face of Boe chuckled. “DD have I ever told you, you have pretty eyes?”  
DD smiled, “Every chance you get, and I never want you to stop.”  
“You two better go back to the past me. Right now I believe I am distraught, will need some comforting. Tell past me that Ianto is going to be ok, he is not going to die. He is going to spend the rest of his long life with me.” Face of Boe said.  
“And tell him, I love him. And he will see me again someday.” Ianto said.  
DD nodded and hugged her friend, “I’m going to miss you.”  
“You’ll see me again someday too.” Ianto said with a chuckle.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
Doctor and DD said their goodbyes to Face of Boe and Ianto and headed back to the TARDIS.  
“Weird.” DD said.  
“What is?” Doctor asked.  
“We saw the past here, we saw the future and Jack’s death… Face of Boe didn’t mention Ianto when he was dying. Could the future be changed?” DD asked.  
“It’s possible.” Doctor said.  
“But we were in the future.” DD said.  
“Everything is wibbly wobbly timey wimey.” Doctor said opening up the TARDIS door and let DD go in first, they started up the TARDIS together and headed back to Jack’s time.  
CHAPTER  
Only five minutes passed, Jack was sobbing into Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen was crying as well.   
When the TARDIS landed, Jack’s sobs were even louder and harder.  
DD hurried out of the TARDIS and towards her husband. She hugged her husband and let him cry himself out. When he was finished crying, he was embarrassed.  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed by crying. You’ve been sad.” Doctor said. “We have some good news though.”  
“What kind of good news could you possibly have?” Jack asked, “Ianto is dead.”  
“That’s the good news, he is not dead, he is with the Face of Boe, he is with the future you Jack. The future you can protect him. He’s going to live a full human life with you Jack.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack looked confused. “How can the future me protect him?”  
“You are powerful in the future, powerful and wise... very wise.” DD said.  
“So he’s not dead and he’s not going to die?” Rhys asked.  
“Correct.” Doctor said.  
“That is fantastic.” Gwen said with a smile.  
“But we’re never going to see him again.” Rhys said.  
“That’s true.” Gwen said with a frown, “But he’s alive.”  
“He’s alive, I’m going to see him again.” Jack said sitting down. He’s been on an emotional rollercoaster for a while now. He needed to calm down.   
DD sat next to him and took his hand. “You’re going to see him again.   
Jack smiled at his wife.  
Doctor, DD and Amy spent a week with Jack, Gwen and Rhys. After a few days, Gwen and Rhys went back home to their daughter. Jack decided he needed to get away for a while, he wanted to do some traveling, Doctor suggested in the TARDIS, Jack declined, he wanted to travel the world.   
DD and Jack kissed and hugged each other goodbye. Jack smiled at DD, “You have pretty eyes.”  
DD smiled, “You do too.”  
They hugged again and Jack watched the three get in the TARDIS and dematerialize.


	43. Chapter 43

Doctor, DD and Amy went on more adventures. Amy was telling DD how she met Vincent Van Gough. He had a crush on her. He painted sunflowers for her.   
“That sounds amazing.” DD said with a smile, sometimes she was jealous though, the famous people all seemed to fancy the human companions, nobody ever fancied her. Shakespeare fancied Martha, now Vincent Van Gough fancied Amy.   
They were on their way to the Fifth moon of Cindie Colesta.   
About a minute later, they landed.   
“Are we there already?” Amy asked.  
“That doesn’t make sense, we shouldn’t be there yet.” Doctor said, “You two stay here for a moment.” Doctor said and he hurried out of the TARDIS “No, girls, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's.”   
There was an explosion. It threw the Doctor to the ground out of the TARDIS and the TARDIS dematerialized.  
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
The Tardis was shaking, and there were sparks too close to comfort for the girls.  
“Doctor? It’s saying we’re on Earth. Essex, Colchester.” Amy said.  
DD was trying to land the TARDIS. It looked like it was going to materialize. But then it was dematerializing again.  
“Doctor? It’s taking off again. Doctor, can you hear me?” Amy asked through the communicator.  
DD tried and tried and tried to get the TARDIS to materialize so Doctor could get on her. But it wasn’t cooperating.  
“What has gotten into you?” DD asked the TARDIS.  
“Earth to Doctor’s Daughter and Pond. Earth to Doctor’s Daughter and Pond, DD and Amy can you hear me?”  
“Dad.” DD said taking the communicator.  
“Doctor.” Amy said.  
There was a lot of white noise coming through the communicator.  
“Sorry.” Amy said.  
“Could you not wreck my new earpiece?” Doctor asked. “How's the Tardis coping?”  
“She’s locked in a materialization loop, its really annoying, I’ve been trying to land her for hours.” DD said.  
“But she can’t.” Doctor started.  
“Well whatever’s stopping her is upstairs in that flat. Go upstairs and sort it out, this is getting annoying.” DD said.   
“I know it’s in that flat, but I don’t know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big… Scary big.” Doctor said.  
“Wait. Are you scared?” Amy asked.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Doctor said, “ I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it. And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am. So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish. Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?”  
DD and Amy looked at each other with weird looks on their faces.   
“Have you seen you?” DD and Amy asked at the same time.   
“So you two are just going to be snide. No helpful hints?” Doctor asked.   
“Hmm. Well, here's one. Bow tie, get rid.” Amy said.   
“Bow ties are cool. Come on, girls, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do.” Doctor said.  
“They don’t wear bow ties, they don’t look like old men.” DD said.  
“But I am an old man.” Doctor said.  
“But you don’t look like one.” DD said.  
“They watch telly, they play football, they go down the pub.” Amy said.  
“I could do those things. I don't, but I could.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS started going crazy again. The girls were being thrown every whichway.  
“Girls?” Doctor asked.  
The girls were too busy trying not to fall to talk to the Doctor.  
“Interesting. Localised time loop.” Doctor said.   
“Ow. What's all that?” Amy asked.  
“Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you.” Doctor said.  
Finally it stopped.  
“It stopped.” DD said.  
“How about your end?” Amy asked.   
“My end's good.” Doctor said but didn’t sound convincing.   
“So.” Amy started. “Doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?”   
“No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full.” Doctor said, “That will protect you.”   
Amy pulled the zigzag plotter, “Ow.”   
“I said the zigzag plotter.” Doctor said.   
“I pulled the zigzag plotter.” Amy said.  
“You did it wrong.” DD said. “You are standing with the door behind you.”  
“So?” Amy started.  
“Excuse me.” DD said and she pulled the zigzag plotter the right way.  
Amy gave DD a confused and annoyed look. “What did I do differently?”  
“Wrong spot.” DD said.  
“Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do.” Doctor said, “Need to pick up a few items.”  
Doctor turned the communicator off.  
“So now what?” Amy asked.  
“We just sit here until he tells us what to do.” DD said.  
The girls were very bored, they played board games, they didn’t want to do anything to dangerous, like swimming, never knowing if the TARDIS was going to shake again.  
“So, I'm going out. If I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious and notice me.” Doctor said.  
“Football. Okay, well done. That is normal.” Amy said.   
“Yeah, football. All outdoorsy.” Doctor said.  
“I would love to see you play it. Are you wearing a uniform?” DD asked.  
“Yes, the number goes on the front right?” Doctor asked.  
DD rolled her eyes, “No, it goes on the back.”  
“Are you sure?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes Dad.” DD said trying not to grin just picturing her dad right now.   
“Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?” Doctor asked.  
Amy looked at DD and rolled her eyes.  
“No Doctor that is hockey. Football is the one with the ball that you kick.”Amy said.  
“The team he’s going to play with is doomed.” DD said.  
They got back to their card game. They were in a heated battle of go fish when the TARDIS started going crazy again.  
“DD, Amy?” Doctor asked on the communicator.  
“It’s happening again, worse.” Amy said.  
“What’s the scanner say?” Doctor asked.  
DD checked the scanner, “A lot of nines.”   
“Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines.” Amy said.  
“Yes, yes, it's, it's good. Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter.” Doctor said.  
DD pulled the zigzag plotter. There was a bang and the girls were thrown to the floor screaming.  
“Girls, are you there?” Doctor asked, “Doctor’s Daughter, Amelia Pond answer me.”  
“Yes, we’re still here.” DD said.  
“Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the Tardis had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever.” Doctor said.   
“What, you mean that could actually happen?” Amy asked. “You have got to get us out of here.”   
“How are the numbers?” Doctor asked.  
“All fives.” DD said.   
“Fives? Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry. Hang on, okay?” Doctor said. “I've got some rewiring to do.”  
Doctor hung up.  
“So now what?” Amy asked.  
“We need to remember to pull the zigzag plotter every hour just in case. The TARDIS is throwing us stronger which is not good.”  
“What do the numbers mean?” Amy asked. “Is Doctor telling the truth? Are the numbers going down good?”  
“Yes.” DD said. She actually didn’t have any idea, she had to be brave for her human friend.  
They waited for the Doctor to finish what he was building. He was building a scanner so he could see what was upstairs without actually using his sonic screwdriver or going upstairs.  
“Right. Shields up. Let’s scan.” Doctor said.  
“What are you getting?” DD asked.  
“Upstairs. No traces of high technology. Totally Normal? No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. It's too normal.” Doctor said.   
“Only for you could too normal be a problem. You said we could be lost forever. Just go upstairs.” Amy said.   
“Without knowing and get myself killed? Then you really are lost. If I could just get a look in there. Hold on. Use the data bank. Get me the plans of this building. I want to know its history, the layout, everything. Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy.” Doctor said.  
“Oh joy, research.” Amy said with a sigh.  
DD got on the computer and started doing what she does best, being clever.  
A few minutes later Doctor activated and was back to communicating them.  
“DD, Amy.” Doctor started.  
“Doctor’s Daughter and Amy Pond.” They heard Craig say.   
“Oh, of course, you can understand us now. Hurrah. Got those plans yet?” Doctor asked.  
“Still searching for them. Time runs different in here then it does out there.” DD said.  
“I've worked it out, with psychic help from a cat.” Doctor said.   
“A cat?” Amy asked.   
“Yes. I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs.” Doctor said.  
“You need to teach me that language.” DD said.   
“I will. He's using innocent people to try and launch it. Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain on your ceiling.” Doctor said.   
“From the ceiling.” Craig said.   
“Well done, Craig. And you, girls, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex.” Doctor said.   
“Lovely.” Amy said.  
There was a crash.   
“People are dying up there? People are dying. People are dying. People are dying.” Craig was in a time loop.  
The TARDIS started going crazy again.  
“Someone's up there.” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD said.  
“Hang on. Craig, come on. Someone's dying up there.” Doctor said.  
“Sophie. It’s Sophie that’s dying up there. It’s Sophie.” Craig said.   
“Dad.” DD started.  
“Where’s Sophie?” Craig asked.  
“Wait, wait. DD?” Doctor started.   
“Are you upstairs?” DD asked.   
“Just going in.” Doctor said.   
“But you can't be upstairs.” DD said.   
“Of course I can be upstairs.” Doctor said.   
“No, I've got the plans. You cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building. There is no upstairs.” DD said.  
They listened to everything that was going on. It sounded like the upstairs was an attempt of a TARDIS with a perception filter to look like an upstairs. It sounded like the person that Craig liked was in trouble. Doctor tried using his sonic screwdriver but there was a deadlock seal. It sounded like Sophie was safe, whatever the thing was, let Sophie go.  
“You will help me.” They heard somebody new say.  
“Right. Stop. Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency.” Doctor said.   
“The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required.” The thing said.   
“You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. What, you've been luring people up here so you can try them out?” Doctor asked.   
“You will help me. You will help me. You will help me.” The hologram said.  
“Hush. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. But you're stupid, though. You just keep trying.” Doctor said.   
“Seventeen people have been tried. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six remain.” The hologram said.   
“Seriously, what is going on?” Sophie asked.  
“Seriously, Sophie sounds thick.” DD whispered.   
“Oh, for goodness sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Any questions? No, good.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, I have questions.” Sophie said.  
“The correct pilot has now been found.” The Hologram said.   
“Yes, I was a bit worried that you were going to say that.” Doctor said.  
“He means you, Doctor, doesn’t he?” Amy asked.   
“The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found.” The Hologram said.  
“Dad what’s happening?” DD asked.  
“It’s pulling me in. I’m the new pilot.” Doctor said.  
“Could you do it?” Amy asked. “Could you fly the ship safely?”   
“No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does.” Doctor said, he sounded like he was trying to fight it.   
“The correct pilot has been found.” The hologram said.   
“No. Worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this.” Doctor begged.   
“Doctor? It's getting worse.” Amy said.  
“It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you.” Doctor said.   
“I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him.” Craig said.   
“It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed? Argh. No. No, I gave her the idea of leaving. It's a machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. And you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mister Sofa Man.” Doctor said.   
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
“Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay.” Doctor said.   
“Craig, no.” Sophie said.   
“Will it work?” Craig asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“Are you sure?” Craig asked.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.   
“Is that a lie?” Craig asked.   
“Of course it's a lie.” Doctor said.   
“It's good enough for me. Geronimo! Argh!” Craig yelled.   
“Craig!” Sophie yelled.  
The girls were screaming, the TARDIS was sparking worse and shaking harder.   
“DOCTOR.” Amy yelled.  
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
“Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave?” Doctor asked.   
“Sophie. I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie.” Craig said.   
“I love you, too, Craig, you idiot.” Sophie said.   
“DOCTOR” Amy yelled.  
“DAD” DD yelled.  
“Do you mean it?” Craig asked.  
“Of course I mean it. Do you mean it?” Sophie asked.  
“I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?” Craig asked.   
“Yes.” Sophie said.  
The girls looked at each other on the ship, this was very mushy even for them.  
“What about the monkeys?” Craig asked.  
“Oh, not now, not again. Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl.” Doctor yelled.  
“Kiss the girl.” Amy yelled.  
“Kiss the girl.” DD yelled and with her sonic screwdriver turned the song from the Little Mermaid on.  
All of a sudden the TARDIS stopped shaking.  
“Doctor?” Amy yelled.  
“You've done it.” DD said happily. You've done it. Oh, now the screen's just zeros. Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes.”   
“Big yes.” Amy said with a smile.   
“Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.” The Hologram was shutting down.   
“Big no.” Doctor said.  
“Did we switch it off?” Craig asked.   
“Emergency shutdown. It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out!” Doctor said.   
“Dad?” DD asked.   
“Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished.” Craig said.   
“Perception filter. There never was a top floor.” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD said.  
“Everything’s ok.” Doctor said.   
After a while Doctor returned to the TARDIS.  
Both the girls ran and hugged the Doctor.  
“Right then. Back in time. Amy you need to go to the paper shop and leave that note for me.” Doctor said.  
“Right little matchmaker, aren't you? Can't you find me a fellow?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, rectifier's playing up again Hold on. DD come help me. You write the note and I'll change that will.” Doctor said.   
“You got a pen?” Amy asked.   
“Make sure it's a red pen.” Doctor said, he and DD went to fix the Rectifier.   
After they did that, Doctor told Amy exactly what to write and how to write it. Then they traveled back through time so she can send it to the Doctor.  
“Wibbly Wobbily Timey Wimey.” DD said with a grin.  
They went on more adventures together. Amy has been very silent lately, nobody could explain why.  
“I know what would cheer her up.” Doctor said in Gallefrayan.  
Doctor started the TARDIS and it materialized somewhere.  
“Vavoom.” Doctor said scarying Amy.  
“Va-what?” Amy asked.   
“I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on.” Doctor said excited.   
“Where are we?” DD asked.  
“Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, DD you still love diamonds right?”Doctor asked.  
“Of course.” DD said.  
“Good, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it.” Doctor said. “Till today.”  
“What happens today?” Amy asked.   
“Us. The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history.” Doctor said.  
They walked outside of the TARDIS together and looked up at the very first words in recorded history.  
DD started laughing. The very first words was HELLO SWEETIE followed by coordinates where they needed to meet River Song.   
“Vavoom.” Amy said then she too started laughing.  
“I’m glad you two think this is so funny.” Doctor said.  
They went back inside the TARDIS and Doctor punched in the coordinates. They landed at the edge of a wood on a hill.  
“Right place?” Amy asked.  
“Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. one oh two am. No, pm. No, AD.” Doctor said looking at his watch.   
They looked out in front of them and saw a Roman camp.   
“That’s a Roman Legion.” Amy said.  
“Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, I know. My favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians.” Amy said.  
“Didn’t they downgrade you for that title?” DD asked.  
“Well, yah.” Amy said.  
A soldier ran up to them and saluted them.  
“Hail, Caesar!” The Roman said and then bowed.   
“Hi.” Doctor said.  
“Welcome to Britain. We are honored by your presence.” The Roman said.   
“Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person.” Doctor said   
“Why does he think you're Caesar?” Amy asked.  
The Roman stood up, there was a smear of lipstick on his face.  
“River’s mark.” DD whispered with a grin.   
“Cleopatra will see you now.” The Roman said.  
The three timetravlers smirked at each other and followed the Roman inside a tent.  
River was in the tent, she was wearing an egyption outfit and being pampered.  
“Hello, sweetie.” River said with a smile and then took a sip of her wine.  
The three walked towards River.  
“River. Hi.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Hi River, love what you’re wearing.” DD said with a smile.   
“You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe.” Doctor said upset.   
“You wouldn't answer your phone.” River said.  
River clapped her hands and her slaves left them alone. River picked up a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to the Doctor.   
“What's this?” Doctor asked.   
“It's a painting.” River said and stood up while Doctor was unrolling it, “Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one.”   
DD gasped.   
“Doctor? Doctor, what is this?” Amy asked.  
It was a painting of an exploding TARDIS.   
DD said a swear word in Golem.  
Doctor looked up at DD with a look of worry.  
“Why is it exploding?” Amy asked.   
“I assume it's some kind of warning.” River said.   
“What, something's going to happen to the Tardis?” Amy asked.   
“It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?” River said pointing.   
“Does it have a title?” Doctor asked.   
“The Pandorica Opens.” River said.  
DD gasped, “The Pandorica? It’s real?”   
“The Pandorica? What is it?” Amy asked.   
“A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe.” River said.   
“And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real.” Doctor said grabbing maps and laying them across the table over the painting of the exploding TARDIS.   
“If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map.” River said.   
“No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it.” Doctor said.  
He pointed to a spot where he thinks if the Pandorica was real, this is where it would be.  
“I will have my men get the horses ready.” River said.  
River and Amy were on two white horses. Doctor and DD were on two black horses.  
They were on their way to Stonehenge.  
They arrived and onced they dismounted their horses they ran into the Stonehenge circle. Doctor, DD and River started scanning the stones.  
“How come it’s not new?” Amy asked.  
“How come it's not new?” Amy asked looking around.   
“Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long.” River said.  
“Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium.” Amy said.   
“Spoilers.” River said making the shushing symbol.   
“No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens.” River said.   
“Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have.” River said.  
“We are in different timelines. The River Song we were with at the Byzantium is older than the River Song we are talking to right now.” DD explained.  
“Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site.” River said.   
“If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it.” Doctor said and put his ear to a stone. “We need to get down there.” Doctor said.   
“Which means we need bombs.” DD said with a grin going through her pockets.  
“No, no bombs, we do not want to change history and destroy something like this.” Doctor said.  
“Leave that to me.” River said.  
She put a device on each corner of the stone.  
“Right then. Ready.” River said, she controlled the device with her scanner device and the stone was moving. It revealed a staircase down into the ground.  
River shined a torch.   
“The Underhenge.” Doctor said taking out his screwdriver for more light.  
DD did the same.  
They all walked down and Doctor lit a torch with his sonic screwdriver. Then with that torch lit another torch that River was holding. DD unbarred a big door.   
“Ready?” DD asked with a grin.  
Doctor grinned.   
DD and Doctor opened up the big door and they all walked inside.   
“It's a Pandorica.” Doctor said.  
It is a big square monument with circular designs on each face.   
“More than just a fairy tale.” River said.  
They walked closer to the monument. Doctor stepped on a metal arm laying in the dust on the floor.   
Doctor touched the Pandorica, “There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.”   
“How did it end up in there?” Amy asked.   
“You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him.” River said handing Amy the torch   
“So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name.” Amy said.   
“What?” DD asked she was scanning the box with her screwdriver.  
“The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite book when I was a kid.” Amy said then saw Doctor and DD looking at her. “What's wrong?”  
DD crossed her arms.   
“Your favorite school topic. Your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence.” Doctor said.   
“So can you open it?” River asked.   
“Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first.” Doctor said.   
“You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside.” River said listening to the box.   
“How long do we have?” DD asked.   
“Hours at the most.” River said.   
“What kind of security?” Doctor asked.   
“Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines.” River said.   
“What could need all that?” Doctor asked.   
“What could get past all that?” River asked.  
“Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear?” Doctor asked facing the box and talking to it, “Hello, you. Have we met?”   
“So why would it start to open now?” DD asked.   
“No idea.” Doctor said.   
“And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries.” Amy said.   
“The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening.” Doctor said sonicing.   
“Doctor, everyone everywhere?” River asked.   
“Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, everyone?” River asked.   
“Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?” Doctor asked.   
“Dad, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?” DD asked getting worried.   
“Oh.” Doctor said.   
“Oh? Oh, what?” Amy asked.   
Doctor, DD and River had worried looks on their faces.  
“Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal.” River said.   
“Doing it.” Doctor and DD said going around the bases of the stones with their sonic screwdrivers.  
“Doing what?” Amy asked.   
“Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?” River asked.   
“Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?” Doctor asked.   
“Give me a moment.” River said.   
“River quickly. Anything?” DD asked worried.  
“Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships.” River said.   
“At least?” Amy asked.   
“Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings.” River said.   
“What kind of starships?” Doctor asked.   
“Maintaining orbit.” A Dalek said.   
“I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors.” A Dalek said.   
“Daleks. Those are Daleks.” Amy said.  
“Scan detects no temporal activity.” A Dalek said.   
“Soft grid scan commencing.” A Dalek said.  
“Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation.” A Dalek said.   
“Daleks Doctor.” River gasped.  
“Launch preliminary armaments protocol.” A Dalek said.   
“Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect four people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise.” Doctor said.  
“Course correction proceeding.” A Cyberman said.  
“Cybermen.” DD gasped.   
“No, Dalek. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships.” Doctor said.   
“Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships.” River said.  
“Cybermen?” Amy asked.  
“You haven’t dealt with Cybermen yet.” DD said.   
“Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross.” Doctor said.  
“They’ve fought the Cybermen before.”DD said.   
“Sontaran. Four battlefleets.” River said.   
“Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?” Doctor asked.   
“Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian, Golems. They're all here for the Pandorica.   
“Golems?” DD asked her hearts pounding fast. She grabbed her dad’s hand.  
Doctor embraced DD in a hug while looking at the box, “What are you? What could you possibly be?”   
While still holding onto DD’s hand, the four of them ran up the stairs and looked up at the sky. Spaceships were buzzing around the sky.  
“What do we do?” Amy asked.   
“Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run.” River said.   
“Run where?” Doctor asked.  
“Fight how?” River asked.   
“The greatest military machine in the history of the universe.” Doctor said.   
“What is? The Daleks?” Amy asked.   
“Heavens No. The Romans.” DD said.  
River hurried back on her horse, she was going to recruit the Romans to help them with the battle.   
The Doctor, DD and Amy hurried back down to look at the Pandorica again.  
“So what's this got to do with the Tardis?” Amy asked.   
“Nothing, as far as I know.” Doctor said.   
“But Vincent's painting. The Tardis was exploding. Is that going to happen?” Amy asked.   
“One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour.” Doctor said.  
“What good is half an hour?” Amy asked.  
“A lot can happen in half an hour.” DD said.   
“There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you.” Doctor said.  
“So, are you proposing to someone?” Amy asked.  
“That was a random question.” DD said.   
“I'm sorry?” Doctor asked.   
“I found this in your pocket.” Amy said holding up the box with Amy’s ring in it. If only she remembered that it was hers.   
“No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?” Doctor asked.   
“It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something.” Amy said looking at the ring.   
“People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.” Doctor said.   
“So, was she nice, your friend?” Amy asked.   
“Remember that night you flew away with us?” Doctor asked.   
“Of course I do.” Amy said.  
“And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying.” Doctor said.   
“What, so you did have a reason?” Amy asked.  
“Your house.” Doctor said.   
“My house.” Amy said.   
“It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?” DD asked.  
Amy looked from Doctor to DD with a strange look on her face, but before anything could be said about it, something was fired at them. It was the arm that Doctor stepped on earlier. They hurried and hit behind the Pandorica.  
“What was that?” Amy asked.   
“Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target.” Doctor said.   
“How?” DD asked.   
“You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?” Doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Amy said.   
“Sorry.” Doctor said and he ran out with his arms spread out, “Look at me, I’m a target.”  
The arm shot at him but missed him, he hid behind a stone across from the girls.  
“What is that?” Amy asked.   
“Cyberarm. Arm of Cyberman.” Doctor said.  
“Great.” DD said sarcastically.   
“And what's a Cyberman?” Amy asked.  
“Part human, part robot, actually used to be human before they were turned into cybermen.” DD said.  
“The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat.” Doctor said.   
“What, us?” Amy asked.   
“It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?” Doctor asked.   
“What, like you did?” Amy asked.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Amy stay here.”   
DD ran out of her hiding spot, “I’m over here you stupid piece of tin.”  
The arm started shooting at DD, missed her and she hid again.  
Doctor pounced on the arm and started wrestling it, he then managed to sonic it.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked.  
“Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing.” Doctor said.  
“Bluffing? It's an arm.” Amy said.  
“A dangerous arm.” DD said, “You’ve seen the Adams Family right? Thing is just a hand.”   
“I said stay where you are!” Doctor ordered.  
DD walked closer to the Doctor and the arm.  
“Hey he said.” Amy started.  
“I’ve delt with these guys before.” DD said.  
The next thing anybody knew, something lassoed around Amy’s ankle.

Amy screamed and was pulled to the floor.  
“Amy!” Doctor yelled, before anything could be done, the cyberarm electrocuted the Doctor knocking him out.  
“Dad.” DD gasped. She used her sonic screwdriver and shorted out the arm, she then made sure Doctor’s hearts were beating, one was, the other wasn’t.  
“Not again.” DD said. “Amy.”  
She heard Amy scream.  
DD hurried towards Amy and soniced the head that was snapping at her.  
“There was a… a… a…” Amy stuttered, she looked scared and tired at the same time.  
“A skull, I know. Go hide, I need to help Dad. One of his hearts stopped.” DD said.  
“But what if.” Amy asked.  
“Go.” DD ordered.  
DD hurried back towards her Dad to get his heart going.  
She heard a noise behind her, and saw a Cyberman with a missing arm.   
DD gasped but continued what she was doing.  
“You will be assimilated.” The Cyberman said.  
“Come on Dad wake up.” DD said, she took a bomb out of her jacket and continued what she was doing, she had about two minutes before the Cyberman would get to her. She could save her dad in two minutes.  
All of a sudden Romans came charging down the stairs and fought the cyberman.  
“One of our companions hid in a closet like space, she looked woozy.” DD said.  
A Roman hurried towards the closet like room.  
Doctor finally woke up in pain.  
“Don’t you hate it when a heart stops?” DD asked.  
“Amy, where’s Amy?” Doctor asked.  
DD pointed.  
Doctor and DD hurried towards Amy who was laying down on a stone.   
“She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious.” A Roman said.   
“Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?” Doctor asked.   
“Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?” The Roman asked.   
“Fifty? You're not exactly a legion.” Doctor said.   
“Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell.” The Roman said.   
“Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious.” Doctor said.  
“Obviously he is.” DD said smiling at Rory.  
But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor?” Rory started.   
“Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it.” Doctor said he was facing Rory but not understanding it was pretty funny.   
“Yeah, I think you probably are.” Rory said.  
“I'll get it in a minute.” Doctor said walking away with the weapons he picked up.  
“Sometimes I wonder if he and I are actually related.” DD whispered.  
Doctor dropped the weapons and returned looking at Rory finally. He poked Rory.  
“Hello again.” Doctor said.  
“Hello.” Rory said.   
“How've you been?” Doctor asked.   
“Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman.” Rory said.   
“Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, I know. I was there.” Rory said.   
“You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed.” Doctor said.   
“Erased? What does that mean?” Rory asked.   
“How can you be here?” DD asked.   
“I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy.” Rory said.   
“Fuzzy?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me?” Rory asked looking at Amy.  
Before anything else could be said, the ground started shaking.   
The designs on the Pandorica started glowing green and Doctor and DD scanned it.  
“What is it? What's happening?” Rory asked.   
“The final phase, its opening.” Doctor said.  
Rory and DD hurried outside and looked at the sky, there were spaceships up there. They were surrounded.  
“Golems are up there.” DD said.  
“Golems? Those are the ones that kidnapped you right?” Rory asked.  
DD nodded. “And every other alien that Dad has faced.”  
Doctor’s voice was on a loud speaker, “Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone,” He jumped up on a stone and a light from one of the ships shined on him. “Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first.”   
“Yes, I am related to him. And proud of it.” DD said with a smile.  
They watched the spaceships retreat.  
“That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour.” Doctor said tossing the speaker to Rory, Doctor looked around, “Romans.”   
Doctor, DD and Rory went back towards the Pandorica and checked on Amy, she was still unconscious.  
“They're still out there. What do we do now?” Rory asked.   
“If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home.” Doctor said.  
“Right.” Rory said.  
Amy finally woke up and was walking sleepily.   
“Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now.” DD said.  
Amy walked past Rory and to Doctor.  
“Oh, my head.” Amy said.   
“Ah.” Doctor said.   
“Ah.” Amy said.  
“Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine.” Doctor said.   
“Is it safe up there?” Amy asked.  
“Not remotely, but it's fresh.” Doctor said.   
“Come on Amy.” DD said.  
“Fine. Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing.” Amy asked facing Rory for the first time in a while.  
“Yeah.” Rory said with a smile.   
“Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording.” Amy said.  
The girls headed up the stairs.   
“No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you.” Rory said.   
“Good. Love a Roman.” Amy said.  
“You have no idea.” DD thought.   
When the got upstairs, a Roman gave Amy and DD a couple blankets.  
“Thank you.” Amy said.  
They walked and sat on some stones.  
“So what did I miss?” Amy asked.  
Well all of the starships were in the sky, they were shining lights on us, Dad started talking and scared them off.” DD said.  
“Really? He just started talking?” Amy asked.  
“Dad can be dangerous when he talks.” DD said with a grin.  
After a while, Rory walked up to the girls, “DD, um… the Doctor wants you down there now.”  
DD smiled, “Ok. Amy you’re in good hands.”  
Amy nodded.  
DD hurried down into the Pandorica room.  
“Is the TARDIS here yet?” DD asked.  
“Not yet, what is taking River so long?” Doctor asked, he got on his mobile and called River, “The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up.”  
“Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen.” River said. “They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house. A children's picture book.”  
“Amy’s house? Why is she there?” DD asked.  
“What are you even doing there?” Doctor asked.  
“It doesn’t matter. The TARDIS went wrong.” River said. “Doctor, how is this possible?”   
“Something's using her memories. Amy's memories.” Doctor said.  
“That makes sense, her favorite subject, her favorite story.” DD started.   
“But how?” River asked.   
“You said something had been there.” Doctor said.  
“Yes.” River said. “There's burn marks on the grass outside. Landing patterns.”   
“If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, who are those Romans?” River asked.   
“Projections, or duplicates.” Doctor said.   
“But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked.” River said.   
“They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, that Centurion.” River said. “It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you.”  
“Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense.” Doctor said.  
They heard something on the TARDIS go bang.  
“River? River?” Doctor asked panicking, “River what’s happening?”   
“I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the Tardis, like something else is controlling it.” River said.  
“You’re flying it wrong.” Doctor said.  
“I’m flying it perfectly.” River said.   
“Where are you? What's the date reading?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s the 26th of June, 2010” River said.   
“You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just go.” Doctor said worried.   
“I can't break free.” River said.  
“Well, then shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t.” River said.  
They heard a different voice, “Silence will fall. Silence will fall.”   
“What was that?” DD asked.  
“Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control.” River said.  
“But how? Why?” Doctor asked.   
A high screeching noise filled the chamber and all of the Romans slumped over. Then they righted themselves, were acting like robots.   
“Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her.” Doctor said.   
“It's not safe.” River said.  
The Pandorica started to open there was a bright white light flooding out of it.   
“Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor? I'm down. I've landed.” River said.  
“Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the Tardis engines shut down automatically.” Doctor said. “Just get out of there.”  
“I'm going.” River said.   
“Run!” Doctor said.  
“Dad look.” DD said.  
The Romans’ fingers dropped away from their hands and revealed weapons.  
“Oh, no, Amy’s with Rory.” DD gasped.  
The soldiers seized Doctor and DD.  
“Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?” Doctor asked.  
A Roman spoke, “The Pandorica is ready.”   
“What, do you mean it’s open?” Doctor asked.   
“You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Time Lords.” The white Dalek said and the Red and yellow Dalek materialized behind it.  
“Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?” DD asked.  
“Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated.” The White Dalek said.  
Cybermen, Judoon, Sontarans and Golems beamed down.  
“The Pandorica is ready.” Stark said.  
“Ready for what?” Doctor asked.   
“Ready for the last of the Time Lords.” A Golem said with an evil grin.  
There were two confinement spaces in the Pandorica box. They were going to be trapped together in there.  
Doctor and DD struggled against the grip of the Romans.   
There arms were cuffed to the seat, there was a confinement around their torso and legs, and head. There was no escape.  
All of their enemies faced the Time Lords.  
“You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?” Doctor asked.   
“The cracks in the skin of the universe.” White Dalek said.   
“All reality is threatened.” Stark said.   
“All universes will be deleted.” A Cyberman said.   
“What? And you've come to us for help?” Doctor asked.   
“No. We will save the universe from you!” Stark said.   
“From me?” Doctor asked.   
“All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe.” A Cyberman said.   
“No, no, no. You've got it wrong.” Doctor said.   
“The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance.” Stark said.   
“A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion.” White said.   
“A trap the Doctor and Doctor’s Daughter could not resist.” Stark said.   
“The cracks in time are the work of A Time Lord. It is confirmed.” White said.   
“No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And we are not in the Tardis, are we?” DD said.   
“Only a Time Lord can pilot the TARDIS. And you two are the last of the Time Lords.” White said.  
“Please, listen to me!” Doctor begged.   
“You will be prevented.” White said.   
“Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!” Doctor begged.   
“Seal the Pandorica.” Cyberman said.   
“No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!” Doctor begged.  
The Pandorica closed.   
It seemed like they were only in the Pandorica for about five minutes when it opened. Rory opened it with Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. They were released from their confines.  
“How did you do that?” Doctor asked.  
“You gave me this.” Rory said showing them the screwdriver.  
Doctor took his screwdriver out of his own pocket, “No, I didn’t.”   
“You did. Look at it.” Rory said.  
Doctor touched his screwdriver with the one Rory had in his hand, they sparked which meant it was the same screwdriver.   
“Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice.” Doctor smiled then saw a fossilized Dalek, “That's not.”   
“Yeah. What are they?” Rory asked.   
“They were Daleks.” DD said.  
“History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were.” Doctor said.   
“Er, what does that mean?” Rory asked.   
“Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened.” DD said.   
“So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?” Rory asked.   
“Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out.” Doctor said.  
“Where's Amy?” DD asked.  
Rory had a pained look on his face and didn’t say anything until he showed them.  
“I killed her.” Rory said.  
“Oh Rory.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, what am I?” Rory asked.   
“You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity.” Doctor said.  
“Nice.” DD said sarcastically.   
“But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory.” Rory said.   
“That's software talking.” Doctor said scanning Amy and looking at the readings.   
“Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?” Rory asked.   
“Yeah, probably, if I had the time.” Doctor said.   
“The time?” Rory asked angry.   
“All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe.” Doctor said.  
Rory punched the Doctor in the face and yelled angrily, “She is to me.”   
“Welcome back, Rory Williams!” DD said with a smile.  
Rory looked confused.  
“Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning.” Doctor said standing up.   
Rory carried Amy downstairs to the Pandorica. Doctor placed Amy in one of the confinement seats.  
“So you’ve got a plan, then?” Rory asked.  
“Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul.” Doctor said.  
“Not to mention I was in her life for twelve years.” DD said.  
“That too.” Doctor said and he mind melded with her. “I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening.”  
When he finished, Doctor sealed Amy inside the Pandorica.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing?” Rory asked.  
“I’m saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can’t even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive.   
“But she's already dead.” Rory said.   
“Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her.” Doctor said.  
“Where's it going to get that?” Rory asked.  
Doctor checked his watch, “In about two thousand years.”   
Doctor searched through River’s bag she left and found her Vortex manipulator. He strapped it to his wrist.  
“Wait a minute, that’s Jack’s. Why does she have Jacks vortex manipulator?”DD asked   
“It could be anybody’s vortex manipulator.” Doctor said.  
“It could be anybody’s but it’s Jack’s.” DD said.   
“And now is not the time.” Doctor said.  
“Why does she have Jack’s manipulator?” DD asked again.  
“How do you know it’s Jacks?” Doctor asked, “They look all the same.”  
DD groaned and showed Doctor. JH hearts DD with a heart around it, she engraved it on his vortex manipulator.  
“Well, once we save the day, you can ask her why she has Jack’s manipulator, but now is not the time.” Doctor said.  
“She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?” Rory asked.  
“Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator.” Doctor said.  
“Jack’s vortex manipulator.” DD said.  
“Anyway, Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine.” Doctor said.   
“So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world.” Rory said.   
“A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe.” Doctor said.   
“That's not what I'm worried about.” Rory said.  
“She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box.” Doctor said  
“Well the two of you were in there.” Rory said.  
“Well we’re the last of the Time Lords.” DD said.  
“This box needs a guard, I killed the last one.” Rory said.  
“No Rory no, don’t even think about it.” Doctor said.  
“She'll be all alone.” Rory said.   
“She won't feel it.” Rory said.   
“You bet she won't.” Rory said looking at the box.   
“Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. You’d be conscious every second. It would drive you mad.” Doctor said.  
“Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer.” Rory said.   
“Rory, you.” Doctor started.   
“Answer me!” Rory demanded.   
“Yes. Obviously.” Doctor said.   
“Then how could I leave her?” Rory asked.   
“Why do you have to be so human?” Doctor asked.   
“Because right now, I'm not.” Rory said.  
“Amy couldn’t have met a better man, a better human being Rory. You are an amazing boyfriend.” DD said with a smile.   
“Listen to me.” Doctor said while punching in coordinates on the vortex manipulator. “This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of” Doctor and DD teleported away and materialized in the history museum where the box was at.  
The first thing they saw was a fossilized Dalek.   
“Trouble.” Doctor said.  
“Two of you. Complicated.” DD said looking at Amy and Amelia.   
“Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring.” The Dalek said.  
“Come along Ponds.” Doctor said taking Amy’s hand, DD grabbed Amelia’s hand.  
“Exterminate.” The Dalek said.  
Doctor led them to a Middle Easter exhibit, Doctor took the fez off from a dummy.  
“What are we doing?” Amy asked.  
“Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one.” Doctor said.  
A guard came into the room hearing all of the noise.  
“What’s going on?” The guard asked shining a torch.   
“Get out of here. Just go. Run.” Doctor said.  
“Drop the device.” The Dalek ordered.  
“It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste.” Doctor said.   
“Scans indicate intruder unarmed.” The Dalek said.  
The man dropped his torch.   
“Do you think?” The guard asked and his hand turned into a weapon. The guard was Rory. He shot the Dalek with the weapon.   
“Vision impaired! Vision.” The Dalek cried and then stopped.   
Doctor ran out of the hiding spot and scanned the Dalek with his screwdriver.  
“Amy.” Rory said very happy. It’s been 2000 years since he’s saw her last.  
“Rory.” Amy said and ran to her boyfriend.   
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened.” Rory said talking about how he shot her 2000 years ago.   
“Oh, Shut up.” Amy said and Amy and Rory kissed.   
“Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on.” Doctor said.  
“Oh give them a minute Dad.” DD said.   
“I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you.” Rory said.  
“No, still shut up.” Amy said kissing Rory again, this was a long and passionate kiss.   
“And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years.” Doctor said.  
“I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?” Amelia asked.   
“Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it.” Doctor said putting the fez on top of Amelia’s head. “The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek.”  
The Dalek’s weapon started to move.  
“Out! Out! Out!” Doctor said and the five of them started running.  
They ran out of the room where the Pandorica was and entered the museum lobby.  
“ So, two thousand years. How did you do?” Doctor asked.   
“Kept out of trouble.” Rory said.   
“Oh. How?” Doctor asked putting the fez on his head.   
“Unsuccessfully.” Rory said and saw Doctor with a mop in his hands, “The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic.”   
“Ah. Well, no time to lose then.” Doctor said and he punched in coordinates and went back in time.  
“Where did he go?” Amelia asked.  
“Back in time.” DD said.  
Doctor returned to put the mop through the door handles to the room with the Dalek. Then he left again.  
“How can he do that? Is he magic?” Amelia asked.   
Doctor returned, “Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago.” He teleported again then returned. “Right then.” He took his screwdriver out of Amy’s pocket. “Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?”  
Amelia showed Doctor the leaflet and the post it note.  
“Ah, my handwriting. Okay.” Doctor said grabbing a new leaflet and a post it note from the information desk and teleported again. He returned with a drink in his hand that he gave to Amelia. “There you go. Drink up.”   
“What is that? How are you doing that?” Amy asked.   
“Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up.” Doctor said.  
“Is not, you just don’t like it because it’s Jack’s.” DD said.  
“Jack’s?” Amy asked.  
“Somehow River ended up with my husband’s vortex manipulator.” DD said.   
“And we will figure that out later, we need to go now.” Doctor said.  
“Where are we going?” Amy asked.   
“The roof.” Doctor said.  
Before they could go to the roof. The Doctor from a few minutes in the future appeared further on the stairs, without the fez. He fell down and his clothes were smoking.  
DD gasped. “Dad.”   
Doctor started scanning his future self with his sonic screwdriver.  
“Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?” Rory asked.   
“Doctor, is that you?” Amy asked.   
“Yeah, it's me. Me from the future.” Doctor said.  
The Future Doctor woke up and sat up to whisper something in Doctor’s ear, then he feel down again.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand. Doctor squeezed in reassurance.   
“Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?” Amy asked.   
“What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good.” Doctor said standing up and hurrying up the stairs.  
Future Doctor didn’t regenerate. DD knew something else was going on.  
“Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof.” Doctor said.   
“We can't leave you here dead.” Rory said.   
“Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?” Doctor asked walking towards Rory.  
Amy and Rory looked around.   
“Where did she go?” Amy asked.   
“Amelia?” Rory asked looking around.   
“There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing.” DD said.   
“But how can I still be here if she's not?” Amy asked.   
“You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!”   
“What did future you say?” DD asked.  
Doctor looked at DD and didn’t say anything about it, he just yelled, “Move it. Come on.”  
They all hurried towards the roof. It was morning.  
“What, it's morning already? How did that happen?” Amy asked.  
“History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left.” Doctor said and he soniced a satellite receiver dish and pulled it off its pole.   
“What are you doing?” Rory asked.   
“Looking for the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“But the Tardis exploded.” Rory said.   
“Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis.” Doctor said.  
“I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?” Amy asked.   
“Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?” Doctor asked.   
They were looking at what appeared to be the sun.  
“Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“But that's the sun.” Rory said.   
“Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now.” Doctor said and he aimed the satellite dish at the sun and soniced the dish, they heard the TARDIS noise. “That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm.”   
“Doctor, there's something else.” Rory said. “There's a voice.”  
“I can't hear anything.” Amy said.   
“Trust the plastic.” Rory said.  
Doctor made the signal stronger and they could hear River’s last words.  
“I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.” River said.   
“Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?” Amy asked.   
“It must be like a recording or something.” Rory said.   
“No, it's not. the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion.” DD said.  
“I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.” River said.  
Doctor teleported to the TARDIS to save River. They teleported back to the rooftop together.  
“DD, Amy! And the plastic Centurion?” River was surprised about Rory.  
“It's okay, he's on our side.” Doctor said.   
“Really?” River asked.   
“Yeah.” Doctor said.  
“I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh.” River said and saw the look on Rory’s face, “Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?”   
“It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Amy snatched the fez and threw it into the air. River aimed her weapon at it and shot it to pieces.   
They heard a really bad word, “Exterminate.”  
The Dalek rose to the roof.  
“Run, run! Move, move. Go!” Doctor ordered. Everybody started running off of the roof. Doctor used the satellite dish as a shield because the Dalek was shooting at them.   
Doctor sealed the roof access with his sonic screwdriver.  
“Doctor, come on.” River said. She had her weapon pointed at the access just in case.  
“Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity.” Doctor said.   
“How do you know?” Rory asked.   
“Because that's when it's due to kill me.” Doctor said.   
“Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?” River asked.   
“Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back.” Doctor said. “How?”   
“The light from the Pandorica.” Rory said.  
“It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?” Doctor asked.   
“Okay, tell us.” Amy said.   
“When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except.” Doctor said.   
“Except inside the Pandorica.” Amy said.  
“The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack.” Doctor said   
“No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it.” Rory said.   
“The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it.” DD said.   
“Do what?” Amy asked.  
“Bring back the universe that we once knew and loved.” DD said with a smile.  
“That is ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?” River asked.  
“What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?” Doctor asked.   
“Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible.” River said.  
“Improbable, not impossible.” DD said.   
“One spark is all we need.” Doctor said.   
“For what?” River asked.  
“Big Bang Two! Now listen.” Doctor said but before he could say anything, the Dalek shot the Doctor   
“Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Dalek chanted.  
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
DD and River were at the Doctor’s side.  
“Get back, DD, River get back now.” Rory ordered.  
“Exterminate.” The Dalek said again.  
Rory shot at the Dalek again and it powered down again.  
“Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?” River asked.  
“Dad please talk to me.” DD said.  
Doctor looked at DD and River and then activated the vortex manipulator and vanished.  
“Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere.” River said.  
“He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago.” Amy said.  
“Show me.” River demanded.   
“River, he died.” Amy said.  
“No, I am not accepting that.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
“Systems restoring. You will be exterminated.” The Dalek said.  
“We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life.” Rory said.   
“You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you.” River said.  
Amy and Rory left.  
“DD.”River started.  
“No, I want to see this.” DD said.  
“You will be exterminated.” The Dalek said.  
“Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead.” River said.   
“Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's.” The Dalek said.   
“I'm River Song. Check your records again.” River said aiming the weapon at the Dalek.   
“Mercy.” The Dalek said.   
“Say it again.” River said.   
“Mercy!” The Dalek said.  
“One more time.” River said.   
“Mercy!” The Dalek begged.  
River showed no mercy.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that.” River said to DD, “I told you to leave.”  
“River. If you weren’t going to destroy it, I was.” DD said taking out one of her bombs.  
River nodded in understanding.  
Together they hurried towards where Amy and Rory were at. They were confused, the Doctor was not there.  
“How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!” Rory called.   
“But he was dead.” Amy said.   
“Who told you that?” River asked.   
“He did.” Amy said.   
“Dad lied.” DD said.  
“Where's the Dalek?” Amy asked.   
“It died.” River said.  
“Not a lie.” DD said.  
“Where would he be?” Rory asked.  
“He’s just been shot by a Dalek. He is in the Pandorica.” DD said.  
They hurried to the room where the box was at.  
“Doctor.” Amy yelled.  
“Dad.” DD said they were running towards him.  
“Why did he tell us he was dead?” Rory asked.  
“We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here.” Amy said.   
“Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?” River asked touching Doctor’s face.  
“Dad.” DD said.   
The light from the TARDIS was getting brighter.  
“What’s happening?” Rory asked.   
“Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room.” DD said looling around.   
“Where’d everything go?” Amy asked.   
“History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!” River said.   
“Big Bang two.” Doctor whispered.  
“The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?” Rory asked.   
“What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?” Amy asked.   
“Oh.” River said.  
“What?” Amy asked.   
“The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire.” DD said.   
“Then what?” Amy asked.   
“Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said.” River said.  
“That would work? That would bring everything back?” Amy asked.   
“A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work.” River said.  
“He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box.” DD said scanning the manipulator with her screwdriver, “Which by the way River, happens to be Jack’s.”   
“I got it off the black market.” River said, “Didn’t know it was his.”  
“Now is not the time for that.” Amy said, “Why did he wire the vortex manipulator to the box?”   
“So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion.” River said.   
DD’s hearts were beating fast, she knew what that would mean, she started to strap herself into the other seat.  
“What are you doing?” River asked.  
“I know what is going to happen. And with him never existing, then I will never exist.” DD said.  
“Yes you will, you’re an anomaly.” Doctor said tiredly, “Don’t…” Doctor started.  
“I’ve made up my mind.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed. “Too clever for your own good.”  
“Can you send Amy in here?” DD asked.  
River nodded sadly and left to get Amy.  
“DD you do not have to do this.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t want to spend the rest of my long life not remembering you.” DD said.  
“What about Jack?” Doctor asked.  
“I don’t know, if I don’t exist, he will probably forget me. Probably have a normal human life. He might be happier without me in his life.”   
Amy walked to the box and saw DD strapped in as well.  
“Hi.” Amy said awkwardly.  
“Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?” Doctor asked.   
“Shut up. Of course it was.” Amy said.   
“You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said, no reason. I was lying.” Doctor said.  
“He does that.” DD said.  
“It's not important.” Amy said.   
“Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why DD and I are doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you.” Doctor said.  
“And Aunt Sharon.” Amy said.  
“I never met Aunt Sharon.” DD said.   
“Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?” Doctor asked.   
“I lost my Mum and Dad.” Amy said.  
“How? What happened to them? Where did they go?” Doctor asked.   
“I, I don't.” Amy started to panic.   
“It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault.” DD said.   
“I don't even remember.” Amy said.   
“There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond. The girl who didn't make sense.” Doctor said.  
“How could I just forget?” Amy asked.   
“Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try.” Doctor said.   
There was rumbling.  
“Doctor it’s speeding up.” River yelled.  
Amy put Doctor’s sonic screwdriver in Doctor’s pocket.  
“There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there.” Doctor said.   
“How can I remember them if they never existed?” Amy asked.   
“Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there.” DD said.   
“But you two won’t be.” Amy said.  
“You'll have your family back. You won't need your Time Lord friends anymore.” DD said.  
The Pandorica started to close.  
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands.  
They felt the Pandorica take off.  
“Anything you want to say to them?” Doctor asked.  
DD looked at her Dad. “Fantastic, Brilliant, Allonzy. And…  
“Geronimo.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Geronimo.” DD said.  
Doctor typed all of that in.  
They felt them rewriting history and the next thing they knew, they were on the TARDIS and it wasn’t exploding.  
“We made it.” DD said sitting up.  
“Brilliant. I love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez.” Doctor said.  
DD had her necklace and her wedding ring.  
They stood up and heard Doctor talking.  
“Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand.” Past Doctor said.   
“Automatic sand? What does that mean?” Amy asked.   
“It's automated. Totally.” Past DD said.   
“Oh.” Doctor said.   
“Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself.” Past Doctor said. “  
No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida.” DD said. “Why are we going back through time?”  
We’re rewinding. Our time stream unravelling, erasing. Closing.” Doctor said.  
They saw the crack in the universe closing.  
“Hello, universe, goodbye Time Lords.” Doctor said.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand again.   
“Amy. Amy.” Doctor called.  
Amy looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
They went back through another time. When Amy put the card in the window.  
“Amy. I need to tell you something.” Doctor said to Amy.  
Amy looked up but didn’t see anything.   
There was a crack in the road. The rewinded to a different time when Amy and DD were counting backwards and had to keep their eyes shut. DD gasped, now everything made perfect sense.  
“I remember this.” DD said, “It didn’t make sense last time. But we heard you.”  
Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let the girls open their eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. DD, Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!” Past Doctor said.   
“Yeah. Later.” Amy said.   
“Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.” Doctor said taking Amy’s hands.   
“But you don't always tell me the truth.” Amy said.   
“If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?” Doctor said.   
“What did you tell me?” Amy asked.   
“No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember.” Doctor said.  
Doctor kissed Amy on the forehead and he started to leave.  
Past DD stood up and grabbed Doctor’s hand and sat back down.  
“DD.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
DD felt Doctor’s jacket, Doctor wasn’t wearing a jacket earlier, it was stolen by the angels.  
“Is this a wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Oh DD.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan. “Sometimes you are too clever for your own good.”  
“Can’t he see you?” Past DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“No, he cannot, you cannot see me either, you can just hear and feel me.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.   
“What is going on?” Past DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“I cannot say. Amy has to remember.” Doctor said.  
“Remember what?” Past DD asked.  
“She has to remember.” Doctor said and he kissed DD’s head and squeezed DD’s hand and left.  
Doctor returned to the present DD, “You are too clever for your own good.”  
The next place and time they landed was in 1996 when Amelia and DD waited for the TARDIS all night. Amelia was in her bed asleep, DD was asleep on the floor.  
“When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember DD or me. Well, you'll remember us a little. We'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor, his daughter and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think I'll skip most of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond.” Doctor kissed the top of Amelia’s head.  
“Two places left to go.” Doctor said.  
The next place they rewinded to was back to DD and Jack’s wedding.  
“Why did we come here?” DD asked.  
“I thought you might like to see it again.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled, “Thank you.”  
While DD was watching her wedding take place, Doctor snuck into the TARDIS and stole something.  
After the wedding, they rewinded many years into the past. To the planet Gumai Beara.  
“What are we doing here?” DD asked.  
“I missed your childhood. I want to see what you look like just once.” Doctor said.  
They searched the area where DD said she was found by the Purple Clan. The baby wasn’t there.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned until they found the baby.  
“Mum and Dad of the Purple Clan will never find me over here.” DD said.  
“Well then, we should move you where they will find you.” Doctor said.  
Doctor carried the baby DD and DD carried the ship to where her parents said they found her.   
“What do you think Gumai Beara will be like once I’m not in it? Do you think the Golems will leave it alone? They wouldn’t be able to destroy it. The dance would be perfect and the defenses will hold up.” DD said.  
“I’m not sure. I guess we will never find out.” Doctor said, he was writing on a piece of paper.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“Writing a note.” Doctor said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because.” Doctor said, he grabbed DD’s wrist, put the vortex manipulator on her wrist with the note taped on there. Kissed her head and ran into the crack in the wall. The thing was, DD grabbed the back of his shirt and went with him. His plan did not work.  
The next thing Doctor and DD knew, they were being remembered.  
“DD you followed me?” Doctor asked very surprised.  
“You have left me so many times, I knew you were going to again, I wasn’t going to let you.” DD said. “So what is happening now?”  
“Amy is remembering, we better get ready for the wedding.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD grinned and hurried to her bedroom to put on a purple dress  
“The raggedy Doctor and the Doctor’s Daughter DD. But they are not imaginary, they are real.” Amy said.   
“I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you two home, too. DD and Raggedy man, I remember you, and you two are late for my wedding!” Amy said.  
The glasses started rattling. Gently.   
“I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box.” Amy said.  
There was a strong wind coming from somewhere, but the windows were closed.   
“Oh, clever. Very clever.” Amy said.   
“Amy, what is it?” Rory asked.   
“Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.” Amy said.  
They all heard the TARDIS noise as it materialized in the middle of the room.  
“It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story.” Rory said to Amy’s mum.  
Amy hurried towards the TARDIS, and knocked on the door.  
“Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?” Amy asked.   
The Doctor opened the door, he was in a top hat and tails.  
“Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway.” Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS.   
“You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride.” Amy said to the Doctor.   
“Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond.” Doctor said.   
“No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works.” Rory said.  
“Yah it is.” DD said stepping out of the TARDIS. “Hi I’m DD.”  
Amy and DD hugged.   
“Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing.” Doctor said.”  
Doctor got back in the TARDIS to move it.  
There was a tap on DD’s shoulder.  
DD turned around and behind her was Jack.  
“Jack.” DD said with a grin.  
“I didn’t know why I came to this wedding. It didn’t make any sense. But it does now. I remember everything and all I know is, I missed you and you have very pretty eyes.” Jack said with a smile.  
DD grinned and kissed her husband, it seemed like fourteen years since she’s seen him last.  
Later after everybody ate dinner, it was time for dancing. Doctor was a very bad dancer.   
“He used to be so elegant.” DD said with a sigh.   
“But back then he also had big ears.” Jack said with a grin.  
DD chuckled.  
DD and Jack danced a lot and then caught up on what they’ve been through lately.  
“I’m still traveling the world.” Jack said.  
“How about a break from that and take a trip with Dad and me.” DD suggested.  
Jack smiled, “I’d like that.”  
DD and Jack walked towards Doctor who was watching Amy and Rory dance to a slow song.  
“The Boy who waited with the Girl who waited.” Doctor said.  
“Where’s the blue book and the vortex manipulator?” DD asked, “The one that was in the Pandorica?”   
“I gave it back to River.” Doctor said.  
“River was here?” DD asked surprised.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Jack and I want to go with you on an adventure.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded and unlocked the TARDIS door.  
DD and Jack went inside.  
A minute later Amy came running in  
“Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet.” Amy said.  
“Hmm, that sounds interesting, we should try that sometime.” Jack said to DD.  
DD giggled.  
“Amy!” Rory started.   
“Shut up. It's my wedding.” Amy said.   
“Our wedding.” Rory said.   
“Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?” Doctor said.   
“You two just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow.” Rory said.   
“Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?” Doctor asked.  
The phone started to ring.   
“The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment.” Doctor answered the phone. “ Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo.” Doctor said and looked at Amy and Rory, “Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye.”   
“Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?” Amy asked Rory.   
“Definitely goodbye.” Rory said.  
DD and Jack smirked.  
Amy walked towards the door and shouted to everybody inside still at the reception, “Goodbye, Goodbye.   
“Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way.” Doctor said.  
“Hmm, an Egyptian goddess.” Jack said with a grin.  
“She’s a spoiled brat if you ask me.” DD said.  
DD and Doctor started up the TARDIS and they were on their way.  
“We might want to change clothes, wedding attire might not be the best thing to wear on a train.” Rory started.  
“We have all the time in the world, it’s your wedding night, go to bed.” Doctor said, “The Egyptian goddess will be there tomorrow.”  
Amy and Rory smiled at each other and hurried towards their bedroom on the TARDIS.  
“And I think you and I need to catch up.” DD said with a grin.  
Jack grinned and they hurried to their bedroom to catch up.  
They went on a few adventures with the Doctor. Jack agreed with DD, the Egyptian goddess was a brat.   
It was time to send Amy and Rory on their honeymoon.   
“I know the perfect spot. A honeymoon planet.” Doctor said.  
“Honeymoon planet?” Rory asked.  
“Yes, it’s a planet forever on a honeymoon, its perfect.” Doctor said with a grin and the next thing Amy and Rory knew, they were on their honeymoon.  
“Have fun you two.” Jack said with a grin.  
“Oh we will.” Amy said with a smile pulling Rory with her.  
“Um, nothing bad will happen if we touch something or take something out of its spot will it?” Rory asked.  
“Heavens no, that only happens on Doctor’s Paradise.” Doctor said.  
Amy and Rory watched the TARDIS dematerialize.  
“Well now where do you two want to go?” Doctor asked.  
Before anything else could be said the warning bell was going off, it was code mauve.  
Doctor looked on the scanner, “Follow the Shansheeth.”  
“The what?” Jack asked.  
“Shansheeth, they look like vultures” DD said.  
They followed the Shansheeth to a planet called the Crimson Heart.   
“I’ve never been here before, where are we?” DD asked.  
“This planet is called the Crimson Heart.” Doctor said, “I’ve never been here before either.”   
The three of them grinned and began exploring. They saw that everything was red which made sense for it being called Crimson, they saw that it had two suns.   
“There really isn’t a whole lot here.” Jack said.  
“Yes, quite disappointing.” Doctor said, “Lets return to the TARDIS.”  
The TARDIS was not there.  
“That’s not good.” Doctor said with a frown.  
“Did you cloak it or something?” Jack asked.  
“No, all I did was lock it.” Doctor said.  
“Could it have dematerialized without us?” DD asked.  
“Not without a pilot.” Doctor said.  
“So now what?” Jack asked.  
“We have to figure out what the Shansheeth want and…” Doctor started and walked over to a bunch of wreckage from wars. “In order to do that, we have to build something clever.” Doctor said.  
Jack sighed, “What do you want us to do?”   
Between the three of them, they built a machine that would swap places with another on a different world.  
“Do you think it will work?” DD asked.  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Doctor said with a grin.  
He started the machine up and put his hands on it.  
The next thing anybody knew, Clyde who worked with Sarah Jane Smith was standing in the Doctor’s spot.  
“Where am I?” Clyde asked.  
“Um, welcome to the Crimson Heart.” DD said.  
Clyde looked at the machine and they heard something.  
“It sounds like a countdown.” Clyde said.  
“A countdown? That’s not good.” Jack said.  
Before anything else was said, Clyde and the Doctor switched places again.  
“How did you switch places with Sarah’s Clyde?” DD asked.  
“Uh…” Doctor started, he was jiggling the device and Clyde was in his place again.  
The machine was slowing down.  
“No, no no. Don’t slow down. Take me back.” Clyde said, “You guys help me.”  
“So demanding and he hasn’t even introduced himself yet.” Jack said and he stuck out his hand, “Hi I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”  
Before anything else was said, Doctor and Sarah Jane and somebody else was with him.  
“Ok, let’s get you working properly.” Doctor said.  
Sarah Jane and the other woman were looking around.  
“Where are we?” Sarah Jane asked.  
“The Wasteland of the Crimson Heart, Planet Earth is that way.” Doctor said pointing like it did any good.  
“It’s been years since I’ve been on another planet.” The older woman said.  
“Me too.” Sarah said.  
“Sarah.” DD said with a grin.  
Sarah turned around and saw a girl with black hair and green eyes, and standing next to her was Captain Jack Harkness.  
DD forgot she looked different for a moment and she hugged Sarah.  
“Do I know you?” Sarah asked.  
“I’m DD.” DD said with a smile.  
Sarah smiled, “DD, oh it’s so good to see you again… you… regenerated too?”  
DD nodded, “This is my second regeneration.”  
“Wait a minute? Regeneration?” The woman asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I should introduce you two, Jo, this is DD, Doctor’s Daughter, DD, this is Jo, she traveled with the Doctor before I did.”   
“The Doctor has a daughter?” Jo asked shocked. “How come I’ve never knew about you before?”  
“Um, it’s a long story and not really important.” DD said. “But it’s very nice to meet you Jo, I’ve seen pictures of you on the TARDIS.”  
“You have?” Jo asked and she smiled.  
“DD I could really use some help.” Doctor said.  
DD hurried over to her Dad and she began helping him on the device.  
“Did it hurt? I mean, your regenerations. When they happened, where they ok in the end?” Sarah asked.  
“Dad regenerated before I did. He sacrificed himself to save an amazing man.” DD said with a smile.  
“Yes it hurt regenerating, it always hurts.” Doctor said with a frown.  
“Dad wasn’t there when I regenerated.” DD said, “It was a very scary experience. Jack was with me though.”  
DD smiled at her husband and he smiled back, right now he was flirting with Jo.  
“So how did you end up in this place?” Sarah asked.   
“The Shansheeth lured us. A mighty old battlefield, just begging to be explored. Because we are travelling with Amy now. And Rory. They got married. We dropped them off at a honeymoon planet, which isn't what you'd think. It's not a planet for a honeymoon, it's a planet on a honeymoon. It married an asteroid. Then they nicked the Tardis. The Shansheeth, not Amy and er. Fortunately, I had all this wreckage to build a space swapping doo-dah thingummy wotsit.” Doctor said.  
“Clever name.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
“So, you've a married couple in the Tardis.” Jo said.  
“Two married couples.” Jack said holding DD’s hand so everybody could see their rings.   
“I only left you because I got married. Did you think I was stupid?” Jo asked.   
“Why do you say that?” Doctor asked.   
“I was a bit dumb. Still am, I suppose.” Jo said.   
“Now what in the world would make you think that, ever, ever, ever?” Doctor asked getting upset.   
“We'd been travelling down the Amazon for months, and we reached a village in Cristalino, and it was the only place in thousands of miles that had a telephone, so I called you. I just wanted to say hello. And they told me that you'd left, left UNIT, never came back. So I waited and waited, because you said you'd see me again. You did, I asked you and you said yes. You promised. So I thought, one day, I'd hear that sound, Deep in the jungle, I'd hear that funny wheezing noise, and a big blue box right in the middle of the rainforest. You see, he wouldn't just leave. Not forever. Not me. I've waited my whole silly life.” Jo said.   
“But you're an idiot.” Doctor said.   
“Well, there we have it.” Jo said chuckling sadly.  
“Well that wasn’t a nice thing to say to her.” Jack said.   
“No, but don't you see? How could I ever find you? You've spent the past forty years living in huts, climbing up trees, tearing down barricades. You've done everything from flying kites on Kilimanjaro to sailing down the Yangtze in a tea chest. Not even the Tardis could pin you down.” Doctor said.   
“Hold on. I did sail down the Yangtze in a tea chest. How did you know?” Jo was surprised.   
“And that family. All seven kids, twelve grandchildren, thirteenth on his way. He's dyslexic but that'll be fine. Great swimmer.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“So you've been watching me all this time?” Jo asked.   
“No. Because you're right, I don't look back. I can't. But the last time I was dying, I looked back on all of you. Every single one. And I was so proud.” Doctor said.  
“All of his companions?” Jack asked.  
DD nodded, “He told me stories about every one of them.”   
“It really is you, isn't it?” Jo said with a smile.   
“Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Sorry, but we've got that lot back at home with the Shansheeth.   
“Yes, yes. And I still need you, Jo. Now, that bag of yours, I can smell blackcurrant. Is it buchu oil?” Doctor asked.   
“Hand-picked in Mozambique.” Jo said.   
“Oh, perfect. These circuits need connectivity. Wonderful. Little tiddly drop. That's it. What a team.” Doctor said with a grin taking the oil and pouring it on the circuits.  
The invention started working properly.   
“There. That should work. Intergalactic molecular streaming, with just a hint of blackcurrant.” Doctor said.   
“But what'll happen to Clyde?” Sarah asked.   
“No, no, no, I've fixed it. All I needed was you two. Oil and another sonic. Now we can go back and Clyde can stay where he is. Hold tight.” Doctor said taking Sarah and Jo’s hands, DD grabbed Sarah’s hand and Jack grabbed Jo’s hand. They teleported away from the Crimson Heart.  
They appeared in a corridor where they could hear Clyde yelling.  
“Get us out of here. Doctor!” Clyde yelled.  
“Then again, maybe leaving Clyde in the same place wasn't such a good idea.” Doctor said.  
“Look out, stand back.” Sarah said sonicing the grill off.   
“Ah! Ventilation shafts. That takes me back.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD groaned, last time she was in a vent shaft, Ood were coming after her and Rose.   
Doctor climbed in the shaft, followed by DD.  
“Hurry up. We're getting boiled alive.” Clyde said.   
“Hold on. We're coming.” Doctor said.   
“Don't worry, Santiago, I'm here. You go first. You've got the sonic lipstick.” Jo said.  
Next thing Doctor and DD knew, Jack and Sarah were yelling for them.  
“Jo? Sarah?” Doctor called.  
“Jack?” DD called.  
“They’re roasting us.” Clyde yelled.   
“Let us out!” Rani begged.  
Doctor and DD looked at each other and had to make a hard decision, they had to save the children.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and opened up the grill.  
“What I don’t understand is how you forgot your screwdriver in the TARDIS.” DD said.  
“Now is not the time to argue.” Doctor said.  
“Blimey. You really have changed faces, haven't you? I couldn't see you before, I was too busy swapping.” Clyde said.   
“Oi, we're still cooking back here.” Rani said.   
“Where's my gran?” Santiago asked.   
“Right, yes, sorry, she's in danger, so, we'd better er. Can't turn round.” Doctor said.   
“You'll have to shuffle backwards.” Clyde said.  
“Oh, yes, okay. Thank you, Clyde. Did you hear that DD?” Doctor asked.  
DD groaned and started shuffling backwards, it was very awkward.   
“Even your eyes are different. It's weird, cos I thought the eyes would stay the same. Can you change color or are you always white?”   
“I could be anything.” Doctor said.  
“He thought this last regeneration he turned into a girl.” DD said.  
“And is there a limit? How many times can you change?” Clyde asked.   
“Five hundred and seven.” Doctor said.  
“Oh.” Clyde said impressed.  
When they all got out of the shaft, they could hear the hum of the Memory Weave.  
“They’ve started.” Doctor said.  
They ran towards the room where the Weave was being used, they could hear Sarah, Jack and Jo in pain.  
Doctor tried opening the door but it was sealed.  
“They’ve sealed it off. Jo, Sarah, Jack, can you hear me?”   
“They want the key. They've got the Tardis, and a Memory Weave.” Sarah Jane said.   
“Too late. Full activation.” They heard somebody say.  
“Concentrate. Think of the key.” The Sansheeth said.  
DD tried using her sonic screwdriver on the door, it was deadlocked.  
“Try to find a way in.” Doctor said.  
“There's nothing. We need a bulldozer.” Santiago said.   
“I've got the original here. You can have it if you let them go.” Doctor said.  
“You let the Doctor inside this room and he will destroy us. Keep going.” A woman said.  
“Think of the TARDIS.” Shansheeth said. “The Key. Remember the key.”  
“Fight it ladies. Try to think of something else.” Jack said.   
“I can’t.” Sarah Jane said.  
“Neither can I.” Jo said.  
DD tried bombing the door down, it was bomb proof.  
Clyde dried hitting the doors with a fire extinguisher.  
“It's not shifting.” Clyde said.  
“The memories coalesce. The key, it takes shape.  
“No.” Jo begged.  
“I can’t stop.” Sarah Jane cried.  
“Ahhhh.” Jack yelled.  
“The Shansheeth are making them remember.” DD said.  
“That’s it.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Clyde asked.

“Don’t you see?” DD asked.   
“I don't see anything.” Clyde said.   
“We do the same. Opening comms. Sarah, Jo, can you hear me?” Doctor asked.  
“Jack can you hear me?” DD asked.   
“The key, it's almost ready.” Sarah Jane said.  
“Listen to us. The three of you. We want you to remember.” Doctor said.   
“That’s the problem.” Jack said, “We are trying to not remember.”   
“No Jack, remember… everything. Everything you know about the Doctor, about the TARDIS about me.” DD said.  
“I want you to remember everything. Every single day with me. Every single second.” Doctor said.  
“Every single second Jack.” DD said with a smile.  
“What are they doing?” The woman asked.  
“Because your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet. Just think of it. Remember it. But properly. Properly. Give the Memory Weave everything. Every planet, every face, every madman, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy, every Doctor. Every me.  
“And both of me.” DD said.   
“I remember.” Sarah said.   
“No.” Karim yelled.  
“Memory Weave overloading.” The Computer said.   
“I remember.” Jo said.  
Jack grinned, “Oh I remember.”  
“We need that key. What is happening?” Karim asked.   
“Initial target lost.” Computer said.  
“The device is overloading. Too many memories. Too many.” Shansheeth said.   
“Reverse it. Bring that key back.” Karim ordered.  
“Come on, all of you. Tell them, tell them.” Doctor said.   
“Think of us, Sarah Jane. Remember Maria and her dad, and all the stuff we did, like the Gorgon.” Clyde said.   
“And the clowns, and the zodiac. And the Mona Lisa.” Rani said.  
“All of it. All of it.” Sarah said.  
“Jack, think of Torchwood, think of Suzie, Katie, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, Alice, Steven, Rhys, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory.”   
“Just think, Gran. All the countries you've been to.” Santiago said.   
“Every country in the world.” Jo said.   
“Weave starting to self-destruct.” Computer said.  
“It's blown a circuit.” Sarah said.   
“I can't get out.” Jo said.   
“I've got you.” Jack said.  
“Oh, has anybody told you have pretty eyes?” Jo asked.  
Jack chuckled.  
“Now we're in trouble.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, Jo is flirting with my husband.” DD said.  
“No, not that.” Doctor said, “The Weave's going to blow up and we can't get them out.”   
“What?” Rani asked.  
“Can't escape.” Doctor said with worry.  
“I need the key.” Shansheeth said.  
“Weave now entering detonation phase.” The computer said.  
Things were going bang and they could smell fire coming from inside the room.  
“I can’t unseal the doors. The power line is gone.” Karim cried.   
“We've drained it. Doctor? Doctor, I can't get out.” Sarah cried.  
“I can’t open it.” Doctor said.   
“One Sonic screwdriver is not working.” DD said.  
“Where’s the Doctor’s?” Jack asked.  
“It’s inside the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
“And we can't get in, because guess what? We stopped ourselves getting the key. Oh, that was clever.” Sarah said sarcastically.   
“I just want to say, I'm so glad I saw you again. I waited all this time, and it was worth it. Every second. Funny thing is though, your funeral turns out to be ours instead.” Jo said.   
“My funeral?” Doctor asked.   
“Doctor, all of you, you'll look after Luke for me, please.” Sarah said.   
“No, no, no, no, but listen. My funeral. Don't you see? It's my funeral.” Doctor said.  
“With a lead-lined coffin!” Jo and Sarah said.  
“Jack you get in there too, I don’t want to go searching for your limbs.” DD said.  
“In a coffin with two beautiful ladies, do not have to tell me twice.” Jack said and DD could tell he was smirking.   
“How much time have they got?” Doctor asked the little blue alien with them.  
“Big bang, ten seconds.” Groske said.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.  
“Come on.” Doctor said rolling his eyes at DD’s comment.  
“Cool?” Rani asked.  
“She likes big bangs.” Doctor said.  
They ran and took cover  
“Total destruction imminent.” Computer said.   
(The Shansheeth is hammering on the Tardis door.) 

Groske was counting down. Then there was a big explosion taking the steal doors off of the room.  
After the explosion, they came out of their spot, all safe. It was smokey.  
“What do you mean, the Mona Lisa?” Doctor asked Rani.  
They walked into the room, it was a mess.  
“Smells like roast chicken.” Groske said.   
“Now then.” Doctor said and he lifted the coffin lid to find Jack on top of the two women.  
“Um, this isn’t what it looks like.” Jack joked.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
“The coffin was the trap. The coffin was the solution. That's so neat, I could write a thesis. Come on then, you lot. Out you get.” Doctor said.  
The three of them got out of the coffin.  
DD embraced her husband and kissed him.  
“You have pretty eyes.” Jack said with a grin.  
“Are you only saying that because I caught you on top of two women?” DD asked.  
“Why? Are you jealous?” Jack asked.  
“Very.” DD said with a grin.  
“Hmm, I’m going to have to set your mind at ease later.” Jack said with a grin and kissed DD again.  
“Hmm, this is a good start.” DD said.  
“You two quit it, we need to get this lot back home.” Doctor said.  
“You mean, we actually get to ride in the TARDIS?” Rani asked.  
“Well we’re not just going to stand here looking at it.” Doctor said taking out the key and unlocking the door, “Go on, everybody inside.”  
The children were amazed, they heard stories, but actually seeing it was shocking.  
“Oh, its just like I remembered it, well, the walls are different, but it’s the same TARDIS.” Jo said with a smile.  
Doctor and DD started the TARDIS and they materialized inside Sarah’s attic.  
“Whoa. It’s Bannerman Road. It’s like everything moved. I’m never getting used to that.” Clyde said.  
“Mr. Smith, you’re in big trouble. Those Shansheeth were bad.” Rani said.  
“It transpires that you encountered a rogue element, and the Wide Wing of the High Shansheeth Nest sends apologies.” Mr. Smith said.   
“No way. On top of everything else, you've got a talking computer? That is it. I'm giving up.” Santiago said.  
“Still the same old Tardis. It doesn't matter what's changed, it still smells the same. No. I've got to say goodbye, or else I'd stay with you forever. Besides, I probably couldn't keep up any more. Get you into trouble with the Time Lords.” Jo said.  
Jack was about to say something, DD shook her head no.   
“Hmm. Yeah, We’d probably better go. You know me, stuff to do.” Doctor said.   
“It's daft, though, because we were both saying, we had this theory that if you ever died, we'd feel it, somehow we'd just know. But that's just silly, isn't it?” Sarah asked.   
“I don't know. Maybe not. Because between you and me, if that day ever comes. I think the whole universe might just shiver.” Doctor said and then gave a start. Everybody laughed.   
Doctor, Jack and DD said their goodbyes to Sarah and Jo. Jo was flirting with Jack again.  
“Why does everybody seem to fall for you?” DD asked Jack once Sarah and Jo left.  
“I guess I just have that charm.” Jack said with a grin.  
Amy and Rory decided they wanted to go home for a bit. They left in a hurry on their wedding and their parents were probably worried. Amy still liked the sound of that, her parents.   
Jack wanted to visit with Alice and Steven. DD missed Alice and Steven, she decided to stay on Earth with Jack for a while.  
“Ok then.” Doctor sounded sad.  
“Well it’s not forever, pick us up in a week or so.” DD said.  
“Ok.” Doctor said with a smile, “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
Amy, Rory, DD and Jack watched as the Doctor dematerialized.  
The week on Earth with Jack turned into about two months.  
“He is always late.” DD sighed.  
“Come on, lets take your mind off things, lets go to the bar.” Jack said.  
“Again? We’ve gone to the bar every night for two weeks.” DD said.  
“So? You and I can never get really drunk.” Jack said. “And drinking cannot do anything to my liver.”  
“Why do you want to drink so much?” DD asked.  
“Why are you asking so many questions?” Jack asked kind of defensively.  
DD raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
Jack sighed, “Sorry, look, I just want to get out… how about you and I go… dancing, you love to dance.”  
DD smiled, she did love to dance, and Jack was the one who taught her how to dance like humans. “Ok Jack, lets go dancing.”   
Jack smiled and the two of them got ready for their night out.  
They went to a night club and danced. DD wore a sparkly sleeveless purple party dress with flats. To somebody who didn’t know Jack very well, it looked like he was having a fun time dancing with his wife, unfortunately, DD knew her husband very well, his heart was not into dancing and he still drank a lot.  
They made love that night, it was very fun. But DD still saw it in Jack’s eyes. He was very sad.  
The next day during brunch, Jack was drinking coffee and reading the paper, DD was drinking tea and just lost in thought.  
DD sighed, “Do you know what you need?”   
“What?” Jack asked looking up from his paper.  
“I think you are mourning Ianto. I can see it in your eyes, you are not as happy to see me as you once were.” DD said.  
“Of course I’m happy when you’re around, I love you.” Jack said putting down the paper and really looking at DD.  
DD sighed, “I know you love me, I see that too. I think you need time though, since Ianto died you’ve been different. You’ve been looking at me different.”  
“I have?” Jack asked.  
DD nodded, “I’m sorry things turned out the way they did. I have something for you.”  
DD took a ticket out of her pocket.  
“What’s this?” Jack asked taking the ticket. It was a ticket and passport for space.  
“I think you need to finish your trip around the world, and then… I think you should go spend some time up in space, get to know some other people. It will do you a lot of good.”  
Jack sighed, “I have been feeling… hollow lately.”   
“That’s natural.” DD said.  
“But I shouldn’t be, we are married, I love you.” Jack said again.  
DD chuckled, “And we have the most complicated, strangest relationship in the universe. We will always have each other, but we have different kinds of needs, a lot of mine has to do with needing to travel with my dad. Yours… are human.”  
“I like traveling with him too.” Jack said.  
“But not all the time.” DD said.  
“So… you’re saying… we should have a long distance relationship?” Jack asked.  
DD shrugged. “I love you Jack.”   
“I love you DD. You have very pretty eyes. And I think I understand what you’re giving me… thank you.” Jack said.  
About a week later, Jack and DD left the house and went their separate ways, they loved each other but they needed to live their own lives for a while.  
Before DD left, she remembered she left one of her bombs in the bedroom, she hurried to retrieve it. When she came out of her old bedroom there was a letter by the door, it was TARDIS blue, it had the number 2 on it.  
“Well that’s odd.” DD thought to herself and she opened it after scanning it with her screwdriver.  
“Hmm, a date, time and map preference… an invitation with no name or return address. I have to go to America… this should be interesting.” She thought.  
DD packed her belongings into a pack which was bigger on the inside, it fit everything she had with her. She booked the next flight across to America where the directions told her.  
“Dad what are you up to?” DD thought to herself.   
DD thought she was going to have trouble with the security because technically she was carrying bombs, but they were undetected because they were in her jacket.  
The flight took forever, she was used to flying around in the TARDIS which moved much faster. She did like First Class seating though. They served free drinks and food and the leg room was much more spacious than coach.  
After her plane ride, she bumped into Amy and Rory getting off the same flight. They looked like they were going camping.  
“Amy, Rory.” DD said surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
“We received invitations.” Amy said showing their invites.  
DD showed them hers as well.  
“What is going on?” Rory asked.  
“I do not know.” DD said.  
“Where’s Jack?” Amy asked.  
“Traveling.” DD said.  
“Without you?” Amy asked.  
“My choice.” DD said, “He agreed to it… he’s still mourning Ianto even though Ianto is fine. I figured some space apart so he can mourn in his own way would do him a lot of good.”  
They got on a bus together and told the driver where they wanted to be left off.  
The driver looked at them like they were mad but took them to the exact coordinates anyway.  
They got off the bus and paid the driver.  
They looked around, they were in the middle of nowhere.  
“This is it, yah? The right place?” Amy asked looking around.   
“Nowhere, middle of? Yah, this is it.” Rory said.   
“So now what?” DD asked looking around.  
“Howdy.” Doctor said, he was laying on the hood of a car.  
“Dad.” DD greeted with a smile running to hug him.  
“Daughter.” Doctor said with a smile hugging his daughter then kissing her on the head.  
“Doctor.” Amy said.  
Doctor hugged Amy, “Ha, ha it’s the Ponds.”  
Doctor picked Amy up and spun her.  
“Hey!” Amy protested. “So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?”  
“Did you see me?” Doctor asked.   
“Of course.” Amy said.  
“Really Dad, you had to make the history books.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Its good to see you Doctor.” Rory said.  
“Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here.” Doctor said hugging Rory.  
“Hey, nice hat.” Rory said.  
“I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool.” Doctor said.   
Someone shot the Stetson off of his head.  
They turned around and saw River blowing the smoke from her gun.  
“Hello sweetie.” River said with a smile.  
They all regrouped at a Diner and sat at a booth.  
Doctor and River took out their Time Diaries while Amy, Rory and DD went to get something to drink.   
“What are you two doing?” Rory asked.  
“They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something.”  
“You didn’t come get me when I told you to come get me.” DD said.   
“Sorry… I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me.”   
“Ok. We're here. What's up?” Amy asked.   
“A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Where?” Amy asked.   
“Space, 1969.” Doctor said with a smile.  
They got into the TARDIS and materialized at a lakeside.   
“This is where we are going to have our picnic.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Everybody helped carry the picnic items to the beach.  
“How about a toast?” Doctor suggested opening up a bottle of wine and handing out the glasses, he filled everybody’s glass, “To good friends, and family. May the adventures never stop… Salud.”  
“Salud.” Everybody else said and clanked their glasses.  
“So, when are going to 1969?” Rory asked.   
“And since when do you drink wine?” Amy asked.   
“I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime.” Doctor said.  
Doctor took a swig from the bottle and spit it out. “Oh, why it’s horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums.”  
“Eleven hundred and three?” DD asked surprised.  
“You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you.” Amy said.   
“And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it.” Doctor said.   
“Who's that?” Amy asked.  
“Hmm? Who's who?” Rory asked.   
“Sorry, what?” Amy asked.   
“What did you see? You said you saw something.” Rory said.  
“No, I didn't.” Amy said.   
“Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right.” Doctor said.   
“The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?” Rory asked.   
“No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you.” Doctor said.  
A truck pulled up and an old man got out, Doctor stood up and waved to him.  
“Who’s he?” Amy asked.  
Doctor had a frown on his face.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“Oh, my God.” River said looking at a figure in the lake.  
It was a figure in a NASA spacesuit standing in the water.  
“You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?” Doctor said.  
“Dad what’s going on?” DD asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he started towards the figure.  
“Dad no, don’t go towards the astronaut.” DD said grabbing her dad’s hand.  
Doctor looked at DD and kissed the top of DD’s head. “I love you.”  
He squeezed her hand and let go after looking at River.  
River understood and hurried and grabbed DD’s hand and pulled her back.   
“That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake.” Rory said.  
“Yah.” Amy said.   
They watched Doctor talk to the astronaut then saw him bow his head.  
“What is he doing?” Amy asked.  
“I don’t know, but he has a defeated look on his face. Why aren’t we stopping him?” DD asked, she was struggling against River who wouldn’t let go of her hand.  
The astronaut shot the Doctor.  
“DAD.” DD yelled. At the same time as Amy yelled, “DOCTOR.”  
DD and Amy started running towards the Doctor and the astronaut.  
“Girls stay back, Doctor said stay back, you have to stay back.”  
River and Rory were fighting against DD and Amy.  
“No. No. Dad.” DD cried.  
The golden regeneration energy started flowing from the Doctor’s hands.  
“He’s regenerating, he will be ok.” DD said, “We have to get him out of there… DAD.”  
Doctor looked at his friends and family, “I’m sorry.”  
The regeneration process began but the astronaut shot the Doctor again.  
“No Doctor.” River yelled letting go of DD’s hand.  
“DAD.” DD yelled.  
“Doctor, Please.” Amy said.  
They all ran towards the Doctor.  
DD scanned him with her screwdriver, she couldn’t get any life signs.  
“No.” DD gasped, “No, no, no, no, no.”   
River got up and aimed her gun at the astronaut and emptied her gun of bullets, nothing happened to the astronaut.  
“He can't be dead. This isn't possible.” Amy cried.   
“Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle.” DD said with tears running down her face, “His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one.”  
“Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something.” Amy said.  
The old man walked up to them with a gas can in his hand.  
“I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this.” The old man said.   
“Gasoline?” Rory asked.  
DD started shaking uncontrollably because she was so upset. She grabbed her dad’s hand, but it was ice cold already.  
“A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere.” River said.  
“Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?” Amy laid her head on Doctor’s chest.   
“DD’s his daughter and we’re his friends. We do what we always do. We do as we're told.” River said.   
“There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly.” Rory said.  
They all carried the Doctor to the boat. Amy and DD were sobbing the whole time. The old man dowsed the boat with gasoline.  
DD put a couple bombs in the boat that will spark to create a fire. It will not blow up the boat. She bent down and grabbed her dad’s hand one more and final time, she started thinking about all the time she spent with her Dad. It was not enough, not nearly enough.  
“I love you Dad.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
After everybody said their goodbyes to the Doctor, Rory pushed the boat out into the middle of the lake. DD used her sonic screwdriver and set the bombs off so they would create the fire.   
They watched as the Doctor’s body burned in the boat. Everybody had tears running down their face.  
River grabbed DD’s hand and squeezed.  
DD looked at River and squeezed her hand back.  
“Who are you? Why did you come?” River asked the man.  
“The same reason as you.” The old man said showing them his blue invitation.   
“Doctor Song, DD, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me.” Delaware said and then walked away.   
“Five.” River said.  
“Sorry, what?” Rory asked.   
“The Doctor numbered the envelopes.” River said.   
“You got 4, I was 3, DD has 2 Mister Delaware was 5.” River said.   
“So?” Rory said.   
They walked back to the Diner.  
“So, where's 1?” DD asked.   
“What, you think he invited someone else?” Rory asked.   
“Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail.” DD said.   
“Will you lot shut up? It doesn't matter.” Amy said.   
“He was up to something.” River said.   
“He's dead.” Amy said.   
“Space, 1969. What did he mean?” River asked.   
“You're still talking, but it doesn't matter.” Amy said.  
“Hey, it mattered to him.” Rory said.   
“So it matters to us.” DD said.  
“He's dead.” Amy said.   
“But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus.” DD said.   
“Look.” Rory said pointing, there was another blue envelope.  
They all hurried towards it. It had a number one on it.   
“Excuse me, who was sitting over there?” Rory asked the busboy on the other side of the counter.  
“Some guy.” The busboy said.   
“The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?” River asked.   
“Er, your friends and family. People you trust.” Rory said.   
“Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most?” River asked.  
“Well I thought it was DD, but she’s number two.” Rory said.  
“And Rose is in a Parallel universe with the metacrisis Doctor.” DD said. “Dad said he was eleven hundred years old. That does not make sense.”  
“You’re right.” River said.  
A door opened and a man walked out of the restroom, this man was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, it was the Doctor. He had a straw in his mouth.  
Everybody looked stunned.  
“This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold.” River said.   
“Or hello, as people used to say.” Doctor said.   
“Dad?” DD asked.  
“I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz.” Doctor said.  
“You're okay. How can you be ok?” DD asked walking up to her dad. She still had tears in her eyes. She grabbed her dad’s hand and it was warm like it’s supposed to be.   
“Hey, of course I'm ok. I'm always ok. I'm the King of Ok. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title.” Doctor said hugging his daughter. “Amelia Pond, the Girl who waited and Rory the Roman! Those are good titles. Hello, Amy, Rory.” Doctor hugged Amy and Rory. “And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?”   
An angry River slapped Doctor hard.  
“Ok, I’m assuming that’s for something I haven’t done yet.” Doctor said.  
“Yes, it is.” River said.  
“Good, looking forward to it.” Doctor said.  
“I don't understand. How can you be here?” Rory asked.   
“I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence.” Doctor said.   
“River, DD what's going on?” Amy asked.   
“Amy, ask him what age he is.” River said.   
“That's a bit personal.” Doctor said.   
“Tell her. Tell her what age you are.” River said.   
“Nine hundred and nine.” Doctor said.   
DD sighed with relief, she had her dad back.  
“Yeah, but you said you were.” Amy started.  
“So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?” River asked.   
“Who's Jim the fish?” Doctor asked smirking.   
“I don't understand.” Amy said.   
“Yah, you do.” Rory said.   
“I don't! What are we all doing here?” Doctor asked.   
“We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third.” DD said.   
“Recruited by who?” Doctor asked.   
“Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe.” River said.   
“And who's that?” Doctor asked.   
“Spoilers.” DD said.  
Doctor looked at the group. “Well then, everyone to the TARDIS.”  
Doctor led everybody to the TARDIS and started up the machine.  
“1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?” Doctor asked, he was trying to make everybody laugh, but everybody was frowning at him.   
“I’ll find out.” Rory said.  
The women were on the lower level of the TARDIS.  
DD and River were trying to explain to Amy what happened.  
“Explain it again.” Amy said.   
“The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there.” River said.  
“But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die.” Amy said.   
“We're all going to do that, Amy.” River said.   
“We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him?” Rory asked.   
“Uh huh. Avenging's not his style.” DD said.  
“Save him.” Amy said.   
“Yah, that's not really his style either.” Rory said.   
“We have to tell him.” Amy said.   
“We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe.” River said.   
“Yes, but he's done it before.” Amy said.   
“And in fairness, the universe did blow up.” Rory said.   
“But he'd want to know.” Amy said.   
“Would he? Would anyone?” DD asked.   
“I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?” Doctor asked looking down at them from above.   
“Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?” River asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
We can't just let him die. We have to stop it. River, DD, how can you two be ok with this?” Amy asked.  
“Oh believe me, I’m not ok with this. But time is a delicate thing and cannot be played around with.” DD said.  
“The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me.” River said. She didn’t say anything after that, they all returned to the top floor of the TARDIS.  
“Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing.” Doctor said.   
“Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?” Amy asked.   
“Because that's not where we're going.” Doctor said.   
“Oh. Where are we going?” Rory asked.   
“Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And DD and me? Are late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other.” Doctor said.  
Everybody was looking at Doctor funny, Doctor sat down in the chair and put his hand to his head.  
“What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that.” He sounded annoyed and angry.   
“You're going to have to trust us this time.” River said.   
“Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Ok. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously.” Doctor said.   
“Trust me.” Amy said.  
“And me.” DD said.   
“Ok.” Doctor said.   
“You have to do this, and you can't ask why.” DD said.   
“Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?” Doctor asked.   
“No.” Amy said.  
“You're lying.” Doctor said.   
“I'm not lying.” Amy said.   
“Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters.” Doctor said.  
It took Amy a moment.   
“Fish fingers and custard.” Amy said.  
Doctor turned to DD.  
“Fantastic, Alonzy, Geronimo.” DD said.  
Doctor smiled.   
“My life in your hands, Amelia Pond and Doctor’s Daughter.” Doctor said then rerouted their destination. So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?   
“Ex FBI. Got kicked out.” River said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting.” River said.  
“Yah, 1969. Who's President?” Doctor asked.   
“Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too.” River said.  
“Not enough.” Doctor said.   
“Hippie!” River said.   
“Archaeologist.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned at the banter.   
“Ok, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent.” Doctor said and pulled a lever.  
There was a wail of a noise that was very annoying. River pulled a different lever and it went quiet.  
“Did you do something?” Doctor asked.  
“No, just watching.” River said with a smile.  
“Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power.” Doctor said.   
“You can turn the Tardis invisible?” Rory asked.   
Doctor pressed a switch making it very bright in the TARDIS.  
“Very nearly.” River said pressing another switch making the lights dim down.  
“Did you touch something?” Doctor asked.  
“Just admiring your skills sweetie.” River said.  
Doctor looked at DD.  
DD shook her head no.  
“Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo.” Doctor said, he was heading towards the TARDIS door then turned around, “Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow.”  
Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.  
The next thing they knew, there was a big jolt.  
River sighed, “Every time.”   
“He has a history of running into things.” DD said with a sigh.  
River and DD started messing with the scanner.  
“He said the scanner wouldn’t work.  
“I know, Bless.” River said.  
“Dad was mistaken.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Stop that! Argh! Oh!” Doctor was pinned down.  
“DD, River, have you got the scanner working yet?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh I hate him.” River said.  
“No you don’t.” Doctor said.  
“Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now.” A man said.  
“Make her blue again.” Doctor said.  
DD pushed a lever and made the TARDIS blue again.   
“What the hell is that?” Nixon asked.   
Doctor slipped away from the Secret Service and sat down in the president’s chair.  
“Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case.” Doctor said, every gun was now pointed at Doctor, “Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?”   
“They're Americans!” River said running out of the TARDIS.   
“Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting.” Doctor put his hands up.   
“Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up.” Rory said and he and the girls came out of the TARDIS.   
“Who the hell are you?” Nixon asked.   
“Sir, you need to stay back.” Canton said.   
“But who are they and what is that box?” Nixon asked.   
“It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Daisy, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson.” Doctor said.   
“I hate you.” River said.   
“No, you don't.” Doctor said.   
“Who are you?” Nixon asked.   
“Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from.” Doctor said.  
“Where?” Canton asked.   
“Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware.” A secret service man said.   
“You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know.” Doctor said.   
“How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in.” Canton said.   
“Clever, eh?” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Love it.” Canton said.   
“Do not compliment the intruder.” The secret service man said.   
“Five minutes?” Canton asked.  
“Five.” Doctor said.   
“Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to.” The secret service man started.   
“Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers.” Canton said.   
“Thanks, Canton.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself.” Canton said.   
“Not so thanks.” Doctor said.   
“Sir, I cannot recommend.” The man started.   
“Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes.” Nixon said.   
“I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammy Dodgers and a fez.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Get him his maps.” Canton said.  
Doctor was disappointed he didn’t get his fez.   
Doctor got the maps and spread them all over the room.  
“Why Florida?” Canton asked.   
“There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following.” Doctor said.  
“I don't know. I just.” Amy started and she looked like she was going to be sick.   
“Amy, what's wrong?” Rory asked.   
“Amy?” River and DD asked concerned.  
“Are you all right?” Doctor asked not stopping what he is doing.   
“Yah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?”  
“Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office.” Carl said.   
“Shut up and take her to the restroom.” Canton said.   
“This way, ma'am.” Another secret service man said.   
“Thanks.” Amy said and left with the secret service man.   
“Your five minutes are up.” Canton said.  
“Yah? And where’s my fez?” Doctor asked.   
The telephone started to ring.  
“The kid?” Canton asked.  
“Should I answer it?” Nixon asked.  
“Here. The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it.” Doctor said.  
Canton looked at the map, “You sir, are a genius.”  
“It's a hobby.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Are you feeling better?” DD asked Amy.  
Amy nodded with a smile.  
“Mr. President, answer the phone.  
Nixon picked up the phone, “Hello, this is President Nixon.” Nixon said.   
CANTON: Mister President, answer the phone.   
“It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!” The girl sounded scared.   
“There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go.” Doctor said.  
The Time Travelers hurried into the TARDIS.  
“Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you.” Doctor said.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Canton asked following the Doctor into the TARDIS and shutting the door behind him.  
Doctor, DD and River made the TARDIS dematerialize   
“Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River.” Doctor said.   
“Surnames of three of America's founding fathers.” River said.   
“Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me.” Doctor said. You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where. Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?”   
“Where?” Amy asked.   
“Here. Come on.” Doctor said.  
They ran towards the TARDIS door, Canton was blocking it, he had a look on his face.  
“It’s er.” Canton started.  
“Did he say it?” DD asked with a grin.  
Rory nodded.  
DD chuckled.  
“Are you taking care of this?” Doctor asked. Running passed Canton with River and DD following with their technology.  
“Why is it always my turn?” Rory asked.  
“Because you’re the newest.” Amy said with a smile and kissed her husband on the cheek.   
They were in a warehouse and it was dingy and cluttered.  
“Where are we?” Amy asked.  
“About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?” Doctor asked.   
“But why would a little girl be here?” Amy asked.   
“I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window.” Doctor said and looked out of the window, there was a street sign that said Hamilton Av, Jefferson st, and Adams st.  
“Street names.” DD said.   
“The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again.” Doctor said.  
“What face?” River asked.   
“The he's hot when he's clever face.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“This is my normal face.” River said.   
“Yes, it is.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Oh, shut up.” River said embarrassed.   
“Not a chance.” Doctor said.  
Rory and Canton stepped out of the TARDIS.   
“We've moved. How, how can we have moved?” Canton asked.  
“You haven't even got to space travel yet?” Doctor asked.   
“I was going to cover it with time travel.” Rory said.   
“Time travel.” Canton was surprised.   
“Brave heart, Canton. Come on.” Canton said.  
“So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space.” Canton said.  
“Yah, isn’t it great?” DD said with a grin.   
“How long have Scotland Yard had this?” Canton asked.  
“So where are we?” Amy asked.  
“It’s a warehouse of some kind. Disused.  
“You realize this is almost certainly a trap of course?” Doctor said.  
“I noticed the phone, yes.” River said.   
“What about it?” Amy asked.   
“It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?” DD asked.   
“Ok, but why would anyone want to trap us?” Amy asked.   
“Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards.” Doctor said.   
“Now, why would a little girl be here?” River asked.  
“I don't know. Let's find her and ask her.” Doctor said.  
They found a box of technology.  
“It’s nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone.” River said.  
“Which is odd because look at this!” Doctor said and he found a crate of spacesuits.  
“It’s earth tech. It’s contemporary.  
“Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program.  
“Stolen?” River asked.  
“By aliens?” Amy asked.  
“Looks like it.” DD said.  
“But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?”   
“Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is.” Doctor said.   
“Cool aliens?” Amy asked with a smirk.   
“Well, what would you call me?” Doctor asked.  
“An alien.” Amy said.   
“Oi!” Doctor said taking the helmet off.  
“I, er, I think he's okay now.” Rory said.   
“Ah! Back with us, Canton.” Doctor said.   
“I like your wheels.” Canton said, he still looked dazed and couldn’t believe they traveled.   
“That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her.” Doctor said.  
The women examined the alien technology, it was gross, there was gunk and slime on almost everything.  
“River.” Amy said.  
“I know what you’re thinking.” River said.  
“No, you don’t.” Amy said.   
“You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralize it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor.” River said.  
“Ok, lucky guess.” Amy said.  
“Only because I was thinking it too.” River said.  
“So let's do it.” Amy said.   
“It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox.” DD said.  
“Time can be rewritten.” Amy said. “It has before.”   
“Not all of it.” River said.   
“Says who?” Amy asked.   
“Who do you think?” River asked and her light shined on a manhole cover, “What's this?”   
“We can still save him.” Amy said.   
“Doctor? Look at this.” River said.  
They all looked at the manhole.  
“So where does that go?” Doctor asked.  
“There’s a network of tunnels running under here.” DD said opening up the manhole and using her sonic screwdriver.   
“Life signs?” Doctor asked.   
“No, nothing that's showing up.” DD said.   
“Those are the worst kind.” Doctor said.  
“Excuse me DD.” River said and she started going down the manhole.   
“Be careful.” Doctor said.  
“Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull.” River said with a grin.   
“Shout if you get in trouble.” Doctor said.   
“Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you.” River said with a grin and a wink.   
“Tell me what's going on here.” Canton said.   
“Er, nothing. She's just a friend.” Doctor said awkwardly.   
“I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion.” Rory said.  
“Ok” Doctor said with a grin.  
They looked through other stuff.   
“So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?” Canton asked.  
“Afraid not.” Amy said.  
Amy and DD grinned at each other.  
River came back up from the manhole, “All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around.”   
“Stupidly dangerous!” Doctor said.   
“Yep, I like it too. Girls, look after him.” River said going back down.   
“Rory, would you mind going with her?” Doctor asked.   
“Yah, a bit.” Rory said.  
“Then I’d appreciate it all the more.” Doctor said.  
“Hang on, River. I'm coming too.” Rory said.  
“That’s my brave man.” Amy said hugging and kissing her husband.  
“So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?” DD asked Canton.   
“No, I just wanted to get married.” Canton said.   
“Is that a crime?” Amy asked.   
“Yes. Doctor who, exactly?” Canton asked.   
“Ah. That's classified.” Amy said.   
“Classified by who?” Canton asked.   
“God knows.” Amy said.  
“No, not even him.” DD said with a smirk.   
“Do you two work for him?” Canton asked.  
“He’s my dad.” DD said with a smile.  
“Your dad? Is he your dad too?” Canton asked.  
“He's my friend, if friend is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way.” Amy said.   
“Stuff does that.” Canton said.   
“Help me. Help me. Help me.” They heard a little girl yell.  
“That’s her.” Canton said.  
All of a sudden, Amy doubled over in pain.  
“Amy?” DD asked.  
“Help me! Please!” The girl begged.  
“What’s wrong?” Doctor asked.  
“I need to tell you something. It’s important.  
“Doctor.” Canton called.   
“It's really, really important.” Amy said.  
“Doctor. Quickly.” Canton called.   
“What, now?” Doctor asked.  
They ran through the warehouse and found Canton on the floor.  
“Canton. Canton, are you ok?” Doctor asked bending down next to him and examining him.  
“Is he ok?” DD asked.  
“Just unconscious. Got a proper whack.” Doctor said.  
“I need to tell you two something. I have to tell you it now.” Amy said.  
“Not a great moment.” Doctor said.  
“No, it’s important. It has to be now.” Amy said.  
“Help! Help me! Help me!” The girl begged.  
“I'm pregnant.” Amy said.  
That was a big shocker, but before anything else could be said, they heard heavy footsteps. They saw the astronaut.  
“That’s it. The astronaut.” Amy said.  
They watched as the astronaut pointed at the Doctor. Amy grabbed Canton’s gun. The astronaut raised its visor and the little girl was in the suit.  
“Help me.” The girl begged.  
“Get down.” Amy yelled.  
“Amy no.” DD said.  
“What are you doing?” Doctor asked at the same time.  
“Saving your life.” Amy said.  
“No.” Doctor yelled.  
Amy aimed the gun at the astronaut and shot the little girl.  
Canton woke up to Amy shooting the astronaut.   
The astronaut stumbled but was still going after them.  
Rory and River got out of the man hole.  
“Amy, DD, come on, run.” Doctor said.  
“What the hell’s going on?” Canton asked.  
“Look behind you.” Doctor said.  
“There is nothing behind me.” Canton said.  
“Look look Canton, look I tell you.” Doctor said.  
Canton turned around and saw what everybody else was seeing.  
“Canton.” The Silence said.  
It has been about three months since that encounter. Canton didn’t believe about the aliens and told the government how dangerous the Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song and DD were. They needed to be put down. The Time Travelers had a job to do and they had to split up. They had to tally up how many of the silence they can encounter.   
After two months, DD had tally marks all over her arms and neck. She had to dodge the government on many occasions. She really missed her Dad and the rest of them. Her dad was caught in the early stages of this operation. DD was on a highway in a state called Nebraska. According to the tallies on her neck she just made, she encountered five more Silence. She forgot about them right away when she turned her head.   
She saw government looking vehicles coming her way. She tried walking fast and then when she realized they were chasing her, she started running and ran into a cornfield, she figured she could get lost in the stalks.  
She dodged the government again.   
After another month, she had another encounter with the government officials. She was now in South Dakota at Mount Rushmore. Over the month, she encountered many more Silence.   
DD tried getting away from the Government officials by literally climbing Mount Rushmore but she ended up trapped. She lifted her hands up in surrender.  
“You have evaded us over and over again.” Canton said.  
“I guess I’m just that clever.” DD said with a grin.  
“Well, not clever enough.” Canton said, “Any last words?”  
“Fantastic, Alonzy, Geronimo… Boom.” DD said.  
He aimed his gun at DD and shot her. Twice so she couldn’t regenerate.  
The next thing DD knew, she was being dragged in a body bag in the cell where her Dad was chained up in. She could hear Canton talking.  
“In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything.” Canton said and he closed the door, “ In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?”   
“Good work, Canton. Door sealed?” Doctor asked.   
“You bet.” Canton said.  
Doctor shook off his shackles and strait jacket.   
That was Amy, Rory’s and DD’s cue to get out of their body bags.   
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked helping them out.  
“Finally.” Amy said.  
“These things could really do with air holes.” Rory said.  
“Never had a complaint before.” Canton said.  
“Nice work on shooting me twice.” DD said with a grin. “Don’t want me to regenerate.”  
“Right.” Canton said.   
“Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?” Amy asked.  
“Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place.” Canton said.   
“Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere.” Doctor said with a grin and slumped and leaned against the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers and opened the door. “Shall we?”   
“What about Doctor Song?” Canton asked. “She dove off a rooftop.”   
“Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool. DD you know what to do.”  
DD helped her dad punch in the coordinates on the TARDIS.  
“Ok, Dad, Incoming.” DD said with a smile.  
They saw River dive into the pool on the scanner.  
“This happened before?” Canton asked.  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin then hurried and handed River, Amy and Rory a cloth that would take the tallies off of them. They didn’t have time for showers.   
“So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them.” Doctor said.  
“So what are they up to?” Canton asked.  
“No idea. But the good news is, we’ve got a secret weapon.” Doctor said.   
The TARDIS landed at the Kennedy Space Center.  
“Apollo 11’s your secret weapon?” River asked.  
“No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot.” Doctor said.   
They returned to the TARDIS and Doctor injected a nanorecorder in Canton’s palm.  
“Ow.” Canton said looking at his palm.  
“Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh.” Rory said getting an injection.  
“Not just America. The entire world.” DD said. “Ow.”   
DD got her injection.  
“There's a greater concentration here, though.” River said at the scanner.  
“Ow.” Amy said getting her injection.  
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
“All better.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Better?” Doctor asked.  
“Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant.” Amy said.   
“What's up?” Rory asked not hearing what Amy said.   
“Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously.” Amy said.   
“So you've seen them, but you don't remember them.” Canton said.  
“You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like.” River said.   
“It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything.” Rory said.   
“Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always.” Amy said.   
“So that's why you marked your skin.” Canton said.   
“Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter.” DD said.  
“How long have they been here?” Canton asked.   
“That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out.” Amy said.   
“Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover.” Rory said.   
“How long do you think?” Canton asked.  
“Forever.” DD said.   
“As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins.”   
“How?” Canton asked.   
“Like this.” Doctor said and injected River.  
“Ow.” River complained.  
Doctor chuckled, “Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. “ He injected himself, “Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.” Doctor said and pushed the button in his hand,   
“And describe aloud exactly what you’re seeing.” Doctor’s voice was heard  
“Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it.” Doctor said.  
“Why didn't you tell me this before we started?” Canton asked.   
“I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you.” Doctor said.  
Canton looked away then turned back and adjusted Doctor’s bow tie.  
Everybody was staring at him.  
“What? What are you staring at?” Canton asked.  
“Look at your hand.” DD said.  
Canton looked down and saw a little dot flashing.  
“Why is it doing that?” Canton asked.  
“What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?” Doctor asked.  
“I haven’t” Canton started.  
“Play it.” Doctor said.   
“My God, how did it get in here?” They heard Canton say.  
“Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie.” They heard Doctor say.   
“What? What are you staring at?” They heard Canton ask.   
“Look at your hand.” They heard DD say.  
They were all looking at a hologram that Amy took with her phone.   
“It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look.” Doctor said then turned the image off. “You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me.”   
“I can't.” Canton said.  
“No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature.” Doctor said.   
“So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it.” Amy said.   
“Like posthypnotic suggestion.” Rory said.   
“Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion.” DD said.   
“Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?” Doctor asked.   
“It could be anywhere.” Canton said.  
“Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA.” Doctor said.   
“Find her? Where do we look?” Canton asked.   
“Children's homes.” Doctor said.  
DD walked away.  
“Where are you going?” River asked.  
“I’m going to NASA. I need to change my clothes.” DD said with a grin.  
A couple hours later. Doctor was caught messing with Apollo 11, the scientists were not happy.  
Security seized him and hand cuffed him and brought him to Lecture Hall.  
DD was looking at a diagram of the command module and noticed that there was a mistake that was easily missed but if it wasn’t fixed, then they weren’t going to travel to the moon in 1969. She erased the mistake and was fixing it when she was caught.  
“What are you doing?” A scientist asked.  
“Fixing it.” DD said.  
“You’re going to ruin everything.” The scientist said.  
The security arrested her as well.  
“You’re welcome.” DD said.  
She too was brought to Lecture Hall.  
“How did you get arrested?” Doctor asked.  
“I was caught fixing the diagram of the command module.” DD said.  
“She almost ruined everything.” A scientist said.  
“Check over your notes, you will see the mistake you lot made and you will see that I fixed the mistake.” DD said.  
“How the hell did you two get in here?” A guard said.  
“We are on a top secret mission for the President.” Doctor said.  
“That is outrages, now, one more time, How the hell did you get in here?” the guard asked again.  
“I told you. We are on a top secret mission for the President.” Doctor said again.   
“Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell.” The guard said.   
“I sent him a message.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned back.  
A few minutes later, President Nixon entered along with River and Rory.   
The guards looked shocked.  
“Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security?” Nixon asked.  
“Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President.” Gardner stuttered.  
“Mister Grant, is it?” Nixon asked.   
“Yes, Mister President.” Grant said.   
“The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you.” Nixon said.   
“You're welcome, Mister President.” Grant said.   
“I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant.” Nixon said.   
“Yes, Mister President.” Grant said.  
“What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?” Nixon asked.  
“Just a healthy American, sir.” Grant said.  
“A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man and woman, here, code names the Doctor and Daisy, are doing some work for me personally. Could you cut them a little slack?” Nixon asked.   
“Er, Mister President, he broke into Apollo 11. And she was rewriting our diagrams for Apollo 11.” Gardner said.   
“Sorry.” Doctor said silently   
“Well, I'm sure they had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release them now so they can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?” Nixon asked.   
“Well.” Grant started.   
“Son, I am your Commander in Chief.” Nixon reminded him.   
“Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President.” Gardner said.  
“Glad to hear it.” Nixon said.  
Another guard released the Doctor and DD.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said.  
They shook Grant and Gardner’s hands.  
“Very nice to meet you.” DD said.  
“Bye Bye.” Doctor said.  
“Carry on, gentlemen.” Nixon said.  
They walked out of the room and into the TARDIS.   
Nixon was still stunned inside there.  
“I love bringing new people in the TARDIS. They’re reaction is so funny.” DD said with a grin.  
They returned to the Oval office.  
“You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, you have to give me ore than this. What were you and Daisy doing to Apollo 11?” Nixon asked.  
“Thing. A clever thing. Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and Daisy and nobody else.” Doctor said.  
River came out of the TARDIS with the telephone. “Doctor, it’s Canton. Quick, he needs us.”  
They hurriedly materialized at the orphanage where Canton and Amy were. It was dark in the building. They heard Canton yelling.  
They ran towards Canton and Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door Canton was trying to break down.   
Amy was not there, the spacesuit was though.  
“Where is she, Doctor?” Rory asked.  
Doctor scanned the suit. River flipped the visor.  
“It’s empty.” River said.  
“It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?” they heard Amy, it was her nanorecorder. It was on the floor, flashing.  
Rory picked it up, “They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?”  
“Is it a recording?” River asked.  
DD scanned the nanorecorder with her screwdriver. “It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying.”   
“Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear.” Rory said.   
“She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way.” Doctor said.   
“She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always.” Rory said.   
“Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this.” Amy said.   
“He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear.” Rory said not liking that Amy asked for the Doctor to save her.   
“Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember.” A man said.  
“In the office.” Canton said.  
They found the office and saw what was inside.  
“Ok, who and what are you?” Doctor asked.  
“Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence.” Silence said.  
“Dad, Prisoner Zero said Silence.” DD said.  
“And in Italy, you weren’t there.” Doctor said.  
“And Silence will fall.” Silence said.  
That was recorded. And they hurried back to the TARDIS back to the Oval Office to retrieve Nixon and then back to Area 51 and in the cell.  
“What is this?” Nixon asked.  
“Well, its supposed to be a cell. But it can’t keep us in.” DD said.  
Canton walked out of the cell, “Hello again.”  
“Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?” A soldier asked.   
“It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now.” Canton said.   
“Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now.” The soldier said.   
“No, you really don't.” Canton said and the president walked out of the cell surprising all of the soldiers.  
“Must be good to rule.” DD said with a grin.  
“Er, hiya, fellows. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work.”   
Once they dropped off Canton and Nixon, they materialized back to the warehouse they were at three months ago to examine the suit.  
“It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here.” River said examining the suit with an EMF detector.   
“Who was she? Why put her in here?” Doctor asked.  
“You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything.” River said.   
“Including the telephone network?” Doctor asked.   
“Easily.” River said.   
“But why phone the President?” Doctor asked.   
“It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House.” River said.  
“You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know.” DD said watching her dad sniff and then lick the envelope.   
“Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?” Doctor asked.   
“Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts.” River said.   
“That's not really what I asked.” Doctor said.   
“Ask something else, then.” River said.   
“What are the Silence doing, raising a child?” Doctor asked.   
“Keeping her safe, even giving her independence.” River said.   
“The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing.” Doctor said.  
“I know.” Rory said.  
“And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer.” Doctor said.  
“Yah, Doctor, I get it. I know.” Rory said.  
“Of course, it’s possible she’s not just any little girl.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I’d say she’s human, going by the life support software.” DD said.  
“But?” Doctor asked.  
“She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong.” DD said.  
“Incredibly strong and running away. I like her.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“We should be trying to find her.” River said.  
“Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she’s going to find us.” Doctor said.  
Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over.” The Television said.  
“Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?” Rory asked.  
“Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them.” Doctor said.   
“So they're parasites, then.” DD said.   
“Superparasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years.”   
“Then what?” Rory asked.   
“Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?” Doctor asked.  
They watched the lift off of Apollo 11.  
“Because the Silence needed a spacesuit.” Doctor said.  
“One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11.” The Television said.  
A few minutes later, a video file that Canton took of the silence arrived on River’s tricorder.  
“You should kill us all on sight.” The Silence said.  
“This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?” River asked.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that’s exactly what happened.” River said.  
Doctor went to go talk to Rory who was listening to everything Amy was saying on the nanorecorder.  
A few days have passed, they were putting a magnificent plan together to save Amy and to stop the Silence.  
“Are you giving me permission to use them?” DD asked with a smile.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
They materialized the TARDIS where the Silence and Amy were at. They all stepped out. Silence were everywhere.  
“Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. DD, Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly?” Doctor asked carrying a television and setting it on a surface. “Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit.”   
“Thank you, sweetie.” River said aiming her gun at the Silence.  
“And this is my daughter DD. Clever, sweet. And loves it when bombs go off, she likes the boom noise.” Doctor said. “I know you're team players and everything, but they’ll definitely kill at least the first three of you each.   
“Well, the first seven, easily.” River said.  
“Seven? Really?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, eight for you, honey.” River said.   
“Stop it.” Doctor said.  
“Make me.” River said with a flirty grin.   
“Yah? Well, maybe I will.” Doctor said.   
“Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now.” Amy said.   
“Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, DD is going to make you lot go boom over there, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz.” Doctor said. “Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Ok, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?”  
DD turned the TV on with her sonic.  
“And we're getting a picture on the TV.” The tv said.   
“Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it.   
“Ok, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off.” The Television said.  
Doctor took out the phone. “But don’t forget this bit. Ready?”   
“That's one small step for a man.” The Television started saying, then a picture of the Silence appeared, “You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight.”   
“You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you.” Doctor said.   
“You should kill us all on sight.” The Silence on TV said.   
“One giant leap for mankind.” Armstrong said.   
“And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run.” Doctor said and started running.  
The Silence was generating electric shock. River started shooting. And DD started throwing her bombs everywhere at the silence creating small booms but killing the Silence.  
“I can’t get her out.” Rory said trying to get Amy out of her confines.  
“Run! Into the Tardis, quickly.” DD yelled and soniced Amy free.  
“Don't let them build to full power.” Doctor said.   
“I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey. What are you doing?” River asked.   
“Helping.” Doctor said aiming his screwdriver everywhere not doing any damage.   
“You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet.” River said.  
“That's really rude.” Doctor said.  
“Learn how to drive.” River said.  
Doctor hurried into the TARDIS.  
“DD duck.” River said.  
DD did as she was told, River spun around and around, shooting all time. She killed the rest of the Silence.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.  
“Your dad didn’t see that did he? He gets ever so cross.” River said.  
“Tell me about it, no he didn’t, but that was fantastic.” DD said with a smile.   
“So, what kind of doctor are you?” Rory asked watching what happened as well.  
River shot a Silence behind her without looking, “Archaeology. Love a tomb.”   
“She is so cool.” DD said with a smile.  
They entered the TARDIS and River took control of the TARDIS.  
“You can let me fly it.” Doctor said.  
“Or we can go where we are supposed to.” River said.   
DD watched her dad and River fly the TARDIS and she watched Amy and Rory kiss and hug. She missed Jack right now.  
They traveled back to the Oval Office to talk to the President again.  
“So we're safe again.” Nixon said with a smile shaking the Doctor’s hand.   
“Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But, if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night? Ok, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Until the next one, eh?” Doctor said.   
“Looking forward to it.” Canton said.   
“Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI.” Doctor said.   
“I'm sure something can be arranged.” Nixon said.   
“I'm counting on you.” Doctor said.   
“Er, Doctor. Canton here tells me you're, you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering.” Nixon started.   
“I should warn you I don't answer a lot of questions.” Doctor said.   
“But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered?” Nixon asked.   
“Oh, Dicky. Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.  
“David Frost?” Nixon asked.   
They made the TARDIS dematerialize, they had to return River to Stormcage.   
Doctor talked to River for a while then when he came back inside, he had a strange look on his face, Doctor didn’t know that DD was watching them on the scanner. He had his first kiss with River. River looked surprised too and kind of sad.  
“His future is her past. That would be the last time she kissed him.” DD thought and sighed.  
Doctor came back inside. “Rory, I'm going to need thermocouplings. The green ones and blue ones.   
“Ok, hold on.” Rory said and he headed downstairs.  
“So.” Doctor said.  
“So.” Amy said.  
“You’re ok?” Doctor asked.   
“Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's loads of stuff I can't quite remember.” Amy said.   
“After effect of the Silence. Natural enough.” DD said.  
“That's not what I was asking. You told us you were pregnant.” Doctor said.  
“Yes.” Amy said.  
“Why?” DD asked.  
“Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't.” Amy said.  
“No, why did you tell DD and me?” Doctor asked.  
“Because You’re my friends. You and DD are my best friends.” Amy said.  
“Did you tell Rory?” DD asked.   
“No.” Amy said.  
“Why tell us and not Rory?” DD asked.  
“Why do you think? I travelled with you in this Tardis for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?” Amy asked. “ I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a timehead, or something.”  
“What's a timehead?” Doctor asked.  
Doctor and DD chuckled.  
“I don’t know, but what if it had one?” Amy asked.  
“A timehead?” DD asked.  
“Shut up.” Amy said with a smile. “Oi, stupid face.”  
“Er, yah?” Rory asked coming back up from downstairs. “Hello.”   
“I'm taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time.” Amy said.   
“Ok, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy.” Rory said.   
“Not, as it turns out, that good. So please stop being stupid.” Amy said hugging her husband.   
“Er, no, never. I'm never, ever, going to stop being stupid.” Rory said lifting and twirling Amy.   
“So, this little girl. It's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once.” Doctor said.  
Amy, Rory and DD looked at each other making a pact with their eyes to not tell the Doctor.  
They went on more adventures. There was one day when they got a distress signal coming from a 17th century pirate ship.  
“This should be fun.” DD said with a grin when she looked at the scanner.  
The TARDIS landed in a cargo hold.  
They got out of the TARDIS there was about ankle deep of water in the hold, and had to find the hatch that would take them to the main floor of the ship.  
Once they found it, Doctor started banging on it.  
“These are pirates, I do not think they will be too happy to see us.” Amy said.  
“Well, we’ll just have to put on our charm.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The hatch opened up and the pirates all looked at them   
“Yo ho ho!” Doctor said with a smile.  
The Pirates were glaring at them.  
Doctor frowned, “Or does nobody actually say that?”  
They were seized and brought to the Captain’s cabin.  
“We made no signal.” The Captain said.  
“Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress.” Doctor said.  
“Sensors?” The Captain asked.  
“Yes. Okay, problem word. Seventeenth century. My ship automatically, er, noticed-ish that your ship was having some bother.” Doctor said.   
“That big blue crate?” The captain asked.  
“That is more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?” A pirate asked.   
“Well, er, I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors, I won't go there. Look, I'm the Doctor. This is DD, Amy, Rory. We're sailors, same as you. Ooo ar.” Doctor said with a grin. Captain Avery pointed a gun at Doctor’s face, “Except for the gun thing. And the beardedness.”   
“You're stowaways. Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here, becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed.” Captain Avery said.   
“Now what do we do with 'em?” The pirate asked.   
“Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality.” Avery said.  
They were seized again and roughly brought outside onto the deck. A pirate got out a plank of wood and set it up over the deck.  
“They’re going to make us walk the plank?” DD asked.  
“Looks like it.” Rory said.   
They pushed the Doctor onto the plank first and the Pirates started laughing.  
“I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. Can you do the laugh? Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard.” Doctor said.   
“Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxies below to the galley. Set them to work. They won't need much feeding.” Avery said.  
“How dare you.” DD said with a glare, if she had a hand free she would slap the captain across the face.   
“Rory? A little help?” Amy asked.   
“Yeah. Hey, listen, right? They’re not doxies.” Rory said.   
“I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway.” Amy said.  
The girls were being pushed down to the galley.   
“If you're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite.” Avery said.  
“If this is just because I'm a captain too, you know, you shouldn't feel threatened. Your ship is much bigger than mine. And I don't have the cool boots. Or a hat, even.” Doctor said.   
“Time to go.” Avery said.   
“A bit more laughter, guys?” Doctor said.  
The pirates started laughing.  
The girls got to the bottom of the hold. They were searching for a weapon. They found a trunk full of swords.  
“Oh this is going to be fun.” DD said with a grin.  
“Why don’t you use your bombs?” Amy asked.  
“As much as I love a big boom, it might take the ship down when they explode, we don’t want that.” DD said.   
Once they had the sword, Amy found a coat and a tricorn hat.  
“What do you think?” Amy asked putting it on.  
“Lovely, now let’s go save the day.” DD said with a smile.  
They climbed up the ladder again and listened to what Doctor was saying.  
“Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship. Big for five of you.” Doctor said then plugged his nose ready to jump in the water, “I suppose the rest of them are hiding some place, and they're going to jump out and shout boo.”   
“Boo.” Amy and DD said at the same time. They had the swords pointed at the captain and at another pirate.  
“Throw the gun down.” Amy told Avery.  
Avery obeyed and threw it on the ground. DD picked it up.   
“The rest of you, on your knees.” DD said.  
“Girls, what are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Saving your life. Ok with that?” DD asked.  
“Put down the swords. A sword could kill us all girls.” Avery said.  
“Yah, thanks. That is actually why I'm pointing it at you.” Amy said.  
“And why I’m pointing it at you.” DD said to the pirate who was talking earlier.  
The sailors hit the swords in the girls’ hands with their swords which were made out of wood. A sword fight has begun. The men looked scared about getting hit with the girls’ swords.  
Amy grabbed a rope and swung on the rope, scratching the arm of one of the pirates.  
“You have killed me.” The pirate said with sorrow in his eyes.  
“No way. It's just a cut.” Amy said. “What kind of rubbish pirates are you?”   
“One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean.” Avery said.   
“Come on, I barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?” Amy asked and made another swing and is grabbed by another pirate. She dropped her sword and Rory tried grabbing it. Rory cut himself.  
“Ow. Argh.” Rory cried then looked at his hand, “Er, Doctor, what's happening to me?”  
He had a black spot on his palm.   
“She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death.” Avery said.  
“She?” Rory asked.  
“A demon, out there in the ocean.” Avery said.  
“Ok. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in. Very efficient. I mean, if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you.” Doctor said.  
All of a sudden, they heard singing.   
“Quickly now, block out the sound.” A pirate said.  
“What?” Rory asked.  
“The creature. She charms all her victims with that song.” Avery said.   
“Oh, great. So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, come on. Let's go. Let's get back to the er, back to the er.” Rory started and then had a weird look on his face and started giggling along with the pirate that was scratched.   
“The music. It's working on him. Look.” A pirate said.   
“You are so beautiful.” Rory said to DD.  
“What?” DD asked shocked.  
Rory turned to Amy, “I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Hey, hey, cuddle me, shipmate.”  
“Rory, stop.” Amy said.   
“Everything is totally brilliant, isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard.” Rory said.  
“You’re not.” Amy said.   
“The music turns them into fools.” Avery said.  
“Look.” DD said.   
“Oh, my God.” Amy said.  
There was a bright light rising up through the water. A figure flew up and gently landed on the deck. She looked like a ghost. The Pirate who was scratched walked towards the figure. Amy and Rory were holding Rory back. They watched as the pirate touched her finger. He exploded in a black cloud.   
“I have to touch her. Let me touch her.” Rory said.  
Rory almost touched the figure but Amy pulled him back.  
“Sorry, but he is spoken for.” Amy said.  
The Siren turned from white to angry red, she blasted Amy backwards with angry energy.  
“Amy! Everybody into the hold.” DD said.  
“Rory! Come on.” Doctor said dragging Rory away.  
“What is that thing?” Amy asked when everybody was safe in the hold.   
“The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured.” Avery said.   
“Like a shark. A shark can smell blood.” A Pirate said.   
“Ok. Just like a shark, in a dress. And singing. And green? A green singing shark in an evening gown.” Doctor said.   
“The ship is cursed!” Avery said.   
“Yeah, right. Cursed is big with humans. It means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation.” Doctor said.   
“She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Rory said, he was still dazed.  
“Actually, I think you'll find she isn't.” Amy said.   
“She is.” Rory said.  
“Oh he is so lucky he’s dazed right now.” DD said with a grin.   
“We have to leave right now.” Amy said.   
“That thing of yours really is a ship?” Avery asked.  
“Well, it’s not propelled by the wind.” Doctor said.  
“Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail.” Avery said and pointed his gun at Doctor again.  
“And the gun’s back. You’re big on the gun thing, aren’t you. Freud would say you’re compensating. Ever met Freud? No?” Doctor asked.  
“Comfy sofa.” DD said with a smile.  
“Leave the cursed one, Captain. The creature can have him.” A pirate said.  
“Yes, please.” Rory agreed.  
“We don’t want the siren coming after us.” Avery said.  
One of the pirates screamed, a leech latched onto his bare leg.   
“It's a leech!” DD yelled.  
“Everyone out of the water.” Doctor ordered.  
They all hurried out of the water.  
“It’s bitten me. I’m bleeding.” The Pirate who was bitten said.   
“She wants blood. Why does she want blood?” Doctor asked.   
“What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?” DD asked, the pirate who said that before was the one who was leeched.   
“It's ok, we're safe down here. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber.” Doctor said.   
She appeared again.  
“Oh! Ah. Hello again.” Doctor said.  
The pirate was drawn towards her.  
“No.” Everybody yelled.  
He touched her finger and exploded like the others.  
They ran into the mess room and locked the door.  
“Safe?” Amy asked.  
“I have my good days and my bad days.” Doctor said.   
“How did she get in?” Avery asked.  
“Bilge water. She’s using water like a portal, a door. She can materialize through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water.” Doctor said.   
“Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean.” Amy said sarcastically.   
“Did you see her eyes? Like crystal pools.” Rory was still dazed.   
“You are in enough trouble.” Amy said.  
“The magazine.” Avery sad.  
“What?” Amy asked.   
“He means the armory where the powder's stored.” DD said.  
“It’s dry as a bone.” Avery said.  
“Good. Let’s go there.” Doctor said and he donned a hat.   
“I give the orders.” Avery said.   
“Ah. Worried because I'm wearing a hat now?” Doctor said. “Nobody touch anything sharp!”   
One of the pirates was trying to find the key to unlock the door.  
“Quickly, man.” Avery said.  
I can’t find the key. Tis gone, captain.” The pirate said.  
“How can it have gone?” Avery asked.  
Doctor pushed the door open, “Someone else had the same idea.”   
They walked into the gun room.  
“Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern. Every barrel is full of powder.” Avery said.  
“Who's been sleeping in my gun room? “ Doctor asked.  
They heard somebody cough. They followed the cough to a barrel. Avery opened the barrel and pulled out a young boy.  
“You fool.” Avery said angry. “You fool boy. What are you doing here?”  
“Who is he? What, he's not one of the crew?” Doctor asked.   
“No. He's my son. What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you.” Avery said. The boy had a sad look on his face that could only mean one thing, “When?”   
“Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honorable man, she said.” The kid started coughing, “How I'd be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew.”  
“I don't want you here.” Avery said.   
“You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home.” Toby said.   
“It's dangerous here. There is a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin.” Avery said.  
“The black spot?” Toby asked and showed his father the spot on his palm.   
Avery checked Toby over, Toby had no wounds.  
“There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars.” Avery said.  
“It's not just blood, she's coming for all the sick and wounded, like a hunter chooses the weakest animal.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, look, he’s got a fever. The siren knows it.” Amy said.  
“Humans. Second-rate. Damage too easily. It’s only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. My ship, it can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it. Let’s go.” Doctor said to Avery.   
“You're not the Captain here, remember.” Avery said pulling out his gun.  
Toby opened up the fresh-water barrel and the Siren’s hand reached out. DD hurried and forced the lid back down.  
“The water's dangerous. That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man.” Avery said.  
“We’re all cursed if we stay aboard.” A pirate said.  
“It’s not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we’re helpless. We are not helpless. Captain, what’s our next move?” Doctor asked.  
Captain Avery looked around, “Your ship.”   
“Great.” Doctor said and smiled.   
“Wait with the boy.” Avery ordered his crew.  
“Captain, we’re all in danger here.” One of the Pirate’s said, he was very superstitious   
“I said wait. And barricade the door after we've gone.” Avery said and he gave Toby a medallion.  
“Sure you want to go?” Amy asked.  
“We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese.” Doctor said.  
“Lovely image.” DD said. “Why can’t I come with you?”  
“You need to stay here and help watch Rory and Toby.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t need a babysitter.” Rory said.   
“Remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard.” Amy said.   
“We've all got to go some time. There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid.” Doctor said.  
“But if you get snogged off by a dodgy mermaid, you break your promise you made me a long time ago.” DD said.  
Doctor looked at his daughter and then hurried out of the room.   
Amy looked sad.  
“What’s wrong?” Rory asked.  
“The most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” Amy asked.  
“Oh, tell me I didn’t really say that.” Rory said.  
“Hey, what are you two doing?” DD asked the Pirates.  
They were unbarracading the door.  
“We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft. It's time for us to leave.” The superstitious Pirate said.   
“He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honor-bound to do as he tells you.” Toby said.  
“Honor-bound? Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?” The Pirate asked.  
“Don’t listen to him, Toby.” Amy said.   
“Don't listen to him, Toby.” Amy said.   
“We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger.” The Pirate said.  
Toby was angry and charged towards the Pirates, “Liar. He’s no wicked pirate.”  
“Oh, you think so? I have seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men.” The pirate said. “Get what treasure you can. I'll meet you in the row boat.”  
Toby found a sword and had it aimed at the superstitious pirate, “You’re going to remain at your post.”  
“I am not playing games with you, boy. You put that down.” The pirate said.  
“One more step and I’ll use this, you blaggard.”   
“You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy.” The pirate said.  
“Don’t need to, do I.” Toby said and he cut the pirate’s hand.  
“No.” The pirate gasped. “You little swabber!”   
“Congratulations. You made it to the menu. Probably shouldn't go out there now.” Amy said.  
“You scurvy ape!” The pirate cried taking out his gun.   
“Don't shoot. The powder will blow and kill us all.” Rory said.  
The other pirate, Mulligan grabbed the key from the other pirate’s belt.  
“Mulligan, what are you doing?” The pirate asked.  
Mulligan left without saying a word.  
“Hmm, no honor among pirates.” DD said.   
The pirate put his gun down and started barricading again.  
They really couldn’t do anything. They just sat and waited for Avery and Doctor to return.  
Toby was polishing the medallion his father gave him.  
Avery and Doctor started banging on the door.  
“Amy, DD. Somebody open the door.” Doctor said.  
“Toby, open the door.” Avery said.  
DD hurried and unbarricaded the door.  
Doctor burst in and hurried towards a startled Toby, he snatched the medallion and started breathing on the metal to cloud the reflection.  
“Dad what’s going on?” DD asked.  
Doctor didn’t say anything, he hurried towards the captain’s cabin.  
They looked at Avery, “Reflection.”  
Avery left and hurried after the Doctor.  
“Reflection?” Amy asked and looked at DD.  
“The siren has been getting in through reflection, oh that makes sense.” DD said.  
“It does?” Rory asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
“But I thought she was using water.” Amy said.  
“She was… still water, which makes a reflection. That’s why Dad hurried in here and snatched the medallion from Toby and was breathing on it. To fog the reflection of the metal.” DD explained.  
“And you got all of that by Captain Avery saying reflection?” Rory asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
Doctor and Avery came back.  
“So Doctor, now what are we going to do?” Amy asked.  
“We’re just going to wait.” Doctor said.  
“Just wait?” Rory asked.  
“Not my most dynamic plan, I realize.” Doctor said.  
“What about the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“It’s been towed.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD gasped.   
“Sorry. We might be stuck here for a while.” Doctor said.   
“So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?” Rory asked.  
“The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck, she’ll rise up and attack you.” Avery said.  
It’s ok. The calm won’t last forever. When the wind picks up, we’ll all set sail.” Doctor said.  
“But until it does, you have to hide down here.” Avery said.  
After a while, Amy and Rory went to sleep. Toby couldn’t sleep, he was talking to his Dad. Doctor and DD walked up on deck and looked up at the sky.  
“What are we going to do?” DD asked. “We cannot grow a new TARDIS.”  
“No we cannot. We will be ok, remember when we were stuck on the impossible planet?” Doctor asked.  
“We were making plans about buying a house with Rose room mating with us… it was kind of awkward.” DD said.  
“And getting a job.” Doctor said, “I wonder what kind of job we’ll be good at.”  
DD smiled, “You should open a bow tie shop.”  
“Really?” Doctor asked with a smile and straightened his bow tie.  
DD shrugged.  
“I should, bowties are cool.” Doctor said with a grin.  
Father and daughter hugged each other and just looked up at the sky, if they couldn’t find the TARDIS, they were going to miss space. They were looking at the Binary system.  
After a while DD started to yawn.  
“Hmm, looks like its bedtime for you.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes, “When will I be old enough to go days without having to sleep?”  
“When you’re either 180 or 190. It differs from Time Lord to Time Lord.” Doctor said, “I was able to stay awake longer when I was 175.”   
“Well aren’t you special.” DD said with a grin and she hugged her Dad.  
Doctor chuckled, “Good night DD.”  
“Good night.” DD said and she headed down towards the gun room. She passed Avery who was going up onto the deck.  
“Good night captain Avery.” DD said.  
“Good night DD.” Avery said.  
DD got about a half hours sleep when she heard her Dad yell, “MAN THE SAILS.”  
Rory, Toby and DD got up and hurried up on Deck, apparently Amy was up already and was talking to Doctor before he yelled.  
When they got up to the deck, it was storming.  
“To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye! Put the bunt into the slack of the clews.” Avery said.  
“I swear he's making half this stuff up.” Amy said.   
“Well, we're going to need some kind of phrase book.” Rory said.  
“Pull the ropes.” DD said.  
The three of them began pulling the ropes trying to get the sails the right way.   
“Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy. Heave ho, you bilge rats.” Avery said.   
“Rats was all I could hear.” Rory said.  
“Hurry.” DD said.  
“Why doesn’t he just say that?” Rory asked.  
“I don’t know, he’s a captain of a ship.” DD said.  
Toby got Avery’s coat out, a crown fell out and rolled along the deck. The Siren came out of the crown and flew up onto the deck.   
“Don't let her take you!” Avery said.  
Toby was reaching out towards the siren.  
Nobody was close enough to stop Toby. Amy and DD were trying to stop Rory from going towards the Siren.  
“No.” Avery said.  
Toby touched the Siren’s hand and was gone in a puff of smoke.   
“No!” Avery cried.  
Doctor hurried and threw the crown overboard which made the Siren disappear.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Avery cried.  
“You couldn't give up the gold, could you. That's why you turned pirate. Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you, man?” Doctor asked.  
A loose spar knocked Rory overboard into the choppy water. He was surfacing.  
“Rory! Rory! I can't see him. Doctor? I'm going in.” Amy cried.  
“He's drowning. He's drowning! You go in after him, you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now.” DD said holding her friend back, she knew Amy was mad enough to jump.   
“What are you talking about?” Amy asked.   
“The Siren. The Siren, she wants him. We have to release her.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, no.” Amy begged.  
Doctor hurried towards the fresh water barrel and opened it up, the Siren zoomed out of it.  
“He’s drowning. Go and find him.” Doctor said.  
They watched as the Siren dove into the sea.   
“What, what did you do?” Amy asked.  
“If he stays in there he’ll die.” Doctor said.  
“But she’ll destroy him.” Amy said.   
“That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter. It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow.” Doctor said.  
“Are you mad?” Avery said.  
“Brilliantly so.” DD said.   
“If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the Siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed? Yah?” Doctor asked.   
“Aye.” Avery said.   
“Aye.” DD said.  
“Aye.” Amy said.  
“Aye.” Doctor said.   
Doctor took out a needle from his pocket and pricked everybody’s finger, a black spot was on everybody’s palm. The Siren appeared.  
They were drawn to her like everybody else was.  
They touched her hand.  
The next thing anybody knew, they woke up on a metal floor.  
“Where are we?” Amy asked.  
Doctor and DD looked around.   
“We haven't moved. We're in exactly the same place as before.” Doctor said.  
They looked through a window onto the deck of the ship.  
“We’re on a ghost ship.” Avery said.   
“No. It's real. Space ship trapped in a temporal rift.” DD said.   
“How can two ships be in the same place?” Amy asked.   
“Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, I think I understand.” Amy said.   
“Good, because it's not like that at all. But if that helps.” Doctor said.   
“Thanks.” Amy said sarcastically.   
“All the reflections have suddenly become gateways.” DD said.  
Doctor threw a piece of metal at the window. It went through and landed on the deck.  
“It’s like looking in a mirror and thinking you’re seeing a whole other world. Only this time, it’s not an illusion.” DD explained.   
They heard a beeping noise.  
“The signal.” Amy said.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“The distress call.” DD said.  
“Uh huh.” Doctor said.   
“There was a second ship here all the time.” Amy said.   
“And the Siren is on board.” Doctor said.  
Doctor opened a door that revealed an alien skeleton.   
Avery pointed his gun at it.  
“Dead.” Doctor said.  
They walked further into the ship and found more dead ship crew.  
“You were right. There was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?” Amy asked.   
“Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog.” Avery said.   
“I don't understand. If this is the Captain, then what's the Siren?” Amy asked.   
“Same as us. A stowaway.” Doctor said.   
“She killed it?” Amy asked.   
“Human bacteria.” Doctor said.   
“What?” Amy asked.   
“A virus from our planet. Airborne, travelling through the portal. That's what killed it. Didn't get its jabs. Urgh. Look.” Doctor said, he accidently put his hand in something slimy.  
“What is it?” Amy asked.  
“Gross.” DD said wrinkling her nose.  
“Sneeze! Alien bogies.” Doctor said and wiped his hand on the sleeve of Amy’s pirate coat.   
Amy had a disgusted look on her face.  
DD dug in her pocket and pulled out a disinfectant spray and sprayed Amy’s coat.  
“That should clean that.” DD said.  
“What all do you have in your pockets?” Amy asked.  
DD grinned.  
They walked more around the ship and walked into the infirmary. There were a lot of people laying on beds floating in midair, they were connected by a tube to the ceiling.  
“McGrath. He’s one of my men.” Avery said.  
“He’s still breathing.” Amy said.  
Avery looked around, “My entire crew is here.” Avery spotted Toby, “Toby!” He ran to his son.  
Amy spotted Rory, “Rory.” She ran to him.  
“The TARDIS.” Doctor and DD said at the same time excited. Doctor hurried towards that and hugged it.   
“We have to get them out of here.” Avery said.   
DD scanned Toby with her sonic screwdriver, “His fever is gone.”  
Doctor scanned Rory.   
“He looks so well.” Amy said   
“She's keeping him alive. His brain is still active, but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse, it's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you are about to kill?” Doctor asked.   
“Help me get him up.” Amy said.  
Before they could do much, the alarm started beeping again.  
“She’s coming.” Doctor said.  
They hurried and hit behind a bunch of monitors. They watched as the Siren came in singing the hypnotic song. She went towards Rory and sang him back to sleep.  
“Anesthetic.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Avery asked.  
“The music. The song. So she anaesthetizes people and puts their body in stasis.” Doctor said.  
“The music. The song. So she anaesthetizes people and puts their body in stasis.” Doctor said.  
The Siren went over to Toby. Avery got out of his hiding place and aimed his gun at the Siren.  
“Avery, no.” Doctor said.  
Too late, Avery shot at the Siren making the Siren angry. She turned red and was going after Avery.  
Doctor sneezed and the Siren started going after him instead. This time he was on fire.  
“Fire. That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilize! I sneezed. I've brought germs in.” Doctor said and blew his nose, he threw the handkerchief on the floor. The Siren blasted the handkerchief. Amy ran to Rory.  
“Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him. Anesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!” Doctor said.   
“Yah? Well, we stopped paying attention a while back.” DD said.   
“She's not a killer at all, she's a doctor!” Doctor said.  
Amy stopped messing with Rory and the Siren returned back to a normal color.  
“Oh, that makes sense.” DD said.   
“This is an automated sick bay. It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor able to sterilize a whole room.” Doctor said.  
“Able to burn your face off.” Amy said.  
“She's just an interface, seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form, and become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister, you are good.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“She won't let us take them.” Avery said.   
“She's keeping them alive, but she doesn't know how to heal them.” DD said.   
“I'm his wife, for God's sake. Why can't I touch him?” Amy asked.  
“Tell her, Amy. Show her your ring. She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent.” DD said.  
“Come on. Sophisticated girl like you. That must be somewhere in your core program.” Doctor said.   
“Look, he's very ill, okay? I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband?” Amy asked the Siren. Amy shed a tear.  
The Siren held out her hand and a circle of light appeared around it.  
“Consent form. Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory’s sick, you have to take full responsibility.” Doctor said.  
Amy did as she was told and the Siren disappeared. Amy turned Rory’s life support off. Rory started gasping for air.   
“He can't breathe. Turn it back on.” DD said.  
Amy did, “What do we do? I can’t just leave him here.” Amy said.   
“He'll die if you take him out.” Avery said.   
“Rory? Rory, wake up.” Amy said.   
“Where am I?” Rory asked waking up.   
“You're in a hospital. If you leave, you might die.” Doctor said.   
“But if you don't, you'll have to stay forever.” Amy said.   
“You're saying that if I don't get up now.” Rory started.   
“You can never leave.” DD said.   
“The Siren will keep you safe.” Doctor said.   
“And if I come with you?” Rory asked.   
“Drowning, on the point of death.” Doctor said.   
“I'm a nurse.” Rory said.   
“What?” Amy asked.   
“I can teach you how to save me.” Rory said.  
“Whoa. Hold on.” Amy said.  
“I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me.” Rory said.   
“Just?” Amy asked.   
“You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life.” Rory said.  
“Rory, this isn't a film, ok? What if I do it wrong?” Amy asked.   
“You won't.” Rory said.   
“Ok, what if you don't come back to life? What if.” Amy was getting nervous.   
“I trust you.” Rory said.   
“What about him? Or her? I mean, why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?” Amy asked.   
“Because I know you'll never give up.” Rory said.   
“We have to send this ship back into space. Imagine if the Siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human.” Doctor said.   
“What about Toby?” Avery asked.   
“I'm sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time.” DD said.   
“What if I stay with him, here. The Siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?” Avery asked.   
“Do you think you can sail this thing?” Doctor asked.   
“Just point me to the atom accelerator.” Avery said.  
DD looked impressed he knew of that word.   
“So what do you think of the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“It’s mad.” Avery said.  
DD grinned at that answer.   
They walked back to Amy and Rory.  
“I know you can do this. Of course, if you muck it up I am going to be really cross. And dead.” Rory’s bad idea of a joke.  
DD hurried and opened up the TARDIS door.   
“I'll see you in a minute.” Amy said.  
Doctor ripped off Rory’s restraints. They helped him off the bed and carried him into the TARDIS, they laid him on the floor and Amy started doing CPR.   
“Come on. Come on, Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today.” Doctor said.   
“He trusted me. He trusted me to save him.” Amy said.   
“You still can. You can still do this. He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!” DD said.   
“Please, please, please wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Come on. Come on.” Amy said.   
Amy tried for a long time trying to wake Rory up, he wasn’t breathing. Just when they figured out it was hopeless, the girls were crying, Amy loudly for she had the right too, DD silently.   
After a minute Rory started gasping and water sputtered out of his mouth and he was coughing.  
“Amy. Amy, you did it. You did it!” Rory rasped.  
Later things got back to normal. They said their goodbyes to Avery and Toby and the Pirate crew. Everybody was alive. Doctor helped Avery with the controls, DD translated what Doctor was saying.   
When they returned to the TARDIS, everybody was very tired.  
“I thought I was an excellent pirate.” Amy said, she and Rory were heading off to bed.   
“I thought you were an excellent nurse.” Rory said.   
“Easy, tiger. Goodnight, DD, Doctor.” Amy said.   
“Goodnight, Amelia.” Doctor said.   
“You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me.” Amy said.   
“I always worry about you.” Doctor said.  
“Mutual.” Amy said.  
“Go to bed Ponds.” Doctor said. He was looking at his scanner, “Oh Amelia.”  
“What’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“Nothing.” Doctor said turning the scanner off. “You should get to bed too.”  
DD nodded, she was pretty tired, she hugged her Dad and headed off to bed.


	44. Chapter 44

They went on more adventures.  
They were lounging in the TARDIS. Doctor and DD were telling one of their stories to Rory when he wasn’t with them.  
“I chopped off its head.” DD said.  
“And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head.” Doctor said.   
“Do you believe any of this stuff?” Rory asked Amy.  
“I was there.” Amy said.  
The warning lights were going off.  
“Oh, it’s the warning lights. I’m getting rid of those, they never stop.” Doctor said trying to turn them off.  
“Well the lights are there for a reason.” DD said.  
There was a knocking on the TARDIS door, which was very odd.  
“What was that?” Amy asked.  
“The door. It knocked.” Doctor said walking closer to the door.  
“Right. We are in deep space.” Rory said.  
“Very, very deep.” DD said.  
“And somebody's knocking.” Doctor said and he opened the doors, there was a small glowing box outside. “Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty.”   
The box flew inside and around the TARDIS and hit Doctor in the chest before falling to the floor.  
“A box?” Rory asked.  
“Doctor, what is it?” Amy asked.  
DD gasped, “Dad is that what I think it is?”   
“I've got mail.” Doctor said excitedly looking at it.  
“Mail?” Rory asked.  
“Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones.” Doctor said.  
“Jenny?” DD asked excitedly.  
“No, not Jenny, she wouldn’t know about this and you know what happened to her. No, its someone else.”   
“Who’s Jenny?” Amy asked.  
“My sister.” DD said.  
“You have a sister?” Rory asked.  
“Had, had a sister, long story, lifetime ago.” Doctor said.  
“You said there weren't any other Time Lords left.” Rory said.   
“There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?” Doctor said showing them the snake, “The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl.”   
There was a bang and there were sparks.  
“What’s happening?” Rory asked  
“We're leaving the universe.” Doctor said.  
“How can you leave the universe?” Amy asked.   
“With enormous difficulty. We did it before and Dad had to sacrifice ten years of his life to get us back.” DD said.  
“That was a parallel world.” Doctor said.  
Used up the same amount of power though.” DD said, “He burned up a sun just to say goodbye to someone in the parellell world as well.”  
“So what are you doing now?” Rory asked.  
“Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven.”  
“But I liked the swimming pool in the library.” DD complained.  
There were bangs and sparks and they were traveling fast.  
They landed hard.  
“Ok, ok, where are we?” Amy asked.  
“Outside the universe, where we’ve never, ever been.” Doctor said.  
The lights went out in the TARDIS.  
“Not again.” DD said.  
“Is that meant to be happening?” Rory asked.   
“The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible.” Doctor said looking alarmed.  
“What is that?” Rory asked.   
“It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?” Doctor asked.   
Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first and looked around, everything seemed to be ok, the air was fine, the others followed while looking around.  
“So what kind of trouble’s your friend in?” Amy asked.  
“He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed.” Doctor said.  
“You can’t just say you don’t know.” Amy said.  
“But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?” Rory asked.  
“Not end of, outside of.” DD said.  
“How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything.” Rory said.  
“Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside.” Doctor said.   
“Okay.” Rory said.   
“Well, it's nothing like that.” Doctor said. “Completely drained. Look at her.”   
“Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?” Amy asked.  
“Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t think about it too much, it’s way too confusing even for me.” DD said.   
“This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like…” Doctor started.   
“Armpits.” Amy said.  
“Armpits.” Doctor agreed.  
DD wrinkled her nose.  
“What about this stuff? Where did it come from?” Rory asked   
DOCTOR: Armpits.   
RORY: What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?   
“Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it.” Doctor said.   
“Thief! Thief! You're my thief!” A mad woman said running towards the Doctor.  
“She’s dangerous. Guard yourselves.” An older woman said.   
The mad woman ran up to the Doctor, “Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?”  
Before anybody could answer, the mad woman kissed the Doctor.  
“Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her.” The mad woman was pulled back from the Doctor. Doctor wiped his mouth off. “ Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person.” The old man said.  
“Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?” Doctor asked.   
“Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?” The mad woman said. She began walking and examining the other three.  
“Daughter.” The mad woman said with a smile.  
“What?” DD asked surprised  
“Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie.” Auntie said.   
“And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!” Uncle said.  
“Do I? Excellent.” The mad woman said and she bit Doctor’s ear.  
“Ow! Ow!” Doctor complained.   
“Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner.” The mad woman said.  
“So sorry. She’s doolally.” Uncle said.  
“No, I’m not doolally. I’m, I’m. It’s on the tip of my tongue. I’ve just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you.” The mad woman said and started chasing Doctor.  
“No, Idris, no.” Auntie said.  
“Oh, but now you’re angry. No, you’re not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry.” The mad woman said.  
“Sorry? The little what? Boxes?” Doctor asked.  
“Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain.”   
“What does?” Rory asked.   
“Petrichor.” The mad woman said.  
“But I didn’t ask.” Rory said.  
“Not yet. But you will.” The mad woman said.   
“No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest.” Auntie said.   
“Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch.” Idris said and she collapsed.  
“Is that it? She dead now. So sad.” Uncle said.  
Rory was bent down looking at her. “No, she’s still breathing.”   
“Nephew, take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people.” Uncle said.  
They turned around and saw an Ood.  
“Oh, hello.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“What is that thing?” Amy asked worried.  
“It’s ok, it’s an Ood, His eyes aren’t red, he’s friendly.” DD said.  
“Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency.” Doctor fixed the Oods translation sphere   
“Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us.” Auntie said.   
“If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet.” Somebody said on the translation sphere, they could hear other voices trying to speak at the same time.  
“What was that? Was that him?” Rory asked.  
Doctor had an alarmed look on his face “No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me.” He demanded Auntie and Uncle  
“Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?” Auntie asked.   
“The House? What's the House?” Doctor asked.   
“House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?” Auntie asked.  
“Meet him?” Rory asked.  
“I’d love to.” Doctor said.   
“This way. Come, please. Come.” Uncle said.   
“What's wrong? What were those voices?” DD asked.   
“Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket.  
They followed Doctor, Auntie and House to a broken down spaceship.  
“Come. Come, com. You can see the House and he can look at you.” Uncle said.  
They were led to a grating on the floor. Doctor looked down it.  
“I see. This asteroid is sentient.” Doctor said.  
“We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food.” Auntie said.   
“Smell its armpits.” Amy said.  
DD wrinkled her nose at that.  
“And do my will. You are most welcome travelers.” House said through Auntie and Uncle.   
“Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?” Amy asked.   
“Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you.” Doctor said.  
“That is correct, Time Lord.” House said.   
“Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?” Doctor said.   
“Many travelers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break.” House said.   
“So there are Time Lords here, then?” DD asked.   
“Not anymore, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by.” House said.   
“Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord and Time Lady. Last TARDIS.” Doctor said.   
“A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will.” House said.   
“We're not actually going to stay here, are we?” Rory asked.   
“Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?” Doctor asked.   
“You can look all you want. Go. Look. House loves you.” Auntie said and she put her hands on Amy’s face, Amy didn’t like that but she didn’t say anything.  
Doctor and DD saw the different hands on Auntie. They were beginning to notice other weird things as well.   
“Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights.” Doctor said.   
They were walking in a maze of corridors when they heard the mad woman yell Thief.  
“Shush, shush, shush.” Doctor said and everybody stopped walking.  
“As soon as the TARDIS is refueled, we go yah?” Rory asked.  
“No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me.” Doctor said.  
“Us.” DD said.   
“You told me about your people, and you told me what you did.” Amy said.   
“Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good ones and I can save them.” Doctor said.   
“And then tell them you destroyed the others?” Amy asked.  
“I can explain. Tell them why I had to.” Doctor said, he didn’t like talking about this.  
“You want to be forgiven.” Amy said.   
“Don't we all?” Doctor asked he had a sad look on his face.  
DD hugged her dad and grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
Doctor squeezed back.  
“What do you need from me?” Amy asked.  
“My screwdriver. I left it in the TARDIS. It’s in my jacket.” Doctor said.  
“You’re wearing your jacket.” Rory said.  
“My other jacket.” Doctor said.  
“You have two of those?” Rory asked.  
“He had one for every day of the week.” DD said.  
“Ok I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes.” Amy said.   
“Yes, boss.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“I'll call you from the Tardis. Rory, look after them.” Amy said and then walked away towards the TARDIS.   
“Rory, look after her.” Doctor said.   
“Yah.” Rory said and he hurried to catch up to Amy.  
“DD, why don’t you go with them.” Doctor suggested.  
DD squeezed her dad’s hand tighter.  
“You don’t go anywhere without your screwdriver. I know what you’re doing.” DD said. “You and I are in this together.”  
Doctor sighed and kissed DD on top of her head, “Sometimes you are too clever for your own good.”  
“I’m just a fast learner.” DD said.  
They walked in the cooridor for a while and then DD’s mobile rang. She answered it.  
“Hey, we’re here.” Amy said.  
DD handed the phone to Doctor.  
“Screwdriver’s in your jacket, yah?” Amy asked.   
“Yah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look.” Doctor said and he took his sonic screwdriver out and used it to lock the TARDIS door.  
“Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?” Doctor asked.  
They closed their eyes to concentrate better.  
They heard voices and followed the voices to an alcove  
“Well they can’t all be in here.” Doctor said.  
Doctor opened up a small cupboard and they saw several of the Time Lord distress boxes. There were voices from all of them.  
DD didn’t know what to think, she had a lot of emotions running through her, disappointment, sadness, anger. Etc…  
They felt Uncle and Auntie behind them.  
“Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured us, and what happened to them all?”  
“House, House is kind and he is wise.” Auntie said.   
“House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty year old.” DD said.   
“Thank you.” Uncle said thinking it was a compliment.   
“No. Oh, no, she meant it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once.” Doctor said, he looked angry.   
“Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this.” Auntie said, her arm had a snake tattoo.  
“Corsair.” Doctor said.  
“He was a strapping big bloke, wasn’t he, Uncle?” Auntie said.  
“Big fellow.” Uncle agreed.   
“I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys.” Auntie said.  
“Kidneys.” Uncle agreed.  
“You gave us hope, then you took it away. That’s enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run.” Doctor threatened.  
“Poor old Time Lords. Too late. House is too clever.” Uncle said.   
Auntie and Uncle left and DD’s phone rang.  
“No sonic screwdriver. Also the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us.” Amy said once Doctor answered.  
“Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way.   
“What, we're not good enough for your smart new friends?” Amy asked.   
“The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?” Doctor asked.  
“Doctor, what are you talking about?” Amy asked.   
“Stay put. Stay exactly where you are.” Doctor said and he grabbed DD’s hand and ran.  
They ran to where Idris the mad woman was being held at.   
“How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?” Doctor asked the mad woman.  
“Ah, it’s my thief and daughter.” Idris said.  
“Who are you?” DD asked.  
“It’s about time.” Idris said.   
“I don't understand. Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?” Idris asked.  
“They said you were dangerous.” DD said.   
“Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go” She made the dematerializing TARDIS noise.  
“The Tardis?” Doctor asked.   
“Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis.” Idris said.   
“No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said.” Idris started.   
“I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known.” Doctor said.   
“And then you stole me. And I stole you.” Idris said.   
“I borrowed you.” Doctor said.   
“Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?” Idris asked.  
“You’re the TARDIS?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Idris said with a smile.  
“My TARDIS?” Doctor asked.   
“My Doctor. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock.” Idris said.  
Doctor soniced the cage open and Idris walked out and walked towards the Doctor, they were sizing each other up.  
“Are all people like this?” Idris asked.   
“Like what?” Doctor asked.   
“So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad.” Idris said.   
“But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?” DD asked.   
“Oh, it doesn't want me.” Idris said.  
“How do you know?” Doctor asked.  
“House eats TARDISs.” Idris said.   
“House what? What do you mean?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know. It's something I heard you say.” Idris said.  
“When?” Doctor asked.  
“In the future.” Idris said.  
“House eats TARDISs.” Doctor asked.   
“There you go. What are fish fingers?” Idris asked.  
“When do I say that?” Doctor asked.  
“Any second.” Idris said.  
“Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD chuckled at that.  
“Do fish have fingers?” Idris asked.  
“But you can’t eat a TARDIS. It would destroy you. Unless, unless.” Doctor started.  
“Unless you deleted the TARDIS Matrix first.” Idris said.   
“So it deleted you.” DD said.   
“But House can't just delete a Tardis' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now.” Idris said.  
DD gasped, “Amy and Rory are locked in the TARDIS. They’ll be eaten.”  
“Get them on the phone.” Doctor ordered taking his screwdriver out.  
“Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there.” DD said once Amy picked up.  
They were running towards the TARDIS  
“DD something’s wrong.” Amy said.   
“It's House. He's after the Tardis. Just get out both of you.” DD said.  
“We can’t. Doctor locked the door, remember?” Amy said.  
“Dad you locked the door.” DD said.   
“I unlocked it.” Doctor said.  
“He did not.” Amy said, “We’ve tried the door.”  
They heard the cloister bell going off.  
“DD, I don't like this.” Amy said.   
“We’re trying to get the door open.” DD said.  
Doctor tried using his sonic screwdriver on the TARDIS, it wasn’t working. DD tried hers along with Doctor’s, it wasn’t working. DD tried using a bomb on the TARDIS door, that didn’t work either.  
“Open sesame, open sesame.” Doctor and DD said.  
Doctor and DD tried snapping their fingers. “OPEN.”   
“Open this door!” Doctor yelled.   
“Amy. Rory!” DD yelled.  
They watched helplessly as the TARDIS dematerialized.  
“Give me the phone.” Doctor ordered.  
DD did as she was told.  
Doctor tried contacting Amy and Rory.  
“Amy? Amy, can you hear me?” Doctor asked through the mobile. He couldn’t contact them, “Ok, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling.”   
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they hurried back towards the spaceship where Idris was at.  
“It’s gone.” Doctor said.  
“Eaten?” Idris asked.  
“No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s time for us both to go, and keep together.” Auntie said walking into the spaceship area.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean go? Where are you going?” DD asked.  
“Well, we’re dying, my love. It’s time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off.” Auntie said.  
“I’m against it.” Uncle said sitting down.  
“It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?” Auntie said.   
“So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises.” Uncle said.  
“It won’t.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, it’ll think of something.” Auntie said and she collapsed.  
DD checked on Auntie, she was dead.  
“Actually, I feel fine.” Uncle said and tried to stand up, but he collapsed dead as well.  
“Not dead. You can't just die!” Doctor said.  
“We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, Daughter, quickly.” Idris said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.   
“Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now.” Idris said and she started running, “ Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?” Idris asked.  
DD ran her screwdriver over Idris, “You’re dying.  
“Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus.” Idris said.  
“On what? How? I'm a madman with a box and a daughter, without a box. We’re stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. Ooo.” Doctor said.  
“Ooh what?” Idris asked.  
“We’re not.” Doctor said.  
“Not what?” DD asked.  
“Because it’s not a junkyard. Don’t you see? It’s not a junkyard.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“What is it then?” Idris asked.   
“It's a Tardis junkyard. Come on DD and… Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?” Doctor asked.  
“Seven hundred years, finally he asks.” Idris said.  
“But what do I call you?” Doctor asked.  
“I think you call me… Sexy.” Idris said.  
Doctor looked shocked and DD giggled.  
“Only when we’re alone.” Doctor said embarrassed.   
“But I like it.” Idris said.  
“I’ve heard you call the TARDIS Sexy before.” DD said with a chuckle.  
“Oh… Come on then, Sexy.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They ran towards the junkyard and looked around.  
“A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Doctor asked.   
“I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses.” Idris said.   
“Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that.” Doctor said.   
“No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible.” Idris said.  
“It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need us. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis.” Doctor said.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.   
They got to work. Doctor and Idris were nit picking at each other. Idris was being kind of bossy.  
“Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter.” Idris said.   
“Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know. I know what I'm doing.” Doctor said.   
“You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions.” Idris said.  
“He threw the instruction manual at a supernova.” DD said.   
“I always read the instructions.” Doctor said.  
“There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?” Idris asked.  
DD smirked, she knew exactly what it said.   
“That's not instructions.” Doctor said.   
“There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?” Idris asked.  
“Pull to open.” Doctor said.  
“Yes. And what do you do?” Idris asked.  
“I push.” Doctor said.  
“Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way.” Idris said.  
“I think I’ve earned the right to open my front doors any way I want.” Doctor said getting angry.  
“Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?” Idris asked.   
“You are not my mother.” Doctor said.  
“And you are not my child.” Idris said.  
“You know, since we’re talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable.” Doctor said.  
“And you have?” Idris asked.   
“You didn't always take me where I wanted to go.” Doctor said and turned his back towards Idris.   
“No, but I always took you where you needed to go.” Idris said.  
Doctor looked at DD. The TARDIS took him to the Golem ship where he found his lost and found daughter.  
DD grabbed her dad’s hand and squeezed it, she was thinking the same thing.   
“You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?” Doctor was smiling again.  
“You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays.” Idris said and she buckled at the knees, Doctor caught her.  
“Are you ok?” DD asked.  
“One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn’t matter. We need to finish assembling the console.  
“Using a console without a proper shell is not going to be safe.” Doctor said.   
“This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative.” Idris said.  
“Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?” Doctor said and he began pulling a heavy piece of metal that he was pulling before.  
After a few minutes, they had the console up.  
“You need to install the time rotor.” Idris said.  
DD installed the time rotor.  
“How is this going to make it through the rift?” DD asked.  
“How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy.” Doctor said.   
“Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?” Idris asked.  
“I chose you. You were unlocked.  
“Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough.” Idris said.  
“Sounds about right.” DD said with a grin.   
“Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?” Doctor asked looking at the masterpiece they built together.  
A piece fell off the console.  
“That’s fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait.” Doctor said and he grabbed a few pieces of red rope with hooks at the ends and hooked them to the console.   
“What are these for?” DD asked.  
“Safety lines.” Doctor said. He wrapped the line around DD and had her hand on tight. “Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that TARDIS.” Doctor said and tried starting up the makeshift TARDIS, nothing happened. “Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you.” Doctor said and tried again.  
There were bangs and sparks but nothing happened.  
DD rolled her eyes, her dad was brilliant but oh so blind.   
“No, no, no, no.” Doctor cried.  
“What’s wrong?” Idris asked.  
“It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. I've got nothing.” Doctor had a very defeated look.  
“Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me.” Idris said and she kissed her finger, and she started to glow a golden glow, she transferred golden energy into the console and they dematerialized.   
“Whoo hoo!” Doctor cheered.  
“WEEEEEE!” DD cheered.   
“We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside.” Idris said.   
“Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online.” Doctor said.   
“Which one's Amy? The pretty one?” Idris asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
Idris started communicating telepathically, “Hello Pretty.”  
“What the hell is that?” Rory asked.  
“Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory.” Doctor said.   
“You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields.” Idris said.  
“The pretty one?” Doctor asked.  
“Well the TARDIS is a girl.” DD said.   
“You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck.” Idris said.   
“How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room.” DD said.   
“I directed him to one of the old control rooms.” Idris said.   
“There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodeled.” Doctor said.  
“I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now.” Idris said.   
“But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?” Doctor asked.  
“So far, yes.” Idris said.   
“You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet.” Doctor said.   
“You can't.” Idris said.  
“Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing.” Doctor said.   
“See, you do call me that. Is it my name?” Idris asked.   
“You bet it's your name.” Doctor said.  
“Whoo” Idris cheered then sent another telepathic message to Rory, “Crimson. Eleve. Delight. Petrichor.”   
After a minute. “They did it. Shields down.” Idris said.  
They were travelling fast towards the TARDIS.  
They were materializing inside the TARDIS  
“We’re coming through, Get out of the way or you’ll be atomized.” Idris said though telepathy.   
“Where are you coming through?” Rory asked.   
“I don't know.” Idris said and closed the telepathy, “It's not going to hold.”  
They materialized in a console room that looked brown, they fell to the floor from the impact.  
DD looked around and laughed, this was the first console room she’s been in when she first met her dad.  
“Doctor. DD.” Amy said and hugged both of them.   
“Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?” Idris asked standing up and then sitting down.   
“We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my Tardis.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“She's the Tardis?” Amy asked.  
“Weird isn’t it.” DD said.   
“And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis.” Doctor was so happy.  
“Did you wish really hard?” Amy asked.  
“Shut up. Not like that.” Doctor said.  
DD chuckled.  
“Hello. I’m Sexy.” Idris said.   
“Oh. Still shut up.” Doctor said embarrassed.  
DD chuckled. “By the way, I love the console room.” DD grinned.  
Idris grinned, “I knew you would Daughter.”   
“The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all.” House said.  
“Where’s Nephew?” Rory asked.   
“He was standing right where you materialized.” Amy said.   
“Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed.” Doctor said.  
DD wrinkled her nose at that.   
“Meaning what?” Rory asked dreading the answer.   
“You're breathing him.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, come on.” Amy protested.  
“Another Ood I failed to save.” Doctor said sadly.  
“Now don’t think about that, you and I saved a lot of Oods.” DD said.  
“Doctor. I did not expect you and your daughter.” House said.  
“Well, that’s us all over, isn’t it? Lovely old unexpected Doctor and Doctor’s Daughter.” Doctor said.   
“The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity.” House said and everybody was pulled to the floor for a few seconds. Idris collapsed and Rory went to check on her. “Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke.” He did that and everybody was suffocating.  
“You really don’t want to do that.” Doctor said with his last bit of air.  
“Why shouldn’t I just kill you now?” House asked.   
“Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in.You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise.” Doctor said.  
“You can’t be serious.” Amy said.  
“I’m very serious. I’m sure it’s an entity of its word.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, she’s burning up. She’s asking for water.” Rory said.  
Everybody hurried over to Idris and Rory. Doctor took a hold of Idris’s hand  
“Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon.” Doctor said.  
“I always liked it when you call me old girl.” Idris said.  
“You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise.” House said.   
“Fine. Ok. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine.” Doctor said.   
“Why would you tell me this?” House asked.   
“Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice.” Doctor said.  
Rory and Amy looked afraid. DD knew exactly what was going on.  
“Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord, Goodbye Time Lady. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris.” House said.  
Amy and Rory looked very scared. DD had a sad look on her face, she was going to miss the brown room.  
There was a bright light. The TARDIS returned to the present console room and they materialized.   
“Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and looked at Amy and Rory, “You two ok?”  
They were still in shock.   
“We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords.” House said.   
“Fear me. I've killed all of them.” Doctor said.   
“I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here.” Rory said.   
“Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me, my daughter and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent.” Doctor said.  
Amy still had no idea what was going on, but she realized Doctor had a plan, “Congratulations.”  
“Yep, you've defeated us. Me, my daughter and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, she's stopped breathing.” Rory said.  
“Enough. That is enough.” House said.   
“No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House.” Doctor said.   
“And you think I should mourn her?” House asked.   
“No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“And she’s not very happy with you.” DD said with a grin.  
The golden energy burst from Idris into the console and then out again through the TARDIS   
“No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now.” House said.   
“Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?” Doctor said.   
“Make her stop.” House said.   
“That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small.” DD said.  
“Make it stop.” House cried.   
“Finish him off, girl.” Doctor said.   
“Ow. Don't do this! Argh!” House begged.  
Idris was standing on the stairs, she looked like a ghost.   
Doctor, Daughter are you there? It's so very dark in here.” Idris said.  
“I’m here.” Doctor said walking towards Idris.  
“So am I.” DD said.  
“I’ve been looking for a word. A big complicated word, but so sad. I’ve found it now.” Idris said.  
“What word?” DD asked.  
“Alive. I’m alive.” Idris said.  
“Alive isn’t sad.” Doctor said.   
“It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you.” Idris said.  
“Goodbye?” Doctor asked.  
“No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor… It’s so very, very nice to meet you.” Idris said with a sad smile. “Hello Doctor’s Daughter, it’s so very, very nice to meet you.”  
“Hello. TARDIS it is very very nice to meet you.” DD said with a sad smile.   
“Please. I don't want you to. Please.” Doctor begged.  
“Daughter take care of your father.” Idris said.  
DD nodded with tears running down her face. She grabbed her dad’s hand and squeezed, they watched Idris dematerialize in a golden light.  
Doctor was crying. DD hugged her dad. They stayed like that for a few minutes.  
Later that day Doctor had to stay busy, he was working below the console.  
“How’s it going down there?” Rory asked.   
“Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done.” Doctor said.  
“Are you going to make her talk again?” Amy asked.  
“I can’t.” Doctor said.  
“Why not?” Rory asked.   
“Spacey wacey, isn't it?” Amy asked.   
“Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then…” Doctor started.  
“Yes, it's spacey wacey.” DD said.   
“Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant.” Rory said.  
“What did she say?” Doctor asked.  
“The only water in the forest is the river. She said we’d need to know that someday. It doesn’t make sense, does it?” Rory asked.  
“Not yet. You ok?” Doctor asked.   
“No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse.” Rory said.   
“Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?”   
“Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe.” Amy said.   
“Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you lot new bedrooms. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”   
“Ok. Er, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?” Amy asked.  
“No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop.” Doctor said. “You too DD.”  
“Doctor, do you have a room?” Rory asked.   
“Of course I do.” Doctor said.  
“We never see you sleep.” Amy said.  
“That’s because I stay up later than you and wake up earlier than you.” Doctor said.  
“Time Lords and Ladies don’t need as much sleep.” DD said.  
“But you sleep all the time.” Rory said.  
“I’m also very young. 734.” DD said.  
“34… so technically almost three and a half in human years.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
“Go to bed you three.” Doctor said.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Amy asked.  
“I’m fine. Off you go now.” Doctor said.  
The three of them walked up the stairs to find their bedrooms.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day, Amy and Rory were playing darts and they all were listening to music. Doctor was looking at a scanner and had a weird look on his face, DD was creating bombs and skyping with Jack.  
“Just say the word and we can come get you and you can travel with us.” DD said.  
Jack shook his head no. “I’m not ready for time traveling yet. I’m still… you know…”   
DD nodded in understanding, “So how are Alice and Steven?”  
“They send their love. Alice says Steven is taking karate and is pretty good at it.” Jack said.  
“Well that’s good. I’m going to have to come and visit sometime soon, watch him do karate.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack smiled, “He’ll like that. So what have you been up to?”  
“Well, we ended up on a pirate ship with a siren on board, turned out the siren was an alien nurse and was saving the crew when we thought she was killing everybody. We ended up in another universe where the TARDIS’s soul was taken out of the TARDIS and put into a human… that was just yesterday, dad’s still kind of grumpy about that one.”  
“I am not grumpy.” Doctor said.  
“What happened?” Jack asked.  
“He fell in love with the human TARDIS. He got to talk to her and she talked back.” DD said.  
“How was that? Was it weird talking to the TARDIS like that?” Jack asked.  
DD shrugged, “A bit, but she is the reason that Dad and Rose ended up on the Golem ship all those years ago.”  
“Really?” Jack was surprised and impressed.  
“I owe the TARDIS a lot.” DD said.  
They were talking more about their adventures when Doctor turned off the music.  
“Who wants fish and chips?” Doctor asked.  
“I have to go. Dad had a strange look on his face and I think is trying to distract us. Love you… miss you.” DD said.  
“You have pretty eyes.” Jack said with a smile, “Love you too.”  
They hung up.  
“I'll drop you all off. Take your time. Don't rush.” Doctor said.  
“ER, and you?” Rory asked.  
“Things to do. Things involving other… things.” Doctor said.  
“Well, we’ll stay with you. We’ll do the other things.” Amy said.  
“Nope.” Doctor said.   
“Dad you know you’re not getting rid of us this easily.” DD said.  
“Whatever you’re up to, I’d personally like to be a part of it. What?” Amy started.  
Before anything else could be said. An alarm went off and everybody was being thrown around.  
“What’s going on?” Rory asked.  
“Solar tsunami. Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD tried controlling the TARDIS.  
“Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny.” Rory said, he looked like he was going to be sick.  
“Well, the gyrator disconnected. Target tracking is out.” Doctor said.  
They were heading for Earth and they were going fast.  
“Assume the position.” Doctor ordered.  
Everybody put their heads between their knees and braced for impact.  
They landed and it wasn’t as bad as Doctor thought it would be.   
“Textbook landing.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Where are we?” DD asked, she looked at the scanner and saw what her dad was looking at earlier, scanning of Amelia Pond, pregnant not pregnant. She turned the scanner off. “I can’t tell.”  
“Well only one way to find out.” Doctor said with a grin.  
They hurried outside. “Behold, a cockerel. Love a cockerel… and underneath, a monastery. Thirteenth century.  
“Oh, we’ve gone all medieval.” Amy said.  
“I'm not sure about that.” Rory said.  
“Really? Medieval expert are you?” Amy asked.  
“No, just that I can hear Dusty Springfield.” Rory said.   
“Hmm, was so looking forward to dressing up all medieval like.” DD said.  
They walked over to a pipe. Doctor scanned it.  
“These fissures are new. Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits.   
“Well, the monastery's standing.” Amy said.  
Doctor took a snow globe out of his pocket and shook it, “Yah for now.”   
(The Doctor takes a snow globe out of his pocket and shakes it.)   
“Doctor look.” Rory said indicating that the pipe said danger.  
“Yeah. It's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland.” Doctor said scanning the pipe with his screwdriver.   
“My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield.” Rory said.  
“Who isn’t? Right, let’s go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity.” Doctor grinned and they ran up the stairs and into the monastery.  
“So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?” Amy asked.  
“Think we’re here. This is it.” Doctor said using his screwdriver.  
“Doctor, what are you talking about? We’ve never been here before.” Rory said.  
“Hmm?” Doctor asked.  
“We came here by accident?” Amy said.   
“Accident? Yes, I know. Accident.” Doctor said.  
Rory touched something that had acid on it.  
“Ow.” Rory complained, it was hot.  
“Acid. They’re pumping acid off this island. That’s old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn’t have a finger.” Doctor said.  
An alarm started going off. “Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert.  
“There are people coming. Well, almost.” Doctor said.  
“Almost coming?” Amy asked.  
“Almost people.” Doctor said.  
DD gasped, “Almost people? Like on New Earth?”  
“New Earth?” Rory asked.  
“Long story, lifetimes ago.” DD said.  
“Less sophisticated than that.” Doctor said.  
They ran farther inside the monestary.  
“I think we should really be going.” Rory said.  
“Come on.” Amy ordered Rory.  
“I’m telling you. When something runs towards you, it is never for a nice reason.” Rory said but followed anyway.   
They entered a room where people were in slumber in Harnesses.  
“What are all these harnesses for?” Amy asked.  
“The almost people?” Rory asked.  
“What are they, prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?”  
“Well, at the moment they fall into the or what category.” Doctor said.  
Halt and remain calm. They heard on the loud speaker.  
“Well, we’ve halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?” Doctor asked.   
People in orange jumpsuits came into the room with weapons.  
“Don’t move.” Somebody ordered.  
“Stay back, Jen. We don’t know who they are.” Someone else said.  
“So let’s ask them. Who the hell are you?” Jen asked.  
DD and Amy looked around and saw that the people slumbering in the harnesses were the same people with weapons pointed at them.  
“Well, I’m the Doctor, this is my daughter DD, and this is Amy and Rory, and it’s all very nice, isn’t it?” Doctor said with a friendly smile.  
“Hold up. You’re all… What are you all? Like identical twins?” Amy asked.  
“This is an Alpha Grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble.” A woman in a suit said.  
“Actually, you’re in big trouble.” Doctor said and he took out his psychic paper.  
DD did the same.  
“Meteorological Department? Since when?” The woman asked.  
“Since you were hit by a solar wave.” DD said.  
“Which we survived.” The woman said.  
“Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way.” Doctor said.   
“Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs.” The woman said while looking at the psychic papers.  
“Backs against the wall. Now.” Dicken said.  
“You’re not a monastery, you’re a factory. Twenty second century army-owned factory.” Doctor said.  
“So before New Earth.” DD said.  
“Very before New Earth.” Doctor agreed.  
“You’re army?” Amy asked.  
“No, love. We’re contractors, and you’re trespassers.” The woman said.  
“It’s clear, boss.” Dicken said.  
“All right, weather people, your IDs check out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?” The woman asked.  
“I need to see your critical systems.” Doctor said.  
“Which one?” The woman asked.  
“You know which one.” Doctor said.   
They were led to a room where there was a vat of bubbling milky looking liquid.  
Doctor and DD got real close to it.  
“And there you are.” Doctor said.  
“Meet the government's worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level.” The woman Cleaves said.  
“Right. Brilliant. Lost.” Amy said.  
“Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes. And everything's identical. Eyes, voice.” Cleaves started.  
“Mind, soul?” Doctor said.  
“Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us, from those harnesses you saw.” Cleaves said.   
“Wait, whoa. Hold it. So, you're Flesh now?” Rory asked.   
“I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer here. Don't be scared. This thing, just like operating a forklift truck.” Cleaves said.  
“You said it could crow. Only living things grow.” DD said.  
“Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers. Or Gangers. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid.” Cleaves started.   
“Then who the hell cares, right, Jen?” Buzzer said.   
“Nerve endings automatically cut off like airbags being discharged. We wake up and get a new Ganger. Jennifer said.   
“It's weird, but you get used to it.” Jimmy said.   
“Jennifer, I want you in your Ganger. Get back to the harness.” Cleaves said.  
Doctor and DD took out their screwdrivers and started scanning the flesh.   
“Hang on, what are they up to? What you up to, you two?” Buzzer asked.  
“Stop it. Strange. It was like for a moment it was scanning us.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, DD?” Cleaves asked.  
Doctor touched the surface of the Flesh.   
“Get back, Doctor. Leave it alone.” Cleaves ordered.  
Doctor had a hard time yanking his hand back.  
“I understand.” Doctor said.   
“Dad are you ok?” DD asked.  
“Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me.” Doctor said.   
DD almost touched it but Doctor grabbed her hand and shook his head no. “Don’t touch it.”  
“Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor.” Cleaves said.   
“How can you be so blind? It's alive. So alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities directly into it.” Doctor said and there was a bang and a flash, “It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs. Pre-shock and fore-shock. It's close.”   
“Buzzer, we got anything from the mainland yet?” Cleaves asked.  
“No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation.” Buzzer said.  
“Okay. Then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now why don't you stand back and let us impress you?” Cleaves said.   
They waited for a few minutes and then they watched as a small tank was filling up with flesh. They watched as a face appeared in the flesh and after a few moments the flesh turned into Jennifer Lucas.  
“Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. Miracle of life.” Doctor said.  
“No need to get poncey. It’s just gunge.” Buzzer said.  
“Guys, we need to get to work.” Cleaves said.   
“Ok, everybody, let's crack on.” Jimmy said.   
“Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here.” Doctor said.   
“Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island.” Jimmy said.  
“Well, I can get you all off it.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. We’ve got a job to do.” Cleaves said.   
There was a rumbling and then an alarm.  
“It’s coming.” Doctor said.  
“That’s the alarm.” Jennifer said.  
“How do you get power?” Doctor asked.  
“We’re solar. We use a solar router. The weathervane.” Cleaves said.   
“Big problem.” Doctor said.   
“Boss, maybe if the storm's back we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit.” Jimmy said.   
“We have two hundred tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?” Cleaves asked.  
Doctor pulled Cleaves to the side, “Please, you are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't, if you don't prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger. Understand?”   
“My factory, my rules.” Cleaves said.   
“I need to check the progress of the storm. Monitoring station?” Doctor asked then got impatient because nobody answered, “Monitoring station.”   
“Three lefts, a right and a left. Third door on your left.” Jennifer said.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said.   
The time travelers followed the directions Jennifer gave them. The alarm was still going off and the earth was shaking. Finally they made it to the Monitoring station, Doctor and DD were pressing buttons.  
“Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. See this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power.” Doctor said.  
“When that wave hits, ka-boom… and it won’t be fun.” DD said.  
“I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose. I never thought I'd have to say that again. Amy, breathe. DD stay with Amy and Rory.” Doctor said.  
“Yeah! I mean, thanks. I'll try.” Amy said.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
They watched Doctor leave and they hurried back to what they dubbed the Flesh room.  
“This is the safest place for when and if the wave hits and everything goes ka-boom.” DD said.  
They braced themselves.   
The next thing they knew, they woke up on the cold stone floor.  
“Oh. For want of a better word, ow!” Rory said.  
They slowly sat up, holding their heads.   
“How long were we out for? It didn’t seem very long. About maybe a minute or two?” Amy suggested.  
DD sighed and shook her head no, “We’ve been out for an hour… a lot can be done in an hour… some good, some bad. Come on.” She slowly stood up and grabbed a torch.  
“Where are we going?” Rory asked helping Amy up.  
“We’re going to see if everybody else is ok.” DD said.  
The three of them hurried towards the Harness room.   
They opened the door and saw the others, Buzzer was being helped down from his harness.  
“I feel like I’ve been toasted.” Buzzer said.  
“What the hell happened?” Jimmy asked.  
“The tsunami happened. You hurt?” Amy asked.  
“It feels like the National Grid’s run through my bones but apart from that.” Jimmy started.  
“I hope the meter’s not bust. I still want to get paid.” Buzzer said.   
Jennifer was crying.  
“Jennifer! Jennifer. Hey, all right?” Rory said.  
It hurt so much.” Jennifer said.  
“Hey. Hey. It’s ok. It’s over.” Rory said and he tried comforting Jennifer by hugging.  
Amy didn’t look too happy about it.  
“I thought I was going to die.” Jennifer said.  
“Welcome to my world.” Rory said and hugged Jennifer again, he looked up and saw the look on Amy’s face.  
Amy finally understood and gave a little nod which said it’s ok.   
Doctor and Cleaves ran in.  
“Dad.” DD said, glad that he was ok.  
“Doctor, these are all real people, so where are their Gangers?” Amy asked.   
“Don't worry. When the link shuts down the Gangers return to pure Flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time.” Cleaves said.  
They heard music   
“That's my record. Who's playing my record?” Jimmy asked.   
“Your Gangers. They've gone walkabout.” Doctor said.  
“No, it’s impossible. They’re not active. Cars don’t fly themselves, cranes don’t lift themselves and Gangers don’t.” Cleaves started.   
They heard more music.  
They all went to investigate and ended up in the mess hall.  
“No way.” Buzzer said.  
“I don’t, I don’t believe this.” Cleaves said.  
Things were not in the spots they were in before.   
“They could've escaped through the service door at the back.” Jimmy said.  
“This is just like the Isle of Sheppey.” Buzzer said.  
“It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers.” Doctor said.  
“They’ve ransacked everything.” Cleaves said looking around.  
“Not ransacked, searched.” Doctor said sitting down at the table where a card tower was built.   
“Through our stuff!” Cleaves asked.  
“Their stuff.” Doctor said.  
“Searching for what?” Jimmy asked.  
“Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real.” Doctor said.   
“Oh, so they've got flaming memories now.” Buzzer asked.  
“They feel compelled to connect to their lives.  
“Their stolen lives.” Cleaves said.  
“No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?” Doctor asked.   
“I'll say it again. Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was all hanging.” Buzzer started.   
“Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed in to them, can they, boss.” Jimmy said.  
“Guess we’ll find out.” Cleaves said.  
Jennifer was gasping for air.  
“Are you ok? Do you need some water?” Rory asked.  
“I feel funny. I need the washroom.” Jennifer said.  
“I’ll come with you.” Rory said following Jennifer out.  
Amy had a look on her face.  
“He’s being a concerned nurse.” DD whispered.  
Dicken sneezed startling the girls.  
“Sorry.” Dicken said.  
“Ok.” Amy said.   
Doctor was looking at the card tower.  
“That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So what, my Ganger did that all on its own?” Buzzer asked.  
“Who taught you to do this?” DD asked.  
“My granddad.” Buzzer said.  
“Well, your Ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real. “Doctor said.  
“No.” Buzzer said.  
“Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads.” Doctor said, he stood up and went to a cupboard to grab a meal.  
“We need to protect ourselves.” Jimmy said.  
“Are you a violent man, Jimmy?” Doctor asked.  
“No.” Jimmy said.  
“Why would the other Jimmy be then?” DD asked.  
“Exactly.” Doctor said.  
“Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor.” Cleaves said.   
“You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour.” Doctor said.   
“Sorry, I just assumed.” Cleaves said.   
“Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disoriented. DD, when you got to the harness room, who was in harness?” Doctor asked.  
“Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out.” DD said.  
“Jennifer?” Doctor asked.  
“She was standing on her own when we got there.” Amy said.   
The microwave dinged. Doctor took a towel to grab the plate with the meal on it. It was still hot through the towel, he handed the plate to Cleaves who looked like she didn’t think it was hot at all.  
It was quiet and everybody was staring at her.  
“It’s hot.” Doctor said.  
Cleaves dropped the plate and looked at her hand.  
“Trans-matter’s still al little rubbery. Nerve endings not quite fused properly.” Doctor said.  
“What are you talking about?” Cleaves asked.  
“Its ok.” Doctor said.  
“Why didn't I feel that?” Cleaves asked.  
“You will. You’ll stabilize.” Doctor said.  
“No, stop it. You’re playing stupid games. Stop it.” Cleaves said getting angry and turning her back towards everybody.  
“You don’t have to hide. Please, trust me. I’m the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
Cleaves turned around with a Ganger face and hissed at the Doctor. Buzzer grabbed a knife and Jimmy had to hold him back.   
“Where's the real Cleaves, you thing? What have you done with her?” Buzzer yelled.   
“That's it. Good, you remember. This is early Flesh. The early stages of the technology. So much to learn.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, what's happened to her?” Amy asked.   
“She can't stabilize. She's shifting between half-formed and full-formed, for now at least.” Doctor said.   
“We are living.” Cleaves said and she ran out of the room screaming.  
“Should we go after her?” DD asked.  
“Let her go.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, Rory.” Amy said.  
“Rory?” Doctor asked.  
“Rory.” Amy said.   
“Oh, Rory. Rory! Always with the Rory.” Doctor said.  
“Well he is her husband.” DD said.  
Before they got to the washroom, they saw outside and there was a pool of acid.  
“We’re going to need the acid suits.” Jimmy said.  
“No time, come on.” Doctor said.  
They finally reached the washroom.  
“Rory.” Amy said.  
They saw a hole punched in a stall door.  
“Of course, Jennifer’s a Ganger too.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent.” Amy said.  
“But I did say they were scared and angry.” Doctor said.  
“And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the Flesh.” Jimmy said.  
“We met them before. A lifetime ago… long story.” DD said.  
“Those were different and more advanced.” Doctor said.  
“What do you know about them?” Jimmy asked. “You’re no weatherman. Why are you really here?”   
Doctor was looking at Amy weirdly.   
“I have to talk to them. I can fix this.” Doctor said and he ran up the stairs with Amy and DD following.  
“Wait. What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?” Jimmy asked.  
They entered a corridor and saw a pipe burst with acid coming out.  
“It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks.” Doctor said.  
“We have to find Rory.” Amy said.  
“Yes. I’m going back to the TARDIS. Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, ok. No more wandering off.” Doctor said looking at DD.  
“And what about Rory?” DD asked.   
“Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS.” Doctor said and he left the two girls with Jimmy.  
Jimmy looked around, “Here we go.” Jimmy opened up a compartment, inside were flares, “Distress flares.” He took them out and shut the door startled because Doctor was standing right there.  
“Exit?” Doctor asked.  
“Keep going straight. Can't miss it. But you're never going to get your vehicle in here.” Jimmy said.  
“I’m a great parker.” Doctor said and left.   
It took DD two seconds to decide she was going to follow the Doctor.  
“Stay with Jimmy, don’t get into any trouble, don’t wander off.” DD said.  
“Where are you going?” Amy asked.  
“Following Dad.” DD said and hurried to catch up to her dad.  
“I told you…” Doctor started.  
“Don’t wander off… I’m not, I’m staying with you, you always wanted me to stay with you and don’t wander off.” DD said.  
Doctor sighed, “You always seem to do the exact opposite of what I say.”   
They first entered the Flesh room and scanned it. There was a powerful pull.  
“When we woke up from unconsciousness, Amy thought we were only out for a minute or two.” DD said.  
“Interesting.” Doctor said, “Why are you telling me this?”  
“I just think it’s strange.” DD said. “I’ve noticed a lot of strange things about Amy lately, she sometimes is looking at walls when nothing is there.”  
They were close to where the TARDIS was at. They walked down the stairs.  
“Stay right there, it’s dangerous out here.” Doctor said, “Please just stay.”  
DD crossed her arms and stayed on the staircase.  
They saw the TARDIS submerged in acid.  
“Oh. What are you doing down there?” Doctor asked.  
“Dad get out of there, your boots.” DD cried.  
Doctor looked down at his boots and saw that they were dissolving.  
Doctor got his boots off and jumped out of them and hurried back on the stairs.  
They explored more corridors and ended up in the Acid room.  
They saw the acid suits and then they saw the Gangers.  
“Hello. How are you all getting on?” Doctor asked with a smile.   
“Why don't you tell us?” Ganger Cleaves asked.   
“Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart. Not my favorite. The second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you.” Doctor said.  
The Gangers liked the latter the best. Doctor and DD were leading them to the humans. They were sure they could form a truce and work together to fix the acid problem.  
“Now, I know its hard for you to hold your fully human form. That's why you keep shifting between the Flesh stages, but do try.” Doctor said.  
“It'll make the others less scared of you.” DD said.

[Dining hall] 

“Until the Doctor and DD get here.” Doctor said coming in the Dining room followed by DD and the Gangers.  
“Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The Gangers and the humans looked at each other.  
“This is.” Jimmy said.  
“You’re telling me.” Ganger Jimmy said.  
“All right, Doctor, DD, you’ve brought us all together. Now what?” Ganger Cleaves said.  
“Before we do anything, I have one very important question. Has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size ten. Although I should warn you, I have very wide feet.” Doctor said.  
“He stepped in acid and lost his boots.” DD said.  
Ganger Cleaves gave Doctor a pair of acid proof boots.  
Doctor was now saying a speech trying to get the two groups to accept one another.  
“The Flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people.   
“With souls?” Jimmy asked.   
“Rubbish! Achoo.” Dicken sneezed.   
“Bless you.” Ganger Dicken said.  
“We were all jelly once. Little jelly eggs sitting in goop.” Doctor said.  
“Lovely.” DD said wrinkling her nose at that image in her head.   
“Yeah, thanks. Too much information.” Amy said.   
“We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand? Good. Now, the Tardis is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and Gangers, eh? How does that sound?” Doctor asked.   
“Can I make it home for Adam's birthday?” Jimmy asked.  
“What about me? He’s my son too.” Ganger Jimmy said.  
“You? You really think that?” Jimmy asked.  
“I feel it.” Ganger Jimmy said.   
“Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?” Jimmy asked.   
“Yeah. I drank about eight pints of tea, then they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing. No idea why. I miss home, as much as you.” Ganger Jimmy said.   
“Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right old mess, this. But as you might say up North, oh well, I'll just go to't foot of stairs. Eee by by gum. Or not. Good. Right. First step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe. Then, get everyone out of here.” Doctor said.   
“But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves.” Amy said.  
“I’ll go and look for them.” Jimmy said.  
“I’ll give you a hand, if you like. Cover more ground.” Ganger Jimmy said.   
“Yeah, ok. Thanks.” Jimmy said.   
“This circus has gone on long enough.” Cleaves said coming into the room startling everybody, she had a weapon in her hand.  
“Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me.” Ganger Cleaves said.  
“Doctor, tell it to shut up.” Cleaves said.  
“Cleaves, no. No, no.” Doctor said.   
“Circuit probe. Fires about ooo, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same.” Cleaves said.   
“It's interesting you refer to them as it, but you call a glorified cattle prod a she.” DD said.   
“When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, DD.” Cleaves said.   
“What are you going to do to them?” Amy asked.   
“Sorry. They're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed.” Cleaves said.   
“Give me the probe, Cleaves.” Doctor said.   
“We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda. Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on.” Ganger Cleaves said.  
Ganger Buzzer tried to rush Cleaves. Cleaves zapped him.   
Everybody ran towards Ganger Buzzer, Rory listened for a heartbeat, there was none.  
“Argh! He's dead!” Doctor yelled.   
“We call it decommissioned.” Cleaves said.  
“You stopped his heart. He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real human heart. And you stopped it.” Doctor said.  
The Gangers were losing their human forms and they were backing up away from the humans.  
“Jen?” Rory asked.  
“What happened to Buzzer will happen to us all if we trust you.” Ganger Jennifer said.   
“Wait, wait, just wait.” Doctor said to the Gangers.   
Rory looked over at Cleaves and saw that the weapon was pointed at the Gangers.  
“No.” Rory yelled and he jumped Cleaves and disconnected the power from the probe. The Gangers found their chance to run away.  
“You idiot, she could have killed you.” Amy said to Rory.   
“Wait! Look at what you have done, Cleaves.” Doctor said getting angry.   
“If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now. Us and them.” Cleaves said.   
“Us and them.” Dicken said.  
Jimmy sighed, “Us and them.”   
Everybody began talking to each other. Amy and Rory were talking to each other, Cleaves, Buzzer, and Jimmy were talking to each other. Doctor and DD were talking in Gallifreyan. DD was astonished with her dad’s theory. She promised to keep it to herself though. They talked some more.  
“The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery.” DD said.  
Doctor nodded, “Well done DD... “Cleaves, the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery.”   
“The chapel.” Cleaves said.  
“Thank you.” Doctor said.   
“Only one way in. Stone walls two feet thick.” Cleaves said.   
“You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back, in a big way.” Doctor said.  
Cleaves led the way to the chapel.  
“Jennifer is still out there.” Rory said, “Jennifer.” He called.  
They hurried down Corridors until they reached the chapel   
“What about the flares?” Jimmy asked.   
“We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside. Rory, Pond.” Doctor said, Rory wasn’t coming inside.  
There was a scream that sounded like Jennifer.   
“Rory, come on.” Amy said.  
“Jen’s out there. She’s out there and she’s on her own.” Rory said.  
“Well, if she’s got any sense, then she’s hiding. Rory.” Doctor said.  
“I can’t leave her out there.” Rory said.  
“Rory.” Doctor said.   
“I know you understand that.” Rory said.  
“Get in here. Get in here.” Amy demanded.  
The Gangers were coming and they were in Acid suits. Rory ran down a side corridor.  
“There they are.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“Amy.” Doctor said pulling Amy through the door.  
“Rory.” Amy said and the door was closed. “We have to go back for him, they’ll kill him.  
“Amy, they are not after him, they’re after us.” DD said.  
“Why? Why?” There was a voice.  
DD looked at her Dad, he didn’t ask why.  
“You’ve got to be joking.” DD whispered.  
“Show yourself. Show yourself.” Doctor said startled.  
The Gangers were banging on the door to the chapel.  
“Doctor.” Amy said.  
“Pass me the barrel.” Cleaves said.  
“We need something heavy. Anything you can find.” Dicken said.  
They barricaded the door.  
“This is insane. We're fighting ourselves.” Jimmy said with a sarcastic chuckle.   
“Yes. Yes, it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word? Show yourself, right now!” Doctor ordered.  
“Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them. Hello? We can't get to the Tardis and we can't even leave the island.” Amy said.   
“Correct in every respect, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust me. I'm the Doctor.” Ganger Doctor said straightening his tie and then doubled over in pain. “Argh. What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow.”   
“The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on.” Doctor said to the Ganger Doctor.   
Ganger Doctor was writhing in pain, “Would you like a jelly baby?”  
His voice changed for a moment saying that.  
“That was the… Fourth Doctor’s voice… I think.” DD said.  
He had different voices from all of his regenerations. DD recognized all of them from her history and she experienced the ninth regeneration, tenth and eleventh.  
“Why? Why? Why?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Why what?” Doctor asked.   
“Hello. I'm the Doctor. No, let it go, we've moved on.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Hold on, hold on, you can stabilize.” Doctor said and he grabbed hold of his ganger   
“I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't.   
“No, listen, hold on. Hold on.” Doctor said.   
“No! Argh.” Ganger Doctor screamed and pushed Doctor away.  
The Gangers were trying to batter their way inside the chapel. The humans were trying to barricade the door. Doctor and DD were watching the Ganger Doctor. Everything finally went quiet.  
“I think I liked it better when they were being noisy.” Buzzer said.   
“Doctor, DD, we need you. Get over here.” Amy said.  
“Hello.” Ganger Doctor said with a smile.  
“Doctor, DD.” Amy said again.   
“Cybermats.” Doctor said.   
“Do we have time for this?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats.” Doctor said.   
“Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Are you sure there aren't any weapons to can get to, like big guns with bits on?” Amy asked.   
“Yeah, big guns would be good right now.” Buzzer said.   
“Why would we have guns? We're a factory. We mine.” Jimmy said.  
They heard a sizzling noise, it was acid on the door.  
“Acid.” Amy said.   
“Rory and Amy, they may not trust both of us.” Doctor said.  
“What about DD?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“I think she will.” Doctor said.   
“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Inevitably.” Doctor said.  
“I’m glad we’re on the same.” Ganger Doctor started.  
“Wavelength. You see, great minds.” Doctor said.   
“Exactly. So, what's the plan?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“Save them all, humans and gangers.” Doctor said.   
“Tall order. Sounds wonderful.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Is that what you were thinking? It's just so inspiring to hear me say it.” Doctor said.   
“I know.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Dad and… Dad, come on.” DD said.  
“So, what now, Doctor?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“Well, time to get cracking, Doctor.” Doctor said.  
They walked closer to the humans and DD.   
“Hello. Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules.” They both said at the same time.   
“Formulate a protocol.” Doctor said.   
“Protocol? Very posh.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“A protocol between us. Otherwise…” Doctor started.   
“It gets horribly embarrassing.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“And potentially confusing.” Doctor said.   
“I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing.” Amy said.   
“That's sarcasm.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“She's very good at sarcasm.” Doctor said.  
“Taught her everything I know.” DD said.   
“Breathe.” Doctors and DD said.   
“What?” Amy asked.   
“We have to get you off this island.” Doctor said.  
“And the Gangers too.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to kill us.” Cleaves said.  
“They’re scared.” Both Doctors said.  
“Doctor, we’re trapped in here.” Amy said  
“Right, see I don’t think so…The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above.” Doctor said looking up at the ceiling.  
“But where are the earthing conduits?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us?” Doctor said and he found a grating in the wall, “Yowza. An escape route.”   
Amy and DD looked at each other, “Yowza?”  
“You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Do we tend to say yowza?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“That's enough, let it go, ok? We're under stress.” Doctor said embarrassed.  
Doctor and DD used their sonic screwdriver’s to open up the grate, Ganger Doctor went in first followed by Jimmy, Dicken and Buzzer then DD and Amy, at the end was Doctor and Cleaves.  
The piping led them out into a corridor.  
“The army will send a recon team our.” Buzzer started.   
“We need to find a way to contact the mainland.” Cleaves said.   
“What about Rory and Jen? They are both out there.” Amy said.   
“No, this place is a maze. Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map, haven't you?” Doctor asked.   
“If we can get power running, we can scan for them. Be a lot quicker.” Cleaves said.  
Everybody started to cough.  
“Doctor, you said earlier to breathe.” Amy said.  
“Yes. Very important Pond. Breathe.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, well, I'm struggling to.” Amy said.   
“Acid interacting with the stone.” Doctor said.   
“Creating an asphyxiant miasma.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“A what?” Cleaves asked.   
“Choking gas. Extra heavy. If we can get above it.” DD said.   
“The evac tower. It's this way.” Cleaves said.  
They ran while coughing to the evac tower.  
Doctor got the door open.  
“Oh. I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something.” Amy said clutching her stomach.  
“Are you ok?” DD asked.  
“Its ok, it's better. It's easing off.” Amy said.  
The church bell started ringing.  
“It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday. My son's five. Happy  
birthday, bud.” Jimmy said with a smile.   
The two Time Lords and the Time Lady began working on the console to get the power back.  
“Can you really get the power back?” Cleaves asked.  
“Oh, there’s always some power floating around.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint.” Doctor said.  
“Can you stop finishing each other’s…” Amy started.  
“Sentences? No probs.” Doctor said.  
“Yes.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“No, hang on. You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won’t she be damaged?” Amy asked.  
“Takes a lot more to destroy the TARDIS.” DD said with a grin.  
“She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy.” Doctor said with a grin.   
“Tough, dependable, sexy.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Come on. Ok, how can how can you both be real?” Amy asked.   
“Well, because we are. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah and so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over nine hundred years of memory and experience.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“We both wear the same bow tie, which is cool.” Doctor said.   
“Because bow ties are.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“And always will be.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes, bow ties are not cool.   
“But how did the Flesh read you? Because you weren't linked up to it.” Amy said.   
“Well, it must've been after I examined it. Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created.” Doctor said.  
“Ta-da.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“No getting away from it. One of you was here first.” Amy said.   
“Well, ok. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. A situation which did not confront me learned self here.” Doctor said.   
“That satisfy you, Pond?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“Don't call me Pond, please.” Amy said.  
Both Doctor and DD were looking at Amy.   
“What?” Amy asked.   
“Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for him than me.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“No, no, I. Look, you're fine and everything, but he's the Doctor. No offence. Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive.” Amy said.   
“Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Don't overreact.” Amy said.   
“You might as well call me… Smith.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Smith?” Amy asked.   
“John Smith.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Where did the name John Smith come from?” Amy asked.  
“It’s an alias when we need to go undercover.” DD said.  
“What’s yours?” Amy asked.  
“You know mine, Daisy.” DD said.   
“Yes! Communication a go-go.” Doctor said.  
Cleaves and the rest of the humans rushed to the console.   
“Find Rory! Show me the scanning tracking screen. Come on, Rory, let's be having you.” Amy said.   
“There's no sign of him anywhere.” Cleaves said.   
“Come on. Come on, baby, show yourself.” Amy said.   
“Saint John's calling. Emergency Alpha.” Cleaves said. “Saint John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in. We'll never get a signal through this storm. Saint John's calling the mainland. Come in, this is urgent.”   
“We're just about reading you, Saint John's. How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here.” Captain asked.  
“Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storm's affected our Gangers. They're running amok.” Cleaves said.   
“Your Gangers?” Captain asked.   
“Yes, our Gangers are attacking us. We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out.” Cleaves said.  
The Doctors and DD looked at each other.  
“Copy that, Saint John's. Shuttle's dispatched. Hang on.” Captain said.  
“You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower.” Cleaves said. “And Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following code word. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in.”  
The code word is bad boy.   
“We've got to get out of here. We are, we're going to get out.” Buzzer said.  
“We’re not leaving without them.” Amy said.  
“I want them found too, but it’s about casualties’ innit? Can’t be helped.” Buzzer said.  
Doctor was typing something on the console.  
“What are you doing?” Amy asked.  
“Making a phone call.” Doctor said.  
“Who to?” Amy asked.   
“No one yet. It's on delay.” Doctor said.   
“Right. Not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?” Amy asked.   
“Because, Amy, I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. The wheels are in motion. Done.” Doctor said. He spun Amy in the chair she was sitting in and she chuckled.  
DD walked over to Ganger Doctor, “You look sad.” She said in Gallifreyan.  
“DD what do you think of the two Doctors?” Ganger Doctor asked in Gallifreyan.  
DD shrugged. “I think in the beginning it was annoying, you two were being annoying… finishing each other’s sentences. But… I like having two dads… do you have two hearts like he does?”  
Ganger Doctor smiled and grabbed DD’s hand and placed it over his heart, then his other heart.  
DD smiled. “Two dads, exactly alike.”  
DD hugged Ganger Doctor.  
Before anything else was said, Amy walked over to a far wall, gasped and jumped back.  
The Doctors and DD looked at Amy.  
“Amy? What happened?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s her again.” Amy said.   
“It’s who again?” DD asked and she walked over to Amy and the Doctor.  
“There's a woman I keep seeing. A woman with an eyepatch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me. Doctor?” Amy asked.  
“It's nothing.” Doctor said.   
“Doesn't seem like nothing.” Amy said.   
“It's a time memory. Like a mirage. It's nothing to worry about.” Doctor said.  
“It’s in my head.” Ganger Doctor said.  
Ganger Doctor left.  
“Hey, hold on.” Jimmy said.   
“Don't let him go.” Cleaves said.  
“No, leave it to me.” Amy said and she chased after Ganger Doctor.  
DD looked at her Dad and looked at his shoes.  
Doctor looked at DD.  
DD lifted an eyebrow and sat next to her dad, “You called her Amy,” DD spoke in Gallifreyan.  
“So I did.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“Do you have two hearts?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
Doctor smiled and took DD’s hand and put it on one heart, then the other.  
DD smiled, “Two Dads.”  
“Two Dads.” Doctor smiled.  
DD hugged her Dad.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
Amy entered the room again, she looked angry, the Ganger Doctor followed.  
“Keep him away from me.” Amy said angrily.  
“Did you sense it?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Briefly. Not as strong as you.” Doctor said.  
“Amy, I’m sorry.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“No, you keep away. We can't trust you.” Amy said.  
“What happened?” DD asked.   
“It would appear I can connect to the Flesh.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“You are Flesh.” Amy said angrily.   
“I'm beginning to understand what it's been through, what it needs.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“What you want. You are it.” Amy snapped.   
“It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, correct?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Its cells can divide.” Cleaves said.   
“Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“I was right. You're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a copy.” Amy spat.  
“Doctor, it might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm?” Cleaves pointed with her eyes.   
“Hold on a minute, hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm him, he's me.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, we have no issue with you, but when it comes to your Ganger.” Cleaves said.  
“Don't be so absurd.” Doctor said.  
“Buzzer.” Cleaves said.  
“Sure, boss.” Buzzer said and he put out a barrel for Ganger Doctor to sit on. “Take a seat, mate.”  
“Thick heads.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“Language DD.” Both Doctors said.  
“Nice barrel, very comfy. Why not? Is this really what you want?” Ganger Doctor asked taking a seat on the barrel. He felt like he was sitting in time out.   
They were trying to get in contact with the Captain again.  
DD walked over to the Ganger Doctor.  
“DD don’t get too close to him.” Amy said.  
“Amy, calm down. I’m just going to talk to Dad.” DD said.  
“He’s not your dad.” Amy said.  
DD grinned, “At this very moment, I have two dads.”   
DD walked towards her Ganger Dad and pulled up another barrel and sat on it.  
“You’re fraternizing with the enemy.” Ganger Doctor said.  
DD shrugged and spoke in Gallifreyan, “I thought you could use some non-prejudice intelligent company right now.”  
Ganger Doctor grinned.  
“What are they saying?” Amy asked Doctor.  
“Doctor’s asking DD why she’s not weary of him like everyone else is.” Doctor said.  
“And?” Amy asked.  
“Something like this happened before… not exactly, but like.” Doctor said.  
“What language are they speaking?” Cleaves asked.  
“They’re speaking in Gallifreyan because they don’t want anybody to know what they are saying.” Doctor said and chuckled.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“Doctor just told a joke… it doesn’t make sense in human language.” Doctor said.  
DD and Ganger Doctor looked serious.  
“So that’s the plan? I had a feeling.” DD said in Gallifreyan. “And you think she’s…”  
Ganger Doctor nodded.  
“That would make sense with her acting so strange.” DD said.  
“Amy said something to me before I made her angry at me.” Ganger Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“About?” DD asked.  
“About you all being invited to my death.” Ganger Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
DD looked shocked.  
“What did she say?” DD asked.  
“Just that you all saw it.” Ganger Doctor said.  
DD sighed, “Time can be rewritten… I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Ganger Doctor nodded and agreed.  
“This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough. Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just…” A Pilot on the console said.   
“Hello? Can you hear me?” Jimmy asked through the console trying to get them back.   
“Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual.” Buzzer said.  
“That’s Rory and Jennifer.” Amy said.  
“They’re heading for the thermostatic room.” Cleaves said.  
“Let’s go get them.” Amy said.  
Doctor threw the sonic screwdriver to Ganger Doctor.  
“Hang on.” Amy said.   
“We can't let him go. Are you crazy?” Cleaves asked.  
“Am I crazy, Doctor?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, you did want to plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt its orbit and win a bet.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“He can't go rescue them. I'm going.” Amy said.   
“Do you know, I want him to go. And I'm rather adamant.” Doctor said.   
“Well then, he'll need company. Right, boss? It's fine. I'll handle it.” Buzzer said.   
“Thank you, Buzzer. It'll be all right. I'll find him.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Can't explain it to you now, but I need you to trust him. Can you do that for me, Amy?” Doctor asked.   
“And what if you're wrong?” Amy asked.  
“I’m going too.” DD said. “Amy you can trust me.”  
Amy nodded.  
“No, you need to stay here.” Ganger Doctor said.  
DD grinned.  
“Oh why waste my breath, you’re not going to listen to me either.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Nope.” DD said.  
“Come on.” Ganger Doctor said.  
Buzzer, DD and Ganger Doctor left to find Rory.  
Ganger Doctor and DD took out their sonic screwdrivers to search for the human Jennifer and Rory.  
Their sonics led them to the Courtyard.  
“We’re getting something.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Is it human?” Buzzer asked.  
“Yeah, it's human, but it's fading. It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very bad. Argh. The signal's gone. She's dead.” Ganger Doctor said.  
It was Jennifer.  
“She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just, just slipped away.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. She's been out here for hours.” DD said with tears in her eyes.   
“But if the real Jen's been lying out here?” Buzzer said.   
“Rory's in trouble.” Ganger Doctor and DD looked at each other.  
Buzzer hit Ganger Doctor over the head with his torch, knocking him out.  
“What did you do that for?” DD asked angry.  
“Sorry, boss’s orders, and you’ve been fraternizing with the enemy.” Buzzer said and hit DD over the head with the torch knocking her out.  
When DD woke up she was restrained by the Gangers.  
“What did I do?” DD asked.  
Before anybody answered the Ganger Doctor woke up.  
“Got anything for a sore head?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Dad you’re ok.” DD said with relief.  
“This is how they'll always treat us. Do you see now? After all, you're one of us, Doctor.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“Call me Smith. John Smith.” Doctor said sitting up, “And release my daughter.”  
“But she’s one of them.” Granger Dicken said.  
“She’s my daughter.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“But she’s human.” Jimmy said.  
“Technically no.” DD said, “I’m just not a Ganger.”  
Ganger Dicken released DD and Ganger Doctor pulled her into a hug.  
“Are you ok?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
DD nodded.  
They all headed back to the mess hall.  
“You will be safe here. Dicken, Jimmy, watch them.” Cleaves said.  
“Where are you going?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Going to get Jennifer.” Cleaves said.  
After a while when they came back, Rory was with them and he was angry.  
“Rory, we’ve been looking for you.” DD said with a smile and she hugged her friend.  
Rory was surprised to see a Ganger of the Doctor.  
“DD are you ok?” Rory asked.  
DD nodded. “Why are you upset?”  
“Because of her.” Rory said looking at Ganger Jennifer, “You created another Ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you. Jen's dead, isn't she?”   
“She's gone, Rory. Gone.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Shuttle. We're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac.” The Pilot said.   
“The humans will be melted, as they deserve, and then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Doctor. Join the revolution.” Ganger Jennifer said.   
“I've got to go and get them out.” Rory said.   
Doctor pushed Rory back.  
“Doctor, DD, we can't just let them die.” Rory said.  
Ganger Doctor checked his watch, “Ring, ring.”  
“Doctor.” Rory said.  
“Ring, ring.” Ganger Doctor said again.  
The whole monastery began to shake.  
“Stay.” Doctor said forcefully to Rory.  
“Ok.” Rory said with his hands up in surrender.  
A phone started to ring.  
“Ah, that'll be the phone. Somebody get the phone. Jimmy, get the phone. No? Fine, I'll get the phone. Stay put.” Ganger Doctor said.  
It is a holographic communication system, they saw a little boy in pajamas dancing.   
“Thank you for booking your holo-call with Morpeth Jetsan, bringing the world together.” The computer said.   
“Ha! Hello, Adam, I'm the Doctor. Well, other Doctor. Or Smith. It's complicated and boring. Anyway, who cares. It's your birthday.” Ganger Doctor said happily.   
“Yay.” Adam cheered.   
“Yay. Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?” Ganger Doctor asked.  
“Yes, really high.” Adam said happily.   
“I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right. Now, I think you want to speak to Dad.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Daddy?” Adam said.   
“You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Daddy? Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?” Adam asked.  
Ganger Jimmy ran out of the room.  
“You’ve tricked him into an act of weakness, Doctor.” Ganger Jennifer accused.   
“No, I've helped him into an act of humanity. Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of humanity.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Dicken, drain the acid well in Crypt One.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“Don't you dare.” Ganger Jennifer ordered.   
“I've had it with this. What's the point in this ridiculous war? Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. The stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“You can't stop the factory from melting down, boss. I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you.” Ganger Jennifer said angrily.   
“It doesn't have to be about revenge. It can be so much better than that.” Ganger Doctor said.  
Jennifer ran out.   
Everybody waited until Jimmy came back, the humans were with him.   
Rory and Amy hugged, everybody started talking to their counterparts.  
DD hugged her Dad.  
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded with a smile then frowned, “What happened to Jimmy?”  
Doctor sighed, “There was an accident.”  
DD gasped.  
“Ganger Jimmy is going to be Adam’s dad now.” Doctor said.  
“Daddy? Where's my daddy?” Adam asked.  
Jimmy came into view of his birthday boy.  
“Daddy, it’s me.” Adam said happily.   
“Hey, sunshine. What are you up to?” Ganger Jimmy asked with a smile.  
“Opening all my presents.” Adam said happily.  
“Ha ha, good lad. You have fun today. And remember your dad, he loves you very, very much.” Ganger Jimmy said.   
“When are you coming home?” Adam asked.  
“Daddy’s coming home today, Adam.” Doctor said.  
“Yay.” Adam said excited.   
“Now we need to move.” Doctor said.  
They ran, the building was rumbling still, they ran down into the crypt.  
They spotted Ganger Jennifer and she looked like a beast.  
“Run. Run. Run.” Doctor yelled.  
They all started running.   
“Ooh, the roof’s going to give.” Ganger Doctor said looking up.  
They ran into a room. The door was marked No Humans.   
“We have to stop her. This door doesn’t lock.” Ganger Dicken said.  
“No, but the far one does.” Dicken said and he ran down the corridor again and struggled with the door, it was jammed, when he finally got it un jammed, he was on the wrong side of the door.  
They heard Dicken scream.  
“No” Ganger Dicken yelled.  
“Here she comes.” Ganger Doctor said.  
The Doctors and DD watched as the TARDIS crashed through.  
“Oh she does like to make an entrance.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Everyone move.” DD said.  
“Go. Go, go, go.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Get on board. Go.” Ganger Cleaves said to Cleaves.  
“I’m not leaving.” Cleaves said.  
“Go.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“Hey, hey. Now's our chance.” Amy said.   
“I have to stay. Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialise.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Oh, don't be crazy. Ok, what happens to you?” Amy asked.   
“Well, this place is just about to explode. But I can stop her.” Doctor said.   
“Both of you can survive this, ok? There has to be a way.” Amy said.   
“Or perhaps you think I should stay instead? Mister Smith.” Doctor said.   
“No, of course not. But look, this man, I've flown with him, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not him. I'm sorry.” Amy said.   
“Amy, we swapped shoes.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“I’m the Doctor.” Doctor said.  
“And I’m the Flesh.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“You can't be. You're the real him.” Amy said.   
“No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“What?” Amy asked. “DD did you know?”  
“They switched shoes when we were working on the console.” DD said.   
“I'm the original Doctor, Amy. We had to know if we were truly the same. It was important, vital we learn about The Flesh, and we could only do that through your eyes.” Doctor said.   
DD hugged the Ganger Doctor. “Good luck Dad. If anybody can make it out of this, it’s you.”  
DD said goodbye to the Ganger Cleaves and then hurried towards Rory.  
“Amy, come on!” Rory said.   
“Well, my death arrives, I suppose.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“But this one, we're not invited to.” Doctor said.   
“Pardon?” Ganger Doctor asked.   
“Nothing. Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be the end.” Doctor said throwing his sonic screwdriver to the Ganger Doctor.  
“Yeah, well, if I turn up to nick all your biscuits, then you'll know you were right, won't you.” Ganger Doctor joked.   
“Doctor! No, please.” Amy begged.   
“You too, Cleaves. Off you pop.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“I’m staying.” Ganger Cleaves said.   
“This is not the time for grand gestures.” Ganger Doctor said.  
“Says the king of grand gestures. This is my factory. I'm not going anywhere.” “Ganger Cleaves said.  
“Foreman Miranda Cleaves, marvelous. Beware of imitations.” Ganger Doctor said.   
“Clear off out of here, the lot of you.” Ganger Cleaves said.  
The four time travelers looked at Cleaves and Doctor one more time before hurrying back into the TARDIS. DD and Doctor started the dematerializing process.   
“Where’s the other Cleaves?” Cleaves asked.  
“She’s staying, her choice.” Doctor said.  
“That is so me.” Cleaves said.  
“And the other Doctor?” Jimmy asked.  
“He’s staying too.” DD said with tears running down her face.  
“The energy from the Tardis will stabilize the Gangers for good. They're people now.” Doctor explained.   
“And what happens to me? I still have this.” Cleaves said pointing to her head.   
“Ah, that's not a problem. I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like burnt onions. Ha. But it'll get rid of your blood clot.” Doctor said throwing a small vial to Cleaves.   
DD hurried to her bedroom and returned with a big red balloon and gave it to Jimmy, “Give this to your birthday boy.” She smiled.  
Jimmy smiled, “Thank you.”   
“Happy endings.” Doctor smiled.   
They first let Jimmy off of the TARDIS to surprise his son.   
They watched the family reunion from a distance.  
Then they parked the TARDIS at Morpeth Jetsan headquarters.  
“You really want us to do this?” Cleaves asked.  
“Your company's telling the world that the situation is over. You need to get in there and tell them that the situation's only just begun. Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop. Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?” Doctor said.   
“How can I hate them? I'm one of them now.” Dicken said.   
“Yeah. And just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain. Make what you say in that room count.” Doctor said.   
“Ready? Side by side.” Cleaves said.   
“You got it, boss.” Dicken said with a smile.  
Cleaves and Dicken opened the door to a press conference.  
Doctor and DD were lost in thought.  
“You two ok?” Amy asked.  
“We said breathe Amy Pond. Remember? Well, breathe.” DD said.  
“Why?” Amy asked, “You keep saying that.”  
“Breathe.” Doctor said.  
Amy doubled over in pain.  
“Oh.” Amy cried.  
“Whoa.” Rory said.  
“Oh.” Amy said again in pain.   
“What’s wrong with her?” Rory asked.  
“Get her into the TARDIS.” Doctor said.  
RORY: What's wrong with her?   
“Oh.” Amy cried again.  
They walked her to the TARDIS  
“Doctor! What is happening to her?” Rory asked worried.  
“Contractions.” Doctor said.  
“Contractions?” Rory asked.  
“She’s going into labor.” Doctor said.   
“Did he say? No. No, no. Of course he didn't. Rory, I don't like this. Ow.” Amy cried.   
“You're going to have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor.” Rory said.   
“What, the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans.” Doctor said.   
“It hurts.” Amy said.   
“Breathe Amy.” DD said.  
“I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh.” Doctor said.  
“What signal?” Amy asked.  
“The signal to you.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor. DD.” Amy said.   
“Stand away from her, Rory.” Doctor said.   
“Why? No. And why?” Rory asked.   
“Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!” Doctor getting angry.  
Rory and Amy looked at each other, then Rory glared at the Doctor but did as he was told and stood away from Amy.  
“No. No. Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared.” Amy said.  
“Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you. I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you.” Doctor said.  
“I'm right here.” Amy said.   
“No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time.” DD said sadly.  
Doctor aimed DD’s sonic screwdriver at Amy.   
“Oh, no.” Amy said.  
Amy was a puddle of flesh.  
Everybody had tears in their eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

Doctor knew that their enemies had information where Amy was at, he, DD and Rory were going to go to great lengths to find Amelia Pond, even if they have to travel the universe to do so.  
So far they have conquered over an army of Daleks, Golems, and Zygons, they were now on a Cyberspaceship. They haven’t been spotted, but they have been detected and the alarms were set off because of them. Best of all, DD is allowed to use her bombs any way she wished.  
“Intruder level eleven.” A Cyberman said.  
“Seal levels twelve, thirteen and fourteen.” A Cyberman said.  
“Intruder, level fifteen.” A Cyberman said.   
“Prepare to engage.” A Cyberman said.   
“I have a message and a question. A message from the Doctor and Doctor’s Daughter and a question from me. Where is my wife? Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The Twelfth Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now, and I'll be on my way.” Rory said.   
“What is the Doctor's message?” A Cyberleader asked.  
That was DD’s cue to make things go boom.   
DD grinned when all the other ships in the legion exploded.   
“Would you like me to repeat the question?” Rory asked.  
They now had to gather reinforcements.  
Their first stop was getting Jack.  
DD was very happy for their reunion.   
“You destroyed a whole Cyberlegion?” Jack asked impressed.  
DD grinned.  
“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Jack said.  
“You never can.” DD said and she kissed her husband.  
There next stop was London, 1888. They parked in the drawing room.  
“So are we getting out?” Jack asked.  
“No, she’ll come inside.” Doctor said.  
About a half hour later, Vastra came inside the TARDIS along with her maid Jenny.  
Introductions were made.  
“So, you’re now friends with a lizard?” Jack asked.  
“You of all people should know not to call her a lizard.” DD said.  
“What is she?” Jack asked.  
“A Silurian. They were put on Earth before humans.” DD explained of how they met Vastra.  
The next time period was during the Battle of Zaruthstra, 4037 A.D.  
“Who are we getting now?” Jack asked.  
“Strax. He’s a sontaran commander, but he’s serving a penance to bring back the honor of his kind and is a nurse now.” DD explained.  
The next place they went to was Stormcage to get River Song.  
Rory went to retrieve her, but came back empty handed.  
“She’s not coming.” Rory said.  
“Why?” Doctor asked.  
“She said… she can’t… not yet, not until the end.” Rory said.  
“What does that mean?” DD asked.  
Rory shrugged.  
“No. No, no, please. Not me. You don't need me. Why would you need me? I'm old, I'm fat, I'm blue. You can't need me!” Dorium cried.  
Doctor opened up the door and just stood there.  
They retrieved other allies, the Judoon, more Silurian, humans,   
They finally traveled to Demons Run, where Amy and the baby were being kept.  
Doctor donned a headless monk cloak and joined the headless monks, Rory and DD were going to rescue Amy, Jack and Strax were going to lead the fight, Vastra and Jenny were going to control the controls.   
“On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall.” Manton said.  
“HooRah.” The soldiers said.  
“The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer.” Manton said.  
“HooRah.” The soldiers said.   
“Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded.” Manton said and lowered one Monk’s hood. There was no head, just the skin of the neck tied off.   
“They never can be afraid.” Manton said lowering a second hood.   
“And they can never, ever be…” Manton started.  
Doctor uncovered his own cloak, “Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax.”  
The army took aim and the Monks had their flaming swords ready.   
“You're only human.” Doctor said.   
“Three minutes forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!” Doctor yelled.  
The lights went out.  
That was Rory’s and DD’s cue to get Amy.  
They heard what was going on because of communications, Manton and the soldiers were chanting, we are not fools.  
“Oh but they so are.” DD said with a grin.  
“I have a fleet out there. If Demon's Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call.” Manton said.  
“Not if we knock out your communications array. And you've got incoming.” Doctor said.   
“Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor.” Danny the pilot said.  
“Give 'em hell, Danny Boy.” Doctor said through the communicator.   
“Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding.” Computer said, it was the eyepatch lady and she had the baby.  
“No.” Rory said with his sword at Kovarian’s throat.  
“I have a crew of twenty. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?” Kovarian asked.  
Captain Avery and his son stepped out of the elevator with two of the men tied up, DD joined the party and added two more men to the pile.  
“The ship is ours, milady.” Avery said.   
DD had a few Silurians take Kovarian to the Doctor. Rory and DD had a mission to retrieve Amy.  
Rory held his daughter for the first time.  
DD smiled, she was so cute.  
“Congratulations Daddy.” DD said with a smile.  
Rory smiled.  
“Now, let’s go find her mummy.   
They found the room and found out it was locked.  
“Who's that? Who's there? You watch it, because I'm armed and really dangerous, and cross.” Amy said.  
“Yah, like I don’t know that.” Rory said.  
“Rory? Rory is that you?” Amy asked.  
“Yah, it’s me. Look, hang on a minute, we’re trying to get the door open.” Rory said.  
“We?” Amy asked.  
“I’m here too.” DD said through the door.  
“DD.” Amy said.  
“They took her. Rory, they took our baby away.” Amy said.  
DD got the door open and let Rory and Amy have some time alone, she would stand guard, just in case.   
“Now, Mrs Williams, that is never, ever going to happen.” Rory said holding the baby.   
“Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's she been? What have they done to her?” Amy asked.   
Doctor saw DD standing outside.  
“Amy and Rory are having a moment.” DD said.  
“Well I want to talk to her.” Doctor said.  
“Leave them alone for a minute.” DD said.  
“She's fine. Amy, she's fine. I checked. She's beautiful. Oh God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool. Look at me.” Rory said.   
“You're okay. Crying Roman with a baby. Definitely cool. Come here, you.” Amy said kissing Rory.  
“Minutes up.” Doctor said and entered the room, “Urgh. Kissing and crying. I'll, I'll be back in a bit.”   
“Oi, you. DD, Get in here, now. My daughter. What do you think?” Rory asked.  
“She’s so precious.” DD said with a grin.  
“Hello. Hello, baby.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“What’s her name?” DD asked.   
“Melody.” Amy said.  
“That’s so sweet, after your friend Melody back on Earth.” DD said with a smile.  
Amy nodded.   
“Melody? Hello, Melody Pond.” Doctor said.  
“Melody Williams.” Rory said.   
“Is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a superhero.” Amy said.   
“Well yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, come here.” Doctor said and sniffed the baby and then Amelia.  
“Doctor.” Amy said hugging the Doctor.  
“I’m sorry we were so long.” Doctor said.  
“It’s ok. I knew you were coming.” Amy said with a smile.  
“You should have seen what we did to get here. Dad let me use bombs and explode legions of ships, it was amazing.” DD said hugging her friend.  
“It's okay. She's still all yours. And really, you should call her mummy, not big milk thing.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, what are you doing?” Amy asked.  
“I speak Baby.” Doctor said.  
“No, you don’t.” Amy said.   
“I speak everything, don't I, Melody Pond. No, it's not. it's cool.” Doctor said fixing his bowtie.  
“He does.” DD said with a grin.   
“Doctor? Take a look. They're leaving. Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher.” Vastra said.  
Jack came in, “I want to see the baby.”  
He hurried to where the group was and stood next to his wife, “She’s precious.”  
“That’s what I said too.” DD said with a smile.  
“Great minds think alike.” Jack said with a smile.  
After a while, they had to get everybody back to their own times and where they needed to be.  
It sounded like Melody didn’t like the TARDIS noise.  
Amy walked out of the TARDIS trying to calm her baby down.  
Jack tried making funny faces to cheer the baby up, but it wasn’t working.  
“She’s too young for that yet.” DD said.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rory asked.  
“She doesn't like the Tardis noise. I asked him to turn something off, but it was all, but I don't want to punch a hole in the space-time continuum. Shush.”   
“Rory! The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant. Spitfires have returned to their own time. Captain Avery and his men are going. Is she all right?” Jenny asked.   
“Yes, she's just crying.” Amy said.   
“Give her to me, human fool. She needs changing.” Strax said with his arms out.   
“I just changed her. I think she might need a feed.” Amy said.   
“A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything.” Strax said with his arms out again.   
“Er, I really don't think you will, actually.” Rory said.   
“I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid.” Strax said.  
DD wrinkled her nose at that.  
Doctor came out of the TARDIS with a wooden cot and a mobile of spacey wacey things on it.  
“She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening.” Doctor said.   
“What's this?” Amy asked.   
“Very pretty, according to your daughter.” Doctor said.   
“It's a, it's a cot.” Rory said.   
“No flies on the Roman. Give her here.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Amy passed Melody to the Doctor.   
“There we go.” Amy said.  
“But where would you get a cot?” Rory asked.   
“It's old. Really old.” Amy said.  
“No, it's real. It's my hair.” Doctor said.  
“Who slept in here?” DD asked.   
“Doctor, we need you in the main control room.” Vastra said.   
“Be right there! Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know.” Doctor said walking away.   
“But this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the Tardis, I was really here?” Amy asked.   
“Er, Centurian, permission to hug?” Doctor asked.   
“Be aware, I do have a sword.” Rory said.   
“At all times.” Doctor said and hugged Amy, “You were on the Tardis, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place.”   
“And when I saw that face looking through the hatch, that woman looking at me.” Amy said.   
“Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America.” Doctor said.   
“That's probably enough hugging now.” Rory said.  
“So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the Tardis wherever we were in time and space.” DD said.   
“Yeah, they're very clever.” Doctor said.   
“Who are?” Amy asked.   
“Whoever wants our baby.” Rory said.   
“But why do they want her?” Jack asked.   
“Exactly.” Doctor said.  
“Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real. You never said.” Rory said.  
“And I didn’t know until we were with the Gangers.” DD said.   
“Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening.” Doctor said.   
“But you always hold out on us. Please, not this time. Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing.” Amy said.   
“It's mine.” Doctor said.   
“What is?” Rory asked.   
“The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there… and at least once… DD.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, my God. It's the Doctor's and DD’s first stars.” Amy said with a smile looking at a star figure on the mobile.  
“I slept in there? But you didn’t remember… my mum erased…” DD started.  
“When we touched hands for the first time, all my memory of you returned.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD smiled.  
Doctor headed up to the control room.   
Jack came up behind DD and hugged her from the back.  
“I bet you were a very cute baby.” Jack said and kissed DD’s neck.  
DD grinned, “You know it.”   
“Drop your weapons. State your rank and intent.” Strax said.  
Everybody turned around and saw Strax marching a soldier towards them at weapon point, “I found it listening at the door.”  
It was a young woman. She had a pretty face, not cold like the other soldiers.   
“What are you doing here?” DD asked.  
“You lot need to get out of here, Kovarian is setting a trap.” The soldier Lorna said.  
“You’re lying, what sort of trap could she set? We won.” Strax said.  
“I heard her talking. This is a trap. Why would I lie to you?” Lorna asked.   
“Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform.” Rory said.   
“The only reason I joined the Clerics was so I could meet the Doctor and his daughter again.” Lorna said. “They saved my life in the Gamma Forest.”   
“You wanted to meet dad and me, so you joined an army to fight us?” DD asked lifting an eyebrow, “That’s a shoddy way to pay us back for saving your life.”   
“Well, how else do you meet great warriors?” Lorna asked.   
“They’re not warriors.” Amy said.  
“Then why is he called the Doctor and she is called Doctor’s Daughter? Those names seem important.” Lorna said.   
Before anything else was said, the lights went out startling everybody.  
“It's starting. Please, listen to me.” Lorna urged.   
Strax took out his scanner and was scanning for life forms.  
“Confirmed. No life forms registering on this base, except us and the Silurians.” Strax said.   
“The Headless Monks aren't alive. They don't register as life forms.” Lorna said.  
“Those monks are creepy.” Jack said.   
Vastra and Dorium joined the group.  
After a couple minutes, there was a white light surrounding the TARDIS   
“What’s that?” Amy asked.  
Vastra slowly moved towards it and put her hand up towards it. “A force field.”  
There was another noise. All around them.  
“And those are the doors locking.” Vastra said.   
“Apparently we're not leaving.” Vastra said.  
There was a noise coming from everywhere.   
“Is that the Monks?” Rory asked.  
“Oh, dear God. That's the attack prayer.” Dorium said.   
“What did I tell you? Creepy.” Jack said.  
DD agreed.  
“Commander Strax!” Vastra said.   
“I'm trying to seal off this area of the lighting grid.” Strax said.   
“This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches.” Vastra said. Centurion, you're needed!”  
Rory was hiding Amy and the baby.  
Everybody looked through some boxes for weapons.   
“There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything.” Lorna said.   
“Then find them, boy!” Strax ordered.   
“She's definitely a girl.” Vastra said.   
“Oh, stop it!” Jenny said.  
“We don't have to fight them. I'm friends to the Monks. They know me.” Dorium said with a smile walking towards them.   
“Yeah, and they know you just sold them out to the Doctor.” Rory said.   
“Oh, they'll understand it's only me. Only silly old me. You understand, don't you?” Dorium asked the monks with a smile.   
“Mister Maldovar, get back here!” Vastra scolded.   
“Arm yourself, fool!” Strax said.  
“Yah, what he said.” Jack said.   
“Dorium!” DD and Rory said.  
They watched as Dorium walked into the darkness with his arms outstretched. To everybody’s horror, they heard a swish of metal and a thud falling to the floor.  
“Mister Maldovar?” Vastra asked.   
“Dorium?” Rory asked.   
They saw a headless Dorium.  
“I’ve been beheaded before, it’s not fun.” Jack said.  
The headless monks had their weapons out and they were still chanting that ghastly prayer   
“The child. At all costs, protect the child!” Vastra said.  
They all had weapons in their hands now.   
Strax, Rory, Jack and Lorna had guns, DD and Jenny and Rory had swords, DD had bombs. They began fighting.  
Everybody fought very hard, in the end, Strax was hit in the chest by an electric shock, Jack was beheaded, Lorna was hit in the chest by an electric shock.  
“Rory, Rory, Rory!” Amy cried.  
Rory hurried towards Amy and was shocked, Amy didn’t have a baby in her arms, she was sitting next to a puddle of flesh.  
Amy was crying.  
DD ran to her friend and gasped at what she saw.  
Rory was furious, “DD stay with Amy, keep her safe.”  
DD nodded.  
Rory killed three monks in thirty seconds. Everybody was witnessing the fury of the Centurion.  
Doctor came running in the room saying, “Melody, she’s a Flesh avatar. Amy.”  
“Yah, we know.” Rory said holding back his anger.   
Doctor walked over to Strax where Rory was at, then he walked over to Amy and DD and Jenny, both DD and Jenny were trying to give Amy comfort.  
“So they took her anyway. All this was for nothing.” Amy said standing up and looking at Amy accusingly.   
“I am so sorry.” Doctor said trying to hug Amy, Amy backed away.   
“Amy, it's not his fault.” Jenny said.   
“I know. I know.” Amy said and walked away and started crying, Rory embraced her in a hug.   
“Doctor, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Her name is Lorna. She came to warn us.” Vastra said.  
Doctor and DD walked towards Lorna.  
“She wanted to meet us, that’s why she joined the Clerics.” DD said.  
“Hey. Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Doctor.” Lorna said.   
“You helped my friends. Thank you.” Doctor said.   
“I met you and DD once, in the Gamma Forests. You don't remember me.” Lorna said.   
“Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone. Hey, we ran, you and me and DD. Didn't we run, Lorna?” Doctor asked.  
Lorna smiled and then took her last breath and died.  
“Who was she?” Doctor asked.   
“I don't know, but she was very brave.” Vastra said.   
“They're always brave. They're always brave.” Doctor said.  
“Apparently, we meet and save her in the Gamma Forest.” DD said. “Dad, why would they want to take Melody?”  
“Apparently she has Time Lord DNA.” Doctor said.  
DD was shocked, “Time Lord DNA? When would Amy and Rory have time to…? Oh… their wedding night… Really? Conceived in a TARDIS and the baby winds up being a Time Lord.”  
“So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth. Raise her in the correct environment.” Vastra said.   
“Yes, they did. And it's already too late.” Doctor said walking away with DD.   
“You're giving up? You never do that.” Vastra said.   
“Yeah, and don't you sometimes wish I did?” Doctor asked.   
There was a flash of lightning.  
“Well then, soldier. How goes the day?” River asked.   
“Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?” Doctor asked angry at River.   
“I couldn't have prevented this.” River said.  
“You could have tried.” Doctor said.   
“And so, my love, could you. I know you're not alright. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be.” River said.   
“You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!” Doctor said.   
“This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you.” River said.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while.” River said excitedly going over to the cot.   
“No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are.” Doctor said.   
“I am telling you. Can't you read?” River asked indicating inside cot.   
Doctor looked down inside the cot and saw the prayer leaf.  
“Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Hello.” River said with a smile.  
Doctor giggled. “But but that means.”   
“I'm afraid it does.” River said with a smile.   
“What are you two on about?” DD asked, she looked down at the cot and saw the prayer leaf.  
DD was shocked and she smiled and laughed, “Fantastic… Brilliant.”   
“Ooo.” Doctor said looking at Amy and Rory, then back at River, “ But you and I, we, we, we, er.” He made the kissing gesture.  
“Yes.” River said.  
“Ooo.” Doctor said again, he wanted to tell Amy and Rory, but it wasn’t his place. Doctor was very excited now. He straightened his bowtie, “How do I look?”   
“Amazing.” River said.   
“I'd better be.” Doctor said.   
“Yes, you'd better be.” River said.  
“Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. DD, Jack isn’t alive yet, stay here with them. River, get them all home.   
“Doctor!” Rory said.   
“No! Where are you going?” Amy asked.  
Doctor took the forcefield down from the TARDIS and went inside.   
“No!” Amy yelled.  
They watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.  
“Hate it when he does that.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Where's he going and what did you tell him?” Amy asked.   
“Amy, you have stay calm.” River said.  
Amy picked up a gun. “Tell me what you told the Doctor.”  
“Amy, no. Stop it!” Rory said.  
“You don’t want to do that.” DD said.  
“What do you and the Doctor know?” Amy asked angry.  
“It’s not my place to tell. But it’s fantastic and brilliant.” DD said.   
“It's okay. It's the Tardis translation matrix. It takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate.” River said, they were standing by the cot.  
“I still can’t read it.” Amy said looking at the language on the cot.  
“It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will.” River said handing Amy the prayer leaf.   
“It's your daughter's name in the language of the Forest.” River said.   
“I know my daughter's name.” Amy said.   
“Except they don't have a word for Pond, because the only water in the forest is the River. The Doctor will find your daughter, and he will care for her whatever it takes. And I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter.” River said.   
Amy and Rory were stunned. Once it sunk in, Amy hugged her daughter.  
DD let the odd happy family reunite, she had to go find her headless husband and wait for him to come back to life.  
It took him about another two hours for him to reattach his head and for his heart to start beating and for him to come back to life.  
He gasped for air like he always does.  
“Welcome back.” DD said.  
“What did I miss?” Jack asked sitting up slowly.  
“The baby Melody Pond wasn’t the real baby, she was Flesh. We beat the headless monks at a cost, we lost Lorna and Strax. Found out since because Melody was conceived on the TARDIS, she has Time Lord DNA.” DD started.  
“Time Lord DNA? Melody is a Time Lord?” Jack was surprised.  
“That’s not the most shocking.” DD said.  
“That’s pretty shocking.” Jack said.  
“Oh there’s more.” DD said, “Lorna gave Amy a Prayer leaf with Melody’s name on it in her language in the Gamma Forests, but the thing is, their word for Melody is Song, and the only body of water in the Gamma Forests is the River.”   
Jack was interested and he was putting two and two together.  
“Melody Pond, is in fact, River Song.” DD said.  
“Wow… that is shocking.” Jack said.   
“Oh, and Dad left us here and we have to find our own way back home.” DD said.  
“He just left us here?” Jack asked.  
“Annoying isn’t it.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Well, it’s not the first time he left me in a different place and time.” Jack said standing up.  
“River’s going to give us a ride home.” DD said. “She has a vortex manipulator.”  
Jack nodded.  
Everybody just talked for an hour. Amy and Rory were still wrapping their minds around the fact they were talking to their adult daughter who looked older than they were.  
Finally it was time to go home. Everybody touched the vortex manipulator, River put in the coordinates and they were transported through time and space to the right time and place on Earth.  
Everybody said their goodbyes to River. Amy hugged River a lot.  
They watched her transport away.  
Jack and DD got themselves a hotel for a week, they wanted some alone time, it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other.  
After the week was up, Jack and DD said their goodbyes. They needed to go their separate ways again. Jack wasn’t ready to return doing alien and space things, DD couldn’t stop traveling with her dad.   
Doctor picked DD up at the hotel.  
“Did you and Jack have a fun time?” Doctor asked.  
DD blushed, “I’m not going into details.”  
Doctor and DD went on more adventures, just the two of them, the way it should be. Once in a while Amy would call and ask about Melody.  
“We should answer her back.” DD said.  
“And say what? We haven’t found her daughter. We know we cannot find her daughter, she grows up to be River Song. She’s a fixed point.” Doctor said.  
“But you promised.” DD said.  
“I said she will be safe, and technically she is safe.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, couldn’t argue with that reasoning.  
They went on more adventures together. A few years more. They travelled to fantastic places. DD was now forty

They were on the TARDIS one day when their psychic papers were telling them something, they had to go to Earth and look at the local paper. They had to investigate strange crop circles.  
They traveled to Earth and looked at the local paper the Leadworth Chronicle. On the front cover was DDDOCTOR Leadworth’s Crop Circle.  
“Well, we cannot ignore that message.” Doctor said straightening his bowtie.  
They got in the TARDIS and set the coordinates right smack dab in the middle of the O in Doctor. They got out and waited for Rory and Amy to finish their spelling.  
“Seriously?” Doctor asked once Rory and Amy got out of the car.  
“Well, you never answer your phone.” Rory said.  
“Which is really surprising since both of you have mobiles and know how to work them… You two have had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?” Amy asked.   
“Permission?” Doctor asked Rory.  
“Granted.” Rory said.  
Doctor gave the newspaper to Rory and hugged Amy.   
“You know who she grows up to be, so you know I will find her.” Doctor said.   
“But you haven't yet.” Amy said.   
“Hang on. What's this bit?” Rory asked showing them the newspaper, there was a line through DDDOCTOR.  
“That wasn’t us.” Amy said.  
“And that wasn’t there before.” DD said.   
Before anything else was said, they heard another car coming through the corn. It was a red Chevrolet Corvette and it was coming towards them… fast.  
They all screamed and dived for safety when the car skidded to a halt by the TARDIS.   
Melody stepped out and kneeled next to the Doctor  
“You said he was funny. You never said he was hot.” Mels said.  
“Ew.” DD said.  
“Mels!” Rory said.  
“What are you doing here?” Amy asked.  
“Following you. What do you think?” Mels asked.   
“Er, where did you get the car?” Rory asked.   
“It's mine. Ish.” Mels said.   
They heard police sirens going off.  
“Oh, Mels, not again.” DD said with a sigh.  
“You can't keep doing this. You're going to end up in prison.” Rory said.   
“Again.” DD said.  
“Well you could just get me out again.” Mels said.  
“That’s not the point.” DD said.  
“Sorry. Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?” Doctor was stunned.   
“Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate.” Mels said.   
“Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy.” Doctor said.   
“I don't do weddings.” Mels said.   
The sirens were getting closer.  
“And that’s me out of time.” Mels said and she aimed a gun at the Doctor.  
“Mels.” Amy scolded.  
“For God’s sake.” Rory scolded.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.   
“I need out of here, now.” Mels said.  
They heard a helicopter.  
“Anywhere in particular?” Doctor asked with his hands raised.  
“Well, let’s see. You’ve got a time machine, I’ve got a gun. What the hell. Let’s kill Hitler.” Mels said with a smirk.  
They hurriedly entered the TARDIS and had it dematerialize.   
“You might as well put that gun down. Guns don’t work in here. We are in a state of temporal grace.” Doctor said.  
“Really?” Mels asked. “Let’s prove that theory.”  
Mels shot the console.  
The TARDIS was going out of control.  
“You've shot her! You shot my Tardis! You shot the console!” Doctor was not happy.  
“It’s your fault.” Mels blamed.  
“How is it my fault?” Doctor asked.  
“You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace.” Mels said.   
“That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie.” Doctor said.   
“Mels put the gun down.” DD said and she took out her sonic screwdriver and disarmed Mels.  
“How did you do that?” Mels asked.  
“Time Lord Science.” DD said. “Everybody hang on, this is going to be a very bumpy landing.”  
Doctor and DD began pushing buttons so they wouldn’t die when they crash landed. There was a hole in the console. Poisonous gas was coming in, they had to land quickly.  
The smoke was getting thick, they had to cover their mouths with kerchiefs   
They didn’t materialize land, they crashed through a window of the Chancellery, they knocked a human over.  
“Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!” Doctor said opening the door and getting everybody out. Everybody was coughing.   
“Where are we?” Amy asked.   
“A room.” Doctor said.  
“What room?” Rory asked.   
“I don't know what room. I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off.” Doctor said.  
“Mels, don't go in there.” DD said pushing Mels out of the way of the TARDIS and shutting the door.  
“Oi.” Mels said.  
“Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my Tardis!” Doctor said.  
Rory knelt next to the man that was hit because of the TARDIS.  
“Doctor. This guy, I think he’s hurt.” Rory said. “No, hang on. No, he’s fine.”   
DD put the gun in a fruit bowl. She didn’t want to have it on her person. She unloaded it first.  
Doctor saw a man get up from behind his desk.  
“Ooo, hello. Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about… it.” Doctor said realizing who he was talking to.  
DD silently gasped.  
“Who?” Rory started.  
“Is that? No, it can’t be, Doctor?” Amy asked.  
Everybody looked stunned.  
“Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life.” Adolf Hitler said.  
“Believe me, it was an accident.” Doctor said stunned.  
“What is this thing?” Hitler asked looking at the TARDIS.   
“What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler.” Amy said.   
“You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan.” Doctor snapped at Mels.   
“This box. What is it?” Hitler asked.   
“It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming.” Doctor said with a smile.  
The man who Rory checked on stood up. Hitler’s eyes went wide and he produced a gun  
“No, stop him.” Hitler said and shot the man. Doctor ducked just in time.   
Hitler shot the man over and over again.  
Rory rushed Hitler and punched him and grabbed his gun and aimed it at Hitler, “Sit still, shut up.”  
Amy and DD hurried over to the man who was shot.  
“Are you ok?” Amy asked.  
“Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed.” The man said.   
“He was going to kill me.” Hitler said.   
“Shut up, Hitler!” Rory snapped.   
“Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it.” Doctor said.   
“Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on.” Rory said guiding Hitler to the cupboard.   
“But I am the Fuhrer!” Hitler protested.   
“Right, in you go!” Rory said pushing Hitler in.   
“Who are you?” Hitler asked.  
Rory didn’t answer, he shut the cupboard and locked it.   
“Are you okay?” DD asked the man who was shot.   
“Oh, I.” The man started and he closed his eyes and fell.   
“I think he just fainted.” Rory said.   
“Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint.” Doctor said.   
Amy saw Mels holding her stomach.  
“Hitler.” Mels said.  
“What about him?” Doctor asked.  
“Lousy shot.” Mels said and she collapsed.  
“Mels. Mels.” Amy said in a panic.  
“Rory!” Doctor said.  
They all hurried over to Mels   
“No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding.” Rory said.   
“How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?” DD asked   
“Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels.” Rory said.   
“Hey, look at me. Just hold on.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy and DD used to tell me.” Mels said.   
“What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice. Gumai Beara, Disney World.” Doctor named a few places.   
“When I was little, I was going to marry you.” Mels said with a smile.   
“Good idea, let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?” Doctor asked.   
“Shouldn't you ask my parents’ permission?” Mels asked.   
“As soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone.” Doctor said.   
“Might as well do it now, since they're both right here.” Mels said.  
Doctor and DD looked at Amy and Rory.  
“Penny in the air.” Mels said and started to glow in regeneration, “Penny drops.”   
“What the hell's going on?” Rory asked.   
“Back! Back! Back! Get back!” DD said.  
They all stood back stunned at what they were seeing.   
“Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York.” Mels said standing up.   
“Okay, Doctor, DD, explain what is happening, please.” Amy said.   
“Mels. Short for…” Doctor asked.   
“Melody.” Mels said.   
“Yeah. I named my daughter after her.” Amy said.   
“You named your daughter after your daughter.” DD said.   
“It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all.” Mels said.   
“You're Melody?” Amy was stunned.   
“But if she's Melody that means that she's also…” Rory started.   
“Shut up, Dad. I'm focusing on a dress size.” Melody said and then regenerated into an older woman with wild hair and very very familiar looking. She regenerated into whom everybody knows as River Song. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Right, let's see, then. Ooo, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair! Oh, the hair. It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that. Everything changes. Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sort of mature.” She was looking in a mirror. “Hello, Benjamin.”  
“Who's Benjamin?” Doctor asked.  
“The teeth. The teeth, the teeth! Oh, look at them.” River said.   
River pushed Doctor against Hitler’s desk, “Watch out that bow tie. Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself.” She ran off out of the room and into another.  
The four of them were stunned and they sat on the desk lost in thought.  
“That’s Melody.” Amy said.  
“That’s River Song.” Rory said.   
“Who's River Song?” River asked.  
Everybody looked at River in awe.  
“Spoilers.” Doctor said.   
“Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check.” River said with a smile and walked out of the room again.   
“Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head.” Rory said.   
“Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard.” Amy said.   
“That's not helping.” Rory said.   
“This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name.” DD said.   
“Oh, that's magnificent!” They heard River cheer, “I'm going to wear lots of jodhpurs. Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business.” River said pulling a gun.   
“Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married.” Doctor said.   
“I told you I'm not a wedding person.” River said.  
“Doctor, what's she doing?” Rory asked.   
“What she's programmed to.” Doctor said.   
“Where'd she get the gun?” Rory asked.   
“Hello, Benjamin.” Doctor said.  
“You noticed.” River said. And tried to fire, but the gun was empty. Amy and Rory flinched.   
“Of course I noticed.” Doctor said with a grin. “As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit.”   
“I know you did.” River said.   
“I know you know.” Doctor said with a grin.  
River grabbed a banana and aimed it at the Doctor.  
“Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?” River asked.   
“Why? Are you busy?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, I'm not complaining.” River said grabbing a letter opener. Doctor soniced it away.   
“If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield.” Doctor said.   
“We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude.” River said.  
River grabbed another gun, it was in the fruit bowl. She tried shooting.  
DD produced the clip and grinned.   
“You are not a psychopath. Why would she be a psychopath?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor.” River said. Both Doctor and River were circling each other.   
“Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building.” DD said.  
“My bespoke psychopath.” Doctor said getting close to River.   
“I'm all yours, sweetie.” River said and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
“Only River Song gets to call me that.” Doctor said.   
“And who's River Song?” River asked.  
“An old friend of mine.” Doctor said.  
“Stupid name. Oh, look at that.” River said jumping up on a windowsill. “Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, DD, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning.”   
“No warning for me then?” Doctor asked.   
“No need, my love. The deed is done and so are you.” River said with a grin.  
Doctor staggered.  
“Dad, what’s wrong?” DD asked worried.  
“What have you done? River?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think.” River said with a smile.   
“What have you done?” Doctor asked again. He was writhing.   
“It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruelest.” River said.   
Doctor wiped his lips off, he was poisoned from the kiss.  
“Kiss, kiss.” River said and then jumped out of the broken window.  
“What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?” Rory asked.   
“Poisoned me. But I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan.” Doctor said.   
“What plan?” Amy asked.   
“Not dying. See? Fine.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, what do we do? How do we help you?” Rory asked.  
“You three go after her.” Doctor said.  
“No, I am not leaving you.” DD said.  
Doctor groaned.  
“No use in arguing. I’m going to help you.” DD said.  
Doctor groaned again, “Oh you’re too stubborn for your own good.” He produced his sonic screwdriver and gave it to Amy, “Take this. The Tardis can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her… Get me to the TARDIS.”  
“You said the smoke was deadly.” Amy said.   
“No, no, the smoke's fine. The poison will kill me first. Now, get after River!” Doctor said.  
“I’ll look after him.” DD said.  
“I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you and then she's going to kill you.” Amy said.   
“Ah, well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she is a woman. Oh, shut up. I'm dying.” Doctor said.  
Doctor and DD opened the door and entered the TARDIS and started coughing.  
“Extractor fans on.” DD said through coughing.  
“Oh, that works.” Doctor said amazed.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
Doctor fell to his knees, “I'm shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency.”  
“Voice interface enabled.” Holo Doctor said.   
“Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like.” Doctor said.  
There was a hologram of Rose Tyler.  
“Oh, thanks. Give me guilt.” Doctor said sarcastically.  
It switched to Martha Jones.  
“Also guilt.” Doctor said.  
It switched to Donna Noble.  
“More guilt.” Doctor said.  
It switched to the first DD.  
Doctor screamed, “More guilt. Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet.”   
“Voice interface enabled.” Holo Amelia Pond said.  
“Oh. Amelia Pond, before I got it all wrong. My sweet little…” Doctor started.  
“I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.” Holo Amelia Pond said.  
“Hey, let’s run away and have adventures. Come along, Pond.” Doctor said.  
“Dad you’re losing it.” DD said.  
“I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.” Holo Amelia Pond said.  
“You are so Scottish. How am I doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.” Holo Amelia Pond said.   
“Ok. So, basically better regenerate, that's what you're saying.” Doctor said.   
“Regeneration disabled. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.” Holo Amelia Pond said.   
“Unless I'm cured, yah?” Doctor asked.   
“There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.” Holo Amelia Pond said.   
“Why do you keep saying that?” Doctor asked.   
“Because you will be dead in thirty two minutes.” Holo Amelia said.  
“Not if I can help it.” DD said, “Dad hang on. I will find you a cure.”   
She squeezed her dad’s hand in reassurance and hugged him then hurried towards the library. DD was determined, she had to hurry and do research.  
She didn’t have a whole lot of time. She couldn’t find a cure. She was getting upset.  
Doctor walked into the library. “It’s ok DD. I’m fine. Look.”  
Doctor was in a suit complete with top hat and cane.  
DD had tears in her eyes but had to chuckle at the outfit.  
“There’s a half hour. There’s a lot to do in a half hour.” Doctor said.  
“But you don’t die here. You’re not meant to…” DD started.  
“Shh, don’t talk about it.” Doctor said and hugged his daughter. “Come on.”  
They walked out of the Library and materialized to where River was at which was at the Hotel Adlon Restaurant. They stepped out of the TARDIS seeing Amy open her mouth and produce a bright beam that was hitting River in the head.  
“No. No. Get off me.” River yelled.  
“Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor? The Doctor? Doctor who?” Doctor asked.   
“You're dying and you stopped to change?” River asked.   
“Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane.” Doctor said with a grin producing his sonic cane.  
“Are you serious? Is he serious?” River asked.  
“He’s my dad.” DD said. “This is normal.”  
“Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious.” Doctor said. Rule twenty seven. You might want to write these down… Oh, it's a robot.” Doctor said impressed. “With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though. Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturization sustained by a Compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me.”  
Doctor’s and DD’s sonics lit up which was the signal they were looking for.   
“Thanking you.” Doctor said then doubled over in pain. DD caught him, “Argh! I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning.”   
Doctor sat down on the stairs.  
River tried to run. The Amy robot grabbed her with its beam.  
“Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!” Doctor said.  
The Amy robot trapped River in an energy field.   
(River is trapped in an energy field.)   
“Why would you care? She's the women who kills you.” The Amy robot said.   
“I'm not dead.” Doctor said.  
“You’re dying.” Robot Amy said.  
“ Well, at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?” Doctor asked.  
“She's Melody Pond. According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor.” Robot Amy said.   
“And I'm the Doctor. So what's it to you?” Doctor asked.   
“Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities.” Robot Amy said.   
“What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?” DD asked.   
“We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines.” Robot Amy said.  
“And then what?” Doctor asked.  
“Give them hell.” Robot Amy said.  
“I'd ask you who you think you are But I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek.” Doctor said.   
“Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous.” Robot Amy said.  
“Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left.” Doctor said.  
That brought fresh waves of tears to DD’s eyes.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and squeezed, they weren’t going to let go of each other’s hands.   
“Sorry, can’t do that.” Robot Amy said.   
“Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead?” Doctor asked.  
“The Silence.” Robot Amy said.  
“What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?” Doctor asked standing up with the help of DD and his cane.  
“The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is the silence will fall when the question is asked.” Robot Amy said.  
“What question?” Doctor asked.  
“The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight.” Robot Amy said.  
“Yes but what is the question?” Doctor asked.   
It took the Robot a few minutes to say, “Unknown.”   
“Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourself a Records argh!” Doctor said.  
“Dad.” DD said helping him sit down.  
“Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know.” Doctor said.   
The force field that was holding River, was now torturing her.  
“Stop it.” DD cried.  
“Amy. Rory. Amy Can you hear me?” Doctor asked.   
“What do we do? This is me. This is me actually talking. What do we do?” Amy asked.   
“Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them.” Doctor said.   
“How? How? How?” Amy asked.   
“Just do it!” Doctor said.   
The next thing they knew, River was released from the torture.  
“Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please.” Doctor said.  
They watched as River hurried into the TARDIS and watched it dematerialize.   
“Doctor, DD, can you help us? Doctor? DD, help us! Doctor, DD help us! Doctor, please!” Amy begged.   
DD tried helping Doctor to the TARDIS. They had to go save Amy and Rory, DD didn’t want to leave her Dad behind.   
“Doctor! DD! Help!” Amy said.   
“Look at you. You still care.” River said.   
“Doctor, help! DD, help us! Please help us.” Amy said.   
“It's impressive, I'll give you that.” River said.   
“River, please.” Doctor begged.   
“Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?” River asked.   
“Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me.” Doctor said.   
“Tell me about her. Go on.” River said.   
“Just help us.” Doctor said.  
“What about DD? She’s not poisoned, she’s able.” River said.  
“I can’t leave him. I’m not going to leave him.” DD said.  
“But I can’t fly the TARDIS.” River said.  
“Yes you can. You are the Child of the TARDIS. She will help you.” DD said.  
“She?” River asked.  
“The TARDIS.” DD said. “Please Melody. Please go save your parents.”  
They watched River hurry into the TARDIS and dematerialize.   
“Hang on Dad.” DD said squeezing her dad’s hand tighter.   
She positioned him where he would be elevated, he was laying on the stairs.  
Doctor and DD were reminiscing and saying their goodbyes when the TARDIS materialized and Amy and Rory ran out.  
“You can't die now. I know you don't die now.” Amy said.   
“Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything.” Doctor said.   
“But it doesn't make any sense.” Amy said.   
“Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?” Rory asked.   
“No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter.” Doctor said.  
Rory and Amy got up and let River come to his side. DD was not going to let go of her dad’s hand.  
River was by Doctor’s side, “Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me.”   
“Tell her what?” River asked.  
Doctor whispered in River’s ear.  
“Well I’m sure she knows.” River said.   
The Doctor was dead.  
“Dad? Dad. No Dad, wake up, wake up.” DD said trying to wake her dad up knowing it was pointless. She couldn’t lose him. She was crying.   
After a few minutes, Rory gently guided DD away from the Doctor.   
“Who’s River Song?” River asked.  
Amy looked at River and then at the Robot Amy, “Are you still working? Because I’m still a relative. Access files on River Song.  
“Records Available.” Robot Amy said.  
“Show me her. Show me River Song.” Amy said.  
The Robot Amy turned into Robot River Song.  
“Melody, What did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for River Song. What was it?” Amy asked.  
River started to glow.  
“What’s happening? River, what are you doing?” Amy asked.   
“Just tell me. The Doctor, is he worth it?” River asked.  
“Yes. Yes, he is.” DD said wiping away her tears.   
River poured her regeneration energy into the Doctor. He was revived.  
“River. No. What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
“Hello. Sweetie.” River said with a smile and kissed the Doctor while glowing.  
DD smiled and chuckled and then laughed, “We better duck and cover, regenerations are explosive and this looks like a massive one.  
“Where do we hide?” Rory asked.  
“The TARDIS.” DD said grinning.  
They ran into the TARDIS just in time, the next thing they knew, the whole room shook with regeneration energy.  
“Dad.” DD said.  
“Melody.” Amy said.  
“River.” Rory said.  
They ran out of the TARDIS. River was unconscious and Doctor was standing over her, he looked perfectly normal.  
“Dad.” DD said with a grin and she ran and hugged him.  
“Miss me?” Doctor asked with a smile.  
DD just grinned.  
“Doctor, is Melody going to be ok?” Amy asked bending down and looking at her daughter.  
“She’ll be fine, she just needs lots of rest and tea. Tea would be good.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor what happened? What did she do?” Rory asked.  
“She used up all of her regeneration energy to revive me.” Doctor said.  
“How did she know that was going to work?” DD asked.  
“I told her she was the only one who could save me.” Doctor said.  
“We should bring her to a hospital.” Rory said.  
“Good idea.” Doctor said.  
Rory and Doctor lifted River and DD got the door to the TARDIS. They took her to one of the very best hospitals in the future.   
DD looked uneasy.  
“Still don’t like hospitals?” Doctor asked.  
DD shrugged, “Not my favorite place to be.”  
They waited 48 hours until a sleepy River opened her eyes.  
“Hey.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Hey. Where am I?” River asked sleepily.  
“”You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that.” Amy said.   
“Mother, I had to try.” River said with a smile.  
“I know.” Amy said.   
“He said no-one could save him, but he must have known I could.” River said.   
“Rule one. The Doctor lies.” Doctor said.  
“She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine.” A nurse said   
“No, she won't. She will be amazing.” Doctor said with a smile and left a diary on the bedside nightstand.   
The four of them walked out of the hospital and went back on the TARDIS  
“So that's it, we leave her there?” Amy asked.   
“Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Greatest hospital in the universe.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah, but she's our daughter. Doctor, she's River and she's our daughter.” Amy said.   
“Amy, I know. But we have to let her make her own way now. We have too much foreknowledge. Dangerous thing, foreknowledge.” Doctor said looking at the scanner.   
“What's that?” Amy asked indicating what Doctor was reading.  
Doctor turned it off, “Nothing.”   
DD secretly scanned what was on the scanner with her screwdriver.  
“Just some data I downloaded from the Teselecta. Very boring.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?” Rory asked.   
“Well, she did kill me, and then she used her remaining lives to bring me back. As first dates go, I'd say that was mixed signals.” Doctor said.   
“But that stuff that they put in her head, is that gone now? The River that we know in the future, she is in prison for murder.” Rory said.   
“Whose murder? Will we see her again?” Amy asked.   
“Oh, she'll come looking for us.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“Yah, but how? How do people even look for you?” Amy asked, “You two don’t answer your phones.   
“Oh, Pond. Haven't you figured that one out yet?” Doctor asked.  
DD chuckled.  
Later that night during dinner, DD remembered, “We forgot to let Hitler out of the cupboard.”  
“Do you want to go back for him?” Doctor asked.  
DD shook her head no.  
They went on more adventures.  
On one adventure they were on Earth not too far from where Amy and Rory live. They had to make a house call. A little boy was scared of everything and whatever he was scared of ended up in a doll house in his closet. Amy, Rory, DD, Doctor and the boy’s dad ended up in the Doll house Turned out the little boy was an alien called a Tenza. One of the creepy things about this Doll house was that the dolls in it were alive, if they touched you, you turn into a doll. Amy was turned into a red haired doll and was coming after Rory. DD was turned into a black haired doll and was going after Doctor and the child’s dad. Doctor was trying to convince the child George that he needed to stop this, only he could stop what scared him. Turned out the key to everything was the knowing that his parents loved him and they were not going to take him away. That stopped everything and everything and everyone turned back to normal.  
Amy and DD were freaked out that they turned into dolls. It took them a week to get over the doll nightmares.  
Doctor took everybody to fun places to keep the girls’ minds off of the scary doll nightmares, he took them to Midnight to see the diamonds, Amy and DD both got diamond necklaces.   
“This is just like the one you gave me years ago.” Amy said.  
“They’re amazing.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor took them to Felspoon, took them to magnificent places.   
“Apalapuchia.” Doctor said.  
“Say it again?” Amy asked.  
“Apalapuchia.” Doctor said.  
“Apalapu…” Amy started.  
“Chia.” Doctor said.   
“Apalapuchia. “ Rory said.  
“Apalapuchia.” DD said with a grin.  
“Apalapuchia. What a beautiful word.”   
“Beautiful word, beautiful world. Apalapuchia, voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler.” Doctor said.  
“Why couldn't we go to number one?” Rory asked.   
“It's hideous. Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. I hate coffee.” DD said.  
“Apalapuchia. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. I give you.” Doctor said and they followed him to the door which Doctor opened. On the other side of the TARDIS was a white room with just a door.  
“Doors.” Rory said not impressed.  
“Doors. Yes. I give you doors. But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades.” Doctor said and they stepped out of the TARDIS.  
“Have you seen my phone?” Amy asked.  
“Your phone?” Doctor asked.   
“Yeah.” Amy said.   
“Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years from Earth, and you want to update Twitter.” Doctor said.   
“Sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone.” Amy said.  
“It’s on the counter, by the DVDs.” DD said.   
“Thank you.” Amy said.  
“How do we get in?” Rory asked.  
“I don’t know. Push a button.” Doctor said.  
There were two buttons, a green anchor and a red waterfall. Rory pressed the green anchor.   
The door opened and a white room was revealed, the only thing in the room were three chairs, a table with what looked like a magnifying glass.  
“Okay, so rain check on the soaring silver colonnades.” Doctor said.   
“Yeah.” DD said.  
They walked in.  
“It's a magnifying glass.” Rory said.   
“Hey? Hey, it's locked.” Amy said from the other side.   
“Yeah, push the button.” Rory said.  
They waited a few minutes and Amy wasn’t coming.   
“Come on, Amy.” Rory said.  
He walked over to the door and pressed the button to open it, he looked around couldn’t find Amy.  
“Where is she? Where on wherever we are is my wife?” Rory asked.  
Doctor sat down in a chair and pressed a button on the magnifying glass. They saw Amy in the magnifying glass.   
“Rory, I think I've found her.” Doctor said.   
“What do you mean you've found her? Whoa. No, but, she's not, she's not here.” Rory said looking around. “I can see her, but she's not here.” 

“Where am I? In fact, where are you?” Amy asked.  
A white robot entered. It had a blank face, one red and one green button on its torso. It was holding up its hand.   
“Whoa.” DD said startled.  
“Hands. Hello, hands. Robot with hands.” Doctor said.   
“Welcome to the Twostreams facility. Will you be visiting long?” The robot asked.  
“Er, Doctor, something’s happening.” Amy said.  
The magnifying glass was going fuzzy.  
“Amy? Stay calm. Stay still. Dad’s what’s happening?” DD asked.   
“Ah, time's gone wobbly. I hate it when it does that.” Doctor said, he took his screwdriver out and started using it on the magnifying glass.  
“Will you be visiting long?” The robot asked almost touching Rory’s head with its hand.  
“Good question. Bit sinister. What’s the answer to not get us killed?” Rory asked.  
“It's ok, I've got you, you're fine.” Doctor said.   
“Will you be visiting long?” The robot asked, it was going after Rory, trying to touch him.  
“Doctor? DD, a little help.” Rory said.  
DD was trying to find the right frequency to shut the robot down.  
“And where have you been?” Amy asked.   
“What do I tell it?” Rory asked.  
“I’ve been here a week.” Amy said.  
“A week?” Doctor asked shocked. I'm so sorry. Ah-ha. Same room, different times. Two different timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream.”  
The magnifying glass was going fuzzy again.  
“Doctor, it's going again.” Amy said.   
DD finally got the frequency she needed so the robot wouldn’t touch Rory.  
Doctor was busy trying to stabilize the magnifying glass so they could talk to Amy.  
“Why has this got hands?” Rory asked following the hand.  
“Organic skin. Ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. I mean, it's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room.” Doctor said.  
“But why not just give it eyes?” DD asked.  
“Excellent question.” Doctor said.   
“Will you be visiting long?” The robot asked.  
“As long as it takes.” Doctor said.   
“Amy, what exactly did you do?” Doctor asked.  
“I just, I came in and I pressed the door button.” Amy said.  
“Oh.” Rory said, “Amy, there are two buttons. The green anchor and the red waterfall. Which one did you push?”   
“I pushed the red waterfall.” Amy said.  
“Great.” Rory said sarcastically and walked outside. He came back inside a minute later, “pressed Red Waterfall, and she wasn't there.   
“Ok, so you can't follow her directly. You know, it's never simple. Did you hear that, Handbot? She pressed the wrong button, that's all. We're aliens, we didn't know.” Doctor said getting frusterated.   
“Statement rejected. Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen Seven.” The robot said.  
DD gasped and covered her mouth with her jacket.  
“What?” Doctor asked doing the same thing.  
Rory followed example, “Chen Seven, hmm?” Rory asked.   
“The one day plague.” Doctor said.  
“What, you get it for a day?” Rory asked.  
“No, you get it, and you die in a day.” DD said.   
“There are forty thousand residents in the Twostreams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now.” The Robot said and beamed itself away.  
“Sterile area. We’re safe.” DD said with a sigh of relief.   
“What about me?” Amy asked.   
“Chen Seven only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians.” Doctor said.   
“And Time Lords.” Rory said.   
“And Time Ladies.” DD said.  
“Yeah, like us. Walk into that facility, DD and I are dead in a day.” Doctor said. “Time moves faster on Amy's side of the glass.”   
“Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?” DD asked.  
“Nothing. I wasn’t hungry.” Amy said.   
“No, because that Red Waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the two timestreams for visits. You could be in here for a day, and watch them live out their entire lives.” Doctor said.  
“And watch them grow old in front of your eyes?” Rory asked, “That’s horrible.”   
“No, Rory, it’s kind. You’ve got a choice. Sit by their Bedside for twenty four hours and watch them die, or sit in here for twenty four hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?” DD asked.  
Doctor pulled the Time Glass out of the table.  
“Doctor? Doctor, no, don’t leave me.” Amy said.  
“I’m here, Amy. I’m right here.” Doctor said looking through the glass while holding it.  
“Where are you? Am I looking at you?” Amy asked.  
“Turn left just a fraction. Bit more. Stop. That’s it.” Doctor said.  
“Eye to eye?” Amy asked.  
“Eye to eye to eye to eye.” Doctor said.  
Rory and DD were looking at Amy too.  
“Hello.” Rory said.  
DD waved.   
“Amy, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the Tardis. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through using the Tardis to get you out. Until then, you're on your own.” Doctor said and soniced the glass.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Rory asked.  
“Locking it on to Amy. Small act of vandalism. No one’ll mind.” Doctor said.  
There was an alarm.   
“Ah, that'll be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen Seven, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go.” Doctor said.  
They watched Amy press a button on a door. “Rory, I love you. Now save me. Go on.” Amy said.   
They hurried back into the TARDIS, Doctor was carrying the Time Glass.  
“This is locked onto Amy permanently. Play the signal into the console, the Tardis'll follow it.” Doctor said and hooked up the Time Glass into the console. “Now then, I know you're in here.”  
Doctor started rummaging through a box.  
“Er, er, ha ha! How do I look?” Doctor asked, he had a pair of brainy specs on.  
DD grinned, “The brainy specs.”   
“Ridiculous.” Rory said. “Brainy specs?”  
“It’s what a regeneration of mine used to call glasses.” Doctor said, “Glasses are cool, see?” and he put the glasses on Rory. “Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man.”   
“Oh, hello.” Rory smiled.  
DD chuckled, “Rory-cam.”   
“Huh?” Rory asked and turned around, “Oh, you can see what I see.”  
“We're breaking into Twostreams. Now, DD and I can't go in there. The Chen Seven'll kill us, no regeneration. You will be our eyes and ears.” Doctor said.   
“Rory-cam. Rescue Amy. Got it.” Rory said.   
“That's the spirit. Now, smashing through a timewall could get a bit hairy.” Doctor said.   
“Is it safe?” Rory asked.   
“Don't know. Never tried. Best hold onto something.” Doctor said.  
Everybody braced for impact while Doctor started up the TARDIS.  
“Geronimo.” Doctor said.   
They were jerked around, Rory looked like he was getting sick, and finally they came to a hard stop and were jerked again.  
Once they were completely landed. Doctor gave Rory the Time Glass and his sonic screwdriver.  
“Go outside and see if we’re in the right place.” DD said.  
Rory stepped out of the TARDIS   
“Red Waterfall. We made it.” Rory said.  
“Good old us.” Doctor said.  
“How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Amy?” Rory asked.  
“Focus on the positive.” Doctor said. “We are locked onto Amy’s timestream.”  
Rory was looking at a Greek looking statue of a naked lady.  
“Oi. Eyes front soldier.” DD said.  
“Right, yes. Sorry.” Rory said.   
“Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory. This gallery's a scrapbook of their favorite places.” Doctor said.   
“Bit of Earth, bit of alien, bit of whatever the hell that is.” Rory said. Looking at some of the items.  
DD chuckled at that.  
Rory walked around for a bit and looked around.  
“Where is everyone?” Rory asked.  
“Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it.” Doctor said.  
Rory did as he was told.  
“Rory, I'm sending a command signal to the screwdriver. Amy's here somewhere, if I can just get a lock on her.” DD said pressing buttons.   
“I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?” Doctor said and he began pressing buttons. They saw a lot of blurry people appear in the Time Glass. “Oh, there they are. Forty thousand time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream, it's thousands.”  
“Are they happy?” Rory asked.   
“Oh Rory, Trust you to think of that. I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative.” Doctor said.  
Rory lowered the Time Glass and a red haired female with armor charged with a sword. Rory fell backwards.  
“I come in peace. Peace, peace, peace.” Rory said.  
“I waited.” The woman said.  
DD gasped.  
“Sorry, what?” Rory asked.   
“I waited for you. I waited for you.” The woman said and she raised her helmet. It was Amy, she was a lot older.   
“Amy.” Rory gasped.   
“Doctor, what's going on?” Rory asked.  
Doctor was at a loss for words.   
“Amy.” Rory said.   
“I think the timestream lock might be a bit wobbly.” DD said.   
Amy raised her sword.  
“No, please. Please.” Rory begged.  
“Duck.” Amy said.  
Amy’s sword went straight through the robot’s head.  
“Handbots carry a black box in case they go offline. I've changed the cause of termination from hostile to accidental. Easy to re-programme. Used my sonic probe.”   
“Amy.” Rory said.  
“Rory.” Amy said.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“Because I’ve survived this long by making the Handbots think I don’t exist.” Amy said. She was taking parts out of the handbot. “Don’t touch the hands. There's anesthetic transfer on the skin. If they touch you, you go to sleep.” Amy said.  
“But you’re still here?” Rory asked.  
Amy looked right into Rory’s eyes, they didn’t know if she was talking to Rory or to the Doctor, “You didn’t save me.”  
“But, this is the saving. This is us saving you. The Doctor just got the timing a bit out.” Rory yelled angry.   
“I've been on my own here a long, long time. I've had decades to think nice thoughts about him. Got a bit harder to stay charitable once I entered decade four.” Amy said.  
“Forty years? Alone?” Rory gasped.  
“Thirty six years, thanks.” Amy said.  
“No. Right. I mean, you look great. Really, really. Rory said and was looking down.  
“Eyes front, soldier.  
“Still can’t win then.” Rory said.   
“In fact, I think I can now definitely say I hate him. I hate The Doctor. I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in my life, and you can hear every word of this through those ridiculous glasses, can't you, Raggedy Man?” Amy said.  
“Er, yes. Putting the speaker phone on.” Doctor said switching a switch.   
“You told me to wait, and I did. A lifetime.” Amy said.  
Two handbots were coming towards her.  
“Amy.” DD said.  
“You’ve got nothing to say to me either DD.” Amy snapped.   
“Amy, behind you.” DD said.  
Amy looked behind her, threw the sword to Rory, then ducked under the handbots, grabbed the handbot’s wrists and made them touch the other hand bots hands.  
“Feedback. Knocks them out.” Amy said. “Learned that trick on my first day.”   
“Ok, so we just take the Tardis back to the right time stream, yeah?” Rory asked following Amy. “We can stop any of this happening.”   
DD sighed, “If only it were that easy.  
“We locked onto a timestream, Rory. This is it.” Doctor said.  
“This is so wrong.” Rory said.  
“I got old, Rory. What did you think was going to happen?” Amy asked.   
“Hey, I don't care that you got old. I care that we didn't grow old together. Amy, come on, please.” Rory said taking Amy’s hand.  
“Don’t touch me. Don’t do that.  
“It’s like you’re not even her.” Rory said.  
“Thirty six years, three months, four days of solitary confinement. This facility was built to give people the chance to live.” Amy said. “I walked in here and I died. Do you two have anything to say? Anything, Doctor? DD?”   
“Where did you get a sonic screwdriver?” Doctor asked.  
“I made it. And it’s a sonic probe.” Amy said.   
“You made a sonic screwdriver?” Rory asked.  
“Probe.” Amy said.  
“I thought that was Time Lord science.” DD said.  
“It’s… Tardis science, I’ve had companions make sonics before, Sarah Jane has a sonic lipstic.” Doctor said.  
Rory followed Amy to where she made her home. Rory looked around and saw a handbot with a smiling face drawn in marker and didn’t have any hands.  
“Don’t worry about him. Sit down Rory.” Amy said.   
The Handbot sat down. Rory did as well.  
The handbot and Rory looked at each other.  
“You named him after me?” Rory asked.  
“Needed a bit of company.” Amy said.  
“So he's like your…” Rory started.  
“Pet” Amy said.  
“Is it safe?” Rory asked.  
“Yep. I disarmed it.” Amy said.  
“How?” Rory asked then looked at it, Oh, you disarmed it.”   
“Oh, don’t get sentimental, it’s just a robot. You’d have done the same.” Amy said.   
“I don't know that I would have.” Doctor said.  
“Definitely not.” DD said.   
“And there they are. The voice of God and the voice of reason. Survive, because no one's going to come for you. Number one lesson. You taught me that.” Amy said.  
“Is that really all I taught you?” Doctor asked.  
“Surely you’ve learned more than that.” DD said.  
“I’ve learned how to make bombs from you, those come in handy as well. Don't you two start lecturing me, blue-box aliens flying through time and space on whimsy. All I've got, all I've had for thirty six years, is cold, hard reality.” Amy said. “So no, I don't have a sonic screwdriver because I'm not off on a romp. I call it what it is. A probe. And I call my life what it is. Hell.”   
“Amy Pond, I am going to put this right. You said you learned from an Interface. Can I speak with it?” Doctor asked.   
“Doesn't work in here. Two twenty three. The garden'll be clear now. Stay or go?” Amy asked.  
“Sorry, me? No, I’m coming with you.” Rory said.  
“Then try not to get killed. Or do. Whatever.” Amy said.   
Doctor and DD watched Rory and Amy walk into the garden.  
“When I first came here, I had to trick the Interface into giving me the information, but I've reprogrammed it now. It'll tell me anything except how to escape.” Amy said.  
“You hacked it? That’s genius.” Rory said.  
“Sorry to interrupt that beautiful moment, but temporal engines like that have a regulator valve. Has to be kept at a distance from the main reactor or there'd be feedback. Interface, where's the regulator?” Doctor asked.  
“The regulator valve is held within.” Interface said.  
It showed a diagram of the location.  
“Oh. Very. Very ah.” Doctor said. “Interface, I need to run through some technical specifications. Rory, give me to Amy a minute.” 

Rory took the glasses off and gave them to Amy who slowly put them on.  
“They look ridiculous.” Amy said.  
“That’s what I told him.” Rory said.  
“Oi, the brainy specs are cool.” DD said.  
“Brainy specs?” Amy asked.  
“That’s what DD calls glasses.” Rory said, “Still, anything beats a fez, eh?” Rory asked with a smile.  
Amy and Rory chuckled then Amy frowned.  
“What is it?” Rory asked.  
“I think that's the first time I've laughed in thirty six years.” Amy said.   
Rory and Amy just looked at each other.  
“I'll just, er, leave you three geniuses alone. I'll be back in a minute.” Rory said.  
“There's still time, Amy. There's still time to fix everything.” Doctor said.   
Amy didn’t say anything. She was quiet for a minute, “Rory shouldn’t be on his own here.”  
She hurried to catch up with Rory, good thing she did, A handbot touched Rory and was going to inject him with something from the needle gun.  
Amy took her sword and cut off the handbot’s head.  
“Oh.” Rory said.  
“Rory?” Amy asked.  
“Glasses.” Rory said.  
“You stupid.” Amy said.  
Rory got up, “You saved me.”  
“Don’t get used to it.” Amy said.   
“Have you been crying? A little bit.” Rory said.  
“Shut up, Rory.” Amy said.  
“You have, haven’t you?” Rory said.   
“Woman with a sword. Don't push it.” Amy said.  
DD chuckled at that. Girl Power.  
“Ok. So, here's the plan. Time is always a bit wibbly-wobbly, but in Twostreams it's extra wobbly.” Doctor said.  
Amy put the glasses back on Rory.  
“I've worked out how to hijack the Temporal Engines and use them to fold two points of Amy's timeline together.” Doctor said.  
“What does that mean?” Rory asked.  
“We're bringing her out of the then and into the now.” DD said.  
“Amy, I just need to borrow your brain a minute. It won't hurt, probably. Almost probably and then Amy Pond, I'm going to save you.” Doctor said.   
“No.” Amy said forcefully.  
Doctor and DD frowned and looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
“Time’s up. Handbots coming.” Amy said and started walking.  
“Amy, you've got to help us help you. I need you to think back Thirty six years ago. Amy? Amy!” DD said.  
Amy shut the door to her lair in Rory’s face.  
“Well that was rude.” DD said with a sigh,   
Rory used the Time Glass and read a faded message on the door.  
“You told her to leave us a sign.” Rory said.  
The message was: DOCTOR IM WAITING  
“And she did. And she waited.” Rory said.  
Rory entered the room and caught up to Amy  
“Oh Amy, why won't you help yourself?” Rory asked.   
“They want to rescue past me from thirty six years back, which means I'll cease to exist. Everything I've seen and done dissolves. Time is rewritten.” Amy said.   
“That's, that's good, isn't it?” Rory asked.   
“I will die. Another Amy will take my place. An Amy who never got trapped at Twostreams, an Amy who grew old with you, and she, in thirty six years, won't be me.” Amy said.  
“But you’ll die in here.” Rory said.  
“Not if you take me with you.” Amy said. You came to rescue me, so rescue me.” Amy said.  
“Leave her and take you?” Rory asked.  
“We could take this Amy with us, easy, but if we do, our Amy has to wait thirty six years to be rescued.” Doctor said.   
“So I have to choose. Which wife do I want?” Rory asked.   
“She is me. We're both me.” Amy said.   
“You being here is wrong. For a single day, an hour, let alone a lifetime. I swore to protect you. I promised.” Rory said.   
“Rory.” Doctor started.  
“This is your fault.” Rory said.  
“I'm so sorry, but, Rory.” Doctor started.  
“No, this is your fault! You should look in a history book once in a while, see if there's an outbreak of Plague or not.” Rory said angrily  
“That is not how we travel.” DD said.   
“Then I do not want to travel with the two of you.” Rory said angrily and threw the glasses.  
They heard crying.  
Doctor looked over at DD wondering if it was her. She wasn’t crying.  
“I hear it too.” DD whispered.  
“Rory, is the Time Glass still on? If the link's still active, I think I can hear Amy. Our Amy.” Doctor said.   
“What do we do now?” DD asked.  
“We can’t do anything without those glasses. It’s up to Rory and Amy until they put the glasses back on.” Doctor said. “We must get the TARDIS ready for Amy.  
DD nodded.  
They began working on the TARDIS.  
“Ok Doctor, DD, Twostreams is back on air. Right, okay, so this is big news. This is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your Brainy Specs. In my past, I saw my future self refuse to help you. I'm now changing that future and agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible.” Amy said.  
“Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future's what enables you to change it.” DD said.  
“Especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory, and completely unpredictable.” Doctor said.   
“So basically, if you're Amy, then?” Rory said.   
“Yes, if anyone could defeat pre-destiny, it's your wife.” Doctor said.  
“It's not about what I'm doing, but who I'm doing it for. I'm trusting you to watch my back, Rory.” Amy said.   
“Always. You and me, always.” Rory said.   
“Because here's the deal. You take me, too. In the Tardis. Me too.” Amy said.   
“But that means that there'll be two of you. Permanently. Forever.” Rory said.  
“And that way we both get to live.” Amy said.  
“Two Amy’s together. Can that work?” Rory asked.   
“I don't know. It's your marriage.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor.” Rory started.  
“Perhaps. Maybe, if I shunted the reality compensators on the Tardis, re-calibrated the Doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar, yes. Maybe. Yes. It could do it. The Tardis could sustain the paradox.” Doctor said.  
DD looked wide eyed at her Dad.  
Doctor put a finger to his lips.   
“Right. Amy and Amy.” Rory said. “The wife and the wife. Right. Right.”  
“Ok. Amy, Past Amy, stand by the door. Future Amy, you too.” Doctor said. “Future Amy, can I borrow your sonic scr… Probe.”   
“It's a screwdriver.” Amy said giving Rory her sonic screwdriver.   
“Rory, sonic it. Double our power. Amy Now, you're our link to Amy Then.” Doctor said. “We need to get a signal through, and that signal will be a thought.”  
“Amy now and Amy then, share a thought. Something so powerful that it can rip through time. Rory sonic the plinth front. Inside you’ll find three levers and a jumble of wiring.” DD said.  
Rory did as he was told.  
“That's the regulator valve. After we re-route it, you have ten minutes to get back to the Tardis.” Doctor said.   
“Ok.” Rory said.  
“Pull out the red and green receptors. Re-route the blue into the red and the green into blue. Leave the red loose and on no account touch anything yellow. Come on, Rory. It's hardly rocket science. It's just Quantum physics.”   
“Yes, right. Blue into red and then green.” Rory started.  
“Into the blue.” DD said.  
Rory did as he was told.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Now, the levers. Throw them in order.” Doctor said.   
“And Amys, start thinking the most important thought you have ever had. Hold it in your head and do not let it go.” DD said.  
“Lever one.” Doctor said.   
Rory looked over to Amy, he wanted to know her most important thought. It was the Macarena.  
“She’s doing the Macarena… Our first kiss.” Rory said.  
“Lever two Rory.” Doctor said.  
Rory pulled down the 2nd lever.  
“Lever three.” Doctor said.  
The Time Glass shattered. There were sparks on the TARDIS. The next thing anybody knew, there were two Amys face to face. The old one and the young one.  
“Oh, Amy.” Rory gasped.  
“Oh, my God.” Young Amy said.  
“Oh, my God.” Older Amy said.  
Rory ran and hugged young Amy.   
“Hello.” Older Amy said.  
“Hello.” Younger Amy said.  
“I don’t know what to.” Both Amy’s said.  
“Weird.” Rory said.  
“Ok, this is weird. Right, just stop doing that.” Both of them said.  
“How about Amy One speaks first?” Rory suggested.  
“Which one’s Amy One?” Both asked.  
“Well.” Rory started.  
“I am. No, I am. Rory? Rory, just stop doing that.” Both said.  
The Rory-cam glasses were sparking.  
“Rory. Rory, take the glasses off. You’re getting temporal feedback.” Doctor said.   
The console was sparking.  
“Whoa! Calm down, dear. Rory, Amy, we've created a massive paradox and the Tardis hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's the nasty Amy done to you? Just calm down, dear.” Doctor said.  
“Hang on in there. Rory, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry, you're on your own now.” DD said and the glasses exploded.   
DD looked at her dad. “What were you thinking? The TARDIS cannot handle a paradox like this. The Amy’s aren’t even in the TARDIS and the console is already sparking.”  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“What are you planning?” DD asked. “Why did you tell her we could save both of them?”  
“To get Amy to cooperate.” Doctor said.  
“But you lied.” DD said.  
“What is rule one?” Doctor asked.  
“I know what rule one is. The Doctor lies.” DD said with a sigh, “It just…”  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
The next thing they knew, Rory kicked the door open and hurried into the TARDIS holding younger Amy in his arms, Amy was asleep.  
Rory put Amy down. Doctor and DD rushed to them.  
“It’s just an anesthetic. She’ll be fine.” Doctor said and then ran towards the door. “I’m sorry.”   
Doctor slammed the door before older Amy could get into the TARDIS.  
“What are you doing?” Rory asked looking at the Doctor.  
“I lied to her, Rory. There can never be two Amys in the Tardis. The paradox is too massive.” Doctor said.  
“You can’t leave her. She’ll die.” Rory said.  
“Doctor let me in.” Older Amy said.  
“No, she'll never have existed. When we save our Amy, this future won't have happened.” DD said.  
“But she happened. She’s there.” Rory said.  
“I trusted you.” Older Amy said.  
“No, she’s not real.” Doctor said.  
“She is real. Let her in.” Rory said.  
“Look, we take this Amy, we leave ours. Only one Amy in the TARDIS. Which one do you want?” Doctor asked and put Rory’s hand on the door latch. “It’s your choice.”  
“This isn’t fair. You’re turning me into you.” Rory cried.  
“Your choice, Rory.” Doctor said.  
“I, er.” Rory started.  
“Doctor? DD! Doctor? DD? Rory, please.” Older Amy said and put her hand against the glass of the TARDIS door   
Doctor and DD walked away so they couldn’t hear Amy and Rory’s conversation.  
Once the conversation was over. Doctor and DD started up the TARDIS.  
They saw Older Amy getting injected by a handbot.  
DD had tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to shed them. Not right now.  
“Did you always know it would never work? Saving both Amys?” Rory asked.  
“I promised you I’d save her, and there she is. Safe.” Doctor said.  
“Yah. There she is.” Rory said with a smile.  
Amy was waking up.  
“We’ll leave you two alone.” Doctor said taking DD’s hand and walking away.


	47. Chapter 47

Doctor took them on more adventures.  
“Let’s go to Ravan-Skala. You all will love it. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Center is made of one of their hats. It will be fantastic.  
DD chuckled. “Are you looking for a huge fez?”   
“No, unlikely, probably, yes.” Doctor said.  
“Well, still sounds fun. Let’s go.” Rory said.  
Doctor landed the TARDIS in what looked like a rundown hotel.  
They all stepped out and Doctor looked excited.  
“Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Center is made of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats.” Amy said.  
“DD, Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen.” Doctor said.  
“You’re kidding.” Rory said.  
“How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?” Amy asked.   
“Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?” Doctor asked.  
“What? Then where are we?” DD asked.  
“I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant!” Doctor said excitedly.   
“Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?” Rory asked.  
“Especially a rundown looking one like this.” DD said.  
Doctor found an apple in a bowl and took one, “Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home, like when ex-pats open English pubs in Majorca. No, whoever did this, I am shaking his stroke her hand stroke tentacle.” He took a bite of the apple.  
“Have you seen these? Look at the labels underneath.” Rory said.  
They were looking at photographs on a wall.  
“Commander Halke, defeat.” Rory said, it was a picture of a Sontaran. “Tim Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear, Daleks.”  
“Paige Barnes, other people’s socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, Saber wolves.” Amy said.   
“Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth? Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla. Jacqueline Lachnic, butterflies.” DD said. “Dad what does it mean?”  
“I don’t know, lets find out.” Doctor said and rang the bell at the front desk.  
Three people appeared. Two were brandishing objects as weapons, the third was waving a white flag.  
“Whoa.” Rory said.  
“Blimey, that was a bit quick.” Doctor said.  
“We surrender.” One of them said, it was an alien with grey skin, and rodent like teeth and no hair.  
“No, it’s ok, we’re not.” Rory started.  
“We surrender.” The alien said again.  
“We’re nice.” Rory said.  
“She’s threatening me with a chair leg.” Doctor said.  
“Who are you?” A woman dressed in hospital scrubs asked.  
“Oh god, we’re back in reception.” The other human said, he was wearing glasses and looked like a nerd.  
“We surrender.” The rodent alien said again.  
“I’ve never been threatened with a chair leg before. No, hang on, I tell a lie.   
“Did you just say, it's ok, we're nice?” Amy asked.   
“Will everyone please shut up?” DD asked loudly.  
It got quieter.  
“Thank you.” DD said.  
The woman stepped closer to the group.  
“Rita, be careful, yeah?” The human nerd said.   
“Their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something.” Rita said.  
“Oh, you’re good. Oh, she’s good. Amy, with regret, you’re fired.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“I'm kidding. I take it from the pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli.” Doctor said to the rodent.   
“Yes. The most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called Glory To Insert Name Here.” The rodent said.  
“What’s your name?” DD asked.  
“Gibbis.” Gibbis said.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m DD.” DD said.  
“You with the face.” Doctor said.  
“Howie.” Howie said.  
“Howie, you said you were surprised to be back in reception.” Doctor said.  
“The walls move. Everything changes.” Howie said.  
“You, Rita, what’s he talking about?” Doctor asked.  
“The corridors twist and stretch. Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive.” Rita said.  
Doctor turned to a radio and turned the music off. The music was kind of eerie   
“Yeah, and it's huge, with, like, no way out.” Howie said.  
“Have you tried the front door?” Rory asked.  
“No. In two days it never occurred to us to try the front door. Thank God you’re here.” Rita said sarcastically.  
Amy chuckled.  
Doctor scanned the front door with his screwdriver then opened it up, on the other side of the door was a brick wall  
“They're not doors, they're walls. Walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or dwalls. Woors even, though you'd probably got it when you said they're not doors. I mean, the windows are.  
DD pulled back the curtains to reveal more brick.  
“Right, big day if you’re a fan of walls.” Doctor said.  
“It's not just that. The rooms have things in them.” Rita said.  
“Things? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone.” Doctor said excitedly.  
“He loves things.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Bad dreams.” Rita said.  
“Well, that killed the mood. How did you get here?” Doctor asked.  
“I don’t know. I’d just started my shift. I must have passed out, because suddenly I was here.   
“I was blogging. Next thing, this.” Howie said.  
“Oh, I was at work. I'm in Town Planning. We're lining all the highways with trees so invading forces can march in the shade.” Gibbis said.  
DD gave Gibbis a strange look, she hates invading forces.   
“So, what have we got? People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms.” Doctor said and took a Rubik’s cube from his pocket, “Apart from anything else, that’s just rude.”   
They followed Doctor to where they parked the TARDIS.  
“We’ll pop back to the TARDIS. I’ll do a planet-wide diagnostic sweep, and then we’ll have a sing song.” Doctor said.  
The TARDIS wasn’t there.  
“Where's the Tardis? You parked it there, didn't you?” Amy asked.  
“What’s a TARDIS?” Howie asked.  
“Our way out. And it’s gone.” Rory said with a frown.  
The music started playing again, it was still eerie.  
“Ok, this is bad. At the moment, I don’t know how bad, but certainly we’re three buses, a long walk and eight quid in a taxi from good. Are there any more of you?” Doctor asked.  
“Joe. But he’s tied up right now.” Rita said.  
“Doing what?” Doctor asked.  
“No, I mean he’s tied up right now.” Rita said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “Why?”   
Rita, Howie and Gibbis led Doctor, DD, Amy and Rory to the restaurant where they had Joe tied up.  
Doctor opened the door and there were wooden puppets everywhere, they all turned their heads looking at them.  
“Well those are creepy.” DD said.  
“Hello. I'm the Doctor.” Doctor said to Joe.  
“We’re going to die here.” Joe said.  
Joe had a mad look on his face.  
“Well, they certainly didn’t mention that in the brochure. Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, it's still me, Doctor, but I've seen the light. I lived a blasphemous life, but he has forgiven my inconstancy, and soon he shall feast.” Joe said.  
“Well, you’ve been here two days. What’s he waiting for?” Doctor asked.  
“We weren’t ready. We were still raw.” Joe said.  
“But now you’re what? Cooked?” DD asked.  
Doctor asked and looked on Joe’s person, he saw a horseshoe tie clip and dice cufflinks.  
“If you like. Soon you will be, too. Be patient. First, find your room.” Joe said with a mad smile.   
“My room.” Doctor said.  
“There’s a room here for everyone, Doctor. Even you.” Joe said.  
“You said you’d seen the light now.” Doctor said.   
“Nothing else matters anymore. Only him. It's like these things. I used to hate them. They make me laugh now. Gottle o' geer. Gottle o' geer.” Joe chuckled a weird laugh. “You should go. He’ll be here soon.”  
Doctor retrieved a trolly and slid it under Joe’s chair.  
“I think you should come with me.” Doctor said.  
They all were in the Reception again. The music was playing again.  
“Why you four? That's what I don't understand. Aside from all the other things I don't understand.” Doctor said.  
“What does it matter? Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us.” Gibbis said.  
Doctor turned the music off.  
“Or enslave us.” Gibbis said and he smiled at his last comment.   
“First, we find the Tardis. Quick thing before we go. If you feel drawn to a particular room, do not go in, and make sure someone else can see you at all times.” Doctor said.  
“Joe said, he will feast. Is there something here with us?” Rita asked.  
Joe started laughing.  
“Something to add Joe?” Doctor asked.   
“Here comes a candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop.” Joe said.  
“Can we do something about him?” Howie asked.  
“Way ahead of you.” DD said producing a roll of duct tape.  
“Where did that come from?” Howie asked.  
“My coat pocket.” DD said.  
“You carry a roll of duct tape in your coat pocket?” Rita asked.  
“Yes.” DD said taking a piece off the roll and covered Joe’s mouth with it.  
“Well, now that’s taken care of, lets go. Gibbis would you mind wheeling him?” Doctor asked.  
Gibbis wheeled Joe down the hall and Doctor led them.  
“Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school motto. Resistance Is Exhausting.” Gibbis said.  
“I've worked out where we are.” Howie said.  
“Hmm?” Rory asked.  
“Norway.” Howie said.  
“Norway?” Rory asked.  
DD rolled her eyes hearing that.  
“You see, the US government has entire cities hidden in the Norwegian mountains. You see, Earth is on a collision course with this other planet, and this is where they're going to send all the rich people when it kicks off.” Howie said.  
“Amazing.” Rory said sarcastic.  
“It’s all there on the internet.   
“No, it's amazing you've come up with a theory even more insane than what's actually happening.” Rory said.  
A man who was in his underwear and a whistle around his neck walked out of room 158 and looked at the Doctor.  
“Hello.” Doctor said awkwardly.  
“Have you forgotten your PE kit again?” The man asked.  
Doctor didn’t know what to say.  
“Right, that's it, you're doing it in your pants!” The man said and walked back in the room and slammed the door.   
“Well that was… creepy.” DD said.  
They saw Howie start to open a door.  
“Hey. Don’t” Doctor said but was too late, Howie opened the door, inside were a bunch of pretty girls.  
“Oh, look, girls, it's H-H-H-Howie!” A blonde girl said.  
“What's loser in K-K-K-Klingon?” A brunette girl said.  
“Shut the d, d, d, the door.” Howie said.  
Doctor shut the door.  
“This is just some m, m, messed up CIA stuff, I'm, I'm, I'm telling you.” Howie said.   
“You're right. Keep telling yourself that. It's a CIA thing, nothing more.” Doctor said but his eyes said something else.  
They kept on walking, they walked up the stairs to the second floor.  
Doctor was touching the wall and scrapes on a low ceiling.  
Amy found some papers from PC Lucy’s notebook.  
“Look.” Amy said.  
They heard something roar.   
“Okay, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?” Amy asked.   
“No. No, I'm sure it isn't, but just in case, let's run away and hide anyway. In here.” Doctor said.  
Amy, DD, Howie and Gibbis ran into the room, inside the room were Weeping Angels.   
“No, this way! I've found a.” Rory said but what he found was a room with 219 on it.   
“Rory, come on!” Doctor said.   
“There was a” Rory started.  
“Come on.” Doctor said.   
They entered the room.  
“Eek.” Doctor eeked.  
“Don't blink.” DD said.  
The lights flickered. The angels moved forward. They flickered again and the angels moved forward again.  
“Girls get back. Why haven't they got us yet?” Doctor asked.  
Doctor stepped forward.  
“Dad don’t.” DD said.   
Doctor tried to touch an angel. His hand went through it.  
“They’re not real.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“They should have got us by now.” Doctor said and turned to the girls, “Ok, both of you focus on me, I do not know whose room this is. It’s one of yours bad dream, that’s all.”   
“I don’t even think they’re for us.” Rory said.  
They heard something stomping down the corridor.  
Doctor moved closer towards the door.  
“Dad what are you doing.  
“I'm sorry, I just have to see what it is. I just have to see.” Doctor said and looked through the security peep hole in the door. Oh, look at you. Oh, you are beautiful. Oh, dear.”  
“What?” Rory asked.  
“I think it’s going after Joe.” Doctor said.  
They heard a Praise Him, a scream and then nothing.  
Doctor opened up the door and looked around the corridor, he saw a shadow and Joe’s feet. Doctor started running down the corridor, “Leave him alone.”   
“Um, should we follow?” Amy asked.  
“No, we should go somewhere where we are not out in the open.” DD said.  
“I agree.” Rory said.  
“Any ideas?” DD said.  
“The restaurant would be a good place, there are doors at both entrances.” Rita said.   
DD nodded, “Where’s Gibbis?” DD asked looked around.   
“I’m here.” Gibbis said.  
“Where were you hiding?” Amy asked, “I thought you were in the room with us.”  
“I was. I was in the wardrobe.” Gibbis said.  
They all cautiously headed down towards the restaurant.  
They spotted the two exits, they barricaded one exit, and left one open so Doctor could get in  
Doctor returned and it looked like he was running.  
“ Uh… I’m going to need the trolly.” Doctor said.  
Rita rolled him the trolly.  
“Dad what’s wrong? Is it Joe?” DD asked.  
Doctor nodded, “Um… Joe is dead.”   
Everybody gasped and looked worried.  
“I’ll be right back.” Doctor said.  
“I’m coming with you.” DD said.  
“No, I need you to stay here. Block this door, I’ll give you a signal when I return.”  
“What signal?” Rory asked.  
“You’ll know it when you hear it.” Doctor said and hurried and left while pushing the trolly down the corridor and up the stairs.  
They barricaded the door and waited for the Doctor.  
“You know what we all need? A good cup of tea.” Rita said.  
Everybody agreed.  
Rita headed into the kitchen to find some tea.  
About fifteen minutes later, Doctor yelled, “Alonzy.”  
DD smiled, “That’s Dad.”   
“Alonzy?” Rory asked.  
“It’s French.” DD said with a grin.  
DD, Amy and Rory unbarricaded the door.  
“Molto Bene.” DD said with a grin then frowned when she saw a dead Joe.  
Howie cleared a table and Doctor and Rory laid Joe on the table. Doctor began scanning him.  
“If we can wedge a chair under the door handles, that should stop anything from getting in.” Rory said.  
“Good idea.” DD said.  
Rory and DD wedged chairs under the door handles   
“Tea is ready, help yourselves.” Rita said.  
DD walked towards her dad and started speaking in Gallifreyan. “Do you know what did this yet?”  
“Not yet. Working on it.” Doctor said.  
DD took out her screwdriver and scanned Joe with it, now she knew what the Doctor knew.  
“What sort of species can do this?” DD asked.  
“Again, working on it.” Doctor said.  
“What exactly happened to him?” Rita asked giving Doctor and DD a cup of tea.  
“He died.” Doctor said.   
“You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something.” Rita said.   
“No! Well, yes, both, actually. I mean, there is no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and this is a cup of tea.” Doctor said.  
“Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma. That and tutting.” Rita said.   
“But how did you make it?” DD asked.   
“All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones. I heard you talking when you arrived. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine.” Rita said.   
“Which is?” Doctor asked.   
“This is Jahannam.” Rita said.   
“You're a Muslim.” Doctor said.   
“Don't be frightened.” Rita said.   
“Ha! You think this is Hell.” DD said.   
“The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though.” Rita said looking around.   
“And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected to us, so why are they still here?” Doctor asked.   
“Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike.” Rita said.   
“Ha! I like you. You're a right clever clogs. But this isn't Hell, Rita.” Doctor said.   
“You don't understand. I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?” Rita said.  
“Yah. Sorry.” Doctor said.  
“Ok. I’m going to file that under Freak Out About Later.” Rita said.   
“Doctor, DD look at this. I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it.” Amy said showing them the pages she found.   
“Er, my name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived.” Doctor read. “It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realize it could never have been anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions. This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him.” Doctor read.  
“Praise him.” Howie said.  
“What did you just say?” DD asked.  
“Nothing. Praise him.” Howie said covering his mouth.  
“This is what happened to Joe!” Gibbis said.   
“God, it's going to come for me now.” Howie said worried   
“You'll lead it right here.” Gibbis said getting away from Howie.   
“I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that.” Doctor said.  
“I don’t want to get eaten.” Howie said.  
“Calm down.” Amy said.  
“He's going to lead the creature right here!” Gibbis said.  
Everybody was talking at once   
“Hold it!” Doctor yelled and raised his sonic screwdriver in the air and it made a horrible noise. It was silent. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t you see? He’s going to lead it right here.” Gibbis said.  
“What do you suggest?” Rita asked.  
“Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go. All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?” Gibbis sat down in a chair.   
“It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go.” Rita said.  
“No. We stay together.” Doctor said and walked over to Gibbis. “Your civilization is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right?” Doctor asked.  
DD could only imagine how scary her dad looked right now.  
Gibbis nodded.  
Doctor smiled, “Brilliant. Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them.”  
They all sat around a table facing Howie.  
“I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w, worried.” Howie said then got a look on his face, he was being possessed again.  
“Howie? Howie. Howie, you're next. We're all dead jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?” Doctor asked.   
“You guys have got all these distractions, all these obstacles. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path.” Howie said.   
“You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?” Amy asked.   
“Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?” Howie asked.   
Everybody got up from the table at the same time, leaving Howie at the table.  
“It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, grab your locket, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, but what are we actually going to do?” Amy asked.  
“We’re going to catch ourselves a monster.” Doctor said.  
They put the plan in action. DD tied up Howie and transferred him to the reception area. Doctor soniced the annoying stereo that kept playing bad music and turned it into a microphone and speakers.  
“Ok, we need somebody to watch Howie.” Doctor said.  
Everybody looked at Gibbis.  
“I don’t want the monster to get me.” Gibbis said.  
“Watching Howie will be the safest job.” DD said.  
“But he’s going to be saying praise him, the monster will come after him.” Gibbis said.  
“No, the monster will not hear him in this room, he will hear his praise in a different room because of the microphone and speakers” DD explained.  
Gibbis nodded, “ok, if this is the safest place, I will watch him.”   
“Good, now just watch him, do not talk to him or go near him.” Doctor said.  
Gibbis nodded.  
The others left and set up the rest of their trap. It was going to be in the spa. It was the only room in the whole building that was actually pretty.  
Rory and DD hid in one area close to a door, Amy and Rita hid in another area close to another door, Doctor was in the spa room setting up the trap. The plan was to trap the monster in the room and Doctor was going to talk to it.  
“Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, my lord, I'm here! Come to me. I'm waiting here for you. He has promised me a glorious death. Give it to me now. I want him to know my devotion.”  
Everybody could hear Howie praising the monster. It was real annoying.   
The plan was working. “Rory, DD, he’s in.”  
DD and Rory barricaded the other door with a mop and a chair.  
Doctor turned out the lights.  
“Let his name be the last thing I hear. Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel. I was lost in shadows, but he found me. His love was a beacon that led me from darkness to light, and now I am blinded by his majesty. Humbled by his glory! Praise Him.” They heard Howie.  
“That’s quite enough of that.” Doctor said and pulled wires so they didn’t have to hear the praise.  
DD was listening to the conversation her dad was having with the beast.  
“So what are we, cell mates? Lunch? We are not ripe. This is what Joe said, that we weren't ready. So, what, what, you make us ready. You what? Replace? Replace what, fear? You have lived so long even your name is lost. You want this to stop. Because you are just instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you.   
“My master, my lord. I'm here!” Howie said.  
“That’s Howie.” Rory said.  
“He’s got out.” DD said.   
“Oh, bring me death.” Howie said.  
The monster started rampaging.  
“No, no, no, no, no! DD, Rory, watch out!” Doctor yelled.  
DD got out of the way just in time before being trampled by the Minotaur. Rory was knocked out but otherwise ok.  
“Where’d he go?” Doctor asked.  
“Somebody hit me. Was it Amy?” Rory asked.  
Doctor and DD started running.  
“DD stay with the others.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said.  
Doctor made an irritated groan and grabbed his daughter’s hand and they ran. After a few minutes, they found Howie’s glasses, they were broken.  
They ran some more and found a dead Howie.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket.  
Doctor put Howie’s glasses in Howie’s hand.  
The other’s caught up to them with a question in their eyes.  
Doctor shook his head no.  
Gibbis returned and everybody looked at him.  
“He got free… he overpowered me.” Gibbis said.  
The others started walking away.  
“It might leave us alone now.” Gibbis said. “Maybe now we’ll be safe… wait.”  
They returned to the reception area. Moved the bodies to a better platform.  
Doctor was looking at the pictures on the wall, Howie’s and Joe’s were on there.  
Rory and Doctor were talking.  
“Amy where did the fish come from?” DD asked.  
“In the spa room, the tank broke. Doctor had me save the fish.”  
DD smiled and saw Doctor and Rita talking.  
“What’s Doctor doing?” Amy asked.  
“Probably offering to show Rita all of space and time with us. I think he has a thing for people with doctorates.” DD said.  
Amy walked towards Rory and began talking. DD went to go find her dad who seemed to be running somewhere.  
“Where did my dad go?” DD asked Rita.  
“I believe to find the security room.” Rita said.  
DD nodded her thanks and hurried after her dad.  
She stopped and heard Praise Him, Praise Him.   
She looked around to where it was coming from. It was number 13. She was drawn to it. She grabbed her locket and walked closer to the door, ad her handle on the knob and was turning it when her dad pulled her away. He looked sad and angry at the same time.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“It got Rita.” Rory said.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket.  
“Keep her away from door 13.” Doctor said and put DD’s hand in Amy’s and walked away.  
“Oh, ok.” Amy said.  
They walked back to the restaurant. Doctor started breaking stuff to let go of some anger.  
Everybody that was left were sitting at tables, nobody wanted to sit with Gibbis. It was silent for a while. Doctor joined them.  
“Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between all of you that'll tell me how to fight it.” Doctor said.  
Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next.” Gibbis said.   
“Look, he'll work it out. He always does. Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way.” Amy said.   
“Oh, no. Oh, no, no.” Doctor said.   
“Doctor, what is wrong?” Amy asked.   
“It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed.” Doctor said.   
“But why us? Why are we here?” Rory asked.   
“It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants the girls.” Doctor said.   
“Why?” DD and Amy asked.  
“Your faith in me. That's what brought us here.” Doctor said.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“In Amy’s case… DD in your case it’s your locket. Every time you’re afraid or nervous you grab your locket. But you never opened up your door so you are safe.   
“But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping it?” Rory asked.   
“It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said.” Doctor started.   
“Praise him.” Amy said.  
“Exactly.” Doctor said.  
They were silent for a moment.   
“No. Oh, please, no.” Rory said.  
They heard stomping and growling.   
Everybody got up and started running down corridors. The Minotaur chasing them.  
Amy stopped running.   
“Amy? What are you doing?” Doctor asked going back.  
“He is beautiful.” Amy said.  
“Leave her! Just leave her!” Gibbis said.  
Doctor and Rory both grab Amy and carried her into a room.  
The room they entered was Amelia’s room.   
Rory shut the door and tried holding it shut, the Minotaur was pounding on the door.  
DD helped Rory holding it shut, the Minotaur was strong.  
Amy dropped to her knees, “Doctor, it’s happening. It’s changing me. Changing my thoughts.  
“I can’t save you from this. There’s nothing I can do to stop this.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Amy asked.  
“I stole your childhood and now I’ve led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens.” Doctor said.  
The Minotaur busted in the room.  
“Forget your faith in me. I took you with us because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored.” Doctor said.  
“Look at you. Glorious Pond, the girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man with a daughter in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are.” Doctor said.  
The Minotaur was staggering backwards.  
“Amy Williams, it’s time to stop waiting.” Doctor said.  
Doctor walked out of the room and walked to the Minotaur  
The Minotaur staggered out of the room and was staggering away and collapsed.  
“I severed the food supply, sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shush, shush.” Doctor said.  
The hotel dissolved into a hologrid.   
“What is it, a minotaur or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That’s not a question I thought I’d be asking this morning.  
“It’s both, actually. Yah. Here we go.” Doctor said and read a holographic database.  
“Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons.” Doctor said.   
“Correction. Prisons in space.” Rory said.  
Rory and Gibbis were looking down through a porthole.  
“Where are the guards?” Amy asked.   
“No need for any. It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature.” Doctor said.  
“See that planet there?” Gibbis asked pointing.  
“Which one?” Rory asked.  
“There. The grey one there.” Gibbis said. “That's where I'm from.”   
“It didn't want just me, it wanted DD and they’d have shown you the door too. So you must believe in some god or someone. So what do Time Lords pray to?” Amy asked.   
“According to the in-flight recorder, the program developed glitches. It got stuck on the same setting, the fears from the people before us weren't tidied away.” Doctor said.   
The Minotaur growled.  
“What’s it saying?” Amy asked.  
“An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it, and sleep well.” Doctor said.  
The Minotaur growled again.  
“I wasn't talking about myself.” Doctor said.  
The Minotaur died.   
Doctor and DD headed towards the TARDIS  
“Could I have a lift? Just to the nearest galaxy would do.” Gibbis said.  
They gave Gibbis a lift, but they didn’t want to be anywhere near him. DD wanted to slap him so bad but she restrained herself.  
They dropped Gibbis off at his planet and then without so much as a goodbye were off his planet and heading towards Earth.   
They materialized on a suburban street with lots of trees. A row of terraced houses on one side and a park on the other. There is a red Jaguar parked outside one of the houses.  
“Don't tell me. This isn't Earth, that isn't a real house. And inside lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision.” Amy said.   
“No. Real Earth, real house, real door keys.” Doctor said tossing Amy the keys.  
“You’re not serious?” Amy said.  
“The car too? But that’s my favorite car. How did you know that was my favorite car?” Rory asked.  
“You showed me a picture of it once and said. ‘This is my favorite car.” DD said with a grin.   
“Rory, can you give us two minutes? Two minutes?” Amy asked.   
“She'll say that we can't accept it because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation. It's a risk I'm willing to take.” Rory said and headed inside to look at his brand new house.   
“Hey.” Amy said leaning against the car. “You’re leaving aren’t you?”  
“You haven’t seen the last of us.” Doctor said.  
“Why now?” Amy asked.  
“Because you’re still breathing.”   
“Well, I think this is about the washing up, personally.” Amy said.   
“I mean, you're right, there's still heaps of stuff out there to look at. Do you know, there's a planet whose name literally translates as Volatile Circus? Or maybe there's a bigger, scarier adventure waiting for you in there.” Doctor said.   
“Even so, it can't happen like this. After everything we've been through, everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we've shared a cab.”   
“And what's the alternative? Standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Rory's body?” DD asked, “It has to be like this.”   
Amy hugged them both.   
“If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime.” Amy said.  
“And look after him.” Doctor said.  
“Look after you.” Amy said and kissed Doctor. “Bye.”  
Amy watched as Doctor and DD walked back into the TARDIS and it dematerialized.   
DD looked at her dad.  
Doctor sighed and smiled, “So, where to now?”


	48. Chapter 48

Time has passed, years even, Doctor and DD went on more adventures. Just the two of them, sometimes they had companions on these adventures but Doctor didn’t want them to travel with them. Doctor began teaching DD languages. The first language was Baby. DD wanted to know baby language ever since Doctor talked to Baby Melody. After Baby language, he taught her Hath, Nestene Consciousness, Minotaur, Lucanian, Terraberserker, Hooloovoo, Ultramanser, and so much more. He told her if she was at the academy, she would be learning these languages. Doctor took DD to amazing places. They went back through time and made friends with some dinosaurs. They made friends with Noah and his family. They met Mary and Joseph, DD’s favorite was meeting Walt Disney himself. Now they were enjoying the day at a park on Earth, DD was wearing a purple sun dress. Doctor was wearing his usual. They were invited to tea at the queen’s palace. DD insisted on arriving to Earth early and go to a park beforehand, she wanted to pick some flowers and make a flower wreath for her hair, she decided to make the queen one as well, she would love it.  
After a few minutes of picking flowers, she started making the wreaths.  
“Dad do you want to help me?” DD asked.  
Before anything else was said, a woman walked up to DD. “Did you just call that young looking man Dad?” The woman asked.  
“Um…” DD started.  
Doctor walked up to the women. “May we help you?”  
The woman turned around and looked at the Doctor and both she and Doctor gasped.  
“Doctor?” The woman asked.  
“Susan.” Doctor gasped.  
“Susan?” DD asked shocked and stood up.  
“Grandfather.” Susan said.  
Doctor pulled Susan into a hug and then looked at her. “You look different.”  
Susan chuckled, “So do you.”  
“How many regenerations have you had?” Doctor asked.  
“This is my third. You?” Susan asked.  
“Eleven.” Doctor said.  
“You look so young.” Susan said.  
Doctor shrugged, “I was tired of being old.”  
Susan nodded in understanding.  
DD cleared her throat.  
“Oh, Susan Foreman, I would like you to meet my daughter… Doctor’s Daughter.” Doctor said.  
“Pleased to finally meet you. Dad talks about you a lot.” DD said with a smile shaking Susan’s hand.  
“Good things I hope.” Susan said with a grin.  
“Of course.” Doctor said.  
“So your name is Doctor’s Daughter?” Susan asked.  
DD shrugged, “Call me DD, everybody does.”  
Susan nodded, “I’m surprised I never knew you. Grandfather never mentioned you when we were traveling.”  
DD shrugged, “Dad didn’t know about me.”   
“How come?” Susan asked.  
“Well, because of the Time War.” DD said.  
“Time War?” Susan gasped, “What happened? Is Gallifrey ok?”  
“You don’t know?” DD asked.  
Doctor sighed, “We have a lot of catching up to do. But first we must all go have tea with the queen.  
“Oh, I need to finish my wreaths.” DD said.  
“You’re making flower wreaths?” Susan asked.  
DD nodded, “You can make one too if you want.”   
Susan smiled and began helping DD make the wreaths and making herself one as well.  
The three of them had tea with the queen, the queen was delighted to have a flower wreath. She thanked the girls.  
After tea and thanking and bidding goodbye to the queen, Doctor showed Susan the TARDIS.  
Susan gasped, “It’s different than what I remember.”  
Doctor nodded, “It changed quite a lot since you’ve seen it last.  
“Hello old girl, remember me?” Susan was talking to the TARDIS. “So I want to know everything that I have missed.”  
Doctor and DD explained how DD’s mother was the Seer and she saw the destruction of Gallifrey. She erased the memories the Doctor had of DD and sent DD away in a ship, 700 years away to a planet called Gumai Beara. She put history inside DD’s locket so DD would always know where she belonged. DD talked about how she had an amazing childhood with the Gumai Bearas. She talked about how the planet was destroyed by Golems from Golemtopiabucktooverse. They were going to make her a slave and give her to their leader. She didn’t go into details of what they did to her. She did tell Susan how she destroyed the ship killing about 2000 of the Golems and that was the day Doctor and Rose found her.   
“Who is Rose?” Susan asked.  
“A past companion of ours.” Doctor said.  
“Where is she now?” Susan asked.  
Doctor sighed, “She’s in a parallel universe living her life with the… man of her dreams.”  
“Well parallel universes are easy to travel.” Susan started.  
“Not anymore. Not since Gallifrey was…” Doctor started.  
“Oh.” Susan said with a frown.  
“So what have you been up to all these years?” Doctor asked. “How is David?”   
Susan frowned, “He was in a car accident ten years ago. He… He didn’t make it.”  
Doctor was shocked, “Oh, I’m so sorry Susan. If I’d have known.”  
Susan shook her head and sighed, “We had a great life together. I have children.”  
“I thought Time Lords and Ladies…” DD started.  
“We can’t, not without looms. I adopted.” Susan started.  
“That’s great.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“I have four of them, two girls and two boys; Lysander is the oldest, Alienda is the 2nd oldest. Jasmine and Zachariah are the youngest. They are twins.”  
“That’s great.” Doctor said with a smile, “I’m glad you have a family.”  
“You can meet them if you wish.” Susan said.  
“I would love to meet them.” DD said with a smile.  
Doctor smiled and nodded.  
“How old are they?” DD asked.  
“Lysander is 15, Alienda is 14, Jasmine and Zachariah are 10.”   
They followed Susan to her three bedroom house. The girl’s share a bedroom and the boys share a bedroom and she has the master bedroom. With all the pictures on the mantel and the walls, Susan looked like a good mother. Lysander and Jasmine liked singing, they were in choir, Alienda liked volleyball, Zachariah liked football.   
“We go to the park every weekend and have picnics after games and practices.” Susan explained.  
“Where are they? Are they home?” DD asked.  
“They should be home soon. School just got out.” Susan said.  
DD nodded.  
Doctor and DD were impatient waiting for the children to come home.  
“While we are waiting, would you two like something to drink?” Susan asked. “I have iced tea.”  
“That sounds good.” Doctor said. “Thank you.”  
Susan came back into the lounge with iced tea and biscuits. She also set a fruit platter down.  
“Pears?” Doctor asked.  
Susan shrugged, “Not for us, the kids love eating pears, I do not know why, after all this time and regenerations, I still loath pears.”   
“It’s a Gallifreyan thing.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Finally the children came home and were surprised to see guests, they didn’t see any vehicles out in the driveway.  
“Children come in here please, I would like you to meet our guests.” Susan said.  
“Grandfather, DD, I would like you to meet Lysander, Alienda, Jasmine and Zachariah. Children, I would like you to meet your Great Grandfather and… your Great Aunt.” Susan introduced.  
The children were confused, considering the guests didn’t look old enough to be great anything. Lysander looked at his mother, “Mum, how can they be great anything? He doesn’t look anything older than 30 at the most, she looks like a teenager around my age.”  
“Lysander has a point mum.” Jasmine said.  
Doctor and DD chuckled, “We are a lot older than we look.” Doctor said.  
“How old are you?” Zachariah asked.  
Doctor smiled, “I’m 1000 years old.”  
The children gasped, “You’re lying.”  
“I’m 750 years old.” DD said with a smile.  
“You’re lying too.” Alienda said.  
“Actually they are telling the truth.” Susan said, “Remember when I told you lot I’m from another planet called Gallifrey?”  
The children nodded.  
“They are from there too. And our species live for thousands of years.” Susan said.  
The children gasped. They have seen their mum regenerate once. Before that they didn’t believe her when she told them she was an alien.   
“So, who wants go give your old great grandfather a hug?” Doctor asked with a grin with his arms out.  
The children all hugged him.   
Doctor and DD spent a wonderful week with Susan and her family.   
When they were back on the TARDIS, Doctor offered to let Susan and her children come along.  
Susan shook her head no. “It’s tempting, traveling with you on the TARDIS. But my children have lives here, I have a life her. If we start traveling with you Grandfather, we wouldn’t want to stop. I know it’s an amazing feeling traveling, but it’s also dangerous, I cannot put my children in that kind of danger.”   
Doctor frowned and sighed, “I understand.”  
Susan smiled, “It was great to see you again Grandfather.”  
Susan hugged and kissed Doctor’s cheek.  
“And it was very nice to meet you DD.” Susan said and hugged DD and kissed her cheek.  
“It was very nice to finally meet you, I hope we meet again real soon.” DD said.  
Susan smiled and nodded, “I would like that.”  
Doctor and DD bid farewell to Susan’s children and they all watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.


	49. Chapter 49

Doctor and DD went on more adventures together. They met up with River Song in a couple adventures and met up with Jack as the Face of Boe in some adventures. They even stopped by to say hi to Ianto a couple times. Doctor watched his daughter sleep. He has been watching her sleep every night since they dropped Amy and Rory off. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible before he had to go.   
“Tick Tock goes the clock.” DD said in her sleep.  
“What?” Doctor asked.  
“And what now shall we play? Tick Tock goes the clock. Now summer’s gone away.”   
That was all DD said one night. The next night she said.  
“Tick Tock goes the clock.” DD started.  
“What are you saying?” Doctor asked.  
“And what then shall we see?” DD started, “Tick Tock until the day. That thou shalt marry me.”  
Doctor had a strange look on his face. DD didn’t remember ever talking in her sleep. It went on for a few more nights.   
“Tick Tock goes the clock. And all the years they fly. Tick Tock and all too soon. You and I must die.” DD said one night.   
“Tick Tock goes the clock. he cradled and he rocked her. Tick Tock goes the clock. Even for the Doctor.” DD said one night and actually woke up screaming.  
Doctor ran to DD’s side.  
“I had a horrible dream.” DD said.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Doctor asked.  
DD shook her head, “I don’t remember anything about it, only that it was horrible.”  
The next night she sleep talked again, “Tick Tock goes the clock. And all the years they fly. Tick tock, and all too soon. Your love will surely die.”  
DD woke up screaming again, still couldn’t remember her dream or saying that horrible poem.   
“Doctor brave and good. He turned away from violence. When he understood. The falling of the Silence.” DD didn’t wake up after saying this.  
“Tick Tock, goes the clock. They laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick tock, goes the clock. Till River kills the Doctor.”  
DD woke up screaming after saying that. She still didn’t remember anything.  
Doctor had to look brave in front of his daughter. She cannot know that he knew what was going to happen.   
“Tick Tock, goes the clock. He gave all he could give her Tick Tock, goes the clock. Now prison waits for River.” DD said the last night she talked in her sleep.  
Doctor knew what he must do. He must save his daughter from his fate.  
DD was now sixty years old. She spent many years with her Dad. She didn’t think it was enough though, she is still considered a child, a six year old child in a Time Lord’s eyes.  
There was one day in the TARDIS. DD was reading a book, Doctor was just looking at DD. Just staring at her. DD could feel her dad’s eyes on her, she wondered what he was thinking.  
The next couple of places, they’ve been too many times before, they were DD’s favorite places. They picked up Jack before going to these places. The first place was Felspoon. DD and Jack loved going to Felspoon and drinking that amazing water and watching those mountains. They also went to Midnight and then to Disney World.   
The three of them had a lot of fun.  
Finally after they did all that. Doctor materialized at Alice and Steven’s house.  
“What a pleasant surprise.” Alice said.  
Jack handed Steven a souvenir from Midnight, and Disney World.   
Jack and DD were talking about their adventures with Alice. DD didn’t even realize Doctor left to go back to the TARDIS until she heard the noise.  
“What? No.” DD gasped and started running after the TARDIS. “DAD COME BACK”  
She watched in horror as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of her eyes.  
Jack walked up to DD and embraced her in a hug while she cried.  
“He left me, he left me.” DD cried.  
Jack didn’t know what to say.  
DD tried calling her dad on her mobile, she got the voicemail.  
“Dad I know you’re there, I know you can hear me. Pick up. Pick up. You left me. Why did you leave me?”  
DD tried calling her Dad once an hour for a month. He wouldn’t pick up. Finally after two months of calling every hour she gave up. Jack wanted to travel some more. DD didn’t feel like traveling. Her heart wasn’t into it. Jack and DD parted ways again. Both declaring their love for one another. DD watched Jack leave.   
DD traveled to Amy and Rory’s house. Rory was still a nurse, Amy was getting into modeling. She was advertising for a perfume. FOR THE GIRL WHO’S TIRED OF WAITING.  
DD really liked the quote.   
Amy and Rory welcomed DD home with opened arms. Surprisingly, there was a bedroom with her name on it… literally. DD was engraved on the door.  
“He knew he was going to leave me.” DD said with a sigh.  
“He is saving you.” Amy said, “He is saving us.”  
“From what?” DD asked.  
“Dying.” Amy said.  
“But we need to save him from dying.” DD said.  
Amy sighed, “He knows about that.”  
“I know.” DD said with a sigh, “And it’s soon.”  
“How long were you two traveling in the TARDIS?” Rory asked.  
“Years. I’m sixty now.” DD said.  
“Really? You don’t look it, you look the same.” Rory said.  
DD shrugged, “It takes about 300 years in one regeneration to even begin to look like I’m aging. According to Time Lord History.”   
A couple of days later is when everything changed.  
DD woke up at Amelia Pond’s house, not the one that Amy and Rory have, but the one from Amelia was a child. She seemed to have two sets of memories. Memories of a world where time doesn’t stand still, it moves forward. And the memories she had of this world where dinosaurs walk the earth, Roman Soldiers police the streets, Winston Church Hill was the Holy Roman Emperor. Kate Winslet and Leonardo Dicaprio really were on the Titanic. They both survived. Leonardo Davinchi still painted, Charles Dickens was still writing stories. It was giving her a headache, because she knew what happened. DD smiled. Her dad wasn’t going to die at the hands of River Song. She told her dad she didn’t remember the poem, she remembered all of it. She was going to help save her dad’s life, no matter what the cost was.   
In this reality, DD, Amy and River were part of an order to destroy the Silence. DD started it. Amy had memories of the Doctor and the TARDIS but it was like a dream to her. She remembered Rory but didn’t know what he looked like. DD knew Amy and Rory had to find each other on their own again.  
Amy and DD were now on their way to rescue the Doctor from the silence. It was time to bring him up to speed.  
The group heard a gunshot coming from somewhere.   
They followed the gunshot noise.   
DD took a bomb out of her pocket and got it ready.  
They opened up the door where Doctor and Churchill were at, there were a lot of Silence.   
DD threw her bomb into the room  
Doctor looked down and knocked Churchill down. DD pressed a button and made the bomb explode.  
The soldiers ran into the room with weapons aimed at the silence.  
“Go. Go Go. Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active.” Rory said.  
“Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves.” Churchill ordered.  
Amy and DD walked towards Churchill and Doctor   
“Pond. Amelia Pond.” Amy said.  
“Smith, Daisy Smith.” DD said.  
Churchill aimed his gun at them  
“No. They’re on our side. It’s ok.” Doctor said.   
When the women got closer to them, Doctor saw they were wearing eye patches.  
“No. No, Amy. DD, why are you wearing that?” Doctor asked.  
Amy and DD looked at each other, then Amy shot the Doctor.   
“Serves you right.” DD thought to herself, she was still upset that he left her, but she knew why.  
After all of the Silence were round up, DD and Amy had a couple soldiers bring the Doctor to their office and set him on the couch.   
The women just watched Doctor sleep and come to.  
“DD? Amy?” Doctor asked.  
They were still wearing the eyepatches.  
“Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly.” Amy said.   
Doctor was trying to get up, once he sat up and tried to stand, he fell into a wall“Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth. Doctor’s Daughter, DD born on Gallifrey, raised in Gumai Beara. Please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you two know me. In another version of reality you and I Amy were best friends. DD you are my daughter. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. DD you are a Time Lady, you traveled through space and time with me for many years. You can see what others can’t. You can remember things that never happened. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to.” Doctor started.  
Amy and DD were looking down at what Doctor was holding and lifted an eyebrow at the Doctor.   
“Oh.” Doctor said.  
Amy indicated with her eyes at a far wall of sketches of Daleks, Silurians, vampires, pirates, Weeping Angels. DD indicated her drawings of the ninth, tenth and eleventh Doctor, also of Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Disney World, Felspoon, Midnight planet.   
“Oh.” Doctor said.  
“You look rubbish dad.” DD said.  
“You two look wonderful.” Doctor said with a smile.   
“So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that.” Amy said with a grin and held up Doctor’s clothes.   
“Oh, Geronimo.” Doctor said with a smile holding his outfit.  
He had the girls turn around while he washed up. For some reason he was acting shy.   
“Ok, you can turn round now. How do I look?” Doctor asked.  
“Cool.” Amy said.  
“Really?” Doctor asked.  
“No.” DD said.   
“Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you special agent boss ladies or something? Not sure about the eye patch, though.” Doctor said.  
“It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see.” DD said.  
“And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office.” Doctor said.   
“God, I've missed you!” Amy said hugging her friend.  
DD joined the hug.  
“Ok. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?” Doctor asked.  
“You mean Rory.” Amy said.  
Doctor nodded.  
“My husband Rory Yah?” Amy asked holding up a picture. “That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?”   
“Apparently.” Doctor said.  
DD sighed, “Yes you do.”   
“I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering.” Amy said.  
“Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?” Doctor asked.  
“The lakeside.” Amy said.  
“Lake Silencio, Utah. I died.” Doctor said.  
“But then you didn’t. See. We remember it twice, different ways.” DD said.   
“Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once.” Doctor said.  
“But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?” DD asked.   
“Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart.” Doctor said.  
A soldier entered, it’s Rory, “Ma’am and Ma’am, we’re about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark.” Rory said.  
Doctor smiled and looked at Amy.  
“She doesn’t realize.” DD said in Gallifreyan. “They need to find each other on their own, no interfering.”   
“Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams.” Amy said.  
“Hello.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you.” Rory said.  
“Captain Williams, best of the best.” DD said with a smile.  
“Couldn’t live without him.” Amy said.  
Doctor compared Rory to the sketch of what Amy drew of her husband.  
Rory left.  
Doctor chuckled.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“What is wrong?” Amy asked.   
“Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look.”   
“I am looking.” Amy said.   
“Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough.” Doctor said.   
“Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?” DD asked.   
“Time is still passing for me. Every explosion has an epicenter. I'm it. I'm what's wrong.” Doctor said.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Amy asked.  
“I’m still alive.” Doctor said.  
The train entered Area 52.  
“We are here.” DD said.   
Doctor was given an eyedrive but Doctor didn’t want to wear it, he was arguing with everybody the whole time about it.  
“You have to put it on sir.” Rory said.  
“An eye patch. What for?” Doctor asked.  
“It's not an eye patch.” Amy said.   
“It's an eye drive, dad. It communicates directly with the memory centers of the brain. Acts as external storage.” DD said.   
“Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things.” Amy said.  
Doctor was led to a room where The Silence were being kept in liquid containers.  
“The Silence.” Rory said. “We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid.”  
“Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like.” Doctor said.   
“Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it.” Amy said.   
“The Silence have human servants. They all wear these.” Doctor said.  
“They’d have to.” Amy said.  
This way.” Rory said.  
Doctor finally put the eye drive on.  
“They seem to be noticing you.” Rory said.  
“Yah. They would.” Doctor said.  
“So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight anymore?” Amy asked.  
“That was another reality.” Doctor said, “What are the tanks for?”   
“They can draw electricity from anything. It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them.” DD said.  
“I really don't like the way they're looking at you.” Rory said.   
“Me neither.” Doctor said.   
“Ma'am and Ma’am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while. You two, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking.” Rory ordered a couple of soldiers.  
“Sir.” The soldiers said.  
“You go ahead, Ma’am and Ma’am.” Rory said.  
“Thank you Captain Williams.” Amy said.   
“Dad, this way.” DD said.   
“Captain Williams, nice fellow. What's his first name?” Doctor asked.  
“Captain. Just through here.” Amy said.  
“Just give us a moment. Just need to check something, Ma'am and Ma’am.” Doctor saluted the two women and walked towards Rory.  
“We’re in. He’s on his way.” Amy said into her communicator.   
DD had an idea what her dad was up to. She rolled her eyes.  
A couple minutes later, Doctor walked back towards the girls.  
“Come on, Doctor. Time for you to meet some old friends.” Amy said.  
“I told you not to meddle.” DD said in Gallifreyan.  
“You know I cannot… not meddle.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes.   
They entered the control room. Rory was on the loud speaker.  
“Attention all personnel. Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units.   
“You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chromos.” A scientist said.  
Doctor recognized the lady with the wild hair.  
“Hi, honey. I’m home.” Doctor said.  
“And what sort of time do you call this?” River asked turning around.  
“The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn’t you just die?” Kovarian asked tied to a chair.  
“Did my best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?”   
“Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover.” River said.   
“I always thought so.” Doctor said.  
“She mentioned you.” River said.  
“What did she say?” Doctor asked.  
“Put down that gun.” River said.  
“Did you?” Doctor asked.  
“Eventually.” River said.  
“Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?” Kovarian asked.   
“It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, and introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?” River asked.   
“It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that.” Doctor asked.  
“Dinner?” River asked.  
“I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, River.” Doctor said.  
“Because I refused to kill the man I love.” River said.  
“Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that’s sweet of you. Isn’t that sweet. Come here, you.” Doctor said trying to grab River.  
“Get him.” DD said.   
Two soldiers grabbed the Doctor before he could touch River.  
“I’m not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch.” River said.  
Doctor grabbed River’s arm.  
“Get off me. Get him off me. Doctor, no. Let go. Please Doctor, let go.” River begged.  
“It’s moving. Time’s moving.” A scientist said.  
Soldiers were trying to get the Doctor away from River.  
“Dad let her go.” DD begged.   
The time moved to 5:03.  
“I’m sorry, River. It’s the only way.” Doctor said.  
Time was rewriting itself, everybody flashed towards the right time stream for a second. The soldiers got the Doctor away and things went back to time stop normal.  
“That was a rush.” DD said.  
“Cuff him.” River said.  
“Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again.” Doctor said.  
“And I’ll be by a lakeside killing you.” River said.  
“And time won’t fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn’t another way.” Doctor said.  
“I didn't say there was, sweetie.” River said with a frown.  
“There are so many theories about you and I, you know.” River said.  
“Idle gossip.” Doctor said.  
“Archaeology.” River said.  
“Same thing.” Doctor said.  
“Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?” River asked.  
“I don’t want to marry you.” Doctor said.  
“And I don’t want to murder you.” River said.   
Amy and DD felt drops of water on their heads.  
“This is no fun at all.” Doctor said.  
“It isn’t, is it?” River said.  
“Doctor, what’s that?” Amy asked.  
“The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside?” Doctor asked.  
“None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor. For you.” Kovarian said.  
Rory came bursting in the room, “They’re out. All of them.”   
He slammed the door and barred it closed.  
“No one gets in here! Ma’am, my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered.” Rory said.   
“And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops.” Kovarian said with a sly grin.   
“What do you mean?” DD asked.  
Electricity surged through a woman’s eye drive. She was screaming.  
“Help her. Help her.” Doctor yelled.  
“She’s dead.” Amy said.   
The Doctor’s eyedrive was zapping him.  
“Eye drives off now. Remove them.” Doctor ordered. “AAAAHHHH”  
DD took her dad’s eye drive off. Her’s began to zap her. “AAAAHHHH.”  
Amy’s was zapping her.   
“The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one.” Kovarian said.   
River helped Amy remove hers and DD’s.  
Madame Kovarian’s eye drive started to zap.  
“What are you doing? No, it’s me. Don’t be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that.” Kovarian said.  
“We could stop this right now, you and I.” Doctor said to River.  
“Get it off me.” Kovarian was panicing.  
“Amy, tell her.” Doctor said.   
“We've been working on something. Just let us show you.” DD said.   
“There's no point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up.” Doctor said.   
“We're doing this for you!” Amy said.   
“Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Doctor’s Daughter and Amelia Pond.” Doctor said.   
KOVARIAN: “Get it.” Kovarian begged.  
“Just let us show you.” River said.  
“Please.” DD said.  
“Captain Williams, how long do we have?” Amy asked.  
“Er, a couple of minutes.” Rory said.  
“That’s enough. We’re going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you’re ready for a climb.” River said.   
“I'll wait down here, Ma'am. Buy you as much time as I can.” Rory said.  
“You have to take your eye drive off.” Amy said.  
“Can’t do that, Ma’am. Might forget what’s coming.” Rory said.   
“But it could activate any second.” Amy said.   
“It has activated, Ma'am. But I'm of no use to you if I can't remember. You have to go now, Ma'am.” Rory said, he was clenching his fist very tightly.  
Amy and DD looked down at his hand.   
“Yes.” DD said.  
“Now.” Rory said.  
“Yes, thank you, Captain Williams.” Amy said and she and DD hurried to catch up.  
“You go on. I will be there in a bit.” Amy said.  
“Amy.” DD said.  
“I have to save him. I have to save my husband.” Amy said.  
DD smiled and nodded. Then hurried to catch up to the other two.   
The three of them made it to the Receptor room.  
“What’s this? Oh, it’s a timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?” Doctor asked.  
“I’m the child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics.” River said.  
“I’m your daughter. We built it together.” DD said.  
“But that’s all you’ve got, a distress beacon.” Doctor said.  
“We’ve been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and we’ve sent a message everywhere.” River said.  
“To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor is dying. Please, please help.” DD said.   
“DD! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me.” Doctor said.  
Amy and Rory finally made it.   
“We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, River.” Amy said.   
“Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree.” River said.   
“River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating.” Doctor said.  
“I can't let you die.” River said.   
“But I have to die.” Doctor said.   
“Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and apart from DD, by no one more than me.” River said.   
“River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die.” Doctor said.  
“I’ll suffer if I have to kill you.” River said.  
“More than every living thing in the universe?” Doctor asked.  
“Yes.” River said.  
“River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud.” Doctor said.  
“I’m not sure I completely understand.” Rory said.   
“We got married and had a kid and that's her.” Amy said.  
“Ok.” Rory said going with it.  
“DD, un cuff me now.” Doctor said.  
DD did as she was told, for once.  
“Ok. I need a strip of cloth, about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind.” Doctor said taking his bowtie off and unknotting it. “River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me.”  
“What am I doing?” River asked.  
“As you’re told. Now, we’re in the middle of a combat zone, so we’ll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give.” Doctor said.  
“To what?” Rory asked.  
“Just say it. Please.” Doctor said.  
“I consent and gladly give.” Rory said.  
“Need you to say it too, mother of the bride.” Doctor said.  
“I consent and gladly give.” Amy said.  
DD gasped and grinned.   
“DD you’re the daughter of the groom, you need to say it too.” Doctor said.  
“I consent and gladly give.” DD said.  
“Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said.” Doctor said and whispered something in River’s ear. “I just told you my name.”  
DD gasped.  
“Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way.   
“Then you may kiss the bride.” River said.  
“I’ll make it a good one.” Doctor said.  
“You’d better.” River said. She and the Doctor kissed and time started moving forward.  
Amy and Rory were holding hands through this whole thing. Amy grabbed DD’s hand. They were now all family.  
Time began again. They watched Doctor being killed for real, they watched him try to regenerate but was killed again. They watched him being cremated.   
Time was going back to normal.  
Amy, Rory and DD woke up in their beds at the Pond house.  
DD sat up and just stared into nothingness. She couldn’t believe it. Her dad was gone.   
DD stayed in her room for weeks. Amy and Rory tried talking to her, she didn’t want to talk to anybody. Jack tried talking to her but even he couldn’t get her to come out of the room and talk.   
DD was by the window overlooking the garden. She was looking up at the night sky just thinking.   
She saw Amy sitting at the patio table, she too was looking up at the night sky.   
All of a sudden there was a flash of light which could only be one person, River.  
DD watched as River poured herself some wine and sat down next to Amy. River looked like she was wearing the outfit she was wearing when they climbed out of the Byzantium.  
After a while Amy and River stood up and started hugging River and jumping up and down.  
Rory came home and came outside.  
He started jumping up and down.  
River looked up at the window and hurried inside and up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
“Daughter dear, it’s time to come out now.” River said.  
“She hasn’t spoken or come out of her room since everything turned back to normal.” Amy said.  
River opened up the door. DD was just staring at her.  
“Daughter I know your angry with me.” River said.  
DD didn’t say anything.  
“The Doctor isn’t dead.” River said. “And I’m not talking about his younger self. He never died. Your father is always one step ahead of everybody. That is what he told me when he married me.”  
“He didn’t tell you his name?” DD asked.  
“He told me two things that night.” River said. “Your dad is alive.”  
“My dad is alive.” DD said. Her voice sounded raspy. “How?”  
“Teselecta.” River said with a grin.  
DD was shocked and she started crying.  
“My dear. Why are you crying?” River asked.  
“He’s alive. My Dad’s alive.” DD said and she was smiling and then started laughing uncontrollably.  
“What’s so funny?” Rory asked.  
“River married my dad. That makes her my mum, you’re her parents, which makes you…” DD started.  
“Your grandparents.” Rory said.  
DD was laughing harder.


	50. Chapter 50

A couple months later, something weird was going on. It was on the news everywhere, nobody was dying. Rory was seeing it at the hospital.  
“Maybe you’re such a great nurse and they are such great doctors that they are saving everybody.” Amy said.  
Rory shook his head no.  
DD grabbed her coat and everything that she thought she was going to need.  
“Where are you going?” Amy asked.  
“You two stay here where it’s the safest. I’m going to go investigate.” DD said.  
“But you can’t do that.” Amy said. “It could be dangerous.”  
DD rolled her eyes. “Seriously, stay here. I will phone you if I find anything out.”  
She headed out the door, then went back inside.  
“If you do not hear from me within 24 hours, go hide in my bedroom.” DD said.  
“Hide in your bedroom?” Amy asked.  
DD nodded, “It’s the safest room in the house. My bedroom is hidden by a perception filter.”  
“Why?” Amy asked.  
“Because I lead a dangerous life here on Earth with Torchwood and with my Dad the Doctor. I do not want anything happening to the two of you because you are acquainted with me. The perception filter will keep you safe.” DD said.  
She hugged Amy and Rory before leaving and getting in the waiting cab.  
She had him drop her off three miles away from where Gwen and Rhys were at. Gwen and Rhys didn’t like people ever since Torchwood, she didn’t blame them.  
DD paid for the fare and then took off running.  
Once she was a mile away she could hear gunfire from what sounded like a helicopter.  
A handsome man in a Land Rover stopped in front of her, “Need a ride?”  
DD smiled and hopped in the car.  
“I’m glad you came out of your bedroom.” Jack said.  
DD nodded, “Dad’s alive.”  
“Then where is he?” Jack asked.  
DD shrugged, “Who knows.”  
Jack drove to Gwen’s house and DD got the machine gun ready. Once they parked. Jack stood up on his seat and began shooting at the helicopter.  
Gwen was holding Anwen, Rhys was holding the luggage and there was a man with them who looked hurt.  
“Can’t leave you alone for a minute.” Jack said.  
“It’s you.” The man who was with them said.  
“Never annoy me again. Now get in.” Jack said.  
They all got into the Land Rover. It was a very tight fit since there were five adults in a four person vehicle.  
The helicopter was chasing them along the long smooth beach.  
“Duck.” Jack said.  
“Jack, for God's sake, there's a kid here!” Rhys said.  
“I got a present for you in the back.” Jack said.  
“Give her to me, Gwen, the baby.” Rhys said.  
“You there, CIA, do something useful.” DD said.  
“Wales is insane. Get down.” The man said.  
The man fired the machine gun at the helicopter. It wasn’t doing much damage.  
“I’ve had enough of this. Jack pull over.” DD said.  
Jack smiled and did as he was told.  
DD grabbed the big weapon in the back of the car.  
“Gwen cover Anwen’s ears, it’s time to make this thing go boom.” DD said.  
“Who the hell are you people?” The man asked.  
“Torchwood.” Gwen said covering Anwen’s ears.  
DD fired the bazooka at the helicopter. It was a very big boom. They all ducked when the helicopter passed over their head before crashing into the sand.  
They all regrouped in Cardiff close to where Torchwood used to be.  
They found out the man’s name they were with was Rex.  
“Right, so that's sorted. Rhys, take Anwen to my mother's and keep her safe and sound. Jack, DD if you've got access to any weapons, what else have we got? I've still got the old Eye 5s, but everything else is gone.” Gwen said.  
“I knew it though. Didn't I say? First sign of trouble, you go running off with Captain Jack Bollocks and the bomb crazy girl.” Rhys said.  
“What choice have I got? I mean, they rebuilt to the tower, now we're rebuilding Torchwood. Isn't that right, Jack? You even listening to me? Gwen asked.  
“I cut my arm.” Jack said.  
“Ok. Can’t help but thinking there’s more important things to be worrying about here.” Gwen said.  
“No. I cut my arm. Look at it. It’s not healing.” Jack said.  
DD gasped, “Do you mean.”  
“I’m staying hurt.” Jack said.  
“Oh, my God.” Gwen said.  
“I know.” Jack said.  
“Seriously though.” Gwen said.  
“It’s only a cut.” Rhys said.  
“It’s more than that, don’t you see? The whole world becomes immortal.” DD started.  
“And I mortal. I don't mend. I'm normal again. I'm plain old human.” Jack said.  
“No you can’t, this is not how it’s supposed to go.” DD whined.  
“You’re what?” Rex asked.  
“Doesn’t concern you.” Jack said.  
“You talk some crazy shit, you know that?” Rex said.  
“You should get that seen to.” Gwen said.  
“Yah, any minute now. Ah, here comes my ride.” Rex said.  
There were sirens. Followed by police.  
Everybody started running. But they were surrounded.  
“Andy, you can't do this.” Gwen said seeing her friend.  
“Orders from above. I'm sorry. He's in charge.” Andy said indicating Rex.  
“Since when?” Jack asked.  
“He can't arrest us. He's American.” Rhys said.  
“I hate to bust up your sweet little tea party, but this isn't an arrest. This is a rendition. And on behalf of the CIA, under the 456 amendments to US code 3184, I'm extraditing this so-called Torchwood team to the United States of America. Now, get me out of here. Take me home.” Rex said.  
The police arrested all of them, patted them down of weapons, DD’s weapons were deep in her pockets, nobody could detect them, along with her sonic screwdriver.  
They were all put in police vehicles. They were taking them to Heathrow airport. Gwen was not happy when an officer took Anwen away from her.  
“They can’t do this. I’m a British citizen on British soil.” Gwen complained.  
“Yah? Well, you’ve been too busy watching aliens. The fact is the Americans have been getting away with this sort of stuff for years.” Rhys said.  
“Hey, hey, hey, what is that supposed to be, a criticism? What are you gonna do, write to your MP? And you, World War Two, I'll take this.” Rex said taking Jack’s vortex manipulator.  
“That’s nothing. It’s harmless.” Jack said.  
“Then you won’t mind me having it.” Rex said. He walked away after taking it off Jack’s arm.  
Everybody glared at his back. They saw Rex talking to an Asian looking woman.  
“How's that cut on your arm?” DD asked.  
“I'll survive. I'm mortal, not dying. Well, technically I guess I am dying, but slowly.” Jack said.  
“This thing that's happening to the world, this miracle, it must have something to do with you.” Gwen said.  
“Great, so it's my fault?” Jack asked.  
“Can't be a coincidence, Jack.” Gwen said.  
“Of course it's not a coincidence. Doesn't mean to say it's his fault.” Rhys said.  
“Rhys, are you defending me?” Jack asked.  
“First time for everything.” DD said.  
“It's like we all got switched, isn't it? Nothing to do with Jack if the wires got crossed. Everything mortal becomes immortal, so everything immortal becomes mortal. See? I can be useful.” Rhys said.  
“Um, ok, would that make me mortal too?” DD asked.  
“I don’t know, but we’re not going to test it.” Jack said.  
Rex came back to the group, “Come on, let's go. Get 'em. Take the husband back to Wales.”  
The police grabbed them again.  
“No, Jack.” Rhys said angry.  
“Andy, no! What the hell? Where are you taking him?” Gwen asked.  
Everybody was trying to fight off the cops.  
“I'm arresting Torchwood. Is he Torchwood? No. He's a spouse. Now you, go. Get out of here. Go do spousal stuff.” Rex said.  
“Give me my daughter!” Gwen demanded.  
“I’m a secret member, man.” Rhys said.  
“You know what? And the spouse can take the baby.” Rex chuckled.  
“No, no, no. You bring her back and you bring her back right now. Rex, please, I’m begging you.” Gwen said.  
“Gwen, the more you fight, the more he enjoys it.” Jack said.  
“He’s a sick twisted little bastard.” DD spat.  
“She’s my daughter.” Gwen said.  
“Get them on the plane.” Rex ordered.  
“Rex, please, listen. Somebody's been trying to kill us, all right? I've got to keep her safe.” Gwen said.  
“I’ll look after her.” Rhys said.  
“Rhys.” Gwen cried  
“I promise, Gwen.” Rhys said.  
“Rhys!” Gwen cried again.  
The three Tochwood members were dragged on board the airplane by the police.  
“I'll look after her, I promise!” Rhys said before he was forcefully put in the back of a police car.  
“Anwen, I'm coming back, all right? I am coming back! I will. I will get you for this. And I'm coming back. I am coming back, bitch! I am coming back, you bastard!” Gwen yelled angrily.  
They were handcuffed in first class. At least they were riding the airplane in style.  
They sat Jack and Gwen together then DD was sat behind them. Rex was going to have DD sit with him, but the first thing DD did once everybody was seated, was smack Rex in the chest.  
The smack in the face she received from Lyn was well worth the pain Rex was in.  
“Get me pain killers.” Rex ordered.  
Danny the flight attendant found an aspirin. “Sorry, all I could find was an aspirin. It was in the co-pilot's pocket. I gave it a quick spritz to take the lint off.”  
“It's Danny, right?” Rex asked.  
“Yah.” Danny said.  
“Now listen, I'm not gay, but I'll let you feel me up if you go get me a vodka.” Rex said.  
“Oh. I'm not gay either.” Danny said awkwardly.  
“All right, then. Well, I'll let you feel her up if it'll get me a vodka.” Rex said indicating DD.  
“Don’t you dare.” Jack said.  
“We're supposed to be on duty.” Lyn said.  
“It's medicinal. Besides, what do you think is gonna happen? They're gonna kick out a window and jump thirty thousand feet? Trust me. Just sit back and relax. The next six hours are gonna be filled with boredom followed by monotony.” Rex said getting up and headed towards the restroom.  
“They spent a lot of money on us. Cleared out the whole plane for the prisoners. All on the taxpayers' dollar. Not bad, eh?” Jack joked.  
“Every time you two turn up, it always goes wrong.” Gwen said, she had tears in her eyes.  
“Be fair. We had no way of knowing Rex was gonna pull that stunt.” Jack said.  
“But you know the way it works. Every time anyone ever gets close to you or DD, nobody has a normal life again. And do you know what? It really, and I mean it really pisses me off. What took you so long? I have to nearly explode before you two turn up? What were you two up to? Snogging?” Gwen asked.  
Before anything was answered, Rex appeared again holding the Vortex manipulator. “Hey, lovebirds. Let me ask you a question. What the hell is this thing? All it does is go bleep.”  
“So give it back to me.” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that. What does it do, measure how mortal you are?” Rex asked.  
“Still don't believe me?” Jack asked.  
“Please.” Rex scoffed.  
“The whole world can't die, but I'm the one who's being ridiculous.” Jack said.  
“Tell me then, fly boy, what happens to us when we get to America?” Gwen asked.  
“Oh, you'll be interrogated.” Rex said.  
“You stupid, tiny, bloody little man. For starters, we don't know anything. And even if we did, why didn't you just ask?” DD asked.  
“Oh hey, listen. I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't explain it earlier. I don't think you actually know anything. I mean, come on, look at you three. You're not that bright. What you are is connected. And someone has made a link between that old Institute of yours and the Miracle. And now they want to kill you for it. So we work out what the connection is, and then we start to solve it.” Rex said. DD lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
“So is anyone doing investigations on morphic fields?” Jack asked.  
“On the what fields?” Rex asked.  
“The Sheldrake theory. The passing of connective information through the process of morphic resonance.” Jack said.  
“I'm sure it is.” Rex said.  
“The theory states that a bunch of monkeys on an island learn how to use a rock as a knife, then a bunch of monkeys on another island ten thousand miles away also learn how to use a rock as a knife, because they're connected through a morphic field.” DD said.  
“Come on now, that's just science fiction.” Rex said.  
“Except it's not a theory. It's a fact. And the amazing thing about the Miracle is not that no one's dying, it's not that the human race has become immortal. It's that it happened to everyone at the same time. Don't you see? It was instantaneous. And that's a morphic event on a scale that I have never seen before. So whatever's happening to this planet, it is massive… By the way, your sodium is low.” Jack said.  
“My what?” Rex asked.  
“That bleeping. It's found low sodium levels in your blood.” Jack said.  
“You need salt.” Gwen said.  
“On this flying tin can you might be able to find some pretzels or peanuts.” DD said.  
“Oh, boy. That's good.” Rex said chuckling and not believing them. He sat down in his seat.  
Rex got on the airplane phone and called somebody.  
“Doctor Juarez? It's your favorite patient here, and you have something that I want. Really? So does he call wanting drugs and sex?” Rex said.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
“Good man. But for now I'll just settle for the drugs. Hey, let me ask you a question. Do I have low sodium levels?” Rex asked.  
DD chuckled.  
“And you didn't tell me? Danny, bring me some pretzels. The salty kind. So listen, meet me at the airport in six hours. And if you bring the painkillers, I'll let you examine the last mortal man in the world.” Rex said.  
“So ho flo • wo kro lo lo • ho blo vo f lo • to plo • go flo to • po blo so so flo do • yo plo tro ro • wo kro fo flo • fo kro ro so to” DD said in Judoon (She will have to get passed your wife first.)  
Jack knew that language and smiled at DD.  
“What did you say?” Lyn asked.  
“What are you talking about?” DD asked.  
“The so ho flo whatever you said.” Lyn said, “What language is that?”  
DD shrugged, “It’s just a bunch of nonsense.”  
“What are you planning?” Lyn asked.  
“I’m not planning anything. Look if you really want to know, I hate being this high up in a flying tin can death trap. Saying nonsense calms me down.  
Lyn glared at DD, “I have my eye on you.”  
“yo plo tro • lo blo do yo • no flo flo do • blo • bo flo to to flo ro • ho plo bo bo yo” (You lady need a better hobby.) DD said.  
It was quiet for a few minutes, they were really bored.  
“Hey, could we have something to drink?” Jack asked when Danny walked close to him.  
“I’m not allowed to talk to you.” Danny said, he had a weird look in his eyes.  
“Give it to us silently.” Jack said.  
“I am not allowed to talk to you.” Danny said again.  
“They can have water. It’s ok, I can supervise it.” Lyn said.  
“Water? I’m American too. Can’t I contribute to our global cultural hegemony with a nice frosty cola?” Jack asked clearly upset.  
“I would like a tea please.” DD said.  
Lyn just rolled her eyes and walked up front with Danny.  
“They’re treating us like terrorists.” DD said, “Did you see the way he was looking at us?”  
Jack nodded.  
Danny came back and asked what Rex would like to drink.  
“I’ve had too many painkillers.” Rex said.  
Danny nodded and went back up front to help with the drinks.  
Danny came back with a cola for Jack, a water for Gwen and an iced tea for DD.  
“Thanks.” Jack said.  
“When do we land?” Gwen asked.  
“I’m still not allowed to talk.” Danny said.  
“So, we were painting the cottage. I was going to be planting roses out front.” Gwen said.  
“I thought salt air killed roses.” Jack said.  
“Rugosa roses, Jack. They're called rugged roses, full of thorns. Salt air doesn't bother them. They put up a good front.” Gwen said.  
Jack and DD chuckled and they all took a sip of their drink.  
After a while everybody was lost in their own thoughts.  
Jack stood up, took one step and fell.  
“Whoa, hey.” Rex said catching him.  
“Back in your seat.” Lyn ordered.  
“I’m gonna throw up.” Jack said.  
“It's all right. I'll take him.” Rex said escorting Jack to the lavatory.  
After about 10 minutes. Rex gently escorted Jack to his seat.  
“Find some medication for him.” DD ordered.  
“I’m sorry, we didn’t have time for a handover. There’s no medication.” Danny said.  
“Don’t talk to the prisoners.” Lyn ordered.  
“You gave him a drink. What did you do to him? What was in it?” Gwen asked.  
“Hey take it easy.” Rex said.  
“Are you saying I poisoned him?” Danny asked.  
“He drinks, he's sick. If you did anything, you'd better bloody tell me.” DD said.  
“I didn't! She was with me. Tell them. I didn't touch the drinks, did I?” Danny said.  
“This is ridiculous. No one’s poisoned anyone.” Lyn said.  
“Hold on. You went to supervise him. That’s what you said, supervise. Who needs supervising pouring a drink? What did you supervise exactly?” Gwen asked.  
“So now you're accusing anyone?” Lyn asked.  
“It's either you or the big gay steward, so my money's on you.” Gwen said.  
“I’m not gay.” Danny said.  
“Just search her, Rex. Please.” DD said.  
“Look, you know no one can die.” Rex said.  
“Oh yah?” What if you’re wrong Rex? What if your big success is two women and a dead body, huh? Just search her. That’s all I’m saying. Search her. Rex, please search her. Please.” Gwen said.  
“All right, if it'll shut you up. Let me see your bag.” Rex said taking Lyn’s bag.  
“Put that down.” Lyn said grabbing for the bag.  
“Hey, you stay right there.” Rex said giving Lyn a look.  
He searched Lyn’s bag and found a baggie full of capsules.  
“What did I say? Poison.” Gwen said.  
“Is that the first assumption you make when you find medicine in someone's handbag?” Lyn asked.  
“Well, if it's medicine, I'm sure one pill won't hurt you.” DD said with a glare.  
“That's a damn good idea. Take it.” Rex said.  
“Why would I take that? It’s poison.” Lyn said.  
“You just said.” Rex started.  
“I just said it was quite an assumption. Yes, I carry poison. I run a lot of agents. You never know when they might need it.” Lyn said.  
“Ok, well, if you didn't give him anything, then there's no harm in telling us what kind of poison is in this bag. Yeah. Get over here.” Rex said and he seized her.  
“Don’t touch me.” Lyn snapped.  
“Sit down. Stay right there. Stay right there. Tell me what you gave him.” Rex ordered.  
“I didn't give him anything.” Lyn said.  
Gwen and DD got out of their handcuffs.  
“Just tell us what it is, all right?” Gwen said handing Rex her handcuffs, Lyn was handcuffed to the seat.  
Let me see.” Jack said.  
“Here, here.” Gwen said handing Jack the capsules.  
“Cyanide. Are my lips blue?” Jack asked.  
“No, you’re just pale.” DD said.  
“Not cyanosis. Ok, maybe this. Had a boyfriend who took arsenic.” Jack said and opened up a capsule and the powder fell onto his hands, “Same consistency.”  
“You had a boyfriend that took arsenic?” Rex asked.  
“Yeah, Slovenian. Took arsenic for better skin.” Jack said.  
“Hold up, I've read about that. That was back in the eighteen hundreds though.” Rex said.  
“Never mind about that. Look, the point is, how do we fix this? How do we cure arsenic poisoning?” Gwen asked.  
“I don't know.” Jack said and looked at DD.  
DD had a determined look on her face, “It’s going to be complicated… and painful.”  
Jack nodded.  
“And you’re going to have to trust me.” DD said.  
“I trust you.” Jack said.  
DD nodded, “Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid.”  
“Huh?” Gwen asked.  
“Formaldehyde And ethylenediamine.”  
“You are not giving me Formaldehyde.” Jack said.  
“I will if it’s going to save your life, I told you to trust me.” DD said.  
“How do we find formaldehyde?” Gwen asked.  
“We need to oxidise methanol.” DD said.  
“How the hell are we supposed to do this at 30000 feet?” Gwen asked.  
first thing we need to do is find laptops that have fuel cells, not batteries. Danny you check the laptops.”  
Danny was just standing there not knowing what to do.  
“Alonzy Danny.” DD said snapping her fingers. “And we need silver.”  
“I’m on it.” Rex said and he left to find silver.  
“We also need… ammonia… cleaners have ammonia.” DD said.  
Gwen had a stewardess look for a cleaner with ammonia.  
Rex came back empty handed, he didn’t find silver.  
Rex spotted Lyn’s necklace and yanked it off her neck, “That looks like silver.”  
Danny came back with a fuel cell, the Stewardess came back with a cleaner with ammonia.  
“Good, good, we need to heat this up.” DD said.  
“The coffee pot?” Greta the Stewardess suggested.  
DD nodded, they hurried towards where the drinks were at and poured the contents in the coffee pot. The cleaner, the fuel in the laptop cell, the silver.  
“Is that it?” Danny asked.  
“No, we’re missing something… what is it… come on, come on think… think… Dichloromethane.” DD said.  
“What?” Rex asked.  
“It’s in degreaser.” DD said.  
“Oh, that. We don't have that stuff.” Greta said.  
“Don’t say that Greta. You must have some somewhere.” Gwen said.  
“We don't use it. I don't go around degreasing.” Greta said.  
“No?” Gwen asked.  
“The automated system take care of it.” Greta said.  
“The automated system? The automated system.” Gwen was getting frustrated.  
“The ACRS. It works like the de-icer. There's a central pump and then there's the tubing that distributes it throughout the plane.” Greta said.  
“Oh my God. Tubing?” Gwen asked.  
“Orange tubing.” Greta said.  
“Where’s the tubing?” DD asked.  
“In the floor.” Greta said.  
Gwen and DD looked at each other and hurried to rip up the carpet to get to the tubing.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver to find where the Dichloromethane was located. It wasn’t showing anything.  
“Where did that come from?” Rex asked.  
DD glared at Rex and ignored him.  
They took hold of the carpet and ripped it up  
“Oh, you're damaging the floor.” Greta complained.  
“Yeah, and we’re gonna rip this plane apart with our bare hands if we have to.” DD said.  
There was a panel under the carpet, DD and Gwen got on separate sides.  
“One, two, three, up.” Gwen and DD lifted  
“It's wires. It's just bloody wires!” Gwen cried.  
“All right, rip the panels up. Rip 'em all up.” Rex said taking his jacket off.  
“Brilliant. Your prisoner is sick and you're destroying the plane.” Lyn said.  
“You bloody bitch shut up.” DD snapped with a loathing glare.  
“Careful with those wires.” Rex said.  
“Looking a little bit worried there, Rex, like this might all be your fault. You put us on this plane. There's no orange tube.” Gwen said.  
“Is there something between you three?” Rex asked.  
“What?” Gwen asked.  
“You two and World War Two.” Rex said.  
“I'm married with a baby.” Gwen said.  
“Yeah, married, baby, whatever. You three argue like people who are real close.” Rex said.  
“We are close. You wouldn’t believe what kind of situations we’ve all been in. Gwen is happily married with a baby. And if you must know. I am married to Jack and if anything happens to him… well.” DD smiled, “I’m not going to tell you what I will do.”  
“There is no orange tube here.” Gwen said.  
“Wait a minute, wait a minute. It’s a degreaser, right?” Rex said.  
“Yah.” Gwen said.  
“So you use a degreaser where there's grease. So where's grease?” Rex asked.  
“Er, moving parts, moving parts. Danny. Danny, moving parts.” Gwen said.  
“Where’s the access conduit to the landing gear? Come on.” Rex said.  
“Here.” Danny said.  
They had to move the table that was in their way.  
“Ready? One, two, three.” Gwen said.  
DD and Gwen lifted the panel underneath.  
“Don't damage it, you idiots.” Rex said.  
“Orange! Look, it's an orange tube!” Gwen said excited.  
“I see it, I see it.” DD said with a grin.  
“Ok, give me your knife. Give me your knife.” DD said.  
“Wait a minute, wait a minute. We’ve got to be careful because it’s not labelled. If it’s part of the oil system, we’re screwed.” Rex said.  
“Yah, whatever.” DD said and she cut into the orange tube, the clear liquid spurted out.  
“Oh, get a cup. Get a cup. Gather it. That's it. Hold that. Hold that. That's beautiful. Yay!” Gwen cheered.  
DD smiled.  
Once they had enough from the orange tube, DD mended the tubing with her sonic screwdriver.  
“What is that?” Rex asked.  
“A screwdriver.” DD said putting it back in her pocket where nobody could get at it.  
DD poured the degreaser in the mixture and then heated the coffee pot up.  
Once it was done. Gwen took out a blue capsule.  
“Final ingredient… touch of cyanide.” Gwen said.  
“Are you sure that’s right?” Greta asked.  
“Chelation means replacing one toxic substance with another.” DD said.  
“It's not enough to kill him, hopefully.” Gwen said.  
How do we get it in his system? I don’t think he’s well enough to drink it.” Rex said.  
“We have to inject it… somehow.” DD said.  
“There. I knew diabetes would be useful one day.” Danny said giving Gwen a syringe.  
“Lovely.” Gwen said.  
“Perfect.” DD said with a smile and she filled the syringe with the mixture.  
“Now, we need your tie, Danny. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up. Come on, come on. Right. Lovely.” Gwen said.  
When they returned to Jack, he was nearly unconscious.  
“He’ll need help with his coat.” Gwen said.  
“Yup.” Rex said.  
“Be careful with it. Ianto gave it to him. It’s very special.” DD said.  
“That's it, that's it. Quick as you can. Ok, take his sleeve up.” Gwen said.  
“I heard cyanide.” Jack said.  
“Shush, trust me. It will be ok.” DD said.  
“No, it won’t. Don’t let her do this. She’ll kill you.” Lyn said.  
“Shut up.” Rex said.  
DD tried to find a vein.  
“You’re not filling me with confidence.” Jack said.  
“Jack, I am your wife. You are the love of my life. You need to trust me.” DD said.  
“I trust you.” Jack said.  
Gwen tied Jack’s arm with Danny’s tie like a tourniquet.  
“Be careful, that’s my good tie.” Danny said.  
“And you're definitely not gay?” Gwen asked.  
“It was one time, ok?” Danny said.  
“Ok, Jack, don't move. Here we go.” DD said.  
“Wait.” Jack said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“You have pretty eyes.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “I love you Jack.”  
Before DD could give Jack the mixture. Lyn got free and kicked the syringe out of DD’s hand.  
DD stood up and she looked furious, “That was your last chance.”  
“Yah? What are you gonna do about it? If you two women are the best England’s got to offer, then God help you.” Lyn said.  
“Read up on your Torchwood history, I’m Doctor’s Daughter.” DD said and she punched Lyn in the face, grabbed Lyn’s hair and slammed Lyn’s face into a seat rest.  
“It’s ok.” Danny said, he had the syringe.  
Gwen took the syringe and stuck it in Jack’s arm.  
They watched Jack in anticipation. DD was holding onto her locket.  
Jack started yelling and crying in pain. DD and Gwen had to hold him down while he was screaming in agony.  
“Jack? Ok. Ok, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It’s supposed to burn” DD said.  
“Jack, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I think it's corrosive.” Gwen said.  
“It's working though, yeah? It's working? Oh please, say it's working. Jack? What is it?” DD asked.  
“Yes. Yes.” Jack said.  
“It’s working?” DD asked.  
“Yes.” Jack said.  
“Nice work. Nice work.” Rex said and handcuffed Gwen.  
“Hey.” Gwen said.  
“You know, it’s always better to return with four healthy prisoners. Sit down. Jesus.  
DD crossed her arms, she wasn’t going to be cuffed that easily.  
Rex took out the other pair of cuffs. “Your turn.”  
“Do you really think I’m going to let you cuff me quietly?” DD asked.  
Rex nodded, “Gwen is in cuffs, your husband is in cuffs and he’s not 100 percent. When we land, there are going to be many police cars waiting for us. I doubt you can outrun all of them while helping your husband.”  
DD rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”  
Rex handcuffed DD as well.  
A while later, Rex was on the phone again, “No, we won’t get anything out of her for a while. She’s unconscious.”  
DD smirked at that.  
“Sounds good.” Rex said.  
Lyn eventually woke up, she looked like she had a headache. Nobody talked to her.  
They landed at Washington Dulles International Airport.  
“I just want to know, how can humans sit in these tin cans for so many hours? It’s so cramped.” DD said.  
“What would you like us to fly in? A spaceship?” Rex asked. “Wait a minute. Humans?”  
DD grinned, “Yes, spaceships are bigger and faster.”  
“She’s kidding.” Jack said and whispered. “Do Do • bo flo • qwo tro kro flo to.” (DD be quiet.)  
DD sighed.  
They got off the airplane and Jack, Gwen and DD looked around.  
“Mister Friedkin wants a full debriefing. He has Section chiefs from Clandestine and Intelligence on standby. We have a secure van outside waiting to take prisoners to Langley. This way.” An Agent said.  
“Thank you.” Rex said and his phone rang.  
“Yah, who’s this?” Rex asked.  
“I haven't had a chance. Why?” Rex said.  
The agents led them all inside the airport building.  
Jack, Gwen and DD were looking around. Rex didn’t speak for a while on the mobile.  
“Oh yeah? Wow, that's er, that's wonderful. Yeah, it's great to be back.” Rex said.  
The tone of Rex’s voice didn’t sound right.  
“Yeah, well, er, that idea's extremely relevant.” Rex said.  
Gwen, DD and Jack looked at each other.  
“Yeah, that seems to be the ongoing situation.” Rex said. “Yeah, yeah, I got you. That's confirmed. All right. Copy that.”  
The call ended.  
“Hey, you know, I just remembered there's one final piece of legislation needed to make this a full and proper rendition. And according to recent amendments to US code section 3184 and section 3185 on transferring prisoners from airside to landside.” Rex was uncuffing them. “The law clearly states that once they touchdown on American soil, they have free and easy access to one very important thing.”  
“And what's that?” Gwen asked.  
“Bullshit.” Rex said and punched out an agent.  
That gave the remaining Torchwood members permission to do the same thing.  
It felt good letting off some steam.  
“See ya.” Gwen said and the three of them ran while Rex was busy, they still weren’t trusting Rex.  
“Hey, Hey.” Rex started.  
The three of them made it to an area full of people, they had to blend in somehow.  
“Even if we can get past, how do we get out? You know what US immigration's like at the best of times.” Gwen said.  
“Hey, what the hell are you waiting around here for?” Rex asked catching up to them.  
“We’re stuck, thanks to you.” Gwen said.  
“Oh, my God. You three are idiots. You're already landside. Take a look around. You're at the baggage claim for domestic flights. You could just walk out of here. Now come on and follow me.” Rex said.  
“Hey, you get us arrested, okay? You break up my family, you nearly get Jack killed. Why should we go anywhere with you?” Gwen asked.  
“Because I have a car. Here, take your thing.” Rex said and tossed the manipulator back to Jack.  
Jack smiled and put it on.  
DD went up to a security guard.  
“Excuse me sir?” DD said.  
“Yes?” The Security guard asked.  
“Those two men over there in the black suits, I think I overheard them talking about a bomb.” DD said and hurried to catch up to Jack.  
“What did you say?” Jack asked.  
“I put a bomb in two of the goons’ pockets.” DD said with a grin.  
“Now aren't you glad I didn't let you bring your kid? Imagine her here in the middle of all of this. So how about thinking at some point that maybe I did something good?” Rex said and a woman walked towards Rex. “Ah, perfect timing.”  
“This had better be worth it.” Vera said.  
Jack opened Vera’s car door.  
“Hey, hey, what are you doing? That's not the car. This is the car. She just came to bring me drugs. Sorry, babe, got to go.” Rex said.  
“What do you mean? Where are you going?” Vera asked.  
They looked at the car. It was a BMW version of the mini cooper. It was a four person vehicle again with five people needing to fit.  
“What sort of vehicle is this? I thought all you Americans had SUVs, this is rubbish.  
DD sighed, “Its days like these I really miss the TARDIS.”  
“Just get in, get in.” Jack said.  
“Doctor Juarez.” Esther said.  
“Oh, Esther, isn’t it?” Vera asked.  
“Hi.” Esther said.  
“Hey, I told you already, you can't stay here.” A Policeman said.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry, we’re going.” Esther said.  
“Rex, you’ve got to work on these escape plans.” Jack said.  
Gwen was on one side, DD was squeezed in the middle sitting on both Gwen and Jack’s legs and Jack was on the other side. It was horribly uncomfortable.  
“Where are we going?” Esther asked.  
“Just anywhere. Hey, didn’t I tell you that they’d bribe me with twice as much as you?” Rex joked.  
Esther pulled out and then stopped when they saw Lyn walk towards them. Her head was backwards.  
“Jesus. All right, just drive. Drive.” Rex said.  
They drove around Lyn and then the men in the black suits ran out of the airport.  
“There. She stole the car. Stop.” An agent yelled.  
“What the hell was that? Was that Lyn? What the hell is going on?” Esther asked.  
“Welcome to Torchwood.” DD said.  
They ditched the small car as soon as they could and stole another car. One that everybody can fit into.  
A week has passed since the Miracle started. Still nobody was dying but people were still having children. The population was getting bigger. Their hiding place was an abandoned warehouse. They got to work to make it as homey as possible with a little help from Torchwood science and Time Lord science.  
They found out Friedkin was the one behind Lyn trying to kill Jack. They were going to get information from Friedkin.  
“There’s going to be an alarm system.” Jack said. “There won’t be much time for answers.”  
“Leave that to me.” DD said taking out her screwdriver.  
“What can that thing possibly do?” Rex asked.  
DD grinned, “You’ll be surprised.”  
They had a plan, and it was put in action. Esther was tracking the police, just in case they somehow found them even with alarms being scrambled and disconnected and computers being messed up via the sonic screwdriver.  
Jack and DD were Rex’s backup just in case. They were listening to the whole conversation Rex was having with Friedkin from outside the house.  
“Who told you to set me up?” Rex asked.  
“Rex! put the gun down.” Friedkin sounded scared.  
“Because everywhere I turn the whole CIA Has been poisoned against me, by you. Now who told you to do it?” Rex asked.  
“I don't know what you mean.” Friedkin said.  
“Bullshit! You set me up, Friedkin, and you got paid to do it. Now, technically, we both know that I can't kill you. But you see, the beauty of this miracle is, if I shoot you just right, then maybe you might live in agony for Who knows how long? Maybe a thousand years? Now you think about that. Because I've always wondered what part of the brain is memories, or personality, or what lets you control your own bladder.” Rex threatened.  
“No, don't!” Friedkin begged.  
“Tell me!” Rex demanded.  
“I, I, I don't know who they are. I never did. They just, they just paid me over the years. They've been there for decades and I can't, couldn't stop them. I mean, it's too late. Look, they've, they've only ever contacted me on one telephone number.” Friedkin said.  
“Get the number.” Jack said.  
“Yes, I know that. Thanks.” Rex said.  
“Yeah, well, hurry up. The alarms can only be scrambled for a short time before security figures it out and investigates.” DD said.  
“Confirmed. There's a unit on Fifth heading for Riverdale.” Esther said.  
“North or South?” Jack asked.  
“North. I mean, heading from the North going South.” Esther said.  
“Gwen, one car from the north.” Jack said.  
“On it. Doing it.” Gwen said.  
“They only contact me. They call me through that. But listen, Rex, you won't find them. I never did. They're everywhere. They know everything.” Friedkin said.  
“Well, I just have one more thing to say. Don't go deaf.” Rex said.  
“What?” Friedkin asked.  
Rex fired his gun and ran out of the house.  
“You took your time.” Jack said once Rex got in.  
“One unit on Tacoma. Jack, you’d better move. They’re right on top of you.” Esther said.  
Jack drove and stopped where Gwen was at, she unfolded a stinger behind the car and got in.  
“That will slow them down.” DD said with a grin.  
“Go, go, go.” Gwen said.  
“Not bad, team. Not bad at all.” Jack said with a smile.  
“What did we get?” Gwen asked.  
“We got a cell phone. So whoever made the Miracle, now we've got contact.” Rex said with a grin.  
Later they regrouped at their hideout, they needed supplies. The best way to get supplies is if only a couple people go out. Gwen and DD decided to go out. If they run into any trouble, they can take care of themselves.  
They used Jack’s cashpoint card to go shopping, they bought all new clothes for everybody, just basic, nothing fancy. All new mobiles and what they could find for food, all they found were crisps at a petrol station.  
When they were returning back to the warehouse, they stopped and watched a parade of people covered in frowning masks.  
Gwen and DD looked at each other and sighed.  
They hurried and returned to the hideout, they made sure they weren’t seen.  
“Anything? Any news?” Gwen asked.  
“Yeah. Don't worry, it's good. They've moved Rhys and Anwen to a safe house, location unknown. But they're in the custody of Sergeant Andy Davidson.” Jack said.  
“Well, we've got his number. Have you called him?” Gwen asked.  
“That line's been decommissioned. I'm trying, ok?” Jack said.  
“Okay, that's my bloody family, so hurry it up.” Gwen said.  
“Any news on Amy and Rory Pond? Or the Doctor?” DD asked.  
Jack frowned and shook his head no. “I’m sorry.”  
DD sighed. “We could really use Dad’s help right now.”  
Jack agreed.  
“Right, here we go. Brand new mobiles for everyone, courtesy of Jack's cashpoint card. I hope we didn't clear you out.  
“Not a chance. That account's been gathering interest since 1906.” Jack said.  
“And some new clothes. Just some basics. If they don't fit, then tough. Jack.” DD said and she tossed him his bag.  
“And food. Everyone is panic buying so we had to go to the petrol station, and all they had was crisps.” Gwen said handing out the bags.  
“Esther looked confused for a moment, “Oh, I think you mean gas station and chips. Crisps are called chips over here.” Esther said.  
“Thank you, Miss Translation.” Gwen said.  
“Oh, and a mobile is a cellphone and by cashpoint I think you mean ATM.” Esther said.  
DD chuckled.  
“Don't ever leave my side, ok? It is absolutely mental out there. Some TV show said that the Miracle was a virus, and then some website said it was the plague, so they all run to the shops and they clear the shelves. Oh, and the new cult out on the street, that march? They call themselves The Soulless.” Gwen said. She had a mask and put it on her face.  
“Apparently, everlasting life has robbed mankind of their souls.” DD said.  
“Turns out Friedkin was telling the truth. His handset was only contacted by one number. I traced it, but it hits a vine.” Esther said.  
“What's a vine?” Gwen asked.  
“A vine is when you trace a number back but the trail branches out, then it branches out again and again, Piggyback those secondary numbers spreading out almost exponentially. So instead of tracing one number you're chasing five hundred thousand. What?” Rex asked.  
Everybody had alarmed looks on their faces.  
“You should be in the hospital.” Jack said.  
“Hey, less of the sympathy. He can keep working, the bastard.” Gwen said.  
“You're gonna keep just going on and on about your kid, huh? Do you want her here with us, hmm? Maybe she can go play in that corner where the lead paint chips look extra tasty.” Rex said.  
Gwen threw the mask at him, “Got you that from your mates, the Soulless.”  
“Did you get me painkillers?” Rex asked.  
“Sold out. Unlucky.” Gwen said.  
“I think we should take all those pills, and all those tablets and those potions, and give them to people free.” Danes on Television said.  
“See, now this guy has got a good idea. Free drugs.” Rex said.  
“So who is this guy, Oswald Danes?” Jack asked.  
“Ah, he just got lucky. He's a convicted murderer and pedophile sentenced to death on Miracle Day.” Rex said.  
“All the same, he's on every channel. We need to investigate anyone who's making a profit out of all of this.” Jack said.  
“On it, doing it.” Gwen said.  
“So go back, search family history, everything.” Jack said.  
“I know. Thank you, I know what I'm doing. And this lemonade. This lemonade is flat.” Gwen complained.  
“It’s lemonade. It’s supposed to be flat.” Esther said.  
“What, fizzy, fizzy lemonade?” Gwen asked.  
“It’s fizzy in the UK and flat in the US.” Esther said.  
“Hmm, just about sums it up.” Gwen said.  
DD chuckled.  
“How are we doing on the money?” Rex asked.  
“I can't trace where the bribes came from, but I'm going through Friedkin's patterns of behavior instead.” Esther said.  
“He's a Section Chief. You're not getting into those files.” Rex said dressing his wound  
“Hmm, really? You want to bet? This Torchwood software, it's serious.” Esther said.  
DD grinned.  
“What are you doing with that?” Rex asked.  
Esther was putting contacts in her new phone.  
“Nothing, I’m just putting my numbers in.” Esther said.  
“Whose numbers?” Rex asked.  
“My sister's.” Esther said.  
“You’re gonna phone your sister?” Rex asked.  
“No, I.” Esther started.  
Rex took the phone away from Esther, “Esther, what the hell is the matter with you? Don't you know how serious this is? The CIA is gonna be monitoring her calls.”  
“I'm sorry, ok.” Esther said.  
“Well, think next time.” Rex snapped.  
“Come on Rex, She’s not used to this.” DD said.  
“Well, I'm not used to this either. It doesn't make me stupid.” Rex snapped.  
“That’s enough ok.” Jack said.  
“And who the hell put you in charge?” Rex asked.  
Jack stood up and glared at Rex. “I think the CIA did. You’re a member of Torchwood now, whether you like it or not.”  
“I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I just, I've never done all this before. You guys have. I sit at my desk and read blogs for a living. Rex, it's my sister. She's just. She's not well.” Esther said.  
“Yeah, it's irrelevant.” Rex said.  
“I tried to do a search on morphic fields, because that's the best that I could work out, that some sort of morphic field suspended the human race. But oh, it's got to be more than that.” Jack said.  
“What do you mean?” Gwen asked.  
“It's like there's some sort of energy behind this. A will, a drive, a consciousness, because this miracle, it's more than people just surviving. They are so alive. You saw Lyn, that woman at the airport. She should have been paralyzed but she just kept on going. And I've seen bodies at the morgue, burnt and broken, still alive, staring right at me. They weren't even allowed to be unconscious. It's as if something is willing them to go on, each and every individual forced into life.” Jack said.  
“That was me. All the way through my accident, wide awake.” Rex said.  
“And you could feel everything that happened? It still hurt?” DD asked.  
“Yah.” Rex said.  
“So what did the search say?” Esther asked.  
“Well, that’s the problem. Everybody’s had the same idea. Morphic field gets ten million results.” Jack said.  
“Then I’ll go through them, all ten million. See, that’s what I do when I’m at my desk. Hard work.” Esther said.  
I know.” Rex said.  
“He cockblocked the ATF.” Esther said and chuckled.  
“I have no idea what any of that means.” Gwen said.  
“Funny word though.” DD said.  
“The ATF's the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives. They asked the CIA about information on a warehouse here in Washington, but Friedkin forwarded the request onto ancillary three times.” Esther said.  
“What's ancillary?” DD asked.  
“It’s a paper chase. It’s a guaranteed way to lose something in the system.” Rex said.  
“So, if he tried to stop people from seeing the warehouse, then maybe he was paid to protect it, which would indicate there’s something in there. It’s at Third and Boston, south west.” Esther said.  
“All right, so we’ve got a mission. First thing we need to do is steal a new car.” Rex said giving orders.  
“Ahem. So who's giving the orders?” Jack asked.  
“Ok, Torchwood, what do you say?” Rex asked.  
“We need to steal a new car.” Jack said.  
The way he said it made DD and Gwen grin.  
Rex and Esther were trying doors but they were locked.  
Jack and DD looked at each other.  
“Take your pick.” DD said with a smile.  
“Eennie Meanie Miney Moe.” Jack joked and picked a car that would hold them all.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and soniced the lock unlocked.  
“How did you do that?” Rex asked.  
“Same way we were able to get electricity in that abandoned warehouse.” DD said putting her sonic screwdriver back in her pocket.  
They all got in. Gwen driving, Jack shotgun, Esther, DD and Rex in the back.  
“No keys.” Gwen said.  
“I guess we need to hotwire this thing.” Rex said.  
“That takes too long.” DD said taking her sonic screwdriver out again and soniced the key hole to start the car. The car started up very easily.  
“I have to get me one of those.” Rex said.  
DD put her sonic screwdriver back in her pocket.  
Gwen started driving.  
“There's somebody's dry-cleaning back here.” Rex said taking the dry cleaning and checking the size. “And it's my size. I'm taking these. My clothes are stinking. Ladies, avert your eyes. That includes you, World War Two.” Rex said.  
Jack took his smart phone, set it to the camera setting. And took a picture of Rex changing his pants.  
“Hey, these new phones aren’t bad. The camera is good quality too.  
“I know you didn’t just take a picture of me changing my pants.” Rex said.  
“Oh gosh.” DD said, she was sitting right next to Rex and he’s changing his pants.  
“You’re changing your pants?” Gwen asked horrified.  
“Pants mean trousers.” Esther said.  
“Are we really on a mission here?” Rex asked.  
“Yeah, well, maybe this is the way Torchwood does things, mate.” Gwen said.  
“Yeah, well, maybe you want to drive on the other side of the street, mate.” Rex said.  
“Oh.” Gwen said getting on the right side of the street.  
After a few minutes, they drove into an empty car park.  
“Third and Boston. That’s the one. Security profile says the guard’s on a quarterly rotation. That means he checks in with base every fifteen minutes starting on the hour.” Esther explained.  
“All right. So, we gonna come up with a plan, or is that just the American thing to do?” Rex asked.  
DD rolled her eyes at that comment.  
They came up with a plan.  
They had Esther drive. DD had shot gun, Gwen sat in the back. The women were looking as pretty as they could.  
Esther drove up to the guard who was on duty.  
“Hi.” Esther said with a smile.  
“Hi.” The guard said walking towards the car.  
“I wonder, can you help?” Gwen asked with a smile.  
“Sure.” The guard said leaning towards the car.  
“We're a little bit lost. Sorry. The British abroad. Hopeless, honestly. But I think we're trying to get to Boston Avenue. Is it Boston Road or Boston. Is it Boston Street?” Gwen asked. She had a map in her hand.  
The guard was close enough to the car, Gwen grabbed his tie and slammed his forehead against the car. It knocked him out.  
DD grinned.  
“You've done that before.” Esther said.  
“So many times.” Gwen said with a sigh.  
DD chuckled.  
Jack and Rex came out of their hiding spots and Gwen and DD got out.  
Esther was going to keep watch.  
The other four hurried towards the alarm box.  
Gwen used a nail file to open up the door to the alarm box.  
“Esther, how much time do we have?” Jack asked.  
“Eleven minutes.” Esther said back at the car.  
“I can unlock it, but only by tricking it into thinking it’s booting up for the day. But that means all the lights are going to come on. All the computers are going to boot up.” DD said taking out her sonic screwdriver.  
“Do it. Esther, keep watch.” Rex said.  
“Right.” Esther said.  
DD used her sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.  
“I have got to get me one of those.” Rex said.  
DD grinned and put her sonic screwdriver back in her pocket.  
They entered the warehouse with their weapons out just in case, and looked around. The place was full of pallets of cardboard boxes wrapped in cellophane.  
“Let's see what's in this.” Jack said opening a box that said Phi Corp.  
Inside were big bottles of tablets.  
“Let me see that.” Rex said taking the bottle Jack had in his hand, Jack didn’t look happy having that snatched out of his hand. “It’s drugs. It’s legitimate drugs.”  
“What is it?” Gwen asked looking at the lable, “Metanec. Metanec is a painkiller, yah?”  
“Hallelujah.” Rex cheered.  
“Thousands of them. Millions of them.” DD said scanning the room with her sonic screwdriver.  
“PhiCorp.” Jack said.  
“Yeah, you know PhiCorp, Jack. PhiCorp's a big pharmaceutical company. We've got PhiCorp back home. I mean, it's everywhere. It's worldwide.” Gwen said.  
“These are the same pills that I've been taking. The beauty of it is is that they're non-narcotic. They keep you painless and wide awake. It's the perfect drug for the new world order.” Rex said.  
DD found a clipboard, “There was a delivery yesterday.  
“When was the first one?” Gwen asked.  
“Way back. Oh, hold on. Deliveries go back at least a year. All for drugs. All from PhiCorp.” DD said.  
Rex opened another set of doors.  
“Oh my God.” Rex said.  
They looked at the room that was behind the doors.  
“Bigger on the inside than the outside.” Jack said.  
“Is that even possible? I mean I see it… but I don’t believe it.” Rex said.  
“It’s more common than you think.” DD said.  
“These are all painkillers?” Gwen asked.  
“They’re ready for a war.” Jack said.  
“No. They were ready for the Miracle. PhiCorp knew it was coming.” Rex said.  
After a while, they returned to Esther and told her what they found. Rex was very happy to have a few bottles of pain medication.  
They returned to the warehouse hideout.  
“Ok, we do a deep search on this PhiCorp. I want to peel back security and find everything.” Jack said.  
“I can handle company history.” Esther said.  
“I can do European operations.” Gwen said.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. After we do all this research, then what do we do?” Rex asked.  
“We go in, whether that means infiltration or confrontation.” DD said.  
“So we're just gonna sit on this information? Come on, guys, seriously? I mean, we've got a major link between an international corporation and the Miracle and we're just gonna keep it to ourselves?” Rex asked.  
“We got this far on our own.” Jack said.  
“Yah, but see, it’s not just about us. Not anymore. This is about doing the right thing for the state and for the people.” Rex said.  
“Jack, he's got a point.” Gwen said.  
“Okay. We need a friend with connections. Got any ideas?” Jack asked.  
“All right, my senior instructor at Langley. I'm pretty sure he'd still give me a chance.” Rex said.  
“He’s CIA.” DD said.  
“He’s ex –CIA. Look, I know this is a risk. I know that. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take. So what do you say?” Rex asked.  
“Ok.” Jack said and he went over to the coffee pot to pour some coffee for himself and Gwen. He poured hot water in a cup and put a tea bag in it for DD.  
“Ok.” Rex said.  
Rex got on the phone to call his connection.  
“And I've got proof. I've got photographs and documentation. But I can't compromise you or your family, sir. You know I would never do that. So maybe we could meet somewhere neutral. How about the lobby of the Freeville Hotel? It's on North Street West. The Freeville Hotel.” Rex said.  
Rex hung up his mobile.  
“He says he will meet us at the Freeville Hotel in one hour.” Rex said.  
“Fantastic.” DD said.  
“We will park the car a couple blocks away from the Hotel, just in case.” Jack said.  
Rex nodded.  
They all left the warehouse and got in the car. They parked the car in an alley a few blocks away from Freeville Hotel.  
Rex headed towards Freeville Hotel by himself. He said it would be safer. The rest were close enough for backup if need be.  
Once Rex left and it was close to the time for him to meet his guy. They heard police cars and they were getting closer, like heading towards Freeville Hotel.  
Rex returned a little later, he didn’t look happy.  
“What's the use? We discovered this PhiCorp shit, but everyone's been turned against us. We're still on the run. We can't trust anyone.” Rex said.  
“They can’t have got to everyone we know, and they can’t be tracking the cell phones because they’re new.” Esther said.  
“I warned you. Whoever these people are, they’re good and they’re ready for us, which puts us back at square one. We tackle PhiCorp ourselves.” Jack said.  
“And is that standard Torchwood policy?” Rex asked challengingly.  
“I suppose it is, yah.” Jack said.  
“You know, you dress like its World War Two, so I don’t expect you to be up on current events, but there is no Torchwood. It’s dead. Gone. Buried.” Rex said.  
“It's us.” Jack said.  
The testosterone was thick.  
“As far as I can see, you got all your staff killed.” Rex said.  
“They were my friends.” Jack said.  
“Your dead friends.” Rex said.  
“Rex, don’t.” Esther started.  
“Rex, don’t. You want me to stop? I’ll stop. Who the hell are you people anyway?” Rex asked.  
He got in the stolen car and started it up.  
“Rex, hold on. Hold on. We’re got to work together on this, Rex. Don’t, Rex. Don’t. Don’t Rex.” Gwen called.  
Rex drove off.  
“Well, now what?” Esther asked.  
“We walk.” DD said.  
They started walking, the city was mad.  
“The city’s going wild.” Esther said.  
“Everyone’s out drinking. Nobody knows whether it’s a party or a wake.” Gwen said.  
“My arm is itching.” Jack said holding his arm.  
“Poor baby.” Gwen said sarcastically.  
“I think it’s infected.” Jack said.  
“Next petrol… I mean gas station we see or a store, we will get you some infection medicine.” DD said.  
“Do you know, you’re worse than Rhys. It’s itching because it’s healing. Now stop it, Jack. Oi Jack.” Gwen called.  
Jack hurried towards the bar called Golden Gopher.  
“Jack where are you going?” Gwen asked.  
“Mortal man, mortal needs.” Jack said.  
“Yah, we’ve got work to do.” Gwen said.  
“I am so mortal.” Jack said and hurried towards the bar.  
“You’re letting him go? I thought you two were married.” Esther said.  
“We are… our relationship is…” DD started.  
“Strange.” Gwen said.  
DD agreed, “Strange.”  
The three women started walking.  
“There’s a poem. I have been one acquainted with the night. I have walked out in rain and back in rain.” Esther said. “It’s probably not about walking. I suppose it’s about death.”  
“Yah. The poets are the ones who are really gonna suffer, aren’t they? All those poems about death.” Gwen said.  
“Well, it was Robert Frost, so maybe it really was just about walking. Oh. My apartment’s that way. Ten minutes down the freeway, turn off at the eleventh. Home.” Esther said.  
“You’d be arrested on the spot.” DD said.  
“And that'd be worse than this? I'd be safe, be warm. Wouldn't be holding you back. I don't know if I can do this.” Esther said.  
“What’s wrong with your sister?” Gwen asked.  
“She's not sick. She just can't cope. Never could. I'm the youngest but I've always looked after her.” Esther said.  
“Well, she's in that direction. But I'm warning you, you give up now and you'll prove that Rex was right.” DD said.  
“Can’t have that.” Esther said.  
“No, we can’t.” Gwen said with a grin.  
“Miles to go before we sleep.” Esther said.  
Gwen nodded.  
After a while, they finally made it back to the warehouse hideout.  
They started doing research.  
Hours later, Gwen’s mobile rang.  
“Are you drunk?” Gwen asked. “Some of us have to work. Your turn to talk.”  
DD looked at Gwen with a questionable look.  
“Jack.” Gwen mouthed.  
DD walked over to Gwen and listened in.  
“I was thinking about how you’re immortal and I’m dying. And what I wanted to say was, we’re good, aren’t we? You, DD and me. A good team. I missed the team.” Jack said.  
“I was thinking, if this had happened a bit sooner.” Gwen started.  
“I know.” Jack said.  
“They’d still be here, Tosh, Owen, Ianto.” Gwen said.  
“Dead friends.” Jack said with a sigh.  
“Ianto’s not dead.” DD reminded them.  
“But we’ll never see him again.” Gwen said.  
“I wish he was here now. Not much of a team, is it, but we've still got the three of us. The three amigos, just like the old days. We don't need anyone, do we?” Jack said. “We don’t need Rex.”  
Esther put her laptop in front of Gwen, on the screen was Rhys and Anwen.  
“I had to bounce a signal off Paraguay, but it’s to say thanks.” Esther said with a smile.  
“Oh, my God. Rhys, oh my God” Gwen was surprised and happy.  
“What’s going on?” Jack asked.  
DD took the phone away from Gwen so she could talk to her husband.  
“Gwen can’t talk right now, she’s skyping with Rhys and Anwen.” DD said with a smile, “Esther is a genius.”  
“Are you sure that is safe?” Jack asked.  
“It’s fine.” DD said. “The signal is being bounced off of Paraguay.”  
“Ok, tell her not too long, just in case.” Jack said.  
“Jack you sound tired and drunk, you should get some sleep. Where are you anyway?” DD asked.  
“Um.” Jack said guilty.  
“Did you find somebody to have fun with?” DD asked with a grin.  
“You could say that.” Jack said.  
DD chuckled. “Well have a good rest of the night. I will see you in the morning… Be safe. I love you Jack.”  
“I love you DD… you have very pretty eyes.” Jack said.  
DD smiled, “So do you.”  
They hung up.  
After Gwen talked with Rhys and Anwen for a while, the three women decided it was time to finally get some sleep.  
DD volunteered to take first watch. Since she was an older Time Lady, she didn’t need as much sleep. Just a few hours a night and she was good.  
While the human women were sleeping. DD soniced her mobile and scrambled the signal. She called Amy and Rory.  
“Hello?” Amy asked.  
“Amy it’s me.” DD said.  
“DD? Where are you? What happened?” Amy asked.  
“A lot. Short version, Torchwood was arrested and sent to America. We are on the run and trying to figure out this… Miracle. How is everything at home?” DD asked.  
“We had official looking people come to the door, they barged in and couldn’t find us, we hid in your room like you said. They never found us. The house is under surveillance. I don’t know what to do.” Amy said.”  
DD sighed, “I was hoping they wouldn’t track you two down. I’m sorry to put you and Rory through this mess. Just be quiet and stay in the bedroom. You have enough food and water and a bathroom in there to last you a couple weeks. I’m hoping this will blow over by that time.”  
“How did you get enough food and water in here without us knowing? And why did you?” Amy asked.  
“You cannot be too prepared.” DD said.  
“So, any word on the Doctor?” Amy asked.  
“No, I’ve called and used the psychic paper. He’s not answering. Again.” DD sighed.  
“Well keep trying. If anybody could figure out what is going on, it’s The Doctor.” Amy said.  
DD sighed, “I know. I wish I was half as clever as him… Well. I better hang up. Don’t want to risk the signal. Say hello to Rory for me. Where is he anyway?”  
“He’s asleep, we’re sleeping in shifts, just in case you know.” Amy said.  
“Good idea.” DD said.  
The two women said their goodbyes and hung up.  
The next day, Rex returned.  
Gwen showed Rex the Eye 5s.  
“What’s so great about contact lenses? How is that going to help?” Rex asked.  
Gwen put them in.  
Jack returned.  
“I feel awful, which is amazing. I thought we broke up.” Jack looked at Rex. Then he went to sit in a chair and lay his head back.  
“Yah, well, there’s work to be done. So they just look like contact lenses?” Rex asked.  
“Mmm hmm. Look at the laptop. They're the one piece of Torchwood tech I kept. It's like a camera, see? Ok. Side to side. See?” Gwen said showing Rex the laptop. Rex could see himself looking at the laptop seeing himself looking at the laptop. Then Gwen moved her eyes side to side showing Rex.  
“That's very, very cool. Where'd you get it from?” Rex asked.  
“A distant moon of a distant star.” Jack said.  
“Ha, ha, ha. Really, where’d you get them from?” Rex asked.  
“A distant moon of a distant star.” DD said with a grin.  
“I am loving this hangover. I knew mortality would make life more intense. Ow!” Jack snatched Rex’s pills.  
“Hey, don’t touch my pills. I need that for legitimate pain.” Rex said.  
“I need them too.” Jack said.  
“You weren’t impaled.” Rex said.  
“Ha. You should have seen the other guy.” Jack said with a chuckle and took a couple pills. “Oh, that face. Rex doesn't like his jokes too gay.”  
“No, Rex doesn't like men in their forties acting like they're twenty.” Rex said. “Is that why you’re married to DD here? So you can feel young again?”  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. And I’m a lot older than I look.”  
“I would say… 25 at the most, and that is pushing it.” Rex said.  
DD grinned, “I’m way older than that.”  
“And we've got a winner. Now, hush. Esther's sending me texts.” Gwen said.  
“So we can communicate with the Eye 5s just by typing.”  
Esther typed something on the computer.  
“Hello, Esther. I’m Gwen.” Gwen said.  
“Yah, but there’s no sound.” Rex said.  
“But we've got lip-reading software. Look at me. Right at me. “Gwen said.  
Rex did as he was told.  
“Now say something.” Gwen said.  
“My name is Rex Matheson, representing the Central Intelligence Agency.” Rex said.  
“My name is Rex Matheson representing the Central Intelligence Ajenny.” The computer said.  
“All right, all right. That'll work. I can get inside with those.” Rex said with a smile.  
“Problem. The Eye 5s, they're isomorphic. Biometrically tuned in to me and me alone.” Gwen said.  
“Seriously?” Rex asked not believing it.  
Jack and DD smiled knowingly at each other.  
Esther wasn’t buying that lie.  
“Mmm hmm. If anyone's going on this mission, it's got to be me.” Gwen said.  
Esther typed Liar on the computer.  
Gwen shut the computer. “Yep.”  
“What?” Rex asked.  
“Huh?” Gwen asked.  
Jack and DD were stifling giggles.  
Once they had a plan. Gwen left for PhiCorp, she was going to meet Vera.  
The rest of the team were watching what Gwen was watching through the Eye 5s.  
“Where's Rex?” Vera asked.  
“No, I’m not Rex, I know. Hello. Long story. Go back to the meeting and keep Jilly Kitzinger there for as long as you can. Go.” Gwen said.  
“Are you giving me orders?” Vera asked.  
“Yes, go.” Gwen said.  
They watched Gwen go inside.  
“She did good, Doctor Juarez.” Esther said.  
Yah.” Jack said.  
“How did you talk her into it?” DD asked.  
“Well, it's not exactly a professional relationship.” Rex said.  
Gwen started going up some stairs, she saw someone with Jilly going down the stairs.  
“Oswald Danes.” Jack said.  
“What’s he doing there?” Esther asked.  
“Tell her to follow Oswald.” DD said to Esther.  
“No, no. No way. Let her stay on the mission.” Rex said stopping Esther from typing.  
Gwen followed Oswald Danes with her eyes for a minute, before going up the stairs.  
“So is there anything new about Oswald Danes?” Jack asked.  
“Nothing special, apart from being a monster. He just chose the right day to be executed on.” DD said.  
Jack got on the laptop and pulled up an interview with Danes.  
“I'm sorry, no. I have been forgiven. A substantial number of people have forgiven me. I can feel that in my heart, in my guts. And forgiveness, it's like a tide or storm. It clears the air. I'm very lucky to have been forgiven, and I feel very, I feel very blessed. And I think of forgiveness as a cure.” Danes said in the interview.  
After a few minutes, Rex’s phone rang, “Yah? She works for me. Are you at the meeting yet? All right, well, keep the line open, I want to hear.”  
Rex put his phone on speaker so everybody could hear what was going on.  
“Hello, and thank you for coming. I'm Congressman Patrick Morganthall. Some of you are listening to us from Los Angeles.” Morganthall said.  
“A Congressman.” Esther said.  
“Others from PhiCorp locations in Cleveland, DC, Dallas, Singapore, Hong Kong.” Morganthall said.  
“PhiCorp was ready worldwide.”  
“But if they knew about the miracle, does that mean they caused it?” Esther asked.  
Jack looked at DD and nodded at her.  
Rex and Esther were enthralled listening to the mobile. It was easy for Jack and DD to sneak out.  
They headed for WYBS where Danes was going to have an interview.  
They were under a window.  
“Ok, I’m going to climb up and talk to Danes, you stay here where it’s safe.” Jack said.  
“Where it’s safe? You’re sounding like Dad.” DD said.  
“He raped and killed a girl and he enjoyed it.” Jack said.  
“Well I’m not a little girl. I’m in my sixties.” DD said.  
“And that’s the equivalent to a 6 year old in Gallifreyan years.” Jack said.  
“Do not play that card.” DD said.  
“Please, if I need backup, I’ll whistle.” Jack said.  
“You’ll whistle?” DD asked.  
“Yah.” Jack said.  
“What if you can’t whistle?” DD asked.  
“I’ll be able too.” Jack said. “Don’t worry. Just keep a look out.”  
DD sighed and watched her husband get through the window.  
After a few minutes. She climbed the wall like Jack did and looked through the window. Jack was getting beat up by what looked like guards.  
DD was furious, she jumped through the window and kicked the one who was punching Jack in the stomach. Tripped him which made him fall to the ground. DD stomped on the man’s stomach and stomped on the man’s face.  
The guard let go of Jack to take down DD.  
DD was seeing red, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight, she took Jack’s gun out of his pocket, shot the guard who was still up in the leg.  
“You two hurt my husband. Now feel the wrath of his wife.” DD said.  
She kicked the down guard in the face.  
The guard was out.  
DD slowly walked towards Jack, “Are you going to be ok?”  
“I haven’t felt pain like this in a long time.” Jack said.  
DD sighed, “I should have been here sooner.”  
“No you shouldn’t have, they’d have gotten you too.” Jack said.  
“Come on, lets go somewhere safe.” DD said.  
They snuck out of the building without any more incidences.  
They saw a television with Danes on it.  
“Let me be clear. I'm not calling for free drugs. I'm calling for free access to drugs. I want every American to have the power to be able to buy whatever they want and need without a prescription. If that means that some drug companies are gonna make a profit, then maybe that just ensures that they'll take better care of us. Because government has abandoned us. And I'm thinking of companies like PhiCorp. They'd never abandon us, because they need us. If we're talking about medications, I have to say that I'm somewhat of an expert. I spent a lot of long years in solitary confinement, a dangerous man companies like PhiCorp tried to help. They put me on a drug regime with every drug known in the world. Uppers, downers, sideways, and bled. Every single one. They stick with us. And I'm asking you now to join with me in this great enterprise as we all walk across the fragile skin of this wide world together. The future is now endless and it's terrifying. I'm offering you my hand to walk on this long journey together. Walk with me. That's all I ask. Walk with me." Danes said on the interview.


	51. Chapter 51

Days have passed and the only good information they were getting lately was from the news.  
“And the miracle continues with health car throughout America now reaching a state of crisis.” A news woman named Candice said on the news.  
“The courts have been flooded with claims and counter claims as people adjust to a new form of life.” Another news station said.  
“I had a heart attack in October. The company replaced me, but I can still work. It’s not like I’m gonna die, am I? So if I have to sue them to get my job back, then I will.” An old man on a talk show said.  
MONROE: “Who is there to speak for the living when the White House is silent? The Vatican is silent? The scientists are silent? Well, I am not.” Someone named Monroe said.  
“In business news, pharmaceutical companies are predicting record profits. PhiCorp has pledged a payback scheme in local communities around its Los Angeles headquarters.” Candice said.  
“That’s the best piece of news we’ve had.” Jack said. “Pack your bags ladies, we’re going to LA”  
“What if we don’t want to go to LA?” Rex asked.  
Jack lifted an eyebrow, “You don’t want to go to a sunny state where women are mostly in bikinis, and short shorts?”   
That didn’t take Rex long to agree to going to California.  
They had to steal another car a few times so they wouldn’t be tracked down.  
After driving 2,700 miles, they arrived in Venice Beach, California.  
“Ugh. Twenty seven hundred miles. Man, am I sick of your ugly faces.” Rex said parking the station wagon they were currently in.  
They all got out for a stretch.  
“Anyone got change for the meter? Last thing we need with a stolen car is getting a ticket.” Rex said.  
“No coins.” Jack said.  
“No, I’ve only got plastic. You said no plastic.” Esther said.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver. Walked up to the meter and soniced the meter.  
She put 100 minutes on the meter.  
She smiled at Rex and walked away catching up with Jack and the others.  
Rex was stunned, he had to look at the meter for a few minutes.  
“Wow, look at that horizon. We've reached the edge of America.” Gwen said.  
“Decades since I saw the Pacific. Must be about seventy years.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Are you kidding when you say things like that?” Esther asked.   
“Oh, ho, ho. I wonder.” Jack said with a grin and winked at DD.  
DD grinned.  
“So where’s PhiCorp from here?” Gwen asked.  
“Maybe about ten miles that way. Technically it's another city. PhiCorp headquarters is in Los Angeles and we're in Venice.” Esther said.   
“We need to find somewhere to hide while we plan the assault.” Jack said.   
“Oh, can't we stay here by the sea? Not some stinking, dirty pit for once, Jack. Please?” Gwen begged.   
After a while, they found a guy who owned an apartment. He looked like a biker.  
“I’m not gonna pretend. It aint nirvana. If you want somewhere with no questions asked, this is the best I’ve got.” The Landlord said.  
“Well, as long as it’s got electricity and a roof, this is all we need.” Rex said.  
“Hot water would be good.” Esther said.  
“I don’t suppose it’s any good asking who you are.” The Landlord said.  
“We’re traveling circus folk.” Jack said.   
“He’s the clown.” Rex said.  
“I’m the bearded woman, but I’ve shaved.” Gwen said looking around.  
“I’m the acrobatic cannon ball girl.” DD said.  
“Yeah, amazing acts. Look Cash in hand, and there's more of that tomorrow as long as you don't tell anyone we're here. If anybody does ask, you let us know straight away.   
“Sure thing. By the way, if you get hungry, there's a cafe on the corner that does a guava jalapeno cheese tart that's just fabulous. Laters.” The landlord said and then walked out of the apartment.  
“Fabulous? What is it with you? You make everybody around you gay?” Rex asked.  
“That’s the plan.” Jack said with a grin.   
Rex looked at DD, “Are you ok with this? I thought the two of you are married.”  
“We are.” DD said with a grin.  
“And?” Rex started.  
DD rolled her eyes, “Yes I am ok with it.”  
“Amazing wife isn’t she.” Jack said with a smile and kissed DD’s forehead.  
“You two have a strange relationship.” Rex said.  
“You don’t know the half of it.” DD said with a smile.  
“Okay, now we can use this place as our delivery address, we can order that spare server. Then we start in on PhiCorp. But first thing we've got to do is lift out the security profile.” Esther started.  
Gwen’s phone rang.  
“Oh, sorry, I’ve got to take this. Sorry. Er, yah. Sorry.” Gwen said and she hurried outside.  
Esther was on the computer typing away. Jack and DD set up the Torchwood technology. They set up projectors that were connected to the computer.  
Gwen came back in, “Sorry. Rhys. Sorry.”  
“We’ve all got family. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can see them.” Esther said.  
“Ok, what do you need me to do?” Gwen asked.  
“Well, this PhiCorp raid means we need to lift out the security protocols on Jilly Kitzinger's files. You think you can do that?” Rex asked.  
Gwen nodded, “Got Torchwood software ready and waiting.”   
Jack brought up an interview of Danes.  
“There is a lot of.” Danes said.  
“You’re obsessed with this bastard.” DD said.  
“I’m gonna put a permanent trace on him so we always know where he is.” Jack said.  
“Hmm, not a bad idea.” DD agreed.   
“What about Kitzinger? Did we find anything more on her?” Esther asked.  
“She's freelance. She's been working with PhiCorp for about six months. She's good, but I don't think she's connected. She just happened to be at the right place at the right time.” Rex said.   
“Just like Oswald. We're wasting our time tracking them.” Esther said.   
“It's never a waste of time, because our greatest problem is that what's happened to the world is invisible. But quite by chance Oswald's found himself right at the heart of it. George Eliot wrote this chapter in Middlemarch. She said that if you take a piece of metal with random scratches all over it and hold a flame up to the metal, the scratches look like they're forming patterns circling around the light. And that's Oswald. He's blazing away and patterns are starting to revolve around him. And all we have to do is keep watching.” Jack said.  
DD was watching the news, pinpointing any more information, “I think someone's got to say it. Dead is Dead. We are surrounded by people who should have died. I'm sorry for them, yes, but these people fill me with terror. Am I the only one brave enough to say it? They should have perished. I'm sorry, but they should. And by persisting, they are draining the resources of healthy living citizens. Now I'm nobody special, but I'm a mother and a voter and an American, and I'd like to think that that means something. This is what I want.” Monroe said. “The Dead is Dead campaign asks that these citizens be removed from society and taken to a place that is safe.”  
“This lady is horrible.” DD said to herself.  
“I appreciate that this is a delicate subject. Don't speak ill of the dead, my mother always told us.” Monroe said, “Because Dead is Dead, and sometimes segregation is vital and necessary. Because these living deceased should not have equal rights. No sir. They should be removed. They should be contained. And then they should wait. Because I believe their passage to the afterlife has but paused. And when this miracle ends, death will find them. Their time will come and they will die.”  
After a while, Rex wanted to be on his own for a while.  
After Rex returned, the rest of the team had a crate with a new server in it.  
“I’ll open it.” Rex said grabbing a crowbar.  
It looked like he was angry at the crate or taking out his frustrations on it.  
“So to recap, there's over a hundred dedicated servers identical to that one inside the PhiCorp building, all containing corporate data. But, according to Jilly Kitzinger's information, number one thirteen is a secure server accessible by only the highest corporate brass.” Esther explained.  
“That’s our target.” Jack said.  
“And when PhiCorp says secure, they mean secure. Like double deadlock secure, sonic can’t get through it. I have never seen firewalls like this before. Our only option is to steal number one thirteen, to physically take it and cover our tracks by leaving a duplicate in its place.” DD said.  
“Which is empty.” Gwen said.   
“So we damage it. Fire damage. PhiCorp will think the information's lost, not stolen and they won't overreact. Esther said.  
Gwen’s phone rang.  
“Oh, sorry. It’s off.” Gwen said.  
“All right, I can scout out the building. So how are you gonna get me inside?” Rex asked.  
“I don’t think so. Not your mission, Agent Matheson. You’re still on CIA lists. It’s way too risky to pass you through security.  
“And what makes you any better?” Rex asked.  
“Jack wiped us off the map, remember? He's got a piece of software that removes any reference to Torchwood online. There's no record of us, unlike you.” Gwen said.   
“Okay, Dead is Dead. That's me, huh?” Rex asked.   
“Rex, you're a better strategist than any of us. Maybe you can figure out what to do next. Let's check this out. This is the IT center where the servers are housed. Floor 33, maximum security, completely enclosed. We need to gain access, but it's restricted with some heavy duty biometrics. Only one man can gain total access, the man who designed it. Nicholas Frumkin.” Esther said.   
“Well, what kind of biometrics? I mean, what level?” Rex asked.  
“Every entry needs voice print, palm print, iris recognition by him and him alone.” Esther said.  
“Ok. Then I know exactly what you need to do.”   
Rex told them the plan.  
“Wait a minute, hold on. Why can’t I go with Jack?” DD asked.  
“You look like you’re 18.” Rex said.  
“But I really am married to him.” DD said.  
“It would look too suspicious.” Rex said.  
Jack grabbed DD’s hand and kissed it in reassurance, “You have beautiful eyes.”  
DD smiled. “So do you.”   
Jack grinned, “I do love how you’re jealous over this.”  
DD smiled, “I can’t help it. You’re just… amazing.”  
“I promise, I will return Jack back in one piece.” Gwen said.  
DD grinned, “I know Gwen.”  
“And we will be listening to the whole conversation.” Esther said working on the computer.  
“You’re going to have to work on an American accent.” Jack said.  
Gwen wrinkled her nose at that.  
While Jack and Gwen were getting ready to meet with Nicolas Frumkin, Rex, Esther and DD were getting the items ready for Gwen to take with her so they could get the palm print, the voice recognition and the iris recognition.   
All they needed for a palm print was an aluminum water bottle , DD was working on the iris recognition which they could get when Nicolas looks at one of Awen’s baby pictures. Esther opened up the software that would copy the voice recognition.  
Jack and Gwen were all set, ready for their walk in the park.  
Gwen had to practice her American accent for a few minutes before they were allowed to leave.  
DD held in her laugh until they left.  
“God I hope this works.” Rex said taking another pain pill.  
They listened to the whole conversation they had with Nicolas Frumkin.  
“Oh, hey. My gosh, look at her. She is a beauty. Hey, baby.” Gwen said.  
“Don’t I know you? I swear we’ve met before. You’re er.” Jack started.  
“I’m Nicolas.” Frumkin said.  
“That’s right. Nicolas Jackson, isn’t it?” Jack asked.  
“No, Nicolas Frumkin.” Frumkin said.  
“Yeah, yeah. I think we've met.” Jack said.  
The computer played “Nicolas Frumkin. Nicolas Frumkin. Nicolas Frumkin.”   
“We got it.” Esther said.  
“My name’s John Smith.” Jack said.  
DD grinned at that. “Lord I love that man.”  
“Your baby is just so amazing. She's just awesome.” Gwen said.  
“She’s a keeper, isn’t she?” Jack said.  
“Would you mind holding that for me? Thank you so much.” Gwen said. “Look at you. Wow. Oh, thank you. I'll just take that off you.”   
“Hey, doesn't she remind you of our little girl?” Jack asked.  
“Yah. Oh, you should see her.” Gwen said.  
“You know, we’d better be moving along. It’s lunch hour, you know, so” Frumkin started.  
“Oh there she is.” Jack said.   
“There she is. Her name is Sally Anne Louise Matilda Jane. We couldn't choose.” Gwen said.   
“She’s beautiful.” Frumkin said.  
“Thank you, I know. Look at her little face.” Gwen said.  
They got the iris pattern.  
“Got it.” Esther said.  
“So it was er, it was awesome meeting you. Just super good.” Gwen said.  
Yah, you too. See you around.” Frumkin said.   
“Sure thing, hot diggity.” Gwen said.  
“See you later. Take care.” Jack said. “You’re so never doing that accent again.”  
“I am mortified. I'm absolutely mortified.” Gwen said.  
DD couldn’t help but laugh. Hot diggity.   
Gwen looked embarrassed when they returned to the apartment.  
“Hot diggity Gwen.” DD said with a chuckle.  
“I am never doing that accent ever again.” Gwen said handing Rex the aluminum water bottle that has the palm print.  
Once Rex sprayed the aluminum and got the palm print, it was now time to imitate fire damage on the hard drive by way of blowtorch.  
After that was complete, it was time to start their next plan. Getting into PhiCorp.  
Gwen was going to dress up as a business woman wearing the eye 5s, Jack and DD were going to be delivering the hard drive.   
“Wait a minute, wait a minute, she still looks 18, they’ll never buy it.” Rex said.  
“Rex, calm down.” DD said and then smiled. “Everything is going to work fine.”  
The first thing Jack and DD had to do was steal a delivery truck. That wasn’t hard. All they had to do was break into the computer software and schedule a delivery. Show up with the psychic paper that had all the information needed to take the truck.  
They put on uniforms. DD made hers look more feminine   
DD grinned seeing Jack in his uniform. “I love a man in uniform”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jack said with a wink and a kiss.  
DD chuckled.  
They drove to the PhiCorp service area with ease.  
Jack backed the delivery truck up, got out and opened the rear of it.  
“Hold up. Hold up. Who are you?” A guard asked.  
“Delivery.” Jack said holding his clipboard.  
“I don’t have anything on my schedule.” The Guard said.  
“It says Human Resources.” Jack said.  
The guard got on the phone.   
“Sure thing. Go on up. Need some help?” The guard asked.   
“No, I'm good.” Jack said.  
“That’s what he has me for.” DD said coming out of the truck.  
“This is my niece Daisy Smith.” Jack said.  
“I’m doing a report at school, we have to pick a family member and spend a week with them while they are at work. Uncle Tom is my favorite uncle.” DD said with a smile. “Don’t tell the others.”  
“Well its very nice to meet you Daisy Smith. I hope you get an A on your report.” The Guard said with a smile. “What school do you go to?”  
“Um… UCLA.” DD said with a smile.  
“Great school. Tell me do you.” The guard started.  
“I’m sorry, but we’re really busy, we’re on a deadline.” Jack started.  
“Oh, yes of course.” The guard said.  
They got the crate towards the lift without any other interruptions.   
They met Gwen when they got out of the lift.  
“What took you two so long?” Gwen asked.  
“Had to create a story.” DD said.  
“Apparently, I’m Uncle Tom and her favorite Uncle and she is writing a report on my job and she goes to the UCLA School.” Jack said, “Come on.  
“Oh, hold on. Whoever wears heels to work is heroic. Why do women put up with these things? Look at  
them.” Gwen said taking her shoes off.  
“The fire department's average response time is twelve minutes. When they arrive, Esther's gonna direct them to the fourteenth floor. That should buy us another five minutes before they start checking other floors. Let's go, mistress.” Jack said.  
They walked towards a closed door and a smoke detector.  
Jack set fire to the delivery note and blew it out under the smoke detector, the smoke rose towards the detector and set the alarm off.   
They saw the staff leaving the building.  
“Please exit the building.” The loudspeaker said.  
They arrived outside the server room.  
“Please state your full name.” The computer said.  
DD played back the recording. “Nicolas Frumkin.”  
“Please place your right hand on the sensors as indicated.” The computer said.  
Gwen put the latex glove on that had Frumkin’s prints on it and put her hand on the sensors.  
“Please look closely at the circle below.” The Computer said.  
Gwen put her eye up against the eye scanner.  
“Access granted.” The computer said.  
“I never thought that would work.” Gwen said.  
“Welcome back Nicolas.” The computer said.  
They hurried inside.  
“Server one thirteen.” Jack said.   
They found it. Gwen and DD were about to start disconnecting the cables. Gwen’s phone started beeping.  
DD began disconnecting cables, they didn’t have time for this.  
Jack was swapping the PhiCorp hard drives for the burnt ones. DD loved watching Jack lift them up, they were so heavy, he was so strong.  
“DD stay with Gwen, I’ll be right back.” Jack said taking the PhiCorp hard drive away  
Gwen and DD were attaching the last bit of burnt hard drives to the system.  
The next thing they realized, they weren’t alone. They turned around. Gwen was punched and knocked out. DD dodged the assassin but the victory was short lived. The assassin got DD pinned down and smacked her head on the hard floor, knocking her out. Or what’s considered knocked out in this time.  
The assassin bound and gagged them both with computer cables.  
They heard Jack barge in looking for them.  
“DD, Gwen.” Jack said running towards them and looking at them, “Can you hear me?”  
The assassin was behind him  
“Who did this?” Jack asked.  
Before Jack could ungag them, the assassin knocked Jack out.   
The assassin tied them all to servers.   
Jack woke up screaming.  
“Jack. You ok?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah. What happened?” Jack asked.  
“I did.” The Assassin said.  
“Who the hell are you?” Gwen asked.  
“Names aren’t important right now.” The assassin said.  
“Oh great, he’s cryptic.” DD said.   
“What do you want?” Jack asked.   
“Well, clearly, you dead.” The assassin said.   
“Then why am I still alive?” Jack asked.  
“That's the point. It's got to be said Miracle Day has hardly been advantageous for those in my line of work, the day the killing stopped. But I can't tell you, Jack, how wonderful it is, how truly wonderful it is to meet somebody who's mortal. It's my holy grail.” The Assassin said.   
“If he's the only one that can die, then it's in your interest to keep him alive.” DD said.  
“That's exactly what I'm doing. Haven't you noticed the absence of killing? Because this captain fascinates me. I've been paid to eradicate him, but that only makes me wonder why. What makes you so different?” The assassin said.  
“I don’t know.” Jack said.  
“And yet you’re the only one left, the only true human.” The assassin said.  
“If I knew, I would tell you. I’m trying to find out the same thing myself.” Jack said.  
“Who employs you?” Gwen asked.  
“Don't you have any idea, Jack? They told me it was a very long time ago. Don't you remember?” The assassin asked.   
“Who? Who told you that?” Jack asked.   
“This would be so simple in the old days. Tell me what I want, or I'll slit her throat.” The assassin had a knife against Gwen’s throat. “I keep wondering during these miraculous days, would it be better or worse knowing that her pain will last forever? I think better.”   
“Leave her alone!” Jack and DD yelled.  
“Then tell me.” The Assassin ordered.  
“I don’t know.” Jack yelled.  
“You're very special to them, Jack. They trust me enough to tell me that. But I hear rumors of miracles yet to come, of a new society being forged here on Earth, and I'd like to guarantee my place. So, tell me, what did you give them so long ago?” The Assassin said.   
“When?” Jack asked.  
“Tell me who’s employing you.” Gwen said.  
“You'll never stop them, for this is who they certainly are. They are everywhere.” The Assassin said. “They are always. They are no one. They have been waiting for such a long time. Searching the world for a specific geography.”   
“What the hell does that mean?” DD asked.   
“That means that they've found it. And they've made it magnificent.” The assassin said.  
The man put the knife away and took out his gun.  
“Who are they?” Gwen asked.   
“They once had names.” The assassin said. “Long ago. And those names were.”   
Before he could say what the names were, Rex emptied his gun clip into him. The assassin fell against a wall leaving a smear of blood and gurgled into unconsciousness.   
“Oh, shit.” Rex said.  
“He was just about to tell us.” Gwen said.  
“Thanks? Anybody? Thanks?” Rex asked.  
“And you shot him in the throat.” DD said.  
“Yah well, dead is dead.” Rex said.  
When they returned back to the apartment. They were watching the news which had Danes on every channel. They helped Rex into bed, he lost a lot of blood and was going into unconsciousness. He needed the sleep.  
The others were working and sleeping in shifts.  
“DD you need to go to bed.” Jack said, it was his turn to keep watch.  
“Not happening.” DD said.  
“Listen, even cute, beautiful Time Ladies need their beauty sleep.” Jack said.  
“But we cute, beautiful Time Ladies don’t need much sleep.” DD said. “I can keep going.”  
Jack sighed, “One hour, then its bedtime for you.”   
DD grinned, “You’re giving me a bedtime?”  
“Yes I am.” Jack said with a smirk.  
The next morning everybody was hard at work again. They let Rex sleep as late as possible because he needed the rest.   
“Anything yet?” Jack asked after getting dressed after a shower.  
“Its gonna take days, weeks, but I’m rushing through a primary sift for basic patterns.   
Rex came out of his bedroom, he still looked like he could sleep more.  
“Good morning.” Jack said.  
“Yeah.” Rex said.  
“Thanks again for saving our asses yesterday.” Jack said.  
“I was saving the girls’ asses. You were just gravy.” Rex said.  
“I’m sorry I made such a mess of it.” Esther said.   
“That was your final warning. You give it any more thought? That maniac said it was someone you knew.” Rex said.   
“Not that easy when you've lived through thousands of years.” Jack said.   
“Gonna keep talking that shit, huh?” Rex said.  
“I don’t know why he doesn’t believe you.” DD said with a sigh.   
“Got it. First basic pattern, land prices. Estimates dating back years and they're all linked to these construction plans.” Esther said.  
“Plans for what?” Rex asked.  
“They’re calling them overflow camps for all the patients in ICU. Looks like PhiCorp is taking charge of them, like they own them. Sold some kind of strategy to the UN.” Esther said.  
“PhiCorp and whoever else is behind them. But what the hell are they up to?” Gwen asked.  
“Whatever it is, I bet it aint good.” Rex said.   
Gwen’s phone rang.  
“Bollocks! Bollocks! I am so, so sorry. I have been so busy I didn't ring you back. But look, I'm gonna call you back in half an hour and that is a promise.” Gwen said. “What is it? What's happened? What scheme? Overflow camps? Okay, Rhys, listen to me. Do not let them go. Do not let them take my father. I haven't got time to explain, just bloody move. Then stop them, okay? This is bloody PhiCorp, Rhys, and they are up to something. Move! Don't let them go! Just get him back. Get him back now!”  
Gwen looked at Jack and DD, “They’ve got my Dad… They’ve got my Dad.”  
DD got to work.  
“What are you doing?” Rex asked.  
“Gwen is getting on the next flight to Cardiff.” DD said.  
“How is that going to work?” Rex asked. “We don’t have the money for that. And we’re supposed to be blending in and…”  
DD tuned Rex out.  
“Ok Gwen all set.” DD said and pressed print for the boarding passes.  
“Yvonne Pallister?” Rex asked, “How is that going to be pulled off?”   
DD rolled her eyes and began working on the fake passport.   
“That’s never going to work.” Rex said once it was finished.  
“Oh please, this is not the first time I’ve done this.” DD said. “And I guarantee it won’t be the last.”  
She finished the passport. They had just enough time to drive Gwen to the airport and bid her goodbye.  
Gwen called Rhys and told him what was going on. Rhys was going to meet her at the airport.   
Before they headed back to the apartment, they stopped at a drive through to get some food.  
They got back to the apartment and started taking the take out out.   
Rex’s phone rang.  
“Doctor Juarez, I was right. I knew you’d call me back.” Rex said with a smile.  
Once Rex hung up his mobile, he told the team Doctor Vera Juarez is joining them. She’ll be a great asset to the team.  
Esther didn’t say anything for a while, she changed clothes and walked outside.  
After about fifteen minutes of leaving Esther alone. Jack and DD joined her.  
“Do you think I’m useless?” Esther asked.  
“No. I think you’re new to all this.” Jack said.  
“Yah, but I’m CIA.” Esther said.  
“So is Rex. But he's just pretending. And that's the big secret, Esther. At times like these the game goes to the person who speaks with the loudest voice. But pretty much everyone just wishes their mother was here.” DD said.  
“I lost my mom back in 2003. What about you?” Esther asked.  
“I don’t know. Long ago and so far away.” Jack said.  
“I never knew my mum.” DD said.   
“Where are you two from?” Esther asked.  
Before anyone could speak, their mobiles rang.  
“Rex.” Jack said with a sigh.  
“Rex.” DD said with a sigh.  
Rex. Hmm. The loudest voice.” Esther said with a smile.  
“That’s him. Got to go. World to save. Useless Esther.” Jack teased making Esther smile.  
They walked over to where Rex was at, he was helping a woman out of a taxi.  
“Vera, this is Jack Harkness.” Rex said.  
“We keep meeting. It’s like Destiny.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Yeah, he likes to call himself Captain Jack, but I'm not buying that.  
“This is DD… she doesn’t have a last name.” Rex said.  
“And Esther you've already met, when I got injured.”   
“Doctor Juarez, hello again.” Esther said.   
“You can call me Vera. I was lucky to get a flight. Everyone's coming to LA for this event tonight, the Miracle Rally. The plane was full and the AC was bust. I could use a shower.”  
“We're a bit short of room.” Jack said.  
“That’s ok.” Vera said.  
“But I suppose you two. I mean, you’re gonna share. Or is that none of my business? I mean, you’re both. Didn’t you?” Jack asked.   
“I'll sleep on the floor.” Vera said.  
“Yah, thanks for nothing.” Rex said.   
“Sorry, my mistake. Or are you not buying that too?” Jack said.  
“Hehe, I think you embarrassed her.” DD giggled.  
Jack smirked.  
The three of them chuckled and then walked towards the apartment.  
They all got on computers and got to work. They had to bring Vera up to speed.  
“And Torchwood is go. This is everything we've gathered so far. And we've got chases updating every twenty seconds, tapping into major newsfeeds, WikiLeaks, backdoor routes into the CIA and FBI. What about South Wales?”   
Gwen made it back home and she had Anwen in her arms.  
“Clear as daylight, Agent Cooper.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Have you seen the latest? France and Germany have all started Overflow Camps. The whole of Europe is joining in.” Gwen said.  
“China's saying no to the camps and the Pan-African Summit said yes.” DD said.  
“You’re researching morphic fields.” Vera said.  
“Yah, that’s Jack’s favorite subject.” Rex said.   
“It kept getting mentioned on the medical panels. But it's only theory. That's Jilly Kitzinger. Are you following her?” Vera asked when she saw a picture of Jilly and Danes.  
“No, we’re following Oswald Danes, but she never leaves his side. He’s connected to the top, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Rex said.  
“So this name, Torchwood. You're like investigators?” Vera asked.  
“More like freedom fighters.” Jack said.   
“That makes you sound like terrorists.” Vera said.   
“Look, Torchwood's gone, okay? It's just a name these days. Just kind of works as a codeword to connect us, that's all.” Rex said.   
“Hmm. So am I Torchwood now?” Vera asked.   
“Welcome aboard.” DD said.   
“Not sure if that's good or bad.” Vera said, “And teenagers are hired for this too? How young do you recruit?”  
DD rolled her eyes, “Why do people think I’m a teenager?”  
“DD’s my wife.” Jack said.  
“Your wife.” Vera said not believing it. “Is that even legal?”  
DD sighed, “Of course it is, we’ve been married for decades.”  
“Decades?” Vera asked.  
“I’m in my sixties.” DD said.  
All the humans except for Jack looked confused.  
“There’s no way.” Rex said.  
“Technically I’m 760.” DD said.  
“You can’t be, what is wrong with you and Jack? Saying you’re older than humanly possible.” Rex started.  
“Okay, let's figure out how these categories work. Esther.” Jack changed the subject.  
“Er, yah.” Esther said.   
She got graphs and categories up on screen.  
“Well, they've activated the categories over here. It's officialdom gone mad. So listen, Category One is bad, yes?” Gwen asked.   
“Yeah. That's people with no brain function or anyone who would normally have died. They're now officially Category One.” Vera said.  
“Ordinary people are Category Three.” Jack said.   
“Right. That's people with no injuries, nothing. They're fine. Then Category Two is everyone in-between. People who are alive and functioning with an illness or injury that's gonna persist but not kill.” Vera said.   
“Like me.” Rex said.   
“Yes, like you.” Vera said.   
“Wait a minute. When I got hurt, I should have died. I was Category One. But now I'm healing so I'm Category Two. So which one am I?” Rex asked.   
“Well, that's the point. People don't fit categories.” Vera said.   
“Worse than that, this process has given the United Nations a definition for life which is therefore a definition of death. The government now has the power to decide whether you're dead or alive. No one should have that much control.” DD said.  
“Yeah, but I still don't see it, though. I mean, what does PhiCorp get out of this? How do they profit?” Rex asked.   
“You think they caused the miracle?” Vera asked.   
“Well, they had advance knowledge, but they just deal in pharmaceuticals. It's got to be bigger than that.” Rex said.   
“So you're looking for someone behind PhiCorp?” Vera asked.  
“Right.” Rex said.  
“And whoever that is, maybe they need these Overflow Camps for a reason, because I have been looking into the NORAD satellites and the building specs. Er, sorry. I've been overlaying documents. Look, this is our nearest Overflow Camp in San Pedro. These are the specs that we got from the PhiCorp server. Spot the difference? Look at the building on the plans called the Module. But where is it on the photograph?”   
“No Module.” Jack said.  
“There’s a Module on the plans but not on the photos. It doesn’t exist.” Esther said.   
“No, hang on. I heard somebody refer to the Module today.” Gwen said.   
“Exactly, and that's what I've been wanting to show you.” Esther said.   
“The module's been masked. That's what they do with military instillations.” Rex said.   
“Right, so I went into NORAD and I got the undoctored photographs. The buildings exist. Half of these are old army camps just being converted, and now anything labeled the Module is hidden from view so the public can't see what's going on. It's the same for all the sites I've checked.” Esther said.   
“The same thing in Wales too, Gwen.” Esther said.  
“Mmmhmm.” Gwen said.  
“So they’ve taken buildings, and sealed them off out of sight. What for?” Vera asked.   
“Well, they're gathering all the Category Ones. The only question is, what are they using the bodies for? Is it to investigate or to experiment?” Rex asked.   
“Do you mean like dissections? They're dissecting people?” Gwen asked.   
“Vivisections. When they're alive, it's vivisections.” Vera said.  
“Humans are so twisted.” DD said to herself in Gallifreyan.  
“My father's in there.” Gwen said.  
“They could be cultivating. Making diseases to make more customers using Category One patients like petri dishes.” Vera said.   
“It could explain the rush to strip away their human rights.” Esther said.   
“So we need to get inside the camp to find out what those Modules are.” Jack said.   
“Yeah, already on it on this end. Rhys has signed up as a driver and I used that ID software to get on the medical register. So Nurse Yvonne Pallister is going on the night shift.” Gwen said.   
Jack and DD chuckled.  
“San Pedro needs clerical staff. If I can get inside the office, there's bound to be paperwork on the Module.” Esther said.  
“I could get inside.” Vera said.  
“What?” Rex asked.   
“If I use my position on the medical panels, I could go to San Pedro as an inspector.” Vera said.  
“Vera, this isn't a game, okay? Infiltration is specialized work and this time, I'm pulling rank. I'm the only one that can get to the heart of this Category One thing. And you know why? Because I've got this.” Rex said indicating his chest.  
Everybody looked at each other and agreed. They put a plan in motion and Jack was going to have fun.  
Jack called the ambulance. He was waiting for them to show up. DD had to open a window to hear what was going on outside.  
“It’s this way. He's over here. His name's Rex. He was injured after Miracle Day. We thought he'd be fine but he collapsed.” Jack said.  
“It's okay, Rex. We've got you. So what happened?” A paramedic asked.   
“It's the stairs, you know? I've got this pain in my chest that's killing me.” Rex said revealing his wound.   
“Where are you taking him?” Jack asked.   
“We're gonna have to take him to the Overflow Facility in San Pedro. Is that okay?” The Paramedic asked.  
“Can I come with him?” Jack asked.  
“I’m sorry, sir. There’s no visitors. Here, dial this number, ask for an update.” The Paramedic said.   
“You look after him. I love him, that crazy old boyfriend of mine.” Jack said.  
Rex gave Jack the finger.   
Jack came back inside, DD was chuckling.  
“He’s on his way.” Jack said.  
“Lovely performance, bravo.” DD said clapping.  
Jack bowed.  
“How can you two act so immature at a time like this?” Vera asked.  
“Gotta have some fun when you can.” Jack said.  
“Right, I'm gonna follow. I phoned Washington and pulled a few strings. I've got observer status.” Vera said.   
“No, no, no. Wait a minute. That's why we sent Rex.” Jack said.   
“I am not a member of Torchwood, so you can't give me instructions. And I need to see that place for myself. I was on the panels, Jack. I helped set these things up.” Vera said.  
“Any trouble, I can help get her out.” Esther said.  
“Ok, I’m going with you. I don’t know, I could be your assistant.” Jack said.   
“We told you, not a chance. That assassin said that you're too connected. And besides, you're too fragile, mortal man.” Esther said and kissed Jack on the cheek.  
“All I get is a kiss?” Jack asked.   
“You look after yourself. You're unique. You're Category Jack, so don't you go getting into trouble. Esther said.  
“And that’s why I’m here, so you stay out of trouble.” DD said with a grin and kissed her husband.  
After Vera and Esther left, an alert started beeping on the computer screen. It said Danes due in Los Angeles at Miracle Rally  
“Yes, there are some heavy hitters lined up for today's Miracle Rally to raise money for the Overflow Camps. At four pm, the vice President will introduce the President who will speak live from the Oval Office via satellite. Then a parade of big name guests will take the stage. Jessica MacCauley got here early from Redlands. Tell us who you're here to see.” The reporter said.   
“Oswald Danes, the execution guy. He's just been so amazing since all this happened.”  
“Jessica is a teenager and she’s saying this?” DD was surprised.  
“But doesn't it worry you, his criminal record? The things he did?” The Reporter asked.   
“But you can't have a Miracle Day without miracles. and that's Oswald. He really is a miracle.” Jessica said.   
“I think we have someone. I think we have someone here.” The reporter said and a stretched limousine drove past.   
“Oswald! Oswald!” The crowd cheered.  
Jack and DD looked at each other.  
Jack lifted an eyebrow.  
DD grinned, “Esther and Vera told me to watch you to keep you out of trouble, they don’t know me very well.”   
Jack grinned and grabbed his wife’s hand.  
They were going to have a date at a Miracle Rally.  
They easily got in. they easily got behind stage, and they were now in the rafters spying. They could hear Jilly Kitzinger talking to Danes about how he has 90 seconds for his speech and the key word is Revelation. They also heard a man talking to Jilly Kitzinger about how she’s doing a very good job and that she’s being noticed by someone important.   
“When I confront Oswald, I want you up here where it’s safe.” Jack said.  
“I thought you were the one who needs protecting.” DD said.  
“You’re going to be backup. This man is sick and twisted.” Jack said.  
“I know that.” DD said.  
“I don’t want anything happening to you.” Jack said.  
“Why are you humans treating me like I’m some sort of teenager? Lately?” DD asked.  
“Because you look like one and this guy raped and killed a preteen.” Jack snapped.  
“Well, I’m not a preteen, I’m not even a teenager, I’m 60 years old.” DD snapped.  
“And on Gallifrey that makes you 6.” Jack said. “Now do as you’re told for once.”  
DD rolled her eyes and stayed in the rafters for now. If things were going to get interesting, she was going to be part of it.  
After a few minutes, Jack came back to DD and nodded, which meant for her to come down.  
DD lifted an eyebrow, “You want to tell me what happened?”  
“Lets watch the Rally, everything hopefully will come out now.” Jack said.  
“Kind of hard to see. What do I want? That's the question. All these years on this Earth, what do I really want?” Danes said through the microphone.  
“Children, you bastard!” A man in the crowd shouted.   
“No. Because that's my curse. I'm cursed with the knowledge of that deep down in my soul, sir. And that's my tragedy. It's who I am.” Danes said.  
“You’re a loser.” Another man said.   
“All these. All right. All these fancy words, they're no help to me. And these, these, these won't help me either. The truth is I know what I am. And I know what you are too. Yes, I do. Each and every one of you. Because I know for certain what has happened to the human race. I know because this has happened before. Fifty thousand years BC. What's called the Great Leap Forward. Human beings suddenly, we started to bury our dead. We created art and money and love. They loved. They learned to love. We made a leap from animal to human. And now, right now, in our very own lifetimes, it has happened again. The next Great Leap. We have made it from animal to human to what? This is the question. After Miracle Day, what are we now? I know. This is something I know because I am the man who has lost heaven forever. So I can feel the truth of it. I'm telling you, man has risen again. Now he has a new name. And his name is Angel. Angel. Angel.” Danes said.  
“Oswald. Oswald.” The crowd cheered.   
“We are angels. We have been elevated. We have been purified. We have been given life unending. We are the first angels on Earth. And I promise you this. There are even those who have been planning for this, the agents of angels in this brand new world. I'm telling you right now, they stand amongst us. Yes! For this is my Revelation!   
The crowd went wild.  
Jack looked stunned and angry.  
The two of them went back to the apartment. They had to go to plan B  
They figured out who worked at PhiCorp.  
“Janet Rae Tanner. She’s an Administrative Assistant at PhiCorp Industries to her boss Stuart Owens.” DD said.  
“What else can you get on her?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned, “What do you want to know?”   
Jack grinned, “Everything.”  
“Ok, but whatever happens, I’m coming too.” DD said, “No more treating me like a little girl.”  
“I might have to do some flirting, I don’t want you to be jealous.” Jack said.  
“I’ll try to hold back my jealousy.” DD said sarcastically.   
She dug up everything on Janet Rae Tanner.   
They tracked her down to a bar.   
“You won’t be able to.” Jack started.  
DD smiled, took out her compact makeup kit and did her makeup, then fluffed her hair. Took out her psychic paper and was ready to get inside the bar.  
“Id please.” The guard said.  
DD showed him her id, it said she was twenty three years old.  
The guard let her through.  
Jack got through.  
“See, easy.” DD said with a smile.  
“I am sorry for doubting you, to apologize, I will buy you a drink, what will you have?” Jack asked.  
“A banana daiquiri” DD said with a smile.  
Jack nodded, went to the bar and ordered her the drink.  
They spotted Janet at the bar with a drink on the table.  
“Let the plan commence.” DD said.  
Jack texted Janet, “What are you drinking?”  
Janet looked at her phone, “Do I know you?”   
“No, Janet, you don't know me, but I know you.” Jack said sitting next to her.  
“Yah? You work at PhiCorp?” Janet asked.  
“You didn’t answer my question. What are you drinking?” Jack asked.  
“Appletini.” Janet said.  
Jack indicated another appletini for Janet.   
“Your name is Janet Rae Tanner. You're twenty seven years old, five nine, a hundred and nineteen pounds. The youngest daughter of Gerald and Elaine Tanner of Nantucket, Massachusetts. You moved to California to attend college where you earned a bachelor's degree in art history. You currently reside in a Westwood apartment. You go to the gym three times a week and you drive your hybrid downtown every day to an administrative assistant position at PhiCorp Industries.” Jack said.   
“And you're some creepy stalker dude last seen on America's Most Wanted.” Janet said.  
“I may be wanted, but it's not what you think.” Jack said.   
“Listen, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm meeting someone.” Janet said.   
“After he has dinner with his wife. I came across some emails from you to your boss Stuart Owens. Can't wait to see you. Nice. Then Happy Valentine's Day. Sweet. Then a little less subtle. You can so do me tonight. Ouch.” Jack said.   
“What do you want?” Janet asked.  
“I want your help, Janet. Right now I've got some friends risking their lives because we think PhiCorp is doing some very bad things and we need to find out who's behind it.” Jack said.   
“Please, you can't tell anybody about us.” Janet said.   
“I won't. I just want some information from your boss.” Jack said.   
“I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.” Janet said.   
“Sweet Janet Rae, I wish he felt the same about you. I'm sending you some more emails from Stuart Owens to the head of PhiCorp Human Resources requesting your transfer to Cincinnati. Whoo hoo! He's such a romantic.” Jack said.   
“Bastard.” Janet said.   
“I like the bit where he calls you limited. Limited. So what do you say, Janet? We could sit here drinking Appletinis and complaining about men all night. Or we can go get that PhiCorp boss of yours. What do you say, Janet Rae?” Jack asked.  
Getting help from her was easy.  
While Jack was talking to Janet. A drunk man was hitting on DD.  
“Sorry, not interested.” DD said.  
“Oh come on Baby, have some fun, live a little.” The Drunk man said.  
“I’m waiting for my husband to return now leave me be.” DD said.  
“Your husband, a likely story, come on, have some fun with a real man.” The man said grabbing DD’s arm.  
DD yanked her arm back, “Touch me again and you’re going to regret it.”  
“What are you going to do about it sweet thing?” The man asked and tried kissing DD.  
He didn’t get the chance, next thing he knew, he was kissing the floor.   
He got up and was angry, “Why you little cunt.”  
Jack saw the commotion and hurried over to DD. Heard what the guy called her.  
“Now that is no way to talk to a lady.” Jack said.  
Before anything else could be done, a guard came up to them.  
“This man is harassing my wife.” Jack said.  
“We’ve had issues with him before, come on Jeff.” The guard said taking a drunk Jeff away.  
“I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.” Jack said with a sigh, “Hope you didn’t beat him up too bad.”  
DD shrugged, “He’ll live.”  
Jack and DD walked back to Janet.   
“Who are you?” Janet asked.  
“His wife, I’m DD, it’s nice to meet you Janet.” DD said with a smile.  
The next part of the plan was finding the boss Stuart Owens. He was having dinner with his lovely wife at a posh restaurant.   
“What do you say DD? Want to join me for a fancy dinner?” Jack asked.  
DD smiled and nodded.  
They entered the restaurant  
A boy took DD’s coat.  
DD was surprised and not happy about that.  
Jack put a reassuring hand on her arm.  
The boy took Jack’s coat as well.  
“Love the vintage coat.” The boy said.   
“Thanks. Maybe the three of us should have a drink sometime.” Jack said.  
“The three of us?” The boy looked worried looking at the young lady with Jack.  
You, me and the coat.” Jack said   
The boy looked confused.  
“Uncle Jack is taking me out for my birthday.” DD said with a smile.  
“Oh, well, happy birthday.” The boy said with a smile.  
Jack winked at the boy and escorted DD away from him.  
“He has no right taking my coat.” DD whispered.  
“What do you have in there?” Jack asked.  
“Well, bombs and such.” DD whispered.  
“Sonic screwdriver? Jack asked, “Psychic paper?”  
“No, I have that with me.” DD said.  
“Then you’re fine.” Jack said.  
They walked up to the Owens table.   
“Well, I suppose I should have the salad.” Stuart said.  
“I'd go for the steak if I were you, with a very large bourbon and a pack of cigarettes. Why not? We’re gonna life forever, right? Courtesy of PhiCorp.” Jack said.  
“Excuse me, I think you’re at the wrong table.” Stuart said.  
“You’re Stuart Owens, aren’t you? You’re the Chief Operating Officer for PhiCorp Industries.” DD said.  
“You obviously know who I am or you wouldn't be here. The question is, who are you?” Stuart asked.   
“We’re friends of Janet's. Your secretary? We met at a bar, the one you were planning on going to after dinner. Does your wife know?” Jack asked.  
The wife scoffed and left the table.  
“Apparently not.” DD said.   
“Elizabeth.” Stuart called.   
“Don't go or we'll hurt her. My associates are holding Janet hostage. You need proof?” Jack asked and handed Stuart his mobile.   
“Hello? Who's there?” Stuart asked.  
“Help. Help me.” Janet said on the line.  
“Janet, where are you?” Stuart asked.  
“I don’t know. In in a cellar. They’ve got me tied up. They’re hurting me, Stuart. Make them stop.” Janet said.  
Stuart returned the mobile to Jack.   
“What exactly do you want?” Stuart asked.  
Jack talked on the mobile, “I’ll let you know when it’s safe to release her.”   
He hung up.   
Jack and DD pulled up a couple chairs.  
“The truth.” Jack said.  
“About what?” Stuart asked.  
“The Miracle. How was it done? Why was it done? How can it be undone?” Jack asked.  
“Why would I have the answer?” Stuart asked.  
“When the day came, PhiCorp was ready. We found warehouses stocked with painkillers waiting for the Miracle to come along.” Jack said.  
“That’s your smoking gun?” Stuart asked.  
“You’re a man in charge. You knew it was coming.” DD said.   
“Mister.” Stuart started.   
“Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack said.  
“Miss.” Stuart started.  
“DD, just DD.” DD said.   
“Are you with the military?” Stuart asked.  
“Freelance. We represent the people who are trying to stop PhiCorp.” Jack said.  
So that security breach on the Thirty third floor.” Stuart started.  
“That was us.” DD said.   
“It's not me you're after. In fact, I've been trying to find out the truth just as much as you. I'm not a bad man, DD, Mister Harkness.” Stuart said.  
“Captain.” Jack said.   
“I'm not a bad man, Captain. I'm not a good one, either. I'm a middleman in every sense of the word. And faced with the thought of being who I am for God knows how long, I'm just as keen as you to find out exactly what's going on. Especially with the stock market threatening to collapse, a man like me needs insurance. You don't believe me. You think I'm the epitome of evil, the devil in a three piece suit.” Stuart said.  
“In our experience, that’s how it works.” Jack said.  
“You’re experience must be rather simple. You have a rather archaic view of good versus evil, don’t you?” Stuart said.  
“Tell us who’s behind this.” DD said.   
“I've been trying to find out. I've sent agents all over the world following the paper trail, the backroom deals, the holding companies within holding companies. That's when I came face to face with the true face of evil.” Stuart said.   
“The system itself.” Jack said.   
“Precisely. If the schemes and conspiracies are being plotted, then they must be seen only as patterns, waves, shifts that are either too small or too vast to be perceived. Someone is playing the system right across planet Earth with infinite grace, beyond any one person's sight. No, I'm sorry, DD, Captain, but PhiCorp isn't controlling this. Profiting, yes, but this is part of a much larger design way beyond any of us.” Stuart said.   
“But how can you be part of it and not know what's going on?” Jack asked.   
“Let me give you an example. These warehouses full of drugs, no doubt you'd love to uncover an incriminating memo dated the day before Miracle Day signed by me authorizing the stockpiling of painkillers. The truth is, a pattern like that began say maybe five years ago with the systematic increase in production in random factories around the world, based on market share projections. What was the warehouse?”   
“Washington DC, Third and Boston.” Jack said.   
“I'd imagine transportation of the drugs to the Third and Boston was then carried out over a twelve month period by, say, maybe five different haulage companies outsourced to seven or eight different independent suppliers.” Stuart said.  
“So that means everyone’s to blame.” DD said.   
“Everyone and no one. Whoever is behind this, they don't show themselves. Not to me, not to you. But to play the system like this, the markets, the politics, industry, they had to be planning this for a very long time. I wish I knew who they were.” Stuart said.   
“We were told that the miracle involves geography. Does that mean anything?” Jack asked.  
“No. But there is one word that my operatives picked up dating back to the mid-nineties and then erased.” Stuart said.  
“What is it?” DD asked.  
“The Blessing.” Stuart said.  
“What does it mean?” DD asked.  
“There was a document from Italy from a source inside the Council of Ministers, a contact then deceased. It simply referred to The Blessing. It said, they have found The Blessing.” Stuart said.   
“Yes, excuse me. Could you direct us to Mister Owen's table?” someone said.  
“That’s his table there.” A waiter said.  
“It seems my wife called the authorities.” Stuart said.  
Jack and DD were gone. They retrieved their jackets without being seen and returned to the apartment.  
After a while. Gwen had the Eye 5s in.  
“Hello. Anybody home?” The computer said.  
Jack Typed and talked.  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Jack said.  
“Jack, is that you?” Gwen asked.  
“In the flesh, DD’s here too. You ok?” Jack typed.  
“I'll be there soon. I'm coming back to the fight.” Gwen said.  
“We need you.” Jack said.  
“But first, there’s something I’ve got to show you. DD you’re going to love this. Record it for me.”  
Gwen found ammo boxes full of plastic explosives.   
DD chuckled.   
They watched her steal a motorbike and drive it.  
“You two watching?” Gwen asked through a mirror so the Eye 5s could work.   
“We’re here. And I've opened up the radio link. Make your message.” Jack said.   
“This is the truth for the whole world to see. We let our governments build concentration camps. They built ovens for people in our names. Now I don't care if the whole of society bends over and takes this like a dog, I'm saying no.” Gwen said and she detonated a series of explosions. The Cowbridge modules exploded.   
“Hahahaha, Woooohooo.” DD cheered.  
“Hahahaha.” Jack cheered.  
“Awesome.” DD cheered.  
DD typed, “You go Gwen. Wooohooo.”  
DD uploaded the video right away. It got millions of hits within an hour.  
Rex and Esther told Jack and DD what happened to Vera. Everybody was really sad about that.  
The next day the video that was uploaded was on the news.  
“Flesh can burn. That's the stark truth facing the world today. We've known since Miracle Day that flesh can still burn. But today there's outrage.” The news said.  
“We did it. We're whistle-blowers. Every major news organization. The world knows the truth now. Let the outrage begin.” Jack said.  
“You really think it's that easy, huh?” Rex asked.   
“The death of Vera Juarez demands a full investigation, but there will be no apology for the Category One process. Now, we exist in a permanent state of emergency. The White House stands by our disaster response as appropriate and as sanctioned by Congress. This is exactly what we would do in times of a famine or a plague or pestilence.” The news said.  
“You see that? They should be shutting down those camps right now. They're just talking about it.” Rex said.  
“At least we’ve made it public.” Esther said.   
“Torchwood wasn't designed to fight politicians. If we really want to stop this happening, we need to look at the bigger picture, find out what The Blessing is.” DD said.


	52. Chapter 52

After a while they were still watching the news. There were over five million views of the videos that they sent.   
“Vera. Vera. Vera.” Rex said with a sigh. “How many views have we got now?”  
“Over five million. People are setting up memorial services for her too. Just random people who didn't even know her. I just, er. You got the footage and that's gonna make the difference. But I've been meaning to say I. I know that that must have been. I'm sorry.” Esther said.  
Rex poured himself a drink.  
“I got you.” Rex said.  
“No, really Rex.” Esther said.  
“I really didn't even know her that well, okay?” Rex said wanting to drop the subject.   
“But you did. You must have talked.” Esther said.   
“Look, she, she told me about her mother, her ex-husband, possibly something about a brother or a sister. I don't know, maybe not.” Rex said.   
“The obituary says” Esther started.   
“Yeah, but what does it matter, hmm? Whoever she was, it's gone. I don't even know where she's from.” Rex said.  
“The news is saying San Antonio.” DD said.  
“Well, then, go Spurs.” Rex said sarcastically.   
“Sorry. I don't know how to help. Except that maybe her death has changed things. They'll shut down the camps.” Esther said.   
“No, they paused the camps. That's all they're saying, paused. And while the politicians are all denying everything, those ovens are still out there, waiting to burn.” Rex said.  
Gwen walked into the room, she looked, not herself.  
“Jack.” Gwen said.   
“Gwen, you're back.” DD said. “How was the flight?”  
“Where’s Jack?” Gwen asked.  
“Sorry about your dad. Did you hear any news?” Esther asked.  
“No, not really. Jack.” Gwen called.   
“He’s outside.” DD said.  
“Jack.” Gwen said again.  
Jack came back inside, “Hey, I missed you. I've been searching through that Blessing stuff.”   
“Listen, er, you've got to come down to the car. I've got to show you something.” Gwen said.   
“Anything good?” Rex asked.   
“No, er, just stuff from back home. Souvenir sort of thing. Rhys wanted you to have it. Just you and me. Come on.” Gwen said.  
“All right, stop your nagging. Told you she missed me.” Jack said with a grin.  
“Should I be jealous?” DD asked with a grin.   
“Today would be good, Jack.” Gwen snapped.  
Gwen and Jack left.  
“Bad day Gwen?” Esther asked.   
The computer started beeping.  
Esther checked the Eye 5 software and it said blocked.   
“DD come look at this.” Esther said.  
DD walked over to the computer and saw that the Eye 5 software was blocked.  
“Bring up the last session the Eye 5s were in use.” DD said.  
Esther did as she was told.  
They saw the text messages Gwen was receiving.  
“We have your mother. We have your husband. We have your child. Bring us Jack.” The message said.  
DD said a cuss word in Gallifreyan.  
“Rex, you got to see this. The cache on the Eye 5s, look what it says.” Esther said.  
Rex got up and looked at the messages.  
“Can we track them?” Rex asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.  
“Oh, Gwen.” Rex said with a sigh.  
“They are messing with the wrong people.” DD said, she was angry. She got on the phone with Andy and had him organize a swat team.  
“How are we supposed to track them?” Rex asked.  
“There’s a vine.” Esther said.  
“I will track the unknown people, you start tracking down Gwen and Jack.” DD said and they all got to work.  
It took DD about fifteen minutes to track down the address where Gwen’s family was being kept.  
She got back on the mobile with Andy and told him the address, and told them to get ready but not to do anything until we tell them to.  
Esther and Rex tracked down Gwen.  
They got in the vehicle with snipers and hurriedly drove to Mesa, California.  
They saw Gwen and Jack waiting by the car and they saw a black vehicle come closer to them. Men and a woman in smart outfits got out and walked closer to Gwen and Jack.  
Esther aimed her sniper at the biggest of the men. First aimed it at his head, and fired at the ground.  
DD aimed her weapon at the woman’s chest.  
“Geronimo.” DD said.  
They saw Jack and Gwen talking to each other.   
“They know we’re here.” Rex said. “Gotcha.”  
His sniper was aimed at the third man.  
“You ready?” Rex asked.  
“I’m ready.” Esther said.  
“Alonzy.” DD said.  
“There hands are up.” Rex said.  
“Yes.” Esther said and called Andy. “Go, go, go.”   
They saw that Jack and Gwen now had the weapons. The three of them got back in the vehicle and drove towards them.  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. Your family and baby, they’re safe.” Esther said.  
Gwen sighed with relief, “Thank you thank you thank you.”  
“Next time, just ask for help.” DD said.  
“I’m sick of Torchwood acting like amateur clowns.” Rex said.  
“We do not act like clowns.” DD said rolling her eyes.  
“You lot did it. Thank you.” Gwen hugged Rex.  
Jack handed his gun to Esther, “Got it?” Jack asked.  
DD hugged her husband.  
“Miss me?” Jack asked.  
“You know it.” DD said.  
“Thank you. And you, you're gonna live.” Gwen said.  
“It’s a talent of mine.” Jack said.  
“I meant every word I said.” Gwen said.  
“So did I.” Jack said.  
“Good.” Gwen said and she and Jack hugged each other very quick.  
“Do I want to know?” DD asked.  
Jack shook his head no.  
“And as for you, you'd better pray that death comes back to this planet by the time I'm finished with you.” Gwen said to the woman.   
“So tell us who you are before I let her loose.” Jack said.   
“I don't see that anything's changed. You're still coming with me.” The woman said.   
“Why would I do that?” Jack asked.  
“You’ll have to get through me first to get to him.” DD said defensively.   
“You'll want to come with me because I can take you to the one man who knows how the Miracle began.” The woman said.   
“Who's that?” Jack asked.   
“Angelo. Angelo Colasanto.” The woman said.  
Jack’s face paled and had a weird look on his face.  
“He's waiting for you, Jack. He's been waiting for such a very long time.” The woman said.   
They agreed to go with them to see Angelo Colasanto. He lives in Nevada.  
The woman’s name is Olivia.  
Jack was very quiet on the ride. Gwen and DD figured Jack knew Angelo Colasanto a very long time ago.  
The SUV was parked outside a large house.  
Everybody got out.  
“They’re with me. They’ve agreed to leave their weapons behind.” Olivia said.  
“But Esther’s gonna stay outside.” Rex said.  
“Why? What for?” Olivia asked.  
“She's gonna keep an open relay to a hard drive back in Los Angeles. If we go through those doors and disappear, then we have a record. Okay? So, tell your goons to leave her alone.” Rex said.  
“Come on. Angelo’s inside.” Jack said.   
The rest of them walked up the stairs and into a hall with pictures on the walls and statues on the floor.  
“He talked about you all the time, Jack. His immortal man in old New York. He never forgot.” Olivia said.  
“No one could forget Jack.” DD said with a smile.  
“You telling me the whole world got screwed because two gay guys had a hissy fit?” Rex asked.  
“Rex, get back in your cave.” Gwen said.   
“Come on, give me a break.” Rex said.  
“You inspired him. You proved immortality was possible. And he devoted the rest of his life to finding out how to live forever.” Olivia said.   
“And he did it? He's still alive? He's still young?” Jack asked.  
“Oh yes, he’s still alive. Angelo Colasanto is still very much alive, but he’s not young.” Olivia said and led them to Angelo’s bedroom, there was an old man lying in a bed with an oxygen mask on. He was on a drip and was surrounded by medical equipment and monitors.   
“My grandfather waited all this time to live forever. And his wish came true too late.” Olivia said.   
“What's wrong with him?” Jack asked walking close to him.   
“At his age? Just about everything. You can leave us alone, thanks.” Olivia said to the nurse.  
“Of course, Ma’am.” The nurse said.  
The nurse left   
Jack lifted the man’s right eyelid. There was a red mark in it.  
“It’s him.” Jack said.  
“You must be horrified.” Olivia said.  
“Why would you say that?” Jack asked.  
“Well, he’s grown so old.” Olivia said.  
“That's how I see the whole world. He's still young compared to me.” Jack said.  
Rex held up his mobile phone.  
“This is for Esther. Just keeping an open line to make sure we’re all safe.” Rex said.  
“After everything I’ve heard about Torchwood technology, you’re gonna rely on an open handset?” Olivia scoffed.   
“Yeah, well, we had to leave LA in a hurry, thanks to someone I could mention. Anyway, what the hell's going on with the stock markets?” Rex asked.  
“They’re falling. It’s been inevitable ever since Miracle Day, which I reckon is part of the plan.” Olivia said.  
“So you put a gun to my daughter’s head for what, for this? So you get your revenge on Jack?” Gwen asked still upset.   
“We weren't trying to hurt you. I was carrying out my grandfather's final wish, to keep you safe.” Olivia said.   
“So you don’t want him dead?” DD asked.  
“Do you mean you were protecting me?” Jack asked.  
“Hell of a way of going about it.” Gwen said.  
“There's a crucial distinction. My grandfather cared for you, I don't. You might be important in some way we've yet to work out, so it's best to keep you intact. But that's as far as the sentiment goes.” Olivia said.  
“So why the hell, you know. Bollocks. Start again. Any chance of a drink? I could murder a pint of bitter right now.” Gwen said.  
After a few minutes, they started looking around the room, there were a lot of pictures of Jack.  
“These are all of you. Some of these are, that’s Torchwood. That’s Cardiff. When was that?” Gwen asked.  
Jack had a moustache.   
“The seventies.” Jack said with a smirk.  
“A moustache? Goodness, Jack. He watched you for decades.” DD chuckled.   
“But he never made contact.” Jack said looking at Angelo.   
“You may not be ashamed of being old, but he was.” Olivia said.  
“Hold on now. He didn't cause this? Angelo didn't cause the miracle?” Gwen asked.   
“No, he lived this long through natural means. He kept his body at a temperature two degrees below normal. He controlled his caloric intake, kept his blood pressure below one ten.” Olivia said.  
“Does that work?” Gwen asked.  
“Oh, yes. Prolonging life is simple. But no one’s worked out how to make a profit at it, so it’s not advertised.” Olivia said.   
“And the whole time he was looking for immortality?” Jack asked.   
“It's not as impossible as it sounds. You are not the only remarkable thing on this Earth, Jack. Consider the jellyfish. The species turritopsis nutricula is considered to be immortal. Its cells undergo a process called transdifferentiation. Quite simply, it can revert to a younger state, and grow old again. And then repeat without limit. It's possible there are individual jellyfish upon this planet that have existed for thousands and thousands of years.” Olivia said.   
“I'm not as special as I thought.” Jack said.   
“You never were. Even within the human body, cancer cells are immortal. Stem cells, in theory they can divide forever. And this is the research that Angelo investigated. Well, they all did, because my grandfather wasn't alone.” Olivia said.  
“Who were the others?” Jack asked.   
“Well, the story says that it started with three men, each representing a different family. And when you were being murdered over and over again, these three men came to witness your resurrection.” Olivia said.  
“I saw them. They made a deal.” Jack said.   
“They formed an alliance to purchase the power of resurrection. And when you escaped, the three families swore that they'd find the gift again.” Olivia said.   
“What were their names?” Jack asked.   
“The Ablemarch family, the Costerdane family and the Frines.” Olivia said.   
“Ablemarch, Costerdane, Frines. Did you get that?” Rex asked Esther.   
“Is Coster with a T E R? Yeah, T E R. And could you spell Frines?   
“F R I N E S.” Olivia said.   
“All right, trace 'em. I want you to find every single member of those three families.” Rex said to Esther.   
“Look, I don't care if it's five hundred thousand people. I want you to find them all. Now.” Rex said.   
“So what happened then? 1928. What did they do next?” DD asked.  
“They lost Jack, but they still had his blood.” Olivia said.   
“I thought they were draining it away, but they were collecting it.” Jack said.  
“Humans are so twisted.” DD said to herself.   
“All they had to do was figure out how to use it.” Olivia said.   
“But that doesn't work. There's nothing special about my blood in itself. That's not what made me immortal.” Jack said.   
“Then why would the three families want to kill you?” Rex asked.   
“I don't know.” Jack said.   
“Whatever they were planning, my grandfather wasn't included. I think they considered him inappropriate.” Olivia said.   
Jack chuckled. “What's inappropriate?”   
“He loved a man. He did go on to have a family of his own, and I think he loved my grandmother very much, but he never lied about you, Jack. And I think that Ablemarch, Costerdane and Frines found that a little unfortunate. As a result, Angelo was forced to watch them from afar.” Olivia said.  
“Made enough money by the looks of it.” DD said.   
“Well, Jack told him enough to navigate his way through the twentieth century and make a profit.” Olivia said.   
“But what did these families do to the world? They started in Manhattan. Eighty years later, the whole of the planet becomes immortal.” Gwen said.   
“And I become mortal.” Jack said.   
“In 1998 we intercepted a message. It was just one word. Blessing.” Olivia said.   
“We've heard about The Blessing. They found it. Whatever The Blessing is, the three families found it.” Jack said.   
“And now it's time that we found them. Esther, you got any news for us?” Rex asked. Esther? Esther? Esther? I think there's trouble.” Rex said and he ran to a window. “Shit.”   
“What is it, Rex? What's happening?” Gwen asked.  
“Tell us where we can find the three families, quickly.” Rex ordered.  
“You’ll never find them, that’s the whole point. They came out of New York with the motivation of keeping this secret. Where’s the best place to hide yourself? In plain sight.” Olivia said.  
They were ambushed.  
“Nobody move.” A woman ordered, he had a gun pointed at them.  
“This is the CIA.” Friedkin said.  
“Everybody, stay where you are. That’s an order. You, with the others.” The woman ordered Esther. “Matheson, don’t try anything.”   
“We are arresting all of you for violations of the Miracle Security Act. This is the same as treason now, folks. And I want a word with Rex. Right now. Secure him.” Friedkin said.  
“Who the hell are you?” Gwen asked.  
“Don't move. That's your last warning.” The woman said.  
“Brian Friedkin.” Esther said.  
“Yah, of course it’s Friedkin. If anyone’s working for the three families, it’s him.” Rex said.  
“That’s enough. Keep him covered. We may have to end this with an unfortunate number of Category Ones. Get him out. Take him out.” Friedkin ordered.   
“You're not taking him.” Gwen said.  
“Back down.” The woman ordered.  
“No, you’re not.” Gwen stared.  
“Back down.” The woman ordered.  
“No, you’re not.” Gwen started again.  
“Back down.” The woman ordered louder and had the gun at Gwen’s head.   
“Okay, okay, all right, okay? It's all right.” Jack said trying to make peace.   
“They’ve just taken Rex. All right.” Gwen said.  
“Ok?” Jack asked.   
“Okay? I'm fine. It's fine. Right. Right.” Gwen said. And tried going after the woman once more, Jack stopped her.  
“They’re not legitimate CIA.” Jack said.  
“How did you find us?” Olivia asked.  
“Ten hours ago Rex made a phone call to the brother of Doctor Vera Juarez expressing his condolences. We’ve been tracking his phone ever since.” The woman said.  
“It doesn't make sense. I mean, Rex? He'd know they'd be tracing him.” Gwen said.  
DD smirked she might have underestimated Rex after all.  
“How much did the families pay you?” Rex asked.  
“It wasn’t about the money.” Friedkin said. “You can't escape them. The families don't just pay me. They own me.   
“Who did that?” The woman with the gun asked.   
“They are everywhere. They are always.” Friedkin on screen said.  
“What’s it doing?” The woman asked.  
“They are no one.” Friedkin said.  
“And they are listening.” Rex said.   
“What?” Friedkin asked.  
“Oh, Friedkin, I’m so glad you mentioned money. That’s gonna transmit beautifully.  
“What do you mean transmit? Transmit from where? You’re not wearing a wire, we already checked.  
“Ha. He stole them.” Gwen said checking her pockets.  
“Mr. Shapiro, you’ve got a confession from Brian Friedkin live on the air.” Esther said.  
“You’re lying.” Friedkin said.  
“Oh, yeah? You know, you should read more. Check the Torchwood file, okay? Eye-5 technology transmitting from a contact lens camera? Yeah, see once my heart rate hits one hundred and twenty, that's the signal to transmit the image on every frequency and on every monitor within one hundred feet.” Rex said.  
“You planned this.” Friedkin said.  
“Mmm. I used my phone on purpose. I was just waiting until Torchwood got enough information. But then, the Colasantos, they showed their hand. So I needed to get back inside, which meant laying a trap for you. It's over, Friedkin. It's over. And you're no killer.” Rex said.  
“Agent Friedkin, show yourself.” A CIA member ordered.  
“Good job.” They saw on the monitor.  
“Thank you.” Rex said.  
“Very good job.” Friedkin said   
Friedkin was taken away in handcuffs.  
The CIA and Rex entered Angelo’s room where the rest of the team were still at.  
“Ok, let’s see where we are.” Shapiro said.  
“Er, hold on a minute, mate. Rex, look, I need to know, did you plan this whole thing from the start?” Gwen asked.  
“No, I just improvised when these Colasanto people appeared.  
“Ok, well, you could have warned us.” Gwen said.  
“People seem to be talking over me, which is fascinating and rare. And forbidden. I'll come back to you. First of all we're gonna deal with this Colasanto woman. The granddaughter Olivia. Have I got that right?” Shapiro asked.   
“Yes, and as far as I'm aware, the CIA does not have the authority to operate on American soil.” Olivia said.  
“Get her out of here.” Shapiro ordered.  
“This is my property.” Olivia said angry.  
“Take her to the safe house. Tell her to line up her lawyers so I can piss on them long and hard. So, these are the Torchwood clowns?” Shapiro said.  
“Torchwood did more to piece this together than the entire CIA.” Gwen said.   
“You're that English girl, Cooper. Have I got that right?” Shapiro asked.   
“No, I'm not English, and I'm not a girl.” Gwen said.  
“Gwen, this is Allen Shapiro. Don't. Really, don't.” Esther said.   
“Well, he's not scaring me. Hello.” Gwen snapped.  
“I am sick of her already. Can we deport her? Let’s deport her.” Shapiro said.  
Men tried grabbing her arm.  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Jack yelled.   
“Don't you dare.” Gwen threatened   
“Don’t you touch her.” DD yelled.  
“Don’t you dare.” Gwen threatened.   
“Sorry, sir. With all due respect, Gwen Cooper has proven herself to be extremely useful. I think it's worth keeping her on our side.” Rex said.  
“Did you sleep with her?” Shapiro asked.  
“Pardon me?” Gwen asked insulted.  
“No, sir, I did not.” Rex said.  
“Because most women that bitter you've slept with. Did you make that mistake?” Shapiro said.   
“No. No, sir, I did not.” Esther was also insulted.   
“Esther Drummond. Rex said you did a good job out in the field.” Shapiro said.   
“Thank you, sir.” Esther said.   
“In my opinion you deserted your post. I'm docking your pay. And what is with the little girl? Torchwood so desperate they hire teenage girls now? I don’t deal with children. Go take her to the safe house with Olivia.” Shapiro ordered.  
The men tried grabbing DD.  
“Hey, leave her alone.” Jack got very defensive.  
“Touch me again and that arm will be broken.” DD threatened.  
“Ooh tough talk for a little lady.” Shapiro said.  
“Yah, well this little lady will show you what she’s made of if you don’t back off.” DD snapped.  
“She’s not a teenager, she’s an adult.” Rex said.  
“I don’t believe it.” Shapiro said.  
“That’s your problem.” DD said.  
“She’s staying with us.” Jack said.  
“Did you sleep with Rex?” Shapiro asked.  
Shapiro was close enough to slap, DD actually did.  
When that happened. Guns were pointed at her.  
“That hurt.” Shapiro said.  
“Good.” DD said.  
“My wife does not take insults lightly and doesn’t like being treated like a little girl.” Jack said.  
“Your wife?” Shapiro asked.  
“Problem with that?” Jack asked.  
“No, I just want to know what is it with you, Red Baron? You got Snoopy up your ass?” Shapiro asked.  
“While you're wasting time, Mister Shapiro, we've got the names of the people who are responsible for causing the Miracle. I suggest we get to work.” Jack said.   
“Torchwood is going to work for the CIA?” Shapiro asked.   
“I think the CIA can work for Torchwood, if you're lucky.” Jack said.   
“We've got a plane ready and waiting twenty minutes away. The sooner we pool our resources, the sooner we can end this thing. All right, let's go. Everybody out.” Shapiro said.  
“What about him? We've got a very sick man here.” Jack said indicating Angelo.   
“Didn't you read the news? Nobody dies. Now, there's a nurse around here somewhere. You got two minutes. Don't leave them alone.” Shapiro said.  
The CIA left but one stayed to watch Torchwood.  
“Jack, did we just join the CIA?” Gwen asked.  
“I think we did.” Jack said.   
The next thing they knew, there was an explosion.  
“What the hell was that?” Gwen asked.  
They all ran out of the room and outside. The SUV that had Olivia and Friedkin and the woman CIA member was on fire.  
“Damn it.” Shapiro said.  
There was a lot of talking and chaos going around since the explosion. Jack figured this was the perfect time to be alone with Angelo.   
He squeezed DD’s hand and indicated where he was going.  
DD nodded and watched Jack leave.   
Gwen gave a confused look to where Jack was at.  
DD indicated that he went inside to talk to Angelo alone.  
Gwen nodded in understanding.  
After a few minutes watching the chaos that was the CIA Jack started screaming.  
Gwen and DD ran to Angelo’s bedroom where Jack was giving the man CPR   
“I’ve got a man dying here! Do you hear me? Someone’s dying.” Jack yelled.  
“Jack? What’s happening?” Gwen asked.  
“He's dead. He died. Angelo died right in front of me.” Jack said.  
“What?” DD asked surprised, she took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned Angelo. She didn’t like the results and was surprised she was getting these results.  
“Just think about it, Jack. He can’t die.” Gwen said.  
“Listen to me. This man’s dead. We’ve got to help him.” Jack said panicking.   
“Get away from the bed. Clear the area. That's an order.” Shapiro ordered.  
Gwen and DD had to help Jack step away from Angelo.  
“All right, step back. Clear the bed. We have an emergency. Stand back. You, do what you can. This man is either dying or dead.” A CIA member said.   
“Jack, just let the medical staff take a look at him, ok?” Gwen said.  
“He can't be dead, Jack. He just can't be. That's impossible. Nobody can die. He's just Category One.” Esther said.   
“I scanned him. He's gone.” Jack snapped.   
“I scanned him too.” DD said, “I got the same results.”  
“But is it everyone? I mean, did the world just change back? And if so, what happens to me, hmm? I was supposed to die. You, tell Langley to go online, check the hospitals. Check with everyone. Because if he's dying, then who else is dead? Matter of fact, just come with me. Excuse me.” Rex said.  
Jack was getting upset. He stepped closer to the Nurse and Shapiro and yelled, “He’s dead.”   
Shapiro and the Nurse looked at him with wide eyes.  
DD walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. He needed comfort right now. She could tell Jack was trying not to cry. Now wasn’t the time or place.  
Once everybody else accepted that Angelo was dead. They began taking the medical equipment off of him, got a coroner, and started stripping the bed for forensic use.   
After the bed was stripped. Shapiro, Jack, DD and Gwen were left in Angelo’s bedroom  
“How? Only him, no one else. The only man in the whole wide world to die. The Miracle continues minus Mister Colasanto. So how did he do it?” Shapiro asked.  
Nobody said anything.  
“We’ve taken the body for autopsy. Any idea what we’re gonna find?” Shapiro asked.   
“I don't know. We should go.” Jack said.  
“No, no, no, no. Nobody is leaving. This house is secure.” Shapiro said.  
“It’s not a crime scene.” Jack said.  
“Are you sure about that? Dying of old age can now be considered a crime. Something happened here, and we are going to search this place for every last bit of information. And nobody is going to leave until we know exactly what happened. So you can stay just where you are, Captain.” Shapiro ordered and left.  
Jack walked and sat on Angelo’s now stripped bed.  
“I’m sorry.” Gwen said.  
“Yah.” Jack said.   
“And you really don't know what happened to him?” DD asked.  
Jack didn’t say anything.  
“What is it, Jack? Come on, what's wrong? Are we in trouble?” DD asked.   
“Yes.” Jack said.  
“We’re in trouble because he died?” Gwen asked.   
“Yeah.” Jack said.  
“Why?” DD asked.   
Jack didn’t answer. He didn’t say anything for a long while.  
DD was ok with that. She was just happy he let her hold his hand.  
After a while, night fell, and it was still very quiet in that room. Jack still wasn’t talking.  
Gwen’s mobile rang, it was Rhys.  
DD decided to call Amy and Rory, make sure they were ok.  
Gwen and DD were talking to their families from different sides of the room.  
Amy and Rory were ok. For the most part they stayed in DD’s room where it was safe.  
“How and why did you stock so much food and water in here?” Rory asked.  
“I don’t know, I just woke up one morning with a note saying to keep the food in a safe spot.” DD said. “If I have to guess, I’m guessing my future self and time travel. Which means dad comes back some day.”  
Rory wanted to get out there and help at the hospital with the others but Amy wouldn’t let him.  
“Good, it’s mad out there and the government keeps going after the people closest to the members of Torchwood.” DD said.  
“We’ve had men looking for us a few times since you’ve been gone.” Amy said, “Are you sure this line is safe?”   
“Of course I’m sure.” DD said.  
“So what’s happened so far?” Amy asked.  
“Here’s the strange thing… it’s a sore subject right now. An old man named Angelo Colasanto. Jack knew him back in the twenties. He actually passed away, not category one. Everybody is trying to figure out why.”  
Amy and Rory were surprised.  
“Listen I have to go. These stupid CIA agents might come back. They’re treating me like a teenager.” DD said.  
“That’s horrible, what did you do?” Amy asked.  
“I slapped one of them.” DD said with a grin, “He didn’t like that very much.”  
Amy started chuckling.  
“I’m glad you two are ok. I will call you the next convenient time.” DD said.  
“Just be careful.” Amy said.  
They hung up.  
Esther entered the room and started tapping around the floorboards under Angelo’s bed.  
One floorboard creaked.  
“What are you doing?” Jack asked.  
“You seen this? Maybe it's the floor.” Esther said.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“Well, we’re going through evidence like Angelo’s body did something. But the only strange thing with this room is the floor. I knew something was bugging me. Look, the bed’s on a sort of platform.” Esther said.  
“Esther, don’t. Just leave it.” Jack said getting up.  
“But look, it's not part of the original design. It can't be.” Esther said.   
“Esther, seriously. Listen to me. Don't say another word. Just leave it.” Jack said.  
“Jack?” Gwen asked.  
DD lifted an eyebrow.  
“It’s the floor.” Esther said.   
“Esther, stop, right now.” Jack said.  
Shapiro entered and he was smoking a cigarette.  
“You know, those things can kill you.” DD joked.  
Shapiro rolled his eyes at her. “This is a hell of a lot better than nicotine gum, let me tell you. You know what the rumor is from Washington? If cancer cells are immortal, well, then the Miracle switched them around and made them just plain mortal. They're keeping it quiet in case there's an outbreak of spontaneous joy. I mean, we can't have that. But it means we've got nothing to worry about. We can smoke our way into the next Great Depression.” Shapiro took a puff out of his cigarette.  
Jack looked at Esther pointedly.  
“Now, somebody want to tell me what's going on between you four?”   
“Nothing.” Jack said.   
“I'm sorry, Jack, but we're trying to figure out how Angelo Colasanto died. I think there's something under the floor.” Esther said.   
Shapiro wasted no time. He ordered for the bed to be removed and for the floor boards to be removed. There was something strange underneath the floor. It looked extraterrestrial. DD and Jack knew what it was.   
“Ok, people, thank you very much. Leave the room immediately. Good work. Wait for my call. Captain Harkness, what is that?” Shapiro asked.  
“No idea.” Jack said.  
“Jack, tell us what it is, because if you could hear my sister volunteering to be categorized, you would help.” Esther said.   
“Look, if he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know, ok?” Gwen snapped.  
“I’ve read the Torchwood file. Are those materials extraterrestrial?” Shapiro asked.  
“I said, he doesn't know. Now get out of his face.” Gwen said.  
“The file also says that the three of you inevitably form an alliance, and the best results can be achieved by separating them. Ok, get the girl’s out of here. And I mean it this time. Deport them. They are no longer welcome in the United States. Get them out of the country.” Shapiro ordered.  
The men tried grabbing the women.  
“Don’t touch us. Don’t touch us.” Gwen and DD said.  
“Leave them alone.” Jack ordered.  
“Oh, you have something to say? Please.” Shapiro said.  
Jack didn’t talk.  
“No? Well, I'm sorry, Miss Cooper, DD, but from this moment on Torchwood is defunct. You will be removed from American soil immediately. And God help Great Britain.” Shapiro said.  
“With me. Don’t cause trouble.” One of the men said.   
“Jack, I'll find you, all right?” Gwen said.  
“You can’t do this.” Jack said.   
“Then talk. By all means, start talking.” Shapiro said.   
“The CIA doesn't have any authority over me. You're not deporting me. I'm coming back. I'm coming back!” DD yelled. “Take me back to my husband you bastard.”   
DD looked at Gwen and looked panicked. Gwen knew DD needed to be with Jack.  
Gwen and DD squeezed each other’s hands and Gwen nodded.   
DD took a smoke bomb out of her coat pocket and activated it.  
She and Gwen split up and started running in different directions.  
DD ran right back to Angelo’s room where Shapiro was at.  
“I thought I had you deported with Gwen Cooper.” Shapiro said.  
Shapiro was about to send another man to deport DD.  
“I’m not leaving Jack.” DD was very stubborn.  
A man tried grabbing DD. DD wouldn’t let him take her and Jack wouldn’t let him take her either.  
“DD is staying.” Jack said. “Or I will not tell you anything.”   
“Fine.” Shapiro said, he didn’t like losing. “So how big is this Morphic field? The whole house?”   
“Smaller, about the size of that panel.” Jack said.  
“So we would be able to stop the Miracle if we could create a field as big as what, the whole planet?” Shapiro asked.  
“No, you need a structure like this panel as big as the whole planet.” DD said.  
“Well, I’m sure we’ll be able to replicate its effects.” Shapiro said bending down to touch it.   
“Don't touch it. Seriously. That's a proper null field. You change the dynamic and it could nullify everything, even life.” Jack said.  
“Well then, you need to make it safe.” Shapiro said.  
“I am not an expert.” Jack said.  
“Me either, Lord I wish Dad were here.” DD said.   
“You're the closest thing we've got. Now make it safe. And then we're gonna take this thing back to Langley.” Shapiro said.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and looked at Jack.  
Jack nodded.  
DD made herself look like she’s busy. She knew her husband had a plan.  
Jack scanned the panel with his bracer.  
“Esther, can you come here for a second?” DD said.  
“And Rex. I need you to hold these pattern blocks in place.” Jack said.  
The four of them bent down.  
“All right, which ones?” Rex asked.  
“There and there. Put your hands on the panel.” Jack said.  
Esther and Rex did as they were told. Jack and DD put their hands on panels too.   
“Jack, DD, I'm really sorry about this, but I didn't know.” Esther said.   
“Yeah, now listen to me quickly. I've broadened the transmission so it's nullifying sound waves. No one outside the field can hear us. So make yourself look busy, just stay where you are and no one can hear what we're saying.” Jack said.   
“What are you talking about? They're right there. Hey, you can hear me, right? Hey!” Rex said looking at a guard.  
“Would you turn around and not look at him?” DD snapped.  
“They can’t hear us?” Rex asked.  
“It’s a null field, weren’t you paying attention?” DD asked.   
“No, no way.” Rex said.  
“Rex, don’t attract attention.” Jack said.  
“All right. Esther, I want you to count to a hundred out loud. All right? Just keep counting. Go ahead, go.” Rex said and he got up.  
“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” Esther started counting.  
Rex had to test the field out.  
“Thick head.” DD said.  
Jack agreed.   
Rex returned. Esther was still counting.  
“Holy shit. This is insane.” Rex said.  
“They can still see us. Keep your heads down facing away like you’re concentrating, ok?” Jack said.  
“This thing is real.” Rex said.  
“How does it work?” Esther asked.  
“We can't tell you. That's the point. Just listen. We knew this stuff the second we saw it.” Jack started.  
“Yes, it's alien technology. The only examples of it on Earth were in the Torchwood hub. They were buried in the ruins.” DD said.  
“But Angelo had people watching.” Esther said.   
“He must have salvaged it, knowing the Miracle was coming.” Jack said.   
“So what did he do? Trigger it with your DNA or something?” Esther asked.   
“Maybe that was revenge, or maybe giving me a clue. But there's only one course of action left now. You have to get us out of here.” Jack said.   
“Are you crazy?” Rex asked looking at Jack.  
“Turn your head.” Jack ordered.   
“Jack, listen to me. The CIA is not the enemy. That's why I brought them in. Don't you understand? You don't.” Rex started.  
An agent walked past.  
“Keep your head down and be calm.” DD said.   
“Look, you don't need to run anymore, okay? We can protect you.” Rex said.  
“There's a reason why Torchwood was secret. We kept things hidden from the human race. This technology is a science the world should never know.” Jack said.  
“How can you know that?” Esther asked.   
“We know, Esther, because we’ve seen the future. We’ve walked the future world and breathed its air.” Jack said.  
“And this technology would send it to damnation. Just imagine the stealth technology of a null field hiding bombs, hiding planes, shielding one side from radiation while the other side burns. This thing would be the end of the human race. This timeline would be terminal.” DD said.   
“They’re right.” Esther said.  
“Whose side are you on?” Rex asked.  
“Even if the government. Even if the government had this one panel and they put people inside and they died, it’s the same thing as the ovens. It’s control over life and death, and we’ve seen that that doesn’t work.” Esther said.  
“But you trust us, don't you? Both of you? After all we've done? Please, I'm begging you, get us out of here. Look, this is the Alpha plate. Without it this is just a bunch of metal. You've got to get DD, me and the plate away from this house.” Jack said.  
“Jack, listen to me. We can’t, ok? We are the CIA and this is a genuine CIA operation.” Rex said.  
“This is history, Rex. This is everything. Please get us out.” DD begged.  
Rex stood up and was out of the null field.  
“Please.” Jack said.  
He put a rectangular plate in his pocket.   
Rex left for a few minutes. Jack broke the null field.  
Rex came back. “Hey, Jack, DD, Shapiro wants to see you.”  
The guard started to walk with them.  
“Wait a minute. You might want to grab your coat. He’s outside by the forensics vehicle.” Rex said.  
“Thanks.” Baylor the guard said and turned his back on Rex.  
Rex hit him in the head with the butt of his gun.  
“Thank you.” Jack said.  
“Yeah, just shut up. Now listen, this is the story. Jack knocked him out, DD held us at gunpoint and they stole a car, okay? All right, come on, okay.” Rex said.   
“You’re not coming with us?” DD asked.  
“We can't. That's why we've got to keep our faces out of this. I'm sorry, but the CIA has a chance of solving this thing now, and they need me and Esther. We can help.” Rex said.   
“There's a courtyard this way.” Esther said.  
They entered the courtyard.  
“All right, now listen. There's gonna be a guard on the gate. I'll tell him that Shapiro authorized a car. Just keep your heads down. Go, go, go.” Rex said.   
“Which one is it?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know. They’re all the same. Just chirp the thing.” Esther said.   
Jack chirped the car and it unlocked.  
“Hey, stop. I said, stop.” An Agent said.  
He shot Jack in the stomach.  
“Jack.” Esther and DD yelled.  
“Stay where you are.” The agent ordered with his gun raised.  
Esther and DD put their hands up.  
Rex knocked the guard out.  
DD ran to Jack.  
“He saw me. Rex, he saw me.” Esther said frantically.  
“Come on, Jack.” Rex said.  
The three of them helped Jack to his feet and into the back.   
“I know. You can't stay. You definitely cannot stay.” Rex said.  
“Come with us.” Esther said.  
“I can’t.” Rex said.  
“My sister.” Esther started.   
“I know, but someone will have heard that shot. Now go.” Rex said.  
“Rex, you’ve got blood.” DD said.  
Rex smeared Jack’s blood on his shirt.  
“It's my heart, okay. You just go. It's my heart. Go! Go!” Rex said.  
Esther got in the driver’s seat DD was in the back trying to stop Jack’s bleeding. She was also trying to keep him conscious.  
Esther drove through the night and into the morning.  
“Is he still with us?” Esther asked.  
“He’s still conscious.” DD said  
“It's morning in America. It's morning across the western world and the banks are closing down. It's a disaster of almost biblical proportions.” The radio said. “ Some say the concept of money itself is under threat. The euro has exacerbated the financial crisis. Encouraging some countries to behave as recklessly as the banks themselves.”   
“I don’t know where to go or what to do.” Esther said, she was starting to panic.  
“We need to find shelter, and supplies to get the bullet out and stop this bleeding.” DD said, she was trying not to cry. She never had to deal with this, not with Jack. He died many times, yes, but he always came back to life. She didn’t know how she would cope if he died for real. “This isn’t supposed to happen.”   
They were lucky to get to a gas station. DD used her sonic screwdriver to disable the cameras while they were in the gas station, she also used her sonic screwdriver at the ATM so they would have plenty of cash. They ended up filling up the tank with gas and getting bandages and some of the weaker medications like Tylenol. At this point, they would take anything. All of the drinkable alcohol was taken. But to DD’s delight, a bottle of rubbing alcohol was still on the shelf. They stocked up on all of the convenience medical supplies they could get and as much food as they could scrounge up which consisted of beef jerky, sunflower seeds, peanuts, dried apples and m&ms. DD also grabbed bottles of iced green tea and packets of green tea and Esther bought the few bottles of water that were left.   
“Why green tea?” Esther asked.  
“Antioxidants.” DD said. “Now we need to find a place where we won’t be seen. I have to remove this bullet.”   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Esther asked.  
“I can remove the bullet safely with this.” DD said indicating the sonic screwdriver. “But there will be screaming involved.”  
Esther nodded.  
They hurried back inside the vehicle.  
“Jack are you still with us?” DD asked.  
Jack opened his eyes, DD could tell it took a lot of him to do that.  
“Just hang on Jack. We’re going to go to a safer location and we’re going to fix you up.” DD said putting pressure on the wound to try to slow down the bleeding.  
Esther drove for another ten minutes and saw a sign that said a state park.  
“How does a state park sound?” Esther asked.  
“Remote enough, hurry.” DD said.  
Esther hurried towards the state park and they parked in the parking lot.   
There were no other cars nearby.  
DD turned on the lights in the vehicle and got to work. She ripped open Jack’s shirt so she could get a better view of the wound.   
Esther took the rubbing alcohol and put some on a cloth for DD.  
“This is going to sting, I have to clean the wound so I can look in their better.” DD warned.  
Jack nodded.  
DD carefully wiped the wound with the alcohol.  
Jack was screaming from the stinging pain.  
Finally the wound was clean and DD scanned the wound with her screwdriver.  
She read where the bullet was at, she could get it out.  
She put her sonic screwdriver on a setting and aimed it at Jack’s stomach. The sonic screwdriver acted like a magnet   
“This is going to hurt.” DD warned.  
“Just do it.” Was all Jack could say.  
Esther grabbed Jack’s hand.   
Once the sonic screwdriver was activated. Jack started screaming.  
The noise of the sonic was getting louder and louder. Finally the bullet came out of the wound.  
Jack was gasping for air.   
“It’s ok, its ok, its out.” DD said.  
She cleaned the wound again which stung Jack.   
She put a gauze bandage on the wound.  
Esther gave Jack four Tylenol.  
“I’m sorry, this is all the gas station had left.” Esther said.  
Jack downed the Tylenol and took three sips of the water. He fell asleep straight away.  
“He’s ok. He’s out of danger, we just need to watch the wound so it doesn’t get infected. Lord I never had to deal with this with him before.” DD said.  
It has been another two months. The three of them traveled very far, they were no longer in America. They were now in Scotland. The travel to Scotland jarred Jack quite a bit. It was all set up by Gwen Cooper.  
Esther insisted having Jack draw blood every day. Neither DD nor Jack liked the idea but Esther figured since they took his blood in the past, it was their only plan.   
“You remind me of a vampire, taking blood and storing it.” DD said.  
Esther chuckled at the joke.  
Days have passed and they got a call from Gwen. Danes was in her house and he said that he had the name of the man who created the Miracle.   
They didn’t spend any time, they had to go visit Gwen, which meant they had to drug the Surveillance guy again with the Recton   
They called Gwen when they were outside of the surveillance house. She needed to talk to the Surveillance guy.  
Their plan was in action.  
“Hello?” The Guy said.  
“Can you see my car keys? I can’t find them anywhere.” Gwen said looking up at the Surveillance guy.  
“Er, how did you get this number?” The Guy asked.  
“Look, whoever you're working for, it's Jack Harkness they're after, so you're wasting your time. He wouldn't turn up here in a month of Sundays, so why not just take the night off?” Gwen said.  
“Do you think we’re stupid?” The Surveillance guy asked.  
Jack turned the safety off his gun, “Yah.”  
The Surveillance guy turned around.  
“Now drink this. It won’t harm you. You’ve had it before.” DD said handing out a water bottle.  
“It’s true, I made you drink it.” Gwen said.   
“I need you to have no memory of seeing us, so we can leave you with nowhere to put your hat, or you can drink it. Option two is better.” Jack said with the gun still pointed at the guy.   
The guy drank the water and then passed out.  
“Love it when they fall like that.” DD said with a grin.  
Jack paused the surveillance camera.  
The three of them hurried across the street where Gwen was waiting for them.  
“Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.” Gwen said hugging Jack.   
“I know. Ow! I know.” Jack said.  
“Sorry. Hey, I thought you were better.” Gwen said.  
“I’m fine. I am, don’t worry.” Jack said.  
“A bullet wound takes a while to heal. Esther and I are doing all we can.” DD said. “It’s so good to see you Gwen.”  
Gwen and DD hugged.  
“Oh God, I missed you.” Gwen said and hugged Esther.  
“I have so missed all of you. He's through there.” Gwen said.  
“DD why don’t you.” Jack started.  
“No, Not a child.” DD snapped.  
They walked into the kitchen and saw Oswald Danes tied up.  
“Jack. I was told the correct form of address is Captain. You once asked me for help. So you can remember that, the rest of you, the Captain invited me in.” Danes said.  
“Oh I wish I was here when you hit him with the pan.” DD said.  
Esther put a silver hardback suitcase on the counter, it held the blood she took from Jack. And everybody sat around the kitchen table. Esther sat behind a laptop.  
“I want to ask one thing first. At your trial you said about that girl, she should have run faster. Did you really say that?” Gwen asked.  
“Yes, I did. She looked just a little younger than this young lady here.” Danes said. “How old are you? 17, 18?”   
DD didn’t answer, she just glared.  
“Right that’s enough of that. Okay. Because let me tell you, Oswald, I used to be a policewoman and I worked with pedophiles and murderers, and God help me, I saw men so alone and damned and wretched. But that's not you. That's nothing like you. Because for the first time in my life I've met a monster. Is that clear?” Gwen said.   
“Oh, I feel very special. And well said.” Danes said.  
“I’m gonna kill him.” Rhys said.   
“Leave it.” Gwen said.  
Rhys had to walk away.   
“Okay, everyone, all we need is information. Tell us what you know.” Esther said.   
“And what happens to me after that?” Danes asked.   
“Oh, then we kill you. And don't forget, there's no murder anymore, so I can make you Category One forever, pal.” Rhys said.   
“I haven't agreed to anything. So you just tell me what you know or we are calling the police now.” Gwen said.   
“You're keeping a few secrets yourself, Gwen. You had me tied up here all day, and all those whispers, all those looks towards that cellar. Are you hiding something down there by any chance? Excuse me, you were gonna call the police.” Danes said.   
“Okay, there may be deals to be made. There may not. But before we can decide anything, there needs to be a full and fair exchange of information. Mister Danes, there's no going back. You need to tell us what you know.” Esther said.   
“I'll say this. PhiCorp gave me an assistant, a woman called Jillian Kitzinger, and in my crate over there I have Miss Kitzinger's laptop.” Danes said.   
“Is that it? We raided her file way back.” Gwen said.   
“Wait a minute. Wait, wait. As soon as I'd stolen the laptop, good little Jilly did exactly the right things. She changed the passwords, opened new accounts, deleted the old ones. But I was watching. And I know my way around online better than most. I know how to keep myself hidden. So I shadowed her, and I've been following Miss Kitzinger these past two months. Here's a funny thing. Yesterday at twelve midday she disappeared. Her entire profile online vanished. Jilly Kitzinger ceased to exist.” Danes said.   
“You said you had the name of a man.” Jack said.  
“Soon as I say this I’ll be at your mercy.” Danes said.  
“Yes.” Gwen said.  
“Tell us his name.” Jack ordered.  
“I’ll have to trust you. Remember that. I’m trusting you. One man’s name keeps reoccurring. Kitzinger was employed to send him information. And his name’s Harry Bosco.” Danes said.  
“Harry Bosco.” DD said.  
“His name, over and over again.” Danes said.  
“Esther? Harry Bosco?” Gwen asked.  
“Sorry.” Esther said.  
“What, can’t you search him?” Gwen asked  
“You think you're clever, Oswald? Is that really all you had?” Esther asked.  
“It’s a name.” Danes said.   
“Harry Bosco isn't a man. Harry Bosco's a process. It goes back to Vietnam. It was the first war to be televised and the government didn't want US networks taking feed directly from the Vietnamese, because for the first time information was beyond their control. So they put agents into every newsroom, every major TV network, filtering the output for the public. Cleverest of them all was a man called Harry Bosco.” Esther said.  
“What did he do?” Jack asked.   
“He'd alter information. It was subtle. He did it by mistranslation. He couldn't censor or change, but he could manipulate the English translation. Change one word, change the entire meaning. If you say victims instead of bodies, you influence public opinion. All the channels Harry Bosco these days.” Esther said.   
“So that's it? Dead end? Done? You finished with him? Can I have him now?” Rhys asked.  
“Could you keep your dog on his leash?” Danes asked.  
“Watch it, pal.” Rhys threatened.  
“My point still stands. The name’s still important because Kitzinger works in PR. Why would she be handing this Harry Bosco process?” Danes asked.  
“To be fair, it’s a good question. Why would the families hire Jilly to do all this in the first place?” Esther asked.  
“What's she translating?” DD asked.   
“What's she mistranslating? Because the three families changed their name, now Jilly's changing words? Maybe they're connected.” Esther said getting on the laptop to research.   
DD got on another laptop to do research. Gwen left to get food.  
They were still researching when Gwen returned.  
“Chicken and chips. Didn't have any fish. Too expensive. World gone mad.” Gwen said.  
“And I’ve got the beers.” Rhys said.  
“Can I have mine?” Danes asked.  
“Oh, sure.” Rhys said. He shook a beer up and sprayed Danes in the face. “Hey, they've been going great guns, this lot. You know, going through someone's emails, yeah, is like reading their diaries.”  
“So what did we find?” Gwen asked.   
“Another problem. Jilly processed this clip from a local news station in Shanghai. It's got three layers of language. It's in the local Wu dialect dubbed into Mandarin and then she sent it out for English subtitles. How are we supposed to know what's wrong or right?” Esther asked. The clip was of an oriental man with a burned face on a stretcher in a hospital.  
“What, nobody speaks Chinese?” Danes asked sarcastically.   
“Shut it!” Rhys ordered.   
“What do we do? I can't go down to the takeaway and ask Kenny.” Gwen said.   
“Esther?” Jack started.  
“Yah, I know.” Esther said.  
Esther had to call Rex after all this time.  
“Rex. It's me. It's Esther. Don't tell anyone, but I need your help. I'm sorry, there's no one else I can turn to. I've got a lead. Can't say, so don't make me. We're safe. We're fine. We're okay.”   
“Well, if that's the plural, I take it that World War Two didn't die.” They heard Rex say.  
“It’s gonna take more than that.” Jack said.  
“I've been trying to kill the silly sod for years.” Gwen said.  
“Yet he keeps coming back to life. Which is amazing.” DD said with a smile.  
“Okay, I heard DD and I heard Gwen. Which means you're in Wales. So much for undercover work. You know, you're idiots. I didn't even have to trace you.” Rex said.  
“Except you’re not tracing us anyway, are you.” Esther said.  
“No, I’m not.” Rex said.   
“We need help, Rex. We need the CIA. We need translations specifically.” Esther said.  
“Oh, shit. Er, ok, I’ll try.” Rex said.  
“Can’t tell them why.” Esther said.  
“Oh, I know, believe me. This place isn’t safe. What’s the language?” Rex asked.   
“Mandarin. We think there's something in Shanghai.” Esther said.   
They played the news clip again.  
“This is pre-Miracle. He died two days later. But he went crazy, burned down a hospital, got caught in his own fire. This guy should win the Darwin award.” Esther said.   
“Godsend. You got that, Rex?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I saw it first. I knew it. The English isn't godsend. The actual phrase is, it's a blessing my life was saved.” Rex said.  
“Blessing. He said blessing.” Everybody said.  
“It doesn't mean anything. We'd all say that. He survived a fire.” Rhys said.   
“Hold on, hold on, hold on. Would somebody shut the husband up, please? That's the Mandarin. But the original Wu dialect is different. Are you ready for this? He didn't say, it's a blessing my life was saved. He said, the Blessing saved my life. They mistranslated it on purpose. The Blessing saved my life.” Rex said.  
“It’s in Shanghai.” Esther said.  
“The Blessing’s in Shanghai.” Jack said.  
“How the hell do we get to Shanghai?” Gwen asked.   
“Oh, for God's sake. You're not serious.” Rhys said.  
“Well, they hid the word blessing, Rhys.’ Gwen said.  
“It wasn't hidden from the bloody Chinese. They saw it and there's enough of them.” Rhys said.   
“But it was only transmitted once and then it was scrubbed off the record.” Esther said.   
“Yeah, just because he said blessing doesn't mean it's in Shanghai. I mean, I could say Jesus, but I'm not in Jerusalem.” Rhys said.   
He took a blow up globe and started playing with it on the couch.  
“Why did they hide that clip? Now stop it. Hush, okay? Just for a minute. The trouble is, getting into Shanghai is gonna be impossible. They've closed the borders, withdrawn from the UN. I mean, the whole of China is a no-go area.” Gwen said.   
“Yeah, and there's no way I can get in without posting it as a full-scale mission. And that's gonna leak. By the time we'd get there they'd be gone.” Rex said.   
“You could take a slow boat.” Danes said.   
“Shut it!” Gwen ordered.   
“Wait a minute, who was that? Who else is there?” Rex asked.   
“Just, just Rhys. Never mind. Esther, is there anything within mainland China? Any open ports? Anything?” Gwen asked.   
“No, but. Wait.” Esther started.   
“I knew a man once way back, worked out of Hunan Province.” Jack said.   
“Wait, wait, wait, just listen. Okay, think about it. Who burns down a hospital? I mean who does that? Why would he do that? Turns out we've got another mistranslation. The Mandarin says medical facility, but I looked up the address. It was a blood bank.” Esther said.  
“Blood again.” Rex said.  
“It’s always about blood. Why is that?” DD asked.   
“Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Run a check on that, but reference it with Kitzinger. She has a second clip in Spanish. There's a second blood bank in Buenos Aires. A blood bank destroyed by fire twenty four hours before Shanghai, five days before the Miracle.” Esther said.   
“Wait a minute. Wait a minute. I had Argentina. Right there. John Forester died age seventy six in La Boca. I think he was in the cellar with Jack. But that man said Miracle in Shanghai, yes?” Rex asked. “Then why'd they burn down a blood bank in Buenos Aires? I mean, why burn down a blood bank at all? We don't even know what The Blessing is. Maybe it's some sort of ritual. Maybe it happens in both cities at once.”   
“Whoa, hang on a minute.” Rhys said not loud enough for anybody to hear, but DD heard him.  
Before anything else could be said, the front door was smashed down.  
The laptops were put away really quick.  
“Move, move.” The police yelled.   
The police were armed and they barged into the house.  
Jack got Danes up, he and Danes had their backs to the police with their hands up.  
Gwen, Esther and DD were at the table, Rhys was down in the cellar attending to Gwen’s Dad.   
“Come on. Copy that! All clear. All clear.” The Police said.  
“Got company?” Finch asked.  
“Yah, we’re just visiting from London.” Jack said in a London accent.   
“Don't worry. Anyone who can leave the house under their own steam is of no interest to me.” Finch said.  
Rhys returned from the cellar.  
“What’s going on?” Rhys asked.  
“Been busy down there, Rhys?” Finch asked.  
“No.” Rhys said.  
“Well, you won’t mind if I take a look then. In the old days, to find a dead body you’d use a sniffer dog. But they’ve gone the way of the miner’s budgie. Brand new app. Thermal imaging. Brilliant, it is.” Finch said showing them the app on the phone.  
Finch headed down into the cellar.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver, and soniced the app from under the table.  
Gwen looked at DD with a question in her eyes  
A few minutes later Finch came back up.   
“Nothing registered.” Finch said.  
“Alright then, now that’s settled, you can go now.” Gwen said getting up.  
“What were you doing down in the cellar?” Finch asked Rhys.  
“Putting down traps for the mice.” Rhys said.  
“Show me these traps.” Finch said and he headed back down in the cellar.  
Rhys, Gwen and DD followed him.  
Finch walked around looking for the traps.  
He heard a noise coming from behind the wall that Rhys made up for Gwen’s dad.  
Finch knocked on the wall and it sounded hallow.   
“We've got him! Over there, boys, behind the wall. Pull it down.” Finch yelled.   
“He's not dead. He's not dead. Feel him, he's still warm. He's, he's warm. Feel him.” Gwen said.   
“Not as warm as he's going to be.” Finch said.   
“Oh, you bastard. Please don't, okay? Please don't.” Gwen begged falling to her knees begging.   
“This man is Category 1.” Finch said. “It is my duty to take him from this place and deliver him into safe keeping until such time as he can be disposed of according to the laws of the land.”   
“Please don’t.” Gwen begged.  
The men loaded Gwen’s father into an ambulance. There was nothing more Torchwood could do.  
Gwen was crying. Jack, DD, Esther were trying to comfort her and her mother Mary.   
Mary looked sad and furious at the same time.  
Mary had to sign a tablet.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Finch said to Mary.  
Mary looked at Finch with loathing. Then walked towards her husband  
“Goodbye, my love.” Mary said, kissed her husband for the last time and ran back in the house with tears running down her cheeks.  
DD and Jack walked up to Gwen who was watching them put her father in the ambulance.  
“What do you want to do?” Jack asked.   
“Go to Shanghai. I don't care if we have to walk. I will travel the whole bloody world to put this right.” Gwen said.  
They regrouped inside trying to figure out how to get to Shanghai.  
DD tried calling her Dad via mobile and psychic paper. None of it was working.  
“I think I can get us in. Back in the old days, Torchwood tracked down a black market trade in alien artefacts coming out of China. Skullion metal and coins, things like that. We closed it down but the route stayed open for arms dealing.” Jack said.   
“We're gonna trust arms dealers?” Esther asked.   
“I don't care. I'll do it.” Gwen said.   
“Okay, okay, wait. What about Buenos Aires?” Esther asked.   
“I don't know. Which city is it?” Gwen asked.   
“It's both, you bunch of nuts. You can't see for looking, can you?” Rhys started, he had the inflatable globe in his hands, “ Eh? Look. Right, Shanghai, Buenos Aires. Buenos Aires, Shanghai. Opposite sides of the world. Quite literally, opposite sides of the Earth, yeah? Yeah? So whatever's going on, there's got to be something connecting them.”   
“Are you kidding me? Is that right?” Gwen asked.   
“They're antipodes. They're the antipodes of each other. Two massive population centers balanced on either side of the planet.” DD said looking at the globe.   
“As the old saying goes, count your blessings, because it turns out there's two of them.” Danes said.  
“But what does it mean?” Gwen asked.   
“Look at the PhiCorp logo.” Esther said getting on the laptop, “The letter phi, a circle with a line through it. It's been right there in front of us staring us in the face all this time.”  
“A line through the world?” Gwen asked.  
“The Blessing. The Miracle.” Jack said.   
“But what is it?” Esther asked.   
“We need to find out. We can get into Argentina no problem.” Jack said.   
“Maybe we need to get into both, Jack. Maybe you should go one way.” Esther started.  
“And you the other.” Jack said.   
“Buenos Aires.” Esther said.  
“Shanghai.” Jack said.   
“So this is what we're doing? A mission on both sides of the world?” Gwen asked.  
“Biggest mission yet.” DD said.   
“Suppose it is, yeah.” Gwen said.   
“And you're taking me with you.” Danes said.  
“No way.” Gwen said.  
“No, no, no. I’ve got better plans for you, bub.” Rhys said threateningly   
“And that's your problem, isn't it, Gwen? You can't let me walk free. Not a man with my desires. And you can't have me arrested. Not now that I know all about your little plans.” Danes said.  
“They can leave you here with me.” Rhys said.  
“Well, that's just it, you joyous man. You've just trapped your wife completely. Leave me here with him and I think he would. I actually think he would. Your husband would kill me. He'd make me Category One with his own bare hands. You would kill me, wouldn't you? “Danes said.  
“Yeah.” Rhys said.  
“Is that what you want? No. I'm coming with you. There's no choice. There's not a choice in the whole of the world. Okay?” Danes said.  
“DD you stay here with Rhys.” Jack said.  
“Jack, you’ve been trying to keep me away from Danes from the very beginning of this mess. I can take care of myself. I’m going with you and Gwen.” DD said stubbornly.  
Jack tried arguing with his wife. DD won this argument.  
The group had a plan. Torchwood was going to Shanghai with Danes, and Esther was going to Buenos Aries and going to meet up with Rex.  
Torchwood got to Shanghai via the arms dealers.  
They had to sneak out of a truck at a Freight depot, climb the security fence and climb back into another truck.  
They were sent to a hovel. At least there was electricity and bunk beds.  
Gwen called Esther to make sure they got there fine.  
“Hey guess what. Same old glamor here. We’re in some kind of warehouse.” Esther said.  
“Yah, well, I’m stuck in a hovel owned by gun runners with Oswald Danes as a roommate. Not the best day in my life, I’ll tell you.” Gwen said.  
“Still it’s a good phone line.” Esther said.  
“Yah, considering the distance it is.” Gwen said.  
“Just started looking for that Blessing. God help us. We're in two of the biggest cities on Earth. Try starting with the family of that arsonist, and I'm gonna go to a local library.” Esther said.   
“You look after that weapon, okay? Jack's blood has got to be important.” DD said.   
“It's safe. Got it here.” Esther said.   
“Find anything, call me.” Gwen said.  
“Or me.” DD said.  
“You too. Good luck.” Esther said.   
“Bye.” Gwen said.  
Jack looked like he was in pain.  
“Idiot. You idiot.” Gwen said. “You told me that was healed.”  
“You're not better at all, are you? The last couple days he insisted he could treat his wound himself. Let me see.” DD said.   
“Sorry.” Jack said to both women.  
“It's okay. I got you. Okay, I got you. I got you.” Gwen said and helped him onto a bunkbed.  
“I’m so sorry.” Jack said.  
“It’s ok. Don’t be sorry. You’re not used to being hurt. Let me take a look.” DD said.  
She unbuttoned Jack’s shirt and saw the bandage, it was soaked with blood.  
“Honestly Jack, why didn’t you say something?” DD asked.   
“If I had known it was this bad, Jack, you'd never have come.” Gwen said.   
“It got worse when we arrived.” Jack said, “It wasn’t bleeding like this before, “Ah!”  
DD took the bandage off.  
“Sorry.” DD said.  
Jack took a couple deep breaths. “Fine place to die, in old Shanghai.”   
“You're not dying. Don't say that.” Gwen said.   
“I'm tired. This mortal life, it hurts so much.” Jack said.  
“Jack, I’ve seen the future, you are a fixed point in time, and you’re going to do amazing things. Keep positive.” DD said.  
“You won’t tell me what those amazing things are?” Jack asked, “Even when I’m dying?”  
“You’re not dying. You’re just hurt.” DD said. “But just think, in the way future, you’re going to be with Ianto again.”  
Jack smiled at that.  
“Well, now. Can't say I've been to China before, so I'm not well versed in their customs. But I've got to say I never knew about that.” Danes said.  
The other three looked at what Danes was looking at, the blood from Jack’s soaked bandage was traveling.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“It's your blood. No wonder it's killing you. I think, I think it's showing us the way. It's The Blessing. It's somewhere over there. And I think whatever it is, it's calling you, Jack.” Gwen said.


	53. Chapter 53

“When I was about five or six, my dad came home from work early and I knew there was something wrong. I could hear voices from the kitchen. So I looked through the door and I could see him crying. It turns out money had gone missing from work and he'd got the blame. So I went to get all my pocket money and I put it in his hand. It must've been about £2.50. And he looked at me and he said, it's not about the money. He said, I can't stand anyone thinking I'm not an honest man. And I will always remember that. Always. Because that was the first time in my life anybody had spoken to me like an adult. And then we went to the back garden and we played till dark. So that's my dad, Geraint Wyn Cooper, the nicest man in the world. And today's the day that I kill him.” Gwen said and she loaded a gun.  
DD got on the mobile with Esther and Rex. She told Esther she was right about the blood, she told her to drop a drop of Jack’s blood and watch it.  
“Watch it? What do you mean? Watch it?” Rex asked.  
“Just do it.” DD said and hung up.  
After a few minutes Esther called.  
“Well?” DD asked.  
“It’s moving.” Esther said.  
“Track it.” DD said.  
“We've got blood heading northwest, fifteen degrees thirty eight minutes thirty nine seconds north. What have you got?” Gwen asked.   
“Er, it's heading southeast, twenty three degrees six minutes four seconds south.” Esther said.   
“You keep that blood safe. They've destroyed blood banks in both cities. That's got to be important.” Gwen said.  
“I’ve got it. It’s safe.” Rex said.  
Jack got up from his spot and groaned.   
“Who was that?” Rex asked.  
“Damn it.” Gwen said.  
“Is that World War Two? What’s wrong?” Rex asked.   
“It feels like all the blood inside me is trying to get out, churning.” Jack said.  
“Tell me about it.” Rex said.  
“Why? What’s wrong with you?” Jack asked.   
“You're not the only one affected by the Miracle. It saved Rex's life and we don't know what happens next if we stop this thing. Maybe death catches up with him.” Esther said.   
“Okay, okay, enough with the superstition. Let's get back to the mission, people.” Rex said.   
“If both cities are connected underground, it's like a pole.” Gwen said.  
“A secondary pole. The magnetic pole goes north to south, and now this, from Buenos Aires to Shanghai.” DD said.  
They were looking at an image of the Blessing.  
“What is it?” Rex asked.  
Gwen got up and took out a compass.  
“What are you doing?” DD asked.  
“I'm gonna follow. If I keep going fifteen degrees thirty eight minutes north, I'll find it. Wait for my call. And Rex, Esther, you take care, okay? You never know. We might meet in the middle.” Gwen said.  
“Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Rex said.  
“Good luck.” Esther said.  
“And hey, you take care. Don't do those stupid, lame-ass Torchwood things. Be professional for once.” Rex said.  
“Like you taught me, yah?” Gwen asked.  
“Yah, that’s right. Just like I taught you.” Rex said.  
“See you soon, yah? When this is over.” Esther said.  
“Speaking as a man who’s walked to his death, can I say I did it with a lot less sentiment?” Danes asked.  
“Just you wait. If this goes right, murder’s coming back.” Gwen said with her gun aimed at Danes and then holstered her gun and left.   
“Why aren’t you going with her?” Danes asked DD.  
“And leave Jack here with you? I don’t think so.” DD said.  
“Jack, DD, listen to me. I've got no choice now. I need to bring in the CIA. for backup. Because if we find this place, we're gonna have to move in and take it fast and hard.” Rex said.  
“Don’t give away our location. Keep Torchwood a secret. Promise?” Jack asked.  
“Sure. And hey, lets meet up for drinks afterwards.” Rex said and hung up.  
It took Gwen a couple hours, but she called Jack on his mobile.  
“I think I found it.” Gwen said.  
“DD, Oswald, we’re moving.” Jack said.  
“Anything you don't need, leave behind.” DD said.   
“We're coming back though, isn't that right? We're coming back?” Danes said.   
“I don't know. Are we? So much for your death fetish when it all gets too real, huh? Still, that victim of yours, Susie Cabina, how much choice did she have?” Jack asked.   
“Who are you?” Danes asked.   
“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack said.  
“DD.” DD said.  
“No. I spent a long time in prison, and I know the smile of a person who's done terrible things. And your friends, I've been watching them. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they love you and sometimes, just once or twice, glittering away in those tiny little gaps, they fear you.” Danes said.  
“I’m from the future.” Jack said.  
“I’m from a different planet.” DD said. “I’ve seen the future.”  
“Well, now.” Danes said.   
“I come from the future.” Jack said.   
“Then you two must know. Do we make it through this day?” Danes asked.   
“The future can change. It's being written right now.” DD said.  
“But one thing DD and I do know. We’ve seen the stars. We have seen the Universe. We have seen the human race become vast and magnificent and endless. And I wish you could see it, Oswald. I wish you could see that too. Because then you'd know how small you've made your life.” Jack said.  
Jack let him think about that and he and DD started packing again.  
Once they finished getting what they needed, they hurried to where Gwen was at.   
Jack accidently stepped on a chicken. Then started chasing it inside the shop where Gwen was at.  
The woman started yelling at Jack for aggravating the chicken.  
“Okay, what have we got?” Jack asked.  
“The sublink’s just said there’s been an explosion in Buenos Aires. Special ops. It’s Esther and Rex.” Gwen said.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket.  
“They’re dead?” Danes asked.  
“What do you care? Why don't you just shut it!” Gwen snapped she lunged at Danes.  
“Ok. Look, I’m sorry, but we can’t do this, not now.” DD said.  
“This is about you, Jack. If the Miracle is connected to your blood, then God help them, but they had the only reserve. The only blood we have now is in you.” Gwen said.  
“Then I’d better be careful.” Jack said.  
“But you could die this time.” Gwen said.  
“That’s the game.” Jack said.  
“No, I won’t let you die. You and I are going to have the future that I’ve been to. You do wonderful amazing things in the future.” DD said.  
“The future can be rewritten.” Jack said.  
“But Ianto is in your future.” DD said.  
“Then I will do my best not to die.” Jack said and hugged DD and Gwen. “Let’s go.”   
They walked through the door, they could feel something strange. It was bad. But they had to keep going.   
They broke into the Blessing location. Jack snapped the neck of a guard and they carried the body out of sight.  
“Over here.” Jack said and they laid the body down.  
“There’s gonna be guards all the way in. You can’t keep doing this. They’re gonna find us.” Danes said.  
“Shut him up. Of all the bastards to bring on a mission.” Gwen started.  
“You condemn me? You Category One these men with your bare hands.” Danes said.  
“Keep your voice down.” DD snapped.  
“He’s got a point. He’s got a point. We’re just like bandits. We’re just on the perimeter here, how the hell are we meant to get deep inside?” Gwen asked.   
Gwen’s phone rang. “Damn,” Gwen said and looked at her mobile, “Its Rhys. He’s found my dad.”  
Gwen texted Rhys and told him what to say to her dad.   
After a few minutes, DD checked to see if it was clear.  
“Yah, all clear.” DD said.  
Jack was looking at a crate.  
“Wait a minute. I was in China for the Boxer Rebellion, and I know what that lettering means.” Jack said and he took the crate down and opened it up. He chuckled.  
DD looked inside too and grinned.  
“Oswald, I’ve changed my mind. I’m so glad you’re here.” Jack said.  
Jack and DD helped Oswald Danes with his new… outfit. DD was a little too gleeful.  
“She likes booms.” Jack said.  
Once Danes was outfitted, they left their hiding spot and were getting closer to the Blessing. They all got into a lift, Danes called it an elevator.  
“Going down.” Jack said and pushed the button.  
They waited as the lift went down, when they hit the bottom, there was an older looking woman and guards with guns pointed at them.  
“Captain Jack Harkness. At last.” The woman said.  
“No, no, no, no, this isn't about Jack. No, ma'am. Excuse me, but it's not at all. My name is Oswald Danes.” Danes said walking in front of everybody else. “Well. Hmm. Good evening, Miss Kitzinger. You've been promoted. And this is the new empire you're servicing? My, my, my, my, my, my, my.”   
“With all due respect, Mister Danes, you're a by-product of the Miracle. Not really relevant at all.” The woman said.  
Kitzinger started recording everything that was being said with her little video recorder.  
“That's what the Captain said. He tried to tell me that my life has become a very small thing. Tiny. And yet right here, right now, at the very end, I would describe myself differently. I would call myself vital.” Danes said and he opened his coat to reveal his new outfit. He was wearing explosives. He had the trigger in his hands. “Madam, you're a fine woman. You should be careful now, very careful indeed. It seems like you've been planning some kind of an explosion, but I'd love to make sure you're still inside.”   
“Advantage Torchwood.” Jack said to the woman.   
“Well, I'm afraid we have a major disagreement here in Buenos Aires.” Somebody from a speaker said. “I'd say advantage Families. Say hello to your friends.”   
“What's that supposed to mean?” DD asked.  
“He means us.” They heard Rex say.  
“Rex? Oh my God.” Gwen gasped. “And Esther?”  
“I’m here. They caught us.” Esther said.  
“Just glad to hear you’re alive.” Gwen said.  
“I’ll swap your standoff for my standoff.” The man in Buenos Aries said.  
“Don’t you do it.” Rex said.   
“But nobody dies. She'll keep on living, just perforated.” The man said.  
“Threaten me, you coward, not her.” Rex snapped.  
“Rex. Hey, I’m ok.” Esther said.  
“If you hurt her, we’ve got explosives here ready to do.” Jack threatened.  
“And don’t imagine I won’t. Whatever happens here tonight, there’s no place on Earth that I can go, and I wasn’t planning on coming out of here alive.” Danes threatened.   
“So, who's gonna lose their nerve first?” The man asked.   
“The thing is, we don't need explosives or guns or threats, because I've got the most powerful thing of all.” Jack said and he walked to the cleft in the world and he cut his finger, his blood flew into it. DD and Gwen joined him at the cleft. “It wants me. Mortal blood. The only one in the whole world. So I suggest you're very careful with me, okay?”   
“And if you fail to take the Captain's advice, you can certainly come to oblivion with me. Jack, DD you're the future people. You've seen wonders beyond this world, so tell us of these Blessings and Miracles.” Danes said.  
“What the hell is that thing?” Gwen asked.  
“Can you feel it?” DD asked.  
“Yah, I can feel it. Oh, yah. God, I can. Ok, God. Oh, my God.” Gwen gasped.  
“It is said that it reflects your own self back at you. What can you see?” The woman asked.   
“Enough guilt to last me a lifetime. But that's okay. I'm a working mother. I don't need the Blessing to tell me that.” Gwen said.  
“And you… Doctor’s Daughter?” The woman asked.  
DD looked at the woman strangely.  
“Oh yes, we know about you.” The woman said.  
“My life… in Time Lord’s years has just begun. But even so I have seen so much. Done so much. In some situations I wish I could have stopped. DD said.  
“And you Jack?” The woman asked.  
“I’ve lived so many lives. And now I can see them all… Hey… Not so bad.” Jack smiled.  
“Well, you might want to question your choice of weapon, soldier. Let's see. You brought the world's biggest bastard, wired him up to a bomb and then showed him his soul. Hmm, that's good work. You know, I feel really safe right now.” Jilly said sarcastically.  
Oswald was having a tough time.  
“Oswald? Oswald. Don’t lose it.” Jack said.  
“Sin. The Blessing feels like sin.” Danes said.  
“Oswald, don’t. I need you.” Jack said.  
“I guess I’m accustomed to sin.” Danes said relaxing  
“Thank you.” Jack said.  
“I still don't get it. What are we looking at? The Blessing, is it the rock or is it the edge? What?” Gwen asked.   
“It's the gap in between, the nothingness. The space. It's alive.” DD said.   
“It's like they broke the world.” Danes said.   
“You're the experts. What is it?” Gwen asked.   
“The world's been turning for over four billion years. There's so much buried under its skin.” Jack started. “The Doctor to say there's Silurian mythology, Huon particles, Racnoss energy, an expansion of their hibernation matrix, maybe.”   
“I’ve met the Silurians, helped dad destroy the Racnoss and her babies. I wish he were here right now. He would know what to do.” DD said.  
“You two don't bloody know, do you?” Gwen said.  
“No.” Jack said.  
“No. It’s been here since the Earth began?” Gwen asked.  
“Could be.” Jack said.  
“I saw when Earth began, the Racnoss ship was the first rock.” DD said.  
“Maybe so was this.” Gwen said. “I can feel it. We're so used to these things being extraterrestrial, but this might be the most terrestrial thing of them all. Wow.”  
“So, you found The Blessing and you worked out this morphic field.” Rex said.   
“The Blessing exists in a symbiotic relationship with the human race. It transmits a morphic field around the planet, binding us together like magnetism, like sunlight.” The man said.  
“But finding it wasn't enough. You had to experiment on it.” Esther said.   
“No, we fed it.” The man said.   
“We fed it the blood of an immortal. We had one remarkable artefact. We found a second remarkable artefact. The combination was inevitable.” The woman said.  
“So The Blessing absorbed the blood, copied it like a new template. So, the system changed its setting.” DD said.  
“You know why it did that? I think you hurt it. It was being attacked, so it took the blood pattern and made it a gift. It's exerting itself to sustain every person on the planet. This whole Miracle, it's trying to be kind.” Jack said.  
“You've seen immortality. I'm living it. Why would you want this?” Rex asked.  
“This is only stage one.” The man said.   
“But you ruined the world out there!” Gwen said.   
“The Miracle shocked the economy. The economy collapsed. We tear down in order to rebuild. And now it's almost within sight. The new world.” The woman said.   
“Yeah, with no room for the poor, the weak or the ones that don't fit in.” Gwen snapped.   
“That's the way the world works. Now, we're just making it official. The families have just been waiting. Now we can step in to control the banks. The banks control government. The government controls people. Soon we'll be able to decide who lives, how long, where and why.” The woman said.  
“It's about time!” Jilly said.   
“Oh, great. So it's the world according to Kitzinger, is it?” Gwen asked.   
“Listen, you can bleed your liberal heart all over the place, but are you really gonna tell me the world was working before?” Jilly asked.  
“Yes it was working just fine before the Miracle. It’s bloody people like you that makes me question why Dad wants to protect you lot.” DD said.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jilly said.  
DD sighed, “You wouldn’t.”  
“I’ll have you know. I have worked for the rich and the powerful and the obese. I have stared into the high end of Western society and let me tell you, it is like shoveling an open sewer. These families, they want to make the world fitter, more compact, more disciplined. And I like the sound of that. That sounds like salvation.” Jilly said.   
“But before you launched this brave new world, you had to deal with one more thing. Yeah. Me.” Jack said.  
“So as soon as the miracle happened, you sent the Torchwood email.” Esther said.  
“His blood endangers the plan. We had to draw him out into the open.” The man said.  
“Well, you failed. I got to Shanghai. I’ve got the only mortal blood on the planet. If it gets into the Blessing, life switches back. I can make the whole world mortal.” Jack said. He took his knife and was about to cut his wrists.  
The woman started chuckling.  
“No.” The woman said.  
“Oh, no.” The man said.  
“Sadly not.” The woman said.  
“He's not listening.” The man said.  
“He doesn’t seem to get it.” The woman said.  
“No, no, no.” The man said.  
“Polar dynamics, Jack.” The woman said.   
“Everything on this axis operates in a polar dynamic field.” The man said.   
“You could reset the Blessing, your blood could make the whole world mortal again, but only by introducing it to both cities at once.” The woman said.  
“Blood in Buenos Aires.” The man said.  
“Blood in Shanghai.” The woman said.   
“Entering The Blessing simultaneously.” The man said.  
“That’s how we fed it.” The woman said.   
“That's how we made the world immortal.” The man said.   
“And for you, I'm sorry, it's impossible.” The woman said.   
“You did very well, almost worked it out, but all that spare blood of yours went up in flames.” The man said.   
“So I'm just gonna have to kill you.” The woman said and gave the order to her guards.   
The guards aimed their weapons at Jack.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa.” Jack, Gwen and DD said.   
“I know how your minds work. Even now you're ferociously calculating how you can get Jack’s blood to the other side of the world. But I can't allow that. Absolutely not.” The woman said.  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm warning you, I'll do it.” Danes said showing the trigger button.   
“Then I'll die. And that's a shame, because you can blast his blood into that wall and it won't make any difference at all.” The woman said.  
The guards cocked their weapons.  
“Listen to me.” Rex said.  
“I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” Danes said.  
“Wait a minute. If you need the blood of Jack Harkness on the other side of the world, then just.” Rex started.  
“I’ll do it.” Danes said.  
“Just listen to me. JACK.” Rex yelled.  
It was quiet.  
“All right. I’m all right. As I was saying, if you need Jack’s blood, how about this?” Rex asked.   
A few seconds later, the ground started to shutter.  
“What was that? What happened?” The woman asked.  
“Rex, what did you do?” Gwen asked.  
“That's impossible. No way. There's nothing special about you.” The man said.  
“Oh, but there is, when I've got Jack's blood flowing through my veins. It's inside me.” Rex said.  
“What?” Gwen asked.  
“Fantastic.” DD said with a grin.   
“Oh, my God.” Jack said in awe.   
“See, we knew this blood was important, so as soon as we arrived.” Rex started.  
“We transfused it into Rex. We exchanged his blood for Jack’s.” Esther said.  
“On most days it might’ve killed me. But we’re all living on Miracle Day.” Rex said.   
“And everyone thought the blood was gone, so no one even suspected. All we did was keep one final bag, filled the rest with Rex's blood, and Jack's mortal blood.” Esther started.  
“Just walked right in. Hey, Oswald, you want to be a walking bomb?” Rex asked.  
“Get him out of there.” The woman shrieked.  
“Well, try this. Shoot me. Shoot me. Come on Shoot me.” Rex urged.  
“Don’t. Don’t. Don’t” The man ordered.  
“Pull that trigger! Splatter my blood! Shoot me!” Rex urged.  
“Get him out. Get him out.” The woman shrieked again.   
“Nobody move! Huh? Wow, Rex, you're a genius!” Jack said, he had the knife to his wrist again.  
“You just shut the hell up. All right? This shit hurts.” Rex said.  
“Yah, we’ve got blood on both sides of the world, Jack, but.” DD started.   
“But they will die. Is that what you want? The Blessing will take every last drop. You'll both die, gentlemen. You'll both kill yourselves. You will die in a pit in Shanghai. Is that what you want?” The woman asked.  
“I think I’ve lived long enough.” Jack said and looked at DD, “You have beautiful eyes. Never forget that. I love you.”  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket. Tears were starting to form. She couldn’t talk.  
“Are you ready, Rex?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, you know I wish I’d never met you, you World War Two idiot. Good times, huh?” Rex said.  
“Yah.” Esther said.  
“I’ll see ya.” Rex said.   
“Just one last thing, Jack.” Gwen said.  
“What is it?” Jack asked.  
“You’re never gonna be a suicide.” Gwen said.   
“Thank you.” Jack said.   
“Bye, then.” Gwen said.   
“Bye.” Jack said.  
“I love you Jack.” DD said.   
“Face front.” Gwen said.  
“This is it, Rex.” Jack said his back turned to Gwen and DD.  
“Nothing’s gonna stop me.” Rex said.  
“I think this might.” The man said.  
There was a shooting heard.  
“No. No. No.” They heard Rex cry.   
“What was that?” Gwen asked.  
“Rex, what was that?” Jack asked.  
“You bastard! You son of a bitch! Esther, come here. Oh, God.” Rex said.   
“These are the days of the Miracle, Mister Matheson. She can't die, and we have infinite resources. We can help her. We can make her better.” The man said.   
“If the Miracle ends, she dies. Is that what you want? All of you with your fine and noble deaths, do you really want to bring about hers?” The woman asked.   
“Jack, what do I do?” Rex asked.  
“I don’t know.” Jack said.  
“Oh God, what do I do? What do I do?” Rex asked.  
“I’ll tell you what you do, Rex. You carry on. Keep going back to the plan.” Gwen said.   
“We'll kill her.” Jack said.  
“I know.” Gwen said.  
“This is Esther we’re talking about.” Rex said.   
“Yes, I know it's Esther, and it's my dad and it's everyone who's ever gonna die.” Gwen said.“Rex, this has to be done. Because I'm standing here and I'm staring at Oswald Danes. And he chose when that girl lived and he chose when that girl died. And no one should have that power. Not the rich, not the mad, not anyone.”   
DD took the gun out of Gwen’s hands.  
“What are you doing?” Gwen asked.  
“What I do best. Saving people. I’m saving you Gwen, from having to do this.” DD said.   
She aimed the gun at her husband. Her mind was flashing back to all the times she spent with him, the good, the bad. The wonderful, the horrible.  
“You'll kill Jack, Rex and that girl Esther. That’s not saving people.” Danes said.  
“I am making a choice, like my dad made the choice. For the greater good of the human race.” DD said holding back the tears she could feel coming.  
“Oh, you are magnificent.” Danes said. “You really will go through killing your husband?”   
“Ready?” DD asked ignoring Danes.  
Jack nodded and turned around.  
DD let the tears fall.  
Rex?” DD asked.  
“I'm sorry. Yeah.” Rex said.  
“I'm so sorry. I love you Jack.” DD said.  
Jack put his arms out waiting to die for good.   
“Don't do it! Don't!” The woman begged.   
“Don't do it! You'll kill her!” The man said.  
DD shot Jack in the back, it created a big wound in his chest. Jack’s blood came streaming out into the cleft.   
Gwen grabbed DD and embraced her as they watched Jack’s blood leave him. The ground was shaking. The guards were panicking. Rocks were falling.  
Jack fell down dead.  
“Jesus Christ Almighty.” Gwen yelled.  
She and DD hurried to Jack’s side, trying to find a pulse. They couldn’t find one.  
“We have to go.” Gwen said.  
“No, he’ll wake up, he always wakes up.” DD said.  
“He’s dead, come on.” Gwen said.  
“I can’t.” DD said.  
Gwen grabbed DD’s arm and dragged her towards the lift. Jilly was already there. Danes grabbed the woman who started this all.   
Gwen and DD started going towards the lift and looked at Danes.  
“Go.” Danes yelled.  
“No.” The woman yelled trying to escape Danes.  
“I'm giving you this one chance.” Danes said struggling with the woman.  
Gwen opened up the lift and the girls got inside.  
Jilly pushed the button and it was going up.  
Jack gasped back to life like he always does.  
“Jack.” DD yelled.  
“Hold that lift.” Gwen said.   
“He changed back. He’s immortal.” DD cried with glee.  
They opened up the lift doors and got out. Jilly started to close the doors.  
“Wait.” Gwen said.  
DD knew Gwen could take Jilly, DD hurried towards her husband.  
DD turned around and sonicked the lift so it couldn’t move without it being sonicked back.  
Jack’s wound healed and closed up.  
“At last. A miracle.” Danes said.  
DD kissed her husband and hugged him.  
“Did you miss me?” Jack asked with a relieved smile.  
“How much bloody lipstick can you wear?” Gwen asked and knocked Jilly out.  
“Another miracle.” Danes said.  
Jack and DD made it to the lift.   
Gwen got out and hugged Jack.  
“Better run, Torchwood! I'm taking this thing with me. The whole thing!” Danes said.  
“Please. For God’s sake, help me. Help me.” The woman begged.  
The three looked at each other and hurried into the lift.  
“She shouldn’t have been playing God.” DD said and she soniced the lift to go up.   
“Oh, soon. Oh, soon I'll see her.” Danes said.   
“You won't see anybody. You're going to hell, Danes.” The woman said.   
“But that's where they go!. All the bad little girls, they run straight to hell, and I'm following.” Danes said.  
“He’s lost it.” DD said hearing Danes.  
The list made it to the top.  
Jack opened the lift.  
“Come on.” Jack said.  
The four of them started running out of the building. Jilly was in high heels and couldn’t keep up.  
Jilly fell in her high heels.  
“Jilly.” Gwen turned around.  
“No.” Jack and DD had to hold her back and they had to get to safety. It was too late for Jilly.  
They watched the place explode and burn from a safe distance.  
“Esther and Rex, did we just kill them?” Gwen asked.  
Nobody said anything.  
24 hours have passed. DD called Amy and Rory and told them everything was ok. It was over, things were back to normal.   
“When are you coming home?” Amy asked.  
“I don’t know. I want to spend some time with Jack when we’re not fearing for our lives.” DD said. “Let me know if you hear anything from River or the Doctor.” DD said.  
Amy agreed.  
A few more days have passed, Rex made it out alive. Esther, sadly did not.  
They found out through the CIA that Jilly was still alive though she was keeping a low profile and nobody knew where she was.  
There were a lot of funerals that month. One was for Esther.  
Rhys, Gwen, Jack, DD, Rex, and Rex’s coworker Charlotte were there along with others that Torchwood didn’t know.  
The funeral was now over.  
Everybody was leaving.  
“I'm sorry, Rex. She was more than a colleague. I'd like to think she was a friend.” Charlotte said.  
“Thanks. Appreciate it.” Rex said.  
They watched Charlotte leave.  
“Lucky she got a full service. There’s ten funerals every hour these days. Catching up with the backlog.” Jack said.  
“Well, that's made us all feel better.” Rhys said sarcastically.   
“You'd think if that Blessing was so kind, it could've shown some sort of grace. Esther died right in front of it. That morphic field could've reached out and saved one last life. Why not?” Gwen asked.   
“We'll never know. UNIT's sealed those sites up forever. Let that thing stay buried.” DD said.   
“Yeah. What about you three, this Torchwood team? You reunited or what? Say no, please.” Rex said.  
“Don’t know. What do you think?” Gwen asked Jack and DD.   
“Do you want to bring Torchwood back?” Jack asked.  
“Please say no.” Rhys said.  
Rex’s phone beeped.  
“Oh, boy. Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Rex said.  
“Anything wrong?” Jack asked.  
“It's about Noah. You know, the analyst who died with Shapiro? They just retrieved his software from the explosion. The good thing is he told me his password because it's the same place I used to go for doughnuts. His last job was to look for that leak.” Rex said.  
“What is it? What’s it say?” Gwen asked.   
“Shit. Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!” Rex yelled and started running after her.  
Charlotte started running away.  
Charlotte turned around and shot Rex in the chest.  
The other CIA members who were at the funeral shot Charlotte.  
Jack, Gwen, Rhys and DD hurried to Rex’s side.  
“Get help. Clear the area. There might be more.” Jack ordered.   
“Oh no.” Gwen said.  
“No way.” Jack asid.  
Oh come on. Not after everything he’s gone through.” DD said.  
“There's nothing we can do. I'm, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. He's dead.” Jack said.  
Rex gasped.  
“What?” Jack asked surprised.  
“What?” DD asked surprised.  
“What?” Rhys asked surprised.   
“What?” Gwen asked surprised.   
“What?” Rex asked surprised and opened up his shirt and everybody saw his wound heal. “What?”  
“What the hell?” Gwen said.  
“That's impossible.” Jack said.   
“You, World War Two, what the hell did you do to me?” Rex asked.  
Nobody knew what to say. Everybody was stunned.  
DD took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned both Jack and Rex.  
“Wow.” DD said.  
“What? What is it?” Jack asked.  
“Well it’s obvious, Rex has your blood in his veins.” DD said.  
“But everything is back to normal, my blood isn’t important now.” Jack said.  
“No, now it’s not important. But it was when everything changed back. It made it so you turned back to your normal immortal self, and it made Rex immortal too… look, it’s hard to explain… let’s just say it’s… wibbily wobbily.” DD said.  
“I’ve never understood those gibberish words.” Rhys said.  
“So now what?” Gwen asked.  
“We could say she missed.” DD suggested.  
“But all of the CIA agents saw that she didn’t.” Jack said.  
“He ducked just in time.” DD said. “Look it’s a stretch but we have to come up with something, he’s not hurt anymore.”  
“She has a point.” Rex said, “There’s no other way to explain this, they won’t buy me being immortal.”  
That is how they explained to the rest of the CIA what happened.   
The CIA went to watch a video that someone took of the funeral and just happened to get Charlotte shooting at Rex.   
DD had to use her sonic screwdriver to mess with the video camera.  
It deleted the whole video and shorted out the camera.  
“Look guys, I’m perfectly all right, I dodged the bullet and fell from the impact. That is all.” Rex said.  
Eventually they accepted that answer once realizing Rex wasn’t hurt and there was no other explanation.  
“Now what?” Rex asked.  
“Well, you’re going to have to resign from the CIA.” Jack said.  
“Why?” Rex asked.  
“You need to keep your head down, low profile. If you get shot again, you won’t be able to explain it.” Gwen said.  
“Where should I go then?” Rex asked.  
Jack, Gwen, Rhys, and DD looked at each other and nodded.  
“Welcome to Torchwood.” Jack said.


	54. Chapter 54

Rex resigned from the CIA and moved to the UK for a fresh start.   
Torchwood was back in business. They’re new headquarters was at the Torchwood Holding facility, Torchwood one.  
“This is going to be the secret base?” Rex asked. “I thought you lot were all high tech.”  
Jack and DD rolled their eyes.  
“This is just the entrance.” DD said.  
“Follow us.” Jack said.  
Gwen, Rhys and Rex followed Jack and DD to a door.   
DD pulled a lever on the door and opened it.  
“Here’s your high tech.” DD said.  
Inside was an exact replica of what their Torchwood facility looked like before, but bigger.  
“I don’t believe it.” Gwen gasped, “How did you? When did you? Why did you?”  
“This place is… bigger than the outside.” Rex said. “How is that possible?”  
DD grinned, “Time Lord Science.”  
“We did this a while ago. The Doctor took DD and I to the past before 456 came to Earth the second time and set this up, just in case.” Jack explained.  
“That’s brilliant, this is bloody brilliant.” Gwen said looking around.  
“Another difference is… it is a thousand times safer than before, if you ever needed to bring your mum and Anwen here, it’s safe, it is also a safe house with enough food for a population of 500 people for 5 years.” DD explained.  
“The holding facilities are from a different world and time as well, they are stronger than before too.” Jack said.  
“This is amazing, this is unbelievable.” Rhys said.  
“Well believe it. It’s ours.” Jack said.  
“So tell me, what exactly do you guys do? And what is a 456?” Rex asked.  
“Aliens, Rex, we stop aliens.” Gwen said.  
“Aliens.” Rex said and sighed, “I had to ask.”  
“Are you with us?” Jack asked. He put his hand in front of him.  
DD put her hand on top of Jack’s and smiled.  
Gwen hesitated for a few moments and then placed her hand on DD’s.  
Rhys joined Gwen’s hand.  
Rex thought about it for a moment, “I didn’t come all this way for nothing. I’m in.”  
He placed his hand on top.  
Jack placed his hand on top of Rex’s, “Welcome to the Team.”  
Months have passed, DD visited Amy and Rory every month and stayed with them for a week every month. She was so glad they stayed in the bedroom all that time, she knew it was probably tough, but the situation would have been bad for them since they were her family, literally.  
Rex stopped a few aliens that were being nuisances. He was also killed a few times and came back to life. He could never get used to that.   
Anwen and Mary were also part of the team. Mary mostly stayed at base with Anwen as the designated babysitter. There was so much for Anwen to do in the playroom that was created just for her.   
One of the aliens that were captured had the face of a baby with 4 big round eyes, it was pudgy and green, it was bald, it had a cat looking nose and four claws on each arm for hands. In its hand looked like a rattle. The alien aimed the rattle at people and they would deage slowly into infants. Once they were hit, nothing would happen. A week later, the person who was hit would be two years younger, then another two a week later and another two a week later and so on until they looked like newborns.   
“Any idea what it is?” Rhys asked.  
“No idea, never came across anything like this before.” Jack said.  
“Me neither.” DD said.   
“What should we do with it?” Gwen asked.  
“We need to figure out how to age the people it affected.” Jack said.  
DD was scanning the rattle trying to figure out if there was a way to reverse the process.   
The little alien wouldn’t communicate with them, he just had a blank stare on his face.   
Torchwood team spent weeks trying to figure out the rattle. DD didn’t even go see Amy and Rory because there was no time. They had to figure this out before the people that were affected last turned into infants. The orphanages were filled up with infants.  
One day when Rex, Gwen and Rhys were making their rounds, studying the people that were affected, DD was at Torchwood feeding the green baby. She really didn’t have a name for it and green baby fit for the time being.  
They spent a lot of time studying the green baby. It has seemed very docile since they captured it. Always listened when they said something to it. It never talked to anybody. Everybody began treating it like a regular baby. Or a baby animal. It always stayed in the cage, never tried to leave the cage. Happily patient during bath time. Found out it didn’t like adult food and would only eat one kind of mushed up food. The only thing it seemed to like were mushed up pears. It didn’t eat anything by itself. The only way it would eat anything is if it was spoon fed. And only if the person feeding it was in the cage.  
DD couldn’t stand the smell of the mushed up pears, she didn’t like pears to begin with.   
Once DD finished feeding the green baby. She took a washcloth to wipe the green baby’s face.   
The green baby took the opportunity and scratched DD’s arm, drawing blood.  
“Ow.” DD yelled, “Bad, Bad boy, that wasn’t very nice.”  
The next thing DD knew, she was getting dizzy. The green baby was laughing.  
DD contacted Jack. Told him what happened, she was very dizzy feeling.  
Jack hurried towards the cages where the green baby was being kept.   
The green baby saw that DD was getting dizzy. The green baby, then bit DD on the neck.  
“AAAAHHHH” DD yelled.  
She tried getting the thing off of her but it was hanging on to her neck.  
Jack rushed toward them and got the green baby off of DD’s neck, DD’s neck was bleeding.  
They saw that the green baby had very sharp teeth that weren’t there before and it was laughing.  
DD tried getting out of the cage but her legs collapsed.   
Jack dropped the green baby and hurried towards DD, picked her up and they hurried out of the cage and locked it.  
“My mission is complete.” The green baby said.  
Jack did not understand what the green baby said. DD gasped when she heard.  
“What did he say?” Jack asked.  
“He spoke, he spoke Golem.” DD said. “My mission is complete.”  
“What does that mean? What does that mean?” Jack asked the green baby.  
The green baby laughed, “My masters will be so happy, I have taken care of their… pest.” He spoke in Golem.  
“He’s with the Golems, he’s with the Golems.” DD said and then fainted.  
Jack laid DD down on the ground. He now knew this green baby wasn’t a baby, was just tricking everybody to get DD to let down her guard.  
Jack took out his gun, aimed it at green baby and fired. The bullet hit green baby right between the eyes. It was dead.   
A few minutes later Gwen called and said the people were aging back to normal.  
Jack ordered everybody to return to base.  
DD was still unconscious when everybody returned and found out what happened.  
DD was unconscious for a week. When she woke up she had a headache. Jack was sitting in a chair in their bedroom.  
“What happened?” DD asked, her voice was raspy.  
“What do you remember?” Jack asked.  
“Green baby… biting my neck.” DD said. “And… he spoke Golem.”  
Jack nodded, “Green baby is dead. Killing it made everybody return to normal.”   
“Oh, well… that’s good.” DD said. “How long have I been out?”  
“A week.” Jack said.  
DD nodded. “What do you think he meant… My mission is complete.”  
Jack shook his head, “I do not know.”  
A few weeks have passed. They found out what Green baby meant. DD was deaging.  
It wasn’t very noticeable at first, not until DD’s face changed into what she looked like when she was eighteen. Her hair color changed back to brown and her eye color changed back to blue.  
DD took her sonic screwdriver out when she saw the changes and scanned herself. She was nineteen years old again. She was deaging rapidly.  
DD screamed.  
Everybody came running in and saw why she screamed.  
“Oh my God.” Gwen gasped.  
“Who’s that?” Rex asked.  
“That’s DD.” Jack said.  
“That’s not DD, DD looks way different.” Rex said.  
“This is DD before she regenerated.” Rhys said.  
“Regenerated?” Rex asked.  
“I’m nineteen.” DD said and looked panicked.  
“We need to figure out how to slow down the deaging process.” Jack said.  
“We’ve tried everything. Killing Green baby returned everybody else to normal. That rattle thing doesn’t seem to work anymore, DD’s scanned it many times.” Gwen said.  
“And UNIT doesn’t know anything about it.” Jack said.  
DD sighed, “I wish Dad were here.”  
Torchwood spent more weeks trying to figure out how to get DD back to normal. She was deaging at a slower rate, but she now looked like she was around 13.  
Amy and Rory called every day wondering how DD was, Jack explained things to them and told them Torchwood is trying to find a solution to the problem.  
Another two weeks passed and DD looked like a seven year old.  
DD sighed, it was getting hopeless, she was a seven year old child. Soon she would be Anwen’s age and then younger than Anwen. And right now she was bored, all they had in this place were toys for Anwen, baby toys. She wanted something to do, nobody would let her work on Torchwood assignments anymore. She was too little. Jack wouldn’t even let her cross the street by herself, or even go outside without telling someone first. She was being treated like a little kid, she didn’t like it.  
DD really missed her dad, she didn’t think she would ever see him again. She’s tried calling and using the psychic paper many times. He never answered. She almost wondered if River was lying saying he was alive, they did see him die and they burned him like a proper Time Lord funeral.   
DD began drawing her dad. The first time she saw him. That was so long ago in once sense and a short time ago in another sense. Once DD drew her dad the first time she saw him, she then drew his regeneration, the one with the amazing hair. He took her to wonderful places. He never abandoned her, left her in the TARDIS for her own good, but never left her on Earth. Sometimes she really missed this version of her dad. He wasn’t mad like the version he is now. She finished the tenth Doctor and worked on the eleventh Doctor. She loved the eleventh Doctor as well. He was mad and really uncool. She knows her dad loves her. She can see the love in his eyes. Sometimes while they were alone in the TARDIS. She felt his eyes on her as she pretended to be asleep. It made her feel safe and loved.   
DD had amazing pictures of all three generations of her dad that she loves and misses.  
For a few days, DD kept looking at the pictures. She deaged another year to age six.   
There was something she wanted to do. DD was scared of deaging. She wouldn’t show it on her face. But deaging never happened to her before nor to her dad. She really wished he were here right now.   
Mary was watching Anwen and DD for the day. The adults were dealing with another alien.   
“Mary.” DD said.  
“Yes DD?” Mary started.  
“Can we go to a craft shop?” DD asked.  
“Whatever for?” Mary asked.  
“I want to work on a project, you know, to keep my mind busy.” DD said.  
“But you’re working on projects, your drawings are fantastic.” Mary said.  
“I know, but there’s something I want to make, and I want to make it before… well, the time comes and I can’t make it anymore.” DD said.  
“What do you want to make?” Mary asked.  
DD smiled and blushed, “A doll, a very special doll.”  
“But we have dolls around here.” Mary said.  
“Not what I want to make, please Mary?” DD asked.  
Mary sighed and nodded, “Ok, go get your coat.”  
DD had a smaller version of her purple leather jacket, she made it so the pockets were bigger on the inside. Jack wouldn’t let her put bombs in it though.  
Once she and Anwen and Mary had coats on, Mary told them where they were going.  
Gwen thought it was cute DD wanted to make a doll by herself.  
When Gwen wasn’t looking, DD rolled her eyes, there was nothing cute about it.  
Jack gave Mary his card so DD could buy what she wanted.  
“Thank you Jack.” DD said with a smile and hugged her husband.  
“You’re welcome DD, go have fun.” Jack said with a smile and kissed DD’s head.  
The walked out of the building and to Mary’s car. Mary put Anwen in her car seat.  
DD wanted to sit up front, Mary wouldn’t let her. She had the gull to say that DD was too young.  
After 3 minutes of arguing, with Mary threatening to not take her if she doesn’t get in the back, DD reluctantly sat in the back and pouted.  
“Oh honestly, do not throw a tantrum over a silly thing like sitting in the back, the backseat is the safest place.” Mary scolded.  
DD sighed and didn’t say anything, she just looked out the window. Wouldn’t be too long now and she’d need a car seat.   
They made it to the craft shop about a half hour later.  
Mary put Anwen in the cart in the front. Mary wanted DD to hold her hand. DD didn’t want to. Instead she took off looking for what she wanted.  
“DD… Daisy Smith you get back here.” Mary scolded.  
Mary was hurrying after DD   
DD stopped when she found some material she needed for her project.  
“You need to start listening when I tell you to do something.” Mary scolded.  
“Sorry.” DD said, she really didn’t feel sorry but humans think everything is better after a sorry.  
“Now then, what is so important that you came running?” Mary asked.  
“I need some of that material.” DD said with a smile.  
They spent a good hour in the craft store. DD was having fun.   
Finally DD said they had what they needed so she could make her doll.  
“What sort of doll are you making?” Mary asked.  
DD grinned, “It’s a secret.”  
Once everything was purchased and put in the car. DD couldn’t wait to get back to Torchwood and make her doll. She didn’t mind sitting in the back. She just wished the car could move faster so they would get there faster.  
Once they parked. DD jumped out with her sack and ran inside before Mary could even get her seatbelt off.  
“Whoa where’s the fire?” Rex asked whom she accidently bumped into.  
“Sorry, just excited.” DD said.  
“I see that, you, Anwen and Mary have a good time?” Rex asked.  
“Yes, I have what I need to make the best doll in the universe.” DD said.  
Rex chuckled at DD’s excitement. “Well go have fun.”  
“What kind of doll are you making?” Jack asked.  
DD grinned, “It’s a secret.”  
“What? Even from me?” Jack asked with mock surprise.  
DD chuckled and nodded then frowned. “I’m going to have to use real scissors, safety scissors won’t work.”  
Jack sighed.  
“Jack, I may look like a six year old. You and I both know I am not.” DD said seriously.  
“I know, just… be careful.” Jack said and he went to retrieve the scissors.   
DD took them and held the blade part upside down so nobody would freak out. Sometimes she thought humans were weird.  
DD spent two weeks working on her project, she could have gotten everything done within one week, but the adults insisted she have a nap time and an early bedtime. DD tried fighting nap time and bedtime, but even Jack was firm about this.  
DD hated being treated like a little kid. She and Jack didn’t sleep in the same bed anymore since she started deaging. Jack said it didn’t feel right. She didn’t blame him.  
There was one night she got up from her bed while everybody else was asleep. She quietly snuck towards the play area and began working on her doll again.  
Five minutes later Jack walked inside with his arms crossed. He was just wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. If DD didn’t know she was in trouble at that moment, she would have been thinking that her husband looks really hot right now.  
“You young lady need to be in bed.” Jack said.  
“How did you know I was in here?” DD asked.  
“The alarm.” Jack said, “That you created remember?”  
DD frowned, “I just want to work on my doll.”  
“You’ll have plenty of time tomorrow, now it’s time for bed.” Jack said and he picked up his deaged wife.  
“You lot are making me sleep too much. Time Lords and Ladies don’t need much sleep.” DD protested.  
“Haha, nice try, you and I both know that doesn’t work until Time Lords and Ladies are older.” Jack said.  
He carried her back to her bedroom and laid her on her bed and tucked her in.  
“Jack I’m scared… I’m terrified, what if we cannot find a solution? I’m going to be a baby in no time at all. What if I’m stuck like this forever?” DD asked.  
Jack sighed, he really didn’t know what to say. He sat down next to DD on her bed. “If we cannot find a way to age you back, we will just have to make the most out of the situation at hand, like we always do. You will be taken care of. We will still try to contact the Doctor. He would know a way to age you back.”  
DD sighed.  
“Try to get some sleep. You can work on your doll tomorrow.” Jack said, he kissed the top of DD’s head, bid her goodnight and walked out of the room.  
The doll was of her dad, all three generations of him. She had a plain body with no features to it, but then she made material that looked exactly like her dad. All she had to do is snap the back of the material to the plain body and it would look like her dad. The first dad had big ears, short hair and wore a leather jacket, black pants and black shoes.   
DD smiled at this Doctor, “Fantastic.”  
The next material she had was for the second dad she ran around with. He had big great hair and side burns, he had a great smile. He wore a pinstriped suit under a trench coat. She couldn’t forget the converse shoes.   
DD smiled at this Doctor, “Brilliant.”  
The next material she had for the latest Doctor she loves. He has floppy hair, a childlike look to him. He wore an undershirt complete with bowtie, a tweed jacket, and tight black pants held up with suspenders. His shoes were black 18 hole boots.  
DD smiled at this Doctor, she missed him, “Geronimo.”  
Once she was finished with that, she added some accessories, they each had a screwdriver, her second dad had brainy specs, her third version of her dad had a fez.   
She made pockets for the accessories she made for her Doctor doll.   
Finally it was complete, she looked like a three year old, but at last it was finished. She had a little help from Jack at the end because the adults wouldn’t let her use regular scissors anymore.   
“What do you think?” DD asked.  
“It looks just like the Doctor.” Jack said with a smile.  
DD played games with her Doctor doll when she wasn’t playing with Anwen. She wouldn’t let Anwen play with the Doctor doll, there were little pieces to it that she didn’t want Anwen to choke on.  
Everybody had to deal with the terrible twos, DD style. Since DD was finished making her Doctor doll, she now felt like she had to prove she could still be part of the team. She still had all her memories and she was still very clever. Without her realizing it, she was hindering every mission the Torchwood team went on.   
Jack had to take away her jacket with all the bombs in it, the sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper, she was getting into too much trouble with them. There were a lot of tantrums and a lot of timeouts.  
“Is this what we have to look forward to when Anwen is a two year old?” Rhys asked.  
“Anwen is not a Time Lady, or have adult memories. She won’t be nearly this bad.” Gwen said.  
Rhys and Gwen were trying to put both children down for naps. Anwen didn’t put up much of a fuss, DD on the other hand.  
“I don’t wanna go to bed.” DD screamed.  
“DD you are a two year old, you need to take a nap.” Gwen said fighting with her.  
“Naps are for kids, I’m a sixty year old Time Lord.” DD snapped.  
“You are deaged to a two year old, you need to take a nap.” Gwen argued.  
“I’m not going to take a nap, let me help figure out how to change me back. Stop treating me like this.” DD cried.  
“Come on, just put her in the crib and let her wear herself out.” Rhys suggested.  
Gwen put the struggling toddler DD in her crib and Gwen and Rhys hurried out of DD’s bedroom and shut the door.  
DD screamed and threw a tantrum. After her tantrum was over, she was sleepy, she decided to take a nap, not because she was forced to though.   
After Jack took the jacket, sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper, DD spent all of her time trying to get them back. Jack put them in a safe. One that took two people to open, one had to be Jack, with an eye scanner, voice scanner and two palm prints and a key. The other could be any adult with a key. The keys have to be turned at the same time after Jack’s eye, voice and palms are scanned. DD tried getting her things back but it was no use. She was resorting to bombs that she created when everybody was asleep. She was caught a few times by Jack and a few times by Rex when they stayed up late working on an assignment, Gwen and Rhys would go home to take care of Anwen.  
One night she wasn’t caught. She had to secretly grab things when she could without anybody knowing. Like how she had to before on the Golem ship. She made a perfect bomb in her bedroom which would hopefully break the safe and she could get her things. It didn’t work but it woke Jack up who looked very angry at her. Jack would have looked very good if he wasn’t angry. He was just wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt.   
“Uh-oh.” DD said.  
“Uh-oh is right.” Jack said with a glare and crossed his arms.   
It was silent for a few moments.  
“Do you want to explain this?” Jack asked.  
DD shook her head no.  
“I figured as much.” Jack said and picked her up.  
“Where are we going?” DD asked scared.  
“Back to your bedroom to talk.” Jack said, he didn’t sound happy.  
DD gulped.  
Jack carried her to her bedroom and sat down in a chair with her on his lap. “You know what you did was wrong right?”  
DD nodded.  
Jack sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”  
“Give me back my things.” DD said.  
“You just proven yourself you are too immature to have your things, you endangered yourself and this place to create a bomb. Which we all have told you time and again not to do. You deliberately disobeyed.” Jack started.  
“But.” DD started.  
“No buts, I know you have memories of being older. I get that. I know it sucks being a two year old. But you have to understand that we are trying to change you back, we don’t know what else to do right now and we all have to make the best of it. You are not helping things any, you’re just getting in the way.” Jack said.  
“But I can help.” DD said.  
“No you can’t.” Jack said.  
“Why?” DD snapped with her own glare.  
“Because you are too small, your motor skills are not what they used to be and even though you’re still an adult inside, you have the maturity of a two year old.” Jack said.  
DD sighed, “I’m sorry, I just want my sonic screwdriver and psychic paper, you can keep the jacket.”  
“I’m keeping it all in the safe where it’s safe.” Jack said.  
“Why?” DD protested.  
“We have gone through this, those items are too dangerous for you to have at this age.” Jack said.  
“But.” DD started.  
“No buts.” Jack said and sighed, “I don’t know what to do with you anymore. All you have done is cause trouble.”  
DD gasped.  
“I love you DD. We are trying to find a cure for you. But we cannot find one with you here, you are getting into too much trouble.” Jack said.  
“I can change, I won’t be trouble anymore, please.” DD started.  
“We’ve given you chances. You are too much of a handful and there are too many dangerous things here at Torchwood.” Jack started.  
“But Anwen is here too.” DD said.  
“She doesn’t cause trouble, she can be babysat and not try to blow things up. You on the other hand.” Jack started.  
DD had tears in her eyes. “Please don’t break up with me.”   
“Sweetie, I am not breaking up with you. You are my wife and I love you. But I think you need to spend some time with Amy and Rory. They can take care of you and you will be in a safer environment.” Jack said.  
“But.” DD started.  
“No buts, my mind is made up, I’m going to call them tomorrow. This will be good for you.” Jack said.  
DD couldn’t help it. She started to cry.  
Jack let her cry in his shoulder. He tried putting her down after a while, but she was clinging to him.  
Jack sighed. He grabbed the doll she made of the Doctor and gave it to her, she accepted it. And carried her into his bedroom.   
Jack laid DD on the bed and moved the bed over so one end was against a wall. Jack climbed in next to DD and got them both situated.  
They laid down together and just looked at each other.   
Jack smiled at his wife and began playing with her hair to calm her down.  
DD smiled at her husband.  
Jack wiped away DD’s tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead.  
“You have beautiful eyes.” Jack said with a smile.  
“So do you.” DD said with a smile.  
“I love you DD.” Jack said.  
“I love you Jack.” DD said.  
They both kissed each other and fell asleep with DD at his side.


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning, DD looked like she was Anwen’s age, she could sit up and crawl, couldn’t walk, she tried though and she had a difficult time talking.  
“Oh DD.” Jack sighed, he had to go find where they stored the nappies and clothes for when this happened.  
He carried baby DD with him to the play room where they stashed the nappies that Torchwood needed for when the time came. DD was not looking forward to this.  
Apparently DD wet her pull up she was wearing and it was a good thing she was wearing one. To DD’s horror, Jack changed her into a nappy. DD was not at all happy about it and she voiced her opinion by crying.  
“There’s no use to crying about it, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later.” Jack said once he finished. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about either.”  
DD glared at her husband. She couldn’t talk.  
Jack carried DD to the kitchen area and put her in the highchair.  
Jack mashed up a banana and began feeding her since she could no longer hold a spoon by herself.  
Later that day while Mary was babysitting both babies. Jack made the phone call to Amy and explained to her that DD was deaged into a baby.  
“And she has all her memories as an adult.” Jack said. “I would like to bring her to your place as soon as possible. That’s fine, great. Thank you, see you later.”  
DD was playing with Anwen with the shape blocks. Anwen would laugh every time she got a shape right and the block fell into the bucket making the clanging noise. DD thought it was very boring but there wasn’t a whole lot to do in the playroom. She liked that Anwen was having a fun time though.  
Once Anwen was bored with the shape blocks. DD crawled over to the Mega Bloks and took them out of the bag they were in. She grabbed all the blue ones and began building. She took four blue platform blocks and made a blue platform border, then she began stacking blue blocks on top of the platform. She left an area open for the doors and began building the sides.  
Mary was looking at what DD was doing.  
When Jack came in to tell DD the news about her going to Amy and Rory’s. DD was partially done building her creation. She was building the TARDIS out of Mega Bloks. It wasn’t very big, and certainly not bigger on the inside. She was wobbly standing up and had to hang on to something to stand up. She was putting white building blocks on next for the windows.   
Jack watched DD for a few minutes. Impressed at what she was doing.   
DD couldn’t reach the top of her creation. She looked up at Jack.  
Jack lifted DD up and she finished the roof of the TARDIS, then she took a smaller block and stacked it for the light on top.  
Once she was done with that part, she looked to see what she had left in blue bloks, she had small bloks with two prongs. She stacked the small bloks on the prongs she left open for the doors of the TARDIS. The only part Jack helped with here was when DD couldn’t reach and he just lifted her up.  
“What is she building anyway?” Mary asked, “She’s been at it for a while now.”   
Jack didn’t say anything.  
Finally the door was complete.   
“There’s something missing.” Jack said. He carried DD out of the play room and hurried towards a computer.  
He made a couple stickers. One that said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. And one that said POLICE TELEPHONE. FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE. AVAILABLE IMMEDIATELY. OFFICERS AND CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS. PULL TO OPEN  
DD smiled at that and let Jack put the stickers in the right spot.  
“There now, it’s finished.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Why did she spend all that time creating a telephone box?” Mary asked.  
“She’s homesick.” Jack said.  
“So she builds a telephone box?” Mary asked.  
“This telephone box is not a telephone box.” Jack said.  
“That’s cryptic.” Mary said.  
“It just looks like a telephone box. This is actually called the TARDIS.” Jack said.  
“She used all of the blue bloks to build this… TARDIS.” Mary complained.  
“We can get Anwen more bloks.” Jack said. “We’re going to take this with us when I bring DD to Amy and Rory’s today.”  
“Huh?” DD asked surprised then shook her head no, she didn’t want to leave.  
“DD we’ve been through this. I have your things packed up. We’re leaving in an hour.” Jack said.  
DD was not happy about that.  
“But this cannot be moved. It will break if moved.” Mary said.  
Jack took out DD’s sonic screwdriver and after hesitating, gave it to DD.  
“Don’t give that to her.” Mary snapped, “Its dangerous.”  
DD rolled her eyes at Mary’s drama.  
DD set the sonic screwdriver to a setting and aimed it at the TARDIS. The blocks were stuck together just like if they were superglued or cemented together.  
Once that was finished, Jack took the sonic screwdriver away.  
DD glared at her husband.  
“Mary has a point, I let you stick the blocks together, but that is it.” Jack explained.  
DD sighed. She couldn’t win, not when she was a sixty year old woman stuck in a baby’s body.  
Jack packed a few more things and then everybody hugged DD goodbye and good luck getting back to normal.   
Gwen asked if Jack wanted company while he made the trip to Amy and Rory’s place.  
Jack said no.   
Rhys helped carry the block Tardis and put it in the back of the car.  
He put DD in her car seat and buckled her in the back seat. He got in the front.   
“Wave goodbye DD.” Jack said.  
DD did with a sigh. And looked out the window at her Torchwood family until she couldn’t see them anymore.  
On the drive to Amy and Rory’s. Jack was reminiscing and telling stories to DD about his past. She heard a lot of his past but Jack was old, very old. He also reminisced about their adventures with the Doctor. DD liked remembering those stories. He also told her how much he loved her and how what was going on right now was for the best. He promised to keep on working for a solution to the issue. By the time Jack and DD made it to Amy and Rory’s. DD finally forgave him for sending her away to them. Amy and Rory were her family too and she loved them. She realized she was more of a bother than a help since she was like this. Right now, she just wished she could talk, or… technically she can talk but the adults couldn’t understand her. Only one man could understand her and the only version of him she had right now was the doll that she made.  
Jack parked the car. Got out, got her out and headed up towards the house. Amy and Rory were waiting for them to show. They opened the door together. It smelled like they were either having dinner or dinner was cooking, it smelled good.  
DD was happy to see Amy and Rory. She smiled and hugged Amy when Jack gave her to Amy.  
“Rory can you help me with her things?” Jack asked.  
“Of course.” Rory said.  
Rory and Jack went back out to the car.  
“Well DD, how did you get into this mess?” Amy asked.  
DD so wished she could talk.  
“No matter. We have your bedroom set up to fit your needs. I’m so glad you came home.” Amy said and she hugged DD again.   
Rory and Jack brought in the TARDIS DD built just that day.  
“Wow.” Amy said looking at it.  
“Sadly it’s not bigger on the inside.” Jack joked.  
“Did DD build this?” Amy asked.  
“Just this morning when I was talking to you.” Jack said.  
“So she has all of her memories?” Rory asked.  
“Every one.” Jack said.  
“Oh this is going to be awkward.” Rory said with a sigh looking down at DD.  
“You have no idea.” DD thought.  
“And she’s the equivalent age of a…” Rory started.  
“Best to my knowledge, a one year old.” Jack said. “Or younger, she cannot walk or talk. But she can crawl and walk with hanging on to things.”  
“I see.” Rory said, “Well, don’t worry. We will take great care of her.”  
“I know you will.” Jack said.   
“Where’s the rest of her things?” Amy asked.  
Jack grinned and opened up the TARDIS door.   
Amy chuckled at that.  
DD smiled. She was glad she built the TARDIS and glad Jack let her bring it.  
“So does she have a feeding schedule or a nap schedule or anything?” Rory asked.  
“No, she became like this just today. She’s… and I mean this in the nicest way possible… a handful.” Jack said.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
“Speaking of.” Jack said and he took a bag out of the TARDIS. “Put this bag in a safe spot, where she cannot get to it.”   
“Does this contain…” Rory started.  
“Jacket, screwdriver, psychic paper, the works.” Jack said.  
Rory nodded and took the bag.  
“Make sure where you put it is both baby proof and Doctor’s Daughter proof.” Jack said.  
Rory nodded and went to put the bag away.  
“So can you stay for dinner?” Amy asked. “You have such a long drive and I’m sure DD would love it if you stayed.”  
Jack smiled and nodded. “Thank you Amy.”  
Rory put the bag in a safe spot. Jack stayed for dinner then he regretfully said he had to leave.  
The first month at Amy and Rory’s was the hardest for everybody. DD was still getting used to the idea of being small and helpless. She hated not being able to communicate with anybody. DD didn’t deage anymore but she wasn’t getting older either. Jack was right, she was a handful. She refused to eat jarred baby food which made Rory and Amy get a baby food processor and puree fresh food for her. She hated it when Rory bathed or changed her nappies. It was embarrassing and she seemed to always throw a tantrum when he did.   
She threw a tantrum when Rory took her necklace off and put it with the rest of her things. DD was shocked that he could even remove the necklace when the Golems tried doing the same thing so many years ago. DD was desperate to retrieve her necklace, she has never parted with it.   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Look how upset she is over that.” Amy said.  
“She’s a baby. She can choke wearing that necklace around her neck.” Rory said, “I’m just going to put it with the rest of her things.” Rory said.  
Amy thought that was a good idea since DD was a baby right at the moment.  
DD threw tantrums every day because of that necklace. Amy and Rory didn’t understand why she was throwing tantrums. The first night they knew it was from the necklace, they figured she would forget about it and calm down. Once she realized tantrums wouldn’t work to get what she wanted, DD stopped and started thinking of a plan to retrieve her necklace. She knew where Rory put her things, in a safe behind a picture in his study. This safe wasn’t DD proof, mostly baby proof since it was behind a picture.   
DD thought of a plan to retrieve her necklace. It involved a lot of strategy and cunningness, she had to do it at night when Amy and Rory were asleep.   
When she was playing, she started building a toy sonic screwdriver. Rory and Amy thought it was cute.   
She didn’t want any help. It looked like she was concentrating hard on it.   
“Wouldn’t she choke on those small pieces?” Rory asked.  
“She’s not an ordinary baby, this is DD with all of her memories, she’s not going to choke on small pieces.” Amy said.  
“And I’m not going to choke on my necklace.” DD thought to herself.  
She finally finished the sonic screwdriver. It felt durable enough for what she need to use it for.  
She played with that, her doll and the TARDIS she built for the rest of the day.  
Amy let DD bring her sonic screwdriver up to her bedroom and Amy let DD play for a little bit in her bedroom. Amy wouldn’t let DD have the sonic screwdriver in the crib with her. Amy put it on top of the dresser when it was time for DD to go to bed.  
DD waited until she knew Amy and Rory were fast asleep in bed, it was past midnight.   
DD climbed out of her crib, crawled over to her dresser. Opened up the bottom dresser drawer and stood inside it, she opened up the next drawer a little shorter and climbed up on that one, and so on and so forth until she could reach her lego sonic screwdriver.  
She pushed the drawers back in once she was off of them.  
Just getting her sonic screwdriver took a half hour.   
She crawled towards the stairs with the lego sonic screwdriver in her mouth, she had to figure out a way to get down the stairs. She turned around and crawled down the stairs, it seemed to be the easiest way to get down. Being a baby was hard work. Especially while on a mission.  
She crawled to Rory’s office, his office door was cracked open. She was glad, it would save her precious time.   
She pushed the door open more. She saw the picture that was hiding the safe, it was above the desk. The desk chair was pushed in.   
DD crawled to the desk chair and carefully pulled the chair out. It was hard work. Took about fifteen minutes to get the desk chair pulled out enough.  
DD crawled up onto the chair and then onto the desk and stood up by being against the wall. She took the sonic screwdriver out of her mouth and used it to help her unlatch the picture so it would reveal the safe.  
The safe was revealed, now all she needed to do was figure out the combination.  
First she tried Rory’s birthday. It wasn’t that, then she tried Amy’s birthday, it wasn’t that. She tried Amy and Rory’s wedding, it wasn’t that which was really surprising.   
DD did some thinking, what would be the hardest number for anybody to guess? Melody’s birthday.  
She put in those numbers and the safe came unlocked.  
DD smiled.   
She rummaged through the safe and found the bag. She unzipped the bag and smiled, her jacket, real screwdriver, psychic paper and her necklace were all in there. She thought about taking her real screwdriver out, but thought it was better not to. She did take it and solidify her lego sonic screwdriver better so it was as hard as the TARDIS she built. She grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck. She had to use the science to make it so nobody could take it off her neck without her permission, the science she had to use when the Golems tried taking it away from her.  
She looked at her things for a few minutes more. She was happy to know she was able to get to them. She shut the safe and the picture. She climbed down and pushed the desk chair in. This was easier then pulling it out, she crawled out of the office, cracked the door like it was before and climbed up the stairs and crawled back to her bedroom. She was too tired to climb the dresser again to put her lego screwdriver back. She climbed back up into the crib and laid down. She was very happy with her accomplishment.  
Needless to say, Rory was not happy when he saw that DD had her necklace back.  
“Amy did you give DD her necklace back?” Rory asked while he was feeding DD.  
“No.” Amy said. “She’s wearing her necklace?” Amy sounded surprised.  
“Well then how did she get it?” Rory asked.  
“You don’t think.” Amy started.  
Amy and Rory both looked at DD who smiled innocently.  
“She couldn’t have, she’s only a baby.” Amy said.  
“Remember what Jack said.” Rory said.  
“But he also said she just deaged when she was brought here.” Amy said.  
“She also has all of her adult memories.” Rory said, “DD did you get into the safe?”  
DD grabbed her locket, smiled and nodded.  
Rory sighed with irritation, he tried removing the locket again but it wouldn’t come off.  
DD glared at Rory.  
“DD you’re being childish, now please let me remove the necklace.” Rory said.  
DD shook her head no.  
“DD that necklace is coming off, you’re too young to have it on.” Rory said.  
DD did a very childish thing then, she threw food at Rory’s face.  
“Well, we now know DD’s opinion on that.” Amy said with a sigh and gave Rory a towel to clean his face.  
“Amy put her in time out, I have to go get ready for work.” Rory said getting up and hurrying up the stairs.  
DD lifted an eyebrow and looked at Amy.  
“You know that was a naughty thing to do right?” Amy asked cleaning DD up.  
DD nodded, but she didn’t look sorry.  
“You’ve been angry at Rory for taking your necklace in the first place right?” Amy said.  
DD nodded again.  
“You and I both know you are an adult in a baby’s body, Rory is seeing just a baby.” Amy said.  
DD nodded again.  
“You’re not going to choke on that.” Amy said.  
DD rolled her eyes and shook her head no.  
“I am kind of curious how you managed to get it though. Must have been a lot of planning and cunningness.” Amy said.  
DD grinned and nodded.  
“I’ll talk to Rory, you just stay in the lounge and play.” Amy said carrying DD into the lounge and let her play.  
Rory was annoyed when he left for work and was annoyed when he came home, “Other parents do not have to deal with disobedient babies.”  
“Other parents do not have adults in a baby’s body.” Amy said. “She has all of her adult memories and intelligence. That is what Jack meant by DD proofing. I called Jack today and asked about the necklace, he agreed, she’s not going to choke on it. He’s surprised she didn’t take anything else from the safe.”   
Rory had a look on his face, he looked kind of worried. He hurried towards the office and to the safe. He opened the safe and looked into the bag. Inside was the sonic screwdriver, the psychic paper and the jacket.  
“She didn’t take anything else. She could have taken everything.” Rory said.  
“Maybe this is her way of trusting us with her things and that she also needs to be trusted. She didn’t throw a tantrum about the sonic screwdriver, psychic paper or the jacket, just the necklace.” Amy said.  
“It must be her security blanket.” Rory said with a sigh.  
“Well adult DD always grabs it when she feels emotional.” Amy said.  
During dinner, Rory apologized for taking the necklace away.  
DD’s way of forgiving him was when Rory was reading in the lounge, DD climbed up and sat in his lap and cuddled with him.  
Amy of course had to take a picture.  
DD still hated it when Rory had to change her nappy or give her a bath, Amy and Rory switched bath and nappy duty every day. Things were getting to be much smoother now that everybody understood one another better. DD didn’t try sneaking out and to the safe again. She could if she had to, but she didn’t feel the need to.  
Like clockwork, Jack would come visit every month for a week and every holiday. DD was so happy when she got to see her husband. She would be waiting by the window just waiting for him to pull up. When he came to the door, Amy or Rory would be carrying her and he would be greeted by DD. He would pick DD up, hug her and kiss her forehead and say the wonderful comment that always makes her smile, “You have beautiful eyes.”  
Even as a baby, that comment makes her melt.  
Amy and Rory use the opportunity with Jack here to go out on dates and to just get away. Jack doesn’t mind babysitting. Jack would play games with DD, she liked playing games as if they were still with the Doctor on the TARDIS, but they played with dolls. Jack and DD made a Jack doll, a DD doll, an Amy and Rory doll. They went on amazing adventures. Jack would do voices for all of the Doctors depending which Doctor DD felt like playing with. They were funny, a lot of times, Jack would make fun of the Doctors.   
Every holiday Amy and Rory would bring DD to Torchwood and everybody would get together to celebrate. Torchwood would all be there along with Alice and Steven. River Song showed up for Christmas day. Everybody saved an empty seat for one more person. Sadly he never showed up.  
DD was still deaged the following year, nothing has changed, she still couldn’t talk or walk. She tried. Everybody tried to help her. Torchwood couldn’t figure out how to help her. River wouldn’t help, she just said DD will become back to normal. Again every holiday they left an empty space for the Doctor.   
This Christmas though, Amy and Rory wanted to celebrate Christmas Eve at their house and they would go to Torchwood on Christmas day. Amy was having fun dressing DD in pretty outfits, she didn’t get the chance to do that with her daughter Melody. In a way DD was glad she could be a substitute baby for Amy but in another sense, she cannot wait to get back to normal. DD was dressed in a red velvet dress, white tights and black Mary Janes. She had a red bow in her hair. They were trying to have a nice Christmas Eve, just the three of them. But the Carol Singers were being real annoying.  
There was another knock on the door during dinner.  
Amy got up from the table and grabbed her water pistol. “If that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol. You don’t want to be all wet on a night like this.”  
Rory and DD looked at each other, neither one of them want to get on her bad side.  
After a few minutes they heard Amy laughing.  
“Guess who’s coming for dinner.” Amy called.  
Rory peaked towards the front door, the Doctor was standing there.  
“Whoa. Not dead, then.” Rory said walking closer.  
DD got out of her highchair.  
“We’ve done that.” Amy said.  
“Oh.” Rory said.   
“We're about to have Christmas dinner. Joining us?” Amy asked.   
“If it's no trouble.” Doctor said.   
DD saw who it was. She gasped.  
“There's a place set for you.” Rory said.   
“But you didn't know I was coming. Why would you set me a place?” Doctor asked.   
“Oh, because we always do. It's Christmas, you moron.” Amy said.  
“Come on.” Rory said with a smile.  
DD crawled towards the adults.  
Rory and Amy looked down at DD and smiled. They were going to give the two a little privacy.  
Doctor had his back towards DD when she stood up.  
Doctor turned around, it looked like he was crying, he looked at DD.  
“Oh you have another daughter, congratulations.” Doctor said with a smile.  
He picked her up.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor, what is your name?” Doctor asked.  
DD wrapped her arms around her dad, she was so happy she was crying.  
“Oh, I seemed to made your daughter cry. I’m sorry.” Doctor said carrying her into the kitchen where Amy and Rory were at.  
“She’s not our daughter.” Amy said.  
“Then who’s daughter is she?” Doctor asked.  
“Dad I’ve missed you so much.” DD said in baby talk, but Doctor could understand since he spoke baby.  
“That’s DD. She was deaged.” Rory said.  
“DD.” Doctor gasped.  
DD grabbed Doctor’s hand and they were first shocked and then they glowed.   
“DD.” Doctor said with a smile and hugged his daughter. “Oh I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you.” DD said.  
“How did this happen?” Doctor asked.  
“An alien working for the Golems, bit me which deaged me to this.” DD said.  
“What did it look like?” Doctor asked.  
“She can explain later, right now it’s dinner time.” Amy said, “And then time for Christmas pictures.”  
“Which is the reason why I’m wearing this ridiculous outfit.” DD said.  
DD was placed back in the highchair. But Doctor did not let go of her hand.


	56. Chapter 56

River and Jack showed up right after dinner.  
“I picked Jack up before stopping here. I was sure he didn’t want to miss family pictures.” River said.  
DD smiled. This was a perfect Christmas.   
“We’ve missed you Doctor.” Jack said.  
“I see a lot has happened since I’ve been away.” Doctor said.  
“Where were you anyway?” Jack asked.  
Doctor frowned. “I was in a bad frame of mind. A mother of two children had to help me realize what Christmas and family is all about.”  
“Well we are glad you are here.” Amy said.  
The family took pictures. It was a great Christmas Eve.   
DD showed her dad what she did since she was a baby. She built a child sized TARDIS and a lego screwdriver. She showed her dad her doll she created.  
Doctor chuckled at the doll. He remembered being that young. Oh the good times he had being them.  
DD explained to the Doctor what happened.  
“Why do you have brown hair again?” Doctor asked.  
“We were surprised about that too.” Jack said, “But she was deaged which I believe meant going back in regeneration.”   
“I see.” Doctor said.  
“Have you ever heard of such a thing before?” DD asked.  
“No, but that doesn’t mean much, there is much to learn about the universe.” Doctor said.  
“I still think it strange you speak baby.” Jack said listening to the conversation, he didn’t understand half of it.  
“I speak many languages. I taught DD how to speak fluent baby.” Doctor said.  
“So have you heard of an alien like the one we’re describing?” Jack asked.  
“It sounds like a Grazoare.” Doctor said.  
“A Grazoare?” Amy asked.  
“Face of a baby with 4 big round eyes, pudgy and green, bald with a cat looking nose and four claws on each arm for hands. Bite you and you become deaged… yep, sounds like a Grazoare.” Doctor said. “They have an alliance with the Golems.”  
“The Green Baby called the Golems masters.” Jack said.  
Doctor nodded, “They have an alliance as long as the Grazoares call the Golems masters.”  
“So do you know how to reverse the affects?” Rory asked.  
Doctor sighed, “I do… but it will be complicated.”  
“How do we reverse the affects?” Jack asked.  
“We as in everybody here, do not. We as in DD and I will.” Doctor said.  
“But.” Amy started.  
“No, the less people the better. This is going to be a dangerous mission. The only way to reverse the affects is if the infected… I hate saying this, everybody knows how I feel about killing, but the only way to get DD back to normal, is if she talks to the Grazoare queen.”  
“And when talking doesn’t work?” Rory asked.  
“Then, she will have to be destroyed.” Doctor said with a sigh.   
“But she can’t kill anybody, she’s a baby.” Amy started.  
“That’s the only way.” Doctor said.  
“And where is this Grazoare queen?” Jack asked.  
“The planet Grazlympiadore.” Doctor said.  
“Well I’m coming too.” Jack said.  
“No it’s too dangerous.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, ever since I’ve met you, I’ve had this side effect, it allows me to come back to life over and over again. You are saying my wife needs to talk or kill this creature to get back to DD’s version of normal. Then I am going with you.” Jack said.  
DD smiled at her husband and looked at her dad, “Jack has a point.”  
Doctor sighed and nodded.  
“We’re coming too.” Amy said.  
“Absolutely not.” Doctor said. “Jack is coming because he comes back to life after dying. You two do not have that luxury. There will be Grazoares, you could easily become infected and be in the same situation as DD, there will be Golems and they are foul loathsome creatures. You two will stay with River.”  
“Uh, excuse me, you’re not telling me what to do.” River said, “If I want to go with you to Grazlympiadore then I will.” River started.  
“No River, this time I am putting my foot down.” Doctor said and he had a serious look on his face.  
Everybody now knew the seriousness of the situation.  
“Well, we won’t let this spoil our Christmas.” Amy said.  
“I’m afraid, the sooner we get going the better.” Doctor said.  
“You may leave on Boxing Day… that day would fit anyway.” Amy said.  
Amy put her foot down on that.  
Everybody stayed for the rest of Christmas Eve and they all went into the TARDIS and materialized at Torchwood for Christmas day.   
Gwen was not very happy to see the Doctor, she was pretty upset at him since he wasn’t around when they really needed him. She felt if the Doctor were here when he was needed, her Dad could have still been alive and not Category 1 and then dead.  
Christmas Day was kind of awkward. Everybody got through it and everybody was happy there was a way to change DD back.  
After the Christmas festivities were over, Doctor returned the Ponds back to the Pond’s house.   
Rory took out DD’s things, her screwdriver, jacket, psychic paper and handed it to the Doctor.  
Doctor handed DD her sonic screwdriver.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Rory asked.  
“She’s deaged, not irresponsible.” Doctor said, “She has all her wits about her.”  
“They’ve been treating me like a real baby for two years now.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Yes I see that.” Doctor said.  
“What?” Rory asked.  
“Nothing.” Doctor said. “We better be going.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to come?” Amy asked.  
“Amy it’s too dangerous.” Doctor said.  
“But it’s dangerous for DD too, she might get hurt.” Rory said.  
“Nothing will happen to DD.” Jack said.  
DD crawled over to Amy and took out her Midnight diamond necklace and put it in Amy’s hand.  
“What’s that for?” Rory asked.  
Amy nodded and smiled.  
DD smiled at her friend and grandmother.  
Jack picked DD up and after saying goodbyes, the three time travelers stepped into the TARDIS.  
Doctor started up the TARDIS and they dematerialized.  
“So what is the plan?” Jack asked.  
“We go to Grazlympiadore and talk to the queen, weren’t you listening?” Doctor asked.  
“Well that sounds easier said than done.” Jack said.  
“You have no idea.” DD said.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“You have no idea.” Doctor said, “This is going to be annoying having to translate everything. Maybe I should teach you how to speak baby.”   
“Dad we have no time for that, I need to be back to normal.” DD said.  
“You’re right, you’re right.” Doctor said with a sigh.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“There’s no time to teach you. DD’s impatient to be back to normal.” Doctor said with a sigh, “Well I suggest you two get a good night’s sleep, we will be there tomorrow. We could be there today, but you need rest before facing Grazoares.”   
Jack sighed and agreed with the Doctor. He picked DD up and headed towards their bedroom.   
“Oh, Jack.” Doctor called.  
“Yes?” Jack said.  
“Make sure you give her a bath.” Doctor said. “She needs to look her best for visiting a queen.”  
Jack and DD rolled their eyes and headed towards their bedroom.  
DD was used to being bathed by adults, it was still annoying, especially since she hasn’t been able to bathe herself for two years. She didn’t find it as embarrassing when Jack bathed her as she did when Rory bathed her.   
The soap that was used had a sweet smell to it. It smelled like honey.   
Jack couldn’t find any shampoo in the bathroom so he used the soap on her hair as well.  
“Need to look your best for the queen.” Jack said with sarcasm.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
Once DD was clean, the bottle of soap was gone, there wasn’t a drop left.  
“That’s strange.” Jack and DD said at the same time.  
Jack got her out of the tub, dried her off and got her ready for bed. She was put in purple footie pajamas.   
Jack tucked her in and kissed her forehead, he then took a quick shower, he had regular soap that didn’t smell like honey. He came out and just wore pajama bottoms.   
DD smiled at that.  
He climbed into bed next to DD and said, “You’re the special one, you get honey smelling soap, Doctor only let me use regular soap.”  
DD chuckled at that.  
They fell asleep holding each other’s hands. DD’s small one in Jack’s larger hand.  
The next morning Jack woke up first and got ready for the day.  
Doctor knocked on DD’s and Jack’s door.  
Jack opened the door.  
“Good morning.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Morning.” Jack said.  
“Am I too late?” Doctor asked.  
“For what?” Jack asked.  
“Is she awake yet?” Doctor asked, he seemed excited.  
Jack lifted an eyebrow.  
“Wake her up.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Jack looked at Doctor funny, but did as he was told. He kissed DD on the head to wake her up.  
DD groaned and opened her eyes.  
“Morning beautiful.” Jack said with a smile.  
DD smiled and then started glowing.  
“Jack stand back.” Doctor said with a smile.  
Jack looked confused, “Doctor what’s happening?”  
Doctor grinned.  
They watched as DD looked like she was regenerating.  
When DD finished glowing, she looked like a five year old.  
Doctor laughed and clapped.  
“What was that?” DD asked.  
Doctor grinned, “The soap that you bathed with last night, the one that smells like honey. It ages the person that used it four years. It doesn’t last forever, just for twenty four hours.”  
“What good does that do?” Jack asked.  
“A lot.” DD said with a smile, she got out of bed and started jumping on the bed. It felt so good to be able to stand and walk on her own, she felt like jumping on the bed. “What’s for breakfast?”  
“What would you like?” Doctor asked.  
“Steak and eggs.” DD said with a grin.  
“Steak and eggs?” Jack asked.  
“After two years of baby food? Yes.” DD said.  
“Well come on then. No time to waste.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD jumped and landed in Jack’s arms and giggled.  
Jack chuckled and put her down. DD skipped to the kitchen where there was a plate of eggs with steak mixed in and ketchup on top. Along with a glass of chocolate milk.  
The three of them hurried with breakfast.   
“So she’s about 5 years old. What good would that do today?” Jack asked.  
“Are you kidding? It makes all the difference.” DD said, “I need to talk to the queen. Can’t do that as a baby. Oh it feels so good being able to walk again, to have steak and to feed myself for a change.  
Once DD finished, she ran back to the bedroom to change. She was excited to be able to wear a smaller version of her jacket.  
She put on a plain purple shirt with black trousers, her shoes that would be easy to run in. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on her smaller version of her leather jacket, the pockets were bigger on the inside and were complete with her bombs.  
When she finished getting dressed, she looked like a miniature version of her first regeneration.  
“So what do you think? Wasn’t I a cute child?” DD said with a smile and spun around.  
“Beautiful.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Brings back memories of your first regeneration.” Doctor said with a smile. “Just a lot smaller looking.”  
Once everybody was ready. They traveled to Grazlympiadore. The planet had three suns, a pink, a blue and a yellow, and two moons. Grazlympiadore looked green and black.  
“Looks cheery.” Jack said sarcastically.  
They materialized inside what looked like a dungeon.  
“Really? A dungeon?” Jack asked looking around.  
“We’re in the queen’s castle.” Doctor said and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the cell door.  
They snuck out of the dungeon and saw guards. They looked like the green baby but bigger, adult size bigger.  
“I’m guessing Green Baby wasn’t fully developed yet.” Jack said.  
DD agreed.  
“How do we get past the guards?” Jack asked.  
Doctor took out a windup mouse from his pocket and wound it up.  
He let it roll in front of the guards which got their attention and they began chasing it.  
“Well they look really tough, but they are idiots.” Jack said.  
Doctor had three more windup mice he wound up and the guards chased.  
There were more guards the closer they got to the queen. They looked bigger and stronger. They didn’t follow the mouse, instead, they were clever enough to figure out where the mouse came from, they had their weapons out and started chasing the three Time Travelers.  
DD took out her bombs and was going to activate them. Doctor stopped her.  
“Once you use your bombs then there is no negotiating.” Doctor explained.  
“Well if they kill us there will be no negotiating either.” DD said.  
The guards started shooting at them. DD and Doctor used their sonic screwdrivers to try to stop the weapons from firing at them. They were able to disable a few of them, but it was very challenging while running for their lives.   
Eventually they were caught.  
“Oh well, this is embarrassing.” Doctor said, “Uh, take us to your leader.”  
The guards didn’t say anything.  
“I didn’t think that would work.” Doctor frowned.  
“We are taking you to our queen for sentencing.” A guard said.  
“Oh, good, splendid.” Doctor grinned.  
“Sentencing is not good.” Jack said.  
“But we get to see the queen.” Doctor said.  
The guards searched and padded down the three prisoners. Taking away the sonic screwdrivers and the weapon Jack had.  
They were cuffed and forcefully pushed forward to see the queen.  
Once they were in a room they were forcefully pushed down on their knees.  
A few minutes later a large green looking woman walked into the room, the guards all bowed when she entered.  
“What is the meaning of this intrusion?” The queen asked.  
“Your majesty, we found these three intruders sneaking around.” A guard said.  
“They were equipped with weapons we have never seen before.” Another guard said.  
“Let me see these weapons.” The queen said.  
The guard who had the sonic screwdrivers walked up to the queen and handed her the sonic screwdrivers.  
The queen inspected the sonic screwdrivers and sniffed the sonic screwdrivers.   
“These objects are not known to my people.” The queen said, “They have a taste of time and space. There is only one race that travels through time and space as far as these objects have traveled.”  
The queen walked closer to the three prisoners and sniffed the three of them.  
The queen smiled evilly. “I wondered when my people would be seeing you. You three are enemies of my allies. You will be destroyed. Time Lords.”  
“Your majesty, can we talk about this?” Doctor asked.  
“There is nothing to talk about.” The queen said.  
“We only came here to ask you to age my daughter back to her normal age.” Doctor said.  
“My people’s allies from Golemtopiabucktooverse will be very happy to hear that we have gotten rid of the Time Lord brat.” The queen said with an evil smile. “You three shall be destroyed immediately.”  
“Just one problem.” DD said.  
“What’s that?” The Queen asked.  
“The Golems couldn’t stop me, there’s no way you can stop me either.” DD said, “Your first mistake, was deaging me, your second mistake, thinking these cuffs would be able to trap a child’s wrists.”  
DD slipped out of the handcuffs.  
“Your third mistake.” DD said with a grin, “Letting me keep my jacket.”  
DD took out a bomb and threw it at the guards with the weapons in their hands. It exploded killing them instantly and making the sonic screwdrivers fly in the air.  
She caught the sonic screwdrivers and unlocked the handcuffs from her dad and husband.  
“I’m the Doctor’s Daughter, I’ve been deaged for two years, I’m pissed off. We were going to do it my dad’s way and talk to you nicely, that’s not working. Now we do it my way. I like big booms. I have bombs set in every corner from where we parked the TARDIS to here.”  
Doctor was surprised about that.  
“If you do not want this palace and everybody inside it, including yourself blown up. You better do as we say and age me back to normal.” DD said.  
The queen glared at DD and crossed her arms. “Guards, Guards.”  
More guards came to the queen’s aid. Their weapons were pointed at the three of them.  
“Any more bright ideas?” Jack asked annoyed.  
DD aimed her sonic screwdriver at the guards.  
“What is that going to do?” The Queen asked.  
DD didn’t answer.  
“What is she doing?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know, DD this is not the way to get what you want.” Doctor scolded.  
“Dad, these people are allies with the Golems.” DD snapped.  
“Destroy them.” The Queen ordered.  
Every guard fired at the three, but instead of the weapons firing at them, they backfired on the guards, killing the guards.  
The queen screamed.  
“Well that was… unexpected.” Doctor said.  
DD turned around and looked at the queen. “One last chance your majesty. Age me back to normal or the palace is going to explode.”  
“You are bluffing, you three will blow up with the rest of us as well.” The queen said.  
“That is a risk I am willing to take… Mistake number four, you are forgetting what I did to the Golem ship when I was eighteen.” DD said with a glare.  
“I will not turn you back. The Golems have come this far to getting rid of the Time Lord Brat.” The queen said.  
“Fine, have it your way then.” Jack said.  
He aimed his weapon at the queen and fired. He was not going to have DD kill this queen.  
The queen screamed as she died from the impact.  
“What did you do?” Doctor asked.  
“What does it look like? I killed her.” Jack said. “There was no other way.”  
“Come on, we have to go.” Doctor said. “The Grazoares would have felt that. They will be coming to avenge their queen.”  
The three of them started running down towards the dungeon where the TARDIS was at. They were spotted by Grazoares and they started chasing them.  
More Grazoares with weapons showed up and started firing their weapons at them.  
Jack was shot in the back by one of the weapons and died instantly.  
“JACK!” DD yelled and ran back to him.  
“Come on, we have to go.” Doctor said. He avoided another shot.  
“Not without Jack.” DD said.  
“He’ll come back to life.” Doctor said, “He can take care of himself.”  
“They will kill him and kill him over and over again. They’ll torture him.” DD said.  
“There’s nothing we can do. He will slow us down if we carry him.” Doctor said, “Come on.”  
“NO” DD yelled.  
She activated her bombs and the ones behind them exploded burying some of the Grazoares under tons of rubble giving them time to think of something.  
They only thing they could do was drag Jack until he woke up. It was heavy work. More Grazoares appeared and started shooting at them again.  
“It’s no use, we have to leave him.” Doctor said.  
“No we can’t.” DD protested. “He’s my husband.”  
“He’s your dead husband and if we are shot, we might not come back to life.” Doctor said.  
“We can’t leave him.” DD protested again.  
“We have to.” Doctor said and he picked up the still five year old and abandoned his son in law and ran towards the TARDIS. DD was screaming the whole time.  
Doctor snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS door. He ran inside and closed the door. Made sure DD couldn’t get it open and he started up the TARDIS.  
“NO. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT.” DD was banging on the door.  
“I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do.” Doctor said.  
“He’s going to be tortured.” DD cried.  
“Nothing he cannot handle.” Doctor said.  
“We can’t leave him. Not again.” DD cried.   
“I’m sorry.” Doctor said.  
DD ran to her bedroom and cried for the rest of the night.   
The next morning. She woke up and she was normal again. Black hair, green eyes. Looked like a teenager. She was never going to argue about her age again. Too bad this wasn’t a happy moment. She was angry. Her father abandoned her husband. He was probably being tortured right now. She wasn’t going to just sit in the TARDIS and do nothing about it.  
DD put on her clothes and her jacket. She had a determined look on her face, she was going to save her husband.  
She stormed out of the bedroom and hurried to the console room.  
“Good morning DD, sleep well?” Doctor asked, “Oh good, you’re back to normal.”   
“We’re going back.” DD said.  
Doctor frowned, “We can’t go back, have to move forward.”   
“We are going to save my husband.” DD said.  
“Now DD listen, is that what Jack would have wanted? For you to go back to that horrible place?” Doctor asked.  
“I have done some thinking. We are going back to Grazlympiadore, we are going to save my husband. We are going to return to Earth. I am going to change my name. I no longer want to be Doctor’s Daughter, I used to be proud being your daughter, now… I feel you have changed so much I do not even know you anymore.”  
“DD.” Doctor started.  
“No. I’m changing my name to… Daisy Harkness.” DD said.  
“Daisy Harkness?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded. “And when we are on Earth, I’m going to stay on Earth with my husband. You may leave me this time. You’ve certainly done it enough. I don’t care if I only see you once a year… in fact… I might prefer that… Once a year… Christmas.”  
Doctor had a stricken look on his face.  
“TARDIS, please take us where we need to be.” DD said.  
The TARDIS listened to DD. It took them back to Grazlympiadore. Outside the palace which was nothing but rubble.  
DD walked towards the door. “Are you going to help me or not?”  
Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and father and daughter walked out of the TARDIS.  
The planet was full of Grazoares and Golems alike. Both were really ugly. Both of DD’s hearts were beating.  
Doctor and DD both put on their perception filters so they wouldn’t be noticed.  
They walked around and no Golems or Grazoares bothered them. They found out there was a show about to begin and the entertainment was killing a man over and over again, the man keeps coming back to life for more. Everybody was going to a stadium to watch the show.  
Doctor and DD found seats for the show in the front row.  
“I knew it, I knew this was going to happen.” DD snapped.  
“I’m sorry, I had to get you out of there. It was the only way.” Doctor said.  
The show started. Jack was naked except for the cuffs on his wrists and ankles that were connected to poles. He looked like he was beat up before the show even started.  
DD gasped and grabbed her locket.  
Fifty Golems and Fifty Grazoares stood in line.  
One by one the Golems and Grazoares took turns torturing and killing Jack. He always came back to life gasping for air, then it was the next Golem’s or Grazoare’s turn.  
“This is horrible.” DD whispered, “We have to save him.”  
“There are thousands of Grazoares and Golems here. We cannot do anything until it is over.” Doctor said.  
DD knew her dad was right.   
Doctor grabbed his daughter’s hand, he knew she was angry at him but he was happy she didn’t pull her hand away.   
It was horrible to watch Jack being tortured. Hearing him scream was horrible to listen.   
DD was crying by the end of it.  
There was an announcement that another show would commence the next day just like it has every day.  
“Not if I have something to do about it.” DD snapped.  
Doctor and DD followed the guards that were carrying Jack to his cell. Jack looked too weak to fight them even if his cuffs were off. He has lost a lot of blood and coming back to life over and over again takes a lot out of him.  
The Grazoare guards uncuffed Jack and threw him in his cold and drafty cell, they didn’t give him any blanket or clothing.   
Jack curled up into a ball and blacked out, it was the only kind of sleep he was getting these days.   
DD was furious at everything and everyone on this horrible planet. She knew she couldn’t blow up the whole planet. But she could let off some steam with bombs.   
There were three guards guarding Jack.   
“Lets use the mouse.” Doctor suggested.  
“No, we’re doing this my way.” DD said.  
“DD I have taught you better than this.” Doctor started.  
“Lately all you have been teaching me is to abandon the ones we love.” DD snapped.  
Doctor didn’t say anything else.  
DD grabbed three bombs and took off her perception filter.   
The guards saw her and were about to say something.  
“Catch.” DD said.  
She threw her bombs and they stuck to the guards. She activated them and the guards were electrocuted.  
“DD you were taught better than this on Gumai Beara, Gumai Beara was a peaceful planet.” Doctor started.  
“I was on Gumai Beara for thirteen years.” DD said, “I was on a Golem ship for five. I have learned so many things on that ship as you well know. I was with you for three years and then you abandoned me for twelve. I am part of Torchwood. The Golems and Torchwood have changed me from what I was when I lived on Gumai Beara. You are not the only one with a past Dad. You are not the only one who feels guilty about destroying a planet. It was my fault Gumai Beara was destroyed. It was my fault other planets were destroyed because I couldn’t face the Golems right away. I am trying to save someone who has done great things and will do future great things. He is my future and I will do anything to save him.  
Doctor sighed and unlocked the cell door.  
DD hurried over to where Jack was passed out and tried to wake him.  
Jack moaned in agony.  
“Jack, Jack please wake up, it’s me.” DD said.  
“Please, no more, no more.” Jack begged.  
“Jack please wake up.” DD said again.  
Jack was fighting and crying in his sleep.  
“Jack please.” DD said and she kissed him on the lips.  
Jack woke up to that and kissed back.  
“I’m dreaming.” Jack said, “It’s a dream, you’re not real.”  
“I am real.” DD said.  
“You can’t be, you’re never real.” Jack said with tears running down his cheeks.  
DD grabbed Jack’s hand and put it against her chest, he could feel the hearts beating.  
“Two hearts.” Jack said.  
“I’m real.” DD said.  
Jack broke down while embracing DD.  
DD put Jack’s head in her lap and played with his hair for a minute.  
“Um, I’m sorry to break this but… we need to get back to the TARDIS.” Doctor said and he took his jacket off and offered it to Jack.  
Jack did not take it.  
The three of them ran out of the cell with perception filters on. DD dropped bombs in different places. She threw a lot at the stadium.  
She threw where she saw a lot of Golems and Grazoares.   
Nobody paid attention to any of the Time Travelers.  
They made it to the TARDIS and hurried inside without being seen.  
Jack was crying again, “I thought I’d never see the two of you again.”  
“How long has it been?” Doctor asked.  
“A year, I think. I’ve died so many times in there, time blurs.” Jack said.  
“I’m sorry you were left behind before.” DD said.  
“No, don’t be sorry, I died, you had to get out of there.” Jack said. “Thank you for leaving me to save her.” Jack said to Doctor.  
Doctor nodded.  
“But that wasn’t right.” DD said.  
“I knew what could have happened when I signed up to come with you two. But I do thank you for coming back.” Jack said.  
“We weren’t going to let you stay there.” DD said.  
“I knew that too.” Jack said.  
Doctor was getting the TARDIS moving again.  
“Dad’s going to take us back to Earth. Then he’s leaving.” DD said.  
“You have to go with him.” Jack said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“You’re the Doctor’s Daughter, you have to travel with him. You’re a Time Lady, there is so much he still needs to teach you.” Jack said.  
“I’m your wife, I need to stay with you.” DD said.  
Jack shook his head no. “You need to be with him.”  
“So travel with us.” DD said.  
Jack shook his head no, “I’ve had enough adventure for a while. I need to get back to the team.”  
“I’m part of that team too, let me stay with you.” DD said.  
Jack shook his head no, “You are part of Torchwood, but you are also a Time Lady, you need to travel with your father right now. You will always be part of Torchwood and you can always come back to visit. Just like how Doctor is part of UNIT.”   
“But.” DD started.  
“There is a lot the Doctor needs to teach you. This is where you belong now.” Jack said.  
DD sighed and nodded. “Before we go. There is something I need to do. Have we dematerialized yet?”  
Doctor shook his head no.   
“Fly in the air. These Grazoares and Golems need to learn a lesson.” DD said.  
She took her perception filter off and opened the TARDIS door.  
The Grazoares and Golems saw the flying TARDIS in the sky. They saw the angry Time Lady looking down at them. The Golems recognized the Time Lady Brat from Gumai Beara even though she looked different, they made the mistake of wanting to take her to their planet many years ago.   
“I AM DOCTOR’S DAUGHTER. I AM A TIME LADY. BORN ON THE PLANET GALLIFREY. LIVED ON GUMAI BEARA DURING MY CHILDHOOD. I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE GOLEMS. FIVE YEARS LATER I DESTROYED A GOLEM SHIP. I WAS A TEENAGER THEN. I HAVE CHANGED, I HAVE GROWN STRONGER. YOU HAVE MESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME. YOU HAVE MESSED WITH MY FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME AND THE ONES I LOVE.” DD announced and activated her bombs. “YOU GET HURT.”  
The bombs exploded and the TARDIS dematerialized.  
“First thing you need to be retaught, don’t murder.” Doctor said with disappointment.   
“All is fair in love and war. They hurt the one I love, that meant war.” DD said.  
Doctor gave DD a look.  
“Golems and Grazoares are different. Everyone else, we do it the Doctor way.” DD said.  
DD and Jack headed towards their bedroom, Jack was still naked.


	57. Chapter 57

Doctor and DD dropped Jack off back on Earth. Jack was happy to be back on Earth. Everybody at Torchwood was happy to see DD was her regular size and age.  
Doctor and DD didn’t stay long. Doctor wanted to get going.  
DD said her goodbyes and asked Jack again if he wanted to come with. He still shook his head no.  
Torchwood watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.  
“So are we going to go pick up Amy and Rory now?” DD asked.  
“Uh, not quite yet. I figured you and I can travel by ourselves for a while. You know, Father, Daughter bonding.” Doctor said, he had a worried look on his face.  
DD smiled, “I’d like that.”  
“Really?” Doctor asked, he looked surprised.  
DD sighed, “I didn’t mean what I said earlier, I was angry and emotional… I’m sorry if I hurt you.” DD walked towards her dad and grabbed his hand, “I would never want to change my name. And I would miss you too much if you only visited once a year.”  
Doctor smiled and hugged his daughter. “I know the perfect place to go… we’ve been there so many times.”  
“Disney World?” DD asked with a grin.  
“Of course.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD grinned and nodded.  
Doctor chuckled and he put in the coordinates to take them to Disney World.   
Doctor and DD spent a week after Disney World by themselves. After that they went on more adventures. They ended up having to surf the firefalls of Florinall Nine. It was the easiest way out at the time of being chased by Sontarans, DD went exploring in Paris while Doctor met with Mata Hari. DD wished she didn’t know the details of that meeting. They went on more adventures and talked to Amy and Rory all the time or left them messages.  
Doctor and DD were in a tea room enjoying tea and biscuits. There were other people around them.   
A cloaked figure appeared sitting opposite them.  
“I don’t think I asked you to sit.” Doctor said setting his cup down.  
“There is a woman who wants to meet you.” The figure said.  
“That’s nice, but I’m married.” Doctor said.  
“I’m a witness to that.” DD said.  
“Your help is required.” The figure said.  
“I don't discuss my business in public.” Doctor said.   
“I know.” The figure said and the figured waved their hand and made it so the three of them were the only ones in the tea room.  
DD gasped in shock and grabbed her locket.  
“Who are you?” Doctor asked.   
“A messenger.” The figure said.  
“Whose messenger?” Doctor asked.   
“Darla von Karlsen.” The figure said.  
“Never heard of her.” Doctor said and stood up.   
The setting changed, they were no longer in a tea room.  
“Where’s the tea room?” DD asked.  
“You were never in the tea room.” The figure said.  
“Oh. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone's sending a dream message. Well, I hope we fell asleep somewhere comfy.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Do you recognize where you are?” The figure asked.  
Doctor looked around. “Can't remember. How do you hang up on this thing?”   
“You can't.” The figure said.  
“Oh yah? And what if we just wake up?” Doctor asked.  
The scene changed again, they were on a beach.  
“This has to be real, it smells real.  
“No, the beach isn’t real either. You’re still dreaming.” The figure said.  
“The scene changed again. They were now in space.  
“This seems more realistic.” DD said looking around.  
The figure handed Doctor a sheet of paper.  
“What’s this?” Doctor asked.  
“Spacetime coordinates. You will meet Darla von Karlsen here. Her daughter is in danger, and only you can save her. You recognize the planet?” The figure asked.  
Doctor had a strange look on his face.   
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Say it.” The figure said.  
“No.” Doctor said.  
“Name the planet.” The figure demanded.  
“I will not say that name.” Doctor said getting angry.  
“Say it.” The figure said again.  
“No.” Doctor yelled and he and DD woke up in the console room, Doctor under the Time Rotor, DD on the chair.   
They could still hear the figure demanding Doctor to name the planet.  
Doctor looked at DD with a worried look on his face and then at the paper that was in his hand, the same paper he got in the dream.  
“Skaro.” Doctor said.  
Both Doctor and DD had worried looks on their faces now.  
Doctor hurried and started the TARDIS.  
“Are we really going to Skaro?” DD asked.  
“I am, you’re not.” Doctor said.  
“What?” DD asked.  
“It’s too dangerous.” Doctor said.  
“But it should be a wasteland.” DD said. “And besides, you and I faced Daleks before, together.”  
“I’ve made up my mind, you will be dropped off at Jack’s.” Doctor said.  
“No.” DD said stubbornly.  
“DD this is no time to argue.” Doctor said.  
“Then stop arguing, we both received that strange message, obviously I’m supposed to come with you.” DD said.  
“You’re going to Jack’s.” Doctor said again.  
Doctor put in the coordinates where Jack was at, but instead of the TARDIS listening, the TARDIS materialized on Skaro.  
“No, no, no, no, no. why are you taking her side?” Doctor asked the TARDIS.  
“That just proves I’m supposed to be here with you.” DD said.  
“No it doesn’t.” Doctor said and he tried punching in other coordinates but the TARDIS wouldn’t move.  
Doctor was very irritated. “Stay in the TARDIS.”  
“You know that won’t be safe, if there were any Daleks, they could take the defenses down.” DD said.  
Doctor made an irritated noise, “Fine, come on.”  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they both had their sonic screwdriver’s out and opened up the TARDIS door. Doctor scanned the area, it was safe. Skaro was a ruined mess.  
They saw a figure in a cloak inside the eye stalk of the Dalek statue.  
Doctor sighed, looked at DD and the both of them walked towards the ruined Dalek statue.   
They walked towards a woman who was in a cloak, she was talking to herself.  
“First, there were the Daleks. And then, there was a man who fought them again and again. Sometimes by himself, other times with a companion and his lost and found daughter. And then, in time, the man died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true.” Darla said talking to herself.  
She turned and saw Doctor and DD standing there.  
“We got your message. Not many people can do that. Send us messages.” Doctor said.  
“I have a daughter, Hannah. She’s in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help.” Darla said.  
“Do they? I wish they’d stop. Love your choice of meeting place.” Doctor said.  
“They said I’d have to intrigue you.” Darla said.   
“Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it.” Doctor said getting a good look at it, “Who told you about us?”   
“Does it matter?” Darla asked.  
“Maybe not, but you’re well informed. If Hannah’s in a Dalek prison camp, why aren’t you?” DD asked.  
“I escaped.” Darla said.  
Doctor chuckled darkly, “No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps.” Doctor said and touched Darla’s face, “You’re very cold.”  
Doctor looked around worried.  
“What’s wrong?” Darla asked.   
“It's a trap.” Doctor said.  
“What is?” Darla asked.  
“You are, and you don’t even know it.” Doctor said and he grabbed DD’s hand, they were in trouble and there was no way he was going to be separated from his daughter not when they were in this much danger.  
They watched in horror as a Dalek eye stalk came out of Darla’s forehead, then a dalek weapon came out of her palm, she shot Doctor and DD. They screamed and blacked out.  
They woke up in a white room.  
“Are you ok?” Doctor asked.  
DD nodded and looked around, “Where are we?”  
Doctor didn’t have a chance to answer. Dalek guards entered the room.  
“Your companions have arrived. You will come with us.” A Dalek said.  
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands as they were led out of the room.  
They could hear Rory.  
“So how much trouble are we in?” Rory asked.  
Doctor and DD were led to another room.  
“How much trouble, Mister Pond?” Doctor asked as they entered.  
Amy and Rory looked shocked.  
“Out of Ten…Eleven.” Doctor said with a frown.   
The ceiling opened up and the floor rose, lifting them into a large domed area with a multitude of Daleks surrounding them. The TARDIS was in the room as well, useless though.  
“Where are we? A spaceship, right?” Amy asked.  
“Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks.” Doctor said.  
DD grabbed her locket. Her hearts were beating fast.  
“The one outside of the metal is the leader.” DD explained.  
“Be brave.” Doctor said.  
“What do we do?” Amy asked.  
“Make them remember you.” Doctor said and he placed DD’s hand in Amy’s.  
DD always hated when her dad did that.  
Doctor walked away from the three “Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am.” Doctor had his arms out wide and he closed his eyes, expecting to die.   
“Save us. You will save us.” The leader said.  
“I’ll what?” Doctor asked.  
“You will save the Daleks.” The leader said.  
“Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks.” All of the Daleks chanted.   
“Well.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Save the Daleks, Save the Daleks.” The Daleks chanted.  
“This is new.” Doctor said with a smile.  
DD hurried towards her dad and hugged him. She was so afraid he was going to die, for real this time. It would be too soon, way too soon. She just got him back.  
“Do Daleks know Gallifreyan?” DD asked in Gallifreyan.  
“No.” Doctor said in Gallifreyan.  
“What do we do?” DD asked.  
“Figure out how to get out of here.” Doctor said. They started pacing back and forth going opposite directions.  
“What are they doing?” Rory asked.  
“They are creating a strategy together. They picked the most defendable spot in the room, they are talking in their own language so nobody can understand. They counted all the Daleks and exits. DD is calculating how many bombs she is carrying, how many Daleks she can take down. Doctor is actually approving the use of her bombs in this, but only if need be which is shocking DD. They are looking at us calculating the exact distance we’re standing apart and starting to worry. They are frowning now.” Amy said. “Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie.”  
“And she grabs her locket.” Rory said.  
Doctor looked at his watch.  
“We have arrived.” The leader said.  
“Arrived where?” Doctor asked.  
“Doctor, Doctor’s Daughter.” The leader said.  
“The Prime Minister will speak with you now.” Darla said.  
Doctor grabbed DD’s hand and they walked up towards the leader.  
“Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?” DD asked.   
“My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise.” Darla said.  
“You had a daughter.” DD said.  
“I know. I’ve read my file.” Darla said.   
They walked up to the leader.  
“Well?” Doctor asked.  
“What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?” The leader asked.  
“According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can’t control. It’s never made any sense to me.” Doctor said.  
“Why not?” The leader asked.  
“Because you'd just kill them.” Doctor said.   
“It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred.” The leader said.  
“Offensive?” DD asked.   
“Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?” The leader asked.  
“Yes.” DD said.   
“I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful.” Doctor said.   
“Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you and your daughter, the last of the Time Lords.” The leader said.  
A hole opened in the middle of the floor. Doctor, DD and the woman walked to it, they saw a planet.  
“The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core.” Darla said.   
“How many Daleks are in there?” Doctor asked.  
“A count has not been made. Millions, certainly.” Darla said.  
“All still alive?” DD asked.  
“It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required.” Darla said.  
“Armed?” Amy asked.  
“The Daleks are always armed.   
“What color?” Rory asked.  
Everybody looked at Rory funny.  
“I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left. “Rory said.   
“This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum.” Darla said.  
The signal was the Carmen song Habenera. Doctor was being silly and looked like he was conducting it, it looked like he was also… playing the triangle.  
“What is that noise?” A Dalek in white asked. “Explain. Explain.”  
“Er, it’s me.” Doctor said with a smile.  
“Sorry, what?” Rory asked.  
“It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?” Doctor looked around, “He asked the Daleks.”  
The Daleks didn’t answer.  
Doctor tracked back the signal and contacted someone. “Hello? Hello? Carmen? Hello?”  
“Hello?” They heard someone say.  
“Come in. Come in.” Doctor said. “Come in, Carmen.”  
“Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?” The Girl asked.  
“Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status.” Doctor said.   
“Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?” The girl asked.  
Doctor chuckled, “ Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real.”   
“Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere… not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on.” Oswin said.  
“A year? Are you ok? Are you under attack?” Doctor asked.   
“Some local life forms, been keeping them out.” Oswin said.  
“Do you know what those lifeforms are?” Doctor asked.  
“I know a Dalek when I hear one, yah.” Oswin said.  
“What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?” Doctor asked.   
“Making soufflés?” Oswin said and she sounded embarrassed.  
“Soufflés? Against the Daleks?” Doctor chuckled then questioned, “Where'd you get the milk?”  
“Good point.” DD said,   
“This conversation is irrelevant.” The White Dalek said.  
“No, it isn’t.” Doctor said. “Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that.”   
“The Asylum must be cleansed.” The White Dalek said.  
“Then why is it still here? You’ve enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky.” Doctor said.  
“The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable.” Darla said.  
“Turn it off.” Doctor said.  
“It can only be turned off from within the Asylum.” Darla said.   
“A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh.” Doctor understood and clapped his hands “Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?”   
“The Predators of the Daleks will be deployed.” The white Dalek said.   
“You don't have Predators, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?” Doctor asked.   
“Because you will have no other means of escape.” The leader said.   
Doctor looked confused  
“May I clarify? Predator is the Dalek's word for you and your daughter.”   
“Me? Her?” Doctor asked.  
DD smirked, in a weird way, it felt good to be a predator of the Daleks.   
“You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud.” Darla said and two humanoids put a wristband on Doctor’s wrist.  
“The what? The nano what?” Doctor asked.   
“The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there.” Darla said.  
The gravity beam turned on and Doctor and DD were escorted towards it.  
The humanoids put a wrist band on DD.  
“You’re going to fire DD and me at a planet? That’s your plan? We get fired at a planet and expected to fix it.” Doctor said.   
“In fairness, that is slightly your M O.” Rory said.   
“Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing DD and me at a planet.” Doctor said.  
Rory and Amy were also accessorized with wristbands.   
“What do you want with them?” DD asked.  
“It is known the Doctor and his daughter require companions.” The White Dalek said.  
“Oh, brilliant.” Rory said sarcastically.  
“Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared.” Doctor said.  
Amy gave Doctor a look, “Scared? Who’s scared? Geronimo.”   
Doctor chuckled and then was pushed into the beam followed by DD, Amy and Rory.   
Rory went in head first and couldn’t right himself up.  
“Wrong way up! Wrong way up.” Rory yelled.  
Everybody was screaming.  
“Rory.” Amy yelled.  
The beam split into four and they were separated.  
DD woke up to a sunny blue sky and she was laying in snow. She scanned the snow with her screwdriver and it actually was snow and not ash. It was a small comfort, she hated ashy snow. DD was glad she had her jacket, she zipped it up all the way and shivered, it was chilly.  
“Dad? Amy? Rory?” DD called.  
She couldn’t see anybody, her head hurt from the fall.   
DD used her sonic screwdriver again to see if she could get a signal from her dad’s sonic. She smiled and was in luck, she hurried towards her dad.   
Her sonic led her to Doctor, Amy and a man in a snow suit, Amy was calling for Rory.   
The man introduced himself as Harvey.  
“We need to go down there and get him.” Amy said.  
“We need backup.” Harvey said. “My crew can help get your Rory.”  
Harvey was leading them to his escape pod.  
“We came down two days ago. There’s twelve of our escape pods. I don’t know what happened to them.  
Amy brushed some snow off of the pod and read the word ALASKA.  
“Alaska? That's the same ship as soufflé girl.” Amy said.  
Harvey opened the hatch.  
“Yah. Except she’s been here a year.” Doctor said.  
They took turns going down the ladder.  
“We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole.” Harvey said.  
“Won’t you introduce us to your crew?” Doctor asked with a smile.  
“Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, DD and Amy. We need to help them rescue one of their friends.” Harvey said.  
There was no response.  
“Guys?” Harvey asked.   
The crew all had their heads down.  
“Maybe they fell asleep.” DD said.  
Doctor shook one of them to try to wake them up, he lifted his head up and it was a skeletal corpse  
“Oh, my god.” Harvey said.  
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned all of the crew members.  
“They’re dead. All of them.” Doctor said.  
“That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs.” Harvey said.   
“You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time.” Doctor said.  
He and DD sat them all up and they were all skeletal.  
“But they can't have been.” Harvey said.  
“Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours.” DD said.  
“No, of course. Stupid me.” Harvey said.  
“Of course what?” Amy asked.  
“I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying.” Harvey said.  
A Dalek eye came out of Harvey’s forehead. Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed Harvey in the face with it.  
“Amy, the door!” Doctor said.  
Amy pushed the button to open up a door and the Doctor sprayed Harvey until he stumbled inside the other room.  
“Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?” Amy asked.   
“Because he wasn't wearing one of these.” Doctor said lifting up his wrist. “Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security.” Doctor said.  
“Living or dead? Amy asked.  
“These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, shut up. Living or dead?” Amy asked.  
“Yes, exactly. Living or, or.” Doctor started.  
The dead were reanimating and they had eye pieces coming out of their foreheads.  
“Don’t say it, just… don’t say it.” DD said.  
“Dead.” Doctor said. “Oh dear.”  
The dead looked at the three alive and started grabbing for them.  
Doctor kicked the dead and opened up the cockpit and they all ran in.  
Amy’s wrist was grabbed by a dead thing and she screamed.  
Doctor freed Amy’s wrist and they were safe for the moment.  
“Is it bad that I've really missed this?” Amy asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Good.” Amy said.  
“I know.” Doctor said.  
“Well, DD, now that we have a moment, welcome back to being an adult.” Amy said.  
DD smiled. “It’s good to be back.”  
“Was it as dangerous as you thought it would be?” Amy asked.  
“Yes.” Doctor said.  
“Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit.” They heard Oswin on the speaker.  
“Shut up.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, Mister Grumpy.” Oswin said. “Bad combo. No sense of humor in that chin.”  
“Is that her again, soufflé girl?” Amy asked.  
“Yah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?” Doctor asked.  
Amy and DD chuckled.  
“His ninth regeneration was the ears, his tenth regeneration was great hair and very skinny, this regeneration his chin.” DD chuckled.  
“Careful, you’ll put someone’s eye out.” Oswin said. “What is she talking about?”  
“Nothing.” Doctor said and rolled his eyes.   
“Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on.” Oswin said.  
“How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You’re in a crashed ship.” Doctor said.  
Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?” Oswin asked.  
Doctor smiled, “Doctor. You can call me the Doctor.” Doctor said and straightened his bowtie.  
“See what you did there.” Oswin said, there was a beep, “Check the floor. I’m picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later.”   
Oswin turned the communication off.  
They checked the floor of the cockpit, had to move some debris but there was a hatch.  
“Ah ha. Hatch. Looks like it’s been used already and they’ve tried to block it off behind them.” Doctor said.  
The dead people were trying to break into the cockpit. They kept banging on the door.  
“Can’t imagine why.” Amy said.   
“The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum.” Doctor said.  
“Lovely.” DD said.  
“Where Rory is.” Amy said.  
“Speaking of Rory.” Doctor started, “Is there anything you’d like to tell us?”   
“Are we going to do this now?” Amy asked.  
“What happened?” DD asked.  
“Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?” Amy asked.  
“What can I do?” Doctor asked.   
“Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there.” Amy said.  
Doctor got the hatch opened. There was a metal ladder hanging down it which meant someone else got down that way before.  
“Ok, so somebody else got out this way, then.” Amy said.  
“Yah, lets go and find them.” DD said.  
There was more banging and the skeletons were trying to show them something from a monitor.  
“Hello, what are they up to?” Doctor asked.   
“What's that?” Amy asked.  
“One of these.” Doctor said indicating the wristband, but where did they get it?” Doctor asked.  
Amy looked at her wrist. “They got it from me.”   
“Oh, Amy.” Doctor said.  
“What’s going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me what.” Amy said.   
Doctor and DD looked at each other with worry on their faces.  
“The air all around us is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you’re unprotected, you’re being re-written.” Doctor said.  
“So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head?” Amy asked.  
“That will come later, first you will start to lose your memory.” DD said.  
They started climbing down the ladder into another corridor. They told Amy the same thing three times, the process was beginning.  
“So tell me, what’s going to happen to me? And don’t lie. Because I know when you’re lying to me and I will definitely fall on you.” Amy said.  
“The air all around is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being re-written.” Doctor explained again.   
“So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head?” Amy asked.   
“Physical changes come later.” DD said.  
They finally made it to the bottom.   
“What comes first? How does it start?” Amy asked.   
“With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry but it's started already.” Doctor said.  
“How do you know?” Amy asked.   
“Because we've had this conversation four times.” DD said.   
“Ok, scared now.” Amy said.   
“Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek.” Doctor said.  
They both hugged Amy.  
DD grabbed Amy’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance.   
“Don’t worry. I’ve been a victim of the Nanogenes before. Dad will find a way.” DD said.  
They walked down the corridor and a door opened. They could hear Daleks saying Exterminate over and over again. Doctor sniffed the air. They did not go in. The door closed.   
“What’s that?” Amy asked.  
“Keep a look out you two, don’t open this door.” Doctor said. “Oswin.”  
Doctor went closer to a monitor.  
Amy touched her forehead, her head hurt.  
“Are you ok?” DD asked.  
“Tell me what’s going to happen.” Amy said, “And don’t lie to me, I know when you’re lying.”  
DD sighed.  
“Oswin, can you hear me?” Doctor asked.  
“Hello, the chin. I have visual on you.” Oswin said.   
“Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?” Doctor asked.   
“Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it.” Oswin said. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him.” Oswin said.  
“Rory. You found Rory?” Doctor asked.  
“I call him Nina. Personal thing. Hush now.” Oswin said.   
DD saw Doctor go into a little room.  
DD walked a little ways away from Amy to see what her dad was up to.   
When she looked back at Amy, Amy was in the room Doctor told them not to go into.  
“Amy.” DD gasped and hurried towards Amy, the room was full of Daleks.  
DD gasped, “Amy get out of there.  
“Shh, it’s ok, it’s just people.” Amy said, she sounded drunk.  
“No, they’re not people Amy, look again.” DD said.  
Amy looked again and saw Daleks.  
Amy was scared stiff.  
“Amy, come on, take my hand, come on.” DD said.  
Amy did as she was told.  
They ran.  
“Dad run.” DD said.  
Doctor came out of the room and saw them running from Daleks. The three of them hurried towards the ladder but the dead people were climbing down.  
“Look, they're coming down!” Amy said.  
“Er, oh yes, they are.” Doctor said.  
“Intruder.” The Dalek said.  
“Run.” Doctor said.  
They were surrounded.  
They hid in the little room that Doctor was in before.  
“Intruder.” The Dalek said again.  
They closed their eyes waiting for the impact which never came.   
Doctor slowly peaked out of the little room at the Dalek, saw the Dalek couldn’t shoot.  
“It’s damaged.  
“Ok, but what do we do?” Amy asked.  
“Identify me. Access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who’s your daddy?” Doctor asked.  
“You are the Predator.” The Dalek said.  
“Access your standing orders concerning the Predator.” Doctor said.  
“The Predator must be destroyed.” The Dalek said.  
“And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun you’re a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me? “Doctor asked.   
There was an alarming noise.  
“Self-destruct initiated.” The Dalek said.   
Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the Dalek.  
“What's it doing?” Amy asked.  
“It’s going to blow itself up, and us with it. Only weapon it’s got left.” DD said.  
Doctor lifted the lid of the metal of the Dalek and soniced the inside.  
“Self-destruct cannot be countermanded.” The Dalek said.  
“I'm not looking for a countermand, dear. I'm looking for reverse.” Doctor said with a sneer.  
“Forward, Forward.” The Dalek commanded itself as it was going backwards. It bumped into another Dalek when it hit zero and blew up along with all the other Daleks in the room. It was a big explosion and DD likes big explosions.   
Amy fainted either from the memory loss or because of the explosion.  
Doctor picked her up and they could hear Rory.  
“What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?” Rory asked.  
Doctor and DD walked into the room that just exploded.  
“Who do you think?” Doctor asked with a smile.  
“What happened to Amy?” Rory asked worried.  
“Her wristband came off. She’s turning into a human Dalek.” DD said.  
They explained what is going on with Amy while they found a safe place to lay her down.  
“Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?” Rory asked.  
“You’d better hope so because pretty soon she’s going to try and kill you.” Oswin said.   
Amy was slowly waking up.  
“Amy?” Doctor asked.  
“Ow.” Amy said.  
“Amy. Still with us?” Doctor asked.  
“Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?” Rory asked.  
Amy slapped Rory across the face.  
“She remembers me.” Rory said.  
“Same old Amy.” Doctor said with a grin.

“Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?” Oswin asked.  
“Well, somebody's never been to Scotland.” Amy said sitting up.  
“What about you, though, Oswin? How come you’re ok?” DD asked. “Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?”   
“I mentioned the genius thing, yah? Shielded in here.” Oswin said.   
“Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck.” Doctor said.  
“Well, I’ve had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a let else to do.” Oswin said.  
“A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés? Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?”   
“No. Frankly, no. Twice.” Rory said.  
“So, Doctor.” Oswin started, “ I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you and DD Predators?”   
“We are not Predators. She’s my daughter and I’m just a man with a plan.” Doctor said.  
“You’ve got a plan?” Oswin asked.  
“We’re all ears.” Rory said annoyed.  
“There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off.” Amy said.  
Rory glared at Amy.  
“In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage.” Doctor said.  
“Agreed.” DD said.  
“Ok I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?” Amy asked.  
“Oswin, there’s a Dalek ship in orbit.” DD said.  
“Yes. Got it on the sensors.” Oswin said.  
“The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they’ll burn this whole world and us with it.” Doctor said. “So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?”   
Amy and Rory looked confused.  
“Pretty fast. But why would I?” Oswin asked.  
“Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?” Doctor asked.  
“Yah. Internal use only.” Oswin said.  
Doctor grinned and snapped his fingers. DD helped Amy off of the platform she was on.  
“I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet.” Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver.  
“You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up.” Rory said.  
“We’ll have to be quick.” DD said.  
“Fine, we’ll be quick. But where do we beam to?” Amy asked.  
“The only place within range. The Dalek ship Duh.” DD said.  
“They’ll exterminate us on the spot.” Amy said.  
“Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer.” Rory said.   
“What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots with four seconds.” DD said with a grin.  
“Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?” Doctor asked.  
“I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me.” Oswin said.  
“No, just drop the forcefield and come to us.” Doctor said.  
“There’s enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?” Oswin asked.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Doctor asked.   
“No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me.” Oswin said.  
“This place is crawling with Daleks.” Rory said.  
“Yah. Kind of why I’m anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime.” Oswin said.  
The map was sent to a computer that was in the teleport room. Doctor and DD looked at it.  
“So are we going to get her?” DD asked.  
“I don't think that we have a choice.” Doctor said.  
They began fixing the teleport.  
“Ok, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, ok?” Doctor said.  
“Us.” DD said.  
“DD.” Doctor started.  
“Don’t start Dad. You’re not going to go looking for her on your own.” DD said.  
“Let me get this straight, if it gets too explody… wody in here. We’re supposed to go without both of you?” Rory asked.   
“Yes.” DD said.  
“Oh, don't worry about us. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated.” Doctor said.   
“Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy?” Rory asked.   
“Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion.” Doctor said.  
“What do I do?” Amy asked.  
“You heard what she said. They’re subtracting love. Don’t let them.” Doctor said.   
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands and carefully made their way down the corridors.  
They could hear mad Daleks, “Emergency. Emergency. Prepare to be annihilated. Emergency. We are the Daleks. We are the Daleks.   
“So how long do you think it will take them to realize what you did back there?” DD asked.  
“What do you mean?” Doctor asked.  
“You took your wristband off.” DD said.  
“Amy needs it more than I do.” Doctor said.  
“But won’t you start.” DD started.  
“I have a lot of love.” Doctor said with a smile looking at his daughter.  
DD smiled and squeezed her dad’s hand.  
“Oswin, I think we’re close.” Doctor said.  
“You are. Less than twenty feet away… Which is the good news.” Oswin said.  
“Ok. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?” Doctor asked.  
“You’re about to pass through Intensive Care.” Oswin said.  
“A hospital?” DD sighed. She still hated anything that resembled a hospital.  
Doctor took a deep breath and straightened his bowtie. DD grabbed her locket.   
They tightened their grips on each other’s hands and walked in.  
“What’s so special about this lot, then?” DD asked.  
“Don’t know…Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?” Oswin asked.  
DD looked at her dad and gasped silently.  
“All of them.” Doctor said.  
“Yah? How?” Oswin asked.   
“These are the Daleks who survived me.” Doctor said.  
All of the Daleks in that room woke up and just kept saying one word. Doctor.  
“That’s weird. Those ones usually don’t wake up for anything.” Oswin said.  
“Yah, well… Special visitor.” Doctor said.  
“Ok, door, but it won't open.” DD said.  
They both used their sonic screwdrivers on the door, it still wouldn’t budge.  
“We can’t be far away though.” Doctor said.  
“Hang on. Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just.” Oswin started.  
It was really creepy hearing the Daleks just say Doctor over and over again.  
The Daleks broke through their cages. Still staying Doctor.  
DD and Doctor both looked scared.  
“Oswin, get this door open.” Doctor said.  
The Daleks were getting closer.  
“Oswin, open this door.” DD said scared.  
“I can’t.” Oswin was panicking too.  
“Oswin.” Doctor cried. “Get this door open.”  
The Daleks were closing in on the both of them.   
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands   
“Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open!” Doctor cried.  
A Dalek weapon was aimed at their faces.  
Doctor and DD braced for their deaths.  
The Daleks stopped and turned away.  
“Oh, that is cool.” Oswin said. “Tell me I'm cool, chin boy.”  
“What, what did you do?” Doctor asked.  
“Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy.” Oswin said.  
“No, tell me what you did.” Doctor ordered.  
“The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web.” Oswin started.   
“The Path Web, yes.” Doctor said.

“I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor and his daughter.” Oswin said.  
“You made them forget us?” DD asked.   
“Good, eh? And here comes the door.” Oswin said.  
The door was rising.  
“Is that even possible?” DD asked.  
“I’ve tried hacking into the Path Web. Even I couldn’t do it.” Doctor said.   
“Come and meet the girl who can.” Owsin said.  
The door opened all the way.  
Doctor and DD just stared at what they were seeing.  
“Hey, you two are right outside. Come on in.” Oswin said.  
“Oswin, we have a problem.” Doctor said.  
“No, we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars.” Oswin said.  
“Does it look real to you?” DD asked.  
“Does what look real?” Oswin asked.  
“Where you are right now.” DD said. “Does it seem real?”   
“It is real.” Oswin said.  
“It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible.” Doctor said.  
“Where am I?” Oswin asked. “Where am I? Where am I?”  
In front of Doctor and DD was Oswin the Dalek.  
“Because you are a Dalek.” Doctor said.  
“I am not a Dalek.” Oswin said. “I am not a Dalek! I'm human.”  
It was horrible hearing a Dalek say they are not a Dalek and that they are human.  
“You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder.” Doctor said.  
“I’m human.” Oswin said again.  
That was tearing DD’s hearts apart.  
“Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?” Doctor asked.

“Eggs… Eggs.” Oswin started.  
“It wasn’t real. It was never real.” Doctor said.  
“Eggs… Stir... Min... Ate.” Oswin said slowly.  
“Oswin?” DD asked getting worried.  
“Eggs… Stir... Min… Ate. Oswin said slowly. “Exterminate.”   
Oswin broke out of the chains that was on the Dalek and started going after Doctor and DD.  
“Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
“Exterminate.” The Dalek Oswin said.  
“Listen. Oswin, you don’t have to do this.” DD said, “You can fight this.”  
“Exterminate.” The Dalek Oswin said again.   
Doctor and DD were up against the door.  
“Oswin.” Doctor said.  
They heard crying. The Dalek Oswin was crying.  
“Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?” Oswin asked.  
“We fought them many, many times.” Doctor said.  
“We have grown stronger in fear of you.” Oswin said.  
“I know. I tried to stop.” Doctor said.   
“Then run.” Oswin said.  
“What did you say?” DD asked.  
“I’ve taken down the forcefield.” Oswin said. “The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!”   
“Oswin, are you?” Doctor started.  
“I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am Human! Remember me.” Oswin said.  
“Thank you.” Doctor and DD said at the same time.  
“Run.” Oswin said.   
Doctor and DD grabbed each other’s hands and ran.  
“Run You Clever Boy And Remember.” Oswin said.  
The bombs started going off. DD knew it was dangerous but it was still thrilling.   
They ran towards the teleport room where Rory and Amy were in a deep kiss.  
“Right, go! Let’s go. We’re good. Let’s go.” Doctor said.  
DD was glad those two were finally kissing.  
“Oh, for God’s sake.” Doctor said and grabbed the control unit from Rory and pressed the button.  
They were teleported right into the TARDIS  
“We’re in the TARDIS.” Rory said. “We’re not destroyed.”  
“Did I forget to mention I rewired the coordinates of the teleport to inside the TARDIS?” Doctor asked.  
“Uh, yah you did.” Rory said.  
Doctor grinned.  
They could hear the Daleks talking outside the TARDIS.  
“Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack.” A Dalek said.  
“Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend.” A Dalek said.  
“Explain, Dalek Supreme.” A Dalek said.  
“You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way.” Doctor started and stepped out of the TARDIS. “Suckers.”  
“Identify yourself. Identify. Identify.” The Dalek ordered.  
“It’s me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm.” Doctor started.  
“The Predators.” DD said.  
“Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?” Darla said.  
“Doctor Who?” A Dalek said.  
All around the Daleks were asking, “Doctor Who.”  
“Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty.” Doctor said with a grin.  
“Doctor Who, Doctor Who. Doctor Who?” The Daleks asked.   
“Fellas, you're never going to stop asking.” Doctor grinned.  
The Time Lord and Lady returned to the TARDIS, shut the door and made it dematerialize away from the Daleks.  
They returned Amy and Rory to their home.  
DD watched with amusement as her dad danced around the TARDIS switching controls and pressing buttons. “Doctor Who? Doctor Who? Doctor Who?”  
He grabbed DD’s arm and spun her around.  
“Dance with me DD.” Doctor said with a grin.  
DD laughed and danced with her dad.


	58. Chapter 58

Time has passed since dealing with the Daleks. Doctor and DD went on many adventures just the two of them. They met some other friends ran away from enemies, They had to deal with wormholes, Weeping Angels, Golems, Grazoars, etc… Doctor made friends with Queen Nefertiti. Quite more than friends actually. DD had fun dressing up as an Egyptian and wasn’t going to think what her dad was doing with Queen Nefertiti. The Doctor had a hard time getting away from the queen. The Doctor was the reason why Queen Nefertiti disappeared in the 1300s BC.   
They also went on more adventures with Amy and Rory, sometimes with Jack and once even with Rory’s dad.   
One day on Earth, there was an invasion of little black cubes. They didn’t do anything but they were indestructible.   
Doctor and DD were in the TARDIS when Jack called DD on her mobile.  
“Hi Jack.” DD said and she was grinning, she loved hearing her husband’s voice.  
“Hi DD, hey you and the Doctor need to come to Earth right away.” Jack said.  
“Oh?” DD asked with a grin.  
“There are these little black cube like things that just appeared, Torchwood cannot figure them out, we were wondering if you and your dad could.” Jack said.  
“Oh, so not a fun house call then.” DD said with a sigh.  
“Now none of that, you know I want to see you too.” Jack said. “Hurry and tell the Doctor.”  
“Ok, we’ll come and pick you up too.” DD said with a grin.  
She ended the call and went to look for her dad.  
Doctor was in a one piece maroon and white male swimsuit that looked like it was from the early 1900s or earlier in the pool in the library. He was doing the backstroke.  
DD waited until he saw her and he swam up to her.  
“Good morning DD, sleep well?” Doctor asked with a smile.  
DD nodded. “How was your swim?”  
“Amazing. Swimming is good exercise, got to keep in shape you know.” Doctor said.  
DD handed him his towel.  
“Jack called, apparently there is an invasion of little black cubes on Earth.” DD said.  
“Invasion of little black cubes? Never heard of that.” Doctor said.  
“Well, should we go to Earth?” DD asked.  
“Of course.” Doctor said. “We haven’t visited Amy and Rory in a few days.”  
“But we have to pick up Jack first.” DD said. “I miss him.”  
“Of course of course.” Doctor said.  
DD smiled.  
Doctor hurried and dried off then hurried to his room to get dressed. DD also got ready.  
They put in the coordinates for Earth the present time at Torchwood.  
They materialized in the middle of Torchwood.  
DD stepped out of the TARDIS anxious to see her husband.  
“That was quick, I just got off the phone with you.” Jack said putting his mobile away.  
DD grinned, “What can I say? I was anxious to see you.”   
Jack grinned and kissed and hugged his wife.  
“Where is everybody?” DD asked.  
“Asleep, it is early in the morning.” Jack said.  
“How is everybody?” DD asked.  
“Anwin is getting big. She can walk and talk now. Terrible twos and all. Gwen, Rhys and Mary have their hands full with her. Rex… well, he really doesn’t like it here so he went back to the CIA.” Jack said.  
“They let him back in?” DD was surprised.  
“Some of his associates know about his… problem.” Jack said.  
DD nodded in understanding even though she didn’t think Jack’s condition was a problem.  
Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver aimed in front of him, he was scanning everything.  
“I was told there was an invasion, I don’t see anything.” Doctor said.  
“Invasion of the little black cubes. I cannot figure out what they are.” Jack said tossing one to the Doctor. “They’re everywhere.”  
Doctor was examining the cube and then stepped inside the TARDIS still examining the cube.  
Jack and DD looked at each other.  
The TARDIS started up.  
DD and Jack hurried inside the TARDIS.  
“A little warning would have been nice.” DD said.  
“Well I walked inside the TARDIS how much more warning do you need?” Doctor asked.  
They materialized outside of the Pond flat.  
“We’re not going to wake them up are we?” DD asked, “It’s only 6 in the morning.”  
“I’ve been up for hours trying to figure these things out. I need a decent cup of coffee.” Jack said.  
“There’s coffee in the kitchen.” Doctor said.  
“I said decent. Come on DD, let’s go to a shop. My treat.” Jack said.  
DD smiled and nodded and took Jack’s hand  
“What about the invasion?” Doctor asked.  
“These cubes will still be here when we get back.” Jack said.  
Husband and wife left the TARDIS to go find a coffee shop.  
They saw many cubes on their way to the shop.  
DD doesn’t like coffee but she doesn’t mind cappuccino. They had coffee and cappuccino and scones. Jack bought them each a scone as well.  
“This is nice.” DD said with a smile.  
Jack nodded and smiled.  
They talked for a while and drank and ate. When they returned back to the Pond’s flat, they noticed Doctor moved the TARDIS inside the flat and Doctor was building something, DD didn’t know what yet.  
“There you two are.” Doctor said.  
“Good morning Amy.” DD said with a smile.  
“Good morning DD, Jack.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Doctor what are you doing?” Jack asked.  
“Building a lab.” Doctor said.  
“Oh, where’s Rory?” DD asked.  
“Getting ready for work.” Amy said.  
“Did you know they have jobs?” Doctor asked.  
“Well, yah, they do have lives outside of traveling with us you know.” DD said with a grin.  
“What did you think they did all day when they weren’t with you?” Jack asked.  
“Kissing. Mostly.” Doctor said.  
“All the Ponds, with their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth.” Doctor said.   
“We think it's been ten years. Not for you or Earth, but for us. Ten years older. Ten years of you, on and off.” Amy said.  
“Look at you now. All grown up.” Doctor said.  
Before anything else was said, the front door was smashed down.   
“Clear! Trap one, kitchen secured.” A soldier said.  
“Trap three, back garden secured.” Another soldier said.  
The four of them had confused looks on their faces.  
Rory was marched into the kitchen at gunpoint.  
“There are soldiers all over my house, and I’m in my pants.” Rory said.   
The other four started to chuckle.  
“My whole life I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else.” Amy said.   
“All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock. Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in Artron energy reading at this address. In the light of the last twenty four hours, we had to check it out, and the dogs do love a run out. Hello. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT. And with dress sense like that.” Kate said and she held out a scanner which showed two hearts beating in Doctor’s chest, she moved it over and aimed it at DD. “You must be the Doctor and she must be Doctor’s Daughter. I hoped it would be you.”  
Doctor saluted. “Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?”  
“Since me. UNIT's been adapting. Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was.” Kate said.   
“What do we know about these cubes?” DD said holding one out.   
“Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of plus and minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact.” Kate said.  
“That's impressive. I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles heel.” Doctor said.   
“We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here.” Kate said.  
“And all around the world, people are picking them up and taking them home.” Jack said.   
“Like iPads have dropped out of the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had a thousand separate Twitter accounts.” Kate said.   
“Twitter?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s a social network on the net.” DD said.  
“Like Facebook.” Amy said.  
“Facebook?” Doctor asked.  
“You really need to get with the times.” Rory said.   
“Anyway, I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility. But that would take massive international agreement and co-operation.” Kate said.  
“We need evidence. The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So, what does that tell us?” Doctor asked.   
“Maybe they wanted to be seen. Noticed.” Amy said.   
“Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together.” Doctor said picking a cube up and kissing it.  
Kate agreed to that and after a while she and the soldiers left. Rory found his scrubs and eventually went to work.  
“So… we’re just going to sit here and watch the cubes?” DD asked.  
“This is going to be fun.” Jack said with a sigh and he sat down in a chair.  
Days have passed, they watched the cubes. Rory went to work, came home and watched the cubes. It was so boring.   
“Anybody want to kill me? Please kill me now, this is boring.” Jack said.  
DD rolled her eyes, “You have to endure this waiting like the rest of us.”   
They waited and watched some more, not doing a whole lot of anything else.  
“Four days. Nothing! Nothing! Not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world. Four days, and I am still in your lounge!” Doctor said.  
“You were the one who wanted to observe them.” Amy said.  
“Yes, well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!” Doctor said impatiently.  
“You said we had to be patient.” Rory said.  
“Yes, you! You, not me! I hate being patient. Patience is for wimps. I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy.” Doctor said. It looked like he was going to have a panic attack from being cooped up in the lounge.  
“Fine! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes.” Amy said.  
The Doctor got up in a hurry.  
“This is the longest time he has stayed in one place in this regeneration.” DD said.  
The four of them watched the cubes while Doctor was outside doing whatever. Amy and DD heard him call their names once. He just came inside and started cleaning house.  
“Should hire him more often to clean.” Amy said.  
Jack and DD went to investigate when they saw Doctor grab some paint.  
“He’s painting a fence.” Jack said.  
“Very fast.” DD said.  
After a while they returned to the lounge and started playing video games on a couple game boys.   
Doctor returned with a smile on his face and sat back down on the sofa.  
“That’s better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?” Doctor asked.  
Rory checked his watch, “About an hour.”   
Doctor frowned, “I can’t do it. No.”  
Doctor jumped over the sofa.  
“Where are you going?” Amy asked.  
Everybody hurried into the TARDIS  
“Brian, you’re still here.” Doctor said.  
“Wow, I didn’t know Rory’s dad was here.” DD said.  
“You told me to watch the cubes.” Brian said.  
“Four days ago.” Doctor said.  
“Ah. Doesn’t time fly when you’re alone with your thoughts?” Brian asked.  
“You can’t just leave, Doctor.” Rory said.  
“Yes, of course I can. Quick jaunt, restore sanity. Ooo, hey, come if you like.” Doctor said.  
“They can’t just go off like that.” Brian said.  
“What do you say Jack? Wanna go on an adventure?” DD asked with a grin.  
Jack smiled and nodded.   
“Good, DD and Jack are, Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?” Doctor asked.  
“I’ve got my job.” Rory said.  
“Oh yes, Rory. The universe is waiting, but you have a little job to.” Doctor started.  
“It’s not little.” Rory interrupted. It’s important to me. Look, what you do isn’t all there is.” Rory said.  
“I never said it was.” Doctor said a little shocked he was snapped at. “All right. Fine. We’ll be back soon. Monitor the cubes. Call us. I'll have the TARDIS set to every Earth news feed.”  
Doctor, DD and Jack left Amy, Rory and Brian on Earth and they went on an adventure to Disney World and then to the Planet Midnight.  
“How many times have we been to Disney World and to Midnight?” Doctor asked.  
“Who cares, it’s so much fun.” DD said with a grin. She dressed up as a princess and Jack dressed up as a prince. Doctor dressed up as a knight in shining armor.  
They went on more adventures before deciding to return back to Earth for Amy and Rory. They were gone for nine months. They landed on Amy and Rory’s anniversary.  
“Hey! Doctor, DD, Jack, it's me. Hello. So, the UN classified the cubes as provisionally safe, whatever that means, and Banksy and Damien Hirst put out statements saying the cubes are nothing to do with them. And the cubes, well, they're just here. Still. What's it been, nine months? People are just taking them for granted. Maybe we'll never know why they came. But anyway. I got to Laura's wedding. It was great. She's here tonight, being as it's our wedding anniversary. We thought you might have dropped by. I left you messages.” Amy said.  
Doctor had a large bouquet of flowers for Amy and surprised her.  
“I know! Happy anniversary! Come with me. And bring your husband.” Doctor said.  
Amy and Rory hurried into the TARDIS where DD and Jack were waiting.  
“Happy Anniversary.” DD said with a smile hugging Amy and Rory.  
“We thought you would like to come on an adventure for your anniversary.” Jack said hugging Amy and Rory.  
“We best get dressed for the time period.” DD said with a grin.  
“Where are we going?” Amy asked.  
“I think you mean, when.” DD said with a grin.  
“1890.” Doctor said.  
Amy and DD smiled and they hurried to their bedrooms to change into the right type of clothing. Posh looking dresses fit for the time period.  
Once everybody was dressed, the TARDIS landed inside the Savory Hotel.  
“26th of June, 1890. The recently opened Savoy Hotel. Dinner, bed and breakfast for two in this bedroom. DD and Jack have their own bedroom as well. Bonjour, bonjour. Merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise.” Doctor said.  
DD and Jack were excited.  
Rory kissed Doctor on the cheek continental style.  
“Ooo.” Doctor said surprised.  
The staff waited on the two couples hand and foot. Doctor was in the TARDIS giving the couples privacy.   
They spent a week at the Savoy. On their last night though, the appetizers they received during dinner were making them sleepy.  
Doctor woke them up with a worried look on his face, “We have to go.”  
“What happened?” Amy asked.  
“The staff are Zygon impostors.” Doctor said.  
“We have to save the world from the Zygons.” DD groaned.  
“All I wanted was a nice anniversary with my wife.” Rory said. “Is that too much to ask?”  
“He means well.” Amy said.  
The group had to save the world. Their evening attire was ruined by the end of the night and not in a good way.  
“Bit of a shock, Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still, it's all fixed now, eh?” Doctor said.  
They grumbled and all returned back to the TARDIS   
They went on more adventures. They saw one of the weddings of Henry VIII. Amy said yes at the wrong moment and without meaning too, married Henry VIII.   
Jack accidently electrocuted himself while flying a kite in a thunderstorm in 1750. He was helping out the Doctor who needed electricity to defeat a Cyberman.  
Amy and Rory were shocked. Forgetting once again that Jack comes back to life. They tried to comfort DD in this hard time. But DD wasn’t crying.   
“She must be in too much shock to cry.” Rory said.   
“Too much shock to cry? He comes back to life.” DD said.  
About an hour later, Jack gasped for breath. “Did it work?”  
“Yes.” DD said with a grin. “And congratulations, you discovered electricity two years before Ben Franklin does.”   
After a few more adventures. They returned to Amy and Rory’s Anniversary party. Like nothing happened when in fact, they were gone for several weeks.  
Brian didn’t look happy. He was talking to the Doctor.  
“Wonder what they’re talking about, Brian doesn’t look happy.” Jack said.  
Doctor ran up to Jack and DD, “We’re staying for a while. Gonna keep an eye on the cubes.”  
“Well then, looks like we have time to visit Alice, Steven, Gwen and Rhys.” DD said with a grin.  
Jack decided to stay with Alice and Steven for a while and watch the cubes where they are at. DD went back to Amy and Rory’s place.  
Life went on, kind of slow. Doctor played on the Wii a lot just for something to do. He even watched the grass grow very slowly.   
Finally one day the cubes actually did something. Doctor and DD were playing against each other on the wii, they were playing ping pong. When all of a sudden, a cube started floating in front of Doctor’s and DD’s faces.   
“Hey no fair, out of the way, I’m actually gonna beat him.” DD said. “What?”  
Doctor and DD were staring at the cube, “Whatever you are, this planet, these people, they’re precious to me.”  
“To us.” DD said holding her Wii paddle like a weapon. “And we will defend them to our last breath.”   
“Is that all you can do, hover? I had a metal dog could do that.” Doctor said.  
All of a sudden, a metal tube came out of it.  
“Oh that’s clever, what’s that?” Doctor asked.  
The metal tube was a laser  
It shot at them and they dodged it right away, it almost got them though.  
The cube laser started chasing the Doctor who hid under the couch.   
DD’s mobile rang and it was Jack.  
“Yah, they’re active. No time to talk, dodging a laser. Wow.” DD said ducking before the laser could singe her hair.  
Doctor and DD hurried out of the lounge to regroup.  
They looked at the cube and saw that it was gathering information, it wasn’t chasing them anymore.  
Rory hurried towards them.  
“Uh, hi, um, the cube. It opened.” Rory said.  
Amy was hurrying downstairs, “The cube upstairs shot spikes into my hand and took my pulse.”   
“The cube in the lounge shot lasers at us.” DD said.  
Brian joined the group, “You’re not going to believe this, the cube moved, it rattled.  
Rory’s mobile rang. It was his work. “Ok I’m on my way.  
Doctor was laughing with glee.  
“I have to get to work. They need all the help they can get.” Rory said.  
“Let me come, help out.” Brian said.  
“Take your dad to work night, brilliant! Ok, are you going to be all right here?” Rory asked Amy.  
Amy kissed Rory’s cheek, “Keep away from the cubes.”  
“Right.” Rory said.  
Rory and Brian left.   
DD was on the mobile having a conference call with Jack, Gwen and Martha.  
“Look, Torchwood is the safest place for everybody. Get Alice and Steven there. Martha get your family there as well. Oh, tell Mickey to shut up. We’re trying to figure out what these things are.  
“Mickey, DD says shut up and listen.” Martha said.  
DD heard Mickey say something but didn’t understand it, there was too much commotion.  
Doctor looked at his psychic paper and was grinning.  
“I got to go.” DD said.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“Apparently we’re wanted at the Tower of London. Now do as I say and get everybody to Torchwood.” DD ordered.  
There was a car waiting for them outside.  
“Cool, we’re riding in style.” Doctor said with a grin and he straightened his bowtie.  
When they got there, a guard opened the door and Doctor got out.  
“Sir.” The guard saluted.  
“Oh don’t salute.” Doctor said.  
Amy got out.   
“Miss.”The guard saluted.  
Amy liked being saluted to.  
DD got out,   
“Miss.” The guard saluted.  
She liked being saluted to sometimes.   
They were met by Kate.   
“Doctor, DD, Amy, I’m glad you all could make it.” Kate said.  
“Two what do we owe this honor?” Doctor asked.  
“Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment.” Kate said.  
“Now we're in business. You sent me a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed.” Doctor said.   
“Secret base beneath the Tower. Hope we're not here because we know too much.” Amy said.  
“Yes, I’ve got officers trained in beheading. Also ravens of death.” Kate said walking away.  
“I like her.” Amy said.  
They entered what looked like a giant laboratory.  
“There are fifty being monitored, and more coming in all the time. I don’t know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There’s no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity. Some create mood swings.” Kate said.  
Each cube was in it’s own containment room. One containment room was thicker than the others.  
“What this one?” Amy asked.  
“Why does it look thicker than the others?” DD asked.  
“Try the door.” Kate said.  
Amy opened the door and the Chicken Dance song started playing. It was real annoying. Doctor covered his ears.  
“On a loop.” Kate said.  
DD started laughing.   
Amy shut the door quickly.  
They walked over to computers.  
This is the latest.” Kate said.  
Doctor started typing buttons on the computer, “Oh dear. Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation. The Middle East.  
I've got governments screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Doctor. We all are.” Kate said.  
“Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did. Kate Stewart, heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop Lethbridge?” Doctor asked.   
“I didn't want any favors. Though he guided me, even to the end. Science leads, he always told me. Said he'd learned that from an old friend.” Kate said.   
“We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down.” Doctor said with a smile.  
There was a noise.  
“They’ve stopped. The cubes. Across the world, they just shut down.” The Researcher said.  
“Active for forty seven minutes, and then they just die?” Kate asked.  
“No, not dead, that makes no sense… Dormant, maybe?” DD asked.  
“Then why shut down?” Amy asked.  
“I don’t know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air. Who has an underground base? Terrible ventilation.” Doctor said.  
The three of them hurried out of the underground base to get some air.   
Jack called again.  
“They stopped.” Jack said.  
“Yah. I know, UNIT is working on it.” DD said.  
“You’re with UNIT?” Jack asked.  
“Working with… yah. Each cube had their own personality, we still don’t know why they are here. Is everybody at Torchwood?” DD asked.  
“Yah we’re all here. So is Ianto’s family.” Jack said.  
“Ok, that’s good.” DD said, “Keep them safe Jack.”  
“I will, you need to stay safe, I wish you were here so I could keep you safe.” Jack said.  
DD smiled. “I love you Jack.”   
“And I love you Doctor’s Daughter.” Jack said, “You have beautiful eyes.”  
DD smiled, “So do you.”  
“The cubes, that’s why they stopped.” Doctor said.  
“Jack I have to go. I think Dad figured something out, I’ll call you back and let you know.” DD said.  
She shut her phone off.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“They shut down because they got what they wanted.” Doctor said.  
DD thought about that for a second and gasped.  
The three of them hurried back down to the Underground base.  
“Kate.” Doctor called.  
“Doctor?” Kate asked.  
“Before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of Planet Earth and its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was.” Doctor said.  
The power shut down.  
Doctor and DD scanned the room with their screwdrivers.  
“Problem with the power?” DD asked.  
“Not possible. We’ve got backups.” Kate said.   
“Hmm.” Doctor hmmed  
They hurried into the room where the cubes were at.  
“Doctor? Look.” Amy said.  
“What?” Doctor asked.   
“Why do they all say 7?” Kate asked.  
“Seven. Seven, what’s important about seven?” Doctor asked.  
“It’s lucky, Seven Horcruxes in Harry Potter.” DD said.  
“Seven wonders of the world, seven streams of the River Ota, seven sides of a cube.” Doctor said.  
“A cube has six sides.” Amy said.  
“Not if you count the inside.” DD said and soniced the cube with her screwdriver.  
The cube now said 6  
Everybody looked at each other alarmed.  
“It has to be a countdown.” Doctor said.  
“Not in minutes.” Kate said.   
“Why would it be minutes? Kate, we have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do if they hit zero. Get the information out any way you can. News channels, websites, radio, text messages. People have to know that the cubes are dangerous.” Doctor said.   
“Ok, but why is this starting now? I mean, the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long?” Amy asked.   
“Because they're clever. Allow people enough time to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives. Humans, the great early adopters. And then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence.” Doctor said.  
“Discover how best to attack us.” Kate said.  
“Get that information out any way you can. Go.” Doctor said.  
Doctor started pushing buttons on the computer, “Every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale, there must be some trace. There can't not be. We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, ok? Go, go, go, go, go!”  
DD got on the phone again with Jack. Their cubes were counting down as well.  
In no time at all, there was a worldwide announcement to dispose of all the cubes.   
“I need to be in the cubicle when the cube hits zero.” Doctor said.  
“Dad that’s mad, they could be bombs, you could be destroyed.” DD said.  
“I made up my mind, I have to figure out what these cubes are.” Doctor said.  
“Doctor, please. You don't have to do this.” Amy said.   
“They’re right. You don't have to be in there. We can do this remotely.” Kate said.  
“Remotely isn't my style. See you after.” Doctor said.   
“Then I’m going in there too.” DD said.  
“No, too dangerous.” Doctor said.  
“Then it’s too dangerous for you.” DD said.  
“I’m older and cleverer.” Doctor said.  
“I have more regenerations left than you.” DD said.  
“I said no.” Doctor said. “Blimey… Amy, Kate, keep her away from the door once I’m inside.”  
Amy grabbed DD’s hand and nodded.  
Kate put her hands on DD’s shoulders.  
They watched as Doctor sat down and watched the cube change from two, then one, then zero. After zero it went blank.  
“Geronimo.” Doctor said with a grin.  
The lid of the cube opened up.  
Doctor slowly looked inside and frowned.  
“Well? What’s in there?” Amy asked.  
“There is nothing in here.” Doctor said.  
“Well, that’s good. It’s not bombs, it’s not aliens.” Amy said.  
“Why? Why is there nothing inside? Why? It doesn’t make sense.” Doctor said a little worried.  
Doctor hurried out of the cubicle and hurried towards the researcher.  
“Is it the same? Is it the same all around the world?” Doctor asked and looked at the computer that was showing people walking around with the cubes on the ground.  
“They’re empty. We’re safe, right?” Kate asked.  
“No, far from it.” DD said grabbing her locket.  
“DD’s right, we are very far from safe. All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes if they don’t contain anything?” Doctor asked.  
All of a sudden, on the monitor, across the world, humans were grabbing their chests. It looked like everybody was having a heart attack.  
“Dad look.” DD gasped.  
“They’re CCTV feeds from across the world. They’re showing the same.” The researcher said.  
“People are dying.” Kate said.  
“What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?” Doctor asked.   
“I want information on how people are being affected.” Kate ordered.  
“The cubes brought people close together.” Doctor said, he didn’t look good, he was sweaty and clammy looking. “They opened and then AAAAH.” Doctor cluched his chest and collapsed into a rolling chair.   
“Dad. What’s wrong?” DD asked.  
“AHHH. Ah, I don’t know.” Doctor said. He kept banging on his chest.  
“Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures. Cardiac arrests.” The Researcher said.  
“That's it. Oh! Oh! Oh! Only one heart. Other one's not working.” Doctor said in pain.  
“Ok, I’m going to get you to the hospital.” Amy said hurrying towards the chair and spun him around towards the exit. “DD come on.”  
“There’s no time.” DD said. “This happened before. Long time ago.”   
DD hit her dad’s chest then hit his back  
“Your dad’s having a heart attack and you’re just smacking him.” Amy said.  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. Don’t fight, DD good try. It’s just a short circuit. Turn around, turn around. Back to the monitor.” Doctor said.  
Amy wheeled him back to the monitor.  
“Tell me, show me. Ten seconds after the cubes opened, show me the patterns in their electrical currents.” Doctor said.   
It showed a heartbeat reading.  
“See?” Doctor asked.  
“No.” Kate said.  
“Yes, the power cut. They zapped the power and then argh! They're signal boxes. People leaning in, wham. Pure electrical surge out of the cube targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart, an organ powered by electrical currents, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart. Ow. Crikey Moses.” Doctor was in pain.   
“Doctor, the scan you set running. The transmitter locations. It's found them.” Kate said.  
“And look at them all, pulsing bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world. Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Argh! Ow, ow. How do you people manage? One heart, it is pitiful. A wormhole, bridging two dimensions. Seven of them hitched onto this planet, but where's the closest one? Glasses, zoom in.” Doctor said.  
The Researcher zoomed in.  
“It’s the hospital where Rory works.” Amy said.  
DD groaned, she still loathed hospitals.  
The four of them were in a car on the way to the hospital with guards.  
DD called Jack to make sure everybody was ok at Torchwood.  
Martha picked up the phone.  
“Martha, is everybody ok?” DD asked. “The cubes are dangerous.”  
“We know. Jack was close to the cubes when they opened up. DD… he’s dead. ”  
DD sighed, “Ok, just make sure he’s comfortable.”  
“He’s still by the cubes. It’s not safe out there.” Martha said.  
DD sighed again. “I know, ok… leave him where he is, just make sure no one else in that building dies.”   
“Have you figured out what this is?” Martha asked.  
“It’s alien. There are seven stations across the world… well, it’s too complicated to explain in detail right now. The closest station is at Rory’s hospital. We’re almost there now. Be safe. I’ll keep you all updated when we find out more.” DD said and hung up her mobile.  
“How is everybody?” Amy asked.  
“Everybody is ok. Jack died.” DD said.  
“I’m so sorry.” Kate said. “He was your husband right?”  
DD nodded, “It’s ok.”  
“It’s ok your husband is dead?” Kate asked.  
“He comes back to life.” DD said.  
Kate looked confused, “I thought he was human, the scanner didn’t pick up anything alien about him.”  
“He is human… just different.” Doctor said. “It happened a long time ago. Long boring story.”  
“You and I both know that story is not boring.” DD snapped.  
“Anyway, how many deaths have been recorded?” Doctor asked.  
They were inside the hospital now. Doctor was in pain and holding his chest where his left heart was.   
“We don’t know. We think it could be a third of the population.” Kate said.  
“Kate, I have to find the wormhole, but the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs your leadership right now.” Doctor said.  
“I'll do my best.” Kate said.  
“Of course you will. Good luck, Kate.” Doctor said. “Argh! Argh!”  
Doctor cried in pain and put his hand against a wall and grimaced.   
“Ok, how long are you going to last with only one heart?” Amy asked putting one of his arms around her to support him.   
“Not much longer. I need to locate the wormhole portal.” Doctor said.  
“Dad please let me do that. You are putting too much strain on yourself.” DD said and she took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the room.  
She aimed it at a little girl, “You are giving off strange signals.” DD said.  
The little girl’s face glowed blue.  
“Oh my god.” Amy gasped.  
“”Outlier droid, monitoring everything. I can shut her down.” DD said.  
She shut down the Outlier droid.  
Doctor staggered again.  
“Dad.” DD gasped and caught him.  
“I can’t, I can’t… I need both hearts.” Doctor gasped.  
“DD lay him down flat.” Amy said.  
DD did as she was told.  
“What are you doing?” Doctor asked.  
Amy grabbed a portable defibrillator.  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Amy said.  
She turned the defibrillator on.   
“What? No. No, no, no. That won’t work. I’m a Time Lord.” Doctor begged.  
“Won’t hurt to try.” DD said and she ripped open her dad’s shirt.  
“All right, Clear.” Amy yelled.  
She used the defibrillator on the Doctor.  
Doctor sat up, both of his hearts were beating.  
“Woohoo. Ooh. Welcome back, lefty!” Doctor bounced up and danced. “Whoa-ho! Two hearts! Woo! Back in the game… Never team up and do that to me again.”  
“Keep your hearts beating and we won’t.” DD said.  
Doctor took over the sonicing. They were led to a goods lift.  
“Ah, portal to another dimension in a goods lift?” Amy asked.  
“The energy signals converge here. Does seem a bit cramped, though.” Doctor said.  
The three of them stepped inside.  
They looked around and the back wall shimmered.  
Doctor poked the wall.  
The three looked at each other and Doctor grabbed both girls’ hands, “Through the looking glass girls.”  
“Alonzy.” DD said with a grin.  
“Geronimo.” Doctor said.  
They walked through the wall.   
Where are we?” Amy asked.  
“We’re in orbit.” DD said.  
“One dimension to the left.” Doctor said.  
They went through the other wall and onto a spaceship.  
They were in a room where there were humans laying on tables. Rory was next to Brian.  
“Rory.” Amy cried.  
They ran to Rory.  
Doctor produced something from his pocket.  
“What’s that?” Amy asked.  
“Soborian smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies.” Doctor said and he tossed it to Amy.  
Amy waved it under Rory’s nose and he sat up quickly. Someone shot at them.  
“Whoa. What kind of welcome do you call that? Get him out of here.” Doctor said. “You too. Now.”  
“What are you going to do?” Amy asked helping Rory wheel Brian.  
DD waved the smelling salts under Brian’s nose and he shot up like Rory did.  
“Absolutely no idea. Get to the portal.” Doctor said.  
The alien shot at them again.  
“Whoa.” Doctor said dodging again.  
“Hurry you three, I’m going to stay with dad.” DD said.  
She dodged a shot.  
“I told you to get out of here.” Doctor said.  
DD rolled her eyes.  
“Why do I even bother?” Doctor said.  
“So many of them crawling the planet, seeping into every corner.” The Shakri said and then vanished and reappeared in front of monitors.  
DD gasped. There were stories about the Shakri on Gumai Beara to scare little children when they were misbehaving.   
“It's not possible. I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place.” Doctor said.  
“The Shakri exist in all of time, and none. We travel alone and together. The Seven.”   
“”The Shakri craft, connected to Earth, through seven portals and seven minutes. Ah, but why?” Doctor asked.  
“Serving the word of the Tally.” Shakri said.  
“Why the cubes? Why Earth?” DD asked.   
“Not Earth, humanity. The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread.” Shakri said.  
“Erase humanity before it colonizes space.” DD said.  
“We thought the cubes were an invasion. The start of war.” Doctor said.  
“The human contagion only must be eliminated.” Shakri said.  
Rory and Amy returned.  
“Who are you calling a contagion?” Amy asked.   
“Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go?” Doctor asked.  
“You told DD to go too.” Amy said.   
“You should have learned by now.” Rory said.  
“Yah, and what is this Tally anyway?” Amy asked.  
“Some people call it Judgement Day, or the Reckoning.” Doctor said.  
“Don’t you know?” Amy asked.  
“I never wanted to find out.” Doctor said.   
“Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serves the Tally.” Shakri said.  
“The pest controllers of the universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?” DD asked.   
“Wow. That's some seriously weird bedtime story.” Amy said.  
“You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress?” DD asked.  
“So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what they are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But, but they learn. And they strive for greater, and they achieve it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, I will back humanity against the Shakri every time.” Doctor said.  
“The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released.” Shakri said.   
“What does that mean?” Amy asked.  
“It’s going to release more cubes to kill more people.” DD said.   
“The human plague breeding and fighting. And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met.” The Shakri said and then vanished.  
“He’s gone?” Amy asked surprised.  
“He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface, like a talking propaganda poster.” DD said.  
They hurried to the monitor and Doctor soniced it with his screwdriver.  
“I can stop the second wave. I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the darkspace. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died.”   
“I restarted one of your hearts.” Amy said.   
“You'd need mass defibrillation.” Rory said.   
“Of course. Ah, beautiful. But. We are going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo! We're going to use them to turn them back on again.” Doctor said.   
“Will that work?” Amy asked.  
“Well, creatures of hope. Has to.” Doctor said and continued to sonic the computer.   
They watched the Doctor control the cubes via the computer.  
“Thirty seconds. Don’t let me down, cubes, you’re working for me now.” Doctor said.  
The spaceship started rumbling.  
“Oh dear. All these cubes. There’s going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second.” Doctor said.  
“Cool.” DD said with a grin.  
“Run.” Doctor said and grabbed DD’s hand and ran.  
Rory and Amy were right behind them, they barely made it through the portal before the ship exploded.  
They all landed on the floor with an oomph.  
Rory and Amy went to find Brian. DD got on the phone with Torchwood, she had to make sure they were ok.   
All around the world, people who had heart attacks were all getting up.  
Jack answered the phone.  
“Jack, you’re ok.” DD was excited.  
“Of course I’m ok.” Jack said. “What exactly happened?”  
“The Shakri. It’s a bedtime story known throughout the galaxies as a myth. Apparently the Shakri are real. The Shakri tried to destroy human kind before the humans populate to other planets in the future.”  
“And you and your dad stopped them?” Jack asked.  
“Of course.” DD said.  
They talked on the phone for another fifteen minutes before Doctor said they were late for dinner.  
“We need to go to Torchwood.” DD said.  
“Of course.” Doctor said  
“We’re coming too.” Amy said.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Doctor said.  
The Ponds, Doctor, DD and Brian all traveled via the TARDIS to Torchwood. DD had to make sure everybody was ok.  
Everybody was safe at Torchwood. Everybody hugged each other. DD was very relieved her husband wasn’t dead anymore.


End file.
